Because You're Mine
by Ms. Padfoot
Summary: Harry is rescued from the Dursley's by Severus Snape. What he tells Harry leaves him stunned. Who is my father?...I am. Not all is as it was believed to be. Who really is meant to be the 'Saviour of the Wizarding World? Complete!
1. Because You're Mine

Because You're Mine

The stiff and unyielding Potion's Master made his way hurriedly toward the school infirmary. Anyone who knew him well enough would see he was deeply upset. The news had filtered down to him late in the afternoon. "Potter was there again." He had to wait until now to be sure of secrecy. At this late hour, he was sure to have the place to himself with the boy. It had to be this way, it was the only way to keep him safe. As he stepped into the vast room, his eyes searched for the familiar form with the pale skin and the ravenblack hair.

Spotting him on the small bed in the far corner, he hurried over, pulling a chair closer to the bed. He rested his wrist on the boy's forehead. "Hot." He muttered. He brushed a stray lock of hair aside and took a pale hand in his. A frown creased his face with worry. "I'm sorry you had to go through this again, Harry." He said softly. "It certainly isn't fair to you."

He sat there, silently studying the still face. "He looks so much like James. I hate him for that." He thought angrily to himself.

His face twisted into an ugly mask. "No. That's not why I hate you. I hate you because you are mine and no one can know." He thought bitterly.

An hour or even more passed. He sat there silently, holding the boy's hand. Once in a while he would brush the hair from his face. The boy was restless in his sleep. A tear glittered in the corner of his eye. The older man's visage softened as he brushed it away. "No, that's not true. I don't hate you. I can't. I love you. I have to love you because you are her son, because you're mine." He sighed sadly.

He slowly rose to his feet and brushed the hair aside. He bent and placed a brief, soft kiss on the fevered brow. He turned and silently left the room as dawn approached.


	2. Heller4 Privet Drive

****

Hell…er…#4 Privet Drive

3 weeks earlier

An energetic ball of fluffy feathers flew through the tower window, hooting excitedly. The headmaster chuckled at the owl's antics before capturing it and removing the scrap of parchment from his leg. As he unrolled it and began to read, the smile slowly faded along with the merry twinkle in his eye.

'_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

Hermione and I are worried about Harry. We haven't heard anything from him since the end of term. All of our letters and packages are being returned unopened! Is there some way you could check on him? We know he isn't treated very well as a rule, but I have a very bad feeling about this. I await news, if you can help.

Ronald Weasley'

Professor Dumbledore rushed to his fireplace and summoned. "Professor Snape!" With a flash, Severus Snape's head appeared in the flames.

"Yes, Headmaster?" He answered immediately.

"Severus, I need you to come to my office right away." He explained.

No sooner had the words left his mouth than the Potion's Master stepped into the room. "Yes, sir?" He questioned as he entered.

"Read this." The old wizard ordered, handing him the note from Ron Weasley. Severus quickly scanned the note, his face taking on a guarded look. His eyes met the older man's as he said, "You know what I want?"

"Yes sir. Shall I go as I am or disguise as a Muggle?" He asked.

"Just go. I'm worried. It's been three weeks since the end of term. If it's as bad as I suspect, we have to get him out of there." Professor Dumbledore rushed to explain.

"If it's as bad as you suspect, this is it. He doesn't go back." Severus said flatly.

"We'll discuss it later Severus." The professor replied.

"I mean it, sir. No matter what ~ he doesn't go back!" And with that, he left for #4 Privet Drive with fear in his heart at what he might discover. As he left the protective wards surrounding the castle, he apparated to the corner near Harry's home. He ran up the street to number four and knocked loudly on the door. After a short pause, he pounded a bit more forcefully and the door flew open to show a slightly angry Vernon Dursley. No sooner had he opened the door than Severus rushed inside.

"Hey! Get out of my house!" Vernon shouted.

"Where is he?" Severus asked.

"Who?" Vernon questioned.

"My so….Harry." Severus stammered.

"He's in his room" Vernon shouted.

"Where?" Severus demanded.

"Uh…up there." Vernon stammered, pointing to the top of the stairs. "He got just what he deserved, the freak!" He added.

"What do you mean?" Severus rounded on him, one foot on the stairs.

"Always causing trouble, making freaky things happen…" Vernon started to look just a bit uneasy as Severus glared at him.

"If you have harmed one hair on his head, you'll pay." Severus vowed as he ran up the stairs. "Which room?" He called down, but saw immediately which room and an icy lump formed in his gut as he stared at the heavily padlocked door. Taking his wand in hand he hesitantly said, "Alohomora." The locks fell away and the door creaked open. It was dark inside the room. He stepped inside and scanned the room. "Lumos." He muttered and a faint glow added light to his surroundings. His eyes fell on a small, still form in the corner, curled up in a ball on the bed.

"Harry?" He said as he stepped closer. Nothing. No movement. No sound. He stood next to the bed. "Potter!" He said in his most commanding voice. The body jerked at the sound, but still remained curled up. He reached down and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. The explosion of movement shocked Severus. Harry jumped up and scrambled into the corner at the head of the bed, eyes wide and arms up in defense. "Harry?" Severus said softly, barely above a whisper.

"I didn't tell. I swear I said nothing." Harry cried, panic in his voice. "Please, no more. Don't hit me anymore! I didn't do it!"

"Harry!" Severus said a bit louder. But Harry wasn't really aware that he was there.

"No. I didn't do it!" Harry whispered. "Please stop,…stop,…please." He whimpered

Severus turned on the small lamp next to the bed and gasped at what he saw. Harry was wearing clothes barely better than rags and many sizes too big for him. His skin was even more pale than usual, but that could hardly be detected for the blood, bruises and cuts that covered his face. His eyes were glassy; evidence of a fever, surely. His hair was dirty and matted with blood. Severus also noted cuts and bruises on his arms and suspected that there were more hidden by the disgusting clothes.

"Harry." He said as he gently turned Harry's face to him. "Can you tell me what happened? Who did this?" Harry frantically started slapping at Severus and pushing him away, while at the same time trying to press himself further into the corner.

"I didn't say anything! I didn't tell. Leave me alone!" Harry was pleading, tears coming to his eyes.

"Oh my God!" Severus whispered. "It's okay, Harry." He soothed. "I believe you, it's okay. You're safe now. I'm going to take you with me." He reassured the boy.

Slowly, Harry focused on Severus' face. "Professor?" Confusion was evident in his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting you out of here, Harry." Severus told him. "If I have my way, you'll never come here again."

"Oh. That's nice." Harry said, a wispy, dreamlike lilt to his voice and he collapsed.

Severus arranged him more comfortably on the bed, noting that he seemed very frail for a seventeen year-old young man. The extremely large neck of his shirt slipped over his shoulder and Severus noted more cuts and bruises. His anger became full-blown when he saw evidence of fingerprints around Harry's throat. 'Someone is going to pay dearly!' He vowed to himself as he stormed from the room.

He found Harry's 'family' nervously sitting in their kitchen. "Who did that?" He demanded, glaring from one Dursley to the next.

"He got what he deserved!" Vernon glared right back at him.

Severus took one menacing step toward him and Vernon gulped nervously. "This isn't the last of this, Dursley, I assure you." Severus told him, his voice like silk. "You will be hearing from me again."

"You stay away from my family!" Vernon shouted. "He got what he had coming, the murdering little freak!"

"I suggest you shut up before I give in to my own murderous impulses!" Severus threatened, leaning right down in Vernon's face. Vernon wisely kept quiet. Severus turned on Petunia. "Where are his belongings? His school supplies? His owl?" He demanded. She jumped to her feet and headed for the cupboard that used to serve as Harry's bedroom. She opened it and stepped away. Severus leaned inside and was startled to see Hedwig under there. She was in rough shape. He doubted she would be able to fly to the school. "Damn." He muttered. It was obvious she was as underfed as Harry. He gently lifted her cage and brought her out, setting her on the floor in the hall. "It's okay, girl. I'll take care of you." He told her. She hooted softly and coughed. 'Oh Christ, I hope she makes it!' He thought.

He gathered up Harry's things and put them all in his trunk.

"Where's his broom?" He asked Petunia.

"Burned." She said shortly

"His wand?" He demanded.

"Burned." She answered, her lips screwed up into a tight knot..

Severus glared at her. "And who was the damned fool that did that?" He roared. Petunia just pointed to the kitchen. Severus shook his head, shrunk Harry's trunk and put it in the pocket of his cloak.

"I'm taking his owl to a friend. I will be back momentarily for Harry. Don't touch him, don't even go near him! I will know." That said, he charmed Harry's room, so it would be evident if he were further disturbed in any way. He took Hedwig and left. Once outside the wards to the house he apparated to the home of Arabella Figg. She answered the door immediately.

"Severus!" She exclaimed.

"Bell." He acknowledged. "I don't have a lot of time for explanations." He said as he held up Hedwig's cage. "Can you nurse her back to health?" He asked.

"Is that Hedwig?" She asked.

"Yes," He told her.

"Oh my!" She cried in alarm. "What happened?"

"Starved, I'd say." He explained.

"Oh no! Poor thing." She looked at him, shock registering on her face. "Harry?" She questioned.

"Not as well off, I'm afraid." He told her. "I have to go. He's in a bad, bad way, Bell. Damned Muggles. He's half-starved. He's been beaten quite badly and often. From the several stages of his injuries, I'd say it's been going on since end of term." He reported.

Her hand flew to her mouth in horror. "I had no idea." She explained. "Or I'd have said something!"

"I suspect he used concealment charms as soon as he got to the station every year. He'd have learned those in first year. There was no way you could have known." He reassured her. "I have to go. He needs help immediately." She nodded and he blinked from sight.

He walked right in as soon as he returned and headed straight up to the small room at the top of the stairs. Harry was still unconscious and having trouble breathing.

"Hang on Harry. We're going. I'll get help. Just hang on." He whispered as he lifted him in his arms. Harry moaned and opened his eyes.

"Professor?" He croaked.

"Shh Harry." He soothed. "We're going to Hogwarts now. You're safe."

"Stuff…under the bed…loose board." Harry rasped. "Get it."

Severus gently laid him down, but Harry still hissed from the pain. Under the floorboards, Severus found what was obviously Harry's most prized possessions. There were books, letters, cards and a beautiful photo album; as well as ink, parchment and quills, all stuffed in a ragged pillowcase. He shrunk these and added them to the pocket with Harry's trunk. He quickly scanned the room for anything else. There was a Gryffindor pennant pinned to the wall. He folded it and pocketed it. A drawing of Hedwig was taped to the front of his wardrobe and he folded that and carefully pocketed it as well. He couldn't see anything else worth taking.

"Okay, Harry, I have everything." He told him. "I'm going to pick you up. I'll try not to hurt you, I promise." He said gently.

"Don't matter." Harry muttered. "Used to pain."

Severus carefully scooped Harry into his arms, but the boy was so battered he couldn't manage it without Harry gasping as sharp pains went pulsing through his body. He carefully descended the stairs, trying to prevent any jarring to Harry's already fragile form. At the bottom of the stairs, he glared at the three people cowering near the door to the kitchen

"This is not over!" He said as he left. As soon as they were clear, he apparated to the gates of the school and headed straight to the infirmary.

"Madam Pomfrey!" He shouted before he even entered the room.

"Madam Pomfrey!" He bellowed again before she had the chance to answer.

"Professor!" She yelled, angry at the disturbance. She immediately rushed to him when she saw him. "Put him over here." She said, pointing to a bed in the corner, as she hurried to get medical supplies. "Get his clothes off! Cover him with the sheet. I'll be right back!" She ordered.

Severus waved his wand and the hideous clothes disappeared, but it was several minutes before he got over the shock of what met his eyes and he managed to cover the boy.

When the nurse returned, she was stunned to see who lay in the bed and the condition he was in. "Oh my God! Is that Harry?" She asked.

"Yes. He's not in too good a shape, Poppy." Severus said quietly. The nurse set to work assessing the damage. Her face grew more and more grim as she worked.

"He's really bad off, Severus." She said finally. "I hope we can save him."

"It's that bad?" Severus was shocked. "Shouldn't he go to St. Mungo's?"

"Can't chance moving him again." She stated. "He's lucky he survived being brought here."

"What does he need? I'll see that he has it." Severus declared.

"Calm down a minute." She cautioned. "I have taken care of the bruises and lacerations. Some were quite deep and infected. He'll be treated for that, as well. I've set all the broken bones; three ribs, one punctured a lung, I'm pretty sure; his left leg, right hand, his nose and his jaw. I have to put his shoulder back in place. I'll need your help for that. It's going to hurt like Hell, poor kid. Well, come on, let's get it done so he can rest. Then I'll tell you the worst of it." She said, sighing wearily. She had him hold Harry upright and brace against him. As soon as she popped his shoulder in place, Harry started to vomit, mostly blood. Once they had Harry cleaned up, his bed cleaned up and Severus had helped her give him some potions for pain, nausea and then a Dreamless Sleep Potion (to be sure he rested completely); she motioned for him to follow her to the office.

She shut the door and told him to sit down as this wasn't going to be good news.

"Severus, I am sure he has some severe internal damage. The blood only serves to confirm my suspicions. I saw numerous indications that his injuries were inflicted in various ways. There is evidence of being stomped on and kicked by a large, heavy object, possibly a man's boot. There are wounds inflicted by sharp objects, possibly a belt buckle. He has been hit with a reed or willow branch. There are wounds that seem to point to that. He has been punched, especially to his chest cavity and kidneys. We need to look at that more closely and by someone who knows more than I do." She paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "He has been nearly strangled to death. I don't know if his windpipe is damaged. It could be. Did he speak at all?" She asked.

Severus could only nod. She crossed the room and looked out the window onto the ward where the boy lay quietly. "And there's more." She said gently.

All he could say was "Oh God!"

"He's been stabbed, more than once. No place vital, thank the Lord. But still…"She trailed off. "His family did this?" She whispered.

"His uncle." Severus told her. "At least that's who I suspect. Do you think his cousin could have done it?"

She sighed deeply. "I suppose someone younger could have done some of it, but those are some rather severe injuries. Some one large did that." She told him.

"Well, his cousin is the size of a small Buick " Severus told her.

"Maybe…I don't know." She said. "Oh Lord!" She shouted as she rushed from the room

Harry was convulsing on the bed. She grabbed a wash cloth, quickly rolled it up and shoved it in his mouth to prevent him from biting his tongue. His whole body was seizing and releasing and it took both adults to keep him in the bed until it passed. This took several minutes and as soon as he collapsed, the nurse rushed off for more potions to force into the boy. Severus held him up while she slowly administered two small vials of a bright green liquid. "This will make sure **_that_** doesn't happen again!" She informed him, slightly out of breath.

He nodded as he held the boy in his arms several moments too long for just a concerned teacher. After reassuring themselves that Harry was resting, they returned to the office, but neither of them turned their back to the boy again.

"We need help here, Severus." She told him. "He needs a real medi-wizard and more complicated care than we can handle."

He nodded. "Make a written report while I go talk to Albus. When I return, I'll take the report to St. Mungo's and get who and what he needs." Severus told her. She nodded and he headed for the tower office.

"Severus, what did you find out?" The Headmaster asked as soon as he entered the room.

"It's worse than we thought, sir." He told him.

"Tell me." Albus said as he sat in a chair opposite Severus.

"He's here, first and foremost." He started. "Poppy has done what she can for him, but he needs more advanced care than we can give. She said he can't be moved, however, or it could kill him." Severus then told him the extent of his injuries, about the convulsions and then about his intent to go to St. Mungo's and get the help they needed.

"Very well. Let's get going with that then." The Headmaster concurred. "I'm going to the infirmary to see Harry."

"Poppy should have that report ready for me to take to St. Mungo's." Severus informed him. "That way they'll know what is needed here." He added as they made their way to the infirmary.

No matter what Severus had told him or how prepared he thought he was, nothing could have readied Albus for what he saw lying in that bed. The boy looked like he'd been flayed. He was a broken and battered caricature of humanity and Albus was shaken to his core. Cold fury burned in his eyes. He glanced at Severus and quietly stated. "We have to do something about this."

"Oh we will!" Severus declared, his silken voice belying his fury. "Poppy took extensive pictures of his injuries. We'll have his medical reports, my observations about his living conditions and, when he's ready, Harry's account of events." Severus declared. Albus only nodded.

Poppy came out with a detailed medical chart and assured him that it would tell all they needed to know. He nodded and hurried from the room.

"I have severely let them down, Poppy." Albus told her. "Especially Harry." He sat in a chair by the bed for a very long time, holding the boy's hand and thinking very dark thoughts.


	3. The Mediwitch and the Frantic Father

****

The Medi-witch and the Frantic Father

Severus burst through the doors of St. Mungo's looking like a wild-eyed madman. The medical papers waved in the air as he demanded to speak to a medi-wizard. A dark-haired woman made her way to him quickly. "Please sir, calm down! What can I do for you?" She asked, quickly assessing that the blood covering him wasn't coming from a wound on his person..

"I come from Hogwarts. We have a student in extremely bad shape. He can't be moved, but he needs more advanced medical help than we can give." He told her in a rush. "I need to speak with a medi-wizard or someone who can help."

"I can help. I'm a medi-witch." She informed him. "I'm Dr. Aesculapius (es-cu-LAY-pee-us)."

"Severus Snape." He acknowledged her introduction with a sharp nod of his head. "This is a medical report from the nurse in the infirmary. She felt it would help."

The witch took the report and moved over to where the light was brighter. As she quickly scanned the report, she called a nurse over.

"Get Dr. Altair to take over my patients. I will be at Hogwarts tending a critical patient there. I will let you know how long I will be away as soon as I can." She ordered. The nurse nodded and hurried off.

"Excuse me, Mr. Snape." She told him. "I am going to gather all I'll need and I will be there shortly. Tell Madam Pomfrey that she needs to keep him quiet and warm. That's about all she can do for him right now. If he has trouble breathing, prop him up **_only_** enough to ease it, not too much." She ordered. "Understand?" She asked..

He nodded, thanked her and blinked from sight. He rushed up to the infirmary and straight for Harry. Albus was sleeping in a chair by the bed, Harry's hand held firmly in his. Severus placed a hand on his shoulder and he was instantly awake.

"Well?" He asked immediately.

"Help is on the way." Severus reported. "She is gathering supplies and staff and will be here soon." The Headmaster nodded and gazed silently at the fragile form on the bed.

"I'm deeply sorry, Severus." He apologized to the younger man standing before him. "I promised to keep him safe. I've let you down."

"You couldn't know any of this, Albus. None of us could." Severus dismissed the guilt. "The boy was self-sufficient. We all knew he was determined to handle everything all on his bloody own!"

"Yes, well he didn't get it from any strangers, I might add." The Headmaster mused, a faint glimmer returning to his eyes.

"Has he awakened or had any further problems since I left?" Severus asked.

"No, he's resting as best he can, I suppose." Albus informed him.

"Any problems breathing?" He asked.

"At some times 'yes', others 'no'." Albus answered.

"Dr. Aesculapius said we can prop him up just enough to ease it, but not so far as to cause more injury." Severus reported.

"Let's do that then and see if it helps." Albus suggested. They placed just one more pillow under Harry's head and shoulders and were amazed at how much better he sounded. They took small comfort owing to the danger he was still in.

Soon there was a flurry of activity as Dr. Aesculapius and her small army of staff arrived. She had a relief intern with her, four duty nurses and a spare for back up. She also had a surgical staff and several orderlies. They set about adding more light near Harry for one. They transferred him to a modern hospital bed; magical, of course, owing to the rather primitive status of the school.

Three orderlies set about making one corner of the infirmary into a surgical cubicle. They set up sterile curtains, added more bright lights, had dozens of instruments and machines to monitor anything and everything.

While her staff turned the infirmary into a small, fully-equipped hospital, Dr. Aesculapius set about examining Harry. She was horrified by what she saw. As she pulled the sheet back, she gasped and pressed her fingers to her lips. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Have pictures been taken?"

"Yes ma'am." Madam Pomfrey answered

"Good. This boy has been abused for more years than I care to count." She stated, her anger slowly burning. "Why no one noticed, I can't understand."

"You must understand the boy before you understand our failures." Severus said, emotion making his voice gruff.

"Hmm…yes, I'm sure." She murmured skeptically. "First off, there is internal bleeding. I also detect swelling in his chest and a punctured lung. That needs seeing to immediately. I have to go and take care of that. I'll explain more later." She announced as she turned to her 'surgery'. The orderlies followed with Harry. It was the first of several operations to repair damage to his organs. When she had done all she dared, she put Harry into a coma to help with the healing.

"Put him in a coma!" Severus nearly shouted. "Isn't that rather risky? What if he doesn't come back out of it?"

"Listen to me Mr. Snape." She spoke gently. "I need you to understand. If he doesn't come back out of the coma, it may be what's best for him anyway. I don't know how to say this, but even with everything I've done for him, he still may not survive. He is severely broken and I only hope to bring him through it." She added quietly. "There is also the possibility of severe brain damage. I haven't been able to test any of that yet. I will, I assure you. I do know, however, there is no indication of swelling on his brain, so I take that as a good sign. I can't be positive until I've tested." She finished.

Severus rubbed a hand over his face, nodded to her and returned to the boy's bedside. He gazed at the wires and tubes and machines with their blips and beeps and whirring noises. He looked at his son's fragile body and pale face and a wretched sob burst from his chest. He swallowed it down, as he always had. He couldn't afford to lose his rigid control. The mask dropped back into place and he stiffly stalked from the room.

If anyone would have passed his private rooms in the dungeons of the castle. If their ears could somehow reach beyond the sound-proofing charms in place there. They would have heard all the pent-up emotions, long held in check, being released that night. Professor Severus Snape ranted and raged and roared. He cried, he screamed, and he threw things. He pounded the walls with his fists until they were a bloody mess. And then, it was quiet. The rage subsided. The crying stopped. Severus Snape fell to his knees and he prayed. He prayed for hours. He begged his God. He pleaded. He vowed. When he was near exhaustion from it all, he dragged himself to his feet. He crawled into his bed, hugging his pillow to his chest and he cried himself to sleep, pleading, "Lord, please spare my child."


	4. The Mediwitch and Her Patient

****

The Medi-witch and Her Patient

Dr. Juno Aesculapius, thirty-two years old, single. Being a medi-witch was all she'd ever wanted to do. She lived it and breathed it every day of her life.

When the frantic, black-haired, black-eyed man had stormed into the hospital, she was alarmed by the blood-soaked cloak. Quickly she realized the man wasn't injured just scared to death. He referred to the boy as a student at the school. It was obvious that he meant more than that to the man. There were no names on the report, just a run through in detail of the major injuries and a basic sketch about the patient…seventeen year-old male; five feet, four inches tall; approximately one hundred pounds. It didn't tell much, other than he needed to eat more.

Of course, as soon as he was under her bright surgical lighting, she knew exactly who he was. Harry Potter. 'Oh Christ!' She was shaken. His life was literally in her hands, as she opened his chest and began what would be over six hours of surgery.

She was horrified by what lay inside the boy. His organs were severely bruised. She hoped he could find the strength and the will to endure the recovery that lie ahead. It would be as bad as the abuse, if not worse. Extremely upset, her tears mingled with the boy's blood. She didn't sleep that night. She stayed by his side, monitoring him herself, not trusting anyone to his care. He quickly became her only priority.

She brought him through several touch and go moments in the first twenty-four hours after his first surgery. There was more that needed repair, but it was slow going. She didn't dare attempt any further surgeries just yet. Harry needed time to heal, so she left him in the coma longer than she had originally intended. He slowly improved, but the road ahead was still long.

She saw Severus Snape nearly every night. When it was late and the school was dark and quiet, he would slip into the room and silently sit by the boy. Sometimes he talked quietly to him. She was never close enough to hear what was said. He rarely touched the boy in the early days. If he did, it was to brush a stray lock of hair away or touch his face or hand, nothing more than that.

Three weeks after that first day, Dr. A (as she had insisted they call her) brought Harry to 'awareness'. This meant that he was more aware of his pain and the machines told it all. She watched him very closely. She didn't want him to endure more than he was capable of, but she soon realized, this boy was **_very _**strong. She was impressed.

Late one night, Severus appeared as usual. She quite by accident overheard him talking to him. She was stunned by what she heard! She couldn't believe her ears. The stiff-mannered man had said that Harry was his son! 'How could this be?' She quietly closed the door and left them undisturbed. She was finishing her reports when Severus Snape knocked and entered the office.

"Dr. Aesculapius?" He queried.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" She answered, smiling at his refusal to call her the familiar name.

"Do you have a moment?" He wondered. "I'd like to discuss Harry a bit."

"Certainly, professor." She assured him, indicating he should sit. "What would you like to know?"

"Do you feel he is making any progress?" He asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Yes, he is making slow progress." She told him. "But any steps forward are a good sign. He is a very strong young man. I have seen it."

"Please call me Severus." He told her. "We are going to be in close proximity for a long time. I think a first name basis is necessary."

She smiled. "Okay, Severus it is. Please call me Juno." He returned her smile and nodded.

"Juno, I noticed that Harry has a fever. Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Well, his body is doing battle, Severus. The fever indicates that, but it isn't severe. I'm monitoring that as well." She assured him and went on to explain further. "If Harry didn't have a fever at all at this point, I would be panicked because it would mean his body had given up the fight. So the fever, in this case, is a good sign. It means he's fighting!"

He sat quietly for several minutes. "Do you think he's aware of what's going on around him?" He asked quietly.

She took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm not really sure. He might. He does mumble quite frequently now, nothing I can make out beyond an occasional word…usually 'No!' or 'Please.' She stated quietly.

"He was in a sad mental state when I found him." Severus informed her. "He was pleading for 'someone' to stop. He kept repeating that 'He didn't tell anyone.' and that 'He didn't do it'. When I touched him, he went wild. He slapped at me and tried to get as far away from me as he could. As broken as he was, he could move and fast!" Severus shared with her.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed. "The poor child! Who did this to him?" She asked.

"I think it was his uncle on his mother's side that did this. He was assigned as legal guardian and that is where Harry lives during the holidays from school." Severus told her. "Or rather where he _lived_. If I have any say, he'll never go there again!" His face was fierce and frightening.

She screwed up her courage and dared reveal what she had overheard. "Why doesn't he live with you? You're his father!" She asked.

"The story is complicated and I can't discuss it." He replied after recovering from his shock. "I also do not want it repeated to anyone. We both would be in grave danger if this information ever got out." He added.

"Why?" She asked.

"I can't say. I also want you to know that Harry doesn't even know I'm his father. So be careful what you say around him." He cautioned.

She nodded her understanding as she rose from her seat. "I need to check on him." She said in explanation and he followed her out. When they approached the bed they saw that Harry was restless and mumbling again.

"I'm sorry!" He cried. "My fault."

Juno placed a cool hand on his brow and brushed his hair aside. She shushed him and murmured softly in his ear and he quieted. Severus watched her in awe. She had obviously spent a lot of time at his side and he now recognized her soft voice and responded to it quickly.

"That's quite amazing." He qualified.

"What?" She said as she smoothed Harry's hair and brushed her fingers over his cheek.

"How he responded to you without knowing who you were or having ever seen you!" He marveled.

"People, especially children, respond to soft words of comfort. They are by nature, very trusting. It's not all that surprising, when you consider all the comfort this boy so obviously needs," She explained simply.

"How do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, I've observed that even in this relatively unconscious state, he soaked up whatever tenderness was bestowed on him. It's like he was starved for it." She said.

Severus was quiet and she was immediately upset with her insensitivity. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it!" She apologized.

"It's quite all right, Juno." He assured her. "We are under extremely strange circumstances, Harry and I. There are very good reasons for our odd situation."

"I wish you would explain it to me." She told him.

"I will, but not right now. Let's get him a little further on the road to recovery first, okay?" He explained.

She only nodded and continued her examination. She was quick and efficient. Severus watched her work, studying her face, trying to read what he saw there. Soon she straightened and returned the blankets to their place, and smoothed them over Harry.

"Well?" Severus asked impatiently.

"He is improving, but has a long way to go." She cautioned him. "I actually think in a few days, I can do the last round of surgery and he will be over that hill." She sighed.

"Is he still in danger of not making it through?" Severus asked quietly, fear edging his voice.

"I don't want to seem overly optimistic, Severus, but he definitely has better chances." She smiled at him.

"Thank you." He said, relief evident in his face. "I must go now. I'll be back tomorrow." He said as he quickly left.

"Strange creature." She thought to herself. She stroked Harry's cheek. "Your father is a very odd man, Harry." She whispered. Harry, surprisingly, nodded and smiled. Her eyebrow rose in surprise! She made a mental note to keep her mouth shut in the future.


	5. The Ray of Hope Brightens

****

The Ray of Hope Brightens

True to her word, a few days later, Juno had Harry back in surgery. This one was much easier and within two hours, Harry was resting comfortably in his regular bed. He was looking better physically as well. Cuts were healing, bruises were disappearing. The nurses and orderlies had taken excellent care of him. His hair had been washed and it had grown quite long. It reached his shoulders easily. With his crooked nose from the recent break, Juno observed that you could see a slight resemblance between father and son; except the eyes. Where the father's were as black as the night, the son's were as green as glittering emeralds.

It was during an after surgery exam that she noticed a change in Harry. She knew as soon as the response flickered in his eyes, he was coming around. She sent an orderly to summon Severus.

"What is it?" He asked as soon as he entered the ward.

"He's waking up." She said. "I thought you would want to be here."

"I can't." He snapped. "Keep me informed, please, but the boy can't suspect anything." He added, sounding angry.

"The boy!" She said, angry herself. "Severus ~ that is your son. His name is Harry!" She spat, pointing her finger at the young man in the bed.

"I know all of that, woman!" He snarled savagely. "But ~ I ~ Can't~ Be~ Here!" He ground out, his eyes flashing. He turned and stormed from the infirmary.

She stood there, dumbfounded, for several minutes until a groan from the bed alerted her to her immediate concern. Her patient. She moved to his bedside and took his hand. "Harry." She said softly. "Can you hear me?" He nodded his head very slightly. "Good." She told him. "Do you think you can look at me?"

He slowly opened his eyes to mere slits and quickly closed them.

"Too bright?" She asked, knowing immediately the problem. She dimmed the lights as he nodded his agreement.

"Okay, Sweetie. Try again." She encouraged. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking even in the relative dimness of the room. His eyes squinted as he tried to focus.

"Glasses." He rasped, his voice barely a whisper. She looked around his bed and in the drawer, but there were no glasses.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but there are no glasses here." She informed him. "Just a moment, I'll be right back."

He nodded his understanding and closed his eyes. She returned quickly with her wand and said, "Optica Modica." Harry's vision cleared dramatically and he focused on her.

"That's only temporary, I'm afraid." She smiled at him. "I'll inquire about your glasses for you." She added. He nodded.

"My name is Dr. Aesculapius." She introduced herself and laughed at the look on his face. "But you can call me Dr. A. How's that?" Again, he nodded.

"You're wise not to talk too much. I won't mince words with you at all. You're one very lucky young man." She told him. "I want to do a few minor tests. Just nod or shake your head okay?" She asked. He nodded.

"First of all, do you have a headache?" He shook his head. "Good." She nodded.

"Did your vision clear properly?" He nodded. "No blurriness, swimming or double-vision?" He shook his head. "Wonderful!" She smiled.

She gently pressed her fingertips into his throat and asked, "Does that hurt?" He nodded. "Okay, open up." She ordered. She shone a bright light in his mouth, lighting up his throat as bright as day. After a thorough look, she smiled and said, "Just needs more time. It'll be fine. Try not to talk too much for a while." He nodded.

She continued with her exam, poking and prodding gently where needed. Flexing arms, legs, fingers and toes. All things considered, he seemed to be doing quite well. Satisfied, she tucked the covers around him and sat by his side.

"Harry, I think you will make a satisfactory recovery, but don't push it. You have a long way to go. First the healing and convalescence. Then you will need intensive therapy to get your limbs and muscles working properly. I'll be here for you every step of the way. You are my only concern. Okay?" She explained. He nodded and tears came to his eyes.

"Are you in pain?" She asked right away. He nodded and put his hand over his heart

"Oh, Sweetie, it's okay." She rushed to grab his hand. "We are all going to devote our time to helping you! I promise!" She vowed.

He nodded and the tears flowed a little harder. She stood and scooped him into her arms as carefully as she could. He wrapped his thin arms around her and sighed as he laid his head on her shoulder. "Oh God." She thought. "This boy is so fragile! I'm going to have to be very careful here."

The days flowed by, one into another. Severus' nightly vigils continued. Juno spent all of her waking time with Harry. He grew stronger day by day. Weeks passed into months and the school year had begun. Harry had healed, outwardly. His bruises were gone. A few scars remained, but they would be removed soon. He had started his physical therapy, but it was slow going. He still was not out of bed. His throat healed in time, but he was left with a definite huskiness to his voice which made it sound as if he talked from way deep in his chest. Of course, this wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He had gained about twenty pounds, but had a way to go there. His color was good, but he was still pale. He needed sun for sure.

His friends, Ron and Hermione, visited every day. Arrangements were made for tutoring. Hermione volunteered and surprisingly, two of the professors also stepped in, Professor McGonagall and Severus Snape. The first day he appeared for lessons, Juno was shocked to watch the interaction, but remained silent. Severus was rather snide and nasty and Harry glowered at him with what was next to hatred. She didn't understand it. 'They seemed to hate each other!'

It was with concern for Harry's well-being that she approached the Headmaster.

"Hello, doctor!" He greeted her. "How is everybody's favorite patient today?"

"Well, actually, that is why I'm here." She started hesitantly.

"How's that, my dear?" He queried.

She drew a deep breath and plunged in. "I quite accidentally stumbled upon the secret truth to the relationship between Harry and Severus. I agreed to keep silent at Severus' urging. But, I do not approve of this 'relationship' as it is now. This hatred and animosity between the two of them, mostly incited by Severus, is not helping Harry in the least. I do realize this is the familiar relationship for them, but it is still damaging to Harry's fragile state." She explained.

"I see." The old wizard said sympathetically. "I have tried to get Severus to change his mind about this. He is adamant to keep the truth from Harry. He insists that it is the only way to keep Harry safe from further threats from the Dark Side."

"What about his fragile mental state?" She asked. "This boy has been abused to the brink of death. He's been brought up constantly being told he is useless, worthless, and worse. He is starved for any minor tender mercies, any expression of love, compassion, or even hope. He's busy now with his physical recovery and keeping up with his studies. What's going to happen when he starts to question his value? His self-worth? I warn you, sir, this boy is headed for a mental crash and burn! We can start now to prevent that. If Severus loves his son, he better start to fix it before it becomes critical." She finished her outburst, her breath hard in her chest. She was frantic to help and protect this boy.

"Okay, doctor." He assured her. "I will do all I can to get Severus to change his mind. I make no guarantee. He is the boy's father and it is ultimately up to him. Do you understand?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." She said. "Please try and thank you for your help."


	6. Time For Truth

****

Time For Truth

"POTTER!" Severus Snape bellowed. "You aren't concentrating! Pay attention! Unless, of course, you are trying to finish what your uncle started?" He sneered.

Harry blanched and his eyes glazed over and went out of focus.

"Professor Snape!" Dr. A shouted. "I will not have you treating my patient this way!" She rushed to Harry's side and forced him to look at her. "It's okay Harry. Just relax while I talk to your teacher." She soothed and he nodded.

"You!" She said, jabbing a finger in Severus' chest, "My office. NOW!" She stalked away. With a glare at Harry, he followed her.

She slammed the door shut as he entered and Harry watched, fascinated as this little woman managed to get right in his professor's face. Her eyes flashed and her mouth was going a mile a minute. She was jabbing him in the chest, obviously emphasizing her point. Occasionally her finger pointed toward Harry. The professor was obviously being given a dressing down. Eventually, he nodded to her and she said a bit more and he stepped from the office. Without another word to Harry, he left the infirmary. Harry was dying to know what she said to him, but didn't ask. He buried his nose in his potion's textbook and memorized the chapter, just in case. He was sure he would be the target of Snape's frustration when next they met.

It was far from over for Severus. He no sooner gained access to his quarters, when the Headmaster summoned him.

"You wish to see me, sir?" He asked, wearily.

"Yes, please sit down, Severus." Professor Dumbledore said, gesturing to a chair. "I wish to discuss Harry with you and this forced relationship you insist on."

Severus sighed, immediately angry and shook his head. "There's nothing to discuss. Things must stay the way they are. I insist. Harry is safer this way."

"I don't agree." The Headmaster argued.

"Well, fortunately, it's not your choice, is it?" Severus said bitterly, a stormy look on his face. Once again the old wizard was trying to make him see reason ~ his reason.

"You must tell him eventually, Severus, you know that." Dumbledore spoke softly.

"I can't. It would break him." He argued. "He hates me. That is our relationship. It's what he knows. As fragile as he is now, he couldn't take it."

"He's your son, Severus. He deserves to know the truth; now more than ever." Albus pressed.

"How can I tell him? He can't even look at me! What do you think this will do to him?" Severus pleaded.

Albus grew furious. "Don't be such a coward, Severus!" He roared. "Stop using the boy as a means of avoiding what you're afraid to face ~ the truth! HARRY is your SON! Deal with it! Be a FATHER for Merlin's sake!" Albus was angrier than he had been in a very long time. 'He had to make this fool before him see what was important! His son had a major mental battle ahead. He needed solid back up and who better than a father to hold him up?'

"Severus," He began much more gently. "Harry has some major obstacles to face, you know that. He has a lot of psychological damage thanks to the Dursley's. He is going to need someone to lean on. That should be you!"

"What kind of psychological damage do you think this news will give him?" Severus glared at him.

"He knows what sacrifices many people had to make in battling Voldemort." Albus told him. "He's very well aware of it and I think he will come to understand the precautions you and Lily needed to take. There is never any wrong in telling the truth." He scolded, peering at Severus over his half-moon spectacles.

Severus shook his head and grew quiet. Albus let him think over what he said. Slowly the Potion's Master nodded his head.

"Okay, Albus. I'll tell him." He rose and headed for the infirmary. He approached Juno with an odd look on his face. "I need to speak with you. Privately." He added as he glared at the trio of friends sitting there.

"Fine." She said. "My office okay?"

"Yes." He answered tensely. As they left, the three friends glanced around at each other, clearly puzzled over the exchange.

"What do you want?" She snapped as she shut the door.

"Don't be rude. It doesn't become you." He told her flatly.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"I am going to tell Harry the truth. Tonight. If you think he'll handle it well." He told her. "I refuse to be the cause of any sort of setback."

"Well, he'll surely be very upset." She acknowledged. "I'll be close by, if you'd like."

"Yes, actually, I would like you right there while I tell him." He revealed. "Harry will need some support. He trusts you. I am quite sure he'll need you." She nodded her agreement and he continued. "I will be back in about an hour. Make sure we'll be alone. I'm not sure of what I'm going to say or how I'll tell him. I have to go and get the legal proof he'll demand and I need to think a bit." He told her.

"If it helps, I think you're doing what is best for your son. He's going to need you and soon. Vernon Dursley's trial is about to be set. He needs to be prepared for that. Knowing he has a solid family, a father, supporting him, will mean a lot." She said as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Thank you, Juno." He told her. "For everything you've done for Harry and for me too." He added, stiffly. Gratitude was not an emotion he was familiar with expressing.

"You're welcome, Severus." She smiled and he headed to his quarters once again. 

He crossed to his bedroom and opened his wardrobe. He reached for a box on the shelf inside. It was stashed way in the back, hidden from the casual eye. He carried the box to his kitchen table and opened it. His hands shook as he reached inside. The first thing he removed was a locket. He opened it to reveal the pictures inside. On the left was a photograph that was nearly twenty years old. It was taken the day he and Lily Evans were married. They were smiling and so happy. The picture on the right was of Harry the day he was born. Severus' hand clenched in a fist, the locket trapped inside. He hadn't been prepared for the emotional wave that crashed over him. He had held himself in check for so long, he didn't know if he'd fair any better than Harry through this.

His eyes fell inside the box and he pulled out a small envelope. Inside, tied with a scrap of blue ribbon, was a lock of jet black hair. Harry's first haircut. James had made sure he had it. He knew the importance of the first hair cut to a father. Severus couldn't be there, but he could at least have this. It was difficult hiding their friendship. It was torture pretending to hate everyone who meant the world to him. 'All for the benefit of the Light'. He thought bitterly. 

He plucked the hair out of the envelope and stroked it with his fingertips. 'Amazing.' He marveled. 'Harry's hair was still this soft, seemingly untouched by all the harshness in his young life.'

Next out of the box was a pair of booties. Not your fluffy, knitted Muggle booties. Oh no. These were wizard booties, dragon hide, died purple with bright yellow stars twinkling on them. Severus smiled as he removed them and the baby robes that matched. He put them to his nose and imagined he could still smell how his boy smelled, just from a bath, all warm and snuggly. Tears filled his eyes and an aching pain stabbed through his heart, as he reflected on all he had missed. His heart opened and he let all the love and pride of his fatherhood fill it. He let the memories back in and as much as it hurt to do it, it felt good to feel the warmth return to his soul.

He removed other things from the box, each just as precious as the ones before and the ones yet to be revealed. The usual legal paperwork was there. Harry would demand that proof; his birth certificate, he and Lily's marriage certificate. He pulled a photo album out. The wedding pictures in here told a much different story. Oh, the same people were there…Lupin, Figg, Black, James, he and Lily, but the roles were different. He was the laughing and proud Groom. James, the laughing and teasing Best Man. What a beautiful day it had been. Everyone so happy. All was right with the world. How quickly it had all changed and his world came crashing in on him.

There were pictures of the day Harry was born. They hadn't been prepared for the great flood of love and pride they would experience when this little man made his appearance. Sirius and James had razzed the Hell out of him all morning. They waited for him to come to the waiting room with news. It took so much longer than they thought it should. They were all so relieved when he appeared, grinning broadly, to shout "It's a boy!" to the silent trio. They apologized over the course of several hours, even Remus and he hadn't even participated in the razzing! Severus laughed quietly at the memories.

Then there were her letters. He didn't touch those. He couldn't. He had been in Voldemort's Death Eater Camps. He got the letters through Albus when he could. He'd greedily read the news about his small family; cut off from them to keep them safe. All the news of Harry's accomplishments; rolling over front to back, then back to front, sitting up all by himself, crawling, walking, teeth, words, magic. He'd missed it all ~ for the Light. What did it get him? A dead wife he had loved more than life and a beautiful son ~ that he was forced to make hate him. Well, no more! Albus was right and Harry wasn't the only one who deserved the truth. He did too and by the Gods, it was long overdue! He carefully put everything back in the box and made his way back to the infirmary, the place where his fragile future lay waiting in the form of a pale and frail young man.

He silently stood at the foot of Harry's bed. He was asleep, a small smile on his face. Severus couldn't fathom how the boy could possibly find anything to smile about, but then children were so bloody optimistic!

Juno came and stood next to him and silently observed her patient as well. "He's a beautiful boy, Severus." She whispered. "Inside and out."

"I know." He whispered in return, his deep voice hushed by powerful emotions. "I've always known. I just forgot for a while. Can we talk before I tell him?" He asked.

"Certainly. Come on." She said, taking his arm and leading him to the office. He sat the box on her desk and stood there.

"I wanted to share this with you ahead of time so you were better prepared to help Harry." He said softly.

She was amazed at the change that had come over him since he had left earlier. He seemed softer, less stiff, at least. His face was gentler, as were his glittering onyx eyes. They had a new fire in them, it made them warmer. She swore it was love and pride she was seeing there. It made her feel a huge surge of relief. She stepped closer to the desk and he opened the box. He showed her everything and told her the whole story behind this charade he had forced his son to live with. It all became clear to her and she respected the sacrifice he had made. But, as he now knew, he and his son deserved the truth. They needed each other and it was time to tell Harry.

He approached Harry's bed once again, the box held close to his heart. He still had no idea what he was going to say. 'How was he going to make Harry understand it all?' Harry's eyes were still closed. Juno had explained that he'd had a rather strenuous physical therapy session that afternoon. They had gotten him out of bed for the first time and he was drained.

Severus placed the box on his bedside table and pulled the chair up close to the bed. Juno pulled a chair up to the other side. They each took a hand and their eyes met over the still form. She smiled encouragingly at him and he looked at his son. He drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. He reached up and brushed aside the lock of hair covering Harry's scar. "My poor boy." He whispered. "It isn't right. You've been so cheated and so have I. No more, Harry, I promise you, no more." He declared and as his eyes fell away from the scar, they rested on the brilliant green eyes of his son.

"Professor Snape?" Harry said sleepily. "What are you talking about? What do you mean by you and I being cheated?"

Severus straightened in his seat and looked at Juno, who nodded sympathetically. Harry glanced at her, but his eyes returned to Severus immediately, wariness and curiosity evident there. Severus cleared his throat and began. "Po…er…Harry, I have something I must tell you. It will sound strange and will be extremely upsetting for you, but I assure you it will be the truth." He began.

"Being who you are and living in the times you live in, you are more aware than most people of the sacrifices we all are forced to make in order to keep our loved ones safe. Am I right? Do you understand?" He asked gently.

Harry nodded automatically. His mind was centered on why his professor was referring to him by his first name, why he was holding his hand and why he was speaking so gently and out of character. His mind jumped to thoughts of having to return to the Dursley's. His heart hammered in his chest and his breathing grew frantic as he felt panic wash over him. Juno squeezed his hand and got his attention. "It's okay, Harry. You're safe. Relax." She soothed with a gentle smile on her face. She looked at Severus, so Harry did too, and he tried not to let his mind jump around too much.

Severus began to speak again. Slowly and quietly, pausing often to let Harry relax when he started to show agitation. "You are aware that I was at one time a Death Eater." He stated simply.

Juno's head jerked at this news, but Harry merely nodded.

"And you are aware of why?" He questioned.

"Yes sir." Harry answered automatically. Juno marveled at this student/teacher air to the conversation. It was gentle, neutral and just might cause the least amount of stress to Harry. She settled back and let the professor _teach _his son the truth.

Harry explained. "You became a Death Eater in order to spy for the Light, sir."

"Yes, that's basically right." He acknowledged. "Now from this point, Harry, the story of events was all a fabrication to keep you safe, and myself as well." He ventured slowly.

Harry looked puzzled, but that was all.

"The story about your parents had a lot of truth to it. James and Lily Potter were killed by Voldemort and all of those events did occur. But one major detail was altered, Harry and that is what I speak of tonight." Severus said quietly, waiting for Harry to take it in.

"First of all, I have to give you the most cruel news right from the start and from there try to explain the details while you are knocked off your pins, so to speak. I'm sorry for it. But there is no other way to explain." He clarified gently.

Harry nodded, waiting patiently. Juno gave his hand a squeeze and a sympathetic look. Harry felt very nervous suddenly and licked his lips.

"First, I want to assure you that your mother was Lily Evans. From there, however, everything changes." He began. "Harry, your father was not James Potter." He paused, waiting for the explosion to come from the boy.

"What?" Harry shouted. "You lie! What is this? What are you talking about? Everybody says I look like him and act like him! Now you're telling me he isn't my father? I don't believe you!" Harry exclaimed, anger flushing his face.

They waited for him to calm down. Severus' head dropped and he shook it sadly. Harry watched him, his anger slowly leaving as he calmed down.

"Who is my father then?" He asked quietly, a small part of him already guessing the answer, but completely refusing to believe.

Severus looked him squarely in the eye and softly announced, "I am." You could have heard a pin drop. The silence was deafening. Harry jerked his hand away from Severus. The hatred flashed in his eyes, but Severus never looked away. He held Harry's gaze steadily and the boy raged. He shouted that Severus was lying. He called him names too awful to mention. He ranted, he fumed, he punched the bed for lack of anything else. Still, Severus never dropped his gaze. Even when Harry screamed that he hated him, he never flinched. Every painful word, every punch (yes, Harry had used him as a target eventually) and soon every tear, was worth the pain of enduring his wrath. In the end, Severus knew in his heart, he would gain so much more because of it. He would have his son.

Juno rose and wrapped her arms around Harry when he started to cry. He grabbed her and held on so tightly, she thought her ribs would crack, but she never let go and she never tried to make him let go. She watched Severus over Harry's head. His gaze never left the boy. She could see nothing but love shining there on his face. Why she never saw it before, she couldn't say. But it was there now, and blinding in its brilliance. Slowly, Harry quieted and he warily eyed Severus as he wiped his eyes on his sleeves. Severus didn't speak. He knew somehow, his son was ready to ask for proof, so he waited.

"Do you have proof?" Harry asked when he had composed himself.

"Yes." He answered.

"Were you and my mother married?" Harry queried stiffly.

"Yes," Severus answered, but added, "I loved her very much, Harry." At this, Harry's head jerked up and he inhaled sharply through his nose. It was quiet for several moments.

"Where is your proof?" Harry demanded.

"Do you want legal documents or personal proof?" Severus asked sharply.

"Legal first." The ever more stiff-mannered boy ordered, laughably behaving quite a bit like his real father at the moment.

Severus reached in the box and Harry eyed it curiously. He handed over the Marriage Certificate first and Harry's eyes widened when he read the witnesses signatures. 

'Sirius Black' on one line.

'James Potter' on the next.

He slowly handed it back to Severus, a blank look on his face. Severus handed over the Birth Certificate. Harry was shocked at the name there. 

His real name: 'Sirius James Snape.'

Mother: Lily Evans Snape

Father: Severus Altair Snape

Harry's brain screamed, 'It's true! Oh my God, it's true!' He was severely shaken. His body started trembling and the Birth Certificate fell from his numb fingers. He remotely assessed himself. 'How could I be numb and yet be trembling uncontrollably all over?'

"Harry?" Severus said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Harry looked dumbly up at him. "Yes, sir?" He answered automatically.

"Do you understand what I said?" Severus asked.

"Yes, sir." He said again. "You're my father and my whole life up to now has been a lie." He mumbled.

"Harry, the threat you've lived under has not been a lie. Your mother and I decided things had to be this way to keep you safe. You are who you are in spite of this news." Severus explained.

"Oh! So I am 'The ~ Boy ~ Who ~ Bloody ~ Freakin' ~ Lived!" Harry shouted, waving his arms wildly, suddenly snapped out of his stupor. "Whoop ~ de ~ flippin' ~ do!"

"Calm down, Harry." Severus cautioned.

"Calm down! Calm down? How the Hell do I do that? Care to explain, **_Dad?_**" Harry sneered sarcastically.

Severus looked at Juno, who could only shrug. He smiled at her. She had no idea that this tough, angry, young man, was the real Harry Potter. She didn't realize that the fragile waif she'd been healing was a mere shadow of the powerful force that his son actually was. Severus was secretly delighted. Harry would be just fine. He knew it for sure now.

After several moments of silence, Severus stood. He placed his hand on the box. "In here are my few, most precious, personal possessions that have survived. I will leave them here, Harry. You may look at them if you like. I will leave you alone for now. You have a lot to think about and digest. I'll be here for your lessons in the morning."

Harry's mouth dropped open as he watched his father walk out.

"The nerve!" He spluttered to the doctor. "He can kiss my…!" Juno placed a hand over his mouth.

"Enough, Harry." She snapped. "That was very hard for him to do. He didn't want to do this at first. Fear for your safety was his only concern. I suggest you think about **_that_** for a while." She scolded and she walked away, leaving him to do some serious thinking and a bit of soul searching.


	7. Aftershock

****

Aftershock

Severus had been pleased to see some of the old fire return to his son's eyes. However, he wasn't foolish enough to believe that everything would suddenly be straightened out or accepted. He wasn't sure how to feel, where to take things next or what would greet him in the morning. As he left the infirmary that night, his mind was on Harry and how upset the boy had been. He paid little attention to where his feet were taking him. He wasn't surprised to find himself facing the massive statue that protected the entrance to the Headmaster's domain.

"Cashew Brittle" He muttered and the statue turned aside to allow him entrance. As he reached for the knocker on the oak door at the top of the revolving staircase, the door flew open. Professor Dumbledore greeted him with a gentle smile that faded when he saw Severus' face.

"Come in, Severus." He said somberly. "You look like you could use some tea."

"Thank you, Albus." Severus said with a weary sigh. "Put a dash of something stronger in it as well."

"How did it go?" Albus asked gently.

"About as well as could be expected, I suppose. He is very angry right now." Severus admitted. "I'm not surprised by any of his reactions."

"We just need to give him some time." Albus reassured him.

"It will take more than time, Albus." Severus told him. "Harry and I might benefit from some counseling. To be honest, I don't know where to go next. He has so much to deal with right now. His recovery, his therapy, his uncle's trial; which he isn't even aware of yet, his lessons, Voldemort, and now this. How much can one person handle?" Severus ranted.

"I know it is a lot for someone so young to deal with. We're all here to help, but if you feel you need professional help as well, I'll look into it for you." The Headmaster offered.

"Thank you, sir." Severus said, passing a hand over his face in exhaustion. "I would appreciate that." The Headmaster nodded and they were silent for a few moments.

"I left my box of mementos with him." Severus told him quietly.

"Everything?" Albus asked, surprised by the revelation.

"Yes. No more secrets between us. I have to be thoroughly honest with Harry from now on." Severus said forcefully. "I have to earn his trust and his acceptance and someday, maybe even his love."

"But, Severus, her letters too?" Albus said guardedly.

All Severus could say was, "I know."

"You do realize what they could do to him?" Albus remarked.

"Yes." Severus said. "I will be there to help him and try to explain it all if he needs me to."

"Do you really think he's ready? Can he handle that?" Albus asked.

"He has to know all of it." Severus assured him. "He may not believe me if I just tell him, but he'll never doubt it coming from his mother; not one bit, even if it is just her words on paper." Severus declared. The Headmaster merely nodded and they were again silent, lost in their own thoughts.

Sitting up and rubbing his hands on his legs, Severus sighed deeply and said, "Well, I should get to my rooms. I have regular lessons to check over for tomorrow and I need to prepare something for Harry to do as well." He told the older man.

Albus' head shot up in surprise. "You're still going to tutor him?"

"Of course I am!" He exclaimed. "He still needs his lessons. I will handle him as I would any other student. However, I do plan on making one change." Severus admitted. 

"What's that?" Albus asked.

"I'm not going to be the nasty bastard I've been towards the boy since he first arrived six years ago." Severus said flatly, angry with himself for ever allowing the relationship to develop this way. 

"I see." Albus commented quietly. "Well, then, I guess I'll say good evening, Severus." He added.

"Good evening, sir." Severus answered. "I'll keep you informed of any new developments." The Headmaster merely nodded and placed his hand on Severus' shoulder as they moved toward the door.

Severus paused there and turned to Albus. "I never thanked you for everything, sir." He admitted, taking the old wizard's hand in a firm handshake. "I really appreciate it. You've been a really good friend to me for years and I owe you a lot."

"Just knowing that you have Harry back and along with him a chance at some happiness is enough thanks for me, Severus." The kindly old wizard told him.

Meanwhile, Harry was lying in his bed, his mind churning with all of the things he had been told and shown. One thought kept bubbling to the surface, 'Snape is my father.' Harry shook his head as the thought came again. 'How could it be? Why the lie? Why treat him so horribly if he was his son?' He pounded his fists on the bed. 'It's not fair!' He screamed in his mind, tears of frustration coming to his eyes. He didn't understand why the truth had been kept from him. "Why tell him James was his father? Why couldn't he be told everything the way it truly happened?' He was far from understanding any of it and even further from willingly accepting Snape as a father.

'I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.' The thought burned through his brain. He rolled over on his side, drawing his knees to his chest and stared at the wall. He felt very vulnerable and he was severely shaken. His identity was all an illusion. He no longer was sure of who he was, where he fit in or what was expected of him. Most of all ~ he was scared. He'd never admit it to anyone, it wasn't in his nature. He had to acknowledge the truth to himself. This news had scared the Hell out of him. He closed his eyes as tears threatened again. He was exhausted and fell into an extremely uneasy sleep.

Juno was worried about her young patient. She had been alarmed by the forceful and violent reaction from him. She was amazed at how calmly Severus had handled the outburst. He hadn't even flinched at the venomous words coming from Harry. He never raised a hand to stop the blows the boy landed on him. She marveled at how calm he remained while Harry raged.

She made her way over to Harry's bed. He was sleeping, not very peacefully either. He was turned toward the wall and she slipped around the bed to get a closer look at his face. It was habit for her to lightly take his wrist and check his pulse and respiration. His eyes popped open at her light touch and she smiled softly at him. He eyed her warily, not making any comment. "Do you need help sleeping, Harry?" She asked gently as she brushed a stray lock of hair from his face.

"I'm not Harry." He said in a calm, but deadly tone of voice. "Didn't you catch that?"

"Harry, I know you're very upset, but I don't deserve to be treated this way." She told him quietly. "I asked you a question." She said shortly.

He eyed her steadily, anger still evident in his eyes. She stared right back at him and arched an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. Harry dropped his gaze and apologized for his behavior.

"I'm sorry, Dr. A. You're right. I was out of line and I'm sorry." He said. "I would like something to help me sleep. I have so much on my mind. I'll never get to sleep without help." He sighed.

"Okay. I'll get you a Dreamless Sleep Potion in a minute." She told him. "I want to talk to you for a bit first." She stated. He nodded and shifted to lie on his back. "I just want you to remember what I told you before." She said. "I am here to help you. You are my only priority. I want you to know that I am here as a friend. If you need an adult to talk with about all of this, I hope you trust me enough to let me help." She told him quietly.

Harry thought about what she said for a few moments, then said, "It stays between us?"

"If that's what you want, yes." She assured him. "But, I do not want to simply sit here and listen to you bad mouth your father. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." He agreed.

"Harry, you do realize that you have to try and work with Severus to build a new relationship with him?" She ventured.

His face grew hard and his eyes flashed in anger and frustration. "Why did he have to make me hate him?"

"I think he had to be so harsh in order to do what he had to do to protect you, Harry." She told him softly. "You may not believe what I say at first, but Severus loves you and he is very proud of you. I saw that in his eyes tonight and I heard it in his voice. I want you to try to think about it, okay?" She asked. "Give him an objective chance to show you that he only did what he thought best for all of you."

His face softened just a bit and his body relaxed a fraction. Finally, he nodded. She patted his leg and said "Thank you. Now I'll get that potion for you and you can get some rest. You have to face him for lessons first thing in the morning. It isn't going to be easy for either of you." She added as she turned to go.

When she returned, she watched as he drank the whole potion. He settled into his bed and Juno tucked the blankets around his shoulders as he was asleep instantly. She stroked his cheek and smiled. 'He is an awfully sweet kid.' She thought. 'I hope he and Severus can sort this mess out.' She turned out the lights and headed for her room just off the main ward.

Severus sat before the fire in his living room. He had made sure everything was ready for his classes the next day; first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. He decided to merely quiz Harry on the chapter they had just covered. He doubted very much if any of it had found a permanent home in the boy's head. He felt ready for the confrontation to come. He only wished he knew what Harry was thinking. He sighed deeply, knowing he should get some sleep. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Images from the past flashed behind his closed lids. 

Lily laughing up at him as they danced the day they were married. He smiled sadly at the memory. 

Her sweet voice singing Harry to sleep. It was so soft and clear. 

That first cry moments after Harry was born. He was so healthy and so strong. 

He, James and Lily, forming their plan in an effort to keep all of them safe. James had been insistent on stepping in and helping to protect them all. 

His eyes flew open and he gave himself a mental shake. 'Don't go there, Sev. No point in dwelling on the past and things that can't be changed. Lily and James are gone. Your only concern now is what lies ahead; building a relationship and a future with your son.'

He still wasn't sure how to proceed. He hoped he handled the truth with Harry much better than he handled the charade. He walked to a small cabinet on the wall and removed a vial of Dreamless Sleep Potion. "Might as well guarantee a good night's sleep." He muttered before he drank the potion in one gulp. He was asleep nearly before his head hit his pillow.


	8. Acknowledgement

****

Acknowledgement

Harry awoke to sunlight poking at his eyelids. With a groan, he rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head. He lay there a few minutes, savoring the warmth of his blankets. 'I could stay buried under here all day.' He thought, a small smile on his lips.

"Good morning, Harry." Dr. A's soft voice murmured close to his ear.

'Damn, that's not going to happen!' He thought as he answered her. "Good morning, Dr. A." He said as she pulled the pillow off his head and swatted him with it.

"Hey! No fair beating on the bedridden!" He yelped, laughing at her.

"You won't be there much longer, Harry." She assured him. "How are you feeling this morning after your first therapy session yesterday?" 

"My legs are a little sore and my chest burns, but other than that, I feel great." He reported.

"Good." She smiled at him. "I want you out of this bed for a bit every day from now on." She told him.

"I think I'm ready." He said enthusiastically. "Could I sit in the chair for breakfast?" He asked eagerly.

"I think so, but we'll need to take things slowly for a while." She warned as he tossed his blankets aside. She put her left arm around his waist and took his right hand in hers as his feet touched the floor. He perched there on the edge of the bed, beads of sweat already forming on his forehead from the exertion.

"Are you ready?" She asked after he rested for a moment and he nodded. "Remember, use your legs." She cautioned.

Harry edged forward and shakily stood up. Juno had a firm grip on his hand and her arm around his waist steadied him as he stepped forward. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he inched his way the few feet to the chair next to his bedside table. He reached his destination after several minutes, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Fantastic, Harry!" Juno praised him. "How do you feel?" She asked, noting his flushed and sweating face.

"Shaky, but I'm okay." He reported as he wiped the sweat from his face with his sleeve. She did a quick check of his vitals and nodded.

"Will you be all right here for a minute?" She asked.

"Sure." He nodded.

She rushed away to grab breakfast for the two of them. When she returned, he was settled comfortably in the chair and she pulled a table over and they enjoyed their breakfast. They discussed his therapy for the afternoon. She brought a basin of warm water and all he needed to prepare for the day and drew the curtains around him for privacy. When he finished, she could see it was too much. She called two orderlies and they quickly and carefully returned him to his freshly re-made bed. The cool sheets felt wonderful and he closed his eyes. Juno performed another quick examination and noted that he did indeed over-do it.

"I'm sorry, Harry." She told him. "That was just a bit too much all at once."

"No kidding." He agreed, weariness evident in his voice.

"Why don't you rest until Severus comes for your lessons?" She suggested.

His face hardened a bit, but then relaxed. "I think I will." He said, closing his eyes. He fell into a light sleep and Juno headed off in search of Severus.

She found him in his classroom, grading papers between classes.

"Good morning, Severus." She greeted him.

"Juno." He nodded sharply and returned to his work.

"I am here to give you an update on Harry." She said. "I thought it might help you judge his frame of mind a bit."

"Yes?" He said, indicating a chair for her to sit in. "How is he doing this morning?"

"He walked to his bedside chair, assisted, and ate breakfast there." She told him. "He then took care of his own toilet after breakfast."

"That is quite a lot considering his condition, isn't It?" He asked, somewhat alarmed.

"To be honest, it was a test." She told him. "I wanted to see if my suspicions were correct." She smiled.

"Your suspicions?" Severus questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Juno explained, "I was curious to see how determined he is with his recovery."

"I see." Severus commented. "And what did you learn?" He asked, a knowing smile on his face.

"He's a very stubborn, very determined young man." She told him. "And he has a nasty penchant for not admitting weakness." She added.

"I've known that for years." He told her. "And believe me, he doesn't get the traits from any strangers." He grinned at her.

"Well, he overextended himself." she told him. "He had to have help back to bed, he had to be carried actually and he's resting now." She said quietly.

"Is he all right?" Severus asked, concern in his voice.

"Yes, Severus, I think he'll be okay." She reassured him. Relief was evident on his face immediately and he relaxed.

"Should I cancel his lesson for today?" He queried.

"Is your lesson really complicated or involved?" She asked.

He smiled. "No, actually I decided last night to go easy on him today. I only planned on quizzing him over the chapter we just covered the other day." He told her. 

She nodded. "How long do you feel it will take him?" She asked.

"Well, I would guess less than an hour." He said thoughtfully. "It is only fifty questions."

"Okay." She nodded, "Can you give him another hour to sleep before you come up?"

"Certainly." He replied. "His recovery is first and foremost for me as well, Juno."

"Thank you, Severus." She smiled. "I'll see you in an hour."

"Good-bye, Juno." He said, turning back to grading papers.

An hour later, the first thing he noticed as he entered the room, was his son and what he was doing. He had two physical therapists at his bedside. One was working with his legs, the other with his arms and upper body. Harry's face was strained. Sweat was pouring down his face, neck and torso. His hair was plastered to his head.

He looked up as Severus entered the room. "Okay guys." He said. "I've had it for now. Um…how about a short session at seven tonight?" He asked. They nod and start to pack away their equipment. One of them tossed him a towel. "Thanks!" He said as they left.

Father and son eyed each other warily.

"Good afternoon, Harry." Severus said tentatively.

"Professor." Harry said curtly.

Severus' mask slipped into place. 'So, this is how he wants to play it. Fine.' He thought to himself somewhat sadly.

"This afternoon I will quiz you." He announced, his sneer in place. He dropped the list of questions in Harry's lap and added, "You have forty-five minutes to answer all fifty questions; starting now." He said as he turned away with a smirk.

Harry scrambled for his ink, quill and parchment. He set to work, his own smirk firmly in place. 'I sure am glad I memorized this chapter!' He thought to himself. 'The bloody git!' In less than half an hour, he put down his quill and announced, "Finished, professor."

Severus picked up his parchment and scanned his answers. His eyes widened at how thorough the answers were. Every question had been answered so well that there was no doubt that Harry knew what he was talking about. He picked up Harry's quill, dipped it and wrote *100%* at the top of the page, as well as *10 points to Gryffindor* ~ as was practice, in his vow to treat Harry like any other student. He handed the paper to Harry and said, "Well done, Harry."

"Thank you, sir." Harry answered, secretly pleased with the praise. 'Not that I'd ever admit it to this sod!' He thought.

"Tomorrow, Harry, I will have you prepare one of the potions from this chapter. Your choice as to which one." Severus announced. After standing there for several moments with no comment from Harry, he said. "Well?"

"Well what?" Harry snapped.

"Which potion do you want to prepare?" Severus said slowly and sarcastically.

"Oh." Harry replied shortly, beginning to flip through the chapter. His eyes lit on one that would change your eye color and he asked, "Who is going to test it?"

"You will test your own potion, Mr.…Harry." He declared, angry at the slip-up when he saw the flash of hatred in Harry's eyes. "I'm sorry, Harry." He started to apologize, but Harry cut him off.

"Not a problem, it's the familiar, isn't it _professor_?" He sneered. "Old habits and all that."

"Harry…"

"Cut it! It doesn't matter!" Harry shouted. "I'll prepare this 'Siri Rolocerus Potion." He told him.

"Okay. What color?" Severus asked.

"Surprise me." Harry snapped, not looking at him.

"Very well." Severus acknowledged. "I'll see you at one o' clock tomorrow. I'll have your cauldron, ingredients and equipment brought here for you." Harry curtly nodded and laid his head back in exhaustion. Severus watched him for several moments before entering the office and settling in a chair across from Juno.

"Well, survived that one without getting hexed or cursed." He smiled grimly. "Things are looking up."

"Give him time, Severus." She said gently, a smile on her face.

"He was getting quite a workout when I arrived." He commented.

"Yes, he is trying to regain some of his strength in his muscles." She explained. "I want him out of bed every day now, so he needs to work on that."

"Just so long as he doesn't over-do it." He told her sharply. "He was pretty drained after that session just before."

"Severus, he is extremely weak." She explained. "That strain you saw was brought on after only a fifteen minute therapy session!"

"Fifteen minutes!" He said, dumbfounded. "Are you sure he should even be attempting this yet?" He asked.

"He'll be fine." She assured him. "He has to start somewhere, Severus. It looks like it's too much at the moment, but give him a week and you'll see a marked improvement."

He nodded and told her, "Did you know he told those two therapists to return this evening at seven?"

"No, I didn't." She said, looking up sharply. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea." She added.

"I'm not either, judging by the way he looks at the moment." He said, nodding in Harry's direction. She stood and looked out on the boy lying there. Harry was asleep again, a faint purple hue colored the tender flesh around his eyes. He looked drained, she had to admit.

"I'll cancel his 'date.'" She told Severus. "He'll take things too far if I don't step in."

"I'd appreciate that very much, thank you." He said, gratefully.

"Not a problem, Sev." She acknowledged. He raised an eyebrow at the pet name she used, one he hadn't heard in nearly twenty years.

"Well, I have to get going. I have a class in fifteen minutes." He announced. "This evening I need to gather up everything Harry will need for his lessons tomorrow. When I've finished, would you care to join me for a cup of tea?" He asked unexpectedly.

"I'd like that very much." She smiled at him.

"Will you be done here by eight o' clock?" He asked.

"Yes, I should be finished for the evening by then." She agreed.

"Very well. I'll see you then." He said as he closed the door on his way out. He paused near Harry and a sly grin formed on his face. He turned and left the ward, an almost happy spring in his step.

Harry awakened just before lunch, feeling much better, and decidedly hungry. Juno spent her time with him, happy to note that he had a proper teen-aged boy's appetite for once. He put his fork down, sighing contentedly and smiled at her. "I'm stuffed." He declared.

She smiled and said, "It's nice to see you with a decent appetite, Harry." Her face grew a bit more serious as she caught him eyeing the box that Severus had left by his bed. "Do you want to look in there, Harry?" She asked tentatively. "Are you ready?"

His face hardened and his eyes grew cold as he snarled, "What makes you think I want to see what's in there? I couldn't care less!"

"Harry, those are pieces of your past, just as much as they are Severus'." She admonished. "Your father…"

"My father is DEAD!" Harry shouted at her, his green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Harry…"

"Leave me alone!" He yelled at her, laying down, his back to her.

She rose from her seat and placed her hand on his shoulder. He jerked away from her, breaking contact. She didn't try to touch him again. After several minutes she said softly, "Okay, Harry, have it your way. When I join Severus later for tea, I'll return the box to him." She returned to her office.

Harry laid with his back turned, every line of his body was held rigidly in check. He was fuming again and a boiling rage was building in his chest. His eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth were ground together fighting with himself over whether he really wanted to give up that box yet. He hated to admit that he was rabidly curious about its contents, while at the same time dead-set against doing anything to give those around him hope that he was leaning toward accepting Snape as his father. He wasn't aware of how long he lay there seething about the box, but he was startled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. His eyes flew open to settle on the smiling face of Hermione.

"Hi, Harry." She said happily. "Are you ready for today's lesson?"

"Sure." He said. "What is my torture for today?"

She scowled at him over her Arithmancy textbook and he shot her a cheeky grin.

"Well, you're certainly in a good mood!" She grinned back at him.

"Yeah, I feel pretty good today." He lied with false cheerfulness. "Check this out." He added, handing her his potion's quiz.

"Harry! 100% and ten points to our house!" She squeaked. "From Professor Snape?"

"Cool, huh?" He said smiling widely.

"Did he hit his head?" She asked, half seriously.

"No." Harry said, growing suddenly quiet.

"What's wrong?" She said, alarmed by this abrupt mood swing.

"Could you go and fetch Ron?" He asked. "I have something important to tell both of you." He explained.

"Sure, I'll be back as quick as I can." She said as she rushed from the ward. Harry reached over and pulled the box onto the bed and then lifted it onto his lap. He studied it intently, running his fingers over the carved surface. As he carefully opened it, Ron and Hermione appear and hurry over to see what he has.

"What's that, mate?" Ron asked, curiously.

Harry slammed the lid down and looked at his friends. "You both better sit down." He told them. "What I have to tell you is going to blow your minds." They pull chairs closer to the bed, expectant looks on their faces.

"I had a rather interesting encounter with Professor Snape last night." He told them. "I awoke to him sitting on my left, holding my hand."

"Holding your hand!" Ron blurted out.

"Yes." Harry said, and continued. "Dr. A. was sitting on my other side and also holding my hand.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I'm getting to it." Harry said exasperated. "Sooner if you'd shush!"

"Sorry." Ron muttered and Harry continued.

"Anyway, he was talking as I woke up and he was saying something about he and I being cheated. So, of course, I asked him what he meant. He started to talk referring to me as 'Harry', not 'Potter' and alarm bells started to go off in my head." His friends just nodded, not wanting to interfere.

"He started by mentioning how I am aware, my being who I am, that sacrifices sometimes had to be made to keep those we love safe." He paused, reaching for his glass of water on the table. After taking a drink, he continued. "When he started to talk that way, I thought he was going to tell me that I had to go back to the Dursley's. So I felt panic washing over me, but Dr. A. reassured me that I was safe." He told them. Hermione nodded and put her hand on his.

"He started talking to me about his being a Death Eater and why. I was thoroughly confused, but he was obviously leading somewhere, so I followed. He told me that, well, basically, my whole life, as I knew it, was a lie."

"What?" Ron blurted out. "What do you mean a lie?"

"Ron, shush!" Hermione scolded.

Harry put a hand up to quiet them. "He told me that the only truth to the whole story other than the attacks and the deaths, was that Lily Evans was my mother. He told me that James Potter wasn't my father. He was actually my real father's best friend and was trying to protect my real father, mum and me from Voldemort." Harry said in a rush, trying to get through what he must.

"Who is or was your father, then, Harry?" Hermione asked cautiously, sensing that Harry was extremely upset.

His answer was one word…"Snape."

Ron jumped to his feet. "Bloody hell!" He shouted. Hermione's hand flew to her face.

"How did he explain it? Does he have proof, Harry?" She asked in a near whisper. With that, Harry lifted the lid on the box. The legal papers rested on top of the contents of the box. He took them out. He handed over the Marriage Certificate to Hermione and Ron looked over her shoulder. Shock was evident on both their faces.

"Witnesses, Sirius Black and James Potter? Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Oh that's not all! Take a look at this!" He said, handing over his Birth Certificate.

"Sirius James Snape?" Ron read aloud, incredulously. "Your name isn't even 'Harry'?" He asked dumbstruck.

"Nope. My whole identity is a lie. My father has forced me into hating him. My family thinks I'm a freak. My uncle tried to kill me. Voldemort wants me dead! Anyone want to trade lives with me?" He nearly shouted.

"Harry." Hermione said quietly, immediately getting his attention and calming him. "We'll help you sort this all out. We're here for you." She vowed, rising to her feet. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. "I will always be here for you, Harry." She promised.

Ron had hurried around to the other side of the bed. Wrapping his arms around Harry and Hermione, he vowed as well. "Yes, Harry, you'll always have 'Mione and me, mate. We love you and we'll help you get through it."

The three friends held their pose for several long moments, not realizing that they had an audience. Dr. Juno Aesculapius, stood in the doorway of her office, tears streaming down her face at the display of love and devotion before her.

Harry was the first to break contact. His friends immediately stood and smiled at each other. Hermione's gaze fell to the box.

"What's this?" She asked reaching in and pulling out the baby robes and booties.

"Snape said this box held his few remaining precious mementos." Harry explained.

Hermione drew her breath in sharply, "You don't suppose these are your booties and robes, do you?" She asked, somewhat thrilled.

"I don't know." Harry whispered. "I was so angry and upset, he left without telling me any more about it."

Hermione nodded, distractedly. She was rummaging around in the box, curiosity getting the better of her. "Harry, have you looked at what's in here?" She asked, suddenly.

"No." He answered shortly. "I wasn't ready yet."

"Oh." She said, removing her hands from the box and biting her lip. "I'm sorry, I'm being a bit nosy, aren't I?" She apologized.

"It's okay." He told her. With a huge sigh, he added, "I suppose I should look at it all. He was trusting enough to leave it for me."

"If you aren't ready, Harry, don't do it." She rushed to caution him.

"As long as you two are here, I can handle it just fine." He said, smiling faintly. Juno's hand flew to her mouth and she quickly and quietly returned to her office to leave them in peace.

Hermione and Ron returned to their seats as Harry laid aside the baby outfit and reached into the box. He removed the locket and opened it. His mother, he recognized immediately. The smiling young man must be Snape, but Harry couldn't remember ever seeing him look remotely that happy. The tiny baby in the other half he could only assume was himself. After studying it for a few moments, he passed it to his friends. Next out of the box was the tiny envelope with his hair. He was puzzled by it, but when he held it up, Hermione said, "First haircut." At his raised eyebrow, she explained further. "It's tradition, Harry, just a sentimental thing, really, for fathers to take their sons for their first haircut and save a lock of the hair." 

"Oh, I see." He commented. He passed it over to her. She plucked it out of the envelope and stroked it softly. She then reached up and touched Harry's hair. He looked at her funny and she said, "Just comparing."

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know." She laughed. "It's just something you do, I guess."

Ron reached over and rubbed a lock of Harry's hair between his fingers and then did the same with the clipping and shrugged. Harry followed suit. "Kinda feels the same, doesn't it?" He remarked.

"Yes, I thought so too." Hermione agreed and Ron nodded his head.

The next few items out of the box were typical baby things; a Nuk (pacifier), a rattle, a small teddy bear with a pointed wizard hat on it's head and a wand in it's paw. Harry lay all these things aside. He reached in and took a small velvet box out. His heart pounded rapidly as he recognized what it was. He opened it slowly. Nestled inside was a beautiful diamond and emerald ring and two ornately etched wedding bands. He took the larger band out and held it up to the light. Inside he saw the date and their initials. He was a bit rattled at this additional evidence to the claim that Professor Snape was making. 'If he's lying to me for some sick reason, he sure is going to great lengths to do it.' Harry thought to himself. He started to try the ring on, realized what he was doing and stopped. He put it in the box and passed it to his friends as he reached into the box for more.

Next out was the photo album. Harry sat straighter in the bed, folded his legs 'Indian-style' and propped the book in his lap. He patted the bed inviting his friends to join him. After they were settled, they studied every picture. Harry recognized everyone. He felt his life took place in an alternate universe. These pictures were nearly identical to the ones Hagrid had assembled for him that first year. Harry wondered if everyone had been lying to him all these years. It made him rather uneasy. There were wedding pictures, baby pictures, pictures of the Marauders. Everyone looked so happy. Harry felt a new surge of hatred toward Voldemort. It seemed he had destroyed Sirius Snape's life just as he had Harry Potter's. 'For that he will pay!' Harry thought savagely.

All that was left in the box now appeared to be a bundle of letters tied with a Slytherin green ribbon. Harry slowly lifted them from the box. They all were addressed to Professor Snape in an elegant hand. Curiosity building, Harry untied the ribbon and took the first letter from the stack. His hands shook as he opened it and pulled out the single sheet of parchment.

__

'My darling Sev,

I hate this forced exile. I miss you terribly. Siri does too, I can tell. His

cries are different when he is looking for his 'Da'. James is being so wonderful

to us both, a better friend you couldn't ask for. I wish you were here. You are 

missing so many of Siri's 'firsts'. He's walking now, did I tell you?

Can you come home? Even just for a short while? We need you so 

much, Sev. Could we even meet at the school? Professor Dumbledore might

be able to arrange that, if you could manage to slip away. Please try!

Miss you, Love you, Need you, Want you,

Yours, Lils 

Harry stared at the words. He studied the watery-looking blurbs where his mother's tears had fallen. "Oh God!" was all he could say as tears welled up in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks.


	9. Letters

****

Letters

Hermione leapt to her feet as soon as she saw the tears. She didn't talk, she just wrapped her arms around her friend and let him cry. However, there was more to it than just a good cry. That much became apparent very quickly. Harry started trembling all over. Not quite aware that there was something else going on with Harry, Hermione only held him tighter. When he started gasping for air, she realized that he needed help!

"Dr. A! Dr. A!" She shouted. Ron helped her lay Harry down and he ripped Harry's shirt open to help free his airway. He was having a hard time catching his breath, they could see that.

Juno came running in from the office and shouted for them to get out of the way. By this time, Harry's eyes had rolled back in his head and his body was seizing and releasing with the convulsions. 'Damn!' Juno thought. 'I don't have anything to protect his tongue with!' as she looked around frantically.

"What doctor? What are you looking for?" Hermione asked.

"I need something to put in his mouth to keep him from biting his tongue!" She said, desperately.

Ron threw the lid off the carved box on the table, pitching stuff out of it, looking for something and finding it. He thrust it at Dr. A, saying, "Here!" It was Harry's baby robes and she breathed a sigh of relief as they served their purpose.

"I need you two to just keep him in the bed! Ron hold those robes, keep his nose free so he can breathe but keep the robes in his mouth, no matter what! Don't try to restrain him. Just make sure he doesn't fall out of this bed!" She instructed as she ran to the cabinet across the room. She grabbed two vials of the bright green potion and hurried back to Harry. By this time the seizure had passed and Harry was unconscious. Ron and Hermione looked battle scarred and were trying to catch their breath.

"What the Hell just happened?" Ron gasped, still trying to catch his breath.

"He had a seizure." Juno said. "Hold him up for me, could you Ron? I need to get these into him and it won't be easy with him unconscious."

"How can you do that then?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"The two of you are going to help me." She answered as she reached into her pocket, removing an eye dropper.

"Now Ron, I need you to hold him in your lap like a sleeping baby. Climb up here and sit on the bed." She instructed.

"Hermione, you need to hold his head at a slight angle so that this potion only trickles down his throat." She told her.

"I am going to give this potion to him a dropper at a time." She informed them. "If we're extremely lucky, he'll swallow. If not, this is going to take a while."

When Severus stepped into the room several minutes later, the scene that met his eyes would have been comical, if it hadn't had such serious ramifications. Ron was sitting cross-legged on the bed, Harry sprawled across his lap. Hermione was standing alongside the bed, Harry's head was cradled in her hands and tilted at an odd angle. Juno stood facing her, an eye dropper in one hand and a vial of a bright green potion in her other hand. Severus rushed over to Harry's bedside.

"What happened? What's going on?" He demanded.

"He's had a seizure, Severus." Juno told him, her eyes never leaving Harry's face.

"A seizure?" He blurted. "Why now after doing so well for so long?"

"I don't know." Juno said softly, slowly squeezing a dropper of potion deeply into Harry's throat. "I'll have to run some more tests. But for now, I need to get this in him." She explained tensely.

"Can I help?" He asked immediately, needing to do something to help his son.

"Yes, actually, I think Ron could use a little break." She said. "Harry has got to be getting quite heavy for him."

"Of course." He agreed. "Ron, slip out of there and I'll take your place." Severus said to the young man. Ron nodded and Juno and Hermione held Harry while Severus and Ron switched places. Severus made himself comfortable on the bed. Gently taking Harry in his arms and holding him up for Hermione and Juno. He whispered in Harry's ear, "Come on son. I've got you. It's okay, you'll be okay."

Hermione watched in awe as the Potion's Master held his son and whispered in his ear. She had been shocked when Harry had dropped his bomb. This morning you would never have convinced her that this man was capable of any emotions other than hatred, contempt and cynicism. But now, she watched him cradling Harry in his arms; worry lining his face, and she was touched by what she saw there. 'He was so gentle with Harry!' There was such an expression of love and concern on his face and it was so out of character for the snide professor they all knew. 'Why did he treat Harry so badly?' She thought. 'Surely, it could have been handled differently all those years ago?'

As Juno emptied another dropper of the potion into Harry's mouth, he started to cough and splutter. The potion flew all over the front of Juno's robe. He moaned softly and opened his eyes just a bit.

"Harry?" Juno called to him. "Do you hear me?"

"Yeah." He said quietly, looking up at her.

"You had another seizure, Sweetie." She explained. "How do you feel?"

"Tired." He answered.

"Yes, I expected that." She told him. "Can you sit up for me and take the rest of this potion?" She asked. "We've all had quite a workout trying to get it in you."

"I think so." Harry said, trying to rise. His eyes turned to Severus. Something unreadable passed between them as Severus pulled him upright. He quickly got off the bed and let Harry make himself comfortable. Harry swallowed the remainder of the potion and pulled a face. "God that stuff is awful!" He complained as he lay back on the bed.

"How do you feel, mate?" Ron asked, concern in his voice and a worried frown on his face.

"To be honest, I feel a little shaky all over." Harry admitted. "And I feel exhausted!"

"That's normal, Harry." Juno assured him. "I think it best if everyone called it a night and let Harry get some rest."

"Okay, Dr. A." Hermione agreed. "Good night, Harry." She said, giving him a hug.

"G'night, mate!" Ron told his friend. "I'll catch ya tomorrow. Get some rest."

Harry nodded and said, "Thanks for being here, guys. It means a lot. I'll see you tomorrow." The two of them headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

Severus stood there, eyeing his son, looking for that spark he had seen flicker in his eyes earlier, but it was gone. 'What had it been?' He wondered. 'It had only flashed there for a moment, not nearly long enough to be identified.' He grumbled to himself.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in the bed. Every muscle ached. He felt as if he had run a marathon. As he snuggled further into his blankets, the baby robes fell to the floor. Harry looked puzzled as Severus bent to retrieve them. He held them up and raised an eyebrow to Harry and Juno in curiosity.

"We needed those during the seizure." Juno explained. "I guess we forgot about them until now." She added.

Severus stepped over and put them into the carved box after folding them carefully. He spotted the ribbon lying there that had bound the letters and looked sharply at Harry.

"You've read your mother's letters?" He asked.

"One." Harry answered shortly. "Just before my seizure."

Severus looked quickly to Juno, questioning with his eyes. 'Did this cause the seizure?' He asked silently.

Juno shook her head, indicating now wasn't the time and said, "Well, Harry, it's been quite a day for you. I want you to get some rest. Do you need anything before I go?"

"No thanks, Dr. A." He told her. "I have my water if I need it, so I'm all set."

"Okay then, Sweetie. I'll see you in the morning." She said as she ruffled his hair and turned out his light. She jerked her head at Severus, indicating he should follow her. He nodded and stepped away. At the foot of Harry's bed he paused.

"Good night, Harry." He spoke quietly.

"Night." Harry mumbled, already half asleep, and Severus smiled, knowing that was the only reason he even got a response from his son.

In Juno's office, he became all business. "What happened? Tell me all of it!" He demanded. "What caused this to happen?"

"As I said before, I won't know anything until I do another CAT scan." She said.

"Which one is that again?" He asked.

"That's the one that takes very deep and detailed pictures of what you want to examine. In this case, Harry's brain." She explained, carefully.

"What type of thing could cause these seizures?" He asked next.

"Well, any number of things in Harry's particular case. He was beaten very badly. It goes without saying, considering the extent of his many injuries, that his head was a target at some point." She said. "I did a CAT scan once already and didn't find any injury to his brain, so I think we are just looking to reassure ourselves there." She added.

"Okay, so what you're saying is, you don't believe Harry has suffered any brain damage. Am I right?" Severus asked.

"Exactly." She affirmed.

"Well then, what else could have brought it on?" He questioned.

Juno bit her lower lip, not wanting to upset him further, but in all fairness, he had the right to know.

"Given Harry's fragile state, I think any emotional shocks could cause it as well." She admitted quietly.

"You said he would be safe!" Severus roared accusingly. "I never would have told him, if I had known I could cause this to happen!" He added angrily.

"You misunderstand, Sev." She hurried to explain. "I was referring to another emotional shock."

Calming quickly, he asked, "What shock?"

Juno quietly began to explain the events of the evening. "He called his friends to him and told them the news. That was a step toward acceptance, by the way." She smiled. "Together, the three of them went through the contents of the box. I watched from a distance." She said.

"Harry finally came to the point when all there was left in the box were the letters. He only read one of them. I don't know what it said. When he had finished, he said 'Oh God!' and started to cry. That's when his seizure hit." She finished.

Severus got to his feet and made his way over to Harry's bedside. Most of the contents of the box were flung about on the table and floor, but the letters were scattered in the bottom of the box. Only one was out of its envelope. He took it back to the office to get a better look at it in the light.

Juno came to peer over his shoulder as he sat near the desk lamp. She quickly read the letter. It was short, but full of longing. It made her sad and she grieved for this small family. In a sad mimic of his son, Severus said, "Oh God!"

"What?" Juno asked, puzzled.

"I forgot about this letter. Damn it! I should have checked them before I left them with him." Severus ground out. "I have a feeling this letter is the cause of his seizure. You can still do your tests, but this is most likely the cause." He told her, sadness and anger mixed in his voice.

"What makes you so sure, Sev?" She asked gently.

"Because this was the last letter she ever wrote. And Harry knows it was her last letter." He told her.

"How could he know that?" She asked.

"By this." He said, pointing to one line on the page. The date. October 31st.

"I don't understand." She said.

"That was the night Voldemort attacked and destroyed my family and killed my best friend as well." He ground out savagely. "And Harry knows that whole story. This had to be extremely traumatizing for him."

"Oh the poor kid!" She exclaimed. "Yes, this may have been the catalyst. I am still going to do the CAT scan, just to be safe." She told him.

"I'll take the letters away." Severus said quietly. "He can read them later, when he has regained his health. I don't want him traumatized any more than he is now." He told her, weariness evident in his voice and his face

She nodded and said, "You should talk to him about this, you know."

"I'll try, but I make no promises." He agreed with a weary sigh.

She had made them each a cup of tea when they first entered the office, but neither of them had touched it. Severus reached for his cup of now cold tea and put it to his lips, just as a scream erupted from the ward. Severus leapt to his feet, the tea forgotten. The cup shattered as it hit the floor and he ran to his son.

Harry was in the middle of a horrendous nightmare.

He could hear his mother pleading for his life. He could hear her screams just before the curse struck. He could feel the curse strike his forehead, the burning pain. He felt the confusion as his innocent baby's brain tried to make sense of it all. He cried for his mother to hold him, his little arms raised, searching for comfort. He called for his 'Da', but he never came. He called for his 'Pop-pop', but he didn't come either. He laid down by his mother and cried. 

Severus rushed to Harry's side. The boy was thrashing on the bed, breathing hard. He raised his arms in the air, fingers waggling, strangely looking as if he were an infant wanting to be picked up! He was obviously scared to death by whatever his dream held. Severus scooped him into his arms as he climbed into the bed. He braced himself against the wall and pulled Harry up into his arms, holding him tightly. He whispered gentle, soothing words in Harry's ear and he rubbed the boy's back in comforting circles until he quieted and settled back into deep sleep. He stroked the boy's hair and pressed his lips to his forehead. Harry curled into the warmth and comfort of Severus' body and draped an arm over his father's shoulder in a light embrace. Severus' throat closed as a surge of emotion washed over him. He would give anything if only the embrace would be given while the boy was conscious of the act. He began to cry for all they had missed. He had been deprived of a wonderful son and Harry had been deprived of the love and guidance of a family.

When his tears dried, he thought long and hard about how he was going to handle things with Harry from here on out. He decided that, at the first, he would keep things on a fairly neutral plain and low key until Harry indicated he was ready for a shift in the relationship.

Harry slept peacefully throughout the night. Severus didn't sleep at all. As dawn crept into the ward, he slipped out of the bed. He covered his son and kissed his brow before gathering the letters and leaving the ward.

Harry actually slept peacefully until early afternoon. When he awoke, he felt much better. He also felt oddly at ease, comforted somehow. It was an unsettling feeling for him. He wondered what it meant. Dr. A. told him about doing the CAT scan after he had had something to eat. She also told him that she had cancelled his lessons and his therapy session for the day. She allowed him to walk over to the 'surgery' where all of her equipment was set up. It had exhausted him by the time he made it back to his bed. He slipped into a light sleep that was untroubled by dreams.

Ron and Hermione visited for a while after dinner and left as soon as they caught him stifling a yawn. He smiled as they suddenly remembered something important they had to do. After they had left, Harry was sleepy, but restless. He felt like all he'd done all day was sleep. He decided to look through the box again and take a little closer look at things; maybe even read another of his mother's letters. He rummaged through the box. He thought his booties and his robes were kind of cute. The teddy bear was cute, too, but he'd never admit it to anyone. He tucked it under his pillow, out of sight, but close to him. When he had reached the bottom and still hadn't found the letters, he was puzzled. He couldn't remember taking them out of the box, but still he looked all around his bed for them.

"Dr. A.!" He called out to her

She rushed out. "Yes, Harry? What's the matter?" She asked.

"Do you know where the letters are that were in this box?" He asked.

"Severus took them away, Harry." She said quietly.

His face grew tense and his eyes flashed in anger. "Why?" He demanded.

"You were too upset by them, so he is putting them away for a while." She explained gently. "When you are emotionally stronger, Harry, he will give them back."

"But I want to read them now!" He cried in frustration.

Juno sat on the edge of his bed and took his hand. "Listen to me, Sweetie. That seizure you had scared the Hell out of us. We think it was brought on because of your mother's letter." She said quietly. He nodded and she continued. "Of all the letters there were in the box, your father was most upset you had to pick that one to read. It was ultimately his decision to take them. He was angry with himself for forgetting that particular one. Your injuries aside, he felt you just weren't ready for it. I think the seizure backs this all up." She explained.

Harry again merely nodded, but he was seething inside. 'Why did everyone feel he was some fragile creature?' He hated it, all of it. People keeping the truth from him, no one telling him anything, even if he flat out asked about things. All of the Boy-Who-Lived crap, having a restricted life to the point of not being able to enjoy it at all. 'No!' He decided. 'It's time for me to make my own decisions, the first being a little discussion with 'dear old dad!' But that would have to wait, he smiled ruefully. He needed a nap! Well, actually, he was calling it a night.

Severus sat on the worn sofa in his quarters. The bundle of letters held firmly in his hands. He sat staring into the fire. He was so angry with himself for not being more careful with Harry. He vowed to be more careful in the future. He also knew he would try to talk to Harry about the incident first thing in the morning. Having settled that to his mind, he made his way to his bedroom, the stack of letters in his hand. He dropped down on the bed, propping himself up with a few conjured pillows. He took the letter with the earliest date from the pile. Slowly he opened it and began to read.

__

'My love,

I hope what we are doing is truly for the best. Are you sure? I'm so scared for all of us, but mostly for you. I hate what you are doing. I'm not sure if I will ever understand your dedication to Professor Dumbledore or his 'cause.' Why do you have to be his eyes and ears? It is so dangerous, Sev, and I'm so scared.

I was upset that we had to make announcements that Sirius was Siri's Godfather. I so much wanted to let everyone know that Siri's Godfather was James. Speaking of James, he has been such a good friend. He is so willing to sacrifice himself if needs be to protect us. You are so lucky to have such a devoted friend and I am lucky to have such a fierce protector.

Siri is changing every day. He is so beautiful, Sev. I am so proud of him and I know you are too. Just between you and me ~ I am secretly thrilled that he is so tiny. The longer he'll be my baby that way! I know he will be great some day. I can feel it. He is crying, so I must go.

I love you,

Lils'

Severus' eyes clouded as he thought about the past, remembering his beautiful flower. And she was beautiful! He had been so proud to be seen with her, the few times they had been allowed the luxury. He missed her so much, to this day never getting over her death.

He slowly read through every letter. Sometimes caressing her words, other times letting tears wash his face. As he folded that last pleading letter, he felt exhausted, but strangely at peace. He felt purged of all the pent-up frustration at living a lie. He suddenly realized he was free to live! 'He finally could live!' He could openly love and embrace his son, he could allow the mask to fade away. The protective walls around his heart had fallen away some time ago, if he would admit it to himself.

He piled the letters in order and tied the ribbon around them once more. He opened the drawer in the stand next to the bed and placed them there. With one last gentle touch to the stack, he closed the drawer. He threw most of the pillows aside, saving one for his head and one to be held tightly in his arms. He settled into the bed with a huge sigh and slept for the first time in a long time, fully at peace.

Juno finished her reports concerning Harry's seizures and the results from the CAT scan. As they already assumed, it read normal. Harry was not suffering from any brain damage. She heaved a sigh of relief. She extinguished the lights and left the office. She performed her ritual check on Harry. He was fine and sleeping deeply. She brushed his cheek with her fingertips and he turned his face into her hand, smiling softly. "Good night, Harry." She whispered, kissing his forehead and she made her way to her room.

A/N ~ "Pop-pop" refers to what Harry called James, as in Mum-mum and Pop-pop. Just thought you might like to know!


	10. Snake Eyes

****

Snake Eyes

When Severus entered the infirmary the next morning, he was surprised to see Harry fully dressed and seated in the chair next to his bed. The remnants of his breakfast were still on the bedside table. Harry had a book open in his lap, his attention on it.

"Good morning, Harry." Severus greeted him.

"Sod off!" Harry snapped at him, not taking his eyes from the book in his lap.

"I see you're feeling better." Severus commented sardonically, not missing a beat from the insult.

Harry was silent, turning a page, reading as if he were still alone.

"Are you ready to continue your lessons?" Severus asked. Harry just glared at him and turned back to his book. Severus watched him for several minutes, contemplating how he should handle this particular battle. He again found himself resorting to the familiar. He reached out and snatched the book from Harry's lap, declaring "Ten points from Gryffindor for not paying attention!" 

Harry grabbed for the book, narrowly missing it and shouted, "Give that back!" Severus merely raised an eyebrow and placed the book out of reach.

"I believe you are at the point where you are doing the practical lesson for this chapter?" He said. "I have no doubt that you are ready?"

Harry glowered at him once more, but made no comment.

"Where are your ingredients and your cauldron?" Severus asked, looking around the area and not seeing them. Harry crossed his arms over his chest and remained stonily silent. "Ten points from Gryffindor for not being prepared for class." Severus sneered at Harry. He could see that Harry was losing his battle to remain calm. It was perfect, one more little push and the boy would explode. Severus waited and he watched the expressions play across Harry's face.

"Open your textbook to the page with your potion on it and read the list of ingredients to me." Severus demanded. Harry remained silent, his blood boiling. "Did you hear me, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked silkily ('This is perfect!' He thought to himself). Harry just stared at the floor, the muscles in his jaw working furiously as he clenched his teeth. He refused to answer.

Severus counted slowly to ten and smiled to himself as he pushed Harry's last button. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your insolence!"

Harry had had enough. He jumped to his feet, fists clenched at his sides and shouted, "Knock it off! You've made your point, alright! Why can't you just leave me alone?" He asked.

"You are a student here, aren't you?" Severus asked him calmly. "You do want to graduate with your classmates, I assume?" He reminded Harry, sneering at him. He watched Harry as he digested these comments. Satisfied at last, he continued. "Right, I see you do. Let's get started then, shall we?" Severus said with a business-like air. Harry merely nodded and stepped around Severus. He walked over to the 'surgery' and slipped inside. He emerged a moment later carrying his cauldron full of ingredients and his textbook. He made his way back to his chair and sat rather heavily. Severus noted that he was trembling from the exertion, but opted not to show concern. He knew in his heart that Harry wouldn't admit to his discomfort, nor would he appreciate any pity from anyone.

"Ready now?" He asked quietly. Harry nodded in defeat. "Good. Read me that list of ingredients." He instructed. He knew exactly what he needed to brew this potion, but this way he could at least hear Harry talking to him in a somewhat normal voice.

Harry read the short list of ingredients, "Leech juice, powdered pufferfish eyes, powdered black beetle eyes, crushed Antipodean Opaleye dragon eggshells and whichever additive you need for the eye color you desire." He finished.

As Harry read each ingredient from the list, Severus took it from Harry's case of ingredients. The additive for the 'eye color', he took from the pocket of his robe. He retrieved one of the other bedside tables and set up Harry's cauldron. When all was ready, he stepped away to allow Harry to get started.

Harry read over the list of ingredients once more and double-checked that he had the proper bottles laid out before him. He studied the measurements for each one and set to work crushing everything to a fine powder. He poured each one into his cauldron as he went along. He added the leech juice and stirred it in. He had to wait ten minutes before putting the color solution in the potion. He picked up the vial that Severus had brought. There was no label and Harry felt a little rush of nerves at this. He suddenly cared very much about what color his eyes were. He knew that whatever happened, he'd wear it for a full twenty-four hours before his eyes returned to their familiar green. Harry watched closely as he added this last ingredient and stirred it in. The potion had changed from a gray/green muddy-looking mess to the most beautiful blue Harry had ever seen.

"Is your potion a brilliant blue, Harry?" Severus asked from across the room.

"Yeah." Harry answered, saying as little as possible to his father.

Severus crossed the room and peered into the cauldron. "Color seems right, texture as well. Very good, Harry." He told him and added, "Ten points to Gryffindor." before returning to the other side of the bed and sitting in the chair there. "While you are waiting for it to brew for the standard one hour, I would like you to go ahead and read the next chapter in your book." He instructed.

With one last wary glance in his cauldron, Harry sat down and opened his textbook to 'The Polyjuice Potion'. A small smile twitched on his lips as he began to read. An hour later, he nervously ladled his potion into a vial. He glanced at his father, who was trying to keep his 'mask' firmly in place. 'This was going to be good!' Severus thought to himself.

Harry slowly raised the vial to his lips. 'Well, here goes nothing!' He thought to himself as he tossed his head back and drank his potion. It tasted rather good he decided and hoped it was a good sign. Suddenly, his eyes felt 'fluttery' for lack of a better description. Harry felt a little nauseous as his vision blurred. He quickly sat down and shook his head, trying to clear his vision.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Severus asked, just a little concerned.

"Yes, sir." He answered quietly. "Just a bit sick."

"That's normal." Severus reassured him. "Just close your eyes, the dizziness will pass."

Harry closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Shortly, the disorientation passed and the fluttery feeling faded, He sat up and opened his eyes. He looked around the room. His vision hadn't changed any and he still needed his glasses. He stood and slowly crossed the room to a large ornate mirror hanging on one wall. Taking a deep breath, he stepped closer and peered at his reflection. He gasped at what he saw.

'I must have done something wrong!' He thought. 'My eyes are still green, but my pupils!'

"Professor?" Harry called to Severus nervously. "This isn't right. My eyes didn't change color, but my pupils are silver snakes!" Harry looked at his face more closely. Severus appeared in the mirror over his shoulder, a smirk firmly in place.

"Wha…you did this, didn't you!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes. You left the choice up to me, Harry." Severus hissed in his ear. "I chose this. Oh, and twenty points to Gryffindor for a job well done and an extra five for showing such devotion to Slytherin. You're dismissed for today." He threw over his shoulder at Harry as he strode from the room.

Harry was furious! 'Twenty-four hours he had to look like this!' He thought savagely. He continued to stare at his reflection in the mirror. 'Why did he do this to me?' He wondered to himself. 'What was the point? What could it prove?' Unfortunately, he came up with no answers. Wearily, he cleared away his mess. He stacked his supplies and textbook in his cauldron and shoved it in a corner. He wouldn't need it now for a few days.

He had a while before lunch and he debated how he would spend that time. He was feeling rather drained from his busy morning. He supposed he could stretch out for a bit and rest. He was also contemplating doing some of his strengthening exercises. This option won out and he changed into his sweats and began his warm up stretches to limber up. He was nearly finished with his therapy routine when Ron appeared in the room.

"Hey Harry!" He greeted his friend.

"Hey Ron!" Harry grunted back at him, as he continued to lift a stack of weights with his legs.

"Are you getting hungry?" Ron asked. "I thought I'd have lunch with you…Harry, what the Hell is wrong with your eyes?" He burst out in surprise.

"This is 'dear ole Dad's' idea of a joke." He told Ron sarcastically.

"What did he do, hex you?" Ron exclaimed.

"No. I had my practical lesson today. I chose 'Siri Rolocerus' as my potion and foolishly told him to choose which color. He did this!"

"Nasty, smarmy git!" Ron growled. "How long will it last?" He asked, curiously.

"It lasts a full twenty-four hours." Harry told him.

"Ya know, Harry," Ron began tentatively. "not to defend Snape or anything, but they kind of look cool."

Harry paused to look at his reflection once more. "Yeah, they are rather wicked, aren't they!" He agreed with a grin. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I need a shower."

Ron nodded and took a seat by the bed. Harry grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom at the end of the ward. After a quick shower, he felt a bit revived. He poked his head in Dr. A's office.

"Dr. A?" He said.

"Yes, Harry?" she answered, not looking up from her paperwork.

"I feel pretty good today. Do you think I could go down to the Great Hall with Ron for lunch?" he asked.

She looked up at him, surprised he felt he was up to that. "That's quite a way from here. Are you sure you're up to it?" she asked as she rose and came around her desk to talk to him. 

"I think so. I'll have Ron with me, besides." he assured her.

"Hmmm…well, okay, but…Harry! What happened to your eyes?" she gasped.

He chuckled a bit and explained, "The professor sabotaged my potion. His idea of a joke, I suppose!"

"You seem to be taking it rather well." she said, a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, well you know what they say about paybacks!" he grinned cheekily and she swatted at his arm as he ducked away.

"Go ahead to the Great Hall, Harry." She told him. "Enjoy your lunch!"

"I will" He said. "It's going to feel great to get out of here!"

"I'm sure it will." She agreed. "Just make sure you get back here and rest!"

"I will. I promise to take a nice nap like a good little boy!" He teased in a child-like voice.

She grinned and shook her head as she returned to her seat. She made a note in Harry's chart, 'voluntarily left the ward today.' This was definitely a good sign.

The doors to the Great Hall opened, but not too many people paid any attention. At first, a few students near the door ceased their conversations. As Harry made his way to his usual place at Gryffindor Table, the silence followed him like a wave toward the front. Professor Dumbledore was the first at the Head Table to notice him. Severus was the second. As Harry smiled at the Headmaster, Severus stared hard at Harry.

Professor Dumbledore stood to address all who gathered there. "May I have your attention please? I am extremely honored to announce that Mr. Harry Potter is back amongst us today! Welcome back, Harry!" He said merrily, returning to his seat. There was a brief silence before the roar of greeting erupted from the vast room. Student and teacher alike were cheering, clapping, whistling (Seamus), stomping their feet and pounding on the table. Harry was secretly thrilled about the welcome, but ducked his head as a bright red blush washed over his features.

The majority of students who noticed his eyes seemed to think they looked pretty cool and he soon relaxed and somewhat enjoyed the attention. He and Ron ate seconds of everything and thirds of dessert before declaring themselves stuffed and returning to the infirmary.

"Want to play a game of wizard chess, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like just the topper to a great lunch!" Harry told him. In the end, they played four games of chess. Harry only took one win. When Ron caught him stifling a yawn mid-afternoon, he decided to leave his friend to rest.

"Hey, you look all in Harry." Ron observed.

"Yeah, I've had a pretty busy day, so far." Harry conceded.

"Why don't you rest until dinnertime and 'Mione and I will come here and have dinner with you?" He suggested.

"Hey, that's a great idea, Ron." Harry agreed, stifling another yawn.

"Okay, see ya later, mate!" Ron waved as he headed out the door. Harry was asleep within minutes. He didn't even stir when Juno arrived and made her usual check of his heart rate and respiration. She was concerned to note a slightly irregular heartbeat. 'Might be too much too soon.' She mused as she watched him smile in his sleep. 'He certainly seems to be doing that a lot more often.' She noted as well.

Severus was annoyed to say the least. He had been aiming to set Harry off and get him raging at him again. The last thing he expected was to see his son, his friends, and most of the student body, crowing about how 'cool' his eyes looked.

"Damn it!" He muttered to himself.

"Something bothering you, Severus?" Albus stage whispered to his junior.

"Not something I can't handle, sir." He muttered back.

"The boy is full of surprises, isn't he?" Albus chuckled softly.

"To say the least!" Severus smiled faintly. He couldn't seem to stay angry or upset with his son for very long. He wasn't sure if just revealing the truth had brought all of this about or if opening his heart and letting the warmth of love creep back to it, had brought it about. He was going to have to be on guard with Harry, he could see that. His son was just clever enough to be able to lead him on. He didn't want to ever make that mistake again. The last time had cost him his wife, his best friend and nearly his son.

His afternoon was free and he decided to stop in the infirmary. He was curious to see how Harry would react to him being there the second time that day. When he stepped into the ward, he was brought up short. After seeing Harry laughing and energetic during lunch, he was surprised to see him sound asleep in his bed. The purplish shadows were evident in his pale face. His cheeks were slightly flushed. At that moment, Juno had a stethoscope pressed to his chest and her fingers held to the pulse in his wrist.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked as he rushed over.

Juno, startled from her task, jumped in surprise. "Oh Severus! You startled me!" She answered when she recovered. "As for something being wrong, that's what I'm just checking." She explained. "I wanted to be sure he hadn't taken on too much today."

"Well?" Severus questioned. "What's your diagnosis, doc?"

"He over did it again, of course. Big time." She smiled sadly. "He was mentally ready to jump back into the swing of things, but his body was another story, especially his heart.

"Not enough stamina." Severus added.

"Exactly. He's going to grow a bit frustrated for the next while." She told him. "I'm going to have to hold him back and he won't like it."

"How do you mean?" Severus asked as she flipped the blanket back over Harry and they moved to her office.

"I let him go down to the Great Hall for lunch today." She said.

"Yes, I saw him." Severus said. "He seemed thrilled to be back."

"That's where the problem is going to be." Juno replied shortly. "It's too much on him. I can't let him do it again."

"For how long?" Severus questioned, concern in his voice.

"A week, maybe two." She answered quietly. "I'm going to step up his therapy, though. He's ready for that, but not ready to get back to normal activities." She explained.

"You're right." Severus smiled grimly. "He won't be a happy camper!"

They sat companionably for several moments, each lost in their own thoughts. Juno was the first to speak.

"I saw what you did to his eyes." She stated simply. "Was there a particular point you were trying to make there?" She asked.

With a short laugh, he answered. "I was actually trying to get a rise out of him."

"Why?" She asked

His face grew hard and his eyes flashed angrily. "Because, when he's angry, he'll at least look at me. He'll at least acknowledge me!"

Juno looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Sev."

He sighed, his anger gone. "At least when he's angry, he can't hold his tongue and he rages at me."

"Not a healthy relationship by a long shot." She said reprovingly.

"Well, we have to start somewhere, I suppose." He argued wearily.

"Want some tea?" She asked.

"Yes, that sounds perfect." He told her.

They were quietly discussing the day and enjoying their tea and each other's company when Harry stuck his head in the door.

"Dr. A…" He paused upon seeing his father and glared at him. "I'm going down to dinner now."

"Harry, come in and sit down a moment." She ordered.

Harry noticed that she didn't look happy. "Oh great! Bad news.' He thought. "What's up?" He said aloud.

"I don't want to seem like your warden, Harry, but I can't let you go down to the Great Hall anymore for a while." She said, waiting for the explosion she had by now come to expect from him when he was told he 'couldn't' do something.

"What? Why?" He shouted. "You let me go for lunch! Why can't I go anymore?"

"It's simple, Harry." She said quietly. "Your body isn't up to it yet."

"Rubbish!" He growled.

'He sounds just like me!' Severus marveled to himself, struggling to hide a sudden urge to grin from ear to ear. He sipped his tea to recover, not looking anywhere near his son.

"Harry, I'm serious." Juno said gently. "It was too much. You put a strain on yourself, your heart in particular. It's still healing, Harry. It was damaged the most and it is going to take a while for it to recover."

Harry was shaking in frustration. "I'm going insane lying about in here!" He ranted. "I want something to do then, if I'm going to be stuck here." He said finally.

Juno nodded, saying, "Okay, I'll think about it and see what I can come up with for you."

He nodded and his attention shifted to Severus. With a slightly evil, but entirely sly grin, he said, pointing to his eyes. "Thanks for the special effects, Professor! Everyone thought it looked really cool. I think I'll take some more tomorrow. I rather liked it, especially the way girls reacted!" He sauntered off, waving at Juno. They heard a wicked laugh as he flopped down on his bed.

"Brat!" Severus spat, taking another drink of tea. Juno, however, wasn't fooled. She caught the amused twinkle in the professor's eye.


	11. Horrors revealed

****

Horrors Revealed

The next morning Albus Dumbledore sat in his tower office with a grave look on his face. He had received news from the Ministry of Magic concerning the charges being brought against Vernon Dursley on Harry's behalf. Severus had wasted no time in setting the wheels in motion. A case was opened and an investigation begun within days of Harry being brought to Hogwarts.

The reason the old wizard looked so grave was because of what the letter contained.

__

"Headmaster Dumbledore,

We have decided that there is sufficient evidence before us to proceed with Mr. Potter's claim. In light of this; two ministry officials and a court recorder will be arriving to take statements from all who have interest in this claim. We are all certain that Mr. Potter wishes to see this matter resolved as quickly as possible. We will want to speak with him first.

You can expect them to arrive two weeks from Tuesday. We trust this is sufficient time for all those involved to prepare.

Arthur Weasley

Minister of Magic

P.S. Albus,

How is Harry? Is he ready to handle this yet?

Art"

That was definitely the question foremost to the Headmaster's mind. 'Was Harry ready to deal with this?' He rose to his feet and made the long trek to the school infirmary. Upon arrival, he made his way over to Harry's bedside. It was early and the boy was still asleep. Albus noted that physically, Harry looked pretty healthy. His bruises, wounds and scars were gone. The crooked nose wasn't too bad, it could be repaired if Harry chose to do it. He had not only put some meat back on his bones, but he had filled out as well. The physical therapy had added a few muscles to his lean frame, which had grown over the summer despite his injuries. Albus thought he had to be at least six inches taller. He was heartened to see a small smile play about the boy's lips. To his mind, he was relieved there were no visions. Harry'd had enough of those to last two lifetimes! The nightmares he suffered were enough to deal with.

Professor Dumbledore turned and made his way to the office.

"Good morning, doctor." He greeted her quietly.

"Hello, professor." She smiled, genuinely pleased to see him. "Please sit down."

"I've come to ask you to set aside some time for a meeting later this morning." He got right to the point.

"Certainly, sir." She agreed immediately.

"How does ten o' clock sound?" He asked.

"That would be fine." She said as she jotted a note to herself on the pad next to her lamp.

"What is this about, if I might ask?" She looked up.

"I received word this morning from the Ministry. They are proceeding with Harry's claim." He told her quietly.

"I see." She murmured, concern washing over her face as she glanced out upon the sleeping boy.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything to Harry about it." He told her.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" She exclaimed. "It's up to Severus to tell him. He is his father!" She added.

Professor Dumbledore nodded and smiled. Getting to his feet, he said. "Speaking of Severus, I must go and give him the news as well."

"I will see you in your office at ten o' clock, Professor." Juno told him. He nodded and closed her door behind him. He slowly passed Harry's bed, his thoughts centered on the boy, but not his eyes. Harry watched him approach, noting the somber look on his face.

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore." Harry spoke as he neared the bed.

Startled from his reverie, he greeted Harry, "Good morning! How are you feeling this morning, Harry?"

"I feel great sir." Harry admitted. "Ready to take on the world as a matter of fact."

"Is that so?" Chuckled the Headmaster. "I'm glad to hear it, Harry!"

"Thank you sir." Harry grinned at him. 

"I must go, Harry. I need to speak with Severus before his classes begin." Albus explained. Harry nodded his understanding, his face hardening at the mention of his father.

Albus found Severus already in his classroom.

"Professor Dumbledore!" He said, surprised to see him. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Severus, I know you have class shortly, so I will be brief. You have a free hour at ten o' clock, I believe?" He inquired.

"Yes, sir." Severus answered.

"Good. I would like you to come to my office for a quick meeting with Dr. Aesculapius" He informed him.

"Is something the matter with Harry?" Severus jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"No, no. I believe he is fine." Albus assured him. "Severus, I've heard from the Ministry about Harry's claim. This thing is going to happen and we need to have a talk before you tell Harry." He said gravely.

"Before I tell Harry?" Severus blurted.

"Yes, you, Severus." Albus replied, firmly. "You are his father." He gently reminded him.

Severus blinked, swallowed hard and nodded his head. "You're right, but it isn't going to be pretty." He declared.

"No, these things rarely are." The Headmaster agreed.

Three somber adults sat in three overstuffed chairs before a roaring fire in the Headmaster's sitting room. Tea and sandwiches were placed on a low table in front of them, but remained untouched.

Albus had just read the Ministry letter to the other two and he was waiting for an answer to his question, 'Do you think Harry is ready for this?'

"This is a very difficult question to answer, sir." Severus began. "We don't really want to flat out ask the boy, he'll only say he is."

"Yes, I feel that is true as well." Albus concurred, looking to Juno.

She sighed. "I feel I've gotten to know Harry quite well these past several months. I know if we ask him, he will say 'yes' and I'm not sure if he is." She concluded. "Physically, he is for the most part, healed from the ordeal. Mentally? Who knows? He hasn't ever said anything to me about any of it. Has he to either of you?" She asked.

Severus and Albus smiled at each other knowingly, but it didn't quite reach their eyes. Severus was the first to explain. "Harry has never been one to share his burdens, Juno." He began. "He has never had anyone to depend on except himself. That is a hard thing to change; no matter how many loving and supportive friends you may have that are willing to step in and help."

"You sound like you speak from experience." She commented.

"He does." Albus stated bluntly, but the two men smiled at each other again. "Okay, we agree that Harry will say whatever he 'thinks' we want him to say. Any suggestions as to how we get him to be honest?" Albus asked.

"Veritaserum?" Severus submitted jokingly.

Juno looked alarmed. "You wouldn't!"

"No. I was joking, Juno." Severus chided her.

"Not funny, Sev." She scolded. "I'm going to go out on a limb here. This may not be the most pleasant scenario, but it does bring about the desired effect." She offered.

"What do you suggest, Juno?" Albus asked.

"I think Sev should have a go at him. He always manages to extract the truth from Harry after he gets him good and pissed off." She explained.

"You're joking!" Severus blurted.

"I'm not, Sev." She replied quietly. "You've said it yourself. I've watched you do it!"

Severus and Albus quietly eyed each other. Neither had anything to say for several minutes. Albus wondered if it was wise to have Harry and Severus butting heads all the time. Severus was already running scenarios in his mind. Juno watched the expressions flit across his face.

"I'll talk to him." Severus announced. "No matter what he says or how he feels, this ordeal is just beginning and he has to face it. I **_will_** be here to help him through it all." He declared fiercely.

"We all are here for both of you, Sev." Juno spoke softly.

"Yes, Severus, you and Harry have many friends and loyal supporters here to help you through it in any way they can." Albus added. "Now the other matter. Is two weeks from Tuesday enough time to get everything and everyone ready in time?" He asked.

"I think so." Severus nodded. "Harry is the one who needs the most time to be prepared. Juno and I will help him." Juno agreed with a nod.

"Very well, then." Albus said. "I will owl the Ministry and let them know we will be ready for them at that time." He stood and escorted the two younger adults from the room. Juno headed to the infirmary and Severus to his dungeon classroom to prepare for his next class.

Harry was awake and eating his breakfast when Juno walked into the ward.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" She greeted him, ruffling his long hair, which happened to be still hanging loose this morning. He had rather liked it long. He wondered if when he was an ancient wizard like the Headmaster if it would be as white.

He ducked his head and said "Morning" around a mouthful of blueberry pancake.

"Ooh, those look good!" She exclaimed, eyeing his breakfast.

"Want a bite?" He asked offering her a forkful, dripping with syrup.

"Sure!" She said taking the fork and popping the pancake in her mouth.

"Well?" He asked, grinning.

"Absolute heaven!" She declared, her eyes closed. "Thanks!" She said as she handed over his fork.

"You're welcome." He told her as he chomped on a piece of bacon.

"Have you had a therapy session yet this morning?" She asked.

"Not officially. I did a few things before I showered and got dressed." He told her.

"Okay. When you're finished here, I want to give you the once over before you begin your therapy and then do a repeat when you've finished your session." She informed him.

"Why?" He asked.

"I just want to have two separate charts to make comparisons with." She reassured him. "I'm not looking for anything but information."

He nodded and stuffed the last forkful into his mouth, as she went to get what she needed for a brief exam. She made a quick, but thorough check of his vitals and then had him lean forward and lift his sweater. She examined his back, especially his ribs where they had been broken and had pierced through his skin. She noted the scarring that was still there in the soft tissue below his ribs. This particular one was from a nasty stab wound that had become infected. She had wanted to remove it, but Harry wouldn't let her. She had also offered to straighten his nose and remove his famous lightening-bolt scar, but he had turned her down to that as well. He had, however, allowed her to remove the rest of them, especially the one that ran the length of his chest. The one she had given him in order to save his life.

"Okay, Harry, you are healthy by all appearances. But I want to repeat this exam as soon as you finish your therapy." She instructed.

"Okay, you're the doc, Doc." He teased her. His two therapists arrived and he set to work. After warming up with a few stretches, his therapists put him through his paces. He had progressed so far that each session lasted a good two hours. By the time he was finished, his legs and arms were trembling from exertion. His heart was racing and threatening to jump from his chest. His lungs were burning and he was soaked with sweat. Despite all of that, he felt great; tired, exhausted even, but great. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins, the strength and power in his back, arms and legs. He also had noticed how much it had changed him physically. Gone forever was the small, knobby-kneed boy. In his place, was a taller, muscular young man. He still was shorter than most of the other young men his age, but at least now he was considered 'average' height.

He poked his head in the door to the office and announced "All finished! Should I go ahead and shower?"

"No. I want to do this right away, Harry. Come and sit." She ordered him to a chair next to an EKG machine. I want to test your heart, Sweetie, okay?" She informed him.

"Sure, I feel good though." He admitted to her.

"I know, but the tests tell us things we can't know by how we feel." She explained as she attached wires to his chest, back and for some reason, his temples. She clipped another wire on his forefinger. "There, just sit quietly for me, okay? This will take a little while."

"Okay." He agreed as he watched the lights blink, the numbers flash and the ticker tape spill out onto the floor. When the test was done, she performed all the tests she had earlier. Satisfied, she ordered him to hit the shower and she began to compare results.

Severus turned up before Harry finished his shower. He and Juno were discussing his results when Harry stepped into the office. He looked annoyed, but made no comment. He even nodded acknowledgement to Severus' greeting. This pleased his father very much, but he didn't let it show.

"Well, Harry, you are making good progress." She reported. "Like I said before though, I can't release you quite yet."

"Okay." He said, disappointed more than he was willing to admit. "How much longer will I have to stay cooped up in here?"

Juno and Severus shared a look that told Harry he wasn't going to like her answer.

"Another two weeks, maybe longer." She said quietly. "I'm really sorry Harry. I know how tired of this place you are. I wish I could do something more to speed things up, but I can't. Your heart suffered a lot of damage and it needs time to heal. I can only keep doing these tests every few days and compare the results. Just hang in a little while longer okay?" She pleaded, consolingly.

"I'll be fine as long as I'm occupied." He told her. "Just keep me busy."

Juno and Severus eyed each other again.

"What?" Harry asked, suspiciously . "What's going on? Why do you two keep exchanging weird looks?" He demanded.

"Sit down Harry." Severus told him quietly. Harry glared at him and remained standing, arms crossed over his chest in a defiant stance. Severus, anger flaring, jumped to his feet. He pointed to a chair and with a commanding voice, shouted, "I said sit down!"

Shocked into obedience, Harry quickly dropped into the chair Severus was pointing to. He nervously licked his lips and looked somewhat desperately between his doctor and his father.

Severus had thought long and hard about how to handle Harry and this disturbing news. He concluded that whether ready or not, Harry had to face this battle to come; thereby tossing out the whole issue of whether Harry felt ready or not. It was deemed irrelevant. Knowing that, he settled on being honest and telling Harry the facts. He hoped Harry would listen when he offered his support.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I apologize for raising my voice at you." He began. "We have some rather upsetting, yet expected news."

"What is it?" Harry asked, nervously. Severus paused a moment, assessing his son.

"Professor Dumbledore heard from the Ministry today regarding your claim." He told him quietly.

"My claim?" Harry asked. "What claim?"

"The claim we made on your behalf against your uncle." Severus told him softly, waiting for the explosion.

"You what!" Harry jumped to his feet, suddenly trembling all over.

Juno stepped in to quickly explain. "They had no choice, Harry." She defended Severus and the others.

"Why?" Harry asked, his mind distracted from his anger and panic.

"As soon as I was called in to treat you, they had no choice but to make claim." She said. "Even if they hadn't, I would have had to Sweetie." She explained. "When I see obvious signs of abuse, Harry, I am required by law to report it to the authorities."

He sat down in the chair, rubbing his hands on his legs. "What happens now?" He asked quietly, fear in his voice.

"Well, for now, they merely want you to tell them what happened." Severus said softly. "In two weeks, two ministry officials and a court recorder are going to come and hear your version of the events of this past summer." Severus explained, his voice as soft and non-threatening as he could make it. He saw that his son was still trembling and noted the panic shadowing his face.

"I see." Harry said. "My version? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, your uncle is denying he ever laid a hand on you." Juno explained gently.

"Oh." Harry choked out. He could feel panic gripping his heart. His eyes grew somewhat wild and his breathing became erratic as the panic attack took over. Severus jumped to his feet and grabbed Harry's shoulders.

"Harry!" He called, trying to get him to focus on his face. "It's okay, son. We're here for you. Come on, relax, don't let it take over."

"Yes, Harry." Juno soothed, rubbing his back. "You have all of us ready to help you and we will protect you."

"You're not alone, son." Severus comforted him. "I won't let you go through this alone. No one is going to hurt you ever again!"

"Harry." Juno said, turning his face to her. "It's okay. Take a deep breath, Sweetie." She ordered. "That's it." She praised as Harry breathed deeply. He felt calmer immediately. That's it, Harry." Juno soothed. "Breathe in deeply through your nose and exhale slowly through your mouth. You'll calm down in no time."

After several minutes, Harry had regained control enough to ask a few more questions about what to expect. They explained the procedure to him and then Severus made an offer.

"Harry, if you need to talk about this before the ministry comes to get your statement, I want you to know that you can talk to me." He offered openly to his son. "I promise I will be here for you if you need me."

"Thank you for the offer, professor." Harry said, his voice and his face harsh. "But I really don't want or need your help."

Juno knew that had to hurt, but Severus only added, "Nevertheless, my offer stands should you change your mind."

"I won't change my mind." Harry spat out, rose and left the office. He rushed to his bed and flopped down on his side, his back to the office. Severus followed him out and stood at the foot of the bed. "I meant what I said Harry. I don't lie, you know that in spite of everything else, I have always been honest with you. I'm here for you, if you need me. Promise me something, even if you don't want my help, please talk to someone? Juno or Professor Dumbledore? Don't try to handle this all on your own. Let someone in to help you. Will you promise me that?" He pleaded quietly.

Harry was silent, torn between his hatred for this man and his desperate wish for someone to depend upon. Desperation won the battle and Harry nodded. "I'll talk to someone, just not right now."

"Thank you, Harry." Severus said, relief evident in his voice. "I can't ask for more than that." That said, Severus turned and left the ward.

Two weeks later; Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley; Martin Davis, a ministry lawyer; and a court recorder surrounded Harry's bed. Juno, Severus and the headmaster were there as well. The ministry lawyer explained the procedure for Harry and they began as soon as he felt ready.

Martin Davis spoke as the court recorder took down everything that was said.

"Tuesday, April third. Case number 63521A; Vernon Dursley versus Sirius James Snape a.k.a. Harold James Potter. What follows is the deposition of Sirius James Snape a.k.a. Harold James Potter. In attendance, due to Mr. Snape's status as a minor, is his father, Severus Altair Snape. Also present are Dr. Juno Aesculapius, personal physician to Sirius Snape, as he is still recovering from his injuries. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is also in attendance, as a personal friend as well as a concerned school official. We are also joined by Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, and the court recorder as well as myself."

"Mr. Snape, you have been told why we are here today?" Martin Davis asked.

Harry jerked at being called 'Mr. Snape" and nervously rubbed his hands on his robes before answering, "Yes, sir."

"Do you feel ready to answer some very hard questions? I understand you are still recovering from your injuries." Davis asked.

"Yes, sir, I'm ready." Harry assured him. "Would you please call me Harry?" He asked quietly.

"Certainly, if it makes you more comfortable." 

"It would, thank you." Harry said with a small smile.

"Okay, Harry it is. You may call me Marty, if you wish." Martin told him returning the smile. Harry nodded and they proceed.

"Harry, how far back in your memory do you recall being abused by your uncle?" Marty asked.

"Do you mean how long I was aware that it was abuse and therefore, that it was wrong?" Harry asked. This unsettled Marty and enraged Severus. Juno was sick from the thoughts the question brought to mind.

"No, I am asking you how long it has been going on." Marty said.

"Oh." Harry says. "All my life."

"Okay, thank you, Harry." Marty said. "Now let's address your question. "How long were you aware that this treatment was wrong?"

"I guess I was three, maybe four years old when I started to notice that I was treated differently than my cousin." Harry told him. Severus' fists were clenched and his black eyes were glittering with fury. Juno's hand had flown to her lips in horror. Albus put a steadying hand on Severus' arm in the hope of calming him.

"What sort of circumstances would trigger these attacks, Harry?" Marty asked next.

"It could be anything from my not coming quickly enough when called, to not finishing my chores in the time allotted, but it especially happened if my magic made itself known in a situation." Harry explained.

"I see." Marty said flatly. "How old were you when your magic started?"

"As far as my being aware that it was magic, I was eleven. I was much younger when strange things happened which I couldn't explain. I'd say again, that I was three, maybe four." Harry explained. "I want to add that at these times, I was always grilled by my uncle. I had no idea how these things could happen, yet he insisted I was responsible. I was always punished." He added quietly.

"Okay, Harry." Marty reassured him softly. He thought the kid might crack at any moment. "Alright, so we're safe in saying that the abuse started right about the time you displayed your abilities?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. I would say so." Harry agreed.

"Very good." Marty said, pausing a bit. "Now, Harry, this next bit will be a little more difficult to map out. I want to discuss with you the psychological abuse and the neglect." He told him.

"Okay," Harry said, nervously licking his lips and shooting a glance at the headmaster. Albus nodded and smiled reassuringly at Harry.

"What were your living conditions like with the Dursley's?" Marty started.

"Living conditions?" Harry repeated, not sure what was being asked.

"Yes, Harry." Marty said. "For example, did you share a bedroom or have one to yourself?"

"No bedroom, shared or otherwise." Harry said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Marty asked, confused.

"I didn't have a bedroom. I slept in the cupboard under the stairs on a ratty old baby crib mattress with a worn out scrap of quilt for a blanket." Harry explained.

"What?" Marty was dumbfounded!

"They locked me in a cupboard under the stairs until my Hogwarts' letters started to arrive. They were alarmed when the addresses specifically stated 'the cupboard under the stairs.' Worried that someone would report this news, they decided to move me into a small room at the top of the stairs. It was where they kept my cousin's broken or discarded toys, books and clothes. His 'second' bedroom." Harry elaborated.

By now, Severus had moved so that he was within inches of his son. Harry glanced curiously at him, but made no other move or comment. Juno stepped over and grasped Harry's wrist for a brief check. Nodding, she indicated that they could continue.

"Now let's discuss meals." Marty said.

"What about them?" Harry asked.

"For instance, were they well-balanced and nutritious?" Marty explained.

"No, I can honestly say that the only thing they were was 'few and far between'. They were used as a way to control my 'freakish' behavior." Harry answered.

"Give me a few instances, Harry." Marty demanded.

"There were so many." Harry laughed nervously. "I don't think I could settle on any just now."

"Take your time, Harry." He told him. "I really want some actual examples. It's important."

"Okay. Let me think a bit." Harry agreed. "Um…one time, just before my eleventh birthday, I accidentally used my magic and released a Burmese Python from the zoo. I hadn't been given anything to eat or drink for two days and I was locked in my cupboard for at least two weeks. Another time, I had scared my cousin by muttering a few nonsense words. He had been tormenting me and I was lashing out. My punishment had been a list of chores as long as my arm. When I had finished, my only food for the entire day had been two slices of bread, a small lump of cheese and a glass of water. I was twelve that time. In fact, it was my twelfth birthday." Harry finished and glanced at Juno.

"Okay, Harry?" She asked. He merely nodded.

"Harry, you mentioned the phrase 'freakish behavior'." Marty spoke up. "Could you elaborate for me?"

"Um…sure. My magical ability was never allowed to be discussed. The Dursley's were paranoid about what everyone would think or say if they learned that a 'freak' was living in their neighborhood." Harry paused, taking a large drink of water from the glass on his bedside table, then continued. "It was forbidden to even make mention of magic. And heaven forbid if the word was uttered!" Harry exclaimed. "Their story to explain where I went to school every year was to say that I attended St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. They preferred that over simply admitting I was a wizard." Harry said, angrily.

"Thank you, Harry." Marty said. "I know this is hard for you. I would like to recap before we take a break and move on to recent events. I want to understand exactly what you are saying. First of all, you were never told outright of your abilities and they never discussed them at all. Am I right?" Marty asked.

"Yes, sir." said Harry.

"Second, you say your abuses started immediately upon being left in the Dursley's care." Marty said.

"Yes, sir, random incidents come to mind from as early as three years of age. I don't think I could comprehend the treatment at a younger age." Harry explained.

"Third, you say you suffered psychological, as well as, physical abuse." Marty ticked off a third finger.

"Yes, sir." Harry confirmed.

"And you were neglected as far as proper feeding and clothing. Is that correct?" Marty asked.

"Yes, sir." Harry again, confirmed.

"Were you ever denied shelter at any point?" Marty suddenly thought to ask.

"Not until recently." Harry replied.

"Explain that please." Marty demanded.

"This past summer, I was locked out of the house during a thunderstorm. I had nowhere to go to protect myself. I was struck by lightening and left in the yard." Harry said quietly.

"You are speaking of the storm which occurred on July twenty-third, aren't you?" Marty asked

"Yes, sir." Harry said, lowering his head. Severus couldn't stop himself. He reached out and gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze. Harry looked at his hand resting there and jerked his shoulder, just slightly. Severus removed his hand, but refused to leave his son's side.

"I remember that storm. It was rather deadly." The lawyer commented

"Yes, sir." It was all Harry could manage. He was suddenly so tired, but determined to finish.

"Okay, Harry." Marty said. "That's enough for now. You look a bit strained. Why don't we just take a break before we continue?"

"I'd rather finish it now." Harry said.

"No, Harry." Juno stepped in. "Rest now."

"Harry we'll return at four o' clock. Is that sufficient time, doctor?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Davis, that will be perfect." Juno affirmed.

At four o' clock, everyone returned to Harry's bedside. He hated to admit it, but he had needed the rest. He had even slept for a bit after lunch. Now he felt pretty good and was ready to get this over with.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Marty asked.

"Yes, sir." Harry told him.

"Okay, good." Marty said. "Now take your time and tell me of the incidents which occurred from July twenty-third until you were removed from the Dursley's home on August third."

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. "As I said, I was locked out of the house on July twenty-third. The Dursley's had left for a day trip and I was working in the back garden. I had my list of chores to have done by the time they returned. When they left, they locked the doors so I couldn't 'destroy' the place while they were gone."

"Were you left any food and water?" Marty interjected.

"No, sir." Harry said. "But I had the garden hose for water, at least."

"Proceed." Marty instructed.

"Well, as I said, I was forced to remain outside and a violent thunderstorm blew up. I tried to take shelter under the back porch awning, but I was still struck by lightening. I was unconscious when the Dursley's returned home. A neighbor happened to spot me there later and knowing that the Dursley's had been home long enough to wonder where I was and start looking for me, she called the authorities and an ambulance."

"Uncle Vernon was livid. When we returned from the hospital, he accused me of faking it all just for the attention to myself. That's when he hit me for the first time. He didn't stop until I was unconscious. I woke up back in my room, lying on the floor. I was locked in. I hurt everywhere."

"There were many bad things going on in Uncle Vernon's life. His business was failing. He said it was my fault. Dudley, my cousin, had been expelled from boarding school for being abusive. Again, my fault. Anything that angered or upset him, set him on me." Harry stopped, taking another drink and deep breath before continuing.

"Then, after the first week, he began drinking heavily. It went from bad to worse. He wasn't happy to just punch and kick me anymore. He started using Dudley's Smelting's Stick and a belt with a huge silver buckle. One time he smashed my lamp over my head." Harry shuddered at the memories. Juno quickly checked his pulse. She nodded for them to continue, but sat by Harry and held his hand.

"By the third week, he was taking every opportunity to come at me, only now he was using a knife." This brought about several gasps and quite violent movements from Severus, Albus and Arthur Weasley. Startled, Harry flinched away from Severus and his speech faltered as he looked up at him in alarm.

"I'm sorry Harry!" Severus apologized immediately, seeing the fear and panic in his son's eyes. "I didn't mean to startle you. I was just shocked to hear what you had to say." He assured him in a soft voice. "I would never hurt you, Harry." He added in a whisper only the boy could hear. Harry only nodded and continued his story.

"He got great satisfaction from just slashing me with it. Criss-crossing my chest, my back…wherever. In the week before Pro…er…my father rescued me, he had started stabbing me with it. But it was really sick and twisted how he used it. He would poke around in circles on my body with it, muttering about 'finding the right spot'. When he did, he would slide the knife in slowly, twist it, and then slowly pull it out. Then he would move to another spot and repeat it. The next day, he would start over again, sometimes right up close to an existing wound." Harry finished.

"Why didn't you fight him?" Marty asked.

"I couldn't." Harry said softly.

"Why not?" Marty asked just as softly, dreading what the boy's answer would be.

"He had me tied to the bed and gagged." Harry whispered, choking back a sob. Severus went to reach for him again, but Juno shook her head and he lowered his hand.

"I see." Was all Marty could say. He was pushing down a blinding rage and had to get through this quickly for this boy's sake. He knew the kid was ready to crack and he hoped to spare him this further embarrassment.

"Okay, Harry." He continued. "This is the last question and the most difficult to ask, but I must. I urge you to answer me truthfully, no matter how difficult it might be. Understand?" He said softly. Harry could only nod, he was trying to keep control of himself.

Martin Davis took a deep calming breath before asking his question. He was so furious, but he couldn't let the boy see it. He had to stay neutral for the kid's sake. "Did your uncle ever sexually abuse you?" Marty asked softly, barely above a whisper.

Harry blinked. Looking Marty squarely in the eye, he calmly said, "No, sir."

Severus was alert at once, a curious look on his face. Something flashed in his memory when Harry blinked like that. 'What was it!' He couldn't put his finger on it, but he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'He had just missed something significant, but what?'


	12. The Turning Point

****

The Turning Point?

Later that night, when the cares of the day should have been washed away by sleep, they were far from it for the people who had gathered around that bed. If it were possible to see them all in the same moment it would almost be laughable, if it weren't so tragic. Six people, possibly changed forever by the horrific tales of a young man broken by those who should have loved and cherished him, had retired to their respective bedrooms fully intending to cast aside the heartbreak, the horror and the deep burning anger caused by the situation. Each, in turn, found him or herself lying flat on their back staring at the ceiling. Sleep wouldn't come for most. One wouldn't allow sleep to overtake him. The fear of the horror in his dreams spurred his determination to remain awake.

Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic, was angry, there was no doubt. As Harry's words echoed in his brain, he knew it went deeper than that. Harry was more than Ron's best friend. He had become a part of the Weasley family. Arthur loved the boy as much as one of his own sons. 'How could anyone do such a thing?' He wondered. 'Harry is such a wonderful kid. It just didn't make any sense!' He had told Molly about it. She had wanted to go straight to Harry, but he had stopped her. He knew that Harry couldn't have handled that just yet. He marveled at how much control Harry had exhibited. He had expected the boy to crack at any moment, but he held it together quite admirably. Finally, exhaustion winning out in the end, Arthur fell asleep with a vow to avenge his 'son'.

Martin Davis should have been able to take it all in stride. He'd heard these stories many times over in his line of work. He lay there staring up at the blank ceiling, gray in the moonlight. He rubbed his eyes and thought about Sirius Snape. The young man had handled himself amazingly well. Martin had been impressed. There had been several moments throughout the day when he was sure the kid would crack, but he'd gotten through. His husky voice never broke once. He told his story with calm reserve, his eyes open and honest. Juries ate that stuff up like candy. He already knew that Vernon Dursley was a doomed man. That jury, no matter how hardened they were, was going to be bowled over by the boy. Martin felt it was the least they could do for someone who had suffered enough.

Albus Dumbledore lay on his bed as well, his pensieve on his stomach, his wand in hand. His thoughts needed purging. He had a lot of guilt to work through. He had let Harry and Severus down. He was usually aware of what was going on around him. 'Why hadn't he been aware of the nightmare that was Harry's existence? Why had he been blinded by thinking that Harry's family would love him simply because he was family? Why hadn't he paid more attention to the fact that Harry never seemed happy to be returning every summer? Why hadn't he pressed Harry a little more into giving him answers to his questions?' He vowed to do whatever it took to make it up to these two young men. They had looked to him for guidance and acceptance. Severus had trusted him to keep Harry safe, and he had failed him. He would make it up to them. He became more determined than ever to bring them as close together as a father and son should be. He owed them that much at least.

Juno had been severely upset by Harry's story. She had seen the horrible injuries, healed them. But to hear the details of how those injuries came to be and associate them to the boy who had grown to be so much more than just her patient, was almost unbearable. She lay there in her room, just off to the side of the infirmary, crying silent tears for the broken child in the room next door. 'Oh Harry!' she thought. 'I would give anything to make this all go away for you!' Calming after a good cry, her musings took a positive upswing. 'He really was an amazing young man.' He seemed so well adjusted considering all he was facing at the moment. 'How does he do it?' She marveled. 'He certainly had strong character values. Was that merely inborn? Did he get that level-headed, calm acceptance purely by birth? Or was it something he chose by his circumstance?' Either way, it said he was a very special person.

Severus had spent most of his evening in front of the fire. Harry's statements floated around in his head, but he concentrated on only one thing from the whole ordeal ~ *the blink*.

He fretted and fumed long after he too was lying looking at the ceiling. 'Why can't I remember?' He raged. 'It was significant, a clue to something!' He searched through years of confrontations, arguments, detentions. 'Damn it! I know it's a signal to something! What was it?'

Harry was also lying flat on his back staring at the ceiling. His eyes were burning from the effort to keep them open. He refused to let sleep come. He knew the horrors of the day would quickly overtake his dreams. He was exhausted from the ordeal, but he felt a great relief from the burden. It felt good to purge it from his mind. It had been easier to tell them about his experience than he'd imagined it would. He knew he should have elaborated when Marty asked his final question, but he couldn't. His shame at his weakness was too great. They would never understand.

Vincent Crabbe's cauldron exploded and the potion he had been brewing flew all over the room. Severus Snape rounded on the Gryffindor side of the classroom. The stream of wolf saliva had come from this direction. "POTTER! Did you sabotage Mr. Crabbe's potion?" He bellowed.

*Blink* "No, sir." Harry replied calmly.

Severus sat bolt upright in bed. "That's it!" He nearly shouted and he quickly arose. After hurriedly dressing, he rushed to the infirmary. He had every intention of getting the **_whole_** truth from his son. He was sick and angry at the thoughts that his realization brought. Dursley hadn't crossed **_that_** line with his son, but someone had or at least had tried.

Harry had finally allowed himself to break down. He had managed to hold himself under rigid control all day. Now, late into the night, he felt he was safe to give in to his pain. 'Everyone was gone, surely sound asleep by now.' He thought, as tears filled his eyes. A great wrenching sob burst from his chest. He let go at long last and let his anguish take over. He never heard his father enter the room. It was a very long time before he calmed enough to be aware of anything more than his pain. Slowly, realization dawned. 'Someone was holding him, rocking him and rubbing his back.' The love-starved boy didn't care who it was. All he knew was that this person was offering him all he needed, warmth, compassion, gentle touch and love. He threw himself into the warm solid body and held on for all he was worth. Severus tightened his hold on his son and whispered, "It's okay, Harry, let it out. You're safe here. They can't touch you anymore." He cradled the boy's head to his chest. "I won't leave you, I promise." Harry had managed to find his way completely into Severus' lap. Soon, he knew Harry was sleeping, but every once in a while a hiccupping sob burst from his chest. His father continued to hold him and rock him, bestowing soft kisses on his thick raven~black hair and rubbing small comforting circles around his back, until the sobs completely subsided and he was deeply asleep. Severus maneuvered the boy onto the bed, but he couldn't get him to let go. Harry had a death grip around his shoulders. As he stood there awkwardly bent over the bed, a quiet voice spoke behind him. "Having a problem, Sev?"

Juno had been awakened some time earlier. 'What was that noise?' She tiptoed to her doorway, straining her ears. 'There it was again!' She went out into the hall, the sound was clearer now and it came from the infirmary. "Harry!" She exclaimed as she rushed to his room.

The sight that met her eyes, stopped her in her tracks. Sev sat on the edge of Harry's bed. Somehow the boy had managed to fold his not-so-small frame completely into Sev's lap. His arms were wrapped tightly around Sev's neck and he was crying his heart out. Sev was rocking him, whispering soothing words in his ear. Juno had been so touched by the scene, that tears filled her eyes as she stood there watching it unfold.

He tried to break free once again, but it was useless. The boy just would not let go.

"I'm open to any suggestions, Juno." Sev said, just a bit annoyed.

"I only have one, Sev." She replied.

"And that would be?" He asked.

"Lay down and stay with him. He obviously wants you to!" She said in exasperation.

"No he doesn't. He wants someone to stay with him, but I guarantee you that 'someone' isn't me!" He said darkly.

"Nevertheless, you are the one locked in his arms and he isn't about to let go. Don't fight him, Sev!" She pleaded. "He has you right where you've been wanting to be for so long. Doesn't he?" She argued

Severus looked down on his son, his face softening. "Yes, he does." He admitted. "I suppose the old saying is true."

"What's that?" She asked.

"Never look a gift horse in the mouth." He said wryly.

With a small laugh, Juno moved next to him. "Why don't you settle in by him and I'll cover you up, hm?" She offered.

Severus stretched out next to his son and pulled the boy closer. Harry's grip relaxed immediately and he curled close to Severus' side. As Severus made himself comfortable, Juno drew the blankets over both of them. She kissed Harry's head, brushed Sev's cheek and said goodnight. He was asleep before she left the room.

Pale sunlight kissed Harry's face and his eyes fluttered open. As his eyes focused on the room, he realized that he was not alone. His arm was draped casually over a person who at the moment had their back to him. He carefully propped himself up on one elbow to peer over the sleeping form.

'Dad!' Harry thought, stunned. 'What is he doing here?' Then Harry remembered. Someone had come last night. 'It had been his father that had held him and rocked him! When did I start referring to him as my father?' Harry thought. As his eyes settled on his arm, which was still draped over Severus, he slowly withdrew it and hugged it to himself, an unconscious gesture born from years of self-comforting. He carefully slipped from the bed and shuffled sleepily to the bathroom, his thoughts a confused jumble.

After using the toilet, he stood in front of the sink and assessed his face in the mirror. His hair was long, tangled and wild. He shoved it away from his face and examined his scar. 'Should I have Dr. A remove it?' He thought. 'No.' He decided. It was part of him. He knew he would miss it if it were gone. His eyes were back to normal. The potion had worn off like it should. Harry hadn't taken any more of it, but he hadn't gotten rid of it either. He chuckled a little remembering the incident. 'If he let go of his hatred just a bit,' He thought, 'his father actually had a wicked sense of humor!' Harry's eyes sparkled in amusement. His slight smile faded as he focused his attention on his nose. Now that it had a slight kink to it, he could see his resemblance to his father. He decided that he must mostly take after his mother's side of the family. He pushed at his nose with his finger, and laughed at the sight.

"Not one of our best features, is it?" Severus said from the doorway.

Harry jumped, startled from his assessment. "Not really." He conceded.

"I had mine broken when I was about your age. I was somewhere that I didn't belong. The Whomping Willow let me know in no uncertain terms." Severus said with a smile.

"Really?" Harry said, curious. "Why didn't you have it fixed?"

"It wasn't an option twenty years ago." He answered.

"Why don't you do it now?" Harry persisted.

"Perhaps I will." Severus told him.

"What did it look like? Before." Harry asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Long, straight, nearly perfect." He said. "Just like yours was."

"Oh." Harry said and looked back at his reflection, thinking of the possibility. "I'll have mine fixed, if you will." He challenged.

Severus' eyebrow shot up. 'What's going on here?' He wondered. He didn't dare hope. Harry turned to him.

"Well? What do you say?" He asked.

Severus straightened from where he was leaning on the doorframe and uncrossed his arms. He moved to stand behind Harry and eyed himself in the mirror. He mimicked Harry's earlier movement and pushed at his nose with a finger. Harry laughed at the sight and Severus couldn't help but chuckle himself. "You're on!" He answered.

Shaking his head, Harry left the bathroom to his father. He dressed in his sweats and started his warm ups. This had become habit for Harry. He enjoyed his morning work out, as he now referred to it. Severus sat back and watched Harry go through his various exercises. He was impressed with the strength Harry possessed. The therapy had definitely benefited the boy. When he was done with his routine, he grabbed clean clothes and headed for the shower.

Severus, still determined to have his talk with Harry about *the blink*, waited for him to return. While Harry was gone, Juno entered the ward. To say she was surprised to see the room and Severus still in one piece was an understatement. She had expected a small explosion upon Harry waking and realizing the situation, especially as it appeared his magic had now recovered sufficiently to appear when Harry's emotions were heightened. They had feared that Vernon's threat to 'knock the magic out of Harry' had finally been made good.

She smiled at Severus. "Good morning, Sev." 

"Good morning, Juno." He greeted her quietly in return.

"How'd it go this morning?" She asked

"Better than I ever expected it to." He admitted. "Much better, in fact. We just had our first 'normal' conversation."

"What do you mean 'normal'?" She asked.

"No arguments, no insults." He said. "Normal."

"What did you discuss?" She asked

He grinned. "Our noses." She couldn't stop the laugh at his words.

"I'm sorry!" She said still chuckling.

"Not a problem." He admitted, joining in her laughter. "It is rather a strange thing to call normal."

At that, Harry returned to the room.

"Good morning, Dr. A!" He said smiling. "What's so funny?"

"Good morning, Harry." She replied. "Sev was just telling me about your morning conversation."

"Oh." He nodded and grinned as he pushed his nose to show her why it was so funny. They both were surprised when Severus reached up and did the same thing. They all had a good laugh. "Actually, Dr. A, we made a deal this morning." Harry said after his laughter subsided.

"What's that Harry?" She asked, hopefully.

"We want you to return our noses back to normal." Harry announced.

"Really?" She asked, looking at Severus.

"Really." Both men replied at the same time.

"Okay. I'll do it after breakfast." She agreed. "Right now, I want to do a quick exam and another EKG, Harry." She informed them.

He nodded and headed to her office where the EKG machine resided. She was surprised at Harry's behavior toward Severus. 'How could he have changed so easily?' She hoped he wasn't playing games. It would disappoint her immensely if he were.

When the test was completed, they waited for her to make her comparisons.

"Well?" Harry asked as soon as she put the paper down.

"Much better!" She smiled. "I think you'll be out of here in a few days, Harry."

"Yes!" He said as he punched the air.

"I'm happy for you, Harry." Severus said, sounding somewhat subdued. He had a feeling he was losing something he had just barely gotten a hold on.

"Thanks pro…er…Dad." Harry said, tentatively. The name sounded strange to him.

Severus was shocked and it showed on his face, "Harry?" He questioned. "Are you sure?" Harry only nodded. Juno had tears in her eyes as she hugged Harry.

"You won't be sorry, Harry." She whispered.

"I hope not." He whispered back.

Severus stepped closer to his son. His hand reached for Harry's shoulder. It never made it as Harry hurled himself at his father and held on for all he was worth. Severus wrapped his arms around his son and whispered in his ear "I love you, Harry." He dared say the words. "I love you, Siri, my son." He closed his eyes on the flood of emotion the words brought with them.

"I can't say it back, not yet. I'm sorry." Harry said into his father's neck.

"Don't be sorry. It's okay, Harry." Severus told him, pushing him back so that he could look in his eyes. "This is a lot for you to have to digest. It will take time for you to sort it all out and come to terms with it."

Harry nodded. "I feel like I should tell you I love you, but…I…Oh, I don't know!" He growled, frustrated with his confusion.

"It's okay, Harry." His father repeated. "Never say 'I love you' unless you truly believe it and you really want to. Otherwise, they are nothing more than words, meaningless."

Harry nodded and his shoulder relaxed under Severus' hand. Their eyes locked for several minutes and Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck once again in a brief hug as he whispered "Thanks." in his father's ear. He quickly turned and left the office. Severus stood there in quiet disbelief. His mind was racing. 'Was that all it took? It seemed much too easy.' He decided to not quite let his guard down completely.

"Wow!" Juno said quietly after a few moments. "That was …interesting."

"Quite." Was all Severus could add.

"What brought it about, do you suppose?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. It was as if he had awakened this morning as a different person." Severus told her.

"Well, I'm happy to see him take this step toward acceptance, but don't let your guard down yet!" She cautioned.

"I don't intend to. I think he has realized he needs me and last night was just a step in the right direction." Severus told her. "I would be a fool to think that suddenly everything was going to go smoothly from here on out."

"Well, don't forget, we're all here for you." She reminded him.

"Thank you for that." He said once more. "We need to spend a lot of time getting to know each other. Hell, I need to get to know myself! I've been living this lie for so many years, I've forgotten how to be myself." He said sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Sev." Juno told him. "It just doesn't seem worth your sacrifices anymore, does it?"

"I'll never regret what I did." He declared. "I truly feel I did what I had to do to protect my family."

She nodded, sensing he had more to say.

"Harry is nearly a fully-trained wizard. Minerva assured me that with his tutoring, he has managed to keep up with the rest of his class. He will graduate with his classmates." He informed her. "I intend to help him do what he is destined to do, defeat Voldemort. Harry is an extremely powerful wizard. I think now that he has healed physically, we will start to see much more of his magical ability return."

"I've already noticed it, mostly when he was emotional, which was why I was surprised when I came in this morning." She told him. "I fully expected this place to look like a small bomb had gone off."

"He was surprisingly calm, I must admit." Severus told her. "I'm waiting for the other shoe to fall."

"Yes, it does feel as if there is something missing here, doesn't it?"

"Juno, I have something I need to discuss with you." He said suddenly. "However, I don't want Harry to overhear. Could he possible be allowed to go to the Great Hall for breakfast?"

"Sure, I was going to release him from here to do that much at least." She told him. At that moment, Harry popped back into the office. He had wandered off to do something with his hair. It kept falling in his face and he decided to tie it back in a long braid down his back. He had secured it with a piece of leather that criss-crossed the length of the braid and he had knotted it at the bottom.

"Hey! Are we going to eat or what?" He asked as he stepped into the room. "I'm starved!"

"How would you like to have breakfast in the Great Hall?" Juno asked him with a smile.

"Could I?" Harry exclaimed, his eyes dancing with excitement.

"From now on, you're released to take all of your meals in the Great Hall, Harry." She smiled at him. "No classes yet, however."

"Alright!" He said as he hugged her. "See ya!" He called as he raced out of the room.

"Now that was a picture worth a thousand words!" She said as she smiled at his rapidly vanishing form.

"He certainly was happy." Severus added.

"Very." She stated. "Now you had something to discuss?"

"Yes." Severus said, suddenly grave.

"What is it Sev?" She asked sensing that this was serious.

"Juno, yesterday during Harry's deposition, I got an uneasy feeling. In fact it was when Martin Davis asked his final question." Severus said.

"You mean when he asked if his uncle had ever sexually abused him?" She asked.

"Yes." Severus answered.

"Tell me." She ordered as she sat at her desk. Severus took a seat across from her and made himself comfortable.

"Did you notice Harry's blink before he answered that question?" He asked her.

"Not really." She admitted. "Why?"

"It bothered me immediately. It was a reflex action for Harry. I knew it meant something, but I couldn't put my finger on it." He explained. "I had seen it before, but I couldn't remember what it signaled. I sat in my rooms thinking over every confrontation, every detention, anything I could associate to Harry. Then finally an incident from Potion's class came to mind. Someone had sabotaged a boy's potion. I immediately pounced on Harry about it. He often had confrontations with a few Slytherins in this class. When I asked him outright if he had done it, he blinked and then calmly said 'No, sir.'" Severus told her.

"Okay, so what are you saying, then? Was he lying yesterday?" Juno asked.

"In a sense, yes he was." Severus explained. "Just like he lied in Potion's class. He didn't sabotage the potion, but he knew who did! I believe he wasn't lying when he told us that his uncle had never sexually abused him. But the blink also told me something."

"What?" Juno asked, fear gripping her heart.

"It told me that **_someone_** had or had at least tried to sexually abuse him." Severus said quietly. "Who could do that to him? Why would he keep it to himself?"

"Oh God!" Juno cried. "Do you really think this could have happened to him? What can we do to help him? This has to be reported! We have to get him to admit the abuse!"

"Whoa!" Severus put his hands up. "Let's just calm down here! I want to help him, of course, but how do I get him to talk to me?"

"I don't know." Juno admitted. "My experience with sexual abuse is limited and has strictly dealt with female victims. I have no idea how to help Harry." She confirmed sadly.

"We have to do something." Severus said. "I want this out in the open before we go to trial, just in case it does involve Vernon Dursley."

"I agree." Juno said, determination in her voice. "I have a colleague I can ask for some advice. How does that sound?"

"I would be grateful for the help." Severus told her. "Maybe I could speak privately with this colleague?" He asked.

"Let me talk to her first. Maybe she will want to talk to Harry herself." Juno explained. "Either way, I'll get back with you on it."

"Thank you, Juno." Severus told her with a small smile. "You have been a good friend to both of us. I appreciate it much more than I am capable of saying."

"You and Harry have become more than my patient and his father as well." She admitted. "Harry is the sweetest kid. I adore him. And you, I am slowly beginning to understand and admire."

Severus cleared his throat in the awkward moment after her admission. "Well, I have classes to prepare, so I should get to it. Are you free for lunch?" He asked suddenly.

"I'm not, I'm sorry." She replied.

"Quite alright." He said, disappointed.

"I'm free for tea, if you are, at four o' clock." She countered.

Feeling strangely happy, he grinned and said, "I would enjoy that very much. I'll see you then."


	13. Revelations

****

Revelations

After breakfast, Severus and Harry returned to the infirmary. Juno was ready for them. This process would be easy compared to what they had experienced since she'd arrived. She had asked them for 'before' pictures of both of them. Harry had one of himself readily available in the photo album he'd received from Hagrid. Severus had a bit more of a problem finding one. Luckily, Professor Dumbledore happened to have one that he had been given during Severus' sixth year at school.

Juno studied the pictures and was surprised at how similar their noses were. Harry's picture was much clearer and she decided to use it for both of them. It was a simple spell, but the results would take a few hours to be apparent. She placed bandages over their noses, mostly to cover up the changes while they occurred. She was sure they didn't want people staring at them while their noses changed!

Harry stretched out on his bed to wait, studying an old spell book Hermione had brought him from the library. Severus returned to his office to grade a few papers while he waited. A few hours later, Juno removed the bandages and the repairs had been finished. Harry felt relief upon seeing his familiar face staring back at him from the mirror.

Severus stood there silently staring at his face. He was amazed at what he saw. He couldn't put a word to how it made him feel. He felt strange, like he was meeting an old friend he had lost track of many years ago. He never realized how the kink in his nose had changed his features. He had never been considered handsome by anyone but Lily. He always felt his complexion was too sallow, his eyes were too sinister-looking, his hair was a nightmare. But Lily didn't agree. She loved his eyes, 'deep, dark pools of onyx' she'd called them. He couldn't see it, but if she could, then he was glad.

Harry was staring hard at Severus' reflection in the mirror.

"What?" He said, cocking an eyebrow at his son.

"Nothing." Harry said quickly. "I never really noticed your face before."

"Meaning what?" Severus asked.

"Well, I never looked really close, I mean." Harry explained. "You're actually a pretty good-looking guy. You need a little sun, maybe, but you don't look half bad, especially now that your nose is straight." Harry said. "And if you'd manage to smile once in a while." He added tentatively.

"Smile, huh?" Severus smirked, looking at Harry through the mirror. "Are you trying to soften me up young man?" The smile flashed briefly.

"Who, me?" Harry asked, wide-eyed and innocent. "I would never try to soften you up. You have a reputation as a bad ass to uphold, you know!" He grinned impishly at his father.

"Well, you two have stood here for a long time." Juno commented. "Is everything okay? Did I do justice to your faces?"

"They're perfect!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, you did an excellent job, Juno." Severus told her. "I am a bit stunned. It's been a long time since I have actually looked at 'myself' in a mirror. Thank you." He finished.

"You're welcome, both of you." She said. "Sev, Poppy and I are headed to Professor Dumbledore's office to give our depositions to the Ministry. Have you done yours?" She inquired.

"No, I was on my way there as well." He told her.

"Do I have to go too?" Harry asked, anxiously.

"No, Harry." Severus replied. "You don't have to be there unless you would like to."

"What are you going to say?" He asked Severus.

"I have to tell them about the events of the night I came to get you." He answered quietly.

"Oh." Harry commented.

"I have to tell them how the Dursley's acted while I was there. I have to tell them what condition I found you in and how you reacted to me." Severus added. "Do you think you want to hear all of that?"

Harry thought for a minute, then turned to Juno. "What do you and Madam Pomfrey have to do?"

"We are giving our accounts of your physical condition. I have to tell about your surgeries, your recovery and your physical therapy." She explained gently. "I also have to tell them about your seizures and your nightmares, Harry." She added, gently.

Harry's eyes went out of focus as he thought about what they've said. 'Should I hear what they say?' He wondered.

Severus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, you don't have to go unless you want to." He said quietly.

Harry drew a deep breath and forced a small smile at them. "I think it would be good for me to hear it all before the trial." He said, making up his mind.

"You're sure?" Juno asked, concern evident on her face.

"Yes, no surprises." Harry replied. "I hate surprises." He added tensely.

"Okay." Severus said. "Let's go get this over with, shall we?"

As they entered the Headmaster's office, Harry spotted Martin Davis and the same court recorder as the day before. Arthur Weasley wasn't there as he had other Ministry business to attend to.

"Hello, Harry." Marty greeted him as they shook hands. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing pretty good, sir." Harry said. "Is it okay if I listen in today?"

"Certainly! In fact, I prefer that you are here. It helps you to be prepared for trial." Marty said, smiling. "Are we ready to do this?" He asked looking around. Seeing all are nodding, he began.

"Wednesday, April fourth. Case number 63521A; Vernon Dursley versus Sirius James Snape a.k.a. Harold James Potter. What follows are the depositions of Severus Altair Snape, Potion's Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and father of Sirius James Snape; Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Poppy Pomfrey, school nurse at Hogwarts School; and Doctor Juno Aesculapius, personal physician to Sirius Snape. Also present are a court appointed recorder and myself."

"I will start with you, Professor Dumbledore. I would like you to tell us of the events leading up to Mr. Snape's removal from the Dursley's home." Martin began.

"Of course." Albus stated. "In the late afternoon of August third last year, I was here in my office, when I received an owl from Mr. Ronald Weasley. His note expressed concern over not having any contact with Harry since the end of the school year. He indicated that he and Miss Hermione Granger's letters and packages had all been returned unopened. He asked for me to check on Harry's well-being."

"Do you still have that letter, professor?" Marty asked.

"Yes, sir, I do." Albus answered.

"Good." Marty told him. "Now, what did you do after reading this letter?"

"I immediately called Severus to my office and sent him to Harry's home." Albus stated.

Waving his hand at the court recorder to go off the record, Marty addressed them all. "We are going to have to be prepared to answer some pretty hard questions over this." He informed them.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"He means they're going to want to know why I was living with the Dursley's and not you. Right?" Harry guessed.

"That's right, Harry." Marty told them. "Not right now, but in the next few days, I want to meet privately with you and Harry. We need to discuss this." Marty told Severus. They nodded agreement and Marty indicated to the recorder to go back on record.

"Okay, Headmaster Dumbledore. Do you have any more to add to this?" Marty asked.

"Not at the moment." Albus replied.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Marty said and Albus nodded his acknowledgement.

"Now I will take the statements of Severus Altair Snape, father of Sirius James Snape." Marty reported for the records.

"Mr. Snape, please tell us the events of August third from the time you were summoned to the Headmaster's office." Marty directed.

"Yes, sir. Upon my arrival here in the Headmaster's office, he handed me the note from Mr. Ronald Weasley. I was immediately concerned for my son's welfare. The Headmaster ordered me to quickly see to Harry's circumstances. I apparated to Privet Drive upon leaving the wards of the school. I proceeded to number four, where my son resided with the Dursley's. After a second knock on the door, an angry Vernon Dursley answered. I admit in my worry for my son, I rushed into the home. This alarmed Mr. Dursley and he ordered me out of his home. I asked where Harry was. He told me that he was in his room upstairs. As I moved to climb the stairs he then stated 'He got just what he deserved, the freak!" 

Severus stopped, his anger forcing itself to the surface. Drawing a deep breath, he continued. "When I asked him what he meant, he told me that Harry was 'always causing trouble, making freaky things happen.'"

"I ran up the stairs. I knew immediately which room was his. There were padlocks on the door. I used my wand to open them. The room was dark. I couldn't see much. I lit my wand. I spotted Harry curled up in a ball on the bed. I stepped closer and called his name. There was no response, no movement. I yelled 'Potter!' in a voice he knew. All he did was jerk at the recognition or the sound, I'm not sure which. When I reached down and put my hand on his shoulder, it was like a small explosion had gone off. He jumped up and scrambled away into the corner of the bed. His eyes were wild and frightened, his arms were up in front of his face in defense. He was panicked. He was saying things such as 'I didn't tell. I didn't do it' and he was begging not to be hit any more." Severus throat closed on the wave of horror the memory brought.

"Take your time, Professor Snape." Marty said, quietly. He could tell that the man was trying to remain in control for the boy's sake. He glanced at the boy. He sat there in his chair, a slightly glazed look in his eyes. He was quite pale. Marty hoped the kid would be okay.

Severus began again. "I needed to see more clearly, so I turned on the bedside lamp. I was horrified by the sight. Harry was wearing nothing but ill-fitting rags for clothing. He was very pale from what I could see of his flesh, extremely thin, dirty and bloody. His face was a mass of cuts and bruises. There was blood everywhere. He wouldn't or couldn't focus on me, so I gently took his chin to turn his face to me. He frantically started slapping at me and pushing me away with his feet, all the while trying to press himself further into the corner."

"He kept insisting that he didn't tell anyone, didn't say anything. He was crying, hysterical. He slowly recognized me after several minutes of trying to calm him. He became coherent enough to ask me why I was there. When I said I was taking him out of there and that he would never have to come back, he said, 'Oh. That's nice.' and collapsed. I noted there were more cuts and bruises all over, I even saw fingerprints around his throat where someone had tried to strangle him."

"Vernon Dursley kept saying things like 'He got what he deserved.' He never really indicated anything Harry had done or said to substantiate his claims. I collected Harry's belongings and his owl, Hedwig. She had been neglected. I took her to a friend to see if she could be nursed back to health. She didn't make it." (At this announcement, Harry hung his head. He still missed Hedwig very much. She had been all he had in that other life that had accepted him.) "The Dursley's had burned Harry's wand and his broomstick, but I was able to retrieve the rest of his belongings." Severus continued after watching Harry for a moment.

"Did Harry regain consciousness at all after his collapse?" Marty asked.

"Yes, just long enough to request that I retrieve a few personal items he had hidden under a floorboard under his bed. When I told him that I would try not to hurt him as I lifted and carried him from the room, he replied, "Don't matter, used to pain."

"What happened next?" Marty prompted.

"I brought him back here and Madame Pomfrey took over. When she had done all she could, I went to St. Mungo's to get more help and Dr. Aesculapius came to help."

"Thank you, Professor Snape." Marty said with a grim smile. He shook hands with Severus and drew a deep breath. "Okay. Let's take a break before we turn to the medical side of this."

"Harry, are you okay?" Juno asked him, noting his pallor. She grabbed his wrist and did a quick check of his vital signs. His heart was racing a bit, but not too bad.

"I'm fine, or I will be. It was upsetting to hear about Hedwig, is all. Can I go for a little walk?" He asked.

"Sure, but don't go too far, okay?" She said. Harry nodded and made his way to the door.

"Harry?" Severus spoke up.

Harry turned to face him. "Yes?"

"May I come with you?" He asked with a note of pleading in his voice.

Harry smiled slightly and said, "Sure, come on."

The two of them made their way silently toward the entrance hall.

"Want to get some air, Harry?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to be outside." Harry agreed. As they stepped outside, Harry filled his lungs with fresh air. It smelled so wonderful to him. Severus mimicked Harry and drew a deep breath as well.

"Oh that feels great!" Harry said, a grin on his face.

"Heaven!" Severus agreed.

They walked out into the courtyard. Both were quiet, not quite sure what to say to each other.

"I feel a bit awkward." Harry admitted after a few minutes.

"I do too, Harry." Severus confessed. "Is there something you'd like to ask me?" Severus said gently.

"Like what?" Harry asked, guardedly.

"Anything. Is there something about your mum you'd like to know? Or me?" Severus asked, softly.

Harry thought a few minutes and said. "Why did you decide to do things the way you did them?"

"You and your mother were the most important things in the world to me. I had to keep you safe from Voldemort while I was spying for Dumbledore." He answered quietly.

"Why the whole false story?" Harry asked. "Why say that James was my father? Couldn't you have just hid me and Mum away somewhere?"

"That was James' idea, Harry." Severus told him. "He was my best friend. He was afraid for all of us. He was determined to protect all of us."

"But why say he was my father? Why say he was married to mum?" Harry persisted.

"James was positive that if we could trick Voldemort into thinking that you and your mother were his, that Voldemort wouldn't use you against me." Severus said. "But, we were fooling ourselves. Remember, the rest of the story is true."

"So, Voldemort is still after me?" Harry asked. "But not because you were a Death Eater and I'm your son?"

"Right, Harry." Severus said. "He is after you for much more than that. You are a very powerful wizard, Harry. Voldemort knows that. He knows you can and will defeat him. You will be his downfall."

"Why hasn't he tried to get to me while I've been recovering?" Harry asked.

"He couldn't get to you." Severus replied. "For the same reason now as he couldn't when you were a baby. You were surrounded by love, Harry. He can't penetrate that!"

"Love?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Yes, Harry." Severus explained. "You have been surrounded by my love for you, all of your friends, Professor Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey and Juno. Voldemort doesn't stand a chance against all of that."

Harry was silent. He had a lot to think about. Then another thought occurred to him. "Why were you such a nasty bastard to me for all these years?" He asked, anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry for that, Harry." He apologized. "I must confess, it was purely a defense. I had to build that wall around myself in order to survive. Do you realize how difficult it was for me to have you here? To see you every day and want desperately to hold you and shout out to the world that you were **_MY _**son? Do you know how much it hurt to hear everyone say how much you reminded them of James?" His voice growled with the raw emotions the words carried.

They walked in silence a while longer. Soon, Severus spoke. "I know that I don't deserve it, but I hope that one day you will forgive me for the mistakes I've made. I only did what I thought was best for you and your mother."

Harry remained silent.

"If it helps at all, I regret the way I allowed our relationship to develop. I wish I could go back to your first year and do things differently." Severus admitted softly. "I'm very sorry, Harry."

"I think we better get back." Harry said abruptly. Severus nodded and they returned to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Harry barely registered any of Madame Pomfrey or Dr. A's depositions. He knew pretty much all of it anyway. His mind was on the quiet conversation between he and his father. One thing echoed around more often as he thought. 'I'm very sorry, Harry'…

Martin Davis had one more surprise for them before he left that afternoon. "I have a little announcement about your case, Harry." He began. Harry looked up curiously. "After the Ministry Board of Inquiry listened to your deposition, Harry, they decided to add to the charges against your uncle."

"Add to the charges?" Harry repeated.

"Yes, Harry." Marty said. "When they heard your story about how your uncle used the knife on you, they felt it necessary to add a charge of Attempted Murder."

"Attempted Murder?" Harry repeated, shocked and shaken.

"I know it is upsetting for you." Marty said, quietly. "But truth be told, that is exactly what we have here. After hearing Dr. Aesculapius' deposition, I am convinced that this new charge is justified as well."

Harry nodded and swallowed hard. Severus, standing behind Harry, placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and gave them a slight squeeze. Harry was strangely comforted by the gesture. 'Is this what it feels like to have a parent, or anyone for that matter, to support you?' He wondered.

Juno smiled sadly, a worried look around her eyes. Harry flashed her a small smile and said to Marty. "Okay, I understand that. Does it change anything for me?"

Well, I know that Dr. A (he smiled at her) has removed your scars, most of them anyway. She has said that you had refused to have one from a knife wound removed." Marty stated.

"Yes, I kept one." Harry admitted. "Why?"

"Um….could I see it?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Sure." Harry said, removing his robes. He raised his t-shirt and turned around to show the scar to his lawyer. Marty flinched at the sight of the nasty wound. It was no longer red or angry, just a horrible, mangled piece of flesh. 

"Thank you, Harry." He said. "You seemed to have no problem with showing that to me." He added.

"I trust you." Harry said simply.

"Will you be able to do that in court?" Marty asked.

"If I must, I will." Harry stated flatly.

"That's a good man." Marty said. "I think we're done for now. Harry and Severus, I will contact you soon about our next meeting. I want to fully understand the story behind your relationship. We have to work out some solid answers to some very hard questions." Harry and Severus both nodded and Severus walked out with the lawyer.

"Mr. Davis, may I speak with you a moment?" Severus asked.

"Certainly, Professor. What can I do for you?" Marty replied.

"I feel you should know that I've figured out something from Harry's deposition." Severus said.

"What's that?" Marty inquired.

"Harry lied to you yesterday. Not directly, but by omission." Severus told him.

"By omission?" Marty questioned.

"Yes. You asked if Vernon had ever sexually abused him. Do you recall him blinking before he answered you?" Severus explained.

Marty's expression grew thoughtful. "Yes, now that you mention it, I do."

"Well, that was a reflex action. It bothered me until I worked out what it meant. Vernon may not have sexually abused my son, but I am positive that either someone else did or someone tried." Severus told him, anger in his voice.

Marty stood there looking at Severus, his brain boiling over these new revelations. 'Damn it! This kid had suffered enough! Now this?' He thought. To Severus, he said. "Try to draw him out before we meet again. Maybe you and I can get the full story then." He shook Severus' hand as Severus only nodded his agreement. As he stood watching the lawyer leave the castle, his thoughts were on Harry. 'How in Hell was he going to talk to the boy about this?'


	14. Nightmares and Admissions

****

Nightmares and Admissions

Severus knocked on Juno's door at exactly four o' clock. She answered promptly and invited him into her room.

"Good afternoon, Sev." She said with a smile.

"Hello, Juno." He smiled in return. "I hope we're still on for tea?" He asked.

"Of course." She said. "Come and make yourself comfortable."

He sat in a large overstuffed chair near the fire and accepted a cup of tea from her. She sat in a matching chair opposite him and took a sip from her cup. She eyed him watchfully. He was troubled, she could see it in his eyes.

"What's on your mind, Sev?" She asked quietly.

He stared into the fire for several minutes before he spoke. "I don't know how to help Harry. I know there is more to this story. It has me heart-sick imagining what further horrors he's endured. He isn't telling us everything. I'm sure of it! But why would he keep it hidden? Where is the logic to it?" He asked her, pleading for answers with his eyes and his voice.

"I don't have any answers for you, Sev." She admitted. "I have owled my friend. She is a skillful psychotherapist. Her name is Sonya Troyen." Juno told him. "I'm waiting to hear back from her. She may simply arrive here unannounced. It is in her nature to act rather impulsively; especially where children are concerned."

He nodded, sipped from his cup and continued to stare into the fire.

"What did you talk about on your walk earlier?" She asked.

"We talked about the circumstances surrounding this charade he's lived." Severus told her,

"How did he take it?" Juno asked.

"He seemed okay with it, but he has a way to go before he'll truly accept it." He acknowledged. "I think telling him how I felt about his being here and explaining my reasons for acting the way I did toward him, opened his eyes a bit and gave him a little more to think about." He added.

"He seemed a little off when you returned." Juno commented. "He has so much going on right now. I really think you should consider some outside help."

"I think so too." He agreed. "Do you think your colleague could help?"

"If her schedule will allow for a new patient, I'm sure she will." Juno assured him.

"What can you tell me about her?" He asked.

"Well, she's my age, so I think that is an advantage where Harry is concerned." She began. "He'll be more at ease with someone younger. That much I've noticed myself when dealing with him.. She is an upbeat person for the most part. She has an infectious laugh and uses it to her advantage." Juno continued.

"Is she qualified to deal with someone like Harry, with the problems he has?" Severus interjected.

"Definitely, Sev." Juno assured him. "She specializes in abused children. She's very good. I wouldn't recommend her if she weren't perfect for Harry." Juno declared quietly.

"You're sure?" Severus asked anxiously.

"I promise, Sev." She vowed. "Harry is very important to me. I love him as much as if he were my own. He is a very special young man and I can't do enough for him." She admitted in a near whisper, tears shining in her eyes.

Severus stared at her in stunned silence. He knew she cared about Harry, but he never realized how much or how far it went until just then. His eyes were a bit over bright as well, as he nodded his understanding and lowered them to his now cold cup of tea.

Clearing his throat, he rose and said, "I must go. I want to stop and check on Harry and then I have to prepare for classes tomorrow."

"Of course. I will let you know when I hear from Sonya." She said as she also rose and followed him to the door.

He stopped in the open doorway and turned back to her. "Thank you." He whispered, brushing her cheek with his fingertips. "For everything." He turned and moved, cat-like, down the hall to his son.

She stood there, her hand on her cheek, watching until he disappeared into the infirmary. Her thoughts were a tangled mess as she absent-mindedly closed the door. She crossed the room and sank into her chair. Lost in thought about the enigmatic man and what the gentle caress meant, she didn't realize an owl was tapping on her window at first. Breaking from her reverie, she rose and allowed the owl entrance. It was the school owl she'd sent to Sonya and there was a reply attached to it's leg. She removed the letter, and gave the owl a cracker before it flew away. She unrolled the parchment and read…

"_Juno,_

You didn't say who this young man is, but I assume it is Harry Potter. Dr. Altair had said he was the critical patient you were treating. I have one patient I must see before I can come to Hogwarts. You can expect me on Thursday the fifth by early afternoon, I would say. Please warn Mr. Potter of my arrival. I don't want him having any surprises right now. 

That's a love!

Sonya"

Juno dropped the note on the table and headed straight to Harry. Severus was just leaving as she approached.

"Severus!" She called.

He turned at the sound of her voice and headed back to her. "What is it, Juno?" He inquired.

"I've heard from Sonya." She announced, slightly out of breath. "She'll be here tomorrow. We have to tell Harry." She explained. He nodded and they both headed back to Harry's side. As they made their way, Severus told her Harry was resting and that he looked a bit strained.

On guard, Juno checked his vitals first thing. At Severus' questioning look, she whispered, "He's fine, just a little weary from the ordeal, I'd say." Severus nodded.

Turning her attention to Harry, she gently shook his shoulder, calling his name. His eyes popped open in alarm and she flinched at the panic she saw there.

"Sorry to startle you, Sweetie." She apologized. "But we need to talk to you." She added, nodding toward Severus.

Harry pushed himself up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his glasses and shoved them on his face, saying, "Talk to me about what?"

The adults each pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down. Juno decided to take the heat off Severus and plunged in before he could say anything.

"Harry, I have been concerned for your well-being from the first day I arrived. I have taken care of all you've needed to heal properly and helped you regain your physical strength." She paused for a moment.

"Yes, you've been great." Harry agreed with her, not sure about where she was headed with the conversation. He looked at his father, but couldn't read his expression. He had his mask firmly in place.

"All this time, I have been also monitoring your mental well-being, Harry." Juno continued. "As more and more time passed and more and more things have been heaped upon you, I have reached the point where I am alarmed." She revealed.

"Alarmed?" He asked, "Why?"

"Harry, you haven't opened up and talked to anyone. You don't tell us what you're thinking or feeling. It's not good for you, Sweetie. You need to get all of this out in the open and sort it out. I don't think, given your circumstances, that you will be able to do that without outside professional help." She stated.

Harry was instantly on guard. He felt the panic building. 'Oh God! They know! They want to force me to tell!' He thought frantically. Anger was his first outward reaction.

"A shrink!" He shouted. "You think I need a shrink?"

"Harry, she is a therapist." Juno said calmly. "She is a tool for you to use to get healthy. Just as your physical therapists helped you regain your physical strength; Sonya wants to help you regain your mental strength." She explained gently.

"You think I'm crazy." He whispered.

"No Harry!" She cried. "I do not think you're crazy. I think you have some very difficult hurdles to clear and you need someone who is capable of helping you do that." She assured him.

"I don't want to do this." He confessed barely above a whisper.

"I know it's very frightening for you, Sweetie." Juno smiled, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. "But I know that Sonya will be able to help you get past all this."

"When do I have to start seeing her?" He asked, suddenly resigned to the inevitable.

"She'll be here by early afternoon tomorrow." Juno said.

Harry nodded and asked, "So will she start picking my brains right away?"

"She won't pick your brains, Harry!" Juno laughed. "In fact, I think you'll find that you'll like her a lot!"

Harry couldn't imagine liking a shrink at all. In his mind, he pictured a sour-looking spinster who spoke in a monotone. He felt his brain melt into a numb stupor just thinking about it. He snorted as he thought of the stereotypical request attached to psychiatrists **Tell me about your mother. **'Yeah, right!' He thought sarcastically.

Severus watched the expressions flit across Harry's face. He hoped this would help his son. He knew he wasn't able to give Harry any answers, that was for sure. He was looking forward to meeting Dr. Troyen. He hoped she had room in her schedule for both of them. He could use some strong professional help himself.

"I'm feeling a little tired." Harry announced suddenly. "Do you mind if I take a nap before dinner?"

"Sure, Harry." Juno said. "I think it's a good idea. You've had quite a full day."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning before my classes begin, Harry." Severus told him. Harry merely nodded as he snuggled back under his covers. He nestled his head into his pillow with a deep sigh, his eyes closed. Severus laid his hand on Harry's head and murmured, "Sleep well, son." He smiled at Juno and headed off to get some work done.

Juno bent and placed a soft kiss on the sleeping boy's head and whispered 'Sweet dreams, Harry." She headed into her office to complete Harry's charts for the day.

For a while, it was quiet in the ward. The only sound was the scratch of Juno's quill as she worked. Suddenly there was an ear-splitting shriek from the other room. Her blood froze. Before she had a chance to react, Harry was screaming again. She bolted from the room and flew to his side.

Harry was pressed against the wall at the head of his bed. He was kicking and slapping at some unseen force in his nightmare. "No! Don't touch me!" He screamed. "Leave me alone! No! Stop it!" He was shouting. As Juno watched, his movements became defensive. He appeared to be trying to keep his clothes on!

"Oh God!" Juno cried. "Harry!" She shouted. "Harry, wake up, Sweetie!" She couldn't reach him without coming into contact with feet or flailing arms. She didn't dare try to restrain him, it would only make things worse. She rushed to the fireplace and threw a pinch of fine powder into the flames and called, "Severus! Harry! Now!" A brief moment later, Severus stepped from the flames and the horror facing him spurred him to action. He rushed to Harry.

"Harry" He said calmly, as close to his ear as he could get. "Harry listen to me, son. It's only a dream. Come on, wake up."

Harry was still fighting with someone in his nightmare. His attempts to fight whoever it was were growing less violent. He appeared to be giving in to someone. Severus and Juno watched in horror as he curled into a ball near the head of the bed. He kept repeating "No! Stop it! Don't touch me! Stop it! Leave me alone!" He pushed at someone with one hand while he held the waistband of his pants with the other. As suddenly as it began, it was over. He appeared to be asleep again.

"Oh my God!" Juno whispered in horror. "What did we just see?" She was shaking. Severus stepped closer to her and she turned to him. He could see she was in shock at the thought of what it could mean. He reached out and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and took a deep shuddering breath.

"What on Earth has been done to him?" She said as she started to cry.

Severus watched Harry as his body slowly relaxed. He rubbed small circles into Juno's back, trying to comfort her, while a slow-burning rage boiled up from the depths of his soul.

"I don't know for sure what has been done to my son, but I guarantee I will find out what and who and They. Will. Pay!" He growled.

Juno stepped away and moved to the bed. Severus moved to the other side. Harry was asleep, but a tear trickled down his cheek. Severus reached out and captured it on a finger and studied it. He settled next to Harry and scooped him into his arms. He whispered comforting words in his ear and Harry curled to his side and wrapped an arm around Severus's chest. Juno left them alone and returned to her work.

An hour or so later, Harry awoke still curled up to Severus. He was a bit embarrassed when he realized how familiar he had been in his sleep. Severus smiled at him and commented, "You looked like you could use some comforting. I hope you don't mind that I volunteered."

"No, sir." Harry said. "I had a nightmare, I'm glad you were here."

"Juno called me for help, Harry." Severus replied, suddenly grave. "That was a rather violent dream. Would you please tell me about it?" He asked

"I can't." Harry said, suddenly on edge.

"Why not?" Severus pressed.

"It's too difficult, personal." Harry said.

"I see." Severus commented, thinking hard. 'How can I get him to open up?' "May I ask who the nightmare was about?" He ventured.

"No!" Harry said, stiffening.

"Okay, Harry. Just relax." Severus soothed. "I was just asking."

Harry nodded. They were quiet for several minutes. Severus absently rubbed Harry's back, thinking about the scene of his son's nightmare. Soon, he realized that Harry was crying. He sat up abruptly and pulled Harry up as well and hugged him tightly.

"Shhh, Harry. It's going to be okay. We will make it better together, I promise." He soothed in his son's ear.

"It'll never be better!" Harry cried.

"Yes it will, Harry." Severus insisted. "It seems impossible right now, but with a lot of work, together we'll make it better. I promise!"

Harry started crying again and Severus hugged him tighter. "Oh God, it's hopeless!" Harry cried into Severus' neck.

"Tell me why, Harry." Severus urged quietly.

"Because I'm…" Harry started.

"Because you're what, Harry?" Severus prompted.

"I'm just a freak. We all are! I don't deserve better!" Harry burst out.

"No Harry!" Severus said fiercely. "That's not true! You are special! You are a kind and decent young man. There are a lot of people who love you and care about you! You absolutely deserve better and it will happen!"

"They shouldn't care about me! Caring about me doesn't get them anywhere but hurt or dead!" Harry exclaimed.

"Whoa! Hurt or dead? What are you talking about, Harry?" Severus asked.

"Well, Mum, James Potter, and Hedwig." Harry said, "They all cared about me and look where it got them!"

"Harry, their deaths are not your fault!" Severus explained.

"Yes they were, everything bad that happens is my fault." Harry whispered. "I wish I'd never been born."

Severus gave up the argument and just held Harry as he slowly stopped crying. He decided to try again to get Harry to talk.

"Harry, did Vernon try to sexually abuse you?" He asked quietly.

Harry stiffened and didn't say anything. Severus continued to rub small circles on Harry's back, waiting for him to say something.

"No, he didn't." Harry said at last. "He just verbally abused me and beat me."

"And tried to kill you, Harry." Severus gently reminded him.

"I wish he had!" Harry blurted out.

"What?" Severus nearly shouted. "Why do you say that?"

"Just so the pain will go away." Harry whispered. "I'm so tired of the pain." He sighed.

"My poor boy." Severus whispered, cradling Harry's head to his chest. "I will do anything in my power to make your pain go away. I promise I will bring joy and happiness back to you!"

"No, just bring it. You can't bring back something I've never had." Harry admitted sadly.

"Harry, who tried to…who was the nightmare about?" Severus tried again. "Please tell me. I want to help you!"

Drawing a deep breath, Harry gave in and said quietly, "It was Dudley and his two friends, Dennis and Piers. They never…but they threatened. A lot. Made me think they were going to…even went so far as to strip me down, before they'd leave, laughing. I couldn't fight all three of them." He shuddered. "I was so scared, so ashamed. I still am."

"I'm so sorry." Severus whispered. "We will make them pay for their crime."

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked, alarmed at the thought of more people knowing his shame.

"For now, I will only talk off the record with Martin Davis." Severus said, "We need to know if there is any legal grounds here, okay?"

Harry nodded. "Okay, I trust him."

"Would you mind if I talked to Juno about it?" Severus asked.

"Why do you want to talk to her about it?" Harry asked while sitting up and looking at his father.

"I trust her judgment, for one. I know she is a true friend and she cares about you, for another." He told him. "I trust her and I think she might be able to help somehow."

Harry thought for a few minutes. "Okay, I trust her too, but please don't tell anyone else. I'm so ashamed. I don't want anyone else to know." He confessed, hanging his head.

Severus gave his shoulder a squeeze. "You have nothing to feel guilty or ashamed about, Harry. Crimes have been committed against you. It's a harsh word, but you are the **_victim_** here. These people must be punished. We're all here to help you make sure that happens." Severus declared.

"I know." Harry said sadly. "I guess I do need professional help of some kind."

"I'm glad you see that." Severus said. "I don't think you will regret it. Do you think you will have trouble if I get involved?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure at some point, our relationship is going to be addressed. Are you ready for that as well?" Severus explained. After a short pause, he asked in a near whisper, "Are you ready to forgive me, Harry?"

"To be honest, I don't know yet." He admitted. "I know I don't feel so angry all the time. I know I'm not upset with you around any more. I'm not sure if that qualifies as acceptance or forgiveness." He added.

Severus nodded. "It's a start, at least, Harry."

With a small laugh, Harry said, "You know, the feeling of hatred actually left after your Slytherin trick backfired on you!"

"Yes, I had been trying to get a rise out of you. It seemed the only time I could get you to acknowledge me was when you were pissed at me." Severus admitted. "Imagine my disappointment when you and damned near the entire student body, started crowing about how 'cool' they looked!" They both had a good laugh at the memory.

"Are you hungry?" Severus asked.

"I'm starved, but could we eat here, just the two of us?" Harry requested.

"I have another suggestion." Severus countered. "Would you like to have dinner with me in my quarters?"

"I'd like that, I think." Harry smiled, adding. "Could we invite Dr. A too?"

"Certainly. Why don't you go ask her?" Severus suggested, smiling. Harry jumped up and made his way to Juno's office. He opened the door and she looked up from the book she was reading

"Harry! How are you feeling?" She exclaimed.

"I'm fine, Dr. A." He assured her. "I just had a nice talk with my Dad about it. I'll be okay."

"I'm so glad." She said, relieved. "We were so worried about you!"

"I do seem to have that effect on people!" He admitted with a cheeky grin. "Anyway, I'm here with an invitation."

"An invitation?" She queried, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, my Dad and I would love it if you would have dinner with us in his quarters tonight." Harry explained. "Would you come?" He asked.

Smiling at the almost child-like anticipation in his voice, she answered, "I'd love to join you and your Dad for dinner."

'Okay!" He said, breaking into a huge grin. He rushed off to tell Severus. A moment later, Sev poked his head in the door.

"Juno?" He called.

"Hello, Dad!" She teased.

"I know. It feels wonderful to hear it." He admitted. "I just wanted to tell you that dinner will be at eight, but you're welcome to arrive at any time."

"Thank you, Sev." She smiled. "I'll be there in a little bit."

He waved his hand as he left the ward. Harry matched him stride for stride as they made their way to Severus' rooms. Several people stopped and stared in disbelief as the two of them made their way through the various corridors down to Severus' quarters. It was quite a phenomenon to see Harry Potter and Severus Snape apparently willingly in each other's company and actually enjoying it; as the two of them were conversing casually while they walked.

Harry stepped hesitantly into a comfortable-looking sitting room.

"Make yourself to home, Harry." Severus told him as he shut the door.

Harry nodded as he looked around the room. Severus wandered off to change out of his usual school attire. He emerged a while later, wearing jeans and a Slytherin green, long-sleeved, tee shirt.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed as he spied him. "Do you ever look different!"

"Thank you, I think." Severus said with a small smirk. "We don't get much opportunity to dress as individuals around here. It feels good to shed the mask, Harry." He admitted quietly.

"I hope you throw it away." Harry retorted bluntly.

Making no comment to his remark, he said, "You look pretty good yourself, Harry. Your therapy has really changed your outward appearance. I noticed quite a few female heads turning. You're going to have to keep your guard up!" He teased.

Harry flushed bright red "Yeah, well…" He trailed off. He had changed for dinner as Severus had talked over final dinner plans with Juno. He now wore a pair of black jeans and a bright blue, long-sleeved, casual dress shirt. He had the cuffs rolled back, showing off his muscular forearms. He had removed his braid and his hair hung in loose waves down his back. He had let his sideburns grow in and they lessened his natural 'baby-face' look. He now looked much older than his seventeen years.

Severus busied himself in the kitchen. He had decided to keep it simple; and planned to prepare spaghetti, a salad and warm dinner rolls. Harry's nose soon led him from the main room to the kitchen. He busied himself with making the salad without saying a word to Severus. It was a companionable silence and neither of them cared to break it. Dinner was under control, the table set for three and soft music was playing from somewhere. Harry couldn't see where it came from. Severus, noting his curiosity about it, explained. "It's a spell, Harry. I enjoy music a great deal. I have a few pieces of classical Muggle music that I love and I had Professor Flitwick create a spell for them. I cast it quite often."

"That's really something!" Harry admitted as he took a seat on the sofa. He listened to the music and he felt it swirl through his brain, wrapping itself around his heart and his soul. He settled back, closed his eyes and let it wash over him. He had never heard anything like it.

Severus watched as Harry slowly relaxed. He made note in the back of his mind to use the spell whenever he noticed his son was tense or agitated. In fact, he'd teach it to him, so he could use it himself whenever he wanted.

"Would you like a small glass of wine, Harry?" He asked softly.

"No thank you. I don't drink." Harry smiled, not opening his eyes. "But I wouldn't say no to a glass of iced pumpkin juice if you have it." He admitted.

"Certainly, pumpkin juice it is." Severus told him. "Coming right up!"

Harry laughed as he opened his eyes to look at his father. A tall glass of juice appeared on the small table near Harry's elbow as a knock sounded at the door.

Severus moved to answer and Harry rose to great Juno as well. She had also changed for the evening. Harry and Severus were speechless at the change it made in her appearance. They both were suddenly reminded that she was much more than a doctor. She was wearing a red silk dress that had fluttery short sleeves and a high-necked collar. It was tailored to fit perfectly. Her hair was loose and flowed down her back like black rain.

When neither man said anything, she grew a bit alarmed. "What's the matter?" She asked, looking down at herself. Severus' mouth snapped shut.

"Uh…sorry." He apologized. "You look so different! We were just caught off guard a bit. Won't you come in?" He invited, recovering. He eyed Harry. He smiled inwardly at the dazed look on the boy's face. 'I completely understand how he feels.' He thought as he shut the door.

Harry gave himself a mental shake. He felt a little dazed. He had never thought of Dr. A as anything but his doctor. He was taken aback to see her in a more personal way, as a woman and a friend.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Severus asked her. "Some wine perhaps?"

She eyed Harry's glass as he took a drink to cover his embarrassment over staring at her. "I think I'd like some of what Harry's having, Sev."

"Pumpkin juice it is." He agreed as he instantly made two glasses appear on the table.

"How did you do that?" Harry yelped.

"That was wandless magic, Harry." He explained. "I like to call it free-spelling."

"Isn't that considered Dark Magic?" Juno asked.

"Yes, generally, and I had to learn to use it when I was a Death Eater." He explained. "Shall we eat?" He said quickly changing the subject. They all moved to the table. Severus held Juno's chair as she sat and Harry retrieved the salad. They settled into their meal for a few moments. Harry got the conversation started again by asking. "What's my therapist's name?"

"Her name is Sonya Troyen, Harry." Juno said. "I'm not sure if she intends to take you as a client. She may not have room in her schedule."

Harry nodded his understanding. "What is she like?" He asked.

"Well, she is usually quite upbeat. She has a positive outlook on life. She loves to laugh and she loves children." Juno added.

"Does she have any of her own?" Harry asked.

"No, and she's not married either." Juno said. "She is about my age and for the time-being dedicated to her career."

Harry was surprised to hear that. It rather blasted the vision he had to smithereens! He suddenly guessed she wouldn't ask him to **tell her about his mother** either!

"What does she look like?" He asked, wanting to form a new mental image of her.

"She has long blond hair, permed into tight curls, very wild-looking and pretty, if you ask me." Juno said. "She's a bit taller than I am, but shorter than you. She has bright blue eyes and a smile on her face all the time!" Juno finished. Harry nodded as he tried to form a mental image.

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly. They discussed very little about the upcoming trial. Severus informed Harry that he was going to be able to graduate with his class. Harry was relieved at that news. It was one less thing he had to worry about. Soon, Harry was feeling sleepy and he rested his head back in his chair and closed his eyes. The music was still playing and it washed over him again. Added to that was the sound of Severus and Juno's voices as they talked quietly; and Harry was soon sound asleep. They let him rest there and soon it was time for Juno to leave. Severus saw her to the door.

"I really enjoyed this evening, Sev." She told him.

"I did too." He admitted. "We'll have to do this again, maybe without Harry next time."

"Perhaps." She said, smiling somewhat shyly.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked teasingly.

"Actually, yes!" She said, suddenly realizing she wasn't ready to part company.

With a glance at Harry, asleep in the chair, he closed the door as he stepped into the corridor. They walked in silence for a few moments, each wondering similar, anxious thoughts. Feeling bold and throwing his forced caution to the wind, Severus grasped her hand and twined his fingers through hers. She looked up and smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Neither of them felt the need to say another word. He left her at her door with another soft touch of his fingertips on her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He told her quietly, promise in his voice.

"Goodnight, Sev." She told him as he turned to go.


	15. TherapistFriend

****

Therapist…Friend

The silence tickled at Harry's brain. The spell had ended as soon as Severus left the room. With no music and no quiet voices to soothe his sleep, Harry awoke disoriented and anxious. He sat up and recollection returned.

"Professor?" He called. "Dad?" When he got no answer to his call, he rose and went looking deeper into the apartment. He wandered down a short hallway, opening doors; bathroom, small bedroom on the left; study and larger master bedroom on the right. Severus wasn't there. Curiosity getting the better of him, he stepped into the middle of the master bedroom. His gaze scanned the room. On the mantle were several framed pictures. He moved over to get a closer look. He was stunned at what he saw. One picture was of him, taken during a Quidditch match, his arm outstretched, fingers closed on the Snitch. It was a Muggle photograph. Someone had incredible timing in order to make this shot! Next to it was a magical photo of his parents. They were smiling and very happy. Next to this was another Muggle photo of the three of them. Harry was just a tiny bundle of blankets. His mother was smiling for the camera, his father had eyes only for his family as he gazed down at them. The last picture in the group was of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and his father. They were all laughing and horsing around. They couldn't be much younger than Harry was now.

The sound of a throat clearing severely startled Harry and he nearly jumped out of his skin as he whirled around.

"I…I'm sorry to intrude." He stammered as he saw his father leaning on the doorframe. "I woke up. You weren't here. I went looking for you." He appeared to be near panic.

"It's okay, Harry!" Severus assured him immediately. "I don't have a problem with you being here. It's only natural for you to be curious. I never felt you were intruding, you shouldn't either. Okay?"

"Okay." Harry said, calming considerably. "May I ask you a question?" He said.

"Sure, what?" Severus asked.

"Who took this picture of me during a Quidditch match?" He asked as he stepped over to it. "It's absolutely fantastic!"

"I took it, Harry." Severus remarked, quietly. "A match against Slytherin, your fifth year."

"That's the game when we won the Quidditch Cup!" Harry said excitedly. "I didn't even know you were there!"

"I was at all of your matches, Harry." He admitted. "Practices too, but you never saw that. No one did."

Harry was disquieted by that revelation. He felt a warmth flow over him, thinking that one of his secret desires had actually been fulfilled, but there was more. He was angry. He had been cheated out of actually living it or at least being aware he was living it.

Noting Harry's clenched fists, Severus apologized. "I'm sorry. If I had it all to do over again, I wouldn't have let James talk me into this charade. I would have found some other way. I swear to you, Harry!"

Anger still flashed in Harry's eyes. "It still doesn't change the way I feel. I missed all of this!" He said, waving his arm toward the pictures. "All my life, all I ever wanted was the love of a family, the support of my parents and acceptance for being me! Knowing now, that at any time you could have chosen to give that to me and you didn't, doesn't make it easy for me to understand or forgive you!" He shouted. His rage was boiling. His body was shaking from the effort to remain in control. Suddenly, a mirror on the wall shattered and the glass showered throughout the room. They both ducked with their arms over their heads as the shards of glass rained down on them. As soon as it stopped, Severus grabbed Harry's arm.

"Harry! Are you alright?" He asked, fear in his voice. He forced Harry to look at him as he assessed if Harry had been hurt.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He said shakily. "Did I do that?"

"Yes, you did, Harry." Severus told him. "I told you that you were a very powerful wizard. That was just a taste of it."

"Wow!" Harry said in an awed whisper. "I guess I'm going to have to be a little more careful." He added as he looked at the damage he'd done. "I'm sorry I broke your mirror." He apologized.

"Harry, I don't care about the damned mirror! Stop apologizing for everything!" Severus growled. "Harry… try to fix it!" He told him. 

"Try to fix it?" Harry repeated. "How? I don't have a wand."

"You didn't have a wand when you broke it." Severus pointed out. "Just concentrate on what you want to do and see what happens."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He thought hard, picturing the unbroken mirror in his mind. Severus watched as Harry started to shake from the effort. The shards of glass were starting to move into a pile at Harry's feet. Severus circled around him, watching closely. Several of the glass shards had fused back together. By now Harry's face was bathed in sweat from the effort. Severus noted that his concentration was more centered as he had quit shaking. He also noticed that Harry's breathing had changed. It was deep and steady. He was satisfied to see that Harry was fully focused on the mirror. When he looked down a few minutes later, he watched as the last few pieces of glass took their places. The repaired mirror rose in the air and floated to the frame and seated itself home.

Completely drained, Harry fell to the floor and Severus knelt by his side, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry's eyes were closed and he was out of breath from his efforts.

"Did I do it?" He panted, not opening his eyes.

"You did it, Harry!" Severus assured him, excitement in his voice. "By the Gods, I **_knew_** you could and you did!"

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at the mirror. "Cool!" He said as he closed his eyes again.

"Harry?" Severus said, slightly alarmed. Harry didn't answer. He didn't have any strength left to make the effort. "Harry!" Severus said a bit louder, panic edging his voice.

Forcing himself to answer, Harry muttered, "Tired."

"I understand." Severus told him. "Why don't you stay here in the spare bedroom tonight?"

Harry barely nodded. "Help me up." He ordered. Severus grasped him under his arms and hauled him to his feet. Pulling Harry's arm over his shoulder, he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and helped him cross the hall to the guest bedroom. He waved his hand and the lights came on and the covers turned back. Harry sank down onto the bed, and was instantly asleep. Severus transformed his clothes to pajamas, removed his shoes and glasses and covered him up.

"Goodnight, Harry." He whispered as he returned the room to darkness. He hurried out to retrieve Juno. He wanted her to come and check on Harry, just in case.

He knocked urgently on her door. When she opened it, she saw instantly that he was distressed. Before she could ask, he launched into an account of what had just taken place. She grabbed her stethoscope and they hurried back to Severus' rooms.

Harry hadn't moved from where he landed on the bed. Juno grasped his wrist and checked his vital signs. She placed the stethoscope on his chest and listened. She moved it to his back and listened again. Nodding, she said, "He's fine. I'd say he's just worn out again."

"Thank you for coming to check on him. I'm keeping him here for tonight." He told her.

"That's fine. He'll surely sleep all night now, but if you need me, just call." She said, pointing to the fire.

He smiled at her meaning. "I panicked." He confessed simply, a grin pulling the corners of his mouth.

"I noticed." She said smiling back. "He's fine, Sev. Don't worry so much!"

"I'll bear it in mind." He stated wryly.

"So he just blew up a mirror because he was angry?" She asked suddenly.

"Not intentionally. He was very angry. He has a lot of power and it is starting to come back. Now he needs to learn how to control it." Severus explained.

"I guess so!" She exclaimed. "He can't go around blowing things up just because he is angry!"

"I know that and so does Harry. It stunned him when it happened. I'm sure he'll be a lot more careful from now on." Severus assured her.

She nodded her understanding and moved toward the door. "He should be alright. I'm going to leave and get some sleep. You should too." She ordered as she noted the dark circles under his eyes.

"I will, doctor." He smiled at her.

She smiled as she stepped out into the hall. "Goodnight, Sev." She waved as she walked away. He closed the door and headed to his room. The lights went out as he passed each one. He didn't even wag a finger to make it happen.

Harry slept quite late the next morning. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and reached for his glasses. He looked around the room he was in. It was simply decorated in shades of cream and blue and comfortable-looking.

He shuffled out to the sitting room. It was quiet. "Dad?" He called.

Severus' head poked around the kitchen door. "In here, Harry." He said and disappeared again.

Harry followed him into the kitchen and sank into one of the chairs. "Good morning." He said around a huge yawn.

"Good morning. Want some breakfast?" Severus asked.

"Just some toast. I'll get it for myself if you'll show me where the toaster is?" Harry said.

Severus looked at him curiously. "Toaster?" I just use this." He tossed his wand at Harry. He caught it smoothly. There was no familiar warmth as his fingers grasped the handle. "It won't work for me." He said flatly.

"What makes you say that?" Severus asked him.

"I didn't get a response from it." Harry replied.

Severus smiled. "You won't. It isn't yours. It will obey your commands, but it won't bond with you." He explained. "When a wand bonds with you, it can't be used against you by someone else."

Harry eyed the wand curiously. He waved it at the bread on his plate and whispered 'Tosten Breowan.' Instantly, his bread was warm and toasted to a golden brown. He lightly buttered it and sprinkled cinnamon-sugar over it. He returned to his seat, handing the wand back to his father. "Thanks" He muttered around a mouthful of toast.

"You're welcome." Severus answered, handing him a cup of tea.

"So when do I meet this shrink?" He asked suddenly.

"Juno said she'd arrive by early afternoon." Severus informed him.

Harry nodded, rubbing his hands on his jeans. "I'm really nervous about this." He confessed.

"You'll be fine, Harry." Severus reassured him. "Just remember, we're all on your side. We all are here to help you."

"Thanks." He said, choking back a huge lump forming in his throat. "I really do have a lot of people that care about me and what's best for me, don't I?"

"Yes, you do. I hope you can hang onto that in the difficult times ahead of you." Severus reminded him quietly.

Harry finished his breakfast in silence. He told Severus he'd see him later and made his way back to the infirmary. Once there, he grabbed clean clothes and a clean robe and headed for the shower. After his shower, he dressed and spent quite a while trying to comb the tangles out of his hair. He returned it to its customary braid wrapped in leather and he was ready to meet his new therapist.

When he emerged from the bathroom, Juno had arrived. She gave him a quick check up, more out of habit, rather than need. She decided he was ready to be released.

"Harry, I have good news." She announced.

"What's that, Dr. A?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm releasing you from here today." She said quietly.

"Yes!" He shouted, jumping up in the air and landing in a flurry of arms as he grabbed her and swung her around. "Thank you Dr. A! Can I go now?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, Harry, you can go." She told him, feeling a little sad. "Where will I find you later when Sonya gets here?" She asked.

"I'll be in Gryffindor Tower the rest of today, I think." He informed her. "I'm going to move back into my dorm room and I want to finish reading an old spell book Hermione got from the library."

"That is perfect, Harry." She agreed. "I'll come and get you later."

"Okay. I'll see you later." He said and he turned to gather his belongings. It took him two trips to get it all. He was amazed at how much he had accumulated. He kept his wizard teddy, but all the remaining things from Severus' box he carefully replaced. He walked back to Severuss rooms with the box and the news.

Severus opened the door and looked at Harry in surprise. Harry rushed into the room and placed the box on a small table. "I have good news!" Harry said excitedly.

"What's that?" Severus asked, already sure he knew what it was.

"Dr. A released me! I can go back to the Tower, my friends, my life!" He grinned from ear to ear.

"Wonderful, Harry!" Severus exclaimed. "I'm very happy for you!"

Suddenly, he was nearly knocked off his feet as Harry launched himself on him. "I never thanked you for all you did for me. I know there were times during the worst of it all that you came. You comforted me, held me, and just loved me. I appreciated all of it, even though I never told you." Harry told him in a rush to get it all out. He hugged Severus hard and released him quickly.

"I love you, Harry." He replied around a large lump in his throat. "There was no where else for me to be, nothing else for me to do. You were all that mattered to me and you still are."

Harry just nodded his understanding, still not able to say what he knew Severus wanted to hear. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you what you want to hear." Harry said, truly regretting the situation.

"I understand that, Harry. Just don't tell me there is no chance for it to happen." Severus pleaded. "As long as I have hope, I can wait forever."

Harry nodded and said, "There's always hope. I have to go back to the Tower. I told Dr. A that she could reach me there when Dr. Troyen arrived."

"I'll see you later, Harry." Severus said, feeling a sudden burst of joy over the happy turn of events.

On his way out the door, Harry turned back to his father, "Are you going to be there too?" He asked.

"Would you like it if I was?" Severus asked in response.

"Yeah, I think I would." Harry admitted, quietly.

"I'll be there then." Severus stated, the wonderful feeling turned up a notch. Harry grinned and waved as he pulled the door shut behind him.

Shortly after lunch, the portrait hole opened and Dr. A and Severus entered with a short, pretty blond. Harry rose to greet them.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet my friend, Sonya Troyen." Juno introduced him, smiling. "Sonya, this is my favorite **_former_** patient, Harry Potter."

"Harry, I am pleased to meet you!" She said, grabbing his hand in a firm handshake, a huge grin on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Troyen." Harry replied, grinning at her exuberance.

"Oh Merlin! Don't call me Dr. Troyen! That's my Dad!" she exclaimed. "Call me Sonya or Doc, okay?" 

"Sure." Harry agreed, his eyes sliding to Juno and then his father. He nervously offered them all a seat around the fire. They all seated themselves comfortably.

"Harry." Sonya began. "Is there anything you would like to know about me?" 

This caught him off guard. "I'm not sure right now." He confessed. "I'm too nervous to think of anything!" He laughed. Sonya laughed with him.

"Okay, fair enough." She said. "I'll give you a run-down. I'm single. I'm thirty-two years old. I love my work. I adore children of any age. I live to help people who need me. I have two cats, Spooky and Shakes. I'll show you pictures later. That's about it, I guess. Did I cover it all for you?" She asked, catching her breath.

"For now, I guess." He answered slightly dazed by the exchange.

Severus spoke up. "Will you have room in your schedule to devote to helping Harry?"

Sonya grinned at Severus. "I would give up meals or sleeping to help Harry, to be honest. But at the moment, I have a light client load. I will have more than enough room for Harry." She assured him, as she gave a quick wink in Harry's direction. He flashed her a brief smile, not sure if it would be appropriate for him to wink back.

"Well Harry." She said turning her attention to him. "I suppose you're wondering just what is going to happen. Am I right?"

"Yes, ma'am." He answered politely.

"Merlin's beard! Now he's calling me ma'am!" She cried in mock horror. "You keep this up and I'm going to need therapy!" She joked.

Harry laughed, the first true mirth-filled laugh, since Juno had arrived. She thought to herself, 'That was the most wonderful sound to reach my ears in a long time!'

"If you don't mind," Sonya hesitated and looked at Severus, "and if Harry is willing, I'd like to talk with him alone."

"I have no objections." Severus assured her. "Harry?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at his son.

"No, sir. None." Harry answered. "Sonya would you like a tour of the castle or the grounds?" He asked her suddenly.

"That would be nice." She answered. "How about a walk on the grounds? It is so beautiful outside today."

"The grounds it is." He agreed as he led her out through the portrait hole. They walked in silence toward the Entrance Hall. Harry, not sure what to say, nervously cleared his throat.

"There's no need to feel nervous, Harry." She said quietly. "I want you to be able to trust me."

"I'm sorry." He told her. "I'm not sure what you want from me, how I'm supposed to act, what you want me to say."

'Wow!' She thought. 'This kid has a lot of excess baggage!'

"Um…first of all Harry, I want to clear up this misconception you have. This is not about what I want, okay?" She informed him.

"Okay." He agreed, swallowing nervously.

"I want you to relax around me. Don't think of me as your doctor. I don't care for the doctor/patient relationship. I much prefer to think of myself as a friend." She explained gently. He nodded and she continued.

"I want you to understand that anything you say to me, stays with me. I am only concerned with you and what you need. I will always tell you the truth and I hope that you will treat me with the same respect." She told him.

"I try to be honest." He admitted. "Sometimes I avoid admitting stuff because I am trying to protect people."

"Protect people?" She asked. "I don't understand, Harry."

"Well, like if my friend Ron senses I'm having trouble sleeping because of my nightmares and tries to help me, I'll tell him a small lie to make him feel better. Then I protect him from worrying about me and losing sleep too." Harry explained.

"Okay, I see your viewpoint." She told him.

"That's it?" He said, somewhat incredulously. "You're not going to tell me that I'm not helping by doing things like that? That I'm not being a true friend if I'm not totally honest?" He asked, his voice tense.

"Um…you obviously know all of that. Why would I have to tell you?" She replied quietly.

The statement left him a little confused. He was not used to someone just being there like this. She didn't judge, she didn't play games with words. She wasn't making any empty, meaningless promises. He felt a sense of safety, solidness in the realization that he **_knew _**he could trust her. She truly meant it when she told him she was there for him. He knew his father, Juno and his friends were there for him too, but Sonya was the one who could help him sort it all out.

She let him think about what she said as they walked in silence. He had led her down to the lake and they were headed away from the castle. She watched as a giant squid broke the surface of the lake. It glided along, barely rippling the surface. She gazed at the beautiful setting. The rolling hills, the snow-capped mountains in the distance. 'It's so peaceful out here!' She mused silently. They reached the other end of the lake and Harry led her to the edge of the cliff where a slab of flat-topped rocks formed a natural seat. He pulled his cloak around himself and sat down, patting the rock next to him, indicating she should join him.

"I come here to think." He revealed, staring out over the water at the castle beyond. "I used to fly here on my broom. Hedwig would always join me." He said quietly.

"This is a very beautiful spot." She told him. "Who is Hedwig? A friend?" She asked.

"She was my pet owl." He said, his face hard, anger flashing in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Was?" She prompted, her voice softening.

"Was." He repeated, not bothering to explain. She didn't press, she just turned her gaze out over the lake. And waited…

"My family took her away from me last summer. They locked her away in a cupboard under the stairs and starved her to death." He finally revealed. Sonya was horrified.

"Oh how awful!" She exclaimed. "I'm very sorry Harry." She sympathized.

He scrubbed at his face, not wanting her to see his tears. He missed Hedwig so much. He had loved it when she would nip his fingers or his ears. She was always something soft and warm for him to turn to; the one shred of comfort he had in his harsh life. He couldn't hold back the sob that erupted from his chest.

"I miss her so much!" He sobbed, finally breaking down and grieving for his friend.

Sonya let him pour his heart out. She rested her hand on his back as he told her everything about his owl. From the day Hagrid, the groundskeeper, bought her for him for his eleventh birthday, up to the day Severus had informed him that she hadn't recovered from her neglect. She rubbed her hand back and forth between his shoulder blades as he talked. Soon, he quit talking and just cried. Wave after wave of grief washed over him. She couldn't help herself, her heart reached out to him and she wrapped her arms around him. She didn't speak. Words were pointless. They didn't change anything. So she held him while he cried and smiled softly at him when he pulled away.

"Do you feel a little better, Harry?' She asked. He merely nodded, still wiping his eyes. She handed him a tissue from her pocket. "That's the first time you've allowed yourself to grieve for her, isn't it?" She stated.

"Yes." He admitted, drawing a shaky breath.

"Are you ready to head back to the school?" She asked.

"Yeah." He agreed. "I'm kind of tired."

"A natural thing to happen after a huge release like you've just experienced." She explained. "It would be a good idea for you to rest before dinner. I promise you'll feel much better if you do."

"Okay, I will." He said as he rose and pulled her to her feet.

They didn't say much on the walk back to the castle. He pointed out the Great Hall where they took their meals. They did chat about his upcoming graduation. She noted that he was rather optimistic and upbeat about it and took that as the good sign that it was. He walked her to the infirmary and Juno's office. Before he left he turned to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks." He said simply..

"You're very welcome." She assured him and smiled as he turned and headed back to his dorm.

She entered Juno's office and slumped down in a chair. She propped her feet on another chair and sighed.

Juno looked at her and said, "Well?"

"Well, what?" Sonya countered, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, what do you make of him?" She burst out.

"He's very troubled. He worries more about everyone else than he does himself. He has very little self-worth. He is focused on what other people want him to think, say and do. How **_they _**expect him to be. That's some pretty deep-seated trauma. He has not been allowed to be himself. I doubt he even knows who he truly is. And that's all I'm going to tell you because as of right now he is officially my patient." She announced and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Will you be able to help him?" Juno asked anxiously.

Sonya eyed her friend. "You sound like a worried mother rather than just a physician concerned about a patient." She observed. "What's going on here, Juno?"

"I won't lie to you, Sonya. I love that boy as much as if he were my own son." Juno confessed. "He is a very sweet young man and so fragile. I sense he is close to breaking. I would do anything to prevent that from happening. I've fixed his broken body. I'm counting on you to mend his broken spirit." She challenged softly.

"Oh girl, you've got yourself in this one deep, haven't you?" Sonya said.

"You have no idea." Juno told her.

"The father too?" She asked.

"The jury is still out on that one." Juno admitted, unconsciously raising her hand to her cheek.

"I see." Sonya said, eyeing her friend. "Tell me about the father. What's his name again?"

"Severus." Juno answered automatically.

"Severus Potter." Sonya said the name. "It sounds wrong, somehow." She declared.

"That's because it is wrong." Juno laughed. "His name isn't Potter, it's Snape. In fact, Harry is actually Sirius Snape."

"What?" Sonya blurted, confused. "I thought you said he was Harry Potter?"

"He is Harry Potter," Juno explained. "But, 'Harry Potter' is an alias. His full name is really Sirius James Snape. It's a long story, but not mine to tell. I actually think the story should be told by Severus. He's the one to truly know the whole story." Juno revealed to her.

"Well, this is interesting. I will be talking with Severus as well." Sonya stated.

"To be honest, Severus is hoping to be involved in all of this." Juno told her. "He and Harry's relationship is very complicated. I could tell you, but I think you should just get it from Severus."

"Okay, so I have two new patients." Sonya announced. "I think I will make arrangements to see them separately at first." 

Juno nodded and offered to escort her to Severus' rooms and she agreed. They made their way down to the dungeon rooms. At their knock, Severus answered and quickly hid his surprise at seeing them.

"Hello, Sev." Juno said. "I hope we're not intruding?'

"No, of course not." He assured them. "Please come in."

Sonya took in her surroundings as Severus led them to the comfortable furniture.

"I brought Sonya here at her request, Sev." Juno told him.

"Yes? What can I do for you, Dr. Troyen?" He asked.

"I have spent some time with Harry. I will be taking him on as a client." She began.

"Oh good!" He said, relief in his voice.

"That's not all." She added. "Upon talking with Juno and getting names straight, well anyway, I have come to a decision. I believe you could benefit from a bit of therapy as well." Sonya told him.

"I was going to request your help myself." He admitted. "But I wanted to be sure Harry had the help he needed first."

"He'll have it." Sonya assured him. "I would like to see you separately at first. Eventually we will all work together, but I need to build a relationship with Harry."

"Thank you." He told her. "I feel you're right for my son. I hope you can get him to open up to you. We couldn't." He told her as he nodded toward Juno.

"I can't tell you any details, of course, but I can tell you that he has already opened up to me." Sonya informed them. "It was because I offered no pressure. I'm a totally new person for him. We're starting out on fresh terms. He can be himself."

Juno and Severus nodded their understanding.

"I do want to talk to you about the details surrounding your relationship, Professor Snape." Sonya told him. "Is there some free time in your schedule or an evening we can just get together and lay some groundwork?"

"I'm free this evening after dinner, if you are." He told her immediately.

"That would be perfect. Is eight o' clock a good time?" She asked.

"I'll be here unless you prefer to meet somewhere else?" Severus offered.

"Here will be perfect." Sonya agreed. "I'll see you at eight."

They all rose and moved to the door. Taking Sonya's hand in a firm handshake, he said, "Thank you, Dr. Troyen."

"Please call me Sonya. I really meant it about being referred to as Sonya or Doc." She reminded him.

"Sonya it is." He agreed. "And you may call me Severus." He added.

"Deal!" She said grinning at him.

He turned to Juno. "Will I see you at dinner?" He asked quietly.

"Of course!" She smiled. "Are you going to wake Harry or will I?" She asked.

"You can. I've got some work to finish before dinner. Tell him that I will see him then."

"Will do." Juno said leaving. The two women made their way to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Password?" The portrait covering the entrance to the dorm requested.

"Lionheart." Juno said and the portrait swung open, allowing them entrance. She led Sonya up the dormitory stairs to the seventh year's room. She knocked and receiving no answer, she opened the door. They scanned the room and spotted Harry lying on one of the beds. As they crossed the room, Juno said, "Let me wake him. You stand back and observe. You're in for a shock. Pay close attention! I don't want to do this to him again!" Juno ordered. Much as she hated to, she reached down and grabbed Harry's shoulder, giving him a shake. Before she can even say his name, he exploded in a flurry of activity.

It was the reaction she wanted Sonya to see for herself, but she hated treating him that way. It was all there, the defensive position, the panic, the fear. His arms were up in front of his face, his knees drawn up to his chest, making himself as small as he could.

Sonya was stunned! She immediately rushed to his side. She and Juno hurried to soothe him.

"I'm sorry Harry!" Juno apologized. "I thought you would be sleeping lighter than usual."

"It's okay, Dr. A." He told her, his hand over his chest.

"Are you okay?" She asked, seeing the gesture.

He looked down at his hand, "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a reflex action." He assured her.

"We just came to wake you for dinner." Sonya told him.

"Good! I'm starved!" He admitted, getting up from the bed. He offered an arm to each of them, suddenly in a playful mood.

"Shall we?" He asked, as they laughed and each took an arm. When they entered the Great Hall a while later, laughing and looking like life-long friends, they were an interesting sight for everyone there. Harry hadn't felt so free in a very long time…


	16. Comversations, Incantations and Revenge

****

Conversation, Incantations and Revenge

After having the happiest afternoon he could remember in the longest time, Harry headed back to Gryffindor Tower with Ron and Hermione. He felt he hadn't laughed this much in his entire life. They all flopped down in comfortable scarlet chairs around the massive stone fireplace in the Common Room.

"So, Harry, how does it feel to be home?" Ron asked.

"You have no idea, mate." He exclaimed. "I have missed everything about this place and every one of you so much!"

"We're glad you're back, too." Hermione told him, a huge grin lighting up her face.

As more and more of his fellow lions return to the den, the Common Room took on a decidedly festive air. Soon a full-blown party erupted in Harry's honor. Food, drinks, music and magical fireworks appeared. Harry was very touched to learn just how much he was thought of by his fellow Gryffindor. They were all surprised when even Professor McGonagall joined in the festivities for a while. She never even told them "lights out"!

Closer to dawn than midnight, Harry stifled a yawn. Things had died down considerably. Hermione had crashed in a corner of one of the large sofas. Harry and Ron were tired, but too happy to quite call it a night.

"You know, Ron," Harry began, "Now that I am out of hospital, I have a bit of revenge to enact."

An evil glint appeared in his friend's eyes and he asked, "What d'you have in mind, Harry?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll come up with something." Harry said, thinking of the possibilities.

"You know," Ron said mischievously, "for as often as he roars at us Gryffindors, you could place a charm on him that has his robes flash scarlet and gold and have the Gryffindor Lions roaring around the hems every time he does! That would be wicked!"

"Or have his voice change when he yells, so that he sounds like a chipmunk!" Harry smirked.

"Yeah! Or maybe have his hair change colors when he yells at the class!" Ron suggested, getting into the idea.

"Maybe we could have him break into song whenever anyone says his name?" Harry added. They were quiet for a bit, thinking, then a sly smile formed on Harry's lips. "Or we could…" Harry leapt to his feet and ran toward the dorm. "I'll be right back!" he said excitedly. A few moments later he returned with the old spell book Hermione had gotten for him to read while in the hospital.

"I saw something in here that just might be perfect." Harry explained as he flipped through page after page searching for the perfect spell. "This spell was used in times of war to reveal your enemies or allies." Harry explained as he searched the pages. "Here it is! This charm will reveal the spell. 'Revelo Ostendus.'" Harry showed Ron the two spells. "One casts the spell, the other activates the spell!"

"Okay, I'm with you on this, but how will you cast them without Snape…er…your Dad catching you?" Ron asked.

Harry thought for several minutes and still drew a blank. "I'm not sure."

Ron's brow knitted as he tried to come up with a plan as well.

Suddenly a sleepy voice spoke up from the corner of a sofa, "Why don't you do it when he's asleep?"

"Hermione! That's bloody brilliant!" Ron nearly shouted.

"But, Hermione, how will I be sure he's really asleep? I mean, I don't know how sound of a sleeper he is!" Harry fretted.

"Slip him some Dreamless Sleep Potion in his tea or something!" Hermione said in exasperation. "Honestly, you two would never make it to graduation if it weren't for me!" She grinned.

"Well, that's settled." Ron said. "Now what exactly will you have him reveal?"

"Well, I'll set it up so that…"

****

Earlier that evening…

Sonya knocked on the door to Professor Snape's rooms, curious about the odd relationship that was about to be explained to her. Juno had been stubbornly silent about giving even the slightest hint about the whole thing. 

Severus opened the door and invited her in. After taking a seat in one of the comfortable black armchairs and accepting a cup of tea, Sonya was ready to clear up a few things.

"Severus, as I said before, I wanted to discuss this odd relationship you have with Harry." She began. "Would it be easier for you to just tell the story or would you prefer to answer specific questions?" She asked.

"I think it would be better if I just told the story from the beginning." He told her. "There are some things about me that are going to shock you, but I am sure you will understand it all by the time I finish."

Severus settled himself into the matching armchair, kicked off his shoes and crossed his feet. His focus turned inward as he formed his thoughts.

"I will start when I was sixteen." He began. "That is really where all of this started. I was a student here at Hogwarts; a Slytherin. I have always been a loner, and never was much good at making friends. You can imagine my surprise when I was welcomed into the fold of Slytherins. How I was awed by the likes of Lucius Malfoy. He was older than I, so I was easily led astray. Shortly after my sixteenth birthday I was officially "christened" as a Death Eater and received my Mark. I won't go into any details at this point. Suffice it to say, it was not anything I am proud of." He paused and a glass of water appeared at his side. After taking a drink, he eyed her and tried to read her expression. He saw nothing but calm features and maybe a flash of some vague emotion in her eyes. It was obvious he had her undivided attention.

"I willingly joined in the dark activities of my fellow Death Eaters. We were not "pleasant" people to be around by any means. We often formed "camps" where we were trained by older wizards. We were singled out by Voldemort for more concentrated lessons if we showed any special talents. I had a penchant for potion-making. I was given intense lessons and I became a Master at my craft. Soon I was Voldemort's first choice in these endeavors. I won't elaborate here either."

"I was still a student here at Hogwarts, as were many of my cohorts. Professor Dumbledore was concerned about the fact that I seemed to be falling behind and ordered a tutor for me. That tutor was Lily Evans. I gave her a difficult time of things ~ she was a Gryffindor, after all. Gryffindors and Slytherins have been rivals for years. It was tradition. But no matter how much I taunted her, she was persistent. Soon, I was looking forward to our time together. She had become my friend. In all of this, I soon found myself in the company of the Gryffindor students more often than my fellow Slytherin. It was encouraged by Voldemort. He felt having me on the 'inside' was an advantage. I guess this was about when my loyalties shifted. By the time we graduated from Hogwarts, I had slipped into the skin of a spy. My life was dramatically changed. Lily and I had fallen in love. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and even that fool Peter Pettigrew had become my friends. From that point on, I lived a double life. Voldemort was gaining power. I observed how he controlled the Death Eaters. He used their loved ones to keep them under his command. I grew fearful of his learning about Lily and the closeness of my friends. I confided in James of my fears and he immediately offered a solution to the problem. We would have a 'falling out' and I would sever all ties to my friends by outward appearances."

He paused again for another drink and asked Sonya if he could get anything for her. She accepted a glass of water herself and he began again.

"In the secret safety of the school in the spring of 1980, Lily and I were married. To the rest of the world, James and Lily were married. They set up a "public" life in Godric's Hollow and Lily and I shared a "private" life here in the school. In this very apartment, in fact. A little over a year later, Siri was born. I was so happy. I could have shouted it from the tallest tower of the castle." He smiled grimly at her. "This was MY son! She was MY wife!" He said, the raw emotions making his voice harsh. "But I had to keep it all secret. And then, the horror began. Voldemort gathered us together. He had urgent business for us to attend to! He had learned of James Potter's son's birth! The boy could not be allowed to live. A prophecy had been fulfilled. The boy would be his downfall. He must be destroyed. Panic filled my heart. The meeting couldn't end soon enough for me. He was speaking of my son! I had to get them out of there!"

"James, Sirius and Remus met with me secretly. They would go under the Fidelius Charm. Sirius would be James' Secret Keeper. He wasn't completely sure about his ability to hold onto the secret should he be brought before Voldemort. Unknown to the rest of us, he and James decided to use Peter Pettigrew as the Keeper instead. They "knew" it would work. We had never told Peter that the "falling out" was a charade. He was never a very strong person. He believed the story James had fabricated. What we weren't aware of, was the fact that Peter had been spying for Voldemort and he ran straight to him with the details of where the "Potters" were hiding."

Severus was pacing the room now with long agitated strides. Sonya watched the tormented soul before her and knew without a doubt that with these two patients, she most definitely was going to have her hands full.

"Voldemort's plan was for a general Death Eater "raid" on Godric's Hollow. He, himself, was going along to destroy the Potters. He was maniacal. The air vibrated with his excitement. I was part of the group of one hundred or so Death Eaters. We were ordered to create chaos. As soon as we arrived, I broke away from the group in an attempt to follow Voldemort and stop him. Before I could get far, I was captured by Aurors and taken away to Azkaban to await trial."

"From there I'm sure you are aware of everything else, am I right?" He asked.

"Yes, I know Harry's story from there, who doesn't?" She answered. "What happened to you?"

Clearing his throat, he returned to his chair and began again. "Professor Dumbledore gave testimony at my trial. I was soon released and he took me under his wing. He helped me to get back on my feet. I chose to leave Siri with the Dursley's. I was in no condition to care for an infant. I returned to school and became certified as a Potion's Master. Professor Dumbledore offered me a job here. I remained a Death Eater and reported what I could to the Headmaster. With Voldemort gone, there wasn't much to report, but I waited and watched, for the Light." He told her bitterly.

"Why didn't you claim your son at that point?" She asked.

"I thought I was doing what was best for him. He was with family. He had a proper home. I was confident that Lily's sister would love him and raise him properly. I knew he would return here when he was eleven and begin his training. In the ten years that passed, I changed. I'm not sure if I began to believe all the lies we fabricated or what. I became a fearsome, nasty bastard to nearly every student that passed through these halls. I had to be careful, some of my students were the children of Death Eaters. I couldn't afford for my cover to be blown. I sadly realized I could not even form a friendship with my son. I had no choice. To keep us safe, I had to make him hate me. I've been hard on him, but it has benefited him in a way. I always knew he would be a powerful wizard, bloodline alone guaranteed that. But he is so much more. He is strong, very strong, character-wise. I'm very proud of him. He is all I could ever hope for in a son and more." He grew silent, reflecting.

"What can you tell me about recent events?" Sonya asked quietly.

"Let me back up a bit first." He stated. "I want you to know that it was my decision alone to keep the truth from Harry. Professor Dumbledore wanted me to confess everything to him right away. I held him off by reasoning that Harry was too young to handle it. I always managed to put it off and push it further and further away. I had my walls built up, my mask in place. I was firmly planted in a reality I could deal with. One where the pain could be shut out. One where warmth, acceptance and love had no place. By now, Harry and all he represented to me, was a threat to my reality."

"Last August, I was summoned by the Headmaster. He looked very worried as I stepped into the office. He handed me a note he had received from Ron, Harry's best friend. I read it quickly and knew what was expected of me. I left immediately to check on my son. One line from the note kept burning in my brain. It was 'We know he isn't treated well, as a rule, but I have a very bad feeling about this.' My insides turned to ice. I couldn't get there fast enough." He closed his eyes as the flood of memories from that night washed over him.

He opened his eyes after a brief pause and leveled them on Sonya. "He was a mess when I found him. I could see he had been beaten very badly. I didn't realize the true extent of his injuries until later on. He was nothing but skin and bones, much too thin for a seventeen year old boy. I felt like I was lifting a small child. There was blood everywhere. When I reached out to touch him, he exploded in a flurry of arms and legs. He scrambled to get away from me, pleading to be left alone; begging not to be hit anymore. I was horrified. He was so broken, so fragile, but yet so strong. I finally made him understand that I was there to take him away and he accepted my help before he collapsed."

"His recovery took months. Juno and Professor Dumbledore kept at me to tell him the truth. I came here to my rooms and I forced myself to face the truth. I opened my heart and my soul and allowed my love for my son to come home. Now we need your help to repair the cracks and strengthen the bond. Do you think you can heal a fool's spirit and save the spirit of a broken child?" He asked her, exhausted from the ordeal.

Sonya was quiet for a very long time. She stared silently into the flames in the fireplace as a smile came to her face.

"You're a good man, Severus Snape." She admitted. "I'll do whatever it takes to help you and Harry become a family. I promise!"

"Thank you." He stated simply. He glanced at his watch and was surprised at how late it was. "I'm sorry." He apologized right away. "I didn't realize how late it had gotten. You must be exhausted!"

"I'll be fine, Severus." She smiled. "I never was one to need much sleep." She added, rising from her seat.

"Would you like me to escort you back to your room?" He asked her as they moved to the door.

"No thank you." She said. "I can find my way."

"Very well, then." He agreed. "Good-night."

As she turned and headed down the corridor, she and Severus spotted Harry making his way toward the apartment.

"Hello, Harry." Sonya greeted him, stopping as she met up to him.

"Hello, Sonya." He returned, suspicion in his eyes as he looked from her to his father.

"I just finished my first session with your father, Harry." She explained.

Harry nodded. "Did you…?"

"No, Harry." She assured him. "What you say to me, stays with me."

"What did you talk about with my Dad?" He asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, Harry." She apologized. "He is my patient, I can't tell you."

"That's okay." He said, understanding written in his features.

"Well, good-night, Harry." She smiled as she stepped around him.

"Good-night." He returned as he continued the few steps to where his father was waiting. As he stepped inside, Severus said, "You're up awfully late, aren't you? Is something wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep." He said simply.

"Do you want something to help you sleep?" Severus asked immediately.

"Can you do that?" Harry asked.

"I can brew something that will allow you to relax and then it should be easier for you to nod off. It's not addicting like the Dreamless Sleep Potion, so I am allowed to brew and dispense it." He explained.

"Okay." Harry agreed. "I think I'd like that."

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I'll just step next door and fix it up for you." Severus told him as he headed for the door. "Want to come with me?"

"Would you mind if I stayed here?" Harry asked. "I'd like to go and look at those pictures again."

"That's fine, Harry." He assured him. "Go ahead. I'll be right back." He added as he shut the door behind him.

Harry smiled as his fingers found the vial of Dreamless Sleep Potion in the pocket of his robe. He quickly went and looked at the photos on the mantle in Severus's bedroom. He really did want to study them a bit more. After a few moments, he made his way to the door. He closed his eyes in concentration and two cups of tea appeared on the small table by the door. He removed the vial from his pocket and added the contents to one of the cups. The door opened silently. He picked up the cups and made his way next door to the lab.

As he stepped inside, he said, "I thought you might like some tea."

"That does sound good, thanks." Severus said, "It's been a rather long day."

"You can say that again!" Harry agreed as he watched his father take a deep drink from the cup.

"The House threw a party for me tonight." He started conversationally, watching Severus struggle to remain awake.

"I'll bet McGonagall was thrilled about that!" Severus commented, shaking his head. "Wow. I must be more tired than I thought!" He admitted.

"Actually, she was there too." Harry said as Severus slumped to the floor, sound asleep. Harry rushed to the door and waved Ron inside.

"Wow Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "Remind me not to mess with you!"

The two of them carried Severus to his room and put him on the bed.

Harry closed his eyes in concentration. He said the incantation, barely above a whisper, 'Ostendo Animi Leoninus Snape'. He waited for a few moments then activated the spell by saying 'Revelo Ostandus Snape.'

"Okay, Ron." He whispered, "Now say his name and we'll see what happens."

Ron quietly cleared his throat and stepped closer to the bed. "Professor Snape?" He said tentatively. They waited. Harry stared intently at his father's forehead.

"Nothing happened." He declared flatly. "I bet it won't work cause I didn't use a wand. I couldn't focus on it properly."

Ron pulled his wand out. "Want me to do it?" He asked.

"Oh no! I get to do this one myself." Harry told him. "But I don't want to wait. Who knows when I'll be able to get a wand?"

At that moment, there was a quiet knock on the apartment door. Harry rushed to answer it and found Hermione standing there. "Well, did you do it?" She asked as she stepped in the room.

"It didn't work." Harry told her.

"Did you use a wand?" She asked.

"Hello! I don't have one!" Harry said rapping his knuckles on her forehead.

"Ron could do it!" She argued.

"He wants to do it himself, 'Mione." Ron told her. "His revenge and all."

"Right." Harry added.

But they could tell that she wasn't listening anymore. She had that faraway look that let them know she was forming an idea in her head. So they waited.

"Harry, you were able to fix that mirror without a wand, right?" She asked at last.

"Yeah, so." He answered.

"And the core of your wand was a phoenix feather, right?" She pressed on.

"Yes, one of Fawkes tail feathers, in fact." He told her. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Your uncle burned your wand, didn't he?" She said emphatically.

"Yeah…" Harry began and faltered as he caught her train of thought. "Do you think?" He said cautiously.

"Only one way to find out. Try it." She ordered.

"What?" Ron said, still puzzled over the exchange.

"Shhh." Hermione ordered as Harry sat on the rug in front of the fire. He closed his eyes in concentration once more. His lips moved soundlessly as he chanted over and over in his head, "Accio wand, accio wand, accio wand."

Hermione moved over to the ground level window and opened it a crack. After a considerable amount of time, they watched as a fine trail of ash filtered through the open window. Harry's face was bathed in sweat. The shorter hairs around his face were plastered there. He was trembling slightly from the effort, but the small pile of ash settled before him. He opened his eyes and stared at the pile.

"What do I do now?" He asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said quietly.

"Harry!" Ron said "Touch it! It's your wand, right? You're bonded! Touch it! Order it to revive itself or something!"

'Could it be that simple?' Harry wondered to himself. He reached out and laid his hand over the pile. He closed his eyes and thought to himself, 'Come back. I need you! Come back. Rise from your ashes! Come back!' He felt the warmth in his fingers and his eyes flew open. The three of them stared in disbelief as the familiar red and gold glow formed around the small pile of ash. It grew and expanded until Harry was enveloped as well in the shimmering aura. Harry closed his eyes again and soundlessly repeated his command. 'Rise from your ashes!' He felt the handle form under his fingertips. He struggled to remain calm and focused. 'Rise from your ashes!' He demanded forcefully. When Hermione gasped and Ron yelped "Harry!," He opened his eyes.

"I did it!" He rasped hoarsely. "Now let's see if it works. 'Wingardium Leviosa.' He said pointing at a bowl of fruit on the table. It slowly rose in the air. "Yes!" Harry said excitedly as he got to his feet and headed for his father's room once more. Ron and Hermione were close on his heels.

He stood over his father and repeated the tandem charms. Ron said, "Professor Snape." and they all clapped a hand over their mouths to stifle a laugh when the spell revealed itself. There in the center of Severus Snape's forehead was a rearing, roaring Lion…

They rushed from the apartment and hurried back to the Gryffindor Tower. They collapsed in a fit of laughter onto a sofa.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" Harry said, holding the stitch in his side.

****

A/N ~ I want to thank brady2003us for the idea about Harry's wand! J . I also want to thank Charma1219 for being a helpful e-mail sounding board! J . Thanks to Charley for the wonderful suggestions for paybacks. J Of course I also want to thank all of my loyal readers and reviewers. You all make me smile! J And a big thank you to my husband for the idea I decided to use.J This was fun guys! Thanks!


	17. Story Time and the Plot Thickens

****

Story Time and the Plot Thickens

Sonya returned to the small comfortable room she had been given for the duration of her stay. She flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her mind was in turmoil. She had been unnerved to learn that Severus was once a Death Eater. He had refrained from revealing any details of his activities during that time and she was glad of it. She knew there was a very distinct possibility that at some point in Severus's therapy they would have to discuss it. She didn't look forward to it at all. 

'I wonder what he would think of me?' She thought as she absently rubbed her left forearm.

She rose from the bed and entered the small, functional bathroom. She stood before the mirror, mentally berating herself. 'You should have been honest with him. You should have told him right away!' She scolded. 'Next time you meet you must tell him. You expect complete honesty from him, you owe him the same in return!' Her mind made up, she returned to the bed and tried to get a few hours sleep.

The next morning, Severus awoke in his own bed, unable to recall how he'd gotten there. The last thing he remembered was talking with Harry while he brewed him a potion to help him sleep. As he lay there trying to make sense of it, he was rousted from the bed by a knock on his door. He made his way to the front room as the knock sounded again.

"I'm coming!" He growled. With a glare firmly in place, he flung open the door to the smiling face of Juno.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed. "You look like Hell!"

"Good morning to you too." He grumbled, as he stepped back for her to enter.

"Did you have a rough night?" She asked, concern in her eyes.

"I don't know." He answered. "I'm still trying to sort something out."

"What's that?" She asked.

"For some strange reason, I can't remember going to bed." He confessed, confusion tingeing his voice.

"Severus Snape!" She exclaimed. "Were you…" She stopped and her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at his forehead.

"What?" He demanded, his eyes narrowing.

Recovering quickly, she said, "Nothing. I was about to ask you if you had been drinking, but then I remembered that as a rule, you don't drink." She struggled to keep a straight face while she silently applauded Harry's cleverness. A few moments later, the Lion had disappeared from his face.

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" She asked to cover her near giveaway.

"I think coffee is called for this morning." He told her.

"Coming right up!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh please stop!" He said grumpily.

"Not a morning person, Sev?" She teased with a twinkle in her eye.

"Not this morning. I've got a bloody headache. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear I had taken a healthy dose of a sleeping draught." He added. "They always give me the worst headache in the morning."

Juno ducked her head and turned toward the kitchen, hiding the evil grin that she was now wearing.

"I'm going to take a quick shower!" He called in to her. "Will you be here when I'm done?"

"You bet!" She called back. She was dying to know how things went with Sonya the night before.

A while later he emerged in full 'professor' gear. He threw his billowing black robe over the back of his chair as he sank into it and accepted the steaming cup of coffee.

"I guessed you took it black." She explained.

"You guessed right." He smiled slightly as he took a drink.

After taking a sip from her own cup, she asked. "How did things go with Sonya last night? If you don't mind my asking." She added hastily, aware she was actually crossing a line.

"I think things went quite well." He told her, smiling at her nervousness.

"How did she react to the news of your being a Death Eater?" Juno asked hesitantly.

"She seemed okay with it, really." He said reflecting on the previous night. 'So she hadn't told him.' Juno thought to herself.

"How are you feeling after your first session?" She asked softly. Knowing how volatile he could be, she wasn't sure how he'd react to her questions.

He looked at her for several minutes, trying to sort out his feelings. "I feel…free. I guess." He admitted. "It felt good to share it with someone who wouldn't judge or criticize."

She nodded and took another drink from her cup. "Do you think I'm judgmental or critical?" She asked quietly.

Confusion clouded his eyes before he answered. "Well, if you are referring to how I handled things with Harry, then I think I'd have to say you weren't judgmental. As far as being critical, there were times you were harsh, but you were forced into it by my pig-headedness. So, that aside, I'd say you were trying to be a good friend to us." He admitted.

"Okay." She said with a smile of relief. He returned the gesture and got to his feet.

"Well, I have classes to get to. Do you want to have lunch with me later?" He asked for the second time in a week

"Yes, I'd love to have lunch with you." She smiled happily as she rose and moved to the door. He grabbed his robe from the back of the chair and they left together. As they stepped into the main corridor, she saw a group of students milling around the classroom door.

"I'll see you later, Sev." She said with a smile.

He stood there watching her step around the crowd of students and one of the first year Hufflepuffs near his elbow fearfully spoke up.

"Uh, Professor Snape are you going to open the door?" and then she gasped as he looked down at her.

The timid girl was frozen in fear at the sight of the Lion on his forehead. One of the other students in the group was nervously eyeing him as he opened the door and ushered them inside. He headed to the front of the classroom as the whispering group tried to settle in their seats.

"SILENCE!" He roared and order was immediately restored. As they faced forward attentively, they wondered if they imagined the Lion as it was no longer there. The rest of the morning passed uneventfully.

"Hello, Juno." Severus greeted her when he stepped into her office at lunch time and looked around. It was noticeably lacking a few items. The EKG machine was gone, along with a small file cabinet. The desk was cleared of all her personal items. His face fell as he realized that she was preparing to leave.

"You're leaving." He stated bluntly.

"Soon." She answered as she placed a stack of books and Harry's medical file in a box on her desk.

"Harry will miss you terribly." He told her, silently adding , 'So will I.'

She eyed him critically. "I'll be around. Neither of you are getting rid of me that easily." She smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it." He admitted simply. She watched him as he rubbed a finger along the edge of her desk. He had his head bowed hiding his face from view and he looked remarkably like his son at the moment. 

She stepped out on that proverbial limb and said cautiously, "I don't want to stop seeing you, Sev."

His head jerked up sharply as he looked her in the eye. "I don't want to stop seeing you either." He told her softly.

"Not just because of Harry?" She asked uncertainly.

"Not…not because of Harry. Not for Harry." His voice rasped. "For me! I enjoy being with you. I want to have the chance to know you better." He confessed. "I know the professional person you are. I respect and admire your skills and your dedication. But I want to learn who Juno, the woman, is."

"I think I'd like that very much." She whispered as she reached out to take his hand. He pulled her around the desk to stand before him. He brushed her cheek with his fingertips. A hungry look flashed across his face as he looked into her eyes. 'They are so black, so bottomless!' She marveled. Her breath caught in her chest as the jolt of something like electricity surged through her body, causing her to shudder. She placed her hand on his chest and bowed her head. He gently held her chin between his thumb and forefinger and raised her face to look into her eyes. The question was there in his eyes as he lowered his head. She didn't stop him as his lips gently brushed hers. Her breath escaped in a soft sigh. He was blasted with a feeling of such longing, he could barely stand. He broke contact, severely shaken. She reached up and caressed his face, smiling softly. He bent to taste her again and the kiss deepened. He pulled her closer to him and she moaned softly as her fingers reached up to tangle in his hair.

'Oh Gods, it's been so long!' He thought. 'So long since anyone has wanted me.' He abruptly broke contact as Lily's face flashed in his mind. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, his face raised to the ceiling, as the sudden feeling of betrayal washed over him. He looked back at Juno. She smiled, somehow understanding without a word being said.

"Come on, Sev." She said taking his hand. "Let's go have lunch with Harry in the Great Hall." He was grateful for her patience, amazed that she seemed to know without him saying a word. ' Yes, he definitely wanted to get to know this woman better.' He thought as he allowed her to pull him toward the Great Hall.

They continued to hold hands, meeting no one on the trip to the hall for lunch. Once outside the massive oak doors, however, Severus let go abruptly. Juno looked at him, clearly puzzled. He gazed back at her and she was stunned by the blank mask that stared back at her.

"Sev?" She said tentatively.

"My mask stays on in public, Juno." He said sharply. "It is my safety net. For Harry and me and now, maybe even you."

He turned and pulled open the doors, allowing her to step through first. As they made their way to the front, Juno stopped by Harry and his friends.

"Hi! Dr. A." Harry said with a huge grin on his face and an evil twinkle sparkling in his eyes.

"Hello, Harry." She winked back. "Hi Ron, Hermione. How's your day so far?"

"Wonderful!" Ron answered

"Yeah, never better!" Hermione added. "Hello, Professor Snape." 

Harry ducked his head and shoved a forkful of roast beef in his mouth as he heard an audible gasp from several people seated nearby. It took every ounce of his willpower to keep from exploding with laughter. He hazarded a glance at Ron, who had a sudden interest in his shoe. His head was currently ducked under the table.

Juno had turned away to wave at Professor Dumbledore and Hermione was smiling sweetly at Severus.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger." He coolly returned her greeting and glared at the few Gryffindors seated nearby. 'Was it his imagination or were they fascinated with his forehead?' Frowning, he turned and made his way to the head table. Harry and Ron burst out in a fit of laughter at his retreating back.

As Severus took his seat between Sonya and Juno, Sonya greeted them.

"Good afternoon Juno, Professor Snape." She nodded at them as they sat down.

"Hello Sonya." Juno said as she discretely nodded toward Severus and winked.

"Hello, Sonya." Severus said as he turned to look at her.

Sonya, though puzzled by Juno's behavior, didn't pick up on the signal for her to remain silent about Severus's forehead. As the Lion appeared there, she gasped and said, "Severus! What's that Lion on your forehead?"

"Lion on my…?" He started to repeat. Realization dawned on his features. He jumped to his feet and shouted, "Harry Potter!" He rushed down to the Gryffindor table and hauled Harry to his feet by his collar and gave him a shove toward the doors. The massive oak doors slammed shut behind them and Harry turned to face his father with a huge grin covering his face.

"Is there a problem?" He asked innocently, carefully schooling his features into a look of impassivity.

"You did this, didn't you?" Severus roared.

"Payback, daddy dear." Harry said with an evil grin, crossing his arms over his chest and looking very much like the man standing before him.

Severus stared at him for several moments and Harry continued to smirk. Suddenly, Severus exploded with laughter and Harry immediately joined in.

"Touche`, Harry." He gasped as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "So how long do I have to suffer this indignity?"

"As long as I want." Harry said, laughing at the look on Severus's face. "But I think twenty-four hours is fair. Don't you?"

"You wouldn't!" Severus said in mock horror.

"I would." Harry stated. "It's only fair. I had to endure mine for that long."

"Okay." Severus conceded. "Fair is fair."

Harry nodded and Severus added. "Of course, you do realize that this means war?" He carried a note of challenge in his voice.

"You're on!" Harry said, extending his hand and they shook on it.

"Okay, you go back in and don't forget to look properly dressed down!" Severus cautioned. "We'll work out a 'detention' later." He said, smiling as he gave Harry a gentle shove toward the doors.

"Aren't you coming back in?" Harry asked.

"I'll be back shortly." He assured him. "It would look suspicious if we entered together. Remember Harry, we are still in danger. We must keep our public image."

Harry nodded his understanding, but grumbled, "I don't like it, but I'll do it to keep you safe."

"Thank you, Harry." He said as he stalked off in the other direction.

Harry entered the hall looking properly shredded. He took his seat and Hermione whispered, "What did he do, Harry?"

"I got detention ~ for two weeks" Harry growled. "Details to come later."

"The snarky bastard!" Ron snarled.

"Yeah, two weeks is pretty harsh, Harry." Dean Thomas piped up.

"I can't wait to find out how I'll be serving detention." Harry remarked dejectedly and slipped a secret wink at Ron and Hermione. After finishing their lunch, the three of them hurried out into the warm spring sunshine.

"Okay, Harry. Spill." Ron said, a grin lighting up his face. "Did he really give you detention?"

"No. But it will be 'served'." Harry told him.

"What d'you mean?" Ron said, puzzled.

"It means that Harry and Professor Snape have just figured out a way to spend more time together without arousing any suspicions!" Hermione beamed. "Brilliant Harry!" She added.

"It kind of just worked out that way." He told them, turning somber.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm kind of confused about the whole situation, is all." He admitted. "I am getting to know him and he can be a really great guy."

"I sense a 'but'." Hermione added as he paused.

"But, I am so damned angry with him!" Harry burst out. "I honestly feel like he has totally screwed up my life! I don't know who I am any more!"

Ron nodded his agreement, but Hermione reasoned. "Harry, he did what he thought was best for all of you!"

"I **_know _**that." He agreed. "The logical part of my brain acknowledges that he was afraid for all of us and desperate to keep us safe. But, the part of me that longed for a family, for someone to come and tell me that I was loved and wanted, doesn't understand!"

"You'll work it all out. Just give it time." She assured him.

"It'll take more than time, guys." He admitted to them. "Juno and my dad knew it and they've hired someone to help."

"You're going to see a shrink?" Ron exclaimed.

"I've already started." He admitted. "Did you notice the curly-haired blond at the head table during lunch?" He asked.

"I did!" Ron piped up.

"You would!" Hermione said, playfully punching his arm.

"Ow!" He said, rubbing his arm. "What? He asked if I noticed her!"

"ANY way!" Harry interjected, stopping an argument between the two of them. "Her name is Sonya Troyen and she is my psychotherapist. We haven't had any official sessions yet, but she's helped me already." He paused. "She's really cool, guys."

"So, you're comfortable with her then?" Hermione asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm impressed with her." He admitted. "She wasn't anything like what you'd think a shrink was like."

"I'm glad you're getting some help, Harry." Hermione told him as she laid her hand on his arm in comfort.

"Yeah, mate." Ron agreed, lightly slapping his back. "You have a lot of messy shit to work through."

"Yeah, I know." Harry conceded. "Not to mention that Uncle Vernon's trial will be soon." They looked sympathetically at him. "Did I tell you that they've added another charge to the long list he's already facing?"

"No. What's that?" Ron asked.

"Attempted Murder." Harry said bluntly.

"Oh my God!" Hermione whispered as she pressed her fingers to her lips. Ron gripped Harry's shoulder like a vice, a flash of anger in his eyes.

"Is that because he used the knife?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry said, barely above a whisper and a shudder passed through his body. "Can we change the subject?" He asked suddenly.

"Sure." Ron agreed giving his shoulder another squeeze.

"Are you guys ready for finals?" Hermione asked.

"I am." Harry piped up, grinning. "I haven't had much else to do lately, so I've been studying. But Professor McGonagall already told my Dad that I would be graduating. I think they told me because they didn't want me stressed out worrying about whether or not my tutoring was enough." He finished.

"I'm so happy for you!" Hermione squealed. "I agree with them. The last thing you need is more stress. GADS!"

Juno returned to her office after lunch. She finished packing her few remaining things. Her staff had dismantled the 'surgery'. Harry's bed was gone and the ward was returned to its former state. As she stood there in the middle of the room, staring at "Harry's Corner", he crept into the ward and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around, startled out of her reverie.

"Harry!" She exclaimed. "You nearly gave me a stroke!"

"Sorry, Dr. A." He apologized as his eyes searched the ward. A sadness came to them when he realized what it meant.

"You're leaving now, aren't you?" He asked, barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Harry." She told him. "My work is done here. I have more people who need me at St. Mungo's."

He looked at her with unnaturally bright green eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much!" He cried, flinging his arms around her.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Mr. Potter!" She chided him. "I'll be around whenever you need me. I promise, Sweetie." She vowed as she held him close. She swallowed a lump that threatened to choke her and said, "If you ever need me, you just owl me, okay?" I'll come as soon as I can. I promise."

"Okay" He said, nodding as he stepped back away from her. Tears glistened on his lashes. He was surprised by how much she had come to mean to him. "You're more than just my doctor, you know." He confessed in a hushed whisper.

"I know, Sweetie." She smiled. "You're more than just a patient to me. So much more than even a friend! You're a very special young man, Harry. To be honest with you, I love you as much as if you were my own son."

Harry stood there, mouth agape, not sure what to say or do. His thoughts suddenly clicked into place like the locks on his vault at Gringott's! 'That's exactly how I feel about her! Like she's family.' He wrapped his arms around her and said softly, "I feel like you're my family too."

Sonya stepped into the ward and opened her mouth to speak. She halted abruptly at the sight that met her eyes. Harry and Juno were standing in the middle of a patch of sunlight, arms around each other, the perfect image of everyone's idea of a mother and child. She turned around and tip-toed from the ward, leaving them to say their good-byes. As she stepped into the hall, she collided with the other third of this story. She grabbed his arm, saying, "Leave them alone for a few minutes Severus."

"Who?" He asked, puzzled.

"Juno and your son." She answered quietly. "They're saying good-bye."

"Could we go somewhere quiet and talk?" He asked her suddenly.

"Sure, lead the way." She answered. 

"How about a walk around the lake?" He asked.

"Perfect." She stated, smiling at the uncanny resemblance to his son.

"This afternoon I had another meeting with Harry's lawyer." He announced.

"Yes, and?" She said, sensing there was more.

"I met with him 'off the record'." He said slowly, not sure how to proceed.

"Concerning Vernon Dursley or Harry?" She asked.

"Harry." He said bluntly, anger flashing in his eyes.

She noticed his clenched fists and the flash of anger in his eyes and said, "Tell me, Severus."

They walked for several yards before he spoke again. He told her about Harry giving his deposition, about Martin Davis questioning Harry about sexual abuse and Harry's *blink*. He told her about the horrific nightmare that he and Juno witnessed and about Harry finally admitting to the torment he suffered from his cousin and his cronies.

"So today I met with Marty and told him what had happened. He is now looking into charges against Dudley Dursley, Piers Polkiss and Dennis Watkins. I'm more worried about how Harry will handle it all. If charges are brought against these three boys, it would mean three more trials for my son to endure. I'm so afraid he'll crack under the pressure." He admitted, stopping to stand at the same flat rocks Harry had led her to before.

"Okay, first of all, we need to wait and see what the lawyer comes up with. No matter what comes of it, Harry is going to need you to be strong." She warned him quietly as she sat on one of the flat rocks. Severus joined her, uninvited, and stared out over the lake.

"I'm not sure if there are any charges which could be brought. There is no proof, only Harry's claims." She thought aloud. "He may not have to face them in court unless your lawyer finds a way to prove his case."

Severus was only half listening. The other half was concentrating on the castle and the woman preparing to leave. Sonya watched him for a while before saying, "She's that important to you?"

He blinked back to attention. "I think she could be, if I allowed her to." He admitted.

"Still trying to protect everyone to the extent of sacrificing happiness?" She asked.

"What would you know of it?" He snapped at her, angry because she was right.

Her anger flared and she yanked her left sleeve up to her elbow. Turning her pale forearm up to him, she snarled, "Just as much as you do!"

The look of astonishment on his face is priceless. His mind raced, 'She's a Death Eater! Harry is no longer safe! I'm a dead man!' He jumped to his feet and backed away. She was fearful as she found herself staring down his wand.

"Severus! Wait!" She said nervously, her hands thrown up in defense as well as in surrender. "I'm no longer a Death Eater. I left the Dark Side years ago, before I was eighteen!"

He eyed her suspiciously. "I'm no longer sure I can trust you." He said warily.

"You can ask Juno." She pleaded. "She knows the whole story. She's the one that helped me change! She gave me the hope and inspiration to become the person I am today. I promise you can trust me; with your life, if it should come to it." She vowed.

"Why didn't you say anything last night?" He asked. "That would have been the time to come clean with me." He added.

"I know. I gave myself a good mental thrashing when I got back to my room." She admitted, her eyes darting nervously from wand tip to his face. "I had decided to tell you at our next session." At his nod of understanding, she continued. "I was angry with myself. How could I expect honesty from my clients without being willing to give honesty back to them? I'm sorry I didn't say anything last night."

"It's alright." He said finally, slipping his wand back in his robes. "It's not exactly a conversation you want to have, is it?"

"No, that's for sure." She admitted and they fell into a companionable silence.

"I come here when I want to think." He admitted to her. "The scenery is so beautiful, so peaceful."

"I agree." She said, "You know, Harry comes here too."

"Yes, I know." He admitted. "I've known for a long time. There are a lot of things I know about my son that people would be surprised to learn."

"Hmmm…" She murmured thoughtfully. "I'm going back to the castle. Are you coming or are you wanting to stay here for a while?"

"I'm staying." He said as he spotted a black-cloaked figure heading toward them.

Sonya spotted Harry as he made his way closer. "Okay, I'll see you later then." She said.

"Yes, later." Severus murmured, his eyes on his son.

"Hi, Harry." She greeted him as he approached.

"Hi, Sonya." He answered with a smile. He turned to watch her as she left. He pulled his cloak around him and sat on the rock next to Severus.

"Hi." He said quietly.

Severus looked at him, weighing his words carefully. He didn't want a misstep at this point

"Hello Harry." He answered. After a brief pause, he said, "I talked to Martin Davis today." Harry tensed at the statement.

"And?" He asked, the stress evident in just that one word.

"We wait." Severus told him, looking sharply at his son, trying to gauge his feelings. "Are you okay with this Harry?" He asked as he stared out over the lake.

Harry didn't answer. He too was staring out over the lake, a faraway look in his eye.

"You know, sometimes I wish I could just slip into a whole different life." He said at last. "I'd choose one where I wouldn't have to **_feel_** so much."

"I've done that, Harry." Severus said quietly. "Look where it's gotten me. It isn't an answer. I'm finding that out now." Harry nodded and they both sat silently for a little while longer.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry said, not taking his eyes off the horizon.

"You know you can ask me anything." He told him. "What do you want to know?"

"Promise you won't get mad?" Harry asked.

"I can't promise something like that Harry. But I can promise you that if you make me angry, it won't change the fact that I love you more than my life and that no matter what, we'll work it out together, okay?" He explained calmly.

Harry nodded, "Fair enough."

"What's your question?" Severus asked.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "If you loved Mum and me so much, how could you just walk away and leave us?" Harry's voice was full of pain and confusion.

Severus sat there, frozen in place. This was the question he had asked himself countless times over the years. It was the question he most dreaded when he realized that the day would come when his son would want answers. He closed his eyes and hung his head. Every explanation that came to his mind was totally inadequate. 'How do I make the boy understand? How do I get rid of the guilt?'

His father took so long to answer, that Harry began to fear that he'd overstepped an invisible line. "I'm sorry." He apologized, "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, Harry!" Severus exclaimed, immediately turning to him. "You have every right to ask. I'm sorry I took so long to answer. It's a big question between us and I want to be sure to say all the right things. That's all!" Severus explained. Harry nodded, waiting.

"You do realize that in my role as spy, I was always in great danger of Voldemort finding out." He began.

"Yes." Harry said, not realizing he had been holding his breath until he went to speak.

"I saw how Voldemort controlled his minions. He used their families, Harry, to keep them afraid and 'loyal'. The closer your mother and I became and the further our relationship developed, the more scared I became that Voldemort would find out. The day I told James of my fears, he immediately offered a solution. We would have a 'falling out'. Up to that point, Voldemort had encouraged my relationship with the Gryffindors. We were still in school and he used my friendship to his advantage."

"It was James who devised the plan to create a new 'reality' for us all. Your mother and I were secretly married here at the school. She and James were 'publicly' married two weeks later. I was in constant fear of being found out every time I snuck back here to be with your mum. That fear dramatically increased the day your mother told me she was pregnant with you. I have never had such a battle with my heart! It soared with pure happiness and love. It sank in fear and despair. James kept telling me to relax. 'Everything would be fine!' For a while I believed him." He paused and took a few deep breaths before he told the rest.

"I really thought we were protecting you. I trusted James and my friends. I couldn't be there right when you were born, but I was there soon after. I wanted to shout from the highest tower of the castle, 'This is **_MY_** son!' Oh, you were so small, but so strong. You looked at me with your mother's green eyes and I was lost. I couldn't breathe! I was so proud. I was so scared." He said, a mixture of sadness and fierce passion evident in his voice.

"Then, shortly after you were born, Voldemort called us together. He had news! We had a new mission. He had learned of the birth of James Potter's son. A prophecy had been fulfilled, one that spoke of a savior to the wizarding world and indeed the rest of humanity, as well. This child, a son of the 'founding four' would be born. This boy would be a great wizard, greater than Merlin himself and he was destined to be the downfall of evil. He would one day defeat Voldemort. The Dark Lord planned a raid on Godric's Hollow. I was one of a hundred or so Death Eaters who were ordered to go and create chaos and confusion. Voldemort himself was going to destroy the boy. I was horrified. He was speaking of you. He wanted to kill my son! I swear to you Harry, I tried to get to you and your mother. I broke away from the others. I intended to follow Voldemort and stop him or die trying. I was captured by Aurors. I shouted for them to help the Potters. I told them that Voldemort was headed there. I don't think they believed me. They all knew the Potters had gone under the Fidelius Charm. They didn't know of the switch. They didn't know about Peter and his betrayal. I was hauled away to Azkaban to await my trial. I didn't know for days afterwards what had happened. They finally allowed Albus to visit me. He told me what had happened, your mum and James were dead, you were somehow saved with only a strange wound on your forehead. He told me where he had placed you. I felt immense relief. I was sure Lily's sister would love you and give you a proper home. I was in no shape to care for an infant. Soon, I felt I was doing what was best for you by leaving you with your family and that 'reality'." He said, growing silent.

"What changed your mind?" Harry asked softly.

"I think when I saw you, bloody and broken, desperately trying to get away from your horror and pain. That was when I changed my mind. I truly had believed you were the pampered 'Golden Child' I accused you of being. And you never argued or tried to tell me otherwise. I had no idea of the truth. I am still stunned when I try to understand it all." He confided. "I'm so sorry Harry." He said, choking back a sob boiling up from deep inside. "I have really made a mess of our lives. I'll spend the rest of my life making up for it. I swear to you!"

Harry hadn't moved for the duration of his father's revelation. He never once considered how Severus felt. He could hear all of the emotions in his voice. He believed, finally, that Severus was in as much pain over their losses as he was. He looked down at his father's hands, fists clenched tightly in his lap. He reached out and covered them with his long slim fingers. Severus unclenched his hands and grabbed Harry's hand and Harry gently squeezed.

"We'll fix this together, Dad." He vowed. "Even if it takes forever."


	18. Meetings, Sessions and Goodbyes

****

Meetings, Sessions and Good-byes

The next day, Harry and Severus met with Marty to discuss their relationship and work out a way to explain it in court.

"Professor Snape," Marty began. "I guess you're the one who will have to do all of the explaining."

"I understand." Severus answered. "Please call me Severus.

"Gladly!" Marty said with a smile. "This formal speech makes me tense! Okay, I guess I really have just one question." Marty continued. "Why was your son living with the Dursley's in the first place?"

"This is going to take a while to explain. You might want to make yourself comfortable." Severus warned. "This story actually begins when I was sixteen years old and I became a Death Eater….."

Over an hour later and with very few interruptions, Severus had told every detail to Marty and of course, Harry. He had never heard the entire story in detail. Marty sat quietly behind his desk. He was surprised, that was for sure. He also knew for sure that he had more questions.

"You have given me much to think about and several questions come to mind." Marty said.

"I'll answer as best I can." Severus assured him.

"First off; are you still posing as a Death Eater?" Marty asked.

"Yes, I still pose as a Death Eater. I gather what information I can and I report to Albus Dumbledore." Severus answered.

"So you don't work for the ministry then." Marty commented.

"No, I work for a private organization." Severus answered shortly.

"Are you planning on continuing to serve as a spy for the Light?" Marty asked. Harry had the impression that Marty knew more about what his father was up to than he let on.

"I plan on doing what I do for as long as is necessary. I will fight to defeat Voldemort and punish his followers." Severus declared. Harry's face hardened in anger. He didn't understand why his father insisted on this mission.

"Severus, would you be willing to tell your story in court?" Marty enquired.

"If you can offer me some kind of protection, then yes." He agreed. "But I will not take a chance with Harry's life. If you can't guarantee complete safety from Voldemort for both Harry and myself, then I refuse to say anything." He declared.

"Fair enough." Marty nodded in agreement. "I'll look into what we can do about that." Severus nodded.

"Okay, last question for now." Marty announced. "Do you intend to publicly claim Harry as your son?"

"Yes I do." Severus declared fiercely. "I love my son. I've made some major mistakes in the past. Starting now, I intend to make it right." Harry was stunned by the ferocity in his father's voice. 'He really meant it! He was going to work to make it right!' He thought. Harry felt a surge of happiness go through him that he couldn't keep from showing on his face. Severus, seeing his son's euphoric expression reached out and squeezed Harry's shoulder. An unspoken message passed between father and son I love you. Severus' heart beat double time as he read his son's expression. He didn't have to say the words, his face said it all loud and clear.

Marty was speaking again, "Now this one final question is for you, Harry. Do you want to live with your father?"

"Um…I'm not sure yet." He faltered. "I know it would make him very happy. But I have some things I need to work through and sort out yet."

"I see." Marty commented. "When do you come of age, Harry?"

"In July." Harry answered.

"Hmmm, okay." Marty said, pensively. "If you aren't ready by graduation to live with Severus, then we will have to assign you a guardian. That is assuming, of course, that your uncle is found guilty."

"What?" Harry burst out, jumping to his feet.

"If your uncle is acquitted and you choose not to go with your father, then you will go back with the Dursley's." Marty stated flatly.

"NO!" Severus said, jumping to his feet as Harry sank back in his chair. He was no longer sure that his legs would support him. "He can't go back there! Can't I assign a new guardian?"

"If Harry doesn't acknowledge you as his father, there's nothing to be done. We can't change guardianship because of his age. He's too close to being considered an adult to waste the court's time with the proceedings involved in assigning new guardianship." Marty stated sadly. "I wish it were different, but that is how it works. **_IF _**Vernon is acquitted, Harry will go back there after graduation and stay until his eighteenth birthday." Marty said with finality.

Harry swallowed hard and took a deep breath. What Marty had said rushed through his mind. "Can I change my mind?" He said suddenly, fear in his voice.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Marty asked.

"I changed my mind. I want to go with my Dad." He explained, panic swelling in his chest. "I…I can stay with him. I'll do anything you say. I'll be good, I promise! Just say I can go with my Dad, please?" He pleaded, his eyes growing wild, sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"Harry…" Marty began, but Severus cut him off with a wave of his arm as he crouched before Harry.

"Harry." He said calmly. "Look at me, son. Come on. Breathe, Harry. In through your nose, that's it. Let it out slowly through your mouth." Severus soothed the boy until he was calm. Marty was severely shaken by the encounter. He was very upset that he had caused this reaction in the boy. Severus stood by Harry, rubbing his back as he turned to face Marty.

"As you can see, my son has a few problems. I seriously doubt that placing him back in the care of the Dursley's will help him any at all." Severus bit out savagely.

"I whole-heartedly agree with you, Severus." Marty said as he regained his composure. "I'm sorry for upsetting you Harry. I promise you both that I will do _something_ to make sure Harry never goes there again!"

"I think that you should know that Harry is currently in therapy." Severus informed him. "I guarantee that the Dursley's would not make sure he had all he needed, mentally or physically."

"Who is he seeing?" Marty asked.

"Dr. Sonya Troyen," Severus answered and Marty jotted the information down.

Harry was still sitting there, staring off into space. His heart had quit racing, but he was still feeling a bit uneasy.

"Dad?" He said quietly.

"Yes, Harry?" Severus said.

"Can we go home now please?" Harry whispered. Severus raised a questioning eyebrow to Marty. He merely nodded.

"Sure, Harry." Severus said, gently taking Harry's arm. "We can go home now."

He led Harry directly to the Gryffindor Tower and stood before the portrait lady. Harry didn't say anything when she asked for the password.

"Harry?" Severus said. "I need the password to get into the Tower." Harry's gaze slowly focused on his father. "I need the password, Harry." He repeated.

"No, I want to go home." Harry said. Severus was confused.

"What are you talking about, Harry? This is Gryffindor Tower."

"No." Harry repeated. "I want to go home…with you."

A fist squeezed Severus' heart. Harry's eyes were pleading, his voice was so small.

"Okay, son." He said as he led him to the dungeon rooms.

Once there, he went into his private bathroom. Here was where Severus' only extravagance lived. The deep tub had whirlpool jets and one could immerse themselves in their relaxing depths. It was a sanctuary for him to retreat to after an encounter with Voldemort. He filled the tub with hot water, adding a few calming herbs. He went back out to the sitting room to retrieve Harry. He was standing in the same spot Severus had left him in.

"Come with me, Harry." He coaxed softly.

"Okay." Harry said as he automatically followed his father.

When they reached the bathroom, Harry stood there with a confused look on his face. Severus watched him for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Harry, I want you to take a bath and relax." He ordered. "Give me your cloak and I'll hang it up."

"No." Harry said, grabbing at the neck of his cloak.

'Great. He's going to be difficult.' Severus thought to himself.

"Come on Harry." He pleaded. "You'll feel so much better if you have a good soak."

Harry's focus slowly centered on his father. "What?" He said, finally registering that Severus had spoken.

"Harry!" Severus said sharply.

"Yes, sir?" Harry snapped to attention.

"Give me your cloak, son." He said a bit more gently. Harry removed the cloak and handed it to him.

"I'm going to go and hang this up." Severus told him. "You strip down and get in that tub." He ordered, pointing into the water. Harry nodded.

Harry was immersed in the tub by the time he returned. As Severus reached across him to turn on the jets, Harry flinched violently.

"It's okay Harry." Severus said right away. "I'm just turning on the jets. I'm sorry. I should have warned you."

"S'okay." Harry slurred, panic in his voice

"I'll never hurt you Harry." Severus whispered softly. "You are completely safe with me."

Harry eased back in the tub as the jets brought the water to full bubble. Severus cast his charm and the music filled the room. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. Severus was relieved to see him totally relax.

"I'm going to take out your braid, Harry." He warned him. "Is that okay?"

"Mmm." Harry murmured as he nodded his head. Severus quickly unplaited the hair, running his fingers through it to untangle the waves.

"Here, Harry." He said with a bottle of shampoo in his hand. "Why don't you wash your hair? That will help you relax too."

"Will you do it?" Harry asked in a small sleepy voice.

Severus sat there, frozen in place, not sure if Harry even realized what he was saying. 'Dare he allow himself to indulge in a parent's right to care for his child?' He wondered. It was true, Harry was nearly an adult, but emotionally, he was so deprived of parental love.' Quickly coming to a decision, he agreed. 

"Okay, Harry, I'll wash your hair." He agreed, kneeling beside the tub.

Harry sunk below the water, thoroughly soaking his long black hair. It was now as long as the Headmaster's, but many times thicker. Severus worked the shampoo into his hair, making sure to thoroughly massage Harry's scalp. The relaxing ministrations, raised goose flesh on Harry's arms and chest and brought a deep shuddering sigh from the boy. Severus rinsed the shampoo out and squeezed the water out of the long mass of hair and draped it over the tub.

"Okay Harry." He said. "You relax in here for as long as you want. I'll go make us something to eat."

"Sounds good." Harry said sleepily.

Severus thought about his son as he automatically prepared something for them to eat. Without thinking he had a delicious pot of chicken soup simmering on the stove. He smiled at the memories it brought. His mother used to 'make it better' with chicken soup and warm bread, crusty on the outside and soft and warm on the inside. He shook his head as he marveled at how easily it came to him.

Harry's nose pulled him from his near sleeplike trance. He dressed and combed the tangles out of his thick mane. As he stepped into the kitchen, Severus looked up with a smile.

"Do you feel better?" He asked.

"Very much." Harry said quietly. "Thank you…for being there." He added softly.

"I'm glad I was, Harry." Severus told him. "I'm glad you allowed it."

"Can I do that whenever I want to?" He asked tentatively.

"Most certainly." Severus assured him. "If it helps you to cope, you can do that as many times as you need to."

"I was surprised to see that tub." Harry admitted.

"Why?" Severus asked.

"You just don't seem like the type of person who would indulge." Harry explained

"I'm not indulging, Harry." Severus said as he placed a steaming bowl of soup before Harry and a plate of warm bread. As Harry began to eat, Severus explained that the tub was for a very practical reason.

"I will be honest with you." He began. "You're most probably going to be upset when I tell you this. But I use the tub as a remedy to the aftereffects of an encounter with Voldemort."

Harry looked sharply at his father before speaking, his mind digesting more of what isn't said than what is.

"Cruciatus." He said shortly.

"Yes." Severus admitted.

Harry's face hardened in sudden anger. "Why do you have to continue to spy?" He demanded. "Why do you insist on putting yourself in danger?"

"Harry, please try to understand. I'm already on the inside. I'm already a trusted lieutenant. One of his highest ~ ranking minions." Severus explained. "We need the information I can gain access to if we ever hope to defeat him!"

"You mean if **_I_** ever hope to defeat him?" Harry said, strangely quiet. "I'm going to have to do this, aren't I? It really is all up to me?"

Severus mentally shook off the image of a small raven-haired boy, sitting in a chair much too big, wearing shoes that somehow would never fit properly.

"I continue to spy for **_us_**, Harry." He amended softly. "The more I know ahead of time, the better chance **_we_** have of destroying this bastard." He added fiercely. "We're going to do this together. No one messes with a Snape!"

Harry smiled a little at that last declaration and tucked into his dinner with renewed spirits.

"You know, sometimes I wish we could just go away somewhere." Harry said wistfully. "Somewhere anonymous and peaceful, where nobody knows us."

"Ah yes." Severus agreed. "Nothing that you or I will ever be able to do."

"I wouldn't be so sure…"Harry trailed off, a faraway look on his face.

After spending another restful night in the small bedroom across the hall from his father, Harry awoke ready for his first 'official' session with Sonya. But first he had to see Juno off. She was leaving right after breakfast. While in London, Harry had insisted on getting a small gift for Juno. Severus had agreed and Harry made a beeline straight to a jeweler. He already knew what he wanted.

Juno was surprised when Harry handed her the small brightly wrapped box and a card. She opened the card first. Harry had composed the heartfelt message written inside.

**__**

"You held my heart

In your hands

You healed my wounds

You helped me stand

You gave me strength

When I had none

I'm glad you love me

Like a son.

Harry"

Juno's eyes filled with tears as she opened the small box and took out the tiny gold heart-shaped pendant. Nestled in the center was a beautiful sparkling ruby.

"It's my birthstone." He told her.

"Oh Harry!" She exclaimed. "It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly to her.

"I'm going to miss seeing you every day." He told her, sniffing softly.

"I'm going to miss you too, Sweetie." She told him as she stepped back and wiped her eyes.

"Do you really have to go today?" He asked, a note of desperation in his voice.

"Yes I do." She said. "I have to get settled in at home and I go back to work tomorrow."

Harry nodded his understanding and watched as a coach pulled up to take her away.

Severus had been predictably silent through it all, merely observing the interaction between Juno and Harry. His mask was firmly in place. He helped her climb into the coach and closed the door behind her.

"Good-bye Sev." She said quietly.

"I'll see you soon." He promised and he turned to enter the school. Anyone watching wouldn't see a thing out of order. Only Harry stood there until the coach was out of sight. He felt as if a part of him had been ripped away from him.

The Headmaster had agreed to let Sonya use the small sitting room just off to the side of his office to conduct her therapy sessions with Harry and Severus. It offered the most privacy for them. Harry and Sonya made their way silently up the revolving staircase. Harry was subdued, no doubt missing Juno and Sonya left him to his thoughts.

They both took in the surroundings of the small room. It was comfortable with a sofa and two chairs arranged around a stone fireplace. It was warm in the tower today, so there was no fire in the grate.

Harry sat nervously on the edge of one of the chairs. Sonya took a seat opposite from him. She set up her parchment and a recording quill, while Harry eyed it nervously. He hadn't had good experiences with quills that could write for themselves.

"I have to keep a record of our sessions, Harry." Sonya explained as she noted his guarded expression, while he watched the quill.

"That's fine." He said. "I just had a bad experience with one of those." He informed her, jabbing a finger toward the quill, which was furiously writing everything they said.

"I remember the nasty articles Harry." She admitted. "I want you to know that I never believe a word that woman puts in print."

Harry nodded, with a small smile directed at her. "Thanks." He said.

Sonya decided to jump right into things and said, "I saw you sending Juno off earlier."

Harry's face saddened. "Yeah, I'm going to miss her.

"She's been a very important part of your life. It's very understandable." Sonya remarked compassionately. "But you're angry with her too, aren't you?"

"Yes." He said harshly.

"Can you tell me why, Harry?" Sonya asked quietly.

"She said she loves me like a son, but she left me!" He said angrily. "Just like my mum and dad!" He burst out.

"Yes, she had to go back to her life, Harry." Sonya reminded him gently. "I know this all hurts very much, but you do realize that no matter what curve fate puts in your path, you have to do what's best for you?"

"So it was best for her to abandon me?" He cried, anger still flashing in his eyes.

"She had a job to do, Sweetie." Sonya started.

"DON'T ~ CALL ~ ME ~ THAT!" He shouted. "No one but Dr. A can call me that!" He said vehemently.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Sonya apologized and waited for him to calm down.

"Harry, you know that Juno had to go back to St. Mungo's. There are people who need her skills. You didn't need them anymore." She prompted gently. "But you will always have a bond with her. You are friends, Harry. She'll be around for the rest of your life."

Harry sat back in his chair and stared into the cold fireplace. "I feel like a part of me has been cut out. Like a big chunk of my heart." He admitted sadly.

"Give yourself time, Harry." Sonya soothed. "You'll see things improve as soon as you're sure about Juno's friendship. You are feeling vulnerable and until you have contact with her again, this feeling will be there." She explained. "Give her some time to settle back into her life and then she'll be able to add you to it." Sonya told him gently. He nodded his understanding and they sat quietly for a few minutes before Sonya spoke.

"Is there anything else you need to discuss Harry?" She asked.

"Not right now." He admitted. "I'm kind of in limbo, I guess." 

"Understandable." She acknowledged. "Well then, there is something I need to discuss with you."

"What's that?" He asked.

"I have a confession to make to you. I expect honesty from you and it is only fair of me to give it in return." As she said this, she was rolling back the sleeve covering her left forearm.

When Harry spotted the Dark Mark, he leapt to his feet, wand out, ready to bolt from the room.

"Harry!" Sonya exclaimed. "I am not a Death Eater. You are safe. I turned away from the Dark many years ago."

"I don't trust you." He stated, matter-of-factly.

"I don't blame you." She admitted. "But, your father does and so does Juno. She is the one who helped me get away. Helped me to discover that I could be happy without Voldemort's help. Convinced me that I would never be happy serving him. She saved me just as surely as she saved you, Harry." She finished.

Harry was still wary of her. "Yeah, well, you'll excuse me if I don't just jump right in here and take your word for it, right?" He said as he backed toward the door, his wand unwavering as it pointed at her chest. "I have to go!" He said as he bolted from the room.

"Well, that didn't go well." She said out loud. "Just might have been the shortest session of my career."

Harry sprinted, no, ran straight for the owlery. He had hastily scribbled a note to Juno. It read:

"**_Dr. A,_**

I need to see you right away. Please come quick!

Harry"

She hadn't settled into her home yet and the tawny owl was tapping on her kitchen window. She let it in, fed it an owl treat and gave it a drink of water before she read the message. The beautiful owl settled on the back of a kitchen chair. Obviously it was to return with a message as well.

Harry's note surprised her. She hadn't been gone four hours and he needed her to come quick? Something had happened. She told the owl to go and she'd follow right away. After closing her window, she apparated just outside the gates of the school. Harry was pacing back and forth just inside.

"Dr. A!" He rushed to her, relief flooded his features.

"Harry! What's the matter, Sweetie?" She asked, concern written on her face.

"She's a Death Eater!" He blurted. "Sonya, Dr. Troyen. She showed me her Mark!"

"Okay, Sweetie." She said putting her arm around him. "Take a deep breath and try to calm down." She soothed. "Walk with me, Harry. I want to tell you about Sonya a little bit."

Taking a deep breath and nervously licking his dry lips, Harry allowed her to lead him toward his spot at the other end of the lake.

"She showed me her Mark in our session." He informed her, still a little short of breath due to nerves.

"Listen, Harry." Juno said quietly. "I want you to know that Sonya is not going to harm you. She became a Death Eater when she was sixteen. She was always troubled as a teen, just one of those who have problems coping with all the changes that occur at that age. The lure of power and acceptance was too strong for her to resist. The Death Eater that pulled her in was smooth, handsome and very charming. She craved the attention. He sucked her in easily. Of course, once he had, the attraction was gone for him. I remained her friend through it all. The night it all fell apart for her, she came to me. We weren't eighteen yet. I helped her to move beyond it. We went to school and trained for our careers. She slowly became the person she is today. She worked very hard for everything, Harry. I hope you can understand this and move beyond it. You can trust her. Let her help you, Harry. I know she can! Her darkness may not be the same as yours, but she does understand and she does want to help you." Juno finished her story.

Harry was quiet for a long time, thinking about what Juno had said. Finally, he whispered, "She scared me so much Dr. A. All I could think was that Dad wasn't safe, I wasn't safe! I just wanted to run. I wanted to go to Dad, but if she was lying, he could be hurt and so I stayed away from him. That's why I chose you. I knew I could trust you, you'd come."

"I told you I would Harry. I meant it." Juno said softly. "Do you think you would like to go fix things with Sonya?" She asked.

"Yeah. I should." He admitted hesitantly.

"I'll be with you." She said "It'll be fine, you'll see." She smiled.

They made their way to Sonya's room. She answered after a brief pause. She was surprised to see Juno, but her focus was on Harry. He was warily looking at her, but she smiled and invited them inside.

"I'm here to apologize, Sonya." Harry said right away.

"There's no need Harry." She assured him. "I should have realized that it would scare you and went about it differently. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"I'm still a little nervous about this." He confessed. "I haven't had too many good encounters with Death Eaters."

"I understand that and I don't blame you." Sonya said quietly. "But try to believe me when I say that I will never hurt you or betray you." She vowed.

"Does that go for my Dad too?" He asked, fear still tingeing his voice.

"It goes double for your Dad Harry." She assured him. "Your father is a very brave man, one of the bravest I've ever known and he deserves our support. He willingly risks his life in a fight to make things better for all of us. I will never betray him either."

Harry nodded, still nervous about the whole thing. But if Dr. A trusted her, then he'd try too.

"Harry, I have to go now." Juno told him. "I'll come and see you on Saturday. How's that sound?" She asked.

"I'd like that very much." He said with a smile that finally reached all the way to his eyes.

"Good-bye, Sonya." Juno said. "Good luck with the two of them!" She teased.

"Thanks!" Sonya laughed. "Will you spare me a few minutes Saturday, as well?"

"Sure. I can manage that." Juno laughed. She gave Harry a hug and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind her. As she made her way out of the castle, she saw Severus approach from the opposite direction.

"Juno! I didn't expect to see you back here so soon." He greeted her.

"Harry had a small crisis he needed my help with." She explained.

Alarmed, Severus's mask slipped. "Crisis? What happened?"

"He learned that Sonya is a former Death Eater." She stated.

"And?" Severus asked.

"He didn't take it very well." She told him.

"I don't imagine that he did. He hasn't had any good luck as far as they go. How is he now?" He asked.

"I left him with Sonya." She said. "He seemed okay, a little edgy perhaps, but he'll be fine I'd say."

"He sent for you?" Severus asked quietly as they stepped out onto the school grounds.

"Yes, a short, panicky note." She answered, just as quietly. "I never realized how much he needed me, depended on me, until he turned to me first."

"Well you were the only one he trusted with this. You being Sonya's friend and me being a former Death Eater myself, it's not hard to see where he'd turn first. I'm glad he had you there for him." Severus said softly as his fingers found hers and curled around them.

"I want you to know what he told me." She said softly. "He gave me his reason for not going to you first. He was afraid that you wouldn't be safe if he did. He thought of your safety first, Sev." She revealed.

"My poor son. I can imagine how frightened he was. He hasn't had much and the one thing he has had a more than ample supply of, is fear. My heart breaks for him." Severus told her.

Well, I've told you, Sev. I love him. He'll always have me." She smiled. "I told him I would visit on Saturday. Think you can manage some time for me as well?" She asked.

"I'll see what I can do." He said dryly, a twinkle in his ebony eyes. He bent and planted a quick kiss on her lips before he turned to head back into the school.

Back in Sonya's room, Harry was nervously perched on a chair. He wanted to finish their session, but didn't know where to start.

"You're never going to be able to form a coherent thought if you don't relax first!" Sonya teased him.

"Sorry." He fidgeted nervously. "This whole situation makes me nervous and tense!"

Sonya hit upon an idea. "Harry, is there anything you like to do in particular to help you relax?"

He thought a little about that. He knew the jets in his Dad's tub really helped and the feel of his Dad's fingers on his head when he washed his hair was nice too, but neither of those were practical for a therapy session. Flying was always a great way to blow off steam, but that was not an option either. Then he remembered the music. 'Yes, that's perfect!' He decided.

"I really enjoy listening to music." He admitted tentatively. "My Dad has some music he plays in his rooms. I've heard it a couple of times. It was so soothing. I remember it just washed over me and I felt so relaxed, peaceful even." Harry said, excitement growing in his face.

"Why don't we go find your father, Harry?" Sonya suggested. "I don't see why we can't use it during your sessions to help you as well." Harry agreed and they headed off together to find Severus. He told them how to cast the charm. Harry tried it and it worked immediately and he grinned broadly. Severus had a class, so he suggested that they stay there and finish Harry's session. They agreed and the remainder of the session went without a hitch. Harry mostly talked about the meeting with Martin Davis and his fears about the possibility of having to live with the Dursley's again. Sonya told him that he had no reason to worry. She'd be able to step in as his doctor and stop him from having to go back there if it came down to it.

"So I don't want you worrying about that at all Harry." Sonya told him. "If I have to, I'll take over your guardianship myself. Hell, if I have to, I'll put you in St. Mungo's to protect you until you turn eighteen!" She declared, a cheeky grin on her face.

The session ended on a much lighter note than it began and Harry felt a huge surge of relief knowing that the Dursleys couldn't touch him anymore.


	19. Finals

****

Finals

The last days of spring flew by in a dizzying blur for Harry. He and Severus had worked through a lot of their problems with Sonya's help. They now had a rather comfortable relationship. Harry, however, still had a couple of things he needed to work through before graduation. One being if he were ready to live with Severus. The other being his name. He had been **_Harry Potter, the Boy ~ Who ~ Lived, _**his entire life. He had hated the fame, the attention and all that came along with it. When he really put himself on the line about it though, it frightened him to be considering "giving up his identity" no matter how fake it was. His father, Juno and Sonya all told him that they would stand by whatever decision he made. Ron was dead-set against him changing his name, but then he was still rather uneasy about the fact that Severus Snape was Harry's father. Hermione was all for him taking on his real name, her argument being that it was the natural choice now that he openly accepted the professor as his father.

Harry and Severus had sat before the fire in Severus' sitting room late one night while Harry was 'serving detention'. They had already exchanged all of the usual pleasantries and both of them had fallen silent, staring into the flames in the fireplace. Harry's thoughts often dwelled on how things would go when Severus publicly announced that Harry was his son. He was worried about the danger this would put his father in. He knew Voldemort would be enraged. He knew there would be retribution if Voldemort ever got his hands on Severus. Tonight, Harry's mind was worrying over this issue once again and he decided to draw his father out on it.

"Dad, I have been worrying about something and I want to talk about it." Harry started, rubbing his hands on his jeans.

"What's on your mind, Harry?" Severus asked, not taking his eyes from the fire. He found that Harry had an easier time of it if he wasn't staring directly at him. 'Residue from the Dursley's, no doubt.' He thought angrily.

"Do you know when and how you're going to make the 'announcement'?" He asked nervously.

Severus took a deep breath. He had discussed this with Martin Davis. They had agreed to let it come out during Severus' testimony at Vernon Dursley's trial. He was not looking forward to it on one level, but he knew that seventeen, nearly eighteen, years was all the longer he was going to wait to **_'shout' _**to the world that this was **_his _**son. He didn't relish the trouble to come. Voldemort would undoubtedly be after his hide. He also knew he would be free on another level. No more spying. No more secrets. That excited him. He truly was going to be free of it all! Free to move on with Harry to what was next on their agenda ~ defeat Voldemort and punish his followers. He felt more alive than he had in years

"I've spoken with Marty." He started. "We are going to take this the 'sensational bombshell' route, Harry."

"You're going to announce it during the trial?" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes."

"Is it going to be safe?" Harry asked, worry in his voice.

"Very safe, Harry." Severus assured him. "Don't worry so much!"

"Have they set the trial date yet?" Harry asked.

"Yes, unfortunately it will begin before you graduate and most likely last until after you graduate." Severus said sadly. "But at least it will be after you've taken your finals!"

"Thanks Merlin!" Harry said gratefully. "At least now I can concentrate on those!"

"I was relieved to hear it too." Severus agreed.

"I've decided to take them with my friends and fellow classmates." Harry announced quietly.

"You aren't required to, you know." His father reminded him.

"I want to. It's the last opportunity I'll have to be a part of it all." Harry said. 

"I understand." Severus smiled briefly. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, more than ready!" Harry said in a tone that spoke of his excitement mixed with a heavy dose of nervous jitters.

"You should head back to the Tower." Severus said. "Detention is over and tomorrow is a very big day!"

Harry rose and crossed to the door. He paused and turned as Severus stepped over as well. They eyed each other quietly for a few minutes

"It's all going to be okay, isn't it?" Harry asked, a small flicker of fear in his eyes.

"It's going to be great. You'll see." Severus declared, giving Harry's shoulder a squeeze

Even though Harry had been exempted from his final few weeks of classes and had continued with his tutoring; he had opted to suffer his final exams with his fellow classmates. They were used to seeing him in the Great Hall for meals, on the grounds and throughout the castle, but his fellow seventh years couldn't help but applaud and cheer when he stepped into the special room reserved just for these tests. Professor McGonagall even smiled!

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter." She said. "Good luck. To all of you!"

Harry took a seat between Ron and Hermione.

"Hi guys." He said as he sat down.

"I thought you didn't have to do this?" Ron asked, confused as to why Harry was there.

"I don't." Harry replied. "But we've been through seven years together in this place. I wasn't about to bail on you now!"

Ron nodded, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Hermione smiled and said, "Good luck you two!"

"Guys?" Harry said quietly. "I just needed to feel normal again."

"We know, Harry." Hermione said and she turned her attention to Professor McGonagall. Soon, after a few last instructions, silence blanketed the room as they settled down to the written part of their exams. After lunch in the Great Hall, they would be divided into smaller groups and pass through their practical exams. What didn't get finished that afternoon, would be taken care of the next day.

Harry's brain felt like mush by the time he finished. He and his friends enjoyed a peaceful lunch then made their way outside in the warm afternoon sunshine. They flopped down in the grass by the lake. Harry pillowed his head on his arms and closed his eyes. The sun felt wonderful and warm on his head and shoulders. He was asleep within minutes. Ron and Hermione let him rest. Even though he had been declared healthy and he needed nothing medically, there were times of high stress when Harry would shut down and nap.

When it was time to return to their classroom, Harry was still sleeping. Not thinking, Ron reached out and gave Harry's shoulder a shake, saying, "C'mon Harry!"

Harry started up with a burst of energy. His arm shot out and in a blast of blue-white light, Ron flew backwards and landed with a sickening thud.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked, running over to him.

"I'm alright!" He shouted. "Help Harry!"

Harry was caught in his nightmare. Ron had incredibly dumb luck. He just happened to grab Harry in fact, as Vernon Dursley was doing the same in Harry's dream. Harry was now curled up in a ball, frantically trying to cover his head with his arms.

"Harry!" Hermione cried. "Can you hear me?"

Ron had sufficiently recovered and scrambled closer to Harry. He knew better than to try and touch him now. "Harry, come on mate!" He said calmly. "Wake up now, Harry. It's just a dream."

Draco Malfoy and his goons had been sitting on the front steps when they saw Ron go flying through the air. Before Crabbe or Goyle had figured it all out, Draco was on his feet and in the school. He headed straight to the Head Table and to Professor Snape. He had figured a few things out on his own. He didn't have all of the facts, but he knew his Head of House and Potter had developed some kind of bond over the year.

"Professor." He leaned over the table, so only Snape could hear him. "There's something wrong with Po…Harry, outside, sir." He whispered.

Severus was on his feet in an instant and making for the doors. Draco was on his heels, nearly running to keep up, giving the details of what he had witnessed moments before

As soon as he was down the main steps, Severus was off like a shot. He could see Harry rolling around on the ground, screaming in his nightmare world. He could hear Ron and Hermione calling for him to wake up. He reached his side in a heartbeat and dropped to the ground near his son's head. He nearly grabbed him before he remembered and pulled back. He leaned in as close as he could get and spoke quietly and calmly in Harry's ear.

"Harry, wake up son." He said. "Come on, it's okay. You're here at Hogwarts. Wake up Harry." He urged. Slowly, Harry's shouts and cries faded to mere whimpers. Severus reached out, and cautiously placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder; all the while speaking calmly and quietly in his ear.

Harry opened his eyes and spied his father's face and launched himself at Severus. "Dad! Oh God, it was awful!" He cried.

"It's okay, Harry." Severus soothed. "You're safe. I've got you." He added as he sat on the ground and settled Harry next to him. He kept one arm around his son and waited for Harry to get himself under control.

"Why did Potter just call the professor, 'Dad'?" Draco asked, his features frozen in wide-eyed astonishment.

Hermione grabbed his arm and she dragged him a few feet away. Ron followed and they rounded on Draco.

"You keep your mouth shut, Malfoy!" Ron growled. "You say one word to anybody and you will be one sorry ferret!"

"I'm not going to say anything!" Draco defended himself. "I mean, I knew something was up between them, but I never dreamed that Potter was Professor Snape's son!"

"Well, they don't need the news spread all over." Hermione said. "If this gets out before they're ready, their lives could be in danger. Promise you won't say anything, please, Draco?" She pleaded.

Draco's eyes were trained on the scene by the lake. He was having trouble orienting the man seated there, to the Head of Slytherin House. It didn't make sense to his mind at all that he was watching **_Professor Snape_** actually rubbing **_Harry Potter's_** back and talking quietly in his ear!

"You're yanking my chain, aren't you?" He asked Hermione. She and Ron were both shaking their heads. "I'll be damned!" He said, totally gob smacked.

Severus and Harry got to their feet and joined the other three waiting nearby.

"Okay, Harry?" Ron asked immediately.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Harry answered as he eyed Draco warily.

"Hey, Potter." He said, not sure what else he should say.

"Draco." Harry said, nodding his head

"Mr. Malfoy." Severus said. "I trust we have your word that you will keep your silence in this matter?"

"Yes, sir." Draco agreed. "I will not say a word about any of this to _anyone_. But sir, you better do something about Crabbe and Goyle. They saw too."

"Thank you, Draco." Severus said. "I will handle it. You are all a bit late for your practical exams. Please tell Professor McGonagall to see me and I will clear up the situation for you."

"Thank you, professor." Hermione said as she took Ron's arm and pulled him with her. The three of them headed to the school and Harry stood there with Severus for a few minutes.

"Are you able to finish your tests, Harry?" He asked, noting that Harry was still trembling slightly. "I can excuse you until tomorrow if you need to relax." He added, hinting that Harry could retreat to the dungeon apartment and use the whirlpool tub and the music to calm himself.

"Thanks, Dad." He said. "But I think I'll head back and try to get through a couple today."

"If you're sure." Severus hedged.

"Yes, sir, I'm sure." Harry reassured him.

"Come along then, I'll walk with you." He said.

After Harry stepped into the classroom, Severus 'high signed' Minerva and she slipped out into the hall. "What is it, Severus?" She asked immediately.

"Harry had a nightmare over the break. He's pretty shaky. I wonder, could you give him something on the light side for today's practical tests. Stop him after two of them?" He requested of her.

Noting the worry in his eyes, she immediately agreed. "Should I excuse him altogether this afternoon?" She offered.

"No." Severus answered. "He was insistent on getting a couple of them done today."

"Fine." She said, her lips tightening. "A _couple _it is!" She smiled grimly and Severus took his leave.

Back in the classroom, Harry overheard Draco asking Ron if he was alright and Harry spoke up. "What's wrong, Ron?" He asked as he warily eyed Draco.

Ron looked at Hermione and she looked at Draco and all three looked anywhere _but _at Harry. He suddenly felt he'd missed something important. "What happened?" He asked quietly. "Tell me. I did something, didn't I?"

"Harry." Hermione said slowly. "It wasn't your fault."

"What wasn't my fault?" He asked, growing alarmed.

"When Ron tried to wake you, he forgot about touching you when you're sleeping…" Hermione began.

"Yeah and you blasted him a good one!" Draco piped up. Hermione and Ron gave him an ugly look.

"I what!" Harry yelped, jumping to his feet. "Details! Now!" He ordered.

"Um, first, sit down." Ron said looking around nervously. "Everyone is looking."

Harry eyed everyone and sat down quickly. "Sorry!" He muttered. "What exactly did I do? Are you hurt?"

"First of all, I wasn't hurt, just surprised. Honest." Ron reassured him. "I'm sorry, it's my fault really. I knew we weren't supposed to touch you first.

"What happened?" Harry repeated.

"Well, you just scrambled up really fast, your arm shot out. A blue-white blast of light came at me and I flew a few feet and landed on the ground." Ron explained.

"Oh my God!" Harry exclaimed. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, honest!" Ron assured him once more.

"I'm so sorry!" Harry told him. "You know I'd never hurt you on purpose!"

"Hey! I know that!" Ron said. "Forget it, okay, Harry?"

Harry, extremely upset, only nodded as they were called over to the rest of the group to be divided up. Ron and Hermione were sorted into the group that would handle apparating and transfiguration. Harry and Draco would be testing in Potions and Charms, Spells and Hexes. They paired up for the 'teamed-up' portions of these.

Draco hesitantly tried to strike up a conversation as they waited their turn to curse and counter-curse each other. "Um, Harry, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure as long as I don't have to answer it if I don't want to." Harry said.

"How is it that you're Professor Snape's son" He whispered, so no one could overhear. "I mean, did he and your mum…?"

"He and my mum were married, Draco." Harry said bluntly. "Can we not discuss this now? It's almost our turn."

"Sure, okay." Draco told him. "Will you tell me later?"

"I'm not sure." Harry said shortly. "Now come on, it's our turn."

Several hours later, after being properly hexed, cursed and counter-cursed and after having their potions properly brewed, labeled and stored; they trudged down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"I'm starved!" Ron exclaimed.

"So what else is new!" Hermione snapped.

"Hey! It's over 'Mione!" Harry said, laying an arm across her shoulders. "We can relax now!"

"I'm sorry Ron." She apologized.

"S'okay!" He said as he stuffed a forkful of sweet potatoes in his mouth.

Harry only pushed his food around on his plate, not really all that hungry.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked gently.

"The usual." He answered.

"Which 'usual' this time?" She teased.

He grinned at her and said, "Dad, the trial, the announcement, my name…" He trailed off.

"Not that again!" Ron exclaimed and then added. "I am not saying another word!", when Harry and Hermione glared at him.

"I need some air." Harry said abruptly as he rose from his seat.

"Want some company?" Hermione offered.

"No thanks." He told her. "I need to think." He headed out to his favorite spot and stared out across the lake. He was mostly uncomfortable about changing his name and having to explain it every time someone recognized him and just didn't understand.

"Sirius Snape." He whispered. 'It doesn't sound too bad!' He smiled to himself.

"Sirius Snape." He said out loud and then laughed. "Siri." He said. His smile faltered as he thought of his mother.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Draco said suddenly from behind him, startling him out of his socks.

"Draco! Damn it! You scared the shit out of me!" Harry snapped.

Draco grinned and said, "Sorry!" not meaning a bit of it. "So what are you doing? I thought I heard you saying someone's name."

"If you must know, I was saying my real name." Harry informed him dryly.

"Your real…oh." Draco said, puzzled, then reflective. "So what is it?" He asked, curiously.

Harry eyed him, searching for… what? Smugness? A sneer? Seeing nothing but open curiosity, he decided to tell him.

"Sirius Snape." He said extending his hand for a handshake.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco said greeting him while taking his hand. "Pleased to meet you." He added.

"Likewise." Harry smirked.

They both turned to stare out over the lake. After several moments of silence passed, Draco decided to strike up a conversation.

"So are you going to change your name?" He asked quietly.

"I honestly don't know, Draco." Harry admitted, shifting his position to get more comfortable.

"Are you okay with Professor Snape being your dad and all?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"I am now." Harry said. "I was royally pissed when he first told me." He added with a laugh.

"I'm glad you're okay, Harry." Draco admitted "We've all heard rumors, of course, but I couldn't believe them."

"What do you mean 'rumors'?" Harry asked

"I mean rumors about what happened to you." Draco explained. "I've heard that your uncle tried to kill you. Is it true?" He asked softly.

Harry was quiet for a long time, thinking about it all. "Yeah, it's true." He answered finally.

"I'm sorry." Draco said immediately, surprised to realize that he really meant it. Harry was just as surprised that Draco would say such a thing and that he actually believed him!

"So, you were nearly dead when the professor brought you here?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Harry whispered. "They weren't sure I was going to pull through for over three weeks and then they weren't sure about 'other things'." Harry added.

"Like what other things?" Draco asked, nearly whispering himself. "Er…if you want to talk about it."

"It's okay. I don't mind so much any more." Harry admitted. After a brief pause he said, "They were worried about brain damage."

"Brain damage? Why?" Draco said, alarmed by the sudden possibilities.

"I kept having seizures because of all the trauma. I also had nightmares, which they treated with Dreamless Sleep Potion, You know what that can do?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Addictive for one. Lack of REM sleep causes insanity after prolonged use." Draco said quietly. He suddenly regretted all the torment he'd caused over the years. It seemed Harry had that in spades as it was.

"I was lucky." Harry admitted. "My doctor was the best. Is the best."

"She was the one with the long black hair?" Draco asked

"Yes. Dr. Aesculapius." Harry clarified.

"Dr. What?" Draco yelped.

Harry laughed. "We just called her Dr. A. Dad called her Juno."

"Juno, huh?" Draco said. "Cool name."

"Yeah." Harry said, his thoughts back to his name. "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about my name and changing it and all?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. That's tough." Draco said pensively. "But for myself, I think if I had a guy come along with proof that he was my real father; saying that he wanted me in his life, offering me a home, a chance at real happiness… not to mention an out away from my horrible relative. Gee, Harry, I have no doubt! I'd grab it and not think twice about changing my name!" Draco finished in exasperation.

"Yeah, I guess." Harry said, slowly warming to the idea the more he thought about it.

"That and the fact that you won't have all that '_The ~ Boy ~ Who -~Lived'_ garbage following you everywhere. I don't know how you stood it all those years." Draco added with a grimace.

"Well, I still have to deal with all that. At least until I defeat Voldemort." Harry informed him.

"What?" Draco said, surprised.

"I'm still _The ~ Boy ~ Who ~ Lived. _I would just have a different name, Draco." Harry explained wryly. "I am the **_'Chosen One'_**. It's up to me to kill the bastard. I was destined to do it, no matter what name I use. It has been_ 'prophesized'." _He added with a heavy dose of sarcasm, wagging his fingers in a 'quote' gesture in the air.

"Whoa! Heavy load!" Draco said in awe.

"What about you?" Harry asked suddenly. "Where do your loyalties lie?"

"First, let me ask you something." Draco said.

"Okay, shoot." Harry agreed.

"Is your dad a Death Eater?" He asked bluntly.

Harry was suddenly on guard. His blood froze in his veins. He knew Lucius Malfoy was Voldemort's right-hand man. He decided to tell the 'truth'.

"Yes, he is." Harry admitted.

"Doesn't that create a problem for the two of you?" Draco asked.

"Yes. A major one." Harry admitted. "We have agreed to disagree and we don't discuss it."

"I see." Draco nodded. "Well, as for your question. I refused the Dark Mark. I defied my father. He disowned me and I have been living with my mother's family ever since."

"Does it help to know that I'm glad you did?" Harry asked. Draco thought long and hard about that.

"Yes, it does." He admitted. "Harry, would you accept my apologies for…well…everything?" Draco asked.

"Apology accepted." He answered. "Now if you would excuse me. I have to go talk to my Dad."

"Certainly." Draco said. "See you tomorrow, Sirius."

With a small grin, Harry…er …Sirius said, "Tomorrow." He rushed to his Tower bedroom. Ron was stretched out on his bed, reading the "Quidditch Quarterly". He dropped it on the bed as his friend burst through the door and began emptying drawers.

"What are you doing, Harry?" He asked.

"Sirius." He answered.

"Huh?" Ron said, confused.

"My name is Sirius Snape." Sirius told his friend of seven years. "Call me Siri."

"You've decided." Ron announced, a small, sad look in his eyes.

"Yes. It's who I am Ron. If I'm going to accept everything he's offering me; a home, love, acceptance, then I have to take the name too." Siri explained.

Ron thought for a while about that and realized his friend was right. With a sigh he said, "I'm pleased to meet you, Sirius Snape." He rose and gave his friend a great bear hug and pulled his braid with a grin on his face.

"Hey! Hands off the 'do'!" Siri yelped, grabbing his braid from Ron's hand.

"So what're you doing?" Ron asked, again.

"I'm moving in with my Dad, you prat! What do you think?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh." Ron's face fell. "I was hoping we'd be here till the end."

"I can't Ron. The trial will start before graduation. It's already planned to have the truth come out during the trial. I absolutely have to be living with him. Just in case." Siri explained.

"Just in case of what?" Ron asked.

"Just in case Vernon gets off and I end up sent back there, as he would still be my legal guardian." Siri said bluntly, not bothering with the familial title.

"Oh." Ron said, horrified at the thought. "Well, in that case, how 'bout I help you get this stuff out?"

"Thanks, mate." Siri said, squeezing Ron's shoulder.

A short while later, they are standing outside the door to Siri's new home. He gave the door a light kick.

"Enter!" They heard Severus command from inside and the door slipped open. As they struggled through the door, Severus hurried over to lend a hand.

"Harry, what's this?" He asked, clearly puzzled by all of it.

"It's all my stuff, Dad." He explained. "Oh, and call me Siri." He added with a huge grin.

Severus was stunned. He didn't know what to do or say first. His eyes sparkled suddenly with unshed tears. "You've decided." He stated while trying to regain his equilibrium.

"I've decided." Siri answered. "I've made up my mind. I want everything you offer. All of it! The love, the acceptance, the home… and the name." He declared as he choked back a sob.

Severus took a step forward, "I'm so…" That was as far as he made it before his not ~ so ~ small son had launched himself at him and mauled him in the biggest bear hug he'd had since James was alive. "How ironic." He vaguely thought as he closed his eyes and wrapped his son in his arms. Ron feeling very 'fifth-wheel', silently shut the door and hurried off to find Hermione.

"Welcome home, Siri." Severus whispered into his son's hair.

"I love you, Dad." He whispered as he started to cry his first ever tears of joy.


	20. Moving In, Moving On

****

Moving In, Moving On

Siri and Severus hauled his trunk, books and all of his other belongings into the smaller guest bedroom.

"You can change this however you'd like, you know." Severus told him somewhat uneasily. "Would you like it bigger? It is rather small as a permanent space."

"Dad, this is like a palace compared to what I had." Siri reproved. "But I will change the color, I think."

"As you wish." Severus said. "I'll leave you to it. I'll be in my study. I have papers to grade and I'm still working on preparing finals for the underclassmen."

"Would you rather I help with that?" Siri enquired.

"Help? Why would you think you should help?" Severus asked. Siri merely shrugged. Severus eyed him thoughtfully, before answering his question.

"Tell you what, we'll square away your room, then you can grade the first through the third years' papers for me." Severus offered.

"Deal." Siri agreed with a grin.

Severus nodded and said, "So, what do you want to change in here?"

"The color for one thing." Siri admitted.

"Let me guess…you want it red and gold." Severus drawled.

"No way!" Siri exclaimed. "After seven years of that, it gets a bit old!"

Severus smiled and said, "I agree." He waited while Siri eyed the room. He slipped his wand from the loop inside his robe and gave it a flick as he muttered a few words. The woodwork in the room instantly changed to a warm golden oak. With another flick, the quilt on the bed, a tapestry on the wall, the upholstery on the chair and the two rugs, all changed over to green. Siri looked around and nodded approvingly. He stared at a lamp on the bedside table, closed his eyes and concentrated. The lamp turned a deep emerald green to match the rest of the color he had added to the room.

"This is very nice." Severus told him as he watched Siri rummage through his trunk. Siri had his back turned, so Severus couldn't see just what he was after. 

Siri placed a miniscule object on the floor at his feet and flicked his wand. Instantly, before him, Hedwig's cage appeared in its normal size. He conjured a stand for it and added a lush ivy plant. He placed it in the corner and lovingly touched the door. Severus was quiet and allowed the boy to have his moment. Siri turned to his father, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "I miss her, you know?" He said thickly. "She was special."

"I know." Severus said gently. "Do you think you are ready for another pet?"

"Not yet." He answered in a mere whisper. Severus nodded, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Damned Muggles!" Severus muttered under his breath as Siri wiped his eyes.

"Is there anything else you'd like to do in here, Siri?" He asked softly.

"Yes, I'd like some pictures of you, me and mum." He said immediately. "And could I have a copy of the Quidditch picture as well?"

"I'll get them for you." Severus told him.

"Thanks." Siri said as he smiled shakily. "I guess I'm done here for now."

The two of them made their way to the study. Siri settled on one side of the massive desk, while his father took a seat in the comfortable leather chair on the other side. Severus waved his hand and the room brightened as more candles were lit. Another small gesture and Siri's chair was transformed to match his father's in size and comfort. One final wave and a huge bowl of hot buttered popcorn and two bottles of butterbeer appeared. They settled comfortably and got to work. A couple of hours later, Siri laid aside the last paper from his stack. Severus was right in the middle of creating final exams for the sixth years, the last he had to do. Siri quietly rose and walked over to the walls; which were floor to ceiling book cases on two sides of the room. He read the spines as his fingers ghosted over them.

"Are you an avid reader, Siri?" Severus asked without looking up.

"Not really." He answered. "Although I do read more now than I used to." He added truthfully.

"It's late." Severus said. "You should get some sleep. You have the last of your practical exams tomorrow."

"Would it be alright if I used your tub first?" Siri asked.

"You know that it's alright, Siri." Severus said wryly. "You don't have to ask."

"Okay. Thanks." He said, nodding. "For everything." 

Severus stared after him for a long time pondering the question, 'How long will it be before he quits thanking me, apologizing to me and asking permission for every little thing?' It was quite a while before he went back to his work. When he was finished, he quietly entered Siri's room. He stood by the bed, watching him sleep. On the table next to the bed was a half-empty vial of Dreamless Sleep Potion. It concerned Severus that Siri still needed it. He seemed to be very careful about using it, however. He hoped that soon the time would come when Siri no longer needed help to get a good night's sleep. He took heart in the fact that Siri was only half-dosing.

Severus reached down and pulled the hair away from Siri's face. He had washed it. Severus could tell by the fresh clean scent of the shampoo he'd used and the fact that it still felt a little damp in the thickest parts. He was surprised that it was loose. Siri usually returned it to the customary braid. He marveled that his hair was still as soft as it was when Siri was a baby, in spite of how long and thick it was. Severus bent and kissed his forehead, whispering, "Good-night son. I'm glad you're home."

The days that followed the completion of their exams were rather tense as they waited for the results to be posted. Of course, Siri knew he would graduate. He'd already been told. His tension came from worrying about everyone else. As usual.

When the results were posted on the bulletin board in the Common Room, the trio of friends were relieved to learn that they had all passed with flying colors.

"You have Siri to thank for your high marks, Ron." Hermione teased.

"What d'you mean?" He asked.

"Well, thanks to him being locked in the infirmary all year, you had no choice but to study!" She laughed.

"Hey!" Rom exclaimed, then said, "You know, that could be true!" The three of them had a good laugh over that one.

Meanwhile, Severus sat patiently waiting in Arthur Weasley's office. He had asked for a few moments of the Minister's time and Arthur had agreed, but warned Severus that he might be delayed. After several minutes, a harried-looking Arthur Weasley burst into his office.

"Severus!" He exclaimed. "I'm so sorry you had to wait!"

"Not a problem, Arthur." Severus assured him. "I'll get right to the point." Arthur nodded and Severus continued. "I want you to do me a favor." He stated.

"A favor?" Art asked. "Like what?"

"It's for Siri…er…Harry." He explained.

"I see. What is it? You know I'll do what I can for the boy, Severus." Art told him.

"I want this trial set back. Can you do it?" Severus asked.

"Set back." Art repeated. "How long are you talking here?"

"Just until after Siri graduates." Severus appealed. "This should be a happy time. He shouldn't have it shoved into the middle of a traumatic time such as this trial is going to be. It's not fair to the boy!"

Art was quiet, contemplating. "He certainly does deserve it, I'll grant you that. Molly and I feel just sickened when we think about what his life has been like."

"I feel guilty enough, Art." Severus said quietly.

"Oh, never mind now!" Art reproached. "You know I wasn't pointing a finger. You did the best you could."

"Did I?" He queried. "I wonder."

"Well, no sense hashing about it now. The truth is told, the stage is set for it to all come out. Just take it from there." Art directed him.

"So, how about it? Can you pull some strings?" Severus asked.

"I'll see what I can do." Art assured him. "I'll owl you later this afternoon."

Severus thanked him and apparated back to the front gates of the school. Later that afternoon, he passed the good news on to Siri.

"I have some rather good news, Siri." Severus said as he found the three friends sitting down by the lake.

"Good news?" Siri asked, looking up expectantly from the ground.

"Yes. I have just received news from the Ministry. Evidently, they feel too much is going on there at the moment. In order to assure that Vernon gets a fair trial, they have pushed the date back." Severus paused for effect, before sneering, "Fair trial, indeed. He doesn't deserve it!"

"So, when will the trial start then?" Hermione asked.

"It seems it will be held off until the Tuesday after graduation." Severus revealed. The three of them smiled happily at each other.

"Oh Siri! Now you can relax a bit!" Hermione squealed.

"Yeah, mate." Ron added. "Now you can enjoy all this graduation business."

Siri stood and faced his father. He searched his face and saw what he knew he would. He hugged Severus and whispered, "Thanks, Dad."   
You're welcome, son." He answered, adding, "You owe Arthur one too, you know!"

"He'll get it!" Siri said, slapping him on the back. He was now looking forward to what should be one of the happiest and biggest events of his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juno closed the last file of the day, heaving a great sigh of relief that the day was finally over. She had been working non-stop since she had returned to the hospital. She was looking forward to having the next two days off. It was taking her a while to get back into the swing of things here after the relatively quiet time she had spent at Hogwarts with Harry. She missed him terribly.

'I wonder how he's doing with his finals?' She thought as she noted the date on her calendar. 'Graduation is soon.' She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Her hand reached up and played with the small gold heart at her throat. She suddenly felt as if she were being watched as the short hairs on the back of her neck rose in warning. Her eyes flew open and darted to the open doorway…

Severus had been standing there watching her for several minutes before she sensed she wasn't alone. 'She looks exhausted.' He noted, reminded of the first few days she had spent constantly monitoring Siri, refusing to leave him for a moment, even to sleep or eat.

"Sev!" She greeted him in surprise. She could hardly believe her eyes. There he was, arms crossed, nonchalantly leaning on the doorframe.

"Hello, Juno." He smiled at her. She rose and they met halfway across the room.

"How are you?" She asked. "How's Harry?" 

With that question, Severus' face broke open in the widest grin she'd ever seen on him. It was the most wonderful sight she'd seen in a long time. He looked years younger! Something had changed and it was definitely for the better.

"I have news!" He said as he took her arm and led her over to the small settee in her office.

"What is it?" She asked.

"**_Siri,_**" He said, emphasizing the name. "has made some major decisions. He has accepted me and all I've offered him, even his name."

"Oh Sev!" She cried. "I'm so happy for both of you!"

"He's even moved into my rooms with me." Severus added. Juno threw her arms around him and hugged him fiercely.

"This is fantastic news." She whispered. "How do you feel?"

"I can't describe it." He stated. "He's home. My son is home."

"How is he doing?" She asked. "Is he happy?"

"He's happy." He assured her. "In the last few weeks, I've seen some of the old spark come back. Sonya is a big help. We have therapy together. Plus he has an extra session alone in order to deal with the other stuff." He explained.

"How is he doing with that?" She asked, worry creasing her brow.

"He has a long way to go." He replied quietly. "He still has nightmares."

"My heart breaks for him, Sev." She admitted softly.

"We're working through it. I think things will get much better after the trial. His friends are a big help. They tend to keep things somewhat 'normal' for him." Severus added.

"How are Ron and Hermione?" 

"They're happy, healthy and ready to graduate." He smiled.

"They all made it then, I take it?" She laughed.

"Yes, they did. Ron did much better than I expected him to." He admitted. "There's been another cog added to Siri's gear." He announced.

"Meaning what?" She asked.

"He's developing a new friendship." He said quietly. "One that none of us at Hogwarts ever thought we would see."

"Oh? Who?" She questioned.

"Draco Malfoy." He said shortly.

"You're kidding, right?" She blurted in shock.

"I'm not." He stated and proceeded to tell her how it started with Siri's nightmare that day. When he finished, she was alarmed.

"Severus, isn't this rather dangerous for the two of you? I mean…his father…" She faltered.

"Has disowned him, Juno." He stated bluntly.

"No! Why?" She said in surprise.

"He refused to ally himself to his father and Voldemort. He refused to take the Dark Mark. He told Siri that it happened a while ago and that he has been living with his mother's family ever since." Severus explained to her.

"The poor child!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, well, I feel Mr. Malfoy will be just fine." Severus smirked sardonically. "He's smart, strong; he'll do okay for himself."

"Speaking of doing okay for himself, has Harry…er…Siri mentioned what he wants to do after graduation?" She asked.

Severus had grinned at the slip over the name. "It's hard to think of him as Siri, isn't it?" She nodded. "I have it on my mind all of the time." He admitted, laughing.

"I'll bet you do!" She said with a smile. 

"I don't want to upset him about it. It took him a long time to decide to change his name. He gave up the only identity he'd ever known and he did it for me. I don't want to mess it up." He confessed.

"I'm sure he'd understand if you slipped on occasion." She smiled.

"As to your question." He changed the subject. "After graduation, Siri and I both will be entering into eight weeks of Auror training."

"Auror training!" She exclaimed. "Whatever for?"

"We need to prepare ourselves for the coming battle with Voldemort." He explained. "It is still up to Siri to defeat him."

"Okay." She nodded. "But why you too?"

"I intend to fight right alongside my son, that's why." He said as if there should have been no question. She remained quiet for several long minutes, her fingers moving once more to the necklace as she worried about the two men.

Breaking the silence, he asked, "Are you finished here for today?"

"Yes, I was just preparing to head home." She told him.

"Are you free for a last minute dinner invitation?" He asked, hope tingeing his voice.

"I'd like that." She agreed. "I still want to go home first. I need to freshen up. It's been an ungodly long day!"

"Not a problem." He said as he rose, took her hands and pulled her to her feet. They stood there for a moment, frozen in time, except for the jolt of electricity that surged through them as they touched. Severus brushed her cheek lightly with his fingertips and she closed her eyes. He kissed her lightly on the lips, a sliver of fear piercing his brain as he remembered the last kiss and Lily's face flashing a brutal reminder. 'Please Lils, I'm so lonely.' He pleaded with her in his mind. Before he could change his mind and pull away, Juno wrapped her arms around him. She held him tight and the kiss deepened. He relaxed after the briefest of hesitations and he pulled her closer to him. A flood of passion washed over him and his senses reeled. Juno broke contact with him, and stepped back. He blinked, dazed by the experience. She smiled shyly at him and he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Wow!" She whispered.

"Yeah." He agreed, awed by his feelings. He took her hand. She turned out the lights and closed the door behind them.

The evening air was warm, with a promise of rain in the heaviness of it. They walked, fingers laced together, the few blocks to Juno's flat. It was located in one of those open and airy converted warehouses. Severus stood in the middle of an expansive main room. It had a large stone fireplace along one wall, flanked by massive bookcases that reached from floor to ceiling. A sofa and two chairs were grouped around this area creating an intimate place for reading or quiet conversation. On the other end of the room there was a small dining area. The back wall of the flat was all windows and offered a spectacular view of the city. To the left of the main room was the kitchen, defined by an island work center near the halfway point in the large space. Off the kitchen and down a short hallway, there was a large bathroom and Juno's bedroom. After giving him a quick tour of the place, she excused herself to change for dinner.

Severus occupied himself by reading the spines of the books in the impressive bookcases. There were the expected medical reference books (some of them Muggle as well), and an amazing set of encyclopedias. The surprise came with the other books seated there. He found leather-bound complete works from such authors as Shakespeare, Dickens, even Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. He reverently ran his fingers over the spines. He loved books. They offered quiet comfort with their words and familiarity with their dusty presence.

"I see you've met my friends." Juno spoke quietly from behind him. Not turning his eyes away from them, he replied, "Yes. Books are my friends, too. They offer such comfort."

"So you are an avid reader, then?" She asked.

Turning to her, he smiled and admitted, "I'm actually closer to being a rabid reader!" She laughed warmly, saying "I see!"

He eyed her appreciatively, "You look very nice." He told her, inhaling deeply, "Smell nice too!" He added, smiling.

"Thank you, Sev." She said. "You know you look pretty good too. It's a welcome change from your 'professor' wear!"

"What's wrong with my 'professor' wear?" He scoffed looking down his now perfect nose at her.

"Well, they're rather severe, aren't they?" She said, wincing a bit.

"Would it make you feel better to know that they are purely for effect?" He laughed.

"You're nasty!" She said, shaking her head.

"True. So true." He admitted, sighing. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm starved!" She admitted. "I missed lunch. The emergency room was hopping all day. There was no time for a break."

"Okay. Where would you like to go?" He asked. "What sounds good?"

"Hmmm." She murmured thoughtfully. "Not Italian, too rich. My stomach couldn't take it tonight."

"Chinese?" He suggested. "Seafood?"

"Seafood?" She brightened. "That's a good one."

"Seafood, it is." He told her as he pulled the door shut behind him.

One of the benefits of living in a big city was that usually anything you wanted, no matter the time or day, was easily within walking distance. So it was that soon the two of them were enjoying lobster dinners and all that came with them. The meal was surrounded by quiet conversation. They discussed work, books, Siri and his graduation, his therapy and of course, the trial. Before they knew it, they were the last two customers in the restaurant. They apologized to their waiter for keeping him waiting. He was quick to reassure them that it wasn't a problem. He wore a wide smile as he walked away with the generous tip Severus gave him for his trouble.

The rain had ended by the time they left the restaurant. It left behind a fresh clean scent and a cool summer breeze. The couple strolled along, fingers entwined, oblivious to the world around them. All too soon, they found themselves outside Juno's door.

"Would you like to stay for coffee before you head back to the school?" She offered.

"Much as I'd love to, I have to get back." He told her regretfully. "I am anxious to see how Siri's session went today and I have an early class in the morning."

"Oh that's right. Exam week!" She said. "I forgot there for a moment."

"Yes. One more week to go and I get a two month reprieve; from students, at least." He said soberly. The statement reminded both of them that this summer holiday would be anything but restful.

"Can I have a rain check for next time?" He countered her offer.

"I'm sure something can be arranged." She agreed with a cheeky grin. After a few brief, yet heated kisses, Severus said a final good-night and he was gone just as suddenly as he had appeared.

The dungeon apartment was dark when Severus stepped inside. He silently slipped through the main room to the smaller bedroom. Even in the darkness, it was evident that the bed was empty. He crossed the hall to the study. It too, was in darkness. He moved back up the hall to his room and went straight through to the bathroom. It was empty at the time, but showed signs of being used recently. A damp towel hung on the bar. The small rug in front of the tub was damp as well. 'But where is Siri?' He wondered. Severus emerged from the bathroom. "Lumos!" He muttered and the bedside lamp glowed with a faint flicker of light. He spotted his son immediately. Siri was huddled in a ball, his hair falling loosely over his face, sound asleep. His fingers were curled around the picture of the three of them. Tucked in the crook of his elbow was the tiny wizard teddy bear from his infancy. Severus sighed and shook his head. He gently removed the picture, careful not to touch Siri at all. He covered him with the blanket from the foot of the bed. He quietly readied himself and with catlike grace, lowered himself onto the bed, careful not to disturb his son. He lay there thinking over the pleasant evening. Just before sleep overcame him, Siri curled close to his side and covered his chest with an arm. Severus was filled with a strong surge of protectiveness that only a parent could understand. For the first time in years, Severus Snape fell asleep with a smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The week flew by. Sunday morning dawned bright and sunny. Fluffy white clouds dotted the deep blue sky. Siri was up at the crack of dawn, excitement in every fiber of his being. Today was graduation!

There was a festive air about the old castle. All four House Banners were on display in the Great Hall. The Quidditch Pitch had been transformed for the afternoon ceremonies. A raised platform stood at one end of the pitch. It was covered in black fabric and on the backdrop behind it, a tapestry was hung to represent each house. In front of this backdrop, chairs were placed for the faculty to be seated. Four chairs were reserved for the Heads of House, each would present their graduates to Professor Dumbledore, who would then present them with their certificates. His chair was central to them all.

The previous afternoon had been spent going over the ceremony until it was executed flawlessly by everyone, including poor Neville. Siri felt sure that Neville could probably manage it blindfolded by now.

Siri was such a jumble of nervous excitement, he couldn't manage a bite of breakfast. He could, however, handle a huge glass of cold milk that effectively quelled his stomach's nervous flutters and growls of hunger.

The trio invited Draco to join them after breakfast for a nice long walk all the way around the lake. They figured it would be the best way to fill their time before they had to get ready. The small group discussed after-graduation plans. Hermione was going to spend a few weeks with her parents and then she was going to an American University to do a little advanced study. Ron was going to visit his parents, then spend time with his brother Bill in Egypt and his brother Charlie in Romania before he made any life decisions.

"What are you going to do Draco?" Siri asked.

"I'm going to take a couple of weeks off and just enjoy myself. Then I'm starting my Auror training." He replied.

Siri's jaw dropped open. "You're training to be an Auror too?" He said incredulously. 

"It's what I've always wanted to do." Draco explained, shrugging.

"That's really dangerous work." Hermione commented, respect dawning on her face.

"And exciting." Siri added.

"Hang on!" Draco exclaimed. "Siri, did you say 'too'?"

Siri nodded. "Yes. Dad and I are both taking the eight week basic training. After that, who knows?"

"Professor Snape is taking the training too?" Draco yelped. "Does he know who handles the training for this sector?"

"I don't know." Siri said, puzzled. "Why?"

"Because!" Draco burst out. "The head trainer for this sector is Sirius Black!"

"Yeah, so?" Siri retorted.

"Well, the professor and Black hate each other!" Draco said.

Siri started to laugh. "No, no, no. Draco!" He chuckled. "They're nearly best friends!"

"Best friends!" Ron jumped in. "But what about all that stuff with the two of them third year?"

"All an act." Siri said. "Haven't you guys been paying attention to anything I've told you?"

"You mean EVERYTHING was an act?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes." Siri said impatiently, but with a delighted twinkle in his eyes.

"Sirius is my Godfather, but only because James Potter couldn't be if he was supposed to be my Dad." He explained. "Dad, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all friends in school and beyond."

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione exclaimed. "No wonder you're confused and upset, Siri! I'm feeling a little dizzy myself!" She laughed.

"Yeah, well." He replied, grinning, "It's going to be great having them here."

"Here?" Draco asked.

"Yes, for our sakes, Dad and me, I mean." He explained. "Sirius and Remus are coming here to run the training camp. The wards and added protection, you know, we're safer then."

"This is just blowing my mind." Ron marveled, quietly. "By the way, who do I see to join up?"

"Whoa, Ron!" Siri cautioned. "Don't make a decision like that! This is serious business. You better think on it."

"I don't need to." Ron stated. "You're my best friend. You've just told me that you and your Dad are taking this training. Obviously Voldemort is the reason. You have to bring him down. If your Dad and Draco are helping you, then I am too." He declared proudly.

"Ron!" Siri said excitedly. "Do you realize what you just said?"

Crinkling his brow in confusion, Ron said, "What?"

"You said 'Voldemort!'" Siri told him. "That is so great! You're over your fear!"

"I wouldn't go quite that far." Ron said, laughing. "But at least I'm not afraid to say his name!"

Soon they parted company. It was time to get ready for the graduation ceremonies. Siri opted for a shower and used the small guest bathroom, allowing Severus sole use of the massive tub. Siri spent a long time getting the tangles out of his hair. He was having a rough time of it and growled in frustration. He left it for the time being and carefully dressed. His Dad had bought him a very nice black suit, with a purple shirt and black tie; and a gorgeous black dress cloak to complete it as part of his graduation surprises. As he eyed himself in the mirror, he was surprised at how much he had changed over the last year. He had grown taller through two growth spurts. He now stood eye to eye with his six foot, two-inches tall, father. His shoulders had broadened and his physical therapy had added just the right amount of muscles to his frame. He was too fine-boned to ever be considered massive. He guessed he didn't look too bad as he took a comb to his tangled mass of hair. When he managed to get it all straightened out and braided, he opted to lace it up with a length of black ribbon rather than the usual leather. He was having so much trouble with his hair now that it was so long, he was considering cutting it off. Well, shortening it a bit at least. When left down, it nearly reached his knees and it was damned heavy too!

He stepped out of his room just as Severus did the same. They both stopped and did a double take. Neither of them had ever seen the other look so striking. Severus was also wearing an elegant black suit, much like Siri's. His shirt, however, was Slytherin green. His cloak was green as well, with a pair of silver snakes that intertwined to form the clasp.

"Whoa!" Siri exclaimed in surprise. "You look fantastic, Dad!"

"Thank you, Sirius." He said smiling. "You look pretty spectacular yourself."

"Thank you, Father." He answered, mocking the solemn tone Severus had used. They grinned at each other and Siri threw his arms around Severus and they shared a bear hug. Siri thought he would never be able to catch up to all the hugs he'd missed in his life, but was determined to try!

There was a knock at the door and Severus said, "Get that, would you? I'm not quite ready."

"Sure." Siri answered, missing the small grin on Severus' face. Knowing who waited the on the other side of the door, he was sure Siri was in for a surprise.

He crossed the room and as the knock sounded again, he pulled the door open.

"Hello, Sirius!" Juno greeted, beaming a dazzling smile at him.

"Dr. A !" He shouted as he grabbed her and lifted her off her feet. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're here!" His excitement evident as he was nearly babbling.

"Sirius, I wouldn't miss your graduation for anything!" She declared.

"You called me Sirius!" He said suddenly. "How did you know?"

"Sev told me last week." She told him.

"He didn't say he saw you!" Siri said, sounding a little hurt.

"I don't think it was really planned, Sweetie." She told him. "But cheer up, he told me about today so I would be sure to make it. Here I am!"

Siri grinned and hugged her to him again. "I've missed you!" He told her.

"I've missed you too Sweetie." She admitted. "I just don't seem to have any time to take a break lately."

He nodded as Severus joined them. "Are we ready? Siri you should already be down by the pitch."

"Okay! I'm going!" He said, kissing Juno's cheek and waving at Severus. He took off at a dead run down the long corridor, his cloak billowing behind him. They started off at a slower pace and Juno said, "I remember a point in his recovery when we thought we'd never see him run again. Don't you?"

Sev grabbed her hand and said, "Yes, I do and I'm so glad we were wrong. He is so alive, so healthy. I feel so lucky to have such beauty in my life."

Siri met up with his friends and they formed a nervous huddle as they awaited last minute instructions.

"Well, I better go and join my housemates." Draco said as he turned to go.

"Draco." Siri called quietly.

"Yeah?" Draco answered, stepping closer.

"Congratulations." Siri said offering his hand.

"Thanks, you too." Draco replied with a small smile as he took Siri's hand..

"See you in the Great Hall after the ceremony?" Siri asked.

"You bet." Draco acknowledged. He nodded to Ron and Hermione and left to find his seat amongst his fellow Slytherin. Siri and his friends took their seats as Professor Dumbledore rose and began to speak.

__

"Graduates, families, honored guests, 

Good afternoon and welcome to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Today we are here to celebrate the efforts of over two hundred of the brightest and most promising young people to ever pass through these doors.

These young men and women have worked diligently and studied hard to become strong and confident with their magic. They leave here today, ready to face a future full of hope and promise. Some will go on and strive to teach new generations of witches and wizards. Some will go into service for the Ministry. Still others will go into the medical field, or Arts and Sciences. A few will choose to join the fight against the Dark and will become warriors for the cause. No matter which path these young people choose to follow, we are confident that they leave here with the skills necessary to reach their goals.

My dear children, I feel a deep sense of pride as I look out over your expectant and excited faces. I have watched you all since the day you arrived, with the same expectant and excited looks. I have guided many of you along your way and even though I am proud of all of you; I feel a bit sad as well. Today you leave the protective cover of our home and strike out on your own. My wish for each and every one of you is for a life full of honor, happiness and love. God Bless all of you. Congratulations and good luck."

After a short pause of preparation, the Headmaster spoke once again.

__

"Next we will present the students with their certificates, beginning with Hufflepuff House, then Ravenclaw House, followed by Slytherin House and finally Gryffindor House. As each house passes, their Head Girl and Head Boy will make their speeches before we move on to the next house."

Siri and his friends settled in for a long wait. Hermione was a nervous wreck. She was Head Girl for Gryffindor House and she desperately wanted it all to go perfectly. Siri had been appointed Head Boy, but due to his injuries, he wasn't able to perform his duties as such. Reluctantly, Professor McGonagall had given the honor over to Dean Thomas. Siri hazarded a glance at him just in time to see him swallow hard around the nervous lump in his throat. He caught Dean's eye and flashed him a 'thumb's up' for which Dean looked extremely grateful.

Siri sat up a little straighter as Professor McGonagall rose from her seat. She stepped forward, unrolling the scroll which contained the names of he and his fellow Lions. He had noted that the lists weren't in any recognizable order. Consequently, he had no idea when the Head of House would announce his name. He nervously noted that she was to the end of the list. He was going to be the very last person to receive a certificate.

'Okay, Siri. No pressure there!' He thought. 'Just try not to trip over your own cloak!' As his muscles flexed, preparing to rise, he sat back when Professor McGonagall moved to the podium and stood next to Professor Dumbledore.

'Hello? What's this?' Siri thought. She cleared her throat and began to speak

.

__

"Ladies and gentlemen, before I present the last certificate of the day, I would like to say a few words about the recipient."

"When Harry arrived here seven years ago…" her voice was drowned out by the roar of the crowd. She paused and waited for order to be restored. When it quieted, she smiled and continued.

__

"When Harry arrived here seven years ago, he was awed by his surroundings. There was no doubt, because Harry had no clue to his fame or his history. As his story unfolded, this young man steadfastly insisted to any and all who would listen, that he was 'Just Harry'. He didn't feel he deserved the praise for something he wasn't even aware he had done. He has faced many trials and triumphed over evil more times than anyone should ever have to. This past year has been one major trial for Harry. We are all greatly relieved to see that once again, he has triumphed. But the most remarkable thing about this young man is that he still insists he is 'Just Harry'. He is an inspiration to us, a natural born hero who insists he has no right to be called such. I'm very proud of you, Harry. You are a true Gryffindor. I hope your future is bright and full of great things. Ladies and gentlemen, our final graduate of the day, Mr. Harry Potter!" 

The roar was deafening as Siri climbed the steps and traversed the platform. He took Professor McGonagall's hands and kissed her cheek.

"Congratulations Siri." She whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, professor." He whispered back. He stepped over to Professor Dumbledore. They clasped their right hands in a firm handshake as their left hands exchanged his certificate.

"Congratulations Harry." Professor Dumbledore announced aloud. To Siri he whispered. "You'll want to look at that in private." His glance pointed to the certificate. Siri nodded and took his seat once more to a thunderous roar from the crowd. He'd never felt such a mixture of horror and pride in his life.

After all the speeches were concluded and the celebration moved to the lawn just outside the castle and into the Great Hall, Siri found a quiet corner in which to open his certificate. He somehow knew what it would say, but he wanted to see it with his own eyes. And there it was, in Dumbledore's elegant hand, for all the world to see; 

**__**

"This certifies that Sirius James Snape_ has successfully completed the course of study set forth by the Ministry of Magic and executed by Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

It was signed by Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic; Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts; Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts; and Severus Snape, Ministry Liaison."

"Hard to believe, eh mate?" Ron spoke in Siri's ear, startling him so badly that he nearly ruined his certificate.

"Yeah." Siri answered, distractedly.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked.

"Do you know what a 'Ministry Liaison' is, Ron?" Siri asked.

"No, not for sure, but I can ask Dad if you want me to." Ron answered.

"No. That's okay." Siri told him. "I'll find out for myself. Could I see your certificate, Ron?" He asked suddenly.

"Sure." Ron agreed, handing it over. Siri quickly scanned over it to the bottom. As he suspected, there were only three signatures on Ron's certificate; Severus Snape's signature and title were missing.

Siri shoved the small shiver of worry aside and entered the Great Hall. He tucked his scroll into a deep inner pocket of his cloak and found the person he was looking for.

"Dr. A!" He called as soon as she was in earshot. She turned and looked. Spotting him, her face broke into a great beaming smile. Sonya was with her and they both made their way over to Siri.

"Congratulations, Sweetie!" Juno said, as she hugged him fiercely. "I brought you a gift, but you can open it later. It's in your room." She told him as she stood with her arm around his waist, like a proud mother would. He had an arm draped casually over her shoulder, in the same familiar gesture of a child with a parent.

"Oi! Siri!" Ron shouted. As Siri and Juno turned to face him, a camera flash blinded them.

Ron!" Siri growled. "A little warning would have been nice!"

"Okay, stand still so I can get another shot!" Ron told him.

After several moments spent getting every possible combination of pictures, even managing to sneak one of Severus and Siri arm in arm, they decided to fill a plate and eat. The afternoon stretched into evening and the festivities still played on. Near dawn, Siri and Severus collapsed on the sofa in their living room.

"I'm beat!" Siri exclaimed.

"Me too!" Severus confessed. "Merlin, what a day! I have something for you." He added.

"Oh?" Siri said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'll be right back." He replied as he hurried to his room. He came back out carrying a 'Firebolt 5', the newest model in the Firebolt series. "I thought you might like a replacement for your lost Firebolt, so why not the latest, eh?" Severus told him, grinning broadly.

"Oh wow!" Siri said in awe. "Dad, this is great! Thank you so much!" He took it reverently from his father's hands. His fingers ghosted over the handle, the broom almost felt alive. 'Or maybe that's just me' Siri thought. He hugged Severus tightly, and said, "It's beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome, Siri." He responded quietly. "But you've earned this broom. You've worked very hard this past year. You've faced more than anyone should have to. I'm very proud of you, son."

"Thanks, Dad." He said over the lump in his throat. "I'm so glad you're here to face it all with me." Severus nodded, too choked up to speak for a moment.

Gaining his composure, he said, "Oh! I almost forgot, Juno and Sonya left gifts for you. Do you want them now?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll open them now, but then I've had it!" He laughed.

He opened Sonya's first. Inside the box was a note and a beautiful pair of dragon hide gauntlets. Her note read…

__

'Siri,

I thought you would appreciate a pair of these to use 

during your training. Congratulations and Good Luck!

Sonya'

In Juno's box, he discovered a matching dragon hide vest and shin guards. Her note read;

__

'Sweetie,

Wear the vest to protect the heart I held in

my hands. Wear the shin guards 'cause I think they look

really cool! Congratulations and God Bless you!

Love,

Dr. A'

Siri went to bed that 'night' exhausted, proud, content and loved. But the best part of all? He slept nightmare-free and potion-free for the first time in longer than he could remember.


	21. The Trial Begins

****

The Trial Begins

The first day of the trial dawned gray and ominous. The threat of storms hung in the air. Sev and Siri were somber over breakfast. Siri eyed his father warily. He sensed his agitation over the events to come.

"Dad, you have to calm down." He urged gently.

Severus shot a sharp-eyed glance his way and then his expression softened as he saw the worry on his son's face.

"I'm sorry, Siri." He apologized. "I'm trying to keep a clear head, but as I think over my testimony, I get so angry."

"I know. It's upsetting." Siri admitted. "But you have to stay in control. For me, please?"

"I'm doing the best I can, son." Severus assured him. "I hate this man for what he's done to you. You can't understand how I feel and I hope you never do!"

Siri nodded. "Remember, you have to refer to me as 'Harry' or 'Mr. Potter'. He reminded him.

"Yes, mum!" Severus said with a grin.

Siri just gave him the patented 'Snape Glare' and Severus coughed and sipped his coffee. Siri hid the smirk on his face.

"So, what happens today?" Siri asked.

"Well as I understand it, we will hear the charges against him, he will enter a plea. The attorneys will give opening statements and then from there we begin." Severus explained.

"What about security?" Siri inquired, worry for his father's safety tingeing his voice.

"All taken care of." Severus assured him. "It will be a closed court, for starters, which means only those directly involved will be allowed to enter."

"Okay." Siri acknowledged. "But how do we know all of them are safe?"

"Everyone will be searched for the Dark Mark. They will also be checked for the Imperius Curse." Severus explained.

"Well, can't the Dark Mark be disguised?" Siri persisted.

"Yes. It can be temporarily hidden, but there is a charm to reveal that as well." Severus reassured him. "So relax! We're going to be perfectly safe."

"I'm trying to relax, but I'm really having a hard time of it." Siri confessed.

"I wish I could take it all away for you." Severus admitted.

"It helps to know you're there for me." Siri told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I've got to get myself ready for court." Severus said, glancing at the time. "You look ready. Why don't you listen to some music and relax?"

"I think I will." Siri smiled, rising from his seat. He grabbed a piece of toast and headed out to the living room. Severus heard "Artist's Life" by Strauss begin to play as he shut his bedroom door with a smile. His son had come to love Strauss as much as he did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The courtroom was one of the smaller ones. There were only a handful of people going to be allowed inside, so they didn't need the Grand Court Room. There were nineteen people in all that were allowed inside, other than the jury. Every one of them had to pass through the Ministry Security check, even the judge. She was very good-natured about it and smiled at Siri as she bared her forearms willingly.

"I'm sorry." He told her as she passed him on her way to her private chambers just off the courtroom.

"Don't you worry about it, Mr. Potter." She stated. "I'm more than willing to go through this if it means everyone in my court is safe."

"Thank you, ma'am." He said with a small smile of gratitude.

When everyone had passed through security, order was called and the judge took her seat. She wasted no time and got right down to business. She signaled to the bailiff to call the case.

"This court is now in session. The Honourable Judge Gwendolyn Pryce, presiding over case number 63521A, Vernon Dursley versus Harold James Potter. Those who have interest in this case, draw near and you shall be heard!" He called.

"Very well." Judge Pryce stated. "Mr. Davis, you have the floor. Please tell us the charges being brought before the court on behalf of Mr. Potter against Mr. Dursley."

"Thank you, Your Honour." Marty began. "The Ministry brings charges of psychological abuse, physical abuse, neglect, child endangerment and attempted murder." Marty announced.

At this announcement, Petunia Dursley gasped and Vernon's color went from its customary red to an apoplectic purple. He opened his mouth to rage and his attorney put a hand up to quiet him. Siri had closed his eyes and Severus had leaned forward and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"I understand." Judge Pryce acknowledged. "Mr. Fletcher, how does your client plead? Please announce each charge and your plea separately."

"Thank you, Your Honour." Merlin Fletcher said, then cleared his throat. "To the charge of psychological abuse; we plead not guilty. To the charge of physical abuse; we plead not guilty. To the charge of neglect; we plead not guilty. To the charge of child endangerment; we plead not guilty. To the charge of attempted murder; we plead not guilty."

"Thank you, Mr. Fletcher." Judge Pryce said. Turning to the jury, which had already been checked and sworn, she gave their final instructions concerning their duties as jurors. After being reassured there were no questions from any of them, she indicated that Marty could proceed with his opening statements.

"Your Honour, trusted members of the jury, ladies and gentlemen. Today I stand before you as an angry man. I am angry because a child has claimed to have been abused. Whenever a child makes this claim, I become an angry man. 'Why is this?' you may wonder. I will tell you. I am angered because an innocent has made a claim to something I will have to **_prove_**! Yes, **_prove. _**Our system is such that I will have to drag this child through memories he is desperate to forget." Marty said, pointing his finger at Siri to make his point. "I will have to ask him to come before you and bare his soul, open his wounds and face the man he accuses." He announced as he stood by Siri with a hand on his shoulder. "He will have to sit here and listen to the testimony of those who rescued him as they describe the horrors they discovered. He will have to listen to the sordid details of his physical condition and the steps that were taken to save his life. He will hear his mental state discussed by his doctor as if it were an article in the newspaper or on television. This child will sit here and have his claim picked apart, shredded and damned by the defendant who dares to sit there and deny every charge! We are prepared with our proof to this child's claim. I will not mince words with you, all of it will be disturbing. None of it more so than the physical evidence left behind on Mr. Potter's body. When I have finished presenting Mr. Potter's claim, I am confident that you will have no doubt as to Mr. Dursley's guilt. I'm trusting you to help me avenge a broken child; to help me restore his faith that there is justice and there is good to be found in this world. To help me begin his journey forward toward rebuilding his shattered life. Thank you." He said, returning to his seat. Siri was staring hard at the table before him.

"Alright Harry?" Marty whispered.

Siri didn't answer. Severus placed a hand on his shoulder and Siri flinched. More than one juror saw the movement and he won immediate sympathy. They knew that it wasn't an act. The young man was clearly upset.

"Thank you, Mr. Davis. Mr. Fletcher, if you please, we'll hear your opening statements now." Judge Pryce ordered, her eyes and her mind resting on Siri and the reaction to touch she had seen. 

Merlin Fletcher rose and crossed the room to stand before the jurors. "Your Honour, distinguished members of the jury, ladies and gentlemen. Mr. Davis claims to stand before you as an angry man. I assure you that I am angry as well. My client stands here accused of atrocious crimes. He faces charges brought against him by a child that he graciously took into his home and raised as his own. He gave him a roof over his head, food from his table and the clothes on his back. How does he get repaid for his kindness and generosity? He lives in fear for he and his family's safety! Fear of injury or worse from a troubled young man. You will hear stories of dangerous and uncontrolled magic. You will learn of this man's fear and worry that one misstep, one wrong word would bring his nephew's wrath. He lived in fear every day of what horrific event would occur next. I am here to show you that Mr. Dursley and his family lived in fear every day, never knowing what horrible suffering they would face at the hands of their nephew. I trust you to come to the right decision. You will see that Mr. Dursley is innocent of these charges and that Mr. Potter is merely a spoiled delinquent full of his own delusions due to his fame. I intend to prove that Mr. Potter merely made this claim to garner more attention to himself and to feed his fame. Thank you." Merlin Fletcher concluded. He nervously glanced at Siri as he passed his seat. The boy looked severely stricken. Suddenly Merlin Fletcher seriously doubted that it was all an act in a bid for attention. It gave him a really nasty pain in his chest. 'God, he hated defending guilty men!' With a sigh, he took his seat.

"Okay. It's been a busy morning. I think we will break here and reconvene at two o' clock." Judge Pryce announced. "Court adjourned." She said, banging her gavel loudly. Siri jumped a foot in the air in surprise. Everyone rose as she left. The jurors were led out through a separate door. They would be kept from the press and any other prying people. Siri dropped back into his seat, a blank look on his face.

Severus put his hand on Siri's shoulder. He flinched away in surprise and Severus crouched beside him. "Siri, come on outside with me." He coaxed. Siri rose again and followed. As they neared Vernon and his lawyer, Siri side-stepped behind Severus and out of their sight.

"You should hide, you freak!" Vernon hissed in a barely audible whisper.

Siri froze on the spot. His blood felt like ice in his veins, yet it roared in his ears. A buzzing sound filled his head, his vision swam out of focus. Just as Severus realized that Siri was no longer with him, Siri hit the floor in a full-blown panic attack. He curled into a ball, arms raised over his head as the blood-curdling scream rent the air. Juno and Sonya rushed back inside the room, as did the judge.

Severus was on his knees near Siri's head in a heartbeat, Juno was there less than that later. They both frantically tried to calm him. He didn't hear a thing. Merlin Fletcher rushed Vernon Dursley out of there. Once in the hall, he turned on him.

"If I catch you saying one more word to that boy during the remainder of this trial, you can go ahead and **_TRY_** to find yourself another lawyer! You keep your mouth shut from now on or else! Do I make myself clear?" He furiously whispered to Vernon. Vernon merely nodded. Merlin continued, "If anyone heard you and saw his reaction to it just now, you could kiss your freedom goodbye!" With that said, he led Vernon out of the court house.

Inside the room, Siri was now calmer. He lay on his back on the floor, his head in Juno's lap. She was smoothing his forehead and humming a vague lullaby of sorts, as his breathing slowed and his eyes swam back into focus. Severus, Marty, Sonya and the judge were over in a corner having a furious discussion. Sonya wanted Vernon thrown out as did Severus. They didn't want a repeat of this scene. Severus could see the headlines already. GADS! "Potter has fit in courtroom!" 'Oh Merlin, what next?' Severus thought desperately. He voiced his concern over this. Judge Pryce immediately sent the bailiff after the Daily Profit reporter. When he returned with her, the judge ordered her not to print a word of it, or there would be consequences. She was not going to have this child's distress plastered all over the front page!

Siri stood up and helped Juno to her feet. He gave her a brief hug and thanked her, then made his way over to his father.

"Are you alright, son?" Severus asked.

"Yes, sir." Siri answered.

"Will you be able to continue Mr. Potter?" Judge Pryce asked, concern written on her features.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be fine after the break." Siri assured her.

"Very well. Try to enjoy your lunch." She smiled as she turned to go.

"I'm sorry." Siri said to his father and lawyer.

"Will you stop apologizing for every bloody damned thing!" Severus burst out. At the look of shocked terror on Siri's face, he grabbed him in a fierce hug. "I'm sorry! Siri, I didn't mean to raise my voice, I'm sorry."

Siri slowly returned the hug. It was clear from his hesitancy that damage had been done and Severus could have kicked himself. 'Damn it! So much work down the drain with one outburst!' He berated himself.

Juno put her hand on Siri's back and tilted her head to catch his eye. He looked at her and she held out her arms as if to a small child. He flew into her arms and buried his face in her neck. It was almost comical to see for he towered a good foot over her. She cradled his head and rubbed his back as she whispered small words to comfort him. He heaved a great sigh and stood up. He turned to Severus who was watching apprehensively. He took a step toward Siri who did the same. A brief hug later and all damage was repaired.

"I'm hungry!" Siri announced.

"Of course you are!" Severus said wryly. "Lunch is on me!" He led the group out into the heavy rain that had threatened all morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the break for lunch, court was quickly called to order. Marty got right down to business and called his first witness.

"I call Ronald Weasley to the stand." Marty announced.

The bailiff stepped over and after ordering Ron to raise his right hand, he read the official oath.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you Merlin?" The bailiff pronounced.

"I swear." Ron stated clearly.

"Please give us your name and your reason for being here." Marty instructed.

"My name is Ronald Weasley. I am here to offer testimony in the case of Vernon Dursley versus Harold Potter."

"On who's behalf do you testify?" Marty asked.

"Harold James Potter." Ron answered.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. Now tell us, in your own words, your actions of August third last year." Marty ordered.

"That was the day I finally decided to act on my fear for Harry's safety." Ron began. "I hadn't heard anything from Harry since the end of term. Usually we had owled back and forth several times, made plans to meet in Diagon Alley for our school supplies and made arrangements for him to come spend the last two weeks of the summer holiday with us." He paused.

"You say 'usually'?" Marty prompted.

"Yes sir." Ron said. "This summer, however, every letter I sent to him, came back unopened. Even his birthday gifts and cake came back. I was worried."

"Why is that, Mr. Weasley?" Marty asked

"Well, I knew Harry wasn't treated very well. His family didn't seem to like him very much. His bedroom used to be a closet under the stairs. When he got too big for it, they moved him upstairs. But his owl was locked up and they put bars on his window at one time. So when I didn't hear anything from him again, I was worried. I sent a note to Professor Dumbledore asking him to please check on him." Ron finished.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." Marty said.

"Your witness, Mr. Fletcher." The judge told him.

"No questions at this time, but I reserve the right to recall him if I need to." Mr. Fletcher announced.

"You may step down Mr. Weasley." The judge told him. He squeezed Siri's shoulder as he passed him on his way back to his seat.

"I call Albus Dumbledore to the stand." Marty announced.

After he was sworn in, Albus told of receiving the note from Mr. Weasley.

"What did you do at that time?" Marty asked.

"I summoned Severus Snape to my office. He was a trusted employee of the school and I could count on him to check on Mr. Potter's well-being and report back to me." Albus explained.

"And what did Professor Snape discover?" Marty asked.

"He discovered that Mr. Weasley's fears were indeed well-founded. In a report to me upon his return with Mr. Potter, he told of Mr. Potter's living conditions upon his arrival. And he told me of the extent of Mr. Potter's injuries. I immediately made my way to the school infirmary. We proceeded to take photographs of the boy's injuries. Our school medi-witch took care of what she could, but the boy needed serious medical attention. After Madam Pomfrey made out a medical report on Mr. Potter, Professor Snape took it and left immediately for St. Mungo's to retain the help we needed. Time was of the essence. Our medi-witch feared the boy might die before help returned." Albus stated.

"This was why he wasn't taken to St. Mungo's then and his medical treatment and recovery took place at Hogwarts?" Marty asked.

"Yes, exactly. Madam Pomfrey, our medi-witch, feared if we moved him again, he would die for sure. She was amazed that he was still alive as it was." Albus said

"Thank you professor." Marty said. "Your witness."

"Professor Dumbledore, please state your occupation for the court." Fletcher demanded.

"I am Headmaster at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Albus answered.

"Are you always in the habit of sending the professors out to check on students or is Harry Potter the only one worthy of this special attention?" He asked.

"Objection!" Marty shouted.

"Over-ruled. Answer the question, please." Judge Pryce ordered.

"I would do the same for any student I felt might be in need of assistance." Albus answered, unruffled by the question or it's intended slur.

"That'll be all for now." Fletcher stated. "Again, I reserve the right to recall this witness."

"So ordered." Replied Judge Pryce, glancing at her watch. "I believe this is where we will adjourn for today. Court will reconvene at nine o' clock tomorrow morning." Banging her gavel, she announced, "Court adjourned!"

Severus and Siri talked briefly with Marty, who assured them that things were progressing as he'd expected.

"I warn you though, Fletcher is going to get nasty. You saw a little of it already." Marty said solemnly. "I'm worried about you, Harry." He said. "Are you sure you'll handle this?"

"I'll be fine." Siri stated bluntly. "Can we get out of here now?"

"Sure." Marty smiled. "Try to get a good night's rest. Try to relax! I'll see you in the morning." Nodding to Severus, he left the court room.

As his friends started to crowd around him, Siri felt panic constrict his chest. "Dad!" He said, alarmed. "I have to get out of here!"

Severus, seeing the wild-eyed look on Siri's face, waved everyone off as he took his son's arm and rushed him out into the fresh air and watery sunshine.

"Breathe, son." He ordered quietly as they crossed the street to a small park. They found a seat on a small bench.

"I'm so scared!" Siri whispered.

"I know." Severus said simply. "I'm here for you."

"Siri?" Hermione spoke hesitantly from a few feet away.

"Hi, 'Mione." He smiled sadly. "Call me Harry in public." He cautioned.

"Sorry. I forgot." She answered. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, guys, really." He said, including Ron who had just joined them.

"Would you two care to join us for dinner?" Severus asked, even though he felt Siri needed peace and quiet more than anything else.

"No thanks, professor." Hermione declined. "I think 'Harry' would appreciate some quiet time and a good night's rest." She added as she shared an understanding look with the older man.

"Thanks Hermione." Siri said quietly. "I'd like to go home now."

When they returned to their quarters, Severus watched Siri carefully. He looked drained. "Why don't you go have a lie-down while I fix dinner?" He suggested.

"I think I'd rather relax in the tub." Siri stated bluntly. "I feel like I have to scrub off a layer of scum."

"Meaning what?" Severus asked, concerned over where Siri's head was at the moment.

"Did you hear him?" Siri asked. "Vernon?"

"No, I didn't." Severus answered.

"He called me a freak. Told me I should hide." Siri said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Severus told him. "But I'm glad I didn't hear him."

"Why?" Siri asked in surprise, misunderstanding what his father meant.

"Because, if I'd have heard him, I'd have done him bodily harm or worse." Severus declared, rage flushing his face and flashing dangerously in his glittering black eyes.

"Oh." Siri uttered, secretly thrilled that he had a champion in his father.

"You're not." Severus said. "You know that?"

"Yes. I do now." He admitted. "But it is taking me a while to truly believe it. It's been drilled in my head for as long as I can remember. I can't just shut it off."

Severus nodded, anger boiling below the surface. "Why don't you go jump in the tub and I'll get dinner." He suggested.

"Okay." Siri agreed and headed to the bathroom as Severus entered the kitchen.

When dinner was nearly finished and Siri hadn't made an appearance, Severus wandered in search of him. He was once again curled up on Severus' bed, teddy tucked firmly in the crook of his arm, sound asleep. Shaking his head and smiling sadly, he covered his son with the blanket and left him to rest. He returned to the kitchen and put the food away. He charmed the room to clean up the mess he made and then returned to his room. After sinking into the depths of the tub himself for a good soak and to reflect on the day's events, he returned to his room and quietly slipped into the bed next to his son, determined to get a good night's rest as well.


	22. A Father's Story

****

A Father's Story

Things were progressing as expected as far as Vernon Dursley's trial was concerned. There had been no surprises as the first day started. This was mostly just to address the charges, enter a plea to each charge and hear opening statements from the attorneys.

Surprisingly, Vernon had a wizard attorney. They had learned later that he couldn't get a Muggle lawyer to step foot in wizard court. Siri took extreme satisfaction from that. It was such a perverse feeling of joy, knowing that his uncle could only retain a 'freak' for his defense!

The second day, however, was much different. This day would begin with Severus' testimony. Siri was desperately trying to calm his nerves. He was still upset over his loss of control the day before. Today, he knew, would be ten times worse.

He sat huddled on a kitchen chair, pushing eggs around on his plate. His stomach was already doing flip-flops and he had a blazing headache. His whole face hurt. Severus sat quietly watching him, his own breakfast lying untouched on his plate. Lines of worry were etched around his eyes and his mouth. He didn't like what he was seeing. Siri's eyes were dull, his expression withdrawn. His face had an oddly pinched look to it. He was pale, even for him. His hands shook slightly as he played with his fork in a vain attempt to eat something.

"Siri." He spoke quietly. As Siri met his eyes, he continued. "It will be okay." The boy nodded, his gaze slipping back out of focus. 'This is not good.' Severus thought, the worry lines deepening. He left Siri sitting there and headed to his room, closing the door behind him. He summoned Juno from his fire. Her face appeared immediately.

"What's the matter, Sev?" She asked as soon as she saw his worried face.

"Siri." He said. "He doesn't look too good."

"Is he ill?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"No." Severus answered shortly. "He's petrified. His nerves are shot, Juno. I'm worried about today. After what happened yesterday and his lack of control over himself, I don't know what to expect or do about it."

"See if he can be given anything, you know, legally." She urged. "See what Mr. Davis has to say. If he can be given a potion to calm him, then do it."

Severus nodded, smiling grimly. "I'll see you in a little while." He said.

"You bet." Juno acknowledged and with a faint *pop*, she was gone.

Severus summoned Marty next and after being assured that, 'Yes, Siri could be given a calming potion to help him cope.' Severus headed to his lab and quickly brewed a fresh one.

"Siri." He said as he returned to the kitchen, where the boy still sat. "Take this son. It'll help you get through today." Severus watched as Siri drank the potion without so much as a blink to show he even heard what was said.

Shortly thereafter, they passed through a security check and found their seats. Sonya and Juno sat on either side of Siri. Severus sat in the gallery just behind him. He leaned forward and with a squeeze on his shoulder, whispered, "I've got your back, Harry."

Siri reached up and laid his hand over Severus' and whispered, "Thanks, professor."

Order was called and the judge spoke.

"Alright, I see we are all here and ready. Good. Mr. Davis, call your first witness."

Marty stood, patted Siri's shoulder and announced, "I call Professor Severus Snape to the stand."

Taking a deep breath, Severus rose and walked to the witness stand, took his oath and Marty began.

"Mr. Snape, what is your occupation?"

"I am currently employed as Potion's professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Severus answered.

"How many years have you held that position?" Marty asked.

"Sixteen years."

"You are, in fact, a Potion's Master. Is that correct?" Marty appraised.

"Yes, sir. I have my Master's Certificate." Severus confirmed.

"And you are a former student as well. Is that correct?" Marty said.

"Yes."

"So, it is fair to say that Hogwart's has been your home for roughly twenty-five years?" Marty asked.

"Yes." Severus answered, thinking 'Okay, Severus, here we go!'

Marty paused and paced thoughtfully in front of Severus. He eyed his witness and a silent 'meeting of the minds' ensued. Both were ready to take this wherever it would lead. Clearing his throat, he addressed Severus.

"Professor, when did you become a Death Eater?" If the silence was deafening, the uproar that followed was even more so. The judge banged her gavel, shouting for order. Severus and Marty eyed each other gravely. They were committed now. When order was restored, Severus answered the question.

"When I was sixteen, I accepted the Dark Mark."

"How old were you when you began to work as a spy for the Light?" Marty questioned.

"Nearly eighteen." Severus answered.

"During this time, you were also a student at Hogwarts?" Marty asked.

"Yes, sir." Severus replied.

"So you became a spy at seventeen years of age?" Marty clarified. He wanted this fact drilled in the minds of the jurors.

"Yes."

"And you continue in this capacity?" Marty asked.

"I did until just now." Severus replied with a small smile.

"Meaning?" Marty queried, leading Severus to his explanation.

"Once this is announced in the press," He explained, looking at the reporter with a small smile, "I will no longer be anonymous. My use as a spy will be over."

"Why would you give up this obviously important mission?" Marty asked.

"I will be needed elsewhere." Severus replied.

"By whom?" Marty pressed, a small twinkle of excitement over what they are doing, burning in his eyes.

"Harry Potter." Severus answered. A murmur went through the room. Siri's eyes lifted from the table in front of him for the first time.

Merlin Fletcher rose and objected. "I don't see what this line of questioning has to do with this case." He argued.

"Mr. Davis, I trust the relevancy of this will be revealed soon?" Judge Pryce queried.

"Yes, Your Honour." Marty assured her.

"Very well. Objection overruled. Continue." She ordered.

"You say that Harry Potter will be needing your services elsewhere. To what end?" Marty continued.

"I will be beside him in the battle to defeat Voldemort." Severus explained amidst gasps of horror, as he uttered the name. His face pulled disdainfully at the senseless noise.

"I see." Marty said and he nodded for Severus to elaborate.

"Harry and I will be going into an intensive training session as soon as this trial is concluded. We will be taking Auror Basic Training and also studying more advanced forms of combat." Severus explained.

"Why would you give up your life as you know it, to join him in this battle to come?" Marty asked.

Severus looked at Siri, who was staring intently at him. Severus' gaze returned to Marty. They silently nodded to each other. He took a deep breath and expelled it slowly, then spoke…"Because he is my son."

The room exploded with shocked voices. The gallery of witnesses, the jurors, all were stunned at the revelation. The judge, stunned herself, was furiously banging her gavel and trying to restore order. Siri and Severus shared wicked grins that were remarkably identical. Siri's eyes twinkled with a delighted fire. The Daily Prophet reporter rushed from the room. She was making sure she had a hold on the front page ahead of time. This story was going to be big. "The ~ Boy ~ Who ~ Lived is the son of a Death Eater!"

Marty walked over to Severus and leaned in for a private talk.

"I hope you know what you're doing, professor." He murmured.

"Marty, I'm sick of the life I've led. I have my son back. Together we have a job to do. He's been fighting this battle alone far too long, at least to his mind." Severus explained. "Now he will know that he has me fighting right by his side."

"I wish you both good luck." Marty said.

After order was restored somewhat, the judge called a ten minute recess. Siri rushed over to Severus and hugged him briefly.

"Siri, you know from here on out, we're both in a lot of danger, don't you?" Severus told him.

"Yes, sir." Siri acknowledged.

"Just so you understand." Severus reminded him. "You know where my testimony goes next, don't you?"

"I think so." Siri answered. "You're going to tell about you and mum and how I ended up with 'them', aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Will you be okay or would you like another dose of Calming Potion?" Severus asked quietly.

"I'll be okay. I've heard the whole story, so I should be fine." Siri told him.

"Alright then." Severus said. "Let's get to it." He returned to the witness stand.

Shortly after calling court to session again, everyone had settled back to hear what was to come.

Marty came to stand before Severus once more.

"Professor, I know the story, as you've told me already, but these good people gathered here are wondering how all of this came about. I will step back for now and allow you to tell the story in your own words, without interruption." Marty explained, eyeing the judge and Merlin Fletcher.

Severus nodded and began. "As I said before, I was still a student when I became a Death Eater. All of my 'extracurricular' activity was beginning to show in my schoolwork. The Headmaster was concerned over this and assigned a fellow student as a tutor. That tutor was Lily Evans. I gave her a difficult time of things, my being a Slytherin, she being a Gryffindor. The houses had been rivals for years. No matter what trouble I handed her, she remained persistent. It wasn't too long and I was looking forward to our sessions. We had become friends. I found myself in the company of the Gryffindor students more than my fellow Slytherin. Voldemort encouraged my association with them. He felt it gave him an advantage. As my friendship grew with these new friends, my loyalties shifted. Lily and I had fallen in love. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew had become the closest friends I'd ever had. By the time I graduated from Hogwarts, I had slipped into the skin of a spy."

From that point on, I lived a double life. Voldemort was gaining power. I observed how he controlled the Death Eaters. He used their loved ones to keep them under his control. I grew fearful of him learning about Lily and the closeness of my friends. I confided in James Potter and he offered a solution. We would have a 'falling out' and I would sever all ties to them by outward appearances.

He paused and asked for a drink. Marty provided him with a pitcher of water and a glass, which Severus kept by his side. After a cool drink, he continued.

"In the safety of the school, Lily and I were married in the spring of 1980. To the rest of the world, James and Lily were married two weeks later. They set up a public life in Godric's hollow. Lily and I shared a private life at Hogwarts. A little over a year later, Siri was born." He nodded in his son's direction.

Marty interjected, "You are indicating that 'Siri' is in fact, Harry Potter?"

"No, I am indicating that Harry Potter is Sirius James Snape." Severus clarified.

"I understand." Marty smiled. "Continue with your story, professor."

"It was shortly after Siri was born that the horror began. Voldemort gathered us all together. He had urgent business for us to attend to. He had learned of James Potter's son's birth. The boy could not be allowed to live. A prophecy had been fulfilled. The boy was meant to be his downfall. He must be destroyed." Severus shifted in his seat. "I was in a panic. The meeting couldn't end quickly enough. He was speaking of my son! I had to get them out of there!"

"I met with James, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin in secret. James and Lily would go under the Fidelius Charm. Sirius Black would be their Secret Keeper. Sirius wasn't sure about his ability to hold onto the secret should he be brought before Voldemort. Unknown to the rest of us, he and James used Peter Pettigrew as the 'Keeper' instead. They were sure it would work. They had never told Peter that our falling out was a ruse. He believed the story James had fabricated. He was never a strong person. We weren't aware that he was in fact spying for Voldemort and he ran straight to him and handed the 'Potters' to him on a silver platter.

Voldemort's plan was for a general Death Eater 'raid' on Godric's Hollow. He, himself, would go along purely to destroy the Potters. He was maniacal. The air vibrated with his excitement. I was part of a group of about a hundred Death Eaters. We were ordered to create chaos. As soon as we arrived, I broke away from the group in an attempt to follow Voldemort and stop him. Before I could get far, I was captured by Aurors and taken to Azkaban Prison to await my trial. I tried to get them to listen, to understand that Voldemort knew where they were, but they didn't believe me."

"Professor Dumbledore was allowed to visit me in Azkaban. He told me that my wife and my best friend were dead, but that for some strange reason, my son had survived and Voldemort had disappeared. He assured me that Siri was safe with Lily's sister. I felt sure she would provide him with a loving and stable home."

"Professor Dumbledore gave testimony at my trial. I was soon released and he took me under his wing. He helped me get back on my feet. I chose to leave Siri with the Dursley's. I was in no position to care for an infant. I returned to school and became certified as a Potion's Master. Professor Dumbledore gave me a job. I remained as a 'Death Eater' and reported what I could to the Headmaster. With Voldemort gone, there wasn't much to report, but I waited and watched, for the Light."

Marty stepped in again. "Why didn't you claim your son at that point? Things were quiet, you had a stable home."

As Severus made to answer, Judge Pryce cut in.

"Excuse me professor. It's late. Before we address this last question, why don't we break for lunch? We'll continue at two o' clock." She banged her gavel and Severus went to stand by his son.   
"Are you alright, Siri?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. How are you holding up?" Siri asked quietly.

"Actually, it feels pretty good to get this all out in the open." Severus confessed. "The more people know the truth, the better I feel." Siri nodded as he watched Vernon leave accompanied by his lawyer. He didn't look their way as he walked out and Siri let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

"Are you hungry?" Severus asked.

"Starved." Siri answered. "Let's go find someplace quiet to eat."

"I know just the place!" Juno piped up.

"Lead the way!" Siri grinned. A few moments later, she opened the door to her flat and the four of them stepped inside.

Sonya and Juno headed to the kitchen to make a huge salad and chicken salad sandwiches, with tall glasses of lemonade to wash it down.

Siri stood in the middle of the main room, his jaw dropped open in awe of the massive fireplace and bookcases full of books. Severus stood off to the side, observing his reaction with a bemused look on his face.

"Wow!" Siri whispered.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Severus said.

"I'll say!" Siri admitted as he stepped over to the bookcases. His fingers brushed over the spines just as reverently as his father's had. "These are awesome! They're bound in real leather! These are complete collections!" He marveled as his eyes scanned the titles from top to bottom.

"I knew your father would introduce you to my friends straight off!" Juno laughed.

"This is fantastic!" Siri said, still admiring her collection. "Might I read some of these?" He asked.

"You may read them all if you wish." Juno told him. "Lunch is ready. Come and eat."

"Could you tell me where the bathroom is?" Siri asked. "I really have to go!"

"Sure, Sweetie." Juno said and she pointed the way. After he was out of ear shot she said, "What d'you think? Is he holding up?"

"I think he is." Severus mused. "But the worst of this is yet to come. I'm not sure what to expect when he hears every detail of the night I took him from the Dursley's. Marty wants every graphic detail mentioned." He stated, a worried look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Siri said as he came to the table and saw the look on his father's face.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Siri." Severus assured him.

Sonya spoke up. "No, Severus. Tell him. No secrets, remember?"

Severus nodded. "I'm worried about how you will handle the rest of my testimony. Soon after we go back, I will be telling about the night I took you out. Marty wants me to give as many graphic details as I can remember. I'm afraid of what it will do to you if you hear it all." He confessed. Sonya nodded and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

Siri sat quietly for several minutes, thinking about what his father said. "Okay, " He finally spoke. "I'll take some more of the Calming Potion. That should help. Sonya and Dr. A will be by me, so they can help. That should handle anything that might happen. I'll try really hard to keep my control." He promised.

"Do your best, son." Severus said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get through this, no matter what."

After lunch, Siri picked a few books from Juno's shelves, took his potion and sank into a chair to rest. The three adults talked quietly and he slipped into oblivion. Severus woke him cautiously when it was time to go. He stretched until his bones cracked and he smiled. "Ah! That felt good!" He smiled happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This court is now in session. The Honourable Judge Gwendolyn Pryce presiding." The bailiff called and order was immediately restored. Severus took his seat on the witness stand, noting that a fresh pitcher of ice water was there. He looked at Judge Pryce and she smiled at him with understanding in her eyes. He nodded his thanks, sure she was responsible for the courteous gesture.

"Please continue where we left off, and I remind you, professor, you are still under oath." She stated. Marty motioned to the court recorder and she read back his last question. "Why didn't you claim your son at that point? Things were quiet, you had a stable home."

Severus took a deep breath and dove in. "I thought I was doing what was best for Siri. He was with family. He had a proper home. I was confident that Lily's sister would love him and raise him properly. I knew he would come to Hogwarts when he was eleven to begin his training. In the years that passed, I changed. I don't know if I began to believe all the lies we fabricated, or what. I'm not proud of the fearsome, nasty ba…er…person I became. I knew I had to be careful. Some of my students were the children of Death Eaters. I couldn't afford for my cover to be blown. I sadly realized that I couldn't even form a friendship with my son. I had no choice. To keep us safe, I had to make him hate me. I had to push him away. Professor Dumbledore wanted me to tell Siri everything right away when he came to school. I held him off by reasoning that Siri was too young to handle it all. For six years I managed to put it off and push it further and further away. I had my walls built up, my mask in place. I was firmly planted in a reality I could deal with. By now, Siri and all he represented was a threat to that reality." Severus finished, thinking, 'This is it. Hang on Siri.' He took a drink, looked at his son, who was clear-eyed and smiling at him. He nodded at him, trying to silently convey that the boy should brace himself. Severus shifted his gaze to Marty who asked the well-planned question.

"What happened to change your mind, Professor Snape?" He asked.

"The sight of my broken and battered son." Severus declared quietly. You could have heard a pin drop. It seemed as if not a soul breathed in the moment after the last word was spoken.

"I see." Marty said quietly. "Professor, will you please tell us, in your own words, the events of August third last year?"

"Yes, sir." Severus answered. Taking another drink before he began, he used the opportunity to watch Siri. He was relieved when he saw that his support system, Juno and Sonya, were on 'full alert'. Each was tightly holding a hand under the table.

Taking a deep breath, he began. "Last August third, I was in my lab, making a list of supplies I would need for the upcoming school year. The Headmaster summoned me to come to his office immediately. When I arrived, he handed me a note he had received from Ronald Weasley, a student at the school. In his note, he expressed concern over the well-being of a fellow student."

"Harry Potter." Marty interjected.

"Yes." Severus affirmed

"Go on." Marty directed.

Professor Dumbledore asked me to investigate the situation at the Dursley home." Severus said.

"Professor, do you see Mr. Dursley in this room?" Marty asked.

"I do. He is the defendant." Severus said pointing at Vernon, a flash of anger in his onyx eyes.

"Let the record show that Professor Snape has correctly identified Vernon Dursley. Please continue, professor." Marty announced.

"I left immediately to check on my son. One line from the note kept burning in my brain; 'We know he isn't treated well as a rule, but I have a very bad feeling about this.'" Severus briefly closed his eyes as his memories flooded his mind.

"In my haste to find my son, I was a frightening sight, I'm sure. I rushed into the Dursley home as soon as Vernon opened the door. He, of course, demanded that I get out of his house. Anyone would. I asked him where 'Harry' was. He informed me that he was in his room, pointing upstairs. As I started up, he said, 'He got just what he deserved, the freak!' I asked what he meant by that and he said that Harry was 'always causing trouble, making freaky things happen.'

"Did he mention anything in particular?" Marty asked.

"No." Severus said shortly. Marty nodded.

"Continue."

"I went upstairs. I called down, 'Which room?,' but I knew as soon as I saw the heavily padlocked door which room was his. I used my wand to unlock the door. It was pitch black inside. The window was boarded up. My nose picked up the scent of blood. I lit my wand to see better." Severus again closed his eyes on the memory. Siri was trembling now and rocking himself, lost in his own memories. Juno and Sonya were now sitting with an arm around him.

"Go on, professor. What did you discover?" Marty urged.

"Siri…er…well, from now on I will use his real name." Severus explained. "Siri was curled up in a small ball in one corner of the small cot that was his bed. I called his name, but there was no response; no movement, no sound. At first, I thought he was…that he might be." He couldn't finish the sentences.

"Take your time, professor." Marty said gently. Severus nodded, took another drink and began again.

"I decided to use a more commanding voice, one he would recognize and know as his professor. I shouted, 'POTTER!' (Siri jumped). He jerked at the sound, so I knew he was alive, but he still didn't acknowledge me. I put my hand on his shoulder to roll him over to face me, but never got the chance. As soon as I touched him he jumped up and scrambled into the corner at the head of the cot. He held his arms up in defense. He kept saying things like 'I didn't tell.' and 'I said nothing, I swear!' He was panicked. He begged not to be hit anymore. He said, 'Please, no more. Don't hit me anymore. I didn't do it.!' He wasn't really aware that I was there. He pleaded, 'Please stop,…stop,…please.' He was crying and shaking."

"I needed more light in the room. My wand wasn't enough. I turned the bedside lamp on and was horrified by what I saw…"

Severus paused as he caught sight of Siri. He stared in disbelief. Siri was floating above the table in front of him! Sonya and Juno had let go of him, he had floated out of reach.

"Call a recess!" Severus shouted at Marty. He turned to the judge. She immediately called a recess, but no one moved. Severus rushed over to his son.

"Come on Siri. Come down, son." Severus coaxed quietly. "Siri? Come down here by me."

Sonya spoke softly. "Siri? Come on down. It's Sonya, Siri, come on now." She pleaded softly, "You don't want to stay up there, come on down."

Siri had now rolled over onto his stomach in an eerie 'Dead Man's Float' position. His eyes were closed. Juno reached up and touched his hand from her position, standing on a chair. He didn't move. She took his hand and gently tugged, all the while talking to him. Severus was poised, ready to catch him should he fall.

Juno touched Siri's face. "Come on Sweetie. You don't want to be up here, do you? Look at me Siri. Come on, open your eyes. Siri? Please come down." Suddenly, Juno decided to try something, desperate to help him. " Come on Sweetie. Open your eyes, Siri, it's Mum. Come here to me." She said softly.

Siri's eyes popped open. He gave a small shout of surprise as he dropped from mid-air. Severus was there as well as Ron. They caught him in mid-fall.

"Oh Merlin, Siri! Are you alright?" Severus asked him as he hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Siri muttered, mortified over what had just happened.

"Mr. Po…er…Snape, are you sure you're going to be alright?" Judge Pryce asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Siri answered. "I'll be fine, thank you."

"That may be the case for you young man, but I am clearing this courtroom for fifteen minutes. I need the break after that heart-stopping scene!" She announced, leaving her seat, clearly rattled.

"Where's Sonya?" Siri whispered, not looking around.

"I'm right here, Siri." She said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Here's your wand. Go ahead and use your music." She ordered. Siri waved his wand and music filled the room. He rocked in time to the music. His eyes were closed; his arms wrapped tightly around himself. Juno was standing by his side. She reached out and smoothed his hair. He instantly grabbed her around her waist and buried his face in her chest. She cradled his head, murmured endearments and stroked his hair. He took a deep breath and expelled a shuddering sigh, drawing away. His face was pale and pinched.

"Will you be okay now, Siri?" Sonya asked.

"I think so. It helps having you sit close to me." He admitted.

When the judge returned she looked a bit calmer. Order was called. Siri flicked his wrist and the music stopped.

The judge, seeing the maneuver, was rattled once again. Mr. Snape and his wandless magic were making her rather nervous indeed.

Marty saw her uncomfortable look and made note to discuss it later with Severus and Sirius. It might be best if he refrained from displaying his power for the time being.

"Alright. I trust everyone is ready to continue?" The judge paused in case there was a problem. "Good. Professor Snape, please pick up where you left off. We will finish with your testimony today, no matter how late it becomes. I do not want to distress your son any further."

"Thank you, Your Honour." Severus said, drawing himself up to continue. "As I said, I had turned on the lamp for more light in the room. I was horrified by the sight. Siri was covered in cuts and bruises and blood. His clothes were many sizes too large for him and mere rags. His hair was dirty and matted with blood, some of it old and dried, still more fresh and bright red. I remember there being blood everywhere. On the bed, the walls, the floor. I noticed a partially dried pool of it near my feet and a large wet puddle was directly in the place that Siri had just vacated. So, I knew he had at least one serious wound that was rather new. I didn't know the true extent of his injuries until later. He was nothing but skin stretched over bone, much too thin for a seventeen-year old boy."

"I tried to get him to look at me and tell me what had happened. As soon as I touched him, he started slapping at me and pushing me away, all the while trying to press further into the corner."

"I didn't know what to do, so I just kept talking to him, trying to calm him down. I reassured him that I believed his innocence and that he was safe; that I was taking him with me."

"He slowly focused on me in confusion and asked what I was doing there. I said, 'I'm getting you out of here, Harry. If I have my way, you'll never come here again.'

"He said, 'Oh. That's nice.' and collapsed. I made him as comfortable as I could. I noticed more cuts and bruises as his shirt slipped off his shoulder. I also noted that bruises on his throat looked like fingerprints."

"I went in search of the Dursley's. When I asked them who did that to Siri, Vernon said he'd got what he deserved. I admit, I was angry. I told them that they would be hearing from me again, that this wasn't over. Vernon told me to stay away from his family. He said, 'He got what he had coming to him, the murdering little freak!' I told him to shut up before I gave in to my own murderous impulses. I asked Mrs. Dursley where Siri's school things, his owl and his other belongings were. She led me to a cupboard under the stairs. I was surprised to see Siri's pet owl, Hedwig under there. She had been starved. We tried to save her, but she was too far gone."

"They had burned his broomstick, which was a gift from his Godfather. And they had burned his wand. Other than that, I was able to recover everything. I shrunk it and pocketed it for travel purposes. I returned to Siri's room He was having trouble breathing. I begged him to just hang on, I'd get help as soon as I could. I lifted him in my arms. I felt blood on my arm right away. He opened his eyes and asked me to retrieve his things that were hidden under the floorboards under his bed. I hated to put him down again, but one look at him and I knew this stuff was important. I found what was indeed his most prized possessions; books, letters, cards, and a photo album. I added these things, as well as his House pennant and a drawing of Hedwig, to his shrunken possessions. I warned him that I was going to pick him up again and assured him that I would try not to hurt him. He said, 'Don't matter, used to pain.'

"I carried him as carefully as I could, trying not to add to his pain. I apparated to the school as soon as I cleared the protective wards around the Dursley home. I took him directly to the infirmary and Madame Pomfrey. She did what she could for him, but knew he needed help she couldn't give. I asked her if he should be moved to St. Mungo's. She said he couldn't be moved, it would kill him. She was actually surprised that he had survived my bringing him to the school. After she did what she could, she made out a report of his condition in order for me to take it with me to St. Mungo's and secure the help he needed." 

"Once there, I met with Dr. Aesculapius and she assured me that she would gather who and what she needed and would be at the school as soon as possible. In fact, she had immediately transferred her patients to another doctor upon reading Siri's report." Severus paused there as his part of the story was over. Now he had to face Merlin Fletcher and his cross-examination.

"Thank you, professor." Marty told him. "Your witness, Merlin." He said as he returned to his seat.

"Let's take a ten minute break." Judge Pryce cut in and banged her gavel. Siri was thinking she was doing it on purpose cause she knew he had a splitting headache already and she wanted to see if his head might explode.

Severus crossed over to Siri. Sonya left her seat so he could sit next to his son. He wrapped an arm around Siri and pulled him close to his side. Siri laid his head on Severus' shoulder. Severus brought his other arm up and fully encircled his son in a comforting embrace.

"Everything under control, Siri?" He whispered.

"I think so." Siri whispered back.

"I love you." Severus whispered again.

"I love you, too." Siri said as his arms snaked around his father. They sat there for the remainder of the break in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Professor Snape," Merlin Fletcher began, "you have told us some rather interesting stories today." Severus was immediately on guard.

"I would like to address the issue of your being a Death Eater." Fletcher continued. "Did you actively participate in 'normal' activities as a Death Eater; raids, murders, tortures, rapes and the like?"

"Objection!" Marty shouted. "It wasn't necessary to go into graphic detail!"

"Sustained." The judge agreed. "Mr. Fletcher, keep it clean in here. No embellishment is necessary."

"Of course, Your Honour." Fletcher agreed. "My apologies."

"Professor Snape, I would like you to answer the basic question, however." The judge said.

"Yes, I did." Severus admitted.

"If you committed these crimes, how is it that you aren't being punished for them? Why are you a free man when by all rights you should be in Azkaban?" Fletcher pressed.

"I was given full pardon in exchange for my services as a spy. I was already a firmly ensconced player, one of the top-ranking of his minions." Severus explained.

"You refer to Voldemort?" Fletcher asked.

"Yes," Severus clarified.

"After you switched loyalties, did you continue to participate in Death Eater activities?" Fletcher asked.

"No." Severus answered.

"How could you get away with this? Didn't it arouse suspicion?" Fletcher asked.

"No. I was needed closer to Voldemort. I was exempted from normal activity." Severus said.

"Objection." Marty called again, as soon as it suited his purpose. "Professor Snape is not on trial here. I fail to see the relevance to this line of questioning."

"Sustained." Judge Pryce agreed. "Mr. Fletcher, Professor Snape's history was only relevant in that it taught us the truth of this whole situation. It has no place here now. Please direct your questions to the current events."

"Yes, Your Honor." Fletcher agreed. "You say that Vernon Dursley didn't elaborate about your son deserving what he got. Is that correct?" Fletcher asked.

"That is correct." Severus answered.

"Did you ask him to?" Fletcher asked.

"No, I did not. I was more concerned with finding Siri." Severus explained.

"Did you ever consider that your son might have sustained his injuries in another manner?" Fletcher said.

"Meaning?" Severus asked.

"Well, isn't it quite possible that the boy got into a scuffle with a bad lot of boys? Or maybe your son started a scuffle himself and was knocked about because of it?" Fletcher persisted.

"I suppose that could be possible." Severus acknowledged. "But if that were the case and his family was so loving and caring, why wasn't medical attention given to him?" Severus sneered.

'All right, dad!' Siri thought.

"Well, yes, that was a bit of bad judgment there, I'll admit." Fletcher stated, backing away from the glare Severus was directing at him.

"A bit of bad judgment!" Severus roared, jumping to his feet. "My son damned near died and you're calling it 'bad judgment'?"

"Professor Snape!" The judge called. "Sit down and calm yourself!"

"I'm sorry, Your Honour." Severus apologized. "Forgive me."

"It's understandable that you are upset, but please control yourself." She admonished. "Mr. Fletcher, please continue."

"Everything that has been said here today, although horrifying, has yet to be proved. Professor Snape has not offered any proof that can substantiate his son's claim. The stories can be fabricated, the pictures of the injuries, doctored. They simply have no proof. And I have no more questions at this time. I reserve the right to call Professor Snape if need be." Fletcher concluded.

"Very well. So noted." Judge Pryce said. "It's late, we'll adjourn now. We will reconvene on Monday morning at nine o' clock. We will hear from the school nurse and possibly get through his doctor's testimony as well. I want to reserve a full day for young Mr. Snape's testimony. Court adjourned." She said as the gavel banged loudly. Siri winced once more as the sound threatened to make his head explode. 'Thank God my scar isn't acting up!' He thought.

Siri dared to shoot a look at Vernon. He was looking entirely too pleased with himself. Vernon grinned over at Siri and made to nod his head in his direction when Merlin Fletcher grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

Siri was a little rattled by it, but Severus put an arm around him and pulled him close. "Okay, Siri?" He asked.

"I will be." He answered.

"It's over for today. Let it go." Severus told him gently.

"I just want to go home." Siri said, wearily.

"I know. We have to talk to Marty a bit first." Severus told him..

"Okay, guys." Marty said. "This went quite well. You had the jury eating out of your hands, which is a good thing."

"But?" Severus interjected.

"Yes, 'but'." Marty agreed. "Siri I have to caution you."

"What?" He said immediately on guard.

"You're freaking out the judge." Marty stated.

"I'm sorry about the levitating. I'm not in very good control of my magic yet." Siri started to explain.

"No, you misunderstand. She understands about your magical outbursts. That's to be expected in trauma cases. But, Siri, the wandless magic is freaking her out!" Marty told him.

"Why would free-spelling freak her out?" Siri asked, curiously.

"Dark Magic, Siri." Marty explained.

"Rubbish!" Siri growled. "All I did was stop my music spell. What's so bloody 'Dark' about that?"

"Not a thing, when you put it that way, Mr. Snape." The judge spoke from behind him.

Siri whirled around to face her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect." He began to apologize.

"You weren't being disrespectful, Mr. Snape." She said.

"Please call me Siri." He told her. "I just don't understand why everyone has this idea that certain skills are 'Dark' and to me it seems that any magic you do can be 'Dark' if you intend to use it that way."

Judge Pryce was impressed. "I see your point, Siri. You have definitely given me something to think about." She admitted.

"My son is an exceptionally powerful wizard, Judge Pryce. " Severus told her. "He doesn't have his magic completely under control yet. There hasn't been time to work on it with all of this going on." He said, waving an arm to take in the courtroom.

"You also just graduated from Hogwarts, didn't you, Siri?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Siri answered.

"Well, I will take your argument in favor of 'free-spelling', as you call it, into serious consideration." She smiled. "Also, I noticed you using music as a way to relax. I do that too. It works very well. You may use it quietly while court is in session if you feel the need. Enjoy the rest of your week. I will see you on Monday morning."

"Good-bye." Siri told her. "And thank you!" He called after her.

Back home again, the two wizards were relaxing in front of their fire. Strauss was playing in the background. Severus had a glass of wine, Sirius a mug of hot chocolate. Neither was speaking, just enjoying each other's company.

"Dad?" Siri said quietly.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Dr. A referred to herself as 'Mum" to help me today. Did you hear her?" Siri spoke so softly, Severus could barely hear him.

"I heard her." Severus said cautiously.

"Did it bother you?" Siri asked.

"No." Severus answered immediately.

"Do you think she really feels that way towards me, or was she just doing that to reach me?" Siri asked, hope tingeing his voice.

"Well, I trust her to be honest with me and take everything she says to be true." Severus began. "In light of that, she has told me that she loves you as much as if you were her son. I took that to mean she loved you in a motherly fashion. So yes. I would say she really feels that way toward you." Siri only nodded, but the ache in his heart eased a little knowing he was loved by another 'parent'.

"Well, Siri, I've had it." Severus said, rising. "I'm calling it a night. How 'bout you?"

"In a little while." Siri responded, still staring into the fire

"Okay. Goodnight, son." Severus said and he padded off to bed.

"Night." Siri said absently. After a few minutes, he tossed a pinch of powder into the fire and said, "Juno Aesculapius!"

Her face popped into view a moment later. "Hello, Sweetie!" She greeted him.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"What's up, Siri?" She said softly.

"You called yourself 'Mum' today." He spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." She apologized immediately. "I only wanted to help you."

"Dr. A, it's okay." He rushed to explain. 

"Alright." She calmed down.

"I really appreciate that you wanted to help me and that you were willing to try anything." He hesitated. She nodded and waited. "Did you mean it?" He asked suddenly.

"Do you mean, do I feel like I'm your mother?" She asked.

"Yeah. Did you say it 'cause that's how you feel? Like you want to be my Mum?" Siri asked again.

"Whoa up here, Siri." She cautioned. "I do love you. I adore you, you're my Sweetie. You know that. But if you're asking if I want you to call me 'Mum' or something, or if you think I'm trying to replace your Mum, then the answer is 'No.' I'm not trying to replace a parent for you. I would never do that. You already have a Mum, and she loved you very much."

Siri's face clouded over a bit. Juno thought she'd gone too far and hurried to clarify.

"I'll tell you what, Sweetie. How about we go to a first name friendship for now?" She asked. "You can call me Juno, okay?"

"Okay." Siri agreed, a little sad that she didn't want to be his Mum. He wasn't sure enough of his feelings to admit to her that he wanted to call her 'Mum' and let it drop. "Well, it's late. Sorry if I bothered you. I'm going to bed now." He said.

"Siri, you didn't bother me." She argued, a frown creasing her forehead.

He nodded. "Okay. Goodnight then." He smiled sadly at her.

"Goodnight, Sweetie." She smiled back. 

It was a very long time before either of them went to sleep.


	23. Taking A Break

****

Taking A Break

Siri woke before dawn the next morning. His half-dose of Dreamless Sleep Potion kept the nightmares at bay, but he hated using it. He hated any sign of weakness and the need for help with sleeping, he considered a weakness. He showered and dressed in jeans and a tee shirt, scribbled a note to his Dad as to where he was, grabbed his broom and headed out to the pitch just as the sun peeked over the horizon.

He hadn't flown in ages! As he kicked off, it felt wonderful to be up in the air, free from the Earth's bonds. The breeze blew the stray short hairs from his face and cooled his skin. He flew lazily around and around, just enjoying the feel of the broom as it responded to his light touch. After a short time spent familiarizing himself with the new broom, he decided to put it through its paces. He worked through the usual barrel rolls, loop the loops, attempted a few corkscrews around the goal posts, but made himself sick due to his empty stomach and had to quit. He even managed a few Wronski Feints. He flew along the ground while standing on the handle. He bent his left knee slightly and the handle angled up causing the broom to rise in the air. Fifty feet up, he leveled off and continued to fly standing up. The fear of falling caused such a rush. His heart pounded as he thought of what would happen if he were to slip and fall.

Severus stood transfixed at the entrance to the pitch. 'What the Hell did he think he was doing?' He thought as he watched Siri. He didn't dare yell and startle him. He'd plummet to his death for sure. Severus' heart was in his throat as he watched his son perform a dance with death on his broom. 'Would the boy never sit down?' He fumed. He hurried over to the storage locker and retrieved his own broom. As he kicked off from the ground, Siri seated himself and went into a straight dive for the ground. Just before it was too late, he reversed and shot straight up in the air, fifty feet, a hundred. He hung there, suspended a few minutes and then looped around to face his father approaching quickly from the other side of the pitch.

"Are you nuts?" Severus shouted.

"Not any more than usual." Siri admitted with a wicked grin.

"You scared the Hell out of me with that balancing act!" Severus told him

"Pretty cool, huh?" Siri teased.

Severus hovered there, staring open-mouthed at his son. He couldn't fathom why anyone would want to take such chances. His heart was still racing!

"Hey! You're serious! You're really upset, aren't you?" Siri said, growing concerned.

"Yes!! All I could think of was what would happen to you with one slip!" Severus told him.

"I'm sorry." Siri winced. "I didn't mean to frighten you. It just made me feel so alive. The thrill of it, the fear of it."

Severus nodded. "I'm fine now, just please, don't be so reckless. I couldn't stand it if I lost you now." He told him.

"Dad, you're not going to lose me. You know I've been flying like this for years." Siri chided.

"I know you have." Severus said as he turned his broom parallel to Siri's and they began to fly around the pitch. "But for me, it's different now."

"Different how?" Siri asked.

"I've let you in, Siri, behind my walls, behind my mask." He explained. "I've allowed myself to finally **_feel _**and that just…" He shuddered.

Siri nodded. "Okay, no more stunt flying." Grinning wickedly once more, he added, "In front of you!" as he zoomed off. They raced around the pitch a few more times and then took off over the lake for a good long ride, just enjoying the time together. When they returned to the castle, it was nearly lunch time. They had spent the entire morning outside in the bright sunlight and it had felt wonderful.

That afternoon, Siri had a session with Sonya. He was surprised when he realized that he was actually looking forward to it. He was bursting with things to talk with her about; the trial and Judge Pryce allowing his music, the morning he had just spent with his Dad, just hanging out; Juno and the whole 'Mum' issue, Auror training and his excitement over seeing Professor Lupin and Sirius again.

Siri made his way to Professor Dumbledore's tower office. As he climbed higher in the tower, the heat grew more stifling. Sonya was already in the room when he arrived. The windows were open, but as usual for late July, there was no breeze to move the heated air.

"Merlin it's hot in here!" Siri complained. "Why don't we take this outside to a shady spot?" He suggested.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea to me!" Sonya agreed readily.

Siri flopped down in the grass under the shade of a giant oak tree near the lake. Sonya sat beside him and set up her quill and parchment.

"This is much better!" She said, taking a deep breath.

"No. _This_ is much better!" Siri argued as he waved his hand and two tall glasses of iced pumpkin juice appeared.

"You're right. Much better!" She agreed, taking a sip. "You seem awfully cheery this afternoon." She observed.

"Yeah." He grinned. "Spent the whole morning flying, most of it with my Dad. It was great."

"Wonderful. You haven't had much opportunity to fly lately." She added

"Yeah, well, we've been rather preoccupied." He said thoughtfully. Sonya waited. She had learned when he was ready to say more. "Do you think I freaked everyone out in court yesterday with the levitating?" He asked, quietly.

"No. I don't think you freaked everyone out." She told him. "Everyone was concerned with your safety. I know your Dad was. He couldn't get to you fast enough."

"I was embarrassed." He admitted. "I hate that I don't have control over my magic. I hate it that I never know what to expect when I become upset."

"It'll come, Siri." She soothed. "You just need to give yourself time."

"Do you think Vernon's lawyer will use it against me?" Siri asked.

"Is that the sort of stuff your uncle refers to as 'freaky'?" Sonya asked.

"Most definitely." Siri assured her. "It all started before I was old enough to know any better. If someone would have explained to me, then maybe it would have helped somehow. I wasn't even aware I was the cause of all the strange goings on, but I was aware of the blame and **_very_** well aware of the punishment that went along with it!"

"I understand." She said quietly. "It might be a good idea for you to tell your lawyer of these concerns. That way, he'll be prepared ahead of time." Siri nodded.

"May I ask you something?" He asked suddenly.

"Ask away." She smiled.

"How did you feel when Dr. A called herself 'Mum' yesterday?" He said cautiously.

Sonya grew thoughtful. She had thought Juno was messing with something dangerous, but as the maneuver worked, she was willing to overlook it. Until now.

"Oh boy, Siri, you do have a knack for asking loaded questions!" She laughed. "I think the more important question is this, 'How did you feel? What did you think?' Have you found your answers to those?" She asked softly.

Siri stared out over the lake. 'How did it make him feel? All he had ever wanted was a family, parents to love him. He had his father, did he really need a mother too? Dr. A was willing to be his friend. She didn't want to take his mother's place. Would she? His Mum would always be just that, wouldn't she? But Dr. A filled a void of some sort and it didn't feel like she was just a friend. He had friends, good ones. He knew what that felt like. But were his feelings where Dr. A was concerned because they had spent so much time together? Wasn't that what mothers do? They care for you. Hold you when you cry, rub your back until you calm down. Hold your hand through difficult times. Open their arms to give you someplace safe to be when you need it? Kiss your head when they say good-night? Wasn't that what mother's were for? If that was the case, then yes, he would say he felt she was his mother. Maybe not by blood, but by something just as powerful. Love. She had been there through all of it. She had healed his wounds, but so much more. She held his hand while his father told him the truth. She folded him in her arms when the shock of it all was too much. Every night she kissed his head goodnight. Yes, he felt as if he had a mother.'

"I think I love her as more than a friend." He admitted quietly. "I think I feel she is more like a mother than a friend. Definitely more than just my doctor."

"You say you 'think'." Sonya said softly. "That doesn't sound as if you're entirely sure of your feelings yet, Siri."

"She took care of me Sonya!" He burst out. "She still does! Just like a mother would do! Why did she say she didn't want to be my Mum?" He finally got to what was really bothering him and Sonya smiled.

"Is that really what she said?" Sonya asked. 

"She said that she didn't want me to call her 'Mum' and that she wasn't trying to replace my Mum." He said sadly.

"And you took that to mean that she didn't want to be your mother?" Sonya asked gently. Siri nodded and stared hard out over the lake, trying to force the tears back inside. "Siri, look at me." Sonya told him, her fingers gently pulling his face around toward her. "Think about what she said. She didn't want you to **_call_** her Mum. She isn't trying to **_replace _**your Mum." Sonya said. "She did **_not_** say she didn't want to **_be_** your Mum. Did she?"

"No she didn't." He said brightening. "But what is the problem then?"

"I'm afraid the only one who can answer that is Juno. You'll have to ask her." Sonya smiled and patted his shoulder. 

"Thanks doc." He smiled back. "I feel loads better."

"Good." She said happily. "So what else is happening?"

"Ummm…did you hear that Judge Pryce is letting me listen to my music in court?" He asked.

"Yes, and I think that is awfully nice of her." Sonya told him.

"I should do something nice for her, huh?" He asked.

"A nice thank you note would be appropriate." She offered.

"I was thinking along the lines of some flowers." He stated.

"I don't know. That would cross the line into attempting to sway the judge." Sonya said.

"Oh yeah." He said, "I forgot. Guess a note will have to do."

"What is this Auror training I'm hearing about?" She asked.

"Well, we're not actually training to be Aurors." Siri began. "Well, Draco is, but the rest of us are more or less doing it to learn some combat skills, defense tactics, shielding charms and the like. I know Dad and I are also going beyond that to learn some hand to hand combat stuff."

"Wow! Are you scared?" She asked.

"Of what?" He said.

"What all this is leading to." She added.

"Nah. I've been battling with Voldemort for years." Siri said "This time, I'll beat him. I have a reason to fight him now." He told her, a fierce look on his face and a fire glittering in his emerald eyes.

"Your Dad." She stated simply.

"Yes, but more than that. I feel like I have a future, a reason to defeat him and a reason for living." He said barely above a whisper.

Sonya rubbed his back for a while and thought, 'This poor child. He has seen too much horror in his life. He was nonchalant about his encounters with Voldemort! It was horrifying to think how awful that was. He was only a kid and he had fought the Dark his entire life. He was truly the savior of the wizarding world.' She could feel the power roll off him like a tidal wave.

"I never told you!" He said brightening again. "My Godfather is the one in charge of our training. And Professor…er…Remus Lupin is going to help him too!"

"Your Godfather?" Sonya queried.

"Yes, Sirius Black." He told her.

"Sirius Black is your Godfather?" She squeaked.

"Yes." He repeated.

"Oh my! I've heard stories about him!" She exclaimed.

"Most of them are probably true. Except one." He said, anger flashing in his eyes. "He didn't murder anyone."

"I know, I read all about it." She said. "What a horrible mistake."

"Yes, well, Arthur Weasley made him a priority as soon as he was made Minister of Magic." Siri said. "Sirius was given his trial and the whole thing was cleared up, but for capturing Wormtail."

"We have to hope that will happen soon." Sonya said.

"We'll get him when we get Voldemort." Siri vowed with confidence. "I'm hungry. How 'bout you?"

"Starved." She admitted, rising to her feet. As they made their way inside, she asked, "Do you have plans for Saturday?"

"Not at the moment, why?" He asked.

"Want to spend the day with me?" 

"In a session?" He exclaimed, his eyebrows raised significantly.

"No, silly!" She laughed. "I meant spend the day hanging out. Ever been to a mall?"

"No." He said with a strange look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said, laying her hand on his arm

"S'okay." He said. "Not your fault. SO, what is at a mall?" He brightened, changing the subject

"Oh all kinds of things to do. There are tons of different shops to go through; clothing, jewelry, toys, music, videos, you name it. There are arcades, movie houses and restaurants of every sort." She told him.

"Sounds very interesting." Siri said. "I'll check with Dad and make sure he hasn't made other plans."

"Just let me know." Sonya said as they entered the Great Hall for dinner.

Severus was already seated at the head table along with professors McGonagall and Dumbledore. He looked up as the massive doors opened. A small smile graced his face as he watched his son make his way to the table. He noted the change in Siri's stature immediately. 'Was it his imagination or was Siri's head a little higher? His shoulders a little more squared? Siri never had seemed to glide when he walked as Severus did. His steps were more purposeful and light. Today, they seemed more so.' Something had changed, that was clear, and Severus liked what he saw. He was seeing his son's strength shining through.

"Good evening." Siri greeted everyone, as he took his seat next to Severus. Now that the summer holidays were in full swing, the castle was nearly empty and they all shared their meals at the head table.

Sonya sat next to Siri, greeting everyone already seated there.

"Severus, do you have plans for Siri on Saturday?" She asked, unable to wait

"None that I'm aware of." He said glancing at Siri, "Have you any plans for Saturday?" 

"No, sir." Siri answered.

"There you have it." Severus told her.

"The reason I ask is because, if you don't mind, Severus, I would like to take Siri into London to a mall for the day." Sonya stated.

Severus shot her a sharp look. He wasn't sure about this. Siri still had trouble handling people being too close, especially crowds of people.

"Siri, is this something you would like to do?" Severus asked, trusting his son to know if he were ready for that.

"I would. I've never been to a mall before." Siri said enthusiastically. "The way Sonya described it, it sounds like a great place to go."

"Very well." Severus said. "He's all yours, Sonya."

"We have a date, Siri." She grinned.

"Siri, tomorrow we will go to Gringott's and get you some spending money." Severus told him.

Siri nodded, a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Dad, the money in the Potter vault…" He began.

"Was James's, Siri." Severus said gently.

"Oh." Siri replied softly. "I should replace what I've used then, I suppose."

"No. Siri." Severus told him. "James left everything to you. That is your money now."

"Why did he leave it all to me?" Siri asked.

"He loved you very much, Siri. You were like a son to him." Severus explained. "He had no one else to leave it to, so he gave it to you."

Siri sat there in stunned silence. He didn't know how he should feel. First off, he was deeply touched and tears filled his eyes. He swallowed them down and tried to focus on his dinner. It was difficult to swallow around the rather large lump that had formed in his throat. Severus watched him struggle with his emotions for several moments. He wrapped an arm around Siri and pulled him close in a warm hug. He reached up and softly petted Siri's head. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah, just feeling very blessed all of a sudden." Siri admitted. "It's not an emotion I'm used to."

Sonya who had been watching the exchange closely, patted Siri's arm. "You're handling it beautifully, Siri." She smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday dawned bright, sunny and already hot. Siri was the first to awaken, as usual. He felt mischievous this morning. Deciding it had been too long since he's last 'pranked' his father, he formed his plan. He would do a 'reflex test' on his Dad. He tiptoed to the kitchen and grabbed one of the straight-backed wooden chairs. He made his way stealthily to Severus' bedroom door and leaned the chair against it, slightly over-balanced. When his Dad opened the door, the chair would fall into the room. His Dad would 'pass' the test if he caught the chair before it hit the floor. Siri sat in the chair facing the door, opened his Quidditch Quarterly and started to 'read'. Soon, he heard his Dad's movements on the other side of the door. Siri couldn't keep the grin off his face. 'This was going to be good!' He was sure his Dad wouldn't have any experience with "Muggle" pranks. Siri had his fair share to pick from. Dudley always had some new torment for him. Siri's thoughts flashed darkly and his smile slipped. He pushed them aside and concentrated on the fun at hand.

The doorknob turned and Severus yanked the door open in his usual 'man on a mission' manner. "Crash!" the chair hit the floor with a loud bang. He had tried to catch the chair as it fell toward him, but he missed it by mere inches.

Siri burst out laughing. To say that Severus was a bit embarrassed, was a gross understatement. He prided himself on being in control under any circumstances. And now he had been 'one-upped' by a child!

He lunged at Siri. "For that, you will pay, Mister!" He laughed. He caught Siri around the waist as he tried to rush past him. The tickling match that followed had them both rolling around on the floor, gasping for breath and wiping tears from their eyes.

Catching his breath, Severus asked, "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Nope. I was waiting for you." Siri answered.

"Well, it's nice to see you've put your time to good use." He said sardonically.

"Yes, well I'd say your reflexes are a little rusty." Siri told him with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Well, I'll have to work on that." Severus admitted, growing serious suddenly.

"What?" Siri said noting the sudden change.

"I was just thinking that we actually should be working on our reflexes. We need to hone those skills. We will need them when it comes time to dodge curses. I also think I will be joining you in your morning work outs." Severus added.

"Does that mean I have to wait or you're going to pull your groggy butt out of bed earlier?" Siri teased.

"We'll alternate, deal?" Severus asked.

"Deal." Siri agreed.

Over breakfast, Severus took the opportunity to discuss the trip to London. "Siri, are you sure you're ready to face a crowd?" His Dad looked worried. Siri hadn't thought about it.

"I never thought about the crowds." He confessed. "It sounded so interesting to me. The Dursley's never took me when they went anywhere."

Once again, his son's simple statement of fact, caused a deep pang of guilt.

"I'm so sorry, Siri." He said. "If I'd had any inkling of what you were dealing with, I'd have been there for you sooner."

"Dad, to quote a great man, 'Quit bloody apologizing for every damned thing!'" Siri burst out. "I didn't let anyone know what was going on. No one has anything to apologize for!"

"Okay. We'll just quit having this conversation. We're never going to agree." Severus growled. "And Siri?"

"Yes?" Siri answered.

"Language." Severus smiled.

"Sorry. I was trying to make a point." He grinned.

"You made it." His Dad grinned back. "Now are you ready to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, sir." Siri smirked, sliding his eyes sideways to his Dad and batting his eyelashes playfully.

"Stop that, you prat!" His Dad laughed.

As they headed out of the castle a few moments later, Siri asked, "So how much spending money should I take?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not too familiar with Muggle money and such. My feet are firmly planted in the wizarding world." Severus admitted.

Siri thought about the exchange rate. He thought a Galleon was about twenty pounds, but he wasn't sure how that translated to actual cost of any purchases he made. 'Would a hundred pounds be enough? Five hundred?' He supposed he could always redeposit it if he went overboard.

"I think I'll take twenty-five Galleons and exchange it." He said. 

"Is that a lot?" Severus asked.

"To tell the truth, I think it comes out to about five hundred pounds. It sounds like a lot, but I'm not familiar with what things cost, so I don't know if it is or not." Siri tried to explain.

"I see." Severus said. "We're rather inept here, aren't we?"

"'Fraid so." Siri admitted. "I can always put it back if it's too much."

"True, or keep it in your room should you need it." Severus offered. They never had much need for money at the school. Everything was provided for them. It was part of Severus' pay as a professor.

They spent a good part of the day in Diagon Alley. Severus restocked some of the potion's ingredients he was needing. Siri spent a good hour in 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' looking at all the new safety equipment they had on display.

They enjoyed fish and chips and Butterbeer in the Leaky Cauldron. Siri started to feel a little uncomfortable with the stares from people in the alley and the pub. He supposed it was because of the trial, but he knew some were floored to see him with the Potion's professor. These were, of course, underclassmen who were still curious about the strange change in the relationship between the two of them. They were used to glares and confrontations between 'Harry Potter' and Professor Snape. Not this apparent friendship.

Severus noted his agitation and spoke quietly. "Do you need to get out of here?"

"Yes," Siri said, speaking so softly that Severus barely heard him.

"Okay, come on." Severus said, gently. "Are you sure you're ready to for this trip with Sonya?" He asked one more time.

"I think that will be okay. It will be a more anonymous crowd. Here in Diagon Alley, they all know who I am." Siri explained. "Or rather, they all know Harry Potter."

Severus nodded. "Are you calm enough to apparate, or should we take the train?"

"We better take the train. I'm a little scattered yet." Siri admitted.

"It'll be a nice ride. Then we can walk from Hogsmeade." Severus smiled. "It'll be a nice evening for a walk as well."

It took a while and several attempts, but Severus managed to draw Siri into conversation after a while. Once Siri got over being frustrated and upset over his imagined weakness, the trip passed pleasantly. Siri told Severus what Sonya had told him about the mall. Severus told him that he had heard from Sirius and Remus. They would be at the castle within the week. Siri was looking forward to seeing them. He hadn't seen his Godfather since before Severus had taken him from the Dursley's. His work as an Auror kept him away a lot.

It was late when they arrived back at the castle. Siri was exhausted. He flopped down on his bed and was asleep within minutes. Severus sat before the fire in his living room, a glass of wine in his hand. His thoughts were centered mainly on his son, but another face kept popping up before him. He hadn't talked to Juno, really talked, since they had gone out for dinner. He was surprised to discover that he missed her. He was soon lost in thoughts of her. He crossed to the fire, threw a pinch of the dust in the flames and quietly said, "Juno Aesculapius."

Her face appeared instantly. "Hello, Sev." She smiled.

"Hello, Juno." He smiled in return. "I wonder, do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"Not other than doing my rounds in the morning. Why? What's up?" She asked.

"I wondered if you might want to entertain a lonely Potion's Master? Siri is abandoning me in favor of Sonya's company and a trip to the mall." He laughed.

"Depends on what you have in mind." She teased.

"I have nothing special in mind." He said. "I miss you." He added cautiously.

She felt a small thrill course through her at his hesitant admission. She dared to think…'maybe'.

"I think I could tolerate your company for a few hours." She said, a cheeky grin on her face. 'A few lifetimes.' Were her thoughts.

"I'm glad. What is a good time for you?" He asked.

"I should be back home by one." She informed him. "Make it two o' clock and give me some time to cover any unforeseen happenings and get home."

"Fair enough." He nodded. "I'll see you after work tomorrow."

"Good-night, Sev." She smiled, thrilled at the thought of him being there when she got home from work.

"Good-night, Juno." He said as her face disappeared with a faint *pop*. He was still smiling when he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shortly after breakfast, Siri and Sonya apparated to a quiet corner on the outside of the biggest building Siri had ever seen. Sonya led him inside and he had to force himself to keep his mouth from hanging open like an idiot. Sonya took great pleasure in his reactions to all he saw. He was like a delighted five-year old as he held his hand in the spray from a fountain. He made a wish with her as they threw coins in the pool. They started on one side of the mall and entered every shop that caught Siri's interest. He bought some new Muggle clothes he was sorely needing. His six-foot, two-inch frame was quite a bit of a stretch from the last clothes he'd gotten. He bought several pairs of jeans, a nice pair of black dress pants and a gray pair as well. He also bought a deep green dress shirt and another blue dress shirt, this one nearly pastel, pleased that they would work well with either pair of dress pants. He also bought new shoes, a leather jacket and a custom tee shirt at a special shop that created what you wanted. It was a solid black tee and in gold lettering on the front it said **_"Catch me if you can…" _**and the back said **_"I'm the Seeker". _**The Muggle clerk didn't get what it meant, but he just made the shirts, he didn't have to 'get it.' Sonya bought him a green one that said **_"Kiss the Seeker" _**and kept it hidden from him. She planned on giving it to him as a birthday gift next week.

After all their shopping was over, Sonya showed him where they could stow away their purchases as they enjoyed other activities the mall offered. By that time, Siri was starved and they headed for the Food Court. They stuffed themselves on burgers and chips and Siri drank his first Diet Coke ever. He loved the way it burned all the way down his throat. After eating their fill, they headed back out into the mall. They went to a toy store where Sonya showed him how to play with an RC car. He took to it quickly. They passed on seeing a movie. Siri watched a young woman get her ears pierced in fascination. He reached up and pinched his earlobe thoughtfully. 

"Did it hurt?" He asked the woman.

"Not too bad." She admitted. "It was over quickly. It burns a little now, but it's really nothing." She smiled. He nodded in return and looked at all the different jewelry displayed in the store.

"What do you think, Sonya?" He asked. "Think Dad would have a fit if I pierced my ears?"

"Usually guys only pierce one ear, Siri." Sonya smiled. "As for your Dad's reaction, I really don't know. I think he'd let you make your own choices there." He nodded as he continued to look over the wide assortment of earrings. He picked one up that looked like the fang that Bill Weasley wore.

"What do you think?" He asked her, holding it up.

"Yuk!" She said wrinkling her nose. She laughingly picked out one in the shape of a lightening bolt and held it out to him.

"Definitely NOT!" He said. "Maybe I'll just think on it a while before I commit to anything."

"Wise choice, Siri." Sonya agreed.

Their last stop that day was in the arcade. Siri knew his cousin had gone to places like this. He had overheard Dudley and his friends discussing the games they'd played. Siri stood beside a young boy who was playing a pinball machine. The boy's fingers flew as he pressed the buttons that made the little flippers inside move. They, in turn, would hit a small ball and it would bounce off bumpers that lit up and chimed. Siri noted that every time the ball hit a bumper, the boy's score climbed higher. 'I could do this!' Siri thought as he watched. When the boy finally lost and walked away, he told Sonya he wanted to try it. She dropped a token in the slot and Siri was enthralled. His fingers flew over the buttons, making the flippers swat the little ball. His hand-eye coordination, which was finely honed as a Seeker, kept the ball in play far beyond what the young boy had done.

Sonya was excited. This was cool! "Siri you really have a knack for this!" She said excitedly. Soon, people in the arcade took notice of the young man with the long braid. He had been playing the same game for longer than any of them had ever seen before.

Siri had been in deep concentration and didn't notice the crowd he was drawing. Sonya looked around and knew the crowd was dangerously too close to Siri. If he became aware of them, she hated to think of what might happen. She scowled at those who got close enough to touch Siri and effectively kept them at bay; until one incredibly dense teenager put his hand on Siri's shoulder and startled the young wizard. Siri's blue-white defensive blast sent the teen flying backwards. Siri hit the floor, his arms over his head, a scream ripped from his chest. Sonya zapped the game with a surreptitious touch of her wand in the confusion and immediately went to Siri's rescue. She had made it appear as if the pinball game was the cause of the commotion. She whispered fervently in Siri's ear, trying to calm him, but he was lost in his own thoughts and curled up in a ball, chanting, 'No. No. No. No. No.' over and over again…

Across town in Juno's spacious flat, Severus was seated on her sofa, staring into the fire. Juno was sitting securely wrapped in his arms, her feet curled under her, her head on his shoulder. Their dinner had been eaten and conversation flowed through the afternoon into the early evening. Now they were content to just enjoy each other's company. Severus placed a soft kiss on her head. Her hair smelled like peaches. She tilted her head back and twisted in his arms to look up at him. He looked down and lost himself in her deep blue eyes. Their lips met in a tentative kiss. That familiar jolt shot itself along his spine. Juno smiled up at him and turned in his arms to face him. He continued to just look at her face. She reached up and pulled his head down for another kiss. When he lightly brushed his tongue along her lower lip, she allowed him entrance and the kiss deepened. Severus shuddered with longing and when Juno moaned low in her throat, he nearly came unglued. His whole body was trembling. He wanted. No. Needed her. The thought surprised him. 'I need her!' He marveled somewhere in a remote corner of his brain. Even as his excitement grew with all these new revelations and remembered feelings, something else was pushing itself to the surface. He tried to ignore it, but the thought was insistent. He halted his exploration of her throat and stiffened.

"Sev?" Juno said, confused.

He gently sat her up and stood. Something was wrong.

"Sev?" Juno repeated.

"Something's wrong." He declared. He closed his eyes and forcefully cleared his mind. 'Siri.' the name burst into his consciousness. "Something is wrong with Siri!" He exclaimed, fear in his voice.

"What?" Juno cried.

"Come on, something's happened." He said and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet and toward the door with him. "Where are they? Do you know?" He demanded.

"Yes." She answered, worried for both of them.

"You lead the way then. We have to get to Siri." He said frantically.

They apparated just outside the mall and rushed inside. They soon figured out by the crowd that had gathered outside the arcade, where Sonya and Siri were. Severus pushed his way inside and broke through the circle crowding around his son. Siri was still screaming out his horror and Sonya was showing signs that she mistakenly tried to touch him. She had a split lip and a bruise was forming on her face. Tears were in her eyes and she was trying to reach him. Severus crawled over to Siri and began to talk in a low soothing voice, "I'm here, Siri. Can you hear me, son? Calm down now, it's okay. I'm here to help you. Come on Siri, I'll take you home. You'll be safe there." Severus just kept up a running stream of words to comfort the young man. Soon Siri had quit screaming and was just whispering 'No. No. No.' once again. Severus reached out and touched Siri's face. "Siri, look at me. It's Dad, son. Come on, it's okay." Siri opened his eyes and as soon as it registered that he was looking at his father, he sat up and Severus wrapped his arms around him in an effort to shield him from the prying eyes of the crowd. He helped him to his feet and Siri buried his face in Severus' neck as the crowd parted and allowed them to pass. Juno asked if anyone was hurt. The teenager who was blasted by Siri said he was fine and no one else made a move.

"What happened?" Juno asked.

"That pinball game electrocuted us or something!" The teen said excitedly. "Hey! Is that other guy going to be alright? He was really freaked out!"

"He'll be fine. This machine should be checked before anyone else gets hurt." Sonya said.

She and Juno made their way out of the arcade. Juno had seen the score and was astounded by what she saw.

"Siri was playing?" She whispered.

"Yes, he drew a crowd with that score." Sonya answered.

"What happened?" Juno whispered.

"The teen you were talking with just now?" Sonya said.

"Yes?' Juno acknowledged.

"Touched him." Sonya said flatly.

"Oh my poor boy!" Juno exclaimed.

Sonya cocked an eyebrow. "Your poor boy? Juno we need to talk, but let's take care of Siri first." They caught up with Severus and Siri who were waiting outside. They apparated to Juno's flat, Severus going in tandem with Siri, just to be safe.

Siri collapsed on the sofa. He was trembling from head to toe.

"Siri, take this." Juno said, handing him a vial.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A calming potion, Sweetie." She told him. He nodded and swallowed it in one gulp.

Sonya had hurried through to the bathroom. She didn't want Siri to see what he had done to her. She healed her bruise and split lip, washed her face and returned to her patient.

"Siri, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes." He said, somewhat vacantly. "I don't like it when people touch me, strangers, I mean."

"I know, Sweetie." Juno said. "Do you want to rest here for a while or would you rather go home right away?"

"I want to go home." He whispered. Severus nodded and pulled him close again. "Okay, Siri, we'll get you home and into bed. You've had quite a day!"

"Oh no!" Siri cried. "Our stuff is still at the mall!"

"We'll get it Sweetie." Juno said. "We'll bring it to the castle first thing tomorrow."

"Thank you, Juno." Severus said, taking her hand.

"Not a problem, Sev." She replied, a look of longing in her eyes.

Touching her face once more he said. "I'll see you tomorrow." His dark eyes were glowing with a fire that burned holes through to her soul. She saw desire and passion and longing burning there.

She held his fingers to her cheek. "First thing in the morning." She promised.

Siri eyed them curiously. They were acting rather odd.

Sonya eyed them knowingly. She couldn't speak for how Severus felt, but Juno she knew very well. And her friend was most definitely falling in love. Sonya was sure of it. She caught Siri's eye and winked slyly. Realization dawned in his face and he grinned and winked back.

Severus and Siri apparated to the gates and walked up to the school.

"So what's with the face touching?" Siri asked suddenly.

"I like her, Siri. A lot." Severus answered quietly. "Are you upset? I know you feel a bit possessive about her."

"You mean you like her as in 'more than just friends'?" Siri clarified.

"Oh, I think so Siri." Severus admitted.

"You mean you're falling in love with her?" Siri pressed.

Severus examined his feelings. 'Was he falling in love?' It'd been so long, he didn't recognize the feelings anymore.

"I don't honestly know, Siri." He admitted. "I will say that I am interested, **_very _**interested, in your Dr. A."

"Juno." Siri said.

"Yes," Severus said, confused.

"I'm to call her Juno now." Siri explained. 

"I see." Severus replied. "Want to use the tub before bed?"

"Yes, I do." Siri admitted. "Wash my hair for me?"

"Sure." Severus said with a swat to his backside. Siri flinched away. "I'm sorry, Siri." Severus said right away. "It's just a gesture of affection."

"I know. I'll adjust." Siri smiled grimly. "It'll just take time."

After Siri was ready for bed, Severus brought him his Dreamless Sleep Potion. Siri stopped at half a vial.

"You better take it all tonight, son." Severus advised him.

"I hate to." Siri complained.

"I know, but after today, you might need a full dose." Severus explained gently.

"Right." Siri said as he drained the vial. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Severus arranged him more comfortably on the bed and covered him with a light-weight blanket. He brushed his cheek and noted how peaceful he looked when he was sleeping. The worry lines were gone from around his eyes and lips. He looked so young, too young to be going through all of this. Severus bent and placed a soft kiss on his brow and whispered, "Good-night, my son." 

He made his way back out to the living room. He was brought up short when he realized that the room was occupied.

"Juno!" He exclaimed.

"How is he?" She asked right away.

Severus smiled. "Come on and see for yourself." He took her hand and led her to Siri's room. She sat on his bed and brushed his cheek. 'He looks so peaceful in his sleep.' She thought. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She smoothed his blanket over his chest like she'd done so many times before.

"Okay, he appears to be fine. How about you?" She asked.

Severus pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. Her arms encircled his ribs and she held him close. A deep sigh escaped his chest. "I'm better now." He admitted. Their lips met in a gentle kiss that soon grew more and more demanding. 

He pulled away and said, "We can't do this."

"Why not?" Juno asked, confused and a little hurt.

"Well, it happens to be my son's bedroom and he also happens to be occupying it at the moment." He said smiling.

They returned to the living room and spent several long moments in each other's arms. "I should go." Juno said, clearly not really wanting to leave.

"I'm glad you were here." He admitted. "For Siri and for me."

"I'm here for you always." She promised.

He stole another long and passionate kiss from her before she stepped out of the circle of warmth his arms provided. 

"I'll see you in the morning." She whispered.

"In the morning." He repeated. She pulled her hand from his and left quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was there before Siri was awake the next morning. It was fine, because it gave she and Sev time to discuss how to spend the day with 'their boy' and enjoy a cup of coffee. Juno insisted that they have a picnic and Sev wanted to go flying again. 

Siri walked into the kitchen to the sounds of laughter as his father and Juno were fixing breakfast. He was insanely happy. The two people in the whole world that he loved the most were here with him and he looked forward to the day ahead. They enjoyed their picnic of fried chicken and potato salad and lemonade. There were brownies for dessert. Juno had teased Severus for being a 'worry wart' over Siri's antics while on a broom, so Severus encouraged Siri to show Juno what he meant. So Siri showed her the balancing act he'd done, high up in the air, standing on his broom. While it had her a bit worried, that wasn't half as bad as the fright she got when he performed the Wronski Feint. She had a horrific vision of picking up the pieces when he splattered himself all over the pitch after timing it badly. He laughed at them both for doubting his skills. "I've been doing this for years!" He insisted.

They spent the evening quietly in their quarters. Music was playing and Siri let it wash over him as he tried to relax. The later it got, the more he thought about the day to come. Tomorrow they went back to court. Tuesday, would be his turn and he was scared to death. He pushed the thought out of his head and concentrated on the music. Professor Flitwick had added a few more soothing works to the charm and that section of the charm was playing now and Siri felt sleep start to overtake him. Rising and stretching, he told his father that he was going to try to get some sleep.

"Good-night, Siri." Severus said quietly. "Sweet dreams."

"Nope. No dreams." Siri said. "I'm using the potion tonight. I need a good night's sleep at least the next couple of nights."

"Take half a dose tonight, Siri. You'll need a full one for tomorrow night and possibly the next night. We don't want to over do it." Severus instructed.

"You're right, I never thought of it." Siri admitted. "Good-night, Dad."

"See you in the morning, son." Severus told him. A short time later, Severus took his own half-dose of the potion and assured himself a good night's sleep.


	24. Back to Court

****

Back to Court

As news about the trial had spread, crowd control had become a nightmare. The following Monday was even more so. The front page of the Daily Prophet had indeed carried the headline, "The ~ Boy ~ Who ~ Lived: Son of a Death Eater!" Severus and Siri were allowed to access the courthouse through the judge's private entrance in order for Siri to avoid the crush of people. Even with these precautions, there were people straining to get a glimpse of him. He could hear their stage whispers; 'Is that him?' 'Look at his forehead, is there a scar?' 'Do you really think it's Harry Potter?' 'Sybil told me that his name isn't even Potter!'

Siri stuck quite close to Severus. His father quickly ushered him inside. He turned Siri to face him and rubbed the boy's arms briskly. "All right, son?" He asked. Siri only nodded, a faraway look on his face.

They made their way to the courtroom down a short hallway. Siri's head was pounding again today. He made a mental note to mention it to Juno. Maybe she could help with that too. They took their seats. Severus was sitting next to Siri now, publicly displaying his parental rights. Marty passed them a grim smile. Today wasn't going to be easy. Both medical professionals would be giving testimony. The pictures of Siri were vivid and very graphic. Siri had seen them, but the pressure of them being passed around the courtroom was going to be difficult for him. Knowing that all eyes would be on him was cause for concern, as Siri hadn't been showing very good control of himself. He was forgiven for his actions, of course, but it was rather upsetting to witness. The boy had suffered enough.

The bailiff called the courtroom to order and announced the judge. "Mr. Davis, we have a lot of testimony to get through today. Please call your first witness." She ordered.

"Thank you, Your Honour." He said. "I call Poppy Pomfrey to the stand." Siri took a deep breath and shot her a brief smile as she took her oath.

"Madam Pomfrey," Marty began. "Please tell the court your occupation."

"I am a licensed medi-witch's assistant." She announced.

"Where do you practice?" He prompted.

"I have served as the school nurse at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the last forty years." She answered.

"What are your duties as such?" Marty asked.

"Oh, taking care of the typical injuries associated with a school full of rambunctious youngsters; scraped knees and elbows, the occasional broken bone, stomach aches, fevers, and once in a while a case of homesickness." She answered with a small smile.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Marty said. "Now would you please tell us of the events which began for you on the evening of August third last year." He asked.

"Certainly." She agreed. "I was first aware there was a problem when I heard Professor Snape shouting from down the hallway. At first, I was aware only of the fact that he was carrying a body. To be honest, I wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl. As he drew near, I could see it was a teenaged boy, but no more. He was unrecognizable due to the wounds and blood that covered his face."

"I ordered Severus to place the boy on a bed, remove his clothes and cover him with a sheet. I went to gather all I needed to render aid. I was stunned when I realized that it was Harry…er…Siri. Before I could make a proper assessment of his injuries, I had to clean him up. There wasn't much improvement. I healed the minor injuries as best I could, administered what potion's I could; which consisted of topical dressings and such as he was unconscious at the time." She paused and took a drink from the glass of water provided.

"What was the extent of Mr. Snape's injuries, Madam?" Marty directed.

"From what I was qualified to diagnose, Mr. Po…er, forgive me, Mr. Snape suffered from numerous cuts and bruises, a dislocated right shoulder, three broken ribs, one of which I suspected had punctured a lung, a broken jaw, a broken right hand, a broken left leg and several stab wounds. Most of these were infected and one in particular was fresh and still bleeding profusely." She again paused.

Marty paced back and forth in front of her for a few minutes.

"Was there anything else of consequence that you observed?" Marty finally spoke.

"Yes. Mr. Snape was in shock from loss of blood. He was severely malnourished. He also was unconscious, as I said before." She announced.

Severus glanced nervously at Siri. His eyes were vacant and unfocused. He was trembling, but he seemed to be holding it together. Severus dropped his arm over Siri's shoulder and pulled him to his side in a quick hug. Siri looked at him, focused briefly and smiled.

"You say you suspected that a broken rib had punctured a lung. Can you clarify that for us, please?" Marty asked.

"Yes, sir. First off, Mr. Snape was having difficulty breathing, more so than just broken ribs would cause. The situation was further made evident when Mr. Snape began to vomit blood. This is an indication of rather severe internal injury." She explained. "I knew I wasn't qualified to treat these types of injuries. I informed Professor Snape of the need for additional help. I knew we could not move young Mr. Snape. His injuries were too severe. I was amazed he had survived the trip to Hogwarts. I made up a report of the injuries in detail to the best of my knowledge. Professor Snape took it to St. Mungo's and enlisted the aid of Dr. Aesculapius."

"Is there anything else you'd like to add?" Marty inquired.

"One other thing. It was while I apprised Professor Snape of young Mr. Snape's injuries that he suffered his first seizure. He had several episodes over the ensuing months. The first were brought on by his physical condition, later episodes were triggered by mental trauma. To my knowledge he doesn't suffer from them any longer." She added.

"Could you determine what was used to inflict Mr. Snape's injuries?" Marty asked.

"Well, I have no proof. I can only go by the impressions left on Mr. Snape's body." She answered.

"Go ahead and offer your observations." He urged.

"The stab wounds were large and deep, caused by penetration, twisting of the knife and then withdrawal." She said grimly. An audible gasp came from several areas of the room. Siri flinched at them as if he'd been hit. "There were lash marks, as if from a reed or willow branch, indications of being kicked and stomped on by the shape and size of his bruises. There were also sharply angled cuts, indicating that some sort of sharp-edged weapon, such as a belt buckle was used. The smaller bruises indicated he had been punched by a rather large fist." She drew a deep breath before she revealed the last. "One thing I was sure of, beyond a doubt, was that he was throttled. His windpipe was nearly crushed. The proof of that was in the form of very distinct fingerprints on his throat. I took pictures. They are there with the others that were taken that night." She concluded, nodding toward the evidence table.

A rush of voices raised in outrage rang through the courtroom. Siri huddled in on himself, even more withdrawn, but he seemed to be keeping fairly good control. Severus continually rubbed soothing circles over his back. Once in a while, he would murmur softly in his ear.

Judge Pryce demanded order. She banged her gavel savagely. The room quieted considerably before she spoke.

"Mr. Snape… Siri. Do you need a few moments to collect yourself?" She asked gently.

"Yes, ma'am. Your Honour." Siri said, barely above a whisper. The judge called a thirty minute recess and Siri jumped to his feet.

"I have to get some air." He announced somewhat frantically.

"Okay, let's step outside to the park." Severus agreed. As they passed Vernon, he boldly looked Siri in the eye and nodded with a malicious smile on his face. Siri froze in his tracks and stared at his uncle. Severus pushed Siri behind him and out of Vernon's line of sight.

"Did you have something to say?" He growled at Vernon.

A flicker of fear flashed in Vernon's eyes and he turned his gaze away. Severus moved to say more, but Marty intervened.

"Merlin, you need to remind your client about doing anything the minor in this case feels threatened by." He snarled.

"Mr. Dursley didn't do or say anything to Mr. Snape." Merlin Fletcher replied calmly.

"Merlin, he acknowledged the boy by nodding directly at him. That falls under the category of threatening him, and his smile was not especially benevolent either. The boy took it as a threat. His reaction clearly showed that." Marty stated.

"I will take it under advisement." Merlin agreed. He scowled at Vernon and began to whisper furiously in his ear, no doubt reminding him once again to leave Siri alone.

Severus took Siri's arm and led him out of the courtroom. They were immediately mobbed by the crowd. Severus pulled Siri to his side and shielded his face from view and they rushed outside. Marty deflected onlookers and the media by agreeing to answer a few questions. None of the answers he gave were very revealing to the disappointment of the crowd. Instead of heading to the park, Severus apparated them several blocks away. They entered a small café where he ordered tea for them both. He added a pinch of chamomile from a vial in a pouch he usually carried hidden in his cloak. It would help to calm them both. He also handed over another vial to Siri and told him to drink it. It was a dose of the calming potion, and Siri drank it gratefully. He felt the effects within minutes and focused on his father.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"You're welcome." Severus answered. "I'm proud of you Siri. You held it together in there. That was very good."

"Yeah." Siri acknowledged. "I guess I did pretty good. I was close to losing control. It was upsetting hearing all of that about myself. Then **_he_** just sat there smiling at me!" Siri burst out. "How could he smile? Am I that horrible that he was **_happy_** about what he did to me?"

"Siri, you are not horrible! He's nuts! I'm surprised that he hasn't used that as a defense!" Severus snapped. "You listen to me, young man. You are not horrible. You are a good person; brave, loyal, honest and compassionate. You have many, many people who love you. Don't let your paranoid relatives cause you to doubt yourself. You know they're wrong about you. Don't you?" Severus asked, quietly.

"I'm working on it, Dad." Siri said quietly. "I have a lifetime of this to sort through. It's all I've ever known. Sick as it is, it's familiar and it frightens me to change it." He confessed.

"I understand." Severus acknowledged. "Drink your tea. We have to get back."

When the session resumed, it was time for the school nurse to face her cross-examination. Merlin Fletcher tried his damnedest to rattle her, but he failed miserably. He tried to twist her testimony around, tried to get her to admit that Siri was naturally accident prone. The school records showed he spent more time in the infirmary than half the student body combined. She held her ground admirably, staring him down and shooting every one of his arguments out of the sky like a sharpshooter on a shooting range. Martin Davis beamed at her and as she took her seat. She winked at him and gave Siri's shoulder a squeeze as she passed. Her cross examination took them up to the lunch hour and they didn't have to be back until two o' clock, when it would be Juno's turn.

Siri and Severus apparated to St. Mungo's, where they met up with Juno and they spent the break together. They enjoyed eating their lunch at an outdoor café. The sun felt warm and comforting on Siri's head and shoulders. Severus insisted upon him taking another dose of the calming potion. He told Juno of his headaches. After questioning him about his symptoms and when they appeared, she determined it was just stress and gave him a mild pain killing potion to use at those times. All too soon for them, it was time to go back to the courtroom.

Martin Davis called Juno to the stand and the bailiff swore her in.

"Dr. Aesculapius, you are a licensed Medi-witch and Critical Care Specialist. Is that correct?" Marty started right in.

"Yes, sir." She answered.

"You are a qualified surgeon?" He added.

"Yes, I am trained especially in internal medicine." She certified.

"You are currently employed at St. Mungo's. Is that correct?" He asked.

"Yes, for seven years now." She told him.

"Thank you, doctor." Marty said. "In your words, please tell us of the events that occurred late August third; early August fourth last year and forward." Marty directed.

Juno nodded and began. "I was the Medi-witch in charge of the emergency room that night. Sometime late that evening, Professor Snape arrived in the emergency room. He was rather agitated. I noted that his clothes were covered in blood, but that he didn't appear to be hurt. After calming himself, he handed me the medical chart Madam Pomfrey had made. He explained that he was a professor at Hogwart's School and that a student there was in need of a Medi-witch, but could not be brought to the hospital."

"The injuries Madam Pomfrey listed earlier were all noted in the report, but what concerned me most, was the indications of the internal bleeding, punctured lung and the seizure, which indicated possible brain damage. I immediately secured medical care for my resident patients; leaving them in Dr. Joshua Altair's care. I assured Professor Snape that I would gather all I needed and would be at the school as soon as I could. I gave him further instructions to help the patient as far as comfort. There was not any more they could do other than keep him warm and quiet. I told the professor that the boy could be propped up a bit to ease his difficulty breathing. I stressed to only move him a little to prevent any further injuries."

"I assembled a complete surgical team and all the surgical equipment we would need. As Hogwarts has no modern facilities, such as electricity, everything had to be magical and taken with us. I brought a relief intern, four duty nurses and a spare float for back up. I also brought several orderlies. We would be needing them to set up a surgical bay and to help with moving and setting up equipment. They also transferred Siri from place to place. While they transformed a section of the infirmary into a single patient surgery and hospital room, I began my initial examination." She took a drink and a deep breath. She smiled at Sev and shot a worried look at Siri's huddled form.

"I was horrified at the sight that met my eyes when I first pulled the sheet back. Siri looked as if he had been flayed. There were numerous slashes across his chest, abdomen and legs. Madam Pomfrey had already seen to their healing processes, but it takes longer as they were Muggle inflicted. I confirmed that the pictures had been taken. There were similar marks across his back and the backs of his legs." She paused as several pictures left their hooks and floated around the courtroom.

"Siri." Severus said quietly. "Focus, stay calm. Put the pictures back, son." The pictures floated back to their respective hooks.

"I'm sorry, Your Honour." Siri apologized quietly.

"Do you need another break, Mr. Snape?" She asked. "Or perhaps your music?"

"I'll listen to my music, thank you." He answered. He flicked his wrist and the soft sound of a lullaby began quietly. Juno began again after making sure that Siri was calm. Severus rubbed his back and Siri closed his eyes, trying to immerse himself in the music and drown out Juno's voice.

"He was covered with horrible bruises, which were slowly disappearing. I determined that he did indeed suffer some internal damage. I noted swelling in his chest, which had me concerned as it was disrupting his heart's normal function. He also had a punctured lung. The rest of his internal injuries wouldn't be revealed until I saw them."

"Saw them?" Marty asked.

"Yes, I needed to perform surgery immediately. Mr. Snape was slowly dying." She answered.

"At this point, what were your thoughts?" Marty inquired.

"To be honest, I really didn't think he would survive the surgery I needed to perform." She said quietly. Marty nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"That first surgery took over six hours. His organs were bruised, especially his heart. I repaired what I dared, spelled the healing to his heart, hoping I was soon enough. I closed his chest and put him in a coma to prevent any disruptions to the healing process." She explained.

"Disruptions?" Marty queried.

"Seizures." Juno said shortly. "His body needed to remain motionless for the healing to be effective. I couldn't have him suffering the effects of a seizure and take the chance of having to put him through it again. It would kill him for sure." She stated bluntly.

"How long was he in a coma?" Marty asked.

"Three weeks." She answered.

"Was he conscious at that time then?"

"No." She informed him. "It was another week before he became fully conscious."

"Fully conscious?" Marty asked.

"I allowed Siri to come to 'awareness'. In that I mean, although he was still unconscious, he could now feel pain and possibly hear what was going on around him. I needed this awareness to be able to gauge how his recovery was going. I was careful to keep his pain to a minimum, however." She explained.

"Brain damage was mentioned. Did you find any indications of that?" Marty inquired.

"No. I was relieved to note that there were no physical indications at that time, even though it was obvious that his head had received several blows." She reported.

"Thank you, doctor. Please continue." Marty told her.

"There were several times in the first twenty-four hours that I saved Mr. Snape's life. His heart kept faltering in its rhythm. It was so severely bruised, that it had a hard time maintaining a steady beat. At times it quit completely and I had to start it up again." She paused again, her mouth hanging open. An empty chair now floated above their heads. The jury was agitated, but whether it was because of the uncontrolled magic or because of concern for Siri, was anyone's guess.

"Siri." Severus said once more. "Put the chair back." He ordered. It continued to float over their heads. Siri's eyes were closed, sweat was beaded up on his forehead. He was slowly rocking himself. "Take control of it, son." Severus whispered. "Come on now. You've been doing so well." He gave Siri's shoulder a small shake. His eyes popped open and he flinched away from the touch. At that, the chair crashed to the floor. The judge decided to call another short break.

Juno continued after the break. "I had several surgeries to pull Siri through. The worst was over as far as healing. I wanted to remove all of Siri's scars, but he refused to allow me to. He kept one of the worst of them. I didn't fully understand his reasons for it, but I'm glad he did. He and I wanted you to see what has been done to his body. I took pictures of all the scars before I removed them and you have seen them. Siri has agreed to show his scar in court today, but only if the room is cleared of everyone but the judge, the jury, the lawyers and his father and myself. Is that possible?" Juno asked, looking at the judge.

"So ordered." The judge announced, banging her gavel. Merlin Fletcher demanded that Vernon be allowed to remain as well and the judge had to allow it, though she wondered what it would do to the young man's fragile state of mind.

Siri and Severus moved over to the witness box and waited as the room cleared.

"Mr. Snape, are you sure you want to do this?" The judge asked quietly. "We do have the pictures."

"I'm sure." Siri stated. "After all, the Defense contends that the pictures can be altered. What proof is better than in the flesh?" He asked. The play on words wasn't missed by anyone present.

"Very well." Judge Pryce agreed.

Siri removed his suit jacket, folded it and laid it over the witness box. He removed his tie and added it to the pile. His fingers faltered as he unbuttoned his shirt, but he refused Severus' help. He slowly removed the shirt, folded it and laid it on top of the jacket and tie. Juno took his hand and quietly asked if he was ready. He nodded and turned around. The foreman of the jury, a petite woman with red hair, gasped and promptly fainted. Marty rushed over to her and made sure she was alright. Several other people also voiced their shock. The scar was nearly as horrible to see as the wound had been when it was fresh. It was a rather large section of mangled flesh, just above the waistband of his pants, about three inches in diameter. It was shiny, as scar tissue usually is and the edges were jagged where it had healed unevenly. Siri closed his eyes. He knew his uncle was watching too and his control snapped when he heard the snort of laughter. Merlin Fletcher was ready to kill his client. He was growing weary of reminding Mr. Dursley to keep his mouth shut.

In a sudden explosion, every glass item in the courtroom shattered. The windows blew out, the glass in all the pictures shattered into the room and rained down on the now empty benches. The drinking glasses and pitchers of water disintegrated. Screams rang out from several people, but none were louder than Vernon Dursley's as he hung there in the air.

Siri's eyes remained closed. He stood rigidly in place, his fists clenched at his sides. He was shaking slightly, but whether from the effort of his actions or as a reaction to his uncle's laughter was anyone's guess.

"Siri, don't hurt him, Sweetie." Juno said quietly. "You're above this. You always have been. Don't let up now and give in to those vengeful feelings."

"She's right, son." Severus added quietly. "Hurting him is not the way to handle this."

"Mr. Snape." The judge spoke firmly. "I know you don't really want to hurt Mr. Dursley. It is obvious that all of these years you could have retaliated any number of times. You are certainly a powerful enough wizard. The fact that Mr. Dursley is here and in apparent good health shows that you don't want to hurt him. Don't disappoint me and start now."

As she spoke, Vernon slowly and gently was lowered into his chair. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Relief turned to awe as every single shard of glass melded to its partner and returned to its origins. Every window pane, portrait glass, pitcher and drinking glass became whole before Siri opened his eyes and his shoulders sagged. Juno helped him into his shirt and buttoned it for him. He shrugged into his jacket, refused his tie and returned to his seat. Severus handed him another vial of the calming potion, which he was grateful for.

"Siri, I'm sorry you have to endure this." The judge told him apologetically. "I know this is very traumatic for you and you are doing your best to remain in control. You have been behaving well within the circle of indulgence allowed for children in your situation. Please don't worry about any repercussions. There won't be any." She assured him as she glared at Merlin Fletcher.

Siri nodded and began to speak. "Thank you, Your Honour. May I speak to my…the Defendant?" He asked.

"Why?" She queried.

"I would like to apologize personally for my behavior." He explained.

The judge's eyebrows disappeared into her hair in surprise, but she allowed it, curious to learn more about this young man.

"I am truly sorry for my actions. I gave in to a moment of weakness and I'm sorry if I frightened you." Siri told Vernon.

"You messed up, freak." Vernon spat. "Your little stunt just now was proof that we had something to fear from you!" Vernon gleefully told him, a mad twinkle in his eye. All color drained from Siri's face. Marty couldn't even offer up an objection, as it wasn't actually part of the proceedings. But Severus could! He was on his feet and across the room in a flash. Leaning on his fists across the Defendant's table, he was nose to nose with Vernon.

"Even if Siri had used magic on you, there was obviously no harm done. You and your family appear to be rather healthy, excessively so. I see no evidence to support your claim that my son **_deserved _**what happened to him!" Severus shouted.

Vernon stood, his face purple, as he shouted back at Severus. "The little freak set a python on my son! He blew my sister up like a balloon! I could go on and on with the strange goings on we had to live with all these years!"

"That may be so, but what had your son or your sister done or said to provoke him? He is not a malicious person!" Severus shouted right back.

As entertaining as the judge thought this exchange was, she knew she had to restore order. She banged her gavel and quietly said, "Mr. Snape, please return to your seat. Siri, you too. I appreciate your gesture to your uncle. Unfortunately, he isn't as gracious as you." She added, glaring at the Defense table. Merlin Fletcher felt he was losing the battle. Martin Davis spoke after the father and son had returned to their seats.

"Dr. Aesculapius, you obviously had your work cut out for you. How long would you say Mr. Snape's recovery from his injuries lasted?" He asked.

"Months." She stated. "He actually began his physical therapy before he was well enough to get out of bed. His heart took the longest to heal. The effort of getting out of bed and standing a few moments exhausted him to the point of needing to sleep for a few hours afterwards." She testified.

"How long did he stand?" Marty asked.

"Less than five minutes, at first." Juno stated.

"He stood there, not walking, just standing, for less than five minutes and needed a few hours sleep afterwards?" Marty sounded incredulous, which was what he wanted the jury to hear.

"Yes, sir." Juno answered.

"How long was it before he could get out of bed for any length of time?" He queried.

"After Christmas, before Spring break at the school." She answered.

"When was Siri released from your care?" Marty asked.

"Mid-May was when I gave him a clean bill of health." She said.

"You said Mr. Snape had physical therapy?" Marty mentioned.

"Yes. He started on that while still bedridden. He needed to rebuild his strength after months of merely lying in bed." She explained.

"Did he have to re-learn any activities?" Marty inquired.

"No, thank Heavens." She said. "There was no brain damage. Everything was either physical or emotional."

"How long did he require this physical therapy?" Marty asked.

"A couple of months, but he grew to enjoy his workouts and he continues them to this day." Juno answered and smiled over to Siri. He gave a small smile in return.

"Now, I know you're not a psychiatrist, but you did have to witness several psychological problems while treating Mr. Snape. I want to discuss this now." Marty addressed the room as well as Juno.

"What was Mr. Snape's state of mind when he first regained consciousness?" He asked.

"He seemed very emotionally fragile. It was as if he were starved for any small expression of tenderness or affection. Even while unconscious, he would turn toward a softly spoken word or a touch." Juno related.

"So, your observations would indicate a withholding of normal affection? A form of neglect?" Marty asked.

"Yes, most definitely." She agreed.

"Has this changed?" Marty asked.

"Oh yes! Siri is a very affectionate person. He is gaining confidence and strength from the love and affection he receives from his father and his many friends." She said happily.

"Do you feel he will come through all of this ordeal fairly whole as a person?" Marty asked.

"It'll take time. He's getting the professional help he needs and he has his family…er father and his friends for support. I think he will recover and eventually he will be fine." She acknowledged. "He's a very strong young man and he will win this battle."

"Thank you doctor." Marty said and turned her over to Merlin for cross-examination. Marty, as well as quite a few others were stunned when he said, "No questions for this witness." They were even more stunned when he didn't reserve his right to call her later. His reason for this? He knew she would only manage to make sympathy swell for the boy and ruin any hopes he had to possibly get this pathetic excuse for a man off on all charges.

"Very well. We'll adjourn for today." Judge Pryce ordered. "Reconvene tomorrow at nine o' clock in the morning." And she banged her gavel.

Siri and Severus left through the judge's side door. She was waiting in the short hallway beyond.

"Siri, I'd like to speak with you privately for a moment, if I may?" She said, a questioning tilt of her eyebrow toward Severus.

"Certainly." He assured her. "Siri I'll wait right here for you." He told his son, who appeared a bit out of it yet. Siri nodded and walked into the judge's chambers.

She told him to take a seat and relax. He sat, but nervously rubbed his hands on his pants and darted a look around the office.

"I wanted to talk to you about your outbursts in court, Siri." She began.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized. "I'm working on it, but my control isn't too good yet."

She put up a hand to stop his tirade.

"Siri, I merely wanted to praise you for the incredible control you exhibited today! Under the circumstances, I feel that your control was impressive. You handled yourself quite well. I was impressed with your ability to fix your mistakes. I noticed that your father ordered you the first time, but after that you did it on your own. That ability to repair your mistakes is very powerful magic, especially without the use of your wand." She told him.

"I'm sorry about not using my wand. I'll try to remember to use it from now on." Siri promised. "I know how it upsets some people."

"I have no problem with the wandless magic." She assured him. "You don't need to worry yourself about that. Now, about tomorrow." She continued. "Do you feel you are ready or would you like another day of rest?"

"I'm ready. Tomorrow is fine. Besides, Wednesday is my birthday. I'd like that day away from this, if I have a choice." He said, smiling at her.

"You've got it young man. Wednesday off. I suddenly have pressing business elsewhere." She grinned. "And happy birthday!"

"Thank you, Your Honour." He said gratefully. "I'd invite you for cake, but I have a feeling I'd be accused of bribery or something." He added.

"Tell you what." She said conspiratorially. "Sneak me a piece in here before court on Thursday. I won't tell, if you won't!" She winked.

Siri grinned and agreed to sneak her a piece of cake.

"Okay. Scoot!" She ordered. "Your Dad is waiting."

As Siri stepped into the hall a moment later, he was brought up short by the sight that met his eyes. There in front of God and everybody, was his father and his friend, locked in a passionate embrace. Siri cleared his throat and they flew apart like a couple of teenagers caught by the girl's father.

"Don't let me stop you!" He grinned, as he brushed past them and stepped out into the bright early evening sunshine.


	25. Sirius Snape

****

Sirius Snape

Severus, Siri and Juno enjoyed a quiet dinner in the small café where the Snape's had their tea earlier that afternoon. Siri's grin had faded, but not the delighted twinkle in his brilliant green eyes. His Dad had acknowledged an interest in Juno, but today, Siri had witnessed it first hand. He couldn't be happier. They spent the time together discussing the trial, Siri's conversation with the judge and his testimony the next day. They walked with Juno back to her flat, making an interesting sight to all they passed. Severus, on one side of her, holding her hand and Siri on the other side doing the same. Siri waited outside to allow them a few private moments together. He and his father apparated back to the school just as the summer sun was setting.

"Is Hogwarts the only home you have?" Siri asked, suddenly curious about it. He knew some of the teachers had homes other than the school, but his father had never mentioned one.

"No. I also own the Snape family home." Severus replied.

"I'd like to see it sometime." Siri admitted.

"You will." Severus assured him. "You'll own it one day yourself."

The statement unsettled Siri a little. He suffered mixed emotions because of it. He felt a thrill of pride due to the tangible evidence of belonging to a family. He also felt a pang of sorrow at the subtle reminder that one day his father would be gone. He shuddered slightly at the thought.

They were engaged in a lively discussion about Snape Manor. Severus' pride in the family home was evident in his descriptions of each room inside the manor, the beautiful gardens surrounding the home and especially the view at the edges of the estate. Snape Manor was situated along the coast atop a rocky cliff. He described, in detail, the view from the precipice, the sounds of the waves crashing like thunder against the jagged rocks. Severus' arms waved and he grew more and more animated as he told of the home he had always loved. His excitement drew Siri in and he was enthralled.

As they entered their rooms, they were so involved in their conversation, that they didn't notice at first that the room was occupied. The two men seated there, slowly rose to their feet and waited to be noticed. Severus was the first to spot them and quit speaking in mid-sentence. Siri quickly followed.

"Sirius!" He shouted as he flew across the room and launched himself at his Godfather.

"Harry!" Sirius acknowledged with a huge grin and a bear hug. Pushing him to arm's length, He said, "Let me look at you! My God you've grown a foot!" He marveled.

"Exactly a foot." Siri agreed, adding, "Oh, by the way, the name is Siri, not Harry." His face broke out into a wide grin at the astonished expressions on the two men's faces.

Turning to Remus, he said, "Remus, it's great to see you!" To which Remus only nodded, his eyes on Severus.

"Siri?" Sirius asked as he warily eyed Severus.

"Yes, Paddy. He knows everything." Severus told him quietly as he stepped closer to the two men. Siri watched, dumbstruck, as Sirius and his father embraced each other and then Remus did the same. All three men had tears in their eyes and couldn't speak over the lumps in their throats.

Finally, Remus broke the silence. "It's finally over then?" He dared to ask, his voice husked with emotion.

"Yes, it's all over." Severus softly answered. "I no longer spy for the Light. I have publicly announced that Siri is mine and my son is finally home." He added as he put his arm around Siri and pulled him close.

Remus nodded, speechless again. Sirius stepped up to Severus and hugged him again. "It's good to have you home, Sev."

"It's great to be home, my friend." Severus agreed as he reached out for Remus and Siri. The four of them embraced for several long minutes before the conversation flowed.

Siri, for the most part, sat back and let the conversation swirl around him. He was suddenly so very tired and he began to drift away, comforted by the three deep voices quietly discussing the past. Severus, noting that Siri had fallen asleep, abruptly changed the subject.

"Now that Siri has nodded off, I want to fill you in on recent events." He said urgently.

"Good. I'd like to know what finally brought this about!" Sirius demanded.

"It's not pretty. Have you been following the papers at all?" Severus asked.

"No access." Remus informed him.

"Me either." Sirius concurred.

"We're currently in the middle of a trial." Severus announced. "Siri has accused his uncle of child abuse, among other things." He added.

"What!" Sirius burst out, jumping to his feet.

"Shhh! You'll wake him!" Remus growled. "What happened, Sev?"

Severus proceeded to tell his friends everything that had occurred beginning with last August. Sirius paced back and forth, fury evident in every movement.

"I'll kill him!" He snarled.

"Calm down, Paddy old boy." Remus admonished. "It won't help if you go off the deep end."

"I agree." Severus said quietly. "I have more to tell you. Tomorrow, Siri testifies."

"Is he ready?" Remus asked as Sirius suddenly stopped his pacing.

"As ready as he can be." Severus admitted. "He's still suffering from nightmares. He freaks out if someone touches him unexpectedly. His magic is stronger every day, but his control over it is nearly non-existent. It's upsetting to see." He added softly. The three of them silently turned their eyes on the sleeping teenager.

Severus rose and stepped closer to Siri. He leaned over to speak in his ear, careful not to touch him. "Siri. Come on buddy. Wake up, time for bed!" He called softly.

"Hmmm…" Siri murmured.

Sirius reached out a hand to shake his shoulder and Severus slapped it away.

"NO!" He said harshly.

"What?" Sirius exclaimed indignantly.

"Don't touch him!" Severus reiterated. "Believe me, you **_don't _**want to touch him before he's aware that you're there!"

"Why?" Sirius and Remus asked in tandem, curiosity sparkling in their eyes..

"Because, he'll blast you right out of your socks, that's why!" Severus hissed in exasperation. "I wasn't joking. You **_can't _**touch him. He'll freak out and you will be the target."

"Merlin's beard!" Sirius exclaimed, horrified. Severus turned his attention back to Siri as his friends silently watched the scene unfold.

"Siri, time for bed!" Severus called a bit more loudly.

Siri squirmed in his chair, climbing from the depths of slumber. Only after this signal of awareness, did Severus put a hand on Siri. Despite the verbal warning, Siri still startled violently as Severus touched him. Remus was sickened by the sight, knowing what it indicated. Sirius was furious again, his fists clenched in rage.

Siri blinked sleepily and looked around.

"Time to call it a night, son." Severus told him gently.

Nodding, Siri rose and stumbled off to bed, sleepily waving goodnight to the three worried men standing there.

They discussed the trial deep into the night. Severus brought them up to speed on all that had happened as far as testimony. He talked about Siri's magical outbursts. He revealed his fears about what would happen the next day during Siri's testimony.

Sirius and Remus assured Severus that they would be there. They expressed their guilt about not being there for them sooner. Sirius was on a mission and it really couldn't be helped. Remus was involved in the testing of a cure for Lycanthropy. It was possible that one had been found and he was one of the first to volunteer to be a test subject. Severus brushed aside their apologies and told them that he was just happy they could be there now. They called it a night, closer to dawn, and agreed to meet for breakfast in the morning. 

After an enjoyable breakfast, which Siri managed to eat about half of, he and his father met with Marty at the courthouse. Marty wanted to give some last minute coaching to Siri before he testified.

"Siri, it is essential that you try to remain calm and in control today. Think back to how calmly you handled your deposition. I will pretty much lead you through this in the same manner, okay?" He explained.

"I can do it." Siri declared with more than a hint of determination in his voice.

"Good man." Marty praised him with a slap on the back and a smile. "Let's go get 'em!"

Severus observed Siri as they walked into the courtroom a while later. His shoulders once again were squared. His head was angled proudly, almost defiantly. 'That's my boy!' Severus thought proudly to himself.

Siri took his seat and boldly caught his uncle's eye. He stared steadily over at him and then ever so slowly, he winked and then grinned evilly at the shocked expression it caused. He turned away innocently and thought, 'You're finished!' Siri was full of confidence. It grew from the knowledge that he had family and friends to help and support him through it. It came from knowing that his father loved him, no matter what. It came from the rush of joy at having Sirius here and Remus too. He felt like he could take on the world today and he'd need every ounce of that confidence to survive the ordeal ahead of him.

The bailiff called the session to order, announced the judge and she began the proceedings.

"Pardon me for a moment." She announced. "I would like to step away from procedure. Indulge me please." Everyone eyed each other in confusion as she stepped down and approached Siri. He looked questioningly up at her from his seat. "Mr. Snape, Siri, are you sure you're ready for this?" She asked. "If you feel you need more time to prepare, I will allow it."

"No, Your Honour." Siri replied. "I'm ready right now."

"Very well." She smiled. "Mr. Davis, I guess you may call your witness!"

"Thank you, Your Honour." Marty began. "I call Sirius Snape to the stand. Siri stood and took the stand. The bailiff read him the oath, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you Merlin?"

"I do." Siri said firmly and took his seat. His eyes fell to his father and his friends. He passed them a wink and they all grinned as Siri turned his gaze to Marty.

"Good morning, Siri." Marty greeted him.

"Good morning." Siri responded.

"We're going to handle this just the way we discussed. It'll make it more comfortable for you and help you stay in control." Marty explained more for the judge's benefit than for Siri's. Siri nodded and settled back in his chair.

"Siri, please tell us, how far back in your memory do you recall being abused by your uncle?" Marty jumped right in.

"As far back as I can remember?" Siri repeated.

"Yes." Marty clarified.

"I was three years old the first time he beat me." Siri disclosed softly.

"Will you tell us about it?" Marty coaxed gently. Siri nodded, cleared his throat and in his soft husky baritone he spoke.

"Dudley, my cousin, and I were having lunch. He had taken my cup of milk from me. I took it back, 'magically'. He wailed and kicked up a fuss, accusing me of stealing it from him. Uncle Vernon believed him. I was beaten for stealing and doing 'freaky' things and he literally threw me in my cupboard." Siri had everyone's attention after that revelation!

"Cupboard?" Marty asked, looking at the jury to ascertain that they had heard.

"Yes, cupboard." Siri answered.

"Please explain what this means for everyone." Marty instructed.

"Sure." Siri agreed. "My 'bedroom' for ten years was the storage cupboard under the stairs in the front hall."

"How old were you when your magic first appeared?" Marty asked.

"I'd guess I was about three." Siri answered.

"So it's safe to say that the abuse started at the time your magical abilities first appeared." Marty commented.

"Yes, sir." Siri said.

"Can you recall for us some more of the incidents of abuse, Siri?" Marty asked. "We want everyone here to be absolutely certain that you are sincere."

"Yes, I can." Siri said before taking a drink. "When I was four, I magicked a tricycle away from Dudley after he had taken it from me. Uncle Vernon chased me down the street and dragged me home by my collar. I was beaten with a belt and thrown in my cupboard again. I went without food for two days. I was given a glass of water in the morning and another in the evening. I was let out to use the bathroom once in the morning and again in the evening. They removed the light bulb. I was in the dark." He revealed quietly.

"I see." Marty nodded.

"May I add more to my earliest recollection?" Siri asked.

"Go ahead." Marty allowed.

"That incident, when he threw me in the cupboard when I was three, I landed badly and broke my arm. I magically healed myself." He told them.

"At three years old?" Marty sounded incredulous.

"Yes, sir." Siri confirmed.

"Thank you, Siri." Marty told him. "I would like to back up a bit here. I want you to tell us more about your cupboard."

"Okay, what do you want to know?" He asked.

"I want you to describe it." Marty explained.

"Um…well, it was small, maybe three or feet wide by five feet long. On the high end it was nearly five feet tall. I slept on a ratty old baby crib mattress with a worn out scrap of quilt for a blanket. It was cramped, dirty and full of spiders. It had a light bulb in there, but most of the time they took it away from me. I didn't mind the spiders too much. It at least gave me someone to talk to, but I didn't like it when they crawled on me in the dark." He quietly described his room with a shudder at the memory of the spiders crawling on him. It was so quiet in the room, it wasn't necessary for him to speak loudly. His voice carried well in the silence.

"How long was this your bedroom?" Marty asked softly.

"Until I received my first Hogwarts' letter." Siri answered. "When they saw it specifically mentioned 'the cupboard under the stairs,' they thought they might get in trouble if it was reported to the authorities."

"Okay, thank you. Please go back to relate more incidences of abuse. Keep in mind that there is a progression in severity and choose which ones show that." Marty instructed.

Siri nodded and began again. "When I was eight, I was left home alone for the day with a list of chores to complete by the time they returned." He paused.

"What was on that list?" Marty asked.

"I was supposed to mow the lawn, pull all the weeds in the front and back flower beds, wash windows, inside and out, both floors; wash the dishes, scrub the kitchen floor, vacuum and dust. I had all of it finished but the kitchen floor. That time I was punched, kicked and beaten with the belt again for not finishing. I was locked in the dark cupboard again, this time for three days, with no food. Water and bathroom, twice a day." He reported.

"Any injuries?" Marty queried.

"Yes. I magically healed three cracked ribs, a broken collarbone and two broken fingers." Siri said quietly. 

Merlin Fletcher was feeling rather sick inside, but wrote furiously on the pad in front of him. His cross-examination would be nasty.

"Keep going, Siri." Marty urged.

"When I was ten, I ended up being taken along on a trip to the zoo. We were in the reptile house. I accidentally set a Burmese Python loose. That time, I wasn't beaten, but Uncle Vernon did grab me by my hair and shove me back in the cupboard. I was locked in there for two weeks with no light." He paused to take a drink and look at his Dad. Severus nodded and smiled gravely. Sirius mouthed, "Are you okay?" To which Siri nodded and smiled sadly.

"When I was twelve. I muttered a few nonsensical words at Dudley because he was tormenting me about it being my birthday and nobody caring. That one earned me another long list of chores. The only food I had all day was two dried out pieces of bread, a small chunk of cheese and a glass of water." He explained. "Oh yeah, and another two days locked in my room."

"Okay." Judge Pryce interrupted. "Let's take a fifteen minute break here." She banged her gavel and everyone relaxed. Siri took a huge drink of water. His throat was dry and sore from all the talking.

"Siri, how are you holding up?" Severus asked.

"I'm doing okay, Dad." He acknowledged. "But I'm not feeling any pressure about telling my side of things. The cross-examination is where things can get out of control."

"That's true." Severus agreed. "I'll give you a calming potion before that. It'll help." Siri nodded.

Order was called and Marty began again.

"Siri, it has been said that your uncle mentioned your 'freaky' behaviour. Can you elaborate on that for us?"

"Um…sure. My magical ability was never discussed. It was referred to as an abnormality. The Dursley's were paranoid about what everyone would think or say if they learned that a 'freak' was living in their neighborhood. It was forbidden to make mention of anything to do with magic, witches or wizards. It was even forbidden to use the word magic." Siri took a drink and continued. "Their explanation for my disappearance over the school year was to say that I attended St. Brutus' Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. They preferred that over simply admitting I was a wizard." He spat out, anger flaring.

"Okay. Let me recap, Siri." Marty cut in, effectively calming him. "First of all, you were never told outright of your abilities and they never discussed them at all. Am I right?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Siri answered.

"Second, your abuses began as soon as you were left in the Dursley's care?"

"Yes, sir. Random incidents come to mind from three years old on up. I don't think I could comprehend the treatment at a younger age." Siri acknowledged.

"Third, you suffered psychological abuse by constantly being called a freak and being told you were worthless." Marty ticked off on his fingers.

"Yes, sir." Siri confirmed.

"Were you denied shelter at any point?" He asked.

"Not until this past summer." Siri replied.

"Explain that for us." Marty demanded.

"This past summer, I was locked out of the house during a thunderstorm. I had no where to go to protect myself. I was struck by lightening and left in the yard." Siri said quietly.

"You are speaking of the storm which occurred on July twenty-third?" Marty clarified.

"Yes, sir." Siri affirmed. He looked at his Dad. Severus had his head in his hands, but then sat up and looked steadily at Siri and nodded his encouragement.

"I remember that storm. It was rather deadly as I recall." Marty commented.

"Yes, sir." Siri stated.

"Okay. Go ahead. Tell your story." Marty urged.

"As I said, I was locked out of the house. The Dursley's had left for a day trip. I was working in the back garden. I had my list of chores to be done by the time they returned. When they left, they locked me out, so I couldn't 'destroy' the place." He took another drink.

"Did they leave you any food or water?" Marty inquired.

"No food, but I had the garden hose for water." Siri answered.

"Proceed." Marty instructed.

"A violent thunderstorm blew up. I tried to take shelter under the back porch awning, but I was still struck by lightening. I was unconscious when the Dursley's returned home. A neighbor happened to spot me lying there later and it was long after the Dursley's should have found me. She called for an ambulance and the authorities. Uncle Vernon was livid. When we returned home from the hospital, he accused me of faking it just to gain attention for myself. He promised me more attention than I bargained for. That's when he struck the first blow. He didn't stop before he rendered me unconscious. I woke up back in my room, lying on the floor. I was locked in. I hurt everywhere." Siri paused and cleared his throat. He drew a deep breath and let it out. Looking down at his hands, he began to speak softly.

"There were many bad things going on in Uncle Vernon's life. His business was failing. He said it was my fault. Dudley was expelled from boarding school because of abusive behaviour. Again, my fault. Anything that angered or upset him, set him on me." Siri stopped to take another drink.

"Then he began to drink. A lot. And he got meaner. He wasn't happy with punching and kicking anymore. He started using Dudley's Smelting's Stick and a belt with a large silver buckle. One time, he even smashed my lamp over my head." He shuddered before continuing.

"In the week before my Dad came to get me, he started using the knife, and taking every opportunity to come at me.

This announcement brought about several audible gasps. Severus' fists were clenched in anger. Remus had to forcibly hold Sirius in his seat. He was in a murderous rage.

Siri continued. "At first he got great satisfaction from just slashing me with it; criss-crossing my chest, my back, wherever. Soon he started stabbing me with it. But it was really sick how he used it. He would poke around in circles on my body, muttering about 'finding the right spot'. When he did, he would slide the knife in slowly, twist it and then slowly pull it back out. Then he would go about finding the next spot and do it again. The next day, he would repeat it." He paused to drink again, his throat was raw from talking so much.

"Why didn't you fight him?" Marty asked softly.

"I couldn't." Siri answered in a mere whisper.

"Why not?" Marty pressed gently, worried about Siri's control.

"He had me tied to the bed and gagged." Siri whispered. Sirius jumped to his feet and it took Severus and Remus, both, to push him back into his seat. The judge called for order in the sudden uproar.

"I see." Marty said bluntly.

"But, even if I hadn't been gagged, I learned quickly not to make a sound. He would punch me right in the face or strangle me if I made any noise. The fingerprints in those pictures and the wound that caused this scar," He pointed toward his waist. "were the last injuries he gave me. He inflicted them within one hour of my father saving me." Siri concluded, sagging in his seat. Severus was horrified and devastated to learn that if he had only been a little sooner, he could have prevented some of Siri's pain.

"Thank you, Siri. I know this was very difficult for you to go through." Marty told him quietly. "I have no further questions for you, son." He said as he turned away. "Your witness, Merlin." Marty stated.

"We'll break for lunch here. Session will resume at three o' clock. I feel after this morning, we all need a longer break." Judge Pryce announced, banging her gavel. She added. "Adjourned."

She glanced at the young man still seated next to her with a worried frown. "Are you going to be alright young man?" She asked.

Raising clouded eyes, his gaze settled on her. "Yes, Your Honour." He answered, weariness in his voice. Severus was there and took his arm.

"Come with me, Siri." He instructed. Sirius and Remus followed behind silently, as they all apparated to the small café for lunch.

They seated themselves in a large comfortable booth. They ordered tea all around and Severus started reaching in pockets for vials. He pulled out the chamomile for the tea. He handed Siri the vial of calming potion, which he drank immediately.

"What do you want to eat, Siri." Severus asked him.

"Nothing." He answered.

"You should try to eat something, Siri." Remus cut in gently.

"I can't. I feel sick." Siri replied. "I'd never keep it down." Severus rubbed his back and kneaded the knotted muscles in his shoulders. Siri closed his eyes and groaned.

"Hang in there, Siri." Sirius soothed. "We'll get you through this." Siri flicked his wrist and his music started. Severus smiled as Remus and Sirius jumped at the sound. "A neat little Charm Filius perfected for me." He explained. "It's been very beneficial to Siri. It helps him to relax."

"Is that Strauss?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Emperor's Waltz, I believe." Severus told him.

"Yes." Siri confirmed without opening his eyes.

They ordered their food, chicken soup for Siri, which Remus actually got him to eat some of. None of them had much appetite and eating the food was mechanical more than enjoyable. They still had a couple of hours left before they would go back to court and they apparated to the school. Siri headed straight to his room and flopped down on the bed. He had plenty of time for a nap and intended to take one. What he didn't count on was the nightmare and neither did any of the other three men. Severus was off like a shot before the scream died on Siri's lips. Sirius and Remus were close on his heels. They stood back in shock at the sight that met their eyes. Siri's arms were raised above his head as if they were tied to the bedposts. He would twist his body as if trying to get away and scream again as his body tensed. Severus, careful not to touch him, was quietly speaking in his ear. Slowly, Siri responded to the soft soothing words. He brought his arms down and curled into a ball in the middle of the bed. Severus kept up his soothing banter. Sirius, finally no longer rooted to the spot, moved to the other side of the bed and added his own soothing voice to the room. Remus started to hum a lullaby his mother would use to soothe his nightmares away with as a child. In no time at all, Siri had completely relaxed and settled back into peaceful sleep. None of the men felt inclined to leave him alone. He woke shortly before it was time to return to court. Severus gave him another dose of the calming potion.

When they returned to the courtroom, there was a rather excited buzz in the air. Severus was surprised to see Juno standing by Marty, who appeared to be rather pissed off about something. Juno was clearly upset.

"What's going on?" Severus asked immediately.

"Merlin Fletcher made a request over the break and was affirmed." Marty snarled, his face flushed with anger.

"What request?" Severus asked, his guard up.

"He wants veritaserum administered to Siri for cross-examination." Marty growled.

"That bastard!" Severus muttered. "Hasn't Siri suffered enough?"

"That's why I'm here." Juno spoke up. "Judge Pryce insisted that I be the one to administer it to Siri. One reason being, Siri trusts me. The other being that the judge doesn't trust who Fletcher would use."

"He had two full doses of calming potion over the break." Severus announced grimly.

"Two!" She responded in alarm. "Why?"

Severus quickly told her about the nightmare Siri had suffered during his nap.

"I'll talk to the judge." Marty said and headed out toward her chambers. He returned quickly, looking more angry than when he left.

"She insisted that he take it." He said shortly.

"He can't handle this." Severus said, fear for his child evident in his voice.

"Sev." Juno quietly reassured him. "I'll only give him one drop. It'll be enough with the other potion in his system."

"You do realize he will lose his control, don't you?" Severus glared. "Merlin help us all if he's pushed too far!" He stalked away to inform his son of this new wrinkle.

"I can handle it, Dad." Siri said, determination in his voice and his stance. Severus stared appraisingly at Siri and saw he was telling the truth. He nodded. "I've got your back." He said with a grim smile.

"Thanks, Dad." Siri smiled back and walked to the witness stand. Siri took his seat as the room was called to order. His head was held proudly, his shoulders squared. Severus had never seen a more beautiful sight as his son; so proud, so honorable and so brave. His heart ached for all he'd had to endure in his life.

Judge Pryce made the announcement for the court records as to the use of veritaserum for cross-examination purposes. She gestured to Juno and she stepped into the witness box. Using an eyedropper, she carefully administered one measured drop on Siri's tongue. She saw nothing but trust in his expression and she smiled even though his eyes had clouded over into a drugged haze. She grasped his wrist lightly in her fingers and made a quick check of his vital signs. She nodded to the judge and stepped down. Tears were in her eyes as she sat in the gallery directly behind Severus. She reached up and placed her hand on his shoulder. He grabbed it and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist, before resting their hands on his shoulder once more.

"Mr. Fletcher, Mr. Snape is ready." Judge Pryce addressed him in a rather clipped tone. "Let's get this over with before he needs another dose."

'She's angry!' Severus realized, suddenly. He took heart in the revelation.

The defense attorney approached the witness box with some trepidation.

"Can you hear me?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes." Siri's voice was hollow, automatic.

"That's very good." Merlin told him softly.

"Tell the court your full name." He ordered.

"Harold Ja…No, Siri. My name is Siri." He corrected. "Sirius James Snape."

"I see." Merlin said, rattled. He hadn't thought about that.

"Mr. Snape, you've told us some pretty interesting things today. I'd like to ask you a few questions about that, if I may?" Merlin began again.

"Okay. Call me Siri." Siri invited. "Mr. Snape is my Dad." A few people laughed, but not with much humor.

"You told us of a time when you were three in which there was a tussle between you and your cousin over a glass of milk. Isn't it true, Siri, that you, in fact, used your magic to push him out of his chair and steal his glass of milk?" Merlin asked with mock indignation.

Siri's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "No, I used magic to get my milk back. Dudley fell over due to his irrational fear of magic." Siri explained calmly.

"Now, surely, the fight over the tricycle was an exaggeration. You wanted to play with that shiny red toy and magicked Dudley off and took it, didn't you, Siri?" Merlin mildly chided the teen.

"No." Siri answered. "Dudley fell to the ground in fear when the trike rolled to me unaided."

"When you were left home at the age of eight to do chores, isn't it true that you were actually being punished for refusing to do your chores all week?" Merlin demanded harshly.

"No." Siri flinched away as Merlin leaned closer.

"Mr. Fletcher, back away!" Ordered Judge Pryce quietly. "The threat." She reminded him.

"Isn't it true, " He turned away, "that, in fact, you had all week to complete this list. When the Saturday came, your punishment was to stay behind and finish your chores, rather than join the family on an outing?" Merlin said forcefully. "And there actually was no physical punishment?" He added.

"I magically healed three cracked ribs, a broken collar bone and two broken fingers." Siri quietly replied.

Merlin crossed over to the Defense table and took a drink, gathering his thoughts for the next onslaught of questions. Inside, his guts were crawling. He would love to smash Vernon Dursley in his fat, purple face. The more the young man quietly told his story and related each incident; the more angry Merlin became. It was blatantly obvious the child was the victim here and telling the complete and awful truth.

He picked up a file folder from the table. It only contained his notes, but it made it look like it contained official documents.

"You have several incidents on record Mr. …er…Siri, of using under-aged wizardry. One of these involved your cousin. Is it true," Merlin looked in the folder pointedly. "that you removed the glass from a snake pit at the zoo and caused your cousin to fall into it and be menaced by a Burmese Python?" He demanded.

"The only part of that account that was the truth was the part where the glass was removed and Dudley fell in. The only damage he suffered was wet clothes. The snake simply escaped." Siri explained. "Oh, also, that was not in my Ministry records as I was under the age of culpability. It can't be used against me." Sirius and Remus exchanged triumphant grins. 

'You get 'em, Siri.' Severus thought proudly.

Merlin continued. "Another incident involved you levitating an elaborate dessert over the head of an important client's wife and allowing it to fall. You were apparently upset that you weren't allowed any dessert as a punishment for not cleaning your room."

"Actually," Siri said quite conversationally, "the pudding incident was perpetrated by a misguided house elf who thought he was **_helping _**me. I was **_never _**allowed dessert, finished chores or otherwise. And I hadn't finished cleaning the garage, the front and rear gardens, and the house. Oh and doing the laundry." He added as he ticked off each one on his fingers, anger rising in his voice. "My bedroom**_ never _**needed cleaning. I had no possessions to mess the room up with!" He shouted angrily. "**_And_** I healed a broken wrist and a sprained ankle!"

"Siri, calm down." Judge Pryce ordered quietly. "You need to keep yourself under control."

Siri was breathing hard, clearly very agitated. The judge ordered a twenty minute recess. Juno rushed up and made a quick check of his vital signs.

"Look at me, Sweetie." She said quietly. Siri slowly focused on her. The drugged teen broke into a beautiful smile as he looked at her, "Hi, Juno!" He said happily.

"Hello, Sweetie." She smiled. "How do you feel?"

"With my fingers, silly!" He quipped and suffered a fit of giggles. Severus, standing behind Juno, wasn't amused.

"Hey Dad!" Siri greeted his father. "I want to go to Snape Manor and see the roses."

"We will very soon, Siri." Severus promised him gently. He was struggling to keep control of himself.

As they stood gathered around Siri, listening to his drugged chattering, it soon became evident to Juno, that the effects of the veritaserum were wearing off. Siri slowly became more somber and his eyes grew more glittering and intense. She leveled a knowing look at him and he eyed her steadily right back. She slowly slipped him a sly wink and he forced the corners of his mouth to remain motionless.

Order was called and Merlin Fletcher continued his cross-examination. "Siri, this is the last incident to account for today. This one concerns Mr. Dursley's sister, Marge. This was a big slip up, Mr. Snape. Ministry people swarmed the place. You blew her up like a balloon, causing a lot of ruckus. Why? Because you were jealous of the gifts she bestowed on her nephew! You couldn't stand it that she showered your cousin with gifts, money and attention! Isn't that right, Mr. Snape?" Merlin accused angrily.

Siri sat there looking at Merlin, a serene look on his face. When he began to speak, his voice was clear and strong. The change in tone was not missed by the judge and she focused all of her attention on the young man at her side.

He cleared his throat and drew a deep breath and began his explanation. "This incident was one I truly regret. It was the one time I actually intended to be vengeful. But not for the reasons you stated, Mr. Fletcher." He spoke directly to the lawyer.

"The Dursley's had told Marge that I attended St. Brutus'. Ever since they told her that, she had always picked at me and offered up advice on how to 'cure' me. Most of it involved physical punishments." Swallowing hard, he continued. "On this particular evening, the last night of an extremely long week of verbal jabs from her, she wasn't content with having a go at me. She started in on my parents….er, Mum and James Potter. She accused James of being a shifty lay about, after Uncle Vernon had told her that he never worked. She called them lazy drunks, when Uncle Vernon said they had died in a car crash." Siri had tears in his eyes and his fists were clenched tightly in his lap, but his back was ramrod straight and his chin was raised defiantly.

"She accused them of being irresponsible, causing this "extra burden" on poor Vernon, meaning me. I just kept getting angrier and angrier, until finally my control snapped. I was truly sorry for it later, but I couldn't even apologize for it. Her memory had been altered by the Ministry. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't allow any talk about my 'abnormalities', even to allow me to apologize for them." Siri finished hoarsely, one tear sliding slowly down his cheek.

Merlin Fletcher stood there feeling very properly put in his place by the soft-spoken young man.

"No more questions." He said quietly as he returned to his seat.

In the silent moments after Merlin took his seat, Siri slumped in exhaustion, wiping furiously at his eyes. Juno rushed to his side right along with Severus. He caught his son as he slid bonelessly out of the chair, unable to hold himself up any longer. The strain of answering to Merlin Fletcher's accusations and the energy expended to control his magic through it all, had been too much. Severus sank to the floor of the witness box, Siri held tightly in his arms. Juno checked his vital signs.

The room was once again in an uproar. Judge Pryce was furious. Her gavel banged violently as she struggled to restore order. She slipped her wand from her robes and shot off a loud explosion of sound and a shower of sparks. The room settled instantly.

"Mr. Fletcher," She addressed him after order was restored. "I gather your cross-examination of this young man is completed?"

"Yes, Your Honour." He answered quietly.

"Very well. The witness is excused." She said wryly. "I, for one, have had enough of this for one day." She snapped. "And obviously Mr. Snape has too. Court adjourned until Thursday, nine a.m., when we will begin to hear testimony for the defense." Her gavel banged once more and she stepped down and entered the witness box behind Juno.

"How is he doctor?" She asked quietly, concern in her voice as she eyed the two men on the floor at her feet.

"He's exhausted." Juno admitted.

"Is he unconscious?" Judge Pryce wondered aloud.

"No. He's actually sleeping." Juno smiled.

"Sleeping!" She said in surprise. "Just like that?"

"Just like that!" Severus growled. "He just put himself through hell. Not only did he have to defend his innocence, but at the same time, he had to keep his magic under control! It's a wonder he isn't unconscious!" Severus roared.

"Dad." Siri whispered. "S'not her fault."

"You're right, Siri." Severus calmed quickly at his son's whispered admonishment. "I'm sorry Judge Pryce, forgive me." Severus apologized.

"Forgiven, Mr. Snape." She smiled. "Why don't you take Siri home? I feel he could use a good rest."

Severus nodded and helped Siri to his feet. When he swayed suddenly, Severus grabbed him around the waist to hold him up and Siri wrapped an arm around Severus' neck to balance.

"I'll see you on Thursday." The judge said as she held the door open for them.

"Don't forget, cake for breakfast." Siri whispered with a weary smile.

"I can't wait!" She winked as they passed.

Once they exited the building, Sirius stepped over and added his support to Siri as well. The three of them apparated to the gates of the school and made their way inside. Juno and Remus followed behind in the blink of an eye.

Severus and Sirius helped Siri change into pajamas and settle into his bed. Juno came in afterward with his Dreamless Sleep Potion. He took it gratefully and sank deeply into his pillow. Juno sat on the edge of the bed and took his braid in her hands. She slowly untied the leather string and unwrapped the thick hank of hair. Her nimble fingers unplaited the raven-black braid and combed through it gently. Severus reached for the comb on the dresser and handed it to her. He took Sirius by the arm and nodded toward the door. They quietly left the room while the doctor mothered her patient. Out in the living room, the three men were seated around the fire, each holding a rather stiff drink in his hand.

"That was the most horrifying thing I've witnessed in years!" Remus burst out.

"Here, here." Sirius agreed, pulling a deep drink from his glass.

"You're wrong." Severus told them. "Do you realize how profound that was? How beautiful it was?"

"I don't understand, Sev." Remus said.

"Siri was graceful and eloquent today." Severus told them. "His control over his magic was so powerful, I could feel it rolling out over the room! Couldn't you feel it? It was magnificent!"

The two men thought back over the scene that afternoon and had to agree.

"Did you notice how it only grew more forceful after the drugs wore off? He had control while he was influenced by the veritaserum, but I felt as if I'd been slammed into a wall when his senses returned and he had complete control but yet, full power. It was beautiful." Severus had tears glittering in his eyes and fierce pride lit his face.

"We all knew he was powerful, Sev." Sirius said. "We've known his entire life how powerful he would grow to be."

"That's true, Paddy." Remus agreed. "But Sev means he saw it and felt it reach its peak today."

Severus nodded excitedly. "Exactly. He hit his stride this afternoon. You know what this means, don't you?" He asked.

"He has to be trained and soon." Sirius said intensely.

"This trial can't be over soon enough!" Severus growled in frustration. His friends agreed whole-heartedly. At that the conversation turned to the next day. They made plans to throw the biggest birthday celebration Siri had ever had. Juno joined them at that point and Severus remembered to pass introductions around. There just hadn't been any opportunity before then. They set their plans in motion. Juno offered to prepare all the food and make the cake. Before they retired to their respective rooms, the living room and Siri's bedroom had been transformed. His birthday celebration would begin the moment he opened his eyes.

Juno stayed behind after Sirius and Remus had left. She sat next to Severus on the sofa and took his hand. She raised it to her lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of it.

"I have to ask you something." She stated quietly.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"I bought a gift for Siri, but I'm not sure how he'll take it." She said thoughtfully. "It might not be the right time."

"What did you get him?" Severus asked, a puzzled frown on his face.

"I bought him a baby Snowy owl." She said quietly.

Severus moved as if agitated, but his voice was soft as he spoke. "I'm not sure he's ready, Juno. He said he wasn't the night he moved in with me." He grew thoughtful and then, putting his arm around her, he said. "Go ahead and give him the gift. If he's not ready, we'll find it a home until he is."

Juno nodded and lowered her head, still worried. Severus gently lifted her chin and turned her face toward him.

"It'll work out fine." He promised as his lips met hers in a gentle caress. When the kiss ended, she rested her head on his shoulder and stared into the flames. They were happy just to be together.

Soon, Juno spoke quietly. "I should go. I have a lot to do for tomorrow." She raised her head to look at him. His black eyes were burning with an intense longing.

"I don't want you to go." He said simply.

Her breath caught in her throat as she read his expression.

"Then I won't." She whispered. He rose to his feet, took her hand and led her to his room. The door closed with a soft 'click' behind him as he followed her inside…

****


	26. Happy Birthday, Sirius Snape

****

Happy Birthday, Sirius Snape

* Crash! * "Ow!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Shhh! You'll wake them up!" Remus whispered.

"I think I just broke my toe!" Sirius whined. "I don't know how they stand it down here. Live like a couple of damned bats!" He growled.

"Lumos!" Remus whispered and a faint glow lit the room ahead of the wand.

Sirius and Remus were sneaking into the dungeon apartment in order to see Siri's reaction when he woke up. They were like a couple of excited four-year olds. They made their way to Siri's room. Sirius held a feather firmly in his hand. He almost laughed out loud when he spotted Siri, sprawled out, flat on his back, one leg hanging over the edge of the bed, arms flung wide and snoring softly.

"Ready?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Think we should get Sev?" Remus questioned.

"Nah! Let him sleep." Sirius told him. "He always did need more sleep than we did, remember?"

"Yeah, you're right." Remus agreed. "Well, go ahead."

Sirius lightly brushed the feather across Siri's lips. Siri only turned his head away. Sirius stifled a snicker and Remus bit the inside of his cheek. Next, Sirius brushed the feather under the tip of Siri's nose. Siri brought a hand up and rubbed his nose, but didn't wake. Sirius then tickled the teen's ear and Siri's eyes popped open as he swatted at the feather.

"Happy Birthday!" The two men greeted him.

He flashed a brilliant grin at them and flung the covers aside. He waved his hand and the lamp on the table came to life, lighting up the room. He looked around himself in awe. There were balloons and streamers covering every spare inch. A banner hovered over the foot of his bed and announced, "Happy Birthday Sirius Snape!"

"This is so cool!" Siri said as he admired their efforts. "Did you do this?"

"Yes. Your Dad and Juno were in on it too." Remus answered him.

"Thank you!" Siri exclaimed.

"You're welcome." Sirius laughed as he was mauled in a huge bear hug. Siri repeated the gesture with Remus.

"I'm gonna get Dad!" He said as he rushed across the hall to Severus' room. He disappeared inside as Sirius and Remus followed behind. They stopped when Siri quietly came back out into the hall and shut the door behind himself.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, noting the strange look on Siri's face

"Um…he's not alone." Siri answered quietly.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked, taking his arm. "You look a little rattled."

"I'm…uh…actually kinda thrilled." Siri acknowledged. "It just surprised me to see her there…with him."

"Her?" Sirius hedged.

"Dr. A…er…Juno." Siri explained.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Remus asked again as Sirius was valiantly trying to hide the smirk on his face. He was thinking ahead to when his friend learned that his son stumbled in on him this morning; every parent's nightmare, but worse due to this particular child's age. He couldn't control himself any longer and the laugh exploded from him with full force. He was quickly joined by Remus and Siri, who had recovered nicely.

Siri led them into the kitchen and he started to make breakfast. 

"Oh no you don't, young man!" Sirius said, putting a stop to that. "It's your birthday. Sit!" He ordered.

Remus started a pot of coffee as Sirius began rattling around gathering all he needed for a huge breakfast of pancakes, eggs, sausages and orange juice. Siri sat happily in his seat and watched his Godfather prepare the scrumptious food.

The smell of the coffee wafting through the rooms soon brought Severus to the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday, Siri." He said, placing a kiss on top of Siri's head.

"Thanks." Siri grinned. "Sleep well?" He asked innocently and Severus choked on the sip of coffee he'd just taken. Remus grinned and turned away before Severus saw him. Sirius had not moved from in front of the stove. He didn't dare turn around.

Recovering quickly, Severus told him, "Yes, I slept quite well actually."

It was Remus's turn to choke on his coffee. Severus eyed him sharply and then noticed the grin on Siri's face. He turned his gaze on Sirius. His back was still turned, but his shoulders were shaking as he silently laughed.

"Oh bloody Hell!" Severus cursed and all three of the other men burst right out laughing once more. "Don't you dare embarrass her when she comes in here!" He growled, looking pointedly at Sirius.

"When have I ever embarrassed a lady?" He asked with mock indignation.

"Shall I mention a few incidents?" Severus remarked arching an elegant eyebrow.

"Not necessary, Severus." Remus soothed. "We'll behave. **_Won't _**we Sirius?" He stared pointedly at his friend.

"On my honour." Sirius vowed.

Siri merely sat in his seat, fully concentrating on his breakfast. Severus leaned close and asked, "Are you okay with this?"

Siri looked steadily at his Dad. "You know that I am **_very _**okay with this." He declared.

Severus nodded, obviously relieved. He got to his feet and excused himself. A while later he returned with Juno. She was a little uneasy as she stepped into the room. Her eyes searched for and settled on Siri. He gazed steadily at her, his green eyes glittering like emeralds. He rose to his feet and stepped over to face her. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Good morning, Juno."

She wrapped her arms around him in return and said, "Happy Birthday, Siri."

"Thanks." He told her. Whispering in her ear, he added, "It's okay.". He smiled at her. She could only nod, not trusting her voice.

After breakfast Juno headed home to shower and change into jeans and a summer sweater. She quickly returned to the old castle, Siri's owl in hand. She left the little boy in Severus' office until later. She set to work in the kitchen. Soon, heavenly smells were filling the rooms.

The three men were out on the grounds, gathering wood for a huge bonfire after dark.

Siri had been out to the Pitch and thoroughly enjoying his broom. He could perform stunts to his heart's desire, sure his father wasn't looking. When he'd finished his flying for the day, he made his way to the infirmary. His therapy equipment was still set up there. He worked through his two hour routine and the burn in his legs, abs and chest was exhilarating.

His nose led him to the kitchen upon returning to the apartment. "Mmmm! It smells great in here!" He exclaimed as he spotted Juno.

"Ewww! Siri, you don't!" She wrinkled her nose. "Go shower!" She ordered as she pushed him out the door.

"Okay! Okay! I'm going, Mum!" He grinned at her as he ducked a swat on his way out the door. He showered and dressed quickly, but his hair slowed him down once again. He really was getting tired of it. A plan for later formed in his mind and he smiled as he began to return it to its braid. He was wearing his "Seeker" shirt and jeans. When he stepped out and Juno spotted it, she had him turn around so she could read the back. "You might want to be careful wearing that in public, Siri!" She teased.

"Why?" He asked innocently.

"You're advertising when you dress like that!" She laughed.

"Yeah, well…" He blushed. "I never thought of it."

"You never thought of it?" She said in surprise. "When exactly was the last time you took a good look in a mirror, Siri?"

"I look in a mirror every day!" He growled indignantly.

She rolled her eyes and dragged him into his father's bathroom and parked him in front of the full-length mirror. "Now, take a good look." She ordered.

"Yeah?" He said after eyeing himself, not really impressed.

"Honestly, Siri! You're gorgeous!" She exclaimed. "Don't you even notice what goes on when you pass women in the streets?"

"No." He shrugged carelessly.

Juno shook her head. "Oh Siri, you really need to open your eyes!" She laughed and walked away. He stood there appraising himself. 'Okay, I don't have a baby face anymore. I'm taller, a **_lot _**taller. The knobby knees are gone. I've developed some muscles. I have a bit of a tan, that's new. My hair, well, it's my hair.' He wrinkled his nose, not seeing what was so remarkable about him. He shrugged again and whistled a little tune as he headed back outside to find his Dad.

By late morning, the birthday guests started to arrive. Sonya was the first, followed by Ron and Hermione. Professor Dumbledore arrived and lastly, Draco made his appearance.

Siri was happy to see his peers. They had stayed for the first day of the trial, but Siri insisted that they all continue with their after-graduation plans.

Severus, Sirius and Remus helped Juno and Sonya bring all the food and drinks to the courtyard. It was a lovely day for the last day of July. The sun was shining, but the temperature was mild and the humidity was low. A perfect day to spend outside celebrating

After eating their fill of the delicious food, it was time for presents. Siri settled on the ground in the center of his circle of family and friends. Draco handed over his gift first.

"I picked this up while I was vacationing." He explained. "I hope you like it."

Siri pulled the wrapping off, revealing a book, 'Legendary Aurors of the Past Century'. There were a couple of places marked with scraps of parchment. Siri opened it to the first slip. The heading at the top of the page read, 'Sirius Black'. Siri looked up at Sirius and smiled.

"What?" Sirius said in mock innocence, then laughed, a little embarrassed.

Siri flipped the pages to the second scrap of parchment. The heading at the top of this page read, 'James Potter'. Siri brushed his fingers over the name and nodded, swallowing hard.

"Thank you, Draco," He said quietly.

"You're welcome." Draco replied.

Ron jumped up and said, "Open Hermione's and my gift next." He handed him a small box. Ron and Hermione shared a small grin as Siri peeled the paper off and opened the lid. Tucked inside, were four tickets to a Chudley Cannons Quidditch match. 

"Hey, thanks guys!" He exclaimed, thrilled at the thought of going to the game. "I can't wait!"

"They're open event tickets, Siri." Hermione explained. "You'll be able to go whenever it's convenient for you that way." Touched by her foresight, he could only nod.

Sonya went next. "I actually bought this right under your nose, Siri!" She laughed as she handed him her gift. He unwrapped it to find the green t-shirt that said "Kiss the Seeker" in silver lettering.

"When we went to the mall!" He exclaimed. "Thanks, Sonya!" He held it up for everyone to admire it.

"Great, more advertising! Just what you need, Siri!" Juno joked and everyone laughed. Siri shook his head, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Mine next!" Sirius said. "This was actually for graduation." He explained as he handed over a fairly heavy box. "The smaller one is for your birthday."

"Which should I open first?" He asked.

"Birthday." Draco said.

"Graduation." Ron said at the same moment.

"Okay, I'll do graduation, 'cause that came first." Siri decided. Inside the large box he found a beautiful pair of black dragonhide boots. Siri was flabbergasted. Dragonhide boots, he knew, were very expensive. The quality he saw in the making of these told him they were a top of the line pair. Caressing them with his fingertips, he said, "Thank you, Sirius. These are absolutely gorgeous. I love them. Thank you, so much!" He added, rising to his feet to hug his Godfather.

"Try them on. See how they feel." He urged 

Siri sat again, pulled off his shoes and slipped his feet into the boots. They were butter-soft inside and sturdy, tough as nails, on the outside. They were also a perfect fit.

"They fit just right!" Siri marveled. "How did you know?"

"A little bird told me!" Sirius joked. Siri didn't change back into his shoes. He took up the smaller package and carefully opened it. Pushing aside the tissue paper inside, he exposed an ornate dagger. Siri appreciated that it was beautiful, but he couldn't pick it up. His eyes clouded over a bit and he quietly thanked Sirius for the gift.

"Is something…Oh Merlin!" Sirius exclaimed. "I'm sorry Siri! I've had that forever and I've saved it for your eighteenth birthday. I didn't think. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Sirius." Siri said softly. "I think it's beautiful. I'm just not ready for it, okay?"

"Of course." Sirius agreed. "Do you want me to keep it for you?"

"No." Siri told him. "I'll have Dad hold onto it."

After a short, silently tense, moment, Severus rose and handed a small gift to Siri. "This is part of your gift, Siri. The rest I will give you later when we are alone." He informed him. Siri nodded as he unwrapped the small box. Inside, there was an antique pocket watch. When Siri popped the case open, a haunting tune began to play. On the back of the case were the initials 'J. A. P.'

"It was James'." Severus explained.

"What does the "A" stand for?" Siri asked as he snapped the case closed.

"Albus" Professor Dumbledore spoke up.

"Really?" Siri said, grinning happily.

"Truly." Albus smiled.

"Wow!" Siri exclaimed.

Sev spoke up, "Siri, the rest of your gifts are scattered about inside. Why don't you go with Albus and Remus and they will give you their gifts. Then come home and Juno will have hers ready. Draco, Ron, Hermione, you go ahead and join them. We'll clear up this mess and meet you inside."

They nodded their agreement and hurried to catch up to the other three.

Professor Dumbledore ordered, "Come up to my office. We'll do my gift first."

At the top of the revolving staircase, they waited as the Headmaster dropped the locking charms on the door. They all filed inside and Albus opened a glass case on a high shelf against the side wall. He carefully removed the sword from inside. From a cabinet below it, he removed a leather belt and sheath. He turned to face Siri, who's face had gone white

Albus paused after a step. "Is this too much for you, Siri?" He asked gently.

"No sir. I just had a rush of memories." Siri explained. Albus nodded, a grave look on his face.

"I told you all those years ago that only a true Gryffindor could have pulled this sword out of the hat." Albus told him quietly. "You accepted that statement at face value."

"Yes, sir." Siri agreed.

"Siri, I now wish to tell you more. You were able to pull this sword out of the hat because you were **_The _**true Gryffindor. You are the true heir of Godric Gryffindor." Albus explained as he presented the sword to Siri, palms up in a gesture of reverence.

Siri, sensing a shift in their relationship, took the sword from his hands. Brushing his thumb over the name engraved below the hilt, he nodded at the Headmaster.

"There is more I must tell you Siri." He stated. "You are not only the heir to Gryffindor, but you bear that title as a Hufflepuff and you share it as a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin." Albus revealed. Those gathered there looked around at each other in stunned amazement. "Siri, your Hufflepuff and Gryffindor bloodlines come from your mother. Your Ravenclaw and Slytherin bloodlines you share with Severus." Albus went on to explain.

"That's why Voldemort wants me dead?" Siri asked.

"Yes, child." Albus agreed. "He knows you will be powerful enough to defeat him once your powers peak. There is no doubt of it."

"They already have. I've reached them, the peak of my powers." Siri admitted quietly. His friends were shocked and worried. Albus nodded.

"I thought so. Others can feel the power roll off you, Siri. I can feel that your power has already surpassed my own." He revealed. "You now need to learn to use it and control it."

Siri nodded and slipped the sword into its sheath. He buckled the belt around his waist and shifted it more comfortably over his hips.

"We can talk more about this another time, however. We are celebrating and more gifts await you!" Albus said with a smile.

"My turn, Siri!" Remus said excitedly. "For my gift, we must go to an abandoned dungeon classroom!" He added cryptically. When they reached the classroom door, Remus opened it and ushered Siri through first. Arranged over in a corner was a complicated-looking set of drums.

"Drums!" Siri yelped. "I've always wanted to play the drums!"

"These aren't just for playing with Siri. These drums are tools. You're going to use them to develop control over your magic, by strengthening your powers of concentration." Remus explained.

"But Remus, I don't know how to play the drums!" Siri blurted.

"That's where I come in." Draco spoke up with a huge grin on his face. "I've played the drums for years. I can teach you! It's quite simple, really, when you get everything working together."

"Everything working together?" Siri parroted, clearly not following.

"Yes, both of your hands and at least one foot, two depending on the piece of music." Draco explained.

"I'm not sure I can do this." Siri said warily.

"It just takes practice and a lot of concentration. You'll do fine." Draco assured him. Siri nodded, clearly not convinced.

"Thank you, Remus." Siri remembered to thank him.

"You're welcome." Remus smiled.

Siri was nervously wondering what his gift from Juno would be. They left the deserted classroom and Siri's drums and walked down the corridor to the Snape residence. The four people seated there looked up when they entered. Juno got to her feet and looked nervously at Siri.

"What's the matter, Juno?" He asked.

"I'm not sure you'll like my gift." She admitted.

"I'll love anything you give me, simply because it came from you." He informed her.

"That's what I'm afraid of." She confessed. "I don't want you to accept it just because I'm the giver. I want you to accept it because you truly want it. Understand?" She said.

"Okay." He laughed nervously, wondering what on earth it could be to make her so tense.

Juno slipped down the hall to the study and picked up the small cage containing the baby owl. Crossing her fingers, she walked back to the living room.

He took a sharp, deep, breath as she held the cage up to him. Tears filled his eyes as he thought of his beloved Hedwig. He ducked his head a bit to look the owl in the eye.

"It's a boy." Juno explained. Siri nodded, sniffling softly. He reached out a finger through the bars. The little boy nipped at it playfully. He laughed gently. As he opened the door to the cage, he whispered, "Thank you, Juno. He's beautiful." He reached in and the little guy hopped right on his arm. Siri brought him out and held his arm up to his opposite shoulder. The little owl hopped onto it and turned around. He hooted softly in Siri's ear and settled down. Siri, feeling a little overwhelmed, needed to break away from the eyes in the room. He closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. He looked at Juno once again and nodded, "Thanks." He whispered again. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"What'll you name him?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Let me think." Siri wandered down to his room and placed the cage on his desk. He looked at Hedwig's cage sadly. With his new owl firmly in place on his shoulder, he removed the ivy plant from Hedwig's cage. With a wave of his hand, the cage shrunk to the size of a coffee mug. He placed it on a shelf next to a picture of he and Hedwig in his first year. He hung the new cage on the stand and stepped back to survey it.

"What do you think?" He asked the owl. The baby hooted softly and nipped at Siri's ear. "I think so too." Siri told him, as he took him from his shoulder and placed him in his cage. He settled on his perch and Siri watched him for a little while. "I think I'll name you Hercules. Do you like that?" Siri asked softly. Hercules hooted his approval. "Hercules it is, then." Siri nodded and returned to the living room.

"Okay, Siri?" Sev asked softly.

"Yes." He smiled. "He's decided he likes the name Hercules." Siri announced.

"Can we have cake yet?" Ron piped up.

"You and your stomach!" Hermione snorted.

"Cake it is!" Siri declared.

Juno retreated to the kitchen. She came out with a huge cake, but it only had one candle on it. She explained, "Siri, today is Sirius James Snape's first birthday, that is why there is only one candle on this cake."

Tears glittered in his eyes again. He breathed sharply through his nose and his chin raised just a fraction. Sev wrapped an arm around his son and whispered, "Make a wish, Siri!"

"You make one with me too." He ordered his father. "We'll blow it out together."

Sev's breath caught in his chest. He had missed his son's actual first birthday. Never had the opportunity to "Make a wish" and help blow out the candle. It was a gift he never expected to receive.

"Got one?" Siri asked.

"Yes, I think so." Sev replied and he added his breath to his son's and the candle blinked out.

"Don't forget to set a nice piece of that aside!" Siri reminded Juno.

"I won't, Siri." She laughed.

After everyone filled up on cake and pumpkin juice (Siri's favorite for years); Sev, Sirius and Remus lead them all back outside toward a huge pile of dead tree branches, weeds and anything they could pile up and burn. Sev took out his wand to ignite the blaze.

"Let me!" Siri begged.

"Go ahead. It's your party after all." Sev encouraged him.

Siri closed his eyes and raised his arm. He pointed a finger at the pile and muttered, "Incendio!" A blaze flared to life directly in the center of the pile. He opened his eyes to see his handiwork. He jumped up, punched the air and shouted, "Yes! I did it.!" Sev laughed and said "You sure did!"

They settled around the blaze. Before Siri sat down, he removed a pair of scissors from his pocket. Holding them up, he announced, "Today was more than my birthday. I feel as if I truly **_became _**Sirius James Snape today. That being said, I will no longer hide from the world. I am Sirius. I am proud to be a Snape. I will not hide behind my mask any longer!" He paused and took another deep breath. "Dad, will you cut my hair?" He asked. Only Juno noticed that Sonya nodded her head in approval, a satisfied look on her face.

Sev rose from the ground to stand by his son. Siri got to his feet and handed the scissors over to him. He hugged Siri fiercely to him before he took the scissors. Siri turned around and offered his "mask" to his father.

"How short, Siri?" Sev whispered.

"Like yours, Dad." He answered.

"Like father, like son?" He smiled.

"Exactly." Siri declared.

Sev cut the thick braid at shoulder length. Siri pulled the remaining scrap of leather from his hair and ran his fingers through it to loosen the remaining braid. His hair fell to his shoulders in soft black waves.

Sev handed him the severed braid. Siri stepped over to the flames and held it up for everyone to see.

"No more masks!" He shouted as he threw the braid into the fire. Everyone seated there had tears in their eyes. A cheer rose up from the group. They sat around and talked about anything and everything until the flames died away. They walked to the gatehouse to see Sonya, Juno, Ron, Hermione and Draco off. The five remaining men made their way to the castle, said their goodnights and went their separate ways.

Back in their rooms, Sev turned to his son. "Do you know how proud I am of you?" He asked.

"I have a pretty good idea, if it's anywhere near as proud as I am of you." Siri affirmed.

"Are you ready for your last gift?" Sev asked.

"Yes." Siri smiled.

Sev went into his room and returned with a small, ornately carved box. He handed it to Siri and held his breath while Siri opened it. His mother's letters, tied with a new green ribbon, were nestled inside. Siri swallowed around a huge lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. His hands shook as he set the box on the small table next to the sofa. He reached inside and pulled them out. He clutched the stack to his chest, tears falling freely down his face. A huge sob burst from Siri's chest and Sev crushed him to his chest and held him tightly in his arms.

"Thank you" Siri choked out. "I've wanted to read them for ages."

"Take your time with them, Siri." Sev urged gently.

"I want to read them together." Siri admitted quietly.

"Okay, together." Sev agreed. "But, not anymore tonight! It's really late and we have court tomorrow." Siri's joy took a marked drop in intensity.

"I'm off to bed." Siri announced. "Thank you for the best birthday I think I've ever had. I love you" He added, hugging his Dad tightly.

"I love you, Siri." Sev returned. "Happy Birthday! And take your potion!"

"No dreams." Siri nodded. "'Night!"

As he settled in his bed, Hercules hooted softly. "Night, Herc." He said as he tipped the potion into his mouth. His hand found his mother's letters as he slipped into oblivion.

.


	27. The Purplefaced Monster

****

A/N ~ Just a little help to follow dialogue:

Words inside are Siri's *little voice*

Words inside 'single quotes' are Siri's thoughts

The Purple-faced Monster

Siri woke in the morning with a small shiver of dread. He was so tired of this trial. He gathered his clothes for court and headed for the shower. His thoughts were centered on the day ahead. He could just imagine what horrible stories his 'family' would fabricate about him! 

You are not a freak! His *little voice* whispered fiercely.

'Hmmm…so I've been told.' Siri thought a little skeptically as he scrubbed his hair.

You did nothing wrong! *little voice* insisted.

'I didn't try to stop it.' Siri acknowledged as he rinsed the shampoo away.

You have nothing to be ashamed of! 

'Don't I? If that's true, why didn't I tell someone? Dumbledore would have believed me.' He thought as he lathered his body.

That monster hurt you! He tried to kill you! *little voice* was very angry.

'Yes.' Siri thought firmly. 'He did do that. I am the victim. No more masks.'

You can do this, Siri. *little voice* encouraged.

'I can do this. He was wrong. I am not a freak! I didn't deserve any of it!' He shouted in his mind as he rinsed clean.

Stand proud. *little voice* demanded.

" I am proud. I am Sirius Snape and I'm **_NOT_** afraid of him anymore!" Siri said out loud as the water ran cold.

You go get him! *little voice* cheered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus was extremely proud of the apparent stand Siri had made the night before, but as he made coffee that morning, the worry had returned. Today could be a very different matter. Siri stepped into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" He said with a cheery grin on his face.

His father's elegant eyebrows rose in surprise, albeit, pleasant surprise.

"Good morning yourself!" He grinned back at him as Siri poured coffee and sat down to breakfast. Severus was further surprised when Siri ate everything on his plate in addition to two more slices of toast, a glass of juice, his coffee and a glass of milk. Oh yes, and an apple from the sideboard as he sauntered back to his room.

Severus sat, gob smacked, at the table. He almost wanted to grab Siri and demand 'where his son was and what had he done to him!' 'Well, evidently he's under control for the moment.' Severus told himself.

Severus was further shocked, when, upon arrival at the courthouse, Siri headed right for the front doors. Severus followed behind, concern painting his features. The crowd outside was a swollen mass of humanity, yet his son pushed right through it, as well as the press line, without so much as a flicker of fear in his eyes. At the top of the stairs, Siri stopped and faced the crowd of people.

"Do you have any comments for us, Mr. Snape?" A reporter shouted.

"Actually, yes, I would like something to be known." Siri paused and looked steadily out over the crowd. His chin rose just a fraction of an inch before he spoke again.

"My accusations are true. My uncle is guilty of every charge I've brought against him. I feel confident that my lawyer has proved my case. Thank you." He concluded and turned to walk away.

"How do you feel about the fact that your father is a Death Eater?" Another reporter shouted. Siri whirled around and glared down his nose in that patented Snape manner. "My father **_was_** a Death Eater. He made a mistake as a child. He has since redeemed himself many times over and I am proud to be his son." He declared, his voice as smooth as velvet. He turned and walked proudly through the front doors of the courthouse. Severus' delight in his son's strength increased ten-fold as he followed him inside.

Merlin Fletcher only had three witnesses for the defense; the Dursley's themselves. He had tried to gather character witnesses who could back up the stories he had been told; co-workers, friends, even neighbors. None of them proved to be much help. So he was forced to work with these three insufferable Muggles.

At first, Merlin had believed all they told him about how difficult their life had been trying to raise Siri. They had made him out to be something sinister. Petunia had even referred to him at one point as 'Satan's Spawn'. He had blanched at that, imagining all sorts of horrible ordeals suffered by these people.

But then, the trial got underway. He had read all of the depositions. When he finished reading 'Mr. Potter's', he felt the little flicker of doubt. When the trial actually began, he had carefully watched the young man. The flicker of doubt turned into a cold hard certainty that held court over his insides for the remainder of the trial. His client was guilty as sin, but he had a job to do. At this point, he didn't care whether he won or lost. It would be a hollow victory if he won, but he'd not lose any sleep over it if he lost. This pig sitting next to him would only get what he deserved.

"Good morning, Marty." Siri greeted his lawyer.

"Ready for today, Siri?" Marty asked.

"Damned straight." Siri declared firmly.

"Siri, language." Severus cautioned, but he flashed a broad grin at Marty.

"Today will most likely be the last day of testimony." Marty informed them. "I don't know if we'll get to closing statements. Mine are short and to the point, but who knows what Fletcher has in mind!"

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" Siri asked quietly.

"Sure. Why?" Marty asked.

"I have something I need to do before we get started." Siri explained. "Excuse me."

Marty looked questioningly at Severus as Siri disappeared through the door to the judge's chambers.

"He has a delivery to make." Severus offered as an explanation, but no more.

Siri knocked quietly on the door to the judge's chambers. 

"Come in!" She called and he opened the door and poked his head inside.

"Mr.…Siri! Good morning! Come in. Come in!" She greeted him warmly.

"Good morning, Judge Pryce." He greeted her quietly. "I have your special breakfast." He said as he reached into the large pocket inside his cloak for her piece of birthday cake.

As she unwrapped it to sample a small bite, she asked, "How was your birthday?"

"It was the best 'first birthday' I can remember having." He told her.

"First birthday?" She queried.

"Uh…I don't know if I can say." He said nervously. "It might influence you. I don't want to blow this by causing a mistrial or something."

"What is said in my chambers is my business, Siri." She assured him. "You can tell me anything here."

"Okay." He said as he rubbed his hands on his legs. "I never had a real birthday that I could remember until yesterday."

"I see." She said quietly. She continued to study him as he struggled to determine how much he should reveal.

"I was never given a party, presents, cards. Hell, I was never even **_told _**'Happy Birthday'! After I made friends at Hogwarts, I got treats, cards, gifts and all the usual attention. But it wasn't like the other kids' birthdays. I had no family to share it with. Yesterday was a first on so many levels. It was also my first birthday ever as Siri." He finished.

"Are you all set for today?" She asked after studying him quietly.

"Yes, ma'am. More than ready." He assured her.

"I couldn't help but notice that you've cut your hair." She commented. "Were you tired of it?"

"Well, yes. It had become a pain. But it was symbolic of this last year, as well. I let my hair grow, unconsciously I think, to become a mask for me to hide behind. I decided, 'No more masks.' and asked Dad to cut it off. We burned it in my birthday bonfire." He waved his hand and a glass of water appeared. Judge Pryce was mildly surprised, but smiled as he took a deep drink. "We both vowed 'No more masks' and I woke up this morning, gave myself a talking to and I'm ready to face my uncle." He concluded.

"I see!" She said with another smile. "I guess we better get started then, hm?"

As Siri entered the courtroom, he noticed Ron, Draco and Hermione were all seated in the gallery directly behind his seat. Remus and Sirius were seated in the next row back, directly behind his peers. As he approached, Ron and Draco rose to their feet to greet him.

"Good luck today." Ron said extending his hand.

"Goes for me too." Draco added, also extending a hand.

"We're here for you, Siri." Hermione added.

"Hey guys! Don't look so worried!" Siri chided. "We've got this one!" He took his seat as the bailiff called the session to order.

He caught Judge Pryce's eye as she took her seat. He flashed her a brilliant grin and then a sly wink. Her lips curled into a small smile, but she didn't acknowledge him any further.

"Mr. Fletcher, call your first witness." She ordered.

Merlin called Dudley to the stand. The elephantine young man skulked to the witness stand. He scowled when the bailiff read the oath, but agreed.

"Mr. Dursley, Dudley, do you remember any of the incidents discussed previously by your cousin?" Merlin asked.

Dudley looked confused as if he didn't understand the question before answering.

"Uh…yes?"

Merlin felt annoyed. Siri smirked.

"Tell us, in your own words, your version of the tussle over the glass of milk." Merlin instructed.

"Well, Harry and I were at the kitchen table." He began snidely. "He had finished his milk and was eyeing mine. I tried to hold onto my cup, but he used his magic to push me away and take it from me." 

Siri didn't think Dudley would survive testimony if he continued to hold his nose that high through the whole thing. 'Surely his neck would give out from the strain?'

"Your Honour?" Marty spoke quietly.

"Yes, Mr. Davis?" She acknowledged him.

"I don't wish to raise a formal objection, but would prefer a gentle reminder that the plaintiff's name is Sirius, not Harry." Marty requested.

"Of course, Mr. Davis." She agreed. "Merlin, remind your witnesses and your client that the plaintiff is Sirius Snape and to address him as such." She admonished.

"Certainly, Your Honour." Merlin agreed. "Dudley, I remind you again, your cousin's name is Sirius Snape. 'Harry Potter', though familiar to you, was an alias." Dudley nodded.

"Okay, now I would like to hear your side of the tricycle story." Merlin urged.

"That was pure jealousy on Sirius' part." Dudley sneered. "He couldn't stand it that Aunt Marge had bought me a new trike. He, once again, used his magic to push me off the trike and he took it away." Dudley cast a smug look in Siri's direction, but it faltered dramatically as Siri smiled benignly at him.

"Now. I would like you to just, generally speaking, tell us what it was like growing up with your cousin and his magic." Merlin instructed.

"Well, when we were younger, the things he did were a bit odd or surprising, but the older we got, the more frightened I became of him." Dudley whined. "I would say by the time we were ten, he was starting to do things to us on purpose. The snake incident comes to mind. He had been talking to the snake. The snake had been sleeping when I first looked at it, but now it was awake and interesting. I went to stand next to Sirius to watch it as well. He didn't want to share the experience, evidently, because the next thing I knew, the glass had disappeared and I fell in the snake pit. This huge python slithered over to me and frightened me out of my wits as it curled around my legs. I thought I was dead!" He threw his eyes open wide in mock horror. Siri had a bemused look on his face, clearly laughing at the absurdity of it all. 'Too bad I can't have the snake called as a witness.' He thought, chuckling to himself.

"Anything else, Dudley?" Merlin asked him.

"Well, yes, too many to list, but I can generalize a bit." Dudley said with a superior tone in his voice. "Sirius would always mumble spells and such under his breath. We were never sure what he was doing to us. The night he blew Aunt Marge up was horrible!"

"Objection!" Marty shouted, leaping to his feet. "The witness is perjuring himself!" Marty declared.

"Mr. Dursley, how is it that you seem to remember this incident with your aunt?" The judge asked.

"I overheard Sirius taunting my father one night about it." Dudley's lip quivered. "He was threatening to do it to Dad. As I listened, the memory returned."

"That's a lie!" Severus jumped to his feet in anger.

"Dad, sit down." Siri ordered quietly. "We know it's a lie. That's good for me."

Severus stared at Siri and Siri's eyes said, 'Trust me.' Severus sat abruptly.

"Professor Snape, I must caution you. No more outbursts or you'll deal with consequences." Judge Pryce told him.

"Forgive me, Your Honour." Severus said quietly.

"Please continue, Mr. Fletcher." She ordered.

"Severus, keep it under control." Marty spoke quietly. "We're fine, believe me!" Severus slowly unclenched his fists and relaxed.

"Dudley, how do you feel about your cousin?" Merlin asked softly.

"I love him. He's family." Dudley said. "But he scares me to death." Siri shook his head. 'Lying bastard!' He thought. But the benign smile stayed firmly in place. **_That _**scared Dudley more than anything.

"Your witness, Mr. Davis." Merlin smiled maliciously.

"No questions." Marty declared.

"Very well, I call Petunia Dursley to the stand." Merlin announced.

Petunia sat, tensely perched on the edge of her seat. Her eyes nervously darted about the room. Occasionally, they would settle on Siri for the briefest of moments. His smile never wavered and it unsettled her a great deal.

"Mrs. Dursley. Do you love your nephew?" Merlin asked quietly.

"I love him dearly." She declared, dabbing at her dry eyes with a starched white handkerchief. It was just as rigid as she was.

"Do you trust your nephew?" Merlin asked just as quietly.

"No, I do not." She stated firmly, pinching up her face into an expression that, Siri supposed, was to show she was afraid of him. "He…frightens me." She stated in a quivering voice.

"What frightens you?" Merlin said softly.

"His magic and how he would use it to control us." She stated.

"Control you?"

"Yes, he didn't have to use it. He had demonstrated his power enough over the years that the threat of using it was enough to manipulate us to his bidding." She explained.

"I see. Did he ever use his magic against you personally?" Merlin asked.

"Not me, no. But he would use it to break precious family heirlooms or to torment my son." She said.

"Torment him in what way?" Merlin asked.

"He would steal things from him using his magic. He would pull pranks on him." She said.

"Did he ever direct his magic at your husband?" Merlin asked.

"Oh yes!" She exclaimed. "Sirius hates Vernon."

"Hates him?" Merlin repeated. Siri's eyebrows shot up as he thought, 'Well, there's no lie there, I guess!'

"Sirius was jealous of the special bond between Vernon and Dudley. He hated the time the two of them spent together. Vernon always tried to divide his time between the two boys, but Sirius was never satisfied. 'He divided his time alright.' Siri thought viciously. 'Dudley got the love and affection, I got the anger and abuse!'

"Thank you, Petunia." Merlin said warmly, but felt as if he could retch. "Is there more you would like to say?"

"I would, but it is to my nephew. Is that allowed?" She asked.

"No, you may not directly speak to Siri from here." Merlin informed her. 'The bitch.' He thought.

"I understand." She said. "In that case, I will generalize. I want to say that we did the best we could to provide for every need for my sister's son. It was never enough to satisfy him. For that I am truly sorry. We did all we could, gave him a beautiful home, food, clothes and a family. It wasn't enough." She concluded, dabbing her eyes falsely once again.

"Your witness, Marty." Merlin announced.

"No questions, Your Honour." Marty declared.

"Alright." Judge Pryce said, checking the time. It was still early, but too late to continue before a break would be needed. "We'll break early for lunch now. We will reconvene at one o' clock. Adjourned."

As they rose to leave, Ron burst out angrily, "The nerve! How could you stay so calm?" He asked Siri. "I wanted to kill them!"

"Ron, I will win. I'm not worried." Siri told him quietly. "I'm going to win. I feel it. Something is going to happen."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I couldn't really say what it is that would happen. I just have a feeling of anticipation. You know, like how you feel the night before Christmas or your birthday?" Siri explained. "I don't know what it means."

"Let's all get some lunch." Severus cut in. "I need a break from this place!" He growled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marty had been busy over the lunch break. He had requested and received permission to use veritaserum on Vernon. This pleased him a great deal, but not nearly as much as the package his young assistant placed on his desk.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked the obviously excited young man.

"Yes, sir." He answered, a gleam in his eye. "Read this!" He added.

Marty took the single, type-written page. He quickly scanned it, jumped to his feet and shouted, "Got ya, you bastard!"

Severus and Siri were already seated at the table when Marty entered the courtroom, the package held firmly in his grip. The paper was in his briefcase. He nearly trembled with excitement.

Siri eyed the package curiously after Marty placed it on the table.

"Is that what I think it is?" Severus leaned forward to enquire.

"It sure is!" Marty answered, a broad grin splitting his face. He handed the lab report to Severus. He read it through quickly and handed it back to Marty. His eyes sparkled as tears threatened. He put his arm around Siri and whispered, "We've got him, Siri. There's your proof." He pointed at the package.

"What is it?" Siri asked, confusion registering on his face.

"It's the knife, son." Severus said quietly. "We didn't say anything to you in case we were wrong. The tests came back from the lab. Your blood was on it and yours alone. Vernon's fingerprints. Only his. We've got him!"

Tears filled Siri's eyes and he choked down a sob. He couldn't believe it. 'It was almost over.' He thought. He drew a shaky breath and wiped his eyes. He sat up, straight and proud. He allowed a small smile to sit in the corner of his mouth.

Vernon was called to the stand and he took his oath. He flashed a confident smile in Siri's direction, which the young man addressed head on with a triumphant grin that caused a shadow to cross his uncle's face. Siri threw back his head in a silent laugh and his grin became wicked.

"Mr. Dursley, do you love your nephew?" Merlin jumped right in.

"Of course I do!" Vernon blustered. "Sirius could be a delightfully charming young man."

"Could be?" Merlin queried.

"Well, yes, when he chose so, he was very disarming. Unfortunately, he didn't choose to be very often." Vernon explained.

"Are you afraid of Sirius?" Merlin asked.

"Yes." Vernon murmured, barely above a whisper, as he looked down at his hands. Obviously this was a ploy to win favor with the jury.

"Why?" Merlin asked softly.

"He had used his power often enough to make me fearful." Vernon spoke quietly. Siri was amazed that his face wasn't purple already from having to speak about him at all.

"Tell us what it was like to raise Mr. Snape." Merlin encouraged, silently cursing the blob.

Taking a deep breath, Vernon began. "The morning we found Sirius on the front doorstep was both sad and joyful."

A snicker escaped Ron's lips as he spotted a 'conversation bubble' over Vernon's head. It read *Dork Alert*. Vernon faltered when he heard Ron.

"We were saddened by the loss of my sister and brother-in-law, but we were blessed with being given Sirius to nurture and raise."

Another bubble appeared, this one announcing *and beat and torture*, adding its comments to the end of Vernon's testimony. A murmur flowed through the crowd at the disturbing statement. The judge turned and upon seeing the blurb over Vernon's head reprimanded, "Siri!"

"It's not me Your Honour!" He insisted.

Looking out over the gallery, she tried to spot the guilty party with no luck.

"I'll have order in my court." She said sternly. "Please continue."

Vernon nodded. "As I said, Sirius was a joy. He was a delightful and happy baby. We never had any trouble until his magic appeared. As he grew older, he grew more powerful."

Another bubble appeared. * I was a teenage pork roll! * It announced.

The gallery burst out with laughter.

"Who is doing that!" The judge shouted. Sirius Black looked around innocently. As his eye met Siri's, he winked slyly at him. Siri snickered and ducked his head. The judge banged her gavel. She was not amused. "I will clear this courtroom if this doesn't stop!" She announced. Sirius slipped his wand into his cloak.

"Mr. Dursley, I apologize. Please go on with your testimony." She told him.

Vernon cleared his throat. "Yes, well, as I was saying, the older Sirius became, the nastier he became. He grew to realize the power he had over us and it soon turned him into a monster."

'That hurt.' Siri thought as a sudden stab of pain jolted his heart. 'I'm not a monster.' His confidence slipped just a bit. Ron put a hand on his shoulder from behind. Siri jumped in surprise and turned around and smiled, shaking his head a bit. Ron gave his shoulder a slap before he sat back. Siri was grateful for the gentle reminder that he wasn't alone. His friends had his back.

"Our fear grew as the years went by." Vernon prattled on. "We thought that once he went to his wizard training that things would get better. We were wrong. He took all he learned and turned it against us. We didn't dare stand against him. We lived in terror."

'Liar, liar, liar!' Siri's chest tightened. 'Oh no, not a panic attack!' He thought. His breath came and went in short little puffs. Severus was alert at once.

"Hang on, Siri." He cautioned. "Marty, get a recess. **_NOW!" _**Severus whispered fiercely.

"Your Honour!" Marty spoke suddenly.

She took one look, banged her gavel and called, "Ten minute recess!"

Severus led Siri out through the rear door into the short hallway.

"Breathe, Siri." Severus ordered.

"He called me a monster!" Siri whispered

"You ~ are ~ not ~ a ~ monster!" Severus ground out between clenched teeth. He was seething with anger and a ripple of it flowed through the building.

"What was that?" Ron asked as it passed through the courtroom.

"Powerful magic." Draco said.

"Siri?" Hermione whispered.

"Could be." Draco told her.

"Whoa!" Ron said in awe. "I mean there were times you could feel it around him, but not like that!" His companions nodded and watched as the two wizards returned to their seats.

"Are you ready, Mr. Snape?" Judge Pryce asked.

"Yes," Siri cleared his throat, "Yes, Your Honour." He sounded stronger.

"Continue, Mr. Fletcher." The judge ordered.

"Mr. Dursley, is there more you would like to add?" Merlin asked.

"Only to repeat my wife's sentiments. We tried to do right by Sirius. It was not enough." Vernon stated solemnly.

"No more questions." Merlin said. "Your witness, Marty."

"Thank you, Merlin. Your Honour, is your physician ready?" Marty asked.

"Yes, she is on her way. We'll wait." Judge Pryce told him.

A few minutes later, Juno walked through the rear door. Siri looked at Marty in surprise. "What's going on?" He whispered.

"A little 'tit for tat', Siri." Marty answered. "Veritaserum."

"What?" Siri yelped. "Isn't that dangerous for a Muggle?"

"He'll get the same dose as you did, Siri." Marty reassured him. "It will relax him and not harm him. So calm down and let me win justice for you today."

Juno dropped the proper dose onto Vernon's tongue. She checked his vital signs impassively as she watched his eyes cloud over. She nodded to the judge.

"Go ahead, Mr. Davis." Judge Pryce ordered.

"Relax, Siri." Marty said to his young client. "This is going to be nasty." Severus draped his arm across the back of Siri's chair.

"Mr. Dursley, I want to talk about your nephew today. Is that alright with you?" Marty asked.

"If you must." Vernon said shortly.

"You don't like him much, do you?" Marty said softly.

"Like him? I hate the little freak!" Vernon burst out.

Siri jerked at the sound of the hatred in Vernon's voice. Memories flashed in his brain and spots danced before his eyes.

"But you said you adored the boy!" Marty argued. "Was that a lie?"

"Of course it was! Always making freaky stuff happen. Swore I'd beat the magic out of him!" Vernon hissed.

"Excuse me?" Marty said.

"The little freak! Almost from the day he came to us he was always playing his weird little games. Things flying through the air! You never knew if the neighbors were watching. Had to keep him hidden away. Didn't want the neighbors to see what he was on about!" Vernon was nearly incoherent with his ranting.

Siri's eyes were closed. He was rocking himself, trying to hold on to his control over his magic. Severus whispered soothing words to calm him. Siri flicked his wrist and his music started. Severus started rubbing small circles around his back.

"Is he alright, Professor Snape?" Judge Pryce asked.

"Yes, I think so. Let's just get it over with." He added tensely.

"Your Honour. I have received that last piece of evidence we were waiting for. I'd like to present it now." Marty announced.

"By all means. Let's see it." The judge said.

Marty unwrapped the knife. "Mr. Dursley, do you recognize this knife?" He asked.

"Oh yes, that's our butcher knife." He answered.

"Your butcher knife? Are you sure?" Marty asked.

"May I see it more closely?" Vernon asked, a strange light in his eyes.

"Certainly, but you may not touch it." Marty agreed. He held the knife up for Vernon, angling it around to offer a thorough investigation.

"Yes, that's ours. Bought the set for Petunia for Christmas two years ago. She always wanted a quality set." Vernon gloated. "That one is my favorite."

"Your favorite?" Marty dared not hope it would be so easy.

"Oh yes!" He sniggered gleefully, a mad gleam in his eyes. Siri shuddered at the memory it evoked. "That was the one that would make Siri scream!" Vernon declared. Siri snapped. Benches were pushed, people and all, to the outer walls of the courtroom. People were screaming. The Defense and Prosecution tables slid away, as well as Merlin and Severus. Siri was sitting with his eyes closed, oddly in the center of the circle he created. Vernon was in the air again, laughing maniacally. Siri was shaking all over from the effort of trying to get control. His *little voice* chanted in his head:

Calm down *little voice* ordered.

'I can't.' He cried.

Don't hurt them. *little voice* begged.

'I won't.' He promised.

Turn them loose. *little voice* requested.

'Not yet!' He refused.

You're scaring them. *little voice* whispered.

'I know.' He whispered back.

Severus dropped to his hands and knees. The power was weaker down at floor level. He dropped further to his belly and combat crawled toward Siri. It was still a struggle as the power level his son was exuding was astounding.

You're flirting with disaster. *little voice* warned.

'I'm sorry.' He acknowledged.

Put Vernon down! *little voice* urged.

'I - want - I - want' He stammered, fighting it.

"Siri! Concentrate, don't let go of it!" Severus called, struggling to reach him.

Siri, don't do it. *little voice* begged.

'I - want.' He said, shaking his head to clear it.

Siri, put him down! *little voice* ordered.

'I - want - to' Siri whimpered, panting slightly in an effort to regain control.

You can't! It's not right! *little voice* grew frantic.

'I hate him!' He declared angrily.

You've got the right. *little voice* agreed.

'I can't hold it.' He told his *little voice.*

"Siri, listen to me." Severus ordered.

Listen to your father. *little voice* suggested calmly.

'Dad?' He called.

He can't hear you, Siri. *little voice* told him.

"Dad?" Siri called out loud.

"I'm coming Siri." Severus called. He struggled through the waves of power emanating from his son.

"Dad?" Siri called again, in a small frightened voice.

Let him in Siri. Drop the wall. *little voice* commanded.

Severus felt the power shift and he leapt immediately to his feet and rushed the rest of the way to his son.

"Siri! Look at me!" Severus demanded taking him by his shoulders.

Siri open your eyes. *little voice* commanded.

'Shut up!' He told his *little voice*

"Siri, open your eyes." Severus pleaded softly.

Siri's eyes popped open. He had a glazed and confused look in his eyes. He took in the scene around him. 'Oh God! What have I done?' He thought. He jumped to his feet.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Is everyone okay?" He looked wildly around the room. 

Juno recovered and rushed over to him. "Come on, Sweetie. Sit down." She said gently, taking his arm. Siri sat and as he did, the room started to magically come back to order. Benches lined up neatly, people still seated on them, dazed and confused from the ordeal.

"Thirty minute recess!" Judge Pryce ordered, completely forgetting to bang her gavel. She needed to get away from the power in the room. The air crackled with it. It faded as Siri regained control. Juno handed him a calming potion and the room tilted back to order with a bump.

When the judge returned, she could see that Siri was again in control, so she let him be.

"Mr. Davis, do you wish to continue with this witness?" She asked.

"Yes, Your Honour." He replied quietly. With a glance at Siri, he began.

"Mr. Dursley, you said this was your favorite knife because it made Siri scream. Do you mean to say that you used this knife to commit a crime against him?" Marty asked.

"Yes I did. I intended to kill the little bastard. His rescue came before I had the chance. I was close though." Vernon calmly admitted. This time, the overload was too much for Siri. He passed out with the effort of controlling himself. They carried him to the judge's chambers and left him on a sofa for the remainder of the proceedings. Ron and Hermione sat with him. Draco stayed in the courtroom with Severus, Sirius and Remus to follow through the close of the trial. When the jury was led out, he returned to talk with Ron and Hermione and wait for the verdict.

Severus quietly entered the room. He crossed over to the sofa and knelt beside it. He gently brushed the baby-soft hair away from Siri's peaceful face. "He's resting well?" He asked no one in particular.

"He seems to be, professor." Hermione answered. He smiled at her.

"I think you all may now call me Severus. 'Professor' isn't necessary any longer." He added wryly.

"Oh but it is, sir!" Ron spoke up. "It's a matter of respect!"

"Thank you for that Mr.…er…Ron." Severus smiled a bit. "Old habits, eh?" They all smiled.

"Dad?" Siri whispered, his eyes still closed.

"I'm here, son." He answered, gently touching Siri's face.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "Is everyone okay?" He asked.

"Everyone is fine." Draco spoke up.

"What happened?" Siri asked.

"Your uncle confessed." Hermione said quietly.

"Oh yeah, I remember." Siri said, barely above a whisper.

"The jury is still out, but it's merely a formality at this point." Severus told him.

"It's over then?" Siri asked, hopefully.

"Yes, son. It's over." Severus quietly assured him and Siri burst into tears of relief. Severus scooped him up and held him as the three young people silently left them alone.

A short while later, Remus knocked and opened the door. "The jury is returning." He announced.

Siri rose from the sofa and spelled the wrinkles out of his suit. He adjusted his tie and ran a comb through his hair. 'At least at this length, it doesn't stick out all over!' He thought. He squared his shoulders and followed his father back to the courtroom.

They were called to order and the jury was led back into the room.

"Madam foreman have you reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"We have, Your Honour." She declared.

"Very well. What say you?" The judge requested.

"On the charge of psychological abuse. We find the defendant…guilty." She said.

"On the charge of physical abuse. We find the defendant…guilty." 

"On the charge of neglect. We find the defendant…guilty."

"On the charge of child endangerment. We find the defendant…guilty."

"On the charge of attempted murder. We find the defendant…guilty." She concluded.

"Thank you madam foreman. You have all fulfilled the duties set forth by this court to the best of your abilities and I release you from service. Thank you very much for your time and your sacrifices. Dismissed." She banged her gavel. Then, consulting her calendar, she announced. "I will pass sentence on August fifteenth at nine o' clock in the morning. Thank you everyone. This session is now closed." She said with a final bang of her gavel. Siri slumped in his chair.

As the bailiff led Vernon away to a holding cell, he started to shout at Siri. "You got what you deserved freak! You're worthless! You're abnormal!" Vernon's every word was like a lash and Siri flinched at each one as if actually being struck. Severus pulled him close and whispered, "You're not abnormal or worthless or a freak! You are Sirius Snape, my son and I am very proud of you!" He declared fiercely in Siri's ear.

"You really truly mean it?" Siri whispered.

"I really, truly mean it, Siri." Severus affirmed. "I love you! Don't ever doubt that or yourself!" A sudden thought came to Severus and he pulled Siri to his feet.

"Come on. I'll prove it!" He said. They apparated to the grand old castle and Severus led him to the top of the highest tower the building had. They scrabbled out to the very top of the turret. As Siri watched, his father stood up, arms flung wide to the world and shouted, "This is **_MY_** son! Sirius James Snape! And he is the greatest!" He hopped down from the turret and stood next to his son. "I love you, Siri." He said, pulling him into a warm embrace. Siri's throat closed and he couldn't speak to save him, so he hugged his father for all he was worth, stepped back and looked him in the eye and merely nodded.

The time passed quickly as they waited for the fifteenth to arrive. Draco, Ron and Siri spent the time with the three older wizards and worked on a few basic shielding charms. They all took turns at working out with the gym equipment. The morning after the first session for Ron and Draco, Siri had to laugh at their obvious discomfort. 

"You think it's bad today? Wait till tomorrow!" Siri told them.

"I won't survive till tomorrow." Ron groaned.

"I think I'm gonna die!" Draco added.

Chuckling softly, Siri said, "You'll recover in a few days! Just keep moving. It helps in the long run."

"Don't mention running!" Ron scowled.

"Come on you wimps!" Siri teased. "Let's hit the showers!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fifteenth dawned bright and sunny. The small group of wizards from Hogwarts arrived together in front of the courthouse. Siri led the group through the crowd, head held high. The reporters clamored for comments, but the group ignored them and made their way inside. Siri and Severus took their seats and their circle of friends sat behind them _en force_.

The bailiff once again called the room to order and Judge Pryce took her seat. Today was a day she was going to relish. She felt justice had truly been served in this case. She looked down at the young man seated quietly at the prosecution's table. She didn't see any of the fear she had become accustomed to. It made her feel greatly relieved to see his head held high and his shoulders squared. He was obviously doing much better now that the trial itself was over.

She looked over to the Defense table and caught Merlin Fletcher's eye. She felt badly for him. He had been angry when she and the two lawyers had met for tea the afternoon of the last day of the trial. He had told them then that the Dursleys had fed him awful lies. He apologized for having to defend the 'man'. Marty had assured him that he was only doing the job he was paid to do. Merlin had agreed but it didn't make him feel any better. He was horrified by what had happened to that child. No one deserved to be treated that way!

Judge Pryce cleared her throat. "We are here today in order for me to pass sentence on Vernon Dursley. He has been found guilty on counts of psychological abuse, physical abuse, neglect, child endangerment and attempted murder. My job in all of this, other than to oversee proceedings, ultimately falls to this. It is for me and me alone to decide exactly what this man's sentence should be. I have thought of little else in my time away from work and every free moment I could spare. Before I announce the sentence, I wish to make a few comments, a few observations, concerning this case."

She took a drink from her glass and continued. "Mr. Snape…Siri." She qualified. "I wish to express to you my deep regret at what you have had to endure in your young life. But I also want to say that I am very impressed with you. You faced this ordeal head on. You struggled to find ways to make it through. I can only imagine what it must have been like for you to have to relive all of the horrible memories, bare your soul and reveal your wounds. You stood your ground with bravery I have rarely, if ever, seen in my life. You opened my eyes to a few home truths, with your 'free-spelling', as you call it! You were right, we tend to carry an irrational fear when it comes to displays of raw power. We saw a demonstration in this very room of what raw power could have done, but didn't because of a choice you made. That day, you could have easily 'made it all go away' as I'm sure that was what you wanted. But you didn't. I am proud to have had the chance to meet you and to get to know you. I hope your life from here on will be full of the joys and happiness that it has to offer. I truly feel you have suffered enough." She smiled at him and he simply nodded to her.

Drawing herself up and taking on a businesslike air, she continued. "Now, as for you, Mr. Dursley. Never in my life have I seen such an utter display of pure evil. If you weren't a Muggle, I'd swear you were Voldemort himself! I will **_never _**understand how anyone can be given a gift as precious as a child, their own or someone else's, and simply set out to destroy that beauty! I have watched this young man through this whole ordeal. It has been my job to try to make the pieces to the puzzle fit. I struggled while trying to make your story fit the image of the young man sitting in that chair! It never quite added up. You portrayed him to be a nasty, horrible, abomination and I studied him! I looked for one shred of evidence that he was as monstrous as you led me to believe! I listened to his quiet testimony, the calm assurance he had that he was right. I watched as he struggled to keep himself under control. I listened to the polite and respectful manner of speech and it just **_would not _**make sense to me! I observed how, with quiet dignity, he bared his flesh to prove his claim. And I listened as you **_laughed_**. I watched as he submitted to taking drugs that are dangerous, to prove to all of us that he was speaking the truth. That his doctor was not lying when she revealed all that had been done to him. You are not just a poor excuse for a Muggle, nor a poor excuse for a man. You are a poor excuse for a human! I finally made up my mind in the small hours of this morning, that is the extent to which I take my duties. I do not make my decisions lightly. So, now I must pass my judgment."

"Please stand and take your punishment like a man, in the very least, Mr. Dursley." She ordered and Merlin indicated to Vernon that he should stand. Merlin stood beside him. Drawing another deep breath, she passed sentence. "Vernon Dursley, you have been found guilty of both physical and psychological abuse, neglect, child endangerment and attempted murder. All of these crimes carry life sentences, but for the attempted murder charge, it requires that you receive the Dementor's Kiss upon your arrival at Azkaban Prison. I have no choice in this matter. The group of guilty charges demands that I uphold our law. You have committed these crimes against a wizard, in fact, a child, and you will suffer the wizard punishment. I order that the Dementor's Kiss be given upon your immediate arrival in Azkaban Prison." She banged her gavel and passed sentence. 

The room exploded with shouts of approval as well as Petunia's shrieks of horror. Siri sat quietly contemplating the table in front of him. He was numb. It was over. He had survived. With a quiet snort, he thought, 'Well, on to the next battle.' He suddenly felt very tired as he closed his eyes and listened to the congratulations and well wishes.

"Dad?" He called Severus over. "Can we go home?" He asked.

Looking at Marty for the answer, he confirmed that they were free to go. "Thank you for everything, Marty. We appreciate all you've done for us." Severus told him as he shook hands.

"I was happy to do it. I hate to see children suffer and this particular child has suffered enough!" Marty told him. "Siri, I hope only good things for you from now on. You're a very strong and extremely brave young man and I am proud of you." Marty said as he shook Siri's hand. Siri was so weary all he could do was nod.

They left for home and entered their rooms. Siri stood in the middle of the living room floor. 'Home.' He thought, closing his eyes. And then, 'Thank God it's over!'


	28. Power and How to Use It

****

Power and How to Use It

Severus stepped closer to Siri and rubbed his back lightly. "Why don't you have a lie down until dinner is ready?" He suggested.

"No. I'm fine." Siri admitted. "I think I'll take Herc out for some air, if that's alright?"

"Not a problem." Severus told him. "Dinner will be in an hour."

Siri changed out of his suit and into a pair of jeans and the shirt from Sonya. He slipped into his boots and opened the door to Herc's cage.

"Come on boy!" He coaxed. "Let's go and stretch your wings for a bit." The little owl hopped onto his arm and hooted happily. He clamored from there to Siri's shoulder and gently pulled his hair with his beak. Laughing softly, Siri reached up and stroked his soft feathers. "I'm happy to see you too little one." He spoke quietly, his eyes darting to the miniaturized cage on the shelf.

The sun was still fairly high in the sky and there was plenty of the day left. Siri raised his arm and Herc scooted back to his perch on the muscular forearm. "Okay, go on, but not too far!" Siri told him. "I only have an hour, little guy!" He called after him. He watched as Herc became a mere dot in the sky before disappearing completely. Soon, he found himself seated at his 'spot'. His thoughts were centered on the day he had just had. A part of him kept nagging at him, telling him that he should feel at least a little remorse over his uncle's sentence. He squashed the thought deep down inside and told himself that he had every right to feel elated about it. He would never have to endure any of it again. His uncle got exactly what he deserved and Siri was glad of it! He smiled a sad little smile and stared out over the lake. His gaze rested on the old castle as he thought back over his years there. This had been home, the only place he had ever considered to be such. It certainly wasn't home at the Dursleys'. That was more like what he imagined Hell might be like. School seemed like a lifetime ago. So much had happened in the last year. So much had changed. It seemed like a much longer period of time had elapsed. Had he really just graduated only a month ago? It seemed much longer. He wondered if he was ready for what surely came next ~ Voldemort. He supposed he was as ready as he always was. He took comfort from knowing that this time he wouldn't face him alone. This time he had his friends. This time he had his father. All were determined to fight by his side. The small smile graced his face once more. He stood, watching a speck in the distance grow larger. As the owl drew near, he raised his arm and waited for him to land. With the beautiful bird perched securely in his favorite spot next to Siri's ear, he made his way home.

Severus took Siri's cue and played it low key. He sensed his son's desire to spend a quiet, normal evening at home. Determined to provide that for his child, he spelled the apartment and put up silencing charms. No one would hear them or even be aware that they were home. They would not be disturbed at all. Severus had even closed the floo. Albus Dumbledore, himself, wouldn't be able to breach the wards this night!

Their dinner was simple summer fare; steaks, grilled to perfection, corn on the cob, baked potatoes, salad and rolls, all washed down with iced pumpkin juice. Their dessert was cool, sweet and juicy watermelon. Siri delighted in spitting a couple of seeds in his father's direction. The light laughter this caused was just what he needed to bring his spirits up a notch.

Their quiet conversation soon centered on Snape Manor. Siri was intent on seeing it. The excitement in his father's voice and the light shining in his eyes as he spoke of their home, made him feel as proud as his father. He was anxious to make it his home as well.

"What would you say to us taking a few days and spending it there?" Severus suggested.

"What would I say?" Siri nearly squeaked. "Could we?" An excited twinkle flared to life in his eyes.

"I don't see why not." Severus told him. "Merlin knows we deserve a break!"

Siri nodded as he chewed a piece of steak. Suddenly, he straightened in his seat, an air of excitement about him.

"Dad! I've just had an idea!" He exclaimed.

"What's that?" Severus asked, curiously.

"Well, let me back up a bit first." He said. "I have been concerned about our training. We know it is an eight week schedule, right?"

"Yes." Severus acknowledged guardedly, not sure where Siri was going with it.

"Okay. If we start that now, we'll be in the middle of it when the new school year starts in two weeks!" Siri added. "How are we going to train with school in full session?"

"I never thought of it." Severus admitted. "You have a good point. We need to talk to Sirius about this."

"Wait! I have a possible solution." Siri spoke up.

"I'm listening." Severus told him.

"Why not have our training at Snape Manor?" He suggested. "It's situated with a cliff on two sides, right?"

"Yes." Severus agreed.

"Okay and with the walls surrounding the other two sides, it is somewhat fortified. Wouldn't you say?" Siri added.

Nodding, Severus was keenly interested in what Siri had to say.

"It seems to me that someone would have a pretty difficult time catching us by surprise there." Siri said. "We would be just as safe there as we would be here at Hogwarts. There would be no outside distractions if the Manor is as isolated as you've made it sound." He concluded his argument.

"You have a valid suggestion." Severus admitted. "I like it. I'll tell Sirius and Remus. I'm sure they will agree. Excellent, Siri." Siri beamed at him, thoroughly pleased that his father liked his proposal.

And so it was that two days later, the six men found themselves in Hogsmeade gathering the supplies they would need for an extended stay at the manor. Severus knew he had to completely restock the lab he had at home. He had made a complete list of ingredients and supplies he would need to replace and Siri helped him to find all he required. They had discussed a few special projects that Severus was working on and Siri had made up his mind to help.

"What's wrong, Siri?" Severus asked, a frown creasing his brow.

"I feel unsettled, somehow." He admitted. "Something isn't right." He added as they stepped into the street.

When the small group rounded a corner, they came face to face with half a dozen Death Eaters with their wands drawn. Turning to look behind him, Siri saw just as many flanking them as well.

"Shit!" Draco swore, drawing his wand. Ron followed close behind. The rest were prepared as well. Sirius and Remus stepped in front of Severus and Siri as Ron and Draco blocked their backs.

"Move aside!" One of the Death Eaters ordered. Draco's head jerked at the sound and he cast a wary eye over his shoulder. "We only want the spy and Potter!"

"You'll have to go through me first." Sirius growled as he pushed Siri back behind him. He had unconsciously stepped forward, ready for battle. Sirius' quiet declaration ignited a blaze. Curses began flying from all sides. Siri's mind raced with thoughts only to protecting his father and his friends. Standing behind Sirius, he closed his eyes and concentrated on what he wanted. The ripple of power rolled out from around him like the rings a stone causes to the surface of a lake. Everyone faltered in the battle, confusion flooding their senses. A Death Eater recovered first.

"Crucio!" He shouted, aiming his wand at Severus. The blast bounced off his chest and back to the sender. The Death Eater dove out of harm's way a split second before it would have hit him and the curse dissipated. 

Siri moved away, his eyes now open. He looked at his father and his friends. He could 'see' the bubble surrounding them and nodded. He knew they were safe now, even from the Unforgivables. He turned to face the first group of Death Eaters and waited for the first curse to fly. It was again, Cruciatus. He brushed it aside, like an annoying gnat, with a wave of his hand. The Death Eater that sent it turned to his companions in disbelief. They regrouped and surrounded Siri. He waved his hand and whispered "Stupefy!" Three Death Eaters fell. Suddenly shaken from their shock, the curses flew at Siri from all directions. He deflected them with apparent ease. Only he knew the incredible strain it was to maintain the security bubble and still fight them off. The occasional blast that flew toward the other five men, merely bounced off, ineffective against the force field Siri maintained around them. Making sure they were still protected, Siri slowly went from merely deflecting curses to casting a few on his attackers. The strain of handling it all was soon evident in his tense features and in the sweat that bathed his face from the effort.

The five men under his protection were enraged. Siri refused to release them. Severus ordered Siri to let him out as he pounded his fists against the invisible wall. A curse hit Siri and he went to his knees. He had been distracted by his father. Severus raged, he knew he had caused Siri to lose his focus. The five grew silent, realizing this was the only way Siri would allow them to help.

Siri was on all fours, his head hung low. He shook it to clear his mind and refocus. The Cruciatus curse was directed at him and he felt the beginnings of the pain just as he deflected it away. He gasped for breath and struggled to maintain control. He slowly got to his feet, his body trembling with the effort it cost him. His face grew angry, his eyes flew open and the light that burned in his emerald gaze was blinding. With his arms flung wide, a shouted curse and a last burst of power, he rendered the group of Death Eaters unconscious and bound them before collapsing. The protective bubble dispersed and Severus rushed to his son and scooped him up into his arms. Remus kneeled beside his friend and Sirius summoned the Ministry. Ron and Draco nervously looked about themselves at the Death Eaters.

"Should we unmask them?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Yes, both of you do that." Remus ordered, turning his attention to Siri. "Ennervate." He muttered and Siri's eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" He whispered. "Is everyone okay?"

"We are. They aren't." Severus told him bluntly. "Can you sit up?"

"I think so." Siri said, struggling to become upright. "Whoa!" He said as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

"Easy!" Severus warned. "You just expelled a Hell of a lot of power! Take it slow."

"By the Gods, Severus!" Sirius exclaimed with awe in his voice as he stepped over to his Godson and his friend. "You said he would be powerful, but, Merlin! I can't even fathom it!"

"Sirius." Severus drawled. "You're babbling." Siri snorted with laughter. He looked up as a group of Aurors apparated close by.

"There they are, guys!" Sirius cheered. "Have a look at who our boy landed for us!" He joined them as they stepped over to the bound Death Eaters.

"Crabbe, Nott, Goyle…and Malfoy?" One of them exclaimed in delighted surprise. "He got Malfoy? I don't freakin' believe it! Potter…er…Snape, got Malfoy!"

"Let's get them over to a holding cell and start working on the charges, shall we?" Sirius interrupted with a slight growl.

"Yes, sir." The excited Auror snapped to attention.

One of the older men in the group approached Severus and Siri. "Severus, is he alright?" He asked, indicating Siri.

"Yes, Mundy, he's fine." Severus assured him.

"What exactly happened here?" Mundy asked.

"Siri took them out!" Draco burst out, excitement in his voice. Mundy looked sharply from Draco to Siri to Severus.

"Alone?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Alone." Severus affirmed.

"Holy shit!" He whispered before letting out a low whistle. "Hell of a job young man!" He praised Siri. Slapping Severus on the shoulder, he joined the rest of his group and got down to business.

"Alright, Siri?" Severus asked quietly.

"I'm a little wobbly, Dad." He admitted. "Help me up?"

Severus hoisted Siri to his feet and held his arm until he steadied himself. Siri stepped over to Draco and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Draco." He said quietly.

"He chose that life." Draco said bluntly. "It's nothing to me." He turned his back on his father and stepped away to stand by Severus. Siri joined him and smiled grimly at his father.

"You guys ready to go back to the school?" Remus asked as the last of the Death Eaters were apparated away.

"Yes!" Ron said expelling a burst of air. Siri and Draco nodded in agreement.

"Help him out guys." Severus told Ron and Draco while nodding at Siri. "He's not too steady on his feet yet. We'll be along as soon as we finish at the Ministry. Siri?" He addressed his son. "Pepper-up, bath, bed." He ordered.

"You're kidding!" Siri blurted out.

"I'm not, trust me." Severus explained. "You need it."

"Yes, sir." Siri capitulated and they disappeared with a faint *pop*.

Siri couldn't understand how his father thought he could sleep after taking a dose of Pepper-up Potion. By the time he finished his bath, however, he could feel his limbs becoming leaden with exhaustion. He barely made it to his room. He sank into his pillows and was blissfully asleep within minutes.

Severus couldn't put his feelings into words as he stood over his son a short time later. The only words that seemed to surface didn't quite cover it; majestic, magnificent, sensational, all of it inadequate. His child was truly a sight to behold! He finally saw for himself, what was meant by all, when they referred to him as the 'Saviour of the Wizarding World'. Today, Severus got a good (closer than he wanted) look at it. That was the wizard speaking. The parent, however, felt much differently.

'What was he thinking? Was he trying to get himself killed?' That thought unsettled him. He wondered, 'Did Siri entertain thoughts of death? Had his torment gone so far as that? Did he unconsciously take these risks in an effort to 'end it all' without actually having to accomplish it by his own hand?' Severus shivered at the thought and reached out to caress Siri's face, so peaceful in sleep. He couldn't stay angry with the boy. 'No, young man.' He amended. Today Siri proved he was no longer a child. Severus had to admit, Siri had handled himself with confidence and proved his ability. 'What a sight!' He reflected as fatherly pride swelled in his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Early the next morning, father and son apparated to Snape Manor. In a few days they would be joined by their four comrades. The two of them appeared just outside the stone walls and Siri's mouth dropped open in awe at the enormity of it. He had to crane his neck to see the top. Severus led him through a hidden entrance. If he had thought the walls were impressive, it was nothing compared to what was on the other side. The Manor put Hogwarts to shame. It was a massive stone structure, set back on rolling graceful lawns. Collections of garden sculptures were interspersed with rose gardens. The flowers themselves were of every color in the rainbow. Trellises overflowing with brilliant crimson roses graced either side of the massive oak entranceway doors. Flowers spilled from window boxes and balconies high above the first floor of the mansion. It was breathtaking. The manor, regal and impressive, with its leaded glass windows, turrets, porches and balconies, was everything Siri had imagined it to be. His father had described the place perfectly. 

Severus didn't speak. He let Siri make his way around the home, over wide patios with benches, tables and chairs, urns full of flowers, fountains with crystal clear water flowing from them and more sculptured hedges. Siri's strides lengthened as he made his way to the cliffside. The roaring wind tore at his hair and his cloak, but he stood his ground against it. It was as if a battle for dominance was taking place here and Siri's determined stance said, 'I belong here!' His gaze fell to the jagged rocks below and he was overcome with a slight feeling of vertigo. He swayed in the wind and Severus grabbed his arm in alarm. "Be careful! Not too close!" He warned. Siri stepped back from the edge, not aware of how the pull of the ocean, the rocks and the wind had called him dangerously close to the edge. His heart did a little tap dance as he thought of what could have happened.

"It's magnificent!" Siri shouted over the roar of the raging surf below them.

"It is." Severus smiled gently. He knew exactly how Siri felt. This was home.

"I can understand how you could love it here!" Siri said, leaning close to Severus' ear so he could be heard more clearly. Severus nodded, conversation here was pointless.

"Let's go inside. I'll show you the house." Severus suggested. Once inside, he led Siri from room to room. Everything was covered with drop sheets to protect it from the thick layer of dust that had settled over every surface. The place needed a good airing.

"How long has it been since you've been here?" Siri asked quietly as he studied a portrait of a man who looked quite a bit like his father. 

"I haven't been here since you were born." Severus told him softly. "Voldemort killed the only family I couldn't protect, the only family he knew I had, to keep me under his thumb. That is your grandfather." He said as he nodded at the portrait Siri was looking at. Siri simply nodded and continued to stare at the portrait. He smiled slightly as he recognized the 'Snape Glare' staring out from the face of his grandfather.

When the initial tour was over, they returned to the massive kitchen. Severus emptied his pockets of many brightly colored pebbles. Siri helped him sort them out, red ones on the floor, blue ones on the table and yellow ones were moved to the foot of the staircase.

Each blue pebble was a bag of groceries and Siri set to work putting all of the food away. Each red pebble was either something that needed replacing in the manor or something to be used for their stay here. There were weapons, the lab equipment and potion ingredients. Severus took these things down to his lab immediately and began to put them away. The lab was as he had left it years ago. His parents had never dismantled it. His heart squeezed painfully as he thought of what he ultimately had done to them. His mistakes as a child had caused their deaths. They paid the ultimate price for his stupidity.

When Siri had finished with restocking the kitchen, Severus still had not returned and he went in search of him. He entered the lab and found his father, sitting on a small stool, lost in thought. Tears glittered in his eyes and Siri approached him cautiously. "Dad? Are you okay?" He asked softly, placing his hand on Severus' shoulder.

Coming to himself, he looked up at the frown of worry on Siri's face. "I'll be okay, son. It's just a bit overwhelming for me right now. I haven't been here since the day of their funeral and I am unnerved." Siri nodded and stepped closer to him and put an arm around his shoulders. Severus wrapped his arms around his son and whispered, "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too." Siri admitted quietly as he cradled his father's head to his chest. They stayed there for several long minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Siri was the first to break away. "Why don't we get the rest of this stuff put away?" Following his son's lead, Severus got to his feet and they finished organizing the lab.

The yellow pebbles they took upstairs and transformed them back into clothing, bedding, bath linens and toiletries. They worked through mid-afternoon uncovering furniture, opening windows, making beds and doing a thorough cleaning of everything. The fireplaces were cleaned and set ablaze with roaring fires in their grates. The damp chill was soon chased away from even the deepest corners. Pleasantly tired, they sat at a small table in the corner of the kitchen and enjoyed a bowl of hot soup, chicken sandwiches and tea.

They retired to the study after dinner and went over the list of things they needed to take care of. Siri was drawn to the books in the bookcases, but didn't really feel like reading. Severus sat at his desk and looked over some paperwork pertaining to the daily operation of the mansion. When he finished, he explained his system to Siri, who was surprised at the effort it took to run an idle household. He wondered what would happen when their companions joined them. While Severus continued to make notes about re-staffing the manor and composed notices to send to the key people he wanted back, Siri sat in a deep leather chair and closed his eyes. His peace was short-lived.

"ACH!" He gasped as he grabbed his forehead.

"Siri?" Severus looked up sharply.

"I think Voldemort just discovered he lost his key player," Siri choked out, still clutching at his scar. "and he's a little pissed."

Severus was at his side in a flash. He knew Siri was affected this way but couldn't understand how Siri could be feeling this when his own mark remained silent. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked helplessly.

" 'Fraid not." Siri told him. "I just have to wait it out."

"Can't you send it back or something?" Severus questioned.

"Send it back?" Siri repeated, his mind clouded by pain.

"Yes! Fight it, Siri!" Severus urged. "Use your power, shove back!"

Siri nodded and forced his mind to focus on the pain and pushing it out. 'But where?' He wondered. His mind brought forth the vision of Voldemort during his 'resurrection'. Siri concentrated on that sight and 'pushed' the pain at it. It took a lot of concentration and mental energy, but the pain slowly faded and eventually disappeared. Siri slumped back in his seat.

"It's gone." He stated.

"Did you send it away?" Severus asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"I _think_ I might have, but I'm not sure if it was me or if it just went away." He admitted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Dark Lord was in a rage. He didn't take the recent news very well at all. Wormtail shivered beneath his gaze.

"What do you mean, 'They have Malfoy'!?" He roared. Wormtail flinched and cowered before him.

"Yes, M - Master. Harry Po…er…the Snape brat took them on alone. All were captured." Wormtail stammered.

"Snape brat indeed." Voldemort sneered. "Yes, I must have a chat with Severus. He has much to explain to me!"

"Y - Yes, M - Master!" The rat-faced man stuttered.

"The boy took them on alone, you say?" Voldemort pinned him with his hate-filled, blood-red gaze.

"Y -Yes, M - Master." He answered. Voldemort sat in his throne-like chair and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"This news greatly upsets me, Wormtail." He admitted. "But no matter. I will find a way around this small wrinkle."

"Certainly, Master." Wormtail agreed. "He is surely no match for you! He is only a child!"

"No, you're wrong. He is no longer a child, but he has weaknesses. I will use those to my advantage." Voldemort rubbed his hands together in gleeful, yet evil anticipation. "You may leave me, Wormtail." He ordered.

"Yes, M - Master." He said as he kissed the hem of his Master's robes and had a small hope of getting away without punishment for delivering bad news.

"Wormtail?" Voldemort called softly after him just as he had reached the door.

'Damn.' He thought.

"Y - yes, Master?" He said, cringing in expectation.

"Crucio!" The evil man barked with laughter, but it abruptly stopped as a sharp burst of pain hit him in the head.

'What is this?' He wondered as he clawed his forehead. The pain was intense and he staggered back in his chair. The curse stopped the moment he had been hit with the distracting pain and Wormtail lay shivering and twitching on the floor. 'How can this be?' He recognized his own power signature. 'It is being sent back to me! The brat has figured out a way to send it back!' He forced himself to calm down. As his anger dissipated, so went the pain.

'You've given me much to think about, boy.' He thought to himself as he absently rubbed his throbbing forehead. "Oh yes, much indeed," He muttered aloud.


	29. A Letter, An Auror and A Potion

****

A Letter, An Auror and A Potion

"Are you sure it's gone?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Siri answered.

"Do you need something for the pain?" His father pressed.

"No, I'm fine, really." Siri insisted.

Severus stood regarding his son carefully, looking for any hint of pain. Seeing none, he nodded and said, "I'm done here for now." He swept his hand toward the desk. "What would you like to do this evening?"

"Read Mum's letters." Siri answered quietly as they stepped out onto the side patio.

"You brought them with you?" Severus asked in surprise.

"No." Siri answered as he raised his arm. "Accio Mum's letters." He waited, arm outstretched. Soon, Severus could hear it. Years of practice waiting and listening allowed him to detect the subtle sound through the normal noises floating on the night air. Shortly after, the bundle of letters, still bound in the green ribbon, was clutched in Siri's hands.

"Impressive." Severus remarked sardonically, his smirk in place.

"Why, thank you." Siri deadpanned as he took a seat in one of the chairs placed around a table.

Severus free-spelled several candles to the table and provided enough light to read by. "Would you prefer to just read them and I'll answer any questions?" Severus asked gently.

"That might be best." Siri admitted.

"Okay. I rearranged them in chronological order for you. I thought that might be better." Severus offered.

"Thank you." Siri told him as he pulled the ribbon loose and took the first letter from the stack. He quietly read the letter and then read it again. He smiled. "She was happy I was tiny, huh?" He marveled.

"Yes, she always told me that she was thrilled you were so small. She loved to just snuggle you up close." Severus told him. Siri could only nod. He was not sure he could speak even if he could find the words. He read through several more letters before exclaiming, "I remember this!"

"What's that?" Severus asked curiously.

"I remember that I had different names for you and James!" He said excitedly. "But they both meant the same thing, that they both were names for 'father'.

"Yes, you did." Severus agreed.

"James was 'Pop-pop'!" He stated happily. "And you were 'Da'!"

"That's right, Siri." Severus smiled. "I'm amazed that you'd remember it."

"I remember because of a nightmare I had." Siri confessed quietly. "The one I had after I read Mum's last letter." 

"I see." Severus acknowledged somberly. Siri went back to reading. Before too long, he was chuckling softly.

"What is it?" Severus asked, smiling at the look of delight on his son's face.

"Hide and Seek." Siri explained.

"Oh yes!" Severus smiled. "I remember that letter."

"Mum must have written it after you visited us." Siri said.

"She did." Severus began. "I had been given a rare opportunity to spend two days with you. It was wonderful. You must have been about six months old. You were crawling already. You seemed to be in such a hurry to learn each new skill and reach each new milestone. We had spent a surprisingly long time playing that game. It had started with me using your favorite blanket to hide behind. After only a few times, you had it all figured out. Being who I am, of course, I had to challenge you. I hid behind furniture, the draperies, under beds, in closets, you name it. You found me Every. Single. Time! It was one of the happiest days of my life. Your mother wrote that letter to tell me that you were looking for me everywhere after that." He concluded, sadness registering in his eyes.

"I wish I could remember it." Siri acknowledged.

"I guess James and Sirius kept up the game for me." Severus told him.

"I don't really remember." Siri shrugged. 

"I didn't bring this up during the trial, but I have something to tell you now." Severus spoke softly.

"What?" Siri asked.

"You were much younger than three years old when your magic appeared." Severus revealed.

"I was?" Siri said with awe in his voice.

"Oh yes." Severus smiled. "The first time you showed your potential was when you were only three months old. You shocked your mother down to her toes!" He laughed.

"What did I do?" Siri hung on his every word.

"Evidently it was during bath time. She thought she had all she needed for your bath. She already had you in the water when she realized that she didn't have your shampoo. Evidently she commented on it out loud and the next thing she knew, the bottle floated through the air toward her!" Severus related the incident.

"Wow!" Siri exclaimed.

"There's more." Severus added. "She forgot your ducky too and it soon followed!"

"Oh God, you're not telling me I had a rubber ducky, are you?" Siri grimaced.

"Not just any rubber ducky, this one was special." Severus grinned at the look on his son's face. "It was charmed to detect if the water temperature was too hot or too cold." 

"Cool!" Siri acknowledged. He picked up the next to the last letter from the stack and began to read once more.

__

'My darling Sev,

What was I thinking? We have few precious moments to spend together and what do I do? I ruin it by fighting with you. By making unreasonable and selfish demands! I am so sorry, Sev! I wish I could take it all back. I'm such a fool! How could I accuse you of **enjoying **what you do? I was so cruel and I hurt you terribly. I know I did. Can you forgive me, Sev? I didn't mean any of it.

When I told you to leave, I surely hadn't expected you to quietly turn and walk away. I wanted you to fight back. I wanted you to make me feel I was more important than Dumbledore and his 'cause'. I wanted you to turn your back on all of that and come home to Siri and me. I truly thought that you would, if I delivered my ultimatum. I raged at you as you walked away and your steps never once faltered. I thought, "My God! I've lost him!" Have I, Sev? Did I drive you away from us forever? I'm so sorry! Please come back, if only to reassure us that you will?

I love you, Sev. I'm terrified by what you do. This thin line between worlds that you walk, scares me to death. I need you here and I hate waiting. How long Sev? How long do Siri and I wait? What if he forgets? He's just a baby! He misses you just as much as I do, maybe even more! He constantly looks for his 'Da'! It is so sad to watch him! What if something happens to you? How do I tell him? What do I tell him?

He sits here, in my lap, happily poking his fingers in the splashes from my tears. He doesn't understand and lately I don't either! When will it end? Will you ever come home? I miss you. I'm sorry. I didn't want to drive you away. I wanted to pull you home.

I love you, Sev. Please come back home?

Lily'

Siri slowly folded the page and slipped it back in the envelope. He gently placed it on the table in front of himself. It was an extremely pain-filled letter. He thought about it for several long moments.

Severus knew very well which letter it was. He knew the first question his son would ask before Siri even knew himself. Severus closed his eyes and waited, holding his breath in anticipation.

"Did you go back?" Siri asked, barely above a whisper.

"No." He exhaled the word.

"I see." Siri said shortly, his expression closed, his eyes lowered to hide their anger and hurt.

"Not because I didn't want to, Siri!" Severus rushed to assure him. "I never got the chance!"

"It was nearly two weeks before she was killed!" Siri shouted, unable to hide his anger any longer. "You're telling me that you couldn't find a few minutes to spare for her and me?"

"Siri…" Severus began.

"Did you enjoy it?" Siri asked, his voice deadly. 

"Did you enjoy what you were doing for Dumbledore so much that you would rather do that than be with Mum and me?" He raged. 

"Or did you enjoy helping **_HIM?_**"****Siri spat venomously.

"No! I didn't!" Severus shouted back at him. "I hated every goddamn minute I was away! I hated it when I could only steal a few hours with you and your mother. I hated your tears as I left. I hated the echoes in my head of your sad little voice calling to me! I hated to see your mother try to put up a cheerful front for you, trying to soothe your fears, while trying to keep her own fears at bay. I hated Every. Single. Day. I had to spend away from you! Hated it! But I did it, Siri. I stuck with it. Why? Because it was the right choice to make. I knew it. Your mother knew it. **_You_** know it." He added quietly, his anger spent.

"I loved you and your mother more than my life. I did what I had to do to make our world better for all of us. I thought you of all people would understand that. I guess I was wrong." He said sadly and walked away.

Siri sat there in the gathering darkness. He absent-mindedly stacked the letters and re-tied the bundle. He squared the stack before him with slightly shaking fingers. He thought of his mother and how terrified she sounded in her letter. He thought of his father and how he imagined things were for him.

'He couldn't spare even an hour?' Siri thought painfully. 'Why?' He rose and made his way across the grounds to the cliffside. The wind had died down, but the surf still crashed against the rocks. Siri stepped closer to the edge and watched as wave after wave bashed against the solid wall of the cliffs and broke over the jagged rocks far below his feet. What slight breeze there was blew his hair in his face and tugged gently at his cloak. He didn't understand any of it 'How could he stay away after her letter?' He sank to his knees. Tears stung his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He knelt there at the precipice until long after dark.

When darkness fell and Siri hadn't returned to the manor, Severus became a little alarmed. He didn't like the thought of Siri out on the grounds after dark with the cliffs so near. Taking a lantern from a supply closet, he headed out to the side gardens where he had left Siri hours before. Lily's letters were neatly tied and sitting on the table. Siri's chair was upturned as if he had leapt to his feet and sent it flying from the force. But there was no sign of his son.

"Damn it!" Severus growled. "Bloody fool! Wandering the grounds in the dark. He really must have a death wish!" He set off toward the cliffs. As the lantern lit his way, he saw Siri ahead. He stood behind him and silently watched. Siri sat staring out over the water at the total blackness. There was no moon in the sky and the stars were a feeble light at best.

"Siri." Severus spoke gently. "I'm sorry I didn't try harder to come back."

"Why couldn't you? Come back, I mean." Siri asked barely above a whisper.

"I was in a Death Eater camp again. I couldn't break away because I was needed by Voldemort for this particular mission." He told him quietly.

"What did you have to do?" Siri whispered.

"I had to organize the raid on Godric's Hollow." Severus told him just as softly as he sat by his side.

"You had to organize our deaths?" Siri asked.

"No. I had to organize the raids that were a diversion to what Voldemort planned to do." Severus explained. "Voldemort didn't want any of us near James' home. He was determined to do this alone."

"I see." Siri said, quietly. "So, you knew Peter was going to betray us?"

"No." Severus said. "I truly thought Sirius was the Secret Keeper. I had thought he was the one to betray you. I had no idea of the truth. If I had known, maybe things would have turned out differently."

"Of course they would have!" Siri burst out. "Sirius would never have betrayed us!"

"No, he wouldn't have." Severus agreed. "But then, he'd be dead right now. I'm sure of it." The two of them sat in silence for a while longer.

"Dad?" Siri said softly.

"Hmm?" Severus acknowledged.

"I forgive you." He said simply. Severus merely nodded. He felt he didn't deserve it. They made their way to their respective rooms after bidding each other a somewhat stiff goodnight.

Siri lay on his bed for hours afterward, just staring through the gauzy netting that was draped over the canopy of his bed. It kept irritating insects out while allowing the cool night air to filter in. He was angry once again. He had just begun to think he understood his father. He had certainly thought things were finally settling down. 'Now this.' He fumed. 'Mum had died doubting if he loved her! Why didn't he say to Hell with Dumbledore and ease his mother's frantic mind? Surely he must have had a few moments somewhere to spare her! Spare us! He had turned his back on me just as surely as he had her!' Siri clenched his fists, pressing them firmly into the bed.

"Siri?" Severus called softly from the doorway. Siri didn't answer. He held his breath, willing his father to 'go away'. "I know you're awake and you can hear me." Severus said, growing angry with his son's childish behavior.

"Leave me alone." Siri said coldly as he rolled over, showing his back to his father.

"No, I will not leave you alone." Severus declared, stepping into the room. "We have to talk about this." He could feel the rage filling the room. Siri had said he was forgiven, but the tension in the room said otherwise. He waited. He knew the explosion was forthcoming. Siri rolled onto his back, staring hard at the ceiling through the canopy.

"You knew what she was going through." He began, fury making his voice tremble. "All it would have taken was a few precious moments, to come, to tell her that you loved her. To come, to hold me and take away my fears."

"Why didn't you?" He roared. "You let her die not knowing! She died thinking she'd pushed you away! How could you?" He cried.

"And me? Look what you did to me! I was sent to that Hell! I had to endure all of it because of you!" He raged. The realization exploded in his brain. 'Oh my God! I blame him!' His mind clouded in confusion. 'Did he really blame his father for the years of abuse he had suffered?' He wondered. He grew quiet. His breath came in short gasps. The pain this discovery brought ripped through his chest and tore at his heart.

Severus hung his head in defeat. His shoulders sagged. His son had finally said the words he had expected him to say since that first night. The pain it brought devastated him. He hadn't felt this much pain even while suffering the Cruciatus Curse. He slowly turned and began to walk away. He didn't know what to say or do to make it right.

"Wait." Siri found his voice. "I'm sorry. That wasn't fair. I'm sorry." He repeated. His thoughts were a confused jumble. He couldn't make any sense out of it. He drew a deep breath in an effort to calm himself.

"I knew deep down that eventually you would blame me for this." Severus told him. "I must admit that it is no less than I blamed myself for. It was a choice I made. I ultimately failed your mother. I couldn't save her or James. But Siri, what I did to you? The Hell I made your life become? I can never forgive myself. I understand completely if you can't ever forgive me either." He calmly and quietly admitted.

Siri didn't say a word. He stared hard at Severus. He stood and slowly crossed the room to face his father. The hurt and anger boiled inside him. He saw his father through a red haze as fury overtook him. He was just as shocked as Severus when his fist connected with Severus' jaw and his father staggered back from the blow. Severus barely had time to react before he was landed another blow. 'God that felt good!' Siri thought. "That one was for Mum!" He shouted as he fled from the room.

Severus let him go. He knew Siri needed space and after this altercation, he had no real desire to get too close to his son any time soon. He crossed to his room and quietly shut the door. The remainder of the night passed in eerie solitude. The next morning, not much had changed. Neither of them spoke. Neither of them managed to eat their breakfast. They carefully avoided each other. Severus, in an effort to give Siri the time and space he needed. Siri, because of the guilt he felt upon seeing the purple bruise on his father's face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius, Remus, Draco and Ron arrived by mid-morning. Sirius felt the tension in the air as soon as they entered the grounds. His senses were immediately on alert.

"Head's up, guys." He cautioned.

"What do you think, Sirius?" Remus asked, his senses feeling the pressure as well.

"Something isn't right here." Sirius explained. "There's hostility here. Be on your guard. We might be stepping into something."

"Wands at the ready?" Draco asked.

"We better." Sirius nodded. He reached out and opened the door. "Severus?" He called and waited. There was only silence. "Siri?" He called in a louder voice. Still not a sound greeted their ears. He drew a deep breath and eyed his companions. Silently he gestured for Draco to come with him and for Ron to go with Remus. He pointed up the stairs, indicating for Remus to take Ron and check it out. He indicated that he and Draco would cover the main floor and the basement. Remus nodded and placed a finger to his lips, telling Ron to remain silent. The teen nodded his head in understanding as he swallowed hard. His heart pounded as he imagined all manner of horrors awaiting inside.

Draco's eyes hardened and he, too, swallowed hard. His fingers clenched on his wand reflexively as he followed Sirius into the entrance hall. His ears strained to hear anything over the roar of his blood in his ears.

Sirius went into 'full alert' as he entered the kitchen at the back of the main floor. Breakfast was still on the table, apparently interrupted before it was finished. He cocked his head a little, listening hard. His eyes carefully scanned the room. There were no signs of a struggle. That disturbed him greatly. They shouldn't have been able to be taken by surprise. The wards and alarms would have alerted them long beforehand. 'What's going on here?' He thought in frustration. He automatically crouched in a stealthy pose born of years in battle readiness. Draco shifted uncomfortably, searching the room for signs of his mentor and his new friend. The room was sadly lacking both. Sirius slowly opened a door off to his left. It led down to the laboratory Severus kept in the basement. His nose was assaulted by the smell of some god-awful concoction being brewed below. He crept silently down the stairs, Draco followed closely behind him. Sirius pushed the door to the lab open. He peered into the room and his shoulders immediately relaxed. He motioned for Draco to move back a bit. The last thing he needed to do was startle the Potion's Master by bursting in unannounced.

"Severus?" He called after moving back near the foot of the stairs. "Are you here?"

"In here Paddy!" Severus called out. Sirius and Draco entered the lab and looked around.

"Everything okay, Sev?" Sirius asked.

"Not really." Severus admitted. "Siri and I are a bit on edge."

Sirius eyed his friend, especially the bruise and an eyebrow quirked. "Run into a door, Sev?" He smirked.

"You could say that." Severus growled. "Draco, I'm pleased to see you're still with us."

"Yes, sir." Draco nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Severus looked at him sharply.

"I've never been more sure, sir." Draco admitted. "I just never knew I had someone I could turn to with it."

"I'm sorry." Severus told him, truly feeling he had failed this young man as surely as he had failed his own son.

"Care to talk about this?" Sirius asked as he lightly touched the bruise on Severus' face.

"Not now, Paddy." He told him.

"Siri?" He questioned, already knowing the answer to the unspoken part of the question.

"Yes. It was bound to happen." Severus admitted. "I wasn't ready." He added.

"Obviously!" Sirius chuckled softly. "Where is he?"

"Sulking somewhere." Severus shrugged. "I'm not sure where. We've been avoiding each other since this." He indicated his face.

"Why don't you heal it?" Draco asked curiously.

"Because, Draco," Severus drawled. "I deserved it and I will bear with it until it heals on its own."

"What happened that would cause Siri to hit you? He's not easily provoked. I should know!" Draco persisted.

"I'm sorry, I can't discuss it with you. It's between Siri and I." Severus told him. "Excuse me for a moment, I'm at a critical point here." He gestured at the cauldron. His two companions nodded and waited silently.

Meanwhile, Remus and Ron quietly ascended the wide staircase to the next level. Upon reaching the landing, Remus whispered to Ron, "We'll check each room together. Keep your eyes and your ears open for anything out of the ordinary!" Ron nodded his understanding and gripped his wand firmly as Remus opened the first door on his right. They searched each room with no luck.

"Okay." Remus said quietly. "Now for the towers." He opened the door leading to the north tower. It was eerily quiet. Remus peered up the stairs and listened. There was no sound of anyone being there. His eyes fell to the treads. "There's no one up there." He stated. At Ron's look of confusion, he added, "No footprints." He indicated the undisturbed layer of dust covering the stairs. Ron smiled grimly and nodded as Remus crossed the expanse of the manor to the door leading to the south tower.

Two things were obvious as soon as the door opened. First off, the dust on the stairs showed one set of footprints very distinctly. Second, the sound of a bass drum and cymbals could be clearly heard. Remus listened for a few moments before nodding his head.

"Siri?" He called. The noise abruptly stopped. Soon Siri's head poked over the railing.

"Hi Remus, Ron." Siri greeted them. "C'mon up." He gestured.

"I hear you practicing. How's it going?" Remus smiled.

"I'm not really practicing, just making noise. Draco and I are going to get serious about it now that we're here." Siri told him.

"Where is Severus?" Remus asked. Siri's face hardened immediately.

"In his lab." He stated shortly.

"Is something wrong?" Remus had noticed the change immediately at the mention of his father.

"You could say that." Siri replied. "I don't want to discuss it."

"Okay," Remus said guardedly. Ron eyed Siri curiously, but made no comment. His friend was deeply upset. When Siri was ready to talk, he would listen if needed. The three of them descended to the main level where Draco was just starting up the stairs.

"I see you found Siri." He said. "Severus is in the lab working on some delicate potion."

"He's working on a defensive shielding potion he's creating." Siri informed them. "He's not having much luck."

"Why? Your shield worked fine for us!" Ron questioned.

"Two reasons." Siri explained. "First of all, that force field takes a lot of energy to maintain. In a battle situation, it is not wise, it could work against us. Second," He continued, " the chances of all of us remaining in close proximity are non-existent. I could never cover all of us."

"So, what you're saying then," Draco interjected, "is that Professor Snape is trying to create a potion for us to use that will give us the same protection as your power does?"

"Exactly." Siri answered.

"Impressive." Remus acknowledged. "**_IF_** he can get it to work."

"That's right. So far, he's not having much luck." Siri admitted. "It falters, it isn't strong enough to last for any length of time."

By this time they were outside the door to the lab and Siri, squaring his shoulders, entered ahead of his companions. Sirius looked up and nodded, putting a finger to his lips for quiet. Severus was peering into the cauldron, moving his wand in small circles overhead. His lips were moving in a silent incantation. They watched quietly as the bubbling liquid began to glow. They held their collective breath as Severus lowered the flame beneath the cauldron. He checked his watch and looked up. Remus opened his mouth to speak and Severus shook his head, indicating that silence was necessary. His attention returned to his potion. Abruptly the glow faltered and then disappeared. Severus face registered disappointment.

"Damn." He muttered.

"I'm sorry." Siri offered his sympathy. "I know how important this is to you." Severus looked at him sharply. The unspoken message passed between them. Severus nodded and Siri's tense shoulders relaxed.

"I have an idea, if you'd like to hear it." Draco offered.

"What's that?" Severus asked.

"Well, we know that Siri has this power." He began. Severus nodded and Draco continued. "Um…I don't know if you've tried this already, but what about adding his blood to the potion?"

"That could work, in theory." Severus mused, turning the possibilities in his mind. "Of course, Siri would have to agree." He added looking to his son.

"Of course I agree!" Siri said in exasperation. "I'm not stupid! I realize what this could mean if it works!"

"When do you want to try it?" Remus asked.

"No time like the present." Siri stated while rolling back his sleeve. Severus drew a small tube of Siri's blood, while explaining where he would start.

"I'll add a few drops to this current potion. I doubt it'll work, but I can draw some conclusions from it and go from there. He had carefully labeled the tube with the date and Siri's name. He placed it in the small cooler the lab housed for just such things. He turned to the cauldron, raising the flame below it to bring the potion back to a slow bubble. Everyone crowded closer as Severus added three drops of Siri's blood to the mixture. The reaction was immediate. The glow returned, held for several moments longer than previously. A shiver of excitement passed through the group. Severus ladled a bit into another tube and eyed it critically.

"Well, only one way to find out!" He announced as he tipped it into his mouth.

"Dad!" Siri exclaimed, intending to stop him. 'What if it was now poison?' He feared.

"Ugh! That's awful." Severus grimaced. "Your blood certainly didn't make it taste any better!" They waited for several moments to see if there were any reactions. Severus shook his head.

"Other than leaving an awful aftertaste, I don't feel any differently." He reported.

Siri tossed a small glass vial at him suddenly and unexpectedly. It bounced away and smashed on the floor. Severus looked slightly surprised at the assault.

"Did it touch you?" Siri asked.

"Um…sorry, I wasn't paying any attention." Severus apologized.

"Dad, how are we supposed to know if it works or not, if you aren't going to at least test it?" Siri blurted as he threw another glass vial at his father's chest.

Severus looked down. He felt a slight pressure, but no impact from the vial. He caught it before it fell and tossed it lightly back to Siri. "Do it again." He ordered. Siri complied immediately.

"Yes! I believe it is working!" He said excitedly. "But I want to start from fresh to be sure."

"Okay, Severus." Sirius said. "We'll leave you to it. Call us when you're ready." Severus nodded, already intent on preparing a new batch.

As they all filed out, Sev called, "Siri?"

"Yeah?" He answered, cocking an eyebrow in query.

"Thank you." Severus said quietly.

"You're welcome." Siri answered. "Dad?" He added and when Severus looked up, he said, "I'm sorry. I really am."

"Forget it." Severus growled.

"I can't. I never should have hit you. I'm ashamed of myself." He confessed.

"Siri." Severus said, sighing deeply. "I am sorry it came to blows. I know you are extremely upset over this bit of news. I don't blame you one bit for your reaction. I expected it, actually. Although, I wasn't quite prepared for your sudden attack." He smiled as he gingerly touched his jaw.

"Why did you leave it?" Siri asked

"Because I feel I had it coming." His father explained.

"Can I be the one to remove it?" Siri asked softly. "I don't want to see it anymore. Please let me take it away?" Severus nodded, too choked with emotion to speak. Siri stepped over to him and lightly traced his finger over the bruise, whispering 'Pain I gave in anger, I remove with love.' The bruise and the pain faded and a feeling of warmth took its place. "Thank you." Siri told him "For letting me do this."

"We still need to talk about this." Severus warned him.

"I know, but later, okay?" Siri acknowledged. "I really think this potion is more important."

"You're right." Severus agreed.

"Are you still planning on making this potion personal?" Siri asked.

"Yes. When I get it perfected, it will then have each person's signature added to it." Severus replied. "That way, it will be ineffective if it falls into the wrong hands."

Siri nodded, saying, "I like the idea. I'll let you get back to it. I'll call you when dinner is ready. You want some lunch now?" He added as an afterthought.

"No, I'm fine." Severus told him. "I'll just eat seconds of everything later. I promise!" He smiled.

"Okay." Siri laughed softly. "See ya later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"To understand what you're reading, you need some basics here, Siri." Draco explained. "Music is usually measured in beats. There they are divided into fourths. The length of time to 'count out' a beat depends on how many 'fourths' there are to it."

"For example, if a note is three-fourths, you, as the drummer, would strike your beat and count to three before striking the next one. Do you understand?" Draco asked.

"Show me." Siri demanded.

"Um… okay. I'll play a three-quarter note, then another, and then five successive quarter notes. You'll see what I mean." Draco explained. He sat at his own set of drums and demonstrated the notes. Siri was impressed.

"I think I get it." Siri admitted.

"Do it." Draco ordered.

Siri nervously followed the same pattern Draco had demonstrated, then looked hopefully over at him.

"First off Siri, you need to relax. Loosen up! Keep your wrists flexible." He instructed, adding with a smirk, "You know, pretend your bones are liquid."

"Very funny, Draco!" Siri snapped and Draco burst out laughing at the memory. Siri shook his head, a broad grin on his face before he joined his friend in a well-deserved belly laugh.

"Can you believe that git?" Siri gasped. "He was an absolute joke!"

"I don't know how you made it through that without cursing him six ways from Sunday!" Draco exclaimed.

"I rose above it." Siri said, growing quiet.

"Does your power frighten you?" Draco asked in the quiet pause.

"It did at first, like that day in court. I was so afraid I would hurt someone." Siri admitted. Draco nodded. "After I took on the Death Eaters and I actually had control over it, I felt a little better." Siri added.

"That was some awesome show you put on that day!" Draco told him.

"Yeah, well it doesn't mean jack if I don't take Voldemort out." Siri said fiercely.

"We'll get him, Siri." Draco assured him. "We're gonna win, we have to." Siri nodded and picked up his sticks.

"Show me how to read these notes." He said, pointing at the sheet of music Draco had brought with him.

After several moments of explaining the different symbols and how to count them out, Siri watched as Draco played them. By dinnertime, Siri was able to count out the beats and hesitantly tap them out on his drums.

"Not bad for the first day, Siri." Draco praised him. "If you can manage to relax a little and flex your wrists more, it'll sound better."

"Thanks, Draco." Siri smiled, flexing his cramped fingers. He did need to relax.

"Oi! Siri! Draco!" Ron called up the stairs. "Dinner's on!"

"Coming!" Siri called down and the two of them made their way down.

The mood through dinner was relaxed and enjoyable. They discussed the training

they would start in the morning, Siri's music lessons and Severus' potion. They all looked forward to testing it.

After dinner, they all gathered in the lab. The potion was ready and Severus dosed himself. Sirius picked up a small book on potions, preparing to toss it.

"No." Severus said. "Use Stupefy."

"Sev, I can't do that!" Sirius said in mortification.

"We have to test it properly." Severus insisted.

"I'll do it." Siri volunteered.

"Go ahead, son." Severus urged, facing him.

Siri stepped away from Severus to put some distance between them. He took a deep breath, licked his lips nervously, pointed his finger and whispered 'Stupefy!' He quickly ducked as the spell bounced off Severus' chest and soared right back at him!

"It worked!" Sirius shouted.

"Fantastic!" Remus marveled.

"Wicked!" Ron added.

Siri and Draco grinned broadly at Severus. 'You did it!" Siri praised him. "Dad! You did it!"

"Yes, well, we need to test it every fifteen minutes for longevity." Severus told them, not quite ready to celebrate yet.

The potion held for just over an hour. After reviving Severus and assuring themselves that he was fine, he unnerved them all by saying, "Now for the Unforgivables." 

"The Unforgivables?" Ron yelped. "But sir!"

"We need to know if it will work! One of us has to do it. I choose me." Severus insisted. "We'll start with Imperius, then Cruciatus." Taking a deep breath, he concluded, "Finally, Avada Kedavra."

"No!" Siri exclaimed, panic in his voice. "Not that one!"

"We have to know!" Severus insisted.

"It's not worth it to test!" Siri shouted. "Please don't!" His chest was tight as he fought the wave of panic threatening to take hold. His breathing became erratic and forced.

Severus, noting the signs, immediately relented. "Okay, Siri, no Avada Kedavra. I promise." He said softly, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Breathe, son. Just relax. We'll only use the other two. That will be close enough."

Sucking in deep gulps of air, Siri nodded his understanding. His hand unconsciously held to his chest, he tried to regain control.

"Better sit down, Siri." Remus said, concern forcing him to act, as he shoved a chair behind the young man.

Sirius looked questioningly at Severus who stared back somberly and shook his head. 'So much for thinking this was over with the trial.' Sirius thought darkly.

Drawing himself up, Siri said, "I'm okay. Can we get this over with?"

"Sure." Severus agreed as he prepared another dose. "Are you wanting to do this Siri, or do you want someone else to do it?"

"I'll do it, if you want, Siri." Draco volunteered.

"Thanks Dray." Siri said. "I can handle it, I think." He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "Ready Dad?" He asked.

"Go ahead, Siri." Severus spoke quietly.

"Imperio." Siri uttered softly, pointing a finger at Severus' chest. The curse once again merely bounced away and dissipated. The six men shared tentative smiles. Siri closed his eyes and steadied his nerves before the last test.

"Crucio." He said and ducked as the curse ricocheted back to him. He jumped to his feet as it disappeared. "It works! Dad this is awesome!"

"This is truly the best weapon we're going to have in our arsenal." Sirius said gravely, taking Severus' hand in congratulations.

Accepting congratulations from everyone in the room, Severus growled, "Let's hope it will be enough!"


	30. Build A Bridge

****

Build A Bridge

"Oompf" Siri grunted as Sirius threw him to the ground once more. He was pinned and helpless in seconds.

"Come on Siri!" Draco yelled. "Get pissed! Fight him off!"

"I am pissed, Dray!" Siri growled as this was the fourth time his Godfather had bested him.

Sirius leapt to his feet, allowing Siri to regain his footing and poise for the next attack.

"C'mon Pup!" Sirius growled. "Let's tumble!" He taunted the teen and before Siri could react, Sirius had body-slammed him to the ground, straddled his hips and pinned his arms for the fifth time.

Siri growled in frustration and Sirius grinned wolfishly at him. Unfortunately for the lovable mutt, he held the pose just a bit too long. Before he knew what the strange look on Siri's face meant, he was flying through the air and landing at Draco's feet.

"What the Hell?" He said looking at Siri.

'Oh no!' Draco thought. He'd seen this before. "Don't touch him! I'll get the professor!" He shouted over his shoulder as he raced inside.

Siri was curled into as tight a ball as his rather tall frame would allow. His arms were covering his head in defense and he was whimpering in fear. Sirius didn't know what to do. He finally opted to just try talking to Siri. "Hey, Pup. It's okay." He soothed. "I'm sorry about this." Sirius kept talking quietly to his Godson until Severus arrived. "I scared him Sev. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." He told his friend.

"Don't worry Paddy." Severus assured him. "He'll be fine."

"Son." Severus spoke quietly. "Listen to me. Think! You're home. Your friends are here. Sirius, Remus and I are here. Think, Siri! We won't hurt you. We won't let anyone else hurt you. Come on!" Severus kept his voice low and calm and slowly Siri relaxed. His eyes popped open and he looked about him in panic.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Siri, I'm sorry." Sirius told him at once. "I scared you."

"Scared…oh." Siri's memory caught up with him. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, Pup, you didn't hurt me." Sirius reassured him. "Surprised the Hell out of me, but I'm okay." He chuckled. "I'll be sure to remember not to pin you for too long or look at you in any way you'll take as a threat! I just forgot. I'm sorry." He added grimly. He felt horrible for what he had done to his Godson.

"I'm the one who's sorry." Siri said angrily. "What good am I going to be to anyone of I can't even handle a malicious grin?"

"Relax, Siri." Severus cautioned. "We'll just keep training. You'll get through it."

"I wish Sonya was here." Siri announced suddenly.

"Sonya? Why?" Severus asked.

"If she were here when these incidents happen, maybe I could make faster progress without waiting for a regular session days later!" Siri explained. "At this rate, I might hurt someone!"

"I don't that's possible, Siri." Severus cautioned. "Sonya has other patients to see."

"I know" Siri sighed. "I was just wishing. She could have her own space, though." Severus felt that this wasn't a sudden whim on his son's part.

"Tell you what, I'll contact her. I'm not making any promises." Severus warned.

"Fair enough." Siri nodded. Turning his attention once again to Sirius and grinning rather wickedly, he taunted, "I'll bet you can't make it six!"

"You're on!" Sirius leapt at his Godson and they rolled across the lawn in playful rough and tumble. Five pins was a record that remained unbroken that day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus fidgeted in his seat. He hated waiting. Checking his watch for the third time in as many minutes, he sighed as he realized he had over half an hour to wait.

"Can I get you some tea, Professor Snape?" The receptionist asked, noting his impatience.

"I'd like that, thank you." He accepted. She smiled as she handed him a large mug of the hot beverage. He smiled briefly in return as he inhaled deeply before taking a drink.

Soon, the door opened and a short, gray-haired woman emerged, followed by Sonya. She issued instructions for a future appointment and said her farewells to the woman, before turning her attention to Severus.

"Sev! How are you?" She smiled warmly. "How is Siri?"

"We're coping." He admitted as he followed her into the office.

"Have a seat." She instructed, closing the door behind him. "Then tell me the truth."

Taking a deep breath, he proceeded to tell her about the recent events concerning Siri; the letters, the punches, the Auror training and his panic attack and finally his wish to have Sonya with him at all times. She listened quietly until he was finished.

"I can't leave my other patients, Sev." She said at last.

"I don't want you to." He explained. "I want to offer a solution. I hope you agree."

"I'm listening." She said.

"I have a massive manor house. It is our family home. Siri and I have just recently moved back there. There is plenty of room. I want to offer you your own space. I can convert an entire wing to suit your needs. You would have room for your practice as well as your own apartment." Severus explained.

When she didn't respond right away, he continued. "Siri needs help, Sonya. He has to be trained for the fight he faces! How can he possibly do that if he panics when someone looks at him in the wrong way? How will he handle it when things come down to hand-to-hand combat and he collapses at the merest touch?" Severus implored, "Please say you'll come and help my son!"

"You won't have any problems with me bringing my clients there?" She regarded him tentatively.

"None whatsoever." Severus didn't hesitate. "You would have your own space, completely set away from the main part of the manor."

"I may have some clients who will refuse to come there for session." She said. "Will I be given time away to see them?"

"We won't be holding you prisoner, Sonya." Severus grinned. "You'll be able to schedule as you see fit. We will adjust Siri's training schedule to work around yours."

"I see." She said eventually. "Am I understanding that you want me present at all of his training sessions?"

"Yes. He feels if you are there to handle things as soon as they occur, he will be able to get past them sooner than if he has to wait for his next formal session." Severus explained.

"He has a valid point." She acknowledged. "It concerns me that he still has issues with mere touch." She mused. "He really should be past that by now." Severus nodded. "Does he initiate touch?" She asked.

"To me, yes." Severus said thoughtfully. "But I can't recall too many other people. Rarely, he will approach his Godfather, but he is usually in a highly charged emotional state when that happens. He doesn't approach anyone in a casual everyday manner. I think he is rather comfortable with Juno as well." He added.

"How about his friends?" She inquired. "Does he initiate touch or allow it?"

"No, I don't recall seeing him touch them either." He said. "I really can't say for sure. I never consciously observed his actions and reactions."

"I see." She sighed. "I think we're going to need to give Siri a little intensive therapy to get him used to positive human contact. It won't be easy."

"I'll do whatever it takes to help him heal." Severus vowed.

"I don't think this is a matter of healing, Sev. I think this is a matter of teaching him to be more human. This goes to the neglect side of his upbringing, not the abuse. This will be much harder to change." She explained.

"So, you'll come?" Severus asked quietly.

"Yes, I will come." She reassured him. "Give me a few days to make arrangements and schedule changes. Tell Siri I'm coming."

"Thank you!" He said with a huge flood of relief.

"Has he seen Juno lately?" She asked suddenly. "Have you?"

"No, we've been busy getting settled in at home. There hasn't been time." He admitted.

"Maybe I'll suggest a visit." She said. "Unless you'd rather not at first?" Severus knew how he felt personally. He missed Juno. Siri did too, he was sure. But whether it was a good idea to have her come to the manor, he couldn't say.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I think you both could use a visit." She grinned. "Siri would probably like it too!" She winked.

"I agree." He grinned, a twinkle in his eye. "Thanks Sonya." He told her. "I have to go. I'll see you in a few days."

"You bet." She smiled as he stepped from the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sirius Snape did you say?" The young woman at the desk asked. She was a tad unnerved. The young man before her had been known as 'Harry Potter' for years. She didn't think she'd ever get used to hearing him being referred to by any other name.

"Yes, ma'am." He answered with a knowing smile. His voice flowed over her, wrapping her in its warmth.

"Have a seat, Mr. Snape. The Minister will be with you in a moment." She said with a smile, thinking, 'Merlin's beard, he's gorgeous!' Siri sat across from her and smiled as he settled down to wait.

"Harry!" Arthur Weasley greeted him soon after. 

"Hello, Mr. Weasley." Siri smiled warmly, hesitantly shaking his hand.

"Sorry! I forgot!" Arthur apologized. "Siri, how are you?"

Siri laughed softly and told him, "Don't worry sir. It will take time. I was 'Harry' for nearly eighteen years after all! And I am doing just fine now that this bloody trial is over!"

"I'm glad to hear it." Arthur smiled. "Molly will be relieved as well!"

"I'm sure she will." Siri smiled in return. "She always makes such a fuss!"

"Well, I wanted to see you, Siri, to discuss this recent attack on you." Arthur said, getting to the reason for the meeting.

"Certainly, sir." Siri acknowledged. "What would you like to know?"

"I've already heard Severus', Sirius', and Remus' accounts of the event. They all told pretty much the same story. Your father's account was a bit more colorful due to the fact that he was still in a rather highly agitated frame of mind. He was pretty shaken up by it." Arthur informed him.

"He was upset with me when I wouldn't let them help me." Siri confessed. "I wanted them to be safe, especially my Dad. They had stated that they were only interested in him and me."

"I'm not concerned with your abilities as far as the Ministry is involved, but as your friend it fascinates me!" Arthur told him excitedly. "So, I am more than ready to hear your account of what happened that day!"

"What do you need to know?" Siri asked.

"I just want your account of the events from your perspective." Arthur explained. "Tell me what you saw happen." 

"Um….well, before we saw them, I had an unsettled feeling, like something wasn't right. We stepped out into the street. I didn't notice anything out of place. We turned a corner and came face to face with six Death Eaters. They had their wands drawn. I looked behind us and suddenly there were just as many behind." He paused.

"Which group was Lucius Malfoy in?" Arthur interjected.

"He was in the group that faced us." Siri said, adding. "He spoke for the group."

"Did you know it was him before he was unmasked?" Arthur asked.

"No, but Draco did." Siri said, a frown of concern for his friend crossing his face.

"What happened next?" Arthur prompted.

"Well, Draco, Ron, Sirius and Remus closed ranks around Dad and me. Lucius ordered them to move away and he said that they were only after 'the spy and Potter'. I had stepped forward, I guess, to face them, but I don't remember doing it. Sirius pushed me behind him and told Lucius that they'd have to go through him first. All Hell broke loose after that. I can remember thinking that I had to keep them safe. I'm not sure how I caused the security bubble, it was suddenly there, surrounding all of us. I stepped outside of it and looked back to be sure they were safe. The Death Eaters' curses bounced off the wall of the bubble. At first, all I could do was deflect the curses aimed at me. The harder I concentrated, the stronger I felt. Soon, I was able to curse them back. Dad was in a rage when I wouldn't let him out to help me. He kept ordering me to release him and it distracted me. I was nearly struck down by Cruciatus, but I prevented it at the last second. I was down on my hands and knees and I was feeling more and more drained. I was still outnumbered. I remember getting very angry. I mean, I was **_really_** pissed about the situation. I was frustrated because I knew I was weakening and I hadn't saved my friends and my family. All of a sudden, I felt a huge surge of my power, like I had finally tapped into it or something. I got to my feet and with a wide sweep of my arms I stunned the whole lot of them and bound them up. I collapsed after that." He relaxed into his chair and smiled grimly at Arthur.

"Did you recognize any of the Death Eaters other than Lucius Malfoy?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, from fourth year, you know." Siri hedged nervously as he remembered the past.

"I know." Arthur said quietly. "Can you just confirm them for our records?"

"Sure. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Avery and Macnair." Siri ticked off on his fingers. "The other six, I didn't know. Peter Pettigrew wasn't among them, or he'd be dead." Siri announced in a calm, deadly, tone of voice.

"I see." Arthur shifted a little nervously in his seat and cleared his throat. "Everything you've said matches what Severus and the others have said. We will be trying them, of course, but it will be difficult to convict on anything stronger than assault, I'm afraid."

"Why is that?" Siri asked.

"Well, none of you has said there were any more serious threats or that they used any curse stronger than Cruciatus. If Avada Kedavra had been attempted, we could lock them away with a little kiss. No matter, we can take comfort in a life sentence at least, if they are found guilty." Arthur explained.

"I understand." Siri nodded.

"We'll keep you apprised of things as they progress. When a court date is set, we'll notify you." Arthur added, shaking the young man's hand once more.

"Thank you, sir." Siri smiled. "Tell Mrs. Weasley that I said 'Hello' and that I said not to worry so much!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Few Days Later…

"Hi guys. Come in and have a seat." Sonya greeted them. It was going to be the first formal session they had at the manor.

"Siri, you asked for a session with your Dad." Sonya began. "What is it you need to talk about?"

"I want to know why he let Mum die believing she had sent him away from us forever." He challenged, glaring at his father. Severus shifted in his chair nervously. He knew they needed to work through it, but the memories were killing him and Siri's anger was hard to face.

"That's a valid question." Sonya assured him. "Have you asked him?"

"Only once, when I was angry." Siri admitted.

"I see." Sonya acknowledged. "Are you ready to calmly discuss this with Severus?" She asked.

"I think so." He answered. "We need to talk. I don't like the strain between us."

"'I'm not happy ei…" Severus broke off as Sonya raised her hand to silence him. She shook her head at him and told Siri to finish what he was saying.

"Um…I also have to sort out some other stuff too." He said lamely, not quite putting the true reason into words.

"Siri, you're closing off." Sonya accused. "Say what you mean."

"I don't want to." He admitted.

"Why not?" Sonya asked, curiously.

"It'll hurt him." Siri whispered. "I don't want to hurt him. I just want to make it all go away."

"We can't do that." Sonya said gently. "Your life is what it is, Siri."

"I know!" He growled. "Why does it have to have so much pain in it? Can't I get a break?"

"I'm your break, Siri." Sonya soothed. "That's why I'm here."

Siri nodded and took a deep breath, trying to hold down the anger he felt every time the question came to mind. He eyed Severus for several long moments. The look in his father's eyes was guarded, but Siri could detect nothing else. His father merely waited, ready to face him.

"Why didn't you come back?" Siri's calm voice belied his anger.

"I wanted to desperately." Severus admitted. Siri waited. Sonya found herself holding her breath. "But it was impossible. I already told you my orders were to organize the raid on Godric's Hollow for Halloween night." Severus spoke quietly.

"Yes, but you never told me why you didn't try to come back!" Siri repeated. "You're saying you couldn't slip away for even a few minutes? You couldn't come and comfort her and let her know that you still loved her? You couldn't come and make me feel safe?"

"No, Siri, I couldn't." Severus answered bluntly.

"Why not?" Siri demanded.

"Because I was being watched!" Severus said explosively.

"Watched?" Siri swallowed hard, his anger was instantly gone. His mind immediately raced to the danger his father had been in. "By who?" He asked softly.

"Lucius Malfoy." Severus announced. Sonya gasped and Severus looked sharply at her, but she had recovered quickly.

"Lucius? Why was he watching you?" Siri asked.

"He had been suspicious of me for quite some time." Severus explained. "He had noticed my odd disappearances. Those times I slipped away to see you and your mother, to steal just a few precious moments with you. And more than that, the times when I slipped away to meet Albus."

"Oh my God." Sonya whispered. "I'm sorry for speaking out." She apologized when Severus' curious eyes fixed on her again..

"Not a problem." Severus assured her. "It's rather frightening, even when I think on it now."

"Did he ever catch you?" Siri asked.

"No. There were several times he nearly caught me. But he never could get enough proof to present to Voldemort." Siri nodded. That certainly explained why he never came home.

"Okay, I understand that." Siri began again. "But, why did you leave me with _them _when you could finally offer me a safe and loving home? Why did you leave me to suffer all the abuse?" He cried, the pain in his chest near to bursting.

"Think! Siri, how could I bring you with me?" Severus demanded. "What do you think would have happened if I had suddenly showed up with a two-year old son who just happened to have a rather **_obvious _**scar on his forehead? What would happen if Voldemort had discovered who you were? Who **_we_** were?" He growled in frustration.

"So you're saying you made the choice to pretend I didn't exist to **_save _**me?" Siri yelled.

"Siri calm yourself." Sonya cautioned. He merely glanced at her before turning once more to his father.

"What made you so sure we both wouldn't have been safe at Hogwarts?" He demanded. "You surely thought you were!"

"I did what I thought was best for you." Severus insisted. "I felt you had a proper home."

"And what about that?" Siri pounced. "Why the Hell didn't anybody check on me? Why?" He choked back a sob. "I don't understand why no one checked." He whispered.

"I'm afraid there is no better explanation than poor judgment, Siri." Severus admitted quietly. "'I'm sorry' doesn't come near fixing the mistake. Repairing the damage may take me the rest of my life, but I swear to you; I'll do it Siri!"

Silence settled over the room. Both Sonya and Severus had learned to wait where Siri was concerned. He chewed through things thoroughly before he spit them out.

"Why did you treat me so horribly?" He whispered.

Severus kneeled by Siri's chair. "I can only repeat, I felt it was what I had to do to keep you safe. My mask was firmly in place. My reality absolute. You were a threat to my personal fortress. I couldn't let down my guard." Severus was desperate to make him understand.

"I'm sorry for it now. I made my choices and I forced us both to live with them. But I promise you, Siri, no more. Never, ever, will there be secrets between us again. In a twisted sort of way, I'm glad that this happened. Your plight opened my eyes. If I hadn't ever seen you in that room, broken and bleeding, I may never have told you the truth! Now that I have, I can hold you, I can talk to you, show the world how proud I am to be your father and show the world how proud I am of you. God, Siri, I'll never give that up! You're my life! I've finally remembered the way things are supposed to be! You are **_My_** son. I love you. I have always loved you. Everything I did was out of a desperate desire to protect you and keep you alive! I'm sorry that one of my choices was a horrible mistake. I would change it if I could, but I can't. I can only go from here and make the rest of our lives the best I can make them." Severus declared vehemently.

Siri sat there, silently gazing at the top of his father's bowed head. He reached up and gently smoothed his hand over Severus' head. He then bent forward and placed a soft kiss where his hand had led. "I understand." He whispered.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Severus asked, barely heard in the quiet room.

"I love you. You say all that you did was what you truly thought was best for me. How could there be anything that you need forgiving for? You don't need to be forgiven for loving someone." Siri spoke quietly in his father's ear. Severus nodded, hugged Siri fiercely and returned to his seat.

"Oh boy!" Sonya said, expelling a huge breath of relief. "That was major. I'm proud of both of you! I think you both worked that out perfectly. Any other things to discuss?" Both men shook their heads. "Well then, now that I have your attention, I want to discuss a new phase of therapy for you Siri. Severus and I talked a little about some of the problems you're having. He told me about what happened during one of your training sessions. He also told me about the blows you inflicted on him. Now don't get all huffy!" She warned as she saw Siri's chest raise as he drew breath to protest. He let the air out immediately and glared at Severus.

"Siri, it concerns me a great deal. You still show great aversion to touch and you seem unwilling to touch anyone else comfortably, other than Severus. You should be beyond this by now." She explained. Siri nodded, waiting for more.

"I am also quite alarmed at the violent behavior. I knew it was possible that you might eventually take on this behavior. Most children who have been abused, follow down the same path. Now, hear me out!" She raised her hand as he opened his mouth to protest.

"I'm not saying anything more than this. You are merely behaving according to the way you were raised. You learned from Vernon that the way to handle your anger was to resort to physical violence. You said yourself that every time Vernon was angry, you were a target. Right?" She asked gently.

Siri was mortified. He could only nod in answer. His uncle had said he was a monster. Siri felt his uncle was a monster. Sonya just told him he was behaving the way his uncle had taught him to behave. 'Oh my God! I am a monster!' He thought.

"We are going to help you, okay?" Sonya's voice came back to his consciousness.

Siri blinked and focused on her. "I'm sorry. What did you say?" He asked somewhat vaguely.

She quickly thought over what she had just said and then asked, "What were you just thinking?"

"Um…unc…er…Vernon called me a monster. I always thought of him that way. You said I was acting the way he had showed me and so…I thought…I am a monster!" His voice dropped to a horrified whisper.

"No! Siri!" Severus burst out. "That's not true."

Sonya raised her hand to Severus to quiet him. "Siri, do you really believe that you're a monster?" She asked gently.

"I don't know. I'm mortified by my behavior. I never should have hit my Dad, no matter how angry I was." He confessed.

"There is your answer, Siri." Sonya told him quietly. "If you were truly a monster, you never would have been mortified by your behavior."

"I don't know." He said hesitantly.

"Was Vernon mortified?" She asked.

"No." Siri answered.

"Was he remorseful?" She pressed.

"No." Siri said.

"Did he offer any apology for his actions?" She persisted.

"No!" Siri growled.

"You've admitted mortification, yes?" She asked.

"Yes." Siri answered, sighing with irritation.

"Are you remorseful?" She demanded.

"Of course!" Siri said, somewhat explosively.

"Did you offer an apology?" She smiled.

"Yes." He answered.

"Did you make amends?" She added softly.

"Yes, I healed his wounds." Siri whispered.

"You're no monster, Siri." Sonya told him gently. "I think you are a wonderful young man with a lot of problems to iron out."

"I guess." He said quietly.

"I think you need to hear what people truly think of you and feel about you, Siri." Sonya announced. "Not just anybody, mind you, but the people who mean the most to you. We're going to incorporate that knowledge into the next phase of your therapy." She smiled.

"What do you mean?" Siri asked guardedly.

"Tell me something, Siri." Sonya began. "Do you trust your father?"

"Of course I do!" He shouted.

"Calm down and listen to me." She ordered.

"Do you trust his touch enough to know he would never hurt you with it?" She asked. It took Siri a bit longer to answer and Sonya noticed that he was agitated.

"Yes." He said tensely after a few moments' thought.

"Now tell me, Siri. Do you trust your Godfather?" She asked.

"Yes." He admitted cautiously.

"Would you let him touch you?" She pressed.

"Yes." He said, fidgeting in his seat.

"What about Ron?" She threw at him. "Do you trust him?"

Siri couldn't meet her eye. "Yes." He said.

"Would you allow him to, say, give you a hug?" She asked quietly. Siri was breathing hard, his knuckles were white from gripping the arms of his chair.

"I - I - could, yes." He stammered.

"Siri relax." Sonya soothed. "I know you want what you say to be the truth. Want it more than ever. But it's not really true, is it?" She pointed out to him softly.

Siri hung his head. He struggled to get his breathing under control.

"No! I can't let them touch me!" He burst out. "I don't want to be touched. I - I don't like being touched."

"It's okay, Siri. You don't have to. At least not yet. We'll start out slow. The first session will be just you and your dad." Sonya reassured him. "Then we'll go down the list you will make for me for the next session." Sonya told him.

"List?" He queried.

"Yes. I want you to make a list of people you trust the most, down to the people you trust the least." Sonya instructed. "I want it when we have our session next week."

"Next week?" Siri asked, confusion clouding his face. "Are you leaving?"

"No, I meant next week for our formal session. I will still be at your training sessions." She smiled.

"Alright." He sighed in relief.

"Good man!" She beamed. "I'll see the both of you here next week." She said as she escorted them to the door.

"Okay." Siri smiled. "Bye, Sonya."

"We'll see you later." Severus told her as he shut the door to her office.

"Well, that was interesting." Severus told him.

"I thought she'd lecture me about hitting you." Siri admitted.

"That's not her job." Severus explained. "It's mine. You do know that, angry or not, I will never let you get away with that again don't you?" He warned.

"Yes, sir." Siri answered. "I'm sorry, sir, I won't do it again."

Puzzled by the odd turn of phrase, Severus queried, "What's with all the 'sirs', Siri?"

"What?" Siri asked.

"All the references to 'sir', what's going on? Rather formal manner of speech, almost regimental, wouldn't you say?" He explained.

"Sorry, si…Dad." Siri mumbled. "I think it is a throwback to Vernon. I always had to call him 'sir'. I was really careful about it, especially when he was furious."

"Siri, I'm not angry or furious or anything." Severus said with exasperation. "I merely stated the fact that if you were to hit me again, I would make you face the consequences."

"I'm sorry. I'll be good. I promise." Siri whispered.

"No!" Severus said, grabbing Siri by his shoulders. Siri flinched and covered his head with his arms. "Siri! Look at me!" Severus demanded, while pulling Siri's arms down. "Look at me!" He demanded again, when Siri refused to look up.

Siri slowly met his gaze. Severus saw deep fear in Siri's bright green eyes.

"Now, you listen to me." Severus growled. "I love you. I will **_never_** stop loving you. I will **_never _**hurt you or turn you away. You are a good person, a powerful wizard and I am very proud of you! Do you understand?" Severus declared desperately. Siri nodded meekly but his gaze fell away.

Severus wrapped him in his arms and rubbed his back. Siri just closed his eyes and absorbed all the warmth and comfort his father could give to him.

"Dad?" Siri murmured after several long moments.

"What?" Severus answered still rubbing comforting circles over the young man's back.

"Can I put Juno's name right after yours on my list?" He asked.

"Sure, why not!" Severus smiled, giving him a final squeeze and slapping him gently on the back.


	31. and Get Over It

…and Get Over It

"Oompf!" Sirius grunted as Siri threw him to the ground once more. He was pinned and helpless in seconds.

"Come on Sirius!" Severus laughed. "Get pissed! Fight him off!"

"Think you're funny, don't you Sev?" Sirius growled. "I'd like to see you take him on!"

Siri leapt to his feet, offering to help his Godfather to his feet, a wolfish grin lighting his face. "C'mon, you old mutt." Siri taunted. "Let's tumble!" He tackled his Godfather and they rolled across the lawn for several moments before Siri had him defenseless once more.

"Okay, Okay, Uncle!" Sirius laughed, somewhat out of breath. The two men got to their feet and faced each other. "That was excellent Siri. I'm happy with how far all of you have come." He motioned for everyone to gather around as he stepped over to a table on the patio.

"I think you guys are ready to move up to using weapons. I've paired each of you with one of us and you will start familiarizing yourselves with two combat weapons. Ron you will work with Severus, Draco you will work with Remus and Siri, you're with me." He announced to the three young men. They nodded, excitement evident on their faces. They all had discussed which weapons they preferred and were anxious to train with them.

"Okay, I know you all have preferences for your weapons, but you will be learning how to use all three of these." Sirius said pointing to the table where an array of weapons were laid out; one of each for each of them.

"The switchblade is excellent for close encounters. It is easily concealed in a pocket, a sleeve or even your boot. It is a fast, vicious instrument, especially if you know how to use it," Sirius explained, handing each teen a knife. 

Siri hesitated taking his and Severus quietly ordered, "Take it son." Siri took the knife, but he visibly paled.

"Just hold it and examine it for now, Siri." Sonya told him. "Then you may put it down." She eyed Sirius, her look warning him to go slow.

"No rush, Siri." Sirius reassured him. "You don't even have to open it, if you're not ready."

"No." Siri said firmly. "I can do this. How do I open it?"

"See the small button on the side of the handle?" Sirius asked all three. They nodded as they found the button he was referring to. Now, keep your hand away from the opening for the blade and press the button." Immediately, three 'schnicks' are heard and the teens are armed.

"Whoa!" Draco exclaimed in surprise.

"Wicked!" Ron commented, grinning broadly.

"Cool." Siri said softly, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Okay, now with a flick of your wrist, while pressing the button once again, like this, " Sirius demonstrated, "the blade will retract." The teens mimic the maneuver and their blades disappear. They grin at each other as Sirius nodded his approval.

"Next we have daggers. These are just as vicious as the knife. They're a little harder to conceal, but very reliable." He continued, handing each of them a jewel encrusted dagger in a box. Siri had his gift from his Godfather in his hands but didn't try to remove it from the box.

"Take your time, Siri." Sonya said as she stepped over to him. "Would you like me to remove it for you?" Siri nodded. Sonya held her hand over his, forcing him to retain his grip on the box. She reached in, watching his reaction out of the corner of her eye. He was agitated, but in control. She lifted the dagger from the box and held it flat-palmed in her hand, it being less threatening that way.

"Look at it, Siri." She coaxed softly. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He eyed it warily. "It won't hurt you. Look at the emeralds embedded in the handle. Aren't they amazing?" She spoke softly to him and she saw him relax.

"Are you ready?" She asked. "Just touch it Siri, one of the emeralds." 

He reached out a finger and touched the stone at the center of the hilt. "It's warm!" He marveled. "It feels warm. Uncle Vernon's knife was so cold." He added in a hushed tone, shuddering from the memory

"I want you to take it Siri." Sonya told him. "I will hand it to you, handle first. I want you to take it and like the switchblade, just look it over and then you may put it down."

Siri took a deep breath. He glanced at Severus, who nodded his encouragement but said nothing. Siri reached out and slowly took the dagger from Sonya. He turned it in his hands, examined the blade and the stones. After a few moments, he smiled, nodded and placed it back in the box.

"Okay son?" Severus asked, a worried frown still creasing his face.

"I think so. That wasn't so bad after all!" Siri admitted, a hint of excitement in his voice.

Ron and Draco had kept quiet through the encounter, knowing how tense Siri was about the dagger. Now they took a few moments to examine their own daggers.

"These are really amazing, aren't they?" Ron said, making the sun flash off the sapphires in his dagger.

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful." Draco mused, making the rubies in his dagger flash like fire in the sunlight.

"Now with the switchblade, about the only way you could kill someone would be by slashing the jugular vein. The blade isn't long enough to penetrate anything vital." Sirius explained. "This, however," He said picking up Siri's dagger, "will kill easily with one thrust through the heart." He paused, eyeing the three young men.

"Now, for your swords. They are an effective weapon, but require a lot of practice to use properly. Severus will be training you on proper fencing maneuvers." Sirius informed them.

"Of the three weapons, these are the most cumbersome to carry into battle. I choose not to use one. I prefer the knives and my wand." He eyed the teens a few moments. "Any questions?" They shook their heads, more interested in what he would assign them as their main weapons.

"Now, Ron. I believe you were most interested in the sword and dagger?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, sir." Ron answered.

"The sword is a good choice for you. With your height, your lunge will be hard to match." Sirius nodded his approval. "I think you agree, Severus?"

"Indeed. I had Mr. Weasley sized up for the sword immediately."

"Very well. Draco, you eyed the sword as well and you handle the switchblade like a natural. You may have trouble with the sword. We'll see." Sirius mused.

"I think we can work with the sword." Severus stepped in. "I have a few short blades in my collection. If we can strike the right balance, he'll do well. He has a light step."

"You're the expert where swords are concerned. I trust your judgment." Sirius acknowledged.

"Now, Siri, you've held off on your decisions for obvious reasons. Would you mind if I made suggestions for you?" Sirius asked.

"I'd be grateful if you did!" Siri agreed, relief evident in his voice.

"I don't want to cause you too much stress here, Siri, but I watched you handle these weapons. I've experienced a little of your hand-to-hand combat skills. If you trust me, I can train you to use the dagger and the switchblade. You're quick on your feet. Your instincts are spot-on. You were born for these two weapons." Sirius told him, excitement edged his voice.

"I'll work through it." Siri said slowly. "If you think I'm made for these weapons, then I'll trust you." He expelled a deep breath, eyeing the dagger nervously.

Noting the agitated stance, Sirius reassured him by telling him that they would start with the switchblade. Siri nodded, relief evident in his face and the way he visibly relaxed.

"Now, listen up, guys." Sirius got Ron and Draco's attention. "We won't get into much actual practice today. We're going to go over some basics and then maybe get a feel for the weapons." Sirius announced.

"A very important thing you must remember is that in a hand combat situation, you must anticipate your opponent's next move. He will not over extend himself, unless he is inexperienced or a fool. I assure you that you will find neither amongst the Death Eaters. They are highly trained and highly motivated. By that, I mean that they have no desire to be punished for failure." He instructed.

"The trick to hand combat is to keep your wits about you, keep your balance and make yourself as small a target as possible. You need to keep your arms and legs under control and as close to your body as you can." He informed them.

"You will learn to 'Lunge, Plunge, and Retract'. He announced while demonstrating for them. "When you retract you are to automatically crouch into your smallest home position." Sirius dropped down into a crouched posture, but still held Siri's dagger in a battle-ready position. In one smooth motion, he was upright and standing before them.

"Did you follow that?" He asked. The three teens nodded. "Good. You'll be practicing that until it is second nature to you. It will eventually reach a point where all of these maneuvers will be automatic. You'll perform them flawlessly, without a second thought. These skills could save your life one day." The young men nodded their understanding. "Okay, let's put all of these weapons away for now and get some lunch. This afternoon we'll have a bit of practice with defensive rolls and our home positions." Sirius announced.

As the young men moved away into the manor, the four adults gathered together.

"Severus, did you watch Siri today?" Sirius asked, excitement in his voice. "Did you see it?"

"Yes, I saw." Severus acknowledged. "A little training and he'll be quite formidable."

"What do you mean?" Sonya asked "What are you seeing?"

"Siri already shows signs of being a born warrior." Sirius explained, "I saw it in Draco as well. Did you notice how they automatically dropped down and made themselves small?"

"Yes, I saw that." She nodded. "Didn't you teach them that already?"

"No." Sirius answered as Severus and Remus shook their heads.

"I'm impressed." Sonya smiled. "They figured that out for themselves!"

"No, they reacted on their instincts." Severus told her. "Something in them just 'knows' how to react."

"And did you notice Ron?" Remus said, excitedly. "He was rather bold, stood fast. With his height and proper training, he is going to be a force to be reckoned with!"

"I noticed that." Sirius added, his excitement evident by the gleam in his eyes. "These three, once trained, are going to be legend. I can feel it."

"If I have to go into battle, I'm glad I'll have them on my side!" Remus added.

"Do you realize that you are talking about these young men as if they are machinery?" Sonya exclaimed indignantly.

"That is exactly what they will be." Sirius told her harshly. "Killing machines created out of a need to rid the world of a mad man."

"Well for my own peace of mind, would you try to remember they also happen to be little more than children while you're at it?" She huffed as she stalked off.

"What's her problem?" Sirius asked. Remus shook his head at his clueless friend. "I'll go talk to her." He volunteered.

He found her seated on a low bench on a side patio. He sat next to her and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry about that." He began. "Sirius has always been rather clueless when it 

comes to people's feelings."

"I just don't understand how you could stand there and calmly discuss their abilities in such a cold and blood-thirsty way." Sonya exclaimed.

Remus smiled. "I have no better explanation other than men think differently than women do. Believe me, those 'children' you're worried about have the same blood-thirsty thoughts in their heads!" He revealed.

Sonya shook her head in disgust. "Don't you even pause a bit over the thought that you are about to train them to take another's life?"

"It's war, doctor." He told her bluntly. "Or it will be. They have to be able to defend themselves flawlessly. In order to do that, we have to be rather cold-blooded. It's simply the way it has to be."

"Well, maybe it's the way it has to be professor, but I don't have to enjoy it one bit." She declared angrily.

"I never said we enjoyed it doctor." Remus told her quietly. "We hate the idea just as much as you do. Unfortunately, it is the only way to prepare them."

"Professor Lupin, sir?" A timid little house elf spoke. Remus looked down at a rather frightened, blue-eyed elf named Jemma.

"Yes, Jemma, what is it?" Remus spoke gently to her.

"Master Snape sent me to get you, sir and the doctor, sir." She peered at Sonya nervously "Master said to tell you that it is time for lunch, sir." She bowed.

"Thank you, Jemma. Please tell Severus that we're coming." Remus smiled at the little elf.

"Yes, sir. Jemma will, sir." She squeaked. "But it wasn't Master Severus, sir, it was Master Siri, sir."

"Very well, Jemma." Remus sighed, a bemused smile on his face. "Tell Master Siri that we're coming. Thank you."

"Yes, sir. You is welcome, sir." She bobbed up and down before scurrying away.

Sonya smiled at him. "You were very nice to her."

"What do you mean?" Remus said in confusion.

"Well, she was frightened." Sonya told him.

"If you're hinting that Severus abuses his servants, you're barking up the wrong tree!" Remus told her coldly.

"What other reason would she have to be frightened then?" Sonya snapped back.

"She was abused by her **_former _**Master." Remus informed her, fury in his voice. "Severus rescued her from the Crouch residence after the fiasco three years ago."

Sonya's mouth dropped open. "Oh. I'm so sorry! I've allowed myself to fall into one of the traps I try to avoid." She explained.

"Don't take it so hard. Severus is rather formidable and a lot of people read him wrong." Remus assured her. "And he'd be the last person to set anyone straight!" Sonya nodded and stood up.

"Anyway, that is beside the point at the moment. We've been summoned. Shall we?" He offered her his arm and smiled.

"Why I'd be delighted, Professor Lupin!" She grinned up at him, taking his proffered arm.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What news do you have for me, Wormtail?" Voldemort hissed.

"M - master, Lucius Malfoy and the others are awaiting trial in Azkaban." The rat-faced man stammered.

"We will take care of that in due time." Voldemort mused. "Have you discovered where Severus and his brat are hiding?"

"We're working on it Master." Wormtail bowed deeply. "We think they may be hiding in Snape Manor, sir."

"You think?" Voldemort hissed. "Why is it so difficult to find out?"

"There are numerous protective wards around the manor, sir; new ones, stronger ones. We're having trouble penetrating them." Wormtail hesitated. "This is why we think he is there. It wasn't this difficult to get through…last time."

"Oh yes…last time. I remember it well." Voldemort mused. "Keep trying. They must be there!"

"Y -yes, M - master." Wormtail kneeled, kissing the hem of the evil man's cloak. He rose and turned to go.

"Oh and Wormtail?" Voldemort called softly. "You know how I hate bad news. Crucio."

**__**

Back at Snape Manor

"Unh!" Siri gasped, dropping his fork and clutching his head. "He's at it again!"

"Push it back, Siri!" Ron told him.

"No!" Siri panted. "I'm not sure that it's wise to do that. I'll go silent running unless it gets too severe. I can handle this." He admitted, pressing the heel of his hand on his scar. No one ate a bite until Siri picked up his fork once more.

"Alright, Siri?" Remus asked, worried about the young man.

"I'm fine, Remus." Siri assured him. "The pain was not as bad as it could have been."

Putting his fork down once more, he announced, "I'm going for a walk on the grounds. Anyone care to join me?" He asked.

"I'll go." Draco stood to join him.

"Me too." Ron added, grabbing another mouthful of mashed potato.

"Don't go near the cliffs after dark, Siri." Severus warned.

"We won't Dad." Siri agreed.

As they stepped outside, Siri spoke first. "Have you heard any news concerning your father, Draco?"

"No. I know he's in Azkaban waiting for trial, but that's about it." Draco informed him.

"Draco, wasn't it difficult to turn your back on him?" Ron asked.

"I had to." Draco stated. "I've known for years that I didn't want to be powerful or influential if that was the price I had to pay to gain it."

"How does your family feel?" Siri pressed.

"My father's family all have turned against me, even my grandparents. But my mother's family supports me." He answered.

"What about your mother?" Ron asked quietly.

"She supports whatever decisions I make, but she stays with father." Draco said harshly.

"That's not a good thing?" Siri asked, hesitantly. 

"My father is a difficult person to live with." Draco said shortly.

"Abusive?" Siri ventured.

"Yes." Draco qualified.

That was the end of that conversation as the three young men approached the stables in a far corner of the estate.

"I didn't know this was here!" Siri said, excitement in his voice.

"Have you ever rode horses, Siri?" Draco asked as Siri pulled the doors open.

"No." He answered as he stepped inside. The light was dim inside the large building. Stalls lined each side of a center aisle way. It smelled of musty hay and animals. They looked around as their eyes adjusted to the interior gloom. Reaching the opposite end and finding each stall empty, Siri commented, "I wonder if Dad still has horses? And if he does, where are they?"

"Dunno." Ron said, shrugging his shoulders. "Guess we could ask."

At the far end of the stables, there was a closed door. Curiosity getting the better of him, Siri opened it and stepped inside. Ron and Draco followed behind. Siri flicked his wrist, muttered 'lumos' and an oil lamp flared to life on a massive roll-top desk. The three of them took in their surroundings. They were in what was obviously a dusty, musty and untouched office of a sort. It was evident that the Snape's had owned more than just ordinary horses. Blue and red ribbons adorned dusty pictures that covered the walls. Each picture showed a beribboned, magnificent animal attended by either a beaming raven~haired young woman or a regal, yet proud, Severus. The same horse was in every picture that contained Siri's father and attached to each frame, a dusty blue ribbon. 'First Place' each announced.

"Look at this horse, guys!" Siri said awestruck. "Have you ever seen such a majestic animal?"

"No, I don't think I ever have." Draco admitted quietly as he admired the photo.

"I know I never have!" Ron said

The horse was a towering animal. Severus was not a short man, but this animal's head loomed over him. He was black as night, not a trace of another color was evident on his body, no blaze, no socks. Severus' attention was on the horse, one arm wrapped protectively under the horse's neck, the other on his muzzle. His face was raised to the horse's ears as if he were whispering to it. The horse's ears were perked up attentively.

Siri took the picture from the wall and wiped the dust away with a corner of his cloak. He removed the ribbon and slapped it against his leg to remove the dust, blowing on it for good measure, before returning it to the frame and replacing it.

"I wonder who the woman is?" Draco mused as he and Ron eyed the picture of the dark-haired woman.

"She looks like the professor." Ron observed.

"That's my sister, Sadistra." Severus spoke quietly from behind them, startling them severely.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Siri spoke quietly.

"Had is correct, Siri." Severus told them, crossing over to look at the picture they had been admiring. "She was thrown by this horse and killed within six months of this picture being taken." He added softly as he wiped the dust away with a finger.

"I'm sorry." Siri said gently.

"How old was she, sir?" Draco asked quietly.

"She had just turned eighteen." Severus said gruffly. "I was fifteen." He added, pointing to the photo Siri had cleaned. "We won all the events that year between the two of us." Severus reflected on his past with a sad smile on his face.

"Where are the horses?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"All gone, long dead by now." Severus told him. "But as for what happened to them; father had Demon put down the day of the accident." Severus said pointing at the picture of his sister. "After I started taking foolish chances in my grief, he sold the rest of them."

"Foolish chances?" Siri swallowed nervously.

"Yes. Racing along the cliffs after dark daring the horse to slip up." He waved his hand impatiently. "It's irrelevant. He did what he had to do."

"Abeo went to a breeder. He never competed again as far as I know." Severus whispered, brushing the picture of the magnificent animal. Taking a deep breath, he composed himself. "Well, it's getting late. Shall we return to the house?"

The young men nodded. They stepped out into the main aisle. Severus waved a hand, muttered 'nox' to extinguish the light and softly closed the door behind him. "I'd appreciate it if you would stay away from here from now on. Understood?" He told them as they left the barn.

"Yes, sir." Draco agreed. 

"Of course, sir." Ron agreed right away.

Siri merely nodded silently, his thoughts already jumping ahead to the near future.

Just before dawn, Siri made his way quickly out to the stables, one eye to remaining undetected. He rushed straight to the office, closing the door behind him. "Lumos." He whispered and the oil lamp blazed. He sat in the old chair and started shuffling through the dusty papers on top of the desk. Sneezing loudly, he held his breath and listened for a few minutes, his heart pounding. He quietly resumed his search, rummaging through cubbies and drawers. Not finding what he was looking for in the desk, he moved over to one of the two large filing cabinets beside the desk. Pulling drawers open and scanning the multi-colored tabs, he found what he wanted; 'sales records'. He slipped the folder out and returned to the desk. He carefully paged through the file, searching frantically for one name…'Abeo'. He found the record after several minutes of searching and read through it quickly. He found the information he needed, copied it down on a scrap of parchment and returned the file to the drawer and extinguished the light. He made his way silently back to his rooms, a plan already forming in his head. He knew there was no way the horse would still be alive. His Dad had said the horse had been sold to a breeder. There had to be offspring somewhere! He was determined to find one and give him or her to his father for his birthday in February. Smiling with satisfaction, he settled on his bed for a couple more hours of sleep.


	32. A Family is Born

****

A Family is Born

A low rumbling vibrated through the manor finding its way to the lab where Severus was preparing the last batch of the shielding potion ~ his own. As he labeled his potion and placed it next to Siri's in the cooler, he felt the vibrations in the floor.

"What the Hell?" He thought curiously. As he emerged from the staircase, he met up with Remus as he crossed the kitchen, a look of curiosity on his face.

"What is that rumbling, Severus?" He asked as Severus stepped in line with him.

"I'm not sure. It seems to be coming from above us somewhere." Severus answered as they ascended the stairs.

Once they reached the landing, it was obvious where the sound emanated from. Grinning at each other in recognition of the sound, the two men made their way to the door leading to the South Tower.

As Severus opened the door, the low rumble became a deafening roar. Siri was practicing and it was obvious that he had greatly improved. Severus and Remus stepped onto the landing and were surprised at the sight that met their eyes. It wasn't Siri merely practicing that created the disturbance. Draco was seated before his drums and the two young men were 'dueling'. Sirius smiled broadly at his friends as he spotted them and stepped closer.

"Aren't they fantastic?" He nearly shouted at them in order to be heard over the drums. Remus was awestruck. Siri had really gotten good since Draco began instructing him.

"He has really improved, hasn't he?" Remus marveled.

Both teens were bathed in sweat, fierce concentration registered on their faces. Draco would perform a complicated series of beats and Siri would mimic as soon as he ended and there was a never-ending roll of reverberations that shook the floors and rattled the panes of glass in the windows. Draco's movements ceased. He looked up and smiled at the three men as he waited for Siri to complete the piece. Siri looked over at his Dad, grinning as he wiped the sweat from his face.

"You've advanced quite a bit." Severus remarked unnecessarily.

"Yeah. I found my rhythm, you might say!" Siri laughed.

"That was really wicked!" Ron spoke up from the corner where he had been enjoying the show.

"We figured out that Siri was much better at playing by ear than he was at reading music." Draco explained. "As soon as I put the sheet music away, he relaxed and it came to him."

"Right. I was putting all of my concentration into reading the notes and it caused me to falter too much when I played them." Siri added.

"Exactly." Draco continued. "So, on a whim, I suggested that he just close his eyes and listen to what I played. After a few tries, he had it and he's been getting better ever since!"

"I'm really impressed!" Remus beamed at him. Has it helped with your concentration, Siri?" Severus nodded, wondering the same thing.

"Yes, sir." Siri answered. "Watch this!" He closed his eyes in concentration and soon the tower room was bathed in a golden light. It radiated warmth and comfort. Every one of them felt the effects of the power emanating from the young man. They felt immense contentment, acceptance and a depth of feeling toward each other that was mind boggling. As Siri opened his eyes and looked around, a smile lit up his face. He could feel the bonding between those gathered there. He could read it in their expressions.

'Yes, this is what was needed.' He thought as he looked around. 'This is what **_I_** needed.' He closed his eyes once more and 'leaned' into the feeling. It wrapped around his mind and filled his soul. He felt the power of the bond strengthen him and welcomed the healing power they all created as one force.

Severus could feel the bond as well. 'Yes, Siri, take what we offer. We are here for you. What is ours, is yours.' He thought.

In his mind, Siri sensed his father and the others offering their support, their strength and their power to him. He 'sent' his acceptance of what they offered him and offered his gratitude in return before breaking the bond.

Severus moved closer to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. No words were spoken. Father and son smiled and nodded their understanding.

"I'm hungry!" Ron blurted out, breaking the tension that had begun as the men struggled to deal with the after effects of the profound moment. They all shared a tension-relieving laugh and headed down to the main floor.

After the initial unsettled feeling left the six men, the excited discussion about the incident carried them through lunch.

"Siri, how did you know what to do in order to make us feel that way?" Ron asked.

"To be honest, I really don't recall 'doing' anything." Siri confessed. "I just wanted you all to know how I felt at that moment. The rest of it, I guess, was your response to my feelings."

"We're with you always." Draco stated quietly, feeling as if he were the one who owed the most to the powerful young wizard seated across from him.

"Thanks, Dray." Siri told him softly. "I felt it from all of you today. It touched me deeply and helped me more than any therapy session ever could."

"We're your friends." Ron said simply. "Where else would we be? We've told you all along we were with you!"

"Yes, Ron. I **_know_** that." Siri said emphatically, tapping his temple. "But I needed to **_feel _**it." He added, tapping his chest.

"Did you feel it?" Sirius asked and Remus nodded his inclusion to the question.

"Yes. I felt it. Didn't you?" Siri said. "It was, for me, an almost overwhelming feeling of warmth, contentment…" He growled in frustration, trying to express how he really felt.

"We bonded." Remus stated quietly.

"Yes!" Siri expelled a breath. "I'm not sure if it was the same for all of you, but it was as if I could 'hear' all of you comforting me, reaching out and 'touching' me." He tapped his temple again. "I could hear you reassuring me that I was not alone. It was exactly what I needed at that moment." He admitted.

"Severus, do you think this could develop into telepathic communication for us?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure." Severus mused. "I'd be more inclined to think it was just highly charged emotion. Siri was really pumped at that moment. His magic would have been very concentrated. He had great control over himself and his magic and may have channeled it into his feelings and what he wanted us to know. I would tend to lean toward it being merely a fluke."

"Well, whatever it was, I'm glad it happened." Siri admitted, smiling at them. They all nodded in agreement and the remainder of the meal passed in relative quiet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello, Sonya." Siri said as he shut the door behind him.

"Hi ya, Siri!" She looked up, smiling. "How are you today?"

"Pretty good, actually." He admitted. "Can I talk to you about something that's been bugging me for a long time now, before we get started with the other stuff?" He asked as he took a seat across from her.

"That's your job, Siri." She teased. "Mine is listening. What's on your mind?"

"I want to get back to sorting out my feelings about Juno." He told her.

"Okay. What's to sort?" 

"I feel like I am losing my connection to her." Siri said quietly.

"Losing your connection?" Sonya queried. "Or just really missing her?"

"Missing her." He said, his eyes brightening with emotion.

"I understand." She smiled. "You haven't seen her since the trial, have you?"

"No and I haven't talked to her, really talked, since graduation." He said. "I feel I've lost something, like there's a big piece of me missing."

"The solution to your problem is very simple, Siri." Sonya told him. "Go and see her!"

"I'm in the middle of my training. I can't just leave." He exclaimed.

"Codswallop." She stated bluntly. "You aren't training twenty-four/seven. Take an evening and go visit her! Have dinner, see a movie or just talk!"

"I don't feel comfortable about that." He hedged.

"Why not?" She asked, a small alarm going off in her brain.

"Well, it wouldn't feel right." He admitted.

"I'm not following you, Siri." She started, suspicion forming in her mind.

"Well, actually, she and Dad have a…well…they're…" He growled in frustration at his inability to describe his father's relationship with his friend.

"I see, I think." She said, taking the pressure off the young man. "I want you to really think before you answer me, Siri." She began. "How does this budding relationship between Juno and your Dad make you feel? Think about it before you answer and then tell me the truth." He sat there and at first tried to make his mind a blank. Then, he asked himself the question. The answer popped into his head immediately.

"Left out and angry." He admitted. Sonya nodded, her suspicions confirmed.

"I thought that might be the problem. Let me see if I'm right. You feel left out because they are proceeding with their relationship, getting closer, falling in love, maybe. Am I right?" She asked.

"Yes," He said, his anger in check.

"This makes you angry because you feel as if you are being left out of the picture. You feel left out because of the unresolved relationship you have with Juno yourself. Am I understanding how you see the situation?" Sonya explained.

"Yes!" Siri said explosively. "I don't understand why it's okay for the two of them to go ahead in their relationship and it's not okay for me!" He exclaimed. "Why can't my relationship with Juno progress just like Dad's does?"

Sonya thought for a few minutes while Siri clearly really wanted her to make him understand. She wasn't sure, but she suspected that Sev and Juno thought they were protecting him. Sighing deeply, she plunged into her thoughts.

"I'm not sure how they feel, Siri." She began. "I can only tell you what my explanation would be if I were in the same situation, okay?"

"Okay. Tell me what you think then." He encouraged.

"My motive in the same situation would be to protect you." She stated.

"Protect me?" He said, puzzled.

"Yes. Think about it. This is a new relationship for them. They aren't sure where things are going. Now, add to that the fact that one of them has a child to consider. I know, I know, you aren't a child!" She laughed. "But, Siri, to your father, you are always going to be his child. He never wants to see you hurt. And as far as Juno, I can only say that I know she doesn't want to see you hurt either. If this relationship between them doesn't work out and all of that pain comes to you because of it, they would be devastated with the guilt over doing that to you." She tried to make him understand what she wasn't sure she understood herself. She really felt they were wrong. "Do you see?" She asked.

"I can see how they might feel about that." He admitted, his anger abating a bit.

"I know you feel strongly about Juno and you want things to progress between you." Sonya said gently. "But I fear you will just have to learn to be patient."

"Okay." He agreed a little grudgingly.

"Good." She smiled. "Are you ready to address our goal for this session now?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered, shifting nervously in his seat.

She reached down beside her and brought the box to the desk. Siri eyed it warily.

"Now, just relax." She cautioned. "You've already handled it Siri. Today, however, I want you not only to remove it from the box, but I expect you to arm yourself." She instructed. "Take your time."

Swallowing nervously, he approached the desk. He eyed the dagger as it lay nestled in the tissue paper. He reached hesitantly into the box. His fingers curled reflexively as he mentally paused. Steeling himself, he forced his fingers to grip the handle and remove the knife from its nest.

"Sirius explained to me that there are two grips you need to learn when using this particular weapon." Sonya said slowly as she watched him gingerly hold the dagger in his hands, seeming to touch it as little as possible.

Siri nodded, saying, "Yes, one is for plunging the knife, the other is for thrust." He barely breathed.

"That's right, Siri." She said soothingly. "Are you ready to demonstrate the plunging maneuver?" He nodded and took a calming breath. He wrapped his fist around the handle and raised his arm. When the light flashed off the blade, he gasped in surprise and instantly dropped the dagger. He began to tremble and Sonya was immediately on her feet and by his side.

"It's okay, Siri." She soothed. "It was just the light." He looked at her, a slightly glazed expression in his eyes. "Here, come and sit down." She guided him back to his chair. "Just relax for a few moments and we'll try again." She said as she moved to adjust the blinds and dim the room. She picked up the dagger and placed it on the table next to Siri and she took a seat next to him, waiting for him to resume.

With a small shudder, he picked up the dagger a few moments later. He fisted the knife and raised his arm once more. He closed his eyes. A look of revulsion crossed his face as he made a plunging motion with the dagger. It slipped from his fingers to the floor as he began to tremble once more.

"That was good, Siri." Sonya told him. "I know what you are learning to do is horrifying for you. I wish there were some other way, but there is no other way to get through this. I'm sorry." She apologized quietly.

"I'll get through it." He told her. "You don't need to apologize."

"Does it help you to know that I am just as upset as you are?" She asked. "I feel awful having to put you through all of this. It doesn't seem fair to me!"

"There's nothing to be done about it, Sonya." He said. "Does it help you to know that I'm glad I have you to help me?" He asked hesitantly touching her hand.

She stared at his hand as it rested on hers, struck dumb by the simple, yet profound gesture. He had never reached out to her before. She slowly placed her hand over his, watching for his reaction to her touch. He merely smiled and her heart soared. 'Yes! He was going to get through this!' She thought, rejoicing for him.

The remainder of the session passed as smoothly as it could. Siri had a little more trouble with the thrusting maneuver as it reminded him more closely of his suffering at the hands of his uncle. But by the time Sonya called it quits, he had managed to perform the motion a few times. He was still hesitant, but she felt he would do fine with a bit more exposure. After he shut her office door, she jotted a quick note to Juno and sent it on to her with one of several post owls Severus housed at the manor.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juno looked up in surprise as an unfamiliar owl tapped at her window.

"Hello there, fella!" She greeted the beautiful tawny owl. "What do you have for me?" She asked as she removed the scrap of parchment from his leg. He settled on the back of her chair and she knew he was expected to return with a reply.

__

'Juno,

Hey stranger! Guess where I am? I am living in the lap of luxury! I have taken up residence in the most beautiful Manor House you could ever imagine. I love it so much, I have moved my practice here and everything. You have to see this place! Care to take a few days and spend it with your friend? You've been so busy lately! Why don't you come out to the country and spend a few days with me? Can't wait to show you the scenery here!

There's a Love,

Sonya'

Juno quickly jotted a reply:

__

'Sonya,

Hey friend! I was happy to hear from you. I actually have three days free starting next Sunday. Send a few directions to your new place or maybe we could meet for lunch first?

Let me know….

Hugs,

Juno'

The two women met for lunch on Sunday and spent their time discussing work and what they've been up to.

"Have you still been treating Siri and Sev?" Juno asked tentatively.

"Yes, Siri is working through things quite well actually." Sonya answered.

"What about Sev?" Juno pressed.

"I'm not sure what you're asking, Juno." Sonya hedged. "He still has an occasional session, but it is more with Siri now."

"How is he?" Juno asked.

"Siri?" Sonya was deliberately obtuse, baiting her friend.

"No! You prat!" Juno blurted. "How is Sev?"

"He's fine!" Sonya said. "Why do you ask?"

"I haven't seen him since the trial ended." She admitted. "I stayed away because I thought there was enough going on for him with dealing with Siri and his problems."

"I see." Sonya said, eyeing her friend. "No contact at all?"

"No." Juno said. "Now they're in the middle of Auror training, I'm sure and he still doesn't have time for us."

"Whoa! Time for us?" Sonya said, incredulously. "Is there an 'us'?"

"Um…well, I thought there was at least the beginning of an 'us', but now I'm not so sure." Juno confessed.

"Have you tried to get in touch?" Sonya asked.

"No. Well, yes, I contacted Albus at the school, but all he said was that Severus couldn't be reached." Juno told her.

"Oh." Sonya said shortly, hiding a smile. "I'm sorry. I'm sure he'll contact you as soon as he's able. He must be awfully busy right now."

"Well, I hope that's all it is." Juno smiled. "So where is this gorgeous house you're spouting off about?"

"It's along the coast. In fact, it sits right on a cliff. Wait till you see it! The scenery is gorgeous!" Sonya said, a delighted twinkle in her eyes at her double entendre. She and Juno tandem apparated just outside the walls of Snape Manor. Juno's jaw dropped in astonishment as they stepped through the hidden entrance.

"Oh my gosh!" She said in awe. "How on earth did you find this place? It's absolutely beautiful!"

"Wait till you see the back gardens and the cliffs!" Sonya told her, secretly anticipating Juno's reactions when they reached the rear gardens. Sonya knew the six men were at that moment having their usual Sunday afternoon 'bout'. "Come on, I'll show you!" She led Juno around the side of the house

As they drew closer, Juno could hear voices and she eyed Sonya curiously. She also noted how suddenly her friend's attention was on everything but her. 'Something's up.' Juno thought as they rounded the corner to the back garden.

At first she was alarmed by the sight that met her eyes. Slowly, realization dawned and the amused look on Sonya's face confirmed it. Juno stood rooted to the spot. She watched the six men gathered there, seemingly locked in battle. After registering who each 'warrior' was, her eyes settled on one in particular. She was awestruck at how graceful Sev was. His movements were smooth and his rapier a mere extension of his arm, as if born there. He was shouting instructions and the other five warriors followed in perfect choreography at each command. Blades flashed in the sun and metal crashed and rang clearly through the still air. She could tell from the grunts and exclamations coming from the battlers, that this was not merely a show. They were dueling. All were following Severus' instructions, true enough. But the blows were struck with deadly accuracy. She noted that all were wearing dragon hide armor, but that none of them seemed to be affected from the cuts. She looked at Sonya curiously and asked, "How is it that they aren't showing any signs of contact with the blades?"

"Oh! That's because they are using their shield potions." Sonya explained.

"Shield potion?" Juno echoed. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"That's because Sev just created it." Sonya told her excitedly. "That's one of the major things he's accomplished since he came here."

"One of the things?" Juno said. "And where exactly is 'here'?"

" Oh that's right! I'm sorry! This is Snape Manor. Sev's family home. And as for his accomplishments, well, you're looking at another one of them." She gestured toward the 'battle' scene. "The only one of these who had any real fencing knowledge was Remus. Sev has been training the rest of them." They stood silently and watched the mock battle as it concluded. The warriors saluted and stood down. As they broke ranks and moved to the patio, they noticed the two women. Siri was the first to react.

"Juno!" He rushed to her. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Hello, Sweetie!" Juno smiled up at him. "That was impressive!"

"You liked that, huh?" He asked, a delighted twinkle in his eyes. "You know everyone, right?" He added.

"Yes, I know everyone." She said. "Hello, gentlemen." She greeted the group.

Severus walked over and took her hand. "Hello, doc." He whispered in her ear. "I've missed you."

Smiling softly, she said, "I've missed you too, Sev." Siri stood off to one side, a small scowl on his face.

"Juno's here for a few days as my guest." Sonya spoke up.

Sev's eyes danced as he expressed his delight at this news. Siri's scowl deepened.

"Hey Siri, let's hit the showers." Ron suggested, sensing his friend's agitation.

"Sure." He muttered, picking up his sword and sheathing it home as the three teens walked away.

"Did I just miss something?" Sirius said quietly as he watched his Godson's departing back.

"I think I should warn you Severus and you too, Juno, Siri has a problem with the two of you." Sonya said quietly.

"A problem?" Severus quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "I thought he was okay with this?"

"He is okay with this." She said, gesturing at the two of them, still holding hands. "He's not okay with how things are between he and Juno." Sonya explained.

"I knew this would happen." Juno said quietly.

"I think you two could benefit from a few sessions over this, Juno." Sonya told her.

"What's the problem?" Remus asked.

"Siri is feeling like he's on the outside looking in again." Sonya explained.

"Meaning?" Sirius pressed.

"While he's thrilled that Sev and Juno are building a relationship, he is also angry about it." She explained.

"Angry?" Sirius and Remus parrot.

"He's angry because he loves me like a mother and he feels I'm pushing him away when I won't let him call me 'Mum'." Juno said sadly. Severus squeezed her hand and smiled sympathetically down at her.

"Ah." Remus remarked. "So, if you don't mind me being nosy here, why won't you allow it? Don't you feel that strongly about him?"

"I assure you, I love Siri, very much. But Severus and I are just getting to know each other. If things don't work out, Siri could be seriously hurt over this." Juno explained.

"Excuse my rudeness, doctor." Sirius growled. "But it seems to me that you are exchanging one hurt for another!"

"Paddy…." Severus warned.

"No! You listen to me!" Sirius ground out. "Siri needs all the support and encouragement he can get right now. I think you both are wrong here! Think about how he feels! How does he see this?" Sirius waited. Severus' expression changed from wary anger to horror.

"Oh no!" He whispered. "I never thought of it that way. He sees it as another rejection! He thinks Juno is pushing him away because he isn't worthy of being her son!"

"No!" Juno cried. "That's not true! Sev, I have to fix this!"

"We'll fix it Juno." Sonya spoke up. "Why don't the three of you meet in my office after dinner and we'll have a good long talk?"

"Me too?" Severus asked.

"Yes, Severus. This is a problem that involves all three of you." Sonya explained. "I think it's important that you work through it together."

"I agree, we need to establish some sort of boundaries or something." Severus acknowledged.

"Very well, my office at eight o' clock sound good for you?" she asked.

"Eight it is." Severus nodded. "I'll just go and tell Siri."

"Okay." Juno said as she quickly kissed his cheek.

"Would the two of you join us lonely bachelors for dinner?" Sirius spoke up.

"We'd be delighted, gentlemen!" Sonya grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My biggest problem is this," Siri began later. "I want to know why Juno won't let me call her 'Mum'."

"We are only trying to do what we think is best." Severus began to explain.

"What's best? You'll excuse me a little if I don't quite trust your idea of what's best!" Siri snarled sarcastically.

"Siri…" Sonya cautioned.

"No! You wanted to know how I feel? I'll tell you!" He shouted. "I'm pissed off! That's how I feel!"

"We understand that you're upset, Siri." Juno said quietly. "That's why we're here. We want to talk about this."

"I'm sick of talking! All we do is talk, talk, talk! It doesn't fix a damned thing!" Siri ground out.

"Son…" Severus began again and Siri steamrolled right over him, his anger no longer in check.

"I am sick of shit being kept from me to **_protect _**me. I've had it up to here," He said, with a cutting gesture across his throat, "with everyone deciding what's best for me. I'm sick of people talking out one side of their mouth about how great I am, how powerful I am. On the other side, whispering and plotting my life for my own **_protection_**! Everyone treats me like I'm a fucking moron, without enough sense to find my way out of a wet paper sack!"

"Siri!" Sonya admonished. "Your foul language isn't necessary!" But he wasn't listening. He was seeing red again.

He fixed his gaze on Juno. "I'm angry because I love you like a mother. I trust you with my life." He said explosively. "What do you do in return? You push me away! Then have the nerve to sit there and tell me that you think it's what's best for me!"

"Siri, I do love you…" Juno began, but he wasn't listening . His hurt and anger had reached the boiling point and he was determined to say his piece, consequences be damned.

"You sit here." He fixed his glare on Severus, " and tell me that you want what's best for me. You stop me from forming a true relationship with her, but you find it perfectly all right to screw around right under my nose and I'm not supposed to notice or be upset by it!"

"Sirius James Snape!" Severus roared, jumping to his feet. He took one step closer to Siri and Siri was on his feet in an instant.

"Go ahead. Tell me!" Siri taunted. "Tell me that it's none of my business. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Sit down!" Severus ordered. Siri crossed his arms over his chest and defiantly glared at his father.

"Guys." Sonya spoke quietly in the silence of the stand off. Siri briefly shifted his gaze to her and quickly returned to Severus.

"Go ahead." His voice was low and deadly. "Tell me how I have no right to interfere in your personal business. I'm not really important enough to belong to anyone anyway. If I were, we'd never have to be in this situation. You pushed me aside before I was even born. I can't believe I was naïve enough to think you had really changed your mind. Fine! I understand." He said throwing his arms up and nodding to himself. "You can both go to Hell. I don't need either one of you! I've been taking care of myself my whole fucking life, who needs you?" With that said, he stepped around Severus and made for the door.

Severus grabbed him as he passed and Siri gave him a hard shove. Severus stumbled, off balanced, but regained his footing quickly and went after Siri once more. Juno moved beside Sonya, a look of worry and fear passed between them.

"I told you to sit down!" Severus growled, giving Siri a push toward his chair. "I meant NOW!"

"And I told you to go to Hell!" Siri growled right back, shoving against Severus' chest. "I don't need anyone. I can take care of myself!"

"Siri sit down." Severus said quietly after forcing himself to calm down. "We can't work through this if you run off."

"Work through what?" Siri exclaimed. "There's nothing to work through! I told you. I get it! This is your life, her life. I have no place. Our past proves I'm not wanted in your life. She has made it clear that, although she **_loves_** me, I am not wanted by her either! **_I GET IT_**! There's nothing to work through. Session over! Thanks for nothing Sonya!" He said as he gave Severus another shove out of the way, crossed the room and slammed the door behind him.

Juno was crying softly and Sonya silently handed her a tissue. Severus moved to wrap Juno in his arms and Sonya finally spoke.

"Well, I must admit that was not how I had hoped things would go."

"What are we going to do?" Juno whispered. "He is so hurt. I can see his point so clearly now, but he didn't even give us the chance to admit he was right!"

"I know." Severus said gently. "He's angry. He'll need time to calm down."

"I'll go find him in a little while." Sonya told them. "He needs to blow off some steam."

"I should have the guys keep an eye on him." Severus said.

"No! Didn't you listen to anything he said?" Juno burst out angrily. "That's exactly what he meant! You have to let him handle it himself! That's what he meant when he accused us of not thinking he was capable of taking care of himself! Trust him, Sev!"

Severus nodded solemnly and gave her a squeeze. "I'm sorry about his foul mouth." He told her.

"Don't think about it. He'll apologize and I'll accept. There really isn't a problem. It hurt, yes, but he's hurting too, Sev." Juno sighed. "I wish he would have given us a chance to explain."

"I do want to have this situation clear in my mind." Sonya spoke quietly. "Why don't you guys take a seat and while we wait for Siri to calm down, we'll talk about this."

"I agree." Severus said. "I think he will come here first. If for nothing else, at least to dump it all on Sonya." She laughed quietly and nodded her agreement.

"What I need to know is how you really feel, Juno." Sonya said quietly. "I don't care about what you think is best, or about protecting Siri. How do you really feel about him?"

"Sonya, I've told you all of this already." Juno said softly.

"Tell me again. I want Severus to hear it as well. I know you haven't really said it all to him either." Sonya ordered.

"You're right." She sighed as she grasped Severus' hand and squeezed it gently. "I have tried to stay out of the way you're handling our relationship with Siri because I thought it was none of my business." She began. Severus nodded his understanding.

"For a long time now, since way before you and I admitted our interest in each other, I have held him in a special place in my heart. I love him, Sev! He's so important to me. He's such a special young man. I'm so upset over this! I agreed with you about not letting him get too close yet, but I want to so badly! Why can't he and I have our mother/son relationship apart from you and I? I already feel this way in my heart, the only thing that would really change would be the name he uses." She said, crying softly.

"I owe you an apology, Juno." Sev said after a few moments silence. "I don't think I really took you seriously when you tried to tell me how you felt. It could simply be a matter of not knowing you well enough. I'm not sure."

"It's okay, Sev. We're getting it out in the open and straight now." Juno smiled.

"If you really feel this strongly about Siri, maybe we do need to rethink how we're handling things." Severus admitted. "Sonya? I really want your opinion here. Don't put on your 'shrink hat'. I want to know how **_you_** feel about this."

"Very well, Severus. You want my opinion, you'll have it." Sonya said, taking a deep breath. "I think you both screwed up big time. You made it an 'us' issue and it never should have been. This is something that is between Siri and Juno. This is how they feel about each other."

"I simply didn't want him hurt if things happened to not work out between Juno and me." Severus explained.

"That is my point, Severus. Whether or not things work out between you and Juno, Siri and Juno will still carry their feelings for each other. Not to be insensitive here or anything, but as far as the two of them go, you are irrelevant and so is your relationship with Juno." Sonya told him gently.

"So I've screwed up again." Severus growled. "I was never meant to be a parent. I don't have what it takes to do the thing properly."

"Yes you do." Siri spoke quietly from the doorway. Severus jumped to his feet

"Siri." He said tentatively.

"Come and sit, Siri." Sonya ordered softly. As he sat in his chair, she placed her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "I'm glad you came back. It shows how committed you are to this." She smiled.

"Yeah, that and this damnably Gryffindor urge of mine to do the right thing all the bloody time!" He said grudgingly. He looked over at Juno and flinched at the signs of her tears. He had done that to her and she didn't deserve it. He rose and crossed to her side, kneeled next to her chair, bringing himself nearly eye level with her and took her hand.

"I owe you an apology. My only excuse is a poor one. I was angry and my mouth got away on me. I'm so sorry for the things I said and for hurting you." He apologized quietly.

Juno brushed his hair away from his face in a gentle caress. "I accept your apology, Siri. You were hurting and that is one of the best excuses anyone has for lashing out."

"Can you forgive me for being so crude and vulgar?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Hey! You're my Sweetie!" She smiled. "You're forgiven, Siri." She added, wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her to him tightly and stood quickly.

He turned to Sonya next. "I want to apologize to you as well." He said. "I am grateful for everything you've done for me. I don't ever want you to think otherwise."

"I know that, Siri." She smiled. "Apology accepted."

He crossed from Juno's chair over to Severus, who stood up as he came near. Siri looked him squarely in the eye. "I'm sorry, Dad." He started to apologize.

"Wait, Siri." Severus put up a hand to stop him. "You don't owe me an apology. You were right. Everything you said about me not trusting you to handle yourself, about things being kept from you and being manipulated by those around you; it was all true. Your entire life was a charade, perpetrated by James, but carried out by me, supported by all of us; Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus. We plotted the course of your life, stepped in and deftly steered you in the direction **_we _**thought was best for you. If anyone owes any apology, it's me."

"I agree on that." Siri admitted. "But that wasn't what I was going to apologize for. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for making your relationship with Juno sound cheap and meaningless. That was uncalled for and I apologize."

"I agree with Juno. You were hurting and lashing out. I'm glad you are able to apologize for it and I accept your apology." He gave Siri a quick hug. "Now sit down and we can finish working this out." Siri returned to his chair and looked at Severus expectantly. When the silence stretched a little too long, Siri felt it was up to him to start.

"What I want to know is why I always seem to be on the outside looking in." He said sadly. "Is it because I don't deserve it? I'm not worthy of belonging to anyone?" He was fighting tears of frustration and pain. His breath was hard in his chest and his fists were clenched so tightly, his knuckles were white.

Juno hurried to his side. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "You deserve it Siri."

"Yes, you are worthy of all that you ask, son." Severus added as he crouched beside the chair. Siri looked into his father's eyes, searching for a sign, hope reflecting in his own eyes. "You do belong to someone, Siri. You belong to me." Severus told him.

"And to me." Juno added, softly. "I love you, Siri. You may not share a blood tie with me, but you are my son. In here." She added, placing her hand over her heart.

Tears filled the young man's eyes as he looked from his father to Juno. He choked back a sob and Severus pulled him into his arms. Siri dropped out of his chair and to his knees on the floor. He tried desperately to swallow a huge lump that had formed in his throat. Juno knelt beside Severus and he wrapped an arm around her and Siri grabbed at both of them. He buried his face in his father's neck and whispered. "Does this mean what I think it does? Are you saying what I hope you are?"

"Yes, Siri." Juno answered. "We have realized that we were wrong about the way we handled this. I would be honored to be your 'Mum'." Siri's tears flowed freely as he broke down. He hugged his father for several long moments as Severus stroked his hair and whispered small comforting words in his ear.

When he had recovered some of his composure, he wiped his eyes and Sonya handed him a tissue. He blew his nose and laughed, "I'm such a prat!" He admitted.

"Hey! I'll not have you bad-mouthing my son!" Juno spouted off and the laughter dispelled some of the tension of the moment. Siri gave her a huge hug and helped her to her feet.

"Sonya?" He said.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Do you feel left out?" He asked.

"Left out?" She looked puzzled.

"Well, I'm passing out rare hugs here and you've not gotten one yet." He laughed.

"Oh! You are a prat!" She laughed as he scooped her into a big, warm embrace.

They all took their seats once more and the conversation eased from a session to four adults having a nice chat. Siri watched his Dad as he took Juno's hand. He smiled as Sev graced it with a kiss. He felt like hugging himself with wild abandon. A dream he had had for as long as he could remember had finally come true. Siri finally had a family!

"Mum?" Siri said suddenly.

"Yes, Siri." Juno answered immediately.

"Just checking." He admitted with a sheepish grin.

"You prat!" She laughed.

Juno stayed for three days at Snape Manor. While Sonya conducted her therapy sessions, Juno divided her time between Siri and Sev. She was treated to walks in the rose gardens with Severus and walks along the cliffs with Siri. She observed their training sessions and tried no to be too alarmed over the viciousness of the attacks they performed. On her last evening at the manor, she was treated to one of Siri and Draco's dueling drum sessions. She marveled at how well the two of them played. She also was treated to a fencing match between Severus and Ron and was thrilled to see how well Severus had trained the young man. He was almost as good as his master! All too soon, it was time for her to go home.

"Siri, you come and see me any chance you get, okay?" She told him.

"I will." He promised.

"I love you, Sweetie." She said as she gave him a quick hug.

"I love you too, Mum." He whispered with a grin on his face again. He had never felt happier. He stepped back and Juno faced Sev.

"Come on." He said. "I'll walk you to the gates."

"You can stop in and see me every chance you get, too, you know." She admonished.

"I'm sorry I've been neglecting you." He apologized right away. "But I think you are aware of how preoccupied I've been."

"Yes, I've seen it. I'm glad we were able to clear this situation with Siri away. Now the both of you can better concentrate on what lies ahead." She admitted.

"Siri has really progressed well with this. He had a real problem with the weapons at first. Hell, he had a problem with all of it at first!" Severus growled.

"Sonya said something about him needing 'touch therapy'? What is that all about?" She asked.

"She feels he is avoiding physical contact due to neglect. He doesn't know what positive touch is and that is where we go next with his therapy. Are you ready to be pulled into this too?" He asked.

"If it helps my boy, I'll be there." She stated firmly. "Whatever it takes, Severus, **_whatever _**it takes. I'll do it!" She declared fiercely. He smiled and pressed his forehead to hers and rested it there for a few moments.

"I am puzzled." She said after a while. "He had no trouble touching us the other night. That was extremely positive."

"Well, he was highly charged, emotionally." Severus explained. "Did he touch you since?" Severus asked. Juno thought over the past few days.

"Not until today." She admitted hesitantly.

"Again, highly charged emotionally." Severus pointed out. "You didn't see him having physical contact with anyone all the while you were here simply because he doesn't know how. He avoids touching anyone and he avoids being touched by anyone. Add to that the negative touch he has received for a major part of his life and you see what the problem amounts to."

"Our poor child." She said sadly. Severus smiled. 

"I liked that, well other than the word 'poor', but 'our child' sounded rather nice." He admitted.

"I like the sound of it too." She smiled. "I really do love him, Sev. He is such a wonderful person, anyone would be proud to call him 'son'."

Severus kissed her softly and whispered, "How do you feel about his Da?"

She looked deep into his onyx eyes and smiled softly. "I think I just might love Siri's Da as much as I do him."

"I hoped that you would." He told her as he claimed her lips once more. "I wish to add that I'm quite sure I love Siri's Mum as much as I love him."

"I hoped that you would!" Juno laughed as she stepped away and disappeared with a faint *pop*.


	33. Good Things and Evil Plans

****

Good Things and Evil Plans

Siri awoke to the unsettling feeling that he wasn't alone. As he opened his eyes, he was pounced upon by a goggle-eyed elf.

"Dobby!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"You is awake, sir!" Dobby squeaked. "Good morning Harry Potter, sir!"

"Dobby, I told you. That isn't my name anymore." Siri chided gently.

"You is Harry Potter to me, sir." Dobby hung his head. "You is always Harry Potter to me, sir."

"Okay, Dobby." Siri said chuckling softly. "I give up! You may call me 'Harry Potter' if you wish. But, I insist that **_only _**you will be allowed." He added in warning.

"Yes, sir. Dobby understands, sir." The little elf smiled happily.

"I'm serious about this Dobby." Siri continued. "I don't want my father hurt by hearing all of you calling me Harry."

"Yes, sir. Dobby knows the professor would be very angry, sir." Dobby agreed.

"No Dobby, Professor Snape would be very hurt." Siri insisted. Deciding to drop the issue, he changed the subject.

"Why are you here Dobby? Did Professor Dumbledore send you?" Siri asked.

"No, sir. I is here with Professor Dumbledore." Dobby explained. "When Dobby learned of his visit to Harry Potter, Dobby asked to come and see you too, sir." He told Siri.

"Professor Dumbledore is here now?" Siri asked.

"Yes, sir." Dobby answered. "He is talking with Professor Snape, Sirius Black and Professor Lupin, sir."

"I see, thank you Dobby." Siri told him, tossing his blankets aside.

"Dobby is wanting to ask you something, sir." Dobby began slowly.

"What is it Dobby?" Siri asked, his voice muffled by the tee shirt he was pulling over his head.

"Dobby wonders sir, if Harry Potter is wanting his own loyal servant, sir?" Dobby squeaked nervously.

"Um…Dobby, I'm not really sure that I need a personal servant." Siri explained gently.

"Dobby understands, sir." The little elf said sadly, the hopeful expression fading from his face.

Siri watched him quietly for a few minutes. "I'll tell you what, I promise to think about it. Okay?" He smiled gently, offering renewed hope to the elf.

"Oh thank you, sir!" Dobby bounced up and down. "Dobby would be most grateful, sir."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Severus, I'd like to talk about a more personal matter before we get down to business." Albus told him, taking a seat in an elegant leather armchair.

"Certainly, sir." Severus agreed. "What is it you wish to discuss?"

"I assume that your manor is fully staffed already." The Headmaster began. "But I wonder if you couldn't make use of another hard-working and devoted house elf?" He smiled, a merry twinkle in his eyes.

"Another house elf?" Severus queried, not sure where his old friend was leading.

"Yes, I am hoping, Severus, that you would be willing to accept servitude from one of the school elves." Albus explained. "Or rather, would you allow Siri to accept servitude?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Albus." Severus told him.

"I assume you are aware of a certain house elf by the name of Dobby?" Albus asked.

"Oh yes!" Severus chuckled. "He drove poor Siri nuts!"

"Yes, I know." Albus agreed, his own gentle laughter ringing through the room. "I wish to make the little fellow truly happy. He has been miserable since the two of you left the school. He is devoted to his "Harry Potter".

"I remember." Severus said, a small smile on his face. "I suppose I could always use another pair of helpful hands."

"Thank you, Severus." Albus said. "Let's see what Siri and Dobby have to say, shall we?"

"See what Siri and Dobby have to say about what, sir?" Siri asked, entering the room as the last words were spoken.

"We want to know how you would feel about having your own house elf, Siri." Albus explained.

"You mean Dobby?" Siri asked.

"Yes, Siri." Albus said. "If you are agreeable, I will pass his ownership to you."

Siri looked down into the huge green eyes of the little elf and smiled. "I would be honored to welcome Dobby into my home." He told the old wizard.

"Wonderful!" Albus beamed, removing a tea towel from his robes. "Shall we take care of this now?"

"Sir?" Siri eyed the towel, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"There is a small ritual involved with passing ownership, Siri. It is merely the exchange of one of Dobby's garments from one owner to the next." Albus explained.

"I understand." Siri said. "What do I do?"

"Merely accept my gift." Albus told him, stepping closer. He held the towel out to Siri and said, "I offer this gift, a loyal and devoted servant, in the name of friendship."

"I accept your gift of friendship." Siri said, taking the towel. "And I welcome a loyal and devoted servant to my home." The two wizards bowed to each other and Dobby beamed up at them. Siri knelt and said, "Welcome to my home Dobby. I'm happy that you're here."

"Thank you, Harry Potter, sir." Dobby squeaked. "I will be a loyal and devoted servant, sir. I will keep your secrets, sir. You can count on me, Master." Dobby bowed low before Siri.

"Dobby, you have always been devoted and loyal to me." Siri told him. 'I've always known I could count on you."

"Yes, sir." Dobby beamed up at him.

"Well, I'm not sure where to station you, Dobby. How about I take you to the kitchen and introduce you to Jemma and the other kitchen staff?" He suggested.

"Yes, sir." Dobby bobbed. "Whatever Harry Potter wants, sir."

Siri shook his head and grinned at Severus and Albus. "Excuse us for a moment?"

Severus grinned and nodded and Albus waved his hand dismissively. Siri left the little elf happily making himself at home in the kitchen after explaining that he would show him around properly later. The little elf broke down in tears, hanging on Siri's legs, proclaiming, 'Harry Potter is truly great if he bothers with the comfort of a mere servant!" Siri felt a little uncomfortable with the pedestal Dobby had so obviously placed him on and he had a few doubts about taking on responsibility for the elf. He could only hope that Dobby's adoration would be tempered after he'd been there for a while.

When he returned to the study, Sirius and Remus had joined his father and the Headmaster. He met up with Ron and Draco at the door to the room.

"Ah!. Gentlemen, come in and join us!" the Headmaster greeted the three teens. "As I was just telling these three, Mundy's group of trainees are prepared to join you here to further your training with a few skirmishes." He went on to explain.

"Skirmishes!" Ron blurted. "As in battle?"

"Mock battle." Sirius clarified. "We need to gauge your reactions to battle situations. The best way to do that is to go up against unfamiliar opponents."

"Exactly." Severus agreed. "We have all trained together closely. We now can judge how each of us will react."

"Yes and that doesn't help you prepare for the unexpected." Remus added.

"So, as soon as the arrangements can be made, Mundy and his five companions will come here and your training will be completed." Albus concluded.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this." Siri admitted immediately. "I'm just getting to the point where I can handle the weapons. I'm comfortable with you guys, but with strangers? I don't know!" He added, worry clouding his face.

"We're just making initial plans here today." Sirius explained. "I've taken your progress into consideration and I feel if you work hard for the next two weeks, we'll be ready."

"I fear we're running out of time, here." Severus spoke up. "Voldemort has been fairly quiet since the Death Eater attack in Hogsmeade, but it won't last."

"So you're saying that we have two more weeks of training before the skirmishes?" Draco asked.

"Right. Two weeks to sharpen your skills." Sirius clarified. "The sooner we get busy, the better prepared we are. I want you three to gather your weapons and armor. We'll be out shortly to work with you."

"Professor Dumbledore, would you care to stay and observe our progress?" Remus asked.

"I'd be delighted, Remus." Albus accepted. "Thank you for inviting me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lunge, plunge, retract…!" Sirius ordered, pacing in front of the three young men. "Where do you end up?"

"Home position." They answered as one, never taking their eyes off their instructor.

"Siri, demonstrate." He barked. Siri stepped forward, raised his dagger and buried it in the chest of the practice dummy. He stepped back and dropped into a low stealthy crouch, dagger at the ready. Sirius nodded approval.

"Draco, now you." He ordered. The blond-haired teen performed the maneuver beautifully, but Sirius felt his home position was still too open.

"Dray, try to pull yourself in a bit more and drop a little lower to the ground." He suggested.

"Yes, sir." Draco adjusted his stance.

"That looks better. Try it again." Sirius told him. This time Draco did better and Sirius was satisfied. "Keep it in mind to pull yourself in and drop low."

"Yes, sir. I'll keep it in mind and keep practicing." Draco nodded.

"Good man." Sirius praised him. "Ron. Your turn." He said turning to the red head.

He performed his maneuvers flawlessly and Sirius was pleased. However, Ron was so tall that even from his crouched home position, he was very vulnerable. Height had its advantages and its disadvantages.

"Try to keep your head down, Mr. Weasley." Severus smirked sardonically and everyone laughed at Ron's indignant blush, even the red-head himself.

"Okay guys, suit up!" Severus announced. "Let's get some sword play in before dinner, shall we?"

Soon the ring of metal clashing was carried across the grounds. Teen was paired to adult and matched up by size or skill. Draco, being the shortest of the teens, faced Remus, the shortest of the adults. Sirius and Severus shared their height with Siri, so he was paired with Sirius, based upon their skills. Ron faced Severus, his height making him potentially equal to the challenge of the older man's skill.

"No, no, no!" Severus whistled shrilly to get everyone's attention. "Sorry, Paddy, this isn't going to work."

""What's the problem, Sev?" He asked.

"I'm going to have to step out and observe. I can't be watching for problems and dueling at the same time." Severus explained. "I think I would rather have one set of you go through maneuvers at a time and I will observe and make changes."

"Makes sense." Sirius nodded. "Where do you want to start?"

"I'll start with Draco." Severus decided. "Remus? I'd like you to pace him."

Remus nodded and faced Draco. After they saluted, they began their duel. Severus was more interested in Draco, knowing that Remus had been somewhat formally trained. He merely observed for several moments, making note of a few things the teen needed to change.

"Okay. Whoa up!" Severus ordered. "First of all, Draco, you need to press your advantage! When you have Remus retreating from your attack, don't let up. Push him back! Don't hesitate and offer him the opportunity to attack."

"Yes, sir." Draco nodded.

"Don't worry on it too much." Severus advised. "Just bear it in mind when the opportunity arises. That's why we're having these drills."

"Want to give it a go again?" Remus asked the teen.

"I think so, yes." Draco nodded, saluting his opponent. They began again, Remus maneuvered the encounter to a face-off with Draco, blades crossed, chest to chest.

"Now Draco!" Severus shouted. "Press the advantage. Force him back!"

Remus leaned into the teen, pressed his advantage and grinned at him.

"Come on, Draco. You can do this!" He encouraged the young man. "Push me back. Take your advantage. Be the aggressor and attack!"

Gathering his strength, he gave a mighty lunge and Remus was unbalanced. Draco was battle-ready as soon as they lost contact and resumed the duel immediately, pushing Remus several feet backwards before he regained his balance and counter-attacked. Severus watched them for several moments longer and was satisfied enough to call a halt.

"Okay, that was good." He announced. 'Now you two." He said to Sirius and Siri.

Godfather and Godson faced off, saluted and began. Severus watched from the side, a small smile on his face. Sonya moved to his side, closely watching Siri for any sign of trouble.

"He seems okay, doesn't he?" She asked quietly.

"His stance is too open." Severus observed quietly. "It'll get him killed if he doesn't correct it."

"No, I meant, he's okay, as in handling the weapon confidently." She clarified.

Severus looked down at her and then back to his son. "He seems to be comfortable with it. It isn't his best weapon, however."

"Hey guys!" Severus shouted to the two duelists. "I've seen enough. Your maneuvers are flawless, you're both sufficiently aggressive, but I fear you're dead men!" Severus joked. "You both suffer from the same fatal flaw. Your stance is too open. You'll be run through in a heartbeat!"

"Must be that Gryffindor pride we share." Sirius grinned. "To the battle! Caution be damned!" He added waving his sword high in the air. Siri swung his sword in a high arc over his head and they met in a deafening crash. Swords locked, they met chest to chest and a battle of strength ensued as the two of them grinned playfully at each other. Siri decided to test himself and gathered his mental strength. The light in his eyes shifted and brightened just before he gave a final shove and Sirius was 'pushed' away. He landed several feet from where he had been and looked up at Remus who stood over him with an amused smirk on his face.

"He seems to really enjoy putting you in your place, Paddy." He remarked.

"I noticed." Sirius growled as Remus helped him to his feet.

"Sorry, Sirius!" Siri apologized. "I just wanted to see if I could do it."

"Well, you can." Sirius smiled as he ruffled Siri's hair and grabbed him in a headlock. Siri immediately took the initiative, grabbed Sirius around the waist, and rolled with him across the ground. Several moments later, the older man was pinned and offering surrender.

"Okay you two ~ enough!" Severus ordered. "Ron, pair up with Siri. I want to observe you before we call it a day."

"Oi! Give me a break, eh, Siri?" Ron joked. "I don't feel like flying today!"

"Get to it guys!" Severus barked. Siri looked at him quickly. He sensed his father's patience was wearing thin, but didn't know why. In fact, Severus was agitated suddenly, when his Mark had started to burn for the first time in months. He didn't know what it meant, but he knew there was no way he would answer it.

"Severus, lighten up a little." Albus admonished. "It can't be all work, my boy!"

Severus made no comment, but gestured for the teens to begin. At first they were hesitant to attack each other. After several moments, they were caught up in performing the maneuvers that had quickly become automatic. Severus was impressed by their sword-play; attack and parry, reposte and counter-reposte. The two young men were well matched.

"This is quite impressive, Severus." Albus commented quietly as he observed the teens. "They are very good. You've trained them well."

"They have caught on well. Ron tries to lunge from too far away, but with practice, he'll correct his range. Siri is still too open-stanced, but they work well together." Severus mused, watching for any critical mistakes. Seeing nothing more than he had already pointed out, he called a halt to the action."

"That's good guys!" He called. "Clean your weapons and hit the showers. Dinner is in an hour."

Turning to the headmaster, he said, "Albus, would you care to stay for dinner?"

"I'd be delighted, Severus." The old wizard accepted the invitation.

Dinner passed with light banter, discussions about what came next in their training and the upcoming Death Eater trials. Draco grew quiet when the conversation turned to that.

"Are you okay, Dray?" Siri asked quietly.

"I'll be fine." Draco said sharply.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Siri apologized.

"No, I'm sorry." Draco shook his head. "I turned away from that life and him, but he's still my father."

"I know." Siri said, reaching to put a hand on the other teen's shoulder, but he dropped his arm before contact was made. The scene wasn't missed by Severus and he took heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Siri stepped into Sonya's office and looked around nervously.

"Good evening, Siri." She greeted him. "Come and sit with me."

Siri sat on the edge of the chair beside Sonya and looked at her warily.

"Dad says he'll be here shortly." He informed her. "He has a potion he needed to attend to first."

"That's fine, Siri." She said. "I want to talk about today with you anyway."

"Yeah, well, I have something to say to you too." He retorted angrily.

"What is it, Siri?" She asked, a frown formed on her face over his tone of voice.

"Why did you tell Dad and Juno about our session the other day?" He asked hotly. "I thought this stuff was between you and me! I trusted you. You promised me that it would stay between us!"

Sonya was brought up short. She had broken his trust and hadn't even thought about it! She had allowed her personal feelings toward the three of them to override her professional duty. She had opened her mouth to protest, but as these thoughts formed, she snapped it shut. She looked her young patient in the eye and drew herself up.

"I'm sorry, Siri." She apologized. "You are absolutely right. I have broken your trust and have been derelict in my duty."

"But, you haven't told me why." He pressed. "Why would you do that to me?"

"I let my personal feelings cloud my judgment, Siri." She explained. "It's not any excuse at all. I'm a professional and should not have made such a mistake."

"Your personal feelings?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't want any conflict between the three of you. I should have minded our doctor/patient relationship. Instead, I let my feelings lead me to make the wrong choice."

"Did you think I wasn't able to talk with my Dad myself?" Siri asked. "Did you fall into the same trap as everyone else and decide for me what was best?"

She thought for a moment about his revealing questions. She could see his point, especially after his outburst during the last session. She had to disagree however. She knew he was more than capable of handling himself.

"No. I never thought that at all, Siri." She told him quietly. "I know you can handle yourself. You've been showing that more and more. I merely made an emotional mistake. I care about all three of you very much and I was trying to avoid a potentially messy situation."

"I'm not feeling particularly comfortable with you right now." Siri admitted. "I understand everything you've said. I even understand how you felt and your reasons for doing what you did. But, my trust in you has slipped a little." He added quietly.

"I know." She admitted. "I'm so sorry I've hurt you. Can we start over?" He nodded and she smiled. "I'm glad. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said, taking a deep breath. "How is this going to work? This touch therapy?"

"Well, we're starting with your Dad. You trust him the most." She began. "I feel this is something that stems from your neglect, Siri, not your abuses."

"My neglect?" He queried.

"Yes, it's simple, really." She said. "You basically never learned how to have human contact in a positive way. Add to that, your physical abuses and here you sit, afraid to have contact with anyone, even those people you love deeply."

"I'm not afraid." He stated matter-of-factly.

" Siri! You're lying!" Sonya laughed. "You can't tell me that you don't have a problem. You have eyes! I know you've seen the easy camaraderie between Ron and Draco. They are able to banter back and forth, playfully slap or lightly punch each other. You know there is **_no way _**you could do that without suffering a full-blown panic attack! Do you see the problem?"

He thought over what she said. "I didn't like you calling me a liar." He pouted, then laughed. "I see your point. So how are we gonna fix me?" He asked as Severus entered the room.

"We're merely going to start touching you. It's a simple plan. At first, it will only be your Dad or me." She explained. Siri nodded, licked his lips nervously and eyed his father.

"It'll be okay, Siri." Severus soothed, his voice smooth like velvet. " You know I will never hurt you." Siri nodded again and looked at Sonya.

"Ready?" She asked.

"I think so. What do I do?" He asked.

"I want you to sit back in the chair and just relax. Make yourself comfortable." She instructed. "You can close your eyes, if you wish. Perhaps you would like to take your boots off or something?" She suggested.

"I'm too nervous." He admitted.

"That's fine. How about some music?" She offered.

"Yes." He agreed. With a wave of his hand, soft music filled the room. They waited as he slowly relaxed and settled back in the chair, his eyes closed.

"Siri, I'm going to have your Dad simply hold your hand, okay?" Sonya informed him quietly.

"Okay." He answered softly.

"You might want to watch at first, son." Severus suggested. "No surprises that way."

Siri's eyes snapped open. As Severus reached out for his hand, Siri's fingers curled reflexively around the arm of the chair.

"Relax, son." Severus said softly. "I won't hurt you." He took Siri's hand and straightened his tense fingers. He lightly rubbed his thumb over the back of Siri's hand. "There, that's not so bad now, is it?" He asked.

"No." Siri admitted, tension evident in his voice.

"Siri, we're just going to sit quietly, listening to music, while your Dad holds your hand. Let us know when your agitation leaves you and you feel ready for us to proceed." Sonya told him.

"Proceed to where?" He asked, a desperate edge to his voice and a slightly wild look in his eyes.

"Just another touch in a different place." Sonya soothed. "Maybe a hand placed on your shoulder. Would that be alright?"

"I don't know." He admitted, taking a deep breath.

"Don't worry about it now." Sonya said. "Just concentrate on your Dad holding your hand and how it makes you feel." Siri nodded and settled back into the chair, his eyes locked on his father. Severus continued to rub his thumb lightly over the back of Siri's hand. When Siri's gaze dropped to their hands, Severus gave his hand a light squeeze and he whispered, "I love you, son. This is alright. This is good." He waited. After several long minutes, he felt the tentative squeeze from his son and he closed his eyes on the wave of relieved emotion that washed over him. He lightly squeezed back and smiled as he opened his eyes.

Siri settled more comfortably in his seat and closed his eyes. He softly hummed under his breath to the music playing in the room. Severus could feel the tension leaving Siri's hand and arm as he relaxed. And still, they waited.

After several long moments, Siri's eyes popped open. "Sorry!" He grinned. "I was feeling so good, I forgot what I was supposed to be doing!" Severus laughed softly and shook his head.

"Are you ready for more?" Sonya smiled.

"I think so." He admitted, his grin faded. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to have your Dad stand behind your chair and rest his hands on your shoulders." Sonya informed him. "Severus, go ahead."

He stood behind his son and lightly rested his hands on the tense shoulders before him.

"Relax, son." Severus whispered. "Remember this is alright. This is good."

"I can't!" Siri burst out, panic filled his chest. "I can't!" he jumped to his feet, his breath came in frantic gasps. Sonya was on her feet in an instant. 

"Siri!" she spoke sharply to get his attention. "Relax. It's okay! Take a deep breath."

"Come on, son." Severus coaxed. "Don't let it control you. Breathe, Siri. In through the nose, out through the mouth. That's it. Now you've got it."

"Here, Siri, sit down." Sonya soothed. "We'll try another approach after you're calm." She eyed Severus and he shook his head sadly. It was obvious the abuse aspect was going to make this difficult.

"I'm ready." Siri said after a few minutes of deep breathing and waiting for his heart to quit racing.

"I'm still going to have your Dad rest his hands on your shoulders, Siri, but while facing you. Alright?" Sonya explained.

"Alright." Siri agreed.

"It might be more comfortable if you stand and face each other." Sonya suggested. Severus rested a hand on each shoulder and locked onyx eyes with emerald green. He watched as a myriad of emotions swirled in their green depths. First there was fear, panic and uncertainty. Slowly, it changed to confusion and wariness and Severus lightly squeezed his son's shoulders. Siri studied his father's face. He saw concern in his eyes, but there was more. He saw a deep determined look and there was immense pride. Most of all, there was love. Siri could see it in his eyes, he could feel it in his hands. He was overcome by a surge of emotion and choked out, "I love you, Dad."

Severus squeezed his shoulders hard and said, "Yes, Siri and I love you!"

"This is okay, isn't it?" He asked quietly, indicating the familiarity of his father's touch.

"This is very okay, Siri." Severus growled with raw emotion.

"Siri, how do you feel right now?" Sonya asked.

"Warm," He answered immediately.

"What does that make you want to do? Don't say anything! Just do it." She rushed to say.

After a brief hesitation, he stepped closer and placed his hands on his Dad's shoulders. He flexed his fingers and pulled him forward. Severus leaned closer and Siri wrapped his arms around his Dad. He sighed deeply as he rested his head on Severus' shoulder. Severus hugged him tightly and rubbed his back. Siri closed his eyes and succumbed to the comfort.

"This is good, Siri." Severus whispered. "This is love. This is comfort. This is acceptance. Feel it, Siri. **_Believe it_**. I love you."

After several minutes of being held by his father and just feeling, Siri breathed a sigh of contentment. 'I could stay here forever.' He thought. 

"Sonya?" He called softly, not opening his eyes.

"What is it, Siri?" She answered. He reached out toward her and she stepped closer to him. As his hand met her shoulder, he grabbed her and pulled her close to him. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"I think I could get used to this." He stated softly.

"I'm so glad to hear it." She smiled.

"I have my list." He said tentatively.

"Good." She acknowledged. "Who's next?"

"Mum." He answered with a soft smile at the warm feeling the name gave him. Severus' arms had tightened ever so slightly as he heard it as well.

"Mum, huh?" Sonya laughed. "Okay, I'll see when she's free and we'll set it up. Now that we've started, I want to keep up the momentum. I will schedule these sessions as close together as I can manage."

"Thank you, Sonya." Severus told her gratefully, looking down at her over Siri's head.

"You're welcome, Sev." She smiled as she gave Siri a squeeze. "I think you've accomplished a lot today. This session was excellent. I'm proud of you, Siri. You're working very hard to get through all of this and I want you to know that I've noticed."

"Thanks." He said, blushing a little. "I owe you a lot. As for your mistake? Don't worry about it. Your heart was in the right place."

"Nevertheless, it's a mistake I won't repeat, Siri." She declared. "I was pleased with how your training went today too. You were in control and handled yourself beautifully."

"Thanks." He repeated. "I was actually enjoying my duel with Ron!"

"You both did very well." Severus told him, as Siri looked up. "I was pleased to see it."

"Thank you, sir." Siri said quietly. Knowing the praise was rarely given made it mean that much more to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come in. Come in, Wormtail!" Voldemort hissed. "What have you found out?"

"M-master, there is a woman who has been seen with Severus and his son." The rat spluttered.

"A woman?" Voldemort echoed. "Do tell." He coaxed, an evil grin on his face.

"Y-yes, sir." Wormtail said. "She is a medi-witch at St. Mungo's."

"Excellent." He hissed. "Watch her. Learn her habits, her haunts, her hours at work and how often she has contact with Severus and his brat!"

"Y-yes, M-master." Wormtail bowed, a sick feeling in his stomach as he recalled the last attack made on the Snape family. It had been horrific. They had converged on the manor, broken through the ancient wards with ease. They had found the remaining members of Severus' family in their sitting room around the fire. Severus' brother, Salazar, had been the first to react. He fought valiantly, but was soon exhausted from being outnumbered. He died under an onslaught of Cruciatus curses from several Death Eaters at one time. Severus' father was forced to watch in horror as his beloved wife was raped and tortured before she finally died. Artemis Snape fought to his death, taking several Death Eaters with him. His wife's name was the last word from his lips, 'Agnieska'. They had left the three of them there.

Voldemort had been cruel, offering Severus a small holiday for his loyal service. He had sent Severus home, unaware of the horror he would find. Peter remembered it all and he felt sick. He knew this woman would soon regret she ever knew Severus Snape. He had no doubt.

"Did you hear me, Wormtail?" Voldemort asked silkily, bringing Peter's attention back to the present.

"Y-yes, Master." He answered, shivering in fear. "I will watch her myself."

"I knew I could count on you." Voldemort hissed. "Now, have you gotten any closer to breaching the wards at Snape Manor?"

"N-no, sir." Peter hesitated. "The brat has added his own power to the wards. We are not powerful enough to break them."

"No matter. I have other plans to remove them from the manor." The evil creature hissed. "Oh yes. Severus will soon come to me willingly. With any stroke of luck, he will bring his brat with him."

"Yes, Master." Peter kneeled and kissed the hem of his 'Lord's' robes.

"Leave me!" Voldemort hissed as he kicked at the quaking man kneeling at his feet. "I have plans to make! And Peter? Crucio."


	34. We Have a Problem

****

We Have a Problem

****

East Gardens of Snape Manor

Ron raised his sword high above his head, both hands on the grip. He brought it crashing down to clash with the one Severus held firmly in a counter-defensive maneuver. Today they had exchanged rapiers for heavier, two-handed broadswords. They were more difficult to use, but went a long way toward honing your skills. If you mastered one of these monstrous beauties, the slim, but deadly rapier was unmatched due to the skills the broadsword perfected.

Suddenly, without warning, Severus' right leg shot out and he hooked his boot behind Ron's left knee. He jerked Ron's leg forward and the teen fell to the ground. His eyes widened in surprise as Severus pressed the tip of his blade lightly against his throat.

"You're a dead man, Mr. Weasley." Severus stated quietly.

Ron gulped before Severus removed his sword and offered his hand to the younger man. As he helped him to his feet, he began his lesson.

"Where did you make your mistake, Ron?" He asked.

"I stepped too close to you." Ron answered.

"Yes, that was part of it. What I was more concerned with, however, was the fact that you took your mind off your opponent." Severus explained. "Remember, you have to keep me in mind. What am I doing besides attacking and counter-attacking? There is more going on during a duel than swordplay."

"Yes, sir." Ron nodded.

"Keep in mind, not only do you have to watch the blade, but, you have to watch the body. Your opponent will do **_whatever _**it takes, whatever he can, to run you through! You have to be ready for anything in order to defend yourself!" Severus added.

"I'll remember, sir." Ron vowed.

"You're doing very well, Mr. Weasley." Severus praised him quietly. "I don't want you to think that this is personal. I would treat any student of defense in the same manner."

"I know that, sir." Ron said, surprise evident in his voice. "I never took it personally!"

"I just want you to know that all these years, I did what I felt I had to do." He confessed.

"Yes, sir." Ron agreed. "I understand. You know? I was shocked to learn the truth. Now, however, I don't know why I hadn't figured it out a long time ago. You take a good look at the two of you and it's obvious that you're blood!"

"I am not a nice man. I've never been allowed the luxury of 'nice'. I love my son and everything I did was to keep him alive." Severus admitted. "If that meant I had to be a nasty bastard, then I was going to be a nasty bastard."

"Professor." Ron quietly got his attention. "I understand. We all do. What's important now is that you have each other and all of us have a job to do. So let's get to it, shall we?" He added, arming himself and poising for battle.

"Too right!" Severus grinned as he brought his sword crashing into Ron's and the lesson began again. Their 'battle' took them all over the back patio and through the rear gardens. They climbed over tables and benches, stood on chairs and ledges. The ringing blows echoed over the grounds and disappeared in the deafening surf at the cliffside. Both men were bathed in sweat, breathless and grinning wickedly at each other when Severus finally called a halt. Their dragon-hide armor was stained with sweat and Severus had a rather nasty-looking cut on his arm he hadn't noticed until he removed his vest.

"I think we may have quit just in time." He informed Ron, showing him the blood on his arm. "My Shield Potion appears to be wearing off."

"Are you alright, sir?" Ron asked, concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine." Severus assured him.

"You better let me take care of that for you before Siri sees it." Ron ordered. "He'll freak."

"Good idea." Severus agreed. Ron retrieved his wand and cast a healing spell as well as made repairs to Severus' jersey and cleaned up all traces of blood.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." He told him.

"Least I could do." Ron brushed it off.

****

North Gardens of Snape Manor

Remus and Draco faced off, each of them armed with a switchblade knife. They circled warily, each watching the other for some indication of their opponent's next move.

Remus leapt forward with no apparent warning and slashed across Draco's mid-section, immediately retreating.

"Watch for it, Draco!" He instructed. "I give off a sign when I'm going to attack!"

They circled each other once again. Draco's eyes darted from Remus' face, to his hands, to his feet, watching for the sign. Remus once again leapt forward, slashing Draco's arm. The shirt sleeve was cut open, but there was no wound due to the Shield Potion they were both using.

"Watch for it!" Remus growled. "Come on, son, find it!"

"Can't you give me a hint?" Draco asked, frustration coloring his voice. His shirt sleeves bore the marks from many of Remus' attacks. The rest of his body was covered in dragon-hide armor for protection.

"No clues!" Remus taunted. "Your enemy won't give you any, you have to find them for yourself."

Draco nodded. "Okay. Let's try again."

They circled each other once more and Remus waited. He wanted the young blond to take the initiative. He new if he held his position much longer, the young man would lunge. 'Yes, there!' He thought as he deftly side-stepped the moment Draco lunged.

"How do you do that?" Draco snapped.

Remus laughed. "I know what to look for!" He admitted.

"Well, I wish you'd tell me!" Draco exclaimed.

"It's simple. When you're ready to lunge, the muscles in your legs bunch up. It gives me just enough time to prepare." Remus chuckled. "Try it again and watch me."

They poise for the attack and circle. Draco knew enough to keep his eyes on Remus' weapon hand as well as his eyes and legs.

'There!' He thought, but forgot to sidestep in his excitement at spotting the telltale sign.

Remus slashed across Draco's chest again, the left side of his vest falling away. The slash cut through the shirt. Blood immediately oozed from the spot, soaking the shirt.

Draco grabbed his chest, a shocked look on his face. He stared at the blood spilling between his fingers in surprise. His potion had worn off.

"Oh." He said as he fell to the ground.

"Bloody Hell!" Remus shouted as he ran to the teen and ripped the shirt aside. Draco was losing a lot of blood, but the wound wasn't fatal. Grabbing his wand from the loop in his vest, Remus quickly uttered a healing spell to stop the blood flow. He placed a hover charm on the young man and walked him into the manor and to his room. He summoned Madam Pomfrey from the fire in the study.

The school nurse finished her examination and straightened.

"He'll be fine, Remus." She assured him. "You did a fine job of fixing him up."

"Should he take it easy for a few days or anything?" Remus asked anxiously.

"He should take it easy for the rest of the day." She ordered. "By tomorrow he can return to practicing getting himself killed."

"Yes ma'am." Remus agreed, slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Remus." She apologized. "I know it's necessary, but it doesn't make me like it."

"None of us 'like it' ma'am." He said quietly.

"I know." She smiled grimly as she patted his arm. "If he has any problems, call me. If anything more serious than this happens, call Dr. Aesculapius."

"We will, thank you." Remus smiled as she disappeared in a flash of flames.

****

South Gardens of Snape Manor

The scene from the south garden of the manor pretty much played out as the scene from the north garden had. The players were different as were the weapons they wielded; but the intensity and concentration was just as evident. 

One additional change to this scene was that it contained an audience. Sonya sat in a comfortable chair, set back under a wide lattice-covered porch. She was far enough away from the two men so as not to distract them, but close enough to react should Siri need her. He had been doing well enough handling the dagger during sessions. He even kept the knife in his room with him, handling it frequently, working through his discomfort more and more on his own. She was pleased with the progress he had made so far.

Today, however, he was facing an attacker for the first time. All three of them were on edge, none more than Siri. He had spent countless hours in his room, inflicting mortal wounds on anything he could plunge the dagger into; then repairing the damage only to begin again. He wasn't fooled into thinking it would make it easier to do the same thing to another human being.

He faced his Godfather, dagger in hand. His grip was so tight on the handle that his knuckles were white. He widened his stance a bit and dropped slightly to a more stealthy posture. His eyes never left Sirius for a second. Sirius noted with proud amusement that the teen was actually mimicking his own style of crouch. 

"Are you ready?" Sirius asked calmly.

"Bring it on and we'll find out." Siri grinned confidently.

Sirius dropped into a similar stealthy crouch and stepped slowly to Siri's left. Siri countered the move by stepping to his right, keeping Sirius directly in front of him

Suddenly Sirius lunged forward, thrusting his dagger at Siri's middle. Siri deftly back-stepped away from the attack and returned to his crouch. The two men continued to circle. Sirius waited for Siri to make his move.

'Here it comes.' He thought as he observed Siri's body tense preparing to attack. He had to consciously stop himself from defending against the lunge. Sonya had told him ahead of time how important it was for Siri to follow through with an attack as soon as possible.

Siri leapt forward, thrusting his dagger into Sirius' chest; no harm being inflicted as the potion protected him. He jumped back and readied to counter-attack, but Siri was already poised to defend and circled the older man. Sirius looked surprised and dropped out of his defensive posture to stare at his Godson in disbelief.

"That was bloody brilliant!" He praised.

"I've been practicing." Siri said, relaxing his stance as well.

Sirius' bluff worked. He instantly attacked, taking Siri by surprise. He stumbled back from the attack, dumbfounded and dropped to the ground. At first, Sirius thought he had returned to his home position, but that wasn't the case. He looked over to Sonya and knelt by Siri.

"Siri." He said quietly. "Look at me, Pup." No response. Sonya was there beside him as well.

"Siri, we talked about this. Remember?" She reminded him. "This is play-acting, remember?" He still didn't respond. He remained huddled on the ground, protecting his head with his arms, his face nearly pressed into his knees.

"Hey, Pup, Sonya's right." Sirius tried again. "Remember? We're only playing here! We're only preparing for the real thing."

"I'm sorry." Siri said, his voice a muffled croak. "You really caught me off guard. I handled it badly." He slowly rose to rest on his knees and looked at his concerned Godfather. Sirius could see the remaining fear and panic in the young man's eyes.

"You actually handled that very well." Sonya informed him.

"Oh yeah, right." Siri snorted. "Collapsing into a panicked huddle is really handling things, isn't it?"

"Hey! Give yourself a break here!" She admonished. "Think a little. You didn't panic! You dropped down and covered your head. Sure you took a moment before

responding to us, but think of how you would have reacted a few months ago!"

"She's right, Siri." Sirius agreed. "A few months ago you'd have been in a full-blown, screaming panic attack, if I'd have done that to you!"

Siri thought about what they said and thought back to how he reacted to being surprised in the beginning, comparing it to how he reacted just now. Smiling briefly at them he got to his feet.

"I guess you're right." He admitted as they rose to stand by him.

"Ready to go again?" Sirius asked, placing a hand on Siri's shoulder.

"Ready." He answered, quickly stepping away from his Godfather's touch.

Sirius scowled, concerned over the move. He knew Siri was trying to get past his troubles, but it still hurt to be rejected by the young man. Sonya smiled in understanding and returned to her seat.

The two men resumed their mock battle and had no further problems until Sirius' potion wore off. Siri, luckily, had been unbalanced as he had thrust forward. The wound he inflicted was little more than a nick.

"Ach!" Sirius grabbed his chest, close to his collarbone, where Siri's dagger had pierced his skin. He looked at his fingers as he felt the sticky wetness.

"Close one there, Pup." He said as he showed his bloody fingers to his Godson.

"Are you okay?" Siri shouted. "Oh my God! I'm sorry!"

"It's just a nick, Siri." He said, trying to calm the young man. "It's barely more than a scratch." He added as Siri yanked the collar of his shirt aside to inspect the damage.

"Just a nick, my eye!" He growled. "That's bleeding too much for that!"

When Sonya saw Siri tear Sirius' shirt aside, she rushed to see what the problem was. As she crossed the patio, Siri forced Sirius to sit on a low bench and helped him out of his shirt. Sonya watched in awe as Siri traced a finger along the cut, healing it with a mere touch. Siri straightened and smiled at Sonya as Sirius fingered the spot where he had been wounded.

"Hey! It's gone!" He marveled. "Not even a scar! You didn't utter a healing charm or anything!"

"I know." Siri said calmly. "I just thought of what I wanted and it happened."

"Wow!" Sonya whispered.

"I knew you did something like this to Sev's bruises, but damn, Siri, an open wound!" Sirius exclaimed. "You have some awesome powers, Pup."

"Yeah, I guess." Siri said, a blush creeping upon his face. 

"Well, I don't know about you two," Sirius announced, rising to his feet, "but my stomach thinks my **_throat's_** been cut. Let's go eat!"

The seven occupants of the home converged on the kitchen and its occupants in nearly the same moment. Siri was immediately pounced upon by Dobby.

"Harry Potter, sir!" The little elf squeaked. "What is you liking for your lunch, sir?" Chuckling softly, Siri pried the elf from his legs and quickly sat in a chair before Dobby could launch himself at him again.

"Whatever has been prepared for everyone else is fine for me Dobby." Siri told him.

"Yes, sir." Dobby bobbed up and down in a hurried bow before rushing away to make sure everything was perfect for his Master."

"Draco, how are you feeling now?" Remus asked, a worried frown on his face. "Are you sure you should be up?"

"What's happened?" Severus asked, looking from Draco to Remus curiously.

"My potion wore off and Remus slashed me. I'll be fine." Draco said, dismissively.

"You too?" Ron blurted out and Severus cast a warning glance his way. But it was too late. Siri pounced on the exclamation as soon as the words registered.

"What do you mean, 'You too?'" He asked.

"Damn it." Severus muttered, tossing his napkin on the table and leaning back in his chair.

"Sorry, sir." Ron mumbled.

"Well?" Siri pressed, getting agitated.

"Relax, son." Severus soothed. "I'm fine. My potion also wore off and I received a minor cut on my arm." Siri jumped up and hurried around to his father's side of the table.

"Let me see." He demanded.

"It's healed, there's nothing to see." Severus argued.

"Let. Me. See." Siri said forcefully. Severus sighed in resignation and removed his shirt, showing his flawless arm.

"See? Nothing, Siri." He reassured him.

"You two weren't the only ones injured today." Siri announced. "I also hurt Sirius when his potion failed."

"Yeah, but you took care of it!" Sirius amended immediately. "And how!"

"It was something to see!" Sonya added excitedly. "Siri didn't even use an incantation for a healing spell or his wand!"

"He traced his finger along the cut and it was gone in an instant!" Sirius added. "There is no scar, not even a red mark to indicate a wound was even there." 

All eyes in the room centered on Siri.

"What?" He said defensively. "It was the least I could do. I'm the one who hurt him!"

"That's not the point and you know it." Severus growled. "That is very powerful magic and something you should be proud of!"

"Okay, I'm proud." Siri said shortly. "Can we cease the adoration now?" He clearly didn't like to have all the added attention from them.

"Um…Siri?" Draco spoke quietly. "Mine hurts a bit yet. It was pretty deep. Could you…?"

"Sure, glad to help." Siri smiled as he rose to stand by Draco. He drew a sharp breath as he saw the angry red slash across Draco's chest. He closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts. He ran his finger along the inflamed flesh and the mark disappeared.

"Whoa! That was weird!" Draco whispered as he ran his hand over the place where the wound had been. "It was like a tingling sensation and then suddenly the pain was gone!"

"Better, now?" Siri asked, grinning at the blond.

"Much, thank you." Draco said gratefully.

"No problem. Glad I could help." Siri added, his grin broadening.

"Well, one thing is obvious." Severus spoke up. "We need to figure out a way to either lengthen the duration of the potion or we need to set about finding a way to alert us when it is time to re-dose."

"I don't think we can lengthen it any more than it is, Sev." Sirius argued.

"Okay, possibly not." Severus agreed. "What can we do to trigger some alarm?"

"We obviously can't be checking our watches constantly. We'd be dead within the first hour!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What about adding something to the potion that makes you nauseous or something when it starts to wear off?" Draco suggested.

"That's great!" Ron snorted. "Then when we don't need our shields we can run around sick to our stomachs!"

"No, he's right." Siri said quietly. "We can always take something for the nausea later."

"What do you make of it, Severus?" Remus asked. Severus scratched his temple and made a face.

"I don't like the idea of nausea as a trigger. It has such negative side effects." He grimaced. "Maybe some other sensation, such as cold or hunger?"

"That would work!" Siri agreed. "Once we re-dosed, then we would warm up or no longer feel hungry!"

"Yeah, those sensations aren't as awful as being nauseated either." Sirius added.

"It's settled then." Severus said as he picked up his fork. "Cold or hunger?"

"I say 'cold'." Ron spoke up, laughing. "I'm hungry all the time anyway!" Everyone burst out laughing in agreement.

"Cold it is." Severus said, finally. "I'll get right on it this afternoon. I'll need fresh blood from all of you, so don't wander too far off."

"Dad?" Siri spoke up.

"What is it, Siri?" Severus looked across the table at his son.

"I was planning on visiting Mum after dinner, if you don't mind." He said quietly.

"Why would I mind?" Severus asked in surprise.

"I don't know." Siri admitted. "It's all new and I'm a little nervous."

"I see." Severus said quietly. "Have a nice evening and tell your Mum I said hello." He smiled at Siri's sigh of relief.

"Thanks." The teen smiled.

"Just leave a blood sample before you go, young man." He added, trying to sound stern.

"Yes, sir!" Siri laughed, wiping his mouth and rising.

Dobby rushed over to him. "Is there anything Dobby can get for you, sir?"

"Actually, Dobby, there is. Would you go out into the cutting garden and gather a huge bouquet of roses for my Mum?" He asked.

"Of course, sir." He bowed. "Dobby is delighted to be of service, sir."

"Thank you, Dobby." Siri smiled. "Oh, and Dobby?"

"Yes, sir?" The elf beamed up at him. 

"Excellent lunch. I enjoyed it very much!" Siri praised him. The little elf burst into tears and threw himself around Siri's legs once more.

"Thank you, sir!" He squeaked. "You is most welcome, sir. Dobby would die for Harry Potter, sir!"

Siri looked helplessly at those in the room with him. Most were hiding smirks, but Severus stepped in to offer assistance.

"Dobby, I trust there are garden shears in the cabinet over there by the back door." He distracted the elf, deftly. "I believe Siri's Mum likes yellow roses the best."

"Yes, sir." The elf wiped his eyes on his tie and beamed up at Siri. "Is Harry Potter wanting only yellow roses, sir?"

"No, I believe I would like a mix, Dobby." Siri thought it over. "I'd like yellow, pink and white. Oh and some of the cinnamon stick fern as well."

"Yes, sir." Dobby bowed. "It will be ready when you is, sir." The little elf scurried off to perform his task.

"Phew! Thanks Dad!" He grinned.

"I hope he settles soon, Siri." Severus laughed.

"He certainly adores you, Siri!" Sonya marveled.

"Dobby has been my 'champion' for years." Siri joked. "I'd hate to count how many times he's nearly gotten me killed trying to save my life!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, Siri, I want to just start simple here." Remus began. "Let's see if you can light all the candles in this room."

"I'll try." He said. He closed his eyes and focused his mind on the task. After several moments with no results, Remus stopped him.

"Well, that didn't work. Yet." Remus stated. "I'm sure it will with a little more practice. Let's have you try to light the candles again, only this time use your hands."

"Okay." Siri said, taking a deep breath and focusing on one sconce at a time. He waved his hand and said 'Lumos'. The candles flared to life one by one.

"Very good, Siri." Remus praised him. "Now with only one wave of your arm, extinguish all of them."

"Nox." He muttered with a wide sweep of his arm. The lights went out.

"Very good!" Remus beamed. "I'm thirsty. How about some tea?" Instantly, two steaming cups of tea appeared on a nearby table.

"A snack, perhaps?" Siri asked, quirking an eyebrow. With a wave of his hand a tray of pastries appeared as well.

Chuckling softly, Remus called a halt. "Okay, I see you have it! Now for a sterner challenge. Call your Dad." He ordered.

"Call my dad?" Siri echoed.

"In your mind, call to him." Remus repeated.

"I'll try." Siri closed his eyes and brought a picture of his Dad to mind. 'Dad? Can you hear me?' He thought. They wait, but Severus didn't appear.

"Keep trying, Siri." Remus urged. "We are working on concentration more than anything. We know you can do all of this. We've seen it at some point already."

Siri nodded. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes once more. 'Dad? Can you hear me?' He thought again. 'If you hear me, I need you to come to the study.' Exhaling loudly, Siri growled. "I can't do it!"

Remus smiled, nodding toward the door, "Yes you can."

Siri turned around as Severus spoke from the doorway, "You needed me for something?"

"Yes!" Siri punched the air. "It worked! I did it! This is so cool!"

Severus stood there grinning at his excited son. Remus, too, was elated, but knew they had work to do and got the young man's attention.

"Siri," He said. "We have more to do."

"I know." Siri shouted. "But this is so cool!"

"Okay, okay." Remus laughed. "Settle down! Try calling Sirius."

Siri forced himself to calm down and concentrate. 'Sirius, I need you in the study.' He thought.

Sirius appeared shortly thereafter. "I felt like I was needed here." He said, a puzzled frown on his face. The three men standing there all burst out laughing. Siri kept practicing and soon had called all of his friends; even Sonya from the other side of the manor, before Remus called a halt for the day.

Siri escaped to his room for a few minutes of peace and quiet before dinner. His mind wandered to the evening ahead and Juno. His Mum. He smiled. He was anxious to create a new relationship with her, as mother and son. He got up and took a shower and changed clothes. As he prepared for the evening, Dobby brought a bouquet of roses so large that the little elf could barely lift it.

After the typical round of praise and adoration, Siri managed to gently push the elf out the door and close it behind him. There was one more thing he needed to do before dinner. He sat at his desk and pulled a fresh sheet of parchment out of a drawer.

__

'Dear Mr. Clements,

I am writing to you in regards of a horse you purchased from Artemis Snape in 1975. The horse I am referring to was named Abeo. He belonged to my father, Severus. I am trying to find and purchase a descendant of Abeo. I hope to complete a sale by February 21st in order to make the horse a gift for my father's birthday.

I await your reply.

Sincerely,

Sirius Snape'

He folded the letter, sealed it and addressed it. He attached the small scroll to Hercules leg and gave him the name and address of the recipient. "Thank you, Herc. You're a good boy." He told the owl as he fed him a blueberry. "There's more when you return with a reply." The owl hooted softly and nipped Siri's fingers before soaring into the evening sky. Siri watched him until he disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over dinner, discussion turned to the recent events concerning the twelve Death Eaters. The six men had been questioned extensively and then released from attendance during the actual 'trial'. It was an odd situation, to excuse the plaintiffs from attending the proceedings, but a lot of exceptions were made owing to the fact that they were not safe in such a public place. The Ministry had called forward an ancient rule which allowed for veritaserum to be used to effectively get to the heart of it without an actual trial setting.

All twelve men had, of course, merely admitted involvement. Confessed to being ordered by Voldemort to capture Severus Snape and Harry Potter. After that, they were merely given life sentences in Azkaban. None of them had used the killing curse for fear of punishment. The Dark Lord wanted Severus and his son very much alive.

Draco sat silently as the discussion was carried by the three older men. Siri sat watching his new friend, not sure what to say or if he should say anything. Draco looked up suddenly, catching Siri's eyes on him and smiled sadly.

"All right there, Dray?" Siri asked softly.

"It hurts, Siri." Draco admitted. "He's still my Dad, bastard that he is."

Siri nodded. "If you need to talk…" He offered.

"Not now." Draco said bluntly. "Maybe later, okay?"

"Sure." Siri agreed.

"Excuse me, please." He said to all gathered there, as he rose and left for his room.

"Is he alright, Siri?" Severus asked.

"He will be. He just asked, more or less, to be left alone." Siri informed him. It was quiet for the rest of the meal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner, Siri retrieved the bouquet of flowers and apparated to Juno's apartment. She answered as soon as he knocked.

"Hello, Mum!" He grinned, handing over the flowers.

"Oh, Siri! They're beautiful!" She exclaimed as she buried her nose in the fragrant blooms. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Siri beamed. "Dad says to tell you half of them are from him."

"I'll be sure to thank him when I see him." She teased as she filled a vase with water and arranged the flowers and greenery within it.

"What would you like to do tonight?" He asked her.

"Can we just stay here and talk?" She suggested.

"I'd like that." He said as he sat on the sofa before the fire.

She sat next to him and took his hand. He tensed a bit and she asked, "Is this alright, Siri?" He nodded and squeezed her hand, relaxing immediately, as he realized that it actually felt nice. They talked late into the evening. He told her about his training and how everyone else was doing. He told her of the injuries suffered that morning. They discussed the problems they were having with the Shield Potion and how they planned to perfect it. She told him about her job, describing some of the more interesting cases, leaving out any names .

When he caught her yawning more and more often, he suggested he should leave.

"You're tired. I should go." He volunteered.

"I'm enjoying myself and your company." She admitted. "I feel as if we are getting to know each other better and I hate for it to end."

"I'll come back soon, Mum." He said, "I promise."

"I know you will." She smiled. "Can I have a hug?" He stiffened immediately. "If you can't, that's okay." She told him. "I can wait until you're ready."

He watched her face for a few minutes. 'There's no reason to mistrust her.' He told himself. 

She loves you, you love her *little voice* spoke quietly.

'Hello! I haven't heard you in a while .' Siri thought.

I haven't been needed for a while. *little voice* replied. She's your Mum! *little voice* exclaimed.

'It's okay to hug your Mum.' Siri thought, tentatively.

Just as much as you would your Dad! *little voice* encouraged.

Deciding for himself, he wrapped his arms around her and she did the same to him.

"I love you, Sweetie." She murmured in his ear as she rubbed his back, comforting him with her touch. He closed his eyes on the flood of emotion and smiled.

'This is good. This is okay. This is Mum.' He mimicked the words his Dad had used only days ago to affirm the 'rightness' of touch.

She released him and he kissed her cheek. She walked him to the door and he bent to kiss her cheek again. She held his face and kissed his forehead. 

"See you soon, Sweetie." She said good-bye.

"I'll be back soon." He told her, blinking from sight.

Siri apparated home, unaware of the rat on the street outside Juno's door watching the scene unfold.

"How touching." The rat thought as he scurried to report to his Master…

****


	35. Revelations II

****

Revelations II

Siri awoke early the next morning. As he sat up in bed, a wave of dizziness washed over him and he fell back on his pillows. He waited for the feeling to pass. After a few moments, he tried again, only to have it hit him again. This time the dizziness was accompanied by nausea and a feeling of weakness that caused his body to tremble uncontrollably.

'What is this?' He wondered as he lay back once more.

Down in the kitchen, Severus felt a shift in the air, like a ripple or wave flowing through the room. He looked sharply at Sirius and Remus and asked, "Did you feel that?" They both nodded as they rose to follow Severus out the door.

"What do you think is was, Sev?" Remus asked curiously.

"It felt like someone reached their magical maturity. I'd swear it was that." Severus answered as he reached the stairs.

'Dad! Something's wrong!' Siri thought frantically as another wave of dizziness overcame him and his vision blurred. 'I need help!' He called out in his mind as he retched, just making it to the wastebasket by his desk.

"It's Siri!" Severus announced as he raced up the stairs. "He needs help!"

Sirius and Remus were right on his heels. The three men rushed into Siri's room. Severus crossed the expanse in a few long strides.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm really dizzy." Siri told him. "I'm sick to my stomach and my eyesight is blurred."

Severus glanced at his friends and placed his wrist on Siri's forehead.

"No fever." He muttered as he grabbed the wastebasket for Siri. "Call Juno for me please." He ordered and Remus rushed down the hall to Severus' sitting room to floo call.

"How does your magic feel?" Severus asked.

"My magic?" Siri asked. "Okay, I guess. It's still there, if that's what you're asking."

"Does it feel weakened?" Severus asked.

"No." Siri answered. "I feel weak, but I still have magical power." Siri took off his glasses to wipe them clean and to clear the sweat from his face. He still felt shaky and lay back with his eyes closed.

"How're you feeling now?" Severus asked after a few minutes.

"I feel like Jello inside, all jiggly." He admitted, opening his eyes. His brow furrowed as he looked at the glasses in his hands.

"What's the matter, son?" Severus asked, noting the strange look on Siri's face.

"Um…I can see perfectly, without these." Siri answered holding his glasses up and looking Severus squarely and clearly in the eye.

"You can?" Sirius yelped. "How can this be, Sev?"

"I don't know." Severus admitted. "I've never heard of such a thing!"

"Do you suppose he had another surge of magical power?" Sirius guessed.

"I suppose that could have happened. It would explain it." Severus murmured, his thoughts far away, "I'll have to look into it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Juno, could you come here to the manor?" Remus asked as soon as she answered his call.

"Certainly Remus." She agreed, grinning. "Who's run themselves through this time?" She added with a chuckle.

"No one this time, but something's wrong with Siri." He told her, a frown of worry on his face.

She stepped into the room within moments. As she and Remus walked up the hall to Siri's room, he explained what had happened.

"Sounds like he's reached full potential." She mused. "But I've never heard of a wizard going through it twice."

"I know." Remus agreed. "We thought that ourselves."

"Well, let's have a look, shall we?" She commented as they stepped into the bedroom.

"Juno! Thank you for coming so quickly." Severus sounded relieved.

"Not a problem, Sev." She answered him. "Now, young man." She addressed Siri. "I thought I was through with you!" She smiled.

"Yes, Mum!" He grinned at her.

"What seems to be the problem, Siri?" She frowned.

Siri told her about the waves of dizziness and nausea and his vision.

"Strange…" She commented as she finished her cursory examination. "I can't find a thing wrong with you."

"Nothing wrong?" Severus questioned. "What caused the dizziness and nausea?"

"And how do you explain his eyesight being corrected?" Sirius exclaimed.

"To be honest, I can't give any answers." She admitted. "It appears to me that he has simply reached full maturity. But as you told me he had already done that this summer, I have no explanation for it happening again."

"Has it ever happened to anyone before?" Remus asked.

"It may be possible." She mused. "I'd ask Albus."

"I could ask him, I suppose." Severus conceded. "There may be more to this than maturity."

"Like what?" Siri asked.

"I'm not sure, son." Severus admitted. "I think I'll speak with the Headmaster first."

"He may know something about phenomena such as this." Remus agreed.

"How do you feel now, Pup?" Sirius asked.

"A little shaky," Siri said as he sat up, "but the other is gone."

"Just hang here for a bit while I talk to Professor Dumbledore." Severus ordered.

"It feels really strange not needing my glasses!" Siri marveled. "I think I like it though."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Professor Dumbledore." Severus floo called a few moments later.

"Ah Severus." The old man smiled. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Headmaster, but I wonder if you could spare me a few moments of your time?" Severus asked.   
"Certainly, what do you need?" Albus asked, his face clouding as he took note of Severus' agitated state.

"I need to discuss with you some disturbing occurrences with Siri, sir." Severus admitted.

"Come through young man and tell me." the Headmaster urged as he stepped away.

Severus sat in a comfortable chair across from the old wizard and accepted tea and a scone before beginning his story.

"Headmaster," He began, "have you ever heard of a wizard reaching maturity twice or in two stages?"

Albus face grew somber and the twinkle died. "Yes, I have heard of such things." He admitted. "This has happened to Siri?"

"Well we think so." Severus confessed. "This morning I felt the surge of power. Shortly after that Siri bespoke me saying he needed my help and that something was wrong. He had awakened to dizziness and nausea."

"I see." Albus acknowledged. "How is he now?"

"He seems fine now." Severus informed him. "But there's more."

"More?" Albus gazed over his spectacles in surprise, an eyebrow quirking up into his hair.

"Yes, sir." Severus nodded. "He suddenly has perfect vision _without_ his glasses."

Albus sat quietly for several minutes, staring somewhere over Severus' left shoulder. After a rather long wait, the anxious father queried, "Sir? Do you know what this could mean?"

"Yes, I do, Severus." Albus replied quietly after coming back to attention. "It's not anything dangerous to his health or the like." He rushed to reassure the younger man.

"Do you know of anyone else this has happened to?" Severus asked.

"Several people come to mind." Albus admitted. "Merlin, Grindelwald, myself…"

"Sir?" Severus was surprised.

"He is _very powerful_, Severus." Albus told him. "There is one other I know of to go through this double-maturity."

"Who?" Severus asked in a near whisper, already sure he knew.

"Voldemort." Albus announced. "Or rather Tom Riddle. I remember as he was here at the time it happened. Right after he surged the second time was when he started to turn to the Dark."

"Well, that won't happen with Siri!" Severus declared.

"No, I wasn't hinting that it would." Albus defended himself. "I should caution you, however. Siri needs to be taught to harness this power."

"Yes, I'm sure. We can help him." Severus agreed. "Is there anything special he needs to do, rest or anything?"

"No. He may be a little weak physically for a few days, but he'll be fine." Albus reassured him. "Let him do what he feels up to."

"Thank you, sir." Severus said, relief evident in his voice and posture.

"He'll be fine, Severus." Albus smiled. "I have no worries about his ability or his choices. He's a fine young man." Severus smiled and rose to leave.

"I'm going to go back and pass along the good news." He said as he threw a handful of floo powder into the flames and stepped inside. "Snape Manor!" He announced and he disappeared in a flash of blue-green flames.

"Well?" Sirius pressed the minute Severus returned.

"He'll be fine. Maybe feel a little weak for a few days, but fine." Severus assured everyone.

"So, what was it?" Remus asked.

"Just what we suspected. A second surge." Severus replied.

"The Headmaster was familiar with this?" Siri asked.

"Yes, son." Severus replied. "He knew of a few wizards who have experienced this, himself included."

"Whoa!" Siri exclaimed. "Who else?"

"Merlin, Grindelwald." He hesitated, "and Voldemort." An uncomfortable silence hung in the room.

"Is there anything I need to know or anything special I need to do?" Siri asked quietly.

"Professor Dumbledore said you might feel physically weak for a few days, but assured me that you were to do whatever you felt you were up to." Severus informed him.

"Okay." Siri nodded.

"Are you feeling better?" Severus asked.

"Yes, sir." He answered. "I've quit shaking all over anyway!" He laughed nervously and the others joined in.

"Siri, do you feel up to our session with Sonya after breakfast?" Sirius asked hesitantly. "If not, I can cancel it for you." He offered.

"I'm up for it Sirius." Siri assured him. "I really want to do this today. I'm looking forward to it."

Relief washed over the older man's face. He, too, had been looking forward to this session. It was his turn to show Siri how he felt through touch and he was anxious to strengthen his relationship with his Godson.

"I'm glad to hear it, Pup." He admitted. "I've been looking forward to it as well."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come in gentlemen and take a seat." Sonya invited them in a short while later. As they made themselves comfortable, she continued.

"Siri, we're going to take this slow, just as we did with your Dad, okay?"

Siri nodded nervously and licked his lips as his eyes darted to his Godfather. Sirius smiled at him and nodded. Turning to Sonya, he asked, "What do we do?"

"It's simple, Sirius." She smiled back. "For starters, I only want you to take his hand."

"Okay." He nodded as he nervously rubbed his hand on his leg before reaching for Siri's hand.

Siri reflexively jerked his hand away before Sirius could touch him. Sirius hesitated, his hand still suspended in the air.

"Sorry." Siri muttered, forcing his hand into his lap.

"Don't worry, Siri." Sonya soothed. "Just take all the time you need."

"I won't hurt you Pup." Sirius assured him. "I'm only going to hold your hand for a bit, okay?" Siri nodded as Sirius gently took his hand. He tensed as soon as Sirius touched him and his breathing became strained. He felt his chest tighten as a panic attack started to take hold.

"Let go, Sirius!" Sonya spoke sharply as she came to Siri's side. "Siri, breathe. Relax and listen to me!" Siri's eyes were wide and he couldn't catch his breath. "Look at me, Siri." Sonya ordered. "This is Sirius. Would he ever hurt you? Think!" She coaxed.

Siri forced his mind to concentrate on what she was saying. It was logical. Fact. He knew it, but couldn't make himself relax.

"Come on Pup." Sirius soothed. "I would never hurt you! Please relax and let me do this. Let me show you!"

Siri focused on Sirius's face. He could see all the worry in his face. He could tell Sirius cared. He forced himself to breathe slowly, concentrating, 'in through the nose and out through the mouth', until his heart quit racing. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

You can do this! *little voice* whispered.

'I can't.' He whispered back.

This is Sirius! *little voice* exclaimed.

'I know it!' He snarled at his *little voice*.

He loves you! *little voice* reminded him.

'Yes, Sirius loves me!' He replied.

Siri opened his eyes and looked down at his hands in his lap. He forced them to relax and unclench. He looked Sirius squarely in the eye and reached out and took his hand.

Sirius made an odd choking noise as he fought to control himself.

"This is good." Siri whispered. "This is alright."

"Yes, Siri!" Sirius agreed barely above a whisper himself. "This is okay, Pup. This is very okay." Their eyes met and Siri visibly relaxed. They sat there watching each other. Siri saw warmth, acceptance, pride and love in his Godfather's eyes. Sirius watched as the wild look of panic on Siri's face was replaced by wary tension. He saw fear in the young man's eyes and cursed the ones responsible for putting it there. Slowly, Siri's expression relaxed into calm acceptance of his touch. He gave his Godson's hand a gentle squeeze. "I love you, Siri." He told him softly. "You are my family, like a son to me. I would _never_ do anything to hurt you. I'm so proud of you!"

Siri slowly rose to his feet and looked down on his Godfather. He pulled on his hand and Sirius stood to face him, a confused look on his face.

"I love you too, Sirius." He said, softly. "You were my family before I knew I had Dad and you are always going to be family to us too." He stepped closer and threw his arms around Sirius in a warm hug. Sirius crushed the young man to him and held him tightly for several minutes. He was the first to break contact, which Sonya was thrilled to see. It meant that Siri had just advanced a little more in his therapy. Sirius slapped Siri on the shoulder and said, "Are we okay here now?"

"We are." Siri nodded. "I'm beginning to see that this is okay. That this is the way things should be and we shouldn't be afraid to show the people we care about just how we feel. I may never be an overly affectionate person, as far as touch goes, but I feel it has its benefits. Thanks for helping me with it Sirius."

"Definitely not a problem, Siri." Sirius smiled.

"That was very good, Siri." Sonya told him. "I think you are making wonderful progress lately. I really like to see you take the initiative with your therapy. I see you handling more and more of these issues on your own and it proves you can do it!"

"Thanks Sonya." Siri smiled. "I am finding that I am more and more comfortable around my family and friends."

"I knew you would." She nodded. "It does feel great to know how they all feel about you, doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah!" He agreed. "I always felt I was only important because of this." He said touching his scar. "Or because they only cared that I was going to defeat Voldemort for them. I never felt anyone wanted to know me ~ just me."

"Well, we know just you, Siri." Sirius put in. "And we all love you ~ just you. Not some bloody scar on your forehead or what you can do for us!"

"I'm figuring all of that out." Siri admitted. "It feels so great to have so many people who care about me. Thank you, Sirius."

"No thanks, Pup." Sirius smiled. "I love you, plain and simple. We may not be blood, but we are family." Siri nodded and grinned.

"Are you ready to get some training in?" Siri asked suddenly in an effort to lighten the mood. "We have time before lunch to dodge a few hexes!"

"Sure, let's go find Ron and Dray and do a few drills." Sirius agreed. "Sonya? Later, after lunch and we're ready, I'll have Remus come and get you." He addressed her. "He is going to be working with Siri and Draco and he wants you there too."

"They'll be using switchblades today?" Sonya asked.

"Yes." Siri acknowledged. "Remus feels we're good enough to start to skirmish against each other. This is our first try." He explained.

"I understand." Sonya smiled. "You'll do fine, but I'll be there when you're ready. See you later!"

"See ya!" Siri waved as he followed Sirius out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you ready to go throw some curses around?" Sirius asked as they found Ron and Draco.

"Yeah!" Ron agreed.

"Me too." Siri added, smiling at Severus, who was standing nearby.

"Actually, Siri, I need to speak with you alone first." Severus spoke up.

"Sure, Dad." Siri agreed. "What about?"

"Wait for me in the study." Severus told him. "I'll be there shortly." After telling Sirius and Remus what was going on, he joined Siri in the study.

"What's up, Dad?" He asked as soon as Severus shut the door behind him.

"I've heard from Marty about Dudley and his sidekicks." Severus didn't mince words.

"And what did he say?" Siri asked nervously.

"Well, he said that there could be charges brought against them." Severus announced.

"What charges?" Siri asked quietly.

"There are a couple, but mind you, they all are hard to prove. There is Sexual Harassment and also attempted or implied Criminal Sexual Assault." Severus told him quietly, watching his face for signs of what the young man might be thinking.

"Criminal Sexual Assault." Siri whispered hoarsely.

"Did they, Siri?" Severus needed to know, needed to be sure. "Did they actually…do anything?" He asked in a horrified whisper.

"No, Dad, they didn't." Siri reassured him. "They made me think so, as I said, but they never actually went any further than stripping me down. Honest." 

Severus nodded. "That was bad enough, I'm sure."

"Yes." Siri said sharply.

"I'm sorry." Severus's guilt was full blown.

"Dad, let's not go through this again." Siri warned.

"Okay." His father agreed. "Anyway," He said, taking a deep breath, "you need to make a decision."

"How's that?" Siri asked.

"Marty said you can pursue criminal charges, but it will be hard to prove." Severus explained. "It's your choice as to what you want to do."

Siri sat there for a very long time considering his options. He was so far removed from the situation, that he didn't even think of it anymore. 'Did he really want to dredge it all up in court?' After thoroughly chewing on it, he made his choice.

"I'm not going to bother." He announced. "I haven't even thought about it for a long time. I don't want to dredge it all up in court. Nothing really all that bad happened."

"Not all that bad?" Severus quirked an eyebrow. "I would say it was rather horrific, myself!" He was remembering the sight of Siri in the clutches of his nightmares and thought his son was understating the facts a bit.

"Compared to what I've faced, it is nothing." Siri stated bluntly. Severus nodded in grudging agreement as he took his son's view.

"Very well, son." He agreed. "I'll stand by your decision."

"Thanks Dad." Siri sighed. "If I ever have any issues about it, I'll handle it with Sonya. I promise."

"Okay, fair enough." Severus smiled.

"Dad, I just want to wash my hands of anything and everything relating to them." He confessed.

"Can't say as I blame you there!" Severus concurred. "It's okay, son. You made the choice that was best for you. Let's go throw a few curses around, shall we?" He suggested, draping an arm across Siri's shoulder and giving him a squeeze.

"Sounds great! I'm ready!" Siri agreed and never once tried to move away from Severus' touch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wormtail!" Voldemort shouted. "What have you learned about this doctor Severus is attached to?"

"Last night she had a visitor, Master." Peter squeaked. "The brat came for a visit."

"Potter visits her alone?" Voldemort was very interested suddenly.

"Yes, Master." Peter trembled. "He was there alone with her for several hours."

"Really? Maybe there is more than a friendship?" Voldemort hissed evilly. "Maybe Severus has competition from his own son?"

"He calls her 'Mum', Master." Peter spoke in defense of the teen and cringed waiting for the consequences to come for speaking out of turn.

"Hmmm…" Voldemort muttered. "He visits her alone. I could snatch him from there."

"Yes, Master." Peter acknowledged. "The woman too. Severus would suffer greatly. You would have them both."

"Yes, it would be a simple matter." Voldemort agreed. "But I think I will stick to my original plan and make Severus come to me. I will gain much more satisfaction this way. I would have them all together and this would be so sweet for me!"

"You know best, Master." Peter bowed low. "What do you desire of me?"

Voldemort studied the pathetic man cowering before him. "Oh, the usual, Peter. Your unwavering devotion, your total willingness to do as I say, when and how I say." He hissed. "Oh and of course, for you to entertain me. Crucio!"

Peter's shrieks filled the room and Voldemort's hissing laughter echoed through the old house on the hill.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stupefy!" Ron shouted, aiming the curse at Draco, who rolled out of harm's way effortlessly and ended in his home position.

"Impedimenta!" He shot back at Ron, who dodged it easily.

"Expelliarmus!" Siri shouted, effectively disarming Draco, who was caught unaware that he was being watched.

"Ha!" Ron laughed. "You forgot to keep your eyes and ears open!"

"Rictusempra!" Siri sent the tickling curse at Ron and hit him square in the chest. Ron rolled on the ground in a fit of giggling for a few minutes before Siri lifted the curse. He tossed Draco's wand back to him and dropped into his home position.

"Okay, guys!" He taunted. "Let's rumble!"

The curses flew back and forth for quite a while; some were hits and some were misses.

"Unh!" Siri grabbed his forehead and dropped to the ground.

"Siri!" Ron shouted.

"Professor Snape!" Draco yelled.

"It's him again." Siri gasped as Severus rushed out to see what the commotion was about.

"Is it bad?" He asked.

"Pretty bad." Siri admitted.

"Push it back." He ordered.

"No." Siri retorted. "I'm not sure we want to do that!"

"Siri, you just had another surge in your power." Severus argued. "Test it! See what it can do!"

"Okay, just once." Siri nodded. He thought of what he wanted and closed his eyes in concentration. "Have a little taste of this Voldemort!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the pain hit Voldemort, he fell to the floor in stunned surprise.

"Damned brat is doing it again!" He gasped. "How can he do this?" Voldemort quit cursing the rat and focused his attention on the pain being sent his way.

Gathering his strength, he thought, 'Can you hear me, brat? I'm going to destroy you, your father…and your 'Mum'! I'm going to wipe out your whole family!'

Siri heard the hissing voice in his head threatening him and his new found family. 'Really?' He taunted back. 'Do you really think you will? You haven't had much luck up to now. I'm much stronger than I ever was before and you failed. What makes you think anything has changed?' Siri laughed wickedly and closed his mind before Voldemort could reply.

"The brat is going to die and soon!" Voldemort raged as he kicked Peter where he lay at his feet.

Siri relayed everything Voldemort had bespoke to him as the group enjoyed their lunch.

"You're right. I don't think it's such a good idea for you to keep doing that." Severus cautioned.

"I don't either, unless it is an advantage." Siri agreed. "I won't do it again unless I have to." 

The rest of the meal passed in light banter and discussion about the afternoon's training. Severus and Ron were going to be fencing again and Remus and Sonya were going to supervise a little skirmish between Siri and Draco.

"Well, I think I'll go collect Sonya." Remus announced, wiping his mouth and rising.. "I'll meet you in the North Gardens."

"Sure thing." Siri agreed. "Come on Dray. Let's go." They headed off for the north side of the house.

"What will you be up to Sirius?" Sev asked as he and Ron prepared to leave.

"I'm not sure!" He laughed. "I haven't had too much free time these days!"

"I have a suggestion." Severus offered.

"How's that?" Sirius asked.

"Would you care to pop in on the Headmaster and fill him in on things a bit?" He requested.

"Sure, I can do that." He agreed. "I'll see you for dinner." Severus nodded and headed out the back door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sonya…" Remus said as he stepped into her office. He was brought up short at the sight of the Dark Mark on her arm. Before she could react, he had his wand in hand and aimed straight at her. "Don't move!" He ordered.

"Remus…" Sonya began.

"Just sit there." Remus told her, his voice shaking, but his wand hand was steady.

"Let me explain!" Sonya pleaded.

"You don't need to explain." He growled. "That says it all quite plainly!" He added nodding at her arm.

"Does it really?" She said angrily. "Do you feel that way about Severus as well? Or is he the only one allowed to make a mistake?"

Remus eyed her warily. "Explain." He said curtly, not lowering his guard or his wand.

"Okay, I'll explain. Can we sit?" She asked.

He nodded and sat stiffly on the edge of one of the chairs opposite Sonya's desk. She sat slowly, eyeing the wand warily.

"Would you put that down?" She asked. "I promise you have nothing to worry about." Remus lowered his wand, but didn't put it away.

"I was sixteen years old when I was lured to the Dark." She began. "I was always struggling to be accepted by people, but add the troubles of the teenaged years to it and I was a prime target." Remus nodded. Not quite ready to relax.

"The man who sucked me in was so handsome, so charming." She smiled grimly. "He knew just what to say and do to get me to bend to his will. Before I knew what was happening, I was taking the Mark and vowing allegiance to Voldemort." Remus sat quietly listening to her story. At some point, the wand was returned to its loop in his robe.

"Once Lucius had lured me in and I had taken the Mark, he was finished with me." She said softly. "I thought I was special to him, that he loved me."

"Lucius?" Remus queried. "Malfoy?"

"Yes." She admitted. "He had done a good job at suckering me. I was starved for attention and he fed me. As soon as he accomplished what he set out to do, I was pushed aside. By the time I was eighteen, Juno had helped me get myself straightened out and turned around. I went back to school, worked damned hard at it and here I am. I work with children especially as I know the troubled ones are easily lured into danger. I hope that what I do can save a few from making the mistakes I made."

Remus thought about what she said. He understood the temptation. He had been tempted himself, but his friends had rallied around and saved him from making a horrible mistake.

Finally, he nodded. "Okay. I can see how this could happen. I myself was tempted. I didn't have an easy time fitting in either." He said cryptically.

"You?" She scoffed. "I don't believe it!"

"Believe it." He snorted. "If it hadn't been for my friends rallying about me, I would have been easily led away."

"Why?" She asked. "Were you a troubled teen as well?"

He looked at her incredulously. 'She didn't know!' It never occurred to him that his friends would keep his secret for him with her living there. 

"What?" She asked, surprised by the look on his face.

"Um…it never occurred to me before that Severus wouldn't tell you about me up front when you moved in." He began, tensely.

"Tell me what up front?" She pressed, wondering what could have him so agitated.

"Sonya…I'm a werewolf." He admitted quietly. "I was bitten when I was a young child."

She was alarmed immediately, thinking of safety first and foremost. "What do you do to keep us safe during the full moon?" She asked.

"Severus brews the Wolfsbane Potion for me. It helps me to keep my mind and remain docile." He explained. "I still go through the painful transformation, but the potion makes it tolerable for me and keeps others safe."

They both sat there in silence, contemplating their revelations.

"Well, I guess we should go." Remus spoke at last. "The guys will wonder where we're off to!"

"You're right." She agreed. "Let's see how they handle themselves." 

At the door Remus turned to her and said, "I'd like to talk about this more at another time, if you'd care to?"

"I'd like that." She admitted.

He smiled as they made their way out to the North Gardens where Siri and Draco were waiting somewhat impatiently.

"It's about time!" Siri exclaimed. "I was about to send out a search party!"

"All right you!" Remus grinned. "You know the drill. Get to it!"

"Have you taken your potions?" Sonya asked, double-checking.

"Yes, ma'am." Siri smirked.

"Hey! Watch it!" She warned, a grin lighting her face.

"C'mon, Siri, let's get to it!" Draco called from the patio.

Siri's blade 'schnicked' open and he assumed a stealthy posture. Draco faced him, his knife at the ready. They circled 'round each other, both watching for a sign from the other.

'Come on. Come on.' Siri thought as his eyes darted from Draco's face to his hand, to his legs and back again. 'Yes there!' Siri leapt aside just as Draco lunged forward, making a slashing motion at Siri's chest.

"Ha!" Siri taunted. "You missed!" He continued to pace around Draco. Suddenly he launched himself at Draco as he counter-attacked. Draco dodged the strike, turned quickly and slashed at Siri's chest again. The look on his face was fierce with concentration and the attack vicious and unexpected.

Siri freaked and fell to the ground, an ear-splitting shriek piercing the air. Sonya and Remus raced over as Draco dropped beside his friend, his forgotten weapon skittering across the stones.

"Siri!" The teen called. "Hey! Come on! Don't do this again!"

"No. No. No. No. No." Siri chanted over and over, while rocking himself back and forth. He held his head in his hands. "Can't do this. Leave me alone. Stop it." He whispered feverishly.

"Draco, run and get Severus." Remus ordered as he knelt beside Siri.

"Can't trust him." Siri whispered. "He might be a Death Eater. His father is one."

"Siri, listen to me." Sonya ordered as she looked to Remus with sadness. "Draco is your friend. He would never hurt you."

"Death Eater's son." Siri whispered, lost in his thoughts and fears. "Have to be careful. Keep my guard up. Might just be waiting for a chance to stab me in the back."

"Come on, Siri." Remus coaxed. "Draco turned away from his father. You know that."

"Yes, Siri." Sonya added, "Draco refused the Dark Mark, remember? Draco is on our side. He's fighting for the Light, too."

"What's happened?" Severus asked as he took in the scene before him.

"He's in full-blown panic mode." Sonya said.

"Why?" Severus asked. "Weren't he and Draco just having a skirmish? Did something happen?"

"Things were just starting to get going when Draco counter-attacked quite effectively and Siri lost it." Remus explained as Sonya soothed a now quiet Siri.

"Come on, son." Severus knelt beside his son, placing a hand on his shoulder. Siri scrambled to his feet, his knife poised ready to strike. 

"Holy shit!" Draco yelped, and jumped back, as Siri started waving the knife threateningly from one to another of those around him.

Severus' hands shot up in surrender as he shouted, "Siri! Snap out of it!" Remus slowly stepped behind Siri, ready to grab him if needs be.

Siri blinked and focused on his father, noting his hands were raised in supplication. He looked at the knife in his hands, his eyes widened in horror and he dropped the weapon as if burned. His eyes darted from Sonya to Remus and finally settled on Draco. "I'm sorry!" He exclaimed. "Is everyone all right?"

"We're fine, Siri." Sonya assured him. "Come over here and sit down." She ordered. Looking miserable and dejected, he slumped on the bench next to her as the other three men gathered closer. "You seem to have an issue here with Draco." She stated. "Now is the time to get this out in the open."

He sat silently for several moments.

"Have you still got a problem with me, Siri?" Draco asked, quietly. "I thought we were past this. Don't you trust me?"

Siri looked at Draco appraisingly before answering. "I thought I was past everything, Dray, I really did." He admitted. "But when I saw the look on your face and you attacked me that way, I freaked. I'm sorry." They waited silently as each thought about what he said.

"We have such a horrible past history and then with your Dad…" Siri began.

"I know!" Draco burst in. "I told you I was sorry for all that. It happened when we were kids, for Merlin's sake!"

"It doesn't change the fact that it was unwarranted and unprovoked!" Siri glared at him. "We could have been friends years ago! But you didn't even give me a chance! You didn't know Harry! You formed your opinions on rumors, legend and your father's foul mouth. Why? I don't understand why?" Siri was breathing hard, near tears with the feelings of unfairness he was struggling with.

"I was just a kid, Siri." Draco said softly. "I'm sorry for adding to your misery. I'm not proud of myself. You didn't deserve it. I want us to be friends, I really do."

Siri nodded and took a deep breath. "It's just going to take time, Dray. I have to work it out, okay? I'd like us to be friends, too."

"I decided years ago that I didn't want the same things for my future as my father had mapped out for me. I was not power hungry and I didn't like being nasty to everyone. It's just not me!" Draco spoke softly to those gathered around. "I figured it out years ago, you know?" He said, looking at Severus.

"What?" Severus asked.

"I figured it out long ago just what you were doing." Draco confessed. "I could have handed you to Voldemort on a silver platter. But I didn't. Even while trying to believe my father was right, I somehow couldn't bring myself to tell him. I never could betray you, professor. I think you were a major influence in my decision."

"I never knew." Severus said, softly.

"Siri was a major influence too." He added softly. "I watched all the shit he faced. Saw him suffer through torment, tortures and the fickleness of our world. Everyone was heaping this responsibility on his shoulders and he took it all on, staggering under the weight of it. I watched how quickly they turned on him whenever he stumbled. I decided then, that as soon as I could, I was going to do my part. I vowed he wasn't going to do it all alone any more. Siri, I'm sorry for all the cruelty and foolishness of our childhood. I'd take it all back if I could. We know I can't, but what I **_can_** do is stand beside you and fight for our right to live as we see fit and not be held down and terrorized by Voldemort and the Dark. I want to be your friend Siri…Harry." He hesitated a moment and then reached out to shake Siri's hand.

Siri stood up slowly, his eyes fixed on Draco's hand. He tentatively shook it and quickly let it go. "Draco, I don't know what to say." He began. "We have a horrible past, years worth of viciousness to work through. Who knows, maybe it will take years to erase it all. I don't trust you. I thought I was okay with you, you know?" He asked.

"I know." Draco nodded.

"I'm sorry I can't offer more." Siri apologized. "Maybe one day I will fully put my trust in you, I don't know. For now, let's just agree to get along and try to strengthen our friendship. Let's work together and rid ourselves of this madman. Maybe then, the rest will come."

"Gentlemen, if you agree, we can add a short session once a month for the two of you." Sonya offered. "If you think you might benefit from it?"

Siri looked at Draco and he shrugged as if to say, 'It's up to you.' When neither of them said anything, Sonya said, "Well, you can get back to me on that one." The silence began to stretch uncomfortably and Remus spoke up.

"Are you ready to go at this again?"

"I am." Draco admitted. "Siri?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." He answered.

"If you're not up to it son, don't do it." Severus advised him.

"It's okay, Dad. I need the practice." Siri admitted. "Can we talk about this later?" He gestured indicating the incident and Draco.

"Sure, how about after dinner in my sitting room?" Severus offered.

"Sounds great, thanks." Siri waved as he stepped off to join Draco and Remus.

"He'll do fine, Sev." She smiled.

"I think so too." He agreed, flashing her a small concerned smile. Patting her shoulder, he turned to find Ron and resume their training as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday morning dawned cool and sunny. The September sky was a brilliant blue. There was a hint of autumn in the crisp air. The three adults were gathered around the kitchen table, discussing their plans for the day and enjoying their first pot of tea for the morning. The three teens were spending their Saturday morning in typical teenaged fashion; firmly ensconced in their beds. The weekends were generally for relaxing after the long, hard-working week. Sunday afternoon 'battles' served two purposes; more practice and for the camaraderie.

"Anyone up for some mischief this morning?" Severus asked, a wicked grin lighting his face.

"I'm always game for causing trouble!" Sirius piped up, his grin a match for Sev's any time.

"What do you have in mind, Sev?" Remus grinned cheekily.

"Siri pulled a Muggle prank on me a few months ago. A reflex test." He explained. "I failed miserably." He added, chuckling softly.

"And now is the time to test him in turn?" Remus asked, his eyes dancing with delight.

"I think it's high time." Severus nodded.

"What do we do?" Sirius asked, curiously.

"Well, grab a chair and follow me." Severus told them, getting to his feet and taking his chair in hand.

As they moved through the manor, each carrying a straight-backed kitchen chair, Severus explained how the test worked.

"This is bloody brilliant!" Sirius whispered as he quietly settled his chair, slightly off-balanced, against Draco's bedroom door. Remus did the same with Ron's door and Severus set Siri's test. They hurried to Severus' sitting room in his private suite down the hall to wait.

Siri was the first to emerge and his chair hit the floor with a resounding 'BANG!' The noise immediately brought Ron and Draco to their doors. Ron missed his chair by a fraction of an inch. It's crash echoed through the corridor. Draco caught his deftly and quirked an eyebrow at Siri. He happened to be laughing delightedly as he crossed to his father's rooms.

"This means war, you know?" He challenged the three men inside.

"Think you have what it takes to go up against the Marauders?" Sev teased, joining in the laughter.

"You were a Marauder too?" Ron yelped. He could not reconcile this man to his nasty former Potion's professor.

"Yes, I was. All traces of me had to be removed when we had our 'falling out'." Severus explained. Sirius squeezed his shoulder and he smiled at his friend. Severus had lost so much through all of this.

"Does this mean that you're an animagus as well?" Siri asked curiously.

"Yes, I am." Severus admitted. "I was also unregistered. Voldemort doesn't even know."

"What is your animagus?" Draco asked curiously.

"I am a panther." Severus revealed.

"It figures." Siri snorted. "You're always pussy-footing around here silent as a cat!"

"What's your name?" Ron asked.

Smiling sadly, Severus replied, "Shadow." A somewhat unsettling silence descended on the group as they all thought about how perfectly the name had applied to the man and his mission.

"Makes perfect sense to me." Siri spoke first. "Considering what you were doing at the time."

"Very appropriate." Draco added.

Nodding in agreement, Ron asked, "Can we see you?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Severus agreed and in the blink of an eye, a sleek and muscular panther paced before them.

"Wow!" Siri breathed, holding out his hand to the massive cat. "You're magnificent, Dad!" Shadow butted his head against Siri's hand and purred loudly.

"Here kitty, kitty!" Sirius joked, holding out his hand. Severus emitted a menacing roar and swiped a massive paw at Sirius' outstretched hand. Sirius merely laughed and said, "You don't scare me, Shadow, old boy!"

"You know me too well, Paddy." Severus admitted after he morphed back to his human form.

"Dad?" Siri asked hesitantly.

"What is it, Siri?" He urged.

"Was Mum an animagus too?" He spoke quietly.

"No. She never cared to try." Severus told him.

"Do you think I could try?" Siri asked.

"I don't see why not." Sirius piped up.

"I can set about getting the proper permits from the Ministry." Remus volunteered.

"I'm qualified to supervise those who are making the attempt." Sirius admitted.

"Would all of you care to attempt it?" Severus asked. The three teens eagerly agreed.

"It's settled then." Remus stated. "I'll pick up the permits and register all of you with the Ministry."

"And I'll see about getting some books on the subject for all of you to study." Severus added, amid groans from all three young men and Sirius too!


	36. Boys Will Be Boys and Men Will Be Men

****

Boys Will Be Boys and Men Will Be Men

Sirius flopped down in the chaise lounge with a sigh. Severus sat there staring off into the distance. Sirius didn't speak right away. He was content to take in the scenery before them and listen to the surf crash against the cliffs in the distance. It was a rather peaceful place, he had to admit and it suited his friend perfectly. The ideal blend of quiet solitude and forceful nature that was the man himself. Snape Manor and her grounds were an uncanny reflection of her owner.

"Did you drop in on Albus?" Severus asked after several moments of silence.

"Yes. He seemed pleased with how things were progressing." Sirius replied.

"Did you tell him we're ready to take on Mundy and his group?" Severus enquired.

"I did. In fact, Mundy was there and I went ahead and invited him along." Sirius revealed. "They'll arrive Monday unannounced and 'attack.' It should give us a good idea how well the guys are prepared."

"To say the least." Severus snorted. "I hope **_they're_** ready for **_us_**!" He added confidently.

"We'll find out." Sirius said, growing silent once more.

"I'll have to make sure everyone has their 'shield' and we'll have to keep them properly dosed with it, unless you know when they're arriving?" Severus remarked.

"They'll arrive after lunch during our afternoon session, so they should be safe." Sirius replied. "Which reminds me, Mundy needs you to brew his team each a batch as well. Better get to it."

"I guess I should." Severus said, rising. "I have to get blood samples and names."

"Names?" Sirius began, "Oh yeah, sorry." He grinned sheepishly.

"I'll see you later. I'm going to get these potions done from the school. After that, I'm going to spend the evening with Juno." Severus told him. "If Siri looks for me, you'll tell him?"

"Sure." Sirius agreed. "The three of them went off to spend the day in London?"

"Yes. They needed to get the Hell out of here, just like the rest of us." He added, leveling a stern look at his friend. Sirius nodded, but made no comment to the rather blunt hint. "See ya." Severus added and he blinked from sight.

As the sun climbed higher in the sky and grew warmer, Sirius relaxed into his chair and raised his face to the warmth. Even though it had been a few years since he was imprisoned, he thought he would never get past the chill from the place. He sighed deeply as the warmth seeped into his bones, and his mind drifted sleepily.

"Hey, Sirius." Remus greeted him quietly a few moments later.

"Hey, Moony." Sirius responded, not opening his eyes.

"Sonya and I are going to Diagon Alley." Remus announced. "Would you care to join us?"

Sirius squinted one blue eye open and leveled it on his friend. "I hardly think you need a fifth-wheel, Moony." He grinned.

"That's not how the situation is and you know it." Remus scoffed

"Yeah and it never will be if you keep dragging strays along with you." Sirius rebuked.

"Sirius…" Remus argued. "We would like you to come along, spend some time at the Leaky Cauldron, relax for a while."

"I don't think so, Remus." Sirius mildly refused.

"Paddy…you need to relax too." Remus pleaded.

"Some other time, okay?" Sirius flatly refused. "I want to just have some peace here for a while."

"I hate to leave you here all alone." Remus admitted. "Everyone else has gone off grounds. You should too."

"Remus, I said 'NO!'" Sirius huffed. "I want to have some peace and quiet. Please go enjoy yourselves and let me get to it!"

Remus nodded, knowing he was not going to convince him to come along with them.

"Okay, if you're sure, then I guess I'll see you later." Remus replied quietly.

"Moony, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." Sirius apologized softly. "I'm just used to being alone after all these years and that's what I need right now. Don't take it personally, alright?"

"Sure, Paddy." He smiled briefly.

"Go enjoy your evening." Sirius grinned wolfishly. "Tell me all about it when you get home!"

"Short story!" Remus laughed as he turned to seek Sonya out.

Remus and Sonya spent a fair amount of their time in Flourish and Blotts. Remus was looking for anything he could find dealing with Lycanthropy. He found several ancient and dusty volumes, as well as a slim new release covering modern methods of controlling the affliction. This interested him, but the chapter dealing with new discoveries and research captured his attention the most.

"Do you think a cure will ever be found, Remus?" Sonya asked softly as she read over his shoulder.

"I'm sure of it." He declared quietly. "I have to believe it." He added staring intently at her. She smiled softly and nodded.

"I wish it for you." She admitted, placing her hand on his arm. He covered her hand with his.

"Thank you, Sonya." He said softly. "Severus has been doing research whenever he can for years, you know? He has made a little progress, but there's a long way to go."

"Does he feel he's on the right track?" She asked as he paid for his purchases.

"Yes. He has isolated a few of the genetic strands so far." Remus replied, a note of excitement in his voice.

They stepped into the street and made their way back toward the Leaky Cauldron.

"I understand his wanting to separate the genetic strands and identify the codes." She replied. "What is he hoping to do with it?"

"Well, he thinks that once he has it all separated and coded, he can then begin testing each one until he discovers just which one causes the reaction." Remus voice grew more excited as he got into the subject.

"So, once he isolates the one that causes the reaction…" Sonya was caught up in the excitement as well.

"…he can then figure out how to modify it, destroy it, whatever!" Remus finished her thought, his eyes dancing with anticipation.

"Oh Remus!" Sonya grabbed his hand. "That would be so wonderful for you! For anyone who suffers this way!"

"Not to mention the benefit to Sev." Remus grew a little somber. "He has missed so much, Sonya. It isn't fair."

"What do you mean?" Sonya asked.

"He has been key to so many positive things over the years, but because of his association with Voldemort, he has not been recognized for any of it. It's the price he paid to spy for the Light He has sacrificed so much for the Light and no one but his closest friends and family will ever know." He told her sadly.

"That's awful!" Sonya cried. "I've gotten to know him very well, I think, and I know he is a very brave man. I don't think I have ever met anyone who is more principled or dedicated. This happiness he's found with Siri has been the best that could happen to him. But he should be recognized for his sacrifices."

"I also think he deserves to be recognized for his efforts in the war against Voldemort." Remus said bluntly. "It can't happen, however, until Voldemort's defeated and the whole truth can come out."

"He'll get his day, Remus." Sonya declared. "We can see to it."

"No!" Remus exclaimed. "He wouldn't appreciate any of us publicly singing his praises. That's not Sev….definitely not Sev!" He laughed quietly.

"Oh yeah. One of those." She acknowledged with a grin as she sat in the chair he had pulled out for her.

"One of those, indeed." He agreed as he sat across from her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The flippers flew as Siri's fingers worked the buttons on the arcade game. Ron and Draco watched in fascination as the numbers soared higher and higher in the score box. A crowd similar to before was gathering, but Siri paid no attention to them. His friends eyed them nervously several times, but relaxed when Siri said, "I'm okay, guys." without taking his eyes from the game.

"This is fan-bloody-tastic, Siri!" Ron exclaimed, awestruck.

"It's obvious he's a Seeker." Draco laughed.

"You ought to try it, Dray!" Siri told him, grinning briefly. "The machine next to me is free. I challenge you to keep up!"

"You're on!" Draco took the challenge. "Highest score wins, lowest buys dinner all around!" He announced.

"You've got yourself a bet!" Siri agreed, resetting his game.

Ron stepped back to enjoy the game, happy that either way, he had a free meal out of it.

"First to crash, ends the game!" Siri said, excited with the challenge. The 'battle' went on for a very long time. The scores climbed higher than the tickers reached and they rolled over and began again. Ron checked his watch several times and the crowd grew. The teen that shared Siri's earlier 'encounter' was there and recognized Siri right away.

"Hey, I remember him!" He announced to those around him. "He and I were zapped by one of these a while back. He had a Helluva score on that day too! Hey, man! Rack 'em up!" He cheered at Siri.

Siri nodded acknowledgement to the teen, never breaking his concentration. Draco was grinning like a fool. He really was getting into this game!

"Come on, Siri!" He taunted. "Give it up, you know I'll hold out longer than you!"

"Hell you will, Dray!" Siri snickered. "I bet you don't last for more than five minutes."

"You're on! A galleon?" Draco said.

"A galleon." Siri agreed. "Ron, time us for five minutes starting now!" Ron watched as the minutes ticked by. Five seconds before time was up, Draco's fingers slipped and his ball fell between the flippers, ending the game.

"Blast!" He growled and Siri grinned wickedly. "You did that, didn't you?" Draco accused, grinning back.

"Of course!" Siri admitted. "You never said we couldn't play dirty!"

"Rather Slytherin of you, Siri!" Draco laughed. "Okay, dinner's on me!"

"Cool!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm starved!"

So what else is new?" Draco snorted.

Siri led them to the food court and they filled up on pizza, burgers and a whole assortment of fast food. After finally getting enough to eat, they converged on the mall again.

"Hey guys, I want to do something." Siri announced. "Come with me."

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked.

"I'm getting my ear pierced." Siri declared. "I've always thought Bill's was cool. I almost had it done the last time I was here, but I backed down."

"You sure you want to?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Siri." Draco added. "That's permanent, you know."

"I know." Siri acknowledged. "But I want one, so I'm getting one." He added as he stepped into the jewelry store. He spent nearly half an hour checking out different earrings. He really liked the fang that Bill wore, so he chose one of those. He also settled on a small dagger-shaped one and another which looked like a tiny gold phoenix. He chose a plain gold ball as a starter piece. By the time they left just over an hour later, Draco had decided to pierce an ear too. He chose silver pieces, a small ball for a starter, a small hoop, a dagger similar to Siri's and a coiled snake with a speck of a ruby for an eye. Ron, not one for jewelry of any kind, couldn't be persuaded to join in. After their stop in the jewelry store, they did a little more shopping, buying mostly clothes. None of them could resist buying a cd player and some music. They bought a large cache of batteries as the manor had no modern electricity. Ron and Dray were really excited about the players and Siri showed them how they worked. They finished their shopping and took in a movie. Afterward, they apparated to the Leaky Cauldron for a late dinner and a few pints. It was early morning when they staggered onto the grounds of the manor. They noisily stumbled their way inside, snickering loudly and shushing each other with their hands over their mouths. They never noticed the three adults watching from Severus's sitting room doorway with huge grins on their faces. It was good to see the young men having the fun people their age should be having.

"I can't wait until morning!" Sirius announced with a wicked grin on his face.

"You wouldn't." Severus said.

"He would." Remus smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius tiptoed past the three bedrooms on his way to the door leading to the South Tower. Snickering maliciously, he removed one of the cymbals from its stand and grabbed a drumstick.

'This is going to be immensely enjoyable.' He thought as he made his way back to the main hallway.

He quietly opened Draco's door. The teen lay sprawled across his bed, still fully dressed from the night before. Sirius shut the door and crossed the room.

Draco shot straight up as soon as Sirius snapped the cymbal with the stick.

"What? Oh my head!" Draco moaned as he covered his ears. He looked at Sirius with a pained expression.

"Good morning!" Sirius said cheerily.

"Go away, Sirius." Draco groaned as he flopped back on his bed and pulled his pillow over his head.

"Oh no you don't!" Sirius grabbed his cloak and hauled him up. "We have work to do! Time to get up and at 'em!"

"Sirius! It's Sunday!" Draco whined.

"I know it." Sirius acknowledged. "I expect you dressed, ready and downstairs in fifteen minutes!" He said, swatting the teen on the backside.

"Okay." Draco growled as he crawled off the bed and stumbled toward his bathroom.

Ron was next on Sirius' wake up list. As the cymbal crashed over his head, Ron rolled over and mumbled, "Okay, Mum! I'm up!" He tossed his blankets aside, still managing to get his feet tangled in them. He fell on the floor with a loud thud and noticed Sirius standing over him with a delighted twinkle in his eyes.

"Good morning, Ron!" He greeted the red-haired teen. "Up and at 'em!"

"I'm coming." Ron muttered as he too headed for his bathroom. "Oh my head!" He wailed as he shut the door. Sirius left after leaving him with instructions to be downstairs in fifteen minutes as well.

He tiptoed across the hall to Siri's door. As he reached out for the knob, the door flew open and he stood eye to eye with his Godson.

"Good morning, Sirius." Siri greeted him, eyeing the cymbal and drumstick. "Up to something, are you?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow in wry humor.

"No." Sirius grinned sheepishly. "Just wake up calls."

"I see." Siri smirked, a twinkle in his bright green eyes. "You missed waking me up by about forty-five minutes."

"I guess so." Sirius agreed. "Downstairs ~ fifteen minutes. We have things to discuss."

"I'm going down now." Siri informed him. "Join me?"

"Sure." Sirius said as he placed the cymbal and stick on a side table in the main corridor.

"What sort of things did you want to discuss?" Siri asked, curiously.

"Well, basically, our upcoming skirmishes with Mundy's team." Sirius admitted. "I would imagine it to be soon."

"True. It has been two weeks." Siri agreed.

Over brunch, they discussed how the upcoming skirmish would go. Sirius told them that the group would arrive unannounced, but didn't reveal that he knew basically just when that would be. It would be an evenly matched battle, three adults and three trainees to a team.

"Also, tomorrow, I'm going to the Ministry and get the permits for your animagus training." Remus announced.

"That reminds me," Severus broke in, "I have found a few books on the subject. They're in the study. I want you all to read them."

"Yes, sir." Draco agreed at once and Siri and Ron agreed shortly thereafter.

"When will we start working on that?" Ron piped up.

"Right after breakfast on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Sirius announced. "The other three days you have to work on spell-casting while on the run in order to sharpen your accuracy. Doesn't do much good to cast a spell if you can't hit a moving target! I also want you all sharpening your surveillance skills. None of you is up to snuff on being aware of what's going on around you."

"Do you still want the obstacle course set up on the 'out grounds'?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I do, Sev." Sirius confirmed. "I want trees, rock formations and facades. These guys need to practice being inconspicuous and they need to work on observing how shadows can play tricks on you or give away your opponent."

"Got it." Severus nodded acknowledgement. "Remus, care to help me set that up?"

"Be glad to." Remus agreed happily.

"The four of us," Sirius indicated himself and the three teens, "are going to skirmish out back."

"What weapons?" Siri asked.

"All of them. Go suit up and dose yourselves and we'll get started." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." They all replied and headed off to prepare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How will we set this up, Sev?" Remus asked a short while later.

"Well, I pictured a scene somewhat like Hogsmeade, with the main business section leading out to residential and eventually rural." Severus told him, his arms sweeping out in expression as if placing the structures there while he spoke. "I know we don't have a great amount of room, but we can conjure a few basics, I think."

"We should have at least a church with a bell tower or maybe a city hall with a clock tower." Remus suggested.

"I thought that too. Not knowing where this will pan out is a small wrinkle, but I feel we will be in a more civilized setting rather than natural." Severus offered up his opinion.

"We still should have some of that." Remus argued.

"I agree. I wasn't suggesting to toss the idea aside." Severus clarified. "How about this? Over by the stables, let's add a clock tower, a general store and a couple of other buildings to represent our 'town'. By the North Garden we'll create our 'forest' setting. I want trees, rocks, underbrush, mucky areas, a stream and the like." Remus nodded his understanding as Severus continued with his idea.

"Against the far wall along the cliff to the north, we'll have some rough terrain, rock formations, a cave, perhaps for the enemy to hide in or provide shelter for our guys if they need it.. Make sure to secure the cliffside, we don't want any accidental deaths. Ward it to prevent falls."

"This'll work well for our purposes." Remus acknowledged. "I like the forest setting. It'll work for our skirmishes with Mundy's group."

"That was my plan." Severus nodded.

"Well, I guess we should get to it then." Remus declared, drawing his wand and heading toward the stables. Severus took care of the cliffside setting and the two of them shared duty for the forest setting.

"Resembles the Forbidden Forest." Remus remarked as they admired their handiwork.

"I was hoping it would." Severus replied. "I want them to have some familiar terrain, just in case. I've been thinking about the fight on our hands." He mused. "You know, it's very possible Voldemort will attack the school in order to lure us back there."

"I know, I've thought of it too." Remus acknowledged. "He could attack any number of places. There's the school, the Ministry, here at the Manor, even right in the heart of London!"

"True." Severus agreed.

"Severus, I know you don't like the idea of this," Remus began hesitantly. "But maybe Siri should allow this link with Voldemort."

"What are you getting at Remus?" Severus queried. "It's dangerous to us and especially to Siri. You know he's been in great pain every time this has happened."

"I know, but think!" Remus pressed, urgently wanting to make his point. " Siri said he communicated directly with Voldemort through this link. What if Siri could work on fine tuning it a bit and he is able to learn what Voldemort is planning without tipping him off to it? We would be better prepared, save lives even!"

"I don't know, Moony." Severus hedged, a nervous catch in his voice. "I'd hate for it to backfire. Siri could be seriously hurt."

"Just think about it, Sev." Remus encouraged. "I think that we should honestly consider it. Siri is able to break the link easily enough. If it got too bad for him, he could just stop."

"Remy, you know my son as well as the rest of us." Severus said reprovingly. "No matter his personal 'discomfort', he won't quit if he thinks there's more to be gained."

"Consequences be damned." Remus concurred.

"Quite." Severus bit back. "Bloody Gryffindor sense of responsibility."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." Remus smiled.

Severus' sharp eyes pierced him with a glance that assured him that he saw nothing to smile about and Remus' smile faded.

"I know you don't like the idea at all, Sev, and I don't like it either." Remus added quietly. "But you said it yourself; this is war. We do what we must because it's the right choice. Maybe allowing Siri to do this is the right choice."

"You may be right, Remus." Severus sighed wearily. "But the thought of all the possibilities, the thought of losing him after just getting him back, scares the Hell out of me."

"I understand." Remus said softly as he laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "All I ask is to think about it as objectively as possible and then let Siri make the choice for himself."

The gentle reminder slapped him right between the eyes. 'He was doing it again!' Making Siri's choices for him! As realization dawned on his features, Remus smiled.

"I was nearly guilty of doing it again!" Severus exclaimed. "You're right, Remus, it's time to allow my son to be a man. He's capable of choosing what's right for himself. It may not be the choice I want. It may scare the Hell out of me. It may scare the Hell out of him. But it has to be his choice!"

"Now you've got it, mate." Remus nodded. "Not easy to do, but it's time."

Severus nodded and took a deep breath. "I need to have a talk with my son." He declared as he headed back across the grounds to the house. Remus watched him walk away for a moment before hurrying to catch up. Seeing the struggle his friend faced in letting go of his son, made him **_almost_** glad he never had children.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sirius?" Severus called as he rounded the side of the house to where the four were skirmishing.

"What's up, Sev?" He asked as he held up a hand to stop the swordplay.

"I need to drag Siri away for a bit." He said as Sirius joined him. "I have to discuss this link he forms with Voldemort."

Sirius stared intently into Severus' eyes. "You sure about this, Shadow?"

"No, I'm not sure of anything. But Siri has a choice to make and I need to talk with him about it." Sirius nodded his understanding.

"Siri!" Severus called to him.

"Yes, sir?" Siri answered.

"Come with me son, we need to talk." Severus told him quietly.

"What about?" Siri asked as he stepped over to meet his father.

"Let's go inside first, all right?" Severus requested. Siri nodded and followed him inside.

"How do you feel about this link you are able to form with Voldemort?" Severus asked after they had settled into the large leather chairs in front of the fireplace in the study.

"What do you mean?" Siri hedged.

"Do you feel it is an advantage or a disadvantage?" Severus clarified. Siri thought about the question. It was unexpected and he was unprepared for it.

"I think it has merit on either side." Siri acknowledged. "I know that on the plus side, we could learn so much of what he is planning and we could prepare for it. There is no doubt."

"And on the other?" Severus was curious to hear what he would say.

"On the other, if he figures out what I am doing, and how I am doing it, he could turn the tables on us." Siri replied. 

"Do you think the possibility of that happening is enough reason not to try it?" Severus asked quietly.

"What are you saying, Dad?" Siri asked, guardedly.

"I want to know what **_you _**think you should do." Severus said nervously. He waited, holding his breath, for the answer. The part of him that was sure of his son, knew already what the answer would be and he felt a part of him begin to panic as his fears fought to overtake him.

"You know what I think already. I can tell by the way you're sitting there." Siri smiled sadly. "You know that I think this would be worth any of the risks. Think of the lives it could save, Da!" He pleaded. Severus's head jerked at the affectionate title.

"I'm against you doing this." Severus confessed. "I don't think anything is worth the pain it would cause you to do this or the danger you could be putting yourself in."

"I know, but…" Siri paused as Severus raised his hand. 

"Let me finish, Siri. I want to say that, even though I am against this, I know what benefit it could bring. It would really go a long way toward defeating this bastard. It scares me, the danger you would be putting yourself in. It scares the **_Hell _**out of me!" He paused and swallowed hard. "I want you to do what you think is the right thing for you. If you think that you really should do this, then I will support your decision. I want you to choose for yourself." He finished in a hushed voice, choked with emotion. He never dreamed this moment would be so hard. 'Hell! He never dreamed this moment would ever be his to experience!'

Siri sat for several long moments, watching his father and the play of emotions on his face. "Da." He called softly. When Severus looked at him, he continued, "I think I should at least try. It may make all the difference in the world! I don't see how we can't try it."

Severus nodded his understanding, "Okay, son. I will stand by you. When do you want to try it?"

"I'm a bit tired today, so I think that wouldn't be wise. He might be able to take over control if I'm not up to snuff." Siri confessed. "I think I will try it in a few days, one of our off days from animagus training."

"I think that is a good idea." Severus agreed readily. "First thing in the morning, after a good night's rest, sounds like a solid place to start."

"Not tomorrow." Siri announced. "I'm not ready yet, but maybe Wednesday?"

"Fine." Severus agreed. "How do you want to approach this? Do you want to be alone? Do you want to have just one of us with you or all of us?"

"I want you and Mum with me." Siri said. "If she can be here, of course."

"Why Juno?" Severus questioned, confused about the reason for the request.

"Don't go freaking out or anything on me," Siri hesitated. "but if something bad happens, I want my parents with me."

"Something bad?" Severus began.

"Yes, I don't know what to expect and I'm afraid once this happens, he might figure it out right away." Siri rushed to explain. "And if he does get the upper hand and I can't break away, he might kill me." Swallowing hard, he added, "If that happens, I want my parents with me."

Severus' heart plummeted to his feet and bounced right back up into his throat at the quietly spoken words. Nodding, unable to speak, he rose to his feet and turned to the fire. He stared into the flames, while Siri watched him quietly from his chair. He felt he should say **_something _**to get the look of pure fear off his father's face.

"Da." Siri whispered, rising to stand beside Severus. "I have to think this is going to work and so do you. We all do."

"I know we do, son." Severus acknowledged, turning to face his son. "It doesn't help knowing it, when it is my child who so willingly chooses to make the effort and possibly make the ultimate sacrifice."

"I love you, Da." Siri whispered, barely breathing, he was so moved. Severus grabbed Siri and crushed him to his chest and never wanted to let go. 

"I love you, Siri." Severus choked over the sob that burst from his chest. The two of them stood there for the longest time; neither saying a word, neither moving away, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Severus stepped away and slapped Siri on the back.

"Well, we settled that I guess." Severus said, drawing a deep breath that served to settle his frayed nerves just a bit.

"I know you're upset, but I promise you, I will be very careful when I do this. I will back off at the first sign of any trouble." Siri vowed.

"Thank you. I feel a little better knowing that you won't be reckless with this." Severus confessed.

"Me? Reckless?" Siri grinned. "Never!"

"Prat!" His father swatted his backside as he tried to escape unscathed, both of them grinned with obvious relief.


	37. Ready, Set, Skirmish

****

Ready, Set, Skirmish

"Wow! This reminds me of Hogsmeade!" Ron exclaimed as the group approached the 'set' after dinner.

"That was the general idea." Severus explained. "We thought the possibility for an attack was quite possible there."

As the three teens nodded, Remus added, "We also have a 'set' which is quite close to being like the Forbidden Forest."

"I saw that." Sirius pointed out. "Uncanny, how it looked so much like the real thing. Outdid yourselves there!"

"There are also some rough, rocky formations behind here, along the cliffs." Severus explained. "There is also a cave amongst them which can serve as an advantage or disadvantage."

"Along the cliffs?" Siri asked nervously.

"Yes, but the area is charmed to prevent any accidents, so don't worry." Remus reassured him. Siri nodded.

"Shall we have a thorough look around before dark?" Severus suggested.

"I think it's a good idea." Sirius agreed. "We will start our training sessions here tomorrow. It'll help if they're familiar with the sets ahead of time."

They walked down the 'main street' and took note of the architecture itself and the lay of the land. They were impressed.

"I like the recessed entrances." Draco admitted. "They'll provide ample coverage for us."

"Or your opponent." Severus remarked dryly.

"I think the balconies are a good advantage." Ron volunteered. "From up there, you can see quite a bit of the area."

"That is true, but you are also quite exposed to the enemy there too." Sirius remarked.

"I want to check out the clock tower." Siri added. "I'm curious as to how we can use that."

They climbed to the top of the tower and were surprised to see there were actually workings inside. They were awed by the gigantic pendulum that was swinging almost silently back and forth, and the complicated gear system as it steadily clicked, marking time. The clock face was set into the walls of the tower and you could see the hands and read the shadowy numbers in reverse from inside. The face of the clock was a semitransparent pearly white and offered just enough light to the tower to make it easy to see inside and move about. To each side of the clock face was an ornate stained-glass, octagon-shaped window. Siri stepped closer to inspect them, noting that they could be opened.

"This is a nice feature." He said as he opened one. Draco stepped over and looked outside.

"Limited vision field, though." He observed.

"That's true." Siri agreed. "But we get an excellent view of the far end of town. It could stop a second wave of attackers."

Sirius smiled at Severus. He was pleased to see the young men using their skills of observation, calculation and strategy. Severus nodded his agreement to the unspoken words. 

Ron had been looking out the north-facing window. "Hey! I can see that rock formation by the cliff and the forest from here!" He exclaimed. Siri and Draco moved to join him and have a look for themselves.

"Wow! That really does look like the Forbidden Forest!" Siri exclaimed. "Did you charm any of the forest dwellers?" He asked.

"No. We never thought about it." Severus admitted.

"Might be a good idea if we can." Siri explained. "If we do battle there, we are going to have to take them into consideration."

"Yes, that's true." Remus agreed. "I'll work on that right now."

"I'll help." Ron volunteered as he followed Remus down the stairs.

"Is there anything else you noticed as a problem?" Severus asked those remaining behind.

"Nothing I can think of." Draco shrugged.

"Me either." Siri added. "Maybe once we're actually training we'll think of something."

They spent a little more time investigating the 'sets', making suggestions, imagining scenarios and familiarizing themselves with each area before heading inside for the evening.

They made themselves comfortable in the spacious sitting room. The furniture in here was new. Severus's mother's rather Victorian style was far too feminine. He had removed every piece after his parents and brother were murdered there. He had completely changed the décor to reflect his own tastes and he was happy with the results of his efforts.

The room was decidedly more masculine with its forest green leather-covered sofas and chairs. The dark woodwork had been replaced with a warm golden oak, which had lightened the room considerably. The tall windows that ran the length of the front of the manor allowed a view of the sunset and the golden glow only enhanced the room.

The tables, sideboards and wet bar were all the same warm wood as that which covered the walls and formed the trim-work. The upper half of the walls was painted to resemble deep green marble, which coordinated well with the furniture. Antiqued brass sconces and candelabras provided soft evening lighting. When brighter light was called for, four impressive antiqued brass chandeliers were used to accomplish that.

Adorning the walls of the room were excellent portraits of the Snape family. Along one long wall were the portraits of Artemis and Agnieska. The portraits of their three children; all depicting them at the age of fifteen, were also on this long wall. Along the opposite wall were portraits of Artemis' and Agnieska's parents. The short wall contained a portrait of Severus as a younger man, a portrait of Siri as an infant and a portrait of Lily. All of them greeted their 'guests' warmly, but the one of baby Siri. The three teen-aged portraits were the most animated. The portrait of Sadistra blushed furiously when Draco stood before her and said, 'Hello.' The teen-aged Severus joined her and whispered in her ear. She immediately turned curious eyes to Siri. Salazar stepped over to her frame as well and the three of them studied him with solemn looks on their faces.

"You are to avenge me?" Salazar asked. Siri raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Um…avenge you?" He queried.

"You are meant to destroy the Dark Lord and his minions and avenge our deaths at his hands?" Salazar explained as he gestured toward the portrait of Siri's grandparents.

"I guess so." Siri said in confusion.

"You do not wish to ease your father's guilt?" Salazar sneered. "After all, it is because of his stupidity that we are dead."

Siri gasped at the rage he sensed coming from the portrait of his uncle. "I…uh…don't.." He stammered.

"Salazar enough!" Severus stepped over. "Leave him be!"

"Dear brother!" Salazar greeted him snidely. "So nice to see you are still living and breathing. Too bad I can't say the same for myself!"

"Enough!" Severus commanded. "You will not treat Siri this way. And I will not tolerate your jeering and your taunts. You will respect those living in this manor or I will banish you to the tower attic!"

"Well, aren't we just 'Lord of the Manor'?" Salazar spat venomously. The portrait image of Severus slipped back into his own frame and sat once more on the Victorian-looking chair. He rested his chin in his palm, looking extremely guilt-ridden and sad.

"Salazar!" The portrait of Artemis called. "Leave them be! I, too, will not tolerate this disrespect! Severus made a mistake and he has paid dearly for it. I will not have you adding to his suffering. Remove yourself to your own frame and cease this rabble. These men have more pressing matters to discuss."

"As you wish, Father." Salazar replied, casting a hate-filled glance at his brother.

Severus watched him as he settled into his frame, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Sev." Sadistra called softly. "Don't worry so! He'll be fine once he is avenged."

"I know, Sis." Severus sighed. "I just don't want him upsetting Siri with all of this."

"He is a beautiful boy, Sev." She smiled. "I wish….for things. You know?"

"I know." He whispered.

"He is meeting his mother." She nodded toward Lily's portrait. "You should go with him. You know how she is."

"Thanks, Sis." Severus smiled and moved to stand behind Siri. He put a hand on his son's shoulder. Siri jumped in surprise, but allowed the touch.

"Siri, I'd like you to meet your mother." Severus whispered in his ear. Siri nodded and stepped closer to her portrait. She smiled softly down on him.

"Hello." He said quietly.

"Hello, my precious one." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "You are as handsome as I knew you would be one day and I suspect just as great as was foreseen."

"We'll know soon enough." Severus told her.

"Hello, Sev." She smiled warmly. "I am so pleased to see the two of you together."

"I'm happy we're together, Lils." He admitted. "It was a long time coming."

"I know. I have been watching." She frowned. "If you weren't such a hard-head, I could have probably helped you. But you, being who you are, boxed me away in order to cope! When will you ever learn, Darling?"

"I know, I know!" Severus smiled up at her. "I am learning!"

"Hey Lils!" Sirius greeted the portrait happily.

"Sirius Black! You look fantastic!" She exclaimed. "You know, if I weren't a married portrait…' She teased. Sirius' laugh echoed through the room as both the portrait of Severus and the man himself warned, "Down, woman!" When the laughter died away they all seated themselves comfortably and discussed their day.

"Siri has decided to try to link with Voldemort again and see what comes of it." Severus announced.

"Are you sure you want to Siri?" Sirius asked, a worried frown on his face.

"I'm sure." He stated firmly. "It could give us such an advantage! I can't see how I can pass up this opportunity."

"When will you try?" Remus asked.

"I think Wednesday morning, first thing." Siri replied.

"Why Wednesday?" Ron asked.

"Well, tomorrow we are training in the sets. There's a lot going on there. Tuesday is Animagus training, again a lot going on. I just figured first thing Wednesday morning was a good time." Siri explained.

"Makes perfect sense to me." Draco added. "How will you do this, Siri? I mean, the other times this has worked was after Voldemort started it."

"Well, I'll do what I do when he affects me. I'll concentrate really hard on him and getting his attention." Siri explained. "If he's receptive, it should work. But what I want to try is to 'listen in' without him being aware. It may take me several tries."

"Won't he know that you're trying then?" Ron asked.

"Yes, he'll sense it at first, until I figure out how to make it work without tipping him off." Siri admitted.

"No matter what, Siri, we want you ready to cut the link as soon as you sense trouble." Severus reminded him.

"I promise all of you," Siri vowed, looking around at them, "I will be extremely careful and I will not take any reckless chances." His companions collectively breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'd like to talk with you about your Animagus training a little." Sirius spoke next. "Severus has found these books for you all to read. Much as it pains me to admit it, I think you should read them over. There are two different books. One is a sort of primer for those just starting. I'd like you all to get going on reading that one tonight. Also, after breakfast tomorrow, I want you to finish up with reading them. This isn't a large volume, you should be able to handle it well enough. Then, after lunch, we will hit the sets, fully armored, dosed and armed with all weapons.

"Yes, sir." Siri agreed, nodding his understanding. His friends followed suit and they left to retrieve the books from the study.

"Do you think Siri is taking on too much?" Remus asked no one in particular.

"What are you getting at Moony?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Well, he seems to be spread a little thin to me." Remus replied. "He has Auror training, Animagus training, this attempt at linking with Voldemort and his therapy. Let's not forget he's a young adult and should be having some kind of fun!"

"I see your point, Remus." Severus agreed. "However, I don't see where he can drop any of it. He's determined to do it all and do it well."

"Doesn't get it from any strangers." Sirius snorted.

"I know what you mean!" Remus exclaimed. "Lily used to drive me nuts with her dedication and determination!" He added, tongue in cheek.

Sirius burst out laughing at the affronted look on Severus' face. "Shadow, you're pretty dedicated and determined when you want to be too." He added slapping his friend on the back.

"Do you think we gave them enough of a look at the sets?" Remus asked next.

"I think so." Severus answered. "They were very observant, looking at everything as to its advantages and disadvantages."

"We'll see tomorrow for sure!" Sirius declared. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm calling it a night." Severus announced. "I'm beat and we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"I think I agree with you." Remus said around a huge yawn. "I'm calling it a night too." Sirius merely nodded, making no comment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Siri awoke early on Monday morning to find that Hercules had finally returned with an answer to his inquiry. He hastily removed the scroll and fed the bird a handful of blueberries, his favorite treat.

"Here you go boy, just as I promised." Siri stroked his feathers for a few moments and then tore open the letter from Mr. Clements.

__

"Dear Mr. Snape,

I assumed you preferred to find a horse as closely resembling Abeo as possible and I fear he only produced two possibilities for me, Demon and Diablo.

Now, Demon went to a Miss Sarah Perkins and he produced Satan and Lucifer. I'm sorry to say that neither of these produced the solid black coloring that you are after. She could offer no help.

I next turned to Richard Morrison. He purchased Diablo and from him he produced Paradox and Requiem. Of these two, I am happy to report that Requiem was pure black. Mr. Morrison informed me that Requiem was purchased by Mason Gyles, so I turned to him next. 

He in turn told me that Requiem had produced another pure black steed, named Aquilus, and he in turn produced another pure black steed, which, ironically, he has named Abeo!. He has assured me that Abeo is for sale and he was very pleased to learn that the family had come full circle. He awaits your post and is eager to finalize plans for the purchase of this beautiful animal.

It has been a pleasure assisting you in your quest, young man. I remember Severus and his love for Abeo. He was heart-broken when Artemis sold Abeo to me. I felt so badly for him at that time. Your grandfather was worried. He had already lost one child due to a horrible accident involving a volatile horse. Severus could handle Abeo quite well, but Artemis knew the horse was as head strong as his son. When Severus took to foolishly daring the horse to race along the cliffs, most times after dark, Artemis did what he had to do and sold all the horses he owned.

Severus was devastated. Abeo was his life. He was so proud of that horse! I don't think he ever got over it and it caused a permanent strain between he and your grandfather. I think that what you are doing for your father is very appropriate. He will surely be touched.

It was my great pleasure to have a hand in this. Thank you for asking for my assistance. It was something I was happy to do for you and for Severus.

Sincerely,

John Clements" 

On a separate slip of parchment he had written Mason Gyles' address. Siri quickly got out a fresh sheet of parchment and wrote a letter to Mr. Gyles requesting a meeting at his earliest convenience. He sent the letter along with one of the manor's post owls. He felt Herc deserved a well-earned break. He smiled at the Snowy owl as he sat on his perch and blinked his amber eyes at Siri. "Thank you, Herc." Siri told him as he stroked his soft feathers. "Take a good long nap boy. You deserve it." The owl hooted softly and settled himself more comfortably before closing his eyes to rest.

After breakfast, the three teens made themselves comfortable in the sitting room and settled in to read their books. Just before lunch, Siri dropped his on the low table before the sofa.

"Done with that." He announced with a sigh. Draco nodded as he closed his book and laid it quietly on the table next to his chair. Ron held up a hand for silence as he read the last few pages before placing his book on the table next to Siri's.

"That was pretty cut and dried, wasn't it?" Draco commented.

"I always thought you chose your own form." Ron added.

"So, who performs the spell to reveal our forms?" Draco asked.

"My guess would be Sirius." Siri offered. "He is the one who'll be supervising this."

"Your guess would be wrong." Severus said from the doorway. "It takes more than one wizard to perform the necessary spells to reveal your form. It will take all three of us working together to disclose your animagus forms."

"When do we do this?" Draco asked.

"That is where we need to start, so it will be done first thing in the morning." Severus informed them. "But, it's time for lunch right now and then we want you to suit up. Full battle ready! We will be working in the sets this afternoon and we're testing your mettle!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Siri tucked the long-sleeved tunic into the waistband of the matching forest green suede leather pants. He preferred the tee-shirt type of tunic over the more flowing versions that the older wizards wore. He thought the looser-fitting clothes tended to get in the way.

Next he slipped into his dragon-hide vest and strapped his shin guards in place. They were dyed black and matched his boots and gauntlets perfectly. He slipped his boots on and tucked the switchblade into the sheath that was just for such weapons in his right boot. He buckled the leather belt that held the sheath for his dagger and the scabbard for his sword, around his waist. He added the weapons and settled the belt more comfortably on his hips. He eyed himself critically in the mirror before grabbing his gauntlets and his forest green battle cloak. He assured himself that his wand was in its loop and felt the pocket for his vial of shielding potion.

He was a little on edge. This was the first time they had been ordered to wear full body armor and to bring all of their weapons. His father's words were still echoing around. 'Well, we'll see how good we are for sure.' He thought as he headed down the stairs.

Draco eyed himself in the mirror. He wasn't sure about the gunmetal gray garments, but he loved the sky-blue dragon-hide armor and boots. He knew that the colors you chose for your garments was meant to coordinate with your armor. The idea being, to present an impressive front to your enemy. The two colors worked well together. The gray made his eyes appear darker than the almost silver color they normally were. It made him look more formidable and he thought he rather liked that idea. He, too, tugged his belt more comfortably lower on his hips. With one last look, he grabbed his cloak and gauntlets and made his way down to the sitting room where they had been told to meet.

Ron stood before the mirror in his room with a huge smile on his face. His complete armor had been gifts from his family and friends for his birthday. They had all put their heads together and decided to suit him up. Siri, Hermione and Draco had pooled resources in order to give him the best pair of gauntlets to be found. Professor Snape, Sirius and Remus had gone together and bought him a top of the line pair of dragon-hide boots. His vest, shin guards, tunic, pants and cloak, had been gifts from his family.

He loved the colors, relieved that maroon was not seen anywhere on him. The tunic, which was like Siri's and Draco's in the trimmer tee-shirt style, as well as the suede pants and the battle cloak, were dyed the deepest navy blue. His dragon-hide outer armor was a beautiful tan color that offset the dark blue perfectly. He smoothed a hand over his vest and nodded. 'I look good!' He thought with another huge smile. He hooked a finger into the collar of his cloak and slung it over his shoulder as he made his way to the sitting room.

When he stepped into the room, Siri was brought up short at the sight of the three older wizards. He could see immediately the advantages of the more romantic battle garments. They were impressive. His father wore all black, but for the white tunic he chose. It had the loose collar and the flowing sleeves of a bygone era. The sleeves ended in buttoned cuffs rather than the usual ruffled ones. This allowed the gauntlets to properly protect the arm from fingertips to elbow without being hindered by an unnecessary frill.

Siri's eyes traveled from Severus to Sirius. He, too, wore all black outer armor. His suede pants were also black. His tunic was very much like Severus' but for the color. It was the richest of royal blues and made his eyes even more remarkable. He thought his Godfather looked almost aristocratic with the rich colors that suited him perfectly.

Remus was dressed in the same romantic fashion. His dragon-hide vest, boots, shin guards and gauntlets were a rich brown that enhanced his brown eyes and hair. His suede pants were dyed to match his outer armor. His tunic was the most brilliant red Siri had ever seen! It was alive with color and instead of making Remus appear as a larger than life target, for some reason, it made him look more fearsome. It spoke of 'no fear' and Siri thought it was a jolly good statement to make and he approved whole-heartedly.

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed as he and Draco entered the room. "You guys look bloody impressive!"

"We do, don't we?" Sirius agreed as Remus grinned and Severus shook his head in amusement. 

"You three look rather impressive yourselves." Remus remarked. "I think I like that trim look your armor carries."

"I prefer the close-cut sleeve." Draco admitted. "It always seemed as if that more flowing style could become a problem."

"It can if you get it caught in something or snagged on something." Severus admitted. "But, I like the freedom of movement it allows. Those seem as if they might be restrictive."

"No, they're made of a knitted material so they're quite flexible." Draco told them.

"Okay." Sirius said, clapping his hands together, indicating it was time to get down to business. "First thing we do is dose ourselves." Each of them removed a vial of their potion from a small pocket inside their cloak. This pocket was designed especially for carrying the glass vials into battle. It was charmed to protect against breakage.

"Next, check your weapons." Sirius informed them. "Make sure your weapon belt is secure and that your sword and dagger are seated firmly all the way to the hilt. You don't want them slipping or take the chance of losing them completely. Check that your 'blades are secure in your boots as well."

"Last but not least." Remus added. "Be sure you have your wands!"

When they were sure they were ready, they trekked to the sets and divided into groups. The three teens had only been told to station themselves near the clock tower and run surveillance. The three older men moved toward the other end of town to devise a plan of action.

Siri climbed to the tower and looked out one octagon-shaped window.

"Can you see them?" Ron called in a hushed voice.

"I could until they disappeared into the Forbidden Forest." Siri called down. "Can they apparate?"

"I forgot to ask!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hang on!" Siri ordered. "One of them is creeping along behind the buildings! He's coming to the alley, Dray. You should see him!"

Draco slipped into the recessed entrance of the general store. He crouched low and peered through the glass fronts to watch for movement. He slipped his wand from its loop and steadied himself against the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ron slip into the alley across from him and position himself behind a dumpster. Draco saw that he had his wand drawn too.

Siri watched as his father slipped into the alleyway and crouched behind some crates that were stacked there. Severus peered around the corner of the building. He had seen both Ron and Draco slip out of the clock tower, but lost track of where Ron had gone. He knew Draco was crouched in the doorway to the store. Siri had been in the clock tower window, but he couldn't see him any more. He wondered if Remus had made it to the stables. Sirius could be seen just stationed around the corner of the manor. Severus dashed behind the buildings and crept around the corner of the store, one eye to what Draco was up to and one searching for Siri. 'Where did he go?' Severus growled to himself.

"Stupefy." He heard spoken quietly from behind him and felt the curse bounce off his back. He turned and faced a grinning Siri. "You're out, Dad." Siri smirked.

"Good job, son." Severus grinned. "I'll be off to 'Azkaban' now!" He laughed and headed for the 'prison' which was actually a comfortable seat in the paddock. They had set it up that way so that when Mundy's crew arrived any 'prisoners' could join the fray easily.

Siri slipped in the back door of the general store and tried to sneak up on Draco, but he had heard him and motioned for him to stay low. He had seen Sirius working his way toward them slowly.

"Have you seen Remus or your Dad?" Draco whispered.

"Dad's already out." Siri smirked. "I got him a few minutes ago. Sirius is working his way this way, but I haven't seen Remus."

"Sirius is in the alley now." Draco announced as he crouched beside Siri again.

"Do you think he knows I'm here?" Siri brightened suddenly.

"Nah. He crawled along from the front, you came in the rear. Ron's in the alley across the way." Draco said.

"I'm going to try to sneak up behind him." Siri announced. "You watch for Remus!"

Draco nodded and peered around the corner of the window. He felt the tingle of magic as it flew past his nose and he dropped back quickly.

Ron stepped out and opened his mouth to cast a spell when he heard "Expelliarmus" from behind him. He turned as Remus caught his wand and smiled. "You're out, Mr. Weasley." Ron grinned at him and slipped up through the alley to take a seat with Severus.

As Siri stepped into the alley behind Sirius, he heard six distinct *pops* and knew they had company. "Our guests have arrived." Sirius muttered and shot red sparks into the sky to signal to Ron and Severus, before turning and shoving Siri out of the alley. They crouched behind Draco and could see Ron and Severus stationed in the alley with Remus.

"Okay, guys." Sirius told them. "This is the drill. We work in pairs. Draco, we need to get you with Remus. I'm going to try to get him on the far side of the clock tower. You go out the back and meet him. Watch behind you and don't forget the gap between the store and the tower!"

"Yes sir." Draco nodded as he slipped into the store.

"Siri, I need to get back into the alley so I can communicate better with Remus. I want you to stay here and provide cover for me." He whispered to his Godson.

"You've got it." Siri whispered back. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Sirius muttered and he slipped through the door in Draco's wake. Siri watched for any signs of movement. He hated where he was situated. He couldn't see a bloody thing but his three companions across the way. He watched as Remus rose and slipped to the back of the alley.

'Good. He got the message.' Siri thought. He peered around the corner just in time to catch sight of one of Mundy's group as they stepped onto the balcony across the street from him. He was hidden from view at the moment and took his advantage. He stepped out and shouted "Expelliarmus!" while only pointing a finger in his opponent's direction. The wand flew through the air to Siri. He caught movement from the corner of his eye, dropped and rolled away to the alley down the street. He scrambled around the corner and hid behind the crates.

"Good job, Pup." Sirius grinned as Siri crouched beside him. "Cover me. I need to get to Remus."

"You got it." Siri told him as he followed him to the back of the alley.

Sirius hurried along the back of the buildings until he reached the general store.

"We're in open territory here." He explained. "You watch that gap and cover me while I cross over to the clock tower. Then, I'll cover you as you come across. Any questions?" He asked.

"No sir." Siri assured him. "I've got your back."

"I'm counting on it. See you in a few minutes." He grinned wickedly as he peered around the corner and made a mad dash for the clock tower. A blast of red light shot across the open area just missing him. He heard Siri shout "Stupefy!", but he missed. He crouched behind the wall of the building and peeked around the corner. He couldn't see anyone through the small gap, but knew someone was there. After a brief pause, he motioned for Siri to come along.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron and Severus were crouched behind the dumpster in their alley. Severus caught sight of Sirius as he crossed over to the clock tower and watched as he motioned for Siri to follow.

"Ron, we're going to make our way to the clock tower. I believe we need to regroup and strategize. We'll back up the alley. I'll head toward the tower. You cover me. Got it?" Severus ordered.

"Yes sir." Ron agreed, swallowing nervously.

"You're doing well Ron." Severus praised him. "Relax."

"Thank you, professor." Ron replied.

"Now, when I get across to the clock tower, I'll cover you and you can cross too." Severus added. Ron nodded and they stepped out of the protection of the alley just as a curse blasted into the wall they had moved away from.

"Shit! That was close!" Ron exclaimed, trying to see if he could spot the spell caster. He and Severus had their backs to the wall and they were inching closer to the clock tower.

"Keep your eyes peeled." Severus warned when they reached the end of the row of buildings. "I am going to cross. When I get there, I'll cover you."

"Yes sir." Ron nodded and gripped his wand tighter. He peered behind him just in time to catch sight of a cloak disappearing into the alley they had just vacated. "Hurry up, sir. They're closing in!" Ron urged.

"Cover me!" Severus whispered as he ran flat out for the tower. Curses flashed from two different directions, but missed their mark. Severus ducked around the corner and slammed himself flat against the wall. 'Damn! That was close.' He thought as his gaze raked around the corner and took in the scene between the buildings. There was no one in sight and he motioned Ron across. Just as the younger man stepped into the open, a man appeared on the roof across from the clock tower. Before Severus could fire off a disarming spell, he had hit Ron with the stunning curse. Ron felt it hit him in the back and bounce off. He turned and wizard saluted his opponent and headed off for the neutral grounds of the paddock. The teams were even at five.

Severus ducked quickly behind the clock tower and joined Remus and Draco.

"We've suffered our first loss." He reported. "Mr. Weasley was taken out."

"That's too bad." Remus muttered. "Sirius is trying to get Siri crossed over, but they've hit a snag." He told Severus.

"I'll go see what I can do to help." Severus said. "Why don't you two see if you can get that bugger off the roof over there?"

"Sure thing." Remus said as he peered around the corner.

"And be careful!" Severus warned. "Ron spotted one going into the alley too!"

"Got it!" Remus nodded.

"Good luck, sir." Draco threw over his shoulder as he followed Remus.

"You too, Mr. Malfoy." Severus returned.

Draco and Remus blended into the shadows on the east side of the tower. Remus motioned for Draco to stay put and he edged to the front corner of the building. He carefully peered around the corner and didn't see anything. He crept back to Draco.

"Okay, let's head up top and take a look around." He suggested. They hurried to the top of the tower and each took station at a front window. Remus spotted the roof top menace and immediately sent the stunning curse his way. He missed, but Draco didn't and the wizard saluted and made his way to the paddock. They were up by one.

"Very good, Dray." Remus praised him as a curse blasted against the window frame. Both wizards hit the floor.

"That was close!" Draco exclaimed. "Did you see where it came from?"

"Yes, from the alley where Sev was." Remus told him as he scooted to the east window. He carefully peeked over the sill from his crouched position. He didn't have an excellent view of the alley. He could only spot a corner of the dumpster poking out. "Can you see into the alley, Draco?" He asked.

Draco crawled over to the other window and slowly stood and peeked out. He spotted the person crouching by the dumpster.

"Yeah, there's at least one down there." He reported.

"Can you fire off a shot?" Remus asked.

"You got it." Draco grinned. "Stupefy!" He shouted and the curse hit their foe squarely in the shoulder. He stepped out of the alley, saluted and entered the alley once more to make his way to the paddock.

Jason Mundy was frustrated. They were one behind now. Blackmore and Smythe were both seated in the paddock along with a red-haired man.

'He must be Arthur's boy.' He mused as he assessed the street stretching out before him. He mentally tallied where everyone was placed. Ivanovich was covering Severus's son. He was pretty much cooling his heels where he was. Longbottom and Smythe were each firmly ensconced in the doorways to two of the buildings, one on either side of the street. He assumed there were two of them in the tower by the way the curses had been thrown. Sirius was around the corner of the clock tower awaiting his opportunity to strike. That left Severus unaccounted for. Mundy had yet to set eyes on him.

"Where is he?" Mundy growled softly. He peered around the corner and spotted Sirius. He shot off the disarming spell but it hit the building over Sirius' head. Sirius quickly looked behind himself, as he ducked. 'Ah! That's where he is!' Mundy smiled in satisfaction. He crept to the back of the alley and in the back door of the building where Longbottom was stationed.

"Neville!" He whispered.

"Yes, sir?" He answered, not taking his eyes off the tower.

"Your old Potion's professor is around the corner of the clock tower with Sirius Black." He told him.

"Yes, sir." Neville replied. "I watched him make his way there."

"I want you to take him out." Mundy told him. "I'll cover you from the two in the tower. I want you to sneak around behind them. Take out Severus and get back around here before Sirius can retaliate!"

"No problem." Neville nodded confidently.

Mundy gestured to Smythe, who was stationed in the entrance of the general store. He indicated their intentions and motioned for Smythe to cover the tower as well. Smythe nodded and shifted position in order to see the tower better. Mundy and Neville made their way to the end of the street. When Neville was ready, Mundy started shooting curses at the tower windows and Smythe did the same from his position. Neville passed over quickly and easily. He crept up on Severus and Sirius and whispered "Stupefy." Severus felt the curse hit him in the back. He turned to face his attacker and smiled. He saluted and said, "Very good, Mr. Longbottom!" He removed his gauntlets and stepped out from the building and made his way to the paddock. As soon as he passed by the tower, he felt the curses fly behind him. Sirius had picked Neville off as he had tried to duck back around the corner. He stepped in place next to Severus and shrugged, "He got me!" They made their way to the paddock in companionable silence.

"Damn it!" Mundy growled. They were at a severe disadvantage now. He only had Ivanovich left, stuck on the roof of the general store across the street from him. That eliminated their chance to regroup. He knew the chances of either of them being able to cross the street was slim with the two in the tower and Sirius having a clear shot to the street as well.

Sirius crept into the clock tower after indicating that Siri should hang tight.

"Remus!" He called softly.

"Hey Paddy." Remus answered.

"Can you see Siri from there?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah I have a good bead on him. I think your friend is on the roof, but he isn't showing himself." Remus replied.

"That's okay." Sirius told him. "I want you to cover him!" Sirius ordered. "I'm calling him across."

"We're on it." Remus replied. "There's only the two of them left."

"I know, but I don't think they'll call it."

"To the death, eh?" Remus chuckled softly.

"You know Mundy!" Sirius grinned. "I'm off. Good luck!"

He crept back to the corner of the building and waved to Siri to come across. Siri nodded, looked behind him, peered around the corner and stepped out.

Ivanovich had climbed down from the rooftops, dropped into the alley and then ran around to the front. Keeping to the shadows, the warrior rushed around the front corner of the general store. As the curse flew overhead, the warrior jumped out and faced Siri head on.

Siri stopped short and faced his opponent. There wasn't much to tell about him as his head was also covered in armor. Siri quickly assessed him. He wasn't as tall as Siri or as broad, blue eyes, blond hair. That was all he had time for before he was physically attacked.

Siri had his blade in hand. In a flash he was armed. He slashed across the opponent's chest.

With a flip and a roll, he deftly avoided the cut. His counter attack was quick and vicious.

Siri jumped back and grinned, thinking, 'Oh yeah! This guy is good!' and he felt good as he realized he had handled the attack just fine.

They circled each other, weapons at the ready. Siri closed his blade and slipped it back in his boot, freeing his right hand. He waited for his opponent to make his move.

He was surprised by the sudden attack, which found him sprawled on his back. His enemy had pinned him quickly. Siri brought his knees up swiftly and knocked his foe in the back, unseating him. Before he could roll away, Siri had knocked him back, straddled his hips and disarmed him, halting the encounter. His eyes flashed angrily as Siri grinned triumphantly. "You're out!" He announced.

"Get off me!" His opponent shouted giving him a mighty shove.

Siri was stunned as it registered. 'It was a girl! He had been fighting a girl!' He thought. 'Damn! She **_was_** good!'


	38. Things Are Heating Up

****

A/N ~ I am pleased to make mention that credit must be given to slycat_blaze for providing Siri's wizard teddy with a name! Congrats!

Things Are Heating Up

Mundy watched the encounter between Severus' son and his best trainee. Ivanovich had shown surprising aggressiveness and a strong desire to take everything from the training to be learned and developed. While they had rolled around on the ground caught up in their fight, Jason had shot off the red sparks in the air, calling off the skirmish. The other members of the two teams gathered in the opening between the two buildings to enjoy the show.

Severus watched as Siri became almost animalistic in his maneuvers. He acted and reacted on pure instinct. He couldn't help the shiver of apprehension that accompanied the surge of pride. It was unsettling to watch as your child slipped into the skin of a trained killing machine. While he watched Siri overtake his opponent, he also felt the small thrill and the huge relief to know that Siri had handled the attack with no signs of panic.

When the struggle ended with Siri besting and disarming his attacker, his fellow companions were just as surprised as Siri to hear the female voice order him to get off. Draco and Ron sniggered at each other and the look they exchanged spoke volumes. Siri was in for the razzing of his life!

Siri leapt to his feet in surprise. "I'm sorry!" He apologized. "Did I hurt you?"

Natalia eyed him for several seconds, the anger slowly fading from her eyes. With a bemused expression she got to her feet.

"You're very good." She admitted as she removed her battle skull and cowl.

"So are you." Siri grinned. "I'm Siri." He said as he removed his gauntlets.

"Natalia." She nodded as she did the same.

The two of them turned and made their way over to the group of spectators.

"This was excellent!" Sirius told his group. "You all worked very well together!"

"You have a well-oiled machine here, Sirius." Jason admitted. "Let's make introductions, shall we?"

"Your group is quite polished too, Jason. I was impressed." Sirius commented before making introductions around. "This young man is Sirius Snape, you may remember him more as 'Harry Potter.' Next to him are his friends, Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy." This introduction brought a few sharp looks from Mundy's group. "I believe you all know Severus and myself and this is our friend Remus Lupin." Sirius concluded.

Mundy's group all nodded in greeting as Jason began his introductions. "The young lady you just had the pleasure of watching is one of my best students, Natalia Ivanovich. I believe you all know Neville, here. He's become quite the soldier these last few weeks. The other young man is Edward Smythe. This, here, is his father Elliot." Jason said, pointing to the older man standing next to Edward. "This is Sylvia Blackmore." He said indicating the woman by his side. "I am Jason Mundy. I'm sure you remember me from your little skirmish in Hogsmeade over the summer?" They nodded in agreement.

"Shall we make our way to the house?" Severus spoke up as host. "You are all welcome to stay on for as long as you like." Severus added. "I have already planned for it, so please feel at home here."

"That would be wonderful, Severus." Jason accepted on behalf of his group. "We look forward to getting to know your group and perhaps training together?"

"I think it is an excellent idea. You can never be too prepared." Severus agreed.

"If you'll come with me, I can show you to the guest rooms and you are all free to shower and change." Siri told them as he led them through to the entrance leading to the north end of the manor where the guest quarters were.

"Harry…er…Siri," Neville stammered a little, "this place is huge! How d'you remember your way around?"

"I stick to my own territory and never venture beyond it without a guide." Siri deadpanned, then laughed delightedly at the astonished look on Neville's face. "Actually, it's quite simple once you're used to the place." Siri explained, stopping at the base of the stairs. "This door," He pointed to his left, leads to the north wing where the guest quarters are located. That door," He pointed down the hall to his right and toward the front of the manor, "opens to the sitting room. This one," He pointed directly across from them, "is the study. That one down there leads to the south end of the manor. I'm not sure what's that way. I haven't been down there yet."

His companions looked around, memorizing where it all led and taking in the beautiful tapestries, paintings and other décor of the hallway.

"Up the stairs are our quarters and the entrances to the towers." He explained further as he opened the door leading to the guest rooms. After making sure his guests were comfortably in their rooms, he met up with Severus in the hall.

"Everyone settled, Siri?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Siri answered.

"I wanted to tell you while I have the chance," Severus began. "I was impressed with you today. Well, all three of you really, but you did one Hell of a job out there. I'm very proud of you!"

"Thanks, Dad!" Siri grinned. "I was pretty nervous at first, you know? Worrying about having a flip out. Once things started happening, my mind just snapped into place and it wasn't a problem anymore."

"You did very well, son." Severus smiled. "All of you did an excellent job. You've learned your skills exceedingly well. It will probably save your lives one day."

"I certainly hope you're right!" Siri grinned happily.

"Were you surprised to learn your opponent was a young lady?" Severus teased.

"Yes!" Siri laughed. "She's really good. Did you see?"

"I saw." Severus agreed. "I thought she had you for a moment."

"Me too, but then I remembered how Sirius said to unseat them before they settle and roll away as quickly as you could and attack." Siri admitted. "I was surprised I could actually do it!"

"Adrenaline is a great tool." Severus laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner the group of Aurors and trainees gathered in the sitting room to discuss the day and spend time getting to know each other.

Siri noticed his father offered very little to the conversation. He seemed content to let others carry the ball and he merely took it all in. 'Must be habit.' Siri mused. 'All those years of watching and waiting.'

It was while Siri was observing his father's silence, that he noticed him stiffen and then quietly rub his left forearm. Severus looked sharply at Siri and nodded. Both men stood and excused themselves.

"Is it?" Sirius began.

"Yes, Paddy." Severus acknowledged. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

It had finally been decided, after a lengthy debate, that instead of Siri actively seeking Voldemort, they would wait until Severus' mark burned, alerting them to a Death Eater summons.

Severus led Siri down the corridor leading to the south end of the manor. As they approached each unlit wall sconce, it flared to life. Siri wasn't sure, but he suspected his father might just be indulging in a little wandless magic, rather than the hallway being charmed as Hogwarts was.

Severus stopped and opened a door that led into a small windowless room. Siri felt the wards as soon as he stepped over the threshold. He glanced nervously at his father and then quickly took note of his surroundings. As in the hallway, torches flared to life around the room. When Severus shut the door behind him, Siri could feel the room seal itself and immediately felt his chest tighten.

"You're safe here, Siri.' Severus soothed, sensing the mounting panic Siri was struggling against. "This room is completely safe. No one can apparate in or out. The door is sealed and can only be opened from the inside now that we are here." Severus explained further. "I thought this room would provide a bit more security while you try this."

"Okay." Siri nodded, looking around the bare room. "I guess we wait until I feel my scar start to tingle." He said.

"Shall we sit?" Severus suggested. With a wave of his hand, two comfortable overstuffed chairs appeared before them.

"What abut Mum?" Siri asked. "Do we have time to get her, you think?"

"I'll go." Severus volunteered. "You hang here until I return. You'll have to open the door for us. As long as you or I remain in this room, it can't be opened from the outside."

"Sure." Siri agreed. "Do we use a password or anything? I mean, how will I be sure it's really you?"

"Smart thinking, son." Severus smiled. "What shall we use?"

"Something only you or I know?" Siri suggested.

"How about the name of your wizard teddy?" Severus offered.

Siri wrinkled his nose. "I don't want Mum to know that!"

"Why ever not?" Severus chuckled. "I think it's cute!"

"Exactly!" Siri exclaimed. "I'm trying to climb out of cute, thank you!"

At that, Severus burst right out laughing. "Well, no one would have to know what it means. It would be our secret."

"Okay, you win." Siri conceded. "The password is 'Mewlin.' At least no one will ever figure that out!"

Severus returned a short time later and the small family settled into their chairs to wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know, Wormtail, I get such a perverse pleasure from this." Voldemort spoke conversationally as he pressed his long bony fingers to the Dark Mark on Peter's arm. "It thrills me more than I can express, knowing that Severus will never escape this pain."

"Y-yes, M-master." Peter stammered. The burning pain in his arm cut to the bone and stole his breath away.

"I also look forward to communicating with his brat." Voldemort mused as he shoved Wormtail away. "He thinks he is so clever when he plays his little parlor tricks! He too, will soon be sorry he messed with me!"

"It will be a great day for you, M-master." Peter gushed nervously.

The evil Dark Lord locked his blood-red gaze on the simpering rat before him. "Prepare the Grand Ball Room for our guests. My faithful ones will soon arrive and we have much to plan! Soon I will play host to Severus' lady love. Make sure her rooms are ready as well."

"Yes, M-master." Peter bowed. "Right away, M-master." He kissed the hem of the evil man's robes and scurried away to do his master's bidding, grateful to escape any further punishment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voldemort stood before the crowd of masked minions. "My faithful flock." He hissed. "The time has come for me to show the world that I am the greatest sorcerer ever born! You are all aware by now that one of our own has revealed himself to be a traitor. I speak, of course, of Severus Snape. For years he has hidden the truth from me, given away all of my secrets. I trusted him as nearly my equal and how does he repay me? By leading the charge, along with his brat, to bring me down!" He walked amongst his followers as they nervously shifted and bowed when he passed.

"Since our great loss of my loyal lieutenant, Lucius Malfoy, I have been watching Severus and his son." He spat. "With pride, I am pleased to give credit to my faithful servant, Peter Pettigrew. He has continually showed me that he truly is devoted to me and my cause. He delivered James Potter to me years ago, when Severus led us to believe that he was truly who we needed to eliminate. Yes, we were misled by Severus. He hid facts from us, the first being that it was he who had married the Evans woman. The second fact he hid was that the Potter boy was, in fact, his son, not James'. The third thing he kept from me was the knowledge that this boy was blood of the founding four, a very powerful wizard indeed, once he reached full potential."

He continued to walk amongst those gathered around, watching their eyes, testing their loyalty.

"But for all his troubles. Severus underestimated me and you, my faithful ones. Peter has once again proved himself loyal and dedicated. He has discovered a weakness! This weakness is shared by both Severus and his son. The weakness is a woman! The boy refers to her as his 'Mum'. I can only assume this to mean that she is very important to the brat. We all can use our imaginations to realize her importance to Severus." He flashed his vicious thin-lipped smile.

"So, this leaves us a perfect opportunity to show Severus and…?" He raised a questioning eyebrow to Peter.

S-Sirius, M-master." Peter stuttered.

"How quaint." He sneered. "We will show Severus and Sirius, that we mean business. I will assign a small group of you to fetch the young lady for me. I wish to meet her; see what is so special about her. She must be special, indeed, if she can replace the Evans woman. Severus, after all, has never 'fallen' since her death."

"When will we do this, Master?" One exceptionally brave man asked.

"I haven't finalized my plans…" He quit speaking as he felt a strange tingling sensation in his head. 'What is this?' He thought and then a sly smile formed on his face. He raised his hand for silence and tilted his head as if listening to someone.

__

'Welcome, brat.' He thought_. 'If you wish to talk to me, I am willing.'_

Back at the manor, Severus and Juno watched silently as Siri's eyes slid out of focus and he cocked his head as if listening. Severus shot a quick, slightly alarmed glance Juno's way.

"Siri are you…?" He began, but stopped when Siri raised his hand and shook his head.

__

'This is quite interesting, isn't it, Voldemort?' Siri asked nonchalantly _. 'Why do you suppose we have this ability?'_

'My guess is that you are nearly as powerful as I am, so we are linked because of a mutual desire to be dominant.' Voldemort casually commented_._

'I do not wish to be dominant.' Siri retorted_. 'I wish to destroy you.'_

'Good luck, brat.' Voldemort snorted_._

'I don't need it.' Siri sneered_._

'_You will_.' Voldemort announced flatly. He focused his attention on those gathered around him. He didn't care who he chose. He just wanted to show the brat that he was not to be taken lightly. He pointed his wand at a Death Eater before him and whispered, 'Crucio'!

As the curse struck and the woman screamed, Siri felt the pain as if it were cast on him. He slid out of his chair and fell to the floor. The suddenness of the attack had caught him off guard and he screamed from the pain. He felt as if hundreds of knives or tiny slivers of glass were piercing every inch of his body. He tasted blood as he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from screaming again. He struggled to regain control and turn the pain away from himself.

Severus jumped to his feet and rushed to kneel at Siri's side. He reached out to help his son and Siri whispered, "Stay back!"

He gave the pain a little push back to the evil madman, forcing his mind to ignore the pain and focus on the reactions he caused. He was searching for a way to 'watch' without being seen. He settled on his hands and knees, his head hung low and his mind focused on pushing the pain at Voldemort

'What to try…' He mused in a remote part of his mind. 'Hide behind a mental wall?' His mind formed a vision of a wall and he imagined himself behind it. 'No, that won't work, I can't see anything or hear it!' He thought in frustration as the pain disappeared when the link was broken by the imaginary wall.

He remained on all fours, struggling to regain composure and catch his breath.

"I really hate that curse!" He muttered out loud and then chuckled softly.

"Are you alright?" Juno asked, worry straining her voice.

"I'm okay, Mum." He assured her as Severus helped him to his chair.

"Here." Severus shoved a pain killing potion at him. He took it gratefully. This was the longest he had maintained the link without shoving the pain back at his nemesis.

"What happened, Siri?" Severus asked anxiously.

"We linked, obviously." Siri explained. "He put Crucio on a Death Eater, a woman."

"Did you see her?" Severus asked.

"I don't actually 'see' anything." He tried to explain. "I can hear everything that is said. Whatever Voldemort hears, I hear."

"I understand." Severus nodded. "Did you manage to try and become invisible to him?"

"Yeah, I tried imagining I was hiding behind a wall." Siri growled in frustration. "It only served to break the link."

"Did you hear anything we can use?" Severus enquired.

"No. All I heard him say before he turned his attention to me was that he hadn't finalized his plans yet." Siri reported. "What ever that means." He added sarcastically.

"We'll just keep trying if you want to continue." Severus soothed. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm better." Siri admitted. "I'm still trembling and a little tired, but I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Are you sure you want to keep doing this?" Juno asked softly. "You were in so much pain, Sweetie."

"If it will help our cause, I'll keep doing this." Siri affirmed in a tone that brooked no argument.

Severus smiled grimly at Juno and nodded his agreement with his son.

"I do have one more thing to add." Siri spoke quietly. "This was the longest time Voldemort and I were linked. He held that woman under Cruciatus until my wall broke the link. I'm not sure, but he may have killed her."

Juno pressed her fingers to her lips in horror. "Why would he do such a thing?" She asked tremulously.

"He was making a point." Siri snorted. "He wanted me to know that I should take his threat seriously."

"As well you should." Severus warned.

"I do!" Siri exclaimed. "But I'm not going to let him intimidate me! I start believing what he says and I might as well hang it up now!"

"I can see your point son." Severus agreed. "But don't fool yourself. His threats should be taken extremely seriously."

"I take him very seriously, Dad." Siri informed him. "But I'm gonna kick his ass!" He vowed.

Severus chuckled softly and shook his head. "I'm counting on it." He declared as the three of them left the little room.

"Mewlin." Siri whispered as he sealed the room behind them with a wave of his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The female Death Eater's screams stopped abruptly and she lay in a crumpled heap at the Dark Lord's feet.

"My faithful ones." He addressed the gathering. "You have just seen for yourself the menace that Severus and his son have become. I was just addressed, through a mind link with the brat. He forced me to display my might and it caused one of my most loyal to fall." He pointed to the fallen woman. "She will be avenged as soon as my plan is put into play and I have successfully gotten what I want ~ Severus and his son!"

"I will call those of you I choose to bestow this honour upon when I have made all of the necessary preparations. You will have the honour of escorting Severus' lady love to me. I want you all ready to do my bidding when the time is right. You are dismissed."

The madman stood regally as each of his minion vowed allegiance and kissed the hem of his robes. When the last of them had apparated away, he snapped, "Wormtail!"

"Y-yes, M-master?" Peter shuddered.

"Remove **_that!" _**He ordered, pointing to the remains of the dead woman.

"As you desire, my Lord." Peter bowed and dragged the body away.

"Damned brat lost me one of my faithful servants!" Voldemort hissed. "I am going to make him sorry he did that!"

****

Meanwhile…

"What's going on, Sirius?" Jason asked as Severus and Siri left the room. All eyes in the room turned attentively to the two men and their conversation.

"Severus' mark is burning." Sirius began. "In the past this was a summons from Voldemort. Now, we are using it to monitor his activity."

"I'm not with you." Jason muttered.

"Why don't we all sit closer and I'll explain this to all of you?" Sirius announced. Ron and Edward Smythe abandoned their chess game and moved over to where the adults were seated. Draco was already seated close by. Neville and Natalia sat with Sylvia on the sofa.

"Now, as I said, we are using Severus' mark to monitor Voldemort and Death Eater activity." Sirius began again.

"How?" Elliot Smythe blurted in confusion.

"Siri has the ability to link telepathically with Voldemort." He explained. "He discovered this ability only recently. You all are aware of how Siri is affected by Voldemort through his scar?" Sirius asked. They nodded agreement as one. "I'm sure you all are aware of his amazing performance this past summer?" Again they all nodded.

"Siri discovered during a recent encounter that he now has the power to push his pain back at Voldemort and he has even 'spoken' to him through this link."

"Spoken to him?" Sylvia said in alarm.

"Yes." Sirius said impatiently. "Siri is going to try to fine tune his ability by voluntarily linking with Voldemort."

"Fine tune it?" Jason queried.

"That's right, Mundy." Sirius explained further. "He is going to try to spy on Voldemort by figuring out a way to create this link without Voldemort's knowledge. That way he can listen in on all of the bastard's planning sessions and thereby help us prepare."

Jason whistled. "That is some pretty amazing news. How can Siri do this if he is enduring pain?"

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Well, you said he's in pain when he links with Voldemort. If he pushes the pain back, he'll give himself away. If he endures the pain for too long…well. We all know what that could mean." Jason said quietly.

"We all know." Sirius agreed. "Siri has promised to proceed carefully until he has mastered his ability. He is able to break the link quite easily, which is a small comfort."

"So, he is picking up where his father had to leave off then." Jason mused. "I hope he is as successful as his father was!"

"We do too, Mundy." Sirius agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus looked up sharply as Sonya appeared suddenly in the doorway to the room.

"Remus!" She called to him, her hand gripped her left forearm and her face wore a mask of pain. Remus looked at Sirius, a grave expression on his face. Sirius merely nodded.

"Sonya, come with me." Remus spoke quietly as he took her arm and led her from the room full of curious onlookers.

"Where's Sev and Siri?" She asked somewhat breathlessly due to her pain.

"They're in a secret room somewhere here in the manor." Remus told her. "Siri is trying to link with Voldemort."

"Oh. I am not happy with this!" She fretted.

"None of us are happy, Sonya." Remus admitted. "Imagine the benefits if it works though!"

"I know. I'm just so worried about him, Remy!" She cried.

"We're all worried about him." Remus rubbed her back. "How's your arm?"

"It's better." She admitted. "At first, I thought for sure I'd have a hole burned through it!" She smiled faintly.

"Let me see." He ordered as he took her hand and gently raised her sleeve. The skin around the mark was red and angry-looking.

"Does it always look like that?" Remus asked, barely above a whisper.

"Yes." Sonya informed him. She gasped as he lightly touched it.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized as he snatched his hand away. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"You didn't." She said. "I was just surprised when you touched it."

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, doesn't it repulse you?" She asked bluntly as she jerked her sleeve down to cover it.

"No." Remus said softly, an odd look in his eyes. "It would repulse me if it was still important to you."

"It's not." She breathed. "Hasn't been for years."

"I know." He said, stepping closer to her again. "I know what it's like to live with a stigma, Sonya. I've been shunned by society for years because of what I am." Their eyes locked. Sonya had never noticed the gold flecks in his brown eyes before. They added a strangely mesmeric quality to his gaze. He reached out and brushed a curl away from her face and she held her breath.

He read confusion in her sapphire orbs. He smiled softly and his gaze dropped to her mouth. He bent and gently pressed his warm lips to hers in a tentative kiss. The warmth from his lips spread through her whole body and wrapped her in its welcoming comfort. All too soon for her, the kiss ended. Her eyes remained closed for the briefest moment and he smiled as he watched them flicker open. She smiled back at him a little shyly.

"That was…" she bit her bottom lip and touched his face with trembling fingers.

"Yes…it was." he agreed as he pulled her into his arms and wrapped her in his warmth once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well?" Sirius pounced as Severus, Juno and Siri returned to the sitting room.

"I linked." Siri announced.

"And?" Jason queried.

"I didn't make much progress." Siri admitted. "But I did at least get to try one idea."

"One idea?" Sirius pressed.

"Yes." Siri began, "I was able to try hiding behind a 'wall', but it only served to block everything and I lost the link." The group nodded.

"Siri, take this." Juno ordered, holding out a healing potion. "It'll help you get through the aftereffects of the curse."

"The curse?" Sylvia questioned.

"Yes, Ma'am." Siri acknowledged. "Voldemort demonstrated his might by inflicting the Cruciatus Curse on a female Death Eater." He paused. "I'm pretty sure he killed her. He held it on her too long for her to have survived.

"You felt it too?" Natalia asked incredulously.

"Yes, I felt it too." Siri admitted.

"Isn't that playing with fire?" She blurted. "Don't you worry about being killed yourself?"

"I know my limits." Siri told her wearily. "I simply break the link if it gets too bad." He swayed on his feet and Juno took his arm.

"Siri, you need to rest." She ordered. "Come on and I'll give you something to help you sleep."

He said his good-night's to all those assembled and allowed his Mum to lead him away. Shortly after that, Jason Mundy and his small group made their leave. Sirius, Ron and Draco said their good-night's and left Severus brooding before the fire.

Juno stopped in the doorway and silently watched the tall man seated there. He sighed deeply and laid his head back against his chair. She crossed the room and stood behind him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck as she buried her face in his silky black hair. He reached up and threaded his fingers through her hair and held her to him.

"How are you, Sev?" She whispered.

"I'm worried and I'm so tired." He groaned.

"I know, Love." She whispered and stood to move before him. He pulled her into his lap and laid his head against her side. She stroked his hair and he closed his eyes and absorbed the comfort. He sighed deeply once more and shifted in the chair to settle more comfortably. Juno made herself more comfortable as well, draping her legs over the arm of the chair. She nestled her head against Severus' shoulder, her nose touching his neck.

"This is so nice." She murmured softly.

"Mm hmm." He agreed as his thumb idly traced a pattern on her leg where his hand rested. He opened his eyes and tilted his head in order to see her face more clearly. "Do you work tomorrow?"

"No, I have two days off." She answered absently, the distraction of his thumb a bit more interesting.

"Are you staying?" He asked as his hand slid up her leg and continued tracing idle patterns.

"I'm staying." She whispered as she palmed his cheek and turned his face to her. She pressed her lips to his and he moaned softly, the longing in the sound very clear. He pulled her closer and the kiss deepened and became more urgent. It was her turn to moan as his tongue brushed her bottom lip requesting entrance. She immediately agreed as her lips parted and his tongue tasted the sweet recesses of her mouth. In one swift movement, he stood and he slowly let her slide down his body to stand on her feet before him. He broke contact for some much needed air and his black eyes burned with desire. She smiled at him, took his hand and led him away.

As the candlelight flickered and died, the only light remaining in the room was the fire. The portrait watched him being led away, tears of mingled joy and sadness sparkled in her eyes. She nodded in mournful satisfaction, knowing he was no longer alone.


	39. Lessons Learned, Things Revealed and a S...

****

Lessons Learned, Things Revealed and a Surprise

Siri awoke to the sound of tapping at his window. He groaned as he rolled out of bed, his muscles protesting being forced to perform. He opened the window and a large tawny owl flew into the room and circled before settling on the footboard of the bed. Siri removed the small scroll from his leg and offered him treats and a drink. He closed the window when it became obvious the owl was to wait for a response. Siri sat on his bed and scowled at the unfamiliar scrawl. His expression cleared as he realized who the letter was from.

__

'Dear Mr. Snape,

I was pleasantly surprised when I was contacted by John. I remember your father (he is a few years older than I am). I used to watch from the stands during competition in awe of the way he worked a horse. I never met him, but your grandfather and my Dad were acquaintances due to competitions. They both belonged to the same riding club.

I am sure you will be pleased with Abeo. He is a magnificent animal, as was his namesake. My son, David, has been working with him, preparing him for competition. Do you feel Severus will come back to it again? He was truly something to see. Rarely do horse and rider work so flawlessly and perfectly as Severus and Abeo used to. I remember Dad would groan whenever he saw their names on the entrance roles. He already knew who would take the blue! The only time there may have been doubts as to the outcome, would be when Sadistra and Demon had entered as well. Those were exciting matches to watch!

On to business, then. I would be able to meet with you this Saturday, if it is convenient. I look forward to your reply.

Sincerely,

Mason Gyles'

Siri grabbed a quill and parchment and quickly formed a response.

__

'Dear Mr. Gyles,

I was thrilled to learn a pure black horse could be found. I felt it was ironic that you had named him Abeo. Was your decision influenced by my father's horse?

I have enjoyed hearing all of the stories about my father. I am still getting to know him and stories of his past, especially his childhood, fascinate me.

I look forward to meeting you and Abeo. Saturday would be perfect. A friend and I will arrive at ten a.m. If this is not convenient, just set a time. I will leave my schedule open for the entire day.

Thank you,

Sirius Snape'

Having finished that and sending the owl on its way, Siri headed for the shower. Water, as hot as he could stand it, beat down on his aching muscles. "I really hate that curse!" He grumbled as he stepped out of the steamy bathroom. He dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt, then made his way down to the kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee.

Dobby was on him in a tick. "Good morning, Harry Potter, sir!" He squeaked. "What is there Dobby can get for you, sir?"

"Coffee, Dobby." Siri mumbled. "Black and strong, please!"

"Yes, sir." Dobby bowed. "I is getting it for you right away." He sat a steaming mug on the table before Siri in the blink of an eye. "Is you is wanting your breakfast, sir?" The small elf asked.

"Not yet, Dobby." Siri said as he took a tentative sip from his mug.

"When you is ready, Sir." Dobby bowed and stood quietly watching his master.

"What is it , Dobby?" Siri snapped irritably.

"Sorry, sir." Dobby apologized. "I is seeing you don't look too good. Is Harry Potter all right sir?" The little elf dared to reach up and pat his Harry Potter's arm in concern.

Siri's expression softened as he looked down on his small charge. "I'm sorry Dobby. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm a little out of sorts this morning, is all."

"Is there is something Dobby can do to help Harry Potter?" Dobby asked, his green eyes growing watery as he worried over his master.

"Yes, there is, Dobby." Siri said hastily, hoping to stem the flow before it began. "I would like you to find my father for me."

"I is knowing where he is already, sir." Dobby smiled, happy to be of service to his Harry Potter. "He is in his laboratory, sir. He is working on the potion again, sir."

"I see. Thank you very much, Dobby." Siri smiled, handing his cup over to the elf. "Would you refill this for me and fix a cup for my Dad?"

"Yes, sir." Dobby bowed, taking the cup.

"Do you know how he takes it, Dobby?" Siri asked

"Yes, sir." Dobby bobbed his head. "The professor is taking his with cream and sugar, sir."

"That's right." Siri smiled. "I'll wait here for you." A few moments later, Siri was making his way down to the lab with two steaming cups of coffee.

"Good morning." Severus greeted him as he stepped into the lab.

"Mornin.'" Siri smiled, handing over a cup.

"Oh thanks!" Severus took a drink. "I was ready for a break."

"How's it coming?" Siri asked as he peered into one of the six cauldrons Severus had brewing.

"Too bloody slow!" Severus snapped. "Remus has had to suffer two full moons without his potion in order for me to draw blood. A third time is approaching fast. It's too hard on him!"

"I've noticed." Siri murmured. "It seems to take more out of him every time." He stood and walked over to the desk in the corner. "There sure are a lot of equations to work through." Siri remarked as he looked through the stack of parchment.

"I know." Severus sighed. "And I can only test six at a time. I wish I could speed it up a bit somehow."

"Too bad it's so primitive here." Siri mused. "If we had electricity and phone lines to the manor, we could get you set up with a computer."

"A what?" Severus was clearly lost.

"A Muggle invention, Dad." Siri explained. "Computers are machines that can be used by scientists to help them test their creations. I'm sure if we had the means, we could develop a way for it to work for you too."

"Hmmm." Severus muttered as his attention was once again on his potions and his test parchment. Siri watched quietly as Severus placed a drop of Remus' blood in six different areas of the parchment, each segment numbered to coincide with a cauldron. One by one, Severus added a drop of potion from each cauldron and stood back to watch.

"Hand me the top parchment, Siri." Severus said, not taking his eyes from the six drops. He looked at the six equations he had tested previously and then to the six he was currently testing. A small smile quirked at the corner of his mouth. 'Yes!' He thought, 'Now we're getting somewhere.'

"What is it, Dad?" Siri asked, noting the small smile.

"I think I may be on to something here." He said as he showed Siri the parchment. "Take a look at this one here. Notice the increments?"

"Yes." Siri answered.

"Right, now compare it to number four on the test parchment." Severus instructed.

Siri looked between the two tests. "Does this mean they work?"

"No, it means I'm close to isolating the proper genetic strand that needs to be modified or destroyed." Severus said, a little note of excitement creeping into his voice. It was too soon to get all worked up over it. "Let me explain. This combination of ingredients and the combination from the previous one were very similar, rather like the same family. That means this potion works with Remus' DNA to reveal which strands are the defective ones….or it will when I find the right combination."

"I follow you." Siri said. "So this actually isn't the cure, but it helps you eliminate a whole block of non-related combinations."

"Very good, Siri!" Severus was pleased. "That is exactly right! I just eliminated nearly half of these equations."

"I want to help." Siri blurted. "What can I do for you?" Excitement lit his features as the hope for a cure filled his heart.

"Well, let's see." Severus tried to organize his thoughts. "We'll save a sample of this combination, for starters."

Siri immediately set to work doing that.

"We'll clear these others away." Severus went down his mental list, verbally.

Siri waved an arm and the five remaining cauldrons were clean and ready to go to work. Severus was a little startled, but pleased beyond expression as to the amount of time his son had just saved.

"I want you to prepare this combination from the previous test. Set aside a sample for me." He instructed.

"I'm on it." Siri smiled as he set about preparing ingredients, his coffee all but forgotten.

"I'm going to go through and sort out the relevant equations and then start on the next six tests." He revealed. "When you're done there, if you want, you can take six equations and start your own tests."

"Are you sure?" Siri looked anxiously at Severus.

"Siri, I'm positive." He said quietly. "You're very good at potions. I wasn't fair to you. I should have been encouraging you for years, instead of shooting you down. You're probably apprentice material if you were interested in working toward your Master's."

"You're kidding." Siri breathed in stunned disbelief.

"I'm not." Severus affirmed. "You're damned good and I'd really appreciate the help here."

"You've got it." Siri smiled and set back to work on preparing ingredients. By the time lunchtime rolled around, both men had prepared and brewed two additional sets of tests and eliminated another big block of equations in the process. They were definitely on the right track.

"We had a very productive morning, Siri." Severus told him as they set about cleaning the lab and recording their findings in a journal Severus was keeping.

"Dad?" Siri queried. "Do you think you'll get the recognition you deserve when you find a cure?"

"**_If _**I find a cure, Siri." Severus leveled a look on him that said, 'Don't get ahead of yourself!'

"Okay, 'if'." Siri amended. "Do you think that you'll get credit for it?"

"It would be a dream come true, son." Severus admitted with a wistful sigh. "But I have to remain realistic. With my past constantly being brought to bear, I doubt very much if I would be given credit."

"But that's not right!" Siri exclaimed.

"I agree." Severus smiled grimly. "But all people remember is the worst about you. You of all people know how quickly the tide can turn against you."

"Mr. Weasley won't let it happen." Siri declared. "You find a cure, he'll make sure you receive recognition for it. Maybe even Order of Merlin, First Class!"

"I can dream!" Severus laughed. "What say we grab some lunch, eh? Then you have animagus training to begin this afternoon."

"I can't wait!" Siri announced as they left the lab.

"I never asked you. How are you feeling today?" Severus inquired.

"I was stiff and sore first off, but a hot shower loosened me up pretty well." Siri admitted. "Right now, I feel great."

"Good." Severus nodded. "Have any guess as to what form you might take?"

"I think it'd be cool to turn into a wolf or maybe a phoenix." Siri admitted.

"Wolf or a phoenix, eh?" Severus nodded. "We'll know soon enough!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After lunch, Jason led his group out to the sets. He wanted them to have a little more practice with surveillance. You made your own luck when you were out in the field. Most of the time it was how observant you were that saved your skin. The group halted in front of the clock tower

"Listen up, team!" Jason announced. "While we're here, I want to work more on our standard practices for surveillance and especially our two by two formation. We can't really cover that until Sirius's team is free, so for now, I'd like the three of you up in the tower observing everything and working on your defensive tactics. Watch what is going on with your enemy and defend yourselves." He watched as they entered the building.

"Alright." he said as they disappeared. "We have quite a bit here at our disposal. I want these youngsters sharpened up. You know what to do."

"I'm going to work around to that alley toward the east." Elliot remarked.

"I think we should stay clear of the balconies." Sylvia mused. "Did you see how quickly Ha…er…Siri took Elliot out? It's too exposed."

"I agree." Jason said. "I'm going to work around to the back of the tower. Maybe we can take them off guard."

"I think I'm going to work this alley." Sylvia nodded without giving away her intentions.

"Good luck." Jason grinned wickedly. "Let's see how well they've learned our lessons."

"What do you see, Neville?" Edward whispered.

"From here, I can see that your Dad is in the alley to our east." Neville told him. "I think Sylvia went in the alley to the left, but I'm not sure. I only caught a glimpse of her cloak as it shot around a corner."

"She could have entered one of those buildings too." Natalia muttered. "I want to know where Jason went."

"I didn't see him." Edward admitted. "Neville?"

"No. I was watching the other two." Neville confessed.

"I'm going out there." Natalia announced. "You two cover me!"

"Got it." Edward nodded as he moved to one of the octagon windows. Neville was already stationed near the other.

"I'm going to circle around up here and check all sides." Neville whispered. "Keep an eye on the alleyways!"

"Yup." Edward grinned. "Sylvia is in the alley. I just saw her cloak."

"Watch her, but look for Jason!" Neville ordered. Edward nodded and shifted to the other window.

Natalia quietly descended the stairs. She was grateful that they were somewhat enclosed. It offered her a fair amount of protection as she made her way to ground level.

Jason heard someone descending the stairs and he froze just outside the door. He waited, wand in hand, for the unfortunate teen to open the door. As Natalia cautiously opened the door and looked to her open side on the left, Jason stepped out from behind the door on her right and said, "Stupefy!"

Natalia grinned, saluted and made her way to the paddock.

Jason crept up the stairs and quietly stepped onto the landing. Both young men had their backs to him, leaving themselves undefended and he smiled.

"There goes Natalia to the paddock." Edward whispered.

"I saw." Neville replied. "That means Jason is close by."

"Yeah, my Dad and Sylvia are in the alleys." Edward acknowledged. As the words left his mouth, Jason muttered, "Impedimenta." Edward felt the curse bounce off his back. He turned and grinned abashedly at Jason, saluted and stepped back silently to watch how Neville handled himself.

"I wonder if he went behind here?" Neville mused. When Edward didn't answer him, he turned to see his friend standing apologetically to one side. Before he could register that Jason was standing there, he found himself cursed and removed from the 'battle'. Jason smiled in triumph and moved to the window. He shot the standard red sparks into the air, calling things off.

As they gathered in front of the clock tower once more, Jason proceeded to tell them where they had made their mistakes.

"I want to say first off, that you did quite well for a first attempt." Jason praised them. "Mistakes were made, yes, but that was why we came here to work."

"Yes, sir." Edward shuffled his feet.

"Don't beat yourselves up now." Jason smiled. "I would much rather you make your mistakes here, than out there during the real thing. That was why I jumped at the opportunity when Auror Black and Severus offered to make their training ground available to us."

"I can't believe how much it reminds me of Hogsmeade!" Neville piped up.

"Severus did that deliberately." Jason revealed. "He feels there is a very good chance that Voldemort will take this war there and even as far as Hogwarts."

"I agree with Severus." Sylvia spoke up. "Voldemort knows how important that school is to Albus, Severus and Harry. Oh! Sorry…Siri!" She smiled and shook her head.

"I have a hard time too." Neville laughed. "I shared a dorm room with him for seven years. I may get used to calling him Siri, but he'll always be 'Harry' to my mind."

"Okay, let's get to business here." Jason cut the discussion off. "First, I want to ask if you know where you made your mistakes?" The three trainees shook their heads, curiosity evident in their features.

"I see." Jason eyed them all critically. "I'll start with your error first, Natalia. When you descended the stairs, I heard every step you took. You need to assume someone is listening at all times."

"Yes, sir." She acknowledged her reprimand.

"Next, you made a fatal error by checking your open option first. **_Always _**check your blind side first!" He ordered.

"I knew that sir." She admitted. "I just forgot."

"Forgetting can get you killed, lass." He growled. "Trust your peripheral vision to your open side. If there is someone there, it will alert you to it. It's what your eye can't see that you need to focus on!" The three teens nodded in understanding.

"Now." He said, turning his attention to Neville and Edward. "Where was your first mistake?"

"We left the stairwell unguarded." Edward replied.

"That's right." Jason nodded. "Another fatal mistake. Never assume your comrade has you covered! One of you should have been watching that stairwell in case Natalia failed."

"Yes, sir." They chorused.

"It had a few flaws to it this time." Jason said quietly. "But like I said, that is why we're here. We'll just keep practicing as much as we can. Severus has graciously opened his home to us and I intend to take full advantage of his generosity and work you three till you drop!" He grinned wickedly at them and said, "Let's hit it again!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Siri, Ron and Draco waited nervously for Severus, Sirius and Remus. They were gathered in the sitting room and anxious to see what form they would take once they had mastered transforming.

"What would you like to change to?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"I think I'd like it if I were a wolf or any large cat." Draco volunteered. "What about you Siri?" He added.

"I thought of myself as a wolf or a phoenix." Siri confessed. "How about you, Ron?"

"I'm thinking along the lines of a large cat myself, a lion or tiger would be cool." He admitted.

"Well, as Dad said this morning, 'We'll know soon enough!'" Siri said as the three older wizards entered the room.

"Are you ready?" Sirius asked, a huge grin on his face.

"Yes!" The three teens announced.

"You've read your books, so you know this part is pretty simple." Sirius said. "We'll have one of you stand here central to the room. We will take a triangular post around you. From there, you simply stand still and let us perform the spell. Your form will appear, circle the room and vanish. Simple." He explained so they were sure to understand the process completely before they got started.

"The incantation is said in the round." Severus explained. "Sirius will start, then Remus and lastly myself. We each must repeat the incantation three times without interruption."

"So the other two of you must be quiet!" Remus warned. "Understand?"

"Yes." The three confirmed.

"Good. Let's get started then." Sirius clapped his hands together in anticipation. He was thrilled to be involved in this procedure. "Ron, you first."

Ron stepped into the center of the room and cleared his throat nervously. "Is this okay?" He croaked.

"That's good." Remus nodded, pulling his wand from its loop at his hip. 

The three older wizards took up their places. Sirius looked around to be sure all were ready. He gave Ron a quick wink and a grin and began.

His voice was low and moderated as he spoke the simple incantation, "Aperio Animagi Verto Mutatio Ronald." As he spoke the second word, Remus added his tenor to the charm, repeating the same words, "Aperio Animagi Verto Mutatio Ronald" At his reaching the second word, Severus' deep baritone began and added an odd melodic quality to the incantation. As soon as Severus started the word 'Animagi', Sirius had completed his first round. They continued on until Severus reached the end of his third round.

As the incantation reached its end, a glow had formed that enveloped Ron in a slightly purple haze. The haze hovered around Ron for several moments after the incantation stopped. It slowly moved away and took form. None of the teens dared to move and the three adults knew not to. The purple cloud shifted and swirled, then slowly revealed Ron's form ~ a huge, roaring lion that paced around the wizards gathered there. With a final thunderous roar, it vanished.

"Wow!" Ron whispered. "That was wicked!"

"You are going to be something, mate!" Siri enthused.

"Yeah, Ron." Draco added. "That was awesome!"

"Draco, you're next." Sirius announced, pointing to the spot where Ron had stood. When all were settled, they spoke the incantation once more. The purple haze shifted and formed into the image of a beautiful white tiger.

"Wonderful!" Remus exclaimed. "What a splendid animal."

"I like it." Draco said somewhat proudly. He was very pleased with his animagus. "I can't wait to learn to transform!"

"Okay, one more time." Sirius rubbed his hands together. "I'll be glad when we're done. My hands are hot from all of this!" Remus and Severus grinned and nodded their agreement. It may have been a simple spell, but it was powerful and in triplicate. The three of them were almost uncomfortably hot from the intensity.

"Alright, Pup. Front and center." Sirius ordered. Siri took his place and the chanting began…"Aperio Animagi Verto Mutatio Sirius…" As it wound down, it was obvious that this time was different. Remus, catching on to the problem immediately burst out laughing as the purple haze shifted into the form of a huge Grim.

"Uh…..guys." He laughed. "We need to be a bit more specific with this one!" Sirius shook his head and Severus snorted, "You think?"

"Let's do it again." Sirius growled. "The whole name this time." Siri snickered and took his place.

"Aperio Animagi Verto Mutatio Sirius Snape." Sirius said, careful to keep the moderation in his voice. Remus and Severus, in turn, did their parts. 

The purple haze formed and once more it was obviously different. For one thing, it was at least twice the size of the two teens' before him. Another thing that was different was that before revealing any forms, the haze broke into three separate shapes. The first to form was a huge black stag with a lightening bolt on its chest. The three older wizards looked at each other in stunned amazement. It was a little unnerving to see the familiar animal. It was almost as if James were trying to say, 'I'm here too.' As it disappeared the second shape formed into a massive panther. None of them were surprised. Sons often followed fathers with the same forms. Siri's had a slight difference, a white lightening bolt shape in the middle of his head, and brilliant green eyes. The third shape formed into a beautiful black phoenix with gold-tipped wings and it, too, had the lightening bolt shape on its head. It circled the room before swooping over Siri's head and disappearing.

"Three shapes!" Ron exclaimed. "Three!"

"I saw." Siri smirked at his friend, amused by his excitement.

"That's pretty amazing." Draco added. "You have your work cut out for you!"

"I think so!" Siri agreed.

"Siri will have no harder a time of it than you two." Severus announced. "His abilities allow for the multiple animagus forms. He'll not have any more trouble than if he were trying a single transformation."

"I've heard of this too." Remus said.

"Now that I think about it and put two and two together…" Severus mused. "If memory serves, Merlin and Grindelwald had multiple forms. Albus doesn't transform. He never cared to try. Voldemort never had the ability for some reason."

This news gave the whole lot of them something to think about. The older wizards worried about Siri and his powers being taken advantage of. Siri wondered just how powerful he really was. Ron and Draco were in awe of their friend and felt renewed pride in the fact that they were friends with Sirius Snape.

"I'm a little nervous about how powerful I am." Siri confessed. "It kind of scares me, not being sure of my ability. Is there some way we can explore my boundaries safely? I'd like to know."

"I don't know what we can do to test your abilities." Severus admitted. "So far, things have just happened as you stumbled upon them."

"Like my security bubble, you mean?" Siri clarified.

"Yes and your telepathy." Sirius reminded him. "I think all we can do is take note of things as they appear and then fine tune them afterwards with practice."

"I agree, Paddy." Severus added. "Siri you're just going to have to be prepared as best you can for the events as they happen." Siri nodded his understanding.

"I suppose a visit to Albus would set your mind at ease a bit." Remus spoke up. "He may be able to reassure you a little. He's nearly as powerful as you."

"He's more powerful if you ask me." Siri snorted. "At least he knows what he's capable of!"

"Hang in there, Pup." Sirius squeezed his shoulder. "You'll sort it all out in time."

"Let's get back to what we're doing." Severus announced. "You aren't going to like it, but your next step is to read the first three chapters of those books." He said, pointing to a table along one wall. Three rather large, thick volumes rested there.

"This isn't merely a wish to transform and have it happen." Sirius explained. "The first three chapters will explain to you the process you go through. It's basic stuff to read. The work comes when you learn to actually clear your mind enough to be able to hold firmly to the image of your form and make it happen."

"We understand." Siri smiled. He stepped over and picked up the three books, passing one to each of his friends. "Shall we read till dinner?"

"I guess so." Ron growled as he took his book and flopped down in a chair. The three older wizards left, laughing at the groans of protest coming from the teens. For several hours afterward only the turning of a page and an occasional sound of shifting positions could be heard. Ron looked up from his book and watched Siri reading for a few minutes.

"Siri?" He spoke hesitantly.

"Yes, Ron?" He asked, barely glancing up at him before shifting his gaze back to his book.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" Ron asked. "I mean this is another big step for you."

"I'm ready for it." Siri sighed and closed his book with a snap.

"Okay. If you're sure." Ron added.

"You're reading too much into it, Ron." Siri chided.

"I just want everything to be okay between us again." Ron confessed, pulling at a thread on his jeans.

"I know." Siri admitted softly. "I want that too."

Draco sat silently, pretending he wasn't aware of their conversation. He wanted his chance at forming a friendship with his former nemesis. He really hoped that Siri would forgive him for being such a snide, cruel and arrogant asshole for all those years. He looked up only to meet Siri's gaze head on. He smiled faintly at him and dropped his eyes to his book.

"Dray?" Siri called to him. When Draco met his look with a raised eyebrow, he laughed a little. "I look forward to us working through our differences too."

"Me too." Draco admitted quietly and went back to his book.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi Sonya!" Siri greeted her as he entered the cozy office. She had gone to great lengths to ensure that her clients were comfortable and at ease in her presence.

"Hey Siri!" She grinned. "Ron. How are you?"

"To tell the truth, I'm as nervous as Hell!" He laughed and turned red in the face.

"Ron, just relax!" Siri urged.

"Come and have a seat guys." Sonya motioned to the comfortable chairs near her desk. "Ron do you know what you're here for?" She asked.

"Well, I know it has to do with Siri's therapy and it involves us having bodily contact with each other." Ron admitted. "But I'm not sure what we're supposed to do." Siri smirked as he thought about Ron's reaction when Sonya explained the procedure.

"It's very simple." Sonya began matter-of-factly. "You and Siri are going to simply sit here and you are going to hold his hand until he relaxes and he accepts your touch. We'll progress from there until he has no problem having contact with you at all. You may say whatever you wish to him and he may do the same. You are actually here to show Siri how much you care about him, what he means to you and make him realize that it is okay to show your feelings to each other. Do you understand?"

"Simple." Siri smirked once more.

"Yeah. I understand." Ron swallowed nervously. He wasn't so sure he was ready for this. Physical contact was automatic with he and his brothers and even with Draco. This was different, they were deliberately going to have physical contact and he was a bit unsettled about it. "How do we start?"

"I want you to hold Siri's hand." Sonya said quietly. "Siri you try to relax and keep in mind that this is acceptable." Siri nodded.

Ron rubbed his hands on his jeans and took Siri's hand. "I just hold his hand?" He asked.

"Yes." Siri answered for her, tension evident in his voice.

"Are you really uncomfortable with this?" Ron asked, noting the rigidity of Siri's frame and the stiffness in his fingers. Ron felt a sudden flash of anger at Siri's heartless relatives.

"Yes, Ron. I am very uncomfortable with this." Siri admitted.

"Do you need to let go?" He asked curiously. He was greatly concerned for his friend.

"No, don't let go!" Siri yelped as he felt Ron begin to withdraw his hand. "I need to work through this!"

"Ron, it might help Siri to be reassured that you care about him." Sonya said softly.

Ron gulped nervously. He wasn't the greatest at expressing his feelings. He looked at Siri's white knuckles and knew his friend needed his help and his reassurance. He rubbed his thumb over the tight skin of the back of his friends hand.

"Siri…Harry." He said quietly. "I'm not the greatest person for expressing himself. You know that." Siri nodded and tried to relax. "We've been friends since that first day on the train to school." He paused and gathered his thoughts. "I was in awe of you. I had grown up knowing all about your history. But you had no idea of any of it. You were interested in me and I was amazed that someone so great would be interested in me. I'm saying this so badly." Ron growled in frustration.

"You're doing fine, Ron." Sonya soothed. "Tell Siri how you feel about him."

Ron took a deep breath and thought for a minute. He looked his friend in the eye and read his expression. He saw a small flicker of unease, as well as hope and just a hint of humor in his eyes. He smiled at his friend and knew he could tell him now with no problems.

"Siri, I have all the brothers a guy could want and then some, but you are my best friend. We've been through it all, well almost all." He laughed. "I just want you to know that," He paused and swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed, "I love you."

Siri's grip tightened reflexively and he pulled his hand away. He sat quietly, concentrating on his breathing and keeping his emotions under control. After several minutes of silence, he met Ron's gaze and nodded; still unable to say anything.

Sonya waited. Ron fidgeted in his seat. When it became clear that Siri was unable to articulate his feelings, Sonya spoke up.

"Siri are you ready for the next step?" She asked softly.

"Yes, ma'am." He whispered. Sonya was instantly on alert. He only reverted to formality when he was really agitated.

"We'll go slow." She reassured him. "Stop if you need to. Ron, I would like the two of you to stand and face each other."

Siri stood, rubbed his hands on his legs and nervously licked his lips.

Ron acted on impulse, sensing his friend's turmoil. He reached out and placed his hand on Siri's shoulder. "It's okay, Siri." He soothed.

"I know." Siri nodded, his gaze shifted to the floor.

Ron stepped closer and placed both hands on Siri's shoulders. Sonya held her breath. She saw that Siri was struggling to keep control, but was pleased that Siri hadn't called off the contact.

"You're my best friend, Siri." Ron said quietly. "Best friends do things like this and it is cool."

"I know." Siri whispered, not looking up.

"Best friends have your back in **_any_** crisis." Ron declared gently. "They're on your side, no matter what. That's what I want you to know. **_I have your back, no matter what_**."

Siri slowly raised his eyes and met Ron's steady blue gaze. Ron nodded and squeezed Siri's shoulders lightly. The two young men stood staring at each other and slowly the corners of their mouths started to quirk into smirks and their eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Prat!" Siri snorted.

"Bloody git!" Ron deadpanned.

Siri grew serious and cleared his throat. "I really appreciate all you've done for me, you know?"

"Siri…"Ron began.

"No. Let me finish!. You do know that it was your note to Professor Dumbledore that saved my life, that gave me my Dad? My family, Ron! You did that. I owe you so much. I never told you how much that meant to me. I never told you how much you mean to me." He took another deep, calming breath. "I want you to know that it wasn't because I didn't want to. I couldn't. I didn't know how, but I do now. You are my first friend, my best friend and always will be and I want you to know that I love you."

Silence settled over the room once more. The two men nodded to each other unable to speak. Siri threw his arms around his friend and Ron quickly hugged him back.

"Prat!" He slapped Siri's shoulder.

"Bloody git!" Siri smirked and Sonya laughed.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Sonya asked.

"No. I was ready." Siri admitted. "I just knew this sod was gonna get all sappy and I was dreading it." He punched Ron's arm playfully.

"**_I_** was going to get all sappy?" Ron exclaimed. "Excuse me, **_Mr_**. Snape, but you were a sap yourself!" He punched him back.

"I never said I wasn't." Siri quirked an elegant eyebrow at his friend, who's jaw dropped open, then snapped shut.

"Yeah, right." He admitted and smiled. "You freak me out when you look like your dad. You know that?"

"Look like my Dad?" Siri looked puzzled.

"The whole eyebrow thing you have going there." Ron clarified. Siri laughed.

"I think this went very well." Sonya announced. "I really didn't foresee any real problems. You two have been close for years."

"Yeah. I still feel better now that I've had the chance to tell Ron how much I appreciate all he's done for me." Siri confessed. "I am really grateful for all I've gained from one simple note."

"Hey! Don't think on it! That's what friends are for!" Ron dismissed the gratitude. "I'm happy knowing that you're happy and that you've had a major wish come true."

Siri nodded and said, "Thanks again, mate." He quickly hugged Ron again.

"Okay, guys." Sonya drew their attention. "I think we need to wrap it up. Remus will be here for his turn in a few minutes."

"You're right." Siri agreed, glancing at his watch.

"I'm outta here!" Ron waved as he left the office.

Siri returned to his seat to wait for Remus to arrive.

"I wanted to get this session with Remus out of the way because it's the full moon again soon, Siri." Sonya told him quietly.

"He's really going through it." Siri admitted. "He can't take his Wolfsbane Potion because Dad needs pure blood samples for research. I'm worried about Remus."

"I am too." Sonya admitted. "It's taking him longer to recover, I noticed."

"Every time he goes through the transformation without the potion, it takes a little more out of him." Siri informed her.

"How is your Dad's research coming?" Sonya asked.

"We're closer!" Siri smiled.

"**_We're_**?" Sonya quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yeah." Siri smiled again. "I've started helping. It goes much faster with both of us brewing and testing."

"You're testing too?" She asked in surprise.

"Dad says I'm really good." He spoke quietly, his expression grave.

"It was an error in judgment, Siri." Sonya said quietly, knowing that he was thinking about how Severus had treated him so harshly for years.

"Dad apologized for not encouraging me more." Siri admitted. "He said he knew I had potential, but he never gave me a break. He said he was sure I was apprentice quality and that he really could use my help."

"That's wonderful, Siri." Sonya said. "Tell me more. How is it going?"

"With both of us working, we were able to isolate a viable genetic strand. Once we did that, we could cut great chunks of the equations out and not waste our time brewing and testing them." He explained.

"This is fantastic news!" She was delighted. "So, have you narrowed it down enough to start the next phase?" She asked.

"No they haven't." Remus answered as he stepped into the room.

"Hi Remus." Siri greeted him

"Good evening Siri." He smiled. "Sonya." He nodded.

"Won't you sit down, Remus?" Sonya gestured to the chair opposite Siri. As he took his seat, she explained the procedure to him.

"I understand how this works." He smiled. "I'm ready whenever you are, Siri." He said softly.

"I'm ready." Siri held out his hand. Remus took it firmly in his own and met Siri's eye.

"I understand the struggle you have, Siri." Remus began quietly. "I know how it feels to be cut off from human interaction. My parents really had no choice. It was for my own safety, as well as the community we lived in." He squeezed Siri's hand gently. "Your circumstance was different, but the results are the same; complete inability to interact properly with those around you, even the ones you love." Siri sat mesmerized by Remus' quiet tenor as he spoke of all Siri knew and felt. He was hit with the realization that he and Remus were very much alike. They both had grown up craving love, acceptance and simple human contact.

Sonya looked on with rapt attention. She could see the psychological similarities between the two men. She watched Siri's expressions change from a guarded, cautious, wariness, to surprise as realization struck and finally the acceptance of another into his circle. She nodded in satisfaction at this, before her thoughts centered on the things Remus had revealed about himself. Her heart broke for the sad, lonely boy he had been and ached for the sad, lonely man she saw before her.

"Remus, I never realized before today how much you and I are alike." Siri confessed. "I knew I liked you immediately when you first came into my life. Maybe some part of me sensed that you understood me. I don't know. I do know that you got me through a very difficult time in my life. Your quiet, unassuming manner slipped in just at all the right moments and sort of carried me through it. I never thanked you for it because I never knew how or even that I should. But I know now and I want to say thank you so much for everything you've done for me. You have been a good friend to me, a strong supporter through rough times. I appreciate all of it." He pulled his hand away, stood and waited for Remus to stand as well.

"Thank you for being my friend, Remus." He said quietly as he hugged the older man.

Remus swallowed hard. He was floored by Siri's quiet speech and couldn't find any words to express how he truly felt. He wrapped the young man in his arms and slapped his back in nervous uncertainty.

"Um…" He swallowed again. "I will always be here for you Siri. I promise."

"I know." Siri acknowledged. He stepped back and placed his hands on Remus' shoulders. "I promise you something too. I promise that Dad and I will do **_whatever _**it takes to find a cure for you."

"I'm depending on you, Siri." Remus smiled. He put a hand on Siri's shoulder and turned to Sonya. "How'd we do?" He grinned.

"Absolutely fab, guys!" She grinned back. "We're done here!"

"Why don't you come down and hang with us?" Siri invited her. "Mum's here and Jason's gang. I almost feel like having a party."

"I think I will wander down with you." She accepted his offer. As the three of them walked to the other end of the manor, Remus reached out and laced his fingers through hers. She smiled up at him and squeezed his hand. Siri, noticing the exchange, smiled happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The conversation flowed from subject to subject. They discussed everything from their training, future plans, hobbies and interests. Both generations enjoyed the experience. Eventually the topic changed to music and they learned that Natalia could play any form of keyboard instrument and Edward could play guitar. Remus shyly admitted that he knew how to play drums, after Siri and Draco revealed their talent.

"I didn't know you could play!" Siri exclaimed. "Why haven't you? You could have joined in you know." He reproved.

"I liked watching you and Draco." Remus smiled. "Those drums, by the way, were mine."

"They were?" Siri asked. "But why? I mean, why would you give them to me?"

"You needed them." Remus replied simply. "I was happy to help you. They did help, didn't they?"

"Yes, they did." Siri admitted, touched to learn that Remus had once again stepped in and in his quiet way, offered his support. "Thank you again." A short silence descended on the room. Siri's face lit up with excitement as a thought crossed his mind. "Hey! I know!" He began as he snapped his fingers.

Remus, who had been looking directly at Siri, looked around in confusion. "Where'd he go?" He asked as he looked for confirmation to those around him.

They all stood and looked around.

"Did he apparate or something?" Sylvia asked Severus. 

When Siri's idea struck, he had headed for the door, but when his companions started acting strangely, he returned to the room to see what the problem was.

"What are you talking about?" Siri's voice could be heard from thin air. "I haven't gone anywhere! I'm right here!"

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed in shock.

"He's invisible!" Juno whispered…


	40. Remus Lupin

****

Remus Lupin

"Invisible?" Siri's voice sounded a little fearful. "Dad, can you see me?" He whispered.

"No, son." Severus answered quietly. "None of us can see you." He moved closer to where the sound of his son's voice emanated from.

"Oh my God!" Siri exclaimed in a hushed, horrified, whisper; panic tingeing his voice.

"Just try to relax Siri." Sonya soothed right away. "Try to stay calm while we think a little, okay?"

"Okay." Siri acknowledged, his voice shaking. They heard him expel a puff of nervous air.

"Alright!" Severus snapped, tension evident in his voice. "Let's try to remember. What was Siri doing and saying just before he vanished?" He growled. Juno stepped closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Her eyes were fixed on a point almost exactly where Siri was standing. He felt a little comforted knowing that his parents sensed where he was and had moved closer to him.

"Well, we were discussing music and what instruments we play." Natalia volunteered, looking anxiously at the empty space where Siri's voice came from.

"Yeah!" Neville added. "He said something like 'Hey! I got it or I know!', something like that."

"He said, 'Hey! I know!'" Ron clarified and several people in the room nodded, including a couple of the portraits.

"Ahem." A voice from the wall cleared its throat, drawing attention. "If I may?" Artemis asked hesitantly.

"What is it Da?" Severus asked the portrait.

"My grandson snapped his fingers and disappeared." Artemis smiled. "He gets that from me." He added somewhat proudly. The remaining portraits nodded vigorously.

"That's right!" Remus agreed excitedly as he thought back over the last few minutes.

"Let's calm down!" Severus snapped, motioning with his hands. He felt his fingers brush against Siri. "Sorry, son. I didn't realize you were quite that close." He apologized.

"S'okay." Siri dismissed the comment and he shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

"You disappeared when you snapped your fingers, Siri." Severus said calmly, reaching out and finding Siri's shoulder. He squeezed reassuringly. "Just snap them again and see if you reappear."

They heard the distinct sound of fingers snapping, but Siri remained invisible.

"Well?" He asked, tension in his voice.

"No, Siri." Draco said flatly.

"Hey, Pup." Sirius said softly, comforting the young man. He held out his hand toward the space where Siri was standing. He jolted in mild surprise when Siri took his hand. "Just try to relax, Siri."

"Siri." Sonya spoke quietly, stepping into 'therapist mode'. "Take a deep breath and try to calm your nerves. Then take a moment to focus on what you want to do. Snap your fingers and see if that works." She quietly instructed sensing that Siri was too upset to think clearly at the moment.

"Okay." He nodded, even though they couldn't see him. He took a deep breath through his nose and expelled it slowly. He felt his nerves settle immediately. He closed his eyes and gave himself a mental talking to, 'Right. Concentrate, Siri.' Taking another quick breath and letting it out quickly, he snapped his fingers once again. He immediately popped into view before the anxiously waiting witches and wizards.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron repeated in awe. "Siri that was one Hell of a party trick!"

At that, the laughter in the room dispelled the tension of the moment.

Siri found himself being mauled by his Godfather and his parents; all immensely relieved that he was fine.

"Guys!" He laughed. "Uh…I can't breathe!" They let him go and he smiled at them.

Discussion from that point centered on this new found ability. Siri, nervously at first, demonstrated a few more times before the subject changed back to music and the reason for this recent discovery.

"What was it that you were going to do before we got side-tracked, Siri?" Natalia asked curiously.

"Oh!…um…I was going to go and get my cd player and a cd I just bought." He explained. "It has a song on it that has a really great beat. Plus, it's about playing the drums or rather the obsession of wanting to play the drums. I thought at least Draco and Remus would like to hear it."

"I'd like to hear it!" Neville said delightedly.

"I would too." Remus smiled briefly. It was evident that he was already feeling the pull of the full moon that was still three days away.

Sonya had quietly watched Remus all evening. It was obvious that he was weak. She was worried, everyone was. This would be the third full moon in a row that he had endured without his Wolfsbane Potion. The strain was plain to see in his face. There was a constant ashen pallor to his skin, gray shadows in his gaunt features. A purplish hue colored the skin around his eyes, giving testimony to the weariness that he never quite recovered from last time. 'And now it's here again.' She thought sadly and she hoped it would be the last time.

She caught sight of Severus as he quietly observed his friend. She could see that he, too, was extremely worried. She knew he was frantically trying to find a cure for Remus. She took heart that Siri had been right about their progress. She prayed the cure was within reach.

As soon as she heard his deep sigh, she formed her plan. She knew he would not take his leave until others made the first move, so she decided she would be the first.

"Well, I'm sorry to be a party-pooper," She began, "but I'm bushed, so I'll say good-night to all of you." She smiled and stood.

Those around her extended their wishes for a good night and she turned to leave, then paused. "Remus? Would you walk with me?" She asked innocently. Juno raised an eyebrow and Sonya nodded almost imperceptively at her.

"It would be my pleasure." Remus replied, secretly gratified for the sudden opportunity to make his leave. "Good-night everyone." He bowed slightly to those in the room. He and Sonya made their way slowly to the opposite end of the manor and Sonya's rooms.

"Thank you." Remus said quietly with a small, weary smile.

"You're welcome." Sonya smiled back. She was not about to be coy or play any games with him. It was such a waste and so stupid. "I could see you were…uncomfortable." She added.

"What I am, is exhausted!" He admitted.

"You don't have to come all the way to my rooms." She assured him. "I was only trying to offer you an early escape. I could see you were ready to collapse."

"I will see you to your rooms, Miss Troyen." He stated firmly. "I am a gentleman of honor!" He turned to face her and bowed low before her. They both laughed lightly and resumed the trek to the other end of the manor.

They stopped at her door and she suddenly felt all 'knees and elbows'. He smiled at her nervous fidgeting and teasingly said, "A knut for your thoughts."

"To be honest, I'd love to invite you in, but I hesitate for two reasons." She admitted.

"Two reason?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"First being, I know how much you're suffering right now and that you need your rest." She frowned.

He nodded. "And the other?"

"The other being that I don't want you to think I am the sort that makes a habit of inviting men into my apartment." She smiled cheekily and winked.

He chuckled softly and assured her that the thought never entered his mind.

"Do you feel up to joining me for a cup of tea?" She invited anyway.

He watched her carefully for a few moments before answering. 'Something was beginning here.' He mused. He was exhausted, but she had extended her hand to him and he desperately wanted to take it.

"I'd like that very much." He said with a smile and followed her into the room. He stood just inside the door and took in his surroundings. A low fire burned in the grate. The room looked comfortable, with overstuffed chairs and a sofa placed near the fireplace. He made a circle around the room as she went through to another room off the main sitting room. He studied a small collection of photos on a low table in the corner. The only people he recognized were Juno and Sonya waving happily from one small frame and Siri, Sev and Juno waving from another picture that was obviously taken during Siri's graduation.

"Make yourself to home." Sonya encouraged him as she placed a tea service on the table before the sofa.

He came and sat in one of the comfortable chairs near the sofa. He stretched his legs out before him and crossed his ankles. He took the cup of tea she offered and inhaled deeply over it before he took a drink.

"Tell me about it." She said suddenly.

"Pardon?" He asked in confusion.

She hesitated, now embarrassed by her boldness. "I would like to know what it's like when you transform." She stated quietly. "If you want to tell me, that is." She added, chewing her bottom lip.

He sighed deeply as he sat up and placed his cup on the tray. Are you really sure you want to know?" He asked.

"Yes. I want to know all of it Remy." She admitted softly. "When and how it happened. What it feels like when you transform. What you think about before it happens. All of it."

He watched her for a long time; mostly her eyes. He could see she really wanted to know all about it. It wasn't just morbid curiosity as so often was the case. 'Dare he think it? She cared about him?' He marveled. He finally nodded his agreement. He was suddenly sure he wanted her to know everything.

He took a deep breath and began. "I was seven years old when I was bitten. It was summer and that day had been unbearably hot. My brother and I begged our parents to let us sleep under the stars that night. They gave us a rough time about it, laughingly teasing us about 'ghosties and beasties' and all the horrors we'd surely face, were we to brave the great outdoors after dark. We insisted we were brave enough to handle it and they finally agreed, feeling fully that we'd never tough it out all night. My father pulled our old tent out of the shed and set it up that afternoon." He paused as a smile ghosted over his face and quickly faded.

"Romulus and I were thrilled about our adventure to come. The excitement of being out after dark in our back garden was nearly more than we could stand. We couldn't wait for darkness to fall! Mum expressed concern over the full moon, but Dad assured her that we would be just fine that close to the house." He took a drink, draining the cup. Sonya refilled it for him and he continued.

"We were great adventurers, Romulus and me." He smiled. "He was my senior by two years. He could be my greatest tormentor, but my fiercest defender, as well. Nobody messed with his little brother!" Remus shared. The fierceness of his emotions choked his voice. "We had planned the biggest adventure of our lives for that night; boasting about defending our lands from evil and vicious beasts. Little did we know…" His eyes went out of focus, his mind lost in memory. He shook himself back to the present.

"Dad had called 'lights out' and we were settled down under our quilts, whispering and giggling the way you do when you are being just a bit naughty. We were much too excited to sleep and everything we did or said, was so funny! We couldn't settle, there was too much we might miss!"

"I heard it first; just a rustle in the hedges that lined the back garden. I alerted Romulus to the noise and he was instantly on guard. He told me that we were going to quietly hurry to the house, just in case there was something more than a rabbit scrounging through the vegetable patch."

"We crawled out as quietly as we could and hurried toward the back porch. We froze in fear when we heard the menacing growl. Romulus told me to run and I tried! I was rooted to the spot in fear. He screamed at me and tried to shove me to get me to move. The werewolf was upon us in a heartbeat. There was nothing we could do. Romulus, my great protector, faced the beast, intent on saving me. He rushed at it, determined to keep it away from me. With one snap of those powerful jaws, it was over. He killed Romulus with one bite. By then my Dad was awakened and rushing across the yard. Before he could destroy the monster, he had snapped at me and sunk his teeth into my leg." Remus paused again, lost in thought and struggling to keep control over his overwhelming emotions. Sonya waited patiently, watching as he slowly regained control.

Taking another deep breath, he continued. "I was very ill after that. Usually small children do not survive a bite from a werewolf. For some reason, I made it, but it was nearly full moon again before I looked like I would recover. My parents were devastated as they locked me in the cellar. They hugged me and told me that they loved me. I saw the fear in their eyes when they locked me in. I was so scared, Sonya. I didn't know what was going to happen. I didn't understand why my parents thought it would be safer for me to sleep in the cellar and I couldn't comprehend why they felt they had to lock the door." Sonya's heart grieved for the small, frightened boy he had been. Her heart reached out to the weary and lonely man he was now.

"I felt funny. I couldn't explain the sensation. I had no experience in my life to describe the pull of the moon. I knew I was angry and restless, but I couldn't understand why. Nothing had happened to make me angry or upset."

"I don't know how to tell you about that first transformation. I was terrified when I felt this 'creepy-crawly' sensation inside. I thought I was just going to be sick to my stomach or something. Then, all of my muscles seized up and it hurt worse than anything I had known, even the bite from the werewolf. Then I started to shake uncontrollably. I don't know what happens really after that because the wolf takes over my consciousness."

"Severus and Sirius have seen me transform and I can give you their version of what happens to me. They said that after I start shaking and the wolf takes over, I begin to make snarling noises. My head and body lengthen and my shoulders hunch. I also start snapping viciously at anything or anyone close by. Hair begins to grow all over my body. My ears lengthen and are pointy. I grow a tail. My feet and hands curl into paws with long sharp claws. My teeth also lengthen and sharpen. My eyes turn amber-colored like a wolf and my night vision sharpens." He watched her closely as he paused again to collect his thoughts.

"Does it hurt?" She whispered. "The actual transforming, I mean? Do you remember it?"

"Yes. I remember it." He told her softly. "It is excruciating. Imagine your bones breaking and twisting into a completely new shape. Think of how your muscles and tendons would have to stretch and tear and move to accommodate these new bones and this new body!" He sighed wearily and rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Do you feel anything now?" She asked.

"Yes, as soon as the moon enters the phase, the wolf feels the pull. I feel the wolf fight for dominance. The Wolfsbane Potion ordinarily helps me fight this stage, but with Severus needing pure blood for his research, I'm not able to take the potion and I have to fight it alone."

"Is that why you are looking so haggard and ill?" She asked.

"Yes." He said, closing his eyes briefly. When he opened them again she was standing alongside his chair.

"I wish I could help you." She spoke softly as she brushed the graying hair at his temple with her fingers.

"To tell the truth, it's just nice to have someone actually want to help." He replied. He grabbed her fingers, kissed them quickly and let go of her hand.

"Severus and Siri want to help." She argued.

"That's not what I meant." He said bluntly and stared hard into her eyes. She understood.

She noted that the gold flecks appeared to have grown in size and brilliance over the past twenty-four hours. She kneeled by his side and brought herself closer to his eye level.

"You look tired, Remy." She commented and caressed his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the wolf inside him stirred to life. He fought to push it back and force it to remain under his control.

"Sonya." He said tensely, after he regained control. "I understand your caring and your concern, but could you please not touch me that way just now?"

"Touch you that way?" She asked in confusion. "Explain what you mean." She ordered, pulling her hand away.

"I'll try." He said as he opened his eyes and looked at her. She gasped at the change. "What?" He asked after she made the alarmed sound.

"Your eyes!" She whispered. "They're….golden, like a wolf's."

"I know." He said sharply. "You caused that."

"I caused it?" She was puzzled. "How?"

He went on to explain. "During the last phase of the moon, my senses are highly sensitized. Any sight, sound, smell, taste or _touch," _He paused for emphasis. "is exceedingly magnified as far as my reaction to it. Your simple touch just now caused a huge rush of…um…lust." He winced. "I know that wasn't what your intent was and I am sorry for my reaction. You need to be careful around me right now. It might be in everyone's best interests to remain a little distant from here on out." He stood abruptly and moved away from her. 

She was still digesting all he had just told her when he said, "I better go." He made hurriedly for the door.

"Remus!" She called. He stopped at the door and faced her. She crossed the room and stood close to him. He smiled down at her.

"It'll be okay." He assured her. "You won't see me until after full phase. Don't worry, or at least try not to worry." He quickly kissed her cheek and left while he was still in control.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus hurried into the sitting room. Sirius and Jason were the only people left there. Sirius raised his head in question at his friend.

"Do you know where Severus is?" He asked urgently.

"Yeah, the lab." Sirius informed him. "Why?" He added, but Remus had already rushed from the room. Sirius and Jason leapt to their feet, curious as to why he was so frantic.

"What's going on, Remus?" Sirius asked as they caught up to him.

"I need Severus to lock me up." Remus declared brusquely.

"But full moon is three days away!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I know." Remus growled. "But I'm without my potion and I'm weak."

"I don't understand." Jason interjected.

"I can't control it." Remus snapped. "It's not safe to be around me. I am too weak to guarantee that I remain in control!"

"What's happened Remus?" Sirius voice was grave.

"I just barely managed to get myself away from Sonya." Remus admitted.

"Get away from Sonya." Sirius repeated. "Meaning what?"

"Meaning, I'm so close to losing control, that all she had to do is touch my face in sympathy and I damned near attacked her!" Remus roared.

"Do you mean…?" Sirius queried.

"Yes! Damn it!" Remus yelled in exasperation. "Do I have to spell it out? If I hadn't gotten away from her when I did, I very well could have attacked her and raped her! Severus has got to lock me up now!. It's only going to get worse!" He was obviously very upset and agitated and Sirius could see the golden highlights in his eyes glitter dangerously.

"Okay, Moony." He soothed. "Sev will help you."

By this time they had reached the lab. Remus burst through the door and startled the two men inside.

"What is it Remus?" Severus said, alarmed by the frantic look on his friend's face.

"Severus, you have to lock me up now!" Remus nearly shouted.

"Calm down, Moony!" Sirius urged.

"What's going on?" Severus snapped.

"Severus, I need you to lock me up now." Remus repeated more calmly.

"Why?" Severus asked gently.

"I am not under control." Remus declared.

"Explain, Remus." Severus demanded.

"Could we go someplace else and speak in private?" Remus asked, glancing nervously at Siri.

"Stay here." Sirius said immediately. "We'll go back upstairs. C'mon Siri."

After the lab cleared, Severus perched on a stool and waited for Remus to speak.

"I was just with Sonya." He began slowly. "I damned near lost it Sev!" He cried.

"Lost it?" Severus repeated cautiously.

"I am having trouble keeping myself under control. The wolf is pushing to dominate. You know how my senses are heightened right now." Remus explained.

"Yes," Severus agreed.

"For Merlin's sake!" Remus exploded. "She touched my face in a gesture of compassion and I had to do everything in my power to keep from pouncing on her like she was fresh meat!"

If the situation weren't so grave, Severus would have laughed and cheered him on. Things being how they were, he passed on the urge.

"Are you sure?" He asked instead.

"Of course I'm sure!" Remus exploded again. "I know that I came very close to losing control and I could have hurt her…or worse!"

"No. I meant are you sure you want to be locked in?" Severus clarified.

"I'm scared Sev." Remus whispered. "I don't want to hurt anyone, and I think I especially don't want to hurt Sonya."

"Okay, Remus." Severus agreed after contemplating his friend for a few moments. He really was scared and Severus couldn't blame him. "Right now?"

"Yes, please." Remus sighed in relief.

Severus nodded and led the way out of the lab. They crossed the vast basement to a steel door. He opened the door and the torches inside flared to life. Inside the room was a large comfortable bed, a desk and chair, a large wardrobe and a bookcase full of books. Remus looked around curiously.

"Those aren't valuable, are they?" He pointed toward the bookcase.

"I have copies." Was all Severus would say.

"Could you bring my journal, the book that's open on the desk and my toiletries down to me please?" Remus asked as he sat on his bed.

"Sure." Severus smiled grimly. "You need anything else, just pull that rope right there by the bed." He gestured toward the head of the bed.

"Okay." Remus nodded. "Sev?"

"Yes?" Severus arched an eyebrow.

"Thank you for everything." Remus spoke softly.

"Hey! What're friends for?" Severus teased and reached out to lightly punch Remus on the arm.

"Don't!" Remus flinched away, anger flaring to life within him. "Sev get out! Now!" He shouted.

As Remus turned his eyes on Severus, he knew better than to hesitate. Severus quickly left the room, slamming the door behind him and locking it. He peered through the window in the door. Remus had extinguished the lights in the room. All Severus could see was the raging glow of Remus' eyes.

Sirius and Siri were waiting for him when he reached the landing at the top of the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Sirius demanded.

"He's not doing too well, Paddy." Severus said quietly.

"Meaning what?" Siri asked anxiously.

"Meaning he is having problems controlling himself." Severus announced. "Without his potion, the closer the full moon gets, the more the wolf fights to dominate." He explained.

"What can we do to help?" Siri asked.

"Lock him up." Sirius said flatly, a hint of frustrated anger tingeing his voice.

"Lock him up!" Siri exclaimed. "That's awful!"

"It's best for all of us, son." Severus declared. "Remus is a danger to all of us from now until after the full moon."

"Oh my God!" Siri was horrified. "Does this mean if any of us were to get bit by him, we'd turn onto werewolves too?"

"No. That can only happen during the actual full moon after he has transformed." Sirius explained.

"Let me try to clarify for you." Severus said. "Right now, Remus' senses are greatly enhanced. Consequently, any emotion he would feel, would be magnified to extreme levels. So, what would normally be a mild irritation to him, suddenly manifests itself in a blinding rage."

"Whoa!" Siri exclaimed.

"Do you understand why this is for the best?" Severus asked gently.

"But why is it so much worse now?" Siri asked curiously.

"Because it's been so long since he's had any of his Wolfsbane Potion. There is none of it left in his system at all." Severus replied. After a thoughtful pause, he added. "I really feel that this time, we'll get much more positive test results, if you want to try and see a bright side to it all."

"Will we be able to test it all fast enough so he doesn't go through this again?" Siri asked.

"I hope so." Severus sighed. "This is taking too much out of him." He ran his hand through his hair in agitation.

"Don't lose it on us, Shadow." Sirius urged quietly. "Do you have room for more of us in your lab?"

"More of us?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, like you, Siri, me, other people testing?" Sirius clarified.

"Dad, could we enhance the lab?" Siri's excitement grew with the possibilities filling his head.

"You may be onto something." Severus admitted. "We'll work on it tomorrow. See who has a knack for potions. Organize it. Calculate how much of Remus' blood I'll need to collect…" His voice trailed off. His mind was already turning the possibilities around in preparation.

"Shall we call it a night?" Sirius smirked at his Godson.

"Guess so." Siri snickered. "We won't get much out of him anymore!"

"Good-night Shadow!" Sirius smiled.

"Good-night Dad." Siri shook his head.

"Mmm-hmm." Was the only response they received from the Potion's Master as he turned and descended the basement stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wednesday dawned clear and cold for early October. A hard frost, during the night had created a crystalline beauty in the gardens. The effort was wasted on the occupants of the manor. The atmosphere was rather subdued around the table at breakfast. The news about Remus had spread quickly and quietly. Discussion centered mainly on more training, this time taking place in the forest and the rock formations. Once again they would be concentrating mostly on surveillance and strategy.

While this discussion was going on, Siri quietly filled a large plate with food. He added it to a tray that already had a pot of tea, cup and saucer and other items for a meal. As he headed for the basement door, Severus called out.

"Siri, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking Remus his breakfast." He answered.

"You are not!" Severus declared in alarm.

Siri, anger flaring to life, turned to face his father.

"Yes. I am." He replied calmly and with determination. He was not going to avoid Remus. It was ridiculous to his mind.

"I'll go with you then." Severus stood.

"No. I'm fine." Siri refused and descended the stairs. He set the tray on a table outside the door and looked in the small window.

Remus was stretched out on the bed, still asleep. Siri opened the door, retrieved the tray and stepped inside. Remus' senses were bombarded with new sensations. He was alarmed due to the scent Siri gave off as human intrusion. This was quickly followed by rage at having his lair breeched. Suddenly he was assaulted by the smell of food and the wolf sprang to life. Remus jumped up suddenly and lunged toward Siri. He stumbled backwards and nearly dropped the tray of food. Remus stopped, forcing himself to regain control.

"I've brought your breakfast." Siri said quickly. He was alarmed by the change in Remus. He was usually so mild mannered and quiet. The primal expression on his face and the animalistic glow in his eyes had shaken him. He hadn't been prepared for the change that had come over his friend.

"Siri get out of here!" Remus growled. "It isn't safe!"

"I just…" Siri began.

Remus was panting from the effort it caused him to remain in control.

"I know! Now get out!" Remus roared.

Siri set the tray on the desk with a bang and rushed from the room. Remus was right on his heels, pushing the door shut behind the young man. "Lock it!" He demanded and Siri complied. They eyed each other through the glass for several moments. Siri watched as humanity returned to Remus' eyes.

"Siri, I'm sorry." He apologized. "I know you were trying to help me, but don't come in here again, unless you're damned sure I know you're there and I've given you permission. Understand?"

Siri nodded too shaken to speak. Remus' face fell as he recognized the fear. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the door.

"I'm so sorry, Siri." He choked out. "I didn't mean to scare you. I wish I could promise you that I would never hurt you, but I can't. I'm sorry for that more than anything. I hate it that I can't even guarantee that the people I care about and love are safe from this curse. You aren't. If I lose control, I will kill you and not even think twice about it until it's too late. Do you understand?" He cried.

"I understand Remus." Siri said sadly. "I don't want you to worry. We're going to find a cure!"

"I hope so." Remus sighed.

"We've got plans in the works, Remus." Siri announced. "We're expanding the lab so that more of us have room to work. Sirius, Draco, Natalia and Sylvia are all going to help Dad and me. With six of us testing at the same time, we'll get through this phase faster! Just don't give up hope!"

Remus marveled over the show of support and the determination to help him. It was a foreign feeling after years of being shunned. With his heightened senses he was unable to control the overload of emotion and he broke down and cried.

Siri had tears in his eyes and he rested his head on the door opposite Remus' and placed his hand on the glass for his friend to see. Remus pressed his hand to the glass, wiped his eyes and turned away from the door. Siri took a deep breath and returned to the kitchen.

Severus watched Siri closely. He noted the unsettled look on his face, the red-rimmed eyes and slightly red nose. Curious about what it meant, he quietly excused himself and descended the stairs.

"Remus." He called as he looked in the window. "Is it alright to come in?"

Remus looked over and nodded, "Sure Sev. Come on." He answered.

Severus sat on the bed and watched as Remus finished his breakfast.

"Tea?" Remus asked as he refilled his cup.

"No thanks." Severus declined. "Care to tell me what happened here?" He asked gently. 

Remus was quiet, mostly because he was trying desperately to control himself.

"I scared the Hell out of him Sev." Remus confessed sadly. "I'm sorry. He surprised me and I sprang at him." Severus nodded and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"He was so scared." Remus declared in a horrified whisper.

"It will be okay Moony." Severus soothed. "Siri won't hold it against you, you know."

"I know." Remus agreed.

"He has made you more than just a friend." Severus added. "You are family now."

"I feel that too." Remus smiled. "He's part of my pack now too." His smile fell. "But that doesn't mean I won't hurt him. I can't be trusted Sev."

Severus didn't know what to say. He watched his friend struggling with his thoughts. "What is it Remus?" He asked cautiously.

"I don't think any of you should enter this room any more." He said quietly. "It's not safe. We should just pass food through the door and be really careful. I'm having more and more trouble hanging on to my humanity. By tonight, I won't be reachable."

"Merlin!" Severus cursed. "I'm sorry Remus! I'm working as fast as I can. I'm trying to get through."

"I know." Remus admitted. "Do your best, but please, stay away! I couldn't take it if I hurt anyone…or worse!"

"Okay Moony." Severus agreed. "We'll do what you ask."

"Thanks." Remus smiled grimly. "I'm done with this." He gestured at the tray. "You can take it."

"Do you still want your things?" Severus asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Send Paddy with it. I want to talk with him while I still can."

"You got it." Severus agreed. He squeezed Remus' shoulder gently. Remus grabbed his hand, emotion making his grip so tight a bone snapped in Severus' hand. He quickly left the room before Remus realized what he had done.

He found Sirius in the study, taking care of a bit of business. He looked up as Severus walked into the room.

"What's up?" He asked as he noted the look of pain on Severus' face.

"I need you to help me." Severus said, holding up his hand. "Remus broke my hand."

"He what?" Sirius jumped to his feet.

"Calm down!" Severus ordered. "He doesn't even know he did it."

While Sirius cast the healing charm on Severus' hand, Severus explained what had transpired.

"It's bad." He announced flatly. 

Sirius nodded, not needing any further explanations.

"What do we do?" He asked instead.

"I'm going to do as he requested and so are the rest of us!" Severus growled. "He wants us to stay out completely. He feels by tonight he'll be unreachable."

"Bloody Hell!" Sirius exclaimed softly. "That bad? He's got two more days to go!"

"I know." Severus agreed. "We have to be _very _careful now. I'm going to modify the door so we can pass food to him. He wants to see you, by the way, before it's too late."

Sirius nodded. "I'll go now."

"He has some things from his room he asked you to bring. His journal, his toiletries and the book that is laying open on his desk." Severus added.

"Okay. Got it." Sirius said and he left to see his friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He descended the stairs and approached the door to Remus' room. He peered in the window and watched Remus for several minutes. He was sprawled out on the bed, his head leaned back against the headboard, eyes closed. He appeared to be rather calm, but Sirius knocked anyway.

Remus' eyes flew open and he jumped up from the bed. He came and stood before the door.

"Okay Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah Paddy, come on." Remus answered.

"I brought your things." He told him unnecessarily as he placed them on the desk. "Having a tough time, eh mate?" He said softly.

"You could say that." Remus admitted sardonically.

"We'll get you through, Remy." Sirius said

"Yeah." Remus grinned suddenly. "I've been hearing that a lot this morning."

"Hang on to it!" Sirius ordered. "Believe it!"

"I am." Remus sighed. "I wanted to see you because by tonight, I'm not going to be any good."

"I know. Shadow told me." Sirius admitted. "It's that bad then, eh?"

"I'm afraid so." He confessed.

"I'm sorry." Sirius sympathized.

"Me too." Remus concurred.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The time passed slowly from then until the full moon for everyone. They kept themselves busy with training in the forest and on the rocks. Six of them spent hours preparing, brewing and testing equations as best they could until the blood supply ran out. The four musically inclined teenagers tried to enjoy an impromptu jam session, but their hearts weren't in it.

Juno came and spent time with Remus before she had to return to work and her home, promising to see him as soon as she could.

Sonya came and read to him even though by that time he didn't even acknowledge that anyone was there. He either laid on the bed with his back to the door or he paced the room in agitation. By Friday, mid-morning, he could be heard snarling. When afternoon arrived, he was lunging at them and slamming into the door if anyone put their face to the glass. They decided to cover the window in order to try to calm him.

As evening approached and the moon began to rise, the sounds from the locked room grew ferocious. The snarling soon grew to a roar and Severus knew it was time. He uncovered the glass and watched as Remus transformed. He had already reached the point where his head had elongated and formed into the visage of the wolf, only ten times more fearsome. He watched as Remus' shoulders hunched and his legs and arms twisted and bent to accommodate the quadruped. The sounds that his friend made through this phase were obviously screams of pain and the wolf was shrieking. Remus' hands and feet curled into paws with long claws, ready to slash his prey to ribbons. The hair grew quickly and covered him completely. As he turned and noticed Severus at the window, he wagged his tail, lowered his head and snarled, his teeth flashing dangerously. The glow from his amber eyes was mesmerizing and Severus was glad the door separated them as Remus attacked. The sight of his claws digging at the glass and his jaws snapping wildly at the window, caused Severus to jump back in alarm.

"Dad, how are you going to even get in there?" Siri asked as he watched Remus in fascination. He thought, in a remote part of his brain, that Remus was actually beautiful. His fur was mostly silver, except for his throat and belly. This fur was a pure snow white and then his undercoat was black, indicating that during the winter months, he would be a darker gray when he transformed. Siri shook himself and concentrated on what his father was saying.

"He'll settle down here shortly." Severus assured him. "When he does, we'll go in."

"I want to go too." Siri announced.

"No." Severus refused. "Sirius and I can handle it." He announced as he slipped into his dragon-hide gloves.

"Ready?" He asked Sirius.

"Ready." Sirius declared, slipping into his gloves as well.

"Wait!" Siri exclaimed.

"Siri we have to get this done quickly!" Severus growled.

"I know." Siri said as he waved his hand over the two men. "Just a little more protection." He smiled as he tapped at the invisible barrier.

"We can't use this!" Severus exclaimed. "How can we draw blood from in here?"

"I'll watch through the glass. After you have him subdued, I'll remove it." Siri assured them.

"Brilliant, Pup!" Sirius grinned and slapped Severus on the back. "Let's go!"

"Lock the door." Severus ordered, looking sternly at Siri. "And stay out!"

"Yes sir." Siri agreed

The two men rushed into the room and quickly shut the door. Siri locked it and watched anxiously through the glass.

Remus whirled around as soon as his friends entered the room. He lunged at Sirius, knocking him onto his back, his jaws snapped at the invisible barrier near Sirius' throat. While Sirius kept Remus occupied with trying to kill him, Severus moved stealthily behind the werewolf.

With a flick of his wand, thin silver ribbons shot from the end and bound themselves to Remus' throat. He immediately turned and lunged at Severus, slamming him into the wall. He was up on two legs. His front paws clawed at the invisible bubble around Severus. His jaws snapped, looking for purchase somewhere over the smooth surface.

Sirius leapt to his feet and with a flick of his wand, silver bands wrapped around the werewolf's rear legs and bound them together. With a quick tug on the ribbon, the werewolf's legs were pulled out from under him and he fell heavily to the floor.

Severus quickly shot another set of the fine silver ropes at Remus' front legs and bound them tightly. The werewolf roared with rage and panic. Sirius bound his muzzle and neutralized the danger from the snapping, snarling jaws. Remus was twisting and struggling at his bonds and whining in panic. His eyes were wild and wide open in fear as he watched the two men approach.

"I'm sorry, my friend." Severus murmured in his ear as he knelt by his side. Remus head whipped around in panic and his eyes watched every move Severus made. He quietly murmured soothing words to Remus as he motioned to Siri. He removed their shields and they quickly set to work. They worked in tandem. Severus filled the vials with Remus' blood. Sirius capped and sealed them. They both talked quietly to the werewolf, who surprisingly remained calm and just watched as they worked. Severus had calculated just how much they would need to complete the equations. He just hoped it wasn't too much for Remus to handle on top of his transformation. They quickly finished up, trying to avoid as much stress to the terrified werewolf as possible. Sirius quickly gathered the vials and left the room. Severus followed closely behind. Once they were outside the door, they broke the spells that bound their friend. The door slammed shut just as Remus lunged toward it.

The three wizards slid down the wall outside the door and heaved great sighs of relief as they listened to the werewolf rage and howl inside the room. They heard the furniture splinter. They felt the walls and door shudder as he smashed himself against them repeatedly in an effort to get out and run. They listened in horror as they realized some of what they heard was Remus as he gnawed on his own body in desperation. Their inability to help him devastated them and tears filled their eyes.

The three of them stayed outside the door all night. Sonya brought tea and sandwiches. She had wanted to look at Remus, but Severus had covered the glass and wouldn't allow her to look. After a few short minutes of listening to the desperate and horrifying sounds emanating from the room, she was glad he had stopped her. When Remus slammed into the door so forcefully it rattled on its hinges, she decided she couldn't stand any more and quietly left after telling Severus to send for her as soon as it was safe.

The howling suddenly turned to a painful shriek as Remus slammed into the door so hard the frame cracked

"Reparo!" Severus shouted as he ripped the cover off the glass in alarm. He peered into the room and saw Remus lying on his side, chest heaving, his body battered and bloody.

Remus let out a pain-filled whine and was silent. His breathing slowed so much, Severus grew panicked.

"Remus!" He shouted. He thought he had stopped breathing. Severus ripped the door open and rushed inside. All thoughts to his safety were banished from his mind. His thoughts were only of his friend lying in a steadily growing pool of blood.

The werewolf was so badly injured that he only emitted a feeble growl as he spotted Severus. It was near dawn and the urge to hunt and kill was fading.

"Hey Moony." Severus murmured as he knelt by his side. "It's okay. It's all over now. Go to sleep." He dared to pet his friend's matted, bloody head. The werewolf only whined and closed his eyes, sensing there was no threat from this human.

Sirius and Siri had joined him and as dawn approached, they watched as the werewolf receded and their seriously wounded friend was revealed.

They carefully lifted him and gently laid him on the bed. Siri brought warm water and clean cloths and they gently cleaned away the blood. They cast healing spells, Siri doing what he could. But he wanted Juno to come and see to the more serious wounds, not sure if he would help or hurt him further if he tried to heal Remus himself.

This cycle had clearly done a lot of damage. Remus was not coming around as he should and worry mounted. Saturday came and went, Sunday too, and still he was unresponsive.

Sonya couldn't think of anything or anyone but Remus. She cancelled appointments that could be cancelled and sent the rest of her patients to a colleague to handle; never more glad of her decision to work in tandem with another doctor. All of her patients were sure to have someone familiar to work with now that she had to be away.

She sat beside his bed and watched him quietly. He looked as if he were only sleeping, but that wasn't the case. Remus was seriously injured and unaware of the world going on around him. She took a pale hand and noted that he felt cold. She added another blanket and tucked it securely around his shoulders. His face and hands were all that were visible.

He had been deathly still for days. When his hand clenched suddenly, she jumped in surprise. Her eyes flew to his face and he blinked as she exclaimed, "Remus!"

She dropped his hand and clamped her hands to her ears as his response was an ear-splitting scream of pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Note ~ Wands worked through the security bubble, but because blood is still drawn in the Muggle manner, their hands had to be free in order to do it.


	41. Meanwhile

****

Meanwhile…

While Remus spent the few days before the full moon in self-induced exile, the remaining residents of the manor spent their time training, carrying on with their lives as best they could and worrying about the man locked in the basement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're training in the forest area today." Jason announced. "I want you to concentrate on surveillance more than anything else."

"Sounds good." Elliot agreed. "Will we work on the standard two by two advance and cover maneuver?"

"Yes." Jason confirmed.

"I think we should pair up cross teams." Sirius added. "I'd like to see how our trainees work together."

"I've been thinking along those same lines, Sirius." Jason agreed. "Where do you see potential?"

"I was rather impressed with how Draco and Neville both displayed a strong sense of observation." Sirius mused. "I'd like them to work together and train as an advance guard."

"I thought so too." Jason nodded. "Both have potential as excellent strategists."

"What do you think?" Sirius eyed the two teens.

Neville glanced nervously at Draco, some memories were harder to forget than others. "I'm willing to give it a shot." He admitted somewhat hesitantly.

Draco regarded him quietly. He completely understood Neville's apprehension toward working so closely with him.

"Neville." Draco said, standing and extending his hand. "I'd be honored to work with you. I think we'll do well together." Smiling with relief, Neville shook hands with Draco and nodded.

"Who else do you see paired up?" Jason eyed Sirius shrewdly.

"Siri and Natalia." Sirius announced with conviction. "They are battle-ready, equally matched on a skill level. Siri may be a little more aggressive, but I don't see any potential problems."

"I think Natalia was suffering from nerves, my friend." Jason laughed at Sirius' misconception of the young lady's aggressive tendency.

"Nerves?" Sirius asked for clarification.

"Natalia knew who she was facing." Jason explained. "Not too many people would be comfortable knowing they were battling 'Harry Potter', let alone having to try besting him!"

"He does have a bit of a reputation, I've heard." Sirius replied sardonically. Siri's face flushed bright red as laughter filled the room.

"I'm sorry, Siri." Natalia smiled. "They can't resist taunting you! The prats!"

"Siri never has been one for wanting the fame." Draco commented quietly.

"No." Ron agreed. The mood around the table grew unsettled as they realized just what it was they were making light of.

"Sorry, Pup." Sirius apologized. "We know you never asked for your fame and that you don't want it to this day."

"Don't worry about it." Siri dismissed. "I'm going to do what I have to do and then I have my own life to live."

"We're gonna help you do it too." Draco vowed fiercely.

"I think I'd rather not discuss this anymore." Siri declared firmly.

"Right." Sirius returned his attention to the former topic. "I see Edward and Ron working together simply by the way they handle themselves. I think they could complement each other perfectly."

"What will you have us doing this morning?" Edward asked.

"If you agree, Jason, I think we'll just send them in paired up and let them familiarize the terrain." Sirius announced.

"I like the idea." Jason agreed. "This afternoon we'll offer up a challenge and see how they do."

"Sounds like a plan." Elliot said, slapping his hands on the table in agreement.

"Sirius?" Siri spoke up.

"What is it Siri?" He eyed the teen. 

"Draco and I have our session with Sonya after lunch today." He reminded the older wizard.

"That's fine." Sirius nodded. "Join us when you're finished."

"Suited up?" Draco queried.

"Not today." Sirius said quietly and silence descended on the room

Ron watched Siri as the group finished up with breakfast. He could tell right away that Siri was upset and suspected that the impending session was part of the reason. He also had noticed the red-rimmed eyes and deduced that something had happened with Remus.

"Alright, Siri?" He leaned close and whispered.

"I'll be fine, Ron." Siri affirmed.

"What happened?" Ron asked softly.

"He was…different." Siri explained. "_That _wasn't Remus and it scared the Hell out of me."

"Want to talk about it?" Ron offered.

"Not right now." Siri declined. "Maybe later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Siri and Natalia entered the forest setting from the northeast corner of the manor.

"We're only observing things this morning." Siri said, trying to relieve some tension.

"I know." Natalia replied, smiling. "I noticed when we toured that Professor Snape even has animals in here."

"He based this area on the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts." Siri explained.

"I saw unicorns the other day." Natalia added. "What else can I expect to see in here?"

"Well…I don't know if you can see them, but there is a herd of thestrals, for one thing." Siri revealed.

"You can see thestrals?" She asked in awe. Siri stopped walking and gave her a look that screamed 'Dumb question!' "Yeah, right. Sorry!" She grinned sheepishly.

He flashed a brilliant grin at her and shook his head.

"Come on." He laughed a little and turned to go deeper into the woods. There are quite a few different creatures in here." Siri went on to explain.

"Do you have centaurs?" Natalia asked.

"No." Siri replied. "Dad invited a few, but they declined, preferring to stay near Hogwarts." 

"So, what else can we expect to see in here…Oh! Belladonna!" She exclaimed as she spotted the beautiful, but deadly, plant.

"Careful!" Siri warned as he pulled her away just before a venomous tentacula vine reached her.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, jumping away and swatting the offensive plant with her wand.

"Creatures aren't the only things we need to watch out for." Siri laughed.

"You weren't kidding when you said your Dad wanted this as real as possible, were you?" Natalia commented.

"Nope." Siri answered. "A lot of what is in here, Dad has need of in his potion brewing, too."

"Such as?" Natalia queried.

"Well, you saw the belladonna. He has aconite, fluxweed, knotgrass, a few others. He shrugged. "Most of it common enough."

"Makes sense to have it close by." She acknowledged. "Was that a fairy?" She asked excitedly.

"Could have been." Siri murmured, his attention elsewhere.

"What is it?" Natalia whispered as he put a hand up in caution.

"Shhh!" He hissed. "Come over here!" He said, taking her arm. They crouched behind some dense shrubbery. "If we're really quiet and really lucky," He whispered to her. "we just might see a Gytrash!"

"Where?" Natalia asked softly, excitement evident in her voice.

"Watch over there through those oak trees." He pointed.

Their breath caught in their throats as the spectral hound lumbered its way past them, nearly close enough to touch.

"That was awesome!" Siri said, his eyes twinkling with delight. "I've never seen one close up. Have you?"

"No, I never have either." She confessed. "It was beautiful, wasn't it?" Siri nodded and stood up, stretching his cramped muscles.

The two of them explored the area, noting the creatures and plants that dwelled there. They mapped out different landmarks and made note of where each stream, knot of trees and several groups of animals were located. They stopped for a time and watched a herd of unicorns playing in an open meadow central to the woods.

Siri was surprised when they came to a tangled patch of Devil's Snare deep within the forest. He told Natalia about his experience with it during his first year at school. This led to a rather lengthy discussion of his many unwilling escapades.

"You've not really had the greatest time of it, have you?" She commented when his discourse ended.

"My life is what it is." He dismissed it with a shrug. "It's always been this way. I move from one harrowing ordeal to the next." 

"You sound a bit jaded." She said quietly.

"Can you blame me?" His eyes flashed angrily.

"I'm sorry." She apologized softly. "I didn't mean to make you angry. I was just observing."

"No. I'm sorry." He sighed with a tinge of regret. "You are right. I am a bit jaded, somewhat cynical. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Forgiven." She grinned. "Think we've 'observed' enough for one morning?"

"Yeah." He agreed. "I'm hungry. How 'bout you?"

"Yes!" She answered as her stomach chose that moment to protest loudly. The two of them laughed happily and made their way to the kitchen after meeting up with the rest of the group.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Siri grew more tense as the time for his session drew closer. His nerves were taut to the point of snapping. The logical side of his brain acknowledged that Draco had changed a lot from the boy he used to be. It was clear that the young man he had become was serious, dedicated to the Light and a rather quiet and pleasant person to be around…logically.

Siri, however, had years of taunts, torments and vicious attacks that the child in him had yet to sort through and make some sense out of. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and stepped into the office.

Draco was already seated in one of the comfortable chairs near Sonya's desk. Their conversation stopped as Siri entered and their attention turned to him.

"Come and sit down, Siri." Sonya ordered.

He settled nervously in his chair and warily eyed Draco. He nodded in greeting.

"Siri." Draco nodded in return, clearly just as nervous as Siri.

Sonya smiled gently at Siri and asked, "Are you ready?"

"No." He said bluntly and winced. His eyes darted to Draco, who also had winced at the blunt remark, but quickly hid it. He turned impassive eyes to Siri and willed himself to remain calm.

"I'm sorry." Siri apologized to no one in particular. He wasn't sure who he owed an apology to, he just knew he felt incredibly guilty about his perceived difficult behaviour.

"Sorry for what, Siri?" Sonya asked.

"For being difficult." He admitted.

"I don't call being honest, being difficult." Sonya reassured him. "Remember, I told you from the very beginning that I wanted complete honesty. I required it, in fact, if we were to ever work through these problems. So don't feel you are being difficult when you are being truthful." He nodded and pulled at a thread that was loose on the arm of the chair. Sonya waited for him to give a sign that he was ready to proceed. He looked up and sent a small smile her way.

"What is it you aren't ready for, Siri?" She asked gently.

"I'm not ready to let him touch me." Siri admitted apprehensively. "Could we just talk a bit first?"

"We can start that way if you prefer." Sonya agreed. "Is there something you need to say right now?"

"I have been really nervous, terrified even, about this last part of my touch therapy. Right from the beginning I was tense and upset about all of this physical contact." Siri struggled to explain. "I have been able to work it out fairly well up until now."

"Up until now." Sonya repeated, suspecting where this was leading.

Siri drew a deep breath and continued. "Up to now, these sessions have been with either family, people I consider as family or people I regard as friends." He looked at Draco somewhat regretfully. "Draco doesn't quite fall into any of those categories. Up until this summer, he had been anything but a friend to me, let alone considering him family!" Siri argued almost savagely.

"Okay, Siri." Sonya said calmly. "I understand where the problem rests. We'll work from there then. Draco, I'd like you to tell us what you make of this idea of touch therapy. I think it would help if both of you are aware of how the other feels."

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I admit that I am also apprehensive about the idea of pointedly touching each other. It feels as if it is forced upon us and I don't think that is right. I would rather work on building a friendship first." He confessed.

"Do you understand the importance of this therapy to Siri's development?" Sonya asked, suddenly sure that Draco was clueless as to what exactly was going on with Siri.

"No. I guess I don't." Draco admitted. He looked over to Siri, but for some reason, Siri wouldn't meet his eye. 'Curious.' He thought.

"Let me go back and give you a little background then." Sonya replied, looking to Siri, she smiled gently. "Siri, I know this is very unsettling for you as you don't like your secrets shared. But, I feel it is crucial to your relationship with Draco and everyone around you that you are close to, to understand all of it. Do you understand and agree?" She asked.

Siri shifted in his seat. "You're right. I don't like talking about this or sharing it, but I agree it will help." He admitted quietly.

"Very perceptive." She smiled. "You won't be sorry."

Siri nodded and his gaze fell to the floor. Draco watched him silently and a cold chill came over him as he realized just how serious this was.

"Shall I explain?" Sonya asked.

"Please." Siri urged in a mere whisper.

"Okay." She said softly. "Draco, first off I feel that you are under the misconception that these sessions are to help Siri overcome his abuse at the hands of his uncle." Sonya explained. "Right?"

"Yes, I thought so." Draco admitted guardedly.

"It is not so much dealing with his abuse as it is dealing with his neglect." Sonya revealed.

"Neglect." Draco echoed sharply, watching Siri closely. He could see that he was agitated.

"That is right." Sonya took a deep breath before launching into the details. "Siri isn't merely working through the abuse he suffered at the hands of his uncle. He is also working to get over years of neglect. He is suffering from many deprivations; love, acceptance, simple human contact. I hate to even make a comparison here, but he wasn't even given the level of treatment that a typical house elf would receive." 

Draco stared, mouth open, in astonishment, at Siri. He'd had no idea things were that horrible for the young man. Abuse he understood, but outright disregard for human decency was beyond comprehension. Even his abusive upbringing from his father had been tempered by the small comforts his mother gave when she could. Siri had been deprived of any of that. It was a wonder he wasn't more screwed up than he was. Draco was impressed. Siri must be made of stern stuff.

"So what you're saying, in a sense," Draco spoke his thought slowly, "is that Siri is learning to be more human?" He winced at the harshness of his statement.

"Crudely put, yes." Sonya confirmed, watching Siri closely.

"I'll help you, Siri." Draco declared. "I feel, now more than ever, that I am partially responsible for some of this."

Siri was silent for several long moments. Sonya smiled to reassure Draco. He began to shift uncomfortably as Siri's silence grew.

"We have a history of taunts and torments that I am going to need to air out and exorcise. I don't think we will be able to form any kind of close relationship without doing that first. And I know there is no way on Earth that I'm ready to let you lay a hand on me!" Siri declared emphatically.

Silence descended once again as Siri's words hung in the air. Sonya was curious to see what Draco would do and say.

Draco thought over what Siri had said and grew a bit indignant. He felt as if all the blame for this situation between them was being laid at his feet. He wasn't entirely to blame for the animosity between them.

"We're going to hash this all out from the first night aren't we?" Draco finally spoke, anger tingeing his voice.

"I think we need to." Siri argued. "You and I have been at odds since our first night at Hogwarts. I think we need to figure out just where the problem started and go from there." He added.

"Where the problem started?" Draco echoed angrily. "I'll tell you where the bloody problem started! I offered you my hand in friendship and you rejected it! That's where it bloody well started! Behaving as if the rest of us were beneath you, the Great Harry Potter!" Draco spat out bitterly.

Sonya was stunned, to say the least, but schooled her features and watched how Siri would react.

Siri's eyes flashed angrily. "That is **_not _**all there was to it, Draco, and you damned well know it! You know that it actually started between you and Ron. I was outside of it until you pulled me in. What was I supposed to do? Huh? I had just spent the entire train ride with him! You were a stranger to me! And all I said was that I could figure out who my friends would be for myself. I can't help it if you took that personally. When I didn't jump as soon as you graced me with your mighty Malfoy presence, you were the one to close the door to friendship, not me!" Siri was on a roll. Sonya felt the magic surge through the room and could see that Draco had noticed as well.

"Siri, calm yourself." Sonya cautioned. Siri's eyes flickered over to her and he took a deep breath to calm down.

"As for the 'Great Harry Potter' bullshit, you know well enough by now that I am not the person everyone perceived me to be. Merlin's Sake, Draco! I didn't even know about myself or magic until a short while before I came to school!"

"I know all of that now, Siri." Draco said quietly, hoping to calm him further. "When we came to school and there you were! Don't you realize to this day how every one of us felt just to be near you?" His voice carried the remembered awe from his childhood. "Even those of us who had been raised with the idea that your greatness was less than desirable were intimidated by you! Merlin, Siri, you were like royalty to us! A god even! Don't you understand?" His eyes pleaded with Siri, begging him to see how it had been for him all those years ago.

"You certainly didn't treat me like royalty." Siri growled.

"I was so jealous of you." Draco admitted guiltily. "I thought you were pampered and spoiled because of your fame."

"Oh yeah. I was pampered and spoiled alright." Siri snorted.

"I'm sorry." Draco apologized. "I never knew."

"Tell me, Draco." Siri glared with a sneer on his face to rival any predecessor in the Snape lineage. "Would it have made a difference? Or would you have simply taunted me about that as well?"

Silence.

"No answer?" Siri scoffed, so closely resembling his father that Draco **_almost _**laughed.

"I think, Draco, that had you known any more about me all these years, you would have used every bit of it to come at me, lash out and cut me deep." Siri accused. "Knowing me and being a true friend was **_never _**your intent when you extended your hand to me that night. Because of that realization, I have serious doubts about your sincerity when you extend that hand to me now."

After several more moments of silence, Draco drew a deep breath and admitted, "To be honest, you're probably right. I most likely would have used it all against you. We both know how spiteful and mean-spirited I was. I was coached, rather skillfully I might add, by my father. I was **_encouraged _**to go along with his suggestions. My life wasn't much prettier than yours was, Siri. My father was abusive and held a reign of terror over me. I had no choice! I was frightened when he would go into a rage at my supposed failures! My treatment of you was retaliation for the punishment I received for failing to do what my father ordered."

"What are you saying?" Siri asked suspiciously.

"I'm saying, I was instructed to become your friend, to learn all I could about you and pass it on to my father." Draco said snidely. "When you rejected my offer, my failure was complete." He added softly. "But my eyes were opened. It was as if a light bulb were suddenly lit inside my head. Unconsciously, at first, my tormenting you was a contempt. You had earned me severe punishment at my father's hands. But, that night a small idea was born in my mind. I respected you. I sensed your strength, your honor. I was jealous, yes. Spiteful, no doubt. But I also wanted to be just like you." Draco revealed quietly. "How does a small, frightened eleven-year old boy deal with something like that?"

Drawing a deep breath, he continued. "Over the ensuing years, I was your enemy merely out of jealousy. My father continually pumped me for information about you. If he wasn't satisfied with what I could report, I was punished. Fifth year was the breaking point. I was a real bastard and I am sorry for that. After I saw how miserable we all were at school, I finally decided for sure that I didn't want all that power if it was going to cause so much pain, misery and fear."

"I was expected to take the Mark that summer. When I learned of my father's plans for me, I was horrified. I wasn't sure if what I was doing was exactly wise. I knew refusing the Mark could very well see me killed. I went to my mother. I told her that I couldn't accept the Mark. That I did not share in my father's views. That I chose not to follow him into servitude to Voldemort." Draco swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry at the memory.

"Do you have some water?" He asked.

"Sure." Sonya rose and filled a pitcher with ice and water, then poured him a glass. "Siri?" She held up a glass to him.

"Yes, please." He answered as he watched Draco drink his water. He sipped at his while Draco continued his story.

"My mother was afraid for me. She stood by my side as I refused my father's wishes. He lashed out at her. He and I got into a terrible fight. He threatened to kill me. When he left in a rage after Voldemort summoned him, my mother helped me to escape and her family took me in."

"Why did you continue to torment me?" Siri asked, confused about that point.

Draco snorted. "Simple. Self-preservation. I was a Slytherin who had refused the Mark. That, in itself, was bad enough. Imagine what would have happened if I had suddenly quit tormenting you and your friends as well. I'd have met with a serious accident, of that you can be sure!"

"Dad wouldn't have let that happen." Siri declared.

"Siri! Think!" Draco exploded. "What was he to me other than Head of House? I suspected I could trust him, but he was a Death Eater. He attended meetings at our house! He was there when the Dark Lord was there, standing next to him just as my father did! I couldn't be 100% sure he was something other than what he portrayed himself to be!"

"Okay." Siri nodded in understanding. "What finally convinced you that you could trust my Dad?"

"Well, when you were there in the infirmary, I slowly took notice that Professor Snape was spending more and more time up there." He smiled. "I figured at first he might be looking for an opportunity to hurt you or something. I just watched. Then, I observed that the two of you seemed to be together quite a bit after you were released from hospital. The day you pulled that prank on him and survived it? I was almost convinced he was trustworthy. Then there was the day of our finals and your ordeal down by the lake. I was finally sure. I knew he wasn't helping Voldemort the minute I informed him of what was going on. That look of sheer panic on his face clinched it." Draco shook his head, remembering the day. "I was totally gob-smacked when I heard you call him Dad! I had been thinking more along the lines of some sort of truce between the two of you, not that!"

"Surprise!" Siri smirked.

"To say the least!" Draco exclaimed. He grew quiet, gathering his next thoughts.

"I know we have a lot of water under our bridge Siri." He said softly. "I am sorry for everything I did to you. My only excuse is childish jealousy over what I perceived your life to be. Even though I never admitted it to anyone, soon I could see what a Hell your life was. I knew I was adding to it, but it was self-preservation. I knew, eventually, that I didn't want to take the path my father chose for me. I'm sorry I wasn't brave enough to stand up for my beliefs before my fellows and support you and the side of the Light. I hope that my cowardice hasn't ruined my chances at forming a friendship beyond the battle we face."

"Draco…" Siri began.

"Let me finish, please Siri." Draco put up a hand to silence him. "I have to tell you that I have admired you for years. I've seen you face one ordeal after another and against insurmountable odds, you have come out on top time and time again. I'm sorry I didn't support you. I wish I would have had the nerve. I have grown up a lot in the last two years. I have chosen the Light. I have chosen to help and support you. I will fight by your side, Siri, no matter what. I would like for us to become friends. I hope that one day you will forgive me for being the horrible child I was. I hope you can look past him to see the man I am choosing to be. Professor Dumbledore always told us that our choices were what defined the people we were to be. I've made many wrong choices, but I think now I am on the right path. I hope you can forgive me and we can be more than comrades in the coming war. I want for us to be friends."

Siri sat quietly, thinking over what Draco had said. Sonya waited. Draco had really put it all out on the table before Siri. There were a lot of things for him to chew on.

"When did you refuse the Dark Mark and make your choice to fight for the Light?" Siri asked curiously.

"Summer between fifth and sixth year." Draco answered immediately.

"You made up your mind that quickly?" Siri queried. "You were awful to us fifth year! For someone who intended to side with the Light, you hid it well!"

"I agree. I was horrid fifth year." Draco frowned. "I was very scared. That's my only excuse. By then, suspicion was being cast my way. Most of your torment from me was because I was pressured to show my loyalty." 

Siri was quiet once more, lost in thought. His mind wandered back over sixth year and he realized that compared with how Draco behaved fifth year, the Slytherin had almost been pleasant. Seventh year, Draco had extended his hand once more in friendship. Siri realized that Draco was being sincere when he admitted he was horrid only out of a need to get through school. He took a deep breath and expelled it in a huge puff of relief. He nodded.

"I believe you." He admitted. "We both are guilty of doing our worst, so I feel I need to apologize as well. I'm sorry I never tried to make peace that first night. Maybe if I had, we all would have been friends. I can only attribute my behaviour to the incredible excitement I was experiencing that night. I had made my first friend! My cousin was no where in sight to intimidate him to his limits and drive him away. He liked me! I'd never had anyone like me before, Dray!" He cried. "And simply because he smirked about your name, you cut in to take him from me. I was merely trying to hang on to something I couldn't believe I had! Looking back on it now that I'm older and more sure of myself, I guess, I can see I should have taken your hand in friendship as well as let you know you weren't going to choose who my friends would be. We've both made a lot of mistakes. I think if we try to get beyond the past, we might be able to be friends. I'd be willing to try." Siri admitted at last.

"I'd like that very much." Draco said, standing. He extended his hand to Siri. "I'm Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled impishly.

Siri stood and took Draco's hand. "I'm Sirius Snape. It's a pleasure to meet you too. Call me Siri." He grinned happily and looked at Sonya. "Good for a start, doc?" He asked.

"For a start." She conceded. "You two have a lot to iron out. I think the worst of it is over, but I'd like you to give me twenty minutes every two weeks so we can address any problems. Sound good?" She asked.

Siri looked to Draco, quirking an eyebrow in question.

"Okay with me." Draco agreed.

"See you in two weeks!" Siri confirmed.

As the two young men made their way to the other end of the manor, Siri came to a decision.

"Dray? Would you like to go somewhere with me Saturday?" He asked.

"Sure. Where?" Draco asked.

"Keep a secret?" Siri whispered.

"Yeah." Draco answered.

"I'm buying Dad a horse for his birthday in February." Siri revealed. "Saturday I'm taking a first look and maybe making the deal, if I like him. He is descended from Abeo. He's all black like Abeo and they even named him Abeo!" He added excitedly.

"Whoa, Siri!" Draco whistled low. "How have you been doing this?"

"I contacted the man who bought Abeo from my grandfather. He graciously performed the search for me and gave me the information. I made arrangements to see the horse on Saturday." He explained. "So you want to come with?"

"I'm in." Draco declared. "Ron too?"

"No. I think just you and I. Let's make a day of it." Siri smiled. "Maybe we can work through some of our problems?"

"Maybe." Draco smiled back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thursday morning Siri awoke to a soft knock on his door.

"Come in!" He called as he automatically reached for his glasses. He stopped and shook his head ruefully. He didn't think he'd ever break the habit.

"Good morning, Sweetie." Juno greeted him warmly as she stepped into the room.

"Mornin' Mum." He grinned.

"I was just getting ready to go." She explained. "Back to reality for me!"

"Have to go back to work, eh?" Siri wrinkled his nose.

"Yes." Juno laughed. "It's not that bad you know. I enjoy what I do for the most part."

"I know, but don't you ever get depressed?" Siri asked.

"Sure I do!" She exclaimed. "It's very difficult when all your best efforts fail. But the good far outweighs the bad, Siri." She assured him. "I love what I do. It gives my life purpose. Do you realize how much joy I received knowing that I was able to help you? Do you understand how fulfilling it was to see someone, who I had literally held his life in my hands, walk away, healthy, happy and whole?"

Siri thought about what she said for a moment. He snorted in disgust and shook his head.

"What is it, Siri?" She asked, concerned about his reaction.

"I'm sorry." He growled. "You saying your life had purpose made me come to an abrupt halt. I know what my purpose is, don't I? Too bad I don't love what I have to do. I've been doing it long enough!"

She reached out and rubbed his arm, a sad smile on her face. "That is not your life's purpose, Siri. You don't really believe that do you?" She sat on his bed and he shifted over to give her more room to settle comfortably.

"What do I do when I've fulfilled that purpose?" He asked quietly.

"You do whatever you want to do!" She exclaimed. "In fact, who says you have to wait until Voldemort is gone? What do you see yourself doing? What would make your life full and happy?" She asked.

"To tell the truth, Mum, I've never let myself dare hope for a full life." Siri revealed. "I realized that dreaming about a future I may not have was a waste of time. A luxury I didn't have time to indulge in." He added bitterly.

She squeezed his hand gently. "How do you feel now?" She asked softly.

"I'm…um…more optimistic." He sighed. "It's a very real possibility that there will be nothing for me but this war. I hesitate to consider more beyond it."

"There's nothing wrong with dreaming, love." She smiled. "Tell me! There must be something. What is it? What do you see yourself doing?"

He grew reflective for a few moments. He honestly hadn't ever given his future any serious thought. He never imagined he'd survive his fight against Voldemort.

"I don't really have any idea." He admitted quietly.

"You really haven't thought about it?" She was incredulous.

"No! I told you I hadn't!" Siri growled.

Silence settled over them for a few minutes as they worked their way over the awkward moment.

"I was wondering something." She said hesitantly.

"What?" Siri looked at her curiously.

"Have you thought any more about letting me remove that last scar?" She spoke softly, knowing it was a sensitive subject.

"I haven't given that much thought lately either." He admitted.

"Why did you keep it?" She asked cautiously. "I never understood that."

He nodded and shifted himself closer to the head of the bed and leaned against the headboard. He collected his thoughts and looked her steadily in the eye.

"I don't know if this will make sense to you or not. This scar was an outward symbol of me." He began quietly. "It showed the world the 'freak' that I was. Does that make sense?" He asked nervously, tucking his hair behind his ear.

"It makes perfect sense to me." She assured him. "It is logical, considering all you were subjected to." She smiled gently and caressed his face. "Your uncle was a horrible man, Siri. Everything he did to you destroyed your sense of self. His treatment warped your vision of who and what you were so thoroughly, it is very understandable that you would relate your 'self' to that scar."

He sat quietly reflecting on what she said and how much he had changed. A small smile graced his face as he realized that, despite the battle he still faced, he was happy! He felt like a whole person. He had a family and very good friends. He was healthy, strong and confident; no longer the scared and tormented child of his past.

"I think that I'm ready." He admitted quietly. "I am no longer that person and I want it gone." Juno scooped him into her arms and hugged him briefly.

"I'm so proud of you!" She declared, tears shining in her eyes. "What about this one?" She asked tracing the scar on his forehead.

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"No. I'll keep it. It **_does_** symbolize who I am." He grinned sheepishly. "I have a small confession."

"What's that?" She grinned back.

"I'd miss it." He admitted.

"It stays." She agreed. "When would you like to do this?"

"How about Saturday?" He asked.

"Saturday is good." She nodded. "I'll pop over after rounds and we'll get it done."

"No. I'll come to your flat." He said. "Draco and I are going to be that way in the morning anyway. We'll meet you there."

"Oh. Okay." She squeezed his knee. "That's all set then. I'll scoot and let you get ready for the day. I'll be going soon, but I'll see you before I leave."

"Sounds good." He smiled. "Is Dad up yet?"

"Yes. He's already in the lab." She answered.

Siri's face clouded as he thought about Remus locked up in the basement.

"Thanks." He said and climbed out of bed as she left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trainees paired up once more and they went through their drills, perfecting their skills of surveillance, planning and execution of those plans. It offered them plenty of time to get to know each other and learn how to work together seamlessly.

Siri was impressed with Natalia's skills. She knew her stuff and he found himself trusting her without question.

The six teens squared off against Sirius and the adults from Jason's group over Thursday afternoon and Friday morning.. They failed miserably against them on Thursday, but learned their lessons quickly enough to give the adults a run for their money on Friday morning.

"That was fun!" Ron laughed as the group made its way to the house for lunch.

"We did pretty good today, didn't we?" Neville grinned.

"Yes, you all did very well today." Sirius agreed. "You still have a few glitches to iron out, but they'll be taken care of as you continue to work together."

"Yes, sir." Draco agreed. "I know a lot of my mistakes were because I just wasn't familiar enough with how Neville worked."

"That's right." Jason confirmed. "Don't fret yourselves too much. We'll just keep drilling you and you'll work it all out."

"I for one, think they have earned a break." Sirius declared. "We all have. I'm suspending training for the remainder of the weekend."

"Cool!" Ron burst out excitedly. "I think I'll go visit my family."

"I think that is an excellent idea." Sirius told him. "Tell your parents I said 'Hello'."

"I will." Ron nodded. "May we leave right away?"

"I don't see why not." Sirius confirmed. "Just be back by Sunday night."

"Yes, sir." Ron acknowledged and rushed off to his room to pack a kit and apparate to the Burrow.

Jason, Elliot, Edward and Neville all decided to go home for the weekend and by the time the moon rose that evening, all that remained at the manor were those directly involved with helping Remus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After settling Remus in his bed, Siri approached his father nervously. He wasn't sure if he was expected to remain at the manor or if he would be allowed a break as well. He desperately wanted to help Remus, but he also needed to set the plans in motion to purchase Abeo. And he definitely wanted his Mum to get rid of his scar!

"Dad?" He asked quietly as they watched Remus struggle with his pain.

"Hmmm?" Severus mumbled vacantly. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked to have aged greatly overnight. Siri knew he hadn't been sleeping much in the last few days. He spent every moment he could down in the lab or watching Remus through the glass.

"Draco and I had made plans to go to London today. Is it alright if we go or would you rather I stay and help in the lab?" He asked softly.

Severus' eyes settled on his son's apprehensive features. "No. Don't change your plans. Remus is resting as best he can. Sirius and I can take care of him. Go enjoy yourself for a while. You need a break." He reassured him. "We'll start testing shortly. You and Draco can join us when you get back. In fact, I think I will send Miss Ivanovich on her way as well. Sylvia, Sirius and I can handle it alone for a while.

"Thanks, Dad." Siri smiled. "I'll have a surprise for you when I get back."

"A surprise for me?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Siri teased.

"I guess." Severus pretended to be suffering and Siri laughed. 

"I'll see you later." Siri said

"Have fun." Severus ordered and added a swat for good measure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two young men apparated to King's Cross Station and took a train heading south. They disembarked at a bustling station in the country. They hired a waiting taxi and enjoyed a quiet ride to the Gyles Estate. They arrived exactly on schedule and David Gyles met them at the gate.

"Good morning!" The blond-haired young man greeted them and shook hands. Siri squelched his apprehension at the contact and returned the smile.

"Sirius Snape. It's a pleasure to meet you." Siri greeted him as they shook hands. "This is my friend, Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you. I'm David Gyles." He grinned cheerily. "Dad is waiting by the stables. Shall we?" He gestured toward a huge barn.

As they walked up the long drive past brilliant white fences, David kept up a running commentary. He would point out a particular horse and extol its virtues or grouse about its faults. Draco nodded and commented in turn, familiar enough to contribute. Siri, having no experiences with horses at all, remained quiet and absorbed what information he could. He was soon happy that he had invited Draco along. He felt that his knowledge would be sufficient to prevent Siri from purchasing an undesirable animal.

"There you are!" An older man appeared from the depths of the stable. "Welcome! Welcome!" He greeted them exuberantly as they approached. He was tall, muscular and fit. His hair was the same honey blond as his son's and his eyes were the color of strong tea. He had a craggy, yet comforting, face. You knew just by looking at him, that you could trust him. Siri decided that he liked this man and extended his hand.

"I am pleased to meet you, sir." He smiled. "I'm Sirius Snape. This is my friend Draco Malfoy."

"Welcome to our home." Mason took his hand. "You've met David, I presume. I'm Mason Gyles. Can I offer you a drink? You've had quite a little trek to come this way."

"Yes. We'd like that, thank you." Siri accepted for them both.

"I'll see to it." David offered and he made his way to the house.

"Come and meet Abeo." Mason ordered. "I think you'll be pleased."

As they entered the brightly lit interior, Siri was amazed at how clean it was for being a barn. Stalls lined each side of the main aisle, similar to the interior of the barn at the manor. The main difference being that this barn was alive with activity and at least twice as large.

Draco and Siri peered at each horse they passed. Many hung their heads over their doors and whickered soft greetings as they approached. Siri's eyes jumped ahead to the next stall as soon as he realized that the occupant was not the horse he sought.

Mason stopped about two-thirds of the way down the main aisle. He lifted a halter and lead down from a hook beside the stall.

"Wait here and I'll bring him out in the light for you to take a proper look." Mason instructed before stepping inside. A few moments later he returned to the aisle leading the most magnificent creature Siri had ever laid eyes on.

"Oh my God!" Siri whispered in awe. "Draco, he's gorgeous, isn't he?"

"He's the most impressive animal I've laid eyes on in a long, long time." Draco admitted, making a slow trek around the animal, assessing him with a critical eye.

"Siri tells me that your son has been working with him." Draco stated. "Does he show promise?"

"Oh yes." Mason acknowledged. "He's coming along nicely with his training."

"Does he accept a rider yet?" Draco asked running a hand over the horse's flank. Abeo shifted his stance a little nervously at the unexpected touch, but didn't show an aversion to it.

"Yes, he is quite used to a rider." Mason affirmed.

"What are you training him in?" Draco asked, casually draping an arm over Abeo's

back. The horse's ears perked up at the sensation, but he remained calm.

"Jumping mostly." Mason answered.

"Show or cross country?" Draco pressed.

"Both." Mason admitted. "We've been concentrating more on cross country since we've been in contact with you, Mr. Snape. I remembered Severus preferred that over everything else."

Siri nodded. "Please, call me Siri."

"Certainly." Mason agreed. "Would you care to ride him?"

"I've never ridden." Siri shook his head. "Draco, would you?"

"Sure, I'll give him a go." Draco nodded. He was glad he had worn a sweatshirt under his cloak. He wouldn't be able to wear the cloak while riding and the morning air was still chilly. He swung easily up onto the horse's back and turned him out into the fenced in field behind the stable. Siri and Mason followed him out and leaned on the fence to watch. Draco made a few circuits around the perimeter, taking each lap at a more brisk pace. The last lap he urged the horse into a flat out run, slowing down to a walk, which continued over to the jumps.

Siri was impressed, but he wasn't sure if what he saw was actually impressive. Draco took the horse through the course first from one direction and then reversed. The horse didn't seem to have any problems doing anything Draco set him out to do.

Draco finished up by walking Abeo around the outer track a few more times in order for him to cool down. As he approached Mason and Siri, he dismounted and passed the reins over to a stable boy. The horse was led away to be curried and returned to his stall.

"He's quite talented." Draco admitted. "I think there is potential if the professor should choose to compete."

"Do you think he'll make a good choice for Dad?" Siri asked, eyeing Draco curiously.

"I don't think it would be a mistake." Draco stated.

"Mr. Gyles, you've sold yourself a horse if we can agree to a price." Siri shook hands and followed the older man into an office similar to the one at Snape Manor.

Mason picked up a folder and took out several papers. "These are Abeo's Pedigree. They show proof of his lineage as far back as your father's horse." He handed the papers over to Siri. He carefully read through them and handed them back.

"May I see those?" Draco held out his hand for the paperwork. Mason passed them over. Draco carefully followed the lineage from Severus's original Abeo forward to the current version. He mentally calculated dates, looking for possible inconsistencies. Finding nothing out of place he nodded and handed them back to the breeder.

"This is our sales' contract, Siri." He said slipping another paper from the folder. "It basically says that you agree to transfer the agreed upon amount into my account at Gringott's within three days of signing this contract. After that, the contract is void."

Siri read it over and automatically handed it to Draco. He was surprised in the trust of his judgment that Siri was giving him. He also felt a great surge of relief to think that maybe this trip was a good start to a friendship. Draco read the contract carefully and saw that it was pretty cut and dried. The price set in the contract was 1,000 galleons, to be paid three days from the date he signed the contract.

"Um, Siri, do you realize how much he's asking for this horse?" Draco whispered.

"Yeah, it says 1,000 galleons. So?" Siri quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, it's a bit steep for a horse that is unproven." Draco explained.

"I see." Siri hesitated and chewed his lip.

"I would be willing to negotiate more on the price, Siri." Mason offered. "I know Abeo is not fully trained and he hasn't been properly tested in a competition. I would be willing to drop the price by 65 galleons."

"What do you think, Dray?" Siri asked quietly, trusting the other man to know if it was reasonable.

"I'd like to look at him again." Draco announced. He entered the stall and spoke quietly to the animal. He ran his hands over the horse's back and down his legs. He rubbed his muzzle and spoke softly in the horse's ear. "Hey, boy, how would you like to come and live with us, eh? You'd have the place to yourself for a while, but that might change. Your new master would treat you very well. What do you think?" All the while Draco spoke, the horse's ears twitched and rolled, picking up the soothing tone of his voice. By the time Draco gave him a final pat on the neck, Abeo was whickering softly in response.

"Well?" Siri asked anxiously.

Draco pulled him out of ear shot of Mason and whispered excitedly, "You tell him to drop the price by 108 galleons and you've **_stolen _**yourself a horse!" Siri nodded and turned to Mason.

"Mr. Gyles, if you lower that price by 108 galleons, you've got a deal." Siri declared confidently.

"That's a little less than I wanted, but a fair enough sale. You've bought yourself a horse, Mr. Snape." He shook hands on the deal and they returned to the office. Siri and Mr. Gyles signed on all the necessary lines and Draco witnessed each signature.

"I will transfer funds this afternoon Mr. Gyles." Siri assured him. "I would also ask you to board him until I can take delivery of him. I will arrange for funds to be transferred for that as well, if you will tell me your terms?"

Mason wrote a sum on a slip of parchment along with his account information and handed it to Siri. "That should do it young man." He said.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you, sir." Siri stood to leave. "I'm sure my Dad is going to be pleasantly surprised. Good afternoon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After transferring 892 galleons for Abeo and an additional 45 galleons for his board into Mason Gyles account, Siri and Draco apparated to Juno's flat.

"Mum lives here." Siri explained as he rang the bell.

"Are you just visiting her today?" Draco asked.

"No. I'm here for a little more than that, Draco." He said quietly.

"Hello guys!" Juno greeted them. "C'mon in!"

They entered her flat and Draco looked around himself in awe. Siri flopped down on the sofa and sighed happily.

"Do you want to do this right away and then have lunch?" Juno asked.

"Do what?" Draco asked.

"Remove my scar." Siri answered.

"The one your…?" Draco began.

"Yeah." Siri said sharply. Draco nodded. "Can we do this Mum?" Siri turned to her.

"I'm ready Sweetie." She crossed to the mantle and retrieved her wand.

Siri pulled his shirt over his head and asked, "Where do you want me?"

"Right here on the sofa is fine." She gestured.

Draco watched curiously as she chanted the incantation and waved her wand in a slow steady circle over the scar. With each circuit of her wand and every repetition of the spell, the mangled area shrunk in diameter.

Siri could feel a tingling sensation, but nothing more.

"Is it working?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes. It's shrinking Siri." Draco answered.

"Be patient, Siri." Juno ordered. "Give me a few more moments and I'll be done."

"Will it completely disappear?" Draco asked curiously.

"I hope so." Juno said. "There may be a small blemish because it has been so long since the wound was inflicted. I will keep trying until I'm sure.

"Okay." Siri whispered.

"Try to relax, Siri." Juno urged. "If you're too tense, I have a harder time of it."

"Sorry." He exclaimed. "I'm just really nervous."

Juno stopped mid-sentence. "Nervous? Why? Aren't you sure about this?"

"I'm sure I'm ready." He admitted. "It's just a big step for me."

"I understand." Juno acknowledged. "Want me to wait a moment while you collect yourself?"

"No. Go ahead." He said, taking a deep breath and expelling it as a deep sigh

For several more minutes the only sound was Juno performing the spell. The scar continued to shrink until it was the size of a pea. Juno tried several times to make it completely fade away, but it stubbornly remained.

"Well, I've done all I can, Siri." She sighed with resignation.

"It didn't fade completely, did it?" Siri asked.

"There's only a little spot left, Siri." Draco reassured him.

"How little?" Siri queried.

"It's about the size of a pea." Draco answered. "If you didn't know it was there, you'd probably never notice it at all."

Siri nodded as he rose from the sofa and crossed the flat. He looked in the mirror on the bathroom door. He came back out and pulled his shirt back on.

"I can live with it." He smiled. "Thanks Mum." He added and hugged her.

"You're welcome." She smiled. "Hungry?"

"Starved!" He explained.

"Me too!" Draco agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they returned to the manor, they headed straight to the lab. Severus, Sirius, Sylvia and Natalia were each set up at their own testing station. Each station had six cauldrons going through the brewing process.

"How's it going?" Siri asked quietly, peering over Severus' shoulder as he placed drops of Remus' blood on his test parchment.

"We're making progress." He answered distractedly.

"How is Remus? Any change?" Draco asked.

"No. Still no response." Sirius answered softly. "Sonya's with him now."

"She needs to take a break." Sylvia declared.

"Good luck getting her to leave." Sirius snorted.

"I'm going to get started." Draco announced

"Thanks." Sirius muttered as he too added blood to his parchment.

"I want to check on Remus." Siri declared. "I'll be back in a little bit. Maybe I can get Sonya to take a break."

He crossed over to Remus' room and looked through the glass. He watched as Sonya sat there reading out loud from the book Sirius had brought down for Remus. He knocked lightly and Sonya waved him inside.

"How're you doin', Doc?" He asked as he sat on the edge of Remus' bed.

"I'm holding up." She smiled wearily.

"I'll sit with him a bit if you'd like to take a break." He offered.

"I don't know." She hedged.

"Come on Sonya." Siri chided. "You can't sit here like this for hours on end! You need to take a break! Remus is not alone. I'll stay here until you get back. Go take a walk outside and get some fresh air! Do you even realize that it's a beautiful afternoon?" He asked her.

"I could stand to stretch my legs a little." She sighed and brushed Remus' hair from his eyes.

"Don't worry!" Siri ordered. "He'll be fine!"

"I know." She smiled and patted his shoulder. "Thanks!" She quietly shut the door, leaving the two of them in the quiet room.

Siri sat quietly watching Remus breathe. He studied his peaceful face, but noted an occasional hardening of his features, giving testimony to the pain he was feeling.

Siri moved from the bed to the chair and straightened the blankets that didn't need to be and sighed as he settled back into his seat.

"Hey Remus." He said quietly. "You look better than you did last night. Or was that this morning?" He watched Remus breathe for a few moments.

"No matter." Siri smiled. "Guess what? Can you keep a secret? I bought a horse for Dad today! I'm boarding it until his birthday. Do you think he'll like it?" He sat silently a while longer and fidgeted in his seat.

"It's too bloody quiet in here!" He snarled in mild irritation. "How can you stand it?"

He picked up the book Sonya had been reading when he entered and began to read to Remus from where she had left off. His voice was the only sound and the turning of the pages was the only movement until Sonya returned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonya remained by his side all through the night and the following day. She would take small breaks whenever one of the guys dropped by for a visit. They all took turns at trying to get her to rest but she couldn't.

She returned from one of her brief breaks and sat beside his bed and watched him quietly. He looked as if he were only sleeping. That wasn't the case. Remus was seriously injured and unaware of the world around him. She took a pale hand and noted that he felt cold. She added another blanket and tucked it securely around his shoulders.

He had been deathly still for days. When his hand clenched suddenly, she jumped in surprise. Her eyes flew to his face and he blinked as she exclaimed, "Remus!"

She dropped his hand and clamped her hands over her ears as his response was an ear-splitting scream of pain…


	42. Pain and Panic

****

Pain and Panic

"Remus!" Sonya leapt to her feet and rushed to place her hands on his shoulders in order to soothe him. "Shhh, it's okay." She murmured, brushing the hair away and laying a cool hand on his brow.

His scream had died away, but it was obvious that he was in pain. His ragged breathing and agonized features gave testimony to the fact.

"Where's Severus?" He gasped, arching his back in an effort to fight his pain.

"Hang on, I'll get him!" She exclaimed.

"Something's wrong!" He panted.

"Just hang on!" She ordered as she hurried from the room. She hadn't gone ten steps when she met up with the occupants of the lab. They had heard Remus' pain-filled scream and had come running.

"Severus!" She nearly shouted. "Something…he said something is wrong!"

Sirius and Severus nearly knocked each other over in their dash to reach their friend. Draco stood outside the room with Sylvia and Natalia. Siri wrapped a protective arm around a very distressed Sonya and led her back to the room. They stood silently near the foot of the bed watching while Severus questioned Remus.

"Remus." He called softly as he placed his hand on Remus' fevered brow.

"Sev." Remus whispered in agony. "It hurts."

"Tell me what's wrong, Moony." Severus urged softly.

"Inside." Remus panted. "It's wrong."

"Wrong?" Sirius repeated in alarm. He looked frantically to Severus for answers.

"I'm not sure." Remus struggled with his breathing, the rattle in his chest more pronounced.

"Don't worry Remus." Severus reassured him. "We'll get help. Try to rest."

"I can't!" Remus cried. "Merlin, Sev! I feel like I've been ripped to shreds inside!" He was overcome with a fit of coughing. Severus helped him to sit up and braced him until the worst was over. He lay back in exhaustion and closed his eyes.

"Oh Merlin!" Sirius exclaimed in a horrified whisper when he spotted droplets of blood splattered on Remus' sheets. "Do something Severus!"

Severus' mind raced over the possibilities.

'Potion? No. Not without knowing the problem. Try moving him somewhere more comfortable? No. Not wise either. The damage could be made worse if he were to be moved when he shouldn't.' He slipped his wand from its loop.

"This is all I can do for you right now, Remus." He said apologetically. As Remus nodded with understanding and relief, Severus whispered, "Stupefy."

"That's not going to work for long!" Sirius snapped.

"It's not meant to, Paddy." Severus explained. "I need time to think! He needed some kind of relief! I can't give him anything or chance moving him until I know what's wrong!"

"What are you going to do?" Siri asked quietly as he listened to Remus' laboured breathing.

"For starters, I'm going to get Juno so she can examine him." He declared. "Then, depending on what she discovers, we'll help him." He rushed from the room to floo call Juno from the fireplace in the study.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius paced back and forth near the foot of the bed. He would stop at times and stare at the still form lying there. His friend, his brother Marauder, the one he could always count on, lay there broken and bleeding. His mind was a jumble of confused and frantic thoughts.

'This can't be happening! How could it be? Not Moony, of all of them, not him! We've just gotten back together, we're finally family again.'

'James and Lily are gone. Siri…they took him away from me too. Peter…well, he wasn't even worth the wasted thought, but gone just as surely. Sev left, sacrificing so much, off to fight the Dark from the inside. But Moony, he had always been there; a shoulder to lean on. A constant presence. A voice of reason through all of the craziness. I've finally got them all back! They're such good friends and the only family I have left. Remus has to get through this! I can't lose him now!'

He sat heavily in a conjured rocking chair and watched his friend, his brother, struggle for every breath. He rocked back and forth, back and forth. The creak of the rocker as it moved and the sound of raspy breathing, created an odd lullaby and the exhausted wizard finally slept.

Sonya studied Remus' face, searching for signs of suffering. 'Could he feel pain subconsciously, even though he was under Severus' Stupefy curse?' She hoped he was getting at least a little relief while they waited for Juno to arrive.

She knew, logically, that Juno couldn't simply drop everything and rush to the manor. That logic flew out the window as she watched the man she was beginning to care deeply about, struggle to breathe properly. 'Where is she, for Merlin's sake? What's taking so long?' She thought desperately as Remus coughed and a grimace of pain crossed his face.

She placed a cool hand on his forehead. He was burning up, his body fighting against whatever this was. Itself? The wolf? A transformation that had somehow gone horribly wrong?

She conjured a basin of cool water and a soft cotton cloth. She wrung it out and gently bathed his face and upper body with the coolness it provided. She continued to do this until his fever shifted to chills, when she would pull the blankets up to his chin until the shaking stopped. For a few moments at a time, he was comfortable. All too soon the cycle of fever, then chills, would rage again.

'At least I can do this much.' She thought as she smoothed the blanket over his chest. His rattling breaths scared her. They sounded…wet…somehow. She didn't want to speculate too much on what that could mean. No matter what the 'fluid' was that gurgled there, it spelled serious trouble for Remus. 'Where the Hell is she?' Sonya cried silently.

She gazed about the room, assessing the damage Remus had caused. They hadn't taken the time to repair anything. She was horrified as she realized that the reddish-brown discolorations on the walls, furniture and floors were not from years of oxidation. It was Remus's dried blood and it was everywhere.

She stood and stretched her cramped muscles and bent to kiss Remus' forehead. He lay still and silent and the sight unsettled her. The fever appeared to have subsided a bit and she was relieved. She paced about the room and her eyes fell to Sirius, asleep in his chair. She missed the creaking of the rocker as he had rocked. It was much too quiet in the room. She conjured a warm blanket and covered him. She was relieved to see he was resting. He had been going non-stop for days. So had Severus. They were desperate to help Remus. She hoped they could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus threw a pinch of the sparkling dust into the fire and called, "Juno Aesculapius!" He knew she was working and that he might have to wait a bit, but it didn't stop him from pacing back and forth before the fire. That knowledge also didn't prevent him from growling a few moments later, "Come on! Where the bloody Hell is she!"

His thoughts were on Remus as he moved about the room. 'What could have gone wrong? It doesn't make any sense! He's been going through these transformations for years! Why did it go wrong this time? Or had it? They were assuming this had something to do with his transforming, but what if it was something else?'

'Where is she?' He thought frantically. 'I can't believe this is happening! Just when it seemed as if things were finally going to be right. Everyone was home. They were all together, more like an eclectic family, than merely the best of friends.'

'This can't be happening.' He thought again. 'It's so unfair, to all of us, but especially Remus!' He prayed his friend was going to be all right. He whirled toward the fire when he heard the faint *pop* announcing Juno's appearance.

"Sev?" She called to him. "What's wrong?" She asked in alarm when she saw his tense and fearful features.

"You need to come now!" He exclaimed urgently. "Remus…there's something wrong! Hurry!"

"Calm down, Sev." She ordered. "What's happened?"

"Juno, there's no time!" He shouted. "I think he might be dying! You must come now!"

"I'll be right there." She declared and with another faint *pop*, she disappeared, only to reappear moments later to join Severus and hurry to Remus' room.

Her features were anxious until she entered his room. At that point they became extremely grave as the sound of his chest rattling with each breath entered her consciousness.

"Oh Remus!" She exclaimed as she rushed to examine him. She recognized the signs of a death rattle and prayed she wasn't too late. She quietly began chanting Healing Charms. Between these she issued orders to those waiting anxiously to help in any way they could.

"Sonya, keep him warm! Let the fever do its job!"

"Severus! Go to St. Mungo's. Find Dr. Altair. Tell him to assemble the same team I brought with me for Siri. Bring them here!"

"What can I do?" Sirius asked, on the alert since Juno had arrived.

"Go with Severus. Help him bring everything and everyone here and get it set up. Quickly!" She ordered.

They rushed to complete their tasks. Juno went back to her spell work, hoping to keep him alive until her surgical team arrived.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Natalia." Sylvia spoke quietly. "Why don't you and I get back to our research?"

"Yes." Natalia agreed. "Anything to help with this."

"Thank you." Siri told them. "We appreciate all you're doing for us."

"We're glad to be a part of it, Siri." Sylvia smiled and the two women returned to the lab.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Draco asked as their attention returned to Remus.

"I hope so." Siri sighed.

"He doesn't sound very good, does he?" Draco whispered.

"No." Siri agreed sadly. "That's a death rattle, you know."

"I know." Draco acknowledged. "I'm sorry Siri. I've made so many mistakes. I treated him so badly when he came to Hogwarts. I truly regret my actions. I only hope I get the chance to apologize to him for all of it."

"You will." Siri vowed. "He's going to be fine. He'll get past this. Mum can do it. She'll pull him through." He declared vehemently.

"You know." Draco spoke softly after several minutes of reflection. "I've grown to respect and admire Remus. Not just because of our training, because he is very good with a 'blade!" He grinned. "But I mean, he's such a strong person. Look at the life he's had to live! I don't know if I could have done it!"

"I liked Remus almost from the moment I met him." Siri confessed. "But these last few years he's become like family to me. I don't know what I'll do if he's taken from us."

"I know." Draco said softly and placed his hand on Siri's back in sympathy. Siri startled a bit but found he welcomed the comfort and allowed it. "He has been good to me in spite of our past. He's worked closely with me while we trained. I feel…I don't know….close to him, I guess."

"You love him." Siri nodded as he understood what Draco was saying.

"Yes!" Draco expelled a breath. "He's like a big brother or maybe an uncle who has made me feel important." He murmured. Siri looked at him sharply.

"Feel important?" Siri asked.

"Yes." Draco sighed. "When we first came here, I felt outside of the rest of you. He made a conscious effort to include me in everything. I knew I had a friend, even more, a mentor. He was always open and honest with me. He was there for me whenever I had a problem."

"I never noticed." Siri admitted.

"It's okay." Draco smiled. "You've been just a little preoccupied lately!"

Siri made no comment, for at that moment a terrified exclamation drew his attention back to Remus and what was happening in the room. Sonya had been the one to scream and then drop in a dead faint as Juno's wand shot jolts of magical energy into Remus' chest. His heart had stopped and Juno was desperately trying to revive him.

"Come on Remus!" She exclaimed as she sent another jolt into his lifeless body. "Don't you dare die on me! Do you hear me?" She shouted as she shocked him again.

Siri watched in horror as Remus' body was shocked with jolts of magic. He stared open-mouthed as Remus' body arched with each blast of magic his Mum sent into his chest.

'Was this how his Dad felt when he was in surgery last year and Mum had to do this same thing to him each time his heart had stopped?' He thought fearfully.

'Had Ron and Hermione been frozen in place with horror during his seizures? Did everyone feel this terrorized as they had watched him struggle to breathe, to live?'

Siri could stand it no longer. He had to stop her. He had to help!

"Stop! Mum, please!. Stop!" He cried as he finally found his legs and could move from where he had stood rooted to the spot.

Juno looked up and watched as he rushed toward her, tears streaming down his cheeks. At the pleading look in his eyes, she stopped and dropped her wand, leaving Remus technically dead. No heartbeat, no breathing, dead.

Siri looked at Remus' battered body, shocked to his core by its frailty. His eyes, closed as if merely sleeping, were sunk deeply into their sockets, purple shadows haunting them. But the pain lines were gone. His face was smooth and clear, at peace. He reached out and placed his hand on Remus' eerily still chest. He closed his eyes and concentrated, gathering his magic. He focused it into his hand and gently pushed into Remus' chest. He twitched his hand, 'feeling' what lay inside. 'There!' He felt Remus' heart. He flexed his fingers and gently massaged the muscle with his magic. 'That's it!' He thought as he felt a faint flutter against his fingertips. 'Come on! Yes! There it is!' The heart had beat on its own. He waited, ready to assist it again. Its beats were feeble, but steady at first, and little by little grew stronger. 'Yes, there you go!' He silently praised the beating heart and withdrew from Remus.

Siri opened his eyes and stumbled back in shock as Remus drew a sharp breath and his body lurched. Juno rushed forward to tend to Remus' gasping and frantic form.

"Oh my God! Siri what did you do?" Juno babbled. "Merlin! Remus, can you hear me? Are you all right?" She was nearly incoherent as she took Remus' vitals and tried to calm down.

"I'm alive." Came Remus' raspy response. "Where's Sonya?" He whispered, swallowing to get his throat working properly.

"She's here. She's just fainted." Siri reassured him as he picked her up and settled her in a chair.

"What happened?" Remus whispered.

"You went into cardiac arrest, Remy." Juno explained. "I shocked your heart, but it wasn't working. Siri stepped in and…well…Siri what did you do?" She asked, turning to him for answers.

"Um…" Siri licked his dry lips and swallowed nervously. "I couldn't watch anymore. I mean…it looked so…painful and harsh, what you were doing. He was hurting enough and I just wanted it to stop. I pushed some of my power into him. I sort of…massaged his heart until it was beating for itself again." He explained quietly. "It seemed less painful that way to me. I think you're going to be fine." He added reassuringly as he took Remus' hand.

"Thank you!" Remus rasped, his gratitude evident on his face and in his voice as he squeezed Siri's hand weakly and closed his eyes.

"Remus, I've already performed a few Healing spells. No doubt you already feel their effects?" Juno explained.

"I know I can breathe easier." He admitted. "What's wrong with me?"

"As far as I can tell, your transformation was altered somehow." She revealed. "I would say your violent behaviour before and during your transformation had broken your bones and caused some degree of internal injury. Then when you transformed back, everything was a confused jumble."

"So now what?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"Well, as soon as I'm sure you're stable enough, you have surgeries to go through." She told him. "I feel you have quite a few of the same types of injuries Siri had. Maybe a little worse than his due to the messed up transformation."

"Okay." He whispered, drifting away.

"Before you drift off Remus, I'd like to give you some potions." She informed him.

"What for?" He asked, looking at her as his eyes popped open.

"Something for pain, something to take care of that fever." She explained. "It should make you more comfortable. I'll also give you a mild sleeping draught, unless you feel you need Dreamless Sleep?"

"Dreamless Sleep?" He echoed questioningly.

"Don't you suffer nightmares from this?" She asked.

"Not anymore." He admitted. "Once I resigned myself to my fate, the nightmares quit."

"Okay." She nodded. "Just something to help you relax then, should do it."

"You said a painkiller?" He asked.

"Yes. Something with a muscle relaxant in it. That should help a great deal." She smiled.

"That would be wonderful." He sighed and coughed a little wetly. Siri helped him to sit up and held a basin in front of him. He already knew what was coming as a small gush of fluid fell from Remus' mouth.

"Oh!" Remus exclaimed in surprise.

"That's all right Remus." Siri rubbed his back in comforting circles. "This is going to happen for a while until we get your lungs cleared out."

"I see." Remus said before another wave of coughing overcame him, followed by more fluid draining from his lungs. "How long will this keep up?" He gasped, trying to catch his breath. His chest hurt like Hell.

"Mine lasted for a few days." Siri told him regretfully. He knew how Remus felt at the moment. "My chest hurt for days." He helped Remus lay back on his pillows.

"A few days, huh?" Remus mused. "Yippee." He smiled grimly and turned to look at Sonya. "Could you?" He gestured to her and closed his eyes once more.

"Sure." Siri laughed softly. "Ennervate." He murmured while pointing a finger at Sonya. Her eyes fluttered open and her gaze flew to where Remus lay resting.

"Remus!" She exclaimed. "Oh my God! Is he all right?"

"I'm fine." He opened his eyes and smiled weakly at her worried expression.

"You are not fine, Remus J. Lupin!" She scolded. "You scared the Hell out of me!" She exclaimed as she held his hand to her cheek.

"He needs to rest." Juno told her as she returned with a handful of potion's vials. "Here you go, Remus. Take them all and then we'll let you get some rest."

"I'm not stepping foot from this room." Sonya declared as she supported Remus' head and helped him as he took his potions.

Juno eyed her steadily. She could see that Sonya was not about to be persuaded to leave Remus' side. She nodded. "I will allow you to stay, but he must sleep!" She insisted.

"He will." Sonya promised and looked to the door as Severus and Sirius stepped into the room.

"How's our patient?" Severus smiled at Remus.

"He's better now!" Draco exclaimed.

"Meaning what?" Sirius asked, looking to Juno for clarification.

"We've had a time of it while you were gone." Juno announced. "Remus went into cardiac arrest. Siri revived him."

"Siri revived him?" Severus was confused.

"I couldn't bring him back." Juno admitted. "If Siri wouldn't have stopped me when he did, I would have given up right about then anyway."

"You're not making any sense." Sirius growled. "You just said Siri revived him, but now you're saying he stopped you."

Severus raised a hand for him to be quiet. "Explain what happened." He ordered.

"Siri used his magic to start Remus' heart." Juno announced quietly. All eyes in the room turned to Siri and he shifted nervously from one foot to another.

"How?" Sirius asked, staring hard at his Godson.

"I concentrated all my power to my hand and pushed it into his chest. I found his heart and stimulated it until it started to beat on its own." Siri explained softly.

"You actually reached into his chest?" Severus was incredulous.

"No, not physically. I meant magically. I felt like my hand was in his chest and I could feel his heart with my fingers and I massaged it to get it pumping again." Siri clarified.

"Merlin's beard!" Sirius exclaimed softly. "Remus how do you feel?"

"Tired." He smiled wearily. "But alive!"

"We need to let him rest." Juno announced. "Everybody out!" She waved her hands as if herding sheep and everyone made their way to the door, Draco trailed the rear of the pack.

"Draco?" Remus called to the teen. He turned and approached the bed. Remus reached up and Draco took his hand. "Are you doing okay?" Remus asked softly.

"I'm better now." Draco admitted. "I was so scared, Remus! We thought we lost you and I never had the chance to tell you…to say what I…to apologize for my deplorable behaviour!" He stumbled over half-formed thoughts in his rush to say all he needed to.

"Hey!" Remus soothed. "It's going to be okay, son. I'll be fine!"

"I just want you to know how I feel. I don't want to take a chance on missing the opportunity again." Draco explained.

"I understand." Remus smiled and nodded.

"I've got to apologize first. I was a nasty little bastard back in third year. I'm sorry for not giving you a chance." He confessed.

"Apology accepted, but not necessary." Remus said.

"I also want to say that since we've been living and training so closely these last few months, I've grown to admire and respect you." Draco continued. "I don't envy you your lot in life. I think you are the bravest and strongest person I've ever known. I'm proud to know you and I consider you a very good friend, more than that even. I feel closer to you, like you're an older brother or maybe an uncle. You've made me feel important and cared about. I just want you to know, I appreciate it more than I could ever say."

"I think you said it quite well." Remus squeezed his hand gently. "I feel close to you too. If I were to admit my feelings for you run along those same lines, would you be shocked?" Draco shook his head.

"No, I'd believe you." Draco admitted.

"Well, they do." Remus confessed. "I care a great deal about you. I've seen you fight to prove yourself to all of us. I'm very proud of you and I feel as if we are close enough to consider ourselves brothers in our unique little family."

Too overcome to speak, Draco merely nodded and squeezed Remus' hand. Drawing a deep breath and swallowing the large lump in his throat, he finally found his voice.

"Well, I should go." He expelled a shaky breath. "You need your rest."

"Yes, he does." Juno announced as she and Sonya returned to the room.

"I'll see you later." Draco affirmed.

"You better!" Remus grinned. He closed his eyes and drifted off to the sound of Juno and Sonya talking quietly across the bed 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Siri flopped down on his bed in exhaustion. His thoughts drifted randomly over the events of the last few days and Remus. As his mind settled on how he had used his magic to bring Remus back to life, his eyes popped open and he stared at the canopy over his bed.

"What other surprising tricks have you got up your robes, Siri?" He mused aloud. His ability to help Remus occupied his thoughts as he drifted off to sleep. It left him with a very warm feeling, knowing that he had helped him; that he could help him.

He lay sprawled on his back, one long leg dangling loosely over the side of the bed. Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead and soft agitated sounds escaped from his lips. His hands twitched and clenched in response to the vision in his dreams…

__

The dark, wet street glistened in the streetlights. Leaves skittered about in the damp chilly breeze and his cloak flaps snapped about his legs like mischievous puppies.

He stood just inside the shadows, watching in horror as a group of Death Eaters converged upon the scene. He remained rooted to the spot as they burst through the door. He heard her terrified screams, and still he could not move. They appeared on the street in the circle of light and he could see her face clearly. He was unable to help. The group of Death Eaters and their captive disappeared with a *pop*.

He blinked and focused on the lone Death Eater that had stayed behind. He reached up and removed his mask. Siri gasped as he recognized Peter Pettigrew. The older wizard stood silently, a look of deep regret(?) graced his features. Siri hesitantly took a step toward Peter. The rat-faced man replaced his mask and with a *pop*, he too, disappeared. 

"Mum!" Siri jerked awake and sat bolt upright in bed. He kicked at his tangled bedclothes in a frenzy of urgent terror. His heart pounded in his chest as he threw on a pair of jeans and raced to Severus' rooms.

"Dad!" He shouted as he burst through the door. "Wake up! Dad!"

"Mmpf! What?" Severus came awake with a sleepy jolt. "Siri? What is it?" He asked as he noted the panicked look on his son's face. "Remus?"

"No. Remus is fine." Siri panted, his hand over his heart in an effort to slow its race to exit his chest. He swallowed and calmed himself. "Mum…dream…Death Eaters!" He gasped out still trying to catch his breath and calm down.

"Calm down!" Severus ordered as he climbed out of bed and slipped into his jeans. He took Siri's arm and led him to a chair by the fire in the sitting room. He pushed the teen into his seat and sat opposite him. "Now. Tell me what this is all about."

His father's calm, quiet voice soothed Siri's frazzled nerves and made great strides toward helping him organize his scattered thoughts.

"I had a dream." He began, licking his dry lips. "I was on the street outside Mum's flat. It was dark, wet and windy. I couldn't move. Death Eaters came. They took her! They took Mum!" Siri's voice rose as panic washed over him once more.

"Dream or vision, Siri?" Severus asked calmly.

"There's more." Siri blurted. "Peter was there too. He…he was standing there after the rest had left with Mum. He took off his mask and he looked right at me. He had a sad look on his face." Siri finished tensely.

"Dream or vision?" Severus ground out once more in agitation. At Siri's confused expression, he sighed deeply. "Was it a dream or a vision?" He said more gently.

"Um…a dream, I'd say." Siri finally answered. "Nightmare, actually, but I'd still say it was a dream. My scar isn't bothering me."

Severus nodded, his mind racing. He slowly calmed and rational thought returned.

"I think, if you're sure this was just a dream, that we don't have anything to worry about." He reassured his son. "You said yourself that your scar wasn't acting up, right?"

"Right." Siri admitted. "I guess I just panicked."

"That's all right." Severus smiled. "We're all a little stretched to our limits right now. I'm sure that's all this was. You're exhausted and worried, just as we all are."

"You're probably right." Siri smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry I woke you, acting like a big baby."

"No need to apologize, Siri." Severus stood and Siri joined him. "You can come to me any time you need to, day or night; even if you feel you're just being a big baby!" Siri grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"Thanks, Da!" He hugged Severus with a huge rush of relief.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep?" Severus suggested, rubbing Siri's back in the comforting circles he had come to love bestowing on the young man as much as the young man had come to love receiving them.

"I think I will." Siri agreed.

"It was just a dream." Severus stated firmly. "We don't have anything to worry about."

He couldn't have been more wrong…


	43. Love For A Brother

****

Love For A Brother

Remus awoke to a dimly lit room. "Sev?" He called softly. "Are you here?" Severus moved into Remus' line of sight.

"I'm here, Moony." He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. How is everyone?" He said, fighting the urge to succumb to a fit of coughing.

"We're coping." Severus smiled again. "I don't want you worrying about us. You just rest and concentrate on getting better."

"Where's Sonya?" Remus asked and lost his fight to suppress the cough that burst from his chest. Severus' first impulse was to help Remus sit up and brace him against the onslaught, but Juno had ordered that he not be moved. So, he could only lay a comforting hand on his friend and wait it out. When Remus' coughing subsided and he had caught his breath and settled into his pillow, Severus answered his question.

"Sirius took Sonya to her rooms about two hours ago. Juno has ordered her to rest and Sirius has vowed to force her to remain there until morning." He laughed softly. "She has been here nonstop since we brought you up here, Remy. She's exhausted."

Remus nodded in understanding and asked after several moments, "How is Siri? I worry about him."

Siri is Siri. You know him." Severus replied. "He has been here a lot or else in the lab. He's really worried, as we all are. I think it would do him some good to see you awake."

"I'd like to see him too." Remus confessed. "I'd like to see all the guys actually." He added.

"They're all waiting to see for themselves that you're alright." Severus informed him. "Ron and Draco are trying to be strong for Siri, but they're a bit lost, not sure how to deal with things."

"What about Paddy?" Remus grimaced as pain shot through his chest. His hands clenched at his sides convulsively.

Severus, noting the movement, laid a hand on his arm and asked, "Are you in pain?"

"Yeah, all the time." Remus admitted through gritted teeth.

"Even with the pain-killers Juno gave you?" Severus queried.

"Yes, Shadow." Remus revealed. "The pain is dulled a little by it, but it is constant."

"I'm sorry." Severus truly felt bad for Remus and he was frustrated that he couldn't do more to help his friend.

"What about Paddy?" Remus repeated.

"You know he's really worried. He needs to see you awake too." Severus chuckled softly. "He doesn't believe me when I tell him you aren't in a coma!"

"The prat!" Remus smirked.

"He lost it a little the other day." Severus told him. "You know when we learned what had happened while we were gone. But, he's better now."

"Good." Another fit of coughing halted the conversation once more. "I'm sorry to be such a pain in the arse!" Remus said regretfully. "You don't have to fuss so much, you know. I'll be fine in a day or so." He grinned weakly and stifled another cough.

"Moony, you are not a pain in the arse!" Severus growled. "You are one of my best friends! You keep Sirius grounded. The kids come to you for advice. And Sonya….well, let's not discuss her at the moment."

"I don't deserve any of you." Remus sighed tiredly.

"And as for my not having to do this," Severus plowed right over Remus' denial. "I **_do_** have to do this. We've been friends for over twenty years, so you should know that." Severus argued. Remus nodded and closed his eyes as a wave of emotions flooded his senses.

"Remus, I don't know how long it will take me to find this cure." Severus said quietly. "I don't think you're going to be fine in a few days either."

"I know." Remus whispered.

"I'm sorry." Severus added softly. "Something went terribly wrong this time. Juno says that she needs to perform surgery, very much like what she had to perform on Siri." He paused, not sure how much he should reveal to his injured friend. Deciding that he deserved the whole story, he pushed on. "She may have to put you in a coma." He swallowed nervously when he saw Remus pale.

"Coma? As in, might-not-wake-up-from, totally-unaware-of-everything, kind of coma?" Remus whispered as panic set in.

"I know it's scary, Remy." Severus acknowledged. "I know how you feel about being vulnerable like that. Juno thinks it will be the only way for you to get back to normal."

"Oh God, Severus!" Remus panted, his hands clutching his blankets, knuckles white. "I can't do it! I can't!"

"Shhh…" Severus brushed his fingers over Remus' cheek. "It'll be okay Remus. I know this frightens you, but I'll be right here. I'll protect you."

"Okay." Remus whispered in a small, scared tone of voice.

"Sirius and Siri will be here." Severus continued to reassure him. "It will be fine. When you wake up, we'll all be right here for you. You can depend on it!"

"Thanks." Remus drew as deep a breath as his shattered chest would allow and was rewarded with a barrage of racking coughs. Severus scooped his arm under Remus' shoulders and steadied him as best he could. He gently wiped the blood from Remus' face after the fit ended.

"You need to rest, Moony." Severus made to rise and Remus clawed at his arm

"Stay." He pleaded. "I don't want to be alone."

Severus settled back on the edge of the bed once more.

"Okay, Remy." He soothed. "I'll stay."

"Thank you." Remus said gratefully, closing his eyes once more, a deep sigh escaped his lips.

"You know, you could talk with Siri about this. He's been through it himself. It might help." Severus encouraged.

"I don't want to worry him." Remus dismissed the idea.

"He's already worried, Remus." Severus admonished. "It might do him some good to feel he is being helpful." 

"You're right." Remus nodded. "I'll talk to him if I get the chance."

"You know, the biggest worry we have is actually Sirius." Severus mused. "Without your…um…positive influence; he could possibly go manic on us or even drive us nuts!" His attempt to lighten the mood succeeded as Remus grinned and a spark of the Marauder glittered in his pain-filled eyes for a moment.

"Do you want to try to eat something?" Severus asked quietly.

"Sure, I'll try." Remus said softly, still uncomfortable with the thought of being unconscious for an indeterminate amount of time. 'You'd think I'd be used to being unconscious after going through it once a month for the past thirty-odd years!' He silently growled. He still feared the blackness that overcame him after his transformation more than the excruciating pain of the transformation itself; this last month's episode more so than others. He hated the disorientation he experienced upon reviving just as much. He hated not being in control.

"Try this." Severus said, breaking into his thoughts. "You're not up to solids, but this will taste better than water." Severus helped him sit upright by placing pillows behind his back. Remus accepted the cup of chicken broth with trembling hands and blushed with embarrassment at the evidence of weakness. Severus gently steadied the shaking hands and helped guide the cup to Remus' lips. He took a grateful sip.

Unfortunately, Remus knew things that Severus didn't. He could feel it inside. There was no way this was going to stay down. He didn't need that familiar nausea and precursory mouth-watering to tell him that.

Remus continued to sip at the soup while he and Severus chatted. He silently prayed his stomach would settle and accept the delicious broth. Severus was grinning inwardly, this was the longest stretch of time Remus had been awake and he seemed to be keeping the broth down too. 'Maybe he will be alright.' He thought.

Remus, however, had a different thought. 'Here it comes.' He had just felt his stomach protest with a lurch and he groaned.

"Remus? Are you alright?" Severus asked, slightly alarmed.

He saw the slight shake of the head and recognized the look on Remus' face. He had been there during transformations at school and knew just what Remus looked like right before he was going to hurl. He quickly grabbed the basin from the bedside table and held it steady while Remus threw up with as much dignity as the situation allowed.

Siri stepped into the room just as Remus' stomach quit spilling its contents. He spotted Remus sitting up and broke out in a huge smile as he rushed across the room. When he realized what Remus had been doing, his smile faded and his steps slowed to a sedate walk.

Remus laid his head in his hand and swiped his mouth with the other. Severus set the basin aside and helped Remus settle back in the bed.

"You're awake?" Siri exclaimed. "How do you feel? Can I get you anything?" He said in a rush, as he perched at the foot of the bed.

"One question at a time, whelp!" Remus smiled valiantly. "Yes, I'm awake. I'm okay and I'm all set for the moment." He forced himself to grin broadly at Siri, in an attempt to reassure the teen. Severus mentally shook his head as he watched his very sick, very injured, best friend, assure his son that he would be fine. He was putting on an incredible act in order to do it too.

"I'm not exactly a kid anymore, Remus." Siri chided the older man.

"Well, what would I call you?" Remus queried thoughtfully. "Man-formerly-known-as-whelp? Or maybe I'll go with Brat?" Remus joked.

"No way!" Siri laughed. "Okay, stick with whelp, if you must. At least until I come up with a name for my animagus forms. Then you can use that."

"It's a deal." Remus smiled and shifted in an effort to get more comfortable.

"Um…last night Draco and I were talking and we decided that we would like to call you Uncle Remy. Would you have a problem with that?" Siri asked hesitantly.

"Of course not!" Remus exclaimed. "You all feel like family to me now. You'll always be 'whelp' or 'brat' to me, but I'd be honored if you called me 'uncle' from now on." Severus smiled from his perch on the other side of the bed and said,

"Well, brat, seeing as you're here, would you run over to the lab and grab the potions on the desk for your Uncle Remy?" Siri gave him a mock glare, stuck out his tongue and hopped up to retrieve the vials. He was in a better mood than he had been in the whole week that had passed since seeing Remus as good as dead.

Severus turned his attention back to Remus, intending to finish their earlier conversation. The intensely piercing gaze in Remus' amber eyes brought him up short and he swallowed nervously.

"Severus, will I live through another transformation?" Remus' eyes bored into him. Severus held his gaze and told him the truth.

"No." Remus blinked, but held eye contact, amber pleading with onyx for some shred of hope. "I don't think your body can go through that again, with or without your Wolfsbane Potion. But, listen to me, Moony!" Severus begged. "I won't let you go through it again, I **_won't! _**I will find this cure, even if it kills me! You are **_NEVER _**going through that again! You will see next month. I will. **_WE_** will do this!" Severus finished his passionate speech, tears glittered in his eyes. Each word was full of promise and determination.

Remus stared intently at his friend, overcome with emotion. He swallowed a hard lump that had formed in his throat. He closed his eyes and sighed, "Thank you, Severus." No more needed to be said.

Siri came back into the room, his hands full of vials. He sensed the intense emotional tension in the room.

"What's going on?" He asked, curiously.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Siri." Severus calmly told him. "Come here and I'll show you how these IV's work." He gestured toward Remus' hand. Despite being a Muggle invention, wizards had adapted the idea and used it. It was a great solution to administering potions to patients who would not be able to keep them down orally. The main difference being that opposed to a needle under the skin, a small channel is created and maintained by magic. This made it safer, as well as painless and more convenient than a needle.

"Is that the same as Mum put in me?" Siri asked curiously eyeing the tiny opening in Remus' hand.

"It is. Look. There's a spell to create the little channel. See?" Severus explained. Siri moved closer, nodded his understanding and watched as Severus explained the procedure. "This small plastic tube in Remus' hand takes the potion from the syringe and lets it flow directly into Remus' blood stream." He explained further, gesturing to various parts of the IV and waving the syringe in the air haphazardly. Remus watched the syringe fly around carelessly and yelped,

"Hey! Do you mind? I am still here!" He reclaimed possession of his hand.

"Come on, Moony!" Severus said, reaching to grasp Remus' hand once more. "Siri wants to learn all the processes involved here!"

"Hmmm…fine. As I am a medical oddity, you may proceed." He sniffed in apparent disdain, but the twinkle in his eyes gave him away.

"Remus you almost had me fooled!" Siri laughed, handing a vial to his father.

Severus took the vial, inserted the needle and extracted some liquid. Remus watched with an eyebrow raised at Severus' deeply creased brow.

"What, pray tell, is that?" He asked.

Severus looked at him over the vial. He pulled the syringe from it, snapped it sharply with his finger to bring all the air to the top. He depressed the plunger until a small stream of liquid escaped, ensuring that all the air was removed. He schooled his features into a decidedly 'mad-doctor' expression.

"This, my friend, is a poison." Severus grinned maniacally. "One which has been designed to force you into telling me your deepest, most embarrassing secrets. Even the time you once…er…better not mention that on in front of the children." He laughed, dropping the psycho act. "Actually it's a Cooling Potion. You have a bit of a fever." He explained and injected the blue liquid into the opening in Remus' hand while Siri watched intently.

"Seeing as how you are using me as a teaching aid, would one of you fetch your poor, ailing friend a cup of tea?" Remus asked in a light tone. Severus grinned broadly. If Remus was joking about the fact that he was ailing, which he would never truly admit, then it meant he was okay for now.

"How do you plan to keep this down?" He asked aloud.

"I can always keep a good cuppa down." Remus declared. "Am I not British?"

"Good point." Severus conceded as Siri conjured a rather frilly tea service. Severus raised an elegant eyebrow while Remus questioned his choice in crockery.

"What?" Siri said somewhat defensively. "My powers are still showing off a little." He went on to explain. "Whatever I conjure is a smidge…um…elaborate. I cast a Freezing Charm on Draco yesterday and not only did he freeze, but he was covered in bright pink feathers. He was singing opera and accompanied by dancing ants!"

"First of all, why were you cursing Draco?" Severus demanded.

"Uh…therapy." Siri said as if that explained it.

"Therapy?" Severus queried. Obviously it hadn't completely covered it for his Dad.

"Yes. To try to get rid of some of our old anger and stuff, we have been having mock duels." Siri explained further. "Actually, it has helped a great deal."

"Right. And the opera?" Remus added.

"Hmmm…that confused me too. You shouldn't be able to sing opera; Carmen to be precise, if you're under Petrificus Totalis, bright pink feathers or not." Siri mused. "But it seemed to be coming **_from _**him, not from him." Siri revealed with his teen-aged logic.

"What?" Severus and Remus asked, typical adult cluelessness apparent in their tone of voice.

"The opera, it was coming **_from _**him, not from him." Siri waved his arms as he explained what was obvious to him. "It was like, coming off him, not like he was really singing, but it was his voice. He's fairly good, actually."

"You know, you could try the drums again if you and Draco are having problems." Remus suggested, thinking of his conversations with Draco, and the other teen's desire to be friends with Siri. "You could relieve a great deal of stress by dueling on them."

"That's a great idea!" Siri agreed. "Thanks, Uncle Remy. I'll suggest it to him."

Remus made a small abortive sound, which became a full-blown fit of coughing. Severus braced his shaking friend, offering comfort and support. Siri silently handed him a soft cloth. For all the joking aside, Siri couldn't stand seeing his newly adopted uncle suffering so much. And the blood-spattered cloths were the most frightening sight he had seen.

Remus lay back on his pillows a few moments later, the blood spattered cloth still in his limp hand. His lungs gurgled with each breath now and as impossible as it seemed, his face grew more pale.

"Visiting time is over." Severus ordered. "Remy, I'm going to give you the rest of these potions now. I'll leave off the Sleeping Draught. It's better for you if your sleep is natural." Remus nodded and feebly hugged Severus in return.

Severus watched as exhaustion won over and Remus' eyes fluttered closed. The afternoon had taken quite a bit out of him. As he set about preparing to administer the remaining potions, Siri stepped closer to watch.

"Can I help?" He asked quietly.

"Sure you can." Severus handed him a vial and a syringe. "See the measurement marks along the side?"

"Yes." Siri looked to his father for explanations.

"This potion is a muscle relaxant." Severus held up a vial of shimmering blue liquid. "It helps to keep Remus' body from seizing up."

"I remember. I had that one too." Siri nodded.

"Okay. Remus needs 30 cc's." Severus revealed. "Do you see the mark on the side of the syringe?"

"Right here." Siri pointed at it.

"Very good." Severus smiled. "Now insert the needle into the vial and invert it. Yes, that's right." He approved as Siri mimicked Severus' earlier movements. Siri's eyes darted to Severus as he hesitated over filling the syringe.

"Go ahead, Siri." Severus encouraged. "Pull the plunger back until the potion is just past the 30 cc level." Siri nodded and pulled the plunger back, while Severus watched. Siri had an idea!

"Dad, if we flick the syringe while the vial is inverted and expel the air while it is still in the vial, we won't have potentially dangerous liquids shot into the air!" He exclaimed. 

"It won't work properly, Siri." Severus explained quietly. "The vial creates a vacuum of a sort and there isn't a proper exchange of potion and air. That is why you remove the syringe before you do that procedure."

"I understand." Siri acknowledged as he cleared the syringe.

"It was a very good idea, Siri. It shows you're thinking!" Severus praised him. "Are you ready?" He waved toward Remus' hand.

Siri nodded and swallowed nervously. "Will it hurt him?" He asked softly.

"No." Severus smiled. "It didn't hurt you, did it?"

"Good point." Siri smiled grimly. "What do I do?"

"See the little opening there on the back of Remus' hand?" Severus asked quietly

"Yes." Siri answered, shifting nervously and eyeing the syringe warily.

"You insert the needle into the hole and depress the plunger until all of the liquid is injected." Severus instructed. When Siri still hesitated, he took his son's hand and guided him. Siri injected the potion and removed the syringe.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"Yes, but for destroying the syringe." Severus informed him.

"Destroy it?" Siri asked. "Why not just clean it?"

"Too much risk for infection." Severus explained. "You're much safer to use a fresh syringe each time for each potion."

"That makes sense." Siri agreed.

A few moments later all of the potions were administered, Remus was resting as comfortably as he could and the two wizards left their friend in peace.

The peace was not easy coming for anyone else. Early in the morning, Juno would begin the harrowing ordeal of Remus' surgery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juno sank wearily into the comfortable armchair before the fire in the sitting room and closed her eyes, 'Just for a moment'. Her mind did a tally of the horrors she had faced. The previous seven and a half hours had been spent fighting to save Remus' life. She sighed deeply and tried to swallow around the huge lump that had formed in her throat The sob burst forth from her chest and she valiantly choked it back. 'Tears will not change the facts, young lady!' She mentally scolded. 'You've done what you could for now. The rest is up to Remus.'

"But was it enough?" She whispered aloud, as she tallied again. She had thought she was prepared for what she'd find once she'd opened Remus' chest. But when she saw the damage done, she was horrified. Some of his organs were twisted out of shape or not even where they were supposed to be! She couldn't even use her magic to repair that much damage. She had to use her bare hands to reach inside him and gently untangle the mess before her.

She had worked slowly and carefully; examining each organ. She had removed bone fragments, repaired cuts and tears in the tissues. She had gently placed each organ into its proper position. She had reattached muscles, tendons and cartilage to bones and joints. She pieced together bone fragments and noted that some would need to be re-grown. They had shattered so completely, they couldn't be repaired.

She had faced a moment of panic when his chest cavity kept filling rapidly with blood. She had missed a cut on the back side of his heart in an artery. She discovered the problem and quickly repaired the damage. She then had carefully positioned his heart and lungs.

After she had done all she could, she closed his chest, cast Healing Charms and restarted his heart. There was another few moments of panic as his heart balked at being reawakened. Slowly, it began a steady rhythm and once Juno was reassured it was stable enough, she put him in the expected coma, just as she had done to Siri the year before.

"The rest is up to you, Remus." She whispered.

Severus stepped into the sitting room and halted near the door. He had mistakenly thought she was asleep and hadn't wanted to disturb her. As the sob was choked back and he heard her whispered words, he crossed the room in a few long strides. He brushed her cheek with his fingers and her eyes flew open.

"Oh Sev!" She cried as she jumped to her feet and rushed into his arms.

"Hey!" He murmured as he folded her close. "What's the matter? Is it Remus?"

She nodded quickly and tears filled her eyes. Cold fear filled his gut at the sight of her tears. "He's not? He didn't?" Severus couldn't finish his questions, fear of the answers gripped his heart.

"Oh, no Sev!" She exclaimed. "He's alive."

Relief flooded his senses as quickly as the cold fear had overtaken him. He moved to sit in the chair and pulled her into his lap. "Tell me." He ordered softly.

She took a deep shuddering breath and began. "I knew things weren't right as soon as I examined him." She paused. "What a mess!" She cried as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. Severus hugged her gently and rubbed her back until she was under control once more.

"I wasn't quite prepared for what I discovered." She whispered. "Everything was tangled, twisted, broken and shattered."

Severus waited while she gathered her thoughts. He knew she needed to get it all out of her system. He kissed her softly on the lips and noted that they were cold. He summoned a thick throw from the back of the sofa and arranged it over her. She snuggled down into its warmth and nestled her head on his shoulder.

"I had to sort it all out with my bare hands. I didn't dare trust it to magic." She spoke so softly that Severus had to strain to hear her. "I carefully removed bone fragments from everywhere. I repaired cuts and tears to his soft tissues. I placed organs back where they belonged. I did all I could, Sev. I had to put him in the coma too." She finished quietly.

"Is he going to make it?" Severus asked in a hushed whisper, afraid to hear her answer.

"I don't know!" She exclaimed and she began to cry once more.

Severus held her tightly to him and let her cry her tears of worry and exhaustion. With a wave of his hand, he spelled the door shut and locked it to ensure her privacy as she broke down. He added a Silencing Charm for good measure.

"He's going to be fine." He declared, as he kissed her head and rocked her gently. She turned her face and buried it in his neck.

Soon her tears subsided and she pressed her lips to his throat in a gentle kiss. He closed his eyes, hugged her close to him and rested his cheek on her head. She placed another soft kiss just over the pulse on his neck. Several more kisses followed, each more urgent than the one before.

She reached up and carded her fingers through his hair. She pulled his head down in order to reach his lips. He halted just before their lips met and he searched her face. Their eyes locked and he read the meaning there, the blatant need. He bent and brushed his lips against hers in a gentle caress. Her soft whimper unhinged him ad he crushed her to his chest.

The kiss deepened and quiet desperation drove her forward. She needed to be reassured that all would work out. He sat up when she rose to her feet. She turned and straddled his legs. She pushed him deeper into the chair and gazed lovingly at his face, bronzed by the firelight. His onyx eyes were glazed with passion and focused so intently on her that she was stunned. She gently caressed his face. Her fingers traced his brow, his nose and the planes of his cheeks. They ghosted over the curve of his lips and along the line of his jaw.

"I love you." She whispered as she bent and placed soft kisses where her fingers had mapped every line and committed them to memory. He closed his eyes and a soft sigh escaped his lips as he absorbed each sensation.

As her lips trailed kisses, her fingers found buttons and buckles, zippers and laces. They deftly breached each barrier and slowly removed each offending item. Severus soon joined her in her quest. Eventually, he stood with her scooped in his arms and placed her on her feet before him. The kisses never ceased and the hands never stilled their exploration.

As the last article of clothing was disposed of, Severus waved his hand and piles of pillows and soft blankets appeared on the floor before the fire. He pulled her to him and laid her down beside him. He propped himself on one arm and stared deeply into her eyes. They were so blue, they were black with passion.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. He rained kisses over her face, down her throat and along her collarbone to her shoulder. As his lips traveled to her breast and latched upon it, she arched into him and held his head to her with one hand while her other hand stroked along the length of his back. Her soft mewling whimpers drove him mad and his passion flared to life. He pressed himself closer, his desire evident against her thigh.

"Please." She pleaded as she arched against him, increasing the pressure of their contact. "Oh Sev, please!" Her hands pushed at him and pulled on him until he was settled completely over her. "You feel so good to me." She whispered, reveling in the solid comfort of his body upon hers. Their lips met in a deep searing kiss that left them both breathless. He rolled with her until their positions were reversed.

She began to kiss his face, starting with his forehead. She placed soft lingering kisses there, one on the end of his nose, one on each eyelid. His breath puffed out in a soft sigh and she smiled. She moved to his neck, just below his ear and gave his jaw a light nip. She thrilled at his sharp intake of breath. She trailed kisses along his jaw to the dimple in his chin and then finally claimed his lips for her own.

By this time, his heart hammered in his chest and his body had started a slow burn. He reached up and took her face in his hands. He returned her kisses with deep, need-filled ones of his own. He rolled her onto her back as he rose above her. Her gaze traveled to his chest and she lightly stroked across it with her nails. He shivered at the sensation and buried his head in her neck, which she had bared to him in submission. She buried her hands in his hair as he suckled at her neck. He slid his hand along her body, in search of more flesh. As his hand neared her breast, she arched up to meet him. She couldn't bear the wait. He slid an arm under her and lifted her to sit before him. His hands ghosted over her flesh. Goose flesh broke out on her arms and she shivered. He buried his head once more in her neck as he wrapped her in his arms. She was shaking uncontrollably now as he gazed at the sight before him. He reached out to cup her breast. He weighed its fullness in his hand and kneaded it gently. Juno shivered with anticipation as he laid her back down on the soft blankets. He placed a kiss at the pulse in her throat. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. His chest brushed against hers and she moaned low in her throat. He trailed kisses along her collarbone as his hand continued to mold her breast to its shape.

She could feel his desire as he pressed against her, awakening an aching need from deep within her body. His lips replaced his hand and this brought the full weight of his body pressing down on her. It was wonderful, so solid, pleasantly heavy and comforting. She shifted her leg and his hips settled into the cradle between her legs. He pressed his hips into hers and he growled deep in his throat. Her nails dug into his back. She was sure her bones had melted, the heat was so deep and intense.

His kisses trailed up to her shoulder once more, back to her lips. He brushed her bottom lip with his tongue, demanding entrance. Their tongues met in a languid dance and the kiss became almost savage. He broke away for some much needed air. He pressed his body into her once more as he trailed kisses along her collarbone. She arched her hips up to meet him. He claimed her lips a bit more savagely now and she answered in kind. He growled deeply once more. 'God I want her!' He thought fleetingly as she ran her nails down the length of his back, settling her palms in the small of his back. As he rocked his hips to hers again, she pressed him closer with her hands. White-hot light exploded behind his closed lids.

He fastened on a breast like a hungry infant and Juno gasped and pressed herself closer to him. She grabbed his head and held him firmly to her and he nearly came unglued. "Oh yes!" She whispered and he felt a thrill surge through him. He felt so in control, so powerful, so needed. He knew he wanted her, needed to claim her fully. He nudged her nose with his and she gazed into his eyes. He pressed himself to her, proving his need and whispered, "Yes?"

She nodded and whispered back, "Oh yes!"

He kissed her tenderly and she lightly ran her fingers up his spine. It caused him a great shudder as she pressed her hips against him

His eyes were glazed with passion and they glittered intensely in the firelight. She locked eyes with him and wrapped a leg over him and slid it down the length of his body in a languid caress. She thrilled at the flash of passion that flared in his eyes. He slid a hand down her side, kneading her flesh. His hand slipped between her legs and kneaded the tender flesh of her inner thigh. She spread her legs to allow easier access. He found that secret place and slid a finger along the crease. Her response was an immediate and nearly violent shudder. The sharp intake of breath told him that she was highly sensitized. He reached behind her to cup her bottom and lifted her to meet him. She gasped from the more intimate contact. Her nails were digging into his arms. She wanted him so much! His hand went to her inner thigh and she arched against it. He touched the bud at her core and stroked it gently. Her mind exploded and shattered into millions of points of light from the white hot sensation it brought. She was whimpering with desperate desire and he claimed her lips once more. He slipped a finger inside her and felt her liquid fire. He knew she couldn't wait much longer when she bucked against him, wanting to feel so much more. She reached down and took him in her hand. She stroked his length lightly and he sucked in a sharp breath. 'Oh Merlin! If she does that again, I'm a goner!' He thought. Juno sensed his near loss of control and when he shuddered violently, she reached back and pressed his hips into hers.

"Now?" He whispered.

"Yes, Severus." She answered softly. "Love me now."

He poised above her, found the place and guided himself inside. The sensation nearly drove him over the edge and he stilled above her for several moments, catching his breath and willing his body to wait. Juno sensed the reason for his hesitation and pulled him down for a sweet, love-filled kiss. She moved to his forehead and soothed him with small tender kisses all over his face; allowing him the time he needed to regain his composure and step back from the edge.

As he regained control he returned her kisses. As the kisses increased in urgency, he began to move with the ages-old rhythm. Juno met him thrust for thrust, moving slowly at first. As passion flared between them again, their breathing became ragged and deep. Their movements gained speed as well. Juno felt a coil tightening at her very core and knew that soon she would reach her peak. She could sense that Severus was ever closer and they rocked together even faster.

"Oh yes!" She gasped. "Oh God! Oh yes, Sev, yes!" She screamed with her release. Severus echoed her every sound with passion of his own. "Juno!" He rasped, ever nearer the edge. "Oh now. Oh yes, now!" He cried as he reached his peak in nearly the same instant, driving himself deeply within her. She had wrapped her legs around him and they relaxed as her breathing slowed. He had collapsed upon her and his breath was hard in his chest. She stroked his hair and his back as their breathing returned to normal. He raised his head and kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Juno. I always will." He declared in a hushed whisper. She smiled softly as tears filled her eyes. It was the first time he had said the words in something other than light passing or overheated passion. She knew in that instant that he was hers. She nuzzled him with her nose and his eyes locked with hers. "I will love you forever, Severus Snape." She vowed and kissed him lightly on the nose.

He rolled aside and pulled her close to him. She snuggled up to his side as he pulled the blankets over them. He felt an incredibly protective urge surge through him as his heart fully opened and allowed her inside. She kissed his neck and he rested his hand on her hip. She pushed her knee between his legs in an effort to get closer. He swung his leg over her and it did bring them as close as they could get. She felt she could crawl under his skin and still would not be close enough. He cradled her head on his arm and rested his chin on her head. He took a deep breath and let it out in a contented sigh. He felt all was right with the world and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Juno lay there listening to his soft snore. She wrapped an arm protectively over him and held him tightly to her. Her thoughts eventually turned to her patient. She sent up a silent prayer that Remus would make it through. As dawn peeked through the windows, she closed her eyes and slept, feeling completely safe and loved by the gentle man beside her. Severus smiled in his sleep and pulled her closer to him.

A few hours later, Severus became aware of someone knocking on the sitting room door.

"Dad?" Siri called softly. "Are you there?"

Severus slipped into his jeans, made sure Juno was covered and went to open the door.

"Good morning." Severus greeted him quietly.

"Is Mum with you?" Siri asked softly.

"Yes, she's sleeping." Severus answered. "What is it Siri?"

"I'm not sure, but I think she needs to come and check on Uncle Remy." He whispered. "He doesn't look right!"

"We'll be right there, son." Severus replied. "Go sit with him. We'll hurry."

"Okay." Siri nodded and rushed back across the hall to the corridor of guest rooms.

A short time later, Juno straightened after examining Remus thoroughly.

"Well?" Sirius demanded, tension straining his voice.

"Relax." She smiled. "He's doing as well as can be expected under the circumstances. Try not to worry so much!"

"Is he going to make it?" Siri asked, fear tingeing his voice.

"I won't lie to you." Juno admitted. "Right now, the odds are against him."

Sonya listened to the quiet exchange, her eyes never straying from Remus' face. She leaned forward and brushed his hair aside and felt his brow. "I'm right here, Remy." she whispered in his ear. "We're waiting for you to come back, love."

Severus took Siri's arm and led him to the door. "Let's leave him to rest, son." He coaxed the reluctant teen. Siri allowed himself to be led from the room, but he kept looking back to see if there might be a change.

Sirius followed them out into the hall and slouched against the wall. The man looked like Hell, if the truth were to be told. Fresh worry lines creased his face. There was a faint purple hue under his eyes that contrasted nicely with his bloodshot blue eyes. Sadness and worry reflected vividly in their depths. It was obvious he hadn't been bothering to take care of himself. His hair hung limply in his eyes and the growth of beard made him appear derelict. And it was true, he couldn't take care of himself without Remus. He depended on Remus to be his anchor and he had drifted helplessly since Remus had entered the basement room three days before the full moon. The further away from that day they moved, the more evident it was how it was affecting him.

Severus watched his friend closely. He was hit upon the realization that Sirius was truly lost without Remus' presence.

"Siri, why don't you go and give an update to Ron, Draco and our guests?" He suggested. As he steered Siri in the direction of the main hall. "Could you also have breakfast brought here for Sonya and your Mum and in an hour have something sent to my private sitting room for Sirius and myself?"

"Yes sir." Siri replied. "Anything to keep busy! Call me if there's any change?"

"I will. Don't worry." Severus squeezed his shoulder and gave him a gentle shove before turning his attention to Sirius. "I'll be right back, Paddy. Wait for me here." He ordered. Sirius stared blankly at the wall across from him and didn't acknowledge that he'd even heard Severus. After telling Juno and Sonya where he could be found if he was needed, he returned to his friend.

"Come with me Sirius." He commanded as he took his arm.

Sirius followed automatically where Severus led him, up the stairs and to Severus' private rooms. He guided Sirius to a chair and pushed him gently into it. He slipped through to his bathroom and began to fill the tub with steaming hot water. In much the same way as he had cared for his son, he did the same for his friend. He returned to the sitting room and retrieved Sirius. Just as Siri had quietly allowed himself to be led, Sirius followed Severus to the bathroom.

"Paddy?" Severus called gently.

No response

"Sirius." He said a little more sharply, giving him a gentle shake.

Sirius blinked and focused on his friend. "Shadow?" He queried, a dazed and vacant expression returned quickly to his face.

"Sirius!" Severus snapped at him sharply.

"What?" Sirius jerked to attention.

"Listen to me Paddy." Severus said gently squeezing his shoulder. "You're not going to be much good to Remus if you let yourself get mired down by depression. He's going to need all of us to remain strong!" Sirius stared blankly at him and Severus shook him again.

"Are you listening to me Sirius?" He demanded. He waited several minutes for a response. When none came, he sighed and took a deep breath. 'This is going to hurt.' He thought.

"Are you listening to me you worthless mutt?" He shouted. "Some best friend you are! Remus is lying there, possibly dying and all you're concerned with is making it about you! You don't deserve a friend…*crack!*

Severus suddenly found himself on the receiving end of a fist. 'Yup, that hurt.' He thought as he rubbed his jaw and made to get to his feet. He found himself being hauled up by his collar and about to be assaulted once more.

"Sirius!" He shouted. "I'm sorry! Stop!"

Sirius blinked and focused on Severus' face. "I'm sorry Paddy. I know I hurt you, but I had to reach you! That was the only thing I could think of. I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean any of it." Severus apologized and waited for a response. It wasn't long in coming.

Sirius started to shake uncontrollably as his grief overtook him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he stared hard at Severus. 

"I know." Severus whispered, his own eyes filling with tears. "It's okay." He added as he wrapped his arms around his friend.

As soon as Severus made the gesture, Sirius lost all control and he broke down. Great hiccupping sobs burst from his chest, a part of him vainly tried to remain in control. Severus rubbed his back to comfort him.

"Go ahead, Sirius." He whispered. "You're safe. It's just us. I'm here for you. Let go. You'll feel so much better!"

Sirius grabbed a hold of him tightly and let loose with a howl of pain-filled grief. He cried and cried until exhaustion made him limp. Severus held him up when he sagged, unable to stand any longer on his own. Severus lowered to his knees and Sirius sprawled limply in his arms, his sobs slowly ebbed away. He sat up and wiped at his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered finally.

"Hey! Don't apologize. We're all worried and at the breaking point." Severus dismissed the apology.

"No, I'm sorry I punched you." Sirius explained. "You were being a good friend."

"Don't worry about it." Severus smirked. "Didn't hurt anyway. You always did hit like a girl!"

Sirius chuckled softly. "Bastard!"

"Smart arse!" Severus shot right back and they shared a brief moment of laughter.

Turning somber once more, Severus nodded toward the tub. "Anyway…I brought you here because you need to clean up. You are a sad, scruffy man and you need a bath!"

Eyeing the deep and massive tub, Sirius joked, "Wanna join me? Looks like there's room for two." He waggled an eyebrow at Severus.

Laughing and shaking his head, Severus exclaimed, "You're sick! You know that?"

"I'm not! I just like to yank your chain." Sirius grew silent, his expression grave. "Thank you." He said softly.

"It was my pleasure." Severus slapped his shoulder. "Take your time. I've ordered breakfast to be brought here. After we eat, we'll go check on Remy and then I want you to get some sleep!"

"Yes Mum!" Sirius smirked, pulling his shirt over his head.

Severus left him to his own devices and quickly returned to Remus.

"Hi." He quietly greeted the two women as he stepped into the room. "Any news?"

They turned worried eyes in his direction.

"What?" He asked, as his heart leapt in panic.

"He's taken a turn for the worse." Juno whispered.

"Is there anything you can do?" Severus asked fearfully.

"I'm afraid there isn't." Juno replied. "I've done all I can do. At this point, I fear he will never regain consciousness again."

Severus rushed over and gently took Remus' free hand. He sank into a chair by the bed and whispered, "C'mon Moony! You need to fight, my friend!" Juno moved to stand behind him. She rubbed his back and felt the tension in his shoulders. He continued to whisper encouragingly to his friend.

Juno and Sonya shared a sad smile across the bed.

"I'm going to take a little walk." Sonya announced, getting to her feet. She bent and kissed Remus' forehead and whispered, "I'll be right back. I need to stretch my legs. Sev is here. He'll protect you. I'll be back soon." She kissed him lightly on the lips and added, "I love you Remus. Come back to me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Have my loyal servants assembled, Wormtail?" Voldemort asked from his throne-like chair. He slouched lazily in his seat before his fire, his casual pose belying his nearly tangible excitement.

"Y-yes, my Lord." Peter stammered and bowed before the bastard, looking every inch the vermin he was.

"Very good." He rubbed his hands together in gleeful anticipation. "Tonight we see the beginning of the end for Severus and his brat and lay the groundwork for my glorious rise to power."

"Indeed, master." Peter bowed again.

"Don't use that word!" Voldemort shrieked. Peter blinked in confusion.

"What word, Master?" He stammered.

"That insolent, ingratiating catch-phrase that Severus used so glibly to lie to me!" Voldemort hissed in rage. "That word…'indeed'…" He sneered. "I never want to hear it again!"

"Yes M-master." Peter shivered in fear. 'He's off his bleedin' rocker!' He thought, laughing inwardly.

"Well, shall we go address my faithful ones, hm?" He queried, sweeping past the trembling ex-Marauder. He sighed in relief when he realized that he had escaped punishment once again.

"Yes, Master." Peter followed meekly in his wake.

He stood before his minions, regally impressive despite his hideous appearance. The group of a hundred or so Death Eaters assembled there, nervously shifted and came to attention.

When silence blanketed the room, he spoke. "My dedicated children, the time has come for us to begin to make our stand."

Quiet, excited, murmuring mingled with the rustle of shifting robes. Voldemort raised his hand for silence.

"Yes, yes. I can see you are all ready to move on to our next phase. I am pleased to see so much enthusiasm!" He grinned his evil leer and they silently awaited his next words.

"As you are aware, our next mission is to abduct Severus' Lady Fair and bring her here for a little vacation. I told you that I would choose a handful of you to be honoured with this privilege." He continued.

"Before we get to that announcement, I will outline the plan for you." He paused and waved his wand at the blank wall behind him. An image of the street Juno lived on appeared before them. "This is where our target resides." He declared, pointing his wand at Juno's flat. "As you can see, the street is rather open which would normally be a problem. However, this area tends to be rather secluded and relatively quiet. We must, once again, thank Peter for his steadfast attention to details!"

Peter was amazed. 'Voldemort must really be sure of his plans if he so lavishly gives praise.' He thought.

"I am here to serve, my Lord." He bowed, not chancing a swift retaliation for perceived insolence.

"My chosen target date is Halloween night." He announced. "You will converge on her domain at midnight on All Hallow's Eve and bring her directly to me. She will not be harmed. You are capable of this task without inflicting any pain on her." He paced back and forth before them and glared with his blood-red gaze. "Am I understood?" He demanded.

Murmurings of, "Yes my Lord" and "As you wish, Master," filled the room.

"Good." He nodded in satisfaction and took a seat in the large ornate chair at the head of the room. "Now, for the moment you all are eagerly anticipating, I will announce those among you which I have determined are worthy of such an honour."

Silence settled once more as they waited with a strange mix of emotions. Excitement at being deemed worthy and dread of the consequences should they fail.

"Come forth and stand beside me as I announce you." He instructed. "My first loyal subject is Malade (Malady) Mortis." A tall, thin, black-haired woman with piercing black eyes stood regally before her Master.

"Thank you, my Lord." She bowed and moved beside him.

"Harper Bainbridge." The Dark Lord announced. An aristocratic blond man with icy blue eyes stood before him. His demeanor, as well as his name, screamed 'pure blood' to anyone who saw him.

"Thank you, my Lord." He barely bowed to the evil madman and took his place beside him.

"Ellis Carrick." Voldemort smiled.

A short, skinny man with reddish-brown hair looked around in surprise. He moved forward and bowed deeply.

"I am honoured, my Lord." His oily voice barely held the obedient tone the evil man required of all of his servants.

"Damian Damislov." Voldemort hissed and smiled at the tall, rather good-looking young man. He had pale skin, flowing black hair and deep brown eyes. His face was defined by high cheekbones, a strong jaw and a dimpled chin.

"Thank you, my Lord." He bowed before his Master and stood next to Harper Bainbridge.

"Grigori Rozputka." Voldemort nodded to a tall, broadly built bear of a man with dark brown hair, graying at the temples and riveting hazel eyes. Despite his size, he moved gracefully and reminded Voldemort of Severus quite a bit.

"My Lord." He bowed respectfully. He did not feel thankful for being chosen. He was not happy about this at all. They said he 'saw things'. And Grigori was not liking what he 'saw' concerning this mission.

"And lastly, my most loyal servant, Peter Pettigrew." Voldemort announced.

"I am most honoured, my Lord." Peter bowed lowly before him. "Thank you." But a feeling of dread washed over the rat-faced wizard. He didn't approve of this mission and he fervently had hoped he would be over-looked.

"You know what I require of you." Voldemort addressed the six wizards assembled there. "I expect you to deliver this doctor to me unharmed and as quickly as possible."

"We understand, my Lord." Harper Bainbridge bowed. "We will not fail."

"I am quite sure of that." Voldemort hissed. "I am sure you do not wish to face my wrath should you fail!"

"No, my Lord." The pureblood murmured.

"You are all dismissed!" He announced "I will summon you again soon, when our plan has been carried through."

After the typical bowing, scraping and groveling had been endured, Grigori Rozputka stepped up beside Peter.

"I do not like this my friend." He confessed in his guttural Russian accent.

"Nor do I, Grigori." Peter agreed, looking gravely at the older wizard.

"This will go badly. For all of us." Grigori nodded. "You will see. I am right."

"That may very well be the case." Peter admitted. "But we have no choice. We have been chosen and we must follow orders, insane as we think they may be."


	44. Taking Chances

****

Taking Chances

After the typical bowing, scraping and groveling had been endured, Grigori Rozputka stepped up beside Peter.

"I do not like this, my friend." He confessed in his guttural Russian accent.

"Nor do I, Grigori." Peter agreed, looking gravely at the older wizard.

"This will go badly. For all of us." Grigori nodded. "You will see. I am right."

"That may very well be the case." Peter admitted. "But we have no choice. We have been chosen and we must follow orders, insane as we think they may be."

Grigori looked sharply at his companion. Peter swallowed convulsively as he realized the implications of his words.

"I…" He spluttered.

"It is no matter." Grigori waved his hand. "You need not fear speaking your mind to me."

"I did not mean to sound disrespectful of our Master." Peter spoke urgently. "I do not…"

"You must quiet, my friend." Grigori whispered as he nodded imperceptively toward an approaching Harper Bainbridge.

"Gentlemen." He greeted as he came to stand beside them. "It is such an honor to be specially chosen to do this good deed for our Master. Don't you agree?" He looked sharply from Grigori to Peter. His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Indeed, it is an honor." Grigori bowed deeply. "Excuse me." He turned away and walked through the crowd. He would stop and accept congratulations and well wishes from time to time. He left the meeting as soon as was reasonably acceptable. You were free to go at any time after the Dark Lord dismissed you, but Grigori had learned long ago that it was wise to remain for a time afterwards. Suspicion, here, was a very dangerous thing.

He left the Grand Ballroom and made his way off the grounds of the crumbling manor house. His thoughts were centered on the Dark Lord's obsession with this mission. The devil of a man seemed to be losing focus. As he mused over the events of the day and his mission, his mind was not on where his feet led him. He entered a clearing, completely unaware of his surroundings. Peter Pettigrew stepped out of an overgrown hedgerow.

"Grigori." He called.

"Peter." Grigori had been startled from his musings, but replied to the summons, apparently unruffled.

"I…uh…was wondering." He said hesitantly. "What is your take on our orders?" Peter swallowed nervously as Grigori leveled the sharp-eyed glance at him again.

"The orders were given with the implicit understanding that they would be followed." Grigori replied ambiguously.

"Yes, I realize that." Peter agreed. "But, I am…er…failing… to see where the Dark Lord is headed with this plan." He glanced quickly at Grigori's face, trying to read his expression. Grigori merely remained impassive, waiting for him to continue.

"It is our Master's prerogative to decide what is…best…of course." Peter added, praying he had read Grigori correctly earlier and that he hadn't just signed his death warrant. He held his breath and waited.

"I agree." Grigori said pensively. "However, I do not see how this has any benefit when it comes to…purifying…our world." Grigori mentally crossed his fingers. This conversation could get him killed if he was reading Peter wrong.

"You have the same opinion then?" Peter asked bravely. "I feel he has lost focus. It is not about excluding Muggle-borns any longer. I feel he is on some sort of…power trip."

"That was brave of you." Grigori said softly. "I agree with you. He has now become intent on taking over the country or the world…Merlin knows."

Peter nodded in concurrence and lowered his voice even more. He glanced nervously around them. "His personal vendetta against Snape and his son achieves nothing."

"I agree." Grigori spoke just as quietly. "He is using us as an army in a war I did not sign on for." He swallowed and made a critical decision, praying it did not mean his death. "I no longer feel that we are doing what is right, my friend."

Peter searched the face of the man before him carefully. He saw honesty and bravery there as well as a sliver of fear.

"I am of the same mind as you." Peter admitted. "My question is this. What do we do now?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Siri, why don't you go and give an update to Ron, Draco and our guests?" Severus suggested as he steered Siri in the direction of the main hall. "Could you also have breakfast brought here for Sonya and your Mum and in an hour, have something sent to my private sitting room for Sirius and myself?"

"Yes sir." Siri replied. "Anything to keep busy! Call me if there's any change?"

"I will, don't worry." Severus squeezed his shoulder and gave him a gentle shove.

Siri stopped just outside the door leading into the kitchen. He took a deep breath and let it out in a heavy sigh. He braced himself against the painful news he was about to share. He pushed the door open and his eyes met the expectant expressions of the group of people seated around the table. The remains of breakfast were littered about the table, cups of tea and mugs of coffee were scattered about the room. Several of the kitchen elves scurried about refilling cups and clearing away plates.

"Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby exclaimed as he launched himself at Siri's legs. "Good morning, sir!"

"Good morning, Dobby." Siri smiled wearily as he patted the little elf's shoulder.

"What can Dobby do for you sir?" The little elf squeaked.

"I want two trays of food taken to Master Remus' new room, please Dobby." Siri instructed. "One for Mistress Sonya and one for Mum."

"Yes, sir." Dobby bowed. "Not one for Master Remus?"

"Not yet, Dobby." Siri placed his hand on Dobby's shoulder to comfort him as he saw the little elf's eyes fill with tears. "Also, in an hour, I would like you to take two trays of food to my father's sitting room." He added gently.

"Yes sir." Dobby bowed again. "One for Master Severus and one for Master Sirius."

"That's right." Siri smiled and the little elf beamed. "Thank you Dobby."

"You is welcome, sir." Dobby bowed deeply. "Does Master wish for coffee or tea?"

"Coffee this morning, please." Siri sighed wearily once again. "Thanks." He added as he sat next to Ron and Dobby placed a large mug of black coffee before him.

"What's going on, Siri?" Jason asked, a worried frown on his face.

"Yeah, is he okay?" Ron asked.

"Where is he?" Draco enquired at the same moment

Siri put up a hand to stem the flow of anxious questions he was bombarded with by everyone in the room. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he resisted the urge to close his eyes and shut it all out.

He opened his mouth to speak, swallowed suddenly as emotion choked him and tried again.

"He…um…there's a complication." He said quietly, a hitch in his voice. "I went in this morning and something…didn't seem right." He paused and licked his dry lips.

"Mum's been in to examine him, but she's done all she can for him." He closed his eyes and tried to keep his tears from falling. "She…um." He exhaled shakily. "She said that…" Tears spilled from his eyes and he choked back a sob. "She doesn't feel at this point that…" He swallowed again trying to force the words to come. "He may never wake up." His words died in a whisper. 

Ron put a comforting arm around his friend. "We can't give up hope, Siri." He said quietly and several people silently nodded in agreement.

"If we don't find a cure for his Lycanthropy…his next transformation…could kill him." Siri revealed. "He may be too weak to survive it." His throat closed and his stomach clenched. He lurched forward, resting his elbows on the table. He shoved his hands into his hair, grasping handfuls of the thick mane and began to sob brokenly.

Jason looked around at his group and stood. He jerked his head toward the door and they began to file out of the room.

"Siri, I think it best if my group and I clear out." He said quietly. "Thank Severus for me. This was an excellent opportunity for us to train. I appreciate his generosity and hospitality. Please keep us informed of any changes in Remus' condition." He placed a comforting hand on Siri's shoulder, but the younger man never acknowledged him in his grief.

"We will, Jason." Ron spoke quietly, rising to his feet and extending a hand. Jason shook his hand, nodded to him and Draco and turned to leave.

"Siri?" Natalia called softly.

He turned tear-filled eyes to her and smiled bravely.

"It was a pleasure to meet you and train with you." She said gently. Siri merely nodded and buried his head in his hands.

"Neville." Draco stood and approached his former year-mate.

"Yes?" Neville quirked an eyebrow.

"It's been a pleasure." Draco shook his hand.

"For me too, Draco." Neville smiled and nodded. He passed a sad glance in Siri's direction before leaving the room.

As the last of Jason's group filed from the room to prepare to depart, a sudden commotion was heard from the fire.

Blue-green flames erupted from the chimney and with a 'whoosh', Hermione Granger rolled from the flames, covered in soot. 

"Surprise!" She shouted happily as she knocked the dust and ash from her traveling cloak. When no one said anything, she looked around at the grave expressions and quipped, "You look as if someone has died!"

Siri shot out of his chair and lunged toward her. His steps faltered and he stopped halfway, stunned by what he'd been about to do. He turned on his heel and stormed from the room, shouting over his shoulder, "You tell her!"

Draco stared hard at her, anger flashing in his eyes. He looked over at Ron before chasing after Siri; leaving Ron to explain things to a very confused Hermione.

"Ron?" She said haltingly. "What just happened? What'd I do? Why were Siri and Draco so angry?"

"You just walked in and stepped in it, big time." He said cryptically. "Come and sit. A lot has happened around here. You need to listen carefully." He knew he wasn't making much sense, but he had just learned that one of his friends, a man he highly respected, might be dying. As no one else appeared in any condition to do so, it seemed he was gifted with the honor of spreading the news.

As he revealed the events of the past month, Hermione's expression grew steadily more horrified.

"Oh my God!" She cried. "I feel like such an idiot!"

"You didn't know, 'Mione." Ron murmured sadly.

"Siri was so upset!" She explained. "I am so sorry!" She burst into tears and Ron patted her back awkwardly.

"Just give him some time." Ron assured her. "When he calms down, it'll be alright."

She threw her arms around him and hugged so tightly his air supply was nearly cut off.

"He was so angry!" She wailed into his sweater.

"It'll be fine." He shushed her and added, "Would you like to go visit Remus?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco had rushed from the kitchen in hot pursuit of Siri, but as he entered the main hall, the young man was no where in sight. He made straight for the North Corridor, but had gone all the way to Remus' room with no sign of Siri. He turned and back-tracked to the Main Hall. Glances into the sitting room and study, told him that those rooms were empty. He was going to head up the stairs for Siri's room when a noise caught his attention. Moving quietly up the Main Hall, he caught the sound of a sniffle coming from the darkened South Corridor. He stood in the entrance to the long hall, straining to hear a sound.

"Siri?" He called softly. "Are you down there?"

"I'm here." Siri's muffled voice answered sadly.

As Draco's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he made out the shadowy silhouette of Siri. He sat huddled on the floor, his back pressed to the wall. His arms were braced around his knees, his face was buried in his arms, the picture of misery itself.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked quietly.

"I guess." Siri sniffled. "Well, no I'm not. Not really, if truth be told." He amended, looking up at Draco wretchedly. "How about you? Alright?"

"No. I'm not either." Draco admitted. "May I sit?" He gestured to a spot near Siri.

"Yeah, sure." Siri shifted his position as Draco sat down.

"You're okay with this? I mean me, it's okay?" Draco asked, hesitantly, not sure if he was truly welcome.

"Yeah, it's okay." Siri said with a small snort of laughter. "Our….well, my problem seems a bit…insignificant…now, doesn't it?"

"You have legitimate reasons for feeling the way you do Siri." Draco argued. "But it doesn't seem as important, you're right. Not with Uncle Remy…lying in there."

"It's not fair!" Siri cried suddenly. "Why him? I mean…he's suffered so much his whole life! Now this? It's just not fair!"

"I know." Draco agreed softly. "He is such a good man. He deserves better." The silence stretched as the two young men were lost in thoughts of their 'Uncle Remy.'

"You know, he's…oh I don't know…he's the kind of guy that when you see that pain and worry etched in his face, that you just want to take care of him. Make it all go away." Siri whispered.

"I know." Draco nodded sadly. "He'd be surprised by it too!"

"Yeah." Siri smiled briefly. "He's always the strong one. Always there with a shoulder to lean on, a tissue or chocolate." He laughed softly and Draco joined in the laugh with a soft chuckle of his own.

"That's exactly him." Draco smiled. "He has no idea how much he is loved, admired and respected." Draco choked back a sob and continued. "You know, since I turned from my father and the Dark, I've not really had anyone I could turn to. Your Dad had his hands full with helping you and dealing with all the two of you were going through. I didn't want to interfere with my problems. They seemed insignificant to what you were facing. Then we came here and Uncle Remy was there for me. When ever I needed someone, he was **_always _**there. It didn't matter to him that I was a Malfoy or that my father was a Death Eater. He didn't care about how I had behaved in the past. What mattered to him was that I was hurt and alone and needed someone." Draco broke down, great heaving sobs burst from his chest. "What are we going to do without him, Siri?"

Siri pushed aside their history. It was no longer an issue. It was suddenly very clear what was important. They all needed each other. They needed to be united and strong for Uncle Remy. He turned and wrapped his arms around Draco and hugged him tightly.

Draco stiffened at the contact, holding himself in rigid control, unsure of what this gesture meant.

"It's okay, Dray." Siri whispered. "We are going to be okay. Remus is going to be just fine." He started sobbing uncontrollably and Draco suddenly understood what the other man was saying and threw his arms around him in a fierce hug.

After several minutes, the two young men regained some control over their emotions and settled their backs to the wall and spoke quietly of their experiences with their friend and adopted uncle.

"Remember when I had the flu a while back?" Draco said softly.

"Yeah, you were really sick." Siri nodded. "We stayed away, not wanting to catch it."

"Uncle Remy didn't." Draco revealed. "He stayed with me. He even slept right next to me through the worst of it."

"I didn't know that." Siri confessed.

"Even though I wasn't much company, he sat with me, took care of me!" Draco exclaimed. "He had cool cloths for my fever, tissues for my nose. He had broth for me to sip and basins handy when it wouldn't stay down. He held me when my fever gave me nightmares. It was just…I've never had that." He swallowed. "You…well, you have Severus…you know."

"You're saying he's like a father to you." Siri smiled softly, a tear trickled down his cheek. Draco nodded and they grew silent again.

"He's been there for me too." Siri said quietly a few moments later. "Look at all he's done for me over the years. Never asking, 'What's in it for me?' When the dementors converged on the train all those years ago, remember?" Draco nodded. "He just stepped in and helped me." Siri grew thoughtful. "He taught me the Patronus Charm. Then there was his drums. He just gave them to me! I needed help. He helped! I didn't even realize how much he had quietly stepped in and just did what was needed."

"I know." Draco whispered. "He's been such a stabilizing force. He balances everything."

"You know my trouble with the blades?" Siri asked quietly.

"Yeah. That episode with the switchblade scared the shit out of me!" Draco laughed softly. "When you waved that knife around! Merlin Siri, I thought you were going to attack your Dad!"

"Pretty freaky, huh?" Siri admitted.

"To say the least." Draco snorted.

"But, did you know that Remus came every night and worked with me in my room?" Siri revealed.

"No!" Draco exclaimed.

"He did." Siri declared. "He was gentle with me but firm, insisting that I handle the blades and use them. He even forced me to cut him." Siri said, barely audible in the quiet darkness.

"He what!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yeah." Siri said shortly. "He said it was important that I learn what it felt like to inflict an injury. I didn't want to. I fought him on it. I refused to do it…..and he refused to let it drop."

"What did you do?" Draco asked in an awed tone of voice.

"I slashed him, several times, like he did you that one time when the shield failed." Siri confessed. "I was horrified. My God the blood! But, it helped! It really helped! I had to hold it together because I was the only one who could help him after I did it. Do you see?" Siri cried.

"I see." Draco said gently, putting an arm around his new friend. "He made you strong."

A gut-wrenching sob burst from Siri's chest. "Why him? Why?" He turned to Draco and they hugged each other tightly, tears streamed down their faces, worried and grieving for their Uncle Remy.

After several long moments, their tears subsided to sniffles and they pulled apart, drying their eyes on their sleeves.

"Let's go find my Dad." Siri suggested. "We need to get to work on this cure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius climbed out of the tub feeling better than he had in days. He toweled himself dry and dressed in the clean clothes Severus had brought him. As he emerged from the steaming bathroom, his nose was assaulted by the aroma of strong black coffee and delicious food. His stomach rumbled loudly in anticipation.

Severus sat at the small table, coffee at his elbow, newspaper in hand. He looked up and smiled, "Much better, Paddy." He said sardonically.

"Thank you, Shadow." He spoke quietly as he sat across from his friend. "I owe you my sanity."

Severus looked sharply at Sirius, assessing the comment. "We need each other Sirius."

"I need you." He added softly.

Sirius stared silently at Severus for several long moments. Much more was said with the shared look than any words could ever tell. The moment ended when Severus looked away to pick up his cup. After taking a drink, he opened the paper and folded it back. He thrust it across the table at Sirius and said, "Check this out."

Sirius took the paper, a curious expression turned to shock as he read what Severus had referred to.

"Did you know any of them?" Severus asked quietly.

"Only their Head Auror." Sirius growled. "He was a good man. He had a family too."

"Things are heating up." Severus declared.

"I know." Sirius agreed. "We're reading about these 'skirmishes' more and more every day."

"It will be time to join them soon." Severus announced unnecessarily. "With or without Moony."

"I'm not leaving until I know he's through this!" Sirius growled.

"You may not have a choice, my friend." Severus admonished.

"I'll quit then." Sirius declared stubbornly. "I'm not abandoning Remus. He's been there for me through all of it. Ever since he realized what Peter did, he's been my stabilizing force and I. Will. Not. Abandon. Him." Sirius declared fiercely.

"Okay, Paddy." Severus agreed quietly. "We'll sit tight as long as we can." He reached out and squeezed Sirius' shoulder. "Finish your breakfast. It's your turn to sit with him for a while. I'm headed to the lab."

"I'll stay with Remus until you come back." Sirius informed him.

"Good enough." Severus nodded, getting to his feet. "Make Juno and Sonya take a break." He ordered as he headed out the door.

"Aye Captain!" Sirius grinned and tucked into his food in a rush to join his friend.

A short time later, he entered Remus' room. Juno was studying a strip of paper that was spilling from a machine near the head of Remus' bed. Sonya was reading the light-hearted parts of the morning paper out loud and Sirius shook his head, smiling gently.

"Good morning." He said softly as he stepped forward.

"Morning." Juno said absently, a scowl on her face. Sonya paused long enough to nod her greeting and resumed her reading.

"Is something wrong?" He asked Juno as he stood looking at Remus over her shoulder

Juno looked up and smiled briefly. "Not any more than before." She admitted. "Are you feeling better?" She asked as she gently squeezed his arm.

"Much better, than you." He smiled briefly, his gaze never leaving Remus' face. He sat in the chair, pulling it as close to Remus as he could. "Hey, Moony." He smiled softly. "It's morning."

"I'm going to take a break." Sonya whispered. "Are you staying for a while?"

"Yes, I'm staying until Sev comes." Sirius told her.

"Good. I'll see you later." She kissed Remus' forehead. "I'll be back in a little while Remy. I need a shower and some sleep." 

"I'm going to do the same thing. Sirius." Juno said as Sonya left. "Is Sev in the lab?"

"Yes." Sirius answered automatically, his thoughts centered on Remus. Juno left quietly, closing the door behind her.

Sirius sat there silently watching Remus' chest rise and fall and fought to remain in control. His eyes traveled to the wires and tubes and then to the machines they were attached to. The steady 'beep-beep' of the heart monitor was eerily comforting. The 'whoosh' of the respirator disturbed him the most. It reminded him that Remus was not functioning on his own. It screamed at him that without this 'assisted living', Remus would no longer exist, other than as a memory.

He choked back a sob and gently took Remus' hand. Squeezing it firmly, he said, "Come on Remus, don't do this." Tears spilled down his cheeks, leaving silvery tracks shimmering in their wake. "You are the glue that holds this crazy family together! We can't possibly survive without you." He fell silent, disjointed thoughts tumbled crazily through his mind.

"Severus needs you, you know." He chided softly. "I mean how is he ever going to straighten things out in his life without your presence? All of this emotional crap? He can't deal with that alone! You have to stick around and help him with that! He has hidden his feelings for so many years, he doesn't know how to deal with all of this! You're the only one who can reach him when he starts to go overboard. You can't abandon him just when he needs you the most!"

"And the kids? Well, you know how much they need you! Look at how they turn to you first for so many reasons! I know the Pup really looks up to you. Well, they all do. And Draco? Merlin Remy! He has really become attached to you! I think he regards you as a father! You're all he has since his family shunned him! Look what you've done for him. He has become a fine young man, a strong and confident man. You did that! We all saw it. You took him in and gave him all he needed. You have to get better for him

Sirius listened to the machines as they tirelessly supported his friend. He took a deep breath and whispered,

"What about Sonya, Remy? I'm not sure at what point in this relationship you're at, but don't you want it all? Isn't she worth fighting for? I saw it in your eyes, you know. Months ago, when you first met, it was there. You may not even be aware of it yet, but I suspect you are. She is the love of your life. You have to get better for her, Remy. You have to get better for you too! You need each other!" Sirius sniffled softly and closed his eyes. He stretched, arching his back to remove the kinks that had begun to settle in from sitting hunched over the side of the bed. He squeezed Remus' hand again.

"Can you feel me Remy?" He asked desperately. "Can you hear me? Wake up damn it! I need you too!" Huge racking sobs shook his body and he laid his head on Remus' leg. "Have mercy Remus! Please don't leave me! I can't do this without you! I don't want to deal with life without you any more!" He drew a deep, shaky breath and calmed himself.

"Get a grip, Sirius!" He growled at himself. "Sev's right. You are making this about you." Taking another deep breath and expelling it forcefully, he shored himself up. "I'm not leaving you Remus." He declared. "I am going to be here for you every step of the way. Do you hear me?" He smiled gently at the silent man before him. "We're all waiting Remus. Come back to us Moony. We need you, you need us. I'm right here for you just like you've always been there for me, friends, brothers, always. I love you Remy, please get better. Please wake up!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dad?" Siri called softly as he pushed the door to the lab open. Severus looked up from his journal as the two teens stepped into the room.

"Siri. Draco." He acknowledged without halting his note taking.

"How's it going?" Siri asked.

"Slow." Severus bit off sharply.

"We're here to help." Draco announced.

"Thanks." Severus snapped tensely and the teens exchange a wary glance.

"Uh, Dad…are you okay?" Siri asked cautiously, worry tingeing his voice.

Severus looked up sharply and noted the anxious expressions. 

"I'm sorry." He said throwing his quill down in disgust. "I didn't mean to snap at you. Have a seat." 

He waved toward two lab stools and sat down himself, rubbing his tired and burning eyes. He hadn't slept well in days. The few brief hours of sleep the night before hadn't come close to recharging his batteries.

"What can we do, Dad?" Siri asked gently. "Are you finished with all of the equations now?"

"Yes, that phase is done. Sylvia and Natalia handled the last of it while we were busy with Remus." Severus sighed. "Thanks Merlin!"

"What comes next, sir?" Draco asked. "Tell us what to do and we'll help."

"I was just making notes on that." Severus announced. "I have researched extensively and I believe I have the proper ingredients identified. Now comes the trial and error phase. The real work."

"Figuring out the proper amount of each component to obtain the desired end result." Draco quoted a line, remembered from a long ago lesson. A lesson taught to him by the highly respected man before him.

"Exactly." Severus smiled at his former student. 

"Well!" He said clapping his hands together and looking around himself thoughtfully. "Neither of you is qualified to do this beyond preparing ingredients. So, get your equipment and get started."

"We're on it." Siri declared as he collected knives, mortars and pestles and assorted vials and beakers to house their efforts.

"Don't forget gloves!" Severus warned. "No accidents with the Belladonna, thank you!"

"Yes sir." Draco grinned as he grabbed two pair of protective gloves and tossed one pair to Siri. They shook their heads ruefully at the 'professor's' warning…some habits were hard to change.

For the longest time the three men worked in silence. Siri and Draco slowly and methodically, chopped, sliced, shredded and diced. They pulverized and crumbled ingredients as ordered and bottled them. Draco labeled everything in his neat blocked-style of writing in the specified color code that was deeply ingrained from years of the Potion's Master's tutelage. As the bottles lined up along one long counter, Severus wrote furiously in his journal. He was creating 'recipes' for testing, leaving room for noting anything of significance that may occur during the testing process.

As morning turned to afternoon, the silence stretched. There was the constant scritch-scratch of Severus' quill, the sounds of chopping and slicing and the occasional clink of a pestle clattering against crockery as a hand spasmed or someone's aim was off.

Haltingly, at first, Severus began to hum. His deep baritone grew steadily more confident (he hadn't done this for an eternity). The tune was hauntingly familiar and Siri startled as he realized that his father was humming 'Silent Night'! He didn't look at Severus for fear he would stop. He thought it was too soon for Christmas carols; it was still only Halloween. As the soft milky tone of his father's voice washed over him, he felt soothed and comforted by the warmth the sound projected. He glanced sideways at Draco and saw that he was just as astonished as Siri was.

Siri took a deep breath and hesitantly added his husky voice to the gentle Christmas carol. A few notes later, Draco's clear tenor joined in as well, providing perfect harmony to the two deeper voices. It didn't matter that they continued to hum the same notes over and over. It pulled them together, united them in this mission and before they even realized the passage of time, evening had crept upon them.

Juno descended the stairs quietly. She was enthralled by the beautiful sounds emanating from behind the closed door. She stood outside, her head tilted, listening for several minutes before entering the lab.

None of them were aware of her entrance and she stood inside the door enjoying the scene before her. Siri and Draco appeared to be cleaning their work area, humming happily, faint smiles on their faces. But Severus? Her breath caught in her throat. Maybe she was imagining it, maybe not, but he appeared to be glowing! Radiating a bright shimmering silver aura. His face was smooth and unlined and showed no traces of the weariness that had been etched there that morning.

He looked up and saw her standing there and the most beautiful smile lit up his face. She was amazed! She stepped closer and their lips met in a warm kiss. She felt the tingle of magic surge into her on contact and wondered what it meant.

"Hi Mum." Siri smiled as he spotted her.

"Hi Sweetie." She hugged him briefly. "Hello Draco." She added, giving him a quick hug as well. "You three have been holed up down here for entirely too long." She looked sternly at Severus.

"Sorry, love." He grinned sheepishly. "We've been working."

"I can see that." She admitted, her glance roving to the rows of vials and bottles. "But, it's time to call it a day. Come and have some dinner and relax." She ordered.

"We'll be right up." Severus agreed. "Just have to clean up in here a bit."

"Okay." She acknowledged. "You've got five minutes!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Draco laughed as she waved and left the room.

"Well, we have our orders!" Severus grinned as he slammed the journal shut and stretched his aching back. "Thank you for all you've done guys." He added quietly.

"We're here to do all we can to help Uncle Remy." Siri told him. "We want to help." Draco nodded earnestly in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Remus." Severus said softly a short time after dinner. "How're you doing? Yeah, I know. Stupid question." He grew silent and watched Remus lay there silent as death, but for the infernal noise of the machines labouring away.

"You know….I really don't appreciate you leaving all of this shit up to me to handle by myself." He snarked at his friend in a mildly sarcastic tone of voice. "Bloody selfish of you, if you ask me!"

Juno slipped silently into the room and watched him as he talked to Remus.

Severus brushed the hair away from Remus' eyes and whispered, "Come on. Moony! You can do this man! Fight it!"

The silence stretched for several moments with only the machines to accompany it.

"I've just spent the day in the lab." Severus said conversationally, as if Remus were there to carry on with. "Siri and Draco were a huge help. I'm ready to start 'cooking' soon thanks to their efforts. I created quite a list of 'recipes' to test. First thing tomorrow, I start brewing."

Silence.

"Yeah, I knew you'd be happy to hear that." He said and Juno was jolted by how manic it sounded.

"You have to wake up you know." Severus said chidingly. "I refuse to give this cure to you from a syringe." He choked back a sob as he pushed everything deep down inside. He couldn't afford to give in to his emotions. He had to remain strong for Remus. For everyone. They all looked to him to handle it all. To fix it. He would not let them down.

"Nope." He said drawing a sharp breath through his nose. "You'll have to be awake, alert, and sitting up in this bed if you want me to cure you, my friend." He was overcome with grief, unable to hold it down any longer. His shoulders shook with silent sobs.

Juno rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He stiffened and immediately quit crying.

"Sev…" She whispered. "Go ahead."

"I can't." He struggled to regain control. "Everyone depends on me to be strong. They're all counting on me to fix this."

"Severus, you're only human!" She cried, moving to face him. "You can't do this alone. You can't keep shoving this down inside you!"

"I will do whatever I must to get us all past this." He declared, anger and frustration flashing in his eyes.

"It's going to blow up in your face." She whispered as she softly caressed his face. "It's too much for you to handle alone. Let me help you! Come to me when it gets to be too much, please!" She cried, wrapping him in her arms once more.

At first, she thought she had reached him as he relaxed against her and wrapped her in his arms. He buried his face in her neck and sighed deeply. He drew a deep breath and leaned back to look in her eyes.

"I'll be fine, love." He kissed her lightly before he rose to his feet. "I have to get back to work."

"Severus…it's late." She argued. "You need your rest. Why don't you wait and start fresh in the morning?"

"I just have a few notes I want to make while it's still fresh in my mind." He maintained, pulling away. "I won't be long."

"Okay." She smiled in defeat, knowing full well that she wouldn't see him again that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Six figures dressed in black robes, wearing ghastly white masks appeared suddenly in the street outside the converted warehouse. Voldemort's chosen few stealthily made their way to the proper entrance. They kept to the shadows so as to be virtually invisible to any prying eyes. Peter and Grigori kept a watch over the deserted street as their four companions readied to handle the actual abduction.

It was a typical, cold and wet, late October night. The wind was raw and the air was damp. The chill seeped into their bones, but went largely unnoticed as their minds were occupied by following their orders.

"Alohomora!" Malade hissed as she pointed her wand at the locks on Juno's door. They crept into the apartment, gliding silently as ghosts, in search of their victim.

The loft was dark but the light from the street told them what they did not want to know.

"Damn it!" Harper Bainbridge hissed. "She isn't here!"

"What do we do now?" Ellis squeaked nervously. "You know our Master expects us to return with the woman!"

"Do you suppose she is at the hospital?" Dominic asked.

"She may have been called in for an emergency." Harper mused. "Let's go there and see if we can learn anything."

They regrouped on the street.

"Where is she?" Grigori demanded.

"The apartment was empty." Harper snapped. "We can only guess at where she may be."

"I suggested that she may be at St. Mungo's." Dominic spoke defensively.

"Let's find out." Harper snapped and disappeared with a *pop*. His three companions followed.

"I told you this would go badly, my friend." Grigori told Peter and they blinked from sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean she wasn't there!" Voldemort roared a short time later.

"No, My Lord." Malade bowed low. "The apartment was empty."

Voldemort paced angrily back and forth before the six trembling Death Eaters. They knew their failure would be punished severely.

"We enquired of her at St. Mungo's, Master." Harper spoke quietly. "They informed us that she was on personal leave."

"A personal leave?" Voldemort snapped to attention. "Then she must be at Snape Manor."

"We can only assume, sir." Harper bowed briefly.

"Peter!" Voldemort shouted and Peter startled violently.

"Y-yes Master?" He stammered.

"What progress is being made to breech the wards on Snape Manor?" Voldemort demanded.

"I have no news to report, Master." Peter said quietly, bracing for what was sure to come…punishment for failure.

"I am extremely disappointed with all of you." Voldemort snarled. "Such incompetence cannot go unpunished, you surely must realize."

He smiled evilly as he listened to their murmured acknowledgement…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Siri awoke with a start. He pressed the heel of his hand to his scar and rubbed at it.

"Up to tricks, Voldie?" He whispered. "Let's see what you're up to." He closed his eyes, ignoring the pain and thought about what he was attempting. 'I want to know what is going on, but I don't want to be seen.' Siri's eyes popped open. "Yes!" He exclaimed. "I'll be invisible!"

He concentrated all of his energy into becoming invisible and linking with Voldemort. He knew he was successful when the ear-splitting screams filled his ears and the pain in his scar seared his forehead as if being touched by a firebrand. He ignored his pain and listened…

_"For your failures, you must suffer your punishments! Crucio!" _He heard Voldemort shout. A man's screams filled Siri's head_. "You have let me down, Peter." _Voldemort hissed. _"Crucio!" _Siri heard Peter's screams begin as the first man's ended.

"_Grigori and Peter will only suffer this minor punishment. You four, however were the ones to truly fail to capture Severus' lady and I am afraid I cannot be so lenient with you_."

Siri jerked out of the link just as Voldemort began the first Killing Curse. He collapsed on his bed, panting for breath as the pain increased ten-fold and then abruptly stopped. He was left with a dull throbbing pain in his scar as his blood coursed through his veins. He lay there until the pain subsided enough to allow him to get shakily to his feet and slip into his jeans.

He opened the door to Severus' room and tiptoed up to the bed.

"Dad?" He whispered.

The figure in the bed stirred and rolled over.

"No, it's me Siri." Juno said sleepily. "What's the matter, Sweetie?" She sat up and blinked when he lit the lamp. She frowned at his worried expression.

"I linked with Voldemort." He answered quietly.

"Siri! You shouldn't do that when you're alone!" She exclaimed, coming fully awake.

"I know." He admitted. "I'm okay, just a little sore. I broke the link quickly."

"You're sure?" She asked, worry clouding her eyes. "Do you need anything?"

"Just the usual." He smiled grimly. 'Where's Dad?"

"Still in the lab." She sighed. "He needs to rest, but I might as well talk to the walls!"

Siri chuckled and nodded. He rose to leave.

"What did you learn from your link?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing to worry about." He smiled and bent to kiss her cheek. "Good-night Mum."

"Good-night Siri." She smiled briefly, noting his worried expression. He hadn't fooled her a bit.

"Oh, one thing interesting." Siri stopped and faced her again. "He didn't know I was there."

"What?" She yelped. "You did it?"

"Yup." He beamed. "I imagined I was invisible and it worked."

"That's fantastic!" She grinned. "I'm proud of you. That was a great accomplishment!"

"Thanks." He grinned in return. "Get some sleep. I'll check on Uncle Remy for you and try to get Dad to come to bed."

"Okay." She sighed tiredly. "Thank you. If Remus has any trouble at all, call me!"

"I will. 'Night!" He closed the door and went back to his room. He plopped down on his bed and clutched Mewlin to his chest.

"Do I tell him?" Siri mused. "Yes. I better. This wasn't some silly dream. Those people were being punished for a failure. He needs to know Mum isn't safe!" He jumped up, Mewlin in hand and flew down both sets of stairs and into the lab.

"Dad!" He exclaimed as he burst through the door.

"What?" Severus' head jerked up sharply from where it was resting on his forearm. He had fallen asleep hunched over his parchments full of notes. He blinked several times to clear his bleary vision and focus on his son. "What is it, Siri?" He asked after a moment.

"I had a vision. I linked with Voldemort." Siri blurted. "Successfully."

"He didn't know you were there?" Severus asked expectantly.

"No, he didn't." Siri confirmed. "But Dad, there's more." He added gravely, sitting across from Severus, still holding Mewlin close. Severus' eyes flickered to the bear, but he didn't comment, even if he did think it was cute.

"There was a failed mission tonight." Siri began and swallowed nervously.

"Failed?" Severus queried.

"Yes." Siri said in a hushed tone. "The Death Eaters failed to capture Mum."

"What?" Severus jumped to his feet and grabbed Siri's arm in a painful grip. "Tell me everything you know!" He demanded, his voice strained.

"OW!" Siri exclaimed as he tried to break free of Severus' grip. "You're hurting me, Dad!"

Severus released Siri's arm as if he'd been burned. He rushed around the desk and crushed Siri to him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" He said in a rush as he pulled on Siri's arm to inspect for damage.

"Dad!" Siri cried in alarm. "I'm okay. Are you?" He had never seen Severus near panic before, but he decided right then and there, that he didn't like it one bit! He counted on his Dad to always be in control under any circumstances.

Severus drew a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair in agitation.

"Tell me what happened." Severus demanded.

"I awoke to my scar burning, so I decided to try to link." Siri began. "Which was successful, as I said. Voldemort punished two Death Eaters. One was Peter. The other was a man by the name of Grigori. He used Cruciatus on them. But he also used the Killing Curse. I broke the link just as he began, but he said, 'You four were the ones to truly fail to capture Severus' lady.' Dad, he's after Mum!" Siri cried fearfully.

"There was nothing more?" Severus asked calmly.

"No." Siri reported. "Evidently they attempted to abduct Mum tonight and failed."

"Halloween night." Severus murmured vacantly.

They grew silent. Severus was lost in thoughts of the past and the current turn of events. Siri waited to hear what his father made of events.

"Wait a minute!" Severus exclaimed as he looked at Siri excitedly. "Did you say successfully?"

Siri grinned. "Yup, successfully."

"He didn't know you were there?" Severus asked.

"That's what 'successfully' means in this case!" Siri smirked.

Severus leveled a mild glare at him and said, "So how did you do it?"

"Oh…well…I went invisible." He admitted somewhat sheepishly. It was such a simple solution he was embarrassed that it hadn't occurred to him sooner.

"That's it?" Severus raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Basically yes." Siri confirmed. "I just knew I wanted to connect again but that I didn't want him to 'see' me and it was like a light bulb switched on in my head."

"A lot of the best solutions come about that way." Sev laughed, thinking back on a few of his 'light bulb illuminating' moments.

"Well as soon as I had that thought about him not seeing me, it clicked and I thought that I would try to be invisible during the link and it worked!" Siri explained.

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant." Severus grinned broadly at his son before his expression shifted to mild anger. "But, it was foolish to do this alone. Anything could have happened to you."

"I know." Siri admitted.

"Son, we don't know how this link works, to what extent the two of you can interact back and forth." Severus warned. "I don't want you doing this anymore without Sirius or myself with you. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Siri said quietly, eyes downcast. "I'm sorry sir."

Severus mentally sighed as he hugged Siri to him. 'When would this end? How long would it be until the last traces of abuse were gone forever?' 

"Don't worry about it." Severus patted his back. "It's wonderful that you can do this and I'm very proud of you. I just want you to be more careful and less…Gryffindor!" He growled at the end.

"I'll try." Siri sighed over his father's shoulder.

"Be a little more Slytherin and think of your own neck for once!" Severus laughed. "I hate that tendency of yours to jump in and act before thinking things through!"

"I know!" Siri smirked. "Consequences be damned!"

"Indeed." Severus muttered with mild sarcasm.

"Mum wants you to come to bed." Siri announced.

"She does, eh?" Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Siri nodded. "She's worried that you aren't getting enough sleep."

"I'm just fine." Severus snapped.

"Sure you are." Siri deadpanned. "I'm going up. You coming?"

"In a minute." Severus murmured, his eyes already turned back to his notes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Siri slipped into Remus' room quietly. He lit the small lamp on the bedside table and sat in a chair next to the bed. He watched Remus for several long moments as the machines breathed for him and the ticker tape counted out his heartbeats.

He reached over and silently tucked Mewlin in beside Remus, patting the blanket softly and smiling.

As he sat thinking over what had happened earlier, another 'light bulb' was slowly getting brighter.

"I wonder…" Siri murmured. He closed his eyes and focused on his power. He gathered it around himself and channeled it to his hands just as he had when he used it to help Remus before.

He stood and leaned over Remus and prayed this would work. He placed one hand on Remus' chest and the other on his forehead. He focused all of his attention on transferring his strength to Remus.

Siri stared in amazement as a blue-white glow surrounded his hands. His fingers tingled and his palms grew warm. He kept his right hand on Remus' forehead and slowly waved his left hand from Remus' shoulder, down his body as far as he could reach. He felt wave after wave of pain radiating from Remus' body and it staggered his mind to realize it.

On his second series of passes over Remus' body, he could feel his body cool as the fever disappeared. He felt the pain wasn't as intense either.

'Come on Uncle Remy.' He thought, urging the older man to fight it and get better. 'Help me fight it with you!'

"Come on Uncle Remy!" He said aloud. "Can you feel it? Use my strength Remus."

Siri made another pass over Remus and as his hand reached it's limit, he could feel a 'barrier' of energy. He shifted a bit further down the bed and only his fingertips remained on Remus' head. He pushed at the barrier near Remus' knees and fell back from the force.

"That's his pain!" Siri exclaimed. He reached out again, closed his eyes and violently pushed it away. "Go away!" He growled and the air shimmered momentarily and the glow from his hand wavered.

He looked back at Remus and held his wrist on Remus' forehead. His fever was indeed gone and he could tell he was resting more comfortably.

"That's much better, isn't it?" He whispered, a soft smile playing about his lips.

_"Who's there_?" Siri heard Remus' voice in his head and fell into his chair in shock.

_"Uncle Remy_?" Siri thought hesitantly.

_Siri? Is that you_?" Remus was heard again.

"_Yes. Oh Merlin Uncle Remy! You can hear me?" _ Siri said excitedly.

_"I can hear you_." Remus answered.

Siri was seriously freaking out. He could hear Remus perfectly in his head, but the body before him, laid there silent and unmoving.

__

"How do you feel? What can I do for you?" Siri babbled.

_"I'm better now for some reason_." Remus acknowledged. _"What did you do_?" 

_"I used my power to see if I could make you feel better_." Siri said simply. "_I think it worked." _

_"It did. Thank you_." Remus sighed. Siri laughed softly.

_"What's so funny, whelp?" _ Remus growled, a touch of humour in his 'voice'.

_"You should be able to see us._" Siri laughed a little louder. _"Here we are, carrying on a conversation, but you are laying there, not moving a twitch!" _

Siri heard a soft chuckle in response, but Remus didn't comment.

_"Uncle Remy?" _ Siri called softly.

"_Yeah?" _ Remus asked quietly.

_"I never got to say anything before…this happened_." Siri faltered and swallowed hard. _"I just want you to know that I appreciate all you've done for me over the years and that I love you." _

Remus was silent. After several moments of quiet, Siri bespoke questioningly.

_"Uncle Remy? Are you there_?" Siri asked.

_"I'm here, whelp_." Remus' 'voice' sounded gruff with emotion. _"I appreciate what you've done for me too Siri. I just want you to know that I love you too_." 

Siri's eyes filled with tears and he took Remus' hand.

_"Can you feel me Uncle Remy_?" He asked curiously.

"_Yes, I can hear, smell and feel while like this_." Remus answered.

_"I've got to go for a minute_." Siri said. _"Wait here!" _

_"Prat!" _ Remus laughed and Siri squeezed his hand.

_"I'm going to go get Dad." _ Siri told him.

__

"I'll be right here." Remus said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Siri ran all the way to Severus' room and burst through the door.

"Dad!" He shouted as he waved his hand and the room was flooded with light.

Juno and Severus shot straight up in bed and blinked in the sudden brightness.

"Siri, what is it?" Severus asked anxiously.

"You're not going to believe this!" Siri shouted excitedly. "I bespoke Remus! I can communicate with Remus!"

"What?" Severus exclaimed, kicking blankets aside in a hurry to get out of the bed.

Juno grabbed her robe and put it on as Severus hurried into his jeans.

"Let's go!" He ordered excitedly. "I want to see."

"I'm getting the guys!" Siri announced, rushing from the room ahead of them.

"I'll get Sonya and Hermione." Juno smiled. "You go to Remus."

Siri ran down the hall, pounding on doors as he passed and shouted, "Wake up! Hurry! You've gotta come. Everybody get up!"

Doors opened and sleepy-eyed men poked their heads around doors curiously.

"Siri, what's this commotion?" Sirius growled, annoyed about being awakened in the middle of the night in such a rude manner.

"Oh Sirius! Come on!" Siri tugged his arm. "Come see!"

"Come see what?" Sirius planted his feet and refused to budge before he had a proper explanation. He looked behind Siri and noted Ron and Draco shuffling into the hall sleepily. He caught sight of Severus rushing down the stairs and Juno shortly behind him with a smile on her face.

"Remus!" Siri exclaimed. "I…

"He's awake?" Sirius exclaimed and moved around Siri to rush to his friend.

"No." Siri said. Sirius stopped dead.

"If he's not awake, then what is this commotion about?" He growled.

"I bespoke him!" Siri grinned. "Thanks to my telepathy, we can talk to him! Come on!" He tugged on Sirius once more.

"Let me at least put some pants on!" Sirius smirked and rushed to dress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group of excited witches and wizards gathered elatedly around Remus' bed. They all were speaking at once and creating a loud disturbance in the normally quiet room. Severus had lit the room as soon as he entered and now it was bright as a midsummer's day.

Siri sat beside Remus and took his hand.

"_Remus?" _ He called.

_"Merlin Siri!" _Remus exclaimed. _"What are you doing to me?" _

_"What's the matter_?" Siri asked in confusion.

"_The noise, the light_." Remus exclaimed. _"Can't you tone it down a bit?" _

__

"Oh! We're sorry!" Siri apologized.

He waved his hand and the group gathered there quieted. Siri glanced around the room and the majority of the light in the room flickered away.

_"Thank you." _ Remus whispered.

"_You're welcome_." Siri smiled.

"What's he saying?" Sirius asked anxiously. He glanced briefly at Sonya as she sat on the chair opposite Siri. She brushed Remus' cheek and smiled. She looked at Siri and tears were shining in her eyes.

_"That was Sonya." _ Remus said softly.

"Yes." Siri said aloud so all could hear.

"What?" Severus asked. "Tell us son!"

"He knows that was Sonya." Siri whispered. Sonya choked back a sob and pressed her fingers to her lips as tears spilled from her eyes.

_"Tell her I said not to worry_." Remus ordered.

"He says not to worry." Siri smiled at Sonya. 

"Oh my God." She whispered as her tears landed on Remus' arm.

_"Tell her not to cry_." Remus pleaded.

"Sonya, he said, 'Please don't cry.'" Siri told her.

"Ask him if we can do anything for him." Sirius demanded.

_"Sirius wants to know if we can do anything for you?" _ He bespoke his friend. He heard Remus chuckle.

_"I can hear them just fine, Siri!" _

_"Oh yeah. Right. Sorry." _ Siri said.

_"Well, at the moment, I'm too warm and I'm thirsty and I'm hungry_." Remus laughed.

_"Not much help for you there." _Siri snorted. _"We'll take a blanket off. How's that?" _

_"I'll settle for that_." Remus agreed.

"He says he's too warm, he's thirsty and he's hungry." Siri announced.

Severus immediately removed the quilt that covered his friend. Sonya and Siri shook out the remaining covers to release some of the heat built up under them.

_"How's that?" _ Siri asked.

_"Much better." _ Remus sighed.

"He says that's much better." Siri announced with a smile.

"Remus, I'm sorry we can't do anything about your hunger or thirst. You have to wake up for that, love." Juno explained sadly.

_"I know. I'll be alright." _ Remus acknowledged.

"He says he knows and that he'll be alright." Siri reported.

"Juno? Couldn't we maybe moisten his mouth with a cloth dipped in cool water?" Draco suggested.

"We'd have to be very careful." She mused. "He can't swallow, so it couldn't be dripping wet."

"Let's try it." Severus ordered.

Sonya was already on her feet and dipping a cloth in water. Severus swiped a finger into Remus' mouth and opened it sufficiently for Sonya to allow a few drops of water to land on Remus's tongue.

_"Oh Merlin that feels so good!" _ Remus said with relief.

"He says that feels good." Siri smiled.

"Give him a little more, Sonya." Juno nodded.

After repeating the process several times, Remus bespoke.

_"That's good." _ He sighed.

"He said that's good." Siri announced.

Sonya put the cloth aside and placed her cool hand on his forehead.

_"That feels good too." _ Remus whispered, sleepily.

"He likes that." Siri told her with a smile.

_"Siri? I'm tired. I want to sleep. Could you tell everyone, but ask Sev to stay?" _ Remus asked.

_"Sure. No problem." _ Siri agreed.

"He said he's tired and wants to sleep. I think we need to leave him alone. But Dad? He asked you to stay." Siri told everyone quietly.

They all spoke their good-night's as if Remus were conscious and he felt overwhelmed from the outpouring of love and support from the simple gesture. It saddened him that he was stuck lying there seemingly unknowing and unfeeling.

'Time. Just give me time.' He thought tiredly.

Severus sat in Sonya's vacated seat and laid his hand on Remus' arm.

"I'm here Remy." He whispered. "I told you I would be. What can I do for you?"

_"I want to know how the research is going." _ Remus stated.

"He wants to know how you're doing with the cure." Siri translated.

Severus smiled suddenly. "You know…this is really amazing!"

_"I know!" _ Remus chuckled.

"He says he knows." Siri grinned.

"Tell him I'm starting the final testing in the morning, but that it's going to take a while before we get to the correct recipe to destroy the Lycanthropy." Severus relayed to Siri.

Siri smirked. "He can hear you, Dad."

"Oh yeah." Severus grinned and grew serious again. "Remus this is going to take longer than you have left before your next transformation."

_"Will it help if I start to take my Wolfsbane Potion?" _ Remus asked.

"He asks if it would help if he starts taking his Wolfsbane Potion." Siri told Severus.

"We've already started to give it to you, Remus." Severus told them.

_"Remus, do you feel stronger?" _ Siri asked suddenly.

"_Stronger?" _ Remus queried.

_"Yeah, more physical strength, healthier_?" Siri clarified.

"What?" Severus asked noticing the change in Siri as he was communicating telepathically. Siri raised his hand as Remus bespoke.

_"I don't know about stronger_." Remus said guardedly. _"But I know my pain has subsided somewhat. Why?" _

_"Well, I pushed away some of your pain. I thought maybe if I kept doing that every day it would help." _ Siri explained.

"_Ask your Dad." _ Remus ordered.

"My thought was this, Dad." Siri began. "I used my powers to push away some of Remus' pain and to try to give him some strength to fight this. What if I used my powers on Remus a little each day from now to full moon? Do you think it would help him once he has to transform?"

Severus thought long and hard on that one. It had merit.

"We're in uncharted waters here. I really can't say for sure if it will help you Remus. I do know, however, that if Siri isn't careful, it could be a serious drain on his magical essence." Severus explained.

"But Dad! We have to try it! It could save his life!" Siri cried.

_"No. I don't want you to chance it." _ Remus refused to consider it now, knowing the danger he would be putting Siri in if they risked it.

__

"It's my choice." Siri declared. _"I'm doing this and you can't stop me, Remus._" 

_"Siri, it's too dangerous!" _ Remus argued.

"I'll be careful not to do too much." Siri vowed. "Just a bit like tonight, every day until the full moon. Please, Uncle Remy! I want to help!"

Silence blanketed the room, but for the whirring machines.

Severus watched Siri, not sure if he was talking to Remus or not.

_"Okay Siri_." Remus sighed.

_"Thank you, Uncle Remy!" _ Siri smiled.

"He agreed." He told Severus.

"Good enough." Severus nodded. "Let's try to get some more sleep while we still have an hour of darkness left, shall we?"

"Good idea." Siri agreed. "Good-night Uncle Remy."

_"Good-night, whelp_." Remus said. "_Tell Severus I said thanks_."

"I will." He said aloud. "He says 'thanks and 'good-night."

As the two men left the room closing the door quietly behind them, Severus turned to Siri and said, "I'm very proud of you, Siri. What you did for Remus, for all of us, was…" He faltered making a strangely strangled noise in the back of his throat.

"It's okay, Dad." Siri wrapped his arms around his very emotional father and smiled. "I'm just glad I could help."


	45. All I Want For Christmas

****

A/N ~ A thousand apologies (no pun intended)! I know I warned all of you that I was taking a break over the holidays. This wasn't quite what I intended! As a lot of you are aware, I reposted the story after it was totally messed up when I tried to remove the A/N's posted as chapters. The mess threw me off the mark and I had no desire to add to it until it was fixed. Finally, I removed the story, lost 1,092 reviews because of it and reposted.

I had a shaky time writing this chapter. I had a lot of ground to cover and I was nearly finished when I caught a virus and lost a lot of my programs (thank goodness my files were safe!). My computer was 'in hospital' for nearly a week. So, here it is, Chapter 45, All I Want for Christmas, in its 60+ pages of glory. I'd have split it, if I could, but it wouldn't present itself to me. I hope you enjoy!

Thank you, everyone, for your good wishes, your patience and your efforts to bring my review count back over the 1,000 mark. I love you all!

~ Ms. Padfoot

All I Want For Christmas

The coming full moon rapidly approached. Severus spent every waking moment painstakingly preparing each 'recipe', brewing and testing them at all hours of the day or night. The strain was beginning to show in his gaunt features. He barely slept and he ate even less. No amount of coaxing from Juno, Siri or Sirius could get him to take a break.

Hermione, being the smart young woman that she was, knew that nagging at the professor was not the way to approach him. He was too determined to reach his goal to pay any attention to anyone bent on distracting him from that. No. The only way to get Professor Snape to finally rest, was to help him reach his goal. Once she had come to this conclusion, she approached her three friends with her idea.

"Guys, I've been doing some thinking about Professor Snape and his research." She announced one afternoon.

"How so?" Siri asked, curiously.

"Well, the way he's testing is rather…er…primitive." She grimaced. "It seems to me that there must be some way to speed things up."

"Tell her your thought, Siri." Ron exclaimed and Hermione turned curious eyes to Siri.

"Well, I don't know if it's possible." Siri hedged.

"Tell me." Hermione demanded.

"I was thinking that a Muggle computer would help a lot but we don't have the modern facilities here to run one." Siri explained.

"That's a very good idea, Siri." Ron mused, a distant expression coming to his face.

"What's a computer?" Draco asked in confusion.

"It's a Muggle invention, Draco." Hermione went into 'lecture' mode. "It is a machine that uses a variety of programs to assist Muggles in their occupations or their everyday lives."

"A machine?" Draco raised an elegant eyebrow in skepticism. "I'm afraid I do not see Professor Snape using anything Muggle related in his research. His feet are planted too firmly in the wizarding world. I'm surprised he even wears Muggle clothes!"

"No. She has a point." Ron sat up and rejoined the conversation. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and looked earnestly at his friends. "The professor needs help. We're not qualified to do more than prepare ingredients. The real work is all up to him."

"Yeah. It's beginning to show too." Siri agreed sadly. "So what can we do?"

"I was assisting my professor at university with creating software to work with magical properties such as potions." Hermione revealed. "I can ask him to help me develop something to work for the professor. He was already working on one that in theory would determine success or failure, using recent medical breakthrough potions. It's exactly what Professor Snape needs."

"I understand that, but if your professor is still developing his…er….what did you call it?" Draco argued.

"Software." Hermione supplied and smiled as her former year mate struggled over using the Muggle terminology. Draco nodded, registering the foreign word in his brain.

"If he was still developing his software, I don't see how that will help the professor." He concluded.

"That's just it!" Hermione exclaimed. "He has already created it. I helped him do it. We just need to get him to let us use it!"

"I don't know, 'Mione." Siri hedged. "Dad is funny about Muggle stuff. He doesn't trust it."

"We have to do something!" Hermione argued. "Surely he'll see how much he could gain from this. He isn't stupid Siri!"

"I might be able to figure out how to get a computer working here." Ron volunteered in a hesitant voice.

Three pairs of curious eyes turned to rest expectantly on his face and he cleared his throat nervously.

"Yeah…um…I've been sort of tinkering around in my spare time. I've been trying to get Muggle things to work here without electricity." He admitted softly.

"And?" Hermione pressed.

"Well, I haven't tried anything like a computer, but I did get a Muggle radio to work." He smiled, rather proud of his accomplishment.

"Ron that's fantastic." Hermione beamed proudly at him. Siri and Draco nodded their agreement and waited for him to continue.

"Once I understood the concept of electricity and how it made things work by using plugs to supply energy to operate things, I was pretty sure it was a kind of magic itself." He grinned. Siri and Hermione nodded excitedly. Draco simply looked a bit more confused.

"Do you really think you can do it?" Hermione asked, hope and anticipation lighting her face.

"I'm pretty sure." Ron scowled. "We need to get a computer first."

"I'll take care of that." Hermione announced, rising to her feet. "I'll be back in a little while. I'm going to see my professor. I'm sure I can convince him to help." She added, a determined glint in her eyes.

Shortly after, she floo-ed away and left the three young men lost to their own thoughts. Ron's mind worked over the details of channeling magical energy into non-magical devices. He was fairly sure he could make the computer work. Draco was wondering how in the Hell they were going to get the older man to ever consider using the Muggle invention, magically altered or not.

Siri was worrying about his father. He didn't like what he was seeing when he was around Severus. His father's nerves were shot. It grew worse and worse as the full moon approached and he grew more and more desperate to help Remus. Siri had noticed several alarming changes come over his dad. His hands trembled as he prepared each recipe and stirred each cauldron the way each recipe directed. They showed signs of suffering burns and cuts, which indicated distraction that was very contradictory to his father's normal behaviour. Severus was meticulous when he was brewing. His focus solely rested on the task at hand. Injuries were non-existent…_normally_. But, as time passed, Severus grew less and less 'normal' and Siri shuddered as he realized what it was.

Severus had become a familiar stranger. When not working directly on one of the potions, he stared into space. His mind furiously turning possibilities over and over, endlessly searching for the answers he needed. Sometimes a lost and vacant expression adorned his face. Maybe he was. Maybe he didn't know where to go from there. 'Maybe that terrified his father?' Siri knew it terrified him!

When Severus was working, he mumbled questions, thoughts aloud. He answered himself, sometimes those answers were vague and confused. Sometimes they made perfect sense and Severus would smile with a slightly mad glint in his fevered black eyes.

When he was working this way, you were lucky to be acknowledged at all. 'Or maybe not.' Siri thought back on the few times Severus had acknowledged him in the last couple of days.

Severus' words had been short monosyllabic answers that he had snapped at Siri in suppressed impatience over the intrusion or maybe it was suppressed rage. Siri understood the reasons behind his father's fury. Rage at the lack of progress. Rage at the disruptions from concerned members of the household. Rage at the curse that was slowly killing his friend. But Siri knew and understood that most likely it was rage at himself and his inability to find the answers he sought.

When he encountered this hauntingly familiar version of his father, Siri was vividly reminded of the man Severus had been for years. Those bitter years before he had been 'his Da'. He resolved to do whatever it took to make sure that the man his father had hidden behind for twenty years was never allowed to exist ever again.

When Hermione returned a few hours later, she was beaming and obviously excited.

"I've got it!" She exclaimed as she pulled small plastic items from the pockets of her cloak and placed them on the low table before the three young men.

"Is this it?" Draco snorted, unimpressed.

"Yes!" Hermione laughed at his disbelieving gape. "It's been shrunk for travel, Draco." She explained wryly as she waved her wand and muttered, 'Finite Incantatum' over the jumbled pieces and they returned to their proper size.

Ron immediately set to work helping Hermione connect the wires needed to make the three items function as one. Hermione explained as they worked.

"This tall piece is called a tower. It holds the hard drive, which contains all of the commands to make everything work. It also has a memory to store information you give it." She said carefully.

"It works like a brain?" Draco asked incredulously.

"In a sense, yes." Hermione explained. "However, it doesn't function on its own. It must be given commands." She returned to her tutorial. "In order for you to give your computer commands, you use a keyboard. The keyboard is used to type in the commands you want to give it."

Ron and Draco leaned closer, inspecting the keyboard. Draco reached out and poked at a key, skepticism written on his face.

"Now, for our purposes, we want the hard drive to run a program that is on this disc." Hermione held up a shiny plastic circle.

"That's a cd!" Ron exclaimed. "We're familiar with that, thanks to Siri!" He smiled at his friend.

"But this is not a music cd, Ron." Hermione chided. "This is a data cd. It contains the program we're going to use to help Professor Snape." The group eyed each other with hope-filled eyes. 

Hermione drew a deep breath and let it out before continuing. "Lastly you have the monitor." She placed her hand on the larger piece of equipment. "The results of the tests will be displayed on the screen for Professor Snape to see."

"Looks like a Muggle television." Ron muttered distractedly, his mind working on a plan to make it all work properly.

"It is basically the same only it shows what it is commanded to show by the hard drive." Hermione clarified. The three men nodded their understanding.

She reached into another pocket in her cloak and pulled out a rather large coil of wires and laid them on the table.

"What's that?" Siri asked curiously.

"This is the vital piece of equipment." Hermione smiled, picking up the jumble of wires. She grabbed a funny-looking metal piece and held it up. "This plugs into the back of the hard drive, into something called a 'port'. These wires lead to probes at the other end." She held one up for them to inspect.

"When we have everything ready to go, Professor Snape will be able to test twenty different recipes all at the same time, by simply dropping one probe in each of twenty different potions." Her voice rose excitedly.

"Professor Snape will be able to do twenty at a time?" Draco parroted sarcastically, not quite able to believe it to be true. 

"That's impossible!" He scoffed. "I can only handle four. The professor is pushing himself with handling six! Do you really expect me to believe a machine, a _Muggle _machine, will be able to do more than a master brewer?" He sneered.

"Yes. She does." Siri said quietly. "And she's right Dray. It'll work. Trust her. Trust Ron."

Draco looked from Siri to Ron and Hermione. He could tell from their grave, yet hopeful expressions, that they were sincere. Shaking his head, still skeptical, he said, "Well for all our sakes, especially Uncle Remy, I hope you're right!"

"How will this work Hermione?" Siri asked hesitantly.

"Well, once Ron has the computer operational, this disc contains the information to run the program to test the potions." Hermione explained. "Once the software is downloaded and stored on the hard drive, all Professor Snape will have to do is drop one of these probes into each sample, give the order for the computer to run a diagnostic test and wait."

"Wait for what?" Draco asked, caught up in Hermione's obvious excitement.

"Wait for the program to finish its tests and show the results on the screen. If the current combination is found to be the right one, the words 'SUCCESS: Subject Cured' will flash on the screen." She beamed proudly.

"That's bloody fantastic!" Ron exclaimed. "Let's get this working and take it to Professor Snape!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Siri stood, hovering uncertainly, in the doorway to the lab, chewing on his lip, a tray of tea and sandwiches in his hands. His apprehension grew as he silently watched Severus tend to his cauldrons.

Severus paced back and forth before six simmering cauldrons, steps tight and fraught with tension. At times he would stop and scowl over one or give another a stir and make note of any changes on a scrap of parchment beside that particular brew. He mumbled unintelligible words under his breath and ticked off ingredients on his trembling fingers.

"No, no. That's all wrong. Wrong!" He snarled as the potion he was observing turned a sickly gray color. Without thinking, he picked up the hot cauldron to dispose of the mess and dropped it with a curse as he burned his hands. "Damn it!" His arms stiffened as his hands clenched to fend off the pain that shot through them.

"Dad!" Siri exclaimed as he rushed forward, setting the tray on the desk. "Let me see!" He grabbed Severus' wrists to inspect the damage.

"I'm fine!" Severus snapped, as he jerked his hands away.

"You are not okay!" Siri snapped right back at him as he healed the wounds with a wave of his hand.

"Thanks." Severus muttered as he flexed his fingers and turned to start another recipe with a clean cauldron.

"Dad, you need to take a break." Siri said quietly. "I brought you some sandwiches and tea. You've missed breakfast and lunch."

"I haven't got time right now." Severus waved him away. His eyes darted from one cauldron to the next, trying to remember where he had left off.

"Dad, you have to eat! At least sit for a few minutes and have some tea!" Siri cried, his voice was strained and hoarse.

"Later." Severus grunted, still looking around in confusion.

"You said that this morning. That means this is later! Come on, sit." Siri demanded and pulled the comfortable chair away from the desk.

"Siri, I'm fine!" Severus argued. "Quit nagging! I'll take a break in a bit!"

Anger flared and Siri snatched half of a sandwich from the plate and he thrust it at his father.

"You know what? You're human! Humans eat!" Siri growled angrily. "Just take the damned sandwich and eat the bloody thing!"

"Don't you **_dare _**talk to me that way!" Severus said softly, black eyes flashing dangerously and Siri took the threat seriously. "I will eat when I'm damned good and ready!" He turned away, ignoring the offered food.

Siri abruptly changed tack as he realized that force would never work.

"Remus would want you to." 

He spoke so softly that Severus almost didn't hear him. His throat constricted as he thought of his helpless friend, lying upstairs, trapped in a body that he no longer had control over. His expression softened as he looked at his worried son. Siri held up the sandwich once more and Severus took it from him. As he took a bite, his stomach protested loudly over its empty state and Siri grinned.

"Sit." He ordered gently and smiled as he swiveled the chair toward his dad.

Severus sat heavily in the chair and groaned in relief. Siri poured a cup of tea and passed it to him. He smiled gratefully and inhaled deeply before taking a sip.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

"You're welcome." Siri smiled and stepped over to check on the potions simmering on the work table. 

He perched on a stool after a few moments, assured the potions were fine. He kept his father company while he ate and left a little while later, satisfied that at least Severus had eaten three sandwiches and drank half a pot of tea. However, no matter how he presented his case, he couldn't convince Severus to leave the lab.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Grigori stepped up to the gatehouse to the ancient school, he felt the magical sensors scan him. He knew that if they determined him to be an enemy, there would be no way he would get inside. He filled his mind with only thoughts of his intent and prayed he could pass. He felt the wards shift to allow him to enter and heaved a sigh of relief. His only problem now was gaining access to the Headmaster's office. Well, that and being allowed to plead his case.

He stood before the ancient marble statue and smiled as memories flooded his mind. Those were happy times. 'When had it all gone to Hell?' He mused sadly.

He looked up at the statue and said, "Please, I do not know the password. I need to speak with Headmaster Dumbledore. It is most urgent! Will you allow me to pass?"

Grigori sighed heavily as the statue remained firmly in place. He leaned against the wall next to the statue in defeat. He puzzled over how he could get past the sentry. "I mean no harm to the Headmaster or the school. Surely you must realize this as I was allowed past the gate house." He felt stupid explaining himself to a marble monolith. He didn't hear Professor Dumbledore approach from a dark corridor.

"Grigori." Professor Dumbledore said quietly, masking his shock at seeing his former student, a man he knew all too well was a Death Eater. He was curious to see how it was that the younger man was able to breach the wards. He felt his wand drop down his sleeve and he held it hidden with his fingertips.

"Headmaster." The younger man pressed his palms together and bowed reverently before the older man.

"I could turn you over to the Ministry." Albus stated bluntly.

"I understand." Grigori bowed again and raised haunted hazel eyes to his former teacher. "I am unarmed, Headmaster. Do as you wish."

"Why do you take such a gamble?" Albus asked softly.

"I pray you will not turn me over to the Ministry before you hear me out." Grigori lowered his eyes, his demeanor screaming with a repentant air. He swallowed nervously as he awaited Albus's next move.

"Shall we adjourn to my office where it is a bit more comfortable then?" The old wizard turned to the massive gargoyle. "Peppermint stars." He said quietly, adding, "It will be changed as soon as you leave." He leveled a guarded and stern look on the wizard beside him.

"Yes, sir." Grigori responded.

After settling before Albus' desk in one of the plush chairs, Grigori cleared his throat nervously.

"What is it you wish to say, Grigori?" Albus asked softly, not daring to hope after all these years.

"I have come to beg for forgiveness and ask for the chance to atone for my transgressions." Grigori answered quietly. The room grew tensely quiet as Grigori waited on tenterhooks for Albus to respond.

Albus' gaze turned inward as echoes from the past filled his mind. Twenty-odd years ago a much younger man stood before him, a mere child, with the same pleas. Severus had been seventeen years old when he realized the error in his judgment. Grigori was many decades past seventeen, but now, as then, Albus acquiesced.

He sighed deeply, a feeling of relief filling his soul.

"Tell me what it is you wish to do in order to reach atonement." The Headmaster said wearily.

"Sir, there are those amongst us who no longer wish to support the Dark Lord." Grigori began hesitantly. "We all wish to atone for our grievous errors by offering you an alliance."

Albus couldn't believe his ears! 'Did he just offer to help defeat Voldemort?' His surprise must have shown, if only as the briefest flash, as Grigori's expression grew more eager and hopeful.

"An alliance." Albus said after a short pause in order to clear his mind.

"Yes, sir." Grigori confirmed. "There are a growing number of us who are tired of this senseless destruction. We felt when we joined with him that his cause was just and that it was the right direction to follow. This is no longer the case. He has pulled us into a war we were not expecting. And this vendetta against Severus and his son? It is purely personal! He is only after Severus because he saw the error of his ways long ago and successfully bettered him! I was never one to agree with the Dark Lord's methods." He added softly.

"You speak of the slaughter of Severus' family?" Albus said in a near whisper, the pain for the 'boy' still a strong one in his heart.

"Yes sir." Grigori bowed his head. "What he did to Severus was uncalled for! Severus had been a loyal supporter when he came to us. I'm sure it was one of the main reasons Severus turned away. That, and his son." Grigori added.

Albus studied the man before him for several long minutes. As with Severus, so many years ago, he knew in his heart that he could trust this man before him. Convincing the Order, however, would be an entirely different matter.

"How many of you are there ready to join this cause?" He spoke quietly after a few moments. 

Grigori's head shot up, hope flooded his face and a new light sparkled in his once dull eyes.

"At least a hundred, sir." He answered.

"Hmmm…" Albus steepled his fingers. "That's quite a few." His mind was already calculating the advantages.

"That is a rough guess." Grigori admitted. "We don't dare take down names, you understand."

"Indeed." Albus smiled. "Can you give me any names?"

Grigori looked sharply at him, considering his answer carefully. He and Peter had discussed this at length and Peter had insisted that Grigori use his name. He was as anxious as Grigori to atone for his sins.

"Peter Pettigrew, sir." Grigori announced and watched the myriad emotions swirl over Albus' face, finally settling on one of mild curiosity.

"I see." He said at last. "If Peter is truly repentant, why didn't he come as well?"

"He felt if more than one of us approached the school, we would not get past the wards." Grigori explained. "I felt it better if I were the one to approach you initially. I did not feel that Peter would have made it past the 'emotional' barriers." 

Albus regarded Grigori steadily and the younger man met his gaze openly.

"Hmmm…you're probably right at that." He nodded.

"He only hopes for a chance, Albus." Grigori pleaded quietly.

Anger hardened Albus' face once again and his usually warm blue eyes, hardened to ice chips in his fury. "When he stands before me and asks for the chance! When he stands before Severus and Siri and all the others and begs their forgiveness! Then, and only then, will I consider giving him this chance!!"

"Yes, sir." Grigori bowed his head once more. He knew that Peter had a lot to face up to. He couldn't blame the older wizard for his anger.

Drawing a deep breath to calm himself, Albus leaned forward.

"I am taking a great risk here, Grigori. There will be a meeting here consisting of the people you will need to convince the most. It is scheduled for New Year's Day and will begin directly after lunch at one o' clock." He looked over his glasses at Grigori.

"Severus, Sirius and others you will need to convince will attend. You and Peter are being tested with my trust. Don't let me down, Grigori." He said gravely, hoping he hadn't made a huge mistake.

"I will not disappoint you, sir." Grigori vowed. "Peter will be with me and ready to make amends as well."

Albus stood, indicating that the meeting was over. Grigori stood and bowed once more.

"Thank you for this chance, Headmaster." He said gratefully.

"Don't force me to regret this decision." Albus warned.

"You will not sir." Grigori extended his hand and Albus took it in his surprisingly strong grip.

"Good luck. Be careful." He said as Grigori left the tower office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonya escorted her last patient of the day to the door. "Good-bye Alex. Have a good time on your skiing trip and I'll see you when you return." She smiled at the young man.

"Thanks, Doc." He grinned. "See you in two weeks. I'll bring pictures."

"I look forward to seeing them." She smirked impishly and added, "I prefer you come back to us with all of your body parts intact!"

"Yes, ma'am." He deadpanned as he stepped outside and waved good-bye.

She returned to her seat and leaned back and closed her eyes. 'Another week over and three whole days to devote to Remus!' She thought as she smiled softly. She hoped that Siri would at least join them so they could 'talk' for a while.

Diana, her secretary, poked her head around the door. "I'm about ready to call it a week, unless there is anything you need before I go?" She reported.

"No, there's nothing left for us to do but cut the lights and lock the door." Sonya smiled. I'll take care of it, you go ahead and I'll see you Tuesday."

"If you don't mind my asking." Diana hesitated.

"What is it?" Sonya asked sitting straighter in her seat and looking up at the woman standing by the door.

Diana crossed the room and sat on the edge of one of the chairs in front of Sonya's desk. "May I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me whatever you wish, Di. You know that." Sonya admonished.

"I know. You've said. But this is a personal question." Diana qualified.

"Ask away." Sonya smiled. "I reserve the right to not answer, if I so choose."

Diana nodded and cleared her throat. "I have been thinking about Mr. Lupin. I was wondering if you might be reading too much into your feelings about him out of sympathy for his condition?"

"I don't understand what you mean, Di." Sonya frowned. "My feelings for Remus?"

"Well, are you sure you aren't suffering the 'Florence Nightingale' syndrome? I mean, I know it is a Muggle condition," She rushed to clarify. "but, he is just lying there in a coma. You have no way of knowing how he feels or anything. What makes you think that he feels anything for you? Are you sure you aren't reading too much into this at this point?"

Sonya thought on what she said for several moments. She remembered the tentative first steps she and Remus had taken with their relationship before his last transformation. She could read in his eyes that he was interested. She felt that he was not one to toy with emotions. She knew by the way he fled her rooms that last night, that he was protective of her. 'He said not to worry.' She smiled and turned to look at Diana and explain.

"I'm sure you won't understand a bit of this, but I'll try to explain." She said quietly. "I know that this is more than your 'Florence Nightingale' syndrome because I had these strong feelings about Remus way before he had this happen to him. I just **_know _**in my heart, that he is all I will ever need. And I **_know _**that he feels the same way about me."

Diana sat quietly digesting that information and calling up the nerve to ask her next question. It was the very touchy issue of Remus' Lycanthropy and she was truly concerned for Sonya's safety.

"Are you sure you want to become involved with someone like him?" Diana dared to ask.

Sonya bristled. "Meaning what, Diana." Her eyes narrowed in anger and she hoped that her employee was not being discriminatory.

"Don't get me wrong. I like Mr. Lupin. He seems to be such a warm and caring man. It's not that. But Sonya, he's a werewolf! Aren't you frightened at all by that? Are you sure you want to take the chance it involves?" Diana was truly worried about her.

"Diana, I know the risks involved and so does Remus." Sonya began. "But I also know this. I love him. We haven't talked of our future, there was too much going on and now this, but I know that I plan to make plenty of room for him in mine!"

"You're sure this is real? You're not just….wishing?" Diana asked carefully.

"I love him. There is no one who compares in the least and there never will be." Sonya declared. "He is all I ever wanted and there will never be another for me."

Diana nodded in understanding and smiled. "I wish it for you then, if you're that committed."

"Thanks. You're a good friend." Sonya smiled and stood. "Now, scoot! Your weekend started fifteen minutes ago!"

"I'll see you Tuesday, boss!" Diana laughed and closed the office door behind her.

Sonya extinguished the lights shortly afterward and locked the office behind her. She made her way slowly to the other end of the North Corridor and to Remus' room. Her mind was on the man lying there and the future she hoped to share with him.

Siri and Draco were seated on opposite sides of Remus and Siri was translating a conversation between the blond man and Remus. She smiled and sat quietly by Siri, waving silently to each of them.

"Sonya is here." Remus said suddenly.

"How'd you know that!" Siri yelped in surprise.

"I can smell her." Remus' voice smiled.

"What?" Draco asked curiously and Sonya looked to Siri for an answer as well.

"He knew you were here!" Siri exclaimed. 

"Okay. So how did he know?" Draco demanded.

"Don't get freaked out or anything, okay?" Siri hedged.

"Okay." Sonya and Draco answered in the same instant.

"He could smell you." Siri said softly. "That is so odd."

"Hey! I'm not odd! I just happen to have an incredible sense of smell and she smells incredible!" Remus laughed and Siri shook his head in amusement.

"He says you smell incredible." Siri related to her and grinned.

"That's nice. Thanks Remy." She smiled.

"Hello, Sonya. Work done for today?" Remus asked.

"Is work is done for today." Siri relayed. 

"Work is done for three days, Remus. It's the weekend, love." She smiled.

Silence reigned for several minutes and just as Siri was about to call to Remus, he spoke.

"I didn't realize the passage of time." He said softly and Siri heard him sigh.

"I'll try to remember to tell you what day it is, okay Uncle Remy?" Siri offered.

"Thanks whelp. I'd appreciate it." Remus sounded grateful. "What day is it?" 

"It's the tenth of November." Siri announced. Draco and Sonya exchanged a somber look. The full moon was in three days.

"Three days." Remus said quietly.

"Don't worry Uncle Remy." Siri said urgently. 

"Professor Snape is working the clock 'round trying to find this cure." Draco blurted out, guessing where the silent conversation was going.

"I knew he would be." Remus acknowledged, a worried note to his voice.

"I know." Siri said aloud.

"Well, Uncle Remy, I'm going to go and have some dinner." Draco stood. "I'll come and see you again before I call it a night."

Okay, son. Enjoy your dinner." Remus answered and Siri's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"What?" Draco asked quietly when he saw the shocked look on Siri's face.

"He said, 'Okay, son. Enjoy your dinner.'" Siri relayed. 

Draco swallowed hard and tears filled his eyes. His throat closed and no words would come so he nodded and left it up to Siri to relay what he couldn't say. He reached down and squeezed Remus' hand and hurried from the room.

"What was that about?" Remus asked, suddenly confused by the silence and the swirl of emotion around him.

"I think the 'son' thing kind of got to him. He was crying." Siri said, understanding on one hand, but amused on the other.

"Oh, shouldn't I have said that?" Remus asked. Siri thought he could hear him mentally chew his lip.

"No. It's what he needed. It's just that Dray has never had that. Never had anyone who cares for him and loves him like you do. See? That's another one who needs you!" Siri exclaimed.

"It's true, I do care for him in that way…but I didn't want to…impose." He said pensively.

"What do you mean 'another one who needs me'?" He asked suddenly.

"Well, let's see. There is Sirius for a start. He goes over the edge when you aren't around. There's Sonya…" He turned to Sonya. "Right Sonya?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I need you Remus." Sonya said softly. A smile played about her lips.

Siri carried on. "There's Dad. I think he needs your stability and your calm presence. And there's me. I need you Uncle Remy. And Draco…I think he just might need you the most." Siri finished quietly. 

"Well, I guess that means I better wake up then?" He said lightly, a teasing smile in his tone of voice.

"Yup. You're stuck with all of us!" Siri quipped, then grew serious. "I'll help you. Are you ready?" He asked, his hand poised over Remus' chest.

"I'm ready. Let's do it." Remus replied and Siri focused and slipped his magic in with Remus', adding his vital energy to Remus' weakened stores.

Sonya watched the one-sided conversation. Her mouth dropped open in awe as she saw Siri's blue-white surge of magic swirl over and around the teen and the man lying on the bed. She silently observed while Siri calmly went about pushing more of Remus' pain away. She smiled as she watched his movements to remove some of Remus' pain, the slow 'pull' as he ran his hands from shoulder to hip. The wave of the other hand as he pushed it away. The only evidence that anything was happening was a faint ripple in the air and then only if you knew what to look for. The maneuver reminded her of the Muggle physician, Mesmer. He pioneered the art of hypnotism and healing. He was centuries ahead of his time and ridiculed and exiled for his belief in the healing powers of the mind over the body. It was a shame really. Modern medicine for Muggles would rival wizard-kind if he had been taken seriously.

Her mind focused on Remus as Siri rubbed his hands together and the blue-white glow from his hands intensified.

"Okay, Uncle Remy. Here we go." Siri warned.

"I'm ready, Siri. Just be careful. Don't push it." Remus warned and sighed wearily.

Siri opened his hands, palms down, one over Remus' chest, the other over his forehead. The glow from his hands hovered for a few moments and then slowly dissipated into Remus' body. The heart monitor's blips raced over the sudden surge and then slowed to a steady rhythm.

"How's that Uncle Remy?" Siri asked.

"Much better, thanks." Remus whispered, apparently falling over the edge into deep, healing sleep.

"He's asleep, Sonya." Siri explained. "You're going to be here?"

"Yes, I'll be here for the evening." She replied as she took Remus' hand. It felt surprisingly warm.

"Good. I'm starved. I'm going to have some dinner and then Mum and I are going to spend some time in the sitting room cleaning. for Christmas

"Sounds like a full evening." Sonya grinned.

"I look forward to it." Siri admitted wistfully, thoughts of his first family Christmas were foremost in his mind. "See you later!" He waved as he exited the room.

Sonya rose from the chair and settled on the edge of the bed. She brought Remus' hand to her lips and kissed it softly. She studied his face, committing to memory each laugh line and the deeply-etched creases around his mouth caused by too much pain. She couldn't deny that she was drawn to his face, so open to the world, so kind, so sweet and often as not, too weary.

Her eyes traveled to the lock of hair that always tended to fall into his face, slipping over his left eye, almost rakishly. She smiled as she thought of how he always pushed it away in irritation. She had noticed others brush it away or try to tuck it behind his ear, as now. She reached over and mussed it up a bit so it flopped over his eye again.

"You look much better like this." She whispered gently. "At least to me."

She reflected on the color of his hair and how it was perfectly suited to the color of his eyes and his skin tone. It reminded her of cinnamon. As her eyes lit on the traces of silver-white at his temples and the few glinting in other places on his head, she smiled again, thinking, 'Cinnamon and sugar, how perfectly sweet.'. She smoothed the hair at his temples with slightly shaking fingertips. She worried about him so much.

Her gaze went from his hair to his face. His brows were finely shaped, colored just right and they perfectly framed his eyes, which were closed for now in undeniable and healing slumber. She wondered if those golden highlights that twinkled in the amber depths of his eyes would disappear after he was cured. She hoped his eyes would never change. They were so expressive. She loved to watch them twinkle with delight and more recently, glow with passion. But there was so much more to Remus' 'windows to the soul.' There was pain and worry deep within their depths, a life time's worth of it. More than someone as young as he was, by wizarding standards, should have to endure. But the deeply grooved laugh lines that crinkled at the corners of his eyes, told of a great measure of joy in his life as well. He had enough happy times to etch their proof deeply into his face.

His nose was long and fairly straight. There was that telltale kink that hinted of a break at some time over the course of his life. She had yet to ask him about it.

Her gaze traveled over the plains of his cheeks. His face was thin, only gaunt when the full moon approached. His cheekbones were more prominent now due to his health, but usually defined his face adequately. His jaw line was strong. She noted a faint flush of healthy color on his cheeks since Siri had treated him. The thin beard that defined his jaw line served him well in adding even more definition to his features. The neatly trimmed goatee and mustache suited his face and framed his full lips. Lips which covered perfectly formed, brilliant white teeth, with canines just slightly longer than usual. If you were to ask her, Sonya would possibly be inclined to tell you that Remus had perfectly kissable lips; smooth, warm and firm.

Her contemplation continued as her eyes traveled down Remus' body. He wasn't as tall as Severus or Siri, but he wasn't exactly short either. He didn't look it, but Remus was physically powerful. He may not be muscular by many standards, but he was quick and agile. That gave him a definite advantage in battle.

Sonya smiled. Remus was just the right size for hugs, snuggles and dancing. He fit her perfectly. His chest was well-formed, toned and perfectly padded. A light sprinkling of hair covered the perpetually tanned flesh. Remus wasn't a 'hard-body' by any means. But he was trim, almost wiry. His chest tapered down to a thin waist and trim hips. His legs were longer than you would expect, especially when you took into consideration his average height.

Her eyes shifted to his hand once more and she studied it. There were small scars in a few places. She traced them lightly, then kissed each one. Remus had small hands, but they were elegant and expressive when he was excited about a topic and caught up in telling you all about it. Those hands were steady and sure. They held a weapon or a wine glass with equal grace and offered comfort with a gentle squeeze or a soft caress.

Her eyes traveled up his arm and she reflected on his arms with a small smile as she recalled how warm and protected she felt wrapped in them, even if that had only been a time or two. They weren't massive, packed hard with over-blown muscles. But they were strong and yet, so gentle. She brushed her fingers over the fine hairs on his forearm and was surprised when gooseflesh raised along its length.

"Do you know I'm still here?" She whispered. "I wish you were awake and I could see into your eyes. I need to know if what I'm feeling reflects back to me. Before I was sure of what was growing between us, you went away. Diane has expressed her concern that I may be putting too much into our relationship. She has caused me to start to doubt my feelings for you and worse yet, question your feelings for me." Her eyes filled with tears. She swallowed the lump in her throat and sniffled softly.

"My heart aches constantly Remus. I feel as if a huge part of myself is missing. That huge part is you, Remy. I miss you so much!" She pressed her lips to his hand and held it to her cheek.

"I need to talk to you, to ask you how you feel. I have doubts clouding my mind, but if I push them aside and listen to my heart, I am so sure of us Remy! Is it a mistake to be so sure this soon? We've only known each other for a few short months. Is that long enough Remus? When I listen to my heart, I hear forever and for always. What do you hear Remus? I wish you would wake up and tell me!" She leaned over him and gently kissed his lips and sighed as she sat back again.

"I hear 'forever and for always', Sonya." Remus whispered silently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dad, I'm sorry to bother you." Siri spoke hesitantly, never sure what to expect from his father these days. "But would you come upstairs for a minute?"

"What is it, Siri?" Severus snarled, annoyed with the disruption. "I'm very busy!"

"I know. I'm sorry sir." Siri swallowed nervously. "We're cleaning the sitting room, getting ready for Christmas." He paused, not sure if Severus was even listening.

"Yes?" Severus drawled without looking up.

"I was removing the portraits so they could be cleaned," Siri said, confusion tingeing his voice. "and for some reason, I can't get grandfather's portrait off the wall."

Severus looked up sharply. "You should be able to remove it easily."

"I know that!" Siri exclaimed. "I know they're charmed to be removed only by a family member or their designee. That's why I am wanting you to come and try. Maybe it doesn't recognize me or something."

"Siri you know that isn't how it works." Severus sighed in irritation. "Give me fifteen minutes and these will be done." He waved at the six cauldrons bubbling merrily before them.

"How's it going?" Siri dared to ask.

"Horribly slow." Severus scowled. "I only have three days left."

"Don't worry Dad." Siri soothed. "You'll do it!"

Severus smiled grimly. "I hope you're right." He set about testing the batch of potions, scribbling notes on various pieces of parchment. His mouth clamped shut in a thin angry line and Siri saw the muscles in his jaw bunch as he clenched his teeth.

"No good?" He asked softly.

"No." Severus threw the quill down in disgust. "Come on, let's look at this bloody portrait!"

Severus stormed into the sitting room, work robes billowing behind him in an all too familiar manner. His hair, much longer than he normally wore it, flew wildly about his face, creating a rather disturbing scene reminiscent of a mad scientist Siri had seen in a Muggle movie years ago. He tried not to smirk as Severus had startled Juno so badly, she dropped the portrait of Sadistra that she had been cleaning. He simply went and helped her lift it back up to the table.

"Severus!" She exclaimed. "Calm down!"

"Sorry." He mumbled as he stalked over to his father's portrait. He reached up and tugged gently, expecting the portrait to come off the wall with ease. It remained stubbornly fastened to the wall. Severus' scowl deepened and he tugged a little more forcefully. Again, the portrait didn't budge.

"Father." Severus drawled sarcastically. "You need a good scrub. Let go!"

"I am not stopping you." Artemis glared down his nose at his son and sniffed haughtily. "I happen to agree with you. Do get on with it!"

Severus tugged several more times, getting more and more aggravated.

"Siri help me out." He ordered in frustration and Siri pulled at the same time as Severus, but the portrait remained immobile. "Blasted thing!" Severus snapped."

Eventually, they gave up and Siri settled for a cursory cleaning using magic.

Severus had been away from his lab for too long already. His mind could only focus on his work and he didn't have the patience to try and deal with an obstinate portrait. With a snarled, "I'll be in the lab!", he stormed from the room, hair and robes flying behind him. Juno and Siri stood staring at the place he had been only moments before.

"He seems a bit on edge, don't you think?" Siri asked, arching an eyebrow rather gracefully in his Mum's direction.

Juno chewed her lip as a cloud of worry crossed her face. "I'm worried about him Siri. He's not eating. He's not sleeping. He's in that lab, working 'round the clock. He's going to do himself a harm if he doesn't slow down and take a break!"

"You tell him!" Siri scoffed, shaking his head in bemusement.

They resumed their cleaning in an effort to stay busy and hopefully keep the worrying to a minimum. Neither one of them noticed the slightly flushed look and agitated demeanor of Agnieska Snape's portrait image as she nervously watched the activity around her. They also failed to notice the suspicious glances she received from Artemis Snape's portrait, still firmly attached to the wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The third interruption to Severus' day was the last straw, especially when he saw Hermione and Ron struggling to enter the lab, carrying strange-looking plastic shapes.

"What is it now?" He cried in exasperation.

Ron and Hermione halted in their tracks, unsure of themselves. Hermione stepped forward and placed the monitor on the desk. Ron followed with the keyboard and hard drive.

"Professor." Hermione began bravely. "We think we may have found a way to help you with your work."

"Indeed." He muttered, his attention returned to his note taking in the journal full of recipes.

"Yes sir." She pushed on valiantly. "We have made it possible for you to use a computer for your test phase."

He looked up sharply and she faltered. "Uh…Ron has discovered how to make Muggle technology work here at the manor by using magic."

Severus merely raised an eyebrow, a maneuver that struck fear in her heart as a child. Hermione squared her shoulders. She was not going to let this man intimidate her any longer. She was no longer a child and he didn't scare her anymore!

"I have helped my professor at university develop a computer program that can test the potions you're brewing." She explained carefully. "However, as you are only capable of testing six recipes at a time and exhausting yourself in the process, our program will allow you to test twenty recipes at a time, thereby saving time and worry."

Severus was furious. Not only was he being constantly interrupted in his work, but now it appeared that his skills were being put into question. He stood slowly and carefully placed his quill on the worktable. He stepped stealthily around the end and stopped directly in front of Hermione. She swallowed nervously as she looked up at the man towering over her. His eyes were glittering dangerously and his face was flushed with anger.

"Tell me Miss Granger," He hissed silkily. "what is it that makes you so sure you know better than I about testing these potions?"

"I…" Hermione stammered.

"What makes you so sure your _Muggle _contraption will do any better than what I have already developed?" He sneered, his nose mere inches from her face.

"Sir." Ron stepped closer, drawing Severus' eye. "Let Hermione show you! This will work!"

"Yes, Professor Snape." Hermione pleaded. "Let me show you. Let me help you! Let me use the computer to test a recipe you've already tested. We can compare results and you'll see I am telling the truth."

The two young adults waited anxiously for him to speak. A myriad of emotions flashed over his face

At first he was exasperated due to the interruption. Next he was angry over his skills being challenged by Muggle technology. Anger turned to contemplation over what his former students were telling him. His expression softened as he realized that they, too, were worried about Remus and desperately wanted to help him.

He straightened up and squared his shoulders.

"Proceed." He ordered as he stepped away.

Ron grabbed the components and centered them on the massive worktable. He quickly made all of the connections and whispered the spell to power them up. Severus stepped closer to observe.

Hermione reached over and pressed the button to turn the machine on. When it beeped and the screen lit up with a clicking noise, he startled and stepped back quickly.

"That's normal, sir." Hermione soothed.

Severus nodded nervously and took a tentative step closer to the table.

Hermione pressed another button and a drawer on the hard drive slid open. She placed the disc in the tray and closed it.

"What's that?" Severus demanded.

"That is the program to test your potions." She explained.

He watched as she typed the commands to download the program.

"Now what are you doing?" Severus barked, growing impatient.

"I'm getting it ready to test, professor." Hermione explained. "Now let me tell you how this works."

Severus propped himself on a stool, gestured for her to proceed and said, "Go ahead."

"First of all, do you have a few samples you've already tested?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Could I see them please, along with your documentation?" She requested. He retrieved three tested samples and his notes from the testing.

"Is this good?" He asked, growing steadily more interested.

"That will do nicely." She smiled.

Ron passed her three beakers and they poured a small amount of potion into each beaker and marked which recipe each held.

Ron plugged the probes into the port on the hard drive and proceeded to fasten a probe to each beaker.

"Professor, these wires have a probe on the end that takes in a small amount of each solution and analyzes it using the program I've just loaded onto the computer." Hermione explained. "In a few moments you will see the results of all three tests displayed on this screen."

Severus watched as instructions flashed on the monitor and Hermione did as they instructed, showing him what she was doing. The computer made blipping noises as the program began and Severus' head tilted curiously as he watched carefully. He peered into the beakers. He watched the lights blink on and off on the hard drive as the program worked. He startled in surprise as a few moments later a message appeared on the screen accompanied by mechanical sounds and a loud beep: "SUCCESS: Subject Deceased."

The message flashed in triplicate on the screen. One message for each probe. The program then proceeded to list more information and Severus was even more alert. His sharp eyes danced with excitement as he read the reports.

Hermione smiled as she noted the expression on Severus' face. She beamed at Ron who was grinning broadly at his best friend's father.

"Miss Granger, I owe you an apology for doubting your Muggle abilities." Severus smiled at her. The gleam in his eyes was unmistakable excitement. "I also owe you a debt of gratitude for your help. Thank you doesn't quite say it all."

"Professor Snape, you don't owe me an apology!" Hermione exclaimed. "You were doubtful. I understand that, but you did let me show you!"

Severus nodded and turned to Ron. "Mr. Weasley, this is absolutely brilliant. You should be extremely proud of this accomplishment. Thank you for helping me."

"I'm glad I could find some way to help, sir." Ron admitted. "I was feeling a bit guilty over it. Draco and Siri are so good with potions. I'm mediocre, at best. I am glad I found a way to contribute."

"Okay." Severus rubbed his hands together and then clapped them sharply. "Show me what to do and then get out! I have work to do!"

"Yes, sir!" Ron and Hermione chorused, pleased grins graced their features.

When they were sure that he understood the process, they quietly slipped from the room.

Severus wasn't even aware that they had gone. His focus was on preparing and brewing the next twenty recipes in his journal. He hummed under his breath as he paced excitedly around the work table. Twenty cauldrons merrily bubbled away, matching his renewed spirits.

The first twenty were all dismal failures and his enthusiasm dipped just a bit. He set to work cataloguing the results from this first trial. Being the skeptic that he was, he randomly tested a few with his parchments and at least took some reassurance that the results were the same.

He tried to remain calm, but time was running out. November thirteenth was upon him. He hadn't slept in days. The last food he'd had was the sandwiches Siri had managed to get him to eat three days ago.

"All right. Let's go." Severus muttered to himself as he circled the workbench, attaching probes to beakers and starting the testing process on still one more set of recipes.

He had sufficiently snapped and snarled so much, he was avoided by everyone. Siri came down often and looked in on his father, but he dared not try to speak to him. He grew more and more alarmed each time he descended the stairs. He was truly fearing for Severus' sanity. He looked like Hell. His hair hung limply in his eyes, a messy growth of beard covered his face. His robes were wrinkled and stained. His eyes had a wild look to them and a fevered glint that spoke volumes of a man on the edge. There were dark circles under his eyes, so purple, they appeared to be black. It was obvious that Severus was exhausted, but he refused to quit. His face was gaunt and shadowed. Deep worry lines creased both sides of his mouth. His hands shook.. He dropped things. He had burned himself several times. All of it due to extreme exhaustion. Still, he refused to stop. He had to save his friend.

He punched a few keys and the computer set to work. He rocked back and forth from one foot to the other, his eyes were glued to the screen, praying this time would be different.

"Come on! Come on!" He growled impatiently. "Hurry up! Work damn you! Be right, please, one of you, be right!"

He paced back and forth, flexing his cramped fingers. His hands ached from days of mixing and stirring, pouring and cleaning. He swiveled his head, desperately trying to ease sore and cramped muscles caused from standing, head bent over cauldrons or from sitting hunched over his journal, making copious notes on everything he observed

The computer whirred and growled. Finally the little electronic bleep of the alarm sounded indicating this test was over.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and stepped in front of the screen. He waited, nerves stretched to their limits. He stared hard at the screen, unable to tear his tired eyes away from its glow.

'Be-e-e-e-p!' the screen flashed its damning messages in bold, neon green, letters:

Twenty lines of "SUCCESS: Subject Deceased" taunted him mercilessly.

Severus continued to stare at the flashing death sentences. They mocked him, taunted him for his arrogance. They laughed at him and ridiculed him. 'You thought you were **_so_** brilliant, didn't you Severus? You are a fool! You do not have the skills it takes to save your friend. You've killed Remus! It's too late!' 

The words ripped at his soul. They screamed and echoed through his mind and he clamped his hands over his ears, trying to shut it out so he couldn't hear.

'YOU'VE KILLED REMUS!'

'IT'S TOO LATE!'

The scream was ripped from deep inside the soul of a haunted man. It wasn't even human. He lurched into action, fury flooding his senses. With a great sweep of his arms, he cleared the workbench in front of him. He grabbed the monitor and threw it against the wall. The keyboard and hard drive slid part of the way, still attached to it. As they slipped off the table to the floor, the remaining beakers, probes still attached, dropped to the floor with a spectacular crash.

He was far from finished. After clearing everything from the worktable, he turned to the counters. He swept his arms along their length, adrenalin pumping in his veins, screaming as if the Hounds of Hell were at his heels. Cauldrons were flung against the walls and banged and bounced on the floor. The potions flowed together, hissing and sizzling and popping dangerously as they flowed into the smashed and spilled containers of prepared ingredients. 

When the destruction was complete and the exhaustion took over again, he stood in the middle of the floor, surrounded by devastation. His fists were clenched at his sides, his chest heaved as he gasped for air. His limbs trembled and his eyes took in the scene. He drew a deep breath and he howled in pain. He curled in on himself as wave after wave of magic burst from his trembling form. As the magic slammed into the walls and bounced back to the room, glass shattered from everywhere and rained down on him from the lamps above him. As the screams died, the candles flickered and winked out, plunging him in darkness.

He fell to the floor, totally lost to his anguish. The destruction was complete. He had lost everything. He curled into himself in the pool of glass and ruined potions and cried great heaving sobs wrenched from deep within his soul. He couldn't do it. He couldn't find the cure for Lycanthropy. He wasn't good enough. He had sentenced his best friend to death. Remus would be dead by morning. He just knew it and it was all his fault. So, he cried for his loss and his friend, alone in his beloved lab. His destroyed lab. He lay there on the floor, in the mess he created, wailing in the dark.

Siri heard the screams and the smashing glass and raced to the basement. He halted in the doorway and froze in horror. He watched as Severus completely destroyed the room. As Severus fell to the floor, completely lost to his misery, Siri slowly crossed the room. He crouched beside his father and placed a hand on his trembling shoulder.

"Dad." He called softly. "What happened?" He strained to hear his father's whispered words.

"I've killed him. I can't do it!" Severus mumbled. "I can't…Oh! No, no, no." He rocked back and forth, repeating 'no' over and over.

"Oh my God!" Siri whispered, horror dawning on his features.

"Come on Dad. Let's go upstairs." Siri gently coaxed. He gathered Severus in his arms and gently rubbed his back, rocking him back and forth. Severus kept repeating over and over that he had killed Remus. Siri's brain screamed in anger. 'It's not fair! Dad doesn't deserve this!'

"Shhh, Dad it'll be okay. Don't say that. We'll keep trying." Siri soothed in his ear, saying anything that came to mind.

Eventually Severus calmed and sat up. He looked around at the devastation with bleary, red-rimmed eyes. Siri studied him quietly, waiting to see what he would do or say.

"I've made a bit of a mess." Severus said quietly as he studied a few cuts on his hands.

"Don't worry about it." Siri soothed as he took Sev's hands and healed them with a wave. "I'll clean it up. Let's get you upstairs."

Severus nodded, defeated and broken and allowed Siri to lead him from the lab. As they left the kitchen, Siri asked, "Would you like to see Remus?"

"I can't." Severus bit out angrily. "I refuse to sit there and watch my friend die!"

"You don't know for sure that's going to happen!" Siri argued.

Sirius stepped into the hall from the corridor leading to Remus' room. He stopped short when he caught sight of Severus. His eyes raked over his friend and his anger became full-blown in an instant. Severus looked like Hell. It was obvious that he wasn't taking care of himself. 'And he had the nerve to tell me that I was making this about me?' Sirius raged in his mind as he stalked over to Severus. He reached out and grabbed him by his robes and nearly jerked him off his feet as he went nose to nose with him

"What the **_Hell_** do you think you're doing?" Sirius roared. "Look at yourself! Do you think running yourself ragged is helping Remus?"

Severus' anger flared and he pushed Sirius hard in the chest. "I'm not running myself ragged!" He shouted and stumbled a bit when Sirius didn't release his robes.

"Guys…" Siri cautioned, hoping to dispel the situation. "Calm down."

"You selfish bastard!" Sirius spat venomously. "You have a lot of nerve telling me to keep it together. That I'm not helping Remus. Look at you! You're not helping him like this either!"

Something snapped in Severus' brain. He was already blaming himself for not being able to cure Remus. But to hear it coming from Sirius was the last straw.

"How dare you say I'm not helping Remus!" Severus roared and lunged at Sirius, knocking him to the floor.

"Dad!" Siri shouted in alarm. "Don't!"

Severus was on Sirius in a heartbeat. His fist connected squarely with Sirius' jaw, but before he could land another blow, Sirius had grabbed him and rolled. The two men continued to roll around on the floor, fists flying and connecting with loud cracks or deep thuds. They leapt to their feet, arms locked and heads bent, pushing against each other and against their pain. Siri watched helplessly as Sirius punched Severus several times in the ribs in an effort to get him to back off. Severus gave as good as he got and soon both men were bloodied and bruised. They were exhausted. Their anger was spent. They clung to each other desperately. Each had his face buried in the other's neck. Siri watched on in shock. His father's shoulders began to shake and Sirius released his robes and wrapped his arms around Severus and held him close while he cried. Tears filled Sirius' eyes when Severus threw his arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Paddy. I'm so sorry." He kept repeating.

"I am too, Sev." Sirius whispered. "That was cruel of me. I know you've been desperately trying to help Remus, much more than me." 

"You've been doing what you can too." Severus conceded. "Everyone has been pulling together through this."

They sat wearily on the steps, arms flung over each other's shoulders, Siri all but forgotten. They grew silent, heads bowed. Severus watched as a rather large drop of blood splashed the front of his robe. He reached up and gingerly swiped at his lip and pulled away blood-covered fingers.

"Good one." He smirked at Sirius.

Sirius snorted and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "You too."

They grinned broadly at each other and struggled to their feet as Juno appeared in the doorway.

"What on Earth happened?" She cried, mouth dropping open as she saw the pair standing at the foot of the stairs, battered and bloody.

"Hello, Love." Severus grinned sheepishly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "We had a bit of a disagreement." He brushed it off.

He leaned heavily on her and she wrapped her arms around him to steady him.

Siri stepped over and offered his support to Sirius and the four of them ascended the stairs to the two men's respective rooms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sit." Juno ordered, pointing to a chair by the fire. She crossed to the bathroom and began to fill the tub. She was trying to control her anger and irritation over the fact that two grown, intelligent men, had been brawling like a couple of hormonal bucks.

She muttered under her breath as she pulled towels, face cloths, soap and shampoo from cabinets and drawers. She turned off the water and stepped back in the bedroom. She opened her mouth to let go with a string of reprimands and stopped short. A gentle smile replaced the angry scowl in a heartbeat.

Severus sat deeply in the chair, arms crossed over his chest. His legs were sprawled out before him and his head lolled off to the side. He was sound asleep.

"You giant prat!" She whispered. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Severus." She called softly.

"Hmm?" He murmured and shifted in his seat.

"Wake up, Love." She coaxed. "Let's get you in the bath. You'll feel so much better." She tugged on an arm and he looked up at her sleepily. "Come on Sev. Time for a bath."

"M'kay." He slurred as he shakily got to his feet, exhaustion evident in his trembling limbs.

After Juno helped him out of his clothes and into the tub, he sank back with a weary sigh. She caressed his face, whispered a Healing Charm and gently pushed him under the water, soaking his head. As she gently scrubbed his hair, he relaxed and softly began to pour his heart out.

"I miss Remus." He whispered.

"I know, Love." She murmured softly, gently massaging his scalp and working the lather through his hair.

"I miss his voice. It's great that Siri can help us communicate with him, but what I wouldn't give just to hear his voice! His voice calms you, wraps itself around you and makes you feel safe and comforted." He sank below the water once more to rinse away the soap and Juno began to give it a second scrub to ensure all of the residue from brewing was removed.

"I miss his smile." Severus lips curved gently upwards as he thought of Remus. "One smile from him could make me happy all day. He smiled, _smiles, _with his eyes too! They light up his whole face and dance with delight."

"Remus has a beautiful smile." Juno agreed. "Such a gentle face."

"I miss walking in the gardens, just talking about our day or the boys or Sirius." Severus sighed. "He was the only one who understood how I felt about things."

"Hey! What about me?" Juno teased, yanking on a hank of his hair. He sat up quickly and kissed her lightly.

"You understand me too!" He laughed softly. "But Remus helps me understand you!" Juno's gentle laugh echoed off the tiles. She rinsed his hair with clear water and squeezed it dry.

Severus continued as she scrubbed his back.

"I miss him comforting me. When I would get upset over things dealing with Siri and his problems, Remus was always there, a steady presence. I could tell him anything and he wouldn't bat an eyelid. I miss comforting him. When his world tilts out of orbit with the full moon, I want to be the one to put the balance right."

"I miss those friendly hugs. He gives them so freely now. I miss the slap on the back in camaraderie and the playful punch in the arm after a hard day's training. That teasing reminder to lighten up." He was speaking so softly, Juno could barely hear him as she rinsed his back and moved to his chest.

"I miss his sense of humour." Severus laughed. "He can make me laugh, even when he doesn't mean to."

He grew silent, reflecting on his friend, obediently raising his arms so Juno could continue to quietly care for him.

"I miss his eyes." He mused. "Those golden flecks and the way they dance with delight and pure joy? Will I ever see it again Juno? Will he ever open them to us again?" He looked up at her, deep sadness reaching to his soul, reflected back to her from his black-eyed gaze.

Juno caressed his face. "We have to be patient, Sev." She smiled softly. "He needs time."

"He may be out of time tonight!" Severus cried.

"Don't think on it now." She soothed. "Try to relax. Sit back and rest." She pushed him back against the porcelain and scrubbed his chest lovingly. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I miss our adventures; he, Paddy and me, the remaining Marauders." He shook his head and smiled ruefully at her.

"I miss his stubbornness. He is the most stubborn person I know, other than Paddy, or me, but, we kinda balance each other out! I miss his friendship, you know?" He asked her.

"I know how you feel, Sev." She smiled as she rinsed him off and began to wash his long legs.

"He has no idea how much he means to me. He's my best friend, Juno." His voice grew impassioned as he vowed, "I will **_not _**watch him die!"

"What if he doesn't die tonight? What if he doesn't wake up? What if I find the cure but he still won't wake up? Do we just…leave him? He's in pain, all of the time, but he can't move. Will we have to…" He stopped and sighed, trying to banish the unwanted thoughts.

He grew quiet, lost in his thoughts and exhaustion. Juno guided him out of the tub, toweled him dry and combed out his tangled mass of hair. She cast a drying spell on it and proceeded to help him slip into pajama pants. She led him gently to the bed.

"Lie down on your stomach." She ordered, pointing to the bed. He eyed her skeptically, but obeyed.

"Relax." She soothed quietly. 

He groaned as her hands first connected with and kneaded the tense muscles in his lower back. She could feel the knots and was amazed that he could stand upright. She slowly worked her way up his back, easing the tension and soothing away the pain it caused. When Severus was completely relaxed, she moved to the base of his spine and with the heels of her hands, she pressed down quickly and sharply. A series of sharp *pops* followed and Severus cried out from the intense pain it caused. He moved to rise and she gently pressed him back to the bed.

"Relax, Sev." She soothed once more. "I am going to work my way up your spine. You are so kinked up and twisted, I can't believe you're still standing! Believe me, you will feel better when I'm done."

"Are you sure you're not trying to paralyze me?" He snapped. "That bloody hurt!"

"It only hurts because it has gotten so bad, Love." She murmured. "Relax as best you can and let me finish it. Then I'll give you a fantastic full body massage and you'll feel like a new man. I promise."

"Full body?" He peered over his shoulder at her, one eyebrow raised in question.

She smiled and shook her head. "Yes. Now lay down there!"

He settled back down and relaxed as well as he could. His back was so knotted up that it was painful to lay there. Juno repeated the process several times, progressively working up to his neck. She massaged the muscles in his neck and shoulders and then ordered him to roll over onto his back with his head in front of her. He settled down before her and looked up, nothing but trust in his eyes.

"I warn you that this is going to most likely hurt like the devil." She admitted. "Trust me, you will be glad for it later."

"I trust you." He closed his eyes.

"She held his head in her hands and felt the muscles and bones in his neck and could feel the knots and jagged edges that indicated he was out of alignment. She cupped his chin in one hand and braced the back of his skull in the other and gave his head a quick twist. A series of *pops* followed and Severus cried out from the pain.

"Oh Merlin! Are you trying to kill me?" He rasped out through the pain.

"I'm sorry it hurts so much. You are in such bad shape." She apologized. "I am almost done with this part. I promise to try not to hurt you, but I can't guarantee it."

"It's alright." He growled. "Just get it done and over with."

"Just the other direction to go." She soothed. "Are you ready?"

"Get to it woman!" He snarled. "I want to get to the massage you promised me!"

"You would!" She smiled as she took his head in her hands once more. She worked it around to be sure it was loosened and he was relaxed. With a quick twist, the *pops* were heard again and Severus moaned. "Okay, Love?" Juno asked.

"Yes." He murmured. "That one actually felt good."

"I hoped it might." She smiled. "Okay, flip yourself back over and get comfortable. Just rest your head on your arms and relax. I guarantee you will like this." 

As he settled, she moved down to the foot of the bed by his feet and took one in her hands. His foot jerked as she reached the sensitive area of the arch of his foot. She laughed softly. "Ticklish, Sev?" 

"No." He snorted, and then chuckled softly as she tickled his foot. He jerked it away from her and growled, "Stop that!"

She set to work after that and moved up each leg, gently kneading and massaging the aching muscles. She smiled as soft moans and sighs were elicited from near the head of the bed. As she worked her way over his hips and began to work the knotted muscles in his lower back, she looked up sharply when she heard a muffled sob. She nodded in satisfaction. She knew he needed to release some of his pent up emotions and was happy to see that he was relaxing enough to let go. She spent several long moments working over his back, gently easing the knotted muscles, as he cried softly into his arms. She didn't say anything, content to let him work through it himself. As she straddled his hips in an effort to reach all the way to his neck, she assumed he had fallen asleep.

"Finally!" She whispered softly as she continued her ministrations, working down each arm to the fingertips. She smiled gently as a soft snore escaped his lips. She stroked over his silky hair and kissed his temple. She covered him with the thick blanket from the foot of the bed and whispered, "Sleep sweet Severus. I love you."

"I'm not asleep." He mumbled.

"You were." She argued. "You were snoring."

"I do not snore!" He exclaimed, but chuckled softly as he knew he'd been busted. 

She settled next to him and he laid his head in her lap. She softly stroked his hair and hummed a gentle lullaby. Tears began to fall down his cheeks once again as he gave in and let his grief wash over him.

"It's not right!" He cried softly. "Why do people have to suffer Juno? Why must they die?" He murmured. He wrapped an arm over her and pulled himself closer to her. "I miss him." He whispered as he slipped away into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was one of those strange dreams where you are standing outside yourself and watching yourself struggle with some trial or other. That's how it happened for Severus.

He stood there watching his dream-self working frantically in his dream-lab. His dream-self was desperately trying to find the solution to Remus' problem. Severus stood behind his dream-self, who never noticed him, of course. Severus' eyes shifted to the list of ingredients on the worktable. He grew puzzled as he studied the recipe. 'Strange.' He thought. 'Why is that listed in red?' 

He shot straight up in bed and kicked aside the blankets. He quickly dressed and rushed to his lab. 'It was so simple!' He thought excitedly.

"Why couldn't I see it before?" He exclaimed. "It was too much! OVERKILL!"

He furiously scribbled out whole pages of new combinations of recipes, muttering under his breath. He began to brew the first batch of new potions as the moon rose steadily in the sky. His hope was restored, his faith in himself renewed. Siri's power was there to help Remus and Remus' will to live was strong.

"This is going to work!" He vowed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juno studied the tape from the heart monitor and was relieved to see that Remus' heart was pumping strong and steady. She grasped his wrist, just to be sure. The machine wasn't fool-proof after all. She nodded in satisfaction and gazed out at the steadily setting sun. 'Full moon rising soon.' She thought sadly as she brushed over the hair flopped in Remus' eyes.

"Siri will be here soon, Remus." She told the silent man.

Sirius stepped into room.

"Hey." He greeted her quietly as he stood beside her. 

"How are you holding up?" She asked softly.

"I'm ready for whatever happens." He admitted, his gaze wandering to the window briefly. "Siri went to try one more time to get Sev to come."

"He won't Sirius." Juno sighed sadly. "He refuses to quit testing for a moment."

They turned to the open doorway when they heard someone softly clear their throat.

"Is it okay if I stay?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Remus would want you here, Draco." Sonya replied as she came up behind him. She took his hand and said, "Come on. Sit over here with me."

A short time later, Siri joined them, a sad expression on his face. It only deepened when he saw his 'family' assembled around Remus, like they were ready to bid one final goodbye.

"I couldn't get him to come." He announced.

"We understand, Siri." Sirius reassured him. "We all have to get through this the best way we know how. For your Dad, that means he has to work."

Siri nodded and stepped over to the bed. He wrapped an arm around Juno and squeezed gently.

"Hi, Sweetie." She smiled. "How're you doing?"

"I just want this over with." Siri confessed. "I feel as if we will all be better after this full moon passes, like its some kind of a mile marker." She nodded and gave his arm a squeeze.

"Uncle Remy, are you okay?" Siri asked hesitantly.

"I'm a little stressed Siri. I don't feel much like talking." Remus admitted.

"That's okay. Let's just do a quick little session for good measure. What do you say?" Siri suggested.

"I can handle it if you can. Are you ready for contact with Moony?" Remus asked warily.

"I'll handle it Remus." Siri assured him quietly.

"Promise you won't drain yourself if he fights you." Remus demanded.

"I'll be careful, I promise." Siri reassured him. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready." Remus declared.

Siri followed his routine of removing pain first and then restoring power. He was stunned when he encountered the wolf within. It was almost as if there was a completely different personality within Remus. Siri hesitantly reached out to it and felt a surge of pain from the wolf inside. He quietly reverted to removing more of the pain and felt the wolf relax.

"Uncle Remy, how do you feel?" He asked.

"I'm calm and comfortable. Thank you." Remus replied.

"Do you need anything else?" Siri queried.

"No. You better back off Siri. It's time. I'll see you soon. I hope." Remus sighed.

Siri stood back and looked around.

"Here we go." He announced and they watched as the moonlight fell across Remus' body and bathed him in pale light. His pallor turned to the ghostly blue color the moon cast over the room. Siri prayed that the energy he had transferred to Remus would be enough to help his weakened body survive.

As the moon rose to its fullest phase, Remus' body began to tremble and shimmer. The form of the werewolf quietly took control, but the wolf, like Remus, remained still.

Silent tears streamed down Sirius' face. Moony was so still. The wolf had never been that still. He should be running with Padfoot. A blur of black racing and rolling with a wash of white under the light of the full moon.

Siri winced as Remus' and Moony's tortured screams filled his mind. They were in agony and couldn't even move to try and brace against the pain. He tried to comfort them both with soft words and soothing sounds. Remus didn't respond, but Moony quieted as if listening.

It was evident by the soft gasps from Juno, Sonya and Draco that Moony was not what they had been expecting. Siri and Sirius both knew all about Moony and smiled sadly at their companions.

Truth be told, Moony was beautiful. His cover coat was luminous silver with a black undercoat. His throat and belly were snow white . He had black tufts edging his ears and black fur covering his snout and the tips of his feet and tail. 

"Merlin! Isn't he beautiful?" Draco whispered in awe.

"Surprises you, doesn't it?" Sirius smiled, reassured by the steady rise and fall of the magnificent animal's chest. "People, society, have such a prejudiced view of magical creatures. They fail to see the beauty of something simply because of its potential danger. Remus has suffered his whole life because of the prejudice! No one cares to see how beautiful he really is - the man or the creature." Anger tinged Sirius' voice as he spoke. Juno wrapped an arm around his waist and hugged him lightly.

"We see all of his beauty, Sirius. That's what counts." She said softly.

He nodded and stepped closer. In an instant, Padfoot stood in his place. He jumped up on the bed and crouched beside Moony. He nuzzled him with his snout and emitted a low whine, filled with longing and concern. He rested his head on his paws and his eyes never strayed from his pack mate. Sonya reached out and stroked his black shaggy fur. She smiled as he looked her way. She then proceeded to pet Moony and murmur in his ear so low, that Padfoot, with his keen canine hearing, was the only one to hear just what was said.

"I'll be right back." Draco announced suddenly and he raced from the room. He returned a few minutes later with a camera in his hands.

"Has Remus ever been shown what Moony looks like?" He asked as he came back into the room.

"I don't know." Siri said, looking to Padfoot for an answer. The big black Grim shook his head and whined.

"I think Remus should see how truly beautiful Moony is." Draco declared. "He needs to see that it isn't, or wasn't, all horrible. He's absolutely gorgeous and I think he needs to know."

His companions agreed completely and he quickly took several pictures, being sure to include both Padfoot and Sonya in a few of the shots.

Ron and Hermione stopped in briefly to satisfy themselves that all was well.

"Oh my!" Hermione gasped. "I had forgotten how beautiful Remus was as Moony!" She reached out and stroked his fur as Sonya had done. "It's such a shame others can't see the beauty."

Ron stepped closer and dared to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"Is he going to live?"

"He's doing very well." Juno admitted. "I'm hopeful. That's all I will say."

"We'll be in the sitting room." Hermione announced. "Will one of you come and tell us when it's over?"

"I will." Siri smiled grimly.

"Thanks." She hugged him tightly and they left quickly.

Siri and Draco stood staring out the window at the glowing orb in the sky. It took an eternity for it to make its pass beyond full phase. It was a beautiful clear night and a blue shadow was cast over everything that it touched. The recent snow that blanketed the grounds was almost magical. As the moon dipped closer to the horizon, their focus turned back to the form lying on the bed.

The wolf began to tremble and Siri heard his agonized howls as they filled his mind. As Moony slowly returned to Remus, the howls changed to pain-filled screams. Then, suddenly it was silent.

Remus lay there, still as lifeless-looking as before.

"Uncle Remy?" Sir called telepathically.

Silence reigned in the link.

Juno quickly reattached the heart monitor and adjusted the ventilator and secured it. The ticker tape and monitor reassured them that for now, he was alive.

"He's weak, but okay for now." Juno announced. The roomful of people heaved a collective sigh of relief.

Siri left to pass along the good news, first to Ron and Hermione and they returned to their rooms to get a few hours sleep.

He then made his way to the lab to tell Severus.

"Hey." He greeted quietly as he stepped into the lab.

Severus looked up quickly, the question in his eyes. He refused to ask and he dreaded the answer he would receive.

"He made it." Siri smiled. Severus' shoulders relaxed in relief.

"How is he?" He asked hoarsely

"Mum says he's weak, but okay." Siri answered. "How's it going?" He gestured at the worktable.

"I'm getting there." Severus sighed, sounding much more like himself. "Did Mum tell you about the dream I had and the connection I made?"

"Yes. She said you realized you needed to take the Belladonna out?" Siri raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes! I simply had too many fatal ingredients." Severus explained. "The dream helped me realize that as I was only trying to kill the werewolf, I only needed ingredients that are lethal to them. Belladonna is lethal to humans, so I took it out. To compensate for that I had to adjust the levels of silver."

"So. Then. that means you have the right ingredients you need for the cure?" Siri asked, a puzzled frown on his face.

"Yes, son. I have the cure." Severus was excited. "I just have to find the right increments to the combination of ingredients."

"Dad, that is so great!" Siri grinned broadly. "I am so proud of you!"

"Thank you, Siri." He smiled, but then frowned suddenly. "I'm sorry I've been so difficult lately. I've had so much on my mind. It's a poor excuse, but I am sorry."

"I've been so worried about you." Siri exclaimed and he choked back a sudden sob. Severus wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Siri buried his face in Sev's neck and tears fell unchecked. Severus' heart clenched painfully.

"Shh…Siri, I promise I'll do better." He whispered. "I've been so desperate to help Remus. I went overboard. I promise I'll get more rest and I'll take better care of myself. Okay?"

Siri nodded and his grip tightened briefly. They broke apart when the telltale beep sounded indicating the current batch of tests were complete. The two men stared in anticipation at the screen. All twenty messages read the same and they were disappointed. When the diagnostic notes came up on the screen, however, Severus' eyes lit up like Christmas.

"Yes!" He shouted and immediately began rifling through the pages of his journal. "Where is it? Where is it?" He muttered as he rapidly turned pages.

Siri almost laughed. His father was as excited as a four-year old on his birthday. He leaned back against the table and watched his father with an amused smile on his face.

Severus looked up suddenly and barked. "Well, what are you standing there for? Help your old man out and clear this mess! I may have found the right one young man. Get busy!"

"Aye, sir." Siri saluted, his grin broadening from ear to ear. With a wave of his hand, the cauldrons were sparkling clean and ready to hold Remus' salvation.

"How many batches can you do in a ten hour time frame?" Siri asked as he helped by gathering the ingredients Severus would need.

"Well, if the prep were done ahead of time, by say…_my apprentice_…I could devote my time to brewing, testing and cataloguing each batch. They have to simmer for three hours…" Severus did a few calculations in his head. "I'd say three rounds of tests, so that's sixty a day."

Siri grinned. "Your apprentice, huh?"

"If you would like." Severus hesitated. Siri gave it serious consideration.

"I want to help you, Dad." He began. "But I don't think I want to apprentice, not officially."

Severus nodded. "Fair enough. Let's call it a night after this test and we'll start in right after breakfast."

"Okay, but we break for an hour at lunch and an hour for dinner." Siri demanded.

"Deal." Severus stuck out his hand and Siri took it in a firm handshake.

The last batch of the night had negative results as well. While Severus made notes in his journal, Siri cleaned the lab and set it up to be ready to go in the morning.

Severus stepped into Remus' room shortly before dawn. He was exhausted, but had to see for himself that Remus was truly alive and doing fine.

Padfoot raised his head and his tail thumped happily on the bed when he spotted Severus.

"Hey Paddy." Severus patted his friend on the shoulder and Paddy leaned his head against Severus' leg. "You know, you seriously freak me out when you do that."

Padfoot gave him the doggy equivalent of a grin and then lay back down near Remus.

"You staying here all night too?" Severus asked as he nodded at Sonya.

Sirius transformed back to his human form. "Yeah. I thought I'd just hang out as Paddy." He explained as he, too, watched Sonya.

"She's going to get a serious kink in her neck like that." Severus mused.

"I know what you mean." Sirius grinned mischievously. "Think we should maybe help her get a bit more comfortable?"

Severus' eyebrow shot up as if to say, 'Is there any doubt?'

"Indeed. I believe we can come up with a way to ensure her comfort." He smirked.

Sirius waved his wand and the bed Remus lay on immediately doubled in size. Severus carefully removed Sonya's shoes and gently lifted her into the bed and covered her with the blankets.

The two men admired their handiwork before taking their leave.

"Much better." Sirius admitted.

"Quite." Severus agreed.

"I think I'll retire to my own rooms after all." Sirius announced.

"Good idea." Severus concurred. "I believe I will do the same."

As they reached the landing, Sirius paused before heading to his room.

"Severus?" He called.

"Yes?" Severus turned to face him. 

Sirius shook his head, not sure what he wanted to say. He settled on, "Good-night."

Severus nodded. "Good-night Paddy. See you in the morning."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonya slowly came awake and stretched, her left arm making contact with another body in the bed. Coming fully awake, her head snapped around and her eyes came to rest on the still form lying next to her. A frown crossed her features as she tried to remember how she got there. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and realized the bed was much larger than it had been. As soon as she stood up, the bed reverted to its original size.

"I suspect Marauders in our midst, Remus." She said smiling softly. "You look as if you made it through fairly unscathed. I have to get ready for work but I'll be back later today." She brushed her fingers over his cheek and kissed him lightly before leaving the room.

Draco was entering as she left.

"Good morning." Sonya smiled in greeting.

"Is there any change?" Draco asked anxiously.

"He looks the same to me." Sonya quietly informed him. "Juno should be down soon. She'll be able to tell you for sure."

"Okay. Thanks." Draco smiled.

"I'll see you later. I have to rush. I have patients starting in an hour." She explained. "I'll talk to you later, Dray."

"See ya!" He waved as she hurried off.

Draco sat in the chair close to Remus' side and took his hand.

"Good morning, Uncle Remy." He whispered. "Are you awake?" His eyes traveled from the hand he was holding to the pale face. He studied the familiar features and thought about the man.

"Are you in there Uncle Remy?" He wondered aloud. "Or have you lost all you've gained?" He fell silent after that, content to sit and keep Remus company.

Morning passed into afternoon. Others came and went, all making sure that Remus was still there. Siri brought a tray of food when he and Severus took their agreed upon break and shared his food with Draco. He explained the agreement he and Severus had reached and invited Draco to join them if he wished. Sonya came for a short visit between patients. Draco assured her that there had been no changes and that if anything did change, he would be sure she was informed immediately. For the most part, he was left alone with Remus and he enjoyed the time he had with him despite the quiet air in the room.

Draco had been studying the hand he held firmly, noting the scars, the veins that were all too evident beneath the translucent skin; when the hand clenched.

Draco yelped in surprise as Remus convulsed and dragged in a lungful of air, or at least tried to. The ventilator was hindering as much as it was helping and Remus struggled for air, fighting the very thing he needed.

Draco leapt to his feet, knocking the chair away. "On Merlin, Remus!" He quickly regained composure and punched the emergency button by the bed, triggering the alarms throughout the house. He quickly checked Remus over, not sure if or what he should do.

He raced to the door, shouting, "Juno! Sev!" as loudly as he could.

Siri skidded to a halt just outside the door, narrowly avoiding slamming into Draco. They raced to the bed where Remus was gasping for air and strangling on it all at the same time.

Juno followed immediately after, jumping to Remus' aid as the two teens watched in shock. As quickly as she could, Juno removed the ventilator tube from Remus' throat. She pulled him forward into a more upright position. Siri rushed over to shove pillows under him.

Remus tried to drag air into his lungs, but for whatever reason, just stopped. Juno started casting spells, one after another, in an effort to assist him as panic set in.

Siri stood back, heart racing. He was frozen in blind panic. His legs came unglued as Severus slammed into him from behind, not able to stop quick enough to avoid the collision. It was just what Siri needed to spur him to action as he vaulted the bed over Remus' legs. He scrambled to his feet and held his hand over Remus' chest. He closed his eyes and focused his magic. He plunged into Remus and felt around, trying to 'see' where the problem was. When he felt something grab at him, he 'held' it tightly and 'yanked' as hard as he could on the 'something'. "Remus", he realized an instant later. He had pulled Remus back into the world of the living.

Remus inhaled sharply and shot straight up in the bed, startling Juno severely. He drew deep, quick, breaths; panting heavily as he dragged air into his lungs. Siri sagged against the wall, panting as well, but not a much as Remus.

Remus' eyes flew open and he looked about himself, desperate and disoriented. Siri focused on him, realized he was sitting upright in the bed and pounced on him, hugging him fiercely. He pulled away and allowed Remus to lie back on the pillows before grabbing him, laughing and crying hysterically. Remus scrambled to hug him, surprise in his face.

Across the room, Draco snapped out of his shocked daze and lunged at the bed. He threw his arms around Remus and Siri, weeping tears of joy into Remus' neck. Tears silently coursed down Remus' cheeks as he watched Severus step forward and sink to the foot of the bed, 

"My God, it's a miracle! I can't believe it!" He whispered, tears bathed his face as Remus reached for him and they grasped forearms amid the mass of bodies surrounding him.

Juno rushed away to grab every potion she thought Remus might make use of as Sirius barreled through the door. His jaw hit the floor when he saw Remus, wide awake and smothered by teenagers. He launched himself at the gang of huggers. Ron and Hermione entered and stood near Severus at the foot of the bed. They watched the odd family reunite, bright smiles lighting their faces. They thought the mass of laughing, crying, hugging bodies was the most fantastic thing they had ever witnessed. Just to see the pure joy and sheer relief from all of them was an honour.

"Alright!" Let him breathe!" Juno ordered as she reappeared, hands full of vials, the picture of professionalism; wanting only to get at her patient.

Sev settled back against the bedpost, tears still dripping from his face. His hand rested on Remus' leg, not quite ready to let him go.

Sirius climbed off the pile and settled opposite Sev, cross-legged on the bed, his hand on Sev's shoulder, eyes not leaving Remus' face for fear he might disappear.

Draco and Siri pulled away slowly, still half-laughing, half-crying, from relief and happiness. They sat on either side of the bed, propped against the headboard. Remus flopped back on his pillows. The adrenalin rush dissipated and exhaustion set in. Juno started passing vials to Remus and ordered him to 'drink!' When he finished, he closed his eyes and sighed wearily.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione exclaimed as she rushed to the door. "We forgot Sonya!"

Remus' eyes popped open again and a tired smile graced his face as he drank in the sight of his family and friends. He reached out to each of them, needing to touch them, feel their presence, their warm bodies, their solid reality.

"I've missed you all so much." He rasped hoarsely, tears filling his eyes and spilling over onto his pillows. His throat tightened and worked convulsively as he tried to control his overwhelming emotions.

Severus was the first to rise. "You need to rest Remus. We'll let you get to it." He looked pointedly at those gathered. They all passed on their good wishes and promised to visit after he was rested. As they filed from the room, Sonya rushed in.

"Remus!" She cried as she flung herself across his chest. "Oh God! You're awake! You're really here!"

He wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her scent as he buried his nose in her hair. It smelled of springtime and flowers and perfectly suited his vision of her.

"I've missed you so much!" He declared in a mere whisper.

Sonya pulled back to study his face. Her fingers ghosted over his features, assuring her that he was there, awake and alive. She stared into his eyes and saw all she had wished for. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

"I've missed you too." She smiled. "Welcome back, Remy."

He reached up and pulled her close again. He brought his face close to her ear and whispered, "Always and forever, Sonya." She burst into fresh tears as she realized what he was saying and that he had heard every heartfelt and wish-filled word she had said that day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Siri and Severus, still emotional from Remus' awakening, returned to the lab with renewed determination. As they reached the point where they could settle back a bit and relax, Severus cleared his throat cautiously. Lately he'd had something on his mind in addition to everything going on with Remus. And now was the time to talk with his son about it.

"Siri, I have something I need to talk with you about." He announced nervously.

Siri looked up from his chair expectantly. "What is it?" He said, growing concerned, as he saw how uncomfortable his Dad looked.

Severus sat on one of the tall stools at the work table and propped his feet on the rungs of the chair next to him. He cleared his throat again and swallowed. 

"I have been thinking about this for quite some time now and I have definitely made up my mind." He paused, not quite sure how to proceed.

"Made up your mind about what, Dad?" Siri prompted, growing more concerned over what could have him so nervous.

"I'm sure you know how much Juno means to me." He pushed forward.

"Yes." Siri nodded, trying not to smirk at his father's discomfort. He suddenly had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going.

"I love her very much, Siri." He verified once more. "I'm going to ask her to marry me. I just wanted you to be the first to know."

Siri's grin reached from ear to ear as he launched himself at Severus. He threw his arms around him in a huge bear hug and exclaimed, "It's about bloody time!! When are you going to ask her? Do you have a ring? Can I see it? When will you get married?" The questions flew from his mouth as fast as they entered his mind.

"Whoa!" Severus laughed softly. "Breathe Siri!"

"This is so…" Siri's eyes filled with tears and he fought to keep control. "This is all I ever wanted." The sob burst from him and Severus held him close until he regained control of himself. Siri wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay?" Severus asked softly, squeezing Siri's shoulder and looking at him with gentle concern.

"Yeah." Siri sniffled softly and smiled.

"Good. Now to answer your questions. I am going to ask her on Christmas Eve. No, I don't have the ring. I'd like you to come with me to pick that out. As for when we'll get married, assuming she says "yes", we will discuss it and get back to you." He grinned at the beaming face before him.

"You want me to help pick out a ring?" Siri's voice was full of disbelief.

"I saw your excellent taste in jewelry when you bought that necklace! Do you think I would pass up the opportunity to use it when it comes to a ring?" He teased.

"I'd love to go with you and pick out Mum's ring!" He exclaimed. "When do you want to go?"

"As much as I hate to take the time away from this," he waved his hand at the table, "how does tomorrow after breakfast sound?"

"I can't wait!" He hugged him close. "I love you. I'm so happy for you, Da."

"I'm happy for all of us, son." Severus squeezed him quickly and slapped his back, just as the computer announced it was done with its familiar be-e-e-e-p!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, it was quite obvious to the others that the two "Masters of the Manor" were up to something. The delighted twinkles in their eyes and the secretive smiles they shared were dead giveaways.

"I give." Sirius threw his napkin on the table and crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you two up to this morning?" He demanded, looking from emerald to onyx gazes, waiting for an explanation.

Juno stopped halfway from the stove to the table and watched the two men in her life, a curious look on her face. She could see clearly that they had some kind of a secret.

"We're not up to anything, Paddy." Severus replied calmly, the twinkle in his eyes brightening just a bit. "We're just happy about Remus and to celebrate a little, we've decided to spend the day together doing a little Christmas shopping."

"Yeah, Sirius!" Siri piped up excitedly. "This is my first Christmas with a real family and I want to get everybody a special present to mark the occasion!"

"Christmas shopping, eh?" He said as he looked up at Juno when she set a plate before him piled with eggs and hash browns. "Thanks." He smiled and his attention returned to his Godson. "I haven't even thought about it."

"Siri and I are taking the opportunity to spend some time together now that there is a minor lull in the chaos." Severus told him quietly. 

"Thanks, Love." He told Juno as she set a plate before him as well as one in front of Siri.

"You're welcome." She replied kissing him lightly on the lips. "Good morning." She added softly.

She sat another plate before Siri, kissing the top of his head. "Good morning to you too, Sweetie." She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks, Mum." He beamed. "Good morning!"

Sirius had understood the unspoken message from Severus, 'This is our time, Paddy. We can't invite you.' He nodded and grinned impishly.

"So. What are you getting me?" He asked curiously.

"A muzzle." Severus and Siri deadpanned in unison and everyone burst out laughing.

A short time later, the two men apparated to London and found the same little jewelry store in Diagon Alley where Siri had purchased Juno's necklace.

Severus looked around and spotted the cases full of rings of any size, shape and color of gems.

Siri stood quietly beside him, not sure what he had in mind. He subconsciously avoided anything that had an emerald in it, remembering the ring nestled in the box in his father's wardrobe.

Severus, too, seemed to drift away from anything containing an emerald.

"May I help you gentlemen?" The matronly clerk inquired.

"Would you mind if we just looked for a few minutes?" Severus asked quietly. "I will call you over when I've picked out a few things to look at."

"Certainly, sir." She smiled. "I'll just be over here." She walked over to a case where she had been rearranging the display and set to work completing her task.

"Thank you." Severus called as Siri pointed at the case.

"Dad? What about this one?" Siri was indicating a brilliant diamond-cut ruby in a gold setting. "Or were you thinking along the lines of a traditional diamond?"

"I have nothing specific in mind." Severus explained. "Just look, point out some that catch your eye and I'll do the same. We'll know it when we see it."

Siri laughed suddenly as he realized what Severus' problem was.

"You're nervous!" He accused, a huge grin on his face.

Severus glared daggers at him.

"I am not nervous, you impudent child!" He growled.

Siri merely arched a skeptical eyebrow and grinned at him, waiting for the coming admission.

"Okay, you're right." Severus conceded. "I am nervous. What if she doesn't like the ring? What if she says 'No'?"

Siri suppressed the urge to laugh right out loud. He could see that his dad was quite agitated and thought better of making light of it.

"Dad." He soothed, laying hand on Severus' shoulder. "She'll love the ring. She will not say 'No.' She loves you! We all can see it. There's nothing to get all upset about!"

"I am well aware that she loves me, Siri." Severus replied, a slightly sarcastic tone tingeing his voice. "However, loving me and marrying me are two very different things."

"Okay. I see your point." Siri conceded. "But you'll never know unless you ask. So what choice do you have?"

"Indeed." Severus turned back to the cases. "I like the ruby you pointed out, but I was thinking. How do you think it would look with a sapphire instead?"

"Hmm…" Siri murmured, moving down the counter to where the selection of sapphires was displayed. "Dad, there is one here like that." He pointed out.

Severus stepped over to look and was brought up short by a rather disturbing thought. He had bought Lily's ring because it had reminded him of her eyes. He didn't really want to do the same thing with choosing Juno's ring. It felt wrong.

"I've changed my mind, Siri. Sapphires aren't right." He revealed quietly. "Let's keep looking."

"Sure, Dad." Siri replied, noting the odd expression that had passed over Severus' face. "Whatever you want."

A short while later, Severus had settled on several different rings, one being the ruby Siri had first mentioned. He called the clerk over and as she brought out the rings he indicated, Siri wandered over to a display of specialty rings.

A small idea germinated and the more he thought about the symbolism behind it, the better he liked it.

"Dad?" He called to Severus and waved him over.

He excused himself and joined Siri.

"What is it?" He asked, curiously eyeing the case near Siri's elbow.

"Look at this ring." Siri ordered and pointed at a gold filigree ring with a center stone bordered by several smaller stones. "It's a family ring. See? Mum's birthstone goes in the center. Ours would surround it." He explained, hesitantly adding, "There's room to add more stones to it later." He let a small note of hope and encouragement carry his words.

Severus stared at the beautiful ring sparkling under the jeweler's spotlight. The symbolism struck him full force. A lump formed in his throat and words were choked off by emotion. His son, eloquent as a runaway freight train, had hit upon the perfect outward symbol of what this proposal and 'hoped for' marriage, meant.

He cleared his throat and wrapped an arm around his son. "It's the perfect thing, Siri." He whispered hoarsely. "I knew I wouldn't be sorry I brought you along."

"Thanks, Da!" Siri hugged him tightly. "I just thought, 'What better way to show we'll be a family than having her bear the proof on her finger?'"

"Sometimes you amaze me with your insight." Severus told him. "This is perfect. Thank you for helping me today."

"You're welcome." Siri grinned. "It was my pleasure."

They left a short time later, the ring tucked securely in Severus' pocket. The single diamond, Juno's birthstone as well as the traditional stone of choice, was the centerpiece. It was surrounded by a deep purple amethyst, symbolizing Severus and a blood red ruby representing Siri.

There were cleverly disguised spaces where up to four more stones could be added at a later date. Severus hoped that Siri wasn't expecting all four places to be filled with future stones! But he also couldn't help hoping that maybe one or two…?

After taking a healthy chunk out of their Christmas shopping and enjoying a hearty lunch of stew, rolls with butter and a salad at the Leaky Cauldron, they returned to the manor pleasantly tired. They rushed off to their respective rooms to stash their purchases and met outside the sitting room door a few moments later.

"What would you like to do now?" Sev smiled as Siri bounced down the last few steps. He was dying to get back to testing recipes in the lab, but was resolved to spend this whole day with his son, doing whatever Siri wanted to do.

Siri's eyes were sparkling brightly. It was easy to see that he was thrilled to have his father all to himself. He also knew that his father was chomping at the bit to get back in his lab.

"I think I would like to work for a little while." He announced, to Severus' delighted surprise.

"Really?" He asked, disbelief colouring the question.

"Yes…**_really_**." Siri grinned. "I enjoy our time together there too, you know."

"Thank you, Siri." Severus was touched by the gesture.

As they set to work on the first round of tests, Siri leaned against the long counter and studied his father a few moments.

"May I ask you a personal question?" He ventured to ask, uneasy about how his father would take it.

"Sure." Severus tossed out nonchalantly.

"Something has been bothering me since it happened," He began, "and you were distracted at the time because of Remus."

Severus caught the nervous edge to Siri's voice and focused fully on him. He sat on a stool and shoved one toward Sri with his foot. Siri perched on it and made himself comfortable before continuing.

"It has to do with grandfather's portrait." He stated, nervously swallowing. "Have you thought any more about it?"

Severus gaze went out of focus for a moment. He hadn't thought any more about it, but now that he was reminded, his curiosity was piqued.

"To tell the truth, I haven't thought anymore about it." Severus confessed. "But now that you've brought it up…it was rather strange."

"I thought so too." Siri nodded.

"I'm sure it's just some fluke in the spell that was used." Severus smiled. "Knowing Father, it's probably his idea of a joke. Don't worry about it."

"Okay." Siri smiled as he thought about the unlikely prospect of the stern-faced elder Snape ever joking about anything.

Their second batch of recipes for the day were bubbling away in their cauldrons when they decided to take a break and join the others for dinner. They visited with Remus for a short time and were pleased to see a bit of colour coming back to him. With a wish for luck from Remus, they returned to the lab to begin testing.

Siri quickly attached probes and Severus gave the commands to the computer. Both men paced back and forth as they waited for the machine to announce the results.

"I have a good feeling this time, Da." Siri near-whispered as they passed each other in their pacing. Severus smiled solemnly.

"My fingers are crossed." Severus held up his hands and offered proof. Siri grabbed his hands and squeezed fiercely, transferring his emotions to Severus through the contact. It was shared between them, all of the anxiety, the hope, the apprehension and the determination. They stood there, eyes and hands locked, waiting.

"Here it comes." Severus murmured quietly as he heard the noises from the computer, so familiar now, change tone and prepare to make an announcement.

'Be-e-e-e-p!'

The two of them stepped around the end of the worktable to face the screen. It flashed its twenty messages and two pairs of eyes scanned each row carefully. The message: 'SUCCESS: Subject Deceased' flashed consistently all the way through the list until it hit upon the thirteenth installment. There, flashing in a bright neon green, was the message they had so desperately been waiting for, 'SUCCESS: Subject Cured.'

Severus didn't even try to hold back the sob that burst from his chest. He began to shake uncontrollably as tears fell unchecked down his cheeks.

Siri's throat had closed so tightly no words could escape. He folded his father in his arms and they indulged in a good tension-relieving cry.

"You did it, Da." Siri whispered when his throat finally opened. "You found it. Remus is going to be okay."

Words were beyond Severus' capabilities at that moment. He clung onto Siri's robes and cried out his relief. When he had calmed considerably, Siri released him and handed him a damp cloth to wipe his face.

"Shall we go spread the news?" He asked.

"Not yet." Severus shook his head. "We're going to test it again. I want to be damned sure."

"You're right." Siri started removing the probes from the useless potions and clearing them away while Severus carefully brought 'Cauldron Number 13' closer to the computer. He took the parchment that was with it and folded it carefully before putting it in his pocket.

"How many probes, Dad?" Siri asked, holding up the jumble of wires.

"I think I want ten of them." Severus said, his voice muffled and thick with emotion.

"You got it." Siri acknowledged and set to work attaching ten probes. He made sure they weren't touching and were all secure before nodding for Severus to begin the process.

They had just settled back to wait for the computer when Sirius entered the lab.

"Hey! Juno wants to…" His eyes fell to the single cauldron full of probes and widened. His jaw dropped open slightly as he looked at Severus. "Is that…?" He asked, hope filled his eyes and awe hushed his voice.

Severus smiled at the expression on Sirius' face before answering.

"We've had one positive test, Paddy." He admitted. "Now we're double-checking."

"You've found it." Sirius whispered hoarsely, clearing his throat and trying again. "You've done it? This is it?"

"We think so, Sirius!" Siri admitted, excitement lighting his features.

Sirius stepped closer to Severus and they eyed each other quietly. Tears filled Sirius' eyes and Severus squeezed his shoulder.

"You are bloody brilliant!" Sirius croaked, as he flung his arms around a slightly embarrassed Severus Snape.

"Sirius." Severus mumbled from where his face was squashed into Sirius' shoulder. "Let go. I have to test!"

"Oh. Right." Sirius stepped back and scrubbed at his eyes. "Sorry."

"It's alright, Paddy." Severus smiled. "This is big. You've every right to go overboard."

"I can't believe you're so calm!" Sirius exclaimed. "Why aren't you jumping up and down or shouting from the roof?"

"Believe me, Sirius." Siri grinned. "He pulls a positive result from **_this _**test and Petrificus Totalis isn't going to hold him down!" They all had a good laugh and as it died away, the computer beeped.

There on the screen, all their hopes, wishes and dreams for Remus became clear. Ten rows of bright green flashed the joyous news, 'Subject Cured.'

Sirius dove in and helped Severus bottle the properly measured dosages and label them while Siri set about cleaning the equipment and the lab. He checked to be sure all the ingredients were properly sealed, labeled and stored. He made sure everything was arranged just the way Severus had taught him. He gathered his father's journals, notes, test parchments and other documentation and carried them upstairs.

Severus carried the first vial of the Lycanthropy cure he had bottled and the three men headed straight for Remus. The room was full as they stepped through the door. Everyone was seated around and Remus was propped up in bed looking pale, but happy.

Severus walked over to Remus' bedside.

"Hey, Shadow." Remus smiled wanly. "Come for a visit?"

"I came to give you an early Christmas present." Severus announced as he took Remus' hand and placed the vial in it. He curled Remus' fingers over it and smiled.

Remus opened his hand and his brow furrowed as he looked at the vial.

"Merry Christmas, Moony." Severus said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Is this what I think it is?" Remus looked up, not daring to hope.

"It is." Severus nodded, tears filled his eyes and spilled down his cheeks.

"You'll be cured now, Remus." Siri said softly. "Soon it'll all be over."

Remus stared hard at the vial in his hand. His mind was blank. His blood roared in his ears. He looked from Severus to Sirius, who had tears spilling from his eyes again as well. Time seemed to stand still as everyone waited for him to let the news sink in and for his brain to process what it was being told.

Sonya reached out and gently took the vial from him and handed it to Juno.

"Remus." She called softly to him. "Are you alright?"

Remus blinked, not quite there yet.

"Uncle Remy?" Draco stepped forward, worry etched in his face.

Slowly, brain function returned and questions were flooding his mind.

"That is it? You're sure?" He asked Severus.

"Yes, Moony." Severus assured him. "I thoroughly tested it. Every test came back positive." Remus nodded and swallowed.

"And that's it? I just drink that and it's over?" He asked.

"No." Severus shook his head. "It's a bit more complicated than that."

"Okay." He drew a deep breath and let it out. "When do we start and how does it work?"

Juno took over at that point.

"First of all, Remus, you need to regain a bit more strength. You'll start there. We'll get you back up to snuff first. The actual treatments will begin around the next full moon. The day before, the day of and the day after, you will take the potion. We're not sure if you'll transform after the first dose or not, but after that, we're pretty sure you won't anymore." She began to explain, but stopped when she saw the strange look on Remus' face.

"What is it, Remus?" She asked.

"Um…" He began, but he started to tremble violently and tears filled his eyes.

Sonya immediately scooped him into her arms and he leaned into her warmth. Everyone moved closer to the bed, concern for him foremost in all of their minds. Sonya murmured soothingly in his ear and rubbed his back. He clung to her as huge racking sobs shook his body. For the longest time, no one said anything. They were content to let Remus cry out his overwhelming relief. Tears washed everyone's faces as they shared his joy. Eventually he peered up from Sonya's shoulder and met Draco's beaming smile and tear-streaked face. He reached out to the young man and Draco grabbed his hand in a bone crunching grip.

"I'm so happy for you, Uncle Remy." Draco rasped.

"Thanks." Remus whispered, his gaze traveling to Sirius. "Paddy."

"Moony." Sirius nodded quickly, wiping his eyes.

"Shadow." Remus unfolded himself from Sonya and reached out to shake Severus' hand. Severus took it in a firm grip and was surprised when Remus jerked him forward and wrapped his arms around him. "I owe you my life. 'Thank you' will never say it all. There are no words for how I feel right now." He whispered.

"Remus." Severus chided self-deprecatingly.. "I did what I had to do. You're my friend. I wasn't going to give up on you." 

Remus' grip tightened convulsively and his emotions overcame him once more. Severus held him tight and Sirius wrapped his arms around them both.

Siri tapped Draco's shoulder and jerked his head toward the door. Draco nodded and followed him out. Ron and Hermione trailed behind. Sonya brushed her hand over Remus' hair and followed the teens out the door. Juno made herself scarce in a quiet corner, allowing the three men their privacy.

When they had calmed down, Remus was ready to learn more of the details surrounding his treatment.

"Juno, could you explain it all again?" He asked, smiling gently.

"Sure thing, Love." She agreed with a squeeze of his knee. She settled on the edge of the bed and took his hand. "First, you need to regain your strength. We'll get you properly fed and rested…" She leveled a critical eye on him and he took her meaning. "You'll need a little bit of physical therapy to strengthen your muscles after being a lay-about for so long." She teased.

"I understand." He nodded, grinning cheekily. "What will happen when I start taking the 

potion?"

"The day before the next full moon, you will take your first dose." She explained. "This is new territory, but I suspect it will be quite a bit like treating any other disease that attacks cell structure, such as cancer. Are you familiar with that?" She asked.

"Vaguely." He replied. "It has something to do with altering the cell structure and causing the body to destroy itself. Right?"

"Basically, yes." Juno affirmed. "Around the full moon, we will perform treatments. You will take one dose three days in a row. I don't know how quickly this will begin to work. I am hoping that your transformations will cease immediately. But we won't know for sure until we begin. I can tell you that you will feel extremely ill. You will suffer weakness and nausea. You may become susceptible to other illnesses. That's why it is important to get you as healthy as we can before then." She explained further.

"What about losing his hair?" Siri asked from the doorway, startling the adults in the room. At their curious looks, he explained himself further. "V-Vernon's Mum had it. She lost all of her hair from her treatments."

"No, Remus won't lose his hair." Juno informed him.

"Yeah, Pup." Sirius piped up. "We are wizard, after all! There's no way we would allow that to happen!"

Severus laughed and shook his head.

"We have an advantage over Muggle medicine. This potion will only attack and destroy the parts of Remus that carry the Lycanthropy." He explained.

"Isn't that still dangerous?" Siri asked in alarm.

"Serious, but not dangerous." Juno explained. "That's why we're only treating Remus around the full moon. The cells corrupted with Lycanthropy will be more prevalent and therefore easier to attack and destroy. The remainder of the time before the next full moon will give him time to recover and strengthen for the next treatment. Eventually those cells will be completely gone and Remus will be totally cured."

"But you're not really sure this will be that way?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Not one hundred percent sure." Juno replied. "I'm going by what I've been able to learn from studying treatments for cancers and other cell destroying or modifying diseases. We'll only know for sure how you'll react to treatment when we actually get started."

"I understand." Remus nodded.

"Now, I want you to get some rest." Juno ordered. "The rest of you ~ out!"

They filed out, quietly wishing Remus a good-night. As he settled down into his pillows, Juno lightly took his wrist. She studied him surreptitiously from the corner of her eye.

He sighed deeply and looked up at her.

"I never thanked you for everything." He said quietly. "I appreciate it more than I can really say. I owe you and Severus my life, you know. Words can't cover that."

"Remus, you are our friend." She soothed. "You aren't required to find the words. Thank you is more than enough and you're very welcome." She squeezed his hand, straightened his covers and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Remus. I'll see you in the morning."

"'Night." He mumbled, already slipping into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The weeks preceding the December full moon were filled with therapy sessions which exhausted Remus; whirlpool baths which eased his strained muscles, massage sessions to soothe away the knots and tension, and Siri's constant assistance with healing, strengthening and removing his pain. He was making steady progress and Juno was relieved to see colour return to his flesh and the gauntness of pain and trauma disappear.

He opened his eyes, blinking in the bright morning light. He stretched and was pleased to find it didn't hurt. In fact, it hadn't hurt for several days and he felt quite good.

Coming to a decision, he swung himself upright and perched on the edge of the bed. His feet rested on the floor and he carefully pushed himself up and stood for the first time in months. His legs felt like jelly and he had a small niggling of doubt as to whether this had been a good idea. He could feel a pain begin in his lower back and was actually about to return to the bed when an outraged Juno shrieked.

"REMUS J. LUPIN!!! GET BACK IN THAT BED THIS INSTANT!!" She crossed the room, looking and sounding uncannily similar to Madame Pomfrey. Remus cringed.

"Good morning, Juno." He said dejectedly as she pushed him back into bed.

"Why on Earth were you trying to get out of bed?" She asked, much calmer now as she tucked him under his blankets.

"I've been stuck in here forever!" He growled. "I feel fine. I want to get up!"

"Remus…" Juno replied, obviously warning him of the unlikelihood of that happening.

"For Merlin's sake, Juno! I am not going to fall apart just because I get out of bed for a while!" He argued. "I feel fine! I'm not in any pain. Let me out of this goddamned bed!" He exclaimed, his voice rising in frustration near the end.

"I know you're bored and sick of laying here, Remus." Juno sympathized. "I understand your desire to be up and about. But, please understand, you're a sick man." The compassion was evident in her voice.

"Stop saying that!" He snapped. When he saw her hurt expression, he immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I'm not ill anymore. Please, let me get up?"

"You're not strong enough to be up and about on your own." Juno argued. "I know you hate being cooped up in here, but give yourself some time to regain your strength."

"I miss everyone. I know they come and visit, but it's not the same." Remus said sadly. "I feel cut off and uninvolved. I'm meant to be out there taking care of everyone!" He rationalized. "When?" He added.

"Can you get out of bed?" She queried. He nodded. "Alone, I don't think it will be for quite a while. Possibly not until after the next full moon."

"That long?" He sighed miserably.

"Tell you what. I'll see what I can do to get you out of here for a bit. How's that?" She smiled gently.

"Thanks for everything, Juno." He smiled. "I'm sorry for being such a pain. I'm sick of being tired. I'm tired of being sick!" He snarled in frustration. "I feel like an old, washed-up, invalid and I hate it!"

"I can't see you as a washed-up invalid!" Juno chided. "I think you are very dignified when you're sick. Fragile, yet so strong. Very attractive." She teased. "I think Sonya finds you very sexy like this!" She laughed when he snorted mildly.

"Yeah right!" He derided gently. "Very sexy, indeed. A fragile werewolf. Imagine that!" 

Juno settled on the bed, making herself comfortable.

"Do you know what has actually happened to you? Did Sev tell you? I've been trying to, but you keep falling asleep!" She laughed. 

"Yeah, well, if you'd quit pouring concoctions down my throat, I'd be awake more." He grumbled good-naturedly as he pushed himself up in the bed. "But, no, I never got to hear all of it."

"Okay." She nodded. "After you transformed, everything went wrong and I had to operate."

"Yes," He acknowledged. "I remember that."

"The stress from the surgery, put you in the coma. Not me." She revealed. "I was terrified that you wouldn't wake from it."

"The house was so quiet. Sirius…he was…manic. He wouldn't eat or sleep. He made himself ill. Sev…Merlin! He didn't sleep either…..in the lab at all hours. He blew up the day of the full moon. It was horrible. We didn't know if you would survive the transformation in your weakened state. He was desperate to help you. He was so tense. He destroyed the lab, you know? Smashed everything in sight. Siri and Draco have been lost. The two of them have been inseparable. There's a bit of good news come of it all for you!" She smiled. 

"They played their drums, helped Sev in the lab as much as they could, but mostly they have been right here. Sonya wouldn't let go of the belief that you would wake up. Ron and Hermione were the most sane, setting to work on a plan to help Sev test faster."

"Sirius once said that you were the only thing holding this dysfunctional 'lot' together. I think he was right! It got a bit better when Siri discovered he could talk to you, but still…" She trailed off, staring into space. She shook it off and resumed talking.

"As far as I could tell, your body was basically so exhausted, it couldn't sustain consciousness and was just trying to heal. That is why we feared you wouldn't survive your next transformation. But with Siri's help, you survived that and regained consciousness." She explained.

"This potion Sev has developed, attacks and destroys the cells cursed with Lycanthropy. That is why it will make you very sick. Because the Lycanthropy cells are your own, you will be weakened further. That means that you will no longer have enough cells to transform, but you will still be affected by the full moon. You will become quite ill. I want you to rebuild your muscles, but you can't just hop out of bed and make it so. You have to stick to your therapy and take it slow."

"I know you hate being here and now that you are feeling better, you want out." She soothed. "But you have to be careful! When you start this treatment to rid you of this curse, you are going to be susceptible to all manner of illnesses, infections, anything. If you over-exert yourself, you will make it very easy for major complications to set in."

"Oh…I see. I didn't realize." Remus said, thoughtfully. "Knowing all of this and having it explained to me will help make it easier for me to be patient."

"Believe it or not…..I happen to know that you are tired!" Juno grinned. "Rest for a while and I'll see what's for lunch."

"Good! I'm starved!" He smiled, snuggling into the mountain of pillows.

"By the way…" She nodded toward the window. "It's started to snow!"

"I love the snow." He yawned sleepily and closed his eyes, a smile on his face. Juno slipped out the door, leaving him to sleep in peace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She stepped into the kitchen and was brought up short at the sight of Severus and Sirius in command of the kitchen. The four teens and Sonya were seated at the massive table, talking excitedly about the snow that was steadily accumulating outside.

"You're cooking?" She queried as she slid her arms around Severus' waist from behind.

"I'm cooking." He smiled and turned in her arms to kiss her lightly on the nose.

"Me too!" Sirius chirped from the other end of the counter.

"You are not cooking." Severus argued. "You are making a salad. There's a difference."

Juno laughed and peeked into the large kettle simmering on the stove. She inhaled deeply and her stomach growled loudly.

"Mmm….chicken soup!" She closed her eyes in appreciation. "Perfect for a snowy day like today!"

"I'm glad you approve, Mum." Severus smirked as he removed a pan of crusty rolls from the oven. "Have a seat. This is ready."

"How is Remus today?" Sirius asked as he crossed to the table, a huge bowl of tossed salad in his hands.

"Restless." Juno announced. "Which classifies today as a good day. No fever. No aches or pains that I'm aware of and an attempt at getting out of bed. Which I put a stop to immediately!"

"Hey! That's fantastic news!" Draco exclaimed. "Well, except for trying to get out of bed."

"I'm actually thinking that he could be moved." She revealed. "Not on his own, but with help. I think it would do him some good to get out of that room for a bit."

"Remus hates being sick and cooped up." Sirius noted. "Always has."

"I explained all that has happened and all that he is facing." Juno explained. "He's sleeping now. I'm going to take a tray back with me so he can eat when he wakes."

The teens, Severus, Sirius, and Sonya, fed and contented, decided to take a walk on the grounds and enjoy the snowfall.

"Hey Dray!" Siri called. Draco turned at the call…and caught a snowball square in the face.

"Sirius Snape, you will pay for that!" He cried as he sped off in pursuit of the already fleeing Siri, grabbing snow off a low wall on his way.

"Sirius." Sonya called softly. He turned and met the same fate as Draco. She was promptly pinned to the ground, getting a thorough face-washing with a huge handful of snow.

The war was on! Snowballs flew back and forth, splattering on backs, trickling down necks, stuffed down shirts.

Severus stood in the center of the chaos and as a snowball whizzed past his nose, he thought, 'Something is missing!' He ran into the house.

He raced down the hall and burst into Remus' room.

"Severus! You're dripping everywhere!" Juno exclaimed as she released Remus' wrist.

"A word, love!" He grinned, dragging her to a corner and whispering fervently in her ear. Remus watched from his bed in confusion.

Juno handed Severus a blanket and tossed a dressing gown at Remus, who caught it deftly.

"What?" He asked.

"Put that on. You wanted out of bed, right?" Juno said as she helped him slip into it. "How about watching the current snowball fight from the relative warmth and comfort of the conservatory?"

"Really?" He asked, excitedly, his eyes dancing with delight.

"Really." Severus confirmed, scooping the frail man into his arms with a soft 'oof'!

Severus carried him down the hall, through the formal dining room and out into the conservatory. He settled his thin and fragile friend comfortably in a squashy armchair. As he slipped a footstool under Remus' feet, Juno tucked the thick fluffy blanket securely around him. Remus watched them fuss over him with bewildered eyes, never quite able to believe that someone cared about him so much.

After a few moments of fretting over his comfort, Severus and Juno settled beside him and they promptly chose sides in this 'war'. Remus sided with Sonya, Draco and Hermione while Severus declared that Sirius, Siri and Ron would be the victors. Juno remained neutral, citing that her medical expertise may be needed to assist either team.

The war escalated and at times Sonya's team had the upper hand only to fall back from a renewed effort on the part of Sirius' team. They were thoroughly enjoying themselves and their faces beamed brightly when they spotted Remus in his chair.

As the afternoon light faded to evening, exhaustion overtook Remus, as well as the snow warriors. They filed into the kitchen, cheeks rosy and clothes thoroughly soaked. While Juno dispensed Pepper-Up Potion, hot chocolate and hot soup, Severus scooped Remus into his arms again and carried his sleeping friend back to his room. After tucking him securely into bed, he joined the family in the kitchen.

A playful argument was in full swing as he entered the room. It appeared that there was some question about who the victor to this battle truly was.

"Dad, who do you think won?" Siri shouted as he spotted his father.

"Well, I was going to say that your team was clearly the winner, but as soon as Sirius spotted Remus, Sonya's team took the upper hand." Severus explained. "I was rooting for you, if that counts." He smirked. "Remus was rooting for Sonya."

"Told you!" Draco exclaimed, punching Siri playfully in the arm.

Siri pushed back at Draco and a broad grin covered his face as a small slap-boxing match ensued. It made Severus' night to not only see Siri interact so freely and playfully, but also that the person he was playing with was Draco Malfoy. The young men had certainly done an about face and their friendship was evident.

As the group chattered happily, slowly warming fingers and toes, the laughter was gradually replaced by more and more frequent yawns. They said their good-nights with sleepy waves and shuffling feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The week before Remus' first round of treatments found him ready to take those first few tentative steps on shaky legs. Severus and Sirius hovered anxiously nearby as Juno helped him to his feet. She supported him, just as she had Siri a lifetime ago, it seemed. Her arm around his waist steadied him and she held his hand firmly.

"Just to the chair, Remus." She cautioned. "Then you will rest."

"Sounds good." Remus nodded as he took a small shuffling step forward.

Juno could feel his body trembling from the effort and she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"You're doing very well, Remy." She smiled.

"I'm glad you told me." He joked. "I couldn't tell!" He shuffled a few more steps and swayed suddenly. Severus and Sirius had a grip on him in a flash and he was placed in the chair before he could say, "Bob's your uncle!"

His face was flushed and sweaty from the effort.

Juno checked his vitals and nodded.

"Just a bit much for you, Remy." She reassured him. "Give it a little more time and you'll get past this."

"Okay." Remus exhaled slowly and put his hand over his heart. "My ticker's racing a bit."

"You're fine." Juno smiled. "Relax and rest for a while. It'll settle down."

"Thanks guys." He grinned at his friends. "What would I do without you?"

"Fall on your arse a lot!" Sirius snorted and Severus cuffed him playfully.

"We'll be right here for whatever you need Remus." Severus said solemnly. A smirk twitched on his face as he added, "Even if it's only to pick your arse up from the floor!"

When the laughter settled down, Juno explained that for the next few days he would be concentrating on getting out of bed and moving about the room, resting completely between attempts.

All of the added activity offered up a few complications, one being the loosening and removal of mucus from Remus' lungs. To help with this, Sonya would come and give Remus special massages that helped to clear his lungs. The racking coughs made his ribs ache and his lungs burn painfully. Siri stepped in with his own special techniques to help with the pain and Draco, Sirius and Severus helped with hauling him in and out of the whirlpool baths. Remus had never felt so loved in his life. The comfort and support he received from his family overwhelmed him at times and he struggled with keeping his emotions in check.

The morning of his first treatment found him tense and anxious. His nerves were thrumming and he fidgeted constantly. He could feel Moony struggling for dominance and it didn't help matters much. The Wolfsbane potion had been stopped the week before as they didn't want it to create problems with his treatment.

Juno was preparing for any possible need and quietly worked near-by.

Remus moaned softly under his breath. He could barely stand to be in his skin, he was so tense.

Juno looked up, concern in her eyes. "How are you holding up?" She asked gently.

"I'm not." He snapped and immediately regretted his actions. "I'm sorry, Juno." He apologized softly.

She crossed to him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "How about some tea?" She asked.

"Could I?" He looked hopeful.

"I'll allow that, but nothing else." She smiled. "I'm not sure how you will react to this treatment. It's best if you're running with your tank fairly empty." He smiled at her attempt to keep things light.

"Is Sonya coming?" She asked.

"She'll be here soon." He replied. "I have a massage coming. She's going to oblige me and help me relax."

"That's an excellent idea." Juno approved. "We'll leave the two of you alone for a while."

"Thank you." Remus smiled gratefully.

"Try to rest." Juno ordered as Sonya stepped into the room.

"I'll do my best." Remus agreed.

"I'll send that tea." She added as she smiled at Sonya and closed the door.

"Hello, Love." Sonya greeted him as soon as they were alone. He held his arms out to her and she gladly allowed him to wrap her up and hold her close.

"How are you?" She whispered softly.

"Suffering with a severe case of nerves." He admitted softly.

She snuggled next to him on the bed and nestled her head on his shoulder.

"I'll be right here." She declared as she kissed his neck and rubbed his chest.

"I'm counting on it." He murmured as he kissed the mop of curls near his face, inhaling that unique combination of scents that was shampoo, perfume and 'Sonya'. He vaguely hoped that he wouldn't lose his incredible sense of smell.

Sonya reached up and caressed his cheek. Her fingers smoothed his beard and he bent his head and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

His arms tightened around her and he rolled her so she was stretched out along his body. He held her face in his hands and the kiss deepened. He moaned, a mixture of longing and frustration. His breathing hitched as he tore his lips away.

"Oh God!" He panted. "I have to stop. I can't let this go on! Moony is already raging. I'm sorry. I have to stay in control."

"It's okay, Remus." Sonya soothed as she sat up and brushed his hair with her fingers. "We have plenty of time for that later. Why don't we get started with your massage?"

"Tea first." He said tensely. "I need the time to calm down." Neither of them had noticed Jemma bring the tray of tea into the room.

"Tea it is." She smiled as she poured them each a cup and settled in the chair by his side. She handed him a steaming cup and he took a tentative sip.

Thanks." He sighed gratefully.

"How're you doing?" She asked quietly.

"Everyone keeps asking me that question!" He laughed. "Better." He answered.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked.

"The treatment or the massage?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"I meant the treatment, but if you're ready, I can get started with your massage." She smiled.

"I think I'm ready for both." He replied, setting his cup on the table beside the bed.

"Assume the position, Mr. Lupin!" Sonya ordered, pointing to the bed.

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned as he pulled his shirt over his head and settled on his stomach.

Sonya cast a warming spell over a small bottle of almond scented massage oil. She rubbed a small amount into her hands. She started at his feet to work it into his skin, kneading gently and soothing away the tension.

"The full treatment, I see." Remus murmured contentedly.

"I think it's a good idea." She replied as she worked up his legs. "We may not be able to do this for the next few days, so I want to make sure you're good to go."

Neither of them spoke for several long moments. Sonya worked slowly and thoroughly, rubbing the oil completely into his skin at each area before moving to another place. When she reached his back and worked from the hollow up and out over his ribs, Remus groaned in relief.

"Your ribs are still bothering you?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm just tense, Sonya." He admitted.

"Nervous?" She guessed.

"Petrified would be closer to it." He confessed.

"You'll be fine, Remus." She kissed his shoulder lightly. She spent a little extra time with his back and only moved on after she was sure he was completely relaxed. The knots she felt bunched under her fingertips slowly uncoiled and relaxed and she moved down his arms. She gently kneaded his hands and each finger.

"Roll over Remus." She ordered softly and he settled on his back. She worked over his chest and abdomen until the oil was completely absorbed.

"How does that feel?" She whispered.

He didn't answer and she smiled gently. He had fallen asleep under her tender ministrations and she was relieved. He needed to rest. When he woke up, he would be taking the first dose of the Lycanthropy cure. She covered him with a warm blanket and settled back to wait.

When Remus awoke a couple of hours later, he discovered that Juno and Severus had joined Sonya and they were talking quietly. Juno was the first to see he was awake.

"Hey sleepyhead." She smiled. "Have a nice nap?"

"Quite nice." Remus grinned, his eyes shifting to Sonya and he reached for her hand.

"Are you ready for this Moony?" Severus asked quietly, a worried frown on his face and concern reflected in his black-eyed gaze.

"I'm ready." Remus swallowed nervously and nodded. "What can I expect? Go through it again for me, please?"

"We don't know for sure what to expect, Remus." Juno began. "I can only tell you what I suspect will happen."

"Will it hurt?" Remus asked. "Not that I care one way or other, mind. I just want to be prepared."

"We're just not sure." Juno repeated and Severus intervened.

"Remus, whatever is to come, we'll be here for you." He assured his nervous friend. "There could be any number of reactions from a general feeling of weakness, to nausea, or pain."

Remus nodded and his gaze turned inward, reflecting. "Have you got basins handy? Cloths?" He asked, thoughts jumping ahead to practical preparations.

"We're ready, Moony." Severus squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Are you sure you only want the three of us here?" Sonya asked, chewing her lip worriedly. "Sirius, Siri and Draco are here for you too."

"Just you." Remus squeezed her hand. "I don't know what's going to happen and I don't want to upset the boys and Sirius is unstable at best anyway!" He laughed nervously.

"Okay, Remus." Severus stepped over to the bed and held up a small vial of chocolate-colored liquid. "Ready?"

"Ready." Remus confirmed, eyeing the liquid. "Does that taste the way it looks?"

Severus broke the seal and unstoppered the vial. "I hope it does. I tried to make it taste good for you." He explained handing the vial to Remus.

"Cheers." He gestured and quickly swallowed the entire contents. He passed the vial back to Severus.

"Not bad." He smiled. "Has a bit of a bitter aftertaste, but no too horrid."

Juno checked his vitals and made a note of the time and the results in a chart. Severus had his journal with him and entered the same information on a fresh page. He had also included the recipe on this page and all the information he'd gathered during the testing process.

"How're you doing?" Sonya asked as she noted that Remus had gone quite pale. He didn't answer and she grew alarmed when his hand clenched and he started to tremble violently.

"Remus!" She exclaimed.

"Here Moony!" Severus called as he scooped Remus into an upright position and held a basin in front of him.

Remus shook his head and shoved it away.

"M'kay." He muttered. "J-just r-really c-cold." His teeth chattered loudly.

Sonya grabbed another blanket and with Severus' help she wrapped it around him and Severus warmed it.

"How's that?" Severus asked.

"Better." Remus chattered. "Merlin! Is this going to happen…Unh!" He doubled over, clutching his stomach as sharp, excruciating pains radiated through his body. "Oh Gods! Severus!" His eyes widened in panic and his breathing hitched as he worked through the pain.

Severus wrapped his arms around Remus and murmured comforts into his ear. He held him tightly until the trembling subsided. Juno and Sonya stepped back, knowing he wouldn't allow anyone else to care for his friend.

He watched Remus closely and grabbed the basin just as he became violently ill. He laid him back on his pillows and rearranged the blankets over his friend.

Remus face suddenly flushed and he broke out in a sweat. Sonya rushed to get a pan of water and a cloth. She quickly set to work bathing his face with cool water as Severus removed two of the heavier blankets. Juno checked his vitals and made a few notes on his chart. She carefully made the same notes in Severus' journal and he smiled his thanks before focusing his attention on Remus.

He was still panting lightly and Severus took it to mean that Remus was still in pain.

"What's happening, Remus? Can you tell me?" Severus asked softly.

Remus opened pain-filled eyes and leveled them on Severus. "Moony is suffering. He feels as if he's been burned." He panted.

"Burned how, Remy? Describe it." Severus urged. "I'm sorry, but we need to know these things. Document them."

Remus nodded and drew a deep breath. He curled in on himself as a fresh wave of pain washed over him.

"Basin!" He gasped and he was violently ill once again. After he settled back, he answered Severus' question.

"It feels like an acid burn. I can feel it all through my body, but it's not affecting 'me'. It's only hurting Moony. Does that make sense?" Remus rasped.

"It makes sense, Remus." Severus agreed. "I know on some level, this is frightening for you. Moony has been a very real part of your life, but this also means that I think it's working."

"I'm not thinking about it." Remus argued. "Moony being gone, I mean. I want this. I refuse to mourn him."

Sonya's head jerked as she realized a facet to this treatment that none of them had considered. 'Remus was going to need to grieve over this!' Moony **_had _**been a very real presence. It would be as if Remus had lost a vital member of his family. She tucked the thought away for later inspection and focused her attention on the conversation.

"Is the pain subsiding yet?" Juno asked.

"I'm not sure if it's that or if I am adjusting to it." Remus admitted.

"Are you able to handle it without pain-killers?" She pressed.

"I'll be fine." He assured her. "I still feel a bit queasy and I'm getting a headache. I…" He stifled a yawn. "Sorry!" He smiled. "I feel achy all over and I'm getting sleepy too."

"I think you just need to rest." Juno assured him. "If you need anything, let me know."

"I will, thanks." He closed his eyes and sighed wearily.

"I'm going to let the guys know that you're okay." Severus announced. "Can I tell them you aren't up to company tonight?"

"Please do, Shadow." Remus replied, eyes kept firmly closed. "I'll see them tomorrow." His voice faded away as he drifted off.

When he next opened his eyes, it was dark in the room. The moon provided enough light to show him that he wasn't alone. Sonya was asleep in the chair next to his bed, her head resting on the pillow next to his. He reached up and touched the mass of tousled curls, trailing a finger down her cheek. He spotted Juno and Severus across the room on the small sofa. Severus was sitting up, his head resting against the wall, eyes closed. Juno's head was in his lap, but her eyes were open and she smiled as she carefully rose when she saw him wake.

"How are you?" She whispered as she lightly grasped his wrist.

"Better." He smiled. "Much better!"

"Are you hungry?" Juno asked. "I think you could have something light, if you're up to it."

"I could go for something." He announced.

"How about tea and some soup?" She suggested.

"That would be wonderful!" He grinned.

"Is your headache gone?" She asked.

"Yes! Thanks Merlin!" He whispered as Sonya stirred. He cringed and glanced her way, but she remained asleep.

"I'll go and fix you a tray. I'll be right back." She smiled and squeezed his arm.

After eating his fill, Remus found himself feeling quite content and sleepy. When they were sure the nausea was not coming back, Juno urged him to get some rest. She felt the second day of his treatment would be much worse as it was going to be the actual full moon. She was right.

Within minutes of taking the second dose of the treatment, the violent trembling and the horrible, burning pain overcame him. Remus' agonized screams filled the manor, slammed off the walls and echoed down the corridors. He writhed on the bed, alternately arching and curling his body in an attempt to brace against the unbearably intense pain

Juno and Sonya were frozen in place, shocked into immobility at the scene before them. Severus had tried to hold Remus in the bed, but was no match for the struggling werewolf.

"Get Sirius!" He roared and Juno jerked out of her trance, running flat out, screaming for Sirius.

He slammed into the room and froze at the sight before him.

Severus and Remus were rolling on the floor. Parts of Remus were Moony, fur-covered and savage, but horrifyingly mangled. Those parts appeared to be decaying. They were almost melted. When Severus grabbed at a fur-covered shoulder, it made a sickening, squelching, noise and Sirius felt bile burn in his throat.

"Sirius!" Severus shouted. "Don't stand there like a damned fool! Help me!"

Sirius' legs unlocked as Juno gave him a mighty shove from behind. He dove to the floor near Remus' head, just as Moony's jaws snapped inches from Severus' face. He shoved Remus' shoulders to the floor, one hand on human flesh, the other sunk into a gooey mass of fur and melted animal flesh.

"Oh Merlin!" Sirius cried as he stared in revulsion at his hand sunk to the wrist in Remus' shoulder. He jerked it out just as Remus' human flesh firmed over the area. "How the Hell are we supposed to help him?" He yelled in terror for his friend's life.

"Just try to keep him from getting hurt." Severus snarled as he threw a leg over Remus' thrashing legs.

"My God, Severus!" Sirius gasped. "How long is this going to go on?"

"Don't know." Severus grunted. "Just hold him!"

"Just hold him. Right." Sirius mumbled to himself. "How the Hell do you hold something that keeps changing and…melting… right before your eyes?"

The two men alternately rolled and held Remus as the moon passed full phase. They were exhausted. When Remus' struggling ceased and he lay motionless, but whole, on the floor, they smiled grimly at each other. They flopped onto their backs, concentrating on catching their breath.

Juno and Sonya rushed to them and quickly assessed the damages. Both men were bruised and bloodied, suffering from numerous scratches. Severus had a dislocated shoulder and a broken finger. Sirius had blood running down his face from a broken nose. He had a severely sprained wrist. He also sported a nasty gash on his thigh from getting slammed into the bedpost and meeting up with the jagged bolt holding the frame together.

Juno saw to their injuries. Sonya washed them up and helped them to their feet. They levitated Remus to his bed and covered him.

He was feverish and unconscious, but stable and Juno reassured them that the worst was over. He remained that way until he awoke the next afternoon.

He asked for Severus as soon as his eyes opened.

"Remus." Severus called softly as he approached the bed.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked immediately.

"I'm just fine. Don't worry." Severus took his hand and squeezed. "How are you? What's going on? Can you tell me?"

"Moony is dying." Remus' eyes filled with tears. "I feel like such an idiot." He growled as he scrubbed at his eyes.

"Don't say that." Severus soothed. "I can understand your grief. Moony has been an integral part of your life for many, many years.. He may not be a desired companion, but he has been there. Sort of like a nasty uncle that you hated, but you'll still miss him when he's gone!"

"You're right." Remus sobbed. "I hate him. I'm glad he's dying. It just took me by surprise when I realized that I am going to miss him. He is so much a part of who I've been for so long, I don't know what to do about filling the void he will leave behind."

"You'll sort it all out." Severus hushed. "Give yourself time, Remus."

Remus was silent, lost in his thoughts.

"I'm ready for that last dose." He said after several moments. As Severus prepared the dose, Remus added, "I never thanked you for everything."

"Remus…" Severus warned. "I told you, thanks aren't necessary. I did this because you are my friend and I wanted you to be free from this curse."

"Well, okay, if I can't be eternally grateful to you for saving my life, can I at least be grateful that you made this stuff taste like chocolate?" He quirked an elegant eyebrow as he took the potion from Sev's hand.

"Eternally grateful for chocolate, I will accept." Severus smirked as Remus downed the contents of the vial and handed it back. 

The effects of this dose were pretty much the same as the first, leaving Remus worn out and sleeping.

He was ill for a few days afterward, but every day showed him feeling more and more himself. By the end of the week, he was back on his normal schedule and getting up and about more often.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The manor took on a festive air as Christmas approached. Severus, Sirius and Siri tromped out on the grounds and found the perfect tree for the sitting room. After placing it in a corner of the room and filling it with lights, Severus meandered across the Main Hall and down the North Corridor to Remus' room.

"How would you like to join us around the tree?" He asked his friend. "We're getting to the decorating now. You could supervise."

"I like it!" Remus laughed as he closed the book he had been reading. "Help me out?"

"Sure." Severus agreed, helping Remus shrug into a dressing gown. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over his shoulders.

He supported Remus, just as Juno had, an arm firmly around his thin waist, a steadying grip on his right hand.

"You sure you're up to walking all the way?" Severus fussed.

"I'm sure." Remus declared firmly. "Stop fussing, Mum!" He chided and Severus chuckled softly.

It took several minutes to reach the sitting room and settle Remus comfortably on the sofa nearest the fire and the tree. Everyone was thrilled to see him up and about, but no one more than Sonya. She launched herself on him as soon as she joined the group a short while later.

"Oh! You're up!" She squeaked. "Look at you!" She rained kisses all over his face and he laughed at her exuberance.

"Yes. I'm up!" He continued to laugh as she started to fuss over him.

"Are you comfortable?" She asked as she smoothed his blanket. "Are you warm enough? Hungry? Thirsty? You're not tired are you?"

By the time she wound down, everyone was chuckling at Remus' embarrassed flush and his feeble attempts at calming Sonya down.

"He's fine, Sonya." Juno came to his rescue. "He may need some air as you seem to be bent on smothering him!" She laughed as Sonya pushed away from Remus' chest. He brought his arms up and held her to keep her close. He shifted his position to allow her to sit next to him. Sirius surreptitiously widened the sofa so they both could sit comfortably propped against the end.

The happy atmosphere lasted through the evening. Siri cast the music charm and Christmas carols filled the room. Jemma and Dobby appeared with two carts full of hot chocolate and an assortment of snack foods and pastries. They happily accepted an invitation from Siri to stay and celebrate a bit. It was a great honour to have the Master allow you to socialize with him and the little elves beamed happily as they nodded their acceptance.

Ron and Hermione announced that they would be leaving in the morning to spend the holidays with their families. Ron added that he would be gone longer as he was taking his Auror testing before returning to the manor.

Draco, too, announced he was going to sit his tests, but looked right at Remus when he revealed he would be at the manor to spend Christmas Day with him. Remus' eyes lit up with pure joy at his declaration. He squeezed Sonya's hand. She kissed him lightly and whispered something in his ear that no one else heard, but he nodded happily at whatever it was.

Sirius disclosed that he would be in and out of residence as well. He was one of the Aurors that would be over-seeing the Auror testing. He confirmed that he would be at the manor for Christmas Day.

Severus caught Siri's eye and winked and Siri grinned happily back at him. Remus caught the exchange and cocked his head questioningly in Severus' direction. He shook his head a mere fraction of a movement and Remus nodded imperceptively. The silent exchange told him clearly, 'I'll let you know later.' and he turned his attention to the conversation going on around him and let it lull him to sleep.

"I'll take him." He heard Severus say from a long way off. He felt strong arms under his knees and around his shoulders. He smelled Severus' unique scent, an odd mix of chocolate, mint and potion ingredients. He tried to struggle awake and Severus shushed him softly as you would a child.

"Oompf! He's put on some weight!" Severus grunted. "Someone…please?"

Siri waved a hand and Severus' load lightened considerably.

"Thanks." He said as he shifted Remus more comfortably in his arms. "I'll just go and settle him in. I'll be right back."

After settling Remus back under his blankets, he turned to leave only to hear Remus call to him sleepily, "What was the wink and grin all about?"

Severus closed and locked the door, then put up a silencing charm. Remus' eyebrow shot up in surprise. 'This must be major!' He thought as Severus sat next to the bed. He fumbled in his pocket for a moment and held out a small ring box to Remus.

"Take a look." Severus ordered as he drew a shaky breath. Remus opened the box and a huge grin graced his face.

"Congratulations." He said softly, handing it back to him. "When will you ask her?"

"Tomorrow night." Severus replied, a thread of nervous tension running through his reply.

"Christmas Eve." Remus mused. "That's beautiful, Sev. Do you know what you're going to say?"

"I have an idea." Severus smiled. "I hope I don't make a complete fool of myself."

"Just because you did with Lils, doesn't mean you will with Juno." Remus teased.

"Do you think she approves, Remy?" Severus asked softly.

"Hey!" Remus murmured. "I'm sure she wants you to be happy, Sev. And I know she **_never _**would have wanted you to be alone and lonely for so long!"

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Severus swallowed the painful lump that had formed. "I still miss her sometimes, you know?" Tears filled his eyes. "Siri will get this look on his face or he'll make some gesture and it'll remind me of her. It cuts right through me, Remy."

"I can see that." Remus soothed. "Are you not sure about this?"

"Oh I'm sure of how I feel!" Severus exclaimed. "What if she says she's not ready, or worse yet, that she's not interested in getting married at all?"

"She won't." Remus declared.

"You sound so sure." Severus argued. "How can you? I can't!"

Remus grinned. " You know, there is an advantage to being an invalid. People tend to overlook you. They forget you have eyes and ears. You wouldn't believe some of the tidbits I heard while I was in that coma!" He laughed. "Believe me, Sev, she'll say yes!"

Severus nodded and got to his feet.

"You need your rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Severus said quietly, feeling a little more confident about what he was planning to do.

"Good-night, Sev." Remus smiled. "Relax. She'll say yes!"

"Okay, Moony." Severus grinned. "'Night!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christmas Eve morning dawned bright and sunny and everyone was in a festive mood. Siri bounded down the stairs and out to the kitchen where the five adults were already seated enjoying their first cup of the day.

Dobby rushed over to Siri, squeaking his greetings and asking what Siri was wanting.

Siri settled in his seat after sending Dobby after a cup of coffee, eggs and bacon.

"Good morning!" He greeted everyone cheerily.

"You're in awfully good spirits this morning, Pup!" Sirius grinned.

"Sirius, this is my first ever Christmas with a real family!" Siri exclaimed, fairly bouncing in his seat with excitement. "I'm about ready to explode, I'm so happy!"

"You better keep a lid on it, Siri." Remus cautioned, laughing softly. "You still have today to get through!"

"That's right!" Severus agreed. "No presents until tomorrow."

"I'm not interested in presents, Dad!" Siri argued. "I have the best gift I could ever have right here!" He spread his arms wide to encompass everyone in the room. "I have you, Mum, Sirius, Sonya and Uncle Remy. I have my old friends and my new one. Who could ask for more than that?"

"You have a good point, Siri." Sonya smiled and took Remus' hand under the table. "We have each other. Who could ask for more?" Remus kissed her cheek and she smiled happily at him.

"Yes, Siri." Severus spoke quietly, wrapping his arm around Juno. "We have become a family. What more is there?" Juno kissed him softly and snuggled further into the circle of his arm. He shared a meaningful look with Siri over her head. Sirius looked from Sev to Siri and then to Remus. He put two and two together and his eyes danced with new light as he figured it all out. He nodded slightly at Sev, who inclined his head in acknowledgement. As simply as that, the news passed among the men.

'And women thought they had the market cornered in subtlety!' Severus mused humourously.

The occupants of the manor went their separate ways after breakfast. Remus had therapy and last minute wrapping to do. Sonya was spending Christmas Eve with her parents and had to prepare for that. Sirius had last minute gift buying to do. Juno was finished with her wrapping and had decided to help Sev with his. Siri had wrapping to do as well and then he was joining Remus and giving him a treatment. He was also going to take care of his massage afterward as Sonya was not there to do it. His lungs were fairly clear but they always did the massage after his therapy to make him more comfortable.

When Remus was settled back in bed, Siri headed for the South Tower. He was full of nervous energy as evening approached. He worked out on his drums and then went to his room to work out on his exercise equipment. He pushed himself to his limits, until his limbs were trembling from his efforts and he was bathed in sweat. He took a long hot shower and dressed carefully.

As he left his rooms, he met up with Severus on the landing. He looked a little paler than usual, but seemed calm enough. It was obvious that he had taken a great deal of care in his preparations for the evening. His hair, left long after Juno had admired it, was shiny, nearly blue-black and tied back with a black silk ribbon. He was wearing black dress trousers that fit snuggly on his trim hips. They were secured by a black and gray snakeskin belt with a silver buckle in the shape of a double 's'. His shirt was deep purple silk with silver threads running through it. It was similar to his battle tunic in that it was loose and flowing. Instead of being buttoned to the neck for safety reasons, tonight , this version's collar was open and loose. A silver pendant glittered at his throat and Siri realized it was the Snape Family Crest. He also wore a silver signet ring on his right pinkie with a black onyx set in it and a small 's' in one corner. Lastly, he wore a highly-polished, expensive pair of black dragon-hide boots.

Siri took all of this in as he stared in awe at his father, his mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Well?" Severus snapped, nervously.

"You clean up pretty good!" Siri grinned after recovering his senses.

"It's okay?" Severus asked, looking down upon himself.

"Dad, you look great!" Siri reassured him. "Relax! She won't be able to resist."

"I sure hope not!" Severus growled. "Where are you going to be?"

"Sirius and I are spending the evening with Remus. We won't bother you." Siri informed him. "Come and get me when you know?"

"I will." Severus hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Da." Siri whispered.

"I love you, son." Severus whispered in return and released him.

"Do you have the ring?" Siri teased.

"Right here!" Severus laughed as he patted his right hip. "We're going out for dinner first. I'll let you know when we return."

"Enjoy." Siri waved as he turned toward Remus' room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juno and Severus arrived home from dinner to a quiet house.

"I'm going to check on Remus and let the others know we're home." Juno whispered.

"Sounds good." Severus kissed her. "I'll be in the sitting room waiting for you."

She returned to him a few minutes later and settled on the sofa near the fire. The flames in the grate and the lights twinkling on the tree were the only illumination to the room. Both cast a romantic glow and Juno sighed softly.

She watched as Sev made his way to the bar and filled two cut crystal glasses with deep red wine. He crossed over to her and admired the form-fitting black velvet dress she was wearing. Her hair was pulled into a soft knot and piled on top of her head and her silver jewelry sparkled in the firelight. He thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately." He smiled as he handed her a glass of wine.

"You have?" She asked in surprise, taking the glass from him and sipping from it.

"Yes." He settled next to her on the sofa and stared into the twinkling lights on the tree. "It occurred to me that I never really told you how important a part of my life you've become. So, I decided that Christmas would be a perfect time to tell you." He took a sip of his wine and used the moment to gather his thoughts and maybe even a little more courage as well.

"When you first came into my life, I was impressed with your determination, your compassion, your total commitment to Siri and his health and well-being. You were the strong, caring doctor, saving my son's life. I was grateful to you for that."

Juno opened her mouth to speak and Severus pressed a finger to her lips and whispered, "Shh…"

"Then…I watched you interact with him, support him. You went right at me and ordered me to sort myself out." He laughed at the memory of the night she had gotten right in his face about Siri and doing what was best for him. "I admired you for your pure nerve!" He took a deep breath and continued.

"Then I found the woman underneath. The woman with so many facets, each one a delight to discover and cherish. I loved you."

"When Siri declared he was proud to be a Snape, I stood atop the tallest turret at Hogwarts and I shouted to the world that I loved him. I wanted to show him that I was proud of him. Now, I want to shout to the world that I love you, Juno, with all my heart. Then. Now. Always."

He took her hands and pulled her to her feet before him. She stood there in awe as this powerful wizard, this proud and magnificent man, kneeled before her with his head bowed.

"I know that I have not been the easiest man to deal with and I'm sure you realize that I never will be. I am too proud, too arrogant and too stubborn. I am harsh, unyielding and skeptical. I am grumpy. I brood entirely too much and I am completely wicked."

He reached into his pocket and held the box in a grip so tight, his knuckles were white and looked up into her eyes.

"I love you, Juno." He opened the box and held it up to her. "Will you honour me by becoming my wife? I am yours if you will have me." He bowed his head and held his breath. He didn't dare look up at her again. He was afraid of what he might see in her face.

Juno stared, spellbound, at the bowed head of the proud man before her and her eyes filled with tears. The symbolism of surrendering his will over to her by bowing his head before her was earth-shattering.

Realizing and understanding the sacrifice he would make for her, she stooped and took his hands, pulling him to his feet to hear her answer the only way she would allow. As her equal.

She took a deep, but shaky breath and gathered her thoughts. Thinking back on his words, she decided to approach him in the same manner.

"Severus, when you first came into my life, this frantic maniac, waving medical reports wildly in the air, I was alarmed." She laughed softly. "You calmed so quickly and became so confident, I was intrigued. I must admit to being drawn to your enigmatic demeanor and your mysterious aura, all dark and powerful. I didn't know you and Siri or your story at all, but I could see even through all of your snarkiness, that you cared for him. I was curious."

"When I learned the truth and came head to head with your mile-wide stubborn streak, I was furious! I didn't understand how you could stay away. Then you told me the sacrifices you made to keep your son safe and alive. I was touched by your story and my heart tilted in your direction."

"When I realized that you weren't going to do anything to change the circumstances of your relationship with Siri and the horrible things that he faced, I took you on and I pushed until you yielded."

"I have seen your stubbornness, your arrogance, your pride and all the rest. I love all of it. It makes you who you are. You're only grumpy until you have your caffeine fix and I love it when you brood! I love you! But more than all of that, I have learned so many more things about you, Sev."

"The work that you've done, as a teacher, a spy and a scientist, have shown me that you are brave, honourable, principled and compassionate. I admire you for your sacrifices and your selflessness."

"You are the smartest man I have ever met and your intelligence is very alluring. You have a great capacity to love, now that you allow yourself to do so. You are graceful and sensuous, whether you're brewing a potion, holding a glass of wine or even eating a sandwich! You exude an aura of self-confidence and you radiate power."

"I love all facets of you Severus, just as you love all of mine. You're right. You aren't the easiest man to deal with and you most likely never will be. I accept that and all you have to offer me. I will stand by you all our days and I will gladly be your wife. You are mine and I am yours. Then. Now. Always." She smiled softly up at him. He stood there, not quite able to believe his ears.

"Yes? You're saying yes." He stammered, not daring to assume. He had to be sure.

"I'm saying 'yes', Severus." She declared. "I love you and I never want to let you go!"

"You said yes." He whispered as he gently captured her lips in a tender kiss.

With slightly trembling fingers, he removed the ring from the box. He took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. She held it out, admiring it in the firelight.

"It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen, Severus!" She whispered. "Thank you!" She threw her arms around his neck and he scooped her right off her feet and held her close. He set her down and held up her hand.

"I want to explain the symbolism of this ring." He said quietly. "The diamond represents our love, but it also represents you. Your birthstone, you see? The amethyst symbolizes me, my birthstone. The ruby represents Siri. Do you see what I am saying?" He asked softly.

"A family ring." She whispered.

"Yes." He confirmed. "You aren't going to only be gaining a husband, you are gaining a son, as well. You are joining a family."

"Severus, this is perfect." She began to cry softly and he held her close for several long moments. When she pulled away, under control once more, he grinned impishly at her.

"What?" She asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Do you think maybe we should give our son the good news?" He quirked an elegant eyebrow at her.

"Our son." She sighed happily. "Do you know how I love that?"

"Just as much as I do, I would imagine." He took her hand. "Come on."

They rushed down to Remus' room. Severus slammed the door wide open, startling the men waiting inside. They stood there in the doorway, waiting for someone to say something.

Siri couldn't stand it any more.

"Well?" He demanded, looking from Severus to Juno and back again.

"She said YES!!!!" Severus shouted, grabbing Juno and swinging her around. Siri slammed into them, laughing and crying all at once. Juno rained kisses over both of her boys.

Sirius and Remus were laughing at the sight of the happy family, especially Siri's antics. When they calmed down, Remus was the first to speak.

"Congratulations, all of you. I'm so happy for you." He smiled joyfully.

"The same goes for me." Sirius grinned. "I hope for a long and happy life together."

Siri smiled contentedly, his eyes shining and full of love. "I know one thing for a fact." He stated firmly.

"What's that, son?" Severus asked curiously.

"I just got all I want for Christmas!"


	46. Christmas Day

****

Christmas Day

Siri rolled over and stretched his arms above his head. Several pops were heard in the quiet stillness as he gave his spine a twist. He sat up and glared out the window at the brilliant sunshine that had so rudely awakened him. Then he remembered.

"It's Christmas!" He yelped as he battled his blankets in an effort to get out of bed, which resulted in his feet getting hopelessly tangled and causing him to fall flat on his face "My first Christmas!" He laughed happily as he scrambled to his feet and dashed down the hall to his parent's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juno's eyes fluttered open and she stretched before rolling over to face Severus. A soft smile graced her features as she watched him sleep. Severus was boneless when lost in the land of Nod. He always settled facing away from her, one arm shoved under his pillow, supporting his head. She suspected his wand was under there, grasped in his hand even while sleeping. She had never looked. She somehow didn't want to see proof that he was alert to defend even while at rest. It made her shudder to think about how dangerous his life had been…still was.

She continued to watch and assess him. His left hand was near his face, fisted loosely, relaxed, yet another sign of defense. His left leg was usually bent at the knee and braced on the edge of the bed, ready to propel him into action if the need arose. She was surprised to see that, at the moment, it was dangling loosely over the edge of the bed.

She couldn't see his face. It was turned away, but she knew it was serene. The tenseness had disappeared with Remus' awakening and the discovery of a cure for his Lycanthropy. It was a relief to know that, at least in slumber, he had peace away from the responsibilities he shouldered while he was awake.

His hair, which was quite long now, hid his face from view. It flowed down his back and spilled across his pillow. She reached out and stroked a few of the silken strands near her face. If anyone needed physical proof of Severus' dramatic change from the man he pretended to be for so long, to the man he was now, this hair was it. She had heard students whisper their hurtful comments and witnessed their rude gestures and snickering behind their hands as he passed by. One night she had dared to ask him about it. He took her hand and calmly revealed that he deliberately made himself repulsive to the students. He explained that it was a way to protect them, as well as himself.

"No favourite teacher. No favourite student. No threat to anyone's safety" He had whispered quietly. Her heart still clenched painfully when she thought of how lonely his life had been.

She stroked down the back of his head and placed a soft kiss on his shoulder. 

"Happy Christmas, Sev." She murmured in his ear as he shifted slightly, beginning to wake.

He turned his head and one eye popped open, the other remained firmly squashed into his pillow. His hand came out from under the pillow and brushed the hair away from his face.

"Good morning." He smiled and kissed her softly. "Merry Christmas." He kissed her again as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come!" He ordered, suspecting immediately who the early visitor was.

Siri poked his head around the door, a slightly anxious and thoroughly excited look on his face. 

"It's okay if I come in?" He asked hesitantly.

Severus pushed himself up and patted the edge of the bed in welcome. Siri crossed the room in a few long strides, stopping just short of the bed.

"Come on!" Juno grinned as she patted the space between she and Severus. Siri bounced between them and snuggled himself happily. Severus grabbed him in a one-armed hug and ruffled his hair.

"Merry Christmas, son." He grinned. Juno kissed his cheek and added her wishes.

"I am so happy!" Siri exclaimed, kissing his parents' cheeks and adding, "Happy Christmas Mum and Dad!"

Dobby popped into view a short time later and they had a good laugh at the sight he presented. Siri had bought him a wild pair of red, white and green Christmas socks as a gift. The little elf had one on his hand as an oven mitt and the other jauntily perched on his head. Siri had charmed them to play holiday tunes. However, as they were not 'paired', they were playing two different songs and making quite a racket. Dobby appeared unaffected by this and happily hummed along as he set about placing breakfast out for the new family.

"Christmas Greetings, Master Severus, Mistress Juno and Harry Potter, sir!" He beamed happily. "Dobby is honoured by your gifts, Harry Potter, sir! They are the nicest gifts Dobby has ever received, sir! Thank you sir!"

"Happy Christmas, Dobby." Siri smiled as he clamored off the bed. Severus and Juno slipped into dressing gowns before taking a seat at the small table.

Severus lifted the lid from a large platter and sniffed appreciatively. 

"This smells excellent, Dobby! Tell Jemma and the others that I appreciate their efforts this morning. You have outdone yourselves and should be proud." He praised the delighted little elf.

"Yes, sir. Dobby will, sir." He bobbed respectfully. "Thank you, sir."

"Dobby?" Severus called just as the elf made to disappear.

"Sir?" Dobby squeaked.

"Merry Christmas." Severus smiled gently.

"Thank you, sir!" The little elf bobbed again and disappeared with a pop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"G' mornin'." Sirius mumbled around his coffee cup when Draco shuffled into the kitchen. He yawned widely, rubbed his eyes and plopped into a chair.

"Merry Christmas." Draco replied, yawning again as he accepted a steaming mug from a little kitchen elf.

The two men watched on in growing amazement as platter after platter of food was brought to their table.

"I hope we're not expected to eat all of this!" Draco exclaimed as he filled his plate.

"I intend to give it a shot!" Sirius grinned as he piled bacon and eggs on his plate. They ate in silence for a few moments before Draco screwed up his courage and spoke.

"Um…Sirius?" He began hesitantly. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Sirius tossed out casually, looking up from the paper. The solemn expression on Draco's face caused him to set the paper aside, concern in his eyes. "What up, Dray?"

"I…uh…was wondering something and thought, you being close and all…that you might know the answer." Draco stumbled along, not quite getting to his point.

"Close and all?" Sirius' brows knit together in confusion. "Answer to what? You never asked me anything."

"I'm…er…well…it has to do with Remus and how I feel about him." Draco eventually revealed

Sirius' eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and his eyes grew round and widened in astonishment.

"Uh…Draco." Sirius swallowed nervously, his mind flying to the wrong impression. Draco looked up from his plate and he took in the expression on Sirius' face.

"No! I don't mean that!" Draco laughed and explained immediately. A huge gush of air expressed Sirius' relief.

"Okay." Sirius gestured. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, I really like him." Draco explained, haltingly expressing his thoughts. "I want to please him… not that way!" He added quickly. "I want to be able to go to him and talk, but I feel weird about it. I want him to be proud of me too."

A slow smile came to Sirius' face as Draco rambled along, trying to put voice to his thoughts. He was sure he knew what Draco was trying to ask.

"You want to know if I can tell you how Remus sees your relationship and how he feels about you. Right?" He spoke quietly.

'Yeah." Draco sighed in relief then he realized that Sirius knew what he was trying to say.

"I could tell you, I suppose." Sirius agreed. "I'm not going to. You need to get your answer from Remus."

Draco's face fell. 

"That's the problem. Every time I open my mouth to talk about it, my jaws lock up and my brain freezes!"

Sirius chuckled.

"Do you trust Remus?" He asked gently.

"Yes, of course I do!" Draco answered vehemently.

"Has he ever given you any indication that he doesn't enjoy your presence or welcome your company?" Sirius pressed.

"No." Draco growled mildly.

"Has he always assured you that you can go to him for anything? Tell him anything? Ask him anything?" Sirius demanded.

"He always says I can go to him for anything." Draco concurred.

"Go and talk to Remus." Sirius ordered gently. "He doesn't bite!"

"Well, at least not for another fortnight!" Draco snickered.

Sirius snorted and shook his head. The rest of their time over breakfast was spent discussing what presents they hoped to receive, the delicious smells filling the kitchen as the elves prepared their Christmas dinner, Severus and Juno's engagement and Siri's excitement about having a real family.

That part of their conversation brought a sad and lost look to Draco's face and Sirius urged him once again to go and talk to Remus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Earlier in the morning, Remus had slowly crawled up from the depths of slumber. He lay completely still ~ something he had done since he was a child ~ listening to the noises the old house made in the quiet, early-morning air. His eyes slid open and he took in the dim morning light filtering through the window.

'It's either very early or it's very gloomy.' He thought as he rolled over and wrapped his arm around Sonya's warm body. He buried his nose in her hair and snuggled up close to her. She made a soft, contented sound, but didn't wake. He slipped back into a light doze, a small smile on his face.

A soft knock pulled him awake a short while later. He quietly slipped from the bed and opened the door, noting that brilliant sunlight now filtered through the window. It was a bright and beautiful winter day ~ so rare ~ and to be enjoyed.

Draco stood nervously in the hallway, fiddling with the hem of the worn t-shirt he wore with sweatpants for sleeping.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Remy." He smiled tentatively.

"Good morning, Draco. Merry Christmas!" Remus smiled and his eyes danced merrily. "Come on in." He added, shoving the door open a bit wider.

Draco stepped over the threshold and stopped suddenly when he spotted Sonya sleeping in the bed.

"Oh! I didn't wake you, did I?" He asked anxiously, pulling at his abused shirt. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't wake me. I was awake already, just being lazy about crawling out." Remus explained. "And Sonya didn't even move. She'll be out for a while. She got back very late from her folks'."

"Oh, well, I just wanted to say Merry Christmas and good morning." Draco smiled.

"Do you wanna have breakfast with us?" Remus invited.

"No, thank you." He refused, his face falling a bit. "Sirius and I already ate. I think we were the first to crawl out. We were bombarded by house elves bent on stuffing us till we couldn't move!" He laughed and shook his head.

Remus chuckled quietly, a low rumble in his chest. He turned as he heard Sonya's soft laugh from the bed.

"Merry Christmas Dray!" She called happily.

"Merry Christmas Sonya." He answered. "I'll leave you to get on with your morning." He turned to leave.

"Dray?" Remus called him back. They stood eye to eye. "Merry Christmas." He pulled the young man into a warm hug. Draco closed his eyes and sighed as he hugged Remus in return.

"Thanks, Uncle Remy." He said quietly and nodded as he slipped out the door.

When Remus turned back to Sonya, she was watching him closely. He slid in next to her and snuggled his head in her lap.

She brushed his hair away from his face in order to look him in the eye and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? To offer this?"

"I'm sure, positive. Absolutely positive!" He confirmed, wrapping his arm around her and giving her a gentle squeeze to emphasize his resolve a little more seriously.

"He may say 'No'." She argued quietly, slipping into 'doctor-mode.'

"He might." Remus acknowledged. "I'm still giving him the option, Sonya." He declared.

He sat up abruptly and looked at her with concern.

"You're still with me on this, aren't you? You're not having second thoughts?" He sounded slightly alarmed. "If you are, then we need to talk about this! You're a part of it too!"

"No, Remus. I don't have any doubts about how you and I feel." She reassured him, teasing his hair back over his eye. "I'm just worried about his feelings and possible refusal and how you might be hurt." She cupped his cheek gently.

"Okay." He kissed her palm quickly and grinned wolfishly.

"Where's my Christmas kiss?" He teased, prowling toward her on hands and knees, the golden highlights in his eyes glittering mischievously.

"Where's my mistletoe?" She teased right back, laughing softly as she backed away from his approach.

A huge ball of fresh mistletoe suddenly appeared over his head.

"How'd you do that?" She exclaimed in delight.

"I didn't!" He laughed, thinking it would have been nice if he had.

They heard a small squeaky laugh and turned to see a very delighted Jemma standing near the door with a tray in her hands.

"Seasons Greetings, Master Remus, Mistress Sonya!" She addressed them, setting the tray on Remus' bedside table.

"Merry Christmas, Jemma!" Remus kissed the little elf's cheek and she blushed a deep red.

"I brought your breakfast sir, miss." She bowed, still slightly flustered from Remus' show of affection.

"Thank you, Jemma." Sonya smiled at the elf. "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you, mistress." She curtsied politely. "Is there anything Jemma can do for you?"

"Yes there is, Jemma!" Remus jumped up and opened his wardrobe. He removed a small, brightly wrapped package and passed it to her.

"Oh, Master Remus, sir!" Jemma squealed in awe of the small gift. "Thank you, sir!"

"Open it Jemma." Remus urged, knowing the way that the little elf's thoughts processed, she wouldn't even consider there to be anything inside the box. "It is something you can use today!"

Jemma turned liquid-filled blue eyes to him and then gazed lovingly down at the package. She brushed her little hand over it reverently. Remus grinned at Sonya and she smiled back.

"Go ahead, Jemma." Sonya coaxed. "Open it up and see what we made for you!"

Jemma carefully pulled the wrappings away and opened the box, revealing a tiny pinafore-style apron.

"Oh sir! Miss!" She gasped, tears spilling over and down her cheeks. "This is the best present Jemma has ever received!"

"We made it for you, Jemma." Remus explained. "Sonya sewed it all together."

"And Remus worked the decorative stitches." Sonya finished his sentence.

"I picked the blue because it reminded me of your eyes." Remus revealed. "Let me help you with it, Jemma. You put it on and I'll tie your strings."

"Thank you so much Master Remus, Mistress Sonya" Jemma beamed. "Jemma is properly dressed for work now!"

"There you are!" Remus announced as he tightened the tiny bow in her laces.

The little elf beamed proudly and smoothed the front of her apron. With an excited squeak, she scurried from the room.

"She was really pleased, Remus." Sonya observed. "And you were very sweet." She added, kissing his nose.

"And I was right!" He announced smugly. "She was proud to wear it!" He reached up and snatched a sprig of mistletoe and held it over their heads.

"Now where is that kiss?" He leaned in and murmured, "Merry Christmas" against her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco entered the sitting room and stood just inside the door, silently observing Siri. A huge grin spread across his face as he watched him crawl around the tree on his hands and knees. He would pick up a gift, read the tag out loud and carefully replace the gift. By the time he finished, Draco was having a hard time controlling his laughter.

He clapped a hand over his mouth but not before Siri heard him and looked up from the floor. Draco couldn't remember ever seeing such an open, delighted expression on Siri's face before.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to laugh." Draco apologized, still laughing. "You just reminded me of a little kid."

"I feel like a little kid!" Siri laughed. "Dray, I've never had this! I'm so excited, I could burst!"

"I can see that." Draco joined him before the tree. "So, do you know where each and every one of your gifts are?" He asked, surreptitiously looking over the pile of presents.

"Every one of them!" Siri announced with pride. "You have some on this side too." He added, pointing to his left.

Draco crawled forward, looking things over. He tried to remain impassive when he realized that none of his gifts were from Remus. He was filled with disappointment and pain like the slash from a knife cut across his heart. His hand rested on the gift he had for Remus and his eyes lost a little of their brightness.

"What's the matter, Dray?" Siri asked, noting the sudden shift in his friend.

"Nothing." Draco inhaled sharply and smiled sadly.

"Maybe it's something that couldn't be wrapped?" Siri offered after realizing the problem.

"Maybe." Draco agreed and looked up as Sirius entered the room.

"Merry Christmas!" He called happily, dropping to his knees near the teens. "Good morning, Pup!" He hugged Siri lightly.

"Good morning, Sirius. Merry Christmas!" Siri grinned as he watched his godfather.

Much like they had, he rummaged through the pile of gifts. "Where is everyone?" He asked as he shook a package, head cocked, listening for a sign as to what might be in the box.

"We're here." Severus announced as the four remaining members of the family entered the room. He hovered near Remus until he settled onto the sofa closest to the fire.

When all had settled around the tree and were comfortable, Siri leapt to his feet, excitedly asking. "Can we open presents? Can we?"

"Go ahead." Severus laughed and the two teens dove into the pile.

The next hour or more was filled with the sounds of paper tearing, excited chatter, whispered or shouted thanks and the occasional roar from the fireplace as another bundle of wadded up wrapping paper was fed to it. 

"Remus? I made this for you." Draco said quietly. "I hope you like it."

Remus took the book-shaped package, but frowned in confusion when it was lighter than it should be. He carefully removed the wrapping and gasped when he saw that it was a picture of himself as Moony.

"Draco…this is…" He swallowed a hard lump and whispered, "Thank you."

"We didn't think you had ever seen what you looked like and I just…well… I thought you should see how beautiful you are…even as Moony." His voice had fallen away to a choked whisper.

Remus nodded and brushed his fingers along the ornate frame. He ran a finger over his image. When a fat teardrop splashed on the glass, Sonya rubbed his back and asked softly, "Alright, love?"

Remus took a deep, shaky breath and sat the picture next to the huge box of Belgian chocolates that Siri had given him. He rose and stood facing Draco.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. "You have no idea what that means to me." He pulled the young man into a warm embrace. "I have something for you, but it couldn't be wrapped." He said as he reached into a pocket and removed a rolled up scroll, tied with a gold ribbon.

"This is for you." Remus explained hesitantly. "I want you to give it careful consideration before you make any decisions."

Draco, looking puzzled, took the scroll and nodded.

"Okay." He added as he pulled at the ribbon. He unrolled the scroll and read the top line. As the words sunk in, he abruptly sank to the floor before his knees gave out on him.

"Department of Parental Charms and Bonds." He read aloud in a hushed whisper. "I, Remus J. Lupin,…you want to adopt me?"

"In a sense, yes." Remus replied. "I can't legally adopt you as you are an adult. What this basically does is publicly declare that I consider you my son and my legal heir. If you agree, it will state that you give me the rights afforded to a parent."

"You consider me a son?" Draco was having a little trouble processing the information. The only sound in the room was the merrily oblivious fire crackling in the grate.

Remus and Sonya waited for him to sort himself out. When it looked as if he wasn't going to say anything, Sonya moved to kneel next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Draco. Take some time. Give this careful consideration." She smiled at him. "We realize that you already have parents and that you may not want to do this. Remus and I just want you to remember one thing." She gave him a little shake to get him to look at her. "No matter what you decide to do, Remus and I love you as a son. We are very proud of you and all you have accomplished."

Remus eased himself to the floor next to Draco and reached out to brush his hand down the back of his bent head. The moment Remus' hand touched him, Draco threw himself at him and grabbed hold as if his life depended on it.

"Yes! I say yes!" He cried into Remus' shoulder. "I don't need to think about it. I've felt this way about you for months! I've been thinking of you as a father since we moved here and you took me in!"

"Okay, Dray." Remus whispered. "We'll take care of this and make it legal right after Christmas. I'll come with you one day for your Auror testing and we'll make it legal before we come home. How's that?" Remus murmured, hugging the teen close.

"Yes." Draco moved away. "Do I have to wait to call you father?"

Remus mock-scowled at him. "You may **_never _**call me 'father'. I insist that you call me 'Dad'." He laughed.

Draco beamed at him. "I never had a Dad before! I think I'm going to like it!" He unrolled the scroll and read it carefully once more as Remus watched quietly. When he had securely tied the scroll, he gave Remus and Sonya a somewhat watery smile and wrapped an arm around each of them.

"This is the best Christmas I can remember having in a long time and it most certainly is the most meaningful one I can ever remember having. I love you guys." He said, looking around the room at all of those gathered. "You have all given me guidance, acceptance and support, a family. I've never felt that before. Thank you."

Hey Dray!" Siri called. "Lighten up. It's Christmas!"

Draco threw wad of paper at his head and laughter brought an end to the solemn air.

"Sonya." Remus said quietly after Draco joined Siri to admire his new pensieve. "I have something for you too. Sev did the actual purchasing while I was…erm…incapacitated." He handed her a long box. "I hope you approve."

Sonya opened the box and gasped. Nestled inside were a pair of bonding bracelets. "Oh Remy! They're beautiful!" She lifted the smaller cuff from the box and turned it in her hands.

"Remus!" She blushed when she saw the light jade green Chrysoprene and the deep red Garnets, which were believed to increase fertility and equalize sexual energy, respectively.

"What?" He asked, the picture of innocence. "You don't like it?"

"You know I love it. But Remus, did you have to make it a banner shouting out to anyone that sees it?" Her face was the prettiest pink he'd ever seen.

"Yes. I did." He declared, flashing her a bone-liquefying grin and kissing her warm cheek. "I love you, Sonya. Every one of these stones has a special meaning just for the two of us. Sirius helped me research them and Severus made sure they were created to my specifications and he and Siri brought them here."

"It's beautiful Remy." She kissed him softly. "Put it on me?" She held it up and he leaned away suddenly.

"I can't." He said, tensely. "At least not yet." He explained. "They're silver and I'm not quite able to touch them yet. I tried."

"You can't wear yours yet?" She asked, concern tingeing her voice.

"I haven't tried." He replied. "I had them lined with dragon-hide, but I know I can't come into contact with the silver yet."

By then, everyone's attention was on the exchange between the two of them.

"May I see one?" Siri asked. Sonya handed him one of the gem-encrusted bracelets.

They were beautifully worked pieces made from antiqued silver with a brushed finish. They were lined with black, sueded dragon-hide to cushion and protect the wearer from chafing, or in Remus' case, from death or extreme illness at least. Each stone was suited to Sonya or himself.

The 'top' of each bracelet was set with a large Tiger Eye, symbolizing their commitment to each other. The 'bottom' larger stone was Gypsom ~ sealed for protection as it is a soft, powdery substance. It is meant to support and create stability during chaotic times and bring good fortune. The remaining stones, including the Garnets and Chrysoprene were, green Turquoise, Herkimer Diamond ( a pale blue stone), Obsidian, Sodalite and Diamonds. They were arranged by color, rather than symbol. Some created stability or open-mindedness. Others had healing properties, especially focusing on DNA and regeneration. Still others removed negative forces and provided protection.

After Remus explained the symbolism behind each stone, Sonya hugged him tightly and whispered, "They're perfect, Remy. I love you."

"I love you, Sonya." He stated simply "I want the world to know."

"Here, if you like, I'll put them on you." Siri offered.

"Thanks, Siri." Remus said, pulling a pair of gloves from his pocket. "I've got it covered." Siri laughed at the small joke as Remus slipped the smaller cuff on Sonya's wrist.

"Merry Christmas." He kissed her softly and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, love." She smiled. "Do you want to try?" She held his bracelet up. He nodded abruptly and held his breath as she carefully snapped it over his wrist. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he became disoriented. He swayed slightly, growing paler by the second.

"Remus?" Severus stepped over and gripped his shoulder. "Get it off!" He shouted, ripping the bracelet from Remus' wrist.

"Remus!" He repeated, shaking his shoulder lightly to get him to respond.

Remus blinked and focused on Severus' worried face.

"M' Okay, Shadow." He smiled briefly, passing a hand over his forehead. "Just not ready to take on a silver bracelet, I guess. I'm sorry, Sonya." He looked at her sadly.

"Well, it's decided." She removed her bracelet. "These will remain in this box until the day we can wear them together." Her tone brooked no argument.

After a few moments the tense atmosphere dissipated. Remus was none the worse off for the incident, as was confirmed after Juno did a quick check up to be sure.

Severus had been so caught up in what the others were doing that he still had his gifts from Juno and Siri left to open. He picked up the package from Juno and knew that is was a book. His mind jumped to thoughts of a recent release by his favorite author. He tore the wrapping away to reveal a deep green leather-bound tome. He shoved the wrappings away and read the silver-embossed title: **_"Lycanthropy: The Search For A Cure" by Severus Snape_**

He looked over to Juno, an awed expression on his face. "How did you manage this?" He asked, opening the cover and turning a few pages. "I mean, my papers never left the lab!"

"Yes they did, Da." Siri piped up. "The night you brought the cure to Uncle Remy, I brought all of it up in case he or Mum wanted to see it"

"That's right, Sev." Juno smiled. "I made a quick copy while the three of you were preoccupied." She nodded toward Sirius and Remus.

"I…thank you." He smiled at her. "I intended to do something with my notes, but nothing this grand. It's beautiful."

"You're welcome, love." She kissed his forehead and took the book, flipping to the back page. "It's been charmed to expand as you fill it with new information. As long as you continue to enter your findings, this book will accommodate you." She explained.

"I understand." He nodded. "Remus?"

"Yes?" Remus acknowledged.

"If this is agreeable with you, I want to proceed with making this legitimate. I want to continue on and help others like yourself. Are you in this with me?" Severus asked.

"You don't need to ask, Shadow." Remus admonished. "We're in this together. I will gladly do my part. Just so long as I don't have to be subjected to anymore scientific-type people!"

"Thanks, Moony." He nodded briefly, emotion overwhelming him a little. Turning to Juno, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Merry Christmas, love. I couldn't have done this without you."

"Yes, you would have, but you're welcome." She whispered and kissed his neck. "Merry Christmas, Severus. I love you."

As he stepped away, he caught sight of Siri stooping to retrieve his last gift. The first gift, ever, from his son.

"Merry Christmas, Da." Siri smiled nervously as he handed it to him. "I hope you like it."

"I'll be sure to let you know!" He teased as he took the strange-looking gift.

He unwrapped the long parcel. The silk Siri had used to swaddle the gift whispered to the floor. Severus' eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open as he cradled the jewel-encrusted gold scabbard in his hands.

"Siri…" He barely breathed. "Do you have any idea what this is?"

Siri didn't understand his father's reaction. His confused expression confirmed it.

"It's a sword." He said simply and shrugged. "I saw it the day that we bought Mum's ring. I thought it was beautiful. I could picture you using it and I knew I had to get it for you."

Severus' gaze traveled incredulously from Remus to Sirius, who had quit fiddling with his new wand holster to gape, dumbfounded, at the sword in Severus' hands. Both wizards were as impressed by it as Severus. This was a true treasure and Siri had no idea!

"Siri, this isn't just some pretty trinket." Severus spoke softly, removed the blade from its protective cover and stepped away from the others. He twirled the sword slowly, arcing above his head and slashed downward gently. The firelight glinted off the blade. He gazed lovingly at the piece from the hilt to the tip, fully appreciating its beauty and continued to speak.

"This sword belonged to Manannan Mac Lir, Guardian of the Isle of Man. No enemy could survive this sword's thrust. This sword has a name, Siri." Severus' voice dropped to a reverent whisper. "The Answerer."

As he continued his story, holding everyone's full attention, he worked through a series of fencing maneuvers. His movements were flowing and precise, performed with a liquid grace. His family sat transfixed, completely drawn into his tale and charmed by the vision he presented as he worked with the sword.

"Manannan was a beloved weather wizard. He descended from the ancient Irish race, the Tuatha de Danann, who, long before history began, retreated into invisibility, leaving the country to mere mortals."

"Manannan's special domain was the sea. There, his powers were supreme. It is said, that he had a boat that knew his destination without prompting and that he traveled there easily without sail or oar."

Severus' eyes never left the blade while he spoke. The sword sliced through the air as silkily as Severus' smooth voice. No one moved, barely breathed, they were so captivated by his story.

"In an armor that shone brightly as the sun, he rode his horse, Enbarr ~ meaning Splendid Mane ~ over land or water. The mere sight of this sword was said to have caused the strength to drain from his enemies."

His glittering black eyes focused sharply on Siri. "When he cloaked himself or any other person in his magic mantle, it extinguished them from view."

Siri's eyes widened in astonishment as he caught the meaning behind the glimmer from his father's eyes.

"Dad?" He whispered. "Are we Irish?" The fire in Severus' eyes flared even brighter.

"We are, Siri." He confirmed. "Ages upon ages ago."

"Are we descended from Manannan?" Siri gestured toward the sword.

"I really can't be sure. If you wish to believe the stories handed down from generation to generation, then, yes…we are. I, for one, would require more solid proof than legend." Severus returned the sword to its scabbard and sat next to Siri, draping an arm over his shoulders.

"Thank you very much, Siri." He told him warmly. "This is a very thoughtful and special gift, even if you didn't realize its history. I love it. It's perfect."

"Merry Christmas, Da. I loved my pensieve too. No wizard should be without one!" He gave Severus a warm hug, then grinned. "Tell us more about Manannan."

"Hmmm…where was I? Oh yes." He smiled and settled back and the others waited for him to resume his tale.

"As long as he lived ~ some say he is living still ~ his kingdom was invulnerable. When enemies approached, he shrouded the island in the mists. His enemies would sail past, unaware. He could raise storms at will. He would toss wood chips into the sea and make each chip grow into a magnificent warship. He could, it is said, conjure one hundred armed men from each of his troops!" Severus' arms waved expressively as he was caught up in his story.

Sirius caught Remus' eye and winked, a broad grin on his face as they enjoyed the awe-filled looks on the faces of Siri and Draco. They may have been full grown young men, but they were thoroughly captivated by Severus' tale and as excited as small boys.

"In times of peace, he was a provider of prosperity. He cultivated fish as if they were cattle. When pigs were slaughtered, the bones re-formed themselves into prime, living beasts. He was the happiest and most generous of wizards and he made all those around him happy as well."

"Manannan had a fatherly fondness for the Irish people, a race he kept under a watchful eye. He trained the country's young warriors. He provided them with powerful weapons and healed their battle wounds. Those who had acquaintance with him usually came away better, wiser wizards."

"It is said in some circles that Manannan, wise and merry; along with the song-filled wizard Taliesin; Math and, of course, Vainamoinen, were forerunners; bearers of the flame that was to shine the steadiest at the last; Merlin the Enchanter. It was as if Merlin gathered unto himself all of their various powers to serve one purpose: the making of the last great kingdom of the old Britons."

"So then, what you're saying is, that if we are possibly descended from Manannan, we are also descended from Merlin himself?" Siri asked hesitantly, carefully giving voice to his thoughts.

"Siri, I am too logically-minded to believe folklore." Severus chided gently. "There is no way to be sure. Not only that, if you choose to believe any of it, it follows that all of wizard-kind are descended from the Great Enchanter. There is just too much left to story-telling to make any of it believable. It can't be that black and white."

Siri nodded his understanding. "It still was a great story, though. Huh, Dray?"

Draco nodded and they all rose as Dobby appeared to announce that dinner was ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He raised the bottle of Ogden's to refill his glass before realizing that it was empty. He dropped the bottle and rose on unsteady feet to retrieve another. 

He was spending this Christmas the same way he had spent every Christmas since...**_before_**. Alone with his memories. They ran through his mind like Ebenezer's Ghosts, the Marauders...his one time best friends. Remus; always the voice of calm, the one to comfort when the jabs from Sirius' banter cut a bit too deep. Sirius; dashing, daring and reckless, always ready for the next great adventure. James; so charming, with a ready smile, always pulling him along with them. Always making him feel like he belonged. Severus; dark, brooding and oh-so-cunning. He was more often the reason their arses were pulled from the fire than all of them put together...**_before. _**

'Then there was me.' Peter thought bitterly. 'Jealous, whiny, nervous and so undeserving of any of them!' 

"Yes, Petey ole boy, you sure showed them your true colors, didn't you?" He sneered at himself in a dingy mirror. "Always were too stupid and too jealous to realize how good you really had it with them." 

He refilled his glass from the fresh bottle of firewhiskey and shot it straight back, so used to the burn that he no longer winced when it scorched the back of his throat. He returned to his worn leather chair before the fire that never quite warmed the chill in his bones. 

"Time to make it up to them all, Pete." He ordered, raising the bottle in a drunken toast. "To the Marauders… my one time best friends. They may never forgive me, but I will make amends." Before he took another drink, oblivion overtook him and the bottle emptied it's contents in a puddle on the rug. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grigori approached the rather run down cottage with a worried frown. Something told him that he needed to be here today. The feeling had grown stronger, until finally, this morning, he could no longer resist.

The crude gate creaked as he entered the front garden. When it swung back against the post with a groan, it fell off its lone hinge and dropped to the ground.

Sparing the gate only a disturbed glance, he focused on the front garden. It was an overgrown, tangled mess of weeds and plants that had once been worth tending.

He scowled at the cottage itself with critical eyes. The shutters hung limply, slats missing. The entire place was in need of a good coat of paint. The shingles needed securing or replacing. He was sure he saw cracks in the mortar and several panes of glass were missing from the windows.

The door rattled loosely when he knocked. There was no answer after several minutes. Grigori knocked again, somewhat forcefully and called out.

"Peter! Are you in?"

Peter had no one, no family, that he was aware of. He was almost positive of that fact and had expected him to be home. He knocked again, his blows quite heavy and loud. The door fell off its hinges with a resounding bang. Grigori stared at it, stunned into momentary immobility. He raised a dubious and unimpressed eyebrow and stepped over the door.

It was dark, damp, musty and nearly freezing inside the hovel that Peter Pettigrew called home. As Grigori's eyes adjusted to the dim interior, he spotted the unconscious man slumped in the worn out chair and entered the room.

The toe of his boot hit the empty bottle and he watched it roll away in a slow arc and come to rest against the hearth with a soft 'plink'.

Grigori looked around the small room. The windows were dirty and in need of repairs. The tattered scraps that once were fine lace curtains, hung limp and desolate against the frames. He confirmed there were indeed cracks in the mortar as he caught glimpses of daylight creeping through. There was a small, scarred table in one corner with two battered chairs pushed up to it. The only other furniture in the room was a ratty mattress on a pallet in the corner with equally ratty coverings.

Shivering from the damp chill, Grigori drew his wand. He repaired the door, the broken panes in the windows and all of the cracks he could see. Next he brought the fire to a roaring blaze and it soon chased the chill away.

He left the drunken man in his chair while he rummaged through the kitchen. He prepared a simple, but satisfying stew made with beef and vegetables; warm bread and a pot of strong tea.

When the meal was ready, he woke the younger man.

"Come on, young man!" He called, shaking Peter's shoulder gently. "Time to wake up!"

"Wha…?" Peter opened bleary eyes and looked around in confusion. "Grigori? What are you doing here?"

"Having Christmas dinner with you." Grigori gestured toward the table. "Come and eat while it's still hot." He urged, taking his elbow to steady him.

Peter was quiet while they ate, his mind a jumbled mass of questions and memories. He pushed his plate away and leaned back in his chair.

"Thank you." He said quietly. "This was delicious. The best meal I've had in years, more because of the company."

"The company?" Grigori grunted.

"Yes. I am usually alone on Christmas." Peter explained.

"You have no family, then?" Grigori asked gently, wanting to be sure he had been right.

"No." Peter said bitterly, falling silent.

Grigori took a drink of his tea and let Peter reflect. A few moments later, he shook himself back to the present. He smiled briefly and leaned forward.

"What about you? Don't you have family?" Peter asked curiously.

A shadow passed over the older man's features and he hunched forward, running his thumb along the rim of his cup.

"I had the chance…once…long ago." Grigori revealed quietly. "I was young and foolish and made the wrong choices."

"You became a supporter of Voldemort." Peter stated frankly.

"Yes. I believed in his vision back then. I thought he had the right idea." Grigori admitted.

"I wanted to feel accepted and important." Peter revealed. "When I turned to Voldemort, my family disowned me." Grigori nodded and filled their cups. "I was so stupid!" Peter burst out painfully. "I never saw how wonderful my life was…**_before_**."

"Before?" Grigori arched an eyebrow and Peter snickered suddenly. At the other man's puzzled expression, he explained himself. "When you did that with your eyebrow, you reminded me of Severus."

"Yes. I recall him doing that on occasion." Grigori smiled. "Sarcastic bastard, isn't he?"

"He could be." Peter trailed off. "You know, I never realized what I had with them, my friends. I was never very bright. I never realized how much they actually cared about me, accepted me for who I was, looked out for me. My jealousy poisoned my mind, tainted my vision. I grew to hate them. It grew worse as time went by. Then James and Severus had that big blow up. I never knew the truth, you know? I started to see Severus at our meetings. He never noticed me, but I recognized him. The way he walks? Those black eyes? I knew he had turned and I wanted revenge for what James had done to both of us.

"When Voldemort revealed the prophecy, telling us about James' son, I saw my opportunity. When Sirius came to me with his fears of keeping James and his family safe, I was more than ready to offer myself in his place."

"I was such a fool! Look at the lives I've ruined! For what? Nothing! Nothing at all to show for my **_loyal _**service!" Peter's voice rose as his anger, bitterness and regret swelled.

"Calm yourself, my friend." Grigori soothed. "You are set on the proper path now, Peter."

"This recent revelation concerning Harry Po…er…Sirius Snape, has really turned me around, Grigori." Peter said calmly after a few minutes. "At first, I was red-eye blind, feeling betrayed by Severus. When I calmed and looked at it objectively, I realized that once again, the love and concern of my friends caused their actions. They were protecting me by keeping the truth from me. Little did they know how I would take that and run with it ~ straight to him." He snorted derisively. "They protect me by keeping the truth from me, knowing that **_HE _**would target James' friends first. If I didn't know anything, I would possibly be spared. Sirius, worried that he wouldn't be able to hold up to torture when the time came, turned to me. I saw it as the perfect opportunity! I would have my revenge on them all. I would do this for Severus as well as myself. I knew Severus loved Lily. I saw it as James taking everything from Severus, even the woman he loved."

"My plan to frame Sirius was perfect as well. It would destroy him to know that Remus would think he had killed the rest of us. It all fell together so well. I felt a small twinge of guilt about killing an infant, but he was meant to destroy our Lord, so I pushed the feelings aside. Lily wasn't supposed to die. In my mind, I thought that perhaps she would return to Severus." He waved his hand in disgust. "Cocked the whole thing up. Couldn't even take revenge properly. Lily died. James' son, survived. Well, you know the story."

"Voldemort killed those people." Grigori pointed out.

"If I hadn't handed 'those people' to him on a platter, they might still be alive." Peter argued.

"There is nothing you can do to change that, Peter." Grigori observed, calmly. "But you are helping to end this oppression."

"Oppression." Peter echoed. "Yes, it is oppressive, this ever-present sense of dread. This feeling of desolation and helplessness."

Grigori eyed his companion with a critical mind. "Are you coherent enough to discuss business?" He asked softly.

"Pour me some more tea and I'll go splash some water on my face." Peter sighed. "Then we'll talk about New Year's Day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So this is Christmas…" Voldemort croaked with a manic giggle. "I so love the holidays!"

He flicked his wand at the corner of the room. A skeletal tree, devoid of needles, appeared and was filled with a chilling hodgepodge of ornamentation; bleached-white human bones, a varied assortment of dead animals, rats, mice, birds, even a litter of kittens. If one were to look close enough, they would see that the objects stuffed inside the small bottles were the shrunken remains of Muggles that the Madman had performed heinous experiments on.

"Nagini, my pet!" He exclaimed as the huge snake coiled herself around his feet. "Look what I've brought you for Christmas, my lovely." He bent and opened the lid on a large wicker basket. A swell of plump, well-fed, rats, terrified and squealing, raced for any means of escape. The delighted snake spent her afternoon chasing, capturing and devouring the entire basket of vermin.

"So this is Christmas." Voldemort began his song again. "Look what I've done. I've stolen your loved one. Your new year has begun! And so this is Christmas, I hope we'll have fun. I'll kill all your dear ones! The old and the young." His voice trailed off as the red glow in his eyes flared to life. The manic giggle filled the room once more as he murmured, "War is starting, 'cause I want to. War is starting, 'cause you don't. Merry Christmas, Severus. Happy New Year!" The eerie laughter echoed through the room and he hummed to himself, seated on his new throne, a savage-looking crown with sharp spikes pointing to the ceiling, perched on his head like a jaunty derby.


	47. Revelations III

****

Revelations III

Sirius slowly descended the stairs, whistling slightly off-key under his breath. His steps halted every few treads as he fastened another weapon in place. First, his Shuriken, tucked securely in a leather pouch for protection, were slipped on the belt around his waist and secured snugly over his right hip. Then, he patted his left shoulder and fingered the wand tucked in the holster there. He smiled as he remembered how excited the Pup had been to see him open it Christmas morning. A few steps later, found him reassuring himself that his dagger was in place over his left hip. Again he smiled. The dagger was new as well, this time a gift from Remus. It replaced his old dagger from their school days that had dulled from disuse and was past restoring. He still had it in a box in his room. It had been a gift from Severus and James, symbolizing Dark and Light joining to defeat the nasty bastard during his first reign of terror.

Near the bottom of the stairs, he stopped and laced the leather thong, that held his switchblade, around his right thigh and tied it securely. He slipped the knife from its sheath. With a flick of his wrist, it 'schnicked' open in one fluid move. Sirius smiled, his bright eyes flashing wickedly. He slipped the knife back into its harness.

At the bottom of the stairs, he adjusted his shin guards, fastened his battle cloak securely at his throat and pulled his fingerless gauntlets over his hands.

His fingers brushed over the etchings covering the black gloves, his thoughts on Lily. They all had received a pair from her in seventh year, the Marauders, except for Peter. He was going on to university and so had no need. She had given him a fine black case to carry his papers in. Lily had engraved all of them with Charms and Runes for protection. She had even etched his nickname down the sides, as she had the others, even Peter's case. His thoughts turned darkly to the rat.

Shrugging back to the present and tugging his belt more comfortably on his hips, he made his way up the Main Hall toward the kitchen.

He gave the door a healthy push, enhanced by a sudden cocky attitude. He burst into the room, looking every bit the fighting warrior, ready for battle.

Severus emitted a low whistle as Sirius entered the kitchen.

"Armed to the teeth, there, aren't you Paddy?" His eyebrow arched in typical fashion, emphasizing his sentiment.

"Auror testing." Sirius explained bluntly, taking a quick gulp of coffee. "Ready, Draco?" He slapped the teen on the shoulder.

"Just finishing breakfast." Draco wiped his mouth and stood. "I have to retrieve my sword and gauntlets. Then I'm ready."

"Got your blade?" Siri asked.

"Yep. Right here." He patted his left forearm.

"Interesting place for a blade." Remus grinned, patting his own left forearm. "Let me guess, easier to get to?"

Draco grinned sheepishly and nodded. "It didn't start that way, though, I must confess. I first started wearing mine there because that was where you wore yours. Now it just seems right." Remus' grin grew a little brighter.

"I wear mine there because it's closer and easier to get to." Remus admitted.

"I always seem to be mid-roll when I need mine." Siri explained, revealing his reason for where he kept his blade. "So I use my boot."

"Me too." Draco admitted. "But I curl up tighter than you do when I roll and my arm is usually right there handy. Made more sense to strap it here." He added, touching his forearm again.

"Thigh for me….I tend to use mine when I lunge or if I'm pinned." Sirius piped up. "Makes it easiest to reach there." He pulled the edge of his cloak back and showed the strip of leather strapped to his thigh, the handle of the knife flashing in the light.

Severus got to his feet and circled Sirius, examining his arsenal.

"Damn, Paddy! I forgot about these!" He murmured when he saw the pouch carrying the Shuriken hanging from the belt. Sirius opened the flap and plucked one of the shiny star-shaped darts from inside and handed it to Severus.

"Oh wow!" Siri gasped, moving closer for a better look. "Those are cool!"

"How do they work?" Draco asked curiously as Severus passed the dart around to them for examination.

"Careful, they're really sharp." Severus cautioned as Siri reached for the dart.

"Usually the tips are coated in poison." Severus explained. "They are a throwing dart. You simply throw it at your enemy. The poison kills them within minutes."

Draco whistled in awe. "That's some vicious weapon!"

"It has merit, but it isn't as vicious as Sev's." Remus spoke up quietly from behind him.

Severus shifted uncomfortably. Siri didn't know about his expertise with throwing, but he was sure he would use it during battle. Taking a deep breath, he offered up his alternate weapon. "I use a hatchet."

"You're a thrower?" Draco whispered in awe. Siri looked curiously from Draco to his father.

"A thrower?" He echoed.

"Yes, Siri. I am skilled at using the hatchet by throwing it at an enemy and killing him with it." Severus admitted quietly. "It's a vicious weapon, but it serves it's purposes very well."

"Have you…have you ever killed someone with it?" Siri asked hesitantly, his eyes clouded with concern.

"Yes, son. I have killed with it." Severus admitted. Siri swallowed and nodded.

"Will you show me?" He asked nervously.

"If you would like." Severus agreed. "I'll teach you to throw, if you're interested."

"I think I'd like to try it at least." Siri admitted.

"Well, Draco and I must get going or we're going to be late." Sirius announced.

"I'll meet up with you later, Draco." Remus assured him. "We have an appointment with the Ministry this afternoon."

"I can't wait!" Draco beamed. "See ya!"

Draco let the heavy metal door shut with a thud behind him and he leaned gratefully against it...constant vigilance was bloody exhausting. He felt he deserved a little break while the examiners discussed and rated his performance; went over every report and assessment from his training and heard the appraisal his testers had put together. He knew there was no point in worrying about it until results came in. Besides, he had a date with Remus. So he wiped his palms on his Auror trainee robes and began to meander down the corridor in what he hoped was the right direction.

'Okay,' He thought, 'Room 107. Should be simple enough...102, 103....oomph! Damn it.' He cursed in his head when he walked smack into something solid and warm....and familiar.

"Dray? How'd it go?" Remus said, forehead creased with concern.

"D....Remus....oh, good. It was.....okay, actually. Fun, if I hadn't been so nervous...I think I might have done well....I hope so." He gushed in a burst of nervous excitement.

"I'm positive you did...come here." Remus said and he pulled the unresisting teen into a tight hug. So many things could be felt from a hug, and this one emanated love and pride; respect and comfort. 'Just what I wanted and needed.' Draco thought as he relaxed into it and let Remus support him. He could definitely get used to this!

"You positive you're alright?" Remus said. Small nod against his shoulder. "Okay, well the room we need to be in is right down the hall. I'll go and get some drinks....pop okay?" Another small nod against his shoulder. Draco took one last, deep breath of soothing, earthy, spicy Remus smell and let go, resisting the sudden urge to take hold of Remus' shirt and press it to his cheek and suck his thumb.

"Crazy!" He muttered softly, shaking his head.

He watched as Remus disappeared around the corner, then went down the hall to wait. He kept one eye open as he leaned against the boring beige wall and tried to quell the flutter of butterflies in his stomach and soothe his rapidly fraying nerves....this time about the meeting with the ministry official who would make the adoption/parental bonding-thing legit.

"A Malfoy. As an Auror? Ha!!!" A nasal, malicious, voice caught his attention. "What were you thinking? Surely not that you would amount to anything in this neck of the woods? No! Poor little spoiled Malfoy brat....disowned by his own family." The newcomer, a mealy-mouthed under-secretary to a secretary, taunted. "Slimy Slytherin."

"How did you get into this program anyway? And where were you for half of the training? Daddy wouldn't have bought your way in now, would he?" Sneered the jealous bully, making no sense as he rambled on .

Draco opened his other eye and slipped the old Malfoy sneer on his face; not that he needed to. As the man before him opened his mouth once more to insult the exhausted teen; a silky, Severus-like voice, purred over his shoulder.

"You might want to shut that hole before I decide to store something corrosive in it."

It was, in fact, not Severus, but Sirius, doing a fair and impressively scary imitation of the Potions Master's acidic tongue and velvet voice. The tormentor's mouth snapped shut.

"You seem to be awfully cocky, for someone who is taunting the second highest scoring graduate of this program since…well…since me." Sirius sneered derisively and flashed the man a wicked grin. "Without your wand no less! Not wise."

"What are you on about..." The tyrant scoffed. "I have my wand right here in my po..." He stopped. The arrogant look fell from his face and his shoulders slumped as he felt, with no luck, for his wand.

It appeared, dangling in front of him, from Sirius' thumb and index finger.

"You might want to stop keeping it there.....wouldn't want to blow off anything **_vital_**, now, would we? That is, of course, assuming you have anything vital." Sirius snarled in his soft, venomous tone. The man abruptly turned to leave but came nose to nose with a soon-to-be cured werewolf, teeth bared viciously, a deadly expression on his face.

"Leaving so soon? I believe you have something to say to my son." Remus growled and stepped closer.

"Er...." The bully stuttered, failing to find his previous confidence, as he backed away from the advancing Remus. He bumped right into Sirius who had moved to form a solid wall, Draco now off to his side.

"Sorry Malfoy." He muttered under his breath.

"Ta." Draco said sarcastically. "Keep in mind that I may not have Lucius Malfoy's money or influence anymore, but I do have something much more powerful....and wonderful." He added in a low, dangerous tone. With one eyebrow raised, he nodded to indicate Remus, who was now behind the bully.

The man turned and met glowing amber eyes. Remus' anger was evident by the fierce look on his darkened face and the dangerously glittering golden flecks in his eyes. He bared his teeth and snapped his jaw closed with a wicked grin. The man fled, the sounds of laughter from the Marauders, echoing down the hallway behind him.

Draco laughed, the tension from the moment released in the rush he felt from having his family defend him. "That was brilliant!" He gasped, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "You guys are something else! You really had him going!" His laughter died as he looked from Remus to Sirius and saw that neither of them had continued to laugh after the man had disappeared.

"That wasn't funny, Draco." Remus said quietly. "Does that happen a lot?"

Draco swallowed and looked to Sirius, who had an expectant look on his face and an eyebrow raised, waiting to hear what Draco had to say.

"Uh…well….sometimes I'll get cornered by someone." Draco admitted. "But I haven't had any real problems."

"Sirius….will you excuse us please?" Remus said to his friend, a determined glint shone in his eyes as he took Draco's arm. "Draco and I are going to remedy this situation right now."

"Sure…..I'll catch ya later. Good luck and congratulations, both of you." Sirius smiled and waved as Remus led Draco into room 107 to the waiting officials.

Draco found himself finished with the last of his Auror testing and seated in a small meeting room with two Ministry officials and Remus. He fidgeted anxiously in his seat as one of the officials flipped back and forth through the small stack of paperwork. Remus reached out and placed a calming hand on his arm and smiled.

"Relax!" He whispered urgently. "It'll be over in a bit."

Draco swallowed nervously and tried to smile at Remus, but the muscles in his face were too tensed up to allow more than a severely pinched grimace. Remus chuckled and shook his head, giving Draco's arm a little squeeze.

"Everything appears to be in order here, gentlemen." The official smiled. "If you would just sign on this line Mr. Lupin…yes, thank you; and initial here and here." She added, flipping through additional pages and pointing to the appropriate lines.

Turning to Draco, she continued, "Mr. Malfoy, I need you to sign here and initial here and here. That's right." She assured him. "Right next to Mr. Lupin's initials." She directed when he hesitated a bit, unsure of himself.

The official paused, waiting for the blinding glow from the golden writing to fade back into the paper as Draco finished the last flourish of the last 'M' in his initials. He and Remus shared equally ecstatic grins when they watched the signatures neatly line up at the bottom of the smooth, creamy, and very legal document. Remus' back-slanted hand, simple, yet elegant, strayed just beyond the line he had to sign on, while Draco's calligraphic script dropped the leg of his 'M', curving it gracefully below the line.

Nodding her approval, the official smiled and said, "This contract binds you as father and son in the eyes of the Ministry. Draco's biological father has lost all rights and privileges and cannot make any claim over him unless consent is written and signed before the eyes of the Ministry and given by Remus John Lupin."

"That's the legal mumbo-jumbo, gentlemen. I am required to explain it to you by law, even though you both have voluntarily entered into this contract. Do either of you have any further questions?" When they shook their heads, she concluded, "Very well, then…you now, by all intents and purposes share a parental bond. There will be an announcement posted in The Daily Prophet at the end of the week. It will be in the legal notices. You're all set. You may go." They stood and shook hands and the officials ushered them into the hall.

Remus looked at the door as it closed behind them and blinked. His gaze fell on Draco, who appeared to be just as dazed as he was. He suddenly grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him into a nearby bathroom. He turned to his new son and explained, "I wanna do something to make this just a little more personal." Draco nodded and waited expectantly.

Remus slipped a small dagger out of his boot. The simple steel blade glinted in the brightly lit room and the stones set in the hilt, rubbed familiarly against his palm.

"Do you trust me?" Remus asked. He received a solemn nod, but Draco swallowed nervously anyway as he eyed the blade. "It's safe." He explained, knowing Draco had the curse on his mind. "Only during the full moon and only from a bite."

Remus held his palm out between them and made a quick slice across the fleshy heel of his hand. His fingers grew rigid as he braced against the sudden, sharp, pain. His blood flowed freely over his palm and oozed between his fingers. With quiet reverence, he took Draco's unresisting hand and repeated the simple procedure over the teen's palm. He pressed their hands together, fingers pointing up, blood mingling and dripping on the floor between them.

"We are seen in the eyes of the Ministry and by our family to be, legally and emotionally, father and son. Now, nature will see us as father and son by blood. Wherever and whenever we are, part of me will always be with you and part of you will always be with me. Even in death, blood is forever." Remus vowed quietly, his eyes burning intensely with fierce pride and overwhelming love. He smiled happily at his new son.

"Dad…" Draco hesitated over the new term of endearment. "Thank you. For everything…for wanting to do this, for wanting me, for loving me." He laughed softly and sniffed. "You gotta teach me how to be that eloquent! And what **_is_** it about you that always makes me want to cry anyway?"

Remus laughed and pulled him into a quick hug and then set to work wrapping Draco's palm with a long strip of bandage.

As they left the bathroom a few minutes later, bandaged and none the worse for wear from the ordeal, Remus asked in mock offense, "When else have I made you cry?"

Draco laughed and as they strolled out the doors of the Ministry and down the street, father and son had a nice long talk.

It was one of those gray, overcast type of days. The residents of Snape Manor were hanging out inside, quite happily ensconced in its warmth, content to watch the rain pelt the window panes and plop mercilessly on the cold, English moors surrounding the Manor.

Siri and Draco had set up chess in the sitting room after Draco had returned from his Auror testing and both were lounging in armchairs within an easy arm's reach of the board. Remus was curled up on the sofa with his hands wrapped around the mug of soup Juno had forced on him, watching the two lazily play chess. Sirius was sprawled over the chair next to him, flipping through a magazine, also with one eye watching the game.

Severus and Juno were in the kitchen. Where Ron, who had also come back after Auror testing, headed first, no doubt for the excessive amount of food in the cupboards.

"Oi! Am I ever glad that's over!" Ron exclaimed as he flopped in an overstuffed chair in the sitting room, balancing a bag of crisps and some Bott's on his stomach.

"How'd you do, Ron?" Siri asked, looking up from the chess board for a moment, still not bothering to move very much.

"Ok…I reckon I was pretty good." He grinned and added, "Don't mean I wanna do it again though…bloody Hell, talk about thorough! I'm exhausted!"

"I know! I really, really do! Draco said from his languid pose over the end of his dad's sofa. He grinned, Slytherin-like, as he took Siri's king. "And that, my friend, would be checkmate!"

"Crap!" Siri mock-frowned, laid back with a hand over his eyes in overdramatic defeat and howled, "That makes four in a row!"

Ron leapt to his feet, crying, "My turn!" Draco was just in time to rescue the beans and crisps from going everywhere and began snacking on his rescue as Ron shoved Siri off his chair and plopped down into it..

Draco chucked the empty wrappers in the direction of the blazing fire and gave Ron a scary, challenging grin. "You're on!" He laughed and started setting up the board again for the fifth time that afternoon.

"So, now that you two are done with Auror stuff and Uncle Remy's more or less better…what should we do? Can't just play chess the whole time." Siri asked as he repositioned himself on the arm of the sofa next to Remus.

"How about you get serious about your animagus training?" Sirius announced, sitting up from his sprawled out position, laying the magazine aside.

"Brilliant! Excellent idea!" Siri exclaimed excitedly. "When can we get started? I've got my books memorized. I think I could do it in my sleep!"

"Me too." Draco laughed at his friend's enthusiasm, ignoring the fact that he was in the same position. "I was hoping we could try it after the holidays were over."

"Hey!" Remus spoke up and uncurled on the sofa. "D'you think I would be able to transform?"

"Er, I don't know." Sirius said, a puzzled frown on his face, trying to hide his concern about whether it might exhaust his friend. "Maybe Sev would know."

"Can't you spell me like we did the kids?" Remus asked curiously.

"Yes we can." Severus answered as he entered the room with Juno and Sonya, who had appeared after seeing her last patient of the day.

"Right now?" Draco piped up expectantly, sitting straight up, with an expression on his face that you might compare to a dog cocking his ears.

"I don't see why not." Severus shrugged elegantly. "You up to it Moony?" He asked, not bothering to mask his concern like Sirius had.

"Who'll cast the spell?" Remus asked, pointedly ignoring the worry.

"Me!" Sirius laughed and jumped to his feet. "And Sev, of course." He winked at the other black-haired man.

"We need a third." Severus raised an eyebrow to Remus in question.

"I think I'd like Dray to do it." Remus said quietly, also standing, stretching out his tense muscles.

Severus looked at Draco, who was fidgeting in his seat.

"What about it Dray? Want in?" Sirius asked, a huge grin on his face.

"Do I?" Draco yelped. "Of course I do! Are we going to do it right now?"

"Sure." Remus shrugged.

"I have to get my wand!" He leapt to his feet to race from the room, but stopped at the door, ran back, hugged Remus, and then raced back out.

The remaining men and the two women, laughed quietly and waited for his return. Severus and Siri, in particular, reflected on the change from the stuck-up, abrasive, Slytherin boy to the elegant, fun-loving and warm-hearted, Slytherin man they were presented with now.

A few moments later, Remus was standing in the center of the room and Draco was barreling through the door, panting slightly after his sprint through the manor.

They were ready to begin.

"Draco do you remember how this works?" Sirius questioned him.

"Yes, sir." Draco nodded. "The incantation is said in the round three times, starting with you. Everyone else has to remain completely quiet until it's all over."

"Do you remember the words?" Severus asked quietly. "They have to be said perfectly and clearly. If you're not sure, practice a few times before we start."

Draco nodded and wiped his hands on his jeans. "Aperio Animagus Verto Mutatio, Remus?" He looked at Severus for confirmation.

"Not quite." Severus smiled. "Aperio _Animagi_ Verto Mutatio, Remus. Try again."

"Um…what will happen if I screw this up during the actual spell casting?" Draco asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing dreadful will happen, you'll just turn Remus into a toad or something." Sirius laughed, shrugging his shoulders dismissively.

"Hey!" Remus cried indignantly, playfully punching Sirius, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"Give it a few tries, Dray." Remus urged. "Make sure you're comfortable and then we'll begin."

"Aye aye, Dad." Draco grinned and gave his dad a mock salute. He was still excited over his recent 'adoption'.

He repeated the spell several times under his breath and when he was ready, he took his place near Remus and nodded. Severus and Sirius took their places and readied their wands.

"Ok. I'll start." Sirius announced. "When I start to say "Animagi' Draco, you start, and then Severus will follow you."

Draco took a quick, deep, breath and let it out and adjusted his grip on his wand. A determined look came over his face and he nodded.

"Remember. Quiet!" Severus warned the others in the room, turning on the old 'Professor Glare' for a moment.

"Ready, Moony?" Sirius tilted his head at his friend.

"Let's do it." Remus ordered and closed his eyes.

"Aperio Animagi Verto Mutatio Remus." Sirius' voice rang clearly in the still air. No one made a sound as Draco joined in with his clear tenor and the silence held as Severus' silky baritone died away on his last round. The familiar purple haze swirled over and around Remus. It moved away and everyone held their breath, waiting to see what it would reveal. Instead, the cloud of glowing purple mist enveloped Remus again and slowly assessed him once more. It hovered for several minutes as if unsure of what to do, occasionally poking a 'finger' of mist at him. Remus looked at Sirius and frowned in question, his brows knit together in confusion. Sirius slowly raised a finger to his lips and indicated that everyone should remain still.

As if coming to a decision, the cloud moved away from Remus and, as with the teens, took shape and circled around the four wizards involved in the spell. It paced a complete circuit before sitting, throwing its head back and howling at an imaginary moon. Remus' animagus was a wolf; a huge, silver wolf. that looked eerily like Moony.

As the howl died in the air, Ron was the first to react. "Merlin's beard! Did you see the size of him? I have never seen a wolf that huge!"

Remus was grinning and babbling like a fool. "He looked like Moony! Did you see? Was he great or what?"

Sonya rushed across the room and hugged him tightly. "He was magnificent, Remy!" She exclaimed, hugging him again as he kissed her nose.

"I guess I'll be needing some of those books, Sev." Remus laughed. "For the first time in more years than I care to count, I have some studying to do!" The next hour or so was spent discussing the recent discovery, the training ahead, and the end of the Auror testing. It was a relaxed afternoon sitting before the fire with nothing to do but enjoy each others' company.

"Good evening." Severus said quietly as he shut the office door.

"Hello, Sev." Sonya stood as he crossed the room. "Why don't we sit by the fire?" She suggested.

"That sounds more comfortable." He agreed, a touch of nervous relief in his voice.

"I wanted to talk with you privately, Sev." She began. "How are you? _Really."_

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Severus was suddenly on guard.

"I worry." She said simply. "You've shouldered a lot of responsibility in the past few months. You've had to cope with a great deal of stress. I guess I just wanted to be sure you were alright, you know?"

Severus sat quietly gazing into the fire for several long moments. His thoughts swirled in his brain. 'I know I need help with this. Maybe I should just get it out in the open and see a fresh perspective.' He reflected.

Sonya waited a few moments longer than she thought was necessary for someone who was fine.

"Tell me, Severus." She ordered softly.

"Well…" He cleared his throat. "First of all, I am exhausted. I can't seem to get caught up with my rest. It's not as bad as it was before I found the cure for Remus, but it's there just the same."

"I know you're eating well enough." Sonya grinned. It was well-known in the Manor that, Severus, Sirius and Ron, all had voracious appetites and rarely had a problem packing away the food unless they were quite ill or recently, in Severus' case, extremely preoccupied with work. "How are you sleeping?"

"Ah." Severus snorted, speaking volumes with the short explosion of air. "I never was one to sleep very soundly, although I tend to need more sleep than most people."

"I'll take it to mean that you aren't getting enough sleep." Sonya observed. "Do you recognize any specific reasons for it? Worry? Disturbing dreams? Sleeping so lightly that the slightest sound wakes you?"

"All of the above." Severus laughed nervously and picked at a fingernail in agitation. He still wasn't comfortable admitting to anything he considered weakness in himself.

"Have you talked to Juno about it?" She asked.

"I don't want to worry her." He grumbled.

"Severus, I meant as your doctor, not as your loved one!" Sonya grinned.

"Either way, no." He said. "I've only told you."

"Okay. There's a start." She made a note on a small sheet of parchment. "We need to see to it that there isn't a medical reason for this. I'll have Juno run a few blood tests and we'll just make sure. You definitely need to get some decent rest. What kinds of things have been on your mind? What do you worry about?"

"Oh….the usual, I guess.. Are the children safe? Is Juno safe? Are any of us safe? Is Voldemort gearing up for war? When will that really blow up? Is Remus going to truly be free of his curse? Is Siri happy? What do I do with myself now? Go back to teaching? Is Albus expecting me to do that? Do I still have a job at Hogwarts? Do I stick with research and discovery and move on to the next problem? Is that possible considering the 'less than warm' reception I get from the Ministry, despite Arthur's support? Should I retire completely? And that bothers me, you know I need to be busy."

"The usual?" Sonya was flabbergasted. "You have all of that on your mind all of the time?"

"Day and night." He nodded.

"Merlin, Sev! No wonder you can't sleep!" Sonya exclaimed. "Why on Earth didn't you come to me?"

"I didn't want to burden you." He said simply. "You have a full case load as it is and you had Remus you were worried about. I thought I could handle it."

"Well, it's obvious you aren't handling it at all. You look like Hell!" Severus sighed deeply and nodded.

"Why don't we tackle these one at a time and try to ease your mind a little bit?" She suggested. He nodded in agreement. "First, the issue of our safety. What worries you specifically? Anything in particular stand out that maybe we could help with by changing the way we behave? Do we do things in such a way that you're alarmed?"

"No…..it's nothing specific." His hand fluttered dismissively. "It'll be something like, for instance, Sirius, Dray and Ron leaving the grounds for the Ministry. I worry about them being ambushed or possibly getting hurt during testing. I worry that the wards on the estate won't hold up under a concentrated attack." He spoke softly but Sonya could feel the tension in the room increase.

"Alright." She stalled, thinking. "First off, do some breathing exercises. You're creating too much pressure in here." She waited while he took a few deep breaths, letting them out slowly.

"That's good." She soothed. "I'm not sure what can be done about worrying when we go off grounds. Just remind yourself that everyone is highly skilled and well-trained. Try to find reassurance with that. As for the wards on the estate, if you'd like, we could take the time to strengthen them. We could add some new strands from Siri, Draco and Ron, as well. Would that help?"

"I think so, yes." He admitted as he conjured a glass of water and took a long drink.

"I wasn't aware you were capable of such concentrated free-spelling!" She remarked in surprise. She knew he had a vague mastery, such as illuminating or darkening a room, but something as specific as a glass of water was pretty powerful magic.

"I wasn't." He blinked in surprise as he stared at the glass in his hand. "I just seemed to be able to use it without a second thought."

"I want to check into that in more detail." She stated, scribbling on her parchment again. "First, let's get through this."

"Do you think Siri is happy? Well-adjusted?" He blurted suddenly.

"Siri is doing great, Sev." Sonya squeezed his arm to assure him. "He's not having any problems. He's happy. He's settled. Relax." Severus nodded and smiled in relief.

"What's this about not knowing what to do with yourself?" She asked next.

"I feel like I've done what was expected of me. I've done all I can as a spy. I've prepared my son to the best of my ability to face his mortal enemy. I've cured Remus and consequently I will help countless others like him. I can't help wondering, 'What now? What do I contribute? What am I worth?'

"I see." She grinned. "You, my friend, are suffering from an identity crisis. You just defined yourself by everyone else's expectations. What does Severus expect? What does **_Severus_** want?" She paused to let him think about that a moment.

"Sev, I know that an income is not a pressing matter. So, you don't have to look so critically at being a provider. **_Now_** is your chance to take a step back. Be a little selfish! Indulge **_Severus_** for the first time in too many years! What do **_you_** want? Where do you see yourself being the happiest?"

"I…" He began.

"No. Don't say anything. Take time. Think of any and every interest you've ever had. It's time to stop being what everyone else expects you to be, love." She said softly. "Severus Snape has come in from the cold and now it's time for you to find out who **_you_** expect you to be."

He sat there for the longest time after Sonya grew quiet. His thoughts of his life flashed rapidly through his mind. All of the major events were coloured by someone else's ideas for him, even his marriage to Lily and the birth of his son, were tainted by the life he was expected to live.

His eyes grew brighter as they filled with tears, but his chin lifted and he looked at her almost defiantly and nodded.

"You're right." He agreed. "It is an identity crisis. Time for me to figure out who I want to be now that I'm all grown up." He laughed briefly and she smiled.

"Let's discuss Voldemort a little bit." She moved on, knowing he wouldn't appreciate any gestures of sympathy at all. "You mentioned worrying about him and the coming conflict. Are you concerned about Siri's part in it or is there more to it than that?"

"No, it isn't that." Severus began, hesitated, then began again. "Well, it is. I am worried about Siri, of course, scared to death about him, but this is more to do with me."

"Explain it to me." Sonya shifted to get more comfortable and waited for him to gather his thoughts.

"For half of my life, I have been close to Voldemort. I've been privy to his plans, observed his motivation and I've been able to protect those I could because of that." He said quietly, reflecting on his past. "Now, I am no longer involved and I am left guessing where he will go and what he will do next. I have no idea who I need to protect or how or when. Does that make sense?" He asked suddenly.

"It makes perfect sense, Sev." Sonya reassured him. "How do you feel about all of it?"

"I am surprised at the sense of loss I'm feeling." He admitted. "I know that I am much better off with the way things are, but I was a part of something important and I've lost that. It disturbs me."

"What exactly disturbs you?" Sonya asked.

"This will sound insane, I'm sure." He laughed and shook his head. "But it wasn't always bad, you know? You weren't part of his Inner Circle as I was, so you may not be able to relate, but he did have a knack for charming you. He knew when to lavish you with praise. Even though I knew….**_I knew…_**he was evil and had to be destroyed…I was drawn in by his show of approval. I miss that too. Sickening as it sounds, he gave me exactly what I needed in those fragile moments of self-doubt." He looked steadily at her and studied her face for a reaction. When she didn't comment and appeared lost in her own thoughts, he spoke quietly. "Perhaps you do understand after all."

"I…Ach!" She exclaimed, grabbing her arm as it suddenly felt as if it were on fire.

"Speak of the devil." Severus growled, clutching at his own forearm, the pain burning intensely. They remained silent until the burning pain slowly faded to a dull ache.

"Shall I make us some tea?" Sonya whispered when she had recovered sufficiently.

"Tea would be grand." Severus nodded, absently rubbing his arm. When she had handed him a cup and settled back in her chair, he asked softly, "What drew you to him? Did you believe in his vision or were you one of the lost?"

"Turning the tables on me, **_doctor_**?" Sonya smiled briefly.

"I was merely curious." Severus replied. "If you don't wish to speak of it then we won't."

After several long moments spent gathering her thoughts, she drew a deep breath and began. "I was always one of those children left standing on the outside looking in. You know? Always lonely, always alone. I had never figured out how to make friends and I had very few. The older I became, the worse it was for me. With the pressure of being a teenager, acceptance became all important. My feelings of being unacceptable, unwanted, left out, increased exponentially." She took a sip of her tea and pushed on.

"I had Juno. She cared a great deal about me and she tried to help. You know her!" Sonya laughed. "But you also know how the teen-aged mind works. She is the best friend I could ever hope to have, but at that time, I couldn't see it. I was restless and looking for more." Severus nodded, took a drink of his tea and waited for her to speak.

"Then, along came Lucius Malfoy." She lowered her head as shame filled her senses. "I was vulnerable and he was gorgeous and he was interested in me! How could I resist? He was smooth. He said and did all the right things and I fell in love with the charming bastard. It was subtle, the way he seduced me to the Dark. His logic always soothed any doubts I had. 'How could it be so wrong if he could explain it to me so clearly?' This went on for months. He even managed to charm my parents! He had all of us fooled…except for Juno. She never fell for his act, not even a sliver of doubt. It nearly ruined our friendship."

"Soon, Luc was pushing me to join them. He spoke of power and recognition and acceptance by the wizarding population. He painted glorious visions of being accepted and adored by all and I fell in, hook, line and sinker. He knew what I was craving and he was dangling the bait. I was sixteen when I became involved with Luc. I was seventeen when he convinced me to join the Death Eaters and by the time I was eighteen, I knew it had all been a lie."

She took a deep breath and looked up to see Severus' dark eyes riveted on her. She had his full attention, but as she studied his gaze, she could see he wasn't making any judgments. He was curious. She could see that, but she could also see something else in those endless tunnels. He was furious! She was taken aback by it and wondered if she had said something to offend him.

"I…" She faltered, as she realized his anger and hesitated saying any more, but felt compelled to ask. "Have I made you angry?"

He blinked and a shadow crossed his face. "Oh….No. You haven't made me angry. I am angry, the story, you know. I was thinking about Lucius. Please, continue." He gestured and sat back in his chair, willing himself to relax.

"As I said, by the time I was eighteen, I realized I had made a mistake. I went to Juno and together we tried to figure out a way to get me out of the situation. In the meantime, I attended meetings and tried to make it through. One night, after a particularly horrifying Muggle torture session, I found myself wandering through an old neglected graveyard. I sat beneath this old dead oak and I cried for that family and I knew I had to get out of that mess. I slowly became aware that I wasn't alone. I never heard him approach. To this day, I have no idea who he was, other than a fellow Death Eater. I have romantically dubbed him my Angel in Black." She laughed at her silly, idealistic, notion.

"He was wearing all black and his face was covered with his mask. He was cautious, not sure of the reasons for my grief. He stood silently watching me for the longest time. I became aware of his presence and looked up at him. I don't recall all he said, but he questioned my reasons for my tears and he assured me that I had nothing to fear from him. I was free to speak my mind without worrying that I would be turned over to the Dark Lord. I still hesitated saying anything. Fear of punishment was an ever present companion as you well know." Severus nodded, a small smile on his face.

"I told him that I felt I had made a grave mistake and that I wasn't sure what to do about it. He quietly asked me if I wished to get away and start over. I nodded silently. He reached in his pocket and took a small scrap of parchment from it and handed it to me. I looked at it and turned it over. It was blank and I looked curiously up at him. I wished he hadn't kept his face covered. I wanted to know who was doing this for me. He nodded at me and said, 'Mention this to no one, or you'll get us both killed.' It was a portkey and the next thing I knew, I was landing at Professor Dumbledore's feet. It's a shame, but I never got to thank him and I never found out who he was. I owe him my life and I wish I could let him know." She grew silent and Severus' smile grew wider.

"You just did." He said softly. "Your Angel in Black… was me."

Sonya's mouth dropped open in surprise and then snapped shut in annoyance. "I don't know why I never made the association. I should have! It is so obvious to me now." She crossed to him and wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug. "Thank you, Severus. I owe you so much. I truly feel you saved my life that night. I'll be forever grateful to you for giving me a second chance. Thank you so much." She kissed his cheek and he hugged her close for a moment.

"It was the one thing that gave me pleasure in all I was having to do." He admitted. "Every time I sent someone, young or old, to Albus, I felt as if my sacrifices were worth it."

Sonya settled back in her seat. "Why did you turn to the Dark?" She asked, her head tilted curiously to the side.

Severus stretched his legs out before him and smiled. "That is a misconception that has been allowed to grow and flourish. I never joined forces with Voldemort. I never turned to the Dark. I went in with a purpose and that purpose was to spy for Albus Dumbledore and the Light. I was a member of the Order by the time I was sixteen. Albus recognized the benefits I could bring and pulled me into the Order. I was the youngest member ever to officially join. I went into the Death Eater ranks and took this mark willingly. I was a Slytherin and Lucius Malfoy was gathering more and more of the students in, not just Slytherins either. That year, almost every single Slytherin in seventh year and a few in sixth, joined Voldemort and took the Mark. Albus was alarmed and that was when he pulled me to his side and told me that he knew that the Dark was gaining power. He challenged me to hold myself above that. Not that I want to make him out to be as manipulative as Voldemort, but he, in his way, seduced me to the Light just as surely as Voldemort and the Death Eaters seduced many to the Dark. The next thing I knew, I was helping to spread the belief that James and I had a major falling out. It started as a bad joke pulled by Sirius and escalated into a major feud over Lils. The school was buzzing with the news that we had split ranks and the door was opened for me to approach Lucius. I told him the whole 'tragic' story. How Sirius Black had nearly gotten me killed. I refused to reveal what had happened, citing that it was too upsetting to talk about. I had to be careful to keep Remy's secret too, even though the supposed near miss was going to be used as a back-up if needed. I quickly went on to tell him how James had secretly obsessed over Lily and had, bit by bit, stolen her away from me. He fell for it and I was in. My life as a spy began. I soon caught Voldemort's attention with my potion's skills and by the time I was 21, I was a member of the Inner Circle. I led my double life and walked a fine line. The stress was getting to be too much for Lily and we fought just before she was killed. I never saw her alive again."

"I learned at the last moment that James and Lily had been betrayed and that Voldemort was going after them and my son. I knew that James had planned on Sirius being the Secret Keeper. None of us knew that Sirius had convinced James to use Peter instead. I truly thought all these years, as did Remus, that Sirius had caused those deaths. I was captured by Aurors as I tried to follow Voldemort. I tried desperately to get them to go to the house, but they refused to believe me. I was thrown in Azkaban and if it hadn't been for Albus, I never would have had a chance. He came to my defense and gave evidence attesting to my innocence. No charges were ever brought against me and I remained secure as a spy for the Order."

"Lucius congratulated me on my ability to pull the wool over the eyes of the 'barmy old fool'. I played along and settled into my life as Potion's Professor at Hogwarts… and watched… and waited. In the meantime, Albus helped me to get my Master's Certificate."

"Voldemort had killed my family when I was seventeen. As a reward for my loyal services, he sent me home for a little vacation, knowing what I would find when I returned." He bitterly revealed. "Then, after James and Lily were killed, little by little, I closed myself off. I convinced myself that Siri was better off where he was, that Lily's family would raise him properly. I became a monster. I admit it. I have done things in my life that will never be atoned for, but I know that I had to do it as surely as I know I have to breathe." He grew quiet and stared into the fire.

"No regrets?" Sonya asked softly.

He took a deep breath and his eyes narrowed. "Yes, I have some regrets. For one, I should have tried to find a way to get back to Lils and tell her that I would always love her. I will, you know? It doesn't take anything away from how I feel about Juno. I will love her forever too. But I should never have let the fight between the Light and the Dark come between me and my family. Another regret I will have is that I didn't believe Remus and Sirius when they tried to tell me the truth about Peter. I have no real excuse for it other than the fact that my wife and best friend were dead and my son and I hated each other and I had focused all that blame on Sirius. I couldn't handle the thought that I had been mistaken for all those years. I regret that I had forgotten how to trust what I knew to be facts and to trust those I knew were my friends. The biggest regret that will haunt me for the rest of my days, is what I ultimately did to my son. It is all my fault that he was raised under those conditions and made to suffer the way he had. I should have brought him home as soon as I settled in Hogwarts and gave him a proper, loving family. He was right when he asked why no one ever checked. Why didn't we ever make sure?"

"Are things back to rights for the three of you now? Have the Marauders repaired the damage and made it better?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, we're tight." Severus grinned. "It's as if, once we talked and it all came out in the open and we all finally listened to what the others were saying, it all melted away. What was left was a solid friendship that, despite everything, had survived it all."

"I'm happy for all of you." Sonya smiled. "I think all of you have been alone for too long and it's good to see you pull together as a family. I am also happy to see that you and Siri have become so close. You've both worked very hard to repair the damage and form a loving relationship. I'm proud of both of you"

"We are an odd bunch, aren't we?" Severus laughed. "But, you're right. We are a family. There isn't any other word for it." They sat silently for several moments, reflecting on the revealing conversation, knowing they had just become more like family as well and Severus was filled with that familiar warmth that he was still getting used to. "I think I am ready to go and seek out the rest of our family. How about you?"

"I think it is an excellent idea." Sonya grinned and they made their way to the other end of the manor.

The group of fifty or so, specially chosen Death Eaters, shifted nervously, robes rustling, as they anxiously awaited their Lord's appearance. They were gathered in the Grand Ballroom of the crumbling carcass that was once known as Riddle Manor. It had, in a former life, been a sight to see, with its ornate workings, richly painted, tapestry covered walls and crystal chandeliers. Now it was a mere skeleton of the beauty it had been. However, the room was still adorned with its garish Christmas finery. The new, throne-like chair, placed high on a platform at one end of the room, was a recent addition. A gift the maniac had bestowed upon himself this year.

The Inner Circle, twelve trusted and proven loyal, Death Eaters, had been ordered to appear. They were instructed to bring with them, three, top-ranking, minions from their ranks. These forty-eight were accompanied by another man, who had been selected for his skills with ward breaking.

The Dark Lord appeared through a door near the front of the room and silence settled immediately among those gathered. They dropped to their knees before him.

He seemed to float as he glided across the room to take to his throne, gracefully arranging his robes around him. He looked out over those gathered and they collectively held their breath. His eyes narrowed and his face twisted into an annoyed grimace.

They knew better than to make a sound and waited with an odd mix of horror, admiration, adoration and anticipation. He looked out over his flock and his eyes narrowed even more. He was not pleased with the substitutions he had been forced to make last summer after Severus and his brat had managed to lock away his most trusted, most loyal, servants. He missed Lucius Malfoy the most of all. The man was as brilliant, cunning and ruthless as he, himself, was.

'Although,' He amended as his gaze traveled to Peter and Grigori. 'these two are proving to be quite dependable. I think they were excellent choices to advance in my ranks.'

"You may rise." Voldemort commanded. "It pleases me to see that you remember your place. This evening, I have called you here for several reasons. First, I am expecting good news concerning breaking the wards on Snape Manor. Then, I will reveal our newest plan of action for capturing Severus' doctor friend." He allowed a small moment of murmuring amongst them before pushing on. "Lastly, we will discuss freeing our friends who are imprisoned in Azkaban."

"Mr. Gould, I await your good news." He announced. "Tell me, how did you finally manage to break the wards placed on Snape Manor?" He waved for the man to step forward and he stood to meet him.

Zaccheus Gould knelt before his Lord and kissed his filthy hems. He knew as soon as he spoke that his life would be over.

"My Lord," He began. "We have not been able to break through. The Manor is protected by ancient spells, some of which we have never seen before. I suspect they were created by Artemis Snape and therefore will never be broken"

"Unacceptable!" Voldemort shrieked. Unsatisfied with the report, he proceeded to harshly delve into the man's mind. "Legilimens!" He shouted angrily.

Gould wasn't prepared for the sudden invasion and fell forward with a surprised screech. He was helpless as the evil wizard ran rampant through his mind, sifting and searching for some forgotten clue, some idea that might give him what he wished. He withdrew as suddenly as he had entered and Gould lay gasping and trembling on the floor at Voldemort's feet.

With unchecked fury, Voldemort cast Crucio on the already weakened man. His agonized screams echoed off the high ceiling and bounced off the crumbling walls. Those gathered wished to the Gods that they could cover their ears or do **_something _**to make it through the horror. Soon enough, the silence they craved was given as the man died, a soft gurgling noise the last sound he made. In his fury, Voldemort continued to hold the curse for several long minutes after the man had died.

Shaking his shoulders back and shrugging his robes into place, he muttered, "I cannot tolerate incompetence." He shifted his robes and sat once more.

"On to other business!" He announced, the man at his feet already forgotten. "Those of you gathered here have been specifically chosen for this assignment by your group leaders. Your failure is their failure, your success, theirs to share as well. I am confident you will not disappoint me."

"After much thought and careful consideration, I have decided on our best course of action in encouraging Severus' lady friend to join us for a little vacation." He boasted. "We will set up around the clock watches. You will work in teams and when this woman turns up, you will bring her to me….unharmed! Your group leaders will set up shift assignments and inform you of your duties."

"Lastly, we need to formulate a plan to raid Azkaban Prison. I feel it is vital that we rescue our brothers and free them from the torment they are suffering, all thanks to Severus and his offspring." Voldemort stood and paced back and forth before them, muttering under his breath, waving his arms in agitation. Occasionally a word here or there could be understood….'Lie to me….I'll show him…mess with me...insufferable brat.' The man was clearly off his rocker and those gathered shifted nervously again and waited.

"Grigori, I believe you are best suited to organize this rescue." He suggested, turning suddenly and addressing the startled older man.

"Thank you, My Lord." Grigori agreed. Recovering quickly, he bowed deeply, knowing he really didn't have any choice in the matter.

"You may choose whatever methods you deem necessary and gather whomever you see fit to assist you." Voldemort allowed magnanimously, making it very clear how desperately he wanted Lucius Malfoy freed from the fortress.

"Thank you, My Lord. You are most kind." Grigori bowed again, daring a quick look at Peter. "If it pleases, I wish to have Peter with me. We work quite well together."

"Very well." Voldemort's attention snapped to the rat. "You will do this."

"Yes, My Lord." Peter bowed. "Thank you, My Lord."

"I expect results. Do not fail me." Voldemort threatened menacingly. "The consequences could be……disastrous."

The insane monster called the meeting to a close and after another hem-kissing session, the Death Eaters apparated away, leaving the twelve from the Inner Circle to set up shift assignments. They would receive their schedules by owl and report for duty at their appointed times.

After dinner that evening, the family had broken away to different parts of the manor. Sev and Sonya had gone to her office for an informal session. Juno disappeared to the study to write up some notes for Sev's journal while her thoughts were still fresh in her mind. Draco and Remus had wandered off for parts unknown, with no real plan of action. Ron had retired to his rooms to do some letter-writing that he had seriously neglected.

Siri and his namesake remained behind in the comfortable warmth of the sitting room. They were flopped out over the sofas, magazines and wrappers from assorted snacks, littered the floor around them.

They were currently discussing the dangerous and potentially fatal position they were in. Not just the eclectic Snape family, but the wizarding world in general. While it was true that these were some of the happiest times of their lives, the looming threat of all-out war over-shadowed them.

"We have a meeting with the Order in a few days. I think we'll all feel safer once we've organized our troops." Sirius said with a frown. "I feel like we're waiting for something now……..like the end of the world as we know it is about to be decided."

"In a sense, we are waiting for that." Siri said gravely, wise beyond his years. "Even if we come away from the meeting with encouraging results, we mustn't become complacent. People did that when he fell the last time and the Ministry's arrogance and refusal to see the truth, put us all in danger."

"Very true. It's a shame that we have these conversations at all. Most of our lives have been shadowed by sadness." Sirius spoke softly, a haunted look flickered over his features. "I hope there will be children born soon who will never know war and that those old enough to be aware, will soon forget."

"Our entire world, all our lives, has been tainted, nearly destroyed, by one man's megalomaniacal, insane, insecure attitude. Why? It's stupid! War is stupid." Siri spat vehemently.

"Insecure?" Sirius looked puzzled. "I've heard a lot of words to describe the bastard, but…insecure? That's a new one."

"Voldemort…Tom Riddle, is half Muggle. I think being raised in a Muggle orphanage did a lot of damage. I think he became vengeful and being in Slytherin didn't help his attitude toward Muggles and therefore, non-purebloods. Hence his irrational need to destroy them, even though he was one himself!" Siri reflected further. "He reminds me of Adolf Hitler…a Muggle dictator who tortured and killed anyone who didn't fit his idea of the perfect human being. He was responsible for wiping out millions of people simply because they were the wrong color, wrong religion or they lived their life differently than his ideal. If they didn't fit the mold, they were history. But the kicker is this, he, himself, didn't fit the ideal."

"That's not what scares me though." He continued softly. "It's true enough that there have been the odd few, such as Hitler and Voldemort, that have a few loose screws. What terrifies me is how they manage to lure so many followers. It's as if they cast Imperius over these people and they follow them, full of blind faith and utter devotion. It's filthy and sick!" He said flatly, disgust in his voice and on his face.

Sirius, who had taken Muggle studies and read a book Remus had about Hitler, thought about the comparisons Siri had made between the two men. 'He is right. He shouldn't even have to be able to make that comparison.' He once again found himself angry over the senseless situation.

"Unh!" Sirius' attention snapped to Siri, who had the heel of his hand pressed to his scar.

"Speak of the devil." Siri snarled. "Let's see what you're up to, eh, Tom?"

The two men hurried to the safe room and it sealed them in. Siri sat cross-legged in the center of the room and closed his eyes.

Sirius perched on the arm of a chair and watched closely as he felt Siri's magic begin to thrum.

Siri carefully approached the thread he knew to be linked to Voldemort's mind. It was always an angry, glowing red. He imagined himself being invisible and slowly guided himself along it, taking care not to connect to it in any way, tipping Voldemort off to his presence. When he reached the center of Voldemort's mind, the chilling demeanor it carried washed over him and back in the manor, he shivered.

He could see as if through Voldemort's eyes and a small part of his mind marveled at that. This was the first time he had dared come this far. He settled himself quietly and observed.

There was a Death Eater meeting in progress, but it was different. There weren't very many present and his curiosity was piqued. Things were definitely going badly for the Death Eater who kneeled before the evil maniac. He was currently being interrogated by the snake-faced menace.

Voldemort asked him about his success in penetrating the wards around the manor.

'The manor?' Thought Siri. 'Snape Manor!' He realized.

Sirius could only look on with concern as expressions and emotions flickered over his Godson's face as he reacted to what he was experiencing. He understood the benefits to be gained from Siri putting himself through this, but hated it even more that Siri felt it was necessary.

Voldemort was obviously not satisfied with the man; 'Zaccheus Gould'. Siri stored the name away in his mind. Voldemort proceeded to harshly delve into the man's mind using Legilimency. Siri quickly learned where his father's early techniques originated and was never happier to know that Severus was a 'kinder, gentler' wizard these days.

From his vantage point in the Dark Lord's mind, Siri was able to witness the same thoughts and memories of the man's life as Voldemort would. The words and images flowed past in a rush before suddenly halting as Voldemort detected something of interest.

Siri found himself staring as a scene unfolded before him. He watched as a team of black-robed figures fired spells at a magical barrier he recognized as the one surrounding his home. None of them penetrated the wards and the man currently on his knees before Voldemort, was directing the challenge. After several failed attempts, which only caused injury to his team, he apparated away, infuriated, and left his colleagues to follow.

Siri was jerked out of the image so suddenly, he would have fallen over if he had physical form. As it was, his real form, seated in the manor, swayed back and forth and his head felt muddled.

His vision cleared and he was back in the cold, dingy room most of the Revels were held in. His foggy mind was shattered by sudden, blinding pain as the man was subjected to Crucio.

Burning pain flooded his body and he fell back into himself, the link broken. He lay writhing and screaming in agony on the floor. He thought, surely, his bones and muscles must be imploding on themselves, crushing and cramping his nerves. Just as he thought he was about to die, his mind separated from his body and he lost consciousness.

He awoke to find himself lying on a sofa that hadn't been there when they entered the room and Sirius close by with his wand out, unsure of 'who' would awaken. His Godfather quietly summoned a bowl of water and a cloth when he realized that it was Siri and therefore, that he was safe. He placed the cool cloth on Siri's forehead, already throbbing and splitting with a migraine.

"Thanks Padfoot." Siri croaked. He mentally rolled his eyes at the rawness of his throat and the taste of bile in his mouth. He really felt that his voice and throat had suffered enough. "How long was I out?" He asked, making to rise and Sirius pressed him back onto the sofa.

"About half an hour, I'd say." He answered. "The meeting is over, I take it?" He pulled the armchair up closer and settled on it.

"I guess so…" He replied. "I blacked out before I could see any more. Damn it! We need that information!"

"Don't beat yourself up, Pup. You did great." Sirius soothed as he wrung out the cloth and wiped Siri's mouth.

"Oh no! I didn't throw up on you, did I?" He cried, a flush of embarrassment colouring his cheeks.

"Don't worry about it." Sirius shrugged. "I like taking care of you, never really had the chance." He lovingly brushed the hair away from Siri's face.

"Still embarrassing." Siri grumbled as he settled back into his pillows.

"Remus, Sev, James and me, were in the hospital wing so often with each other that we have all been puked on, bled on and Merlin knows what, more times than we can count." He said, settling back in his chair. "So think nothing of this."

"Do you mean for Remus' transformations?" Siri asked curiously.

"Err…..well, yeah, but that was only two days out of the month. Remus never really got sick like the rest of us because of his werewolf immune system. Peter, the rat, was the one in there with the flu and every bug that came around." Sirius explained, his voice growing bitter as he spoke of the traitor.

"What about the rest of you?" Siri asked, loving the stories about the Marauders' school days, even if Peter was involved.

"Anything and everything, really. A mix of curses, jinxes, spells, concussions, Quidditch, the odd bug here and there, most of which we subjected ourselves to!" Sirius laughed suddenly. "And let's not forget the occasional night of getting wasted in Hogsmeade!"

"Somehow, I don't really see my dad, or Remus, getting thoroughly pissed." Siri grinned.

"Ah, but this was before everything went to Hell. Your dad enjoyed a good drink. Remus too, but again, with his werewolf physiology, he could hold it a lot better than the rest of us." Sirius chuckled. "You'll have to ask him sometime about how many times he dragged or carried one of us back to the castle or put us to bed. I sure don't remember, I was usually unconscious at the time. A bit unfair on him, I suppose, but he never failed to rub it in on the morning after!"

"I never thought about how much Remus stands to lose by losing Moony." Siri murmured thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure if he'll lose any of it, his sense of smell, his keen hearing or his strength. I think his body is so adapted to that physiology, that it is somehow ingrained." Sirius speculated. "I mean, we can only guess, but his strength and stamina are already on par with the rest of us and he's still recovering."

"You know….it's really odd seeing you this serious." Siri reflected.

"I know how to take things seriously!" Sirius grinned. "It is my name, you know! And speaking of seriousness, we better get you out of here so your Mum can have a look at you. Give her a field day, someone to fuss over." Sirius said as he helped Siri get up.

"I'm fine. I just need a pain reliever." Siri dismissed, but Sirius didn't let go of him as they wound their way through the corridors in search of Juno.

They found her in the kitchen, baking cookies. They had house elves to take care of the running of the manor, but Juno insisted there was something about cooking for her family that gave her a lot of pleasure. She felt that the time and effort that went into making someone's favorite treat was a way to show that they were loved and cared about and there was nothing better than that.

"Siri?" She asked when she turned around, a worried frown immediately gracing her face. "Are you alright? What happened? You look a bit off."

"I'm fine, Mum. A trip into Voldie's mind went a bit wrong." He dismissed, trying to evade the fussing he knew was going to come.

The door on the other side of the kitchen swung open and Remus appeared.

"Mum! Stop fussing!" Siri cried as he backed away from his mother.

"Ah ha! I see she has found someone else to make a fuss over. Finally!" Remus grinned as he leaned against the counter.

Juno turned around and glared at him and advanced towards him, hand out ready to check his temperature and vitals.

"I didn't mean it! We all appreciate it, Juno, we really do!" He exclaimed and took her hand in his to fend her off.

"Yeah, Mum. I love the attention." Siri gave her a hug from behind. "Can I have a Head Ache potion now? Please?" He pleaded.

"Of course, love. What happened?" She asked as she went to a cupboard and rummaged around in it.

"Yeah, she's right. You look a bit off. You alright?" Remus queried, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine." Siri said, rubbing his head. "Voldemort just had a meeting and I attended to see what he was up to. He cast Crucio a little bit forcefully and I passed out. Now I have a massive headache. I found out there was a team of Death Eaters trying to crack the wards around the manor."

"Oh dear. Sev will have to be told." Juno remarked, a note of worry in her voice. Siri nodded as he downed his potion, visibly relaxing as relief swept through his head.

"Juno. Where are the Pepper-Up potions? And the Fever Reducers?" Remus asked.

"Why? Don't you feel well?" She asked, brow furrowing in concern.

"Not for me. For Draco. I think the Auror testing took it out of him and he caught the flu. You wanna check it out? I think it's just that, but…" Remus said with the conviction of a father.

"Of course. I'll not be just a minute. " She finished up what she had been doing and turned the oven off. She grabbed the requested potions, kissed Siri on the head and followed Remus to Draco's room.

They found him curled up, asleep on the bed.

Juno cast a quick scan over him and confirmed what Remus had suspected. "Do you know what to do?" She asked.

Remus nodded and perched on the edge of the bed. He lovingly stroked his sick child's head and felt his cheek to judge the intensity of his fever.

"You probably shouldn't be in here. Your treatments weaken your own immune system. If you get this, you could be back in bed yourself for a while." She said, looking at him with concern shining in her blue eyes.

"I know. It's worth it. I don't care." He said. Juno smiled and nodded, already knowing the answer before she spoke. She walked out and quietly closed the door behind her, leaving the pair alone together.

Draco blinked sleepily a few minutes after the door clicked shut and immediately wished he hadn't.

:Dad, I don't feel bery well." He moaned, his brain felt too big for his head and his nose was all stuffy.

"I know. You have the flu again. Juno said it's just because of all of the stress and exhaustion from Auror testing. Fluids and bed rest, as usual." Remus ordered.

"Hnnnh!" Draco moaned.

"I'm here. I'll take care of you." Remus soothed as he brushed the hair back from Draco's forehead.

"Dad! You can't! You'll get sick again." Draco tried to push Remus away from him. "I dobn't want you to be ill."

"Don't worry! This is my job. I have always taken care of other people. I hate being helpless, so I'd rather take care of you now, than leave you to suffer alone. I won't get sick. I promise." Remus reassured him as he settled back against the headboard.

"But…" Draco began as flashes of Remus lying, pale as death, rushed through his mind. It was his main recurring nightmare now.

"No buts. I'm good at this. Trust me!" Remus exclaimed. "In school, if anyone got sick or hurt, which we managed to do an awful lot for only five people, we took care of each other. There was only so much that Madam Pomfrey, or anyone else, could do. The rest was left up to us. Why do you think Severus and Sirius knew how to take care of me when….after the transformation?"

"Oh. I guess I always thoubght it was you in the hosbital wing all the time." Draco frowned in confusion.

"Mmm, two days every month, but rarely in between. The others were always getting colds, bludgers to the head, what have you. I've been puked on, snotted on, bled on and Merlin knows what else. So have the rest. You ask any of them." Remus said with a laugh.

"Reabby?" Draco asked, realizing how little he knew of his 'family's' past life.

"Yeah, really. I'll tell you some stories, but for now…" He trailed off as he lay his wrist against Draco's forehead. "You're running a fever. You want a Cooling Potion?" Draco nodded.

"Wait there." Remus ordered as he stood. "What about Pepper-Up?" He asked, turning back to look at his son, only to see him shaking his head determinedly.

"I hate it too." Remus laughed, retrieving the potion. He helped Draco drink it down and then handed him a tissue for his nose. Draco blew his nose loudly before flopping back on his pillows, curling up, trying to find a cool spot for his cheek. "Aww……come here." Remus ordered as he settled against the headboard. Draco snuggled against him and rested his cheek on Remus' chest. Remus cast a mild cooling charm over himself and Draco sighed in relief.

"Dhmphh eber leeb." Draco mumbled into his shirt.

"What was that?" Remus inquired.

"Don't eber leeb me." Draco repeated slowly, sounding very congested.

"I'll be here 'til you get better. Okay?" Remus assured him, stroking his hair.

"I mean eber." Draco demanded.

"Why would I leave? I'm not going anywhere." Remus reassured him, his forehead wrinkling in confusion. "You don't need to ask."

Draco nodded and whispered, "Nightmbare."

Remus twisted around so he could see his face better and repeated, "Nightmare? You're having nightmares?"

"You get reabby sick…and you…you have to stay in bed and you look reabby, reabby poorly and you're so pale. Everyobne tiptoes aroubd you, like they're afraid you'll break. I'm screambing at them to stob it, but they won't and it's horrible. It was like before you went into the comba….and then just after you woke up. You look like you're in so bmuch pain. And then…then Juno, or sombetimes Sonya, tells me that you habe to go away, for a bery long time….and then, then you're gone! The bed's embty and nothing sbmells like you, or…" Draco stopped and buried his face in the covers. Remus sat for a moment, in shocked silence. 'Was that what it was like when he was near dying? Was this what his son had feared the most?'

He shook himself briefly and turned his shaking son to face him. "Dray, look. I'm right here. I'm okay, or at least I will be. I won't leave you." He murmured, rubbing Draco's back. The teen wrapped his arms around Remus' thin torso and fisted his hand in his shirt

"You're too thin." Draco grumbled from where his face was pressed to Remus' abdomen.

"Don't you worry about me. I'm fine. You just worry about getting better." Remus ordered. They remained that way throughout the night. Remus taking care of his son, and Draco, finally knowing how it felt to have a real father.

As Juno descended the stairs after leaving Remus to care for his son on his own, she met up with Severus, who was ascending from the Main Hall, just returning from his session with Sonya.

"Just the lady I've been looking for!" He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, lightly kissing her nose.

"How'd it go?" She asked, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"It was……..enlightening." He smiled softly. "Sonya asks if you will run some blood tests on me, just to be sure everything is okay." He added, handing her the scrap of parchment Sonya had scribbled on earlier.

She took it, a frown of concern shadowing her face. "Make sure everything is okay?" She repeated as she read the orders. "What's the problem, Sev?"

"I don't think it's anything to really worry about. Talking with Sonya helped. I've been having trouble sleeping and she just wants to make sure there isn't anything medically causing it." He assured her.

"Why are you having trouble sleeping?" She pressed as she broke from his embrace and continued her descent. He followed behind her and explained.

"I just seem to have a lot on my mind. I worry, you **_know_** that." He grumbled. "Just lately, I can't seem to shut it off and I am exhausted and losing sleep over it."

"I wish you'd have come to me sooner." She argued. "We could have maybe done something before it got to this point. Let's go in the room next to Remus' and we'll take a blood sample, but I'm also doing a full diagnostic scan. No arguments!" She shook her finger at him and he knew better than to fuss.

She had him settle on the end of the bed and relax while she drew three vials of blood for testing. When she had completed that, she had him lay back on the bed and she began a full scale diagnostic scan.

As she finished her first pass, Severus flashed her a grin and said, "Well, am I going to live, doc?"

She frowned and moved back to the head of the bed and began the scan again.

"What?" Severus was immediately worried. She didn't look too happy. "Is something wrong?"

She didn't answer, but turned and retrieved a different diagnostic wand and began again.

"Juno!" Severus snapped. "You're beginning to worry me! What is it?"

"I'm sorry, love. I just wanted to be sure." She apologized and smiled at him. "Have you ever had a full scan done on you before?"

"It's possible, but I doubt it." He snarled. "Knowing me, do you think so? Why?"

"Well, I was curious if you ever had and if so, why you were never told that you have a charm on you." She replied.

"A charm?" Severus was confused. He knew Poppy had often done medical scans on him, but she had never said anything about any charms. "What kind of a charm?"

"Well, as far as I can tell, it is quite powerful." Juno explained. "I can't be sure, but it appears to be some sort of a concealment charm and there also seems to be some sort of a protection charm there as well. I can also tell you that it has very likely been there since you were born."

"Since I was born?" Severus was incredulous. "I can't believe it was never revealed before now! I was a child, I had accidents. I was seen by professional medi-wizards all my life. It makes no sense that it hasn't been discovered until now."

"That may be part of it too, love." Juno soothed. "Maybe it has been set to reveal itself at a certain time or under certain circumstances. I'll look into it for you and let you know what I find out." Severus nodded, but felt very unsettled by this disturbing news.

"Do you think I have anything to worry about?" He asked quietly.

"I don't detect anything sinister at all. Like I said, there is a protection charm there and the other is concealing something…well…I won't speculate. Let me look into it first." Juno repeated, kissing his forehead. "Relax and try not to worry!"

"Alright." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for a much more proper kiss.

Grigori and Peter apparated away to Peter's cottage as soon as their work was done. They owled the schedules out to their chosen few and added an encrypted message. It announced a meeting in the old barn that bordered Peter's property. It had long ago been abandoned and made the perfect meeting place for their small band of defectors.

"We have to make sure that everyone is ready for this coming war." Grigori said, worry creasing his brow. "We are now assured that the woman will be taken. I am not sure if I should warn them or not."

"We can't!' Peter argued. "We say anything to thwart his plans as far as that doctor is concerned, we're dead men! We can't chance it. We'll just have to bide our time and tell Severus when he is more prepared to handle it. If we tell him too soon, it could get **_him _**killed, as well as the woman."

"I suppose you're right." Grigori agreed, not any happier for the decision. "I am sure I will tell Dumbledore about the plans for Azkaban. That can't be allowed to happen."

"I agree." Peter nodded. "I also think it will go a long way toward reassuring them that we are sincere. I don't think we are quite trusted or believed at this point."

"It is no matter." Grigori argued. "I know that what we are doing is right, whether they believe us or not. Time will tell in any case."

"We best be away. It's time for them to gather." Peter said, looking at his watch.

They passed word on to their members concerning Voldemort's plans for capturing Juno and for breaking into Azkaban prison. They ordered everyone to keep still and follow orders as if nothing had changed. When the time was right, they would be notified of their plans. They passed on word of meeting with Dumbledore's people on New Year's Day and answered any questions that any of the three hundred recruits needed answering. Close to midnight, the meeting was adjourned and they apparated away in silence.

Siri slipped into the sitting room and headed toward the chair by the fireplace. He was retrieving his animagus textbook, planning to do a little reviewing before bed now that his headache was gone. He wasn't aware, at first, of the quiet argument taking place in his grandmother's portrait.

"I want to hear all of it!" Artemis ground out furiously, his fingers digging into his wife's arm. "Tell me. Now!"

"Shhh!" Agnieska hissed. "Quiet! The boy!" She nodded in Siri's direction.

By now, Siri had caught on to their argument and was curiously standing before them.

"Hello Sirius." Agnieska smiled nervously. She stepped forward in her frame and effectively removed herself from Artemis' grasp.

"Hello Grandmother Snape" Siri nodded, his eyes clouded with concern. He shifted his gaze to Artemis. "Grandfather Snape." Artemis glared down at him over Agnieska's shoulder.

"Sirius." He nodded, his expression softened a fraction.

"Is there a problem?" Siri asked, feeling foolish asking the question of a portrait, but the image of his grandmother was obviously anxious and upset. His grandfather was obviously very angry about something.

"Oh, it's nothing, dear!" Agnieska rushed to reassure him, fidgeting with her shawl. "Just the usual everyday things old married couples get into!" She shot a warning look at her husband.

"That's right, son." Artemis agreed after clearing his throat. "Nothing to worry about." He added, unconvincingly.

"Okay, sure." Siri nodded, looking at his father, aunt and uncle gathered in his aunt's frame. All three images shrugged, but the image of his father looked a little worried.

"Dad?" He called to the picture image of his father.

"I told you, Siri, call me Sev!" Severus' image growled in exasperation. "I'm younger than you are for Merlin's sake! It just feels weird!"

"You could always call him 'Snivellus.'" Salazar sneered from behind his sister. Siri glared at him and Sadistra whirled around in anger.

"Sal!" She exploded. "Stop calling him that! I don't know why you made up that horrible nickname! Just stop it!"

"What's the matter runt? Nothing to say for yourself?" Salazar continued cruelly, ignoring his sister's anger. "Call me, 'so surprised.'" He sneered derisively. "What's the matter, Snivellus? Not going to run crying to Mummy?"

"That will be **_quite_** enough!" Siri roared, sounding amazingly like Severus. "Uncle Sal, I want to have you here with the family, but I will remove you! If you can't be civil, go to your own frame and shut up!!!!" Siri was so angry he was seeing spots dance in front of his eyes.

He drew a deep breath to calm himself and turned to his father. "Sev, come to your frame with me." He ordered quietly. The obviously crushed younger teen stepped over one frame and Siri motioned for him to come closer to the edge for more privacy.

"Don't let him get to you, Da." Siri soothed. Severus nodded and took a deep breath, trying to smile. He squared his shoulders and his chin lifted defiantly.

"That's better!" Siri grinned, but it immediately faded. "Da…Sev, do you know what's going on with your Mum and Dad? They seemed to be in a bit more heated an argument than a domestic squabble."

"I couldn't hear what all of the details to the argument were about." Severus said in a hushed tone. "But I do know one."

"What's that?" Siri asked curiously.

"It was about me." Severus answered cryptically with a quiet, worried voice.


	48. Happy New Year

Happy New Year

"Good morning." Sonya smiled as Juno entered the kitchen.

"Morning." She mumbled sleepily as she smiled at the house elf who had just handed her a cup of coffee. "Thank you, Trimble."

"How are things on your end of the Manor?" Sonya smirked, a delighted twinkle in her eyes.

"Quiet now!" Juno laughed as she sat cross-corner from Sonya. "You should have heard them trying to get up the stairs in one piece this morning!"

"I know!" Sonya joined her laughter. "Remus must have walked into every piece of furniture in the room before he finally found the bed!"

"It was a sight to see up there." Juno gestured toward the ceiling. "Ron crawled up the stairs on his hands and knees. Draco and Siri were frantically _and loudly _trying to shush Sirius and Sev. They were singing Auld Lang Syne and hanging on each other. Sirius is as tone deaf as a piece of wood and Sev can't sing worth a damn when he's plastered!" Juno chuckled warmly and shook her head.

"Remus didn't fare any better." Sonya added. "I heard some rather colourful language coming from him every time a toe, a shin or a shoulder connected with a piece of furniture or a door jamb." They both laughed briefly and grew quiet.

"So, how are you?" Sonya asked after a moment.

"I'm fine." Juno smiled and then grew serious. "I nursed two drinks all night. I wanted to keep an eye on the boys and Remus; alcohol poisoning isn't funny."

"True enough." Sonya agreed with a nod..

"How about you?" Juno asked curiously.

"I've got a bit of a headache, but I'm fine." Sonya replied.

"Need something?" Juno frowned.

"No, but thanks for offering." Sonya smiled.

"It's more than the guys will get! They can suffer!" Juno chuckled.

"You're nasty." Sonya snickered.

"I told them to go easy on Remus and the kids. They were so cocky about it, calling me a wet blanket. I'm going to dispense a little justice this morning by refusing to dispense a little potion!" Juno declared. They both grinned wickedly as Sirius stumbled into the room.

He sagged into his chair, his nose almost hanging in his coffee cup. He had wandered in only to meet the expressions of two smirking women. He had ignored them and sat staring muzzily into his cup. His eyes were bloodshot, he was unshaven, his hair hung in his eyes. His head was pounding and his mouth felt as if it was stuffed full of cotton. He looked like Hell and he knew it. He barely registered when Severus groped his way to the table. Severus blindly reached out, with a slightly shaking hand, for the cup of coffee that an elf held out to him. The two men gave each other a brief nod and groaned. Neither of them were entirely sure they were sober yet.

"I would say…" Severus slowly began, his voice slurred due more to a thick tongue than inebriation, "…that we cannot hold our liquor quite as well as we used to my old friend."

Sirius nodded briefly, but stopped when it felt like his brain was sloshing around in its own juice. At that moment, Remus sauntered in, looking a little like death warmed over, but his eyes were a bit more alert than the other's.

"Can't hold your alcohol, gentlemen?" He drawled as he took his coffee from Jemma with a smile and sat opposite them.

"You needn't look so bloody smug! That werewolf physiology will be gone soon and you'll suffer just like the rest of us!" Sirius growled.

"Ah, actually…he won't." Severus murmured vaguely, firmly believing that it was entirely too early to be thinking about crap like this, "The physiology thingy…stuff…has already changed him. Once the Lycanthropy cells are dead, they won't react to the moon, but the benefits will remain behind…….his strength, the stamina, immunity and ability to heal."

"Cool!" Remus beamed. "If it helps, even I went over my threshold last night. I have the bruises to prove it." He said, rolling back a sleeve and showing a particularly nasty bruise that was forming on his upper arm.

"Door jamb?" Sonya queried.

"Bed post." Remus replied and she nodded, grinning broadly at the sheepish look on his face. Juno laughed and shook her head.

After several minutes of quiet reflection on the night before, Sirius looked at Juno and flashed his most charming smile, "Juno, love, you wouldn't have a little Hangover Potion lying about anywhere would you? I think we all could use a shot."

"Oh no you don't, Sirius Black!" She shook her finger. "Every one of you is going to suffer without any help from me!"

"Aw…come on!" Sirius whined without hesitation. "It was New Year's Eve for Merlin's Sake! You're supposed to get drunk!"

"I warned you to take it easy." She shook her finger at them. "Do you remember me saying, 'Watch out for Remy and the boys. Don't let them go overboard?'" Remus glowered at her from across the table. He was annoyed that everyone felt that he had to be coddled like an invalid. She looked up as Draco and Siri staggered through the door, leaning heavily on each other. "Look at them!" Her voice raised and her arms waved madly. "They still aren't sobered up!"

"Mum! Stop yelling!" Siri whispered hoarsely as her voice slammed through his skull like a hatchet. "Not so loud!" The two of them shuffled slowly to the table and gingerly took their seats, very careful to avoid moving their heads any more than they had to.

They both looked up to their fathers for help. The respective fathers just shook their heads and slid cups of strong coffee across to them and urged them to drink up.

When he had recovered a bit, Siri looked around curiously. "Where's Ron this morning? Still hasn't crawled out?"

"No. He's up and already gone for the day." Sonya grinned at the astonished look on his face.

"How? He had to crawl up the stairs, barely conscious this morning!" Draco yelped. "We weren't anywhere near that blasted and we can barely function!"

Juno shrugged. "He seemed fine. Bright-eyed and sober." No one noticed the small smirk that crossed Severus' face and he certainly wasn't giving any secrets away. He knew Juno and that they would all be 'in for it' and had prepared ahead of time.

Siri and Draco shook their heads, regretting it immediately, if their low moans were any indicator.

"Where is he off to today?" Remus asked.

"Spending the day with Hermione and her parents." Sonya supplied the answer happily.

"Drink up boys and finish your breakfast." Severus ordered. "We've got work to do today."

"Yes, sir." Draco sat up and took to his eggs.

"The meeting is at one o' clock, right?" Siri asked, biting into a banana muffin.

"Yes." Sirius confirmed, looking a little better as he started in on his third cup of strong black coffee.

"What do you suppose we can expect from this meeting?" Remus directed his question to Severus, but Sirius answered.

"I think we will be doing a bit of strategizing. We need to be more effective in our efforts against these random Death Eater attacks. We need to pay closer attention to locations and targets to better predict problem areas. See if there is a pattern to follow and protect these people from these attacks." His voice was strained as anger surged over the frustrating situation.

"I agree." Severus nodded, looking better as well and interested in the subject. He was ready to get the ball rolling and get on with his life. He smiled at Juno and winked. He broke into a wide grin when she blushed prettily. She was always taken by surprise and flushed with pleasure when he flirted with her because he indulged in it so rarely.

"Who is expected to be at this meeting?" Draco looked up curiously.

"Well, all of us, of course." Sirius replied. "The Headmaster and Ron's parents. Jason Mundy and Kingsley Shacklebolt, as fellow Head Aurors."

"Why so few of us?" Siri asked.

"We're just getting this going." Severus explained. "We'll make our plans and when all is set, then we will meet with all squadron leaders and issue orders. Everything needs to be planned down to the last detail. We can't afford to make a mistake! There aren't enough of us to have much margin for error."

Everyone nodded solemnly and resumed eating. It was rather quiet for the rest of the meal, everyone lost in their own thoughts on the coming battle. The men shortly took their leave to prepare for their meeting, leaving Juno and Sonya alone once again.

"It begins." Sonya said quietly, her finger tracing the rim of her cup. "I'm so worried, Juno."

"I am too." Juno replied and reached across to squeeze her hand and give it a shake. "But we have to trust them, believe in them."

"I know and I do." Sonya sighed. "Remus is still being treated and recovering. I feel as if he isn't up to this yet."

"We'll make sure he takes it easy." Juno patted her hand reassuringly. "He's doing very well, Sonya. Two more rounds of treatments and he's cured!"

Sonya smiled briefly and leaned forward. "Do you think we have a chance against…him?"

"I have to believe it!" Juno shook her head. "If he wins, it means I stand a chance of losing everything. Siri. Severus." She swallowed hard. "I can't allow myself to have a thread of doubt that we will win."

"You're right." Sonya declared, nodding in agreement.

"Do you think Siri is ready?" Juno whispered, her emotions choking her voice. "He seems strong and sure of himself, but he's so young! I know Severus is beside himself with worry and I'm frightened out of my wits!"

"He's ready, mentally, if that's what you're asking." Sonya reassured her. "He is very determined to protect his family. He is confident in his ability to defeat the Dark. And Juno…he is strong. You know that!"

"I know that." She nodded. "But it doesn't stop me from being scared to death……for all of us!"

"What will you do when they leave?" Sonya asked, meaning when the battle started. "Are you staying here or going home?"

"I will probably go back to the hospital." Juno revealed. "I can come and supervise Remus' treatments when the time comes, but I will be needed there. If this war is going to get as bloody as we expect, they're going to need all of the staff they can get, professionals and volunteers."

"I agree with you there." Sonya nodded and frowned. "I will probably go back to the city too. Do you think Remus is going to be well enough to be out there fighting while he is still going through his treatments? He was so ill after the first time."

"Sev and I have discussed that and we won't know for sure until we do the treatments, but we are theorizing that as more of the L-cells are destroyed, Remus will not fall as ill. We won't know until we treat him for sure, but we have hope."

"That actually makes sense." Sonya agreed. "The less the potion has to destroy, the less it will take from Remus. I pray you're right."

"I have something I'm going to do today while Severus is gone." Juno smiled conspiratorially.

"What?" Sonya grinned.

"I'm going back to my flat and I'm clearing it out." Juno said excitedly. "I'm moving in here permanently. Sev has wanted me to make the move permanent for months. I think it's time."

"Start the new year off right?" Sonya laughed.

"Precisely." Juno agreed.

"Want some help?" Sonya asked. "I haven't got anything pressing going on today."

'No. I can handle it." Juno waved her hand dismissively. "A few well-placed spells and it'll be done. You can help me fit it all in around here when I return! Not only that, when I'm finished with that, I want to get started researching these charms on Sev. I'm curious as to what they are and why they were cast on him. You can help me with that too, if you'd like."

"Deal!" Sonya rose to her feet. "Well, I think I'm going to see how Remy is getting on. I'll see you later."

"You got it." Juno smiled. "Don't say anything to Remus. I want to surprise Severus."

"Mum's the word!" Sonya made a zipping motion past her lips and waved as she pushed through the kitchen door.

She stopped short in the doorway to Remus' room. She was taken by surprise to see him stretched out on his bed, eyes closed, hands folded over his stomach. She smiled softly and crossed to stand by the bed.

"Remy? Are you going to be alright at this meeting?" She asked quietly. "I know you hate that we're always asking you, but if you get ill again…" Her voice trailed away as he looked sharply at her before his expression softened and he smiled. He shoved his hair off his forehead and reached for her hand.

"I'm fine." He pulled her down beside him on the edge of the bed, his hand resting on her hip. "I understand and I don't mean to worry you. I just felt dizzy for a moment, is all, and needed to lie down. Probably leftovers from the drinking last night."

"I know you don't mean to worry us honey, but we do. I do! It's just…I don't know! You were so ill and it broke my heart to see you like that. I love what we have going now. It's perfect! I'm terrified of losing you to this war or you getting sick again. Gods Remus! I'm so scared, even more now than I was before!" She cried with a strangled sob.

"Come here…" Remus whispered and pulled her down into a gentle hug. "I'm right here now. I'll be right here after this meeting and I'll be here after this war is over. I promise! I'm not going to let anyone or anything take away what we have going for us. Alright?" He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs and gently kissed her lips. He pulled her close once more and she snuggled against his chest.

"You're too thin." She grumbled into his shoulder and reached up to muss the fringe over his eye once more.

"Oi!" He laughed quietly, the sound rumbling against her ear, as he pushed it back again.

"That's just me…always have been scrawny. Sorry!" He grinned mischievously. "Would you rather have a body builder? I'm sure I can figure something out."

"No. I want a big fat man with love handles and three chins!" She laughed and sniffed softly.

"I'll see what I can do." He said sardonically, rolling his eyes.

"No, I was wrong. I don't want a big fat man or a body builder. I want you. Just you. Just the way you are. Only… maybe….not so frighteningly thin?" She suggested and squeezed him.

"Ow…quit squeezing!" He yelped and squeezed her back.

"Enough with the hugs and the chatter! Shut up and kiss me, skinny!" Sonya growled and pulled the lock of hair over his brow again.

"Gladly! And the growling is my job, by the way." He said as he scooped her up and kissed her passionately. He rolled her onto her back and crawled up her body to ravage her neck.

"You know we don't have time for this, right?" Sonya giggled as he found a ticklish spot.

"Oh…….I think we'll manage." He growled seductively, his voice muffled against her hair and she laughed softly before his lips claimed hers.

Sirius leaned on the doorframe and rapped softly on the open door. "Hey Moony." He smiled when Remus looked up.

"C'mon in, Paddy." He invited as he tucked the tails of his shirt into his trousers. "What's up?"

"Um…I just…Are you alright?" Sirius asked, concern reflected in his deep blue eyes as he sat on the bed. "I mean, are you alright enough to leave the house and go with us?"

Remus sighed and sank onto the bed, his hip dug into Sirius' thigh and he frowned over how thin Remus was.

"Sirius, I'm fine. Really, I am." Remus took his hand. "We're floo-ing directly to the Headmaster's office. I'm not even going outside! Not that I'd be allowed anyway. You know Juno!" He shook Sirius' hand to emphasize his feelings. "Trust me, Paddy, I'm not gonna drop dead on you! You don't need to worry. Leave that to Juno…she thrives on it!" They laughed briefly.

"Sorry mate…but, I do worry." Sirius squeezed his hand. "I thought you were dead once and that really scared me. I don't wanna lose my best bud!" Sirius admitted, his voice gruff with emotion.

"You won't!" Remus squeezed his hand reassuringly. "You're stuck with me…the lot of you! Okay?"

"Yeah…I know you won't appreciate it, but sometimes you look so…poorly and frail." Sirius growled. "It's annoying. I don't like worrying.

"Thanks for that Paddy." Remus said mock-disdainfully. "Here I was thinking I looked distinguished and delightfully vulnerable!" He paused, then added. "Look, I know I appear to be at death's door, but I'm not. So, let me do the worrying about my skinny carcass and the circles under my eyes. Right?"

"Okay…Yes, sir, Moony sir!" Sirius saluted and brightened suddenly. "Now…let go of my hand. I feel like I'm holding hands with a girl!" Sirius smirked as their hands came to rest on his leg.

"Git!" Remus swatted Sirius on the back of the head. They hugged each other tightly for a brief moment. Just long enough for Sirius to frown again as he felt bony ribs press against him.

"Come on wolfy-boy!" Sirius sauntered toward the door.

"Right behind you, dog breath!" Remus shot back as they entered the North Corridor and made their way toward the study to meet up with Severus.

"Oi! I'll have you know, I use Minty-fresh Denta-bones…pity you don't!" Sirius remarked derisively.

"Shut up Padfoot!" Remus growled menacingly, playing along. "At least my fur isn't fluffy in the winter!"

"Yeah? Well at least mine's…I'm cuter!" Sirius argued defensively.

"In your dreams, slobber chops!" Remus laughed.

"Talking about Sirius again, Remus?" Severus asked, eyebrow arched in question as he came down the stairs and joined them.

"Told you, Sirius! Slobbery!" Remus teased.

"What does he know? He's a FELINE!" Sirius hissed like it was scandalous to be a cat, even a very big and powerful cat.

'Hence…I have bigger claws than the pair of you!" Severus smirked, enjoying the happy, familiar and long overdue banter.

"I have bigger fangs!" Remus taunted.

"Mine are sharper!" Severus shot back.

"Well, at least I can claim to be Man's Best Friend!" Sirius sneered. "You're just a wimpy cat who chokes on his own hairballs!"

"Yeah, Man's Best Friend…who drinks out of a toilet!" Severus deadpanned. "Classy."

"Speaking of classy." Remus put in. "Remind me…who was it that got stuck up in a tree just before Siri was born and wouldn't come down?"

"That was…you just don't understand my instincts!" Severus defended himself with his familiar weapon…sarcasm. "Besides, you two are smelly canines with useless floppy ears."

"His are!" Remus yelped. "Mine are quite alert, thank you very much. At least I don't walk around with my tail waving in the air and my bum showing!"

"You two howl at the moon And **_he_** does it by choice!" Severus jerked his thumb at Sirius.

"At least we **_can _**howl!" Sirius taunted. "What is it you do? Purr?"

"Grrr……" Severus snarled and made 'claws' with his hands.

"No…we growl." Remus pointed at his chest and Sirius. "I believe you are looking for…mrrow!" He yowled pathetically and Sirius burst out laughing.

"I can jump higher!" Severus parried, a broad grin splitting his face, his eyes dancing with delight.

"Go find a scratching post!" Sirius smirked.

"Piss up a tree!" Severus snapped right back.

"I prefer hydrants." Sirius deadpanned.

"Go sniff a bum!" Severus laughed.

"Yeah…well, I might sniff bums…er…well, at least I wasn't Slytherin!" Sirius started indignantly, then fell back to their traditional 'end of banter' argument.

"Gryffindork!" Severus shouted back.

"Slimeball!" Remus snickered.

"I'll have you know that was a glandular condition that couldn't be helped!" Severus argued in mock offense.

"Riiight!" Sirius snickered.

"What time is it, Mr. Wolf?" Severus sing-songed like in the familiar children's game and smirked.

"Time for a slimy Slytherin to run!" Remus lunged at him and they took off running toward the study, skidding to a halt before a frowning Juno.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?" She shouted, shoving past Severus and grabbing Remus' arm. She pushed him into a nearby chair and grasped his wrist, one eye to checking his pulse, the other watching his breathing. She reached up and felt his forehead.

He jerked his head away and frowned when he realized what she was doing. "Stop it!" He snapped.

"No, I need to check!" She insisted, reaching for his forehead again.

"Leave it!" He said angrily, swatting her hand away. "I'm fine!"

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" She faltered, her hand in mid-air. "I know you're getting better, but I'm just worried about you trying to do too much too soon!"

"I want everyone to just stop fussing!" Remus growled in frustration. "I'm fine!" He insisted again.

"Stop fussing? Remus, you've been gravely ill for months! I'm not going to stop **_fussing_** until I'm positive you are well and right now, I think you're not well." Juno argued.

"Would you stop saying that!" Remus cried. "I'm not some…cripple, who can be taken down by some lame cold or the tiniest sniffle!"

"Yes you are!!" Juno disagreed. "You nearly died!"

"For God's sake, Juno!" He snarled. "Nearly died, **_nearly! _**Not did. That was weeks ago. **_I. Am. Fine!"_**

"Well, I'm sorry if you think I'm overreacting. You would be too if you had seen and done what I had to! Merlin, Remus! I was wrist deep inside you, putting pieces back together, putting organs, muscles and bones back where they were supposed to be! I had to use my **_bare hands_** to pick pieces of bone out of you, too afraid to even trust my magic! You'll have to excuse me if I don't quite take your word for it on your health!" She was breathing hard from her impassioned speech and her face was flushed. Severus and Sirius shifted uncomfortably and Siri and Draco hesitated just outside the door, not sure what was going on.

"I'm the one you did those things to. I know how I feel and I feel fine! I'm not tired. I don't have a fever. My heart is ticking perfectly. My breathing is strong and steady." Remus ticked each point off on his fingers, unaware of her narrowed eyes as she bristled in anger. "I don't need you, or anyone else for that matter, fussing all over me! I know if I'm bloody healthy or not. I wish you'd just leave me be!"

"Which one of us is the professional here?" Juno shouted, her hands clenched in fists and resting on her hips. "I am! So I get to decide if you're fine or not!"

Remus stood and stepped closer to her, anger in every line of his thin frame. He stopped, nose to nose, taking advantage of his height and furiously growled, his voice soft, low and dangerous "You have known me for a year! I've lived with this curse for over thirty!! Not everything can be healed with bed rest and coddling! Stop treating me like some invalid!"

"You've lived with the curse. Exactly! You haven't got a clue what the cure is about! None of us has…so…that **_still_** let's me get to decide!" She jabbed her finger into his thin chest to emphasize each word and he took a step back, glaring at her jabs. At that point Severus was trying desperately to keep a smirk off his face as he thought of how his little spitfire had gone up against him over Siri and doing what was best for him. She was very possessive over her patients.

"Besides," She continued after taking a deep, calming, breath. "I'm not coddling you! Didn't I let you get hammered last night? I worried about you, all of you, possibly going overboard and getting alcohol poisoning." She waved her arms about expressively. "But I let you go! So you'll have to forgive me if I seem a bit over the top! I'm concerned about you!"

"Fine! So what do you want me to do?" Remus snapped. "Be a nice, quiet and docile patient? Accept anything and everything you pour down my throat? Play the helpless, bedridden cripple, a good boy? That's not who I am!" He drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm not asking you to stay in bed and be a good little boy!" Juno cried in exasperation. "I'm anxious! You all are so bloody stubborn…too much for your own good! I just want to be sure you don't go too far! Is that too much for me to ask?"

"Of course not!" Remus replied and drew a deep breath, his hands gripping his hips, head bowed. "Look, I'm grateful for everything you've done for me and I love you for it. Don't get me wrong. But… that doesn't mean I need you here with a bloody thermometer and a heart monitor, checking to see if I'm still alive every five minutes!"

"Fine…I won't. Do what you want." Juno said holding her hands up in a show of defeat, sighing resignedly, she turned for the door. Remus stopped short.

"Awww…Juno, I'm sorry!" He called to her. "I love that you care and that…Oh come **_on_**! Don't walk away. I'm **_sorry!_**"

She stopped in the doorway and looked at all of them, tears of frustration and worry in her eyes. "Just go! Be careful and I'll see you tonight."

"No…Juno. Please. Don't be like that…" Remus pleaded and reached out to her.

"Just **_GO_**!!!" She shouted and turned to walk away, furiously scrubbing at the tears falling down her face.

"Ju…" Remus reached out to grab her arm, but she jerked aside and he missed.

"Just let her go Remus." Severus said quietly from behind him. "I'll talk to her later."

"But…we can't leave it like this!" He argued.

"I agree it needs to be settled, but right now, we have to go." Severus explained. "Unless you've changed your mind and you aren't coming now?"

"No. I am, it's just…let's just go." Remus moved back into the room after one long look down the hallway Juno had disappeared from.

Sirius was the last to floo and Juno stepped back into the room as he was readying to take a bit of the floo powder from the pot.

"Sirius?" She called and he turned to her and raised an eyebrow. She crossed the room and put her hands on his shoulders. "Look, just keep an eye on him? Okay? Don't let him…"

Sirius took her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze, noting the redness in her eyes and the puffiness from crying on her face. "Juno, I'll take care of him. So will Sev." He told her gently. "You know we're not going to let him over do it. Try not to fret so much, love. It's going to be fine!" He smiled and squeezed her hands again, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "We'll see you in a little while!" And then he was gone.

Severus emerged gracefully from the fireplace and dusted the soot from his robes. He glanced quickly around the office. The Headmaster wasn't there, but they were a bit early. He turned as Remus stumbled in a little less elegantly. Severus grabbed his arm to steady him, asking, "Alright Moony?"

"Yeah, Shadow." Remus grinned and shook his head ruefully. "It's been a while since I floo-ed."

"I brought Salvation in a vial." Severus grinned wickedly, holding out a small vial of Hangover Potion. "Need any?"

"Nah. I'm alright. Save it for the needy." Remus snickered, adding, "I guarantee that Sirius will take you up on the offer!"

At that moment, Draco emerged and stepped aside to clear the way for Siri who was close on his heels. A little too close. They became a tangled mass of arms and legs as they landed in a heap near Severus' feet. Siri never had mastered floo-ing and would never be as graceful as his father. He silently handed each of them a vial and they drank them gratefully, still tangled together on the rug.

"This is why Ron was so chipper this morning!" Siri exclaimed when he had drained his and made the connection. Draco shoved him off his legs and stood up, dusting himself off.

"Yes, I gave him his shortly before he came downstairs." Severus explained. "I knew he would be able to slip past your mother, but if all of us were suddenly perfectly fine…" He let the rest of the thought go unfinished as Sirius appeared, looking a little green around the edges. He grabbed the vial from Severus' hand before he was even offered and drained it in one gulp, leaning dramatically against the fireplace.

"Thanks be to Merlin for you my Marauder brother!" He exclaimed as Albus Dumbledore entered the room.

"Ring in the New Year in style, boys?" His eyes twinkled merrily as he crossed the room.

"Headmaster." The five men stepped forward as one to shake hands and Dumbledore smiled when they shifted uncomfortably at the way they looked in that moment.

"Remus, my boy. How are you?" Albus asked as he hugged the younger man briefly, concern for him momentarily clouding the normally bright and twinkling eyes. "Have things gone according to plan?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Headmaster." Remus assured him, cringing inside as he thought of one more person worrying about him needlessly. "Severus and Juno assure me that things are going well."

"I'm pleased to hear that." Albus smiled and the sparkle returned to his eyes. "Excellent! Severus, my congratulations on this outstanding breakthrough. And on your engagement, of course! How is Juno?" He shook hands with Severus and squeezed his shoulders. "Are there any definite plans in the works for your upcoming nuptials?"

"No, Headmaster." Severus smiled and answered quietly. "We are waiting to see how things go with this war for now. We felt that it was not the time for weddings and celebrations. Juno is well and sends her love"

"I understand." Albus nodded. "If I recall correctly, I've told all of you, numerous times, in fact, to call me Albus!" He looked around at all of them and continued to address Severus. "You should be very proud of this incredible discovery. I know that I always had every confidence in your ability and I'm very proud of you, Severus." He hugged him for only a brief moment, expecting the familiar stiffening of the younger man's frame. He was pleasantly surprised when Severus returned the hug with a warm one of his own.

Severus cleared his throat and swallowed. "Thank you, sir. It means a lot to me that I have earned your approval, but I have the support and encouragement of my family to my credit. Not the least of all, Remus himself. Without his cooperation, I may never have found success. I'm truly sorry that it resorted to such extremes for him before I managed it"

Albus nodded and moved to the next young man. "Mr.…Lupin." He hesitated over the newness of the name. "Draco. How are you young man? I heard of your success with your training. I congratulate you on a job well done!" He shook Draco's hand and slapped his upper arm.

"Thank you, sir." Draco smiled. "I can thank Severus, Sirius and Dad for my success. They were excellent teachers."

"Ah yes!" Albus grinned broadly. "I was pleasantly surprised to learn of your recent adoption! It brings me joy to see you happy. Congratulations, both of you!" Draco nodded, a slight blush on his pale cheeks. Remus grinned and gave him a squeeze and a shake, his arm draped around his son's shoulders.

"Sirius…." Albus hugged him warmly. "It is always good to see you. How are you? Ready for this battle ahead?

"I'm ready, Head…Albus." Sirius declared, correcting himself and hugging the older man in return. "It's time to get rid of this ba…menace, once and for all." Albus looked sternly over his glasses at the abbreviated curse and nodded.

"Glad to hear it." He turned to Siri. "Siri…you're looking quite happy. How're things going for you? You've certainly had a lot to deal with these days. A new family, new powers, the continuing struggle with Voldemort. It staggers the mind, child!"

"The new family and the new powers are pretty cool. And Tom can kiss…er…kiss his sorry life goodbye A.S.A.P. I'm handling everything quite well, sir, thanks to Mum and Dad." He smiled at Severus. "And Sonya and, well, everybody, really!"

"It does my heart good to see that you and your father are together at last." Albus smiled and turned to include Severus. "I tried for years to get him to see reason!"

"Well, Mum did it for you, sir!" Siri laughed.

"That she did! She was a very determined woman." Albus agreed.

"She still is!" Remus grumbled and shook his head as the others laughed. Severus slapped him sympathetically on the back.

"You know you love her!" Sirius said, laughing at his disgruntled friend.

"True." Remus agreed, grinning broadly. "I do love her. She's like the overprotective sister I never had!"

"Shall we take a seat? The others will be arriving soon and we can begin." Albus gestured toward the table, chuckling softly, enjoying the happy aura in the room.

They all moved to the large table in the center of the room, placed there just for such occasions, and found their seats. As more of the members arrived. the small talk filled the time until the meeting was to start. Severus was a little confused as to why Albus wasn't starting when he looked around and noted that everyone who was expected to be there was seated. Albus kept looking anxiously toward the outer door of the office and every time he would, Severus' eyes darted that way as well.

Grigori's eyes darted to the door of the apartment he'd been staking out and then up and down the street before them. It had been a long and boring shift and soon they would be free to get to Hogwarts. After a short trip to report no sign of the doctor and kiss the evil madman's hems, they would finally be able to join their new allies and form a plan to defeat the bastard.

Peter slumped against the wall, looked at his watch and sighed deeply. "Almost done. We'll just make it to Hogwarts."

"Stay alert, Peter." Grigori snapped. "We may have switched loyalties, but that doesn't mean we can afford to get sloppy!" Peter stood up and stretched. His focus shifted to the door to Juno's flat. The two of them stuck close to the shadows of the building's alley, careful not to be seen. Distasteful as their task was, it aided a greater cause in the end.

'Who's brilliant idea was it to do this in broad daylight?' Peter snarled in his head. 'Oh yes, the genius, Tom Riddle.' He sighed, drawing Grigori's attention.

"Not much longer and our shift will be over." Grigori grunted quietly. "Although not soon enough for me, my friend."

So…they waited, and waited, and waited…

Juno apparated onto her street just as Grigori was about to announce their shift over. The guys had left the Manor for their meeting shortly before noon. She was still wound up from her 'fight' with Remus, but she had collected herself and left straight away for her flat.

Peter jumped when he heard the crack of apparition. It was their target. He moved to advance toward her, her back to them. A hand on his shoulder stopped him just before he left the shadows.

"Wait. Let her get inside first." A low Russian voice warned. Peter nodded and melted back into the gloom. They watched her ascend the steps and reach her door…

She jogged up her front steps and flipped the right key into her hand. Key went in, key turned round. Key came out and she was in. The door slipped closed behind her. She moved to the back of the flat to her bedroom and started shrinking everything she was taking to the Manor. She moved from one room to the next, adding the tiny boxes of belongings to the pocket of her cloak.

Peter felt Grigori behind him and moved forward. Sticking close together, they climbed the steps and slipped silently through the unlocked door. The flat had a wide open floor plan and offered few places to hide. Peter slipped into an empty closet and Grigori flattened himself against the wall in the short hallway, hidden from view sufficiently for their purposes. Peter watched silently from his position when Juno passed by him to enter the main room.

She saved the living room for last, knowing she wanted all of her books, even shrunk, they would be quite weighty in her pocket. With one final look around what had been her home for the last seven years, she smiled at the memories and flicked off the lights. As the room was plunged into shadowy gloom…she felt a cold, hard, heavy hand clamp down on her shoulder.

Peter turned Juno to face him and her eyes widened in fear when she saw him. Her mouth fell open to give a frightened scream, but Grigori came from behind her and clamped his gloved hand over her mouth.

Her eyes flashed and darted about in terror. Her mind raced frantically, searching for a way to escape the situation. She started to struggle, twisting her body in an effort to escape their grip. The man behind her slipped his other arm around her waist and held her still.

"Calm yourself, my dear. We aren't going to hurt you." Peter reassured her. "Our Lord wishes to meet you and he requests your presence immediately."

"You're scaring her more than necessary, Peter." Grigori muttered. "Doctor, I know this looks bad for us in your eyes, but please listen to me!" He whispered urgently in her ear. "We will do our best to keep you safe from harm. I will get Severus and I will assist him with getting you away. Be patient! Do as you're told and I will do my best to rescue you quickly. I'm sorry to have to do this. It's the only way to ensure all our safety!"

"Come on!" Peter growled. "We're late!"

"Stun her." Grigori quietly commanded. The red beam did it's work before she could comprehend what was happening to her and Juno went limp in Grigori's arms. They exited the flat and apparated into Voldemort's lair.

Finally Albus sighed and looked decidedly disappointed. "Well, gentlemen, Molly, shall we get started, then?" He waited while everyone settled comfortably before calling the meeting to order.

"The first order of business is to officially welcome Draco Lupin to our group. As you all are aware…" Dumbledore paused in mid-sentence and looked up sharply. "Come in gentlemen!" He commanded as a knock sounded on the door. All eyes in the room turned to see who was entering.

Grigori Rozputka nervously looked around the massive table. He saw mostly open curiosity, which quickly turned to angry glares and a gasp of surprise from a red-haired woman, when Peter stepped into the room.

"What the bloody Hell is he doing here?" A tall, dark-haired wizard jumped to his feet and demanded, pointing a shaking finger at Peter. Grigori recognized him as Sirius Black and he knew that the finger was shaking from rage. 'Oh yes, Peter has a great deal to make up for with this one.' He mused.

"Sirius, please sit down." Dumbledore ordered calmly. "You will understand shortly, but you all must control yourselves." He looked directly at the three former students he regarded as highly as sons, his meaning clear.

Grigori watched Severus Snape carefully. He saw deep, burning rage in the obsidian gaze that was fixed on Peter Pettigrew at the moment. When his gaze shifted to Grigori all the older man saw was an odd mix of curiosity and wariness. Grigori felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. He had decided not to inform Severus immediately of the doctor's abduction, knowing that giving them more time to plan a rescue would be the prudent course to take.

He recognized Severus' son by the scar on his forehead and noted that the young man wore an expression of deep sadness. His eyes were focused over Peter's shoulder.

Grigori's gaze traveled to those seated around the table. Albus Dumbledore he recognized readily enough. The words they had recently exchanged spanned his mind like a safety net.

Arthur and Molly Weasley were a well-known couple within the Order and the Ministry, and therefore, by the Death Eaters. Grigori almost smiled because of the love and support which seemed to radiate from the couple.

Jason Mundy was seated to Molly Weasley's left. 'A good fighter, very good.' Grigori mused. 'Excellent with a disarming spell.' Grigori remembered correctly.

To Sirius Black's left was a rather unwell-looking man, thin and pale, with a slight purple shadow around his eyes-as if he were, or had been, wasting away from a serious illness. He was eyeing Peter with a quiet, yet reserved, anger? Frustration? Maybe even a hint of sorrow. 'Remus Lupin.' Grigori guessed accurately.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, he recognized immediately. The two of them had faced off on occasion. 'Top of the line, that one.' Grigori nodded slightly to the bear of a man and Shacklebolt nodded in return, but his dark eyes were hard as steel.

That left a young platinum-haired young man with gray-blue eyes seated between Shacklebolt and Severus. He looked like a Malfoy, even carried that sort of grace and dignity, but with a softer, more approachable demeanor than his evil father. Draco Malfoy-come-Lupin, he had read in the Prophet.

"Please, gentlemen, sit down and we will begin." Dumbledore gestured to two empty seats at the table. Grigori carefully lowered himself into the vacant chair next to Severus, who eyed him quietly through narrowed, suspicious eyes and Peter took the remaining seat between Kingsley Shacklebolt and the Headmaster near the head of the table.

"I wish to apologize for our lateness, Headmaster Dumbledore." Grigori bowed his head slightly. "I am afraid that **_our Lord_** doesn't care about his servants' prior engagements."

Severus' eyebrow shot up as he caught the derisive sneer in the older man's voice. 'Hello! What's this?' He thought guardedly. He had seen the man before at Death Eater meetings, but never had opportunity to get to know so much as his name. The older man nodded, silently and nervously, in greeting to the younger man. Mere upbringing caused Severus to return the gesture out of respect for an elder. His eyes shot curiously to Peter, who was sitting nervously on the edge of his chair. He was anxious to know just what the Hell was going on.

Peter sat quivering beside the Headmaster. In a rare show of bravery, he met the cold hard glares of Severus, Sirius, Remus and, well, everyone. His gaze went back to Severus and studied him. He appeared to be exhausted. He'd lost weight from the last time Peter had seen him, a result of the strain that the past year had put on him. He watched Severus' hands as they slowly fisted on the table before him and he looked up into the unrivaled glare being trained on him. The cold, narrowed eyes held no sympathy, perhaps pity, but little else. Despite the signs of great stress; a weariness around his eyes, the gauntness of recent weight loss and a slight drooping of his shoulders, Severus looked…happier…somehow. As if, whatever he had worried himself ragged for, had been worth it, done out of love...or perhaps it was the happiness of love? .As if some gaping hole in his life had been filled. Peter felt a heavy burden settle on his chest as he realized what that happiness was. Guilt surged full force with the knowledge that what he had done would bring Severus to his knees again.

Severus pitied the shaking man before them. He and his companion were surely all alone in the world, their lives as Death Eaters ensured that. But, Peter had done something that Severus had never done. For that, he held a wary admiration for Peter. These two men had risked their lives in coming here and approaching their enemy. Severus' spying duties had involved just that, spying and remaining hidden, not revealing himself as a traitor. 'But to what end were these two hoping for now?'

Peter swallowed hard and looked away. Draco Malfoy…er…Lupin, he corrected mentally, sat staring at him from across the table. He was certainly surprised to see him here. He looked at Siri. The young man avoided eye contact altogether. Peter noted his hands were clenched in fists on the table before him, much like his father's. He was clenching his teeth together so hard a muscle was jumping in his jaw.

Peter quickly looked away and his eyes rested on Remus, which caused a huge lump to form in his throat. Remus' soft amber eyes regarded him in quiet contemplation, trying to figure out where Peter was coming from all of a sudden. Remus looked as if he had been ill for a very long time, gravely ill. Peter was used to seeing Remus not looking his best after every full moon during their Hogwarts days, but this was different. This was serious. Those usually bright and curious eyes were tired and rimmed in red, as though he spent a lot of time sleeping. He was pale, which was to be expected during the winter, but this was the type of pale only attained after a long period of illness and an extended period of bed rest. Remus had always been thin, Peter also noted, but this was taken to a new level. He looked dreadfully thin, frail even, and Peter didn't miss how Sirius had stuck close to his friend's side. He gulped again as he remembered the way he always used to feel around Remus, that calming aura he used to emanate. He felt it wash over him again, making him feel repulsive for all that he had done.

On the other side of the table, Remus was shocked by Peter's appearance He hadn't seen him since that fateful night in the shack. He hadn't gained any weight or looked any healthier than he had then. It was surprising, as Peter had always been prone to being slightly overweight. He noted with a frown that Peter's hand, the one on the table, trembled slightly and had scars on exposed places; evidence of too much contact with the Cruciatus Curse. It would seem that Peter had served a serious penance for his betrayal after all. He had not lived a happy life. He was haunted by his memories, judging from the bags beneath his watery eyes. The eyes themselves, however, shone with defiance and determination. Never had Remus seen Peter's eyes so filled with bravery. The brother the other Marauders had protected so fiercely, had seen too much with his innocent eyes, with the things they had never thought he could deal with. It appeared that Peter was much stronger, or at least more resilient, than they had ever given him credit for.

Finally, with a show of that bravery, Peter's gaze rested on Sirius Black. For the first time in twenty years he was able to take the time to really study his ex-friend. It nearly caused him to cry out. The events of the Shrieking Shack had not allowed him time to contemplate what Sirius had been through, he was too busy fighting to survive, but now he was able to see.

There were still traces of evidence attesting to the long years of suffering Sirius had endured. Hardened features, haunted eyes and a slightly weary stoop to his shoulders, spoke volumes of his fight for survival, both while imprisoned in Azkaban and as a fugitive on the run. If he had looked closer, he would have seen the desensitized, calloused hands, worn hard from running for miles on Padfoot's paws. Had he seen Sirius at night, he would have noticed a wariness of the dark when there was nothing to distract him.

His deep blue eyes would haunt Peter forever. Gone was the bright light of life that he remembered from his school days. No. Now all Peter saw were endless dark tunnels. His icy glare, staring at him, full of accusation, beating him down. He tore his gaze away and focused on a point mid-way across the table. He was unable to maintain eye contact with Sirius' haunting gaze or Remus' pale, disappointed and weary stare or Severus' barely contained rage. They all hated Peter and he didn't find blame with any of them.

Sirius hated the rat. He had killed two of his best friends, had him arrested as a murderer, and left his other two friends alone and in risky situations. He wished that he hadn't let Remus talk him into waiting to kill the bastard. Wished he had killed him and then took the time to explain it all to Siri. 'What was going on?' He wondered. 'How could Dumbledore allow these 'men' to enter here?'

"I'm aware that all of you are familiar with Peter Pettigrew." Dumbledore began. "However most of you may not know this other gentleman. I'd like you to meet Grigori Rozputka. They are here to join forces with us and help to defeat Voldemort once and for all." Excited shouting erupted, most of it from Sirius Black. He was enraged to think that the Headmaster would trust anything that Peter said or did.

'No, just look at him!' A voice in Sirius' head, which sounded an awful lot like Remus, commanded. 'Do you think he's in any position to want to be with that bastard?' Sirius looked a bit closer and studied Peter. He shows signs of torture, as did his older friend. His eyes held apology and regret. 'Maybe, just maybe, this would be worth giving a listen.' He amended and sat back to observe the show.

A/N I want to take a moment to thank my secret accomplice! You know who you are! Thank you so much for sitting up nights with me and kicking things back and forth and helping me to get in everyone's head. You have helped me so much more than I could ever express my appreciation for!

I also want to thank all of my readers. I am so happy you all have stuck with me through this story. I never realized when I posted the first 'chapter' over a year ago, that I would have this massive undertaking on my hands! Do any of you remember that it was originally intended as a one shot? LOL.

One more little note for those of you who do not understand the reference to the 'children's game.' "What time is it Mr. Wolf" is a game similar to tag and "Red Rover" here in the states. I'd like to thank my friend, Ex, for that information thanks love!

I hope you liked this chapter and I am already working on the next one because I know I'm going to get screeched at for leaving you hanging on a cliffie! LOL


	49. It Begins

It Begins

"Ennervate." The sibilant voice slithered and her eyes fluttered open in confusion. "Hello, my dear." Voldemort hissed. "Welcome to my home." He stepped closer.

Juno's eyes widened in fear and she whispered, "Don't come near me!"

"Now, now. Is that any way to greet your host?" He smiled evilly, taking another step closer.

"I mean it!" Juno cried. "Don't come any closer!" She fumbled in her robes, searching for her wand.

"Looking for this, my dear?" Voldemort laughed shrilly. "I'm afraid I'll just have to hold onto it for you. You won't be needing it during your stay. I will see to your every need, I assure you."

"What do you want with me?" Juno asked in a horrified whisper as a cold chill settled in her chest.

"Why...merely to get to know you!" Voldemort explained. "Severus has kept far too many secrets from me over the years. I felt it was up to me to meet you and offer my hospitality, as it seems Severus had no intention of bringing you by to meet me himself."

"You're mad!" Juno exclaimed.

"That very well could be, my dear." He agreed readily. "We shall soon find out just who of us is mad and who can be driven to it."

"What do you mean?" Juno asked, not quite sure she wanted to know.

"Well, I intend to tell Severus all about your lovely stay." Voldemort explained silkily. "I am going to make sure he is aware of every little detail, from the wine we drink, to the food we eat, to the conversations we have and...to the _other delights _we share."

Juno could only shake her head, too horrified to speak. She curled into the corner of the ratty old sofa, but screamed and launched herself off when a huge green snake slithered over the back near her shoulder. She landed against Voldemort's skeletal frame and he pulled her up close.

"So eager?" He hissed. "I must say that I am delightfully surprised." He ran a bony finger down her cheek and along her collarbone. "I think that you and I will get along quite nicely. Don't you?"

"Don't touch me!" Juno shouted and shoved him away, finding her nerve at last. "You are disgusting! Don't you ever touch me again!"

"Feisty little hellcat, aren't you?" Voldemort laughed. "I can see why Severus wanted you all to himself. He always did like a challenge. No matter…you will soon see things my way. It won't be long and I will make sure you forget all about Severus Snape."

Juno eyed him warily and moved away, keeping the large snake well within view. She backed against the wall and looked around the room, hoping for a way to escape.

"There is no means of escape that I can't close off before you reach it, my dear." Voldemort assured her. "You might as well resign yourself to the fact that you will be settling in for a rather …extended…visit." He turned away and called loudly, "Wormtail!" Turning back to Juno, he announced, "Wormtail will show you to your rooms. I am sure you will be quite comfortable there. He assures me that all is ready for your inspection and that you may settle in immediately."

"Y-yes, Master?" A ratty-looking man, with straggly hair and tattered, threadbare robes, cowered in the doorway.

'This man was once Severus' friend?' Juno was astounded. She was used to seeing the likes of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. She had assumed that James and Peter would be pretty much the same way, rather good-looking men; powerful and confident wizards. This timid, shivering man, was nothing like the rest of his old group of friends.

"The good doctor is ready to be shown to her rooms." Voldemort declared. "Once you have done that, you may go. I have no more use for you today."

"Yes, Master." Wormtail bowed low and looked at Juno. "If you will come with me, miss." He ushered her from the room.

She followed him up a set of ancient, crumbling stairs and she doubted exactly how safe they were to be climbing on. At the top of the stairs, they turned left and wandered down a long dark hallway that smelled of fresh paint and Juno was surprised to see how new everything looked. Flowers were placed on polished tables along the hall. Tapestries hung from the walls and the hardwood floors gleamed like glass.

"Your name is Peter, isn't it?" She asked softly but the man still flinched as if struck.

"Yes, miss." He replied quietly, opening a door and stepping aside for her to enter. He came in behind her and shut the door with a soft click. "May I advise you, miss?" He asked guardedly, his eyes darting around the room, not quite sure if he was being watched or not.

"You may." Juno told him, a flash of anger in her deep blue eyes.

Peter looked around quickly and leaned close to her. "Be careful miss." He whispered. "He's an evil bastard and he'll hurt you!"

"Then why did you bring me here?" She snapped at him. "I know that was you! And who was the other man and where is he? What is that maniac going to do to Severus?"

"I won't lie to you, miss." Peter told her gravely. "He intends to kill Severus and his son. We, Grigori and I, felt it better to go through with his plan to capture you. You will understand soon. You should consider yourself lucky that it was Grigori and I who were on watch. The others would not have been so…polite."

"Why didn't you just take me somewhere where he couldn't find me? Why didn't you just let me go home?" Juno whispered fiercely, looking around herself.

"Are you saying it would have been better for us to get ourselves killed?" Peter yelped. "What good would've come from that! He would have simply found another way and you might not have come out of it unscathed. Trust me. Grigori and I will help Severus get you out of here! You must be patient! We will tell Severus as soon as we can and help him to plan for your rescue. In the meantime, don't do anything to set him off! He's a nasty bugger and you must try to stay on his good side!"

Juno swallowed hard and nodded. She knew she had to trust him, she had no one else. She was frantic with worry for Severus and Siri. "When you see him…them…tell all of them I'm okay and that I love them very much. Will you do that for me? Please, Peter!" She begged.

"I'll do what I can miss." Peter agreed. "Severus…none of them…are very happy with me. I'll do what I can, I swear it."

"Thank you." Juno sighed gratefully. "What should I do?"

"You would do well to stay in these wings. Do not wander past the staircase at the other end of the hall. His rooms are there." Peter instructed. "Avoid Nagini at all costs. She's a nasty little bitch. She is his eyes and ears, miss. He is a Parseltongue. They can speak to each other. Watch what you say and do around her!"

"The snake?" Juno asked, her mind not registering his words properly in her panic..

"Yes." Peter nodded. "Now, " He said, sounding more business-like, "through here you will find a small sitting room. It is stocked with many books for you to read. This room is a bath and this is your wardrobe." He indicated opening two other doors. "If there is anything else I can get for you, don't hesitate to ask. I shall return later this evening. Good luck, miss." He said as he closed the door behind himself. Juno was surprised when she didn't hear a lock or feel a charm being placed on the door. Evidently he meant it when he told her she was free to wander these halls. She didn't feel much like wandering and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. She was pleased to note that it was very comfortable, but she doubted she would get much sleep here.

She lay down on the bed and hugged the pillow to her chest. Tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks as she succumbed to the horror of her situation and the deep fear for Severus and Siri. She cried until she had no tears left to shed. She drifted into an uneasy sleep and with a hitching sob, whispered, "Severus…"

Peter startled back to the present when he heard his former Headmaster say his name. He straightened in his chair and rested his arms on the table before him. Across the table, Remus gasped and passed his hand over his eyes.

"Alright Moony?" Sirius whispered quietly.

"I'm fine, Paddy." Remus straightened his shoulders and glanced hesitantly across the table at the silver hand shining softly in the candlelight.

Peter looked carefully at Remus and noted that he seemed to be a bit flushed, but focused on Professor Dumbledore as he turned the meeting over to Grigori Rozputka.

Grigori stood and cleared his throat.

"Peter and I have come before you today to offer an alliance. There are a number of us in the Dark Lord's service who feel we can no longer support his vision. We wish to join you in finding a way to bring him to ruin. We feel we are in a position of power and urge you to use us to your advantage." He warily looked around the table, reading expressions, judging their reception.

"Albus...you can't possibly be seriously considering this!" Sirius exclaimed in outrage.

"Sirius, I am indeed considering it." Albus replied calmly. "We have a problem and these people are volunteering to help."

"How many of you are there ready to switch sides?" Severus asked quietly, already weighing up the advantages this alliance could bring…if they were truly sincere.

Grigori looked at the younger man and read the wariness in his eyes and yet there was an air of understanding about him. Grigori felt a twinge of guilt as he thought of what he had done.

"There are approximately three hundred of us." He replied just as quietly. "All are ready to ally themselves to the Light."

Siri looked thoughtfully from his father to the tall man standing to his father's left. 'There's something familiar about him.' He thought idly, unable to put his finger on just what that 'something' might be.

Sirius jumped from his seat and began to protest loudly once more.

"Sirius, sit down." Severus spoke softly.

"But, Shadow…" Sirius argued.

"Paddy, sit down." Severus said just as softly, but the look in his eyes quieted Sirius more than any words ever could. He shut his mouth with a snap and slammed back into his seat. Severus nodded solemnly to him and Sirius lowered his eyes. He wasn't happy about this, but he would trust his friend.

"Excuse me a moment." Jason Mundy spoke next. "There **_are_** definite tactical advantages here if we simply choose to use them! They are already on the inside! Can't you see? These people can give us the edge we need!"

"How can we be sure we can trust them?" Kingsley Shacklebolt added his concern to the mix and several others seated around the massive table nodded in agreement.

"I assure you, we are sincere." Peter spoke up in answer, but his eyes were pleading with Remus. Remus had always been the one Peter felt he owed something to over all these years. He had felt that Remus was the only one of their group that had truly accepted him for who he was and what he was. The one who didn't make fun of him in first year when he was afraid of the storms. Always a kind word, always there to comfort when the others cut too deep with their teasing and always there to confide in and give an honest opinion about anything of concern. Peter felt Remus would be the one he had to convince the most that he was sincere and had truly regretted his mistakes.

"You shut up you miserable little worm!" Sirius pointed a finger and shouted across the table at him. Peter cowered in fear. "You could swear allegiance on Merlin's Mantle and I still wouldn't believe a damned word you said!" Peter flinched away as if Sirius had physically struck him. A wave of nervous tension washed through the room.

"Paddy." Remus said softly, barely above a whisper. "Calm down, please. Let's just hear what they have to say." A pained crease formed on his forehead, as if he suddenly had a headache.

Sirius eyed his Marauder brother closely, gauging his expression. He couldn't understand why Remus felt this way, but he could see that he truly wanted to give these men benefit of the doubt. He hated Peter for what he had done and no one would argue the fact that he had very good reason for it. He was angry. Peter had broken his trust and ruined all of their lives. James….dead. Lily…innocent Lily…gone. His lost years, rotting in prison, paying a debt he didn't owe. Remus…left wondering and doubting and completely alone. Severus putting himself into his own little self-made Hell to the point that even he forgot who he really was and the Pup? He was left to suffer the atrocities inflicted upon him by the 'family' who was entrusted to protect and provide for him! Well… they at least had each other finally…but the cost? Peter would never be able to repay any of it to his mind.

Sirius could also see that Remus was feverish and his concern grew. There was a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead and a few stray wisps of hair were damp and clinging to his temple.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again, looking in Severus' direction and nodding at Remus when he caught his eye. Severus' frown deepened as he carefully studied Remus' behaviour.

"I'm alright I told you!" Remus snapped and wiped his brow with his cloak.

Everyone looked a bit uncomfortable with the angry exchange, but Molly Weasley shook her head in her motherly way. She rose and poured a cup of tea from a pot on the table behind Severus.

"Check for a fever." He whispered surreptitiously as she passed.

"I intend to." She said firmly as she patted his shoulder and moved around the table to Remus.

"Here, dear." She smiled, laying her hand on the back of Remus' neck. "Have a spot of tea. You look a bit weary, love."

"Thank you, Molly." Remus smiled gratefully up at her. "I am a bit knackered,…and tired of everyone fussing over me all the time!" He added glaring mildly at Sirius and Severus.

"You're welcome." She brushed the hair off his forehead, barely managing to suppress a gasp as she realized he was burning up. "We're all concerned for your health, Remus. You can't blame us for that." Remus nodded and took a tentative sip of his tea.

Molly looked up and caught Severus' eye. He raised an eyebrow in question and she nodded her head and pointed her thumb up to indicate that Remus was running a temperature. She silently returned to her seat and looked around the table.

Severus reached into one of the deep pockets on the inside of his cloak and pulled out the bag of potions he kept on his person for emergencies. He plucked a fever reducing potion from within and brought it to Remus.

"Take this with your tea, Remus." He ordered quietly. "It'll help."

"Thank you Severus." Remus said softly, tipping the contents into his mouth and grimacing. "When are you going to make this shi…stuff taste better?" He growled and everyone chuckled as he ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Language, Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore reprimanded mildly, the twinkle in his eyes never faltering. "Are you well enough for us to continue, Remus?" He asked, a frown of concern taking over his face.

"Yes, sir." Remus assured him. "I'm sorry for the disruption. Please…continue." He sat up straighter and took another sip of his tea and felt the potion begin to do its job. He was growing more comfortable by the second and he relaxed. Severus stood close by for several moments before he was satisfied that Remus seemed fine and he returned to his seat.

"Grigori, what can you tell us about these random Death Eater attacks?" Jason spoke up, ready to get on with things.

"I, too, had thought they were random. At first." Grigori began. "Do you have a map, please? I left mine at home. It wouldn't be wise to carry such a thing on my person." He explained. "I will show you what I have seen."

Albus waved his hand and a large map of the country appeared on the table before him. Grigori moved to stand between him and Remus and urged the others to come closer.

"As I am not privy to the 'why' of the Dark Lord's orders, I decided to take it upon myself to track his movements." He began to explain as he took out his wand. He looked up in surprise as several wand tips suddenly loomed into view.

"Gentlemen, that will be enough." Albus warned. "Proceed, Grigori."

"Thank you, sir." Grigori bowed hesitantly, his eyes still trained on Sirius' wand, as he was the last to lower his weapon and holster it. He cleared his throat and pointed his wand at the map. A red dot appeared at each spot where the wand tip touched the map.

"I began to mark my map after each attack, noting they appeared to be randomly ordered." He continued to fill the map with small red dots as he spoke. "As time passed, I began to notice that, although the attacks were executed in a random order, they did, in fact, have a definite purpose."

Several gasps were emitted as the pattern took shape on the map before them. The red dots had melded together eventually and formed the words. 'I Shall Rule the Wo…'

"As you can see, he is mad." Grigori said quietly. "I have studied the surrounding areas and determined which villages would be targets in order to finish forming the word 'world'. They are here…" With a wave of his wand, blue dots appeared to complete the declaration.

"Unfortunately, we have no idea where he will attack next." Peter spoke up, stepping between Remus and Grigori. Remus paled suddenly and began to tremble. "We have discussed this at length in order to determine a way for you to thwart his efforts. It would be foolish for our group to tip our hand too soon, so we cannot be of much use to you at this point."

"I agree." Severus nodded. "The only purpose it would serve at this point would be to get you all killed."

"Have you come up with any ideas?" Sirius asked, finally resigning himself to at least listening to what they had to say and giving them a chance.

"No, we are at a standstill." Grigori admitted in frustration.

"Alright then." Albus leaned forward and studied the map. "Remus, Severus, I want you to put your heads together and see what you can come up with. Get young Mr. Weasley to help with it as well. I understand he is a very good strategist, has a knack for it. Perhaps even Mr. Longbottom would be willing to contribute an idea or two?" He looked at Jason in question and he nodded.

"Yes, sir. I'll contact him immediately." Jason agreed.

Albus' gaze fell on his two former students and they nodded their understanding, "Yes sir." They replied and Grigori spoke again.

"There is another problem you will need to address." He eyed Sirius closely. He didn't trust the hot-headed and impetuous man.

"What would that be?" Jason asked curiously.

"He has plans to rescue his followers from Azkaban Prison, mainly Lucius Malfoy." Grigori announced.

Siri's eyes darted, with a worried frown, to Draco, who had paled suddenly. Remus put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

"Don't worry Dray." He murmured. "We'll stop them." Draco nodded and noticed suddenly that his father was trembling and that his hand felt hot upon his shoulder.

"Dad, are you sure you're alright?" He asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

Remus swayed suddenly and Peter, simply reacting, turned and grabbed him by the arms to steady him. His silver hand missed Remus' covered arm and grabbed his bare wrist. Remus' eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"Dad!" Draco shouted, falling to his knees beside Remus. Sirius rounded on Peter in outrage and shoved him away as he dropped to the floor and crawled to Remus' side.

"Remus!" Sirius growled urgently. "Come on, Moony…wake up!" He shook the fallen man's shoulder and Remus' eyes fluttered open.

"What…what happened?" He asked, confusion in his eyes as he looked up at the sea of worried faces looming above him.

"You passed out when this idiot touched you!" Sirius snapped, still glaring in Peter's direction. Remus closed his eyes briefly and nodded before struggling to his feet. Draco and Sirius helped him to get up and steadied him for a few moments, barely noticing the red, singed flesh of his wrist..

"Draco, why don't you take him home, son." Severus ordered calmly. "Tell Juno what happened and she'll know what to do." No one caught the flash of guilt that crossed the two Death Eater's faces.

"I'll be fine, Shadow, as long as I steer clear of the silver." Remus protested weakly.

"I know Moony. But, I'd rather have you at home. In case." Severus replied and squeezed his arm. Remus nodded in defeat and turned back to Draco.

Draco wrapped an arm around him and Remus threw his arm over Draco's shoulder and they stepped into the fireplace. Sirius threw in a pinch of floo powder and ordered, "Snape Manor!" The fireplace erupted in a flash of blue green flames and the two men disappeared.

Sirius turned flaming eyes onto Peter.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" He shouted, full of rage.

"Sirius, I insist you watch your language!" Albus protested as Severus laid a hand on his friend's arm in an effort to calm him.

Sirius threw it off angrily and ignored Albus' firm protest. Peter stepped away from the man and relaxed slightly as Severus took hold of both of Sirius' arms and whispered something in his ear. Sirius visibly calmed, but stood, still fuming, clenching and unclenching his fists. His eyes were hollow and dead-looking again as images of Azkaban went screaming through his mind. Peter relaxed even more as he watched Sirius back off, but the lump in his throat wasn't helping him breathe.

The relaxed state didn't last long when he heard the quiet, silky voice in his ear. "What. Was. That?" Severus hissed, enunciating every word. Peter tensed and jerked violently away from the voice.

"What do you think you're doing? Coming in here, after seventeen years! **_Seventeen years! _**No regrets, no apologies, nothing! Were you trying to fell another of your 'brothers'?" Severus' voice was so low, no one in the room could hear him, but Peter could. It rang louder in his ear than Sirius' manic shouts had.

"I…I'm sorry! I forgot…it's been so long…and the hand…it's…I'm not used to it and…I'm sorry!" Peter stumbled over his words. 'Why did this man affect him even worse than the Dark Lord?' He asked himself and vaguely knew the answer…'Because he had been a friend, a brother, a Marauder.'…and Peter had betrayed that.

"I really didn't mean anything…I…I wouldn't hurt him intentionally…any of you! I was trying to help, that's all! Honest!" He cried frantically, wringing his hands, hoping that they would believe him, now that it was true.

"You forgot?" Severus growled in his ear. "You forgot! How do you **_forget _**something like that!" Peter could feel his breath on the back of his neck and the tight, vice-like grip dug painfully into his shoulders.

"I didn't…I mean…it should have only burnt…" He stammered in his defense. "I would have let go…or realized in time…"

The rest of the group watched on in horror as Severus slammed Peter hard against the wall. He towered over the shorter man and Peter was hidden from view as Severus stood behind him, both hands on his shoulders, murmuring in a low, deadly voice in his ear. "If there is one hair permanently damaged on that man's head…You. Will. Pay!"

Sirius had sunk into the nearest chair and held his head in his hands. Siri was murmuring in his ear, rubbing his back and comforting him. Every so often, Sirius would nod at whatever Siri had said.

"Severus." Albus called sternly. "That is enough. It was an accident and you know that, if you would just calm down and think." His voice held no room for an argument.

Severus pushed Peter into the wall once more before he jerked away, letting him know beyond any doubt that he was in serious trouble if Remus wasn't alright. He wiped his hands on his cloak as if to erase the tainted contact from them and was immediately wrapped in the arms of his son.

"It's alright, Siri." He murmured quietly, hugging him in return. "I'm in control." Sirius squeezed Severus' arm and nodded, glaring at Peter. "Alright Paddy?" Severus asked quietly.

"Fine." Sirius snarled. "Remus had better be too." The threat was clear.

Siri looked at Peter and felt nothing but pity for him. He was straightening himself out with trembling hands and he walked shakily back to his seat.

He looked at those around him, settling at last on Siri. "I'm sorry…I didn't…" He began.

"You didn't mean any harm." Siri said evenly…civilly…coolly.

Peter nodded and swallowed hard. "Why…why did that happen?"

"He's a werewolf!" Sirius snapped and looked at Peter as if he were seven kinds of stupid.

"I know…I mean…it shouldn't have done that. It's been a while, but I thought all silver did to Remus was burn him?" Peter had regained control of his voice. "At least that's all it ever used to do."

"Oh…well….um." Siri began and Peter's frown of concern deepened.

"What's wrong with Remus?" Peter sounded alarmed and the concern showed in his voice. Severus and Sirius turned their eyes on him, surprised to hear the genuine worry in his tone. "I hope that 'concern' is sincere." Sirius sneered. "He nearly died. That's what's the matter! He spent three months laid up in bed. That's what's wrong!" Sirius spat venomously and then dropped his head into his hands once more. Peter's face had crumpled and the haunted look had returned to Sirius' eyes, but Severus had softened.

"I've been experimenting with a cure for Lycanthropy for years. It required pure blood, untainted by the Wolfsbane Potion. The unprotected transformations were wearing him down. The October change, well, it went off beam, terribly wrong. Remus changed back, but everything inside was mangled and mashed ,broken and twisted . We had to operate to put it right. It left him in a coma. He's only been awake for a month now and as much as we can't convince him of the fact, he is still not well." Severus explained, sadness tingeing his voice.

"Will he…is he…" Peter stammered.

"No…he won't die. I found a cure. Remus has been taking it, but it weakens him. That's why he looks so ill. That and the fact that he has been at Death's door since October. It was a bit tense for all of us, but he's on the mend now. He has an excellent doctor and she has pulled him through magnificently." A small smile had crept onto Severus' face as he spoke and Peter was shocked and dismayed to see it . "The unstable L-cells in his blood are what caused that reaction. I'm not sure what it is exactly, but the cells going haywire near the silver made him sick. I should have thought of that. Sorry." He didn't sound too sincere in his apology, but Peter didn't have time to ponder it as the fireplace whooshed to life once more.

Draco spilled out and his panicked eyes sought out Severus.

"We need you! Dad is in a bad way and Juno isn't at the Manor." He cried, pulling on Severus' arm.

"I'm coming. You stay here with Siri and Sirius. I'll call if I need you." He ordered, disappearing up the floo as Draco pushed at him frantically from behind. No one noticed the pallid color Peter had now gone.

"Excuse me." Grigori cleared his throat. "On that note…we have unfortunate news and ask that you please hear us out." He sounded apprehensive and was eyeing Siri cautiously. He had heard of the power this one wielded. "We were given a mission from his Royal Darkness." The older man revealed, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Siri darted a look at him and tried to place why that had sounded **_so_** familiar. Grigori paused and drew a deep breath.

"We were ordered to abduct Juno Aesculapius." He announced. The silence was deafening and he shifted nervously. "We…did so…not half an hour before this meeting started. That is why we arrived late. Peter and I were on watch when she returned to her home. I must make this clear…she is safe…**_IF_** you do nothing."

The room exploded. Grigori thought Siri really had caused an explosion, but in fact, it was the shouting from both he and his Godfather giving the illusion.

"GENTLMEN!" Albus bellowed, drawing their attention at once. They quieted, but that left Peter and Grigori in the direct firing line of some very pointy daggers.

"Again, I must enforce that Miss Aesculapius is safe as long as you do not…**_do not_**…attempt a rescue." Grigori continued, unfazed by the blue and emerald glares that were currently trying to melt him down. "She is with the Dark Lord." He held up a hand to silence the protests forming on Sirius' lips. "He will not harm her. This we know. You must allow us to do what we can from the inside. Then, we can help you mount a rescue mission once he has grown complacent. I assure you…he will not harm her without Severus Snape being there to watch." Grigori's voice was cold, hard and disgusted. It was firm and the look in his eyes implored those around him to heed his words. Siri had paled and Sirius held his arm gently, offering reassurance in the light touch.

"That's my mother!" Siri croaked, fear making him hoarse.

"What about Remus?" Sirius snapped. "He needs her now!"

Together they both realized, 'What about Sev?'

"I know. I understand that family is something…you do need. But you need to keep her alive more than you need her medical expertise. Please listen!" Grigori implored. "We will get her back. We need to plan it carefully. If you go rushing in there unprepared, you could get yourselves killed!"

Sirius sighed and sat back down, his hands in his hair. He forced himself to think professionally and his mind cleared considerably. He knew that Grigori was right. He watched as Siri dropped his head and rubbed his scar as he was wont to do in times of high stress and sympathy surged for his Godson. He shook his head in defeat.

Suddenly, Siri looked up sharply. "And you're going to leave us to tell my dad, aren't you? That's just great!" He snapped.

"No, son." Grigori said, softly. "I wouldn't do that to you. I will tell your father myself."

Sonya sighed and checked her watch for the third time in as many minutes. She tossed the book of Charms that she had been studying aside. She had expected Juno to have returned by now and she was getting a bit impatient.

"Come on Juno!" She sighed once more. "Where are you?"

While she waited for Juno to return from her flat, Sonya had decided to get started on trying to figure out what charms there might possibly be on Severus. She wasn't having too much luck. She had come across one or two protection charms, but neither of them made much sense to her. One was to protect an infant from an abusive parent. Sonya knew that Severus' parents had both been loving and had raised their children in a warm and nurturing environment. The other charm was to protect an illegitimate child from being revealed as such and that surely wasn't the case for Severus either. It was obvious he was Artemis' son, the two even resembled each other! A niggling worry as to what was taking Juno so long was hindering her concentration and her concern grew the longer Juno was away. She chewed her lip and picked up the book once more and began to search through the old and crumbling pages for anything she might have missed.

"Juno!" Draco called as he stepped from the floo, nearly carrying Remus. He was unstable and barely conscious. The heat coming from his body felt like a blast furnace. "Hang on, Dad." He soothed as he maneuvered Remus to the sofa. Halfway there, Remus blacked out again and if it hadn't have been for the fact that Draco was supporting him, he'd have slumped to the floor in a boneless heap.

"Juno!" Draco shouted a bit more frantically as he lifted Remus and placed him on the sofa.

Sonya, hearing the commotion coming from the room next door, rushed to see what was going on.

"What is it?" She cried as she rushed through the door. "Remus! What's happened?" She asked as she hurried to the sofa and kneeled beside the prone man.

"He got really sick at the meeting." Draco explained in a rush. "I'm not sure what happened, but he passed out. He has a fever too. Where's Juno?"

"She left shortly after you went to the meeting. She hasn't returned yet and I really thought she'd be back by now." Sonya informed him as she felt Remus' forehead. "Merlin! He's burning up!"

"I don't know what happened. There was this man…and silver…" Draco tried to explain.

"Look…Juno's not here…you're going to have to go and get Sev." Sonya ordered, grabbing his arm and steering him back to the fireplace.

"Okay…right…I'm going back. I'll bring Sev. He'll know…" Draco replied, running his fingers through his hair in distress as he ducked into the fireplace.

Sonya watched him go as an icy chill settled in her stomach. She held Remus' hand and could feel the raging heat in his slim fingers. What on Earth was she meant to do? His breathing was getting more shallow and his chest was rattling again with a strained wheezing sound.

She slipped behind him and tried to even his breathing in time with her own. He could breathe easier now that he was upright, but he was deathly pale and his lips were turning blue.

"Come on Sev…come on! Hurry up!" She said aloud. She held Remus' body tightly against her own and even through the layers of fabric she could feel the heat of his body rising.

"Oh God…" She propped him against some pillows. Focusing as much of her magic as she could, she summoned a bowl of cold water and some washcloths.

With frantic hands she slipped his cloak off, followed by his shirt, leaving his thin chest bare, only his trousers remained. She could practically see his chest struggling to drag air into his rapidly filling lungs. Shaking off the dread, she wrung the water out of a cloth and placed it on his head, wiping another one over his chest and back. He moaned softly with the cool contact and Sonya was slightly relieved. He seemed to find some comfort from the cool touch. The cloths came away warm.

Sonya had tears streaming down her face as she racked her brains for something. 'Cooling charm…Juno used that…what the Hell's the incantation? Come on Sonya! Training…' She murmured the cooling charm and silently pleaded with Severus to hurry up and arrive. She noticed that the charm had worked to some small degree, but not enough. Remus' breathing was worse, as if any air that even reached his lungs was useless, caught up in the fluid and unable to do him any good.

"Remus…please, just hang on! Sev is coming. love. Sev is coming.." She whispered in horror, bathing his chest with the cool water.

At that moment, Severus stepped quickly from the fireplace, his mouth set in a grim and determined scowl, worry lines etched around his ebony eyes.

"Is that cold or warm water?" He asked sharply.

"Cold…I was trying to get his fever to come down." Sonya replied.

"No…it has to be warm water." Severus explained. "He has silver poisoning, Sonya. His system has to burn it out. We have to let the fever do the work it is intended for." He waved a hand over the bowl and thin tendrils of steam rose from the surface.

Sonya was slightly disturbed by the show of obvious power, but Severus' mind was on Remus and what needed to be done to help his friend. She soaked the cloths in warm water and placed them on Remus' head and chest. He moaned in obvious discomfort and thrashed about weakly. Sonya looked to Severus for reassurance.

"Don't worry." He said soothingly. "He is uncomfortable for now, but the warmth will eventually ease his breathing. Just continue on the way you are."

"Alright." Sonya nodded and she rinsed the cloth and placed it over Remus' chest. She cancelled the cooling charm and smiled sadly at Severus.

"He really can't stay here. Let me move him." Severus announced, moving to lift Remus into his arms with little effort. "He's so bloody thin!" He snarled as he headed out the door and down the hall to Remus' former sick room. "I think it best if we keep him on the main floor." He told Sonya over his shoulder. "Not only that, I am sure there is no silver in this room."

Sonya nodded and rushed ahead to turn the covers back on the bed.

"What do we need to do for him, Sev?" She asked, chewing her lip.

"Well, we need to let the fever burn itself out, so we have to keep him covered and warm. He isn't going to like that at all. He'll need plenty of fluids to prevent dehydration once it breaks." Severus thought over practicalities as he pulled the covers over Remus and tucked them around his chin. Remus' teeth were chattering and he was shaking uncontrollably as the fever raged. "I'll get him changed into something comfortable…are you going to stay in here with him?"

As Sonya nodded, the sound of boot heels clicking in the hall, drew their attention to the door. Madame Pomfrey bustled into the room.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Severus queried, his eyebrow arching in surprise.

"Hello Severus, dear. Albus informed me that Remus had taken ill and asked if I might pop in and pay him a visit." She smiled warmly at the tall man and the short blond sitting near the bed. "Hello, Sonya. How are you?"

"I'm well, Madame Pomfrey." Sonya returned a brief smile. "How are you?"

"I'm doing very well, dear, but what seems to be our dear Remus' problem?" The medi-witch turned her attention to the feverish man in the bed.

"Oh…I'm sure it's silver poisoning." Severus explained. "We need to keep him warm and hydrated, yes?" Severus double-checked his treatment.

"That's right, just like the flu. Try not to get him worked up or excited. He'll be fine in a week or so, I should think." She reassured him. "I'm not sure the effect this new cure and his ordeal will have on him, but I think he'll be fine." She perched on the edge of the bed and ran a quick diagnostic spell. She sat up and drew a deep breath.

"Do you recall your fourth year when he ended up with silver in his blood after that vicious stunt your DADA professor pulled on him?" Poppy said as she completed the diagnostic.

Severus nodded and came to stand by her side. "He was stuck in the infirmary, no offence, for days. You wouldn't let any of us in to see him. I do recall that that little business got him fired."

"Hmm, yes it did. Albus was furious! Well, anyway, this is much like that. You need to let the fever burn away the traces of silver and then pretty much treat him as if he has the flu. Be careful of his lungs, especially with the problems he had before. Keep him comfortable and warm. Make sure he drinks plenty of fluids and try to get him to eat a little. Be prepared for him to be unable to keep it down at first." She turned and looked sharply at Severus. "Now, I've healed the burn. Keep it clean and try to make him rest. If he feels up to getting out of bed after the fever is gone, let him. But keep him downstairs and relatively quiet. Understood?"

Severus nodded, his eyes still focused on Remus. He had begun to wake and Poppy turned back to him and leaned over.

"Remus, dear. It's Poppy. How are you feeling?" She said kindly and laid her hand on his forehead.

Remus blinked and whispered, "Poppy? Where's Juno…she was right…I wanted to…"

"She's not here right now, mate. She'll be back soon." Severus explained from over Poppy's shoulder. "Poppy is just checking you over for me in the meantime."

"Oh." He said, a look of disappointment on his face as if he wanted Juno.

"That's quite alright, Remus." Poppy patted his blanket-covered arm. "Miss Aesculapius is a wonderful physician and you haven't needed me to care for you in a very long time. Do you know what's happened, dear?" She asked softly.

"Umm…I have silver poisoning again, don't I?" He sighed in resignation and coughed weakly.

"Yes, you do. I'm sure you remember what that was like." She smiled at him in understanding as he groaned and rolled his eyes. "Severus and Sonya know what to do and will take care of you until Juno returns. All I ask is that you be a good patient for them and don't give them too much trouble. Get the rest that you know this will require and be tolerable!" Her smile broadened as he had the grace to look abashed.

She stood and turned to Severus once more. "And you, Severus, how are you? You look a little tired." She fussed over him a bit and he ducked her invading hand as she reached to feel his forehead as well. She scowled disparagingly, always irritated when her concern was brushed aside.

"I'm fine, Poppy. Thanks for your help." The nurse nodded, looking a bit skeptically at the thin man before her.

"Eat something!" She ordered, jabbing a finger at his ribs. She escorted herself back to Hogwarts, leaving the three of them staring after her in awe.

Snapping himself out of his confusion, Severus perched on the edge of the bed next to Remus and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Poorly again, Remus. I'm sorry."

"S'alright. At least this time, I am actually doing poorly and not just suffering from the lot of you being overprotective!" He smiled wryly and shifted a bit, closing his eyes and softly sighing into his blankets.

Severus frowned. It was rare for Remus to admit to feeling weakness of any kind. He watched his friend as he lay there, still as stone, his breath coming in quiet raspy bursts. His skin was a sickly pallor, translucent, the blue of his veins showing through the thin skin of his temples. His eyes were severely shadowed, appearing almost bruised. Deep purple hues, darkening to black in places, ghosted over his shuttered lids and across the planes of his cheekbones. His lips, usually curving into a gentle smile, were faint and blue-tinged around the edges.

Severus conjured another blanket and covered Remus, tucking the edges securely around him as he began to shiver once more and his teeth began to chatter. With a wave of his hand, he cast a warming charm to the bed beneath Remus and another to the air around his bed.

Sonya laid her hand on Remus' arm and reached out with her other to ruffle the fringe on his forehead.

"Are you staying?" Severus asked, quietly.

"Yes, I'll stay." She nodded. "Are you going back to Hogwarts now?"

"I think so, yes." He nodded. "I need to know what is going on and I need to be sure that Draco, Siri and Sirius are fine."

"I'll call if I need you." She smiled and her gaze went back to Remus.

"Where is Juno, by the way?" Severus asked, as he shifted from concerned friend to that of concerned lover.

"It's a surprise." Sonya smiled. "I promised not to tell."

Severus grinned. "A surprise, eh? I look forward to it!"

Sonya laughed lightly and turned her attention back to Remus. Severus, only slightly worried, returned to Hogwarts, just to have his worry grow by leaps and bounds.

It was obvious to Severus that there was something wrong as soon as he stepped from the floo. There had been nervous tension in the room as he had departed, but now it was so thick in the air, he felt surely it could be cut with his knife. His eyes traveled from the grave expression on Albus' face, to the tense rigidity of Sirius' stance, to the wild, panicked expression in his son's eyes..

"Siri?" He asked, a frown of concern on his face as he took him by the arm. He looked around in query to the other people in the room. Peter was wringing his hands in petrified anxiety, Grigori shifted from one foot to the other and struggled to meet his eyes. Draco moved closer to Siri and put his hand on his shoulder. 'Curious.' Severus' mind mused idly. His eyes narrowed in suspicion and he looked to his former Headmaster.

"Albus? What's going on?" He demanded. "Have I missed something?"

"Severus…" Albus began hesitantly and looked at the tall Russian standing to his left.

"Dad," Siri interrupted, picking up on the false opening Severus' question had afforded him. "I think we should bring Petti…Peter and his friend to the Manor and discuss things further. We're done with the meeting and we can fill you in at home on what you missed. What do you say?"

Severus was instantly on alert. Something about this wasn't sitting right with him. Siri wasn't telling him the truth for some reason and he couldn't understand why he was wanting Peter and Grigori to come along as well. He shook off his unease and put the reason for the strange request down to something he had missed while attending to Remus. He didn't know how close to the truth he was.

"If you think it's best…" He spoke, looking to Sirius who nodded shortly. "Gentlemen?" He waved his hand to the fireplace in invitation.

Albus and the remaining members looked gravely around at each other as Sirius disappeared up the floo, the last of their party to depart.

"We will need to be their strength, just as they will be ours when the time comes." Albus said quietly, handing a handkerchief to a quietly sniffling Molly Weasley.

The six men stepped from the fireplace in rapid succession. Grigori and Peter took in the masculine elegance of the room and stood nervously aside as the residents settled in. Draco and Siri headed straight off to Remus' room, anxious to see how he was. Sirius excused himself and made for the kitchen to order strong tea to be made ready. As an uncharacteristic gesture of good faith, he informed Dobby that there would be two more for dinner that evening. He felt sure it was going to be a long afternoon as he slumped into a chair and accepted a cup of tea from Jemma. As a sad afterthought, he amended the dinner order to exclude Remus and Juno, explaining that Remus was ill and would only be needing a cup of his favorite chicken broth and that Juno was away for an undetermined amount of time and that they would be informed when she returned.

"Is Master Sirius alright, sir?" Jemma asked, her enormous blue eyes filled with concern.

"Yes, Jemma. I'm just tired." He smiled sadly at her. "It's been a very long and stressful day already and there is more to come."

"Is you is wanting another cup of tea, sir?" She asked, holding the hem of her new apron out as she bowed in respect.

"I'd like that very much, Jemma. Thank you." He said gratefully, passing her his cup. He hadn't finished half of it when he heard the anticipated shouting ringing through the manor. He bolted from the room and skidded to a halt just outside the door to the study in the same moment as Siri. They silently stood hovering outside the room, watching the events unfold within.

"Severus, thank you for your time." Grigori began as soon as the room cleared. "There is a matter of grave importance I wish to discuss with you and I beg you to hear me out."

"Yes. What is it?" Severus asked curiously, motioning for the older man to seat himself. He was acutely interested in what his fellow ex-Death Eater had to tell him.

"Am I correct in understanding that Juno Aesculapius normally resides in the Manor?" He asked gravely. Severus nodded. "But she is not here at the moment?"

Again Severus nodded, a heavy feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomach as his mind conjured cruel images for him, instantly filling him with a cold fear. He held his breath and briefly closed his eyes, instinct already telling him what he didn't want to know.

Grigori drew a deep breath and gathered his nerve. "Peter and I, along with a select few others, received orders from 'Our Lord' to kidnap the young lady. This afternoon, we were at our scheduled round when she returned to her flat. I am sorry to say that we carried out our orders not half an hour before the Meeting." Grigori spoke calmly, hoping his calm would somehow keep Severus more clear-headed. He watched as the young man paled considerably when the blood drained from his face. Every muscle in his body stiffened and it tingled with anger and horror. His voice had abandoned him for the moment and Grigori continued.

"It is of the utmost importance that you do not… **_DO NOT! _**…mount any form of a rescue mission or take action against Voldemort. This is vital to her survival and your own as well as mine and Peter's. You must do nothing for now. She is safe, I promise you that! And I promise you that when the time comes, I will do my utmost to deliver her to you unscathed." Grigori implored the younger man, so like him in many aspects.

Grigori had begun to relax as Severus blinked and appeared to remain calm. He was completely unprepared for Severus' attack as he sprang into action. He threw the older man from the chair and pressed his arm against Grigori's throat, his body slamming him to the floor, crushed beneath him.

Grigori grunted, but continued to speak as calmly as the situation allowed. "Severus, I regret this, but it was for the best. Voldemort will not harm her. Don't compromise that by reacting before you think!" He stared into wild obsidian eyes and prayed he was getting through to him.

"Compromise it? That's my wife! Severus screamed. "You think for one minute that I am going to fucking sit here and let thatfuckingbastard…" His words melted together unintelligibly as his rage took over and blinded, deafened him. Blood roared in his ears and anything Grigori said had become inarticulate noises.

He was screaming every curse that came to mind and pressing into Grigori's throat harder and harder. His reasoning faded away and gave itself over to pure instinct and he let feral nature take him over. He roared in Grigori's face, teeth bared in a way reminiscent of Shadow.

He felt strong fingers digging into his arm, into the Dark Mark, prying it away from the throat he was trying desperately to crush. Suddenly the red haze of rage that veiled his mind fell away and words flooded in on him. "Severus…rescuing Juno before you prepare would only serve to get her killed. You know that! Think! I need your assurances that you will NOT act rashly." The Russian's low, silky voice implored him.

Severus' arms went limp and dropped to his sides. His legs burst into action, propelling him toward the door. He collided hard with another solid body. Siri was standing in his way, arms barring the door.

"Let me pass. NOW!" He spat as he pushed past. Siri wrapped his arms around him, pinning Severus' arms to his sides. He thrashed about, screaming once more. He twisted violently and threw Siri off and stood back. "Siri…let me pass. NOW!" He bellowed. Siri's face didn't change and his stance didn't waver. He simply shook his head.

Severus transformed. Long sleek limbs became the long sleek body of the panther. He shot past Siri before he knew what was happening. As soon as Severus turned, headed away from the room, he was met by a snarling, vicious dog, teeth bared and a low, warning growl evident.

Shadow stepped left, one paw crossing over the other. Padfoot followed. Shadow stepped right. Padfoot mirrored the movement in a desperate dance to save his friend from action he would regret for the rest of his life. Shadow advanced. Padfoot held his ground and lowered his head, giving another warning growl. He wagged his tail, ready for the fight if that was what it was going to take to get Shadow to see reason.

The muscles in Shadow's hind legs bunched and he leapt from the floor, high into the air. He was met, tooth for tooth, claw for claw in mid-air and the feline and canine dropped to the floor, jaws snapping, ready for combat, pushing against each other, chest to chest.

They met again, jaws slashing, claws ripping tufts of fur and exposing flesh and drawing blood. The huge cat yowled in rage, the feral sound sending chills up the spines of the men hovering nearby, watching in horror as the two animagi fought. They came together again and again, muscular limbs grasping for purchase, rolling and tumbling along the main hall, sharp teeth gnashing and tearing at each other. Blood smeared on the floor and along the walls as they slammed each other about in a fierce battle for dominance. One desperate to save his love, the other desperate to save them both.

In a sudden lunge, Padfoot slammed Shadow to the floor, sharp teeth pressed into the vulnerable, exposed throat and the giant black cat knew he was defeated. He meowed, a deep mournful howl and Shadow melted away leaving a broken, bruised and bloodied Severus lying in his place. He sobbed and rolled over, away from the sharp teeth as Padfoot instantly released his friend. He pressed his face into the hardwood floor, smearing the small pool of blood he was lying in. His shoulders shook with racking sobs and his back spasmed when he gulped a great lungful of air. He let his grief wash over him and was lost.

Padfoot gently licked up the side of Severus' tear-stained face and transformed over him, still on his hands and knees. He pulled Severus up into his arms. "Come on mate." Sirius murmured gently. "I think you better sit down somewhere." Severus allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He just didn't care.

"I…I wanna see Remus." He mumbled. Sirius nodded, understanding. Remus was the one the Marauders had always gone to for comfort and solace. Sirius walked Severus along the corridor to Remus' room, one arm securely wrapped around his brother's shoulders, the hand of the other firmly gripping his forearm.

Back in the study, Siri slumped against the doorframe, tears slipping silently over his cheeks. He closed his eyes briefly and then looked at Grigori. "I hope you're happy." He said quietly, giving Grigori a sharp nod. He left the two men standing alone in the middle of the room, grave expressions on their faces and heavy guilt in their hearts. Peter lurched from where he had been standing and rushed out the door in pursuit of the young Snape.

"Siri….wait!" He called and Siri turned in surprise when he heard the man who had ultimately killed his mother, call to him in such a familiar-sounding way.

"What do you want?" He spat at the small man, anger flashing in his emerald eyes.

"I…I have a message from the doctor." Peter stammered and the light in Siri's eyes turned bright as tears filled them once again.

He nodded, unable to speak and swallowed the huge lump that had instantly formed with Peter's words.

"She asked me to tell you that she is alright." He said quietly and softly added, "And said to tell you that she loves you." Siri choked back a sob and forced his voice to form words.

"Thank you." He whispered and he rushed into the sitting room next door, dropping onto the sofa below the portraits of his family. They all wore worried frowns to see that he was distressed, but remained silent in deference to his obvious grief.

Remus opened his eyes when he heard Severus and Sirius enter the room. Sympathy swelled in his chest as he caught sight of the devastation etched on Severus' face.

Sonya moved quietly from where she had been sitting, gently petting Remus' head. She caressed Severus' face gently as she passed and smiled sadly. She left the men to themselves and rushed from the room. She spotted Draco making his way down the hall. Hiding her own grief and fear, she rushed to her end of the manor and closed herself into her rooms. Huge racking sobs washed over her and she sank to the floor in misery.

Draco rushed after her and hesitated outside her door. He was unsure of what he should do. He knew he wanted to support Sonya, but was afraid she would reject his comfort. Drawing a deep breath, he knocked softly on her door.

"Go away!" Sonya cried out, her voice muffled and stuffy from crying.

"Sonya, it's me…Draco." He called through the door. "May I come in, please?" He waited and when it appeared she wasn't going to answer or let him in, he turned to walk away. He heard the latch slide away and turned back to see Sonya, eyes, red-rimmed and puffy from crying, valiantly trying to scrub away the evidence and casting a watery smile in his direction.

"Dray…come in." She opened the door wider to allow him to pass.

"I know you aren't alright, so I won't ask a stupid question." He began hesitantly. "I'm sorry about Juno. I know she is your best friend and that you're really worried. I just want you to know that I'm here if you need me. I can listen really well if you need to talk and I…I think I have a few pretty good hugs in here somewhere." He smiled at his sad attempt at making her feel better. He wasn't prepared for the bundle of blond that launched herself at him and he grabbed her as he tried to keep his balance.

"Oh Draco!" She cried into his neck. "Thank you so much! You don't know what it means to me to know I can count on you!" She pulled back and looked up into his concerned gray eyes and flashed a brief smile. He led her over to the chair by the fire and sat in its mate across from her.

"Jemma!" He called and a sharp crack was heard almost immediately as the little elf popped into view.

"What can Jemma do for you, Master Draco, sir?" She bowed solemnly, now that she knew the gravity of the events occurring in the manor. Word travels fast amongst the staff, whether human or elf.

"Please get Mistress Sonya some strong tea with chamomile, Jemma." He ordered quietly. "She is a bit upset and could use its calming effects."

"Yes, sir." Jemma bowed and another crack announced her departure.

Draco watched Sonya struggle with her emotions and stood to kneel beside her. He remained silent, but tentatively reached out to place his hand on her shoulder. When she leaned into the welcome touch, he wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug and let her cry herself out.

She straightened when Jemma returned with her tea and Draco sat silently as she sipped at it and got herself under control.

"I'll be alright now." She smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you. I needed that."

"Any time." He smiled. "You want to be alone now?"

"I think so." She answered. "I'm not much company at any rate."

"I don't care about that." He dismissed her concern. "If you need me, I'll be with Siri. He wasn't doing too good either, so I think I'll go search him out. Call me if you need me."

"Thank you again, Dray." She said as she walked him to her door.

Sirius guided Severus to the bed and gave Remus a look which told him all he needed to know and he left, surprisingly to deal with their 'guests' in a serious and responsible manner.

"Shadow?" Remus whispered and laid a gentle hand on the man's arm.

"She's gone, Moony." Severus choked out in a horrified whisper, no louder than Remus had spoken and the werewolf might not have caught the words if it hadn't been for his sensitive hearing. "They, the Death Eaters, took her!"

"I know." Remus replied simply.

"She's…with **_him _**and I can't…I can't help her! I can't go and take her away!!" Severus began to shout.

"I know." Remus repeated softly. Had he not been ill, he, too, would still be raging, furious over what Siri had told him earlier. But for now, he needed to remain strong for his friend.

"I CAN'T EVEN HELP HER!!" Severus screamed suddenly.

"I know, old friend, I know." Remus sat up, taking Severus into his arms, rubbing his back. "I'm angry too. I'm very upset but…I agree with them. This is best for Juno." He whispered. He felt Severus sob into his shoulder.

He continued to murmur quietly in Severus' ear. "The last words we shared were in a fight. Until I can make amends with the stubborn woman, I won't stop looking for a way to get her back with us, safe." He vowed. Severus snorted something into his shoulder that he didn't catch. "What?" He asked softly.

"I said, 'She is stubborn, isn't she'?" Severus murmured softly and sniffed.

"That she is, my friend, but so am I! Stubborn enough to get her out of that madman's clutches just so I can get the last word in!" Remus said with a smile in his voice. Severus nodded slightly against him and slumped heavily into his arms.

"Sev?" Remus questioned, coughing as his weight pressed on his chest. He lay back into his pillows pulling Severus along with him.

"I saw her just a few hours ago, but I miss her terribly already." Severus muttered against Remus' chest. He could feel a small patch of tears spreading across his shirt.

"Me too, Sev, me too." Remus soothed, rubbing Severus' back in small circles. He allowed the dark-haired man to lie against his torso, legs dangling over the side of the bed. Severus sobbed, mumbling into Remus' chest for several moments. They lay for a while like that, two friends relying on each other, until Severus' hitching breaths lessened and his tears stopped flowing.

"What am I going to do Moony?" He cried as he straightened. "I can't do this again! I can't go through losing another…" He choked off, unable to say any more.

"We're not going to lose her!" Remus argued firmly. "Don't you start! We'll figure something out, Shadow. We'll get her back. I **_promise_** you!" Severus nodded sadly and sniffed.

"Er…Severus?" A timid voice called from the doorway. Severus turned away sharply and wiped his hands over his face before turning to look at Peter. He stood nervously in the doorway, sending glances from Remus to Severus.

Severus also looked at Remus, question in his eyes. Remus nodded simply, letting him know it was alright for Peter, and therefore, the silver, to come closer. Peter, understanding old Marauder communication, stepped into the room, but remained a polite distance away from the other two men. He did not want to add to either man's distress.

"I…er…I have a message from Juno…" He said slowly. Severus nodded silently, eyes brightening at the thought of his fiancée. "She asked me to tell you that she is alright and that she loves all of you. And Siri… I already told him, a few minutes ago. He didn't seem to do too well with it. I…I thought that maybe you should know right away in case…you know…he needs you." Peter said quietly.

A lone tear spilled from Severus' eyes and trailed down his cheek and he nodded. "Thank you Peter." He whispered hoarsely. Peter gave a brief, guilty nod and turned to Remus.

"Uh…Remus…I…I wanted to say that I'm really sorry for hurting you. I wasn't thinking at all and I…well…I'm sorry." He said, apology and sincerity in his voice. Remus waved him off.

"S'alright." He let his head drop back onto his pillows and closed his eyes with a deep sigh. He could go back to sleep now that the commotion was over.

Severus leaned over and straightened the covers over his sick friend, tucking them securely around his shoulders. He felt Remus' forehead and noted that he was still running a temperature. He reached up and brushed the offending lock of hair away from Remus' eyes.

"He always did hate the way his hair flopped in his eyes." Peter said nostalgically. "I never could understand why he didn't just wear it differently." He shook his head in bemusement, but looked puzzled when Severus snorted inelegantly.

"Peter, you always were a dense bugger!" He shook his head in disbelief. "Hadn't you ever figured it out? Remus never changed his hair because he liked the way it made him look to the girls! He may have hated to have it flop in his face, but he loved to have the girls play with it!" He laughed quietly and stood looking down at the sleeping man.

"Will he be alright?" Peter asked softly.

"He'll be fine, Wormtail." The old nickname slipping from his lips surprisingly easily

"Severus…" Peter said barely above a whisper. The taller man regarded him warily. "I…I am so sorry!"

"It was an accident, Peter." Severus tried to calm his former friend.

"No…it's not that…I mean, yes, I'm sorry I hurt Remus and I'm sorry about your fiancee, but…" Peter stammered. "I am so sorry about Lily, Sev! And …and…James! I have no real excuse for anything. I was jealous of all of you and your confidence and your devil may care attitude. I never could relax or think positively. Then when it all turned sour for your lot and you and James had your falling out…I was determined I was going to show him! I had it all planned. I would join the Dark Lord and under the guise of a Death Eater, I would avenge you by eliminating James and then Lily would be yours once again. She was never meant to die, Severus! Never!"

Severus' mask of indifference had slipped over his face as he schooled his features to hide his emotions. He was feeling a burning rage and knew if he didn't stop the babbling man before him, he was going to kill him. He forced his voice to remain calm and low.

"Peter…now is not the time to be discussing this. Please, can we just leave it be for now? We have more pressing matters to discuss than the past. It can't be changed and we have things to do." Severus said evenly, not in the least bit surprised that Peter couldn't tell he was furious.

"Yes, of course Severus." Peter bowed nervously. "I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sorry."

'You never have thought clearly!' Severus growled in his mind as he swept from the room in search of his son. He found Siri still lying on the couch in the sitting room.

At first Severus thought the young man had cried himself to sleep. His eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly and quietly. He kneeled beside the couch and stroked over Siri's silky head. His eyes flew open and he sat up, throwing his arms around his father in a fierce hug.

"I'm sorry!" He cried. "I didn't mean any disrespect! I was scared that you would go off half-cocked and get both yourself and Mum killed. I just wanted to…"

"Shh! Siri! It's alright!" Severus murmured into his hair, kissing his head gently. "I know you were only trying to keep me safe. I'm grateful to you for keeping me from doing something utterly rash and dangerously foolish. Thank you, Siri."

"I love you." Siri whispered into Severus' neck, a hitching sob bursting from his chest.

"I love you too, Siri." He closed his eyes and willed the flood of tears away. He drew a deep shaky breath and hugged Siri tighter to his chest. "We're going to get your Mum back here, safe and sound. I promise Siri! Give me a bit of time to come up with a plan of rescue that simply cannot fail and I will deliver her home to all of us!"

A week passed and Remus slowly recovered and regained his strength. He was up and about, spending time reading with Sonya in front of the fire, strategizing counter-attacks and reconnaissance missions with Severus, Ron and Neville. It was an odd little scene, to walk into the room that was clearly set up for planning attacks and displaying battle scenarios, to see three men leaning over a table, heads together, hashing and rehashing possibilities. Then, to observe a fourth man, who remained curled in his seat, surrounded by mugs of soup, cups of tea and assorted vials of potions brought to him almost continuously by his attentive girlfriend. Sonya had taken up the role of caring for everyone in Juno's absence. She constantly was checking on Remus to be sure he was warm enough and didn't want for anything. Had it been anyone else, the fussing would have annoyed him and driven him to angry outbursts, but with Sonya, he found he didn't mind. If someone would have asked him, he would have admitted that he was falling in love with her. And if someone saw the secret glances, blue eyes full of adoration, that the blond-haired lady cast upon the brown-haired man, then they would have to admit that she was of the same mind.

Stuck in a chair, exhausted appearance or not, it didn't stop Remus from being impressed with Mr. Longbottom's uncanny ability to anticipate an enemy's most logical course of action or Ron's amazing knack for solving Catch 22's. Teamed with Severus' own knowledge and personal experience with the Death Eaters and Remus' brilliant ability to notice the tiniest glitch in a plan and his own ingeniously thought out, slightly extravagant, but nonetheless successful plans, reports were coming back almost daily concerning victorious raids and thwarted efforts. But Remus' mind never ceased, turning tirelessly, the many options before them. He was determined to help his friend effectively rescue the woman he now regarded as so much more than his doctor. She was family…like a sister…and he loved her. He was determined to see her brought home successfully and unharmed.

Another week passed and the full moon was upon him. He felt stronger and healthier than he had in a very long time and optimistically looked forward to the accompanying rounds of treatment, even without Juno there to supervise. He could tell that the first rounds of treatments had worked to some degree simply by the way the approaching moon's pull barely had any effect on him, yet he hadn't lost his extraordinary sense of hearing or smell. And his strength once again exceeded that of a normal man. He reported this to Severus and they stood grinning at each other like a couple of fools.

The first night of the second round of treatments was pretty much like the beginning of the first round, the cramping, the chills, the nausea. It left him feeling weak, but he felt alright when all was said and done and spent the time snuggling with Sonya and pushing ideas around in his mind.. The night of the full moon wasn't as bad as the first full moon, but bad enough and Remus slept through most of the third day, Sonya not far away. The third and final night of this round caught him up and he went down for a few days afterward, but they hadn't expected anything less than that, so Remus rested and soon bounced back. He recovered nicely after a few days of just curling up in the sitting room, pondering ideas, until he was back to planning, plotting, and arguing ideas with Severus over dinner in the massive kitchen, generally becoming expressive and animated whenever an idea struck him. That is to say, at least _when_ Severus bothered to show up.

The Manor was busy, people coming and going in their earnest attempts to, first off, rescue Juno and second, to eliminate the evil madman who had dared to steal her away. Despite the hustle and bustle, Severus' absence or haunted presence did not go unnoticed.

Through all of this, the two Marauders, Padfoot and Moony, carefully watched their brother.

Their concern turned to alarm as January passed and Severus slipped further and further into himself. He would steal away to his favorite haunt, his beloved lab and not make an appearance for days at a time. On occasion, they would hear glass shattering and pain-filled cries emanating from below, but he would lock himself in and not allow anyone near him, shouting that he was fine through the door. There were times when a surge of power would roll through the manor and cause china to rattle and various items to topple. The residents of the home would grab at the portraits or catch a vase in mid-air, while house elves screeched and scurried for cover. They were unsettled by Severus' behaviour, but unsure about what they could do to help him if he remained holed away and refused to let them inside.

The rest of the men were more and more involved with the war, Siri often accompanying Sirius, Ron and Draco on missions. People took comfort in seeing the youngest Snape out and handling himself confidently, bringing in many Death Eaters along with his companions. They believed more strongly than ever that Siri would be the one to end it all. They were reassured by his obvious display of power and skill, especially after such a long absence and his last appearances as a disturbed and somewhat unstable Harry Potter. This new, controlled and powerful man was a symbol of Light, but even he, along with Albus Dumbledore's support and symbolism, could not keep up the morale and hope forever.

In the shadow of growing evil, attacks were becoming more and more frequent. People were dying, more were being tortured, families ripped apart. Those who remembered, resumed their fear and returned to their old, paranoid ways. Those who did not, learned a new terror and lived in fear.

Voldemort had been resurrected nearly six years ago and the situation had been slowly escalating in that time. People were growing nervous and edgy now that they were aware of the underlying danger. Once again, it was an all-out war. Death Eater attacks were more open, more often and more deadly. Aurors were being killed faster than replacements could be trained. The Ministry was holding together admirably under Arthur Weasley's guidance and firm leadership, but times were grim.

Ron and Draco, now full Aurors, were assigned to Sirius and together with Siri, they formed a formidable team. What surprised even the most experienced hands in the Auror forces, was that the four of them; three fresh recruits and an ex-con only just back in the game a few short years, brought in more Death Eaters and had a higher success rate when spoiling raids and revels, than the best teams the Aurors had to offer.

When not strategizing with Grigori and Peter, readying them for their eventual entrance, or meeting with Albus and Jason to discuss tactics, Remus began to join them. His strength was back and his health greatly improved. The five of them began to take on a sort of fame and represented the very hope that Siri and Dumbledore inspired in people. This began to show in February. The small force that Peter and Grigori were collecting began to grow as well and from their side they did what they could, carefully taking out as many as possible without tipping their hand. They trained and grew more and more stealthy as time passed.

Back at the Manor, away from the action, Severus withdrew, further and further. into himself. Potion after potion appeared on his shelves. New, powerful, deadly liquids filled the shelves and Severus' time. He planned and plotted and trained and worked himself into exhaustion that would leave him tossing in his nightmare-filled sleep for days.

His mind was kicked into overdrive, his body exhausted. His contributions, while making a considerable dent in the war efforts and him indispensable, were also causing him to lose his mind. His Marauder brothers fretted, Peter included when he was around. Siri grew increasingly stressed and Draco worried about Severus and about not being able to control Siri, if and when, the time came. Ron and Hermione, her studies on hold for now, fought valiantly to keep morale up and Sonya was left to worry about and care for them all, her own practice jammed full of worried minds, complexes and neuroses.

War was brewing and on both sides, armies were growing. Aurors and Unspeakables united. Hit Wizards and recruits received training and behind the scene, the 'Defectors' grew and grew in number. On the Dark side, mysterious forces steadily expanded. Dark creatures and evil beings left their habitats and joined him and his minions, gathering into a huge, dark and powerful army.

Despite the advantages the Light had, despite Siri, despite Dumbledore and despite the mysterious and undeniable power the 'Snape' men were presenting, the Dark was growing stronger and gaining the upper hand. The Light was losing.


	50. Ch 50 The Return of the Professor

* * *

A/N Many, many thanks to my silent accomplice! Without your help and wonderful input, this chapter would have been much more difficult to write!

Thank you to all of my loyal readers. Your reviews, support and encouragement are greatly appreciated!

Ms. Padfoot

The Return of the Professor

Concern for Remus grew when it appeared that Severus wasn't going to snap out of his self-induced exile. The February full moon was fast approaching and with it, the time for Remus' final round of treatments. Severus was completely ignoring everyone and Remus felt it was time for him to take matters into his own hands.

He had just returned to the Manor after spending a full forty-eight hours on a sting operation with Sirius and the boys. He was tired, sore and generally pissed off at the world as a whole, but their patience had paid off in a big way. When all was said and done, they had captured fifteen Death Eaters and buried another dozen more. Their efforts had cost them a few injuries, Sirius was the worst of their group. He came away with a broken arm when he had dodged a curse only to land badly and snap a bone. The teens had performed admirably and, despite a few bumps and bruises, they were very proud of themselves, as were their elders.

The first thing Remus did upon coming home was shower and change into fresh clothes. He then sought out Sonya and sat down to a quiet meal with her in her quarters. Over tea, he related the events of their recent mission and she filled him in on her work and gave him a worrying report concerning Severus.

"Have you seen Severus at all?" He asked tiredly.

"No. I tried to get him to come up and eat something, but he has the door locked and wards are on it too. I didn't think I should mess with him." She answered sadly. "Hard to exercise a psychology degree through a locked oak door and about five different wards."

"When I'm finished, I'll go and see what I can do." He squeezed her hand gently. "This is typical Sev behaviour. I'll do my best to get him out of there. Might have to find a crowbar, but I'll think of something!" She nodded and poured him another cup of tea.

He made his way wearily down the stairs. He was exhausted but determined to haul Severus out of his cave. He stood outside the locked and warded door to the lab and drew a deep breath, steeling himself for battle.

He knocked firmly and listened. He didn't hear anything more than quiet breathing from inside. He knocked again, a bit louder, giving Severus benefit of the doubt that he just might possibly be sleeping, however unlikely that may be. He tilted his head as he heard a shuffling noise from inside and waited expectantly for the door to swing open.

When, after several minutes, it appeared that Severus wasn't going to acknowledge him, he knocked again and called through the door, "Severus? It's Remus. May I come in?" He was met by more silence and he felt a surge of annoyance. 'Bloody Hell! He's going to insist on doing this the hard way!' Remus snapped silently. He pounded heavily on the door and called angrily, "Severus, come on! Open the damned door!"

"Go away!" Severus shouted suddenly from deep in the lab. "Leave me alone, Remus!"

"Come on Sev." Remus pleaded with a sinking heart. "I miss her too, but this isn't helping her or anyone else, especially yourself."

"What do you care?" Severus roared. "You don't miss her! You're probably glad she's gone, right? One less person to fuss and worry over the Great Remus Lupin! Go…AWAY!"

Remus reeled as if he'd been punched and then a blinding rage filled his mind as his blood roared in his ears.

"What the fuck would you know about how I think or feel? You haven't even seen me for days!" He began to argue and suddenly, he went quiet. 'No this is what he wants. This is typical Severus Altair Snape…when emotions get to be too much…push everyone away. Think Remus!' He took a deep steadying breath and felt the rage flow from his body and be replaced by calm concern and deep love for his brother Marauder.

He leaned a hand on the doorframe and waited for several more minutes. "Sev…don't make me do this this way. Come on, Shadow. Open the door. Please?" He listened closely for any sign of movement from inside the lab. He heard a muffled noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob and it was the last straw. "Have it your way. Your door, you fix it!" Remus muttered and drew his wand. He blasted the wards on the door, stood back and slammed his foot into the lock, knocking it right off its hinges. He rushed inside and looked for his devastated friend.

He found him huddled on the floor in a corner, knees drawn up to his chest, hair hanging in his eyes, a matted growth of beard, reminiscent of Sirius after his escape from Azkaban, covered his face. He was filthy and Remus' sensitive nose was assaulted by the smell of assorted noxious potion's ingredients, vomit and even urine.

He was stunned to see the condition his proud friend was in. The days spent holed up in the lab were evident. Severus was even more pale than usual and gaunt from lack of food. His eyes were sunken, hollow black tunnels, haunted and bright with the fever of delirium. Remus suspected that he was also suffering from exposure to some of the items in the lab. The lack of fresh air had undoubtedly worked against him, Remus realized, as he breathed in many of the questionable fumes himself.

As Remus stepped closer he could see that Severus was holding something tiny clutched tightly in his hands. He reached down and gently pried the object from Severus' hands and gasped softly as he saw what it was.

"Oh Severus!" He whispered, full of grief, as his eyes filled with tears. The glittering ring blurred in his hand and he dropped to the floor next to his friend. "When did this arrive Shadow?" He asked gently as he pushed the heavy curtain of greasy hair away from Sev's face, tucking it behind his ears.. Severus stared into space and didn't acknowledge Remus at all, not even a flicker of awareness in his eyes. Remus pulled him into his arms and held him tightly, whispering, "I'm sorry! Shadow, I'm so sorry! She wanted me to stay home! If I'd have listened to her this wouldn't have happened! She'd have stayed and looked after me and he would never have gotten his filthy hands on her! This is my fault!" He began to sob as he felt Severus' arms fold around him.

"No, Moony." He whispered brokenly, choking sobs making his own voice crack. "It's no one's fault but mine. I don't know what ever made me think that I could have a normal life, a family, love. It was crazy to let her in! Look what I've done! She's there, suffering Merlin knows what horrors, Siri's had so much pain and now this! I don't know what I was thinking! I don't deserve either of them. No, this isn't your fault, Remus. This is my fault. I never should have let them in! Never!"

"Bollocks! You know that none of this is your fault!" Remus growled, but decided that it was pointless to argue with the devastated man and let the conversation about it end with his next question.

"When did this arrive?" He asked gently, holding the ring up in front of Severus. He reached out and took the ring and slipped it on one long pinky. It looked rather silly and feminine there, but Remus wasn't about to point the fact out to him.

"Yesterday." Severus replied bluntly and nodded toward the workbench. "Along with that."

Remus stood and looked on the worn wooden bench and spotted a Muggle postcard. It pictured a cheesy vacation resort, complete with sandy beach and palm trees, for somewhere in the United States and the words, 'Wish you were here!' were splashed across the top in a garish shade of orange. Remus carefully picked it up and flipped it over. His stomach gave a sickening lurch as he read the words written there.

'_Dearest Severus,_

We are having the best time together! Why didn't you ever tell me how wonderful and intelligent a man the Dark Lord is? He knows so many fascinating facts and I could listen to him for hours! Like the picture says, "Wish you were here!"

Kindest regards,

Juno'

Below that in an eerie scrawl were the added words…

'_Severus,_

Juno wasn't confident enough to do this herself, so she asked me if I would kindly take care of it for her. She is returning your ring as she feels she will no longer require it. I'm sure you understand old son. Tough luck!

Lord Voldemort'

Remus put his hand over his mouth, not sure if it was to keep from screaming or to keep himself from hurling. His stomach flopped dangerously and he looked uneasily at Severus still huddled on the floor. He shook his head as he lost the battle with his traitorous stomach and tossed his dinner right there on the floor of the lab.

Severus came out of his stupor just long enough to mumble, "Did the same thing myself when I read it."

"You know that's not real, right?" Remus said in a hushed tone, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth and gasping for breath. He closed his eyes and willed his stomach to settle itself down. "You do realize he is only baiting you? He's trying to get you to jump the gun, Sev. Don't let him get to you!"

"I'm not Remus!" Severus shouted angrily and grabbed two fistfuls of lank, greasy hair and lowered his head to his knees. "But I can't help feeling as if I have abandoned her. This waiting is making me crazy! This not knowing if she is safe is driving me out of my mind! We have to do something soon Moony, I'm running out of strength."

"Peter has seen her. He says she's safe. I know you're struggling Shadow, but we can only wait and take his word for it right now. Have you heard anything more from him or Grigori?" Remus asked quietly, hoping his calm would help his friend to focus. He looked so vulnerable!

"No." Severus said shortly. "I haven't been exactly up to company."

"They would hardly be considered that!" Remus spat sarcastically. "I was thinking that maybe they had some ideas on how we can get in there and safely get her out."

"No. Nothing." Severus said hoarsely and rubbed his eyes.

"When was the last time you ate anything?" Remus asked suspiciously, eyes narrowed. "And when the Hell was the last time you had a bath? For Merlin's sake, Sev! You smell awful! What on Earth have you been brewing down here?" He carefully avoided the issue of the smell of urine…and other…bodily elements. He just wanted to figure out a way to get Severus out of the damned lab and try to get him functioning again.

"You aren't my mother, Remus!" Severus growled, getting unsteadily to his feet. Remus reached out and grabbed his arm to help him balance. "I ate…what's today?"

"Tuesday." Remus replied. "We've been gone for two days. Did you eat while we were gone?"

"Umm…not really." Severus answered vaguely.

"I didn't think so. You haven't slept either. I can see that, so don't even attempt to argue with me about it!" Remus fussed. "Come on, Shadow. First a bath, then a hot meal and some tea and then, you're taking one of your own offensive concoctions and going to get some rest." Remus' concern escalated a little more when Severus didn't even offer up a fight. It showed him quite clearly how vulnerable Severus was.

As Remus emerged from the basement and stepped into the kitchen, his arm securely wrapped around Severus, he was aware of a collective gasp from the exhausted men seated around the massive table. Severus stopped and clapped a hand over his mouth as the smell of food assaulted his nose and his stomach lurched violently. Remus' grip on him tightened in an effort to steady him and Severus swallowed convulsively before moving on.

Sirius took one look at Severus and jumped to his feet. Remus waved his hand and shook his head, warning them away, as Severus slowly shuffled toward the door to the Main Hall. He knew that there was no way that Sev would have been able to handle a flurry of sudden, frantic, attention. He'd bolt and run for sure.

Sirius paused. He knew and remembered this routine from their childhood. "MARAUDER CRISIS ROUTINE: Phase One: 'Let Remus deal with the worst of it before I stick my nose in.' A faint smile ghosted over his lips as he remembered the orders he was always given by Remus. He watched his two friends slowly exit the room. A quiet sob, jerked him out of his reflections and he looked sharply at his Godson.

Siri had tears streaming down his face and was valiantly attempting to remain under control. He scrubbed feverishly at his eyes and hung his head. His shoulders slumped in defeat, he was too exhausted to fight it and he let his misery take over.

"Siri." Sirius called softly, wrapping an arm over the young man's shoulders. "Don't worry, Pup. Your dad is gonna be fine. He's just a bit out of it right now, but Remus will set him to rights."

"He looked so…broken." Siri cried into his arms. "That wasn't my dad! My dad is proud and powerful and…"

"I know that Siri." Sirius soothed quietly as he scooped him into a warm embrace. "He's off his game for the time being. All we can do is be here for him when he needs us and give him the space he needs to sort it for himself. When he's ready, we'll be there to help him go and get your Mum. You wait and see, Pup. Just wait and see." He gave Siri a little squeeze and let him go. He scrubbed at his eyes and sniffed, giving Sirius a watery smile.

"Yeah, I know you're right. Mum and Dad are going to be alright." He agreed quietly.

"I think you need to call it a night, young man." Sirius said sternly. It was not something you saw from Sirius Black very often, but he knew Siri was at his rope's end and felt it was up to him to issue orders. "Come on and I'll help you settle in. Get a good night's rest and tomorrow you can go and see your dad. What d'you say?"

"I say, I think you're right." Siri sighed wearily, dragging himself to his feet. He nodded to Draco and Ron. "G'night, guys. I'll see you in the morning."

"G'night, Siri." They said together and followed the other two from the room. It had been a long two days for all of them and everyone needed and good night's sleep.

* * *

Upstairs in Severus' rooms, a full tub of water waited invitingly while the two Marauders argued mildly over whether or not Severus could take care of himself.

"Moony…I can…" Sev began as Remus lifted him in his arms to settle him into the soapy water.

"No way, Shadow! You'll drown yourself for sure! Think of this as my payment for all the times you had to haul my carcass in and out of the frigging bath or sponge me down or carry me somewhere!" Remus ordered quietly. "Let me do this for you, Sev. Please."

"Alright." Severus whispered quietly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Remus replied and added with a grin, "But I ain't washing your bits! You can do that yourself!" Severus snorted softly and Remus took heart, snarky was a bit more like it.

Remus eyed the mass of heavy, greasy hair and steeled himself for another battle. He mentally shook his head as he doused Severus with a pitcher full of water and added a generous dollop of shampoo. He scrubbed at his head and rinsed it thoroughly. He leaned back and eyed it critically once more. He grabbed the shampoo and squirted another blob on the top of Severus' head, thinking, 'Well, it certainly won't hurt!'

Aloud he snarled at his friend, mildly chastising him. "Jeez Sev! I gotta do it again! You know better than to let it go like this!"

"I know, Moony." Severus mumbled, his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of his friend's strong fingers working over his scalp. "I just haven't had the strength. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, mate. We all get a swift kick in the slats once in a while. It was your turn…we'll set you right, eh?" Remus said, encouragingly. "I'll scrub your back and then you can finish up. How's that?"

"That's good, Remus." Severus smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Remus smiled back as he rinsed the lather from Sev's long back. He frowned as he took note of the prominent vertebrae and ribs. 'And people get on me for not eating enough!' He thought testily.

"I'll grab you something to put on while you finish up, then we'll get you fed. What suits your fancy?" He said, handing the cloth to Sev and getting to his feet.

"Anything is fine, Remus. I'm not really hungry, but I could do with some tea." Severus replied as he soaped his cloth. Remus nodded and left him to finish his bath alone.

While Severus attempted to make a dent in the plate of fresh scones and pot of strong tea, Remus rummaged through his cabinet full of potions, trying to find a mild sleeping draught.

"You really should label these better." He reprimanded. "You know how I am with these things! This one?" He asked holding up a particularly nasty-looking one.

"Not hardly." Severus said wryly. "That one is an aphrodisiac. Are you trying to kill me? It's obvious that these are two different colours and viscosities! Can't you tell the difference?"

"I'm colour blind." Remus replied, blinking innocently.

"You are not colour blind!" Severus snapped, gesturing between two similarly coloured vials of liquid. "You just don't pay close enough attention!"

"Needing help in your old age, mate?" Remus smirked, placing the aphrodisiac back on the shelf and grabbing up the similarly coloured one nearby. "It's this one then, is it?" He added quickly after seeing the warning glare in Sev's eyes.

"Yes." Severus replied shortly, hiding a small smirk behind a drink of tea. "Why don't you go by your sense of smell then?" He asked curiously.

"Think I wanna knock myself out?" Remus said dryly as he eyed a menacingly bubbling vial and hastily put it back on the shelf.

When Severus had finished his meal, Remus waited as he settled into bed. He couldn't help the urge to coddle his friend and tucked the blankets securely around him. He laid his hand on Severus' forehead and smiled.

"Get some rest, Shadow. Tomorrow, it'll all look a little better. You'll see." He said quietly as Severus closed his eyes.

"Mmm…hope you're right, Moony." He murmured and snuggled further under the covers.

Siri watched through the crack in his door as Remus descended the stairs. He tiptoed from his room and made his way up the hall to his father's rooms and crept over to the bed. Severus seemed to be asleep, if his steady breathing were to be any indication. Siri pulled back the covers and slid into the bed beside his father.

Severus's eyes popped open when he felt the bed dip.

"Hello, son." He whispered softly, reaching out and wrapping an arm around Siri's middle.

"Hi, Da. I've missed you." Siri whispered in return as he snuggled against the warmth and comfort of his father and closed his eyes.

Severus watched as Siri's breathing evened out and he appeared to fall into a deep sleep. He reached up and ran his fingers through the hair that was still baby soft. "I've missed you too, son." He whispered in his ear. "But I've missed your mother even more and I'm so sorry that I did this to all of us!" He let the sleeping draught lull him into a deep sleep, his son curled against his side.

Siri lay still and silent as his father spoke softly into the darkness. A lone tear slipped silently down his cheek and he settled into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Remus, truly worn out after settling Severus, wandered quietly down the North Corridor to Sonya's wing of the Manor. It was still and dark throughout the house. He loved the old Manor, especially at night, dark and cool and calmer somehow. He took some comfort in knowing that everyone was settled in for the night, safe in their beds and hoped that Juno was safe and asleep in a bed somewhere.

He knocked softly on her door…it was very late…she was most likely already asleep as well. He didn't really expect any answer. It was more a desperate hope that she would be awake. He leaned heavily on the doorframe, his right arm braced above his head, his left limp at his side. He hung his head in exhaustion, barely able to stand a moment longer.

He looked up wearily as the door creaked open. Neither spoke, but her eyes lit up in the way they do just for him. She simply opened the door wider and reached out to hook her fingers in the waist of his jeans and pull him inside. She closed the door only to be immediately gathered into his arms. He kissed her deeply and hungrily, a soft moan sounding from deep in his chest.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered against her ear, the longing was plainly evident in his voice.

"I've missed you too!" She whispered in return, covering his face in small desperate kisses that moved to trail along his jaw and stoked a fire in his blood.

Lips never ceasing their exploration, arms wrapped around each other tightly, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. They slowly crossed the room and entered the bedroom. Remus toed the door shut behind himself and crossed to the bed. He dropped onto it, Sonya still wrapped around him.

She looked right into his eyes, through them and whispered, "How was he?" She could see the worry in his amber eyes, the golden flecks still glimmered through his exhaustion.

Remus sighed heavily and rolled onto his side, she followed and they touched noses, a gentle caress. "Not so good, Sonya." He whispered softly, pain and concern for his friend evident in his voice and worried frown.

Sonya kissed his nose lightly and caressed his face, smoothing the worry lines with her thumbs and waited for more.

"He was so…lost! God, it was like seeing Sirius when he came out of that Hell hole, Azkaban." He rasped hoarsely, sadness tingeing his voice. He closed his eyes and she kissed the left one, pulling him closer to her and holding him tightly.

"It still bothers you, doesn't it? Even more than it bothers him." She said quietly.

"How can someone survive twelve years in that place? How in the name of Merlin could Sev watch his own son grow up into a powerful wizard, knowing the whole time that he couldn't even tell him he was proud of him? I'm not even sure I know how the Hell I survived twelve years alone, believing I had lost everyone! Why did this have to happen to him, Sonya? Hasn't he lost enough? Haven't we all? Why does it seem we can never be happy for very long?" He was near tears and felt his throat constrict as he swallowed a choking sob.

Sonya kissed his right eye and said simply, "I don't know. I wish I did," They were silent for several minutes and Sonya watched him closely, knowing there was more to come. As he began to speak once more she took up the long braid of hair he had grown over the course of his illness and gently began to remove the leather strip he wrapped it in and unplait the thick luxurious, curtain.

"I don't ever, **_ever, _**want to see any of them like that again. I could barely recognize Sev. He…god! I don't think he had anything to eat since we all had dinner together last week. I guarantee he hasn't slept since before that! Did he come out at all? I don't think he even bothered to leave to…you know. He's been sick as well. House elves will have a ball cleaning it up, because I was sick too when I read a letter…a postcard thing…you don't need to know but, well…it was sick. Insane kind of sick." He shuddered as he remembered the message. "I just want everything the way it was. I want for us…all of us…to be happy again." He finished and opened his eyes. Sonya's were full of tears and blurry. She kissed his nose and said, "So do I. So do I." He pulled her tightly to him and she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

She kissed his hair and leaned away from him, looking into his beautiful gold-flecked eyes. She softly kissed his mouth and he tilted his head to the side, pulling her on top of him. She looked down at him, love shining in her eyes. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders and framed her face in soft curls as he slipped her robe off her shoulders. Tears splashed from her eyes and he raised up and kissed them away.

"I take it you're staying?" She whispered huskily, running her fingers through his hair, combing through the long silken waves.

"I take it you're right." He shivered, eagerly claiming her mouth once more in a long, hard, passion-filled kiss.

* * *

Light chatter ceased when Severus took his seat at the table the next morning. He looked around at everyone with narrowed eyes and glared before settling in to his breakfast. 'They're going to watch me like a hawk!' He snarled in his mind as his stomach revolted. He forced himself to take a bite of eggs and choked it down with a huge swallow of coffee, scalding his throat and blistering the roof of his mouth. Angry, he tossed his napkin into his plate and stood so fast, his chair flipped over backwards. He heard Remus call out to him as he stalked from the room. Those left in the room looked around uneasily at each other.

He was pacing the Main Hall when Remus caught up to him. "Sev, come back in and eat something." He urged quietly.

"I refuse to be an exhibit in my own kitchen!" He whispered furiously. "I will not sit there and be gawped at!"

"Severus!" Remus growled. "They're all worried about you! You've been secreted away for days! They're bound to want to reassure themselves that you're alright! Now you see what it's been like for me for months! They are concerned."

Severus just stared hard at him and didn't say anything.

"Come on Sev." Remus urged gently, gripping his arm. "If you relax, they'll relax. Come and eat. You'll feel much better."

The skittish Potion's Master allowed himself to be dragged back to the kitchen against his better judgment. He sat uneasily in his chair. Someone had picked it up and returned it to the table. He looked around at everyone and murmured, "Good morning." He nodded to the chorus of answering greetings and concentrated on his breakfast.

Slowly, conversation started again and he listened with interest to the plans for the day, noting with satisfaction that training was still going on and that the animagus practice was ongoing as well. He always felt you could never be too prepared and constantly trained himself. He intended to give the younger set a run for their money. He wanted to see for himself just how much their recent field experience had sharpened their skills.

He was the first to excuse himself from the table and he made his way back to his rooms. He dressed in his armour and slipped his weapons into their various fastenings. He slapped the hatchet into his palm and eyed the edge with satisfaction. Perfectly honed and sharp enough to split hairs. He dropped it into the specially made pouch that was slung over his back. He fastened the buttons on his cuffs and slipped his hands into his gauntlets, flexing his fingers snuggly into the softly aged hide. His fingers brushed over the etching on the bands and he spared a small, sad smile for Lily. He swallowed convulsively as his eye fell to Juno's ring on his pinky. He carefully removed it and placed it in a small ebony box on his bureau.

He turned as there was a quiet knock on the door and called, "Come!" in his former sharp tone.

Sirius frowned upon hearing it, but let it pass. "Ready to go, Shadow?" He asked as he eyed Severus' full body armour.

"Ready. Let's get to it." Severus said shortly and he stalked out the door, barely missing Sirius' shoulder as he swept past. As it was, his sword slapped against Sirius' leg and he felt the sting for several moments afterward as he followed him from the room. He shook his head and had a sinking feeling that whomever was going to paired up with Sev today, was going to be in for a brutal workout.

While Sirius retrieved Severus, Remus had a small talk with the three teens. "Look guys, I have to warn you about Sev." He began quietly. "He's not back on his game yet. Give him a little consideration in light of that, but I want you prepared. He's going to be very difficult to get along with until he sorts himself. Don't take it personally. Alright?"

"Sure, Dad." Draco agreed readily. "Is there anything we can do for him?"

"I'm not sure if you can help him or not." Remus sighed. "Maybe you should just leave it to me and Sirius. Try to keep your heads and your tempers. He's not going to be pleasant. I'm sure you all remember quite well how he can get."

"Sure." Ron said quietly, eyeing Siri carefully. "You gonna handle this okay, mate?"

"I know he won't mean anything he says in anger, Ron." Siri said dryly.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean you'll handle it well." Draco argued.

"Siri, come to me or Sirius if you start having problems, alright?" Remus instructed.

"I will, Uncle Remus." Siri smiled sadly. "I just hope I won't need to, but I know my dad and I'll probably be running to you or Sirius on a daily basis." He tried to grin, but it was a little forced.

"That's what we're here for, whelp." He slapped the table and shoved his chair back, suddenly all business. "Alright, suit up, full armour, full weaponry and we'll see you out back." Remus ordered. "Get ready for a workout. We wanna see what you've learned in the field.

* * *

In order to get the young men ready to face any manner of enemy, they broke them up and paired them with different partners. It offered them the perfect opportunity to face different fighting styles and varying sizes of opponents. Draco faced Sirius, Ron was training with Remus and Siri faced-off against his father.

Siri wore a guarded expression as he faced his dad. They were starting off with hand-to-hand combat. He was uncomfortable with the thought of getting physical with Severus ever since he had punched him last summer. He was also a little apprehensive because he knew that his dad could be a vicious bastard when it came to a physical fight. He had seen Sirius and his dad go up against each other enough to know that his dad wasn't anyone he really cared to mess with.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Severus' silky voice snarled. "Get with it, boy!"

Siri flinched and took a guarded stance. He watched his father carefully, trying to judge exactly what his game was and when he was going to make his move. However, he still wasn't prepared for the sudden and brutal attack. Severus slammed into him and threw him to the ground, straddling his hips and pinning his arms.

"Is that the best you have, boy?" He hissed in Siri's ear. "I could snap your scrawny neck in a heartbeat." Siri's eyes went wide and he swallowed convulsively, a small shiver of fear traveled the length of his spine. Severus released his arms and stood off, giving Siri room and time to get to his feet. Siri was a bit rattled from the attack, but gathered his wits and lunged at Severus, giving him no sign of warning. He rolled his father across the ground and pinned him down only to have Sev knock him in the back and send him flying over his head. Severus was up and on Siri, his knife at his throat before Siri could blink.

"Severus!" Remus yelled as he slammed into Severus and knocked him off Siri. "What the Hell are you doing!" He straddled his friend and Severus attempted to throw him off, an attempt that failed when Remus dug his heels into Severus' thighs and held on. Severus growled in frustration and dropped his knife. Remus stood off and pulled him to his feet. The rest of the group stood around uneasily while Remus and Severus glared at each other and Siri sat up, holding his throat.

"Are you all right, mate?" Draco asked as he helped Siri to his feet.

"I'm fine, Dray." Siri said quietly as he looked anxiously over to his father. "He just took me by surprise."

"Alright. If you're sure." Draco said releasing his arm.

"I'm sure." Siri nodded. "Remus! It's alright. He's trying to help me prepare. We all should be working." He called and stepped over to Severus. "I'm ready to go again, whenever you are."

Severus looked at him in that cold, detached manner of old and Siri shivered. 'Oh Merlin! He has his mask up again.'

"Fine." Severus said shortly. "Let's get back to it. I want to get through this phase and start you with the hatchet."

"We're starting the hatchet today?" Siri asked in surprise.

"Have you got a problem with that?" Severus sneered viciously. "Too much for your fragile state of mind to handle a real man's weapon?"

Siri gasped, horrified by the venom in his father's voice, but steeled his nerves and straightened his spine. 'Alright, bastard you'll be, but I don't have to take it lying down!'.

"I can handle it just fine…**_sir." _**Siri sneered.

"Bring it on. Let's see what you have, then!" Severus flashed a 'come and get me' grin and readied himself.

Siri attacked with a vengeance and Severus got tougher and meaner the longer they trained. Soon Siri was losing every confrontation as his anger took over. He was red-eye blind and couldn't focus on anything but his anger. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that the other four had stopped their skirmishes and now were watching the two of them closely. Remus and Sirius had deep frowns on their faces, but hadn't done or said anything to stop them.

Siri was winded and gasping for breath. His face was red and he was sweating from exertion. It vaguely registered in his brain that his dad hadn't even become winded.

"What you going to do, boy?" Severus taunted as Siri tried to catch his breath. "Blow me up? Lose control and blast me a good one? No, I think not. You're just a pathetic little weakling!"

Siri lunged again, falling wide of the mark and Sev was on him again. "What the Hell was that? You aren't playing schoolyard games here boy!"

Suddenly Sirius and Remus were there, Remus shoving Sev away from Siri and Sirius, in a fighting stance, standing between Siri and Sev, pushing Siri behind him in a protective gesture.

Remus stood close to Sev and murmured in his ear, "Back it off, mate." His tone was low and menacing with an underlying growl of warning. The gold flecks in his eyes were flashing and he was rigid with anger, but under control.

Severus eyed him, anger flaring in his eyes. "Make me, wolf." He sneered derisively.

He made to swing at Remus, but the shorter man was quicker and grabbed him, pinning his arms to his sides. They struggled for a few moments before a blue-white flash, reminiscent of Siri's defensive blast, erupted from Sev and threw Remus several feet away. Sirius jumped him immediately and Remus recovered and joined in, his bones cracking as his joints settled back into place. Trying to get an out-of-control Severus under wraps and knock some sense into him was obviously going to take more than one of them at a time. The plan clearly backfired when both Sirius and Remus were thrown off without Severus raising a hand. The three of them sat there on the frozen ground, staring at each other in disbelief.

"I - I'm sorry." Severus stuttered, still in shock. "Are you alright?" He asked looking from one to the other of his friends.

"We're fine." Sirius said quietly. "Are you?"

"I'm a little…um…stunned." Severus admitted hesitantly.

"What the Hell was that?" Siri said, his voice full of awe.

"Looked like that thing you used to do when someone would touch you, Siri." Draco said, staring at Severus, eyes wide and fascinated.

"I don't…I've never… had a defense surge before." Severus said quietly. "Are you sure you're alright, guys?"

"We're fine, honest Shadow." Remus stood and offered a hand to help him to his feet, while Ron did the same to Sirius. "Maybe we better take a break, guys. What do you say, Sev?" He could only nod his agreement, his mind was already on this new revelation. He needed to think.

* * *

It was the third day since Sev had emerged from the lab and things had gone steadily downhill ever since. It seemed to everyone that the only thing Severus had done while holed up in the lab was to think up new and creative ways to be a nasty bastard. They all felt a little slighted being somewhat overexposed to his barbed tongue on more than one occasion. Nevertheless, training continued and that morning they agreed to lose the armour and most weapons. The plan was to concentrate on what to do if something like that should happen during battle. There had been a brief discussion, argument really, as to who would take on Severus. None of them was particularly keen on the idea. They had been taking turns facing him and none had come away unscathed.

Draco was elected to face him first off. He was nervous, edgy, but he watched his former Head of House carefully, waiting for a sign they were to begin.

"Drew the short straw, did you, little dragon?" Severus sneered straight off. "Bring it on then. Give me your best shot or are you afraid of messing up those pretty locks? Don't want to lose that well-groomed look, eh?" Severus continued to taunt as the two men circled each other warily.

"You going to stand here all day, spouting off, old man?" Draco snapped back and Severus' feral grin broadened.

"Just like a prized peacock. That's what you are! Tail all fanned out, showing off, arsehole bared for all to see. Expect me to kneel and kiss it for you?"

"No thanks, that's Lucius' little fetish." Draco smirked.

"Ah…fetish….reminds me of a rather comical event. Still into ferrets, little rodent?" Severus' eyes were burning with an evil fire.

Draco was suddenly pulled away and Sirius stepped in front of him. "Knock it off Sev. You're going too far." He growled low in his throat.

"The Great Heartthrob, Sirius Black! Look what became of you!" Severus crowed. "Reduced to a sniveling pile by a little old Dementor! I can't believe it took you twelve years to work out a way to get out of Azkaban!"

"Hold your tongue, snake!" Sirius snarled, slowly losing his control over his temper. Severus was taking this too far, even for him.

Severus was relentless. "How long did it take you to stop transforming every time you stepped outside? Even after you were a free man! It makes me sick!" He spat venomously.

He whirled on Remus once more. "Moony, Moony, Moony. A name like that and you still foolishly expected no one to ever figure it out? You even act like a wolf for Merlin's sake!"

'Want to rip me apart wolf?' Severus murmured under his breath, eyes feverish, panting from his tirade. "I'll bet you heard that, didn't you? Huh?" Can you smell me too? Smell my blood? Sense it racing through my veins? Does it make you want to rip my throat open? No. I know it doesn't. It **_disgusts_** you to feel the pull." Severus sauntered over and pushed Remus in the chest. "How truly pathetic… a wolf…afraid to use his fangs!" Severus laughed cruelly and Remus shifted from one foot to the other.

"I'm not afraid, Shadow, old friend, but you might want to curb that razor-sharp tongue of yours." Remus replied calmly. Severus' lips curled in a derisive sneer and he turned and fixed his gaze on Ron.

"Oh and let's not leave out our little friend Ron! We all know how he likes to be a part of it all too. You know, if it hadn't been for Miss Granger, you would still be in remedial potions somewhere with the droolers and the dunderheads. As it is, I am amazed you managed to pull it off at all." Severus pinned Ron down with a scathing glare and a verbal attack. "Tell me, boy…do you still fear me? 'The Great Intimidating Potion's Master!' Ha! You've seen me reduced to nothing more than a pathetic shell of a man and yet look at you! You still fear me! Is it my cloak? My voice? Don't even try to tell me that it's my hair. I'd die laughing! Can you hack it, boy?" He roared.

"Can any of you?" He whirled around, fixing the demented glare on everyone of them in turn. "You all think you are so fucking brilliant! So experienced!" Severus waved his arms at the teens expansively. "Been on a few raids. On the inside track with the mighty Aurors! Idiots! All of you! You haven't got a fucking clue about what you're up against!" Severus was staggering from one to the next, pushing at them, poking his finger into their chests, nose to nose.

"Tell me…can you deal with Death Eaters? It would sicken you to know what I've seen and What. I've. Done! You would be out of your minds by now!" He panted, a sob choking in his throat. He swallowed it down and his face grew fierce and angry.

"What will you do when you find some poor Muggle woman, screaming for her children to be spared as a masked Death Eater rips her from the inside out?" He rasped. Ron slapped a hand over his mouth as the horror of what Severus had just said struck home.

"Little children, screaming and whimpering, trying to hold bleeding stumps and dead parents." He staggered back an odd look crossing his face. "You know what I saw once? A child, couldn't have been any more than five. Hugging his mother's bloody head. No body…just the head. How would you deal with that? Hmm? Are you ready? Are you? Look at you! Can't even hear about it, let alone face it! Already you shrink away, whimpering, fighting to hold your breakfast!" He threw his head back and laughed. It was a horrible, hollow sound.

"What about when we get to the dungeons? God the stench! They're there, in Riddle Manor, you know? Full of prisoners…Muggleborns, half-bloods, Muggle lovers. Never let out. The dead left for days to rot amongst the living. You'd pass out from the smell!" Severus was getting hoarse from his anguished tirade. "The piss. The vomit. The utterly overpowering stench, the disgusting reek of humanity at its worst. Where will be your courage then, eh? Your grand and noble intentions. Your bravado! Up your hole, that's where, backed as far as it can retreat, away from it all. And you'll go running!"

"I was on orders from your father, you know." Severus said conversationally, turning to Draco. "You were meant to be the perfect little Death Eater. A loyal automaton to the end. What shall you be like when faced with all of this?" Severus continued to chat amicably. "That emotionless mask won't be there, that's for sure." His eyes sharpen to daggers. "That Slytherin grace and ambition'll be in a heap on the floor. 'Course your father will be there, if Voldemort has his way, right at his side. You know, I wouldn't be half-surprised if you turned around and joined him in the face of all that." Severus' sly gaze steadied on Remus, gauging his reaction to the slam. "Are you going to stay and fight with us…or run straight back to your **_real_** daddy for the next broom out of there?"

"Pathetic, all of you." He snapped. "Acting as if you care about me. Bollocks! You need me! That's all you want. Let's use Severus some more! What can he do for us! Come on! Somebody hit me. One of you…lose your rag and swing." He turned in a slow circle, surrounded by his family, his brothers, his sons, feverish challenge flashing from his obsidian gaze.

"Sirius. How 'bout you?" He invited, grinning evilly. "Always up for a fight, eh? Paddy, ole boy? Where's that bravado and vanity gone now?" The grin slid into a sneer and grew vicious again. "Where is the suave, brooding, eternally easy-going Sirius Black and his little cronies? Went down the drain, didn't it? Gone! Poof Vanished!" He stepped right up and went nose to nose with Sirius who stared right back, his dark blue eyes as hard as steel. "And look what's left." Severus stared down his nose and haughtily sneered. "A shell of a man. Left rocking back and forth, lost in self-pity if his precious Moony gets hurt. I hear you screaming at night, you know, sniffling like a child as thoughts of our long lost brother, Prongs, come back to haunt you." Sirius hauled off and took a swing with the hurtful words, losing what little control over his temper he had left.

"Oh! That's the key is it? The button I have to press?" Severus jeered. "Well, no matter, my friend. I'm bored with you!" With a wave of his hand, Sirius went flying backwards, slamming into one of the stone columns supporting the roof of the covered patio, with a sickening crunch. He lay crumpled in a heap on the frozen ground. Ron rushed over to make sure he was alright, while Siri turned a wary eye to his father as he heard him speak.

"How about the other one?" Severus smiled maliciously. "Sirius Snape. My son. God! But how can you be of Snape blood? Sent into a quivering mass of spineless jelly when someone touches you! Pathetic. You make me sick!"

"You bastard!" Siri growled, showing a little more spine than his father gave him credit for.

"Bastard, am I?" Severus' eyebrow quirked into his hair. "Where's all this respect for your father gone? God! You had to be desperate for love if you accepted **_me_** as your father! After having James Potter as a father, me as a replacement was something of a let down, wasn't it? A filthy, dirty Death Eater…brilliant choice!" Severus shook his head and Remus felt a sharp pain in his chest as he realized the desperate pain of guilt in Severus' voice.

"Dad…" Siri tried to reach him, hoping he would listen.

Severus sharp eyes pierced his soul. "Tell me, who have you been crying to since Juno and I have been unavailable? Sirius obviously has his own demons. Remus is busy fucking your therapist…leaves them out of reach. Draco, well, you can't really trust him now, can you? And Ron, your best buddy. Oh wait! Now I remember, he's screwing your other best friend. Ha! Sorry state of affairs, isn't it? And, of course, our dear Headmaster has his own little agenda!" Soft gasps were heard all around as Severus targeted each one of them in turn. He was on a destructive bent and there was no stopping him now.

"Well boy? Who is it? Who do you turn to. Hm? Your sniveling little house elf, perhaps?" Severus taunted. "Tormented little soul, aren't you? Poor Harry Potter!" He snorted, glaring at Siri through narrowed eyes, daring him with the heat of his gaze.

"Stop." Siri choked out hoarsely. "Dad…please."

"Come on Sirius James Snape! Grow a spine! Hit me. Fucking haul back and hit me!!" Siri swung wide, not really wanting to hit his father. He swore he'd never do it again.

"Oops! Missed!" Severus sounded as if he were drunk, his words were slurred and he staggered within the circle of men he held captive with his rant. "Shame really. If I really was a Death Eater, you'd be dead by now. Maybe I should teach you a lesson…cut you up a bit." A dagger suddenly flashed in his right hand and Siri stepped back quickly as Severus slashed at him with it.

"Or perhaps your uncle had the right idea? 'Spare the rod, spoil the child'? That old saying." Siri blanched and then flushed in anger and lunged at his father. That was the last straw. His patience was gone. "Finally!" Severus cried in delight. "A challenge around here! Go on Siri!" He urged as Siri slashed back with his switchblade. "Nearly got me there, child! Just a bit closer! Come on!"

Remus had heard enough. It was time for this to be put to an end.

"Oh look! There you go! Uncle Remus has come to bail you out" He turned to Remus and snapped, "Stay out of it wolf!" He turned back to Siri.

"You realize, of course, he won't always be there. He's lucky to be here at all. By all rights, he should be pushing up daisies from underground somewhere. Or perhaps you and your little magician's tricks could have kept him alive long enough to be a drooling vegetable, spoon-fed by his doting Florence Nightingale."

The magic was starting to build around Severus and Remus' eyes widened slightly as he realized what was about to happen.

"Siri! Get out of here! NOW!!" Remus yelled frantically, stepping between Severus and the teen. Siri did as he was told…feeling the magic begin to come from Remus as well. He backed away and knew what was about to happen. His dad was about to blow and Remus was going to take it, full on.

"That's enough, Sev." Remus said softly. "Come on…stop this now."

"Enough?" Severus sneered. "I'm just getting warmed up! Of course, dear, noble, patient, Remus Lupin, protecting his motley crew of cubs. Gathered them around himself. That's right, isn't it my lupine friend?"

Remus glanced quickly around him, assuring himself that the others were a safe distance away. Things were going to get uglier and fast.

"Sure you should be out here?" Severus simpered. "In the cold, I mean. Wouldn't be needing a blanket or a potion, would you? Should be wrapped up in bed, being waited on, fussed over. Perfect little patient. Poor little Remus Lupin."

Sev turned quickly to face Draco once more. "Malfoy. Oops, sorry, **_Lupin." _**He said with a dismissive sneer. "Whichever. I don't much care. Just give me your best then." Draco remained silent but he was extremely hurt by Severus' stinging barbs.

"Severus!" Remus shouted, gaining his attention once more, attempting to keep his focus away from the young men. His gaze darted to where Ron held Sirius in his arms. The older man remained unconscious and Remus worried about how hurt he was.

"Looks like he's wasting away, doesn't he, the poor, dear, man." Severus whispered harshly as if speaking to another in secret. "Did you hear about that dear man, Remus Lupin? He's been laid up. In and out of fevers for months, I heard."

"Yeah right." Severus choked out, tears filling his eyes as his pain overwhelmed him, but he kept on spewing his venom, hurting and pushing, trying desperately to drive them away. "Poor old Uncle Remus. Can you hear him choking on the fluid in his lungs? Disgusting noise, don't you agree, Siri? He looked at his son and glared. Turning back to Remus, he jeered, "Sonya will leave you, you know. When she realizes that you are not her perfect, oh so patient, man. That you're weak and fragile. She will walk away from you and leave you alone."

"Shut up, Sev." Remus warned. "You don't know what you're saying. Save yourself the guilt. Do yourself a favor and just shut up."

"Ah yes! Here we have diplomatic Remus. The mediator, the smoother of ruffled feathers and calmer of troubled seas!" Severus growled. "Stopped all the fights, kept the peace. Well, let's see how you take this!" Severus raised his hand and a bolt of magic flashed from his fingertips. Remus dodged and rolled and tried to stupefy him, but Severus merely stepped aside. The curses flew back and forth for several minutes, neither man managing to make any headway until suddenly with a wide sweep of his arm, Severus hit Remus with an all-encompassing burst of magic and Remus went flying into the small created lake near the forest on the training grounds.

"Who's next then?" Severus asked nonchalantly, looking at the three teens standing uneasily nearby. They had never seen Severus so out of control as this. Siri took it upon himself to handle his own father and stepped forward.

Ron and Draco looked at each other, worried frowns on their faces. Remus and Sirius were both indisposed, that left them to deal with either of the two Snape men should things get out of control.

Siri had begun to cry and was screaming, "You shut up! Just shut up!" He was nearly out of control and magic crackled through the air.

"Oh my…find me a violin. Poor little Sirius Snape is crying again. Sickening! God I can't believe you are my flesh and blood!" Severus eyed the crackling magic as it came off Siri in little fingers like bolts of lightening. "Come on, then, Siri. Lose control! I can see it! You're close! Hit me with your magic…come on!! For pity's sake….I'm bored!" What Severus didn't realize, is that it was also coming off from him and the twin fingers were dancing dangerously close.

The two of them were circling each other now. Slow, deliberate, cat-like steps. Quick as a flash, Severus rolled and came up next to Siri, knife out and at his throat. Siri grabbed his arm and flipped him over, then rolled away to scramble to his feet. Severus was on him and dragged him back, slashing his cheek with the knife.

Siri pushed his hands out before him and his blue-white defensive blast threw his father off him. Severus landed awkwardly but levitated himself to his feet effortlessly and stalked toward Siri. "Is that the best you've got, boy?" He hissed at his son. Ron and Draco were gob-smacked to say the least. They had never seen such a raw display of power, especially from Severus Snape.

Siri shot off another curse and dodged the return with a roll, jumping up and doing a back flip out of the way of another curse. He aimed two more in his father's direction, one from each hand. Severus caught them both with one hand and held up the other, revealing a spinning orange ball, magic swirling within it…a fireball.

He threw it and it blazed its way to Siri who flattened himself to the ground just in time to feel it sizzle across the top of his head, singing his hair. The bush that had been behind him didn't fare as well.

Siri flipped himself upright, firing off another curse before he landed. It hit Severus solidly in the shoulder knocking him off-balance. He caught himself on one hand and sprang back up. In the time it took for him to do that, Siri had tried to conjure a fireball of his own and found that he couldn't. Instead, he shot off a curse from each hand and snapped his fingers, making himself invisible and jumped out of the way of Severus' return volley of fire.

Severus looked about himself, nerves taut as guitar strings. He tensed as he saw distortion before him and knew it was his son! 'How?' He thought vaguely before Siri fired another curse and he dodged it just in time. Siri was stunned! His father had seen him!

The duel raged on, Siri had returned to a visible state, as it appeared it didn't give him an advantage. Curses shot from Siri and Sev's new favourite, fireballs, volleyed from him. Siri was good, he dodged nearly everything, blocking what he couldn't and was rarely hit. The knives remained out and slashed the air catching clothes and flesh. Until, finally, Severus had Siri on the floor, dagger pressed into his throat, tears falling on the dagger and into Siri's face.

"Kill me then!" Siri cried brokenly, pain in his voice. "Go on! One little slash and your **_mistake _**will be taken care of. Go on!" Siri screamed, releasing his grip on Severus' wrists, the fight gone out of him. He had had enough. The tears streamed down his face. "Just do it! I can't do this anymore! You never wanted me…here's your opportunity to end it all…both our suffering. Do it, damn you!" He choked on a hitching sob.

Severus' arms went limp and the dagger slipped from fingers suddenly gone numb, clattering on the frozen ground. He rolled off Siri and lay there, sobbing, horrified by what he been about to do to his own son. Siri came up coughing and hacking, scrambling away from Severus. Remus had dragged himself out of the lake and Sirius had come around. They both made their way towards Sev, picked him up and carried him inside. Siri was left crying in Draco's arms as Ron guided them both into the house as well.

* * *

The two Marauders carried their broken brother into the sitting room and placed him on the sofa near the fire. He had quit sobbing and was lying quietly with his eyes closed, breathing harshly, still overcome, but calm. Remus began to shed wet clothes and place them near the fire and Sirius pulled a chair up close to the sofa and stroked Severus' hair and rubbed his arm, offering comfort from the gentle touch. None of them said anything for quite a long time, content to just let emotions settle and the tension to ease.

After a time, Severus opened his eyes and looked from Sirius to Remus, who was hanging his socks over the back of a chair he had placed in front of the fire.

"Why are you all wet?" Severus asked, a puzzled frown on his face.

"Right, as if you don't know! You great giant prat!" Remus smirked and shook his head.

"Erm…really, I don't." Severus said quietly, a confused look on his face.

"Oh…erm…well…you see…uh, you blasted me across the grounds and I landed in the lake over by the forest." Remus grinned suddenly, deciding to make light of it for sake of lessening Severus' massive guilt complex that he could see already brewing. "Thanks mate!" He added, ruffling Sev's hair. "I needed a bath!"

Severus sat bolt upright on the sofa. "Are you alright? What about everyone else? Sirius?"

"I'm alright Shadow." Sirius smiled and absently rubbed the knot on the back of his head.

"Yeah, we're fine Sev." Remus reassured him. "Siri is a little worse for the wear, but he'll be alright too."

"Are you sure you're alright, Remus?" Severus asked again, taking Remus' arm. "Juno will have my head for getting you wet…oh!" He choked as realization hit him and he broke into great heaving sobs. He slammed his fist into the stone fireplace and the various decorative items placed on the mantle above rattled precariously.

"Watch it Shadow. Can't heal compound fractures." Sirius warned as he wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Come on mate…let it out." He whispered gently in his ear.

Remus wrapped his arms around Severus from the front, whispering as well, "Go ahead, Sev. We know what today was all about and none of us is going to hold it against you. Let it go, Sev. Just let go." Severus grabbed onto Remus as if his life depended on it and he fell apart. He sagged in their arms, no longer capable of holding his own weight. His brothers held him up, as brothers are wont to do while his grief poured from his soul and down his face. He slid nearly out of their grip, his arms raised above his head, shirt yanked up and belly exposed.

As his hitching sobs quieted and he regained his feet, Sirius remarked just as Sev pulled his shirt in order, "Hey look! Sev is an innie! Hey! Do you remember? James was an outie."

"Peter was…er…is…too." Severus mumbled, his nose all stuffy and full sounding.

"It's been ages since we've been able to do this together." Remus mused. "It feels nice, being here, taking care of each other." The other two nodded in agreement and the conversation turned into a stroll down memory lane that lasted until the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

Severus climbed wearily up the stairs and stopped at the top. He was bone tired, but needed to see his son, needed to be sure he was going to be alright. Make sure he hadn't pushed him into hating him for good. He slowly turned and headed in Siri's direction. He quietly opened the bedroom door and stood looking at his son in the pale sliver of moonlight. 'Full moon in another week.' He mused absently. Siri appeared to be sleeping, but Severus wasn't fooled.

"May I please come in?" He asked softly and Siri rolled over and looked long and steadily at his father. He was hurting, but he understood that the man he had faced today wasn't his father. That man was pain and anguish in human form and Siri flipped his blankets back and invited him in.

Severus choked back a sob and quickly crossed the room. He kicked off his boots and slipped under the covers. He grabbed his son in a fierce hug and buried his face in his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Siri. Dear God forgive me! I didn't mean any of it, not one word. I said so many hateful things, but please tell me that you know they aren't true. Please Siri! I love you so much. I'm so proud of you. My beautiful, beautiful boy!"

"It's alright, Da." Siri whispered as tears filled his eyes. "I know you're hurting and that you were just trying to block out the pain. I understand it all, believe me! I forgive you for all of it, but that wasn't you today, not really. My Da is powerful and proud, strong and good. That wasn't you…that was your anguish. There's nothing to forgive. I love you, Da. No matter what asinine things spill out of your mouth, no matter how vile or foul, I will always, **_always _**love you!" He rubbed Severus' back in the same comforting way his father had done for him so many times and the two of them slowly slipped off to sleep, arms still wrapped around each other.

Sonya tiptoed out of her bedroom, careful not to wake a sleeping Remus. She was concerned about Siri after everything Remus had told her about the day. She wanted to reassure herself that the young man she had grown to love as much as Remus had, was doing well and sleeping peacefully. She quietly opened the door and whispered, "Lumos!"

The tip of her wand cast a soft glow over the teen's room. Her eyes fell to the bed and at first what she was seeing made no sense. Then it sorted itself out and she realized that she was seeing two men in the bed. One, the young man the room belonged to. The other, his grief-stricken father. She smiled softly and whispered, "Nox!" and the light was doused. She reached for the doorknob and said, "Well, I guess he won't be needing me anymore."

She startled when a deep soft voice spoke in her ear. "Yes he will. We all will. Just not as a therapist anymore." They turned and walked down the hall to Remus' room, arms around each other and crawled sleepily into bed. "Get some sleep, love." Remus whispered as he snuggled her up to his side. "Tomorrow is a new day and it is approaching fast!"


	51. Apologies Accepted, Plans Perfected

A/N I must offer my own apologies for keeping all of you waiting for such a long time! Life tends to interfere at the most inopportune moments! I hope that chapter 51 is worth the long wait. Enjoy!

Ms. Padfoot

Apologies Accepted, Plans Perfected

Severus awoke from a beautiful dream only to have cold reality hit him like a stunner. Juno was not sleeping peacefully by his side where she belonged, where she had been in his dream. Instead, he turned and gazed upon the peaceful face of his son. He was flooded with guilt over his appalling behaviour the moment he saw the slash across Siri's cheek. He brushed the hair away from Siri's eyes and whispered, "I'm more sorry than I can ever make up for." He swallowed a sob that threatened to burst from his chest and slipped silently from the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping young man. He had made it halfway to the door before Siri called out, "Don't go."

Severus turned back slowly and stood beside the bed. Siri slid over to the edge of the bed and sat up. He patted the mattress in invitation and Severus sat stiffly beside him.

"Where were you off to?" Siri asked quietly.

"My own room." Severus said sharply.

"Why?" Siri watched his father closely, knowing that something wasn't right and knowing what that something was all about, he braced himself for the attack.

"Do I really have to have a reason for wanting to go to my own rooms?" Severus said harshly, glaring at Siri in self-defense.

"Normally, I'd say no, but at the moment, I don't think it's a good idea." Siri replied sincerely.

"Well, I didn't ask you for your analysis, Dr. Snape!" Severus snapped.

"Dad…remember what I said to you nearly a year ago?" Siri said softly. "Remember sitting in our thinking spot, when things were tense between us and we were fighting to become a family?"

Severus didn't say anything, but the anger was gone from his eyes when he looked up at Siri.

Siri stroked over Severus' head in a calming gesture and spoke even more softly, as if to a wounded animal. "I told you then and I mean it just as much today, if not more, as I meant it then. We'll fix this together, Dad, even if it takes forever. Do you remember?" Severus nodded and still didn't speak. "Running to hide in your lab or your rooms or lashing out at us, your family, is not the way to go about it. You know that, right? I'm meant to be the one we had to fix, but it seems it's you we have to retrain into not hiding out in that goddamned lab or lashing out at us."

"I know that." Severus growled, anger tingeing his voice once again.

"Don't get upset." Siri said soothingly, still stroking Severus' hair. "We're just talking it out, alright?"

"Yes." Severus whispered softly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Siri smiled. "Rome wasn't built in a day and I would imagine a Severus Snape is a much greater undertaking." Severus snorted in reply, but a smile was teasing at the corners of his mouth.

"I owe all of you a huge apology for my actions yesterday." Severus murmured. "I don't know where to even begin. I guess with you, we're here now and it's probably the best place to start."

"If you want to." Siri shrugged, dismissively. "I've already forgiven you. You apologized last night. But if you're worried about the rest of us…Dad, we're family. Granted, we're a crazy mixed up lot of misfits, but family nevertheless. We all love you and each other. Apologizing isn't something that needs to be a grand gesture. A simple, 'I'm sorry' and maybe a hug, is perfect if you ask me." He concluded.

"Perhaps a Healing charm or two?" Severus suggested as he eyed the slash on Siri's cheek.

"Perhaps." Siri smiled. "Start with me?" Severus nodded and with a simple wave of his hand the slash was healed.

"I'm so very sorry, Siri. I'm very proud to call you my son. Don't ever doubt how I truly feel. I love you with every fiber of my being and I always will." He whispered, taking him in his arms. "I'm losing my mind without your mother. I miss her so much, Siri." He choked back another sob and Siri hugged him even tighter.

"I miss her too, Da. We'll get her back soon. Uncle Remy is already working on it." Siri reassured him, breaking away and wiping his eyes. "Maybe we should go ahead and get ready for the day and have some breakfast?"

"I think that is a brilliant idea." Severus smiled briefly, tears still swimming in his eyes. "I'll see you downstairs."

"Dad?" Siri called him back.

"Yes?" Severus turned to him, eyebrow raised.

"I'm proud to call you my father as well." He swallowed hard. "I love you too, no matter what you do or say. You're my Da and I'll always love you." Severus swallowed a lump and nodded, quietly slipping from the room.

* * *

"My son, brilliant as he is, has indicated that all that is required of me is a simple apology for my unforgivable behaviour yesterday and that all would, in fact, be forgiven." Severus said quietly when everyone had gathered for breakfast. "I, however, feel I need to do more than that to atone for my actions."

"Ron, I'm sorry for the things I said to you. My comments about you and Miss Granger were uncalled for and crude." Severus began with the young man seated to his left. "I have no real excuse other than to say that I'm not handling this situation in a very logical manner. I know I hurt you and I beg your forgiveness."

"Professor, I know this situation is the hardest on you and Siri." Ron said quietly. "I never really took any of your words to heart. I understood it for what it was, sir. There's nothing to forgive. Besides, I got a good snog out of it when I told Hermione…who by the way…thinks I'm exaggerating" The two men grinned at each other and shook hands and Severus turned to Draco on his right.

"Draco…" He paused, head hanging, as he took a deep breath and expelled it shortly. "I really was on orders from Lucius. That part was true. Everything else I said was intended to hurt and push you away. You are nothing like Lucius at all. You have shown that time and again and I am proud of the changes you have made in your life." He glanced over at Remus before he continued. "The remark about your 'real' daddy was the worst of all of it. I know that Remus is the most 'real' father you've ever had. I'm very sorry I said such awful things…to you both." He looked at Remus again and Remus nodded once in understanding.

"It's alright, Professor." Draco said softly. "I know, without a doubt, who my 'real' father is. I forgive you too." He hugged Severus briefly and sat in his seat.

"Sirius?" He turned to his friend. "Paddy…how's your head?"

"Got a knob on it you could steer me by, but I'm alright." Sirius grinned. "Merlin knows I've been in worse shape than this, but it's normally Remus I wrestle with."

"Let me see." Severus strode over and Sirius bent his head so he could get a good look. He winced as soon as he saw the purple lump on the back of Sirius' head. He waved his hand over the area and the wound disappeared. "Better?" He asked.

"Much better." Sirius smiled as he rubbed his head.

Severus placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Paddy, I'm…" but he couldn't finish as he suddenly fought for control. Sirius stood up and wrapped his arms around Severus.

"Shadow, it was Hell in there, knowing all the while that I was innocent. I came away with a lot of issues and I lost a huge chunk of my life." Sirius murmured. "But I'd go through all of it again and more for you. You're my family, my **_brother _**and I love you!"

Severus was clinging to him, sobbing into Sirius' robes and saying, "I'm sorry, Paddy. I didn't mean it. You know that, right? You're the strongest man I know, coming through something like that and able to become whole again. I don't think I ever could."

Sirius looked helplessly at Remus who quickly came around the table. He knew that Severus, usually reserved to the point of being stern, was on the verge of losing control. He stood behind Severus and wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on Severus' shoulder.

"It's alright, Shadow." He soothed. "We're here for you. We love you and we're not going to abandon you simply because you hurled a bunch of anguished insults at us. Family doesn't do that. We all know you weren't logically aware of what you were doing. You were, and are, full of pain and anger and you're trying to deal with it the best you know how."

"Remus, I want you to know that I have only the highest respect for you." Severus turned and murmured into his ear. "You're one of the bravest men I know. You put yourself through what you did to help me with my research. You took a chance on not surviving in order to ensure that I had what I needed to help others, even if it was going to be too late for you. I'm proud to call you brother." The two men hugged each other tighter for a few moments.

"If you need our forgiveness, need to hear it from us, then, I forgive you." Remus patted him on the back and murmured in his ear before letting him go. "You should try the lake sometime. Water's lovely."

"I forgive you, Shadow." Sirius said softly, squeezing his shoulder.

"I forgive you, Sir." Ron said solemnly, standing close to the others.

"I forgive you, Uncle Severus." Draco added quietly, rising and putting an arm around Severus and Remus. Both men realized the significance of this changed title.

"I forgive you, Da." Siri completed the round and flung himself at Severus. They hugged each other for several long moments. Severus rubbed the beloved comforting circles over his son's back and Siri melted into the embrace. The others just wrapped their arms around the tormented father and son.

Sonya had sat quietly observing the whole time, but the last exchange, all of them supporting Severus so unconditionally and full of love, brought tears to her eyes. Severus looked over to her as Siri released him. He moved to her side and crouched down to be at her eye level.

"I know I didn't lash out at you directly, but I said some awful things about you and for that, I beg your forgiveness as well." He said quietly.

"I forgive you too, Sev." She smiled and cupped his cheek. "We all miss her and we're scared to death for her. Don't lose hope, Severus. Pull us, your **_family _**, closer to you in this time of need. We're here to get you through this and do whatever we can to get Juno home safely."

"I know and I'm lucky to have all of you." Severus smiled sadly, looking at his rather mongrelized family. "Thank you, all of you. I really am grateful to have you. I'm proud to call you my family." He stood and moved away, tears threatening once again.

"I need some time alone. I'll be in my rooms if anyone needs me. Excuse me." He quickly left the kitchen before he completely lost control. Six worried family members sat in silence for several minutes after he was gone.

"How are you doing with this plan to rescue Juno?" Sirius asked, breaking the silence.

"I've had a few false starts, but I'll come up with something." Remus sighed with irritation. "Just give me some time to think!"

"I wasn't pushing, Rem." Sirius replied. "I'm just worried about Severus and I thought that if maybe you had something to show him, it might help. You know?"

"I know." Remus agreed. "I'm sorry. It's just frustrating. I don't know what would be the best way to go about this!"

"Uncle Remy, we know you'll give it proper planning." Siri soothed. "If there is something we can do to help at all, please, don't hesitate to let us know."

"Yes, sir." Ron spoke up. "I can get Neville to help too. We're getting better at putting our own little plans together and some of the raids we've worked on have been quite successful. We'd be happy to work with you on it."

"Any of us, Moony." Sirius smiled. "Even if you just need to bounce things off someone to see how it flies."

"Thanks for that guys." Remus smiled. "That might be just what I need to get it going. I know I have got to keep busy! I'm going mad with worry. I can imagine how Sev and Siri feel!" He wrapped his arm around Sonya, silently acknowledging her fears for her friend with a simple squeeze that pulled her close to his side.

"I'm worried, but Dad is losing it." Siri said quietly. "He had been alone for so long and now that he has all of us, he's learned to need human contact again.. He isn't handling it well at all thinking that he might lose Mum."

"Guilt." Sonya added quietly. "He is so full of guilt. He blames himself for all of this, you do realize that don't you?" They all nodded silently. "I think it might be best to keep him busy. Make him feel useful, indispensable. That will work to assuage his guilt."

"How long should we let him brood up there in his rooms?" Remus asked softly.

"Honestly? I think he needs to be alone for the rest of today, but no longer." Sonya answered, surprising all of them.

"All day?" Siri yelped.

"He needs to sort the events of yesterday and today, clear them in his conscience, settle himself to the idea that he does not have to carry it all." Sonya explained. "You have to realize the burden he has shouldered for the last twenty years! He isn't going to be capable of just handing that over to the past. He has to accept it. Figure it out for himself that he was never meant to handle it all alone. Then he'll come around to us."

"And if he doesn't?" Remus asked the question everyone had on their mind in that moment.

"Then we go in and make him." She replied simply.

"Oh yeah." Sirius snorted. "That'll be one jolly holiday, eh?" He slapped Remus on the back.

"Whatever it takes, Paddy." Remus answered solemnly.

They all sat lost in their own thoughts until Sirius sat up with an intense look on his face.

"I think we need to do some training." He announced.

"Full armour?" Draco asked, immediately.

"No…..no armour, no weapons, no shields." Sirius grinned.

"Hand to hand?" Ron queried.

"No." Siri smiled mischievously. "Animagus."

"That's right." Sirius grinned. "Have any of you been practicing?" He added, eyeing Remus sternly. He had the foresight to look abashed and shook his head. "I didn't think so. Alright…the rest of the morning, we'll be in the sitting room, practicing transforming."

"Not me Paddy." Remus said remotely.

"You need to practice too, Rem." Sirius cautioned.

"I know, but I think I have an idea for a rescue germinating and I want to give it some serious thought."

"Dismissed from training!" Sirius barked. Remus gave him a cocky salute and he made his way to the sitting room. A long table held sketches and maps and other notes for their planning sessions. He set straight to work and was joined a short time later by the rest of them. They began practicing their transformations while Remus struggled to formulate a plan to bring Juno home where she belonged.

* * *

Juno sat staring out the window of her gilded prison. She had no idea where she was. There were only rolling green hills for as far as the eye could see. The day was gloomy and shrouded in a dense chilly fog that blanketed the ground. She shivered as she imagined the chill seeping into her bones and knew it wasn't caused by the weather.

She turned and eyed the scarlet robes with creamy brocade trim and golden stitching that Peter had brought to her shortly after breakfast. He had informed her that she was ordered to wear the robes to dinner that evening and he had whispered his customary cautionary words to her before he left. At least she had managed to slip the timid man a letter for Severus and one for Siri and she felt a little better with the reassurance from him that he would be delivering them soon.

She idly twisted her empty ring finger, missing the familiar weight of Severus' ring resting there. That monster had taken it from her and told her that she would no longer be needing it. She shivered with dread as she thought back to his slimy words and icy touch. She never let him see how frightened she was of him. Instead she lashed out, often physically, and she spat at him every chance she got. He merely found it amusing, but she would rather die here than let him think she welcomed his touch. When she was alone in her room and it was quiet in this tomb of a house, then and only then, would she let down her guard and cry for her love and her family and let her fears take over.

Tears filled her eyes once more as she whispered Severus' name. She missed everyone very much. She hoped they all were coping with her capture. But Severus? She longed for Severus; every fibre of her being ached to be near him. She missed his quiet presence in the bed beside her at night. The warmth of his body, the sound of his breathing. She missed his sleepy eyes and his ready smile and his husky baritone as he murmured, 'Good morning'. She longed for that first kiss of the day, from sleep-warmed lips, and his arms pulling her close to him. She missed him burying his nose in her hair and inhaling deeply. She missed the whispered words of love, so rare from him, they were to be cherished forever. She longed for his touch, feather light and intimate as it mapped her body and made her nerve-endings sing. She wished, hopelessly, for his quiet strength, his brilliant mind and his constant love and support.

She wondered if he was taking care of himself. 'Was he sleeping at night? Or at all?' She worried about him not eating for days as he was wont to do in times of high stress. She hoped he wasn't falling back on his past defensive measures and creating a living Hell for everyone in the Manor. Knowing her Sev, he was being a nasty bastard and everyone was a target for his venomous barbs. She prayed that Remus and Sonya were keeping him under control and that if he did lose it, she hoped more than anything he was careful with Siri. They had worked so hard to become close, but Siri was still sensitive to every hint that he wasn't wanted.

She worried about Remus and how he was doing, especially this close to his last treatments. She knew that Severus would be there for him, but she had wanted to be a part of it too. She was still upset about their fight that day. She desperately wanted to talk with Remus, smooth things between them. She had thought about their argument in her long hours spent alone, reliving every word exchanged between them. She had plenty of time to sort it all and after she had, she realized that Remus had been right. She was smothering him. He had been fine, when all was said and done. The guys had been messing around and he would have been a bit out of breath and flushed in that situation after months spent laid up in bed. She owed him an apology and as soon as she had the chance, she was going to make things up to him.

She hoped that Sonya was alright too. She was grateful for Remus more than ever right now. Sonya would need his quiet strength and steadying presence. She knew that Sonya had probably thrown herself into her work. Remus would make sure she didn't go too far out on a limb. She trusted him to be there for her.

She missed her friend and often thought back over New Years' morning. It gave her a small smile as she remembered making fun of the guys and their obvious discomfort. She also realized that Severus hadn't said too much during the exchange. That meant that the crafty dodger already had Hangover potions on hand for them all! She shook her head and smiled when she realized that Ron had been so chipper first thing in the morning simply because Severus had already given him a dose. She'd have a talk about that too! She had no doubt that he had passed vials around to all who needed them as soon as they had left the Manor.

She didn't know Sirius very well, other than his history. She decided that it was time to get to know all of her 'family' a lot better. She liked Sirius well enough, mostly because he made Severus laugh. He cared for his friends very deeply and you just knew he would do anything for them. He could be rather funny and tended not to take too many things seriously. But she had paid enough attention to catch him, unaware, in a brooding moment. His haunted eyes made her shiver as she thought of all he had endured. For all of his cocky attitude and devil-may-care way of dealing with life as a whole, he showed his own form of quiet strength. He had faced his demons and come out a winner.

She knew the teens were getting the help and encouragement they needed. Ron came from a large family and he had his friends and Hermione to support him. Draco had Remus and Sonya and she wondered if they were managing to pull together as a family now. She had watched him as he morphed from a snotty, egotistical brat into a fine young man, full of honourable hopes for the future. He had trained hard to become an Auror and surmounted a huge preconception by the community simply because of his name. She had never been happier when Remus offered to adopt him and he chose to take Remus' name. She felt it was the wisest choice under the circumstances. She had been just as proud as Remus, Severus and Sirius when Draco had finished head of the class in training. It was good to see him rise above prejudice and become a powerful wizard in his own right.

Her thoughts turned sadly to her Sweetie. She missed him so much. He was as much her son as he would be if she had carried him and birthed him. The three of them had been through so much together as a family already. She had watched him come into himself. She felt every pain her boys felt as they struggled to form a relationship. So many sacrifices had been made as well as so many mistakes. But Siri was strong. She knew that within hours of laying eyes on him, battered and broken in that bed. He was a fighter. She was so proud of the young man he had grown into over the last year. He shouldered a great deal of responsibility for someone so young. She was angered by the unfairness of putting such a burden on a child. But her son was strong, powerful and determined to rid the world of the evil they all faced. He had the love of his family and the guidance of many who would point him in the right direction and stand by him to the very end. She just hoped the end wouldn't be fatal for him.

She realized that all of the men were more than just powerful wizards. They were honourable, noble, inherently good and incredibly strong in spirit. She felt a surge of relief as she knew in her heart that her 'champions' would lead the charge and bring her safely home and prayed it would be soon.

She sighed deeply, sniffed and wiped her eyes. She turned her gaze back out upon the foggy hills and returned to idly twisting her finger. She was startled from her thoughts by an evil, oily voice hissing in her ear.

"You're not dressed, my dear." Voldemort said quietly. "Are your new robes unsatisfactory? Are they not to your liking?" He ran his hand over her shoulder in his demented idea of a caress.

Juno turned on him like an enraged cat. "Get your hands off me, you pig!" She shoved him away and stalked into her private sitting room, slamming the door and locking it in a useless and childish gesture.

Voldemort followed her, easily opening the locked door. "Darling, you know you can't lock me out. That was a foolish attempt to keep me away." He smiled viciously.

Juno turned her back on him and ignored him. He slithered up behind her once again, his robes rustling quietly as he crossed the floor.

"So soft." He mused as he stroked her hair and Juno shuddered in revulsion.

"Don't touch me." She ground out furiously.

"Oh come now! Don't be shy." He soothed, turning her to face him and he pulled her close. "I can feel you trembling. I know you are affected by me as much as I am by you." He bent his head and Juno's eyes widened in horror as she realized he was going to try to kiss her.

She gave him a forceful shove that nearly off-balanced him. "Get away from me!" She shouted. "Don't you ever lay a hand on me again! You disgust me! How can you find this…situation…enticing? I find you repugnant, repulsive, hideous, vile and foul. There is nothing redeeming about you or worthy of any form of acceptance from anyone, especially me. Get out of my rooms and never come in here again!" She was breathing hard, her hair falling across her face. She was pointing her finger for him to leave the way he had come, but he merely smiled at her.

"Have you any idea how alluring you are with your eyes flashing and your face all flushed the way it is?" He stepped closer and traced a finger down her cheek. Her heart was pounding and her mind was frantically seeking a way to escape his attention. "How your beautiful hair framing your face and your alabaster skin are so demanding of my attention?"

"I told you to get out!" She growled menacingly. "I am not in the least interested in your filthy lust-driven ideas. You can't come close to being **_half_** the man Severus is!" She spat at him.

"Oh, I assure you, my dear, I'm interested in much, much, more than simple…lust." He murmured, his eyes traveling the length of her body and back to her face. "I also told you when you first arrived to forget all about Severus…Altair…Snape. He is a dead man. He no longer exists…for any of us." He quickly bent and kissed her cheek, earning himself a quick as a flash slap in the face. He merely chuckled and closed the door behind him. Juno picked up the nearest thing she could get her hands on and hurled it at the door with a roar of frustrated rage.

* * *

Severus stood at the window, staring out over the fog enshrouded grounds of Snape Manor. He idly twisted the ring on his pinky as he thought about the woman he had given it to and the promises he had made to her when he did. His shoulders slumped dejectedly as he stared blankly at the lands that surrounded his home. He had given up searching for some small sign comfort from the dead winter landscape. The familiar peace the whistling winds usually afforded him escaped his grasp. The crashing waves were no longer a comfort any more. Everything mocked him. Even the creaks and groans of the ancient Manor seemed to remind him that she was gone and offered no comfort or solace.

A pecking sound drew his attention to a robin on the window sill. He watched it for several long moments, wondering, 'Does she like robins? I'm not even sure…I'll bet she does.' It looked up at him curiously before flying off in the direction of the moors to the north, eventually disappearing into the gloomy English sky. His gaze dropped to the neatly trimmed gardens below. His beloved roses, so bright and full of life in the summer, were bare and brown and dejected looking during the cold winter months. They suited his mood perfectly and he grimly smiled down upon them.

He had been standing there, just thinking, since he had escaped to his rooms that morning. Although it wasn't visible in the cloud-swollen sky, the sun was already creeping to the western horizon, signaling another day's end. His stance had not altered, his feet planted firmly, his arms crossed over his chest. His shoulders didn't move, there was no visible evidence to prove his grief until one lone tear fell. It was soon followed by many more and a flood of them bathed his face, attempting to wash away the anguish and bleed away the guilt that filled his soul. Even with all of this sorrow, he barely made a sound, never moved from that spot before the window. His back, feet and shoulders ached from the tension and his fingers were icy in the chill of the room, but he hadn't bothered to light the fire. Still he didn't move, simply stared mournfully out his tall windows through a pair of puffy, bloodshot eyes, a lonely shell of a man, lost in memories of his Lady.

Remus was already bent over maps and parchments and scribbling furiously on another scrap of parchment when Sirius and the teens joined him a little while later. They sat quietly around the roaring fire and discussed their progress up to that point.

"Ron, let me see how you've done so far." Sirius ordered.

Ron wrinkled up his nose, screwed his eyes shut tight and strained, trying to physically force his transformation.

"Ron, you're going to pop a vein!" Siri laughed. "Your face is as red as your hair, mate!"

He opened his mouth and intended to tell Siri to just 'shut it', but instead, a low, warning growl erupted from deep within his chest.

Draco's eyebrows raised in shock and Siri laughed loudly and fell back on the sofa as Ron cleared his throat and growled again, looking rather pleased with himself. Sirius shook his head and grinned and Remus could be heard chuckling across the room.

Suddenly, Siri's expression changed and he leapt to his feet. Reaching behind himself, he brought a long, sleek, black tail around in his hand. It was hanging limply, just the tip of it twitched slowly back and forth.

"Why is it limp?" He yelped, eyeing it in dismay.

"Maybe it's imitating…" Draco snorted and choked back his comment when he caught the stern look in Remus' eyes. He sat down quickly and laughed at the pathetic excuse for a tail Siri held in his hand.

"It's alright, Pup." Sirius soothed. "It's like a new limb. You have to learn how to use it, build up your strength a bit, your control over it. Try giving it a swish…"

Siri focused intently on his weak appendage and put all of his concentration into making the tail behave as it should. Sweat beaded on his face and he growled in frustration. He dropped his tail and left it to twitch tempestuously on the floor at his feet. Draco was bent with his head between his knees, gasping for breath. Every time he looked up and caught sight of Siri's tail, he was sent into fits of hysterical laughter.

The laughter abruptly stopped when he looked up again, eyed Siri and twitched his nose…with whiskers attached to it.

"Whiskers!" Ron exclaimed, a deep rumbling growl still very evident in his speech.

Draco raised a pale hand to his face and felt his nose. It was now flat and wet and the beginnings of fur were sprouting on his cheeks.

"My face! My handsome face!" He wailed as Siri and Ron burst out uproariously at a furry-faced Draco Lupin.

"Alright, guys. Fun is over. Let's get serious about this now." Sirius cautioned as he rose to join Remus at the table. "Rem, have you been practicing at all?" He asked as he placed a hand on Remus' back.

"Yeah…I'm very furry." Remus deadpanned and turned back to his plans.

"Well, don't shed on the sofa." Sirius snorted and slapped his back before joining the teens again.

Remus didn't comment. He felt the beginnings of a tension headache stirring in the back of his neck. The laughter and camaraderie had been pleasant at first and he had chuckled willingly along with the rest of them. Now, however, as he struggled to form a viable plan of attack and subsequent rescue for them, stumbling upon roadblock after roadblock, his humour had turned foul.

When Sirius transformed and sat there on the floor looking at the boys, his silly doggy grin on his face, ears cocked and tongue lolling out of his mouth, the ensuing roar of laughter from the young men had been the last straw. Usually the silly look on Padfoot's furry face and his playful paw waving would always bring a smile to Remus' face. But this time it had been too much.

He slapped his quill down on the table and sank into a chair. He held his head in his hands and tried to rub the tension and pain away. The pressure of this plan and the disorganized thoughts in his brain were keeping him awake nights, so he was constantly turning ideas over and never caught a break from it. His shoulders and back ached from bending over the table and his head was pounding. The noise in the room hadn't helped the situation at all and now he couldn't even focus. His ears were so sensitive to every sound. Constantly trying to filter out all of the white noise wasn't doing him any favours either, but it was better than the disruptions of the four behind him.

The fire, which crackled merrily in the background for others, roared in Remus' ears. The scratch of a quill on parchment was almost comforting to some, but for Remus, it grated constantly. He had adapted over the years and learned to filter most of these everyday sounds from his conscious thoughts. He covered his ears and willed the cacophony of the room to fade into nothing but the hum of white noise he was so used to hearing at all times, even in his sleep. After a few moments of concentration he had managed to turn his companion's laughter and voices into a faint hum in the background and that was when another sound made itself known. He realized that this quiet niggling sound had been there all along. Now that it was 'quiet' and he could clear his mind, it wouldn't leave him alone. It tingled at the back of his mind and it distracted him from his plotting and planning.

Finally, he stood and paced back and forth before the tall windows, not paying any attention to the room or its occupants. He was listening intently to the odd, constricted sound that was foreign to the natural order in the Manor. The room felt claustrophobic and he fled its cheerful warmth. He stood in the cool corridor outside the room and leaned against the wall, simply breathing and listening. The creaks and groans of the Manor slowly faded from his conscious thoughts as he filtered everything but that odd, yet human, echo from his ears. Realization hit and the wolf stood straight and alert, head cocked to the side, tracking where it was coming from…Severus' rooms.

He made his way, on silent feet, up the stairs and along the upper floors to the southern end of the Manor where Severus' rooms were located. The heavy oak door was closed tightly, but unwarded. Remus felt no magic near it at all. He was about to knock, when an agonized sob thundered against his ears and he simply entered the room.

* * *

Severus stood, unmoving, before the tall leaded windows, appearing small and wretched against the vast, gloomy world outside. Tears dripped from his nose and chin as his head was bowed in sorrow. His arms were wrapped tightly around himself and he was shivering in the frigid room. His choked sobs echoed painfully as they bounced off the walls and ceiling in the massive room. Remus could even hear his throat constrict as he futilely attempted to swallow them down

Remus waved his wand and murmured an 'Incendio' spell and a roaring fire leapt to life. The chill immediately began to fade. Severus didn't even acknowledge that anyone was in the room with him until Remus reached out and placed a comforting arm over his shoulders.

"I know what you're doing and I'm not going to let you." Remus said quietly. "Not this time Severus. You can no longer afford to hide inside your walls. Let me help you, Shadow."

The tall man, once again dressed completely in black, instantly folded himself into Remus. He wrapped his arms around Severus and held him up while he broke down. Severus clung to Remus for dear life and Remus held him tightly as his agonized crying roared more loudly than the fire behind them.

When Severus' legs folded under him, Remus went right to the floor with his friend, never losing his hold on him. He never noticed that Severus was sitting on his leg, which was bent at an odd angle. He didn't care that the floor was cold and hard. All that mattered to him was the broken shell of a man in his arms. He rocked him and rubbed his back and murmured in his ear to soothe and comfort him. After several long moments seated there on the uncomfortable floor, Severus shifted off Remus' leg and feeling returned with pins and needles and a rush of warmth as the blood returned to the limb. Still Remus didn't care, he only wanted to help Severus hold on to his sanity and survive this horror he faced.

"It doesn't help if I say it's going to be alright, does it?" Remus murmured into Severus' hair. "No, I suppose not. Not when we're sitting here hoping she's safe, despite where she is. Her being safe isn't really it, either, is it? No. Her being safe doesn't fill the huge void she has left here for all of us, does it?" Severus remained quiet, his sobs slowed to an occasional hitching breath. He turned his head and buried his face in Remus' neck, surprising the werewolf with his childlike behaviour.

"I won't say that then." Remus continued, a tiny bit unsettled to see the strong man in his arms in such a fragile state. He rocked the taller man and rubbed his back, murmuring comfort and reassurance into his ear.

"Instead, I'll say that we're working on a plan. I'm working on a plan and I'll figure out a way to get her home where she belongs, Sev. I promise you!" Remus vowed forcefully and tightened his grip on Severus.

"She'll be home in time for tea." He said brightly and shook his head. "No, no time for jokes." He murmured more to himself than to Severus, who still had not said a word. He seemed to be drawing strength from Remus' quiet reassurances.

"You know me so well, Moony." Severus whispered at long last, his face still buried in Remus' neck. "I was headed down that old familiar path, blaming myself once again for failing one more person I loved."

"Severus, you haven't failed anyone!" Remus exclaimed. "You can't take the blame for something you had no control over!"

"Didn't I, Moony? Didn't I, really?" Severus cried. "I never should have let her in! I never should have dared to think I was able to have love and a family. I must have been out of my mind! I lost Lily. I should have learned from that. I cocked that up. I don't deserve to love anyone like that again."

"Severus!" Remus roared. "That's not true and you know it. Stop this right now! Juno loves you with every fibre of her being. The two of you were meant to be together and if you would stop feeling sorry for yourself for one minute, you'd realize that the two of you are two halves of the same whole. You can't exist without her and she can't exist without you. You have got to pull yourself together, man. Come on, Shadow!" Remus urged quietly.

"I'm having nightmares, Rem." Severus said softly. "Horrifying visions of what he might be doing to my beautiful Lady." He choked back another sob that threatened to make him break down again.

"We can't let ourselves get caught up in that Sev. We can't think about the 'what ifs'. We have to concentrate on rescuing her." Remus whispered back, rubbing Severus' back once more. "We need to get downstairs and bend over that table and figure out a way to get her home to us, safe and sound, where she belongs."

Severus nodded and sat up, pushing Remus away from him. "Is Siri alright?" He asked, sniffing as he checked his pockets for a handkerchief, before grasping the tissue Remus had pulled from his robes…always prepared for any eventuality. He smiled his thanks as he blew his nose and tossed the used tissue in the fire. "Thanks for the fire. I just couldn't, you know." He gestured helplessly.

"I know." Remus smiled. "You're welcome. As for Siri, when I came up he was still lamenting his uncooperative tail." Remus grinned broadly and Severus laughed softly.

"Made it as far as a tail, eh?" Severus asked. "What about you? Any progress?"

"No." Remus said with a sigh. "I really haven't been giving it much attention with all that is going on. That's alright, though." He said brightly getting to his feet and offering a hand to Severus. "I have a rescue to plan and I think I may have it figured out."

"Why didn't you say that right off?" Severus yelped, his eyes brightening considerably.

"I didn't know right off." Remus shrugged. "It kind of just came to me and when you all hear what I have to say, I'll never hear the end of it!" He slapped Severus on the shoulder and said, "Come on. Let's get everyone together. I'll head back down to the sitting room and get it all finalized and gather the four 'children'. You floo call Albus and have him contact Grigori or Peter. We need them here for this as well."

"Right." Severus nodded sharply and left the room in two long strides, Remus following closely behind him. "It's four o' clock now. Shall we invite them for tea and then adjourn to discuss your plan after we eat?"

"I think that would be an excellent idea." Remus agreed. "This may not be accepted readily by everyone and we will be able to discuss other options if necessary."

"Moony?" Severus said guardedly.

Remus raised an eyebrow in question, waiting for Severus to speak as they descended the stairs.

"Do you trust them?" Severus asked at last.

"Yes." Remus said without hesitation. "Don't ask me how I know that we can. It's just a feeling I have. Wolf thing. I know Peter was responsible for destroying your family and ruining your happiness. Mine too. I understand how you can be so cautious. I would be if I were in your shoes too, but, Sev, I can tell he has changed. He regrets what he did all of those years ago. Even though there is nothing to be done for Lily and James, he truly wants to do what he can to return Juno to you. Give him the chance. As for Grigori, he's lived a long time. He's seen a lot and I can tell he is an extremely intelligent man. He, too, has changed his perspective. He has taken a monumental chance with approaching Albus and the rest of the Order. He deserves a chance as well." Severus nodded as they reached the main hall and went their separate ways.

* * *

While Severus floo-called Albus and asked him to contact Grigori or Peter and pass along the invitation to dinner and the subsequent planning session, Remus returned to the sitting room intent on working out the final details to a plan that had started to form.

The animagus training had ended for the day, leaving the three young men rather worn out from their efforts. The four of them were draped along various pieces of furniture in the room, too tired to muster the strength for a simple game of wizard chess or Exploding Snap. Sirius was dozing in his seat, catching any sleep he was able to get. Siri was quietly talking to the portrait of his Aunt Sadistra about Juno while the portrait of his teenaged father listened intently as well. Ron was flipping lazily through Quidditch Quarterly, not really interested in any of the articles or the action-packed shots from the previous quarter's matches. Draco was draped over the arms of a comfortable chair, simply staring into space.

He was the first to sit up and take notice when Remus had rushed into the room and headed straight for the large table against the tall windows that faced the front of the Manor. He stood and waved an arm to get everyone's attention and Siri tapped Sirius on the shoulder and pointed over to the Marauder that was pacing back and forth before the windows and mumbling to himself, frequently running his hands through his hair and pulling parts of it free from the long plait he kept it bound in, only to shove it back out of his face in frustration when it tickled his face. They all made their way over and quietly took their seats, waiting to hear what Remus was going to have to say and soon from the looks of him.

He was deep in thought, tapping his wand in the palm of his hand, an occasional shower of sparks shooting from the end of it if he happened to slap it a little too hard. He stopped suddenly, his eyes raised to the ceiling as he stroked his beard. "How about…?" He murmured. "No, no…that won't work." He dismissed the idea. Draco shifted in his chair and looked to Siri, who shrugged and turned his attention to Remus.

'Come on, come on!' Sirius growled in his mind. 'Get on with it, man! I swear his flashes of genius used to be faster than this.'

Remus rushed forward and started shoving parchments aside, looking for one in particular. "Where is it?" He murmured in frustration.

"What are you looking for Rem?" Sirius asked as he stood and started to shuffle papers aside as well.

"Ah! Found it." Remus held up a plot map of the village of Little Hangleton where Riddle Manor once towered in grand fashion. He slapped it on the table before him, his fingers tracing through street markings and outlying areas. "I'm going to need more information from Grigori and Peter." He said at last, placing the parchment on a much neater stack to his right. He looked up as Severus entered the room.

"Dad!" Siri jumped to his feet and rushed over to give his father a bear hug. "Are you alright, Da?" He asked, a worried frown on his face.

"Don't worry, son." Severus smiled warmly. "I've got myself sorted. We're good to go now. Remus? Are we ready to go and get my woman and bring her back home where she belongs?"

"Soon, Shadow." Remus smiled. "I need more information from Grigori and Peter."

"They should be here shortly and after dinner, we'll get this done. It's time for Juno to come home to us." Severus pulled Siri close and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

At that moment a chime sounded, much like a doorbell, announcing that someone was attempting to floo into the Manor. Severus rushed from the room and answered the floo, allowing Grigori and Peter to enter.

"Severus." Grigori nodded solemnly, brushing soot from his robes.

"Grigori. Peter." Severus bowed in the honourable tradition when greeting one another. "Welcome to Snape Manor. My home is yours. Enjoy your time here, I pray you."

Grigori and Peter bowed in return and Grigori chose to speak for the two of them. "We are most honoured for your hospitality and look forward to a most enjoyable evening." Peter nodded his agreement, but was so intimidated by Severus' tall presence, he was at a loss for anything coherent to say and remained silent.

When Severus turned to him with an intense look on his face and grabbed his arms, he let out a startled squeak and struggled to get away, his ready panic urging him to flee. Realizing that he had sent Peter into a panic, Severus released him immediately.

"I'm sorry, Peter." He apologized. "I am…I just wanted to ask…."

"She's safe, Severus." Peter said quietly, calming instantly when he realized that Severus was going insane worrying about the woman held captive in Riddle Manor and not after blood, namely his. "In fact, she gave me a letter to deliver to you." Peter said, reaching into his pocket and removing two creamy envelopes sealed with the Riddle Crest

"How did she get these to you and how did you get them out without Voldemort noticing?" Severus asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowed and focused intently on the timid man before him.

Peter shifted nervously. He knew he was going to get blasted when he revealed Juno's actions to Severus and he dreaded what was to come.

"She never lets him see that she's afraid of him, Severus." He said meekly. "She has given him a run for his money at every turn. I have witnessed her slap him, shove him, and spit in his face. She holds nothing back and she gets right nasty. She does pretty much what she wants to and he lets her with the exception of leaving. He has given her plenty to keep her occupied with and this stationery is one thing. I think he expects her to write you and me to deliver it. He is nutters." He cringed, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, as he waited for the blast that never came.

He opened one eye slowly and peered over at Severus and both eyes opened wide and his mouth fell open in shock as it registered that Severus was holding his sides and **_laughing_**! In fact he was laughing so hard, he had tears streaming down his face and he was gasping for breath. Peter was curious as to why there was no sound coming from his former friend when the blood quit pounding in his ears and Severus' laughter roared to life, taking its place.

"That's my girl!" Severus gasped, trying to catch his breath, as the rest of the household came in to see what the commotion was all about.

"It's not funny Severus." Grigori spoke calmly, sobering the younger man instantly.

"You're right." Severus' lips tightened into a thin line and his black eyes glittered dangerously. Turning to Peter, he said, "Have you told her to stop?"

"I've tried to, Severus. Honest I have. She is just as stubborn as you are and she won't listen to me. She tells me to mind my own business, which has an incredibly familiar ring to it." Peter smiled grimly, gaining a little confidence from Severus' accepting manner of speech and answering smile.

"Give her a message from me, Pete." He said quietly. "Tell her that I beg of her to be careful. Tell her not to push too much. We all know what he is capable of doing to her. I couldn't bear it if he hurt her because of me or her strength and determination to fight him."

"I'll tell her, Severus." Peter nodded, startled to hear a name he hadn't been called in twenty years. It warmed him and gave him a small flicker of hope for forgiveness. "Siri, Juno has a note for you too. She asked me to deliver them to you and your dad." He added as he handed the second envelope to the younger Snape.

"Thank you…er…Peter." Siri murmured, unsure of what to call the man anymore.

"I will slip replies to her if you wish." Peter offered. "I shall see her in the morning. I supervise her walks after breakfast."

"She is allowed outside of the Manor?" Remus asked sharply.

"Er…yes, after breakfast and after tea in the evening." Peter replied.

"Where is Voldemort during these walks?" Severus asked curiously.

Peter looked a great deal more agitated as he choked out, "Planning your deaths." Siri looked nervously over at his father, whose mouth was once again set in a thin grim line.

"Let him plan." Severus snapped. "I have no intention of letting it happen. I suggest we adjourn to the dining room. Tea is served and we can continue our discussion over our meal. Then we will move to the sitting room where our plans are laid out and get this operation set in stone."

* * *

For the first time since Juno had been taken, all of the residents of Snape Manor appeared to have regained an appetite. After eating a second plate full of food and accepting a third cup of tea from Dobby, Severus pushed his plate away and leaned his elbows on the table.

"Peter, tell me everything you know of Juno's regular schedule." He ordered. "Don't leave one thing out. I need to know when and where she eats, sleeps, takes her exercise, all of it."

"Well, she has her own rooms and she is still refusing to join Voldemort for meals, so she has been eating there as well." He swallowed. "I take her for walks, sometimes as far away as Little Hangleton, but mostly on the moors behind the estate. She says she likes the view out there because it is open and…free."

Everyone grew silent as he spoke this last, lost in thoughts of the woman they were trying to bring home.

"How often does Voldemort…visit…Juno?" Remus asked carefully, his eyes on Severus.

"He comes to her rooms at least once a day, but has been known to enter as many as three times a day." Peter flinched when Severus startled in his chair, a look of alarm on his face as he allowed his mind to jump to all manner of possibilities.

"What goes on when he visits her?" Severus asked, his voice strained and tense.

"I'm not entirely sure." Peter cringed. "I know that he hasn't…touched her." You could feel the entire room relax as the worst fears were set aside, at least temporarily.

"How long do these 'visits' last?" Sirius asked sharply, a scrap of parchment appearing before him as well as a quill and ink well. He began writing down everything Peter had revealed of Juno's life in Riddle Manor. Ron, seated next to him, leaned over and watched what he was doing. At one point he pointed at the parchment and whispered in Sirius' ear. Sirius nodded, scribbled a bit more furiously and looked at Ron, who nodded his approval.

"Well, depending on how quickly she can get him out, sometimes physically shoving him out the door, they last from ten minutes up to an hour, maybe?" Peter guessed. "I can keep track of them if you need me to." He volunteered.

"Yes. Do that." Sirius murmured vaguely, writing furiously, as Ron kept nodding and whispering to him. Silence fell over the table as they watched and waited to see what had him scribbling feverishly. Sirius looked up at Remus at last and slid the parchment across the table to him.

He picked it up and quickly scanned what Sirius had written, his eyes taking on a new glittering light. "This is a very good idea guys." He said admiringly. "I think it would work quite well."

"Grigori, how many Death Eaters are around the manor on a regular basis?" Sirius asked.

"Well, depending on what is going on, anywhere from perhaps six up to twenty." He shrugged. "If there is a meeting, you know it can be upwards of fifty at a time." He looked at Severus as he said this last. Severus nodded in understanding.

"Fifty would be a bonus, eh Moony?" Sirius winked, a feral grin on his face.

"That it would Paddy, that it would." Remus agreed, a grin on his face as well.

"What are you two getting at?" Severus asked impatiently.

"If we're finished, I suggest we take this into the other room and I can explain it to you and we'll see what we can come up with." Remus stood and led them down the Main Hall to the sitting room.

When they had all settled around the table and coffee had been served to those who wanted it, Remus stood and paced a bit before speaking.

He stopped and looked at the anxious faces of those gathered around the table, fretfully waiting, and sighed heavily.

"I know this isn't the best idea I've come up with recently. It's rather simple, but for that reason alone, it just might work." He said seriously.

"Go on." Severus urged, his eyes sharpening as he leaned forward with renewed interest.

"Why don't we simply just go in and get her?" Remus asked quietly.

"What do you mean…go in and get her?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Remus, we've been of the mind that that is exactly what we shouldn't do." Severus argued mildly, eyeing Sirius with a look that clearly said, 'Let's wait and hear him out.'

"Just listen a minute." Remus gestured with a 'wait a moment' press of his hands. "I agree we shouldn't just converge on the place. We need to plan and execute carefully, down to the last detail, but go in, get it done and get her home!"

"Alright. Let's hear it then." Severus leaned back and waved his hand toward Remus to reveal his plan.

"First of all, while we were discussing things in the dining room, Sirius and Ron were adding a new aspect to this whole plan and I want to let you in on that as well." Remus began. "Their thoughts on this were that we could make this mission serve a dual purpose. Not only go in and rescue Juno, but take the opportunity to also eliminate some of Voldemort's lackeys as well." He explained.

"Pete, would you be able to draw up a map of the wards around the manor and detail where the weakest points would be?" Remus asked, startling the meek man once again.

"Sure, Moony." Peter agreed eagerly, feeling more and more accepted as each of his former friends slipped back into the old familiar habits. "When do you want it? I can get on it right now."

"That would be great." Remus nodded and Draco passed parchment, quill and ink to Peter. He began to sketch out the area around the crumbling mansion.

"How are you seeing that happen?" Severus asked, not sure if he liked the idea all that much. "I don't want to risk Juno's safety in some hair-brained idea of wiping out half of the Death Eaters!" He argued a bit more forcefully, not liking where this was heading at all.

"Well, for starters, the boys, here, are going on a bender." Remus grinned at the teens who suddenly perked up at the idea of getting some quality time in a pub.

"Excuse me?" Severus' eyebrow shot skyward and Sirius chuckled at his friend.

"Just listen!" Remus growled. "They're going to visit the Hanged Man Pub in Little Hangleton near Riddle Manor and…"

No." Severus snapped, cutting him off.

"Severus, just hear me out first. Then we'll talk about it." Remus looked pleadingly at him. He understood where Severus was coming from. He could relate to the feelings of extreme over-protectiveness. He was having unexpected twinges of the condition himself when he thought about putting his son out there in such a dangerous mission.

Severus nodded shortly and lowered his eyes to the table. It was evident that he was not happy with it already, but he would at least listen.

"They're going to visit the pub in the village near Riddle Manor. Take a well-deserved little break from the fighting. Toss a few back, unwind a little. You can give them an inhibitor potion so they keep their heads." He further explained.

"Then, Grigori, you will arrive a bit later. Give them time to be there long enough to 'loosen up' their tongues a bit. Bring a 'friend' with you as back up, preferably someone loyal to Voldemort, just in case. The two of you will 'overhear' the boys bragging about Sev's plan to attack Riddle Manor." Severus' head slowly rose as he listened and digested what Remus was saying.

"I think I see where you're going with this, Moony." Severus smiled, a new light shining in his onyx eyes.

"Right." Remus said, a true Marauder grin spread across his face as his gold-flecked eyes brightened with excitement. "Grigori and his little buddy will run straight to Voldemort and reveal our plans to him. He will alert his forces. It's an added risk, but the benefits? We can't ignore that. At this point in the war, we're losing our shirts. If we can carry on, rescue Juno and take a few of them off our hands in the process, all the better for us."

They all remained silent, thinking over what he had said. It was a risk, but as Remus watched their faces carefully, he could see them realize it was a risk worth taking.

"You're right Remus." Peter said quietly. "Simple. Very simple, but it just might be what works best. Sev? What do you think?"

Severus drew a deep breath and exhaled slowly, not even noting the familiar use of his name. "I want her home with me." His voice cracked as he struggled with his emotions. He would never admit it out loud, but he was scared to death. He knew with every fiber of his being that he would never survive losing another love. Lily's death had nearly killed him. Juno's would for sure. "When will we do this?" He asked hoarsely.

"One week?" Remus suggested. "Peter, how are you coming on that map?"

"I have it." He stood and brought it around to Severus. "Here, here and here are going to be your safest bets for breaking the wards." He pointed to the three weakest areas in the wards, one, surprisingly, near the dungeons.

Severus studied the parchment intently. "I'm surprised to see this area as a weak point." He murmured, his long finger pointing to the area near the dungeons. "I will go in here." He added decisively.

"Grigori?" Remus eyed him. "Anything you wish to add?"

"Nothing young man." Grigori shook his head. "You may consider it a simple plan, but I consider it simply brilliant. I will gladly do my part in this mission. I look forward to helping you rescue the young lady. I am sorry I had to take her away in the first place." He said, looking at Severus, hoping for forgiveness from the young man for what he had put he and his son through.

"You did what you had to, Grigori." Severus said quietly. "I have learned one thing quite clearly over the years. You do what is for the greater good. I understand the difficult choice you were forced to make and I am grateful to you for treating her well."

"Thank you Remus, Sirius, Ron." Severus turned to his friends. "For everything."

"Don't thank us yet. Let's get Juno home safely, then you can express all the gratitude you need to." Remus smiled at him, relieved to at least have a plan settled upon.

"Dad, why one week?" Draco asked suddenly. "Why can't we do it right away?"

"Full moon, Draco." Severus spoke up. "I'm assuming that's why you're waiting a week?" He raised an eyebrow in question to Remus.

"Yes, exactly." Remus agreed. "I don't want to have any distractions when we do this. I feel it would be better to have this out of the way and then we all will be able to focus on the mission. Not to mention the fact that there is no way in Hell you're doing this without me."

"What if it makes you sick like it did before?" Draco asked.

"It won't." He said sharply, then relaxed and continued. "Last time it was only really bad on the night of the full moon and then the night after. I was still trying to change and it took a lot out of me. I was exhausted and ill and needed to rest." Remus explained. "This time is the last and I'm hoping that I'll just get a little tired and nauseous. Hoping that I will merely need some sleep and I'll be fine"

"That seems logical." Severus agreed. "Full moon is in three days. Then give another three days after, that fills our week. It should work."

"So, when do we hit the pub?" Siri asked eagerly.

"Grigori? You want to handle that and inform the boys when to go?" Sirius asked.

"I can do that." Grigori agreed. "I will owl your instructions, but I do believe this coming Saturday night would make the most sense."

"Finalize your plans and just let us know." Remus stated. "Now, here is what I see when it comes right down to the rescue itself. I think we need Jason's team and maybe one other to go along with us. That gives us about sixty troops, plus ourselves. Enough?"

The others nodded in agreement. "Sirius? Do you know what Kingsley's status is at the moment? Perhaps his group would be up to assisting?"

"I can find out and let you know about that." Sirius nodded, scribbling notes on another parchment. "I believe his group has just come in for a short leave. If they have, this would fit right in our plans."

"That sounds perfect. All teams would be well rested and ready to go out again." Severus nodded. "The recipe for success; rest, skills and determination."

"I think that Severus and Sirius should handle the rescue and be the only ones to actually enter the manor. The rest of us will surround the outside and prevent any Death Eaters from entering." Remus explained, pointing at a drawing he had made of Riddle Manor with Severus' assistance.

"No. I go in alone." Severus argued.

Siri immediately jumped to his feet. "I'm going too!"

Severus and Sirius both spoke, "No, you aren't."

"I am going in alone." Severus reiterated. "If anyone is going up against this bastard, it is going to be me."

"But Dad, I might be able to take him out and this will be over with!" Siri cried.

"Son, not this time." Severus shook his head. "It's not time yet. We need to get your Mum home first. Then we'll take care of him." He squeezed Siri's dejected shoulder gently and gave him an encouraging shake. "You'll have your chance. Let me get your mother, Siri." Siri nodded and brushed a tear of frustration away.

"I'm so tired of this." He sniffed and a hitching breath escaped his lungs. "I just want to face him down and get it over with. Him or me, whichever it's going to be. I want it done!" Severus folded him in his arms and Siri grabbed a hold tightly.

"I know you're tired, son." Severus murmured. "We all are pushed to our limits. But I'd rather it be him and there's a better chance of that happening the longer we wait. We'll call it a night. Get some rest. Alright?"

"I can't sleep." Siri admitted sadly. "I haven't been sleeping for a while now."

"Why didn't you come to…" Severus began and stopped, guilt flooding him once more as he realized he hadn't been there for Siri to turn to. "Never mind. I can give you something to help you sleep. Anyone who needs some help, I'll give you something." He added looking around the room.

Everyone shook their heads and Severus nodded. "It looks as if Siri and I are the only ones who can't sleep. That actually makes me feel better." He added with a small laugh. "That means I only have Juno and Siri to lose sleep over!" Remus said nothing.

"Severus, we will take our leave now and say goodnight." Grigori bowed. "I will be in contact with you soon to make the final arrangements to set our plan in action."

"Thank you, Grigori." Severus bowed. "Pete, thank you, too. I appreciate what you are doing for us, passing notes back and forth, keeping an eye on Juno for me. Thank you isn't enough, but it's all I have for now."

"No, thank you Sev." Peter bowed. "For giving me a chance. I won't let you down ever again. I swear it!"

Sirius blew a heavy breath out his nose that wasn't quite a snort and Remus scowled at him. Sirius looked annoyed and disgusted and turned away, angry that everyone was so willing to give this rat-faced bastard the chance to stab them in the backs again. 'I'll never understand it!' He growled to himself and refused to acknowledge Peter's wishes for a good evening. He turned on his heel and stormed from the room, the door banging loudly behind him and echoing off the high walls and ceiling.

"He'll never forgive me." Peter said sadly, his voice full of regret.

"Can you really blame him, Peter?" Remus asked quietly. "You ruined his life! You stole his youth away from him! Look what you've done to all of us!"

"That's enough Remus." Severus warned. The other man turned his back on him and flexed his hands to release tension. "Now isn't the time. Now we concentrate on getting Juno home."

"You're right, Sev." Remus agreed immediately, relaxing and running his hands through his hair again. He sighed and his shoulders sagged. "Gentlemen, good night." He bowed and left quietly, the three teens following close behind.

* * *

Severus escorted the two men to the study and closed the floo before heading up the stairs to his rooms. He settled in for the night and sat propped against the headboard, staring at the envelope with his name on it. It flowed across the face with Juno's graceful handwriting and his chest felt tight. He desperately wanted to read her words, feel close to her, but yet, he feared what those words would reveal. His heart thudded painfully in his chest and he took a deep breath and let it out. He broke the seal and pulled the single sheet of parchment from inside, smoothing it against his chest. His hands were shaking and he closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down. He swallowed hard and looked at the words. They blurred suddenly as his eyes filled with tears. He was flooded by a wave of longing and blinked to clear his vision.

'Sev,

I was going to write, 'My Darling Sev' or 'Dearest Sev'…but that just didn't seem right to me. You're just 'Sev'…plain and simple, my Sev. I have a lot of time to think around here…no wait….

First, I want to say, I love you. And then, I miss you. I don't want you to worry too much, but I know you will anyway, so I just wasted ole snake-face's ink. That makes me feel rather good actually. I'm alright, Severus. I'm being treated very well. The place is clean, the food is edible and Peter has been good company. All of that aside, I'm scared, I will admit it, but only to you, love. Peter tells me to be patient. That you're coming soon. Not soon enough, Severus! I want to come home! I'm trying to stay strong for you and for Siri, but I just want you to come and get me. Enough of that, now. I didn't mean to do that. I'm sure it doesn't help you at all. I'll be alright, honest.

As I said, I have a lot of time to think around here and I find myself, more often than not, thinking about us. I was trying to think about what it was like before you were around and I found that I couldn't remember. I mean, I know there was a 'before' you, but I can't express it. It seems that time is immeasurable since we met. There was no life before you and since you, every trial, every joy, is vivid and alive...it is existence as I now know it. The time has flown by in great leaps that last only a moment but stretch on forever. Does that make sense to you? We have only been a family for a short period of time, but I can't recall a time when you weren't there, it's as if we have been together since time began. Maybe I've been holed up in here too long and I'm losing my mind.

They say time isn't linear and it definitely doesn't seem that way. I miss you so much. I long for you. Time drags here. All I want is to go home…your home…our home. That's where I was. That's what I was doing…you know…when they came and took me away. They didn't hurt me. They were actually very kind. Isn't that funny? No…I guess it's not. I still have my things, I had them all shrunk and in my pockets. I'm not sure why they weren't taken from me. He only took my wand. I don't trust him, even though he hasn't harmed me. I hate him, Severus. He truly is evil and he tells me things like, "You no longer exist." and that, "I should forget all about you.", that you are a "dead man". I fight him every step of the way. Peter tells me to stop taunting him, that I'm playing a dangerous game. I'm not playing games, love. I am dead serious. I never let him see my fear, only my disgust and my revulsion.

You know, when I met you, I thought you were the loneliest man in the world. I couldn't understand how you could reject your son so easily. Then, I learned what a complex web of lies and deceptions your life really was. I suddenly understood that it wasn't rejection at all, but the deepest form of love on Earth, the love of a parent for his child. When your walls shattered and fell away, they revealed a man who had sacrificed so much of himself for the good of everyone else. I was amazed by your strength, dedication and determination. I watched you hold Siri when he pushed you away. I saw him grow in strength, both physical and emotional, under your steady guidance. I grew to love him as much as you and along with the two of you came your quirky patched together family. I've grown to love them all and now they are my family too.

Remus is like a brother to me…he really is. We fight and argue like siblings, but care and fuss over each other as siblings do too. Tell him, won't you? Tell him for me, that he was right and that I'm sorry. You know what I mean. How is he, Sev? I'm so upset that I'm missing his last rounds of treatments. I wanted to be there to witness it. He must be so excited about it. Sonya and Draco…are they doing well? Are the three of them pulling together as a family now? I'm so impressed with Draco. He has really come into himself. He is a fine young man. Don't let Sonya go overboard, alright, love? I know Remus is taking good care of her, but she buries herself in work when she is troubled. Give her a kiss and a hug for me, will you? Thanks, love.

And Sirius. What can I say about him? He has such a strong little...no, big…huge…soul, that you can't help but love him. How is he dealing with all of this? Still throwing about his devil-may-care attitude, no doubt. I love him. He makes me laugh. I'll bet he has been a good source of strength for you and so has Remus. Right?

Then there's Siri…our little man. Without him, we may never have met and fallen in love. It's terrible that he had to go through all he did, but in a small way, I'm glad he did. I'm thankful that you were the one to come to the hospital that night and that it was me you found.

Siri's other attachments, Draco, of course, wedged himself right into the family, just like Sonya and me. Ron…you have to just love the little lion, so feisty and so funny. Hermione, brilliant to the bone and very good for Ron. They'll have a long and happy life together. I just know it.

But this…all of this is just a waste of paper when all I really, truly want to say is how much I love you and miss you. I know that sounds all mushy and clichéd and horribly sappy, but, it is the classic line! I love you, Severus Altair Snape. I miss you and I long for you. This bed is much too large and cold without you. I cast heating charms on it every night, but it isn't the same as having your warmth lying in the bed next to me.

I held a piece of silk in my hands the other day and it reminded me of your silky fine hair. I look at the sky in the night when I can't sleep and I think of your deep dark eyes and your jet black hair (and those abominable robes that you insist on wearing). I even miss them! I miss the joking and the playing. I even miss your snarky comments when you are annoyed. I miss everything about you, everything that defines you…I miss **you**. I don't know what else to say, but…I'm so lonely. Please hurry and bring me home.

I love you,

Juno"

Severus carefully folded the letter and returned it to the envelope. He put it to his nose and tried to smell Juno there, but it was only ink, wax and paper. He swallowed a hard lump in his throat and sighed, clutching the letter to his chest. His mind roamed over her words, mentally counting how many times she had mentioned her love for him, how much she missed him and how many times she begged him to come and get her. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm coming, love. Hang in there. I'm coming."

* * *

Down the hall, a younger man was sitting in pretty much the same position, his own letter clutched in his hands. Siri had tears in his eyes and his chest ached painfully. The letter from his mum had been full of strength and encouragement. She had admitted that she was frightened, but knew that her 'boys' would be coming to get her soon. She hadn't dwelled on her situation at all. Most of what she had to say was centered more on Siri and speculating on his training, how he felt now that he was able to get out and actively fight the forces of darkness. She told him how proud he made her and that she loved him very much. She asked him to take care of everyone for her while she was away, especially his father. She told him to be careful and to remember that he always had his family to support him. And then she had signed off with hugs and kisses.

He carefully placed the letter in the night table drawer alongside the stack of his mother's letters from years ago. He tipped the contents of the sleeping draught into his mouth and settled down under his blankets. Within minutes, he was asleep, only to be jarred awake by the alarms going off throughout the Manor in the wee hours of the morning.

He was close on Sirius' heels, as all of them made for the stairs, attaching various articles of clothing to their frames. Severus arrived in the study first and answered the alarm, which was sent by Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus, what is it?" He asked anxiously when he saw the grave expression on the old Headmaster's face.

"Severus, there has indeed been a prison break from Azkaban, just as Grigori and Peter told us there would be." Albus reported wearily. "We had extra Aurors on duty and for the most part, all of the prisoners were contained. However, I do have some rather disturbing information to pass along to you as it concerns you and your family most directly."

"Yes, sir?" Severus replied, looking anxiously around at his companions.

"There were several prisoners who managed to get away." Albus said quietly. "Among them, Vincent Crabbe, Sr.; Gregory Goyle, Sr. and Lucius Malfoy. Those are three we know of for sure. Not all reports are in as of this hour, but I will inform you of any more news as it filters in. I wanted you to know as soon as possible, my boy. Be safe. All of you."

"Thank you, Albus." Severus nodded. "We have already strengthened the wards around Snape Manor. I feel we are very well protected here. Now that we know there is added threat, we will take extra precautions as well."

"I trust you will, child." Albus smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for waking the whole household, but I felt this could not wait."

"That is quite alright, sir." Severus assured him. "We appreciate your concern."

"Goodnight, all of you." He added before he disappeared in a rush of flames.

"Well, this is just peachy." Sirius said snidely and the others could only nod in agreement.

"There's not much to do about it now." Severus added wearily. "Let's just try to get some sleep, shall we?"

"Fun, fun, joy, joy." Remus mumbled as he trudged back to bed.

The tired group shuffled into the hall and up the stairs, saying their goodnights once more on the landing before going their separate ways.

Thursday morning dawned dark and snow-cloud laden. The fireplaces roared with blazing flames in every room, but around the edges of the rooms and the corridors, the air still felt chilly. It was too frigid to train outdoors, so the group opted to study their battle plans and update their maps with the recent attacks on small villages and outcroppings of civilization.

As Siri placed one more red dot on the large map on the wall, he turned to the rest of them and said, "He's getting closer to finishing his mission."

"We'll stop him, Pup." Sirius declared.

"Not soon enough for me." Siri growled.

"Have a little patience, son." Severus urged. "We're making progress. This added aspect to your mother's rescue is going to really go a long way to our advantage. It may even turn the tide in our favour for once."

"I'm sure it will." Remus said quietly. "We've planned carefully. Everyone has their part to play, even Grigori. It has to work, both for the cause and for our personal reasons."

They spent the remainder of the morning, drilling the young men and going over everything they were to do and say on Saturday in Little Hangleton. By that afternoon, the clouds had carried their burden for as long as they could and it had started to snow.

A rather thick blanket was covering the ground and Severus pulled a heavy cloak over his shoulders and went outside. He cast a warming charm as soon as the icy air hit his face, freezing his breath in his chest. He pulled his cowl over his head to keep the warmth around his face. He wandered over the grounds and out to the stables. He stood in the middle of the dirty little office and turned full circle, taking in all of the grimy and aged ribbons and photos. He sneezed violently as the dust tickled at his nose and he waved his hand to clear the room. He walked over to the picture that Siri had carefully wiped clean months ago and took it from the wall. He ran his finger over the image of the proud horse stamping his feet in the frame. Abeo tossed his head in recognition and his younger image grinned at him as he stroked the powerful horse's neck.

Severus sat in the old swivel chair and leaned the picture against the wall, staring at the image, lost in thoughts of the past.

"Do you think you'll ever have horses again?" Siri asked quietly, startling Severus to the present. He had noticed his father slip quietly away from the warmth and comfort of the family and followed him, determined to stop him from closing off again.

"No." Severus said sharply, getting to his feet and hanging the picture on the wall.

"Why not?" Siri pressed. "The stables are in great shape. Wouldn't you like to at least be able to ride again? Maybe even teach me how to ride?" He added hopefully.

When he had first had the idea of getting his father a horse and finding one that was descended from Abeo, he hadn't considered what his father's feelings on the matter might be. Now that the time to bring Abeo to Snape Manor was fast approaching, he found himself thinking on it more and more. He was filled with a feeling of dread. It was a done deal and his father had just indicated he no longer wanted horses.

"Siri, it was a dream I had as a child." Severus sighed. "I no longer have the time to devote to caring for an animal like that. They take a lot of work and you can't just own them. You have to use them, ride them, care for them. They are a huge responsibility. One I can't afford to take on and I don't see it happening in the near future either." Siri remained silent, waiting for Severus to say more. "If you want to learn to ride, then I can still teach you. We do not need to own our own horses in order for you to do that."

"Alright." Siri said sadly.

"What's wrong, son?" Severus asked as he saw the sad look on Siri's face.

"I just kind of thought it would be something that the two of us could do together, is all." Siri admitted reluctantly. He didn't want to appear as if he were laying a guilt trip on his father over the situation.

"I'm sorry, Siri." Severus said softly. "I just can't, at least, not right now. I can't. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Dad." Siri smiled briefly. "It was just an idea."

"If you want to learn to ride, I will teach you." Severus squeezed his shoulder. "As soon as things settle down and we have some free time." Siri nodded and looked up at the picture once more.

"He sure was beautiful." He murmured. "You must have been so proud of him."

"He was a wonderful animal. I loved him very much." Severus whispered. "I was so angry with my father when he sold him and they took him away. We didn't speak for nearly a year. I was so devastated. I didn't think I would ever forgive him for doing that to me. Now I think I understand how he felt." Severus smiled over at Siri. "He was frightened for me. I was crushed by Sadistra's death. We were so close, Siri. I was getting to be a danger to myself. I really was on the brink of becoming suicidal. He did what he had to do to save my life."

"Did you ever try to…you know?" Siri asked hesitantly, not sure if he really wanted an answer. He rather liked the image he had of his dad always being strong and in control.

"Have I ever tried to kill myself?" Severus asked gently.

"Yeah." Siri answered quietly.

Severus drew a deep breath and expelled it. "I wish I could say that I never tried, Siri. But I would be lying to you if I did. When your mother and James were killed it was the last straw. I had had enough and I was ready to end it all."

Siri nodded. "But you never tried when Aunt Sadistra died?"

"I wouldn't exactly say that." Severus admitted. "I wasn't consciously trying, I guess, but racing Abeo along the cliffs after dark would certainly qualify as a definition of suicidal, don't you think?" He raised an elegant eyebrow and Siri grinned and snorted.

"Yes, I'd have to say you were certifiable." He laughed softly. "You're not thinking those kinds of thoughts now with Mum…gone…are you?" He asked, concern colouring his voice.

"No, son, I'm not." Severus reassured him. "I am much stronger now than I was then. I have no desire to shorten my life span. I have you and I have Juno and the rest of the misfits around here in my life now. I want as much time with all of you as I can get. I promise. Don't ever worry about that."

"Okay, I won't." Siri nodded. "May I have this picture?"

"Sure." Severus reached over and took it from the wall. Handing it to Siri, he said, "Let's get inside and warm up. After that, I have to brew the last batch of Remus' treatments. Would you care to help me?"

"I'd like that very much." Siri grinned and led the way out of the barn, the photo held tightly in his hands. He was flooded with dread as he thought about what he was going to have to face in a short time. He was worried now more than anything about presenting Abeo to his dad. He hoped just the sight of the horse would change his father's mind. If not, there was going to be trouble. 'Damn!' He thought miserably to himself. 'My impulses get me into more trouble!'

* * *

Severus was just bottling the last of Remus' potion when his mark flared to life. He barely managed to get the stopper fastened before the pain became so severe he had to grab his arm. Siri had hissed and grabbed his scar at nearly the same moment as Severus' arm throbbed. He was currently bent over on the stool grabbing his forehead and trying to breathe through his pain.

"Something's up." Siri gasped.

"I noticed." Severus said wryly. "Are you alright?"

"Hurts like Hell, but I'm alright. You?" Siri asked as he stood up and came around the work table.

"I'm fine." Severus dismissed his concern. "Think you'd care to link up and see what's going on?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Siri agreed. "Let's go up to the room, shall we?"

"Lead on." Severus smiled grimly. His arm was burning completely to the bone. He knew that Voldemort was being deliberately harsh in order to send them a message. He was curious to see if Siri could figure out exactly what the message was.

Siri settled into the comfortable chair in the secret room as soon as the door closed behind them. He whispered, "Mewlin" and the locks clicked into place securely.

He concentrated on what he wanted and his inner being appeared and sought out the link to Voldemort. With a whispered word, he shimmered to invisibility and followed the link into Voldemort's head and watched from Voldemort's eyes.

He nearly lost his composure when the first sight to meet 'his' eyes was his mother. He swallowed hard and studied her carefully. She appeared to be in good shape physically. There were no marks on her as far as he could tell. She looked angry and steadfastly ignored Voldemort even though he was speaking directly to her. She had entered the room with Peter and he had led her to a chair that was just as gaudy and maudlin as Voldemort's 'throne'. She sat only on the very edge of the chair, as if to touch it made her skin crawl. Her hands were folded in her lap and her knuckles were white with tension.

"My faithful ones!" Voldemort greeted them gleefully. "I have gathered you together tonight to share the most excellent news! But before I make my announcement, I wish to express my great pleasure in the fact that three have returned to us. My loyal servants, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle and my most dependable and indispensable right hand, Lucius Malfoy. Welcome home, my friends!"

A murmur of greetings and welcoming wishes rolled through the crowd and the excitement in the room grew.

"We are most humbled by your support and well wishes, my Lord." Lucius bowed deeply before Voldemort. "We would most gladly have laid down our lives for your vision. Thank you for rescuing us from our confines. We are honoured to serve your cause in whatever manner you see fit."

"This is all I ask of any of you, my chosen ones." Voldemort addressed all those gathered. "I trust you will do as I require when I ask it of you, but tonight? We celebrate!" He snapped his fingers and tables appeared along the walls laden with food and drinks. "Before we begin, I wish to announce one more reason for our celebratory mood." He pronounced and the room grew silent.

"I am quite sure you all have noticed the lovely woman seated by my side." He smiled benignly around the room as he placed his hand on Juno's shoulder. She jerked it away and glared at the hideous creature beside her "I would like to introduce you to Doctor Juno Aesculapius, my future bride!"

A loud cheer rose up from the crowd at the announcement and Juno looked ready to bolt and run, but when Voldemort turned to take her hand and have her stand beside him, she snatched her hand away and hissed, "Don't touch me you slimy bastard!" Anger flashed in her eyes and her chin lifted defiantly. "I would rather die than marry you!"

"Careful my dear," Voldemort murmured in her ear. "or you just may get your wish." He took her hand and tucked it into his arm and moved into the gathered crowd.

Siri felt sick and was torn between remaining linked and reporting his news to the family. He desperately wanted to watch over Juno, but knew he had to go back and tell his father what was going on. He also knew there was going to be a revel and felt sick to know that his mum was going to at least have to witness all manner of horrors and prayed that Voldemort would leave her alone and not force her to participate. With a huge sigh of reluctance, he broke the link and fell back in his chair.

"Well?" Severus asked anxiously. "What did you see?"

Siri closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed obviously. "Lucius is back at Riddle Manor." He said tiredly.

"What about Juno? Did you see her? Is she alright?" He asked, tension straining his voice.

"She was there." Siri nodded. "She looked good, Dad, despite her circumstances."

Severus looked immensely relieved. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't ask you. Are you alright?" Siri nodded. "Need anything? Pain killer?"

"Something for my headache would be greatly appreciated." Siri admitted softly as he reached up and felt his scar. It was throbbing dully now, but picking and itching oddly too. When he pulled his hand away, his fingers were smeared with blood. "Dad…I'm bleeding."

"Let me see!" Severus knelt beside him and pushed his fringe back. He gasped as he noticed the scar. It was inflamed and a trickle of blood was running from it. Instead of a scar, it was now more like an open wound.

"Siri, I don't think you better link with Voldemort anymore. I have a feeling the more contact you have with him, the worse this is going to be for you." Severus waved his hand and the bleeding stopped. The scar sealed over, but was still more of a wound than a scar.

"I'm tired of this, dad." Siri said softly. "I just want it over with. I wish I could just go and face him down and wash my hands of it! My whole life's been dedicated to that cause and now I've found something to do after it…I want to get to that."

"I know, Siri." Severus hugged him close and rubbed his back. "I wish it could be that simple for you myself. Unfortunately, things just don't work out the way we want them to. Be patient. The time will be here soon enough and I want you as prepared for it as I can make you, if I can't do it for you." Siri nodded and yawned.

"Come on. I'll get that pain killer and you can get into bed and rest." Severus got to his feet, tugging Siri up with him.

"Mewlin." He ordered and the door opened silently. "I want to go and make sure Sonya is alright. That was one Hell of a summons and I know I was nearly blind from the pain. She might need something too. I'll get you taken care of and that's where I'll be if you need me."

"Okay." Siri yawned again and stumbled a little. Severus wrapped an arm around him and steadied him.

When they stepped into the main hall, Severus waved his hand and two vials of pain killer appeared instantly. He startled a bit, but the look of shock on Siri's face was priceless.

"Dad…how did you do that?" Siri asked in a hushed tone of awe.

"I just asked for it." Severus said, suddenly brought up short by the realization that he hadn't even spoken the 'Accio' spell out loud. He had merely thought, 'Two doses of pain killing potion' and they had appeared instantly.

"I don't know if you've realized it or not, but, you've been doing things like that a lot lately and it's getting kind of scary." Siri said quietly. "Dad that's a lot of power and you're doing things even I've not been able to figure out, like those fireballs. Are you alright?"

"I feel fine." Severus shrugged dismissively. "Maybe my heightened emotional senses are giving me a boost. I'm not quite worried about it yet. I am mildly curious about it."

"You don't think we should be worried? That maybe you should have yourself checked out? Can you control it?" Siri asked, anxiety straining his voice.

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll drop in on Poppy and have her take a look. How's that?" Severus gave him a quick one armed hug and handed him one of the vials. "I'll come down and check on you when I've seen to Sonya."

"Sounds good. I'll see you in a little while. Wake me if I've fallen asleep. I want to be sure you're fine." Siri ordered.

"Yes, Mum." Severus grinned and swatted him on the backside.

He grinned broadly when Siri playfully punched his arm and yelped, "Hey! Hands off the merchandise!" It seemed eons ago that whenever Severus had touched Siri in any way, the young man had flinched or cowered away. He had come so far thanks to the love and support of his family and friends. They owed a lot to Sonya and with that thought, he headed down the stairs to the North Corridor and Sonya's apartment.

* * *

While Siri and Severus had been dealing with brewing Remus' potion, Remus and Draco had been visiting with Sonya in the cozy living room of her apartment. They were enjoying the fire and spending time together, talking about anything and everything, when Sonya had suddenly cried out and grabbed her arm. Remus was on his feet and by her side in an instant.

"What can I do, love?" He asked worriedly.

"There's nothing, Remus." She gasped. "I just have to deal with it."

He wrapped her in his arms and she buried her face in his neck. He could feel hot tears trickle down into the collar of his shirt and he began to rock her back and forth, her head cradled in his hand.

"Dad, can I do anything?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Would you get us some fresh tea?" Remus asked. He knew it wasn't going to be all that helpful, but it at least let Draco feel as if he were involved, which was just as important.

He stole a look at the mark on Sonya's arm and winced in sympathy when he saw how inflamed it was. The outlines of the mark were sizzling as if she were being branded. It was as if each summons, reinforced the bond by re-burning the mark into their arms.

"Does this happen every time Sonya?" Remus asked softly. "This burning of your flesh?"

"No, Remus." She whispered. "Something has him in a highly emotional state. I'm scared to death to think of what that might be. What if it has to do with Juno? Oh Merlin Remy, we have to get her out of there!" She clung to his arm and her tears flowed more freely. He wrapped a cool hand over the mark and imagined freezing the searing skin, hoping to lessen the sensation.

"I've got a plan all worked out. We'll have her home soon, love. I promise." He snuggled her up close to him and kissed her tears away. He rocked her gently and stroked her hair until the worst of the pain passed. "Alright now?" He asked, a frown of concern on his face, worry deep within the depths of his amber eyes.

Draco had returned and was pouring them all a fresh cup of tea. He handed each of them a cup and Sonya smiled gratefully.

"Thank you so much, Draco. I appreciate this more than you know." She smiled and sat up straighter. Remus didn't let her go, but cuddled her snugly into his lap and she took a sip from the cup. "I'm much better now." She caressed his face and tried to smooth away the frown lines around his mouth. "I'm glad I had you here with me. It made things easier to work through having your support and comfort." She smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him softly. She reached over and hugged Draco tightly. "It's so good to have such a loving family around me."

"We love you, Sonya. We wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Draco said, honestly. "Would we Dad?" He looked over Sonya's shoulder at his father.

"I can't think of anywhere else I'd want to be." Remus shrugged and grinned. "Are you sure there isn't something we can get for you?"

"Well, actually a pain…" She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Draco hurried to answer it.

"Good evening, Draco." Severus smiled. "I came to see if Sonya was alright."

"She's better now, sir." Draco replied. "She was really bad a while ago."

"I know. Voldemort was rather delighted this evening and I am quite sure he put extra effort into his summons." Severus remarked dryly. "May I come in?"

"Oh! Yes, sir." Draco opened the door wider and stepped back. "Sorry, sir."

"Draco?" He said shortly, commanding immediate attention.

"Yes, sir?" Draco snapped to attention smartly.

"The name is Severus or Sev or Shadow." Severus smiled. "I know that you have a hard time seeing me as a person rather than as a professor or your former Head of House, but please…we are more like family now than anything else and I prefer you use my name. Uncle if you like."

"Yes, sir." Draco cringed. "Alright Uncle Sev." He forced out with an apologetic grin. Severus laughed and slapped him on the back. He stepped further into the room.

"Remus." He nodded in greeting. "Sonya, how are you doing?" He asked gently, crouching before her and turning her arm over to look at it closely.

"It hurt like Hell, Sev." She admitted, choking up again in reaction at the flood of emotion that overtook her. Severus was the one who truly understood what it was to live with this.

"I know, love." He soothed gently and stroked her hair. "I have a pain killer for you and let's see if a bit of a healing salve won't help a bit." He smiled as he handed her the vial. She drank it down immediately as Severus pulled a small jar of salve from his pocket.

A soft scent of mint and aloe filled the air as he opened it and applied a generous amount of it to her mark.

She sighed as relief was immediate and the burning sensation soothed away. "That feels so much better, Sev. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled as he closed the jar and handed it over to Remus. "Reapply that every two hours until the redness and swelling are gone." He instructed as he sat in another chair nearby. Remus still hadn't let Sonya up, despite his legs beginning to go numb

"How are you?" Sonya asked quietly.

"I'm fine." Severus reassured them. "Siri and I went to the security room and he linked."

"He did?" Remus sat forward with interest, shifting Sonya to one knee. "Did he see anything important?"

"He saw that Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy are back at Riddle Manor." Severus replied shortly, anger tingeing his voice. "We expected that much."

"What about Juno?" Sonya asked hesitantly, not sure she wanted to know.

"He saw her too." Severus answered and Remus saw a muscle bunch in Sev's jaw.

"What is it, Sev?" He asked, knowing something was wrong.

"Siri said she looked good considering her circumstances, but I know he didn't tell me everything." He said angrily. "He's keeping some details from me and I want to know what they are."

"I'm sure he'll tell you, Shadow." Remus soothed. "He's probably knackered. He told you the vital parts, right? Let him sleep and he'll tell you the rest."

"You're right. He had a tough time tonight too." Severus admitted. "His scar opened up like a fresh wound. I healed it enough to stop it from bleeding, but it still looks like a wound instead of a scar. He's gone off to bed and I'm going to check on him before I call it a night."

"That sounds like a good idea." Remus agreed. "I think we all need to try and get a good night's sleep."

"With that, I am going to say goodnight." Severus slapped his knees and got up. Remus finally let Sonya shift off him walked Sev to the door and stepped into the hall behind Severus.

"What's going on Sev." He asked suspiciously. "There is something else going on here and you aren't fooling me. What is it?"

"Rem, have you noticed anything odd about me lately?" Severus asked guardedly.

"You mean other than the obvious problem you have dealing with things?" Remus grinned.

"I'm serious Rem." Severus said urgently, his voice low and strained. "There's something going on with me. I don't know what it is or what's making it happen. Haven't you noticed an uncanny amount of free spelling on my part? Those fireballs when I lost it? Sending you all the way to the lake? Look what I did to Sirius! There is something going on here!"

Remus took his arm and led him further away from Sonya's door. They continued to walk until they ended up in the study. "I have noticed it, but usually you were nearly out of control emotionally and I just passed it off to that. Why?" Remus asked.

"Tonight, for example, I was able to summon those two vials of pain killer without even speaking, let alone use my wand!" Severus exclaimed. "Rem, that is some damned powerful magic. I mean, I was upset about Siri and his scar, but I wasn't anywhere near losing control of my magic! I've never been that powerful in my entire life! Why now?"

"I don't know what it might be, Sev." Remus replied. "Why don't you see Poppy? I'd guess…I don't know, maybe a magical surge from general stress, or for some reason your restriction on your magic is weakening. Poppy should be able to tell you more. I'll think on it"

"I'm going to, but do you remember Juno saying that there were protective and concealing charms on me that had been there for years, possibly since I was born?" Severus said urgently.

"I remember." Remus said. "Sonya told me. Do you think it might be related to that? If they're weakening and any concealed magic is leaking, we need to know."

"I don't know." Severus shook his head. "It has me just a little on edge, not knowing what it is and why it's happening."

"Are you relatively calm right now?" Remus asked.

"Yes. Why?" Severus tilted his head curiously.

"I was just wondering if you might want to demonstrate for me." Remus replied. "I'd kind of like to see what you do and how it works."

"Remus! This is Dark magic!" Severus growled. "I don't want to mess with it."

"Psht." Remus dismissed the argument and continued curiously. "It's only Dark if you use it that way. Summon the map from the wall in the sitting room."

"And you're supposed to be the law abiding one." Severus muttered snarkily under his breath, knowing full well that Remus heard him. With a deep sigh, Severus merely raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. He looked over at Remus and smiled grimly. The map had appeared in Remus' lap.

"Merlin's beard, Severus!" He exclaimed softly as he lifted the map up and opened it. "This is a Hell of a lot of power. Maybe you better talk to Albus too."

"That's not a bad idea. I think I'll go in the morning and be sure to be back in time for your first dose tomorrow night." Severus replied. "And now, I am knackered and going to bed. I will see you in the morning. If Sonya needs anything in the night, don't hesitate to call me."

"I won't. Thank you Severus. I appreciate what you do for all of us." Remus stood and rolled up the map. "I don't think we would be as well off as we are without your skills and dedication."

"Uh…thank you, Remus." Severus was taken aback, still unused to getting acknowledged for his efforts. "Good night."

"Good night Severus." Remus murmured, his eyes on the map as he left the room. Now that he had it before him, maybe he could work something out with it for an additional mission.


	52. Plans, Potions and Perils, Oh My

Plans, Potions and Perils, Oh My!

Severus was the first to wander into the kitchens early Friday morning. He couldn't lie in bed a moment longer after spending a nearly sleepless night staring through the canopy at the ceiling. His head was too full of "what ifs" and "should haves". He slipped into his usual seat and mumbled good morning as Jemma handed him a steaming mug of coffee.

"Is Master Severus wanting his breakfast now, sir?" She curtsied respectfully, her apron crinkling around her feet.

"Just some toast, please, Jemma." He barely smiled. "I'm not really all that hungry this morning."

Sonya woke slowly and stretched in the bed, only to roll over and see that Remus wasn't there. In fact, his pillow hadn't been slept on. She had tried to stay awake, waiting for him to return the night before, but her ordeal and the pain reliever Severus had given her, worked against her and she had fallen asleep. She slipped from the bed and shrugged into her dressing gown and slippers and made her way to the living room of her apartment. Remus wasn't there either and she went in search of her wayward love.

She stopped short in the doorway to the main sitting room of Snape Manor and a soft smile graced her face. Remus lay slumped over his maps and parchments, a quill still grasped loosely in his slack fingers. His cheek was pressed to his left forearm and he was sound asleep. She tiptoed over to him and kissed his head. When he didn't move, she began to place little kitten kisses all over his head before traveling down the side of his face.

"Wake up, sleepy head." She murmured when he began to stir. "I can't believe you slept like this all night."

Remus sat up and stretched languidly, a chorus of popping sounds echoed in the quiet room as his spine realigned itself. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"I'm sorry, love." He apologized softly. "You know how I get. What time is it?" He asked as he reached for her wrist to inspect her watch.

"High time for all good wolfies to be up and at 'em." She grinned and captured his sleep-warmed lips in a gentle caress.

Mmm…" He murmured happily and pulled her into his lap. "What are your plans for today, Miss Troyen?"

"I'm actually going to work today, Mr. Lupin." She replied, grinning happily and brushing the hair from his eyes. "I want to touch base, at least, and see if I can't bring in a few of my clients and see how things are going with them."

"Are you making a full day of it?" He asked.

"I might. I'm sure there's quite a bit I need to catch up with." She answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you know those charms placed on Sev you were telling me about?" He began and continued when Sonya nodded. "He's going to go to Hogwarts to see Poppy and the Headmaster and I'm thinking I'd like to go with him."

"Does he think it's serious?" She chewed her lip worriedly.

"He's a little bit concerned." Remus admitted. "He's doing things with his magic he was never able to before and he's worried something might be wrong with his magical harness. He doesn't want to suddenly lose control, so he's going to have Poppy check him out. Then he wants to run the idea of these charms past Albus and see what he might know as well."

"I think that's a very good idea." Sonya nodded and got to her feet. "How about some breakfast?"

"Breakfast sounds good." Remus agreed, straightening his parchments and cleaning his quill.

Severus had just taken the first bite of his toast when Remus and Sonya entered the kitchen and sat next to him. "You look as bad as I feel, Rem." He smiled over his toast at his groggy-looking friend.

"He slept at the table in the sitting room." Sonya said dryly. "I searched him out when I woke up about an hour ago and he wasn't in bed."

"Ouch." Severus winced and Remus groaned as Sonya's fingers kneaded the tense muscles in the back of his neck and across his shoulders.

"Coffee." He croaked as Jemma appeared at his elbow. "Please."

"Is Master Remus alright, sir?" The little elf placed her hand on his arm. Even the elves at Snape Manor had grown to love Remus and worried about his welfare as much as the members of the family.

"Don't worry, Jemma." He reassured her with a smile.. "I fell asleep in my chair last night and I'm a little stiff and sore, but I'll be fine once I've had my coffee."

"Yes, sir." She smiled, gave her little bob and scurried off to retrieve coffee for the new arrivals.

"How are you this morning, Sonya?" Severus asked as he caught sight of her mark when her sleeve slid up her arm.

"I'm fine, Sev. Thank you for everything." Sonya smiled and pulled her sleeve down self-consciously. "Are you alright?"

"I had a rather sleepless night and I was too stubborn to get out of bed and do anything about it." Severus admitted sincerely. "But I'm alright."

"Are you still planning on going to Hogwarts this morning Sev?" Remus asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm leaving shortly." Severus nodded before draining his cup and holding it out for Jemma to refill.

"Would you like some company?" Remus offered.

Severus knew it was just a way for Remus to say that he'd like to go too. He hardly needed company for a short floo to the school. He smiled broadly at Sonya and winked.

"I'd love some company, Rem."

"Give me time to shower and change?" Remus queried.

"Sure. Take your time." Severus shrugged. "I have some things I need to take care of in the lab. I'll get that sorted while you get ready."

With that, he rose and headed down the stairs, coffee cup in hand. What he was actually doing, was making sure that Remus' last treatments were properly sealed and waiting. Tonight would be the first dose of the last round before Remus was free of his curse forever.

Severus couldn't help the mix of emotions that flooded him as he thought of what all of this would mean. First and foremost, he had saved the life of his friend. Remus' body would have eventually deteriorated to a point from which from which transformation damage could not be healed. As it was, they were only just able to bring him back, his tissues had not yet scarred beyond repair. Secondly, he realized that he had created something that would save the lives of many, many people who suffered the same curse. It filled him with an unfamiliar warmth and feeling of accomplishment. There was also the fact that he was, quite possibly, going to be recognized for the work he did. That made him feel as if he had finally erased some of the blot his spying had unavoidably put on his life.

Lastly, there was his Lady. His Juno. She had been there through all of it and it broke his heart to know that she was going to miss this last step to a cure. The two of them, together, had saved Remus' life and he had so hoped she would be home to share the end of the ordeal with them.

He shook himself out of his musing as he felt a depressive mood begin to descend upon him. He warded the lab behind him and made his way to the study to wait for Remus.

The two of them floo-ed into the Headmaster's office and looked around. Albus wasn't there, but they assumed he was still in the Great Hall as the breakfast hour was nearly over.

Fawkes trilled a greeting and spread his wings wide. He flew over and landed on Severus' shoulder and surprised both men. The bird had never approached Severus before. Neither had he ever studied Severus so intently before. He pulled strands of Severus' hair through his beak and nibbled on his collar, plucking and pulling at it with avid interest.

"What is he doing?" Remus asked with a curious and guarded look on his face.

"I have no idea." Severus replied quietly. "He's never paid any attention to me before."

As the beautiful bird continued it's investigation, the two men sat in comfortable chairs to wait for the Headmaster. Fawkes crawled all over Severus as he sat there, silently wondering what the Hell was going on with the magnificent bird. He pulled at his robes, nibbled on his hands, ears and even his nose, but Severus waved him away from his face. The bird was making him uneasy. Several times Fawkes returned to Severus' hair and combed strands from all around his head through his strong beak. After several long moments of investigation, Fawkes began to trill softly in Severus' ear.

"He almost sounds as if he's speaking to you!" Remus marveled. "That is so odd!"

When Fawkes began to softly rub his head against Severus' cheek, the tense wizard had reached his limits.

"Fawkes, please go to your perch." He requested. "You're upsetting me because I do not understand you." The bird immediately returned to his perch, but his intense gaze never shifted from Severus' face.

They were joined by the Headmaster several moments later and as soon as he entered the room, the bird trilled loudly and flew over to Severus' shoulder once again. He excitedly pulled on Severus' hair and trilled in short animated bursts.

"Yes, yes, Fawkes, dear boy. I see." Albus smiled over his glasses and the phoenix returned to his perch.

"Good morning, gentlemen." Albus greeted his two former students. "I do hope you've already had breakfast? You just missed it here, I'm afraid."

"Good morning, Albus." Severus sat up straighter in his chair. 'What was it about being on this side of that desk?' He mused silently. "We had breakfast before we left the manor this morning." Remus nodded his agreement as he, too, sat a little straighter in his chair.

"Sir, I was wondering if you had a free moment?" Severus asked. "There is something I need to discuss with you."

"Is it urgent, child?" Albus asked, the twinkle in his eyes dimming just a bit.

"Er…well, not really, or at least I don't think so." Severus wasn't quite sure how he should answer the question. For all he knew, it might just be caused by stress. Albus sat back in his chair and looked at Remus.

"Sir…Albus…we have been noticing some odd…er, rather…unusual… abilities from Sev lately and we were wondering if you might have an idea as to its cause." Remus interjected on Severus' behalf and Albus' gaze returned to the dark-haired man.

"What manner of abilities, Severus?" Albus leaned forward with interest.

"Free-spelling for one." Severus replied.

"You've been powerful enough to use wandless magic for years, Severus." Albus replied, mildly dismissing the issue.

"Not without saying anything!" Severus growled. Albus looked surprised to hear that.

"Albus, late last night, Severus summoned a map from the wall in the sitting room to my lap in the study and all he did was tilt his head and raise an eyebrow!" Remus exclaimed. "That is what we mean by unusual abilities!"

"That is a lot of power young man." Albus nodded thoughtfully and stroked his beard. "However, you are under a lot of strain at the moment considering the situation you're in. Perhaps your control is slipping just a bit?"

"That is one thing we considered." Severus replied quietly. "There is something else. I recently was having trouble sleeping….er…before Juno was…" He shifted uncomfortably as he stumbled over talking about Juno and coughed before continuing. "Anyway…I consulted Sonya about it and she suggested that I should have a medical scan to be sure there wasn't a reason for it other than stress and worry. Juno decided to do a full diagnostic medical scan on me to be sure there wasn't anything wrong with me. She discovered that I have charms on me that could possibly have been placed there when I was born. She never had the chance to research them at all and I'm concerned that this might be something dangerous. I wanted to come to you. You're the most knowledgeable wizard I've ever known and I ask for your input with this. I don't want to hurt anyone, sir."

"I'm sure there is no reason to worry, Severus." Albus dismissed his worry.

"How can you be so sure?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Fawkes would have told me, my boy!" Albus smiled and handed a raisin to the scarlet bird who grabbed the treat happily and trilled.

"That reminds me, Albus." Remus leaned forward, his attention and thoughts focused on Fawkes. "He behaved rather strangely when we arrived…"

"Yes." Albus cut him off, the twinkle in his eyes brightening considerably. "He was quite pleased to see Severus. It seems our dear Fawkes has missed you, Professor Snape."

"It surprises me to hear that, sir." Severus said quietly, studying the bird more closely. "He never seemed to notice me at all before."

"He was protecting you, child." Albus said softly. "Your reputation and your station. He was very careful to remain aloof, but Fawkes has always given you his loyalty, as he has anyone else who has shown loyalty to me."

Severus stood slowly and approached the bird, who eyed him curiously. He held out a hand to Albus and the Headmaster handed him a few raisins. Severus offered one to Fawkes, who slowly accepted the treat. When he had finished and was looking at Severus again, he spoke. "Thank you for protecting me Fawkes. I'm sorry I never understood before." The bird trilled loudly and rubbed his head on Severus' hand before climbing his arm and lavishing the attention on his hair once more. Severus returned to his seat and fed the treats to the bird one at a time and let him pick and pluck all over his person. When the treats were gone and Severus had been thoroughly inspected, Fawkes surprised everyone when he flew to Remus instead. The magnificent bird had always avoided Remus due to sensing the wolf within, judging Remus to be a predator. After his thorough exam, Fawkes trilled loudly and flew back to his perch.

"I do believe he has declared you both to be suitably healthy. Perhaps he senses the change in you Remus?" Albus chuckled. "Which brings to mind…tonight you begin your final treatments. How are you feeling, young man? Are the two of you ready?"

"I feel ready, sir." Remus smiled. "Severus has everything set up. We're thinking this last set won't be all that bad. I'm looking forward to my freedom from this curse."

"Severus?" Albus turned to him. "Are you ready for all of this?"

"Yes, sir." Severus nodded shortly, not wanting to reveal anything of a personal nature at the moment. He was anxious to find out what was going on with his magic. "Sir…if we could, I'd like to have Poppy do a thorough medical scan and hear what you have to say about this. Could we?"

"I agree." Albus got to his feet. "Shall we visit with Madame Pomfrey now?" He held out his hand and ushered the two young men before him. They made idle chit-chat about the boys, the missions they had been on and the general status of the battle surrounding them. Albus assured them that the school had remained completely free from attack and they all breathed a sigh of relief. None of their Death Eater contacts had heard of any plans to attack the school as well and they hoped it was a good sign. They carefully steered clear of any talk concerning Juno's rescue. They couldn't chance there not being an unfriendly ear hidden anywhere in the shadows that would thwart those plans.

A short time later found Severus, flat on his back on an exam table in a private room, just off the main infirmary, anxiously waiting for Poppy to begin her scan. She had brought three different wands with her, which surprised everyone in the room. She explained that each served a special purpose; one to detect general health problems, such as stress and illness; one to detect magical influences, such as charms and hexes; and one to detect psychological influences, such as dementia.

Severus tensed when she mentioned the psychological aspect and she placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Don't worry Severus, it's just a precaution." She soothed. He nodded edgily, but his fists remained clenched and white knuckled.

Albus and Remus stood nearby, calm, quiet expressions on their faces while she worked. Occasionally, Severus' eyes would dart to Remus and he would simply nod or give him a reassuring smile.

When she finished her general health exam, she waved her wand over Severus' head and cast a charm to reveal her findings.

"Other than a slight rise in his blood pressure due to the stress of the moment, Severus is in excellent health." She announced. "It's nothing to do with your health, then, Severus. Let's do the psychological test next." She picked up another wand, this one long and slender with a flexible tip.

Remus stepped closer to the table and placed his hand over Sev's clenched fist. Severus grabbed his hand and squeezed. The only sign he gave that he was worried, was that, and a hard swallow.

"Remus, you can't touch him." Poppy reminded gently and he pulled his hand from the taller man's grip. He moved closer to Sev's head and stood there quietly, eyes locked on his friend and holding his gaze steadily while the medi-witch performed her scan.

"It's alright, Severus." She said softly a few moments later, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I only find a high level of anxiety, which is in keeping with your situation as well. Perhaps you should have a few visits with Sonya or possibly even an outside therapist, to work some of this out? You leave it to go too long, love, and it will start to create problems for you."

Severus drew a deep cleansing breath and nodded. "I'll talk to Sonya first." He answered quietly. "She may not be able to help me professionally due to this being just as personal for her as it is for me. Juno is her best friend."

"She'll help you, Sev." Remus reassured him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "She would welcome the chance to work some of this out herself. The two of you would be able to help each other."

"Let's see what these charms are that Juno discovered and we'll get to work on what to do about them." Poppy interjected, twiddling the last wand in her hand.

"Severus said that Juno told him that these charms have quite possibly been on him since birth." Albus supplied informatively as Poppy scanned over her 'patient' from tip to toe. "They are supposedly for protection and concealment."

Poppy frowned and started again. "Since birth?" She murmured. Severus nodded, a guarded look on his face. His fists were clenched again. "Relax Severus, you're interfering with the scan when you tense up."

Severus took another deep breath and willed himself to relax. Poppy began again and shook her head. "This isn't working." She said shortly. "I'll return in a moment." She left the three men looking around at each other, apprehension written all over their faces. Severus was rigid with fear for the members of the family, afraid he might have a serious problem with his magic, afraid he might lose his control and hurt someone.

Poppy returned and set right to work.

"Alright, here we go then." She smiled and moved to the head of the bed. As she murmured an incantation, a soft glow lit the tip of the wand and Severus' eyes crossed as he focused on the light.

"That's right, Severus." Poppy said encouragingly. "Focus on the light, my boy." She leaned forward and peered into Severus' dark eyes and hummed. Severus blinked as his eyes began to water.

"Keep looking Severus. Try not to blink." Poppy ordered as she continued to look into his eyes. Suddenly, the light snapped off and Severus blinked rapidly several times and rubbed his eyes. "Don't rub too hard, your eyes are a bit sensitive at the moment, Severus." She warned.

He sat up and crossed his legs on the bed, looking remarkably like Siri in the youthful position. "Well?" He asked, strain evident in his gravelly baritone.

"Juno was right." Poppy replied. "There are protective and concealing charms on you. They have been placed there for a very long time, quite possibly since birth, but that's not all."

"What?" Severus asked, alarm colouring his voice as his mind jumped to all manner of conclusions.

"They are weakening." She replied carefully. "My guess is that they were set to reveal what they were concealing and protecting at a certain time in your life. Perhaps at a specific point in your emotional development, a certain age…any number of things could trigger it. It would simply be at the time the person who cast the spell set it to break."

"You have a birthday coming up, I believe, don't you Severus?" Albus asked curiously.

"Yes, sir." Severus nodded. "I will be forty on the twenty-first." All were silent for several moments.

"Should I do a Remus and isolate myself until we find out what I'm up against?" Severus asked quietly.

"No, no, Severus." Poppy reassured him. "These sorts of charms were placed on infants all the time. I would say this was put on you by your mother and she was simply protecting her child."

"I can understand a protection charm, but why a concealment charm? Conceal what? Am I deformed under here?" He waved a hand over his face. "I am who I am and I'll deal with anything that happens, but I am concerned for everyone else."

"Severus, we don't care what you look like!" Remus laughed. "Honestly man! If we did, do you think we'd have hung around all during your 'greasy git' stage?" Severus grinned for the first time in days.

"I did give it my all, didn't I?" He laughed at last and his three companions joined in the tension-relieving moment.

"Severus, I'll go right away and start researching concealment and protection charms that were in use when you were born and see if we can't come up with something to explain this sudden display of raw power. Perhaps there is something we need to look for in your family history…" He trailed off as he began to stroke his beard and wander away.

"Yes, sir." Severus murmured as he buttoned his shirt.

"Remus?" Poppy called. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Poppy." He smiled. "I'm starting the last round tonight and I'm looking forward to it."

"Are you feeling any effects from the approaching moon?" She asked as she surreptitiously began a medical scan over him.

"No, which is really an odd feeling. It's been a part of my life for so long, it's…I kind of miss it." Remus marveled as he patiently allowed the medi-witch her moment of fussing. "But I'm not going to miss the painful transformations or the horrifying bloodlust. I owe everything to Severus…and Juno." He finished quietly as Poppy lowered her wand and smiled sadly.

"She'll be home soon." Severus said softly and Remus merely nodded. He knew how much he missed Juno and he couldn't imagine how he would feel if he were in Severus' shoes. He doubted he would be holding it together as well as he was.

"Thank you Poppy." Severus surprised the medi-witch when he wrapped her in a warm and grateful hug. "I appreciate everything you did for me, not just today, but…everything."

"I would do anything for you, Severus, you know that." She smiled and patted his back.

"Any of you." She added as she hugged Remus in turn.

"You boys be careful, now. You hear me?" She ordered, sniffing softly and stepping away.

"Yes, ma'am." They answered in turn and silently made their way out of the infirmary, leaving a very worried medi-witch behind.

After accepting an invitation from Albus to join them in the Great Hall for lunch, the two men made their way back to Snape Manor. They were immediately pounced upon by curious and anxious members of the family.

"Well?" Sirius blurted first off.

"Are you alright?" Siri jumped up from the sofa and rushed over to his father. "What's going on? Did you learn anything?"

"Calm down, everyone." Severus said calmly and they all returned to their seats. Remus sat between Sonya and Draco on one sofa and Severus sat on the arm of Siri's chair.

"You're not seriously ill or…anything…are you?" Ron asked nervously. Severus put his hand on Siri's shoulder to calm him when he saw his son startle at Ron's guarded question.

"I am not ill." Severus reassured them. "Madam Pomfrey confirmed Juno's findings. There are charms placed on me and they have quite possibly been there since I was born. It isn't uncommon for mothers to do this to a newborn child, especially one who was born early, as I was."

"I never knew you were premature." Remus frowned.

"Not that early." Severus shrugged dismissively. "Barely a month or so."

"That does make a lot of sense, then." Sonya mused softly. "You were the baby and you were early. I could see where your mother may have been a bit more concerned for your safety and survival. She must have been quite protective over you as a child, I would imagine." She added quietly.

"She was. Sal was always so jealous of that." Severus said quietly, looking up at his brother's portrait, which immediately sneered down upon them. "Anyway, Poppy says that the charms are weakening and Albus speculates that it may have to do with my approaching birthday. He's going to look into things and let me know if he learns anything further."

"I, myself, am curious as to what your mother would feel she had to conceal." Remus admitted. "I mean…what could there possibly be?"

"I recently did a bit of reading, but everything I found didn't appear to apply to Severus. He isn't illegitimate and he didn't come from an abusive family either." Sonya supplied willingly. "Those were the only protective and concealing charms I found. I wasn't able to make any headway when I looked into it."

"I don't know." Severus said in a slightly bewildered tone. "I suppose we'll know before too long."

"Dad…" Siri sat forward suddenly. "Around Christmastime, I came in here and grandfather and grandmother were having some sort of argument. Neither of them would admit it was anything more than normal bickering, but you…er…your portrait, said he knew one thing about the argument."

"What's that, son?" Severus asked, a curious tilt to his head.

"You…he…said it was about him." Siri nodded at the portrait. They all turned their eyes to the portraits and the teens all watched openly. Artemis and Agnieska shifted nervously and avoided eye contact completely. Severus approached them quietly.

"Do either of you have something you wish to say to me?" He asked, tension in his voice.

"No, love." Agnieska smiled. "What would we have to say?" Severus turned his attention to his father. He in turn stared down his nose at his son and held his gaze steadily.

"I suppose you have nothing to say to me either?" Severus said in a clipped tone.

"I have nothing to reveal." Artemis answered cryptically and Severus was instantly angered.

"What's going on here?" He growled. "Now I know you're keeping secrets! Tell me!"

"Severus, baby, we have nothing to tell you. Don't be angry. There's nothing, really." His mother soothed.

"Yeah, **_baby_**, there's nothing to tell!" Salazar sneered at Severus before turning his glare on his parents.

Severus watched them suspiciously for several long minutes before returning to sit by his son. It was obvious that the portraits felt no inclination to reveal any of their secrets and being magical items, they could not be forced to do so either.

"There's something odd going on." Siri murmured lowly. "Can you feel it?"

"Yes." Severus said guardedly. "And I intend to learn what that something is."

After several moments of silence in which only the crackling of the fire could be heard, Severus turned to Siri and said, "Speaking of intending to find things out. The other night I got the distinct impression that you left something out of what you saw when you linked with Voldemort. I let it drop because I knew it was late and you were exhausted, but I'd like to hear the rest of it now."

Siri shifted in agitation. "Um…you're not going to like it…" He swallowed hard, afraid of what his father was going to do as soon as he heard the rest of the story.

"Oi Siri!" Ron called over from the chair he and Hermione were sharing. "Relax, mate. I don't think he can react much worse than we've already seen." Hermione gasped at the insensitive remark and elbowed him hard in the ribs. He scowled at her, rubbing his side in confusion.

"Nice one Ron." Draco said angrily. "Let's just throw it in Uncle Sev's face, shall we?"

"I'm sorry, sir." Ron apologized, falling back into a respectful manner. "I didn't mean anything by it, honest."

Severus, feeling guilty, gestured for Siri to tell him. "Just tell me, son. It's fine." He urged quietly.

Siri drew a deep breath and gave him a look that said, 'Wanna bet?' and revealed the rest of what he saw.

"First of all, they were all in this big room." He began slowly. "As I said, Lucius Malfoy was there as well as Crabbe and Goyle, along with fifty or so other Death Eaters." He paused and his eyes darted to his father's face. He shifted nervously when he saw a muscle bunch in Severus' jaw, knowing he was irritating him further by stalling.

"Get to it, Siri!" Severus snapped. "How bad can it be?"

"Um…" Siri jumped and Severus laid a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Just tell me, Siri." He said softly.

"Mum…was there." Siri swallowed convulsively. "She was sitting in this big chair on this platform next to…to…him, and she was angry. Peter stood next to her and he looked worried. Voldemort was in a celebratory mood. He welcomed Malfoy and the others back and announced another reason for their celebration. He snapped his fingers and tables full of food and drinks appeared. He made his big announcement and turned and took Mum by the arm and made her walk with him. She said something, but I couldn't hear her, and he said something back. I couldn't hear him either…but he…" Siri swallowed again and looked helplessly over to Sirius and Remus. They slid closer to the edge of their seats.

"He…" Siri's face crumpled and Draco jumped to his feet. Moving next to him, he put a hand on his shoulder. Hermione wrapped an arm around Ron's shoulder and chewed her lip. "Dad, he announced her as his future bride!" The distraught young man cried.

Severus was on his feet and heading for the door as soon as the words left Siri's mouth. Sirius and Remus caught him by the arms and stopped him.

"Whoa up there, stud." Sirius drawled in a fair impression of a southern American drawl.

"Yeah, mate." Remus added urgently in his ear. "Let's not cock this up now."

Severus struggled against their firm grip and growled fiercely. "Let me go!" He pushed his chest into their shoulders. "I said…Let. Me. Go."

"No way, Sev." Sirius whispered in his ear. "Come on, man. Think! What's best for Juno, mate?"

"Come on Sev." Remus added softly. "You go rushing in there like this and you could get both of yourselves killed. Hang on, Shadow. It's only a week. We have time."

Severus, knowing and feeling he could beat his two best friends with a mere shove, dropped his arms in defeat instead and stood away from them. Sonya was by his side as soon as his arms dropped.

"Severus." She pulled on his arm to turn him to face her. "Don't think about it. It's not real. Juno belongs to you, heart and soul. You know that!"

He threw his head back and drew a deep breath to get his emotions under control. He refused to shed any more tears. He was pissed off and frustrated by the feeling of helplessness washing over him, but he knew they all were right. He closed his eyes and hung his head for a moment before nodding and returning to sit in the chair Siri had vacated.

Siri kneeled beside him and wrapped his arms around his father's shoulders. "I'm sorry Da." He choked back a sob. "I didn't want to tell you. I was hoping you wouldn't notice I was leaving something out. I didn't want you to know."

"You were going to carry this alone?" Severus hugged Siri in return. "That's not right. That's not your responsibility, Siri. Don't ever keep anything from me. Are you alright?" Severus inspected him carefully, brushing the hair from his eyes and searching for signs of his condition in Siri's deep green eyes.

"I want Mum to come home." He murmured in Sev's ear, hugging his father tightly. "I won't be alright until she's here where she belongs."

Severus nodded and looked up at their family's anxious faces as he released his hold on Siri. "Moony? Paddy? Thank you for making me see reason. You were right. We can't blow this now. Getting her home alive is all that matters. We'll deal with…other issues…when she is here where she belongs." The others simply nodded.

"Shall we see to tea before we settle into tonight's business?" Remus asked in a falsely cheerful tone after a few moments of tense silence.

Amid murmurings of acquiescence, the group made their way to the dining room for their evening meal. Conversation was light and sporadic, as the majority of the family was lost in thought. Siri's revelations had upset them all a great deal and they awkwardly stumbled through, not quite sure what to say as Severus hadn't spoken a word since they left the sitting room.

He excused himself before the others were finished with dessert and made his way to the lab to retrieve Remus' potion. He went directly to the sitting room to try and lose himself in the evening paper. The reports on the war effort were depressing at best and not helping his restlessness at all. He threw the paper aside in disgust as the rest of the family meandered in and made themselves comfortable.

Severus drew a deep breath. "How are you feeling Remus? Are you ready for tonight?"

"Mmhmm." Remus nodded, stroking Sonya's back comfortingly. "You know…it's odd…I can tell that the full moon is approaching…but…it's not the same as it used to feel. Er…not as…compelling, I guess." He mused curiously.

"Conditioning, mate." Severus smiled softly. "Your body isn't responding as it used to, but your mind is conditioned to know that the full moon is approaching. Quite a bit like a woman when she…"

"Oh thanks Sev!" Remus yelped, cutting him off. "Compare me to a woman and her…" He gestured in agitation and nervously eyed the teens who had quit talking to stare openly at the adult conversation going on around them.

"He has a point, Remus." Sirius spoke up. "When I was in…prison…you know, I couldn't see the moon, but I knew when it was full. I could feel it. I'd transform into Padfoot and howl for old time's sake." He admitted sadly and Severus placed a hand on his arm. Sirius brightened suddenly and continued. "Anyway, Moony…what's wrong with women? They're…well…they have…you know…and…" He tried to explain, suddenly realizing they had a younger audience and his words faltered away to a few unfortunate hand gestures. The teens all burst out laughing and Sonya twisted in Remus' lap to look him in the eye.

"Yeah…Remus…what is wrong with being a woman?" She asked, arching her eyebrow, daring him to find fault with a female.

"Nothing!" He held up his hands in defense. "Women are great! I have nothing against them and all. I just don't want to be one…or…compared to…er…I'm going to go and take a bath before I take that potion." He made to stand and Sonya let him up and followed quickly after.

"I'll come with you." She said eagerly as she followed him out.

"Is it just me or do they seem a lot closer these days?" Siri commented, looking around at the group.

"They're sweet." Hermione smiled and kissed Ron's cheek.

"They're in love." Severus smiled sadly. "And they both need each other."

"Come on Wolfie, time to get out…the water's getting cold." Sonya ordered, giving him a kiss before she climbed out of the bath.

"You don't want to take a chill now or you'll never warm up before tonight." She added, wrapping herself in a warm fluffy towel. "Come on…It's heated…" She said, suggestively waggling her eyebrows.

Remus snuggled further into the cooling bath water. "It's warm here." He pouted. "I don't wanna go out there where I have to take that potion and be sick all night." He whined pathetically and then lost the whole effect when he snorted and laughed.

He climbed from the tub and stepped into Sonya's arms and she wrapped the towel around them both. He kissed her softly as he wrapped her in his arms and walked backwards into the bedroom.

He fell back on the bed, Sonya stretched out along his length, still tightly bound together by the warm fluffy towel. He caressed her face and she looked lovingly into his eyes. Their lips met in a gentle caress and Sonya brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Are you ready for this?" Sonya asked quietly, her fingers tracing his eyebrows, nose and the line of his beard. He reached up and grabbed her fingers, kissing each tip.

"I'm ready." He nodded. "Not really looking forward to being ill, but I suppose it's to be expected to a certain extent." Her fingers went back to tracing his nose and she rubbed over the slight kink curiously.

"How did you break your nose?" She asked as she kissed said body part.

"Which time?" Remus laughed. "Do you want the stories of my Hell-raising days as a Marauder, or perhaps the ones where I was chased by bigger boys and I was a target because I was smaller than everyone else? Or…maybe you'd like to hear about the time Siri bopped me on the beak with a block? And don't even get me started about Sirius!"

"All of that, eh?" Sonya laughed softly.

"Mm." Remus nodded. "The poor thing has been a target for years. It's a wonder I even have anything left there that resembles a nose."

"Tell me about Siri and the block." Sonya ordered and she rolled off to snuggle up beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and settled comfortably.

"It was a typical situation. A babysitter was needed. Sirius volunteered…me." Remus chuckled. "We all enjoyed spending as much time as we could with the little guy. He was so cute, always had a smile on his face, so I really didn't mind being pulled in for babysitter duty at all."

"This particular day, however, I was reminded of just how much Siri is Severus' son." Remus laughed again. "Unbeknownst to me, Sev had just spent two days with his little man and Sirius, learning of this fact, quickly passed childcare services over to me. We had all learned very fast that Siri did not like it at all when his Da would leave him behind!"

Remus grew a little quiet and Sonya stroked his cheek, knowing he was remembering their perilous past.

"Siri was…let's see….ten months old then and had just managed to gain a little manual dexterity in that he could pick up the blocks and turn them in his hands and toss them a bit. However, his magical dexterity was quite a different story!" Remus revealed. "Severus, as you know, loves a challenge and that is what he saw in his developing child. He spent every moment he could with Siri, working on perfecting the magic. The games he played with that boy!" Remus shook his head, marveling on the lessons he learned from watching his friend love and nurture his child.

Shaking himself back to the present, he continued his story. "Anyway…Severus had just spent two days in constant contact with Siri and the whelp didn't handle it well at all when his Da went away. We never told Sev. To this day, he has no idea what that baby went through, and the rest of us as well. I digress." He redirected himself with a wave of his hand and shake of his head.

"Lily needed to do some marketing, but Siri, being fussy, wasn't exactly someone you wanted to take along for such a chore. James was working and Paddy had offered to escort Lily. So that left me at home with Siri…at naptime." Remus chuckled again.

"First there was lunch to feed to him, which he insisted upon doing for himself, thanks to Sev's encouragement. He ended up wearing more of it than he ate and so did I. I decided I would be brilliant and bathe him. Have you any idea at all how slippery wet babies are?" He asked incredulously. "Siri was having a ball sliding around in the water and I figured there was no harm in it and let him play to his heart's content. I warmed the water at least twice and it was getting later in the afternoon and closer to nap time. That's when the trouble started."

By now, Sonya was chuckling as she visualized the scene, first of Remus covered in mashed peas or strained carrots. Then covered in bubbles and soaking wet from splashing hands and kicking feet.

"When Siri realized that he was going to have to quit the bath and put a nappy back on, I had my hands full." Remus paused. "Oh, I forgot to say that he was able to crawl away quite rapidly. He was heading for the stairs and I was hot on his heels. Just as he tumbled over the steps, he floated right up into the air and landed on the hearth rug in front of his blocks. I was amazed. I stood there, dumbfounded, for several moments before I recovered enough to go and pick him up. When I headed back up the stairs to put him in a sleeper and rock him to sleep, he made the connection…literally….he bopped me right on the nose, full swing with a wooden block. It stung badly enough I had tears in my eyes, but I continued on to his nursery."

"I dressed him for bed, tried to comb his hair and all the while he was having a major tantrum." Remus shook his head. "He was so angry! Such a temper! He wanted no part of taking his nap."

"I laid him in his crib and covered him up after giving up on rocking him to sleep. He was having none of it." Remus explained. "I crossed the room and as I turned around to wish him sweet dreams, the block he had carried upstairs came hurtling through the air and hit me right in the nose."

"He threw it across the room?" Sonya asked, amazed.

"Magically." Remus explained. "His magic was so powerful…even then." Remus grew quiet. Sonya traced over his nose and he quickly kissed her finger. "I spent the next hour trying to spell the blood stains out of the carpet, all the while Siri threw a full blown fit standing in his crib and shaking the rails."

"Did you get him to sleep?" Sonya asked, smiling delightedly.

"Yes." Remus smirked. "It was the first time I bribed him with chocolate."

Sonya was about to comment to that when there was a knock on the door which had them both scrambling to cover up in dressing gowns. Severus poked his head around to look into the room a brief moment later.

"Are you coming downstairs for this or staying up here?" He asked curiously.

"We'll come down." Remus said, tying a loose knot in his deep red robe. He had received it as a gift from Sev and Juno for Christmas and he loved its warmth, even if it did add to the image of being 'ill and rather frail'. He took Sonya's hand and the three of them returned to the sitting room for the first dose of the last round of treatments.

Remus looked around the room and noticed that everyone was there, offering smiles and support. He took a seat in his favorite chair and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if it was nerves or if he was still feeling some effects from the full moon, but he felt shaky, slightly strange and wobbly. He wrapped an arm over his middle and tried to calm his nerves. His mind wandered over thoughts of Moony and he consoled himself with reassurances that he could still be Moony as an animagus and never suffer from the Lycanthropy curse again.

Sonya sat on the arm of his chair and softly stroked his hair, which he had opted to leave loose for the evening. He broke out of his musings and blinked up at her. She smiled softly, tucking his hair behind his ear.

"Are you alright, Wolfie?" She asked, stroking his cheek.

"Yes…I'm fine…just thinking a bit." He reassured her.

"Are you sure?" She asked, a small frown of concern on her face.

He nodded and closed his eyes briefly. He opened them again and looked around to Sirius and Severus. Sirius was still where he had been when he and Sonya had left earlier and Severus had just left his chair to cross to Remus with the vial of his potion held between finger and thumb, shaking it gently.

"Shadow, Padfoot…when this is over…and, maybe when the war is over, will we…are we still going to run on the full moon? You know, how we used to?" Remus asked hesitantly.

Sirius was on his feet immediately and crossing to kneel at Remus' feet. He took Remus' hands and looked up at him sincerely.

"The next full moon, we'll transform and we're hitting the woods, mate. I promise! I've been waiting for this since August!" He grinned. "We're not going to stop being the Marauders just because you aren't cursed anymore."

Severus sat on the other arm of the chair.

"Not a chance Moony…we are the Marauders and we always will be. I look forward to running with you both again. I have missed it so much."

Remus nodded. "I was just checking…'cause, well…I liked being Moony, except for the pain and all, but, I…I've missed him." He said very softly, his voice breaking near the end. He covered it with a smile and a wink at Sirius, whose eyes were bright with unshed tears. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Severus' hand reach up to his face and then wipe down the leg of his jeans and knew he too was flooded with emotion. The three of them were silent for several long moments, quietly exchanging glances between them and battling to get themselves under control.

To the side, Sonya watched them quietly, thinking to herself that this was just what Remus needed. She had been worried about how he'd deal with losing something that had been such a big part of him and the majority of his life so far. It was good for him to know he hadn't lost anything, it had merely changed a bit and for the better.

The silence was broken by Severus clearing his throat. "Right Remus. Last but two, then." He smiled, handing the vial to him.

"Bottoms up, mate!" Sirius grinned and returned to the sofa.

Remus winked and tipped the contents of the vial into his mouth in one go. Chocolaty goodness bathed his tongue and began to work inside him.

Severus smacked Sirius' feet with a rolled up newspaper to get him to move so he could sit to wait with relative comfort and Siri scooted over to sit near his father's feet. Draco moved over to sit beside Remus' chair and Remus squeezed his shoulder. Sonya took Remus' hand and squeezed gently and he brought hers to his lips and kissed it gently, hugging it to his chest.

"You alright Uncle Remus?" Ron asked as Hermione settled onto his knee. She gasped and smacked his arm as Remus nodded affirmatively.

"You can't talk to Professor Lupin like that!" She exclaimed.

"Ow! 'Mione!" Ron whined. "Draco and Siri started ages ago and I stuck with 'Professor' or 'sir' until they made me loosen up and join the family. Besides…don't you find it a little odd to refer to a man in a dressing gown as sir or professor?" He asked her, poking her in the side. Remus laughed out loud when he heard it.

"Well…" Hermione began.

"I don't call you Miss Granger any longer, Hermione, and Professor makes me feel old." Remus admitted, still chuckling. "Besides…Ron has a point. I have lived in pajamas for nearly three months…that's not exactly a figure you respect."

"Oh no sir! Remus…Professor…I would always respect you…no matter what ha…" Hermione stammered, flustered suddenly with the realization that she had nearly said something embarrassing to her former teacher.

"That's not what he meant, 'Mione." Ron chuckled.

"Yeah, Hermione…come on…feel the love." Siri commented from his sprawl in front of his father's feet. "Me and Dray have never had big, loving families. The more the merrier, so they say and you're a part of us now." He added and Draco nodded fervently, crawling on his hands and knees over to Ron's chair.

"I'm sorry." He said, taking Hermione's hand. "I've never apologized for the terrible things I said and did to you and I just want you to know that…I'm changed and…I'm a very different person. I'm very, very sorry for the way I treated you. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for being a spoiled rotten brat."

Hermione looked at him carefully and nodded. "I know. The minute I saw you run to help Siri, I knew you were different. You had changed for the better. Thank you." She smiled and leaned forward, kissing his cheek. Draco colored and sputtered for a moment as the rest of the room laughed.

"Oi…Lupin! Stay away from my woman!" Rom growled and set the room off again.

"Welcome to the family, Hermione…officially." Severus said and smiled at her. "Now that you have embarrassed one of us, you're definitely in and like Siri said, the more the merrier." More than anything, that made Hermione feel at ease. She had been welcomed in by the 'boss', the symbolic head of this eclectic family, Severus Snape.

A short time later, the comfortable silence of the sitting room was interrupted by the chimes for the floo sounding throughout the manor. Severus made his way the study and admitted Peter Pettigrew.

"Ah, Peter, good evening." Severus bowed. "Come in…we're in the sitting room. Remus has taken his first dose and we're keeping him company."

"Hello Sev…er…Severus…sorry…um." Peter stammered.

"What can we do for you, Peter?" Severus asked as they walked into the sitting room.

"Oh…er…Lady Juno has asked me to deliver this to you." Peter thrust a note into Severus' hands. "And she asked me to deliver a message directly." He added.

"Yes?" Severus asked expectantly.

"She told me to say, and make sure you believe, that she is fine. She is having a relatively good day and expects tomorrow will be fine as well." Peter looked around nervously and flinched from Sirius' glare.

"Thank you, Peter." Remus said quietly and hugged Sonya close to his side.

Severus glanced around before surreptitiously bringing the parchment to his nose and inhaling Juno's scent. He closed his eyes and swallowed before opening the note. He read the first line very carefully…

'_Hello, love, _

I know it's you Sev, but this one is for everyone, so please read it aloud.

Firstly, tell Peter to stop calling me Lady Juno. It makes me feel old!

Secondly, tell everyone to stop worrying and not to be upset. I'm fine. Old Moldy Face has left me alone. I want you to cheer up. This is Remus' night.

Thirdly, Remus, I'm so, so, sorry that I can't be there to share this with you (unfortunate circumstances detain me). This being said, I expect the rest of you to pick up the slack and make sure to do all of the fussing and coddling I should be there doing! Doctor's orders!

Remus, don't worry if you feel a bit worse this time around, particularly tonight. It is quite possible that this final stage, ridding you of those last cells, will be harder on your body than before. Let Sonya cuddle and fuss over you. And for pity's sake! Don't insist that you're fine and try to go outside tomorrow like I know you will because, "It's such a beautiful day!" No, love, it is not a beautiful day…it is cold and miserable and the rain doesn't make for a cheap shower. Stay inside, warm and dry, daft man! Everyone knows the rules and escape is impossible…so behave yourself!

Sev, enjoy yourself tonight. Laugh and have fun with your friends and family. Siri, make sure to annoy Uncle Remy as much as you can while he can't chase you. Draco, you too.

Sirius? Make sure that crafty cat and your lupine friend take care of themselves.

Sonya? Make sure none of them kill each other and give them extra hugs and kisses just for me…okay?

I love you all and I'll see you soon.

Love,

Juno'

By the time Severus finished reading the letter, everyone in the room was chuckling softly and smiling as they thought about Juno and the things she wrote. Severus had tears running down his face, with a rich, full belly laugh, as he gasped out, "That's my girl. Way to go love."

Suddenly everything changed as Severus' laughter broke into gut-wrenching sobs. Everyone in the room was on their feet and rushing to him as he fell to his knees, clutching the letter to his chest. Remus dropped to his knees before him and Sonya stood behind Remus. Draco and Siri took up post to either side of Severus and Sirius knelt behind him and placed his hands on his back, rubbing comfort into the anguished man's tense muscles. Ron and Hermione hovered nearby. Peter cautiously stepped forward and placed his hand on Severus' shoulder.

"She's alright, Sev." He said soothingly. "Honestly, she is fine. She wants to come home, she misses all of you terribly, you most of all, but, she's holding it together very well. I talk to her all of the time. She's a very strong lady, Severus, very strong." He squeezed the trembling man's shoulder comfortingly.

Severus nodded miserably, sobbing brokenly and rocking himself. He missed Juno so much, but knowing she was alright enough, made him feel a little less afraid. He knew she was strong and would come through this ordeal fairly unscathed, but even if she were having the time of her life, he knew he'd miss her to the point of being emotionally crippled by it.

He fell forward, his nose nearly touching the floor before Remus grabbed him by the arms and held him up. "Sev…we're going to get her back. You just have to hold on until then." He coaxed.

Siri reached out and touched Severus' arm, unsure of what to do for his stricken father. He always hated to see him brought down by his grief. He looked to Remus for guidance and Remus smiled sympathetically back at him before turning his attention back to his friend.

"I happen to know that Juno wouldn't appreciate all of her hard work going by the wayside, so let's keep the nose from smashing against the floor, shall we? Now look at me, Sev…look at me…there you go." Remus touched Severus' chin to get him to meet his eyes. "We. Are. Going. To. Get. Her. Back. Got that? Words getting in there?" He asked, smiling gently as he pushed Severus' hair out of his face and rapped his knuckles against his skull. Severus gave him a sad, watery smile in return and took Remus' hands.

"Thanks Moony." He said with a hitch in his voice as he drew in a wobbly breath. He put a hand over Peter's on his shoulder. "Thanks, Pete…Sirius... everyone…" He added, looking around at all of the worried frowns. His focus shifted and his gaze intensified as it occurred to him that Remus felt cold.

"Remus, your hands are like ice!" He said, taking the other man's hands again. "Are you cold?"

"There's our Sev." Remus grinned and shook his head.

Severus reached up and felt his face. "You're frozen…come on, into bed with you." Severus ordered.

Remus groaned and rolled his eyes, but went willingly as Sonya gently pushed him in the direction of his room. He wasn't about to object. He knew he was shivering and that the bed would be so warm…so who was he not to obey the orders of those who only wanted what was best for him?

"I'll make sure he does as he's told, Sev." Sonya assured him as they reached the staircase. "Go and say goodbye to Peter." Severus nodded.

"I'll come along in a few minutes, Remus. Go warm yourself." Severus squeezed the other man's arm as he was led away, teeth chattering wickedly.

Severus returned to the sitting room where Peter was chatting amicably with the teens under the watchful, narrowed eyes of Sirius. He said his goodbyes, further explaining that he wanted to get back or else the Lady Juno might begin to fret that something had happened, leaving Severus to ponder the night's events.

Upstairs, Sonya was busily settling Remus into his bed, piling warm blankets on him and tucking him in snuggly.

"You're enjoying yourself aren't you?" Remus chuckled, teeth still chattering.

"Of course I am, Mr. Lupin." She replied happily as she plopped beside him and propped up on an elbow to watch him. "I love taking care of you. Don't you know that?"

She combed her fingers through his hair and he shivered, whether from being frozen or from her touch, he wasn't sure, but he knew he loved having her beside him through this ordeal.

"I'm glad I have you here with me, Sonya." He said solemnly, extricating a hand and taking hers to his chest. "I hope you know just how much this, and you, mean to me."

"I have a very good idea, Wolfie." She smiled and leaned in for a tender kiss. "I love you, Remus." She added in a whisper.

"I love you, Sonya." He said, kissing her a little more deeply. They broke apart when there was a knock on the door. Remus pushed himself up in the bed and Sonya moved to sit at his feet.

Severus poked his head around the door and smiled. "Oh good. I hoped I wasn't interrupting anything." His eyes twinkled mischievously and Remus snorted and beckoned him in.

"How are you doing, mate?" Severus asked as he sat next to Sonya.

"Cold mainly." Remus replied with a shrug. "Not too much else to report at the moment."

"I expect it to go to the other extreme at some point during the night, but it'll all go down in the book. Are you all set?" He asked more of Sonya.

"Actually, I do need to get a few things, just in case." She leaned over and kissed Remus on the head and left the two of them alone to gather what she felt she needed for the night ahead. Remus watched her leave, love shining in his eyes and Severus smiled.

"You really like her, don't you?" Severus asked leadingly, his sharp eyes pinned on Remus' face.

"No, Sev. I really love her, mate." Remus replied quietly. "I think I know exactly what Juno means to you now. I understand it better than I ever did before."

Severus smiled sadly. "You two fit together…you seem right. It's been good for both of you. It's the same for Juno and I. I know it sounds cliché and almost flippant, but we are truly two halves of the same whole and I am so lost right now, Rem."

"I know you are, Sev. We all know how hard this is on you. You've been alone for far too long and we are all so happy to know you have Juno." Remus placed his hand on Severus' knee. "She'll be home before you know it and the two of you can get on with your lives. And that's how I feel about Sonya. It's like I'm the luckiest man in the world. First I meet this woman who has no problem with my Lycanthropy, which is something I never thought would happen. Now you've cured me and she is still here and gone through it all willingly with me. I can't describe how it makes me feel. There are no words, you know?" He closed his eyes and leaned back into his pillows.

"I know, Rem. Believe me, I know." Severus replied and looked down at his hands.

"We'll get her back." Remus murmured softly.

"I know, but it doesn't stop me missing her." Severus said hoarsely

"Me either, but knowing it's not permanent…" Remus gestured helplessly.

"That's not the hardest part…it's the waiting…and don't you dare apologize for anything! It's not your fault." Severus rushed to cut off the apology before it could form on Remus' lips. "The hardest part is that no matter how hard I wish…she still isn't here. I wish and I wish and I wish…but she never appears. She's never there beside me when I open my eyes. She's never where she belongs."

"So much better if it hadn't happened, eh?" Remus said quietly, still feeling somehow at fault for the wait.

Severus nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's everything about her though…like that letter…it was so…so…her. My little spitfire. That's what I miss the most and all the little things she does. For instance, she never kisses my lips in the morning until she's kissed my left eye. I don't know why…it's just something she does, I guess. Things like the wry comments, the way she fusses over everyone and takes care of us, how she does everything, puts her heart into it all. The way she smells, the way she smiles, her laugh, her aura…everything."

"Do you wanna know why she kisses your left eye first?" Remus asked, grinning cheekily.

"Yes, why?" Severus asked, a curious tilt to his head and his eyebrow arched elegantly the way it does when he is interested in something.

"That eye twitches when you're asleep." Remus laughed.

Severus burst out laughing and shook his head. "It does? Really?" He asked.

Remus nodded in amusement and rubbed his hands together briskly.

"I like that…that's good." Severus sighed. "Are you still cold?" He asked when Remus shivered.

"Mmm. I can't seem to warm up." Remus admitted tucking his feet up to warm them under his legs.

"Try this." Severus placed his hand on the blanket that was tugged securely around Remus and a rush of warmth flooded the fibres.

"Wow! What was that?" Remus said in awe, snuggling down into the newly charmed blanket.

"Er…a heating charm, just…well…" Severus stammered, brought up short by the amount of power he was using without even thinking about it.

"Sev style?" Remus suggested lightly in an effort to reassure the other man that it was alright.

Severus shook his head and chuckled warmly. "Oh Remus, what would we do without you?"

"Most likely go completely nutters. You're all daft. I swear I'm the only normal one." Remus sniffed and looked down his nose dramatically

"By what definition of normal are you going?" Severus' eyebrow reached for the ceiling in amusement.

"Stop picking on me…I'm sick." Remus sniffed pointedly.

"You're not sick…you're…well, you're definitely fine if you'll say you're sick. Juno was right. You are daft, man." Severus teased.

"Are you two at it again?" Sonya said as she entered the room, rolling her eyes.

"He's picking on me." Remus pouted.

"He's being nutty." Severus defended.

"Oh, well, that's alright then." Sonya said with a wink. "Remus, stop your whining."

"Hey! I should be getting the sympathy here!" He yelped indignantly.

"Oh, so now that you're not so sick anymore, you decide to admit it?" Sonya laughed.

"He's always been like that. He's not normal, I swear." Severus laughed and stood up. "I'll hand him over to you. I'm sure the others will wander in and out of here before the night's up. I'll check back later, before I call it a night."

"Okay, thanks Sev." Remus said, indicating the blanket.

Severus waved a hand as he left, leaving Remus in the capable hands of his girlfriend. She settled into the chair by the bed after Remus assured her that he was comfortable enough with the charmed blanket and he thought he might actually be thawing out. She read to him for a while before Draco wandered in to see how he was doing. While Remus visited with his son, she took the opportunity to seek out Severus and make sure he was alright after all of the events of the evening.

Hermione hovered in the doorway, a bundle wrapped in a towel in her hands. Remus and Draco looked up and Remus waved her inside.

"Professor…er…Remus, I thought you might find this comforting and wondered if you might like to use it?" She said hesitantly, holding out the bundle to him.

"What is it?" He asked taking it from her and feeling the warmth immediately seep into his chilled fingers.

"It's a hot water bottle and I thought it might chase away the chills a bit." She smiled shyly.

"How very thoughtful, Hermione." Remus exclaimed, tucking it beneath his neck and trying to settle on it comfortably. "This will help a great deal. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, sir." Her smiled broadened before she grimaced in annoyance with herself. "Sorry…Remus. I'm never going to get used to calling you by your first name."

"Sure you will." Draco smiled at her as he reached over and helped his father to sit up a bit and he adjusted the bottle so that it supported his neck as well as spread across the breadth of his shoulders. Remus lay back again and shivered as the warmth traveled the length of his spine and eased the ache in his neck and shoulders. "We all have fallen into first name status around here and you will too. You just need to get involved a bit more. We even call Sev, Uncle Sev on occasion…if you can imagine that!" He laughed softly.

"I must admit, I'll have a hard time with that one too." She laughed quietly.

"It's true." Remus opened one eye and squinted up at her. "You're a part of this family young lady and I expect you to get used to calling us all by our first names…at least."

"I'll try my best, Remus. I promise." She smiled and gathered enough nerve to kiss his forehead. "Goodnight. Feel better. Goodnight Draco." She turned to leave and he leapt to his feet.

"Wait! I'll go with you." He called and she halted near the door.

"Goodnight, Dad." He took Remus' hand and felt his forehead. "Is there anything I can get you before I leave?"

"No, son. I'm comfortable now and Sonya will be back soon." Remus squeezed his hand.

"Alright. Goodnight then." Draco squeezed back. "I'll see you in the morning."

"'Night." Remus said quietly, closing his eyes and settling comfortably into the hot water bottle.

Soon the household settled down for the night and peace and quiet reigned upon Snape Manor. The moonlight was dazzling and lit up Remus' room brightly. His chills had indeed swung in the opposite direction and he was suffering a raging fever. Sonya bathed him in cool cloths and fed him chips of ice to cool him down until the chills overtook him again. Then she would reheat the hot water bottle and apply it where it was needed the most, around Remus' feet, under his neck or even once or twice, he had curled around it, clutching it to his stomach. He rested as best he could, but he was so nauseous, he couldn't fall into a peaceful sleep. As the night dragged on, they fell into a simple pattern of cool cloths, warmed blankets and hot water bottles. In between that, time was fairly comfortable for Remus and they both rested as best they could.

Close to morning, Remus suddenly threw the blankets off and jumped to his feet, startling Sonya out of a light doze. He raced to the loo with her close on his heels. He hit his knees before the bowl just as the first wave of vomit hit. Sonya pulled his hair back and placed a cool hand on his sweaty brow. He leaned into the touch, clutching the bowl with both hands.

He was gasping for air by the time he had emptied his stomach and he sat on the floor, trying to catch his breath. He moaned softly as the dry heaves tried to bring up what wasn't there and Sonya pulled him into her arms. She murmured comforts in his ear as she rocked him, stroking his hair and holding him close.

She released him when he moved to get shakily to his feet. She wrapped her arm around his waist and he leaned heavily on her shoulder as she helped him wash his face and rinse his mouth before guiding him back to bed. She gave him a sip of cool water and bathed his face with the cool cloth once more. He closed his eyes as she covered him with the warm blankets and he snuggled beneath them with a sigh. She stretched out beside him and stroked his hair, humming softly in his ear, lulling him back to sleep. He soon relaxed into deep slumber with a soft sigh and a small smile on his face. She crawled beneath the blankets and grabbed his hand as she settled beside him to get some much needed deep sleep, confident that the 'crisis' was over. The first dose had passed without any major problems. The next night, the full moon, was quite possibly going to be a completely different matter.

Remus spent the majority of the day in bed, despite protesting 'on doctor's orders', but insisted on going over the plans for the set up with the teens before he would allow them to go on their mission. The three young men gathered around Remus' feet and listened attentively to his instructions once more.

"Remember…all of you…you have to take the potion Severus gives you one hour before you start to drink." Remus cautioned. "Don't worry about how much you drink, the potion will prevent you from absorbing any of the alcohol and becoming inebriated. Alright?"

"Yes, sir." Ron acknowledged out of habit and looked sheepishly at everyone when Siri snorted humorously. Draco grinned broadly and clapped Ron on the shoulder.

"What are you supposed to do and say when you see Grigori and his friend settle in?" Remus asked sharply, bringing them back into focus.

"We're supposed to act as if we're drunk and talk really loud and boastfully." Ron piped up.

"Yes…and?" Remus prompted.

"Make sure we're clear about the raid taking place on the twenty-fifth of February." Draco spoke quietly.

"And we're supposed to make sure to say that it is Dad's plan to rescue Mum and announce how many troops are converging." Siri added with a scowl. "I don't like that idea, Uncle Rem. Why should we give them an open like that? If they know how many of us there are going to be, then they can just make sure to outnumber us." Remus grew thoughtful for a few moments.

"You have a point there, Siri." Remus stroked his beard, his mind rapidly switching gears as he quickly amended his plans. "Don't reveal exactly how many troops. Try to make it appear as if only we six are doing this. Can you do that?"

"Sure we can." Draco grinned. "We aren't Marauder cubs for nothing!"

"That's right." Remus placed a hand on his son's shoulder and grinned. "I know you men are capable of fulfilling this mission successfully, but as sons, I urge you to be very careful. Don't engage in any altercations. If it gets to be too dangerous, apparate out immediately. Am I understood? No heroes today. We need you to help with the actual rescue." The three young men nodded, silently contemplating their mission.

Severus entered the room at that point and the three young men moved off the bed to give access to the man lying there.

"How are you feeling Rem?" Severus asked curiously.

"Much better now that I've gotten some decent sleep." He smiled.

"Any more chills or fever?" Severus added.

"Not a bit." Remus smiled happily. "I actually feel pretty good."

"I'm glad to hear it." The other man smiled and turned his attention to the three young men. "Are you ready to do this? Have all of your last minute orders?"

"We're ready." Siri nodded confidently. "I may go nuts waiting, but I'm ready." He added with a grin.

"Ron, Draco? How about you?" Severus asked looking to the other young men. "Do you feel ready?"

"Yes, Uncle Sev." They answered in unison and Remus beamed at them.

"I want you to be careful." Severus cautioned. "No heroes. Understood?" He shook his finger warningly at them and mildly glared at his hot-headed son.

"Da-ad!" Siri rolled his eyes. "We've already had this lecture from Uncle Remus!"

"Nevertheless." Severus growled. "It bears repeating. We don't want this going afoul now. You smell trouble…get out." The three men nodded, looking gravely around at each other. "Now. That being said, I want to add that I am proud of all of you. You have shown an astounding level of courage and demonstrated a clear talent for teamwork. I am confident that I can count on you to complete this mission successfully. Good luck and…thank you." He swallowed over the sudden catch in his voice. "Come and see me in about an hour and I'll have your potions ready for you and you can get this plan in action."

"Dad?" Siri called softly as Severus turned to leave.

"Yes?" He turned back curiously.

"We're going to do this right." He reassured him. "We're going to do our part to get Mum back to you…to us." Severus nodded and left the room, heading down to his sanctuary, his beloved lab.

"Do you suppose he's alright?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"He'll be fine, guys." Remus reassured them. "He's focused now that there is a clear cut plan set in motion. You'll see. Don't worry."

"And now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I do believe I am ready to get out of this bed and do something with my day." Remus said as he flung the blankets back and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

The time came for the young men to embark upon their mission. They took their potions under the watchful eyes of Severus and listened quietly as Remus drilled them one more time before they left. Sirius assured them that he would be close by. He would follow along later, just as a back up in case things went awry and the teens found themselves in a hassle. When the older wizards were sure they were ready, they sent them off with a wish for luck and one last worried plea for them to be careful.

The three of them apparated into the alley that ran alongside the Hanged Man Pub in Little Hangleton.

"Here we are, The Hanged Man. Are you ready for this, guys?" Siri asked quietly as they took in their surroundings.

"The Hanged Man?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like a right welcoming little hovel, doesn't it?"

"Come on, Dray!" Siri hissed. "Let's try to make this fun. Get in character for Merlin's sake!"

Draco rolled his eyes and pasted a wickedly amused look on his face, looking every bit the young adventurous man he was, eager for a night on the town.

Taking deep breaths, they pushed the door open and entered the dark and gloomy atmosphere of the pub. It was already filling up with the Saturday night crowd and they hardly earned a passing glance from the patrons inside. Music blasted from a jukebox in the corner and a frazzled barmaid approached them as soon as they had seated themselves in a corner with empty tables to either side.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" She asked, smiling appreciatively at the three handsome men seated before her.

"What suits your fancy, Dray my man?" Ron asked, slapping the blond on the back good-naturedly.

"Gin and tonic? White wine spritzer? Something delicate for your fine self?" Siri jibed from his other side.

Draco rolled his eyes sardonically and said a bit loudly and in a voice very little like his own cultured tone, "Give us a pint and keep 'em coming!" Siri was impressed and grinned wolfishly as he nodded his agreement

Several moments later, three frosty, foam-topped mugs were plonked on the table before them, sloshing their contents over the sides of the glasses.

"First round has to be paid up front, from there on you can run a tab." The barmaid explained.

"I got this one." Ron piped up and reached in a pocket to pay the tab. The barmaid's eyes widened as she took in the wad of cash.

"Anything I can get for you gents, just give us a shout." She smiled broadly in anticipation of a hefty tip later in the evening.

Siri smiled up at her, noting her name tag and took a huge swallow from his glass. "That's brilliant, Sharon. Just keep 'em coming for now, right, love?" He winked and she blushed with pleasure from the attention.

As she walked away, Draco hissed in his ear, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a good show of being a young man Hell bent on getting my arse smashingly drunk." Siri replied, taking another huge gulp from the frosty mug. "I suggest you get into it and play along or people are going to start to stare."

"Yeah, loosen up, Dray!" Ron whispered. "We have to make this look good!"

Draco straightened in his seat, drew a deep breath and eyed his glass fiercely. "Alright, into it I go." He picked up the mug and downed its contents in one go before slamming the glass on the table before him. "Ah!" He said with a satisfied sigh, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "That tasted like more!"

Ron and Siri sat there gob-smacked for a split second before Ron burst out, "Whoa! Blondie can drink!"

"Alright, lads, let's go 'round again! Drink up you two!" Draco ordered as he waved his hand and the table was graced with three more frosty mugs.

As Ron and Siri eyed their own foaming pints, two larger men walked briskly into the pub and moved to a seat at the empty table beyond. One, a tall, broad man with dark hair, graying at the temples, Grigori Rozputka. He was followed by a slightly smaller man, with finer features and white-blond hair, carrying a smart stick topped with a silver serpent's head, Lucius Malfoy. He eyed their surroundings with disdain, his gaze narrowing as he set sight on Draco and his two companions. He hesitated for the briefest of moments at their table and the three young men tensed perceptively, but studiously ignored him. He sneered in disgust and continued on his way, taking a seat across from his companion, keeping the three young men in plain sight.

Grigori flicked up a silencing charm and suppressed a grin as Lucius surreptitiously removed it, obviously wanting to hear everything being said at the neighbouring table.

"Lucius, my friend. Congratulations on your successful escape. It is truly an honour to have you back among us." The dark-haired man remarked with a voice like silk. "What can I get for you?"

"Thank you Grigori." Lucius replied arrogantly. "Thanks to my planning and initiative, it was quite successful. No one has managed to escape the fortress before."

"But for Sirius Black, Lucius." Grigori reminded him quietly as he raised a hand to get the barmaid's attention..

"As I said, no one." Lucius said snidely. "I believe I will have a scotch…neat." At the other table, Siri tensed in anger as he overheard the remark. Draco reached out and quietly laid a hand on his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze and Siri relaxed immediately.

"A White Russian and a scotch, neat." Grigori ordered when the barmaid stepped over and turned his attention back to Lucius.

"Back to your roots, Grigori?" He smiled in amusement as the drinks were set before them a few moments later.

"Warms the blood." Grigori replied, taking a long pull from his glass. "Well, down to business then." He said, setting the half-empty glass before him. Lucius sipped tentatively from his glass and found his drink acceptable.

"I'm sure our Lord has spoken to you about…" He began, but was cut off by a large belch from the other table.

"Excellent, mate!" Siri cried, slapping Ron on the back. "Let me try!" He took a huge gulp from his glass and gave his best efforts and Ron giggled. Draco laughed loudly and nearly over-balanced his chair. He would have hit the floor if Siri hadn't have caught one of his pin-wheeling arms and brought him back with a bump.

"Watch it there, Dray, old man. No injuries this close to our mission." Ron said loudly and Siri grinned at him madly.

"Yeah, Dray, we need every one of us if this is going to be successful!" Siri added dramatically and Draco grinned as he observed Lucius' attention become riveted on their conversation.

"So…down to business boys." Siri leaned forward conspiratorially, but speaking loudly despite the appearance of wanting secrecy. "How are we getting in next week?"

"Getting in?" Ron said, crossing his eyes and shaking his head to add to the allusion that he was out of control.

"To Riddle Manor, you idiot!" Draco hissed. "Memory like a fish, you have! Remember? Tuesday? The Twenty-fifth? We're making a break on the back entrance? Gonna get Siri's Mum outta there?"

"I thought Sev was going to do that?" Ron said loudly in mock alarm. "You said Sev was doing it!"

"He is, you dolt!" Siri hissed. "Shhh!!! You guys are talking too loud. Someone's gonna overhear you!"

"Yeah, Ron…Shhh!" Draco made to swat the redhead's shoulder and missed, then looked at his hand in confusion when he didn't make contact. He shrugged and took another drink from his mug, draining it in one gulp.

"Bar man! Er…maid!" He slurred, hiccupped and giggled. "Drinks tar bender! Another sound…round!"

"Good idea!" Siri slapped the table as he eyed his empty glass. "Sharon…bring us another round, love!" He called to the amused barmaid. She loved it when the patrons got funnier the more they drank. It was much more desirable than breaking up fights.

"Now…to recap…that's Tuesday?" Ron asked as he wrapped his hands around his full glass. "And we're storming the back entrance to the Manor, right?"

Before he managed to wash any of it down, the door of the bar swung open with a blast of icy cold air and banged closed as Lucius rushed from the bar, leaving Grigori very much alone at his table and smirking with delight.

Draco's eyes swung to the door and he raised an amused eyebrow. He calmly crossed his legs and straightened up in his chair, all inebriation wiped from his demeanor. He carefully placed his mug on the table and smiled at his companions in triumph. "Gentlemen, I do believe our work here, is done."

Grigori stood and threw a handful of money on the table and raised a one-fingered salute to the teens as he made his way out of the bar. The three young men continued on for another three-quarters of an hour before making their way back into the alley and heading home. None of them had paid any attention to the scraggly-looking old man with gnarled hands and bent spine who had shuffled in and took a seat beside them at the other empty table.

As his piercingly deep blue eyes watched the three young men leave the bar, Sirius Black leaned forward with a relieved sigh and finished his pint before returning home himself, proud of the three young men he had nurtured and trained. In the time they had sat there after Lucius had fled the pub, not one of them had said another word about their mission. They talked quietly, laughed a little too loudly and enjoyed being the young men that they were. They shared a few more drinks, the last of which they raised in silent salute to their success, before heading home full of relief that the mission was over.

The three young men apparated into view just outside the gates of Snape Manor and leaned heavily against the stones. They waited patiently while they were scanned by the wards and talked quietly of their mission.

"I, for one, am so glad that's over!" Siri said with a relieved chuckle.

"I know what you mean!" Ron agreed readily.

"Dray? You okay?" Siri turned his attention to the blond, a frown of concern on his face. Draco had been rather quiet for the last hour or so and Siri had his suspicions as to the reason behind it.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Draco admitted quietly. "I was just a little on edge, you know, when my… when Lucius walked in, is all. I wasn't sure what he might do or say and I'm a little off-kilter about it."

"If you're sure." Siri said hesitantly, not sure if his friend needed to talk or not. He stood off the wall and entered the grounds of the manor, his two friends following close by.

Just before the gates closed behind them, sealing them in, they heard a faint pop of apparition and were startled when an old man appeared before them. He looked around in confusion, mumbling to himself and the three teens were immediately on guard.

"Siri?" Ron whispered. "How did he get in here?"

"I don't know!" Siri whispered urgently in return. "The wards should have thrown him at least 100 yards."

"Wouldn't that mean the wards recognized him then?" Draco asked as they cautiously made their way across the gardens and on to the front entrance of the manor.

"Yes, but I've never seen him before in my life!" Siri growled anxiously.

"He looks a might confused, wouldn't you say?" Ron asked as he eyed the old man curiously.

"Hey, guys…that's the old man that was in the pub!" Draco said excitedly. "He followed us here!"

"We apparated, Dray!" Siri admonished. "He couldn't have followed us unless he knew where we were going!"

"Oh yeah." Draco said, absently observing the old man as he shuffled along behind them, seemingly oblivious to their presence.

They entered the manor and shut the door, deciding to search out Severus or Remus in order to alert them to the stranger out in the yard, when the door suddenly opened and the old man walked in, looking for all the world as if he belonged there.

"Excuse me!" Siri announced loudly, startling the old man from his mumbling. "May I help you with something? Are you lost?" Draco and Ron moved closer, ready to assist if anything should happen.

"Don't you recognize me, son?" The old man rasped in a voice that crackled from disuse. "I live here!"

The three of them stood looking in confusion at the old man when Remus descended the stairs and burst right out laughing.

"What's the matter, boys? Don't you recognize our guest?" He asked, a mischievous twinkle lighting the golden flecks in his eyes. He walked over and threw his arm around the old man. "Welcome home! Come in by the fire."

The three teens followed behind looking decidedly confused. When they came around and seated themselves comfortably, instead of seeing an old man in ragged clothes, they were graced with the image of Sirius Black in ragged clothes. He and Remus were laughing in delight at the stunned looks on their faces.

"That was you!" Siri yelped. "All the time? You were sitting right there?" He stood with his mouth hanging open. They'd been Maraudered.

"Aye, Pup." Sirius laughed, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "I wasn't about to let my three favorite young men take on this mission without some sort of back up! By the way, you were absolutely brilliant!"

"Thank you, sir." Ron said immediately. "Er…Sirius." He amended quickly.

"You men have really impressed me this afternoon." Sirius praised them. "I was quite proud of all of you. You did your job faultlessly. I must admit that I got a bit tense when Grigori brought Lucius as his 'friend', but I think that actually worked to our advantage. That Grigori, he's a crafty bugger. Reminds me of Sev."

"I was ready to panic when he paused at the table." Draco admitted quietly. "I didn't know what would happen."

"Are you alright, son?" Remus placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Did he say or do anything?" Remus asked anxiously, looking around to Siri and Ron.

"No." Draco said and the other two shook their heads, attesting the same.

"I see you're back." Severus said as he came through the door, Remus' potion in hand. "Were you successful? Any problems?"

"They were brilliant!" Sirius spoke up first. "Executed their mission flawlessly, despite an upsetting wrinkle none of us anticipated."

"And that would be?" Severus' eyebrow shot up in curiosity and his head tilted to the side.

"Grigori's 'little friend' was Lucius Malfoy." Remus said shortly, mild anger tingeing his voice. "Made things a bit tense for them, but they handled it just fine." He added, slapping Draco on the shoulder and softly rubbing in small, comforting circles as well.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Severus frowned.

"I'm alright, Uncle Sev." Draco smiled. "Mostly, I'm glad it's over."

"I agree!" Sirius grinned and flopped out on the sofa.

"Do you mind getting those rags off my Corinthian leather sofa, you mutt!" Severus growled and slapped at Sirius' leg.

"Right, sorry mate!" Sirius jumped to his feet. "I'm off to shower and change. Don't start without me!"

"Why don't all of you go ahead and do the same and then come on back and sit with us?" Severus invited.

"Uncle Rem?" Siri called. "You don't mind us all being here?"

"I don't mind at all." Remus smiled happily. "I'd love the company, actually. It's such a long wait."

"Where're Hermione and Sonya?" Ron asked suddenly.

"In the kitchen seeing to some food and drinks in case you're hungry." Severus replied.

"Ron's always hungry!" Siri laughed as the three of them followed after Sirius.

"How about you, Moony? Alright?" Sev asked as he sat on the corner of the sofa.

"I'm a bit nervous, with the full moon and all." Remus admitted. "I….it's really funny, Sev…I don't feel anything! I'm so used to feeling it, the pull. Moony's there, but he's…you know." He gestured helplessly.

"This is good, Remus." Severus crouched before his friend. "I know for the majority of your life, this has ruled over you. You are finally going to be free to live your life as you see fit and not be governed by a horrible curse." He placed a hand on Remus' clenched fist. "Think of all you are gaining, Remus! Think of the life and the family you can have now with Sonya! And you can still be Moony….you'll always be Moony to us. But never again with the bloodlust and the anger and the horror of being a werewolf! Never again Remus!"

Remus leaned forward and threw his arms around Severus. "Thank you so much for giving me this chance!"

"I told you, Remus, I would do anything for you. You're my brother!" Severus hugged his friend tightly.

"Moony's dying, Sev." Remus whispered hoarsely, tears choking his voice. "I can feel him weakening. I think tonight will be it."

"Are you sure?" Severus asked in awe as he leaned back and looked Remus in the eye. He studied his face and felt his forehead. Remus was slightly feverish, but nothing else was evidently wrong with him. "How do you feel? Anything at all like you are trying to transform?"

"No. It's too early anyway." Remus replied. "I feel a little sick, but that's nerves I think." Severus nodded and returned to his seat.

"Remember that last full moon?" Remus said softly. "You know…before it all began? Before it all fell apart?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do." Severus smiled softly. "We really had a good run that night, didn't we?"

"We did." Remus laughed. "I'll never forget the look on that farmer's face when he saw a panther in his chicken coop!"

"Yeah, well, it was nothing compared to the look on mine when he pulled out that shotgun!" Severus chuckled.

"I really thought you were going to change back." Remus smiled. "Can you imagine what he would have looked like seeing that?"

"And good ole Paddy, always count on him in a pinch. Chased that whole pen full of biddies right into his ugly mug and he couldn't get a clear shot off!" The two of them laughed happily.

"What're we laughing at?" Sirius asked as he and the teens wandered in followed by Sonya and Hermione.

"We were just reliving some old times." Severus answered, still chuckling.

"The chicken coop incident." Remus explained further.

Sirius laughed. "We had a good run that night, lads."

"What happened?" Draco asked curiously, a broad grin on his face as he was caught up in the merriment of the older men.

"Full moon run through a farmer's chicken coop." Remus supplied.

"Poor old man nearly had a stroke when he saw Shadow, here, chasing his chickens!" Sirius laughed.

"I nearly had the stroke when he pulled a gun and took aim!" Severus yelped.

"But it was Paddy to the rescue, as usual." Sirius smugly nodded his head. "Chased up a whole flock of those plump cluckers right in his ugly ole mug and he couldn't see through the feathers flying!" The teens and the ladies laughed with delight.

When the laughter had died down, Siri leaned forward earnestly, hungry for more stories of his father's young life. "Tell us more stories! I want to hear all about them. What other adventures did you go on?"

"Yeah! We want to hear all about it!" Ron piped up. "Don't we?" He added, looking around at the others in the captivated room. They were all nodding in agreement and the wait for the full moon was filled with stories of the past.

"Well…for Sirius, fleas were always a problem." Remus smirked. "We'd go on a run under the hot summer moon and it never failed, he'd come home with a healthy itch going."

"I hated when that happened." Sirius growled. "Damned flea shampoo stunk high heaven and made my hair all frizzy!"

Severus just laughed and shook his head along with the rest. "Remember the time I came down with Distemper and Madame Pomfrey couldn't figure that one out?"

"Merlin, yes!" Remus laughed. "That was so funny. 'Course it didn't help when you flat out lied to her when she asked if you had mastered animagus transformations."

"I did not lie!" Severus argued. "I bent the truth to my purpose!" That brought a roar from the room as well.

"Might have helped her to cure you sooner if you had just admitted it to her." Remus added matter-of-factly.

Severus sobered a bit. "No, it has served me well over the years to remain unregistered." He brightened a bit and laughed again. "Remember the night we all got so plastered, that Remus had to carry us all back to school?"

"Oh yes!" Remus laughed. "I don't quite think I've forgiven you for doing that to me! Always leaving me to be the one to pick your arses up off the floor and drag you home, simply because I can hold my liquor better."

"Tell us about that one." Siri grinned and leaned forward on his knees, totally engrossed in the stories from the past.

"Well, we were down in Hogsmeade…you know, at the Three Broomsticks." Remus began.

"Hogsmeade weekend." Sirius added. "That was the same night you got in the fight, if I recall Rem."

"Don't remind me!" Remus grimaced, crossing his legs at the remembered event.

"Oh ho! What's this?" Draco chortled.

"Remus had his eye on a pretty young witch in the bar, not realizing that she was already taken." Severus supplied. "Her fiancée didn't appreciate his interest and called him on it."

"Remus had had just enough to drink that he decided he knew better and ended up brawling with the bloke." Sirius supplied.

"Yeah and I paid the ultimate price." Remus concluded dryly amid another roar of laughter.

"Yeah, but what about having to haul these guys home?" Siri reminded them curiously.

"Oh yeah, that." Remus chuckled. "Well, after my unfortunate incident, we decided the best cure for it was to drink the pain away and we proceeded to get smashingly plastered."

"Yes, and by the time Rosmerta's father was closing the pub, we were not fit to find our own faces, let alone the path back to the school." Severus laughed.

"I managed to sneak everyone, including Severus, into our dorm's common room, only to find Lils standing there, hands on her hips and fit to be tied." Remus laughed.

"I remember! Lils told us about this the next afternoon. He came in, dumped us at her feet, swayed back and eyed her up and down, snorted and held up his fingers with a little gap between thumb and forefinger and in a highly intelligent manner, says, 'We got a bittle lit drunk!" Severus snickered wickedly. "I wish I could have seen it."

"But…wait a minute…to be fair to Lils, we had a right laugh that night. That is until she turned on me. After getting the rest settled it was my turn and she put me to bed as well!" He laughed again. "Watched me undress and everything, but she really was a lovely person; full of fun as well."

Remus turned to Sirius. "There is, however, one rather interesting story that we never got to hear the whole of. What exactly happened in Divination that time? All I can recall is you dragging Peter into the dorm by his ear and leaving him in a crumpled heap on the floor at the foot of my bed, giggling like an idiot." Remus raised a curious eyebrow and all eyes turned to Sirius expectantly.

"Oh yes! I remember." Sirius chuckled warmly. That was the day after the full moon, wasn't it…you weren't with us, were you? No…because you were in bed, that's right." Remus nodded and Sirius continued. "Well, only Lils and I were in Divination. James found it so funny that Professor Trelawny kicked him out of the first class. I, of course, took it completely seriously and learned a great deal." He deadpanned.

"Oh you did not!" Severus barked out a laugh. "I never even attempted such a foolish notion, but you, Padfoot, as I recall, never even bothered to show up for the first class or you and James both would have been out on your arses!" Everyone was laughing by then, as Sirius grinned wickedly at them.

"How many classes did you manage to show up for that my lovely girlfriend had to keep you under control?" Severus raised an eyebrow and paused for a long moment.

Sirius blinked innocently and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I was a model student." Severus' eyebrow shot even higher and Remus snorted in denial to the claim.

"A-a-a-anyway, as I was saying, one of the lessons I did go to…Lils and I were sitting at our usual table and there was no sign of Peter. We were getting a little bit concerned…well, Lils was. I was mostly insisting that as a Marauder, he'd be fine. Every Marauder was well capable of taking care of himself. So, we were there, Lils concerned and trying to get me to go look for him, me trying to assure her he was fine, when Pete falls into the room through the trapdoor."

"He was absolutely gone! Stoned out of his mind." Sirius laughed delightedly, rocking himself forward, hugging his stomach. "Professor Trelawny flutters in, bangles jingling as they do, being her usual misty self…crystal balls…unveiling…all that rubbish. Pete's watching in absolute fascination…totally enthralled…mouth hanging open…everything." He burst out laughing again and had to pause for breath. "Oh…oh…he…he…ah" He gasped "… so he's looking into his crystal ball, I can't see a thing but a white ball…and he's there singing…'Look at all the pretty chickens…ooo…chickie, chickie…' and swaying about all over the place. Lils and I are trying to keep him upright and prevent Trelawny from noticing…but lo and behold she drifts over and she's nodding along with him and the two of them are carrying on and examining the ball." Sirius chuckled and put on a high-pitched, misty voice, perfectly imitating the professor. 'Yes, yes, Mr. Pettigrew…and what is significant about these chickens?' and for the rest of the lesson, they're having this deadly serious conversation about these chickens and the clairvoyant meaning to them!" Sirius held his stomach, laughing his head off. Severus chuckled, tears in his eyes and Remus was shaking as he tried to stop himself from snorting out loud. The teens were laying about on the floor, sincerely wishing their Divination lessons had been as much fun.

"It all turned rather nasty when Pete started thinking that the professor was a giant bug and began to scream and swat at her madly with a giant flyswatter!' Sirius continued. "We dragged him out of there as fast as we could and got him to the dorm before a real teacher spotted us. It was the funniest Divination lesson I've ever had." Sirius flopped backwards on the sofa, panting as he finished, chucking randomly.

Remus recovered himself enough to add, "I remember you bringing him back. They dropped him at my feet, sat down and tried to calm themselves, but every time they looked at each other or Pete, they burst out laughing. When Lily could finally speak, she asked me to take care of him and stuffed a pillow in her mouth!" He laughed again. "He wasn't a problem until he started thinking the room was melting and had himself terrified. In the end, I knocked him out and crawled back into bed." Remus explained, chuckling and wiping tears from his face. "What else?" He asked, looking to his two friends.

"What about James?" Siri asked, still grinning broadly. "Tell us one about James."

"Ah…James." Severus leaned his head back, thinking for a moment.

"Prongs' prong?" Sirius suggested. "Tell that one, Sev."

"Oh Merlin yes!" Severus laughed. "I swore we were never going to hear the end of it!"

"We didn't until the bloody thing grew back!" Remus chortled. "He was proud of that rack."

"What happened?" Hermione asked, completely caught up in the memories being shared.

"Typical of our nocturnal meanderings, we were out and up to no good." Severus began. "Running, rolling, chasing each other about like we so often did…"

"Not paying a moment's notice to where we were going and the dangerous surroundings." Remus added wryly.

"Yes…" Severus continued. "We ended up taking the path to the Whomping Willow, totally engrossed in our horseplay and not looking to remain clear of it's branches. We found ourselves being knocked about and James, thinking he was going to be the one to tame the tree, went at it, antlers flashing in the moonlight, when all of a sudden…Snap…there went a prong."

"A nice one too." Sirius added for emphasis. "Bloody great thing stuck out on his head. He had a magnificent rack, Prongs did. A right proud-looking stag, he was, massive and muscular…beautiful." His voice trailed away and everyone grew quiet.

"I miss him." Remus said softly into the stillness of the room and everyone nodded in agreement or sympathy, depending on their age and association.

Severus cleared his throat and stood. "It's time, Remus." He said quietly, nodding toward the tall windows, indicating the full moon beginning it's ascent.

"I didn't even feel it." Remus said in awe and every face in the room turned to him with an expression of hope bathing it.

"Here you go Rem." Severus smiled, handing the vial of potion to him, placing a hand on his shoulder as he swallowed it down and settled back in his chair. Sonya moved over and sat in his lap, stroking his hair as he closed his eyes and prepared to wait.

After the relatively uneventful night before, Remus was planning on looking forward to the same and settled Sonya comfortably on his lap and smiled around at his family. He figured nothing would really happen beyond feeling tired, cold and perhaps a bit nauseous again, so he chose to be surrounded by them and the comfort their presence afforded him.

The teens were lined up on the sofa, Ron facing off against Severus in a game of wizard's chess, which Hermione and Draco were following along with and facing off against the winners. Siri was reading a book he had borrowed from Remus on ancient healing techniques and Sirius, although an excellent chess player, hadn't the patience to play the game and settled for sharpening knives and daggers for everyone.

Sonya remained cuddled in Remus' lap until she felt him fidget a bit. "Want me to shift off, love?" She murmured in his ear.

"No, I'm just getting a bit more comfortable." Remus kissed her cheek. "I'm actually kind of tense, I should be feeling the moon rise by now and I…I'm not." He added quietly, his thoughts falling to Moony. He realized with a clench of his heart, that Moony was gone. If he wasn't feeling the wolf inside, then, in fact, he had died. Remus felt the loss keenly with the realization that if he couldn't manage the animagus transformation, that he would no longer have any part of Moony in his life again.

He had been thrilled to see that Moony would be the form he took if he could master transforming, but had never considered before the thought that he might not manage it at all. He was happy to learn that he had retained his strength and stamina as well as the sense of hearing and smell.

He had been too sick to think on it before, when he had first started taking the treatments. He hadn't spared a thought to Moony and the fact that he was dying, until he felt him writhe and burn away inside him. Then it had hit him hard…Moony was dying and he couldn't help but feel sad. After all the pain, fear and rejection, in spite of it even, Moony was always there, in the back of his mind, a part of him, something familiar, constant.

As he sat there, eyes closed, in the large comfortable chair, he concentrated on the happy adventures he'd had as Moony. The good times he'd shared with his good friends. He left out the thoughts of the painful transformations, the ripping and tearing of muscles and ligaments, the breaking and twisting of his bones.

The longer he thought over the lonely transformations he had undergone since the age of seven, an odd feeling came over him and he felt a tingling in his fingers that slowly traveled over his entire body. Then he was dizzy for a moment and with a pop…he realized he was sitting in the chair with a large silver tail curled around him.

Sonya flew out of the chair and landed on the floor with a shriek and scrabbled away from him. Every eye in the room turned to him and suddenly pops were sounding all over the room. Sirius was the first to react and transformed into Padfoot in an instant with Shadow a flash of black just seconds afterward. Hermione had raced to grab Sonya and the two of them were in the corner and hiding behind the bar. The three remaining teens, terrorized at the sight of the wolf, jumped up and were scrambling over the back of the sofa in a flurry of arms and legs that instantly popped into paws and claws and fur-covered bodies as the three felines toppled over the back of the sofa, hissing and spitting in terror. They had managed their first transformation in their panic!

Remus sat quietly watching the comedy before him, as his friends and family popped into their animagus forms. If he had been human, he would have raised an eyebrow, as it was, he cocked his head to the side in interest.

As the animagi settled down a bit and turned curious feline eyes on Remus, now Moony and then on each other, Siri caught sight of a white tiger and Draco a black panther, uncomfortably close and they backed away from each other hissing quietly. The large lion sat with his tail twitching in agitation.

Moony drew back warily as everyone eyed him suspiciously, but for an amused Padfoot. If dogs could laugh then Padfoot most assuredly was, rolled onto his back, paws in the air, snorting and barking in doggy hilarity. Moony looked briefly put out and slighted, so he flexed his claws at the group of cats, one looking greatly amused and he enjoyed a wolfish grin as the three younger felines withdrew from his claws.

With a snorting sigh, the huge silver wolf moved to the floor, causing the younger felines to back away warily. He flopped onto his side and rolled over, submissively, which slightly irritated the alpha wolf, but he pawed the air playfully. Padfoot barked happily, scrabbling to his feet and pouncing on him, joined moments later by the large black panther. They rolled and tumbled around the floor like the dogs and cat they were, leaving Siri, Draco and Ron looking on in bewilderment and Sonya and Hermione relaxing, coming out from behind the bar as they realized it was safe. It was Moony, sure enough, but not the werewolf.

Padfoot transformed first and flopped back onto the sofa, laughing with delight. "Nice one Remus!" Shadow followed, chuckling warmly and he instructed the teens to do the same in amusement.

Moony had shut his eyes and Remus appeared with a pop a moment later. He took one look at the sheepish looks on the teens' faces and fell back on the sofa beside Sirius, holding his ribs.

"God…your faces!" He snorted with laughter sending Sirius into a renewed fit of uproarious laughter.

"You did that on purpose!" Siri accused, his eyes narrowed suspiciously, having been the first of the teens to transform back.

Remus could barely answer for laughing and tears streamed down his cheeks. "I…snort…didn't. I swear!…but God…your faces!" He raised a clawed hand and Sirius jumped back and hissed pathetically at it, mocking the teens mercilessly. This, of course, sent the canines into renewed peals of laughter and Shadow joined in, rolling about on the sofa, tears streaming down his face as well.

"Oh God, not him too!" Draco exclaimed loudly. "Look at you…you're grown men."

Sirius looked up, composing himself long enough to gasp, "Told you Moony wasn't innocent. All a façade, that good, noble front he has." and he fell back to laughing. Beside him, Remus, doubled over and holding his sides as if in pain, choked out…"I'm gonna wet myself!"

This sent Sirius and Severus off in another roar of laughter and Sirius strained to say, "I think I already have, mate." He left the room walking oddly and bent over, still chuckling as he made his way down the hall.

Remus and Severus hauled each other up to the sofa after they had rolled to the floor with hilarity. They were slowly regaining control, but if they dared to look at each other or one of the teens, they began to laugh in earnest again. Remus gained enough control to apologize. "Sorry everyone. Wasn't deliberate. Honest it wasn't."

Severus regained his control and a sense of dignity and turned to the teens. "Well done guys! Apart from giving me…and him…the best laugh we've had in ages, you've transformed. How did it feel?" He asked eagerly.

"Not sure…wasn't really thinking about it when it happened." Ron said. He transformed again, flicked his tail a few times and roared, before transforming back. "That felt pretty good once you realize your body's different." He grinned and popped back and forth a few times, pacing in circles and flexing his claws for effect.

Draco and Siri, taking a page from Ron's book, transformed too and stretched a bit to test the new bodies. Siri popped back and said, "This is great! I like it…it's fun, trying out a different body, I mean." He became a panther again, padded over to his father and nuzzled his hand. Severus petted him a few times and smiled as the long black tail curled around his leg.

Draco tested his speed a few times and declared, "You know…it gets easier after the first few times. I know I can do it if need be." He added, throwing a look in his father's direction before transforming back.

Remus, by this time, had collected himself enough so that he only had an occasional chuckle. He sat up and admired the lion, tiger and panther. "You guys look good." He said amiably, but pulled back, affronted, when the tiger bared his teeth at him. Siri hissed and Ron growled low in his throat.. Remus held his hands up in defense and said, "I swear. It wasn't deliberate…it's just, well, I was thinking about Moony and then the Change and it just …happened…you know." He explained. With a final giggle, he stood and tried to transform. If a wolf can, he looked up happily, chased his tail for a moment before walking over to Sonya and nuzzling her hand. She kneeled down and buried her face in the fur of his neck, whispering, "You look beautiful, Wolfie."

He popped back and pulled Sonya close to his side, grinning happily. "I did it!" He exclaimed. "That was…that was the least painful being Moony has ever been."

Severus stepped over and hugged on Remus and slapped his back in congratulations. Sonya stepped back and let them have their moment.

"Hey Siri…you have more than one form. Have you tried them yet?" Remus asked.

"No…wait…" He said as he scowled in concentration. A moment later, a black stag stood proudly in his place.

"Brilliant, son. That is excellent." Severus exclaimed, reaching out to stroke his neck and reached up to feel his antlers, pressing a finger to the tip of one.

"I wish James could have seen." Remus said quietly as he approached from the other side.

"Me too, Moony." Severus said quietly. "But…Sirius can. He should be here to see this." He strode over to the doorway and bellowed loudly, "Paddy!"

Padfoot barreled around the corner a minute later, popping back into Sirius as he vaulted over the back of a chair and landed with a plop.

"What?" He demanded as he straightened his hair.

"Look." With a gesture to Siri, Severus brought his attention to the stag.

"You're gorgeous, pup." He choked out. "Just as massive as Prongs was, only he wasn't black. Have you tried the phoenix yet?" He asked curiously.

Siri transformed back. "Let me try." This time, nothing happened. He opened his eyes and looked to his dad for an answer.

"I don't know, son. It'll come though, give it time. Might be because it's a magical creature." He offered as the best explanation he could come up with. "Keep practicing at it. You'll work it out."

"Yeah, remember it took us the best part of three years." Sirius added. "Maybe we should have tried it that way…put ourselves in front of wolfie-boy, here." He pulled Remus closer and wrapped an arm around him.

Remus wrapped his arms around his two best friends and said, "Did I ever thank you guys enough for that? And this cure…I owe you a lot."

"Shut up Moony. No thanks needed. I just wish…" Sirius broke off.

"That James was still with us." Remus finished and Severus nodded solemnly. They stepped together and created a three-way hug, their heads bowed so close together they were resting against each other.

Ron tapped his mates on the shoulder and jerked his head toward the door. Sonya and Hermione nodded and followed the three of them out, leaving the three Marauders with some time alone.

Meanwhile, in Riddle Manor, Lucius Malfoy paced back and forth in the gaudy throne room, with its crumbling columns and threadbare tapestries. He had been waiting an interminable amount of time to share his news with his Lord, but knew he would be received when Voldemort was damned good and ready to see him.

Lord Voldemort swept into the room, his eyes flashing in anger. "What is it that was so important, it required you to disturb my evening being spent in the company of a lovely young woman?" He snapped.

"I apologize, my Lord." Lucius kneeled before his master, hoping to avoid any punishments when he revealed his latest news. "It has recently come to my attention, a matter of great urgency, to which I am sure you will appreciate my not waiting to inform you." He bent and kissed the hems of the man's robes and waited to be granted permission to speak further.

"What is it you have to report to me, Lucius?" Voldemort said, anger still quietly simmering in his voice. "It had better be good, or you will feel my wrath. My future bride does not care to idle away the evening while I listen to your prattle."

"Of course, my Lord." Lucius nodded. "This afternoon, I accompanied Grigori to the pub in town for a celebratory drink and to discuss recent events. He wished to bring me up to speed on what we have been accomplishing in my absence,"

"Yes, yes…get on with it!" Voldemort snapped. "You are trying my patience!"

"While we were there, we were privy to a conversation between the Snape brat and his two friends. They were seated nearby and clearly drunk and speaking loudly, boasting really and…" Lucius was trying to say it all quickly.

"Lucius!" Voldemort roared. "Tell me and get out!"

"Severus is planning on raiding the manor on the twenty-fifth, my Lord." Lucius said hastily, fearing retribution for his dallying. "He appears to be planning on sneaking in with just his rabble of misfits. His **_friends, _**Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, his son and his two **_friends,_** as well, the Weasley brat and my unfortunate offspring." He spat venomously. "They plan to steal the fair young doctor away from you, my Lord. I knew you would want to be informed immediately. Lucius bowed so low, his breath disturbed the dust on the floor and he struggled not to sneeze.

Voldemort ignored him and paced back and forth along the raised platform at the head of the room. He stroked his beard and scowled, his eyes narrowed in concentration and contemplation as to what he would do with this interesting bit of information.

"I really must thank you Lucius." Voldemort smiled evilly. "Your haste in informing me of this recent turn of events has given me the chance to rid myself of Severus and this menace he has produced to destroy me. I do believe you shall be rewarded for that. When the time comes, I will allow you the honour of destroying Severus, as well as your wayward son. I will dispose of his **_brat_** myself."

"I am honoured to serve you, my Lord." Lucius bowed lowly and once again kissed the filthy hems.

"Now…I must return to my charming and delightful fiancée, but tomorrow I want to call the Inner Circle together and we will plan for Severus and his band of merry men!"

"As you wish, my Lord." Lucius rose to leave, bowing before his master once again. "Enjoy your pleasant evening, my Lord." He stood with his head bowed until he heard the door to the private chambers off to the side of the room click softly closed and he slipped away with a huge sigh of relief at having escaped any form of punishment at all.

He never noticed the scruffy-looking rat, shivering in the darkened corner of the room as it disappeared through a crack in the wall. Peter Pettigrew rushed to his small hovel and greeted Grigori Rozputka.

"It's been set in motion!" He squeaked and swallowed hard. "I hope we're ready for this."

"We are ready Peter, my friend." Grigori smiled slyly. "We must tell Severus, but first we need a good night's sleep. I will meet you here in the morning." With that, he nodded and apparated away with a pop. Peter poured himself a drink, but as he raised the glass to his lips, he stared into the amber liquid and grimaced.

"This has been my downfall." He growled angrily, dashing the glass against the hearthstones. "No more. I owe it to Severus and this cause to keep my wits about me and to use my head. I vowed to make up for my mistakes and I am going to stick to that vow."

That night, before Peter laid in his old, worn out bed with fresh linens and a crackling fire in the grate, he went through his little cottage and destroyed every bottle of liquor he could find. He scrubbed his tiny kitchen until it sparkled and he spelled his clothes and dishes clean. The little home was hardly recognizable when he finished and he settled happily into his bed, sleeping more peacefully than he had in years.

Sonya eyed the cupboard as it shook at her menacingly. 'Boggart.' She thought and summoned a rather amusing vision of Voldemort in knickers with little duckies swimming on them as she opened the door.

The cabinet had been quivering for several days, but as it as in her wing of the manor, only she and Remus were aware it was there.

The boggart rushed at her, robes flowing menacingly.

"Riddikulus!" She cried.

The creature crumpled to the floor and became Juno, lying there, ripped to shreds and bleeding. Blood bubbled from her lips as she tried to speak, but couldn't, as she was choking on her own blood.

"Ri…riddikulus." Sonya shouted a bit more hesitantly as she shut her eyes and tried to think of something funny. All she could see was her best friend drowning in her own blood and the creature morphed again. This time into Remus

He collapsed on the floor and lay still as death, no movement, no sound, nothing. She could hear gurgling and crawled toward him as he gagged on the fluid filling his lungs

"Remus…" She whispered. "Juno…" Remus breathed his last and went still.

"It's…a boggart." She mumbled to herself and dispelled it again, trying desperately to laugh it into destruction.

Draco…curled into a ball, hair and Auror robes soaked in blood.

"Rid…riddikulus…" She stammered and it dissolved again.

Severus…staring lifelessly at the ceiling, wand still clutched in his stiff, cold fingers…dead.

Siri…shot down by a green curse still shimmering around him.

Ron and Hermione, still clinging to each other, even in death.

Back again to Juno…then to Remus once more.

She gave in to her sobbing, broken beyond rational thought, as she stared at her blood-soaked clothes and hands.

Remus paused outside the door as he heard the sobs within. He opened the door quietly and had to grab the doorframe to hold himself upright. There was Juno, lying in a pool of her own blood and choking on the viscous liquid as it filled her lungs. It oozed from gashes and stab wounds all over her body. She was torn, shredded, ripped apart and she was dead. Sonya knelt in the blood, it covered her clothes and her hands and face as she sobbed brokenly over her dead friend.

Remus fell to his own knees and cried out, but suddenly the corpse of Juno morphed into…himself.

He watched as he fell to the floor, gasping for breath as Sonya called his name in anguish.

'Boggart' finally registered and he grabbed Sonya and hauled her from the room, slamming the door in her face as she crumpled in the corridor. He faced the boggart alone.

It became a deep, dark grave. First Sonya lay there, then Severus, Sirius, Juno…Draco. Remus struggled to focus, gasping for breath, as he aimed his wand shakily at the image of his son, lying in the grave.

"Riddikulus!" He cried and it melted away into the floor.

He forced himself to laugh, a harsh, bitter, sound and the boggart cracked and died. He lie there, panting, waiting to catch his breath and then dragged himself to his feet. He entered the hall and Sonya was lying on the floor, still overcome by the ordeal and he scooped her into his arms and sat on the floor with her in his lap.

He held her tightly and rocked her gently, murmuring in her ear to calm her. "It's alright, Sonya. That wasn't real, baby. Just a nasty mature boggart. I took care of him. He was a tough one, but he's gone now, love." Remus stroked her hair and rubbed her back until her sobs quieted.

"Oh Remus!" She flung herself against his chest and hugged him tightly to her. "That was horrible! I thought it was Juno! I thought he had found out what you were planning and that he killed her to pay Severus back."

"I know, I know, I know…shh, now." He soothed. "It's all over. It's alright. We know he knows, we planned it that way. Trust us. We'll get her home safely where she belongs." He pushed her up and the two of them got to their feet. He walked her down to her rooms and made her some tea and settled her under a warm throw before the fire.

"I need to go and see Severus. Are you going to be alright here alone? If not, I can call Draco or Hermione, perhaps to come sit with you?" He said quietly. "I won't be gone long, but I don't want to leave you alone if you are too upset."

"I'm fine, love. Really I am." She smiled and caressed his face. "Are you alright? Why do you need to see Severus?"

"I'm a little unsettled, but I'll be fine. As far as Severus, he needs a few blood samples from me. He wants to do some testing and see if there have been any changes in my genetic make up since I've taken this cure." He smiled, kissing her fingers. "If you're sure then?" She nodded. "Alright. I'll be back soon." He replied and kissed her lightly before making his way straight to Severus' lab.

"How long will it be before you know anything?" Remus asked, rolling his sleeve back down and buttoning it at the wrist.

"It'll take a little while, Remus. It's a slow process." Severus smiled at his anxious friend. "Give me a few days and I'll have something for you."

Remus nodded and grinned a bit sheepishly. "It's just I'm anxious now, to get on with things, you know." He admitted a little shyly.

"Get on with things?" Severus tilted his head curiously.

"Yes, advance things with Sonya, start a family, maybe…" Remus admitted quietly.

"Start a family?" Severus exclaimed mildly, stepping around the worktable. "Remus, let's not jump the gun here! We don't know what all this is doing to your genetic make up. It's still too risky to be thinking about having children!"

"How long do I have to wait?" Remus asked tensely. "I have a chance at something I never thought I'd have! Sev…all my life I've known I can't have kids…not legal…not possible…not probable. Now I can…I want it all, now that it all seems possible! A few months ago, my prospects as I knew them were a few short years left…" He cried.

"I know, Moony." Severus said gently, squeezing the thin man's shoulder. "Just whoa up a bit and let's be sure it's safe. That's all I want. We're messing with DNA, here. You want to be sure everything in your genetic make up is restored to the way it was meant to be. We don't want to bring any possible side effects onto an unborn child, Moony. Give me time to be sure. That's all I ask." Severus urged quietly.

"Alright, Shadow." Remus agreed, sounding a bit sad. "How long? Weeks, months?" He swallowed hard. "Years?"

"I can't answer that question yet, Remus." Severus shook his head. "I'll let you know as soon as I can. It doesn't mean you can't plan for a future with Sonya. Make your plans! You do have a future now, thanks to this cure, we just don't know when you can bring a child into it."

"Thanks, Severus." Remus smiled. "I think I will take your suggestion to heart and go find my fair lady and make a few of those plans while I wait for this evening to arrive."

"You're off to spend the day alone together, I take it." Severus smiled.

"I do believe that sounds like an excellent plan." Remus grinned.

"I do believe you're right." Severus grinned and laughed softly. "I shall see you this evening then."

Severus spent the rest of the morning in his lab and then surfaced in time for a rowdy lunch with the remaining group of 'Snape' family members. The teens were in rare good spirits, still high from their successes of late. They had spent their time working on transforming and deciding on names for their altered forms.

"We have someone to introduce you to." Siri said, when all had pushed their plates away, completely satisfied from their meal. He gestured to Ron, who immediately transformed into the magnificent lion. "I'd like you to meet Rogue." Siri smiled and commentated. Stepping aside, he nodded to Draco who took on his white tiger form and roared, waving a paw playfully. "Meet Tiegra." The huge tiger dropped to the floor and circled Siri before popping back into human form as Siri transformed into the black panther.

"Here, we have Loki." Draco gestured to Siri and grinned as Siri swished his tail and sent Dobby scurrying backwards in alarm. Siri switched straight to his stag form and didn't even go to human form first. "And Volant." Ron took up the introductions as Siri transformed for the last time.

A glorious black phoenix with gold wing tips, entranced the men. From behind them, Draco introduced the splendid bird, "And last, but not least, I present Aegle, with an 'e'."

"Whoo hoo! Way to go Siri!" Sirius cheered, clapping happily as Siri popped back.

"Thanks." Siri grinned sheepishly and looked down.

"That's absolutely brilliant, Siri." Severus said proudly. "You'll have to be sure and show Remus later."

"I will." Siri nodded and returned to his seat. 

Light-hearted chatter continued for a while longer, more stories of escapades from the past were shared until Sirius suddenly slapped the table and announced, "I feel a trip into London is called for. Who would like to accompany me? Siri? Ron? Anyone?" He grinned around the table at the teens and winked at Severus.

"Why don't all of you go?" Severus suggested. "It's been ages since you just went and enjoyed yourselves."

"Are you sure, Dad?" Siri asked with a frown. "Sure you don't need us here for tonight and Uncle Rem's last treatment?"

"I think it might be best if it's just he, Sonya and I tonight, guys." Severus said quietly. "This is it and it's going to be very emotional. Draco, if you wish to stay, I'm sure that will be fine." He added, not wanting to make the young man feel slighted in any way.

"No, Uncle Sev." Draco smiled. "Dad and I talked earlier and he asked if he could just have a quiet time of it tonight." Sirius nodded and smiled.

"I'm not surprised." Severus agreed. "Tonight is going to be much more emotional for Remus. It might be best to give him some space."

"Alright." Siri nodded. "We'll go with Sirius. I can shop for your birthday present."

"I don't need presents, Siri." Severus said quietly. "All I need is your mother home and my family gathered around me."

"You'll have that too, Sev." Remus said as he and Sonya entered the room. They settled next to each other and Remus pulled Sonya up close to his side. "What have we missed?"

The next several moments were spent introducing Remus and Sonya to the various animagus forms and their chosen names. They agreed that the names were well-chosen ones and looked forward to hearing the reasons for them when the evening's business had passed. Sirius and the teens left the other three on their own and made for London to spend the afternoon and a good part of the evening in Diagon Alley and most likely The Leaky Cauldron as well.

When evening fell, Severus, Remus and Sonya settled comfortably in the sitting room once more before the crackling fire. Remus downed his potion and snuggled Sonya close to his side. He stroked her hair as she stared into the fire and listened to the two men's deep, soothing voices swirl about her ears and let them lull her into a light doze.

She could hear the murmured voice of her love rumble beneath her ear as he told Severus of their experience with the boggart that day. She silently acknowledged the concern she could hear in Severus' voice as he asked if the two of them were alright, but she couldn't open her eyes and respond for the world. She grew more and more sleepy as Remus' rhythmic strokes on her head, pulled her into a deep sleep.

The waning moon rose steadily in the sky and Severus watched as the patch of illumination from the windows slowly crossed the floor. As it approached the spot where Remus was sitting and his foot was bathed in pale moonlight, he called softly to his friend.

"Remus! Look!" He pointed to the floor and Remus looked down. He watched in amazement as the moonlight slid up his leg, then traveled up his torso until he was completely flooded by the pale light.

"Severus!" He said, excitedly. "I'm covered in moonlight! It's all over me and nothing is happening! Nothing!" Remus choked back a sob and Sonya shifted restlessly beside him. "I want to go out into the garden." He announced.

"What? Now? Remus it's freezing out there!" Severus argued. "I'm not sure it's such a good idea, mate."

"Come on, Sev." Remus pleaded. "Just for a moment. I want to go out there and stand under that fat luminous globe and not feel a thing."

"Alright, Moony." Severus folded. "Let's go look at the moon and how it doesn't affect you." He smiled.

Pausing only long enough to slip into boots and cloaks, the two men stepped through the conservatory doors and into the back garden. Remus stepped out into the moonlight, hesitantly and a bit fearful that it might have all been folly.

He stopped at the light's edge, where the veranda met the sky's light and turned to grace Severus with a smile. He slowly stepped into the moonlight, his shadow cast on the ground beneath him. He raised his face to the sky and imagined he could feel it's cool touch on his skin. He slowly turned, arms outstretched and an excited laugh echoed over the grounds, "Ha!" It exploded from his chest, followed by a loud burst of joyful laughter as he spun 'round faster and faster until he fell to the ground, gasping for air and dizzy with excitement.

Severus rushed to his side, laughing joyfully with him as he helped him to his feet.

Remus threw his arms around his friend and shouted, "I'm free! Severus! I'm free!" He was still laughing almost maniacally. "You can't hurt me anymore!" He shouted at the moon. "Look at me!" He held out his hands and studied them and then held them up to Severus to see...nothing...perfectly unblemished skin. Severus nodded, grinning like a fool as Remus spun again.

"You can't hurt me! I can stand right here all night and you can't ever touch me again!" He shouted. "You have no power over me anymore...you are merely a fat swollen light in the sky and that is all!" He collapsed on the ground, panting and laughing and spread out flat on his back in the crisp snow.

"Look, Shadow! I can lay right here and it can't do a thing about it!" He cried.

"Yes, Moony, I see that." Severus smiled indulgently. "However, if you don't get your arse off the ground, you're going to still be stuck in that bed because you're going to catch pneumonia."

"Aww, come on Shadow!" Remus patted the ground beside himself. "Come and look at it with me for a few moments, then we'll go inside."

Severus eyed him critically for a few seconds, as if deciding whether Remus had gone 'round the twist, but he lowered himself beside his friend in the snow and they just looked at the sky.

"Look at all the stars, Sev." Remus said quietly, in awe of the vision above him. "Aren't they wonderful?"

"They are, Rem, and you can look at them any time you want without worry now." Severus said softly, smiling as he enjoyed Remus' pleasure.

"And the sky isn't really black, is it Sev?" He asked. "It's the deepest of blues. I like that. I always saw it as black and ominous, it filled me with foreboding. Now it is a pretty and rich blue, like velvet." He sighed contentedly.

"It is that, Rem, it is that." Severus sighed as well, despite the fact that he was freezing to death.

"I suppose we should go inside." Remus spoke almost sadly.

"It isn't getting any warmer, mate." Severus replied sardonically. "I do believe I can no longer feel my arse."

Remus laughed delightedly and got to his feet, offering Severus a hand. Throwing their arms around each other they made their way back into the manor.

They settled on the sofa closest to the fire and warmed their hands.

"Severus." Remus said softly. "I have no words to thank you for what you've done for me. Nothing has been written to describe this feeling I have. We have a long history together and I value your friendship. It means so much to me. I just want to say that...I owe you everything and I want you to know that I love you like a brother. I really do feel that close to you, to all of you. You are my family now and I am so happy that I have a future with Sonya, with everyone, that I can look forward to lasting a very long time, simply because of all you've done for me. Thank you so much." He had tears streaming down his face by the time he had finished speaking and he threw his arms around Severus. They hugged each other for several long moments. With a slap on their backs, they settled back against the cushy comfort of the sofa and just enjoyed the fire in silence, each lost to his own thoughts.

Remus' new life had begun.


	53. Ch 53 Happy Birthday, Severus Snape

Happy Birthday, Severus Snape

Severus awoke with a start, gasping as if expecting someone to be standing over him, watching him, while he slept. His head shot up and his eyes darted around the room in alarm as he searched for what could have awakened him so suddenly. When it appeared that nothing was amiss, his head dropped back to the pillows and he heaved a sigh of relief, closing his eyes. He lay there for several long moments, merely listening to the familiar creaks and groans of his family's ancestral home.

It came to him as he lay there, that there was an expectant air about the place. A curious ripple of excitement, as if a long anticipated event were looming on the horizon. The very walls were eager and alive, watching and waiting, like excited children.

Shaking himself from his reverie, he slowly went about the business of readying himself for the day. He told himself he was imagining things, when he caught himself staring at his reflection a few moments longer than usual, trying to puzzle out why it was he'd never noticed certain things about his appearance. He passed it off as a trick of the light that his hair seemed to have a burnished cast to it that he'd never noticed before. And surely, the fact that he couldn't find the deep worry lines around his mouth merely meant he had finally gotten a decent night's sleep? Didn't it? Dismissing his foolish musings with a shake of his head, he left his rooms and made his way down the stairs.

It occurred to him as he reached the mid-way point of the staircase, that he ached all over and felt rather wobbly inside. Not the all-over ache caused from overused limbs, but more like the ache caused from _disuse_, such as the way a bedridden invalid would feel after a long period of time stuck in bed. He was sure Remus could relate to that! He felt as if he needed to get out and....move....but....not. He shook his head again and mumbled, "Forty years old and barmy already." as he made his way into the kitchen.

He had slept well the night before, it was true, but not for many, many nights before that. He was unsettled about the charms placed upon him, most likely by his mother, and the reasons behind her feeling it was necessary. He was worried about what horrors his Juno was facing at the hands of Voldemort and prayed she was alright. He wondered if their plans to rescue Juno were going to work to free her and work to give them an advantage in the war they were currently losing. He wondered if they had any chance at all of winning this war. He worried about his son and the burden all of it placed on his young shoulders. He hated the endless waiting. He was tired of waiting. He felt as if he had done nothing but wait for his entire life. He was sick of worrying, sick of wondering and he was especially sick of waiting .

He sat heavily in his chair and rested his chin in his hand. He stared morosely at the table before him, not really seeing it. Today was his fortieth birthday and he had given it about as much consideration as he always had…next to none. Severus Snape had never been one to pay much mind to frivolities such as celebrating birthdays. He had little reason to see them as a time for joy or celebrating. He winced and suppressed a groan as the realization hit that this year…**_this year_**…he had an overenthusiastic, family-frenzied, teen-aged son that was going to, more likely as not, let his Gryffindor tendencies run amuck. He sighed in resignation as he also realized that he wouldn't deny that same overenthusiastic, family-frenzied teen-aged son any manner of silly celebratory tradition he felt necessary to make him suffer through to mark the day of his birth. Siri had missed these things his entire life and Severus was not about to put any kind of a stop to any of them that Siri felt necessary to observe. However, it was going to be very painful to endure without the entire family gathered together. He wished Juno were home to share it too.

As he sat there, staring sightlessly before him, he felt what he thought was a migraine beginning somewhere behind his eyes and closed them with a sigh. 'Perfect.' He thought with a mental sneer. 'Happy Birthday to me.'

Jemma stood, patiently waiting in silence for him to acknowledge her, as was his morning custom. She was aware of his need to awaken slowly and not be pressured with demands as simple as tea or coffee with his toast. He was not a morning person.

When he sat there with his eyes closed for far too long, she timidly spoke, "Master Severus, sir? Is you alright, sir?" She hesitantly reached up to tug at his sleeve and was immediately blasted away by a familiar blue-white defensive blast of magic.

Severus jumped to his feet in alarm and rushed toward the fallen elf. "Jemma! I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" When he moved to help her to her feet, her blue eyes widened even further and she squeaked in fear, scurrying away, leaving him standing there, staring in shock and dismay. He returned to his chair, feeling guilty for frightening the little elf. He had always been careful of her, ever since he had rescued her years before. She had been abused by her former owners. He took great care to treat his elfish staff with courtesy and kindness, especially the ones he had saved, like Jemma. He hoped she would accept his apologies when she got over her fright. He knew from past experience that it was best if he left her to come to her own decisions in such matters without any interference on his part. He just couldn't understand why it had happened at all. He certainly hadn't felt threatened by her. He had no control over the burst of magic that had taken him just as much by surprise as it had the little elf. He was still sitting there in confusion and discomfort when Siri entered the kitchen several minutes later.

As soon as Siri entered the room, he could tell his father had a headache forming, just by looking at him. His eyes were dull and lifeless and there was a slightly strained set to his mouth…always a sure-fire indicator of when Severus was in pain. But only if you knew where to look and what to look for.

"Good morning, Da." He said, softly, mindful of his father's condition. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." Severus murmured and groaned softly as a stab of pain shot through his temples.

"Migraine?" Siri asked quietly. "Can I help?" He added when Severus gave the briefest of nods.

"Dobby tells me that you've had a bit of a problem this morning." Siri spoke softly as he stood behind his father's chair. "Care to tell me what he meant by 'very powerful, very dangerous' magic?" He added and reached out to pull Sev's head back against his chest. As he touched his father's forehead, he was zapped by the same blue-white charge of magic that had burst from Sev when Jemma touched him .

"Whoa!" He yelped and jumped back. "What the Hell was that?"

"I'm not sure why it's happening, but I do know a defensive blast when I see one." Severus replied, a hint of awe in his voice. "I wasn't feeling threatened by either you or Jemma when she touched my sleeve. It just…happened. I hope she allows me to apologize to her soon."

"Do you think it might have to do with those charms?" Siri asked cautiously. "I mean, it is your birthday, maybe they will break today just like Professor Dumbledore suggested they might? And don't worry about Jemma. Dobby said she was alright, just very worried about her Master Severus. She'll be around soon."

"I'm relieved to hear that I didn't hurt her." Severus said, the relief clearly evident in his voice. "As for this business with these charms." He growled in frustration. "I, for one, hope they do get on with it. I am not comfortable wandering around here out of control of my magic. It isn't safe for anyone." He leaned forward and rested his head in his hands, rubbing his temples with his long, slim fingers.

"Maybe you should go back to bed?" Siri suggested gently, chewing on his lip with worry. "I can't help you and I know a pain potion won't help. A darkened room might be your only option."

"I'm alright for now, son." Severus reassured the worried teen. "If it gets too bad, I'll go lie down, but for now I want to get some work done."

"Oh no you aren't!" Siri laughed quietly. "It's your birthday and you aren't doing anything but enjoy yourself today."

"I suppose you have some ridiculous party planned in order to surprise me, don't you?" Severus remarked dryly. "I don't really feel like celebrating, Siri."

"No, nothing like that Dad." Siri said quietly. "It wouldn't be right without Mum here to celebrate with us. The party comes after we get her home. Deal?"

"Deal." Severus smiled briefly and winced as pain shot through his temples once more.

"I do have a birthday surprise for you." Siri ventured hesitantly, concerned by the look of pain on his father's face. "I've been planning it for months, but now I'm not so sure I should give it to you."

"You've been planning a birthday gift for me for months and now you don't think you can give it to me?" Severus raised an eyebrow as he looked up at his son, regretting that move immediately as pain spread across his forehead, making him cringe. "Why on Earth would you put so much effort into a gift and then change your mind about giving it? It surely must be something very special if you put this much planning into it."

"I thought it would be something special at the time I arranged it, but recently, I have had reason to doubt my choice." Siri answered softly.

"Why don't you give it to me before anyone else comes down and we'll see if you were wrong while we're alone?" Severus suggested mildly, curiosity tingeing his voice. He was quite intrigued to see what it could be that had his son so hesitant all of a sudden.

"Um…okay, if you're up to it." Siri said quietly, turning away. "You'll need to get your cloak and follow me."

As Siri led him across the frozen grounds and closer to the stables, Severus' curiosity grew by leaps and bounds. He wondered what it could be that Siri would have had to hide it away out in the furthest corner of the estate. The pain of his headache wasn't getting any worse and he was relieved to realize that it wasn't a migraine after all, making mental note to grab a pain potion as soon as they returned to the house.

A few feet away from the stable doors, Siri stopped. "Wait here and I'll go and get it for you."

"Alright." Severus frowned and shifted from one foot to the other. He was a little unsettled by how grave Siri sounded. His subdued manner had Severus concerned over his possible reaction to this mystery gift.

As he stood there, mildly shivering in the snow, he could hear Siri murmuring inside the barn and he tilted his head, trying to make out what was being said. His heart leapt into his throat when he heard the telltale clicking of Siri's tongue, followed by the distinct sound of shoed hooves on the cobblestone floors of the barn. He closed his eyes on a flood of emotion and schooled his features into as neutral an expression as he could muster.

Siri watched his father's face closely as he led Abeo out the double doors and into the yard. He stopped a few feet away and waited nervously, his fingers gripping the lead for dear life. He swallowed hard when Severus didn't move or say anything., noting his father's old 'mask' was securely in place

"I'd like you to meet Abeo, Da." He said in a mere whisper, but his voice carried well in the clear, frigid, winter air. "Happy Birthday." The horse snorted in agitation and shifted nervously, sensing the tension in the air. He gave his head a little toss and snuckered nervously, a low sound in his muscular throat.

Severus stepped forward instinctively and immediately murmured in the horse's ear, rubbing his muzzle to calm him. As he talked quietly, his smooth deep tones soothed over Abeo's head and his ears swiveled with interest as he listened to the tall man speak. He pressed his nose into Severus' hands, quieting, immediately trusting him. Overcome once more by emotion, Severus' eyes filled with tears and he pressed his forehead against the broad face of his gift and slowly stroked the thick winter coat covering the horse's neck. His headache grew in intensity as his sinuses filled and increased the pressure in his head, but it still was nothing at all like the pain of a migraine. With a migraine, he wouldn't be able to walk by now.

"Dad?" Siri called, alarmed by his father's near silence and tear-filled eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't think about how you would feel about it. I just thought it would be a really great gift. I'm so sorry…I can have Mr. Gyles try to sell him for me and I'll get you something else for your birthday."

"No, Siri." Severus took a deep breath and sniffed. "It's not that, it's just…he looks so much like my Abeo, I was overcome with a flood of memories. He's perfect, so, so beautiful. Thank you very much. Really." He smiled briefly and his eyes traveled back over the beast before him.

"You're not upset? Angry?" Siri asked uncertainly. "Call me an impulsive, headstrong, 'consequences be damned' Gryffindor?" He smiled ruefully at the last and Severus shook his head.

"No, son. I'm very happy with my gift…even if you are an impulsive, headstrong, 'consequences be damned' Gryffindor." He flashed a watery smile and patted the horse's shoulder. "I never realized how much I missed having a horse around until I saw him. How on Earth did you find one that looked so much like my Abeo? And is his name really Abeo or is that merely your suggestion for a name?"

"His name really is Abeo and he was named after his ancestor." Siri grinned happily now that he knew he had done well in choosing this gift. "I went into the office after that night last summer and I looked up the sale's records. I discovered who grandfather had sold him to and tracked him down. He took over for me and conducted a thorough search of possible owners who might have another horse, descended from your Abeo, that would look the most like him. Abeo, here," He nodded, "was the only one."

"He is nearly identical." Severus looked the animal over more closely and smiled. "I think he's just a bit taller than my Abeo and slightly more broad in the face. But I like that. Is he schooled?"

"Yes, he has been trained." Siri replied. "Mr. Gyles' son, David, has been training him for us. He's ready for you to ride if you're up to it."

"My headache appears to be just that…a headache." Severus remarked. "It's too cold for any lengthy riding today, but perhaps just a circle of the yard to get a feel for him. Then he'll go back in the barn where it's warmer."

Siri stepped back as Severus swung himself up on the horse's bare back. It wasn't his preferred way to ride, but he figured just this short ride wouldn't matter either way. "Come on Abeo, let's tour the grounds for a bit, shall we?" With a squeeze of Severus' boot heels, the horse responded immediately to the command and the two of them made a circuitous route of the side garden and back to the stables. Each step the horse took jarred Severus' head a little, but the pain wasn't one he couldn't deal with.

Siri watched the two of them, circling, as they made the round and returned to the yard. He couldn't help the broad grin on his face. He had made his father happy and it made him happy to see his father enjoy the gift. He was amazed at how well his father handled the horse. He was stunned by how magnificent the two of them looked. His father's posture, ramrod straight spine and squared shoulders, with his cloak spilling down his back and over Abeo's flank, the proud manner in which the horse held his head and carried himself, was an impressive sight to see.

Severus dismounted and led Abeo into the barn, settling him into a warm stall. He grabbed a brush and slowly began to stroke over the horse's thick winter coat. As he worked, he talked softly to the horse, who stood attentively listening to the soothing sound of the deep baritone coming from the tall man. When he had finished brushing him thoroughly, he waved his hand and a sugar cube appeared in his large palm. He offered it to the horse, who took it carefully from him.

"How's that as a reward for being the best birthday gift I've ever received, eh boy?" Severus grinned as he watched the horse munch happily on his treat. "I don't want you to expect that all the time, mind. It'll be carrots from now on." Severus warned and he smiled over the horse's back at Siri. "Thank you Siri. I really love him. You picked out the best gift I ever could receive, except for your Mum coming home, of course."

"That present arrives in a few more days…be patient!" Siri smiled softly, full of confidence that spoke volumes of his determination to make sure they were successful in bringing his Mum home to them. "Mum will be home soon and we'll all be able to relax a bit and finally get back to our lives."

"I pray so, son." Severus patted Abeo and closed the stall.

"I can teach you to ride, that is, if you really meant it when you said you wanted to learn." Severus offered tentatively as they walked back to the house.

"I'd really love to learn." Siri nodded, an excited twinkle in his emerald eyes. "I did mean it when I said that I hoped you could teach me and that it would be something that the two of us could do together

"Very well." Severus smiled contentedly. "Your lessons will start as soon as we get a little more time."

"I look forward to it. Perhaps after Mum is home?" Siri ventured.

"That sounds about right to me, son." Severus said quietly, his thoughts turning again to his Lady. "Thank you again for Abeo. He is magnificent. I'm glad you took the chance and gave him to me anyway, even though I was less than accepting of the idea before."

"It's alright, Dad." Siri smiled. "I'm sure that losing the first Abeo was very upsetting for you. Your reluctance in having horses around was very understandable." Siri reassured him quietly. "Part of my problem at that time, though, was that I already had him!" He laughed softly as Severus shook his head, ruefully, thinking, 'Typical Gryffindor! Act first, ask questions later.'

As they approached the conservatory doors, they slid open silently and the two men stopped in their tracks, staring at each other. Severus tilted his head and rolled his eyes in a gesture of unsettled discomfort, knowing he had simply thought about entering the manor and the doors had immediately responded to his unspoken request. It was happening more and more and he was very unsettled by the magnitude of the power it would take for such things to occur. A shiver of fear for his family's safety ran up his spine as he thought of the horrific possibilities of that much power being out of his control.

Sensing his father's agitation, Siri reached out to place his hand on Severus' shoulder to reassure him and purple sparks crackled between them like an electrical charge. Curious, as there appeared to be no threat from the magic, almost an accepting feel, as if the magic knew he was no threat to his father, he continued to wave his hands close to Severus' body. The two of them stared in fascination as the fingers of magic danced and crackled between the father and son.

Siri continued to 'experiment' with his father's magical responses by approaching Severus with different intent. If he behaved aggressively, as if to harm Severus, the bolts were the bright blue-white of a defensive blast. If he simply ran his hands down Severus' arms in a comforting and loving way, the magic turned to a deep regal purple and felt as warm as a hug to both of them. When he held up his hands in his healing gesture, the bolts changed to the soft blue-ish white glow of Siri's healing magic. As they continued to experiment, Remus and Sirius entered the room and stood very still, watching with enthralled expressions on their faces.

"What's going on guys?" Remus asked quietly as he watched the different-coloured fingers of magic crackle between the two dark-haired men.

"It's Dad's magic." Siri answered just as quietly. as his hands moved over Sev's chest and the regal purple glow danced between them. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Let me try." Sirius stepped forward eagerly and carefully reached out to his friend. The magic that crackled between them was a deep, luxurious green.

"Oh wow!" Siri exclaimed softly as he stood back and watched the display.

"That's very interesting." Remus observed, a concentrated and analytical expression on his face. He reached out to experiment with he and Sev's magic. "Ours is dark blue." He marveled. "This is unbelievable!" He shook his head in amazement.

"Dad, do you feel any differently?" Siri asked curiously

"No. I feel the same, fine, other than being a bit unsettled by it all." Severus shrugged. "I'm wary of it, what with not being sure what to expect."

"That's very understandable." Sirius nodded and dropped his hands. "I've never seen anything like this. Have any of you?" The other three men merely shook their heads and the group made their way to the kitchen.

Draco and Sonya were seated and eating their breakfast, talking and laughing quietly. They were slowly getting to know each other better and their mutual love for Remus was pulling them closer together.

Good morning greetings were passed around as everyone settled into their respective places. Ron and Hermione came shuffling in shortly behind the rest and began to fill their plates as well.

"I have something I want to say." Sonya spoke up suddenly and drew everyone's attention as she got to her feet. "First of all, I want to wish Severus a very Happy Birthday." She smiled in his direction.

"Thank you." Severus smiled briefly in return and took a sip of his coffee to mask the flush of pleasure he suddenly and unexpectedly felt at being acknowledged for such a simple thing as the day he was born. It didn't sit quite right with him, but he suspected that he could grow to like it.

"That's not all, Sev." She continued. "We…" She gestured toward Remus and Draco. "all of us, owe our lives to you and Juno in some way." She looked to Remus and Draco when they rose to stand beside her. "The two of you, for whatever reason, have given us the opportunity to live full and happy lives and we will forever be grateful to you for that." Tears glittered on her lashes and she smiled through them as Remus reached out and pulled her up close to his side, Draco on his left, standing very close.

Remus took up his coffee cup and raised it high. "Happy Birthday, Severus. Thank you for everything you've given us; a purpose, a future, a long life and a chance at true happiness." Remus' voice sounded thick with emotion and he swallowed a huge lump in his throat with his toast to his friend. The others followed suit with their best wishes and toasted the symbolic head of the eclectic Snape household.

Overcome by a flood of emotion that left him speechless, Severus did the only thing he could think of to do. He fled the room.

Siri moved to follow him, but Sirius grabbed him and pulled him back, saying, "Let me, Pup." Siri nodded wordlessly and sat down as Sirius followed Severus from the room.

He found him in the sitting room, staring at the portraits. Tears were filling his eyes and he was fighting for control. Sirius sat next to him and watched him steadily for several moments, not saying anything, simply giving Severus the time he needed to regain his composure.

Sniffling softly, Severus turned his gaze to his oldest friend.

"I'm sorry." He apologized quietly. "Sonya and Remus blind-sided me just now. I didn't handle it very well."

"Sev, there's no need to apologize for anything. We all understand how rough it is for you right now." He smiled sadly. "I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you, Shadow. Any time." He carefully placed his hand on Sev's thin shoulder and the green magic crackled between them.

Severus remained silent, but his gaze traveled back to Lily's portrait and Sirius' eyes followed. "I never really apologized for doubting you all those years ago, Paddy. I kick myself when I think of my behaviour. Deep down inside, I **_knew, _**just knew, there was no way in Hell you would have betrayed us. But Merlin Paddy! I was so destroyed inside! I loved her more than my life and she was gone. I didn't care who paid, but I wanted someone to. They said it was you and I chose to believe them despite what my heart was telling me." He choked back a hard sob. "Please forgive me for being so…"

"Hey! Severus…stop it now. This is all over and done with. I never blamed you for one minute and you know it!" Sirius stopped the downward spiral his friend had been about to step into. "We all know who is to blame for the suffering we've gone through." He ground out angrily as his mind went to thoughts of what Peter had done to them. "You don't need my forgiveness at all, **_but_**, my friend, you seriously need to forgive yourself. There was nothing else you could have done…well, except for walk away from the whole wizarding world and we know that was never even considered an option by either you or Lily." Severus nodded silently and sniffed again.

After several long minutes of silence, Sirius spoke barely above a whisper. He was staring up at Lily as she smiled down at them, her face forever captured in it's youthful beauty. "You're one very lucky man, Severus Snape." His voice carried a hint of sadness. "You've had two beautiful and exceptional women to love you in your life. Have you any idea how blessed you are?" He shook his head and sighed.

Severus' eyes turned to Sirius and sharpened in intensity. "Your time will come Sirius." He spoke reassuringly. "You watch and see. One day, when you least expect it, you're going to open your eyes and there she'll be…an angel sent from heaven…just for you and you alone." Severus smiled as he thought about how ridiculous it sounded to his ears when he said it out loud, but that was exactly how he had felt when love had hit him right between the eyes…both times. "I know it. You wait and see." He squeezed Sirius' arm and looked back up at Lily and she was grinning broadly and nodded in fervent agreement with her husband.

His thoughts turned to Juno as he spoke, quietly reflecting on his feelings. "I never thought there'd be anyone else for me after I lost Lils. You know? I loved her so much, Sirius." He whispered softly. "Juno was a complete and sudden surprise. She was in and behind the walls I had built around my humanity before I knew what hit me. Now I miss her so much Paddy! I can't lose her too. I can't go through it again, I just can't." He swallowed hard and looked down at his hands, studying the splatter pattern his tears made on the backs of them.

"She'll be home in a few more days." Sirius declared firmly. "This rescue is going to go according to plan and your Lady will be home where she belongs. I swear it, Sev!"

"I know." Severus replied. "I have to believe it or I'll lose my mind."

"That's right." Sirius nodded. "And we definitely have had enough of you being out of your mind, thank you very much." He smiled ruefully and Severus snorted mildly. "Are you going to be alright, Shadow?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks Paddy. I just need a little time to myself." He smiled briefly. "Tell everyone not to worry, I'm fine."

"What're friends for?" Sirius asked lightly. "I'll leave you to yourself for a bit, but it's your birthday, mate and we're going to do something to mark the occasion!" He left Severus alone before the fire once more, studying the portraits surrounding him.

When his gaze traveled to his mother's portrait, he rose to stand before her.

"Happy Birthday, Severus." She smiled down at him.

He ignored her wishes and asked quietly once more, "What secrets are you keeping from me, Mother?"

He never really expected an answer and was mildly surprised when she smiled even wider and her gaze dropped to the table before him. As she nodded, he looked down and spotted a parchment propped against the fruit bowl in the center of the table below her portrait.

"Hello…what's this?" He murmured as he picked it up and inspected it, turning it in his hands.

"My darling Severus" looped decoratively across the front of the thick, yellowed-with-age, piece of parchment in his mother's elegant script. The edges were brittle and it smelled musty and pungent from dampness and age. It was sealed with the Snape Family Crest in deep forest green sealing wax and the edges of the seal were also brittle and crumbling slightly with age.

He gently broke the seal after glancing up at his mother's portrait image once more. She nodded reassuringly, not speaking another word. He noted the worried look on her face and his curiosity grew. He wondered if, perhaps, this letter might reveal the charms placed upon him and the reasons for them. He felt a shiver of apprehension as he carefully opened it, barely noticing all that fell to the table. He picked up the letter, leaving another parchment to lie on the table face up before him. He didn't bother to look at it as he began to read the letter.

'My darling child,

What I am about to reveal to you will no doubt cause you great distress. I know it will make you angry with me and you will most likely feel as if you have been betrayed by me, and that I regret above all else. I chose your fortieth birthday in the hopes that, perhaps at this age, your young mind would be mature enough to understand and accept what I am about to say.'

Severus felt a shiver of dread, but continued to read on, fascinated by what the page would reveal.

'Many, many years ago, as a young woman, I met and fell in love with a wonderful man. We planned a bright and life-lasting future together. But Fate often plans things differently for us and we were parted.

Not too long afterward, I met and fell in love with Artemis Snape and we planned our own bright and life-lasting future together. He too was a wonderful man in his own way. We built our life together and I was happy and content. I had my husband and my children and a secure and happy life.

Once again, Fate decided to step in and lead me down another path. It had to be Fate that caused us to meet that day in London. Fate that ensured we shared those few stolen, precious moments. Not intending to bring us together for life, but to show us that we had made the right choices…and to give you to me.

I truly believe that you, my precious one, are a gift. One that was bestowed upon me as a reminder of the power and endurance of true love, but also as a reassurance that you can give that up if it isn't the right path for you. I will always have you to help me cope with the loss of your father and the life we could have had if things had gone differently.

I know that if you are reading this, I am no longer able to tell you myself and explain it all to you. I am truly sorry for that. It should have been that way for you, my child.

The locket enclosed with this letter is all I can give you of your true heritage. I can tell you his name and not much more. His story, I fear, may be tragic due to his choices.

Severus picked up the locket and popped the case open. Inside were two tiny and faded photos. The woman on the left was most definitely his mother, but he couldn't remember her ever being that young. The man on the right side of the locket was vaguely familiar to Severus and he wondered if he may have met him in his lifetime. He shook his head and went back to the letter.

Your real father's name is Grigori Rozputka. He doesn't know you exist for him. We never saw each other again after that day we spent together. The day on which you were conceived.

Severus felt a cold chill run up his spine as he read the name before him, but he continued to read as if he had no choice but to finish his mother's letter.

He had chosen to follow a powerful and dark wizard who was just beginning to make himself known. This man arrogantly renamed himself, Lord Voldemort. He and his followers had an insane notion of purifying the wizarding world by eliminating all Muggle-borns and I fear, even half-bloods. Grigori felt that this man was right. He believed that the wizarding world was fragile enough without diluting our blood! I couldn't accept that. It was the reason we eventually parted. I gave him a choice between me and following this man who was rising to power. Grigori chose power over love. I do not know if your father is still alive. There is no way to know what the future holds for us.

Please know, above all else, that I loved you with all my heart and with every fibre of my being. I did what I thought was best for all of us; Grigori, Artemis and you, my darling boy.

I know that, sometimes, our choices aren't always easy or even the right ones to make and they often cause us many regrets. I chose to keep you, love you and cherish you. I have no regrets for that.

I am sure you have been noticing odd occurrences lately, especially with your magic. I began to notice signs of amazing power from you at a very young age. I suspected that this came from your very powerful bloodlines. The combination of my family and Grigori's has the potential for mind-boggling power and talent. For this reason, I cast very ancient concealment charms upon you to mask your true heritage, rein in your incredible power and possibly conceal any resemblance you may have to Grigori. I used strong protection charms to assist in harnessing your magical core until such time as you were mature enough to handle them as well as protect you from being exploited should it be discovered how truly powerful you are. The spells should have started to fade away the closer you got to today and I am sure over the next few days you will reach your full magical potential.

Again, I am so sorry I could not be the one to reveal all of this to you in person. It should have been that way for you, my child.

I'll love you forever, my little one,

Mother'

Severus had begun to shake as soon as the tone of the letter registered in his brain. The page blurred as his hand trembled. The tremors moved up his arm and traveled down the length of his body as he was overcome with a myriad of mixed emotions, combined with deep, soul-shaking shock as his reality was knocked out from under him.

Denial was the first reaction. "This is stupid, someone's idea of a joke." He shook his head jerkily as he refused to accept the words before him. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned heavily on the table. He took a deep, gasping breath and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He opened them slowly and was staring down at one name…Grigori Rozputka. To the left of the name it bore the title…Father. And above it, in enchanted golden script were the words…Birth Certificate.

CRACK!

Severus felt something in the room behind him split open. Inside his body, the spells holding back his magic burst apart and unleashed the power within. He dropped the letter as it burst into flames, incinerated, as magic began to pour from his hands.

There was a loud SNAP! and he fell to his knees with an agonized shout when pain filled his body. Magic poured from his eyes and his fingertips.

CRACK!

Beams of golden magic burst from his chest and the force of it threw his head back, snapping his neck painfully and bending his back in a sharp curve, his head nearly touching the floor behind him

He screamed in pain, the sound ripped from his lungs and ringing in his ears as he felt the magic tear through him, pour out of him and roll away from him like a giant tidal wave.

BANG!

Like an explosion, glittering swirls of magic burst from him. He was still screaming, his voice raw and agonized, but now he couldn't hear a thing but the roar of magic filling every corner of the manor. Waves of visible magic filled the halls and sloshed around corners like a great flood. It splintered doors and doorframes, blasting them from their hinges. Mirrors, pictures and windows cracked and shattered along the corridors, bursting from their frames as the magic crashed over and through them.

In the living room at the opposite end of the manor, a boom resonated through the floors. They continued to shake as the occupants, Remus and Sonya, jumped to their feet and looked about wildly.

"What was that?" Sonya shouted over the roar that was surrounding them, deafening them.

"No idea!" Remus shouted back struggling to remain on his feet and help Sonya do the same.

The door suddenly slammed open, shattering and sending splinters into their hands as they shielded their eyes. Grabbing hold of the doorframe, they braced themselves against the raging torrent of magic as it engulfed them.

"What is it? Siri's magic?" Sonya shouted in Remus' ear so he could hear her over the roar.

"It's magic." Remus agreed, shouting back as loud as he could. "But it doesn't feel like Siri's!" As he realized what it was, he screamed, "It's Sev!"

"What?" Sonya yelled as Remus pushed off the wall and struggled to make his way down the corridor through magic as powerful and rushing as a raging river in a spring flood.

"I have to find him!" He shouted over his shoulder, not sure if Sonya could hear him or not. She tried to follow him, but was slammed back against the wall as the magic swept her up.

Remus fought his way to the sitting room and was clinging to the wall. The magic had been getting stronger and stronger the closer he came to Severus and it seemed to roll away from something in waves and waves. Glass had shattered as he passed it and the floors had bucked and heaved beneath his feet, making his way even more treacherous, but he pushed on, needing to get to Severus and help him. Toward the other end of the North Corridor near the Main Hall, the ceiling had collapsed and plaster dust hung heavy in the air, choking him and making him cough and gasp for each breath.

Screaming was echoing painfully in his ears and at first it was indistinguishable from the wails the magic was giving off as it filled the manor, but the closer he drew to the sitting room, the clearer it became to him that the horrific, tortured screaming was being ripped from his friend and he grew even more desperate to reach him. He fell to his hands and knees and crawled across the Main Hall and through the shattered door of the sitting room. As soon as he entered the room, the magic slammed him back against the wall and he couldn't move, only watch in fascinated horror the events going on before him.

Severus was on his knees, back arched so far his head was touching the floor. A long, pain-filled scream emanated from his chest. His eyes were closed, but blood was streaming down his face from his eyes. Blood also flowed from his nose, mouth and ears. Magic was rolling off him in waves.

Another BANG!

The magic crashed through open doors, escaping onto the grounds, flattening the trees and destroying the beautiful gardens surrounding the estate. Everyone inside the manor was slammed to the floor as the magic ripped through the home.

Remus stared in awestruck fascination as a full spectrum of colours sparkled and shown about him, rich full reds, deep blues, lush greens and the most regal purple hues, mixed and blended with the palest yellows, pinks and pastels of every shade imaginable. Gold and silver glittered like starlight and the brightest purest white ever to be seen was blinding as the magic was spent.

The ceiling was cracking and chunks of plaster fell around them. The floor had folded away like the lightest-weight silk and left Severus in a perfectly round, flat circle. As the magic had reached a crescendo, Severus had lifted into the air as if he were light as a feather, but when the white light faded away, his body dropped like a stone to the hard floor beneath him. He lie there, unconscious, the blood flowing more freely from his ears, as Remus struggled to reach him.

"Sev!!!" Remus screamed hoarsely, still trying to move off the wall, but nothing happened. There was still a ringing in his ears that was as deafening as the roaring had been, long after the roaring had stopped. Magic was still dripping from the ceiling, not quite liquid, but not smoke or vapor either. Fingers of electrically charged magic still crackled on the walls and it still sloshed around Remus' ankles as he managed to finally struggle away from the wall and fling himself down beside Severus' prone, unconscious form. He frantically inspected him for injuries. Blood was still trickling from Severus' nose and ears, but he appeared to be in no immediate danger.

Remus looked around the room after assessing himself and assuring himself that Severus was fine for the time being. The room was unrecognizable. Severus' fine Corinthian leather sofas were in shreds. The stuffing was strewn about the room and the wood splintered beyond repair. Tables were shattered, their maps and parchments littered about the room. The bar that Severus was so proud of, was demolished. The crystal decanters and glassware were shattered and useless. The ceiling had come down around them and a gaping hole had been blasted through the glass walls of which had been beautiful, floor to ceiling, windows.

The portraits were screaming. Lily was gripping her frame, screaming Severus' name, a horrified look on her face and tears streaming from her eyes. She had been knocked from her peg and was lying on her side leaning against what remained of the bar. Artemis was still stuck to the wall, but he was clearly shaken as he stared at the devastation done to his home. His children shrieked in horror.

Sadistra and Salazar were lying on the floor against each other's frames. They were tilted at such an odd angle they were forced to remain kneeling and clinging to their frames.

Sadistra, too, was calling for Severus, full of fear for her beloved younger brother, even though the man on the floor was years older than she would ever be. Even Salazar, despite his loathing for his younger brother, was alarmed and called to him several times himself. Agnieska was groping at the front of her portrait, as if trying to escape the canvas and run to her baby. She was wailing and screaming for him to answer her, but Severus remained oblivious to the devastation and destruction around him. His teen-aged counterpart was leaning against the wall of his portrait, too shocked and terrified to react in any way other than horrified stillness.

Meanwhile, the magic was still wreaking havoc on the grounds. It battled for release against the powerful wards that protected the manor and the wards wavered under the onslaught of magic. They began to pulse and bulge as the magic strained at their boundaries. Sparks flew where the magic touched the wards and disintegrated it at last, leaving them littered with gaping holes. From the distance, the wards looked as though a great sparkling, swirling dome was rising from the ground. Finally, the wards came crashing down as they lost their battle against the awesome power of the magic that was fighting for freedom. Snape Manor was no longer protected.

Back inside the manor, everyone had been slammed to the ground by the blast as the wards came crashing down. House elves were squealing and scurrying for shelter, frightened out of their wits. The teens had been gathered in the kitchen, busily making a cake for Severus for his birthday. They all huddled under the table, clinging to each other in fear as chunks of ceiling fell about them and the floor bucked and heaved beneath them. Sirius had been in his room wrapping a gift for Severus when the blast hit. He was sent flying onto the bed as it was shoved across the room. He watched as one wall and part of the floor dropped from sight. He crawled off the bed and over to the edge and peered into the kitchen below.

"Are you kids alright?" He called down to them as they slowly and cautiously crawled from beneath the massive table. Miraculously, it appeared unscathed by the recent destruction.

"We're fine, Sirius." Siri called up to him. "How about you? Alright?"

"I'm not hurt, but I'm a little curious as to what the Hell just happened." Sirius replied. "I'm going to pick my way through this mess and see if I can get downstairs. I want you guys to stay where you are. It seems to be a pretty stable and safe spot for the time being."

"We'll stay here until you or Dad comes for us." Siri replied as he settled down to wait beside his friends.

"Good job, Pup." Sirius called. "I'll be there to check on you soon. Do any of you know where Remus is?"

"He was with Sonya in her rooms." Draco answered immediately.

"Thanks. I'll go there first." Sirius commented and his face disappeared from view.

He carefully made his way around the huge hole where the wall of his room and half the floor in the hallway once existed. He made his way to the stairs and halted at the top, staring in horror at the wreckage below him. It looked as if a bomb had gone off and he drew his wand, suddenly on guard as he realized that maybe the manor had been attacked!

He slipped down the stairs as silently as he could and when he reached the bottom of the stairs, he could hear the portraits in the study kicking up a frantic wailing chorus of one name…Severus. He rushed into the room and froze in his tracks at the sight he was presented with. The room was utterly destroyed and unrecognizable. His eyes fell to Remus and then Severus lying on the floor in the middle of the destruction and he rushed over to them.

"Merlin above, Remus! Are you alright?" He cried as he dropped beside them.

"I'm fine, Sirius." Remus answered gravely. "I'm not so sure about Sev."

"What in Hell just happened?" Sirius asked incredulously. "Were we attacked?"

As Remus carefully wiped blood from Severus' face, he answered slowly, "I think the charms just broke and I think Severus might need help, Paddy."

"Where will we put him?" Sirius looked around and there wasn't a clear spot to safely and comfortably put their friend. "I don't know about anywhere else in the manor, but my room is completely destroyed. It only tells me that the rest of the house probably is too."

"Let's just take him down the hall to my old room. We can clear it out well enough for him for now." Remus replied and he lifted Severus into his arms, never happier for his lycan strength in his life.

Sirius rushed through the debris and quickly cleared the way for Remus to follow along with Severus. He cleared a path to the bed and used his bare hands, as well as magic, to scramble and clean off the bed so that Remus could settle Severus into it.

They both took it as a good sign when Severus moaned softly as Remus placed him in the bed.

"Where's Siri?" Remus asked as he brushed Sev's hair back off his face and looked a little more closely for injuries. "Have you seen him? What about the rest of the kids?"

"They're all in the kitchen, safe for now." Sirius replied as he helped Remus loosen Sev's clothes and remove his boots.

"I think we need Siri to come and….do something." Remus gestured helplessly.

"You might be right." Sirius said. "I'll go get him."

"No. You stay here. I'll get Siri." Remus stood back. "I want to check on Dray and Sonya. I left her down at the other end of the corridor alone and it was pretty bad when I left. It only got worse after that. I'm worried because she isn't down here already. She might need help too."

"Better go then." Sirius sat on the bed and tugged the blanket over Sev a little more securely and he settled to wait for Siri to arrive.

Remus halted in the doorway to the kitchen and took in the mess that was left behind in there. The whole manor had been rocked from its foundation from the blast of magic that had erupted from its master.

"Are you kids alright?" He called softly as he eyed a large piece of ceiling that was dangling precariously above their heads.

Draco poked his head out from under the table and when he spotted his father he rushed to him. Remus wrapped him in a fierce hug and closed his eyes in relief. The other teens scrabbled out from under the large table and picked their way carefully to Remus as well.

"We're alright, Uncle Rem." Siri reassured him. "What was it? What happened?"

"It was your dad, Siri." Remus said quietly, grabbing his arm as he went to run off. "He's in my old room and he's possibly hurt. The charms appear to have broken and he's unconscious right now. I'd like you to go and see what you can do for him."

Siri nodded silently and rushed from the room. The remaining group of teens stood looking at Remus with worried expressions on their faces.

"Will he be alright?" Hermione asked, her eyes clouded and anxious.

"I think so. That was a huge blast and it came from Sev, but I think he's going to be fine." Remus reassured her, squeezing her shoulder, his arm still around his son. "I'd like you three to be very careful if you go out into the house. It is basically destroyed and there are some spots where it might be dangerous to even be there. Stay on the main floor for now. I'm not sure how stable the upper floors are. Watch for falling debris and don't go outside! That last huge blast that shook the house was the wards breaking. The manor is exposed on the outside." Remus was speaking in a hushed rush, growing more and more anxious to find Sonya. She still hadn't appeared on this end of the manor and he was worried for her safety. "Keep together and be safe. Do you all have your wands?" He asked quickly.

A chorus of "Yes, sirs." greeted his ears as well as a flash of various wands.

"Very good." He smiled grimly. "I'm off to find Sonya. I haven't seen her since this all started. I'm a bit worried. Stay together!" He ordered as he turned and hurried to the North Corridor.

Hermione took a look at their surroundings and drew a deep breath. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I think a bit of a clean up is in order. Might as well start right here, eh?" She took her wand and began to slowly and carefully clear away debris and repair what could be salvaged. Ron and Draco set to work in tandem repairing the cracked and broken plaster where they could. House elves began to come out from hiding and set to work doing all they could to get the kitchen back in running order.

Sonya carefully assessed herself for injuries as soon as the force of the blast ended allowing her to do so. Her left arm hurt terribly and she assumed it was broken. From the cramped position she was trapped in, it was difficult for her to dig her way out, but she began the slow process of removing the pile from on top of her.

She could hear Remus calling for her from down the hall and she struggled a little harder to get out from under the pile of plaster dust and shattered furniture.

"Sonya!" Remus called loudly, panic in his chest when he saw the wall to Sonya's apartment was no longer a wall, but a pile of rubble sitting right where he had last seen her. "Are you here? Sonya!"

"Remus!" She called back as loudly as she could, coughing as she tried to draw a full breath. What little breath she could take was choking her with dust and debris. "I'm here, Remy, by the wall."

"Where I left?" He asked as panic surged again and he started to dig through the pile in front of him.

"Help me Remy! I can't get out!" She called, sobbing in relief, knowing he was there and that it would be alright. Remus removed a rather large piece of the ceiling and exposed her to the light and she blinked up at him in the sudden brightness. She reached out her arm as far as she could for him to pull her out.

"Oh my God!" Remus cried, digging faster. "Hang on. I'll get you out. Are you hurt?" He was clearly shaken, when he never once thought to use his wand to remove the mess that was covering her.

"I think I broke my left arm." She replied, in a slightly vacant tone, shock taking over now that she knew she was safe.

"I'll take care of you." His voice shook, attesting to how shaken he was to see her buried there. "Do you hurt anywhere else?" He asked as he pulled the last of the large pieces off her and kneeled beside her.

"No, just my left arm. It really hurts, Rem." She said quietly as her shoulders shook, reaction setting in and making her cry.

He scooped her into his arms and carried her to a spot less destroyed and sat her in his lap. He simply held her for a very long time, neither of them capable of talking they were so relieved to be together and safe. When Sonya pushed up from his chest, he gently took her arm and pulled back the sleeve to inspect for a break.

What they saw caused them both to stare in shock and disbelief. Instead of finding the dark edges of the Dark Mark etched into her forearm, there was nothing but pale, unblemished, skin. The Mark had disappeared!

"Remus!" Sonya yelped. "Am I seeing things? Is it gone? Is it really gone?" She was running her hand over her arm, feeling for any sign that there had ever been a Dark Mark burned into her skin. Fresh tears were spilling down her face.

"It's gone, Sonya." Remus reassured her quietly as he, too, felt the smooth skin of her arm. "I don't know how or why, but it's completely gone, love." He wrapped her in his arms, rocking her gently as she broke down heaving great racking sobs of pure happiness and relief, choking out over and over again, "It's gone. I'm free. It's gone."

When she had regained her composure, the two of them spent time putting some of the apartment back into a semblance of order. The furniture, as in Severus' sitting room, was totally shattered and ripped to shreds. They repaired what they could and cleared away the dust and rubble. When they were satisfied that they would at least have a place to sit before the fire and a bed to sleep in that night, they made their way down the North Corridor to join the rest of the family. The first place they went was to check on Severus and see if he had regained consciousness.

They halted in the door and watched in silence. Sirius was sitting in a chair that had seen better days, a worried and anxious frown on his face. Severus was lying on his back, still unconscious, a trickle of blood still trailed from his ear and down into his hair. Siri was bent over him, his hands scant inches from Severus' chest. The soft blue-white glow of his healing power emanated from his hands and spread over the body below it. Siri's eyes were closed in concentration and a sheen of sweat covered his face from his efforts.

He shook his head and started at Severus' head once more. "Come on, Da!" He said urgently. "Let's see those black eyes flashing. Open up, come on!"

"Can you sense what the trouble is?" Remus asked as he came and stood beside the bed. Sonya took up station at the foot of the bed and chewed her lip with worry.

"There's no response." Siri replied, his eyes still closed. "It's not like with you, Uncle Rem. I could sense you all through this. I could feel you responding. I could sense if you were feeling pain, if something I was doing was good or bad for you. With Dad, there's nothing. I can't get a bead on 'him' in there." Siri growled in frustration. "I can't understand why it's different!"

"Do you think there is still a charm in place?" Sonya asked curiously. "Have any of you discovered exactly what charms were on him or what has just happened here today?"

"Well, I think I was the last one to see him before this happened." Sirius said, quietly. "He was really shaken up by the things you two said to him this morning. He said he would be fine. When I left he was just sitting quietly, looking at the portraits. He seemed fine." He shrugged as if to say, he hadn't a clue.

At that moment, Draco rushed into the room and said excitedly, "You guys aren't going to believe what I just found!" In his hands, he held the locket and Severus' Birth Certificate.

Remus reached out and took it from him and stared in disbelief at the things he read on it.

"Oh I think I just might know why we're having trouble reaching Severus." Remus said softly, handing the Certificate to Sonya. She read over it quickly and pressed her hands to her lips.

"He's in shock, Siri." She said quietly. "Focus on that and see what you can do."

"What do you mean, 'he's in shock'? Siri asked, taking the paper from her when she handed it over.

He read through it quickly and sat with a plop on the side of the bed, just a bit in shock himself. "Oh Da." He whispered softly as Sirius grabbed the paper from his hands and read it over for himself.

"Grigori?" He looked up at those in the room with him. "The charms were concealing this?"

"It would appear so." Sonya nodded. "Siri…talk to him. I'm sure he can hear you. We'll wait outside." As the group left the room, the young man turned to his father and took his hand.

"Well, this sure is a funny turn of events, isn't it Da?" He smiled at the irony in the situation. "I guess if anyone can relate, it would be me. I can honestly say, that I know and understand how you feel. I know how much of a shock this was for you and I know that it's going to be just fine. I imagine you're pretty off your game about now. I know I was."

He silently watched his father's face, looking for any signs he was coming back, but there was nothing. He reached out and closed his eyes, his healing power enveloping both of them as he drew on his own experiences with learning about Severus and let it flow into his father. He thought back on all of the good moments, all of the times when he hadn't even known he'd needed Severus, but Severus was there for him nonetheless. He concentrated on all of the things that Severus did to prove he loved him, the care he took with him at all times, even the times he was his usual snarky bastard self, but all of it was infused with the warmth of true, unconditional love. Siri wanted him to know beyond any doubt that it was going to be alright.

"Can you feel me Da?" Siri whispered, still searching for contact from within Severus. "I love you. Can you feel it? It's going to be fine, Da. Come and talk to me. I can help you. I know how you feel."

He felt a flicker, a small ripple of emotion coming from the still figure on the bed.

"That's it Da." He encouraged him further. "I'm right here. I'll help you pick your way through this mess. It's not going to be easy, I'm sure. This is some pretty shocking news, but we'll get through it together, you, me, Mum …and Grigori." He swallowed hard as he said the last, reaction catching up to him rapidly now that the shock was wearing off.

Severus' body jerked suddenly and his eyes flew open. He looked around in bewilderment, blinking rapidly as he tried to orient himself.

"Hey." Siri said softly, squeezing his father's hand. "You've had a bit of a shock. How do you feel?"

Severus' eyes bored into his son's as he drew a huge gasping breath. "It was true, then?" He rasped hoarsely, his throat raw from the screaming.

Siri didn't answer the question right away, he opted to help his father with a drink of cool water first. He held the glass while Severus drank thirstily. "Better?" He asked quietly.

"Better, thank you." Severus said, nodding.

"What happened?" Siri asked. "Are you up to telling me?"

"I just remember reading my mother's letter telling me about…" He gestured vaguely.

"Your true father." Siri said firmly. "I know that much, Da. Grigori is your father. We saw the Birth Certificate."

"There was a letter." Severus looked around. "I think it was burned when the charms broke. My mother explained everything in it, including the reasons she put the charms on me. It would appear that what happened here today, was a result of my power being held back for so long. When the charms broke and I was allowed to reach my full magical potential, the force of all that magic being held in check for so many years suddenly being released caused me to lose control over it completely. Did the place survive? Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone is fine. The house can be fixed. The elves are scared out of their minds, but I've got them focused on cleaning up." Siri reassured him. "I want you to just relax and get your bearings for now. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I don't think so." Severus frowned. "My arm hurts like Hell, but I don't think it's broken." He rubbed at his left arm absently as he lay thinking over what he could remember of events.

"Let me look." Siri grabbed his arm and shoved his sleeve back and gasped. "Dad! Look! Your Mark is gone!"

"What…?" Severus looked sharply at his arm and ran his fingers over the unmarked skin. "It's gone. I can't even feel where it had been!" He looked up in awe.

"Dad….you know what this means?" Siri said excitedly. "You're free! He can't torment you with it anymore and you're safe. The Ministry has no proof to back up their claims about your being a Death Eater!" He threw his arms around Severus' neck and hugged on him for dear life. "You're free."

"This is too much for me." Severus choked out as tangled emotions warred within him.

"I know." Siri agreed sympathetically. "I'm here for you. We'll get it sorted. Everyone is worried sick about you. Are you ready for them to pounce on you yet?" He laughed softly and Severus couldn't help but chuckle himself.

"Actually, when you get right down to it, I think I need to have them around, just so I can feel …normal." Severus admitted. "I am really shaken about this news. I can certainly see why you had such a hard time. You no longer know who you are anymore."

"That's right." Siri nodded. "It'll pass. You just need to have time to adjust."

Severus nodded and swung his legs over the side of the bed, sitting up fully. "I think I want to go and take a look at my handiwork."

When they stepped into the sitting room, Severus halted just inside what remained of the doorway. He had loved this room. It had been the first one he had converted more to his liking. It was unrecognizable to him and Siri, sensing his devastation, took his arm and pulled him further into the room.

When their presence was noted, everyone rushed forward, talking animatedly all at once, bombarding Severus with questions about how he felt and if he was alright. He stepped back away from the onslaught and Siri shook his head gravely at them, warning them off wordlessly.

Severus made a slow circuit of the room, taking in the ruination. His eyes fell to the portraits, lying in a haphazard pile on the floor. He looked up to where Artemis was still firmly attached to the wall, even though the plaster behind his portrait was missing. He bent and picked Lily up off the floor and held her to his chest. He propped her up against the wall and nodded that he was alright when she asked. He went through the pile and stood each portrait upright against the wall. He had a hard time looking at his mother, but he respectfully answered her when she asked if he was alright. He stood below Artemis' portrait and stared up at him silently for several long minutes. The rest of the family quietly went back to putting things to rights in the room behind him.

"Did you know?" Severus asked softly.

The stern-faced patriarch's expression softened. "No, son, I didn't know. I had my suspicions, of course, but your mother is your fiercest guardian. She wouldn't give an inch."

Severus nodded, his eyes filling with tears as he began to shake once more. Siri stood behind him and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Severus." Artemis said quietly, his voice commanding attention, despite its low volume. "This changes nothing between us. In my heart and in my mind, you are my son. I raised you, I helped you through all of the bumps and bruises of growing up. I have always loved you and I always will from beyond this point. This changes nothing for me. I am proud to be your father, don't ever doubt that." Severus merely nodded and sniffed softly, still feeling out of sorts.

He looked at the remainder of his family and then came to stand before his mother. He stared hard at her and she stared back, unflinchingly.

"I don't know what to say to you." He admitted. "I am numb with shock and I refuse to say a word about any of this until it sinks in and I have it sorted." She nodded silently and hung her head. He watched her in silence. "You're sure Grigori doesn't know?" He said at last.

She looked up quickly and nodded. "I never saw him again, Severus."

"Hmm…" He murmured, sounding skeptical. "We'll see."

He turned away and looked about the room, fully realizing for the first time, just what exactly had happened and the fact that he had caused such destruction. He looked around at everyone and asked, "You're sure all of you are alright?" They nodded and murmured their answers as they continued to work.

Siri hovered close by, one hand held out as if ready to catch his father should he fall. He was worried by his father's near silence. He had expected, at the very least, a raging full-blown roar of denial, or something along those lines, from his father by now. Sirius and Remus watched their friend move about the room, a lost look on his face. There were more pressing matters that needed seeing to, but neither was quite sure if Severus was up to the challenge facing them. The wards had to be brought back up and they needed Severus in order to do that.

Remus was the first to approach the subject. "Severus, we have something that needs immediate attention."

"What's that Rem." Severus asked wearily, feeling more drained by the moment.

"The wards are down, Shadow." Sirius interjected. "We're going to have to get them up. We're fully exposed out there to any threat…" His voice trailed away as Severus nodded.

"We better get to it then." Severus said sharply, drawing his wand and making his way to the Main Hall. The rest of the men followed along behind him, wands in hand, while Sonya and Hermione continued to sort through the mess inside, concentrating most of their efforts on recovering the maps and diagrams that were crucial to the war effort.

"We'll do this the same as we did when we first moved in." Severus announced. "Each of you take up your station and when I begin, you follow behind." They all nodded in agreement and made their way to their posts in strategic points around the perimeter of the manor.

Severus held out his wand and began the incantation to beginning the warding process. As soon as he ordered the first wave to weave around the manor, his wand shattered into dust and sent him flying onto his back. Siri had been on his left in the line of sight to his father and with a shout took off running to help him. The rest of them came running when they heard Siri shout. As they rounded the house, they saw Siri helping Severus to his feet.

"What happened?" Sirius asked curiously.

"My wand exploded." Severus replied, trying to remain calm as Siri healed a gash across his palm that was caused from a rather large splinter of wand.

"Your wand…." Remus started.

"Exploded." Severus said sharply. "I know, I know…that's a lot of power. I'm getting it."

Remus tried to keep the smirk off his face, but failed miserably. "Aw, come on Shadow! You always said you were going to be the most powerful wizard in the world some day!" He teased.

"When I was twelve!" Severus snorted and started to laugh. "This is really crazy." He shook his head in disbelief. "Do you think I really am…powerful…I mean…really, really powerful?"

"Well, the Pup here, has some pretty awesome stuff going on for him." Sirius shrugged. "It makes some kind of sense that you must be capable as well. Only one way to find out, you know."

Drawing a deep breath, Severus replied, "Well, what say we give it a try. Everyone ready?" He looked around and no one even replied, they just turned to take up their posts once more and readied themselves for Severus to begin.

He closed his eyes and calmed his nerves before he began to set the spells over again. He had no idea what to expect or how to go about it. As he ordered the first wave of magic to begin it's weave around the manor, he could 'feel' his magic shift and comply and he hadn't lifted a finger.

He watched awestruck as thin, gold strands of shimmering magic began an intricate pattern, moving to his right and on to where Sirius was waiting to add his magic to the spell. As the golden strands passed him by, he began his incantation and almost dropped his wand when the familiar lush green beams intertwined with Severus' golden beams and continued past Ron to Sirius' right.

Ron took a deep breath as the gold and green weave approached and raised his wand, ready to start his spell. His magic was a deep blood red and it mixed and swirled with the green and gold, slowly creating a strong and impenetrable barrier.

When the strands reached Remus, his deep, dark blue strands wove in between the others and tightened and traveled to Draco.

His magic was a rich magenta and he was rather impressed and grinned over to his father who was beaming at him, just as excited as his son. His brilliant colours blended into place and traveled to Siri, waiting to his father's left.

He raised his wand and it flew from his hand and he started in surprise as it landed a few feet away. He drew a deep, quick breath and raised his hand as the colorful dome approached him ready for his magic to join with it. The same deep, rich purple of that morning, spilled from his fingertips and wove it's way in and around the other strands, tightening them, drawing them together in spots, making them strong.

Once all of the men had added their spells to the weave, Severus chanted the spell that would complete the bond. They all watched, bedazzled, as the strands continued on their circuit to complete the round back at their origin and Severus' golden threads fused them together stronger than any Muggle weld would ever hold. They gathered together and stood watching the colourful dome sparkle and shimmer in the gathering dusk.

"Rather impressive show, wouldn't you say?" Sirius quipped, slapping Severus on the back.

The men all chuckled warmly and Severus shrugged, a bit embarrassed, but pleased nonetheless.

"Unfortunately, it can't remain this way." Severus deadpanned. "What would the neighbors say!" That brought a roar of laughter from the men that brought the two women over to the shattered windows to look out at the beautiful spectre before them. They carefully stepped over the low wall that remained and joined the men to marvel for a few more minutes in the waning light.

As the sun dipped below the horizon, Severus waved his hand and whispered, "Lateo Patronum" and followed the others into the manor, safe once more.


	54. Picking Up the Pieces

Picking Up the Pieces

Albus Dumbledore had spent a good part of his free time that day lost in thoughts of Severus and the events of his young life. He and his early friendships with James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin…the "Marauders". He chuckled to himself, recalling their younger days full of laughter and mischief. Never had young people such as these boys made him feel so young himself.

He saddened as he recalled the tragedies of Severus' life, the loss of friends and loved ones, the years he suffered, bitter and alone. The darkest days, however light their noble intentions, had scarred him deeply.

Then, Severus had been forced to face a reality he had carefully locked himself away from. His son had come crashing back into his life under the most horrible of circumstances, forcing Severus to face the facts, but he had eventually embraced his parenthood. He and Siri worked hard at becoming a family, drawing in other lonely souls, until the 'family' was huge, loud and full of life. His friends were back and he welcomed them with open arms. Their lives had been made richer as well. They no longer lived alone and cast aside. Severus pulled them all together and Albus was astonished to realize that it showed that true love and friendship are resilient and will always find a way to reform.

Severus had found love again and Juno was a beautiful woman. 'Exactly what my boy needs.' Albus thought to himself in satisfaction. She had been a force that Severus couldn't reckon with. She challenged him, made him open his eyes and open his heart and Albus was grateful for her strong, loving presence. She brought life back to Severus and he was a new man because of her. A frown of worry crossed his features as he sent up a silent prayer for her safety. A prayer that Severus wouldn't, again, lose a wife, son and friends to war. He didn't think that Severus would be pulled back from complete destruction should he be faced with it. He knew his 'son' would never survive the pain of a loss like that again.

With these thoughts still fresh in his mind and renewed concerns over the recent developments in the young man's life, Albus prepared to visit his 'child' and wish him a Happy Birthday. He had just opened the floo connection to Snape Manor with that intent and to see how things were progressing with the war efforts and the rescue plans, when the flames abruptly went out and the floo slammed shut.

Startled, the old wizard stared at his fireplace for a moment before it registered that there might be trouble brewing for his children.

He rushed over to one of the numerous glass-front cabinets and reached inside. His hand hovered over a shelf full of shiny crystal orbs. He was searching for one in particular, the one that was monitoring the wards surrounding Snape Manor. It wasn't difficult to spot a moment later as one orb in the middle of the collection turned a smoky gray. The wards protecting Snape Manor were gone.

His expression was grave as he rushed from his tower office and hurried to the gates of the school. With a feeling of dread spreading in his chest, Albus disappeared with a faint pop.

Back at the Manor, the wards had been re-set and the family was safe from the outside, but as soon as Severus entered the manor, exhaustion took over and his knees gave out. Only Remus' quick reflexes prevented him from falling to the floor in a heap.

"Whoa there, Shadow." Remus murmured in Severus' ear. "I think you've about had enough for one day. What say we get you back to bed, eh?"

Severus merely nodded and allowed Remus to pull his arm over his shoulder. Sirius was there immediately taking up his other arm. Steadying him around the waist, they all but carried the knackered man back to his room. Something about it didn't feel right to Severus and he frowned in confusion, too exhausted to puzzle it out. He allowed his friends to escort him back to the room and as soon as his head hit the pillows, he was sound asleep.

"Will he be alright?" Siri asked anxiously as he hovered near what was left of the doorway; the doorframe, but no surrounding wall.

"Sure he will, Pup." Sirius reassured him. He transfigured a board into a comfortable chair in order for Siri to sit near his father. "Remember how drained you were when you matured? It's the same for him, no doubt even more so. His powers have been held back his entire life. That was bound to take a lot out of him when it let go. That's a lot of magic to rip its way through your body."

"I remember." Siri admitted quietly, but the worry didn't fade from his eyes as he took his father's hand. He reached out a shaking hand and gently lifted a thick lock of shiny black hair away from Severus' face and gasped. Under the lock that had fallen over Severus' face, was a streak of pure white hair that hadn't been there that morning.

"He's not going to like that." Sirius murmured and Remus whistled long and low. "This must have really taken a lot out of him."

"He may sleep all night and into a better part of tomorrow, whelp." Remus added quietly. "He's been through a lot today and then to re-set the wards as well? That's a huge drain on a person."

"Do you think we should have Madame Pomfrey come and take a look at him? Just in case?" Siri's troubled eyes looked to the older men helplessly. "I mean, what if those charms hurt him in some way? Shouldn't we make sure?" His voice was strained and tense. His breath came in short bursts as the panic attack, on the verge of taking over, became clear.

"Breathe, Siri. In the mouth and out the nose. That's right." Sirius rubbed his Godson's back as soon as he realized that Siri was struggling. "He's alright, Pup. Come on, now. Don't lose control." He hugged Siri close for a few moments, completely understanding the reasons for Siri's panic.

"I'll go and get her, Siri." Remus smiled sadly and squeezed the young man's shoulder. "In the meantime, your dad seems to be resting comfortably enough. Why don't we see about clearing up some of the mess he made?"

"I'd rather just stay here with him for a while." Siri murmured, never taking his eyes off his father's sleeping form, but much calmer after Sirius' quiet support..

"Alright, Pup." Sirius replied, jerking his head in Remus' direction, indicating they should leave the room.

The two of them stepped into the hall and stood staring at each other for several minutes, before sly grins graced their faces. The Marauders in them couldn't help but acknowledge how spectacular the events of the day had been. It wasn't spoken between them, but the thought was there nonetheless…'Wicked!'

"Do you think the floo even works?" Sirius laughed quietly.

"Only one way to find out." Remus grinned, turning toward the Main Hall. "That was some really awesome shit, Paddy. I have never seen anything like it in my life"

"Yeah, major magic going on here." Sirius agreed. "What d'you think, Moony? Is he still just Sev? He let loose a Hell of a lot of power. Do you think it will change him in any way?"

Remus' reply died before giving voice as they entered the Main Hall.

Albus Dumbledore was standing in the middle of the rubble, looking around himself in bewilderment.

"Professor Dumbledore!" They called simultaneously, gaining his attention as they rushed forward.

"Merlin's beard! What happened here?" He asked, his expression anxious. "I tried to floo in, it closed. The orbs showed that the wards were down, they're fine. Were you attacked? Are you hurt?"

"We're all well enough, sir." Remus replied calmly. "The wards did come down. They've been re-set. The place has seen better days and I daresay Severus has too, but we're fine."

"Severus?" Albus looked around in alarm, searching for the man he loved as a son. "Where is he?"

"He's down here, sir." Sirius gestured toward the North Corridor. "Perhaps you'd like to come and see him?"

"Yes. Yes, I would." Albus answered anxiously, feeling a bit rattled by the devastation surrounding him. He carefully stepped around the rubble and followed Sirius and Remus down the hall.

"He's asleep at the moment." Sirius explained further. "He's been through Hell today."

"What you see here, Albus, is the aftermath of the events which occurred when those charms on Severus broke." Remus explained quietly before they entered the room. "I was witness to a great deal of it. I must say, I have never seen anything like it in my life. It was horrific and glorious all in the same moment." He shook his head as he recalled all he had seen.

"There's more, sir." Sirius interjected solemnly. "Severus received a letter from his mother. She wrote it years ago and it contained shocking news." He hesitated and looked to Remus to be the one to say it.

"What is it child?" Albus asked gently, his frown of worry deepening as he saw how gravely the two young men were behaving.

Remus drew a deep breath. "It seems that Artemis Snape wasn't Severus' father." He revealed quietly, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Wasn't...but he...Oh dear." With a pained expression, Albus stumbled over the news. He had been about to comment on how Severus looked so much like Artemis, but it would have been laughable under the circumstances. "May I ask? Do you know who his father is? Does he know?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and back to their former Headmaster.

"Grigori Rozputka." They spoke as one.

The look of shock and something more crossed the Headmaster's face and quickly disappeared. His mind was instantly in turmoil.

'Could it be? Had they made such an enormous mistake?' He entered the room and stood beside Siri.

"How are you child?" He asked softly, placing a warm hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I'm alright, sir. Thank you." Siri replied quietly. "Dad is the one who's a mess at the moment."

"So I've been informed." Albus closed his eyes and placed his fingertips on Severus' forehead. "He's merely sleeping child, not to worry." Albus brushed his fingers over the streak of white hair and chuckled softly. "This will certainly surprise him. He always wondered if his hair was going to be gray or white."

"Are you sure he'll be alright, sir?" Siri asked anxiously, ignoring the reference to the hair. Worry lines were etched around his mouth and his expression was full of doubt.

"Let him rest, Siri." Albus nodded. "Right now, sleep is all he needs. When he wakes, he will need your support and dare I say, your expertise? This has indeed been quite a shock."

"I'll help him through it." Siri smiled at last.

"I must return to the school, but I will keep in touch. Please pass on my birthday wishes when he wakes, won't you, child?" The Headmaster squeezed Siri's shoulder and the young man nodded in reply.

As Albus moved to the door, he motioned for the other two men to follow him. When they were in the hall and out of earshot, he spoke quietly.

"I assume there is some form of proof to this matter of Grigori being Severus' father?" He asked in a mere whisper.

"Yes, sir." Remus replied softly. "There's a Birth Certificate. According to Sev, the letter was incinerated when his magic let loose. We also found a locket with pictures of his mother and a man, presumably, Grigori."

"I see." Albus stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Does Grigori know any of this?"

"If the conversation Sev had with his mother's portrait is anything to go by, then no, Grigori has no idea that Sev is his son." Sirius replied gravely.

Albus nodded, his expression blank as if his thoughts were miles away. Shaking himself to attention, he turned to Remus.

"Remus, you said you were witness to most of what happened. Describe what you saw for me, please." He requested, his gaze suddenly piercing and alert.

"Well, the charms had already broken by the time I managed to reach the sitting room. The magic flowed from him like a huge wave and it crashed through the entire manor and out onto the grounds, eventually breaking the wards." Remus began slowly as he sorted his thoughts.

"It wasn't quite liquid, not really a gas either, but it moved that way, flowed like liquid. Some of it acted more like electricity, crackling along the walls and ceilings, long fingers of it forked like lightening" .His arms reached out, fingers splayed and tensed hard enough to make them crack loudly as he gestured wildly. "It seemed to come from Sev and at the same time bounce back to him...like the two forks met in the middle and made more sparks."

"I don't want to say it was attacking him, but he was screaming and obviously in pain. It twisted him about and nearly bent him in two backwards." Remus paused, dazed and trembling slightly in reaction to his memories. He ran a shaking hand through his hair, pulling strands from his plait and leaving them sticking out at odd angles.

Sirius put his arm across his shoulders to comfort him. He frowned when it didn't feel quite right, but he shrugged it off, more concerned about Remus' state of mind.

"It's alright, Moony." He soothed. "Sev's going to be just fine. There was nothing any of us could have done. You might have been hurt if you had tried to interfere."

"I couldn't get to him. I tried!" Remus' voice was strained and he was panting slightly, reaction settling in finally and showing his anxiety over not being able to help his friend.

"We know Remus." Sirius squeezed his shoulder.

"Sirius is right, Remus." Albus murmured. "You very well could have been seriously hurt if you had tried to interfere."

"I wasn't strong enough to fight against his magic. It was like a huge flood and it was so colourful! " Remus calmed slightly and began to pace while he continued to relay information as he recalled it.

He drew a deep breath and pushed on. "There were blues and reds, purples and greens; a rainbow from the palest pastels to the deepest of hues. And there was bright, pure white, blinding light. It hurt my eyes. When the magic turned to this pure white light, Sev's body rose up in the air. By then he was unconscious and silent. Then, the light faded away, sort of absorbed into him and he just fell to the floor."

When Remus mentioned the blindingly white light, Albus started as if he'd been slapped.

"White light?" He pressed urgently, gripping Remus' arm tightly.

"Yes, sir. Pure white and very, very bright." Remus confirmed, nodding solemnly.

"The Ultimate Light." Albus murmured, releasing Remus' arm and turning toward the entrance.

"What is it sir?" Remus asked. "Is something wrong? Is Severus alright?"

"I must return to the castle." Albus replied urgently. "Severus is fine. He just needs rest, but if I'm right, this changes everything. Keep me informed if there are any new developments."

Sirius and Remus stood looking at each other for several long moments after the Headmaster had disappeared from sight.

"Well, I guess we need to get busy and clean up this mess." Sirius sighed deeply, grabbing his wand. There was no sense in trying to figure out Albus Dumbledore. He'd reveal only what he wished you to know. Questions and speculation were a waste of one's time and energy. Beginning with the front doors, he set to work.

Remus merely nodded, a frown of worry on his face that changed to surprise when he dropped his wand.

"Worn out old man?" Sirius laughed at him.

"I guess so." Remus grinned as he grabbed his wand from the floor and set to work.

As the group continued to put the manor to rights, Remus continued to have problems. He dropped his wand on more than one occasion, seemed to be off-balance and stumbled a lot, as if his feet suddenly didn't fit his body.

After one such incident, Draco caught him under the arms as he was about to fall over and Remus' shoulders popped loudly.

"Whoa! Dad you've been popping and cracking a lot tonight. You're dropping things and stumbling around. Are you alright?" Draco asked solemnly.

"I think so." Remus replied. "I know I ache all over in both my muscles and my joints. I'm sure it's just the after-effects of being slammed around earlier. Maybe I can talk Sonya into a massage later, eh?" He winked and grinned. "Don't worry, son, I'm fine, just a little worse for the wear. I'll be good as new in a few days." Draco nodded, but kept a closer eye on his father for the remainder of the night.

While Severus slept deeply, oblivious to the events around him, Siri kept a vigilant eye on him for as long as he could keep his eyes open. He eventually gave in to his exhaustion and crawled into bed next to his father, curling close to his side and dropping off to sleep instantly.

The rest of the small family finished clearing away the mess and repairing the most serious damage so that they could sleep in relative safety. They worked into the early morning hours before they were all assured a safe place to rest on the main floor. For the time being, they felt it was best if they remained on the main floor, along the North Corridor, close together.

* * *

Albus had rushed back to the school and up to his private study. He frantically dug through old texts and piles of scrolls, searching for one document in particular and the book of wizarding family histories. He quickly flipped to the page where the Snape Family began and his finger shook as it trailed over the information from it's origins to Artemis and on to Salazar, where that branch of the family died out. Severus' name was no longer there. The book had already corrected itself and Albus' heart raced in his chest as he went to the next family, the LeStrange family, and followed it to Agnieska. Severus was listed there, as well as Salazar and Sadistra Snape. His finger slid slowly over to Severus' name and vital information…Severus Altair Rozputka, February 21, 1960.

The information was entered in red, and Albus' expression grew more solemn. It indicated that Severus had not been allowed his birthright. He hoped that it would change as soon as Grigori was informed. If Grigori refused to acknowledge that Severus was his son, Albus was afraid of what it would mean for the generations to come.

He quickly flipped to the Rozputka family tree and took note that the exact information on Severus was recorded there. He took a small measure of hope in that there were no other heirs to the Rozputka name listed other than Severus and Siri. Again he hoped that they would be allowed to claim their birthright. It was all on Grigori's shoulders now.

"Oh child, if only we had known, so much would have been different for you and your son." Albus murmured, lost in thought for several moments before he unrolled a yellowed and crumbling scroll. He leaned over his desk with trembling hands and read the ancient and cryptic message recorded there:

'A lone star, hidden and cloaked by a Dark Force at first, will now emerge when the sun star is renewed.

That which was born on the last day of the seventh, will bring six powers together as an entity.

The first two of all and nothing and both together set the destiny.

The wolf, of the element fire, sire to the water-bearer, discovers an energy stolen by the moon and releases it unto his son.

The rogue survivor, the Dog Star, mates with air and his channels are cleared.

The sixth, of both this and another family, graced with Earth magic.

Together and only together, can they overcome the Dark, joined by the release of the Ultimate Light.

Previously bound, the powers are released by the ultimate light magic

Six powers, one light.

All must combine to use the ultimate light magic

Restrained a-year in good faith by the mother, broken now.

The end is nigh and whether dark or light remains, the six will vanish.'

Albus sat back in his chair and sighed heavily. They had made a grave mistake and he needed to make it right. It all made perfect sense to him now and now that the path was clear, he knew what must be done. With a mixture of excitement and sadness, he made his way to his chambers to get a few hours' sleep before he would return to Snape Manor and reveal what he had discovered.

* * *

Remus stretched out on the bed, his body protesting even this simple movement. He cradled his head in his hand and was mildly surprised when his fingers brushed his ear. He couldn't remember if that had ever happened to him before but shrugged it off, deciding he only noticed because it seemed to be the only part of him that didn't ache at the moment.

The room was lit by the soft glow of a dozen candles and he could smell Sonya's perfume lingering in the air. He smiled to himself as he thought of the beautiful woman he was waiting for. His thoughts were nothing compared to the reality as she emerged from the bathroom dressed in a flowing white gown.

The soft candlelight created a golden glow to her aura, making her appear ethereal and his breath caught in his chest. She seemed to float as she crossed the room to stand beside the bed.

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her face into his neck. He thought she had to reach up, which was odd. Normally they were on the level, eye to eye, when he was sitting.

'Strange.' He thought vaguely and quickly forgot about it as Sonya nipped at his earlobe, his thoughts turning to other, more interesting, things.

"I love you." She breathed in his ear and the little hairs on the back of his neck raised in reaction.

"I love you too." He murmured in return. He fell back on the bed, pulling her with him, tangling his fingers in her curls. Their lips met in a soft caress that quickly flared into a heated embrace.

Sonya pulled back and looked down on him, love shining in her eyes. "You're getting ahead of yourself, Remus John Lupin." She said, kissing his nose. "Massage first, making love next and then a nice cuddle. No skipping steps!" She laughed softly as he pouted and released her.

"You're such a party pooper." He growled. "Why can't we ever do the fun part first?"

"It's all fun." She frowned. "Don't you like it?"

"Hush, love." He caressed her face, immediately regretting his complaint. "I was just teasing. I love our routine and I love you. You take such good care of me…I would never want to change that."

Sonya was still a little unsettled, this was all new for both of them. They were still testing the waters, setting the pattern to their growing relationship. She laid down upon his chest and frowned again when she had to adjust her position in order to fit properly.

"Are you sure, Remus?" She asked anxiously, reverting to his full name as she tended to do when she was worried. "I'm willing to do things differently if you'd prefer."

"No, it's perfect just the way we do." He reassured her, stroking her hair. "I don't want to change a thing."

She placed a quick kiss on his chest and he kissed her head.

"Massage me?" He murmured, his gaze burning hotly as their eyes met.

"Alright." She smiled and slowly pulled away. He made ready for her ministrations while she retrieved a bottle of oil and cast a warming charm over it.

He settled his head in his arms and she straddled his hips, pouring some of the warm oil into her palm. She started at his neck and slowly worked the oil deeply into his aching muscles.

"Unh." He groaned lowly as she worked out a particularly annoying knot over his shoulder. It hurt, but felt much better by the time she moved on to another painful area.

"Did that hurt?" She asked softly as he groaned once again. "Am I being too rough?"

"No, not too rough." He murmured. "Feels so good, I just ache all over. I must have taken more of Sev's 'abuse' than I thought!" He chuckled quietly.

After a few more minutes, Sonya chuckled low in her throat. "You seem to be particularly absorbent tonight, Rem."

"What?" He asked, laughing quietly.

"Look how much oil I've used already." She said and he could feel her body shift as she gestured toward the table beside the bed.

"I guess I am." He said in surprise as he noted that she had used quite a bit more oil than she normally did.

His moans and groans continued as she worked her way down the backs of his legs. He cried out when she reached his calf and her hands froze in place.

"Remus? Are you sure I'm not being to rough?" The worry was thick in her voice. "I can lighten up a bit if I'm being too firm tonight. You seem to be awfully sensitive. Maybe you were knocked about a bit too much today and I should take it easy?"

"I'm alright. Honest." He repeated. "Keep going. It does feel good. I'm a bit more vocal is all. I can be quiet if it bothers you."

"Well, that would depend on why you were being vocal, I suppose." She said, her voice low and sensual.

He shivered and she laughed again, running her hands up the length of his legs, teasing him as she barely brushed against the curve of his buttocks.

"You're being nasty." He accused, his voice thick with lust. "I may have to reward you for that."

"I can hardly wait!" She laughed, kneading the flesh she had teasingly avoided.

He rolled suddenly, grabbing her around the waist to prevent her from tumbling to the floor.

She yelped in surprise, laughing as he tickled her ribs a little before settling on his back. She squirmed delightedly, giving him a pleasure-filled sensation as well. "Behave!" She slapped his chest playfully.

"Massage." He ordered sternly, pursing his lips. "Not slap!" Then he laughed as she tickled his ribs instead.

She quickly grew serious and their laughter quieted. She filled her palm with oil and slowly began to rub his chest. She always paid particular attention to the scar that ran down the center of his chest, the one from the surgery that saved his life. Her fingers pressed gently along the thin white line, carefully working the oil into his flesh. She leaned forward and placed a few gentle kisses along the line. She peeked at his face and noticed that he had closed his eyes. This was his favourite part and she knew to take her time and let him thoroughly enjoy it. The look of peaceful pleasure on his face filled her with happiness when she realized that she was the cause of such a beautiful expression.

"Mmm…" He moaned softly and arched slightly into her touch. "Gods, but that feels so good when you do that!"

"You mean Sirius isn't better at it?" She teased and his eyes flew open. She had her answer with just one look. The golden flecks in his eyes burned like fire and his gaze grew more heated as she continued to lavish attention over his chest and abdomen.

His breathing slowly became heavier and more labored as his magic began to tingle and he became more and more aroused by her touch.

When she had completed the actual massage, she returned to his chest to pay a little extra attention to him there. He loved it so much when her fingers worked the taut flesh.

Their gazes locked and he smiled up at her before closing his eyes in ecstasy. His hands roamed up her legs and beneath her gown, kneading the tender flesh of her thighs before sliding up her back and pulling her down for a need-filled kiss.

She moaned low in her throat as he gathered the soft folds of her gown and pulled it over her head. He let it spill to the floor as he wrapped his arms around her and rolled her onto her back, pinning her beneath him.

He rained kisses over her face before abruptly looking at her and getting a delighted look on his face.

"What?" She asked, somewhat suspiciously. If you were wise, you never completely let your guard down when in the company of a Marauder. You just never knew when they would go off on a tear!

"I've just had the most brilliant idea!" He said excitedly. "I know what your reward will be."

"And that is?" Sonya said guardedly, a wary look in her eye.

"Well, I was just thinking that as I've soaked up nearly a whole bottle of oil tonight, that perhaps we could finish it off by my returning the favour. What do you think? How about a lovely massage, Miss Troyen?' He asked, tilting his head curiously.

"A massage would be most acceptable, Mr. Lupin." She grinned at him cheekily. "Where would you like to start?"

"Oh, I think I better start with your back or you may never get the full benefit of a complete massage." He growled in her ear, letting her roll over onto her stomach.

He poured a bit of oil into his palm and slowly spread it over her shoulders, kneading and massaging her flesh. He was surprised and stopped in mid slide, when his fingers wrapped around her ribs and his thumbs nearly met in the middle of her back.

'What the Hell?' He thought as he held his hands up before his face.

"Sonya…look at this…" He said warily as he crawled off her and sat next to her on the bed.

She sat up and he held out his hands.

"Look!" He put his fingers up and added, "Put your hand up to mine. They're longer, aren't they?"

"They're longer?" Sonya repeated in confusion, but placed her palm against his.

"My fingers, my hands…aren't they?" He said, his voice strained and anxious.

She studied him closely and realized that it wasn't just his fingers or his hands. His chest appeared broader and his legs seemed longer too. Her mind immediately recalled how she didn't seem to align with his body properly earlier and she said softly, "Remus…stand up."

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Just stand up for me, love." She urged quietly. He slowly stood beside the bed and frowned when he had to drop his head to look down at her.

"Merciful heavens, Remus!" She exclaimed in awe as she rose to stand before him. "You're a good head taller! How can this be?"

"I don't know." Remus mused. "We should bring it to someone's attention. Do you think it might have to do with Sev's maturation? It would fit in with the other odd things that have occurred since he turned forty!"

"It might be and I do think someone should be made aware of these things." She smiled softly and tugged on his hand. "But leave it 'til morning, Rem. It's time for bed."

When Remus opened his eyes later that morning, it was still pitch black in the room. He blinked, not quite sure if his eyes were open or not as no light came through the curtains.

'New moon.' He thought automatically and grinned when he realized it didn't matter anymore. He could be Moony any time he wanted to and he didn't have to follow the moon to do it!

Now that he had assessed that his eyes were open, he wished they weren't. His lumbar arch was throbbing and a spasm was rippling up his spine. This was why he was awake. He must have been sleeping with his back arched, which he sometimes did. It always made his lower back throb and ache, but the spasms were something new. All he could do is hold his breath and wait for the waves of pain to subside. When he could breathe again, he relaxed as best he could and turned over, twisting his vertebrae into alignment before settling on his stomach.

It wasn't long before he was fidgeting again, this time because his ribs and upper back, between his shoulder blades, were aching. He could put up with lower back pain, but this one just reminded him too much of when he hacked up his lungs before Juno set him to rights. That thought, in particular just made him feel sad and full of guilt as he thought that it was all his fault that she wasn't there now to tell him he'd done everything too soon and knackered it all up again.

So, he curled around his pillow and tried to relax, feeling the warmth of Sonya's body pressed against his back. He supposed she was lucky she could sleep through the end of the world with the amount of squirming he was doing.

He'd been lying on his right side for about five minutes when it began to ache in protest. He grumbled silently to himself and twisted around, popping his spine once more before flopping grumpily onto his left side. He determinedly shut his eyes and ordered himself to sleep, not that it worked.

His eyes popped open in frustration and he ground his teeth together as his left shoulder began to ache. He breathed in Sonya's scent and reached out to play in her hair. He forced himself to try and relax, bemoaning the fact that he now ached all over.

Finally, he couldn't lie still any longer and he sat up sharply, regretting it immediately as his hips protested. He swung one leg out of bed, only to have it crack loudly, followed by the crunch in his ankle as he put weight on his foot.

He sounded like a set of Christmas crackers going off as he made his way around the bed, sulkily hugging his pillow. He placed a soft kiss on Sonya's forehead and left her sleeping peacefully.

He wandered down to the sitting room, which had been put back into some semblance of order and had some furniture pieced back together that made the room comfortable enough. He sat in an armchair near the fire, the embers of which, cast a soft glow. providing the only illumination to the room. His feet were freezing on the cold floor. His legs and back were twitching with little shards of pain, so he tucked his feet up under him and covered himself with the throw from the back of the chair. He buried his nose in it and settled down as best he could, deciding that whatever position he adopted, it was going to be painful. He awoke a few hours later to see his son's gray eyes peering at him in curiosity.

"Did Mum kick you out?" He asked.

"What?" He asked slowly, struggling up out of the depths of sleep. "Oh…er…no…couldn't sleep. Mum?" He questioned, catching on to Draco's words.

"Oh, yeah. I might as well try it…she said if I was ready, she was…so…Siri has a mum…I want one too." Draco shrugged a little, feeling a little defensive, as if this might be taken away.

"That makes a lot of sense." Remus nodded, tucking one foot back under the throw as it was cold from being exposed. "She's kind of been waiting for that ever since I adopted you, you know." He rearranged himself under his blanket and shivered a bit in the cold room.  
"Here…have some tea." Draco pushed a steaming mug into his chilled fingers. Remus tried to hide their shaking as he wrapped them around the mug. He was rattled a little when they completely circled the mug and even went a bit more. The mugs in the manor were not dainty little china cups. This household was mostly men with large appetites and big thirsts, 'dainty' had no place.

"Did you sleep alright, Dray?" He asked as the blond flopped out on the pieced-together sofa.

"Yeah, I did, actually. Which is probably why I'm up so early. No one else is, except Sirius, who's in the kitchen making coffee…and tea." He added, gesturing at the mug in Remus' hands. "He says 'breakfast in five'."

"Wonder how safe that'll be to eat." Remus murmured in amusement as he carefully concentrated on cracking his joints.

"It smelled okay. I was surprised because I remember his last 'creation', as he called it. I think it was more 'creature' than masterpiece if you ask me." Draco laughed and shook his head. "He seems rather…energetic…this morning." He mused further. "But, saying that, I feel as if I could run a marathon, myself…"

"Maybe it's from the blast yesterday." Remus replied. "It was a pretty thrilling, if not destructive, display…a lot of magic was flowing through the place." Remus replied, catching himself in a yawn and wincing as his jaw cracked loudly. "I'm not exactly sure, as I'm not all that energetic today, which is unusual now that I'm back to normal. And I was right next to the source…Sev."

"Maybe that's why you're not…you got magicked to Hell and we all got…high." Draco hypothesized.

"Nice theory there Dray. How'd you pass your Auror Theory with words like 'magicked'?" Remus chuckled before grimacing when his elbow and shoulder cracked and settled back into place.

"Oi, 'magicked' was added to the Ministry Official Dictionary of Wizarding Words, just last July as I recall. And that was on the exam, I think." Draco explained in a blasé fashion.

A shout of "BREAKFAST!" suddenly assaulted them, along with a bell ringing that no one was sure where it had come from.

Sirius had conjured it apparently and was shaking it vigorously to announce the serving of the morning meal.

Remus' sensitive nose was suddenly flooded with a great waft of sausages and egg, hash browns and black pudding, a full English, cooked to perfection. As delicious as Sirius' creation smelled, such a strong aroma started his head aching. 'Great…at least I'm all evened out now…I ache all over.' He thought sarcastically as he slid into his seat next to Sirius.

"Nice spread, Paddy." He commented, indicating the piles of hot food. "You really outdid yourself."

"Thanks, Moony." Sirius grinned. "I don't know what it is, but I am so full of energy, I couldn't sleep and I even beat the house elves awake this morning, so I decided to take on breakfast duty." He began to fill his plate and tuck in to his breakfast.

The bell did it's job and the other members of the eclectic family drifted in and dug into the magnificent feast. It appeared as if Sirius wasn't the only one with a voracious appetite this morning and he was thrilled to see his efforts being appreciated.

Sonya sat down next to Remus and gave him a sleepy good morning kiss. "Y'okay, Wolfie? You weren't there this morning." She asked, combing his hair back for him.

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you." He explained.

"Silly Wolfie! We could have cuddled." She smiled and snuggled up close to him.

She was awfully cuddlesome this morning and Remus decided it made him feel marginally better. Everyone, including himself, sore as he was, seemed to be extraordinarily happy this morning…except the rather fierce and grumpy-looking Severus, who shuffled in next, followed closely by his son.

Remus was halfway through determining if it was the sausage or the eggs making his stomach flip flop, when the tall, dark and slightly confused man stumbled in. Siri rushed forward and pulled out Sev's chair and he dropped into it with a heavy groan.

"Sev?" Remus called worriedly. The man looked up.

"Oh…er…morning., though I doubt it's a very good one." He grumbled and rubbed his eyes.

"Why? What's wrong, Sev?" Sirius asked, toast paused halfway to his mouth.

Severus looked up from pouring a cup of coffee. "What? Oh…er…I don't know." He replied vaguely.

Siri looked over, noting his father's hand was shaking and put down his glass of pumpkin juice. He took the coffee from Sev and poured him a mug before handing it back to him.

"Here, Dad, drink that and wake up properly." Siri ordered, placing his hand on Severus' shoulder.

"Did you sleep alright, Sev?" Sonya asked after a few minutes of silent observation, not all of it out of concerned friendship. The professional side of her was watching for signs of distress, reaction setting in, over the events of the day before.

"I'm not exactly sure." Severus murmured, a confused expression on his face. "I don't remember going to bed…or being in it…or getting here actually."

Everyone chuckled at that and Remus took pity on him and explained.

"We took you to bed, you were nearly asleep and in no shape to be aware of your surroundings. I think you might just be groggy this morning from sleeping so soundly. It's been a while since you've completely rested. You do remember what happened yesterday, right?" He added, frowning in concern.

"Yes…the letter from my mother…my Birth Certificate, the charms on my magic breaking. I remember." Severus said neutrally.

Sonya's gaze sharpened as she heard the detached way in which he was speaking, especially _'**my birth certificate' **_rather than **_'finding out that my father is not Artemis Snape'._**

"Does that explain why the manor is a complete shambles and why the wards are suddenly re-set?" He continued quietly. "I don't remember re-setting the wards." He shook his head in confusion.

"Mmm…I'm guessing that the shock of reading that letter and learning such traumatic news, released a bit more power than any of us expected. The waves from it pulled the wards down and we needed to reset them before anyone realized. We went out there yesterday, you were coherent…I'm not sure why you don't remember that." Remus added thoughtfully. "Anyway, they've been reset so that all of us…the boys. Sirius, you and me, all have strands woven together, making it even stronger than before, in theory."

"Perhaps we should test them, especially if you were out of it Sev." Sirius interjected. "You are key to these wards, being the eldest …erm…" His voice faltered as he realized that Severus actually wasn't a Snape and he didn't know if the wards would even work with that being the case now.

"The wards should still hold." Severus murmured quietly. "We set them together in an attitude of protecting the manor and it's occupants. It doesn't matter if they are blood members of the Snape family."

"Anyway…" Remus redirected the conversation away from the upsetting topic of the Snape family and finished what he had been saying. "Resetting the wards must have been the final straw because you've been sleeping since about sundown yesterday. Sirius and I carried your sorry butt into bed." He added with a cheeky grin. "Probably why my muscles are sore this morning."

"Sorry Remus." Severus grinned abashedly. "I can see we need to start on repairing the manor, parts of it looked a bit unstable to me. Remus? Are you needing to work on some plans…or…" He trailed off, still not up to his usual caliber.

"Merlin no!" Remus exclaimed. "If I stare at those plans for one more instant, my brain will blow up! Not only that, I work better when I'm not trying, so I'll help out with the repairs and I can almost guarantee everything will click into place soon." He assured everyone. "It better! This is starting to get on my wick." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He swore even they were hurting now.

"Aren't you hungry Remus?" Sirius asked, looking at the food that had been poked, prodded and generally pushed around on the plate, but not eaten.

"Oh, sorry Paddy. It's delicious, but I'm just not hungry." Remus smiled apologetically.

"Hmm." Sirius replied, shoving another piece of toast in his mouth. "I feel like I haven't eaten for a week!"

Remus shook his head, grinning over the comment as he reached for the jug of pumpkin juice. Draco passed it to him and as his hands closed around it, they spasmed and the jug shattered.

"Oh…bugger…sorry!" He fixed the jug quickly and laughed. "I don't know my own strength."

"Are you sure you're alright, Remus?" Sonya asked and squeezed his hand.

"Yes…fine." Remus ground out, refusing to admit how much it felt like Sonya had just crushed his hand. "Should we make a start then?" He asked brightly and stood up. "Come on you lot…up, dressed…let's go."

Everyone at the table looked up and then up some more as he stood to full height.

"Merlin's Mantle Remus!" Severus exclaimed and it was Sirius' turn to whistle long and low. "What the Hell did you do?" He added as he stood up and moved around the table to stand beside Remus. He reached out and touched Remus on the shoulder. "How could this happen, Remus? You have to be a good six inches taller! Overnight?"

"Um…Shadow?" Sirius spoke up. "We're all feeling a bit…differently…since yesterday. We think your magic has influenced us in some way. I know I'm feeling high as a kite and super-charged, myself. I haven't noticed anything else, but maybe…" He trailed off, unsure of what it was exactly that he was trying to say.

"We noticed the difference in Remus last night already." Sonya supplied quietly. "You and I are no longer carrying the Dark Mark and your hair…"

"My hair?" Severus blurted, his head jerking up after he quickly yanked his sleeve back in order to examine his arm. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing!" Siri said quickly. "It's fine, it just…erm…well…maybe you should just take a look."

Severus waved his hand and a mirror appeared from thin air. He drew a sharp breath when he spotted the shock of white hair. He reached up and touched it gingerly. He was very unsettled suddenly as he looked around the table. "I always wondered if it'd be gray or white." He joked weakly. "Just never expected to see it at forty years of age." The mirror disappeared with a pop and he took another deep breath, expelling it quickly. "Any other new developments we need to share?"

When it appeared that no one else was experiencing anything other than a general state of euphoria and a heightened energy level, they decided to put their concerns aside for the time being and set to work on repairing their home.

It was apparent soon after they got started that the occupants of the manor weren't the only thing to experience the effects of Severus' magic. The very home itself was animated, seeming to jump and twitch at will, as if just as energized as the wizards within.

At the moment, everyone was getting a good chuckle as they watched Ron chasing a piece of plaster around the room. It dodged and darted just out of his reach and he growled in frustration. "Get back here you bloody thing!" He ordered nonsensically.

All laughter died a sudden death as the bit of rubble stopped, turned and obediently came to rest at his feet. "Bloody Hell!" He exclaimed as he looked around in shock. "D…d…did you see? It just…did it just? It came to me!" He stuttered over his words.

"Tell something else, Mr. Weasley." Severus requested, reverting to 'professor' mode in his agitation.

Ron turned his attention to the pile of rubble they had been gathering at one end of the room and drew a deep breath. He closed his eyes and barely whispered, "Come." A moment later, when the dust cleared, he found himself buried under a pile of plaster, boards and dust. Not only had the pile come to him, but the remainder of a wall that had been left standing after Severus' outburst, decided to obey his command as well.

"What did you just do?" Hermione whispered in a voice that clearly conveyed the message, 'Oh my God, the professor is going to **_kill_** you!'

* * *

Remus and Draco stood side by side looking into the study. They were standing outside in the hall, with the study door closed, but they could see inside. The part of the manor closest to the source of the magical blast had taken a beating and although structurally safe now, enough of the study walls had been blasted away to see into the room inside, and straight through into the sitting room beyond.

"Right," said Remus. "Here we go." He was looking at the floor, which had been solid oak floorboards that were now buckled and bent like the ripples on a pond leading away from a flat, untouched area in the centre of the sitting room, where Severus had been during the whole event.

The magic pouring from him had been so fast and so powerful, the wood hadn't had time to splinter and break away, but had just bent as if it were molten.

Fixing a wooden floor was one thing, but bending the wood back to it's normal shape was another. For the moment, however, they weren't concerned with the floor, but the fireplace on the back wall of the study.

They opened the freestanding door and stepped through, only to have it topple over and crash into the hallway.

Draco rolled his eyes, "We'll get that later?"

"Yeah." Remus replied and examined the fireplace to see how stable it was.

It seemed to be alright, so they set to work fixing the front of it and clearing the rubble which had caved in from the chimney.

It didn't take them long and eventually they reached a point where they could begin resetting the connection.

"Technically, the actual Floo should still be connected, but it's closed. When the wards came down, it will have automatically shut to stop attacking forces from infiltrating the Manor." Remus explained, Draco watching as his father went into…Defense-mode. "If we opened it...anyone coming in would land in a pile of rubble, or not be able to enter the network as there's no receiving fire. But I've already opened the floo, so restarting the fire should fix it."

Draco watched Remus raise his hand and murmur 'incendio'. But the flow from his hand became an enormous ball of flame. The flame hit the grate and burst out into the room, igniting the curtains, furniture, and anything else that would burn.

Stumbling backwards away from the inferno, Remus and Draco grabbed onto each other to keep themselves upright.

"Water..." Remus choked over the smoke.

Draco acted quickly, with a flick and a swish.

"Aquaius" He shouted and his wand was washed from his hand by a torrent of water, which soon flooded the room, dousing the fires and soaking everything and them.

"Whoa! A bit of overkill there, son." Remus commented dryly.

"You're one to talk!" Draco replied with a wicked grin, eyeing the singed curtains, and Remus' lack of eyebrows.

"What on Earth?" Siri shouted, as he barreled around the corner. "We saw smoke in the hall...followed by ankle deep water..." He cried in confusion.

Severus appeared soon after his son, and looked over his shoulder at the two singed, yet wet, family members standing in the middle of his equally singed and equally wet study.

"The floo works." Remus offered pathetically, indicating the roaring green flame. The only thing in the room not dripping wet.

"Oi! Which one of you discovered fire?" He moaned.

Remus raised his hand. "That would be me...er...sorry about that." He grinned and blushed.

"Should have known, you bloody pyromaniac." Severus smiled back. "You got water, eh, Draco? I think that this all must mean we're each going to get one of the elements...Ron and earth, Remus and fire, Draco and water...which only leaves air." He mused thoughtfully.

Remus was inspecting one hand closely, rubbing the other one on his wet robes as if to scratch an itch.

"That was brilliant. What a buzz...my fingertips are tingling..." Remus exclaimed, looking carefully at his hands.

"I know...that was cool. My hands feel wet...but then, so does the rest of me." Draco grinned and began to walk out of the room, boots squelching.

"We'll need to practice. These elements have proved to be destructive. So I suggest practicing outside at first and not destroying my study any more." Sev chuckled warmly.

Sirius chose that moment to pop his head through a gap in the wall. "Hello? What have you been up to?" He asked, looking from a soaked Remus, to his equally soggy son and on to a laughing Sev and Siri.

"Paddy...check this out!" Remus said excitedly and held up his hand, as if he were holding something round, and four tiny flames popped up on his fingertips.

"Wow! That's bloody brilliant. Not as good as this though." From his place across the room from Remus, Sirius blew gently in his direction and each of the little flames blinked out with a puff of air.

"Whoa! When did you find out about that?" Remus asked in awe as Sirius stepped through the gap in the wall.

"Err...well, that's not important." He said, cleverly dodging the question and most likely, embarrassing, answer. "Draco? Water?" He asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Yep...watch." He held his hand out, palm up, and the others watched as water welled in the centre, and spilled over his hand like a fountain.

"Now **_that_** is a cool party trick." Siri murmured, Severus nodded his agreement in awe.

"Paddy, do you think you could fix this.?" Sev said, lifting one boot out of the water.

"I can try..." He said. "This is so cool." He added, grinning suddenly.

He frowned as he concentrated, making a circling motion with his finger. The water began to swirl. He continued to swirl it around and around, until it had picked up off the floor and was spiraling in the centre of the room like a waterspout. Sirius moved behind it. With his other hand, he pushed it through the biggest hole in the wall and out into the corridor. The others watched in amazement and followed behind him. He escorted his column of water out of the house and deposited it in the lake.

* * *

It was early evening before the residents of the manor were completely satisfied that their home was once again safe. They gathered in the newly repaired sitting room. They excitedly discussed their newly revealed powers and speculated over the ways in which they could use them as an advantage in the escalating war. They were disrupted a short time later by the chimes announcing a floo call and Severus excused himself to answer it.

"Headmaster." Severus bowed as he saw Albus' face in the flames.

"Severus, child, how are you?" He asked gravely, his concern evident by the lack of twinkle in his eyes.

"I am…fine…sir." Severus said hesitantly. "You are aware of recent events, I understand?"

"Yes, I am and that is why I'm calling." Albus smiled. "May I step through?"

"Please." Severus replied quickly, stepping back as the old wizard entered the study.

"Merlin's beard, Severus!" Albus gasped, clutching a hand to his chest, as he stepped into the room and staggered under the unexpected onslaught of magic emanating from the young dark-eyed man. "Fundamental magic! I'm…oh my!" Albus murmured and shook his head.

Severus grew alarmed by the old man's befuddled demeanor and took him by the arm.

"Albus, are you unwell?" He asked, a frown of worry creasing his brow.

"Fundamental magic, Severus! Fundamental magic, my boy." He said excitedly, the twinkle igniting in his eyes once more. "It's not taught anymore…no…hmm." He murmured thoughtfully.

"Albus, please explain." Severus urged calmly, thinking, 'This must either be big or he's finally cracked!'

"Fundamental magic is…everything, basically. Everything can be classified as one of the four elements. A wielder of a fundamental has the ability to control one of the four basic elements: fire, water, air and earth." Albus explained, calmer now, but still in a highly excited state.

"Sir, I think I should tell you that some of us are showing signs of this…Fundamental magic, as you call it." Severus supplied softly. "Perhaps you need to come into the sitting room and explain it to all of us."

"You may be right." Albus nodded. "What I came here to tell you tonight, appears to be as I suspected and all of you need to be told."

As soon as they stepped into the sitting room, Albus became excited once again.

"Yes! Yes….you've all got it! It all fits, this explains everything!" Albus muttered frantically. This was why people respected Albus Dumbledore. Not because he seemed to know everything, but because he **_did_** know everything. He could sense what type of magic suited a person as soon as he met them. He held a wealth of knowledge about anything and everything to do with magic, wizards and the entire wizarding world. And this was never more evident than right at that moment.

"Albus?" Severus asked, coming to stand near the older man as the rest of the family looked between each other and murmured, "We've got what? Are we sick?"

"Oh my." Albus drew a deep breath. "Where to start? Please, everyone, sit down and I'll try to explain."

"Yes, of course." Severus replied quickly and everyone returned to their seat.

"Where to begin…" He murmured as they all were seated, anxiously waiting to hear what he had to say. "Could you tell me? What happened yesterday, Severus?"

"I found a letter from my mother. It revealed to me, certain things, I wasn't expecting. According to Sonya, an emotional surge caused the charms to break down or dissolve suddenly. Which, according to Remus, were restraining a great deal of magic inside me. Remus was the only one who saw what happened. I was knocked about and unconscious. The manor was destroyed. The wards came down."

"Everyone has experienced changes." Severus' breath came quicker as reaction to all that happened began to set in. "Sonya and I are no longer marked. Our Dark Marks have completely disappeared. There is no evidence we ever carried them. Remus is…well…" He gestured to his friend and Remus stood to his new, imposing, height. "He is no longer 'average' height."

Severus' voice trailed away as he was no longer sure what needed to be said. He concentrated on calming himself down while Albus continued to question about the events of the previous day.

"Remus, tell me again what you witnessed, child." Albus requested quietly.

"I was in Sonya's rooms and suddenly this wave of…magic…crashed through the room, slamming us against the wall. At first we thought something had happened to Siri, but it wasn't his magic. I could hear Severus screaming from the other side of the manor." Remus drew himself up as he realized he, too, was reacting to events. He took a deep breath and swallowed.

"I managed to reach him through this flow of magic. It felt like wading through a river, except it was going through me as I was going through it. I found Severus on his knees, magic pouring off him in waves and going everywhere. I could hear glass and wood shatter and splinter as it moved through the manor destroying everything in its path."

Albus nodded in understanding. "You say you are all experiencing changes and Severus you have indicated that they are showing signs of Fundamental magic. What is it you think backs this up? What are you experiencing?"

"Well, Ron has been having an interesting time ordering piles of plaster and what little remaining walls left standing around here, to obey his commands." Severus began, laughing at the memory from that morning.

"Earth magic." Albus nodded, an indulgent, parental smile on his face. "A Fundamental. Go on."

"Remus has always been capable of creating fire on a limited basis. He has it in spades now. He incinerated my study simply trying to reconnect the floo." Severus smiled wryly over to his friend who had the decency to look chagrinned.

"Fire…another Fundamental." Albus beamed at Remus.

"Draco assisted in the destruction of my study by attempting to put out the fire that Remus started, effectively managing to flood the entire room and leave us ankle deep in water." Severus grinned over at the younger man and Albus chuckled warmly.

"Water…Again, Fundamental." He added, still chuckling. "And air?"

"That's me!" Sirius raised his hand. "I got rid of the water and blow-dried everyone!" They all laughed at his joke.

"What you have just described is Fundamental magic, indeed." Albus explained further. "Classic elements of Fundamental magic, air, water, earth and fire, each of you have unique control over one of these. Severus has denominated what each of you has and I suspect, if I am right, he will have control over all."

"I have remembered a prophecy which deals with Fundamental magic and perhaps it will explain things to us a little further. The prophecy is thus:

'A lone star, hidden and cloaked by a Dark Force at first, will now emerge when the sun star is renewed.

That which was born on the last day of the seventh, will bring six powers together as an entity.

The first two of all and nothing and both together set the destiny.

The wolf, of the element fire, sire to the water-bearer, discovers an energy stolen by the moon and releases it unto his son.

The rogue survivor, the Dog Star, mates with air and his channels are cleared.

The sixth, of both this and another family, graced with Earth magic.

Together and only together, can they overcome the Dark, joined by the release of the Ultimate Light.

Previously bound, the powers are released by the ultimate light magic

Six powers, one light.

All must combine to use the ultimate light magic

Restrained a year in good faith by the mother, broken now.

The end is nigh and whether dark or light remains, the six will vanish.'

"Very convoluted, as you can see, but this was written hundreds of years ago, before Merlin, before Hogwarts was created." Albus spoke quietly, reverently. "In fact, no one is really sure who wrote it, but it's an ancient type of prophecy and only three were ever made. Two have already solved themselves. This one has been applied to the Founders and found to be wrong. It has been applied to Merlin and that was obviously incorrect. And now, I believe it may apply to you. No. I know it's you. You are the six!" He insisted.

Albus paused and let the others work it out for themselves. "We need to decipher its meaning, there is no room for assumption here and no margin for errors."

"Do it line by line." Sirius jumped to the challenge. "The first line, 'The lone star, hidden and cloaked by a Dark Force at first, will now emerge when the sun star is renewed'. Well, we'll come back to that."

He continued to ponder aloud. "'That which is born on the last day of the seventh' Well that has to mean Siri. He's the focus of the other prophecy. This must link it. He's born on the last day of the seventh month.

"'Will Bring six powers together as an entity'? Does that mean us? If we are the six, then Siri's ordeal brought us together as a family?"

The others nodded in agreement.

"It makes sense. Remus has to be the wolf. He has that fire thing as well. 'Sire to the water-bearer' Draco, he was rather wet when we found him." Siri grinned.

"'An energy stolen?' Is that the magic used to support the wolf, indicating the moon. What Moony took? And the energy is magic. His magic has been released by Dad's blast? And Remus' magic, in turn, released Dray's?" Siri added tentatively.

"'The dog star', That's Sirius obviously and he has air. That's easy." Remus interjected. "'The sixth'. Ron, he's the sixth son of the Weasley's. Bill, Charlie, Percy, two twins, and then Ron , that's six." He said ticking off various Weasley's on his fingers before coming to a total. "And there's six of us and earth magic seems to be his." He concluded.

Ron took over the next line. "It means we have to fight the war together. We're doing that anyway. The Ultimate Light?" He paused and thought for a moment. "The magic coming through the manor was pure, light magic wasn't it? It was coming from Severus, that's the source. The Ultimate Light."

"The next part must mean our magic. It was all released by Uncle Sev, or in my case, it was Dad. Dunno how that works, coming through us. The charm holding it was put there by his mother and now it has broken." Draco shrugged inelegantly. "'The end is nigh'. The end of the war? We have to do it soon? But I don't know about the rest." Draco took a guess.

They grew silent, lost in thoughts about what the rest of the prophecy was telling them.

"He has to do it." Remus spoke softly.

"What?" A chorus of questioning voices rang out.

"Severus is the Chosen One. It's Severus, not Siri!" His voice rose slightly in agitation. "The other prophecies were decoys. Severus is the Ultimate Light. He apparently leads us. It means he has to be the one to finally kill Voldemort. He's of all. He has all of the elements. 'The lone star', he used to be alone until Siri came back into his life. That's the renewal of the sun star, maybe, yes! S-O-N, not S-U-N! Of course and Siri is the nothing!"

"Thanks for that Remus." Siri cracked dryly, grinning widely.

"I didn't mean that!" Remus shook his head, laughing as he caught on to what it sounded as if he were saying. "You haven't shown an element. But you have invisibility, healing, shields, you're obviously a very powerful wizard. Hang on. I have an idea."

He stood suddenly and whirled on Siri. A small, spinning. ball of flames shot from his fingertips, straight at Siri.

His eyes opened wide and he caught the fireball in one hand. It disappeared straight away.

"Excellent! That's the nothing. He's got rid of the magic. How did you do it Siri?" Remus asked eagerly.

"I dunno." Siri answered, slightly dazed and staring at his open and empty hand.

"He's an Abrogator." Albus beamed proudly. "He has nullifying magic…he abrogates it, eliminates it. That is a very rare form of magic. I am curious to discover which family line carries that trait."

"That makes a lot of sense when you take into consideration that he is exhibiting Healer ability, too." Severus reasoned. "Aren't Healers usually Abrogators on a basic level?"

"A very basic level." Albus agreed. "Siri's ability is much stronger. He is a true Abrogator and they are rare indeed."

Siri rubbed his hands on his pants and looked over to Severus nervously. Severus nodded and smiled solemnly.

"Headmaster?" Draco called to him. "Do we need to do anything…special…with these powers? I mean, I know we have to learn to control them, but are there other precautions we need to be aware of?"

"I don't think so, Draco." Albus reassured them. "By all means, you must train yourselves with them. Master them, control them, but I think your biggest hurdle to scale will be remembering that you have them and thinking to make use of them when you can."

"Yes sir." Draco nodded in understanding.

"That being said, and the hour growing late, I will take my leave." Albus stood and Severus did the same. "I have a school to run and my presence is required I'm afraid, much as I have enjoyed my visit." He smiled, his twinkling blue gaze settling on all of his 'children' before he turned to leave. Turning back suddenly, he added, "And you should visit me sometime. Perhaps with less dramatic events than the last time or when things have settled down?" Severus followed close on his heels and he turned once again and strolled form the room..

"Headmaster, Albus." His voice strained and tension evident in his rigid demeanor. "May I speak with you in private for a few moments before you leave?"

"Of course, Severus." Albus replied. "You know you can always come to me."

"I…find myself…" He struggled to say what he had yet to acknowledge to anyone. He cleared his throat and swallowed hard before shoving his mother's letter into Albus' hands and giving it another go. "Sir, I need to speak with Grigori, explain…this…and I wonder if you would relay a message to him for me?"

"I would be more than happy to Severus." Albus replied honestly. "I thought this letter was incinerated? Did you do this?"

"I salvaged the letter from the ashes. I thought it couldn't hurt to try after remembering that Siri was able to salvage his wand." He explained, gesturing to the letter. "You may read it if you wish."

"Are you coping with the news?" Albus peered at the young man before him after quickly reading through the crumbled and now singed parchment. "Is everything sorted in your mind?"

"I think I'm still in a bit of shock." Severus admitted after a moment's contemplation. "It is so surreal. I have known Grigori for years, admired him despite the fact that he is…was…a Death Eater. You may not have noticed, but I have even picked up a few of his mannerisms, the way he walks, speaks. It's rather funny, don't you think?" Severus snorted a hiccupping, almost hysterical, laugh.

"It will all turn out fine, child." Albus soothed quietly, placing his warm palm on Severus' back and rubbing it comfortingly. "I will relay your message. When do you wish to speak with him?"

"Tonight, if he can break free." Severus said sharply. "You know me, Albus. The sooner I handle it, the better off I'll be. Don't leave me with time on my hands to start building up my defenses."

"Very well." Albus squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "Tonight it is." He silently refolded Agnieska's letter and handed it back to Severus before entering the fireplace and disappearing in a wall of blue-green flames.

* * *

Juno was seated in the centre of her ridiculously large bed. It was covered in gaudy, blood-red silk and her eyes ached just looking at it. The bed curtains as well as the heavy draperies on the windows were an equally grotesque hue, only made from heavy stamped velvet.

Spread out before her lay the fifteenth hand of solitaire she had begun that afternoon.

In between moments of sheer terror and total disgust, fretting frenzies and worry, she found herself undeniably bored. Her head felt strangely empty after listing parts of the anatomy, reciting every medical condition she could think of and its course of treatment or cure. She had filed away every idea she'd every had, sorting it neatly in her brain.

She had tried, pried, and even cried in her efforts to escape her gilded and gaudy prison. So far, she had had no luck or even a small shred of hope in getting away. The windows were sealed magically and Peter had informed her that it was all connected to the overall warding system surrounding the manor.

Knowing that still didn't stop her from trying. Her free-spelling had never been that great, but she reasoned that she had to try, holding on to the hope that miracles do happen. All she had been able to do is make them sparkle and shimmer with bright colours. It had ruined her day even more than most by being uncommonly bright and cheerful, much to her disgust.

In fact, despite her apparently full schedule, escape attempts, thinking, worrying and playing cards, she found herself almost wishing for the slimy bastard to come slithering in, offering her the opportunity to get into a good screaming match and allowing her to vent some of her pent up frustrations. Not only that, she would have the added activity of keeping the nausea at bay that accompanies every visit from the Dark Lord.

She wasn't particularly afraid of him any longer, not like she had been at first. He had been this towering mysterious and dark unknown force. He had allowed rumour and speculation to create the fear for him.

But, she had faced him, touched him…felt the thin arms and shoulders that she knew she could have snapped with her bare hands. She realized that he was frail. Physically, he was weaker than Remus has been immediately upon waking from a month-long coma.

One fear she did have of this man was the fear of his magic. The amount he possessed, the strength of it and how intensely dark it was, frightened her a great deal and kept her basically cautious and out of harm's way. More than anything, however, she was afraid of how utterly and completely insane he was.

He had lost any shred of humanity he may have possessed. He bore no resemblance to normality whatsoever. She viewed him for what he was, a dark creature of his own making. A hideous beast that had no place or station, not even in the darkest and most horrifying of nightmares.

Juno heard the man in question approaching and in a sudden burst of manic inspiration, she jumped to her feet. She grabbed the fireplace poker and stood waiting behind the door. Her heart was racing and she held her breath as she watched the door glide open.

As Voldemort slithered into the room, she raised the poker above her head and brought it crashing down on the monster's skull. He crumpled to the floor, a heap of black billowing robes.

She dropped the poker, frozen in place as she watched to see if he would move. Suddenly it occurred to her that she was wasting an opportunity to flee and she raced from the room.

She descended the stairs on the fly and was halfway to the front doors when an icy voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Going somewhere, my Queen?" Lucius Malfoy stepped from the shadows. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, my dear. Our Lord would be most displeased if I were to allow you outside without an escort."

He took her by the arm and turned toward the large room across the hall from the stairs.

As Lucius led her into the massive throne room, Juno noticed that they were being joined by more and more Death Eaters, masks and robes in place. Despite the disguises, she recognized Peter, his hunched and nervous demeanor was clearly a dead giveaway.

She also knew which cloaked figure was Grigori. His intense hazel eyes were unmistakable despite the mask. She watched him as he confidently stalked into the vast room. The vivid image of Severus, carrying himself in exactly the same manner under the same circumstances, caused her to stumble and Lucius' grip tightened on her arm as he forced her forward.

He brought her to the front of the room and pushed her into the gaudy monstrosity Voldemort sickeningly referred to as her 'throne'. She watched as more and more dark figures gathered before her. Voldemort still had not appeared and she pushed down the thought of what would happen to her if she had managed to actually kill the bastard.

Lucius leaned down close to her ear. "We have a special treat for you today, my Queen." He sneered mockingly. "I'm quite sure you will enjoy yourself."

Juno was instantly filled with horror and dread. She was convinced that they must have captured Severus and were going to force her to watch as they tortured and killed him. She fought for control and refused to allow any sign that his words had affected her in any way. If there was anyone she hated more than Voldemort, it was Lucius Malfoy.

Voldemort could almost be forgiven his evilness, he was clearly mad. Lucius Malfoy was evil because he wanted to be. He lived for it and she could never overlook that.

In actuality, what was going on in the crumbling Riddle Manor ballroom, was a regular Death Eater meeting. A chance for Voldemort to strut and preen and boast.

Juno had just about managed to relax when Voldemort stormed into the room, furious and raging, holding his head where Juno had no doubt at all he was sporting a generous-sized lump.

"My faithful ones!" He shouted, a look of maniacal glee on his face. "Today I offer you a wonderful surprise!" A murmur of curious excitement rose up from the crowd of fifty-odd Death Eaters.

"This woman." He spat venomously as he gestured toward Juno, "has made it quite clear to me that she has no interest in me and no desire to become my Queen. She refuses to stand at my side and help me to lead you to victory in our mission." Juno's blood ran cold.

'This is it.' She thought with dread. 'Oh Severus! I'm so sorry!' She closed her eyes and awaited her death sentence.

"As I no longer have any use for her, you may do with her what you will." He said calmly and with a finality that brought immediate quiet to the room.

"My Lord." Juno's eyes flew open as Grigori stepped forward and spoke. "Perhaps you shouldn't indulge us with such a generous gift at this time? Wouldn't it offer up greater pleasure and satisfaction if we were to wait until our dear Severus and his spawn were here to watch and enjoy the show?"

Juno screamed in her mind. 'No! Grigori, how could you?'

Aloud she did scream. "No!" She jumped to her feet, fists clenched to her sides. "Do what you will with me, but please leave Severus and Siri alone!"

Voldemort's evil grin widened. "Yes, perhaps you are right, Grigori. Escort Miss Aesculapius to her rooms, won't you?"

"But, My Lord!" Lucius cried incredulously. "She revolted! She hit you!"

Grigori struggled to hide the smirk that was working its way to his face. 'No sense calling undue attention to yourself old boy.' He thought ruefully as he watched his 'Lord' turn on the insolent man beside him.

"Hold your tongue, Lucius!" Voldemort roared in a flash. "You must learn, there is always an advantage to be had in being patient."

Turning back to Juno, he eyed her steadily, an unreadable expression on his face. "We will remember this evening, my dear. The consequences of your constant resistance are beginning to mount."

"Lucius." He turned his attention once more to his lieutenant. "Never speak to me in such a familiar way again. You led me to believe you were well aware of your place as my subordinate. Crucio!"

Juno gasped in horror as she witnessed the punishment for the first time. She glanced at Grigori. He stood motionless, indifferent, his hands clasped easily behind his back. She couldn't fathom how any of them could remain unmoved by the spectacle. She hated Lucius Malfoy, but she still felt a measure of sympathy for him in light of his suffering.

When Voldemort lifted the curse, Peter scurried forward and helped Lucius to stand. He didn't dare leave the room. No one had been dismissed. Lucius gathered his wits about himself.

"Thank you, My Lord. I shall endeavor to remember my place in future." He bowed and stepped back into the group.

"Grigori, you know well not to advise me without being requested to." Voldemort said silkily, turning his manic gaze on the older man. Juno held her breath, fear in her heart for the tall Russian that reminded her more and more of Severus with his quiet determination.

"Yes My Lord. My apologies." Grigori bowed lowly before him.

"However, your suggestion had merit. I will simply remind you to hold your council and remember your place."

With that, Voldemort cast a spell that Juno had never heard before. she watched in horrified fascination as Grigori's lips fused together and he was forced to his knees before his Lord.

Grigori bowed lowly once more, his nose nearly touching the floor at Voldemort's feet. Juno gagged as Grigori grasped the filthy hem of the evil man's robes and pressed it to his sealed lips.

Voldemort ended the curse and Grigori murmured, "Thank you, My Lord." as he slowly got to his feet.

At that point Voldemort ordered that Grigori escort her to her rooms and he took her arm and led her away.

"If you keep up in this way, Miss Aesculapius, there will be little I can do to protect you!" He hissed in a mere whisper as soon as they were out of earshot. The hair on the back of her neck raised in reaction. He sounded just like Severus!

"I'm sorry." She replied gravely. "I'm so tired of sitting here and waiting! It was an impulsive decision and I regret it now, especially as you seem to be the one to pay for it. Are you alright?"

"I'm quite alright. I was lucky." He smiled briefly. "I'm also quite sure that Lucius suffered much more than I. He lets his arrogance rule him and he pays the price."

Grigori shut the door to Juno's room after they stepped inside. He spotted the poker on the floor and picked it up, replacing it in the stand.

"So it's true. You hit him." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I did." Juno's chin tilted up defiantly. "It felt good too. Your Lord doesn't frighten me!"

Grigori grinned broadly and winked, but his words didn't betray his actions. He knew very well that he was being observed.

"You would do well to control yourself young lady." He spoke angrily. "My Lord appears to have reached the limits of his patience where you're concerned and your continued well-being is in jeopardy. He ducked his head, his concern evident on his craggy face and she nodded in silent understanding.

"I must return to my comrades. Good day to you, miss. You would do well to heed my advice. Do nothing more to provoke him if you wish to live." With that, he bowed silently and slipped out the door with his finger to his lips, cautioning her to be careful.

She flung herself upon the bed and let tears of reaction overtake her. She struggled for control and forced herself to be strong.

"No more tears." She ordered with quiet determination and dried her eyes. She picked up the discarded deck of cards, shuffled them and began to deal one more hand of solitaire.

* * *

As it turned out, it was the eve of Juno's rescue before Grigori was able to keep that meeting with Severus. Voldemort kept he and his fellow Death Eaters busy by summoning them at all hours of the day or night. He was spiraling out of control as his obsession with Severus grew. He ranted and raged, at times foaming at the mouth in his rabid desire to destroy Severus. There was no mention of purifying the wizarding world. There was no longer talk of power and dominating the world. His evil, demented mind only had room for one thought…eliminate Severus Snape.

Severus paced back and forth before the fire in his study; the letter, locket and Birth Certificate clutched tightly in his fist. He tried to force himself to calm down, but the added stress of waiting for days to do this was making it nearly impossible. He still had no idea how he was going to explain this to…his father. He jerked reflexively as he registered the thought.

He was startled a few moments later when the chimes on the floo rang and Grigori's face appeared in the flames.

"Severus? The Headmaster sent word that you wished to speak with me. I ask forgiveness in my delay, but I am sure you understand the reasons behind it." Grigori apologized. "Is there something I can do for you or some new development I need to be made aware of?"

Severus cleared his throat, rattled by the older man's uncanny words.

"I have a grave…" He faltered and shook his head. He knew that wasn't the way he wanted to go about this. "Please, Grigori, come through." He moved to the desk and was about to seat himself behind it, an unconscious defensive maneuver, and he stopped. Instead, he sat in an armchair near the fire and placed the papers and the locket on the table beside him.

"Good evening, Severus." Grigori bowed as he gracefully emerged from the flames.

"Come in, Grigori. Sit down." Severus spoke quietly and gestured to a chair. The older man was instantly on guard. He knew Severus well enough to know that something wasn't right.

"What is it Severus?" Grigori frowned as he sat opposite the younger man. Severus silently studied Grigori for quite a few minutes; long enough for the Russian to begin to shift and fidget under the intense scrutiny. Grigori always felt that Severus would be the one best able to give Voldemort a run for his money and that steady black gaze was one of the things about the young man that convinced him.

"Severus?" He repeated nervously, gaining his attention. "You needed to discuss something with me? Does it have to do with our plans for tomorrow?" Grigori sincerely hoped not. Changing things this late in the game wasn't exactly a move he wanted to make.

Severus blinked and drew a deep breath. He put his hand on the articles next to him, "Yes." He replied vaguely, not quite focused. He shook himself to attention. "Er…no, nothing to do with the mission. Forgive me, Grigori, I have something urgent to discuss with you, something personal and I have no idea how to go about approaching the matter." Severus admitted honestly.

"Perhaps the direct approach is best?" Grigori suggested, his eyebrow arching familiarly and his head tilting in curiosity. "What is it, Severus?" He added quietly, assuming it had to do with Juno and he braced himself for an interrogation.

"First, I have a question." Severus said softly and Grigori felt a surge of sympathy well-up for the solemn young man, convinced suddenly that this did have to do with the woman he loved. "It may be painful or uncomfortable for you to answer, but please, be honest."

"Of course." Grigori sat up straighter in his chair, preparing to reassure the young man that the lady in question was safe and in good health and fairly good spirits.

"How well did you know my mother?" Severus asked solemnly.

Grigori was stunned by the question. He had not expected anything of the sort and it showed on his face.

"Your mother…" He barely breathed as he was tilted off balance by the unexpected question.

"Yes." Severus picked up the locket and popped it open. Grigori recognized it immediately as he had been the one to buy it so many years ago. "Is this you?" Severus handed it to Grigori and he took it with a shaking hand.

He stared at the faded images as a flood of memories washed over him.

"This was a very long time ago." He spoke softly, his Russian accent more evident as his emotional state heightened.

"Did you love her?" Severus asked, tension evident in his tone.

Grigori looked up sharply as a stab of pain speared his heart. He still loved her, but he was guarded as he tried to figure out just where Severus was going with this line of questions.

"Why do you ask me this?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I ask because I need to know." Severus replied sharply, his eyes flashing intently as he repeated. "Did you love her?"

"Yes, I did." Grigori snapped the locket closed and nodded to the piece as he handed it back. "It is me."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Severus asked edgily.

"Why do you want to know that?" Grigori's surprise was clear by his tone of voice. He was confused as he tried to figure out just what the younger man was up to.

"Just answer. Please." Severus requested calmly. "It is important."

Grigori's expression went blank and his gaze grew cloudy and unfocused as his mind traveled immediately to the exact time and place he had last seen, heard and held his beloved Agnieska. The day they had said goodbye for the very last time, knowing they had made the right choices. He swallowed before answering.

"It's been a good forty years, a bit more, since we last met." He said at last and Severus closed his eyes.

"Were you…did you…" He couldn't give voice to his questions.

Grigori leaned forward and laced his fingers together as he rested his forearms on his knees. He was going to be honest with this man and face whatever he had coming to him.

"Severus, I loved your mother very much. I still do. If you want to know if we were together after she married your father, my answer is yes." Grigori explained further. "There was only one time, one moment in time between us. I never saw her again. It was…for the best." Severus nodded as Grigori grew silent, waiting for the axe to fall. He expected anger, hatred, any number of emotions from the man, but not what happened next.

"You need to read this. It's a letter my mother wrote to me forty years ago." Severus murmured as he handed the aged parchment to his father. "Prepare yourself for a shock." He added solemnly as Grigori began to read.

After a few moments, he raised tormented eyes to his…son.

"I swear I never knew." He swallowed convulsively. "She never told me."

"I know." Severus replied quietly, picking up the Birth Certificate. "I have proof. We can do tests if you need them."

"No. I believe her letter. Your mother would never make up something like that." Grigori stood suddenly and began to pace as his mind raced over what this news entailed. His mind settled immediately on Severus' birthright. "What do you want me to do about this?" He asked, stopping abruptly before Severus, who had been caught up in his own thoughts.

"Do?" Severus asked in confusion.

"Yes. Do. Severus." Grigori spoke sharply. "Do you wish for me to acknowledge you and your son as my own true heirs?"

"Do you wish to?" Severus countered anxiously. "Do you want to accept me as your son? Accept my family as your own?" Severus had jumped to his feet in agitation, his rush of nerves overwhelming him and forcing him to move before he exploded.

Grigori leaned around him and carefully picked up the Birth Certificate, reading it thoroughly. "This looks like the real deal to me." He said softly, brushing his fingers over the page.

The two men stood facing each other, searching for 'himself' in the other's features, while the news sank in, was acknowledged and finally, accepted. Everything was still and quiet, not even the manor made a sound, as if it were holding it's breath

Grigori reached out with a tentative hand and touched the face of his son. 'My son!' His mind shouted joyfully as tears filled his eyes.

Severus studied the emotions that flickered across his father's face. When Grigori's tears pooled in his eyes, Severus choked back a sudden and unexpected sob. He reached out and took Grigori's face in both hands. Tears filled his eyes and Grigori placed his hands over Severus' as he spoke.

"I accept you, Severus Altair as my son and heir. I accept your son and heir, Sirius…?" Grigori paused, not knowing the young man's Christian names, he could not finish.

"James." Severus laughed softly, the sound of relief carried through the small room. Grigori nodded.

"Your son and heir, Sirius James, I accept as my own." He swallowed and sniffed lightly. A lone tear slipped down his cheek. Suddenly feeling awkward and off-balance, they clapped each other on the back and moved apart.

Clearing his throat, Severus spoke somewhat hesitantly. "We don't need to discuss any technicalities tonight, but perhaps you would join us in the sitting room for a bit?"

"I would welcome the opportunity to spend time with…my family." Grigori smiled as a bit of reality began to sink in. 'I have a family!' His determination to overcome Voldemort surged with renewed purpose.

As soon as they stepped into the sitting room, every occupant rose to their feet, expressions guarded, curious or anxious.

"Da?" Siri stepped forward hesitantly.

"It's alright everyone." Severus reassured them. "He knows now and we'll just take it a day at a time from here."

Siri crossed the room and surprised everyone as he threw his arms around Grigori's shoulders, hugging him tightly.

"Welcome to the family, Grandfather." He smiled a little shyly as he released the very surprised and extremely delighted older man.

"I think…I know, I would prefer it if you were to call me 'Papa'." Grigori ventured tentatively. "What do you say, Sirius?"

"I say, if you will call me Siri, " He laughed. "I will call you, Papa Grigori."

"I like the sound of that…Siri." Grigori smiled, looking around to the others in the room. "Everyone…you have welcomed me into the family. I would like you to feel free to call me whatever makes you comfortable. I will understand if you do not feel compelled to give me a nickname."

"Eventually, I would like to call you Dad." Severus spoke softly. "Artemis was Da. I wouldn't feel right referring to you as such."

"Of course, Severus!" Grigori exclaimed "I would never attempt to take Artemis' place in name or otherwise! He is the only father you have ever known. I could never take his place. I only hope to be accepted into this family on my own merit and I look forward to the time you are ready to call me Dad."

The group settled back into their seats and Grigori slowly relaxed into the close knit weave of the eclectic family. They discussed the morning's rescue mission. Entered into a mildly heated debate over strategy and they discovered that Grigori was a skilled strategist. Soon he and Remus were pouring over maps and diagrams, arguing logistics and making adjustments to their plans right up to the final hours before battle.

Grigori left late that night feeling more blessed than he could ever remember feeling before in his life

Severus settled into his bed, still a little unsettled about his new station in life. So much had changed in the space of a few days and his mind was still reeling with all it entailed. One thought remained strong in his mind…his son no longer bore the burden of being 'The-Savior of the Wizarding World'.

Another part of him thrilled as he thought of how Siri had reacted to Grigori. He was happy to know that Siri now had a real grandfather. Albus was close, he would never begrudge him his importance in Siri's life, but blood was closer.

His final thoughts, on this night as every night, were of his beloved Lady. For the first time since she was taken from him, Severus thought of her with a smile as he closed his eyes. He felt a flood of relief as he realized that Grigori…Dad…would keep her safe until he could go and get her and bring her home.

"Tomorrow, my Lady." He murmured softly as he drifted off to sleep.


	55. The Rescue

The Rescue

It was dark in the room, but no light was necessary. If one were listening carefully, they would know that he was distressed…

****

It was a hot summer day and two little boys were playing in the big back garden. They were having a grand old time fighting dark wizards and slaying dragons. In fact, they were having so much fun, they didn't want it to end.

The littlest of them was thrilled that his big brother was being so much fun and the older boy was beginning to see that his little brother wasn't so small after all. He had a big brave heart and he thought he liked that very much.

When their father returned that afternoon from his job, the two boys pounced on him, begging him to let them sleep outside under the moon and stars for the night.

They told him of their plans to go on the grandest adventure of their lives, their voices raised in excitement to a near ear-splitting shriek. Their father was greatly amused and said, "Let me give it some thought for a bit."

They waited anxiously while their father 'gave it some thought'. In fact, they waited all the way through dinner before he gave his consent and dragged the old tent out of the shed.

The boys ran in and out of the tent and around the yard all evening on their grand adventure. Their mother addressed the issue of werewolves and the full moon and their father assured her that no werewolf would come that close to the house. The boys stood nervously listening to the quiet conversation, hoping that their treat was not about to be withdrawn. The youngest was also fearful of the prospect of a werewolf doing exactly what his father had said would not happen.

Soon, it was dark and time to settle in for the night. They snuggled under their blankets and their parents wished them goodnight amid hugs and kisses and 'I love you' whispers.

"I want you to be quiet now and go to sleep, my little men." Their father said sternly, but they knew he was teasing by the twinkle in his eyes.

The boys tried and tried to settle down, but when excitement runs as high as it was, sleep seems impossible. They giggled and whispered in the cocoon of their blankets until late into the night.

The distressed man shifted and whimpered in his sleep. His eyes darted frantically back and forth beneath his closed lids. His fists, white-knuckled and tense, clenched and unclenched convulsively at his sides.

****

Little Remus had closed his eyes and was listening to the crickets and his brother's stories of pirates, when he heard another noise, a rustling in the hedges around the garden.

He shushed his big brother and whispered urgently, "Romulus! Listen! There's someone outside in the vegetable patch!"

"Don't be silly, Rem! Who, other than the rabbits, is going to come into the yard at this time of night ?" Romulus chided as he tossed a ball in the air and caught it with one hand.

Remus couldn't wait 'til he was big enough to do that. It was so cool. He secretly thought his big brother was the neatest big brother anyone could have, even if he was rather nasty at times; especially if Simon or Gareth were around. They were Romulus' best friends and they didn't like Rom's little brother hanging around with them at all.

"Room!" Remus whimpered in fear. "What if it's a werewuff?"

"You heard Dad, Rem. He said we didn't have to worry about the werewolves. It's just a rabbit." He reassured his frightened little brother. "Let's just try to go to sleep before you get too scared and we have to go inside." He rolled over and settled into his pillow.

Little Remus lay shivering in the dark, afraid to close his eyes, afraid to breathe. His ears strained and strained to hear every little noise outside the tent, but all he could make out was the roar of the blood rushing through his ears. He laid as still as a stone and willed his heart to quit pounding so hard and so loud.

"Rom?" He barely breathed. "I wanna go in the house."

"Remus!" Romulus growled. "Look how long it took to get Mum and Dad to let us stay out here! I'm not going in. You wanna go in, you go by yourself." He rolled back over and Remus swallowed hard and stared at the ceiling of the tent, his eyes wide open in fear.

Suddenly, a low growl was heard and the poor, frightened, child yelped in alarm and scooted up against his brother's back.

"Romulus! Did you hear that?" Remus asked, his voice shaking in fear.

"Hmm?" Romulus murmured sleepily.

The man, that was once the boy, called out softly in his sleep, "Rom! Run, Rom, run fast!'

****

"Rom! Wake up!" Remus shook him awake. "Listen! I know I heard something that time!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Remus!" Romulus snapped. "There isn't anything out there."

In that moment, they both heard the low growl and they froze in shock and fear.

"What're we gonna do, Rom?" Remus whispered tremulously, nearly silent, he was so frightened.

"Let me think, Rem, let me think." Romulus patted his little brother comfortingly on the shoulder, appearing so much older than his nine years. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Okay, it sounds like it's over by the vegetables. If we wait 'til we sneak all the way out of the tent before we run, we should make it to the back door before it can get us." Romulus reasoned out loud.

"What is it Rom?" Remus asked, his eyes huge and round, his lip trembling in fear.

"It sounds like a werewolf, Rem." Romulus said gravely. "Are you ready to run really, really fast, like I know you can?" He asked, a worried frown on his face.

"I'll run really fast, Rom." Remus nodded, his cinnamon-colored hair flopping back and forth from the force.

"You go first." Rom instructed. "I'll come right behind you and protect you. Okay?"

"I want you to run really fast, too, Rom." Remus whimpered, tears welling up in his amber eyes, making them sparkle brightly in the pale moonlight that was illuminating the interior of the tent.

"I will whelp." He used their father's pet name for the frightened seven-year old and squeezed the thin shoulder that was pressed against him. He could feel his brother's little body trembling in fear. "Are you ready?" He asked quietly. The younger brother nodded and swallowed hard.

Remus stood and slipped outside the tent first. His eyes darted about the yard in fear. His brother came out behind him. They heard another low growl, much closer this time as Romulus gave Remus a shove.

"Run whelp!" He urged and Remus took off like a shot for the back door. He could hear Rom's breath in his ear and knew his brother was close behind him. His little legs pumped as hard as they could go. When he was within a few feet of the door, he heard his brother's shriek in the same moment as he heard the most awfully ferocious roar of his young life. He turned back just in time to see…

…his brother scooped up into the strong arms of his father. Rom was shrieking with laughter as he was swung over his father's shoulder. His father ran across the yard and scooped up the littlest Lupin and carried them both back to their tent amidst laughter, tickles, cuddles and hugs.

Remus' eyes flew open. His heart was pounding a mile a minute. He was gasping for breath and broke out in a cold sweat. His head shot up and he looked over to Sonya. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was sleeping peacefully.

He carefully climbed out of bed so as not to disturb her and crossed over to the big window. He took a seat on the padded window seat and hugged a small pillow to his chest.

He stared out at the inky blackness beyond and thought about the dream. He hadn't had the dream for years, but it still brought an ache to his chest as it always had. How he wished the dream had been the reality! How he missed his big brother, still, after all these years.

He swallowed a sob and rested his head against the icy window pane. There was no moon tonight, just millions of stars piercing the deep blue curtain of the clear, February night.

Sonya woke, instantly alert. Something had poked at her consciousness persistently enough to wake her and she sat up, curiously looking around the room. A slight rustling noise drew her attention to the large window that framed the view of the front gardens of the manor. It was too dark in the room to see anything clearly, but as she reached across the bed, her curiosity was somewhat appeased. Remus was out of bed and sitting in the window as he often did when he couldn't sleep.

She slipped into her dressing gown and padded, barefoot, to the window. She rubbed Remus' shoulders and murmured, "Can't sleep?"

He merely shook his head. He didn't trust his voice at the moment.

"Worried about tomorrow?" She ventured a guess.

He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I had a ni…dream." He sniffed gently and took a deep, calming breath. "I couldn't get back to sleep."

"I'm sorry, love." She soothed as she stroked his hair. She hadn't missed the slip of the tongue, assuming his nightmare had been about the rescue looming with the dawn. "Wanna talk about it? It might help you settle down and get a few more hours of sleep before you set out."

He pulled her down onto the bench and snuggled her up against his chest. He rested his chin on her head and gave a small chuckle.

"It's going to take a while to get used to my height!" He murmured, burying his nose in her sweet-smelling curls. "I'm used to resting my chin on your shoulder. If I do that now, it'll cause a serious crick in my neck!" Sonya laughed and hugged his arms tighter to her.

"Tell me about your nightmare." She urged softly.

"It's not really a nightmare." He said quietly. "The reality was the nightmare." He added cryptically and she drew her brows together in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her uncertainty evident in her tone. "This isn't about Juno?"

"No, not about Juno, love." He replied. "It's a dream I have on occasion about the night I was bitten and Rom was killed." He explained softly. Sonya stroked his arms comfortingly, waiting for him to get himself under control and continue.

"You know what happened that night." He began slowly and she nodded. "This dream relives that entire day, but has a completely different ending. In the end, instead of being attacked by a werewolf, we are chased by my father and scooped into his strong arms and…" Remus' voice faded away and Sonya felt him shudder. He shifted and Sonya heard him swallow hard. "I can't tell you how many times I've wished for that dream to be a reality!" Sonya turned in his arms and hugged him tightly to her.

"I sometimes wonder what it would have been like, you know?" He whispered hoarsely. "Maybe it wouldn't have been all that different. Maybe he'd have been at Hogwarts with us…and if he were still around…maybe he'd live here with the rest of us and have the room two doors down." He looked in the direction he had gestured, almost as if he wanted to go and see if it might be true. He was silent for several long moments and Sonya let him sort himself.

"It just seems so unfair that he was killed and I'm alive and now, Sev has cured my Lycanthropy. I feel so guilty, Sonya!" He sniffed and straightened up, struggling for control. "Well. No sense wishing for things that can't come true, I suppose."

Sonya looked up and saw tears glittering in his eyes and her heart broke for him. She got on her knees and wrapped him in her arms. He laid his head on her shoulder and crushed her to his chest.

She rubbed his back and rocked him until he heaved a huge sigh and released his hold on her. She kissed his head as she stood up and grabbed both of his hands, pulling him to his feet.

"C'mon, Wolfie." She smiled. "He might not be two doors down, but he's watching over you. I'm sure of it. I know that he's not happy watching you torment yourself over something that you could do nothing about. You were a little boy, Remus! Romulus doesn't blame you and you need to quit blaming yourself too. Not only that," She said as she pushed him down on the bed. "he is really going to be pissed if you don't get some rest and then, in the middle of rescuing my best friend, you fall asleep!" She laughed and pushed him into his pillows.

"That bloody well won't happen and you know it!" He retorted as he pulled her down onto the bed beside him. "Now kiss me, wench, so I can go back to sleep!"

* * *

Siri sighed heavily in resignation. He had stubbornly refused to take a sleeping draught, determined to be level-headed and clear-eyed in the morning and he was paying for it with a sleepless night.

'Best laid plans.' He thought sarcastically as he tossed the blankets aside and rolled out of bed.

He paced back and forth at the foot of his bed, his mind running through the rescue operation, going over each detail with a critical mind's eye.

A strange, out-of-place, sound slowly made its presence known to his conscious thoughts and he cocked his head to the side, listening, trying to place it.

It was coming from outside, a thundering noise, one that could just be discerned over the pounding of the surf against the cliffs. Curious, he slipped into his jeans and stepped out to the balcony. Strange lights were illuminating the edges of the cliff. Just as he was puzzling out that it was an illumination spell that miners often used, he heard the thundering noise growing louder as it drew near. He stepped back into the shadows of the overhang and watched, mouth agape, as he learned what the odd noise had been.

Abeo came thundering into view, running flat-out. Siri could hear his father murmuring words of encouragement in the horse's ears and the sound of Abeo's huffing breath as he gave his all. Severus was stretched out along Abeo's back, his head nearly flush with the black beauty's. His cloak was flying behind him like a huge black-winged bird. Severus' hair was tied back in a half-tail. Siri was brought up short by how differently his father looked without the fall of hair in his face. He also noticed that he was wearing his armour and frowned.

Severus rode Abeo hard all the way to the edge of their training village before he brought him to a halt. He leaned down and patted the horse's broad neck and whispered to him softly. He dismounted and led the horse to the stables and into the barn. When he disappeared from view, Siri slipped back into his room, thinking that his Da looked pretty damned cool at the moment. While he was thrilled to see his dad enjoying his gift and he could understand why he was riding at this time of night, he thought it odd that he was dressed in full armour to do it.

As he slipped a jumper over his head, his thoughts about his father continued to fill his mind. Even though he appeared to accept recent events, Siri was worried about Severus. He knew what it felt like to have your foundation suddenly ripped out from under you. He felt that way, even though in his case it gave him all he'd ever wanted…a family, love, acceptance. Severus grew up with a loving and supportive family, it had to be worse for him. He had been seventeen when he learned the truth. His dad was twice that and then some. He decided to try to talk to him about it as soon as they had a chance. He needed to be sure that his Da was alright with this news.

He shook his head as he slipped socks and boots onto his feet.

'A grandfather!' His mind shifted to Grigori and he couldn't suppress the delighted grin that spread across his face. 'Papa Grigori!'

His dreams of having a family were becoming realities in more ways than he had ever imagined. He had uncles, aunts, brothers, sisters and parents and now, a grandparent! Best of all, Grigori had seemed to genuinely like the idea of having a son and a grandson and to a smaller extent, an extended family.

His thoughts naturally traveled to his mum next. He couldn't wait to see her; couldn't wait to touch her, hold her and talk to her. He had missed her so much! He wanted to tell her about everything that had been going on since she'd been taken.

He was anxious to learn more about being an Abrogator and what exactly that had to do with being a Healer. He was dying to ask her what she thought about him studying and training to be a Healer. If she thought he had enough raw talent to bother trying to hone the skills.

'Of course, we have to win this bloody war first.' He growled in his mind.

With his mind on medical matters, it suddenly occurred to him that there was something he could do for his mum before she even came home. He could make sure she was prepared for any medical issues, by taking inventory of her exam room and restocking her supplies. He wasn't sleeping anyway, he might as well do something constructive.

He slipped down the hall on silent feet and peered into his father's room. Severus was there now and appeared to be sound asleep. His armour was not in sight and Siri smiled. His father was a neat-freak and he had no doubt that the armour was clean and hanging in the wardrobe, just so. Siri resisted the temptation to go and look, knowing it was a fact.

He edged closer to the bed and took note that there was a half-empty vial of Dreamless Sleep on the bedside table. He idly wondered if it had been taken before his father's ride or since. He hoped that the dose was recent, because it was basically all on Severus' shoulders to get into Riddle Manor and bring Juno out safely. He needed the rest if he was going to be clear-headed and quick in the morning. He swallowed and closed his eyes, sending up a small prayer for both of them.

He reached down and lightly touched the lock of pure white hair. He smiled as he thought of the reaction his father had to the change. Severus didn't like it one bit. In fact, Siri knew he had already tried to change it back to black. He had accidentally been a witness to the event when he had gone looking for his dad in the labs. He had been just as shocked as Severus when they watched the hair go from white to black and back to white in an instant. The string of expletives his father emitted almost, **_almost_**, made him blush. He had to slap his hand over his mouth and rush up the stairs before his father heard him laugh.

Severus stirred in his sleep and Siri snatched his hand back, not wanting to disturb him. Sleep was a precious commodity for his father these days and he needed all he could get. He slipped from the room and softly closed the door behind him. He made his way down the wide staircase and into the North Corridor, to the room where Remus had lain for a month after his surgery.

"Lumos." He whispered and a soft glow from the sconces lit the room. He stood in the middle of the room and looked around.

The damage had been repaired and the room was as spotless and sterile as it could be. He knew it would pass his mother's stringent guidelines when it came to that.

He decided to start with the cabinet next to the bed. He examined the surface and assured himself that all was in order there. He opened the top drawer and noted that there was a diagnostic wand missing. It had probably been destroyed in the recent chaotic events. He made a mental note that it would need replacing.

When it appeared that there was more missing than he could mentally keep track of, he conjured parchment and a quill and began making a list. The list of missing or expired potions took up nearly a whole column on their own. "Well, I can at least get a start on these." He said softly.

Severus leaned on the doorframe, shirtless and barefoot, his arms crossed over his bare chest. He hadn't been completely asleep when Siri slipped into the room. The vial of Dreamless Sleep had been there for several days and was useless.

He too, had refused a drug-induced sleep, wanting a level head and clear eyes in the morning. He opted for a hard ride in the dark instead, hoping to sort his thoughts and perhaps get some peace.

He had slipped down the stairs shortly behind his son, curious to see what he was up to in the middle of the night.

He smiled indulgently as he listened to Siri ramble on about potions and what ingredients were needed, as well as brewing time required to complete it. He knew what was driving his son and he swallowed his smile as a frown took its place and he stepped into the room.

"Siri." He called quietly enough, but his son still jumped a foot in surprise. "Would you like some help?"

"I'm almost finished." Siri shrugged. "You can help me brew these." He added with a small smile, handing over the list of potions.

Severus raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Oh really?", but he didn't comment. He quickly scanned the list, his mind automatically sorting which ones he had time to complete and which ones would have to wait. While running through the list of ingredients he needed, he simultaneously eliminated the ones that he wasn't prepared to brew. There were only two, but he was annoyed that he wasn't prepared and he mentally berated himself for getting lax in his duties.

"This is quite a list." He said as he realized that Siri was staring at him expectantly. He stepped closer and held out the parchment. He frowned at the young man before him. "Are you alright, Siri?"

"We're bringing her home today, right?" He asked as he looked in another cabinet and then back at Severus. "It's going to be alright and she'll be safe?"

Severus grabbed him and folded him in a fierce and reassuring hug. "I'll get her out, Siri. No matter what, I'll get her out." He vowed desperately.

"Don't say that!" Siri growled into his shoulder. "Don't say, 'No matter what'! We're all going to be home in time for tea, safe and sound."

"That's right son." Severus nodded and patted his back. "In time for tea. We'll have all of her favorite foods and celebrate." Siri released him and stepped back. He reached out and wrapped his hand around the side of Sev's neck.

"Nice thought, isn't it?" He whispered. "But we both know it isn't going to be that easy."

Severus covered Siri's hand with his own and nodded shortly. "Let's get to work and see if we can make a dent in this list." He steered Siri toward the door. With one long, last look around the room, he whispered, "Nox." and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Just before she opened her eyes, Juno felt a weight descend upon her lower body, a slight pressure that wasn't constant. It moved as if…her eyes flew open and she came face to face with a red, slithering tongue and cold black eyes.

"Bugger off you foul beast!" She growled at Nagini. "Unless you'd like for me to give you a knot on your head to match the one I gave your Master?" She sat up and pushed the massive snake off her legs.

"Go on! Off, you disgusting creature!" She ordered. As Nagini slithered from the bed, she added, "Don't come in here again or I'll make short work out of you!"

"Now, now, my dear." Voldemort glided forward from a darkened corner of the room. Juno nearly jumped a foot in surprise and tugged the blankets up to her chin. "Nagini merely wished to tell you good morning."

"Didn't you, my pet?" He hissed in Parseltongue as the snake coiled at his feet.

Nagini hissed a response and Juno shuddered in revulsion.

"I prefer not to have anything to do with your **_pet_**." She snapped. "She comes near me again and she has a date with a ladies' purse maker!"

"Your insolence and disrespect are becoming quite tiresome." Voldemort threatened ominously. "Perhaps the special day I have planned for you will convince you of my determination and sincerity. It should prove to you that we have a future together. You will soon see that it is useless to fight me at every turn."

Much as she was loathe to show any form of interest in anything he had to say, she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Special day?" She arched an inky eyebrow in curiosity. "I hardly think anything you have planned would interest me in the least!"

"Don't be so sure, Miss Aesculapius." Voldemort smiled cruelly. "I think being witness to your beloved Severus' death will interest you a great deal."

"You're lying." She spat, despite the icy fear clutching at her heart. "You're giving me the same old song and dance that you've done since I came here! I no longer buy into your bill of goods."

"Yes, I agree. I have trotted it out on several occasions, mostly to keep you in line. But, you see, today is different." He smiled again and she shivered. He was entirely too smug. "Today, Severus and his little band of rabble are foolishly going to try to rescue you and when they do, I will **_kill him_** with my **_bare hands_**!" His voice rose as his anger and frustration took over.

He was determined to kill Severus Snape. He couldn't allow him to live and prove to the rest of his followers that such insolence would go unpunished. Severus' betrayal must be used as an example for the others. He had to die.

Juno stared at him in shocked silence. A million thoughts raced through her mind, but one was pushed to the forefront more than any of the others…'Severus was coming to get her'!

"You'll never do it." She declared, lifting her chin in defiance. "You're not good enough to beat my Sev. He'll kill you before you even realize he's there!"

"No, that is where you are wrong, my dear." Voldemort said smugly. "For, you see, I know exactly when he will arrive and I know how."

"How could you?" Juno spat. "I doubt he told you of his plans. Where would the sense be in that?" She grew silent as a thought occurred to her and she grew more and more horrified. There could only be one explanation. Peter had double-crossed Severus and betrayed him again! 'Oh Peter! How could you?' She cried silently and her fear grew by leaps and bounds.

"Who told you of this plan?" She whispered, knowing she was going to hear the awful truth of Peter's betrayal.

"Why, if you really must know, it was actually your precious **_'son' _**and his friends." Voldemort grinned evilly. "It seems they let it slip while inebriated. One of my loyal ones happened to overhear the whole thing and rushed to tell me all he had heard."

"One of your loyal ones?" Juno whispered, hardly able to believe her ears.

"Yes, I believe you met him last night. Lucius Malfoy." Voldemort scowled as he remembered other events from the day before. He unconsciously felt the back of his head.

Juno had barely registered the fact that Peter had remained true to Sev, when Voldemort reached out suddenly and grabbed her by the arm, roughly pulling her from the bed.

"I never addressed the issue of your grave mistake, did I?" He snarled. "What shall I do about it, hmm?" He stepped closer to her, looming over her menacingly and she swallowed, her eyes riveted to his face. They widened in horror as he bent his head. Just as his lips met hers, there was a knock on the door and he growled in frustration, stepping away.

"What is it?" He roared and the door slowly opened.

Juno scrubbed at her mouth and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Grigori standing there, a serious look on his face.

"Everything is made ready, My Lord." He bowed. "Do you require any more of me?"

"Excellent." The dark wizard smiled as he glided over to the broad Russian. "I believe we are ready for our guests, Grigori. You have done very well. I am most pleased. You may go."

"Thank you, My Lord." Grigori kneeled and pressed his lips to the hem of Voldemort's robe. He remained in the submissive position until the evil snake had disappeared from sight.

"What is going on?" Juno hissed as soon as Voldemort was gone.

"Quiet!" Grigori ordered. "Listen to me! Stay here in this room. Do not move from it! Do you understand?" Juno nodded and swallowed hard. Grigori looked over his shoulder and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "Severus and the others are arriving at any time. Voldemort doesn't realize it, but he was set up. There isn't going to be just the six of them converging on the manor. He is bringing three Auror Regiments with him and there is going to be a major engagement here today. It is imperative that you remain in this room in order for him to find you and get you out! Am I making myself understood?"

"Yes. Certainly." Juno agreed readily. "How will he know where to find me?"

"I am on my way to the manor now and I will tell him." The tall man replied, his Russian accent more evident the higher his stress levels climbed. "Be safe, my daughter." He said cryptically and he slipped from the room, quickly and silently, leaving Juno standing there wondering what he meant by his parting words.

* * *

As the six warriors, dressed in full armour; Hermione and Sonya gathered around the breakfast table, thunder could be heard rumbling off in the distance.

"Bloody perfect." Ron growled as he heard the approaching storm. "This ought to make things go a bit more smoothly, don't you think?"

"We'll manage just fine." Sirius snapped, tension evident in his tone. "We've just got to keep our wits about us. Remember, we have the advantage here."

"Calm down, Paddy." Remus soothed, placing a calming hand on the tense shoulder. "We're all on edge, let's not let it get out of hand."

"I'm sorry." Sirius said quietly. "I get a little wound up before I go in. Just ignore me, guys." He looked at everyone in turn.

"Don't worry about it Sirius." Siri smiled. "I think we're all a bit wound up. Everyone ready to go and kick some Death Eater ass?"

"Siri?" Severus said calmly, adding when his son looked up, "Language."

Siri opened his mouth to protest and then saw the mischievous sparkle in his father's eyes and laughed. "Yes, sir." He replied anyway and everyone laughed.

Just then the chimes for the floo sounded and Severus excused himself to answer the call.

"Grigori." He greeted his father and gestured for him to enter.

"Severus, good morning." Grigori bowed. "I have come to join you. I wish to do what I can to help you remove your fiancé from that place."

"That's not a good idea." Severus solemnly argued. "We need you to remain outside of this for now. You have much more important duties looming in the near future."

"I understand that, but I want to help you do this!" Grigori argued.

"Why would you want to risk it all now?" Severus asked curiously.

"Because you're mine." He answered simply. "You are my family, all of you. She is my daughter, as you are my son and Siri is my grandson. Family pulls together in times like these, Severus, and I feel I belong beside you in this mission."

Severus swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. He wished he could allow the older man to join them, but logic told him that he had to refuse.

"Thank you for that, but now is not the time." He shook his head, refusing to allow the older man to join them. "I need you more for the rest of the war than for this rescue. It is more important for you to keep your troops safe during the attack. That is how you can help me today. Have you figured out how to do that?"

"I have." Grigori answered, disappointed that his son didn't want his help. "We have actually done something incredibly simple and the slimy bastard even approved of it!" He laughed harshly.

Severus tilted his head curiously and waited for Grigori to explain.

"**_Your_** loyal ones will have green and silver stripes on their wands." Grigori grinned deviously. "I explained it to Voldemort as a symbol of our unity. By the time he realizes that not every Death Eater has adorned his wand in this way, it will be too late."

"Very clever, very simple." Severus smiled slyly. "Very Slytherin. I love it." He laughed and slapped Grigori on the shoulder.

"Okay, down to business." Grigori sat on the sofa and Severus sat across from him. "I have talked to Juno and told her to remain in her room for the day and not to leave it, no matter what."

"Did you tell her why?" Severus asked sharply.

"Yes. I thought it would help to encourage her to heed my advice." Grigori explained. "She is a very stubborn and determined young lady. You will have your hands full with her."

"I agree with you there. Stubbornness and determination were two qualities that got me to take notice of her in the first place." Severus smirked. "Where do I find her?"

Grigori hissed and grabbed his forearm. "I must go." He gasped as he staggered to the floo. "The Hanged Man! She's held…"

Before Severus could catch what he said, he had disappeared from view.

"Damn it!" Severus snapped.

"Who was it, Sev?" Remus asked from the doorway. "What's wrong? Is there a problem with the mission?" He added as he noted the look on Severus' face.

"It was Grigori." Severus said distractedly. "He came to offer to join us."

"You didn't let him, did you?" Remus asked, slightly alarmed. "We need him elsewhere!"

"No, I didn't **_let_** him!" Severus snapped and closed his eyes, struggling to control his emotions. "I'm sorry, Moony. He was summoned and didn't get the chance to tell me where in the manor that Juno is being kept."

"I'm sorry Shadow." Remus said softly. "I know it makes it a bit more difficult for you, but we'll keep everyone occupied while you search."

Severus merely nodded and squeezed Remus' shoulder.

"We're ready to go." Remus said solemnly. "Just give the word, mate and we'll head out."

"I have to get one more thing and I'll be ready." Severus replied. "I'll meet you at the gates. We'll apparate to the meeting point and give final orders before we move in."

"Got it." Remus nodded sharply and left the room.

Severus slowly climbed the stairs and made his way to his room. He walked over to the chest of drawers and stared at himself in the mirror for several long moments. His thoughts were only on the mission and the woman waiting for him to bring her home. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening the small wooden box before him.

The ring balanced on his forefinger and captured the light, sparkling brightly. He waved his hand and a fine gold chain appeared in his hand. He slid the ring onto the chain and fastened it securely around his throat. He tucked it inside his shirt and placed his hand over it, as if to reassure himself that it was actually there.

"Time to come home, love." He whispered. With one last look at himself and a tug on his gauntlets, he turned and left the room.

* * *

Sirius had just dismissed his troops and Jason and Kingsley had left with theirs. Everyone had been briefed and knew their orders. All were to be gathered at the outskirts of Little Hangleton, awaiting a signal from Sirius when it was time to attack.

The six men stood together solemnly assessing each other as the last of the Aurors apparated away.

"Everyone ready?" Severus asked quietly. "Draco, take your time. One ward at a time, son. You can do it."

"Yes, sir." Draco nodded sharply and looked at Remus when his arm wrapped around the young man's shoulders.

"Be careful." Remus cautioned, giving his son an encouraging shake. "You know your stuff. We'll wait for your signal." Draco threw his arms around Remus in a tight embrace.

"You be careful, too, Dad." He murmured in the taller man's ear and Remus nodded silently before slapping him on the back and stepping away.

"Ron, Siri, you follow him in just the way we planned." Sirius added. "We'll be right behind you. Draco, get your arse around there and open that up so Sev can get in those dungeons. They shouldn't be looking for that."

"Got it." Draco acknowledged, adjusting his weapon belt with a sharp tug and fingering the blade on his forearm.

"Stay with your partners as best you can once you're inside." Severus ordered. "Ron stick close to Remus until Kingsley arrives and then you try to pair off with someone in his group."

"I will professor." Ron nodded, nerves causing him to revert to the title of respect.

Severus turned to Siri and took his face in his hands, pressing his forehead to him.

"Remember your training." He barely breathed as his heart hammered in his chest. "Stay with Sirius. No heroics!" He looked every one of them in the eye with his order. "We just pulled this family together, let's keep it that way."

Turning back to his son, he hugged him tightly to his chest. "Be careful. I don't want to rescue your Mum only to find out that I've lost you." He choked out hoarsely.

Siri clung tightly to his father and buried his face in Sev's neck. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent that was uniquely his and committing it to memory. It would give him the courage and the strength he knew he would need to get through this day.

"Be careful, Da." He whispered. "Tell Mum I love her. I'll see ya later." With one more hug, they stepped apart.

Severus placed a hand on each of his best friends' shoulders.

"Be safe. Watch out for our boys and I'll see you at home. I'm just going to grab her and go. Do what you can and get the Hell out. You hear?" His voice was harsh with raw emotion and he glared at Sirius in particular as he gave his final orders.

"No messing around Shadow. I promise." Sirius said quietly. "We'll hit it and come home. Good luck." He threw his arms around the taller man and Remus joined in. The three younger men had their own clench going a few feet away.

"Let's hit it!" Sirius punched his gloved palm and flashed a cocky grin. He slapped Sev on the back and added, "To Riddle Manor." In a flash, they were gone.

* * *

Back at Snape Manor, Sonya and Hermione were waiting anxiously in Severus' study.

"I'm going to explode!' Sonya cried. "I hate waiting, not knowing what's happening!"

" I know." Hermione hugged herself and paced back and forth before the fire.

"What if they get hurt or worse?" Sonya continued to fret. "We won't know for hours!"

"I know." Hermione repeated tensely, still distracted by her own thoughts and worries.

"If anything happens to Remus…" Sonya began.

"**_I know!" _**Hermione exploded stressfully, throwing her arms out expressively 

"Oh! I'm sorry, Hermione!" Sonya rushed to apologize and hugged the younger witch. "I forgot that you have just as much at risk as the rest of us. I'm just so worried!"

"It's okay, Sonya." Hermione smiled briefly, wrapping her arms around her newest friend. "I didn't mean to snap at you. It's hard on me too and I completely understand how you feel right now. I shouldn't have bit your head off."

"Come and sit with me." Sonya smiled and patted the sofa cushion.

"Actually, could we move to the sitting room?" Hermione asked. "It's so dark and brooding in here. It's depressing."

Sonya laughed. "This room is a true reflection of our dear Severus. Let's go."

The two women settled on one of the long sofas in the sitting room and fell into an uneasy silence, each of them wrapped up in thoughts of their man and the mission.

When she thought she couldn't stand another moment of staring at the portraits, that were looking just as worried as the women, Hermione jumped to her feet and began pacing again.

"This waiting is killing me!" She growled in frustration. "What's going on? I wish we would hear **_something_** from **_someone!"_**

"You know what?" Sonya replied. "You're right. The sitting here and fretting isn't helping. We should keep busy and maybe at least the time will go by faster."

"Keep busy doing what?" Hermione asked.

Sonya looked around the room, her gaze settling on the large table covered with maps, notes and sketches.

"Let's organize that chaos." She pointed.

The two women set to work. It didn't take too long and they had everything sorted into two neat stacks. One stack dealt with the rescue mission and they set it aside. The other stack dealt with the war effort and was full of all manner of ideas for attacks and different missions.

As they worked, Sonya grew more and more amazed as she watched Hermione work. The young woman knew automatically where to find even the most vague of notes in order to catalogue it with its brothers.

"Hermione?" Sonya spoke at last. "I wasn't aware that you had a photographic memory."

"What?" The young witch laughed in disbelief. "I don't!"

"Trust me." Sonya stated firmly. "You do. Just think about it a minute. You've known exactly where a note or a sketch or a map was located whenever it was needed. With as much paperwork as there is piled on this table, there is no way I would have found them, but you were able to go right to where that piece was located and add it to the others."

Hermione frowned in confusion.

"I never had it before…" She began.

"Before Severus matured." Sonya added softly. "It would appear that not only the men benefited from this."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously, drawing Sonya back from her musings.

"I didn't think anything of it at the time, but **_something_** woke me from a sound sleep last night." Sonya explained, growing more excited as she thought about it. "I sleep like the dead, always have. Remus had a very upsetting dream last night, but he was very careful not to wake me when he crawled out of bed."

"Yeah, so?" Hermione said, not making a connection.

"Well, I've always been a bit empathic. It's one of the reasons I went into psychiatry." She explained. "But, I've only been 'tuned in' when I've been awake. Never in my sleep before last night! What if my exposure to Sev's magic boosted my empathic ability?"

"Do you think it's possible?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I don't know." Sonya replied. "I don't think anything like this has ever happened before."

"It would make perfect sense if we did have a natural talent enhanced by this." Hermione mused. "The guys all showed signs of a new power, or a power that they already had, was stronger."

"Remus was the only one that had any indication of his." Sonya pointed out.

"Yes, but, he's also the only one who seems to have benefited physically. Remember, he was right in the room with the professor. It makes sense that he would benefit more." Hermione argued. "I mean, he grew at least two inches almost immediately!"

"Actually, he's four inches taller." Sonya grinned. "He's as tall as Sev now!"

"Didn't that hurt?" Hermione asked incredulously. "I mean, all of his bones lengthening and muscles stretching like that? That had to be painful."

"He never said a word, but you know Remus. He's not one to complain about 'a little pain'." Sonya made quotation marks in the air with her fingers. "He is so used to pain, that he never complains about it." She added sadly.

They fell into silence again, shifting parchments and shuffling stacks of notes.

"I thought I'd die when that wall came to Ron." Hermione chuckled softly. "I don't know how the professor kept his temper."

"Severus isn't the same man you grew up knowing." Sonya smiled gently. "I think Siri and Juno are the best things that could have ever happened to him. They have brought him back to life."

"I know." Hermione agreed immediately. "He really loves them. I'll never forget the first time I saw proof of his love for Siri."

"When was that?" Sonya asked curiously, handing a stack of papers to Hermione.

"Way back when Siri was still very ill." She replied quietly, her gaze unfocused as she thought back to the past. "Siri had a seizure the night he told Ron and me about the professor being his father. Juno had a potion she needed to give Siri, but he was unconscious. Ron and I were helping her do that when the professor arrived and immediately offered to help. He took Ron's place. Ron had been cradling Siri in his arms so that Juno and I could concentrate on getting the potion in Siri."

"I see." Sonya smiled. "You must have been so frightened."

"We were, but I was amazed when I looked at the pro…Sev." Hermione looked up, her eyes wide as she remembered. "There was so much **_love _**shining on his face as he held Siri tightly to him. I had never seen anything in his eyes but cold contempt before that night and suddenly, they were warm; full of love and concern. His entire being was focused on Siri and it was…" Her voice trailed away as her emotions took over.

Sonya passed a hand over her eyes and swayed suddenly.

"Are you alright?" Hermione cried out in alarm as she grabbed Sonya's arm and guided her to a chair.

"I'm fine." Sonya said quietly. "Just caught off guard by your flood of emotions."

"I'm sorry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's alright." Sonya drew a deep breath. "I just need to adjust to the changes." Hermione nodded and chewed her lip with worry.

"Hey! I just thought of something we can do to keep busy!" Sonya said brightly, steering the young witch's focus away from her worry once more. "What do you say to prettying up the place? We can put some flowers around in all the rooms, brighten it up in here. Light the fires in the fireplaces. Set the kitchen elves to work making all of Juno's favorite foods and make her feel special when she comes home. What do you say?"

"That's an excellent idea!" Hermione agreed. "Let's start in Sev and Juno's rooms and make it really special for them."

With renewed purpose, the two of them set off, but their men and their family were never far from their minds.

* * *

"Do you see where the wards are located?" Remus whispered as they settled behind an out-cropping of boulders.

"Where?" Siri asked, squinting in the gloomy, early morning, darkness. The black, rain-swollen, thunderclouds weren't helping matters much when it came to being able to see.

"Over there." Remus pointed over Siri's shoulder so he could follow his arm.

"Nope…can't see it." Siri decided and looked to Sirius for back up.

"I can't see anything either, Remus." He shook his head. "You always could see better than we could with your Lycan eyesight."

"Oi!" Remus huffed impatiently. "It's just in front of those two trees. Watch there when the next flash of lightening hits. You'll see it. Trust me."

He shifted his unfamiliar weight and added, "Anyway, that's the warding around this place. Peter supplied Draco with all he needs to get in there and take them out. There are guards stationed about every twenty-five metres around, making there at least ten."

"How do you know that?" Siri asked curiously. "Can you hear them?"

"Peter told me." Remus deadpanned.

"Oh." Siri grinned, feeling foolish.

"I can hear them too, but would you pay attention?" Remus asked in exasperation.

Siri, still grinning, nodded in agreement. They went through this before every mission. It marked the end of the joking around and signaled that it was time to get down to business.

"Draco will go in and pull down these wards, starting with these two trees. We'll go in through there and cover him until he has the rest of them down. Severus is waiting around back near the dungeons. Peter reported that there were reinforcing wards in place where the walls were crumbling away. It makes your job a little more difficult, Dray, but you can do it." Remus squeezed his shoulder encouragingly before he continued.

"We're guessing that there are about ten Death Eaters on the wards and another ten placed around the manor walls. Take as many of them out as you possibly can." He looked each of them in the eye, making sure he was understood.

"Grigori has reported that there are going to be at least forty Death Eaters inside the manor and you heard Sev say there would be another fifty in the throne room alone. There'll be a sign from either me or Sirius when we decide we're done. We won't be done until we're sure Severus has left with Juno. When we give you the sign, it's your cue to get out. And we **_mean_** get out! No heroics!" Remus instructed, putting added emphasis on his last sentences.

Sirius shifted closer and took over, speaking so lowly, he could barely be heard over the rumbling thunder that rolled and echoed over the hills.

"The other teams have their orders. Like Moony said, we're looking at sixty or more Death Eaters, not including the Inner Circle and any new arrivals. Our goal is to dispatch approximately half of that. We're using lethal methods and aiming to kill. Take no prisoners and watch out for Defectors. If you're given an order, bloody well do it!" He shrugged his vest more squarely on his back and tugged his gauntlets one last time.

"Of course, we all knew that." He sniffed dismissively and Remus rolled his eyes, knowing that if that rule were to be broken at all today, Sirius would most likely be the one to do it. "Any questions?" Sirius looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

The three young men shook their heads. The brief was just a last minute pep talk, really. A way for the older men to reassure the younger and they observed it every time.

"Right then." Remus said curtly. "Remember, striped wands are friend, not foe!"

"And be careful even though you have your potions!" Sirius added firmly. "Severus said they might not work if it rains and you get wet! He never thought to test them for effectiveness in bad weather!"

"Draco, off you go, son." Remus nodded. "Be careful."

Draco moved out from behind the rocks and dropped behind one nearer to their entry port. The others listened carefully and in a brief lull in the thunder overhead, they heard a quiet, "Yes!"

"Cats are clear to go." He called softly and slipped through the trees effortlessly. Ron and Siri followed silently, crouched low. Sirius and Remus waited until Death Eaters converged upon the intruders before they slipped through the gap behind them.

As Death Eaters formed a semi-circle around the teens, Draco calmly worked on cracking the ward codes.

Ron and Siri stood cockily in front of him, covering him, not moving or fighting, but discreetly watching Remus and Sirius sneaking up from behind.

WHAM

The first Death Eater was down at the hands of Remus and his bow and arrow. Two more instantly followed as the poisonous points of Sirius' shuriken hit their mark.

As more and more were felled, the Death Eaters looked around in confusion. They charged when they spotted the two men standing in plain sight behind them.

They were met by a wall of flashing swords and slashing blades as the men switched to close-hand combat. Remus stabbed one Death Eater in the eye with an arrow before drawing his rapier. Sirius, his back pressed to Remus', whipped his switchblade from the sheath on his thigh. With a schnick and a slash to the throat, another Death Eater went down.

Ron and Siri, daggers in hand, leapt into action. With deadly accuracy, they slashed at arteries and limbs, felling one after another of Voldemort's minions. All the while under their protection, Draco worked diligently at tearing down the rapidly weakening wards.

"I've got it!" He cried suddenly. "Shells are cracked and down!" He yelled in code, drawing his wand and taking out three Death Eaters as one.

"Sorry." He muttered as he stepped over them, noting that one of them had a striped wand. He rushed around to the back to set to work on the wards that were preventing Severus from entering the dungeons.

More Death Eaters flooded from the manor as they felt the wards collapse. Teams of Aurors stormed the grounds as soon as their way was clear. Curses and spells flew through the air and soon it was thick with magical residue. The air crackled with the life of the fight. With an Earth-shattering crack, lightening split the air and the clouds burst open, washing the blood soaked ground with a torrential rain.

* * *

Juno paced her rooms in agitation, wondering what was going on, if Severus had arrived yet, if he had already gotten in and was on his way to her.

A sudden shout drifted up the stairs and she heard more shouting as she felt the magic around the manor shift.

'The wards are down!' She thought happily as a resounding crack of thunder shook the crumbling manor to its foundations.

She rushed to the window just in time to catch a glimpse of Severus as he slipped into the manor. She watched Draco turn and race back to the front of the manor. Her heart leapt as she realized that Severus would be there in any moment.

* * *

Severus straightened from his fighting crouch as the last Death Eater fell. There had been three of them waiting for him just inside the walls. The first one dropped like a rock as Severus' hatchet split his skull. The second one fell when he foolishly charged at Severus. He simply held up the Answerer and ran the man through. The third, however, offered him a bit more of a challenge and Severus engaged him with a feral grin.

They circled each other, neither of them saying a word. His opponent was masked, but Severus was fully aware of who the man was. The smell of him was a dead giveaway. It was Ernie MacNair and Severus looked forward to killing him.

MacNair lunged at him. Severus ducked and rolled away, soaking himself to the skin with the water covering the floor. As he came out of the roll, he pulled his dagger from his boot and slashed his opponent's arm.

MacNair retaliated in the blink of an eye and Severus was slashed from his left eyebrow to the bridge of his nose.

With a roar of rage, Severus spun around, dropped and kicked out, hitting MacNair in the back of the knees, knocking him off his feet. Before he could rise, Severus ran him through with the Answerer, killing him instantly. "That's for killing my brother, you bastard!" He gasped, out of breath.

He stood for a few moments, catching his breath and assessing himself for any serious injuries. His muddy white blouse was slashed open and there was a trickle of blood running down his slick chest.

"Not waterproof, then." He muttered in reference to the shielding potion. "I'll have to work on that later." He added as he turned on his heel and stalked off, searching the dungeons.

His old leather pants moved with him like a second skin. They were showing wear in several places, mostly across the seat and over his thighs, where they sustained the most abuse. They were split in several places, revealing a few nicks and cuts over his rippling muscles that he wasn't aware he had suffered. His long, lean legs, were buried to the ankles in water. He was protected, from his feet to his knees, by a pair of hard, dragon-hide, boots that kept him relatively dry and free from chafing. He had always preferred the taller boots rather than the shin guards Siri wore.

Rain poured in rivulets through his hair and down his chest as he emerged once more into the open. He tipped his face to the sky, his eyes, mere slits, glittering in the rain . He gave a pain-filled roar as two Death Eaters attacked. He was slashed open across his chest, simply because he was not paying attention well enough. His mind was on Juno and the fact that she hadn't been held in the dungeons.

With an angry shout, he waved an arm and his two attackers slammed into the wall of the manor with a sickening crack. They were killed instantly and Severus barely paused long enough for that thought to register before he continued around to the rear of the manor.

* * *

Juno's thoughts had turned to the young men struggling in the battle below as she watched Draco disappear from view. She hadn't missed the sharp nod, all business, that was exchanged with Severus as the young man passed.

He seemed so confident and she took heart from that. She was still worried about the 'boys', but she felt sure that they were well-trained by the older 'boys' in the family. Severus, Remus and Sirius, all knew their stuff and were skilled warriors. She trusted them to prepare the younger generation for any situation.

She wished she could see her Sweetie. She missed him so much. She imagined how magnificent he must look in battle, full of confidence and strength. Sure of his place in the world, sure he was loved by his family and determined that no one was going to take it away from him.

She smiled as her thoughts turned to Ron. He had grown from an awkward, gangly boy into a tall and proud young man. His impressive height was only outshone by his sense of fun and adventure and she prayed that he and the others would make it through this day unharmed.

She thought of Remus and struggled past a sudden lump in her throat. 'Was he alright? Had he been truly cured of his curse?' She wondered silently. She trusted Severus to get it done, but until she saw for herself and held her 'brother', she was going to worry about him. She hoped that the same strength she had seen in his son, would also be evident in Remus and that he would be healthy at last, strong and powerful…and happy.

Her mind drifted to Sonya and she smiled as she thought about the developing relationship between these two wonderful people. 'Had they fallen in love as it appeared they were beginning to?' She knew she had missed so much since she had been gone.

And then there was Sirius. She shook her head in amusement. He was always ready with a smart remark, a cheeky grin or a simple comforting touch, although rare. He was slowly coming back to life too and she was happy to see he was healing. Azkaban had left him a mere shell of a man and the family was slowly filling him and making him whole. She knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that Sirius would be the most unmerciful in this battle. He was just the kind of man who would need a little vengeance and what better way than this? She almost felt sorry for anyone who faced him…almost.

* * *

Sirius rolled and dodged another curse, coming up and slashing the back of his opponent's knees.. He drew his dagger and finished the Death Eater off by plunging the weapon into the man's chest.

"See you in Hell!" He saluted as he dodged another and slashed at him. Lunge, plunge and retract, and so it continued as a seemingly endless stream of masked men advanced upon them. He arched his back, narrowly missing a curse from one Death Eater as he caught another out from the other direction. He brought his dagger forward and injured another before switching back to his knife and finishing him off with a vicious slice to the jugular.

Beside him, Remus was kicking up a storm. With a feral growl in the back of his throat and a wicked glint in his eye, his blades were flashing. Right and left hand battered his opponents to the ground. Thrust, parry, twist and plunge. As his sword ran one through, his blade slit the throat of another and dispatched them on to Hell.

Ahead of him, three masked men approached, two of which sported striped wands. All were firing curses, which Remus dodged easily as he only had to concern himself with one. The other two were a bit off-center with their aim.

He grinned and drew his bow, loaded his arrow and fired. The arrow hissed as it sailed through the air. The unmarked man went down.

He felt an arm secure around his neck from behind. He dropped to one knee, throwing the Death Eater to the ground and knocking him out with a swift kick to the head. He rolled and came up armed with his blade. He nicked the carotid artery of his next opponent. Then his sword was out once more and it blurred through the air as he took out another four Death Eaters.

"I've got twelve so far." Sirius grinned wickedly as he threw his shuriken into another group of fighters. "How about you?"

"Lost count." Remus panted as he shot a massive fireball into the same group of fighters.

"Impressive." Sirius praised as the Death Eaters fell to the ground, covered in flames and screaming in pain.

"Indeed." Remus nodded, giving his best impersonation of Severus.

Behind them, Ron and Siri were back to back, circling and killing anyone who drew near enough.

Ron was using his broadsword, delivering accurate, deadly blows with ease. Siri, pressed against Ron's back, was throwing and recalling his dagger so fast it was nothing but a flash and a blur through the air.

A Death Eater got too close and Sirius launched himself into the air, swung around and delivered a reverse kick. Ron ducked as his leg swung around and took out three more off to their side.

The crowd of Death Eaters was slowly diminishing, but the Inner Circle still hadn't emerged from the throne room. They knew this to be fact as no one had spotted Grigori or Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort's highest ranking Death Eaters. Remus was also aware that he had lost sight of Draco. They had been separated by the battle and he was concerned.

Remus swung himself into a nearby tree. From his vantage point, he could easily scope out each entrance and each fighter in the battle below. After surveying his surroundings, he saw a familiar flash of pale blond hair. He smiled. Draco was safe.

He took a moment and watched his son. His chest swelled with love and pride as he watched Draco handle his sword with grace and determination.

He was about to drop from the tree and enter the fray once more when he saw another flash of white-blond hair coming in his direction. This man's hair was long and flowing and so much paler than his son's. Lucius. Remus smiled evilly.

'Time for a bit of paybacks.' He thought as he dropped silently from the tree and made directly for the bastard's last known location.

Lucius Malfoy had stormed from the manor, a fierce glare on his angry face. Drawing his wand, he cursed the first person he met. He happened to be on his own side, but to Lucius, who was killing whom, was irrelevant.

He blazed his way through the battleground, searching for the source of the fighting. He stopped dead when he saw a very familiar flash of blond hair. He smiled maliciously and changed direction.

Remus fought his way through the crowd, getting pulled aside time and time again, in order to take out another annoying Death Eater.

Draco was holding his own, killing or wounding Death Eaters left and right with his trusty blade. Slash, duck, roll and duck again as a curse flew over his head. He stabbed the sender through, his concentration entirely on the battle before him, until he heard a sneering voice from behind.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Lucius drawled mockingly. "Little Draco is all grown up and still a complete disappointment."

Between curses and slashes, punches or parries, Remus' eyes flickered over every shock of blond hair, only to realize that the face was not the pale, malicious sneer he searched for, nor the kind, fun-loving face of his son.

He slay another Death Eater and injured another with a lazy swipe of his hand. Suddenly, as another faceless Death Eater was dispatched by a well-placed ball of flame, every hair on his head stood at attention and a tingle of magic raced along his spine.

Draco spun around, sword in hand, to come face to face with Lucius.

"Lucius." He bit out, trying to keep his voice from shaking as he felt his arms go limp.

"Son. No warm greetings for your father? No respect?" Lucius sneered. "That's not how I raised you!" He snapped and back-handed the young man.

Draco reeled back and stumbled, falling to the ground and rolled away. He fumbled for his sword, jumped to his feet and came up too close to Lucius. Before he could act, the taller man grabbed him by his collar and lifted him off his feet.

"Such a disappointment." He snarled and threw Draco to the ground. "I should have killed you the day you were born and I heard your first weak and pathetic cries!" Draco scrambled backwards as his father drew his wand.

Time came to a stand-still as the crowd of fighting wizards parted suddenly. Remus spotted his son, standing at wand point, facing his enemy. An icy chill bathed his chest as he fought a wave of panic.

Lucius pulled back his wand, the words of the killing curse already spilling from his lips. "Avada Ke…"

In one fluid motion, Remus shouldered his bow, arrow in hand and drawn back. He narrowed his eyes, took aim and fired.

Lucius roared in pain as the arrow drove through his forearm and sent his wand sailing through the air. Draco caught it neatly and Lucius fled for the safety of Riddle Manor, where he apparated away to Malfoy Manor to lick his wounds.

Draco rose shakily to his feet, to spot his Dad standing in the distance, shoulders slumped in relief. He took a step toward Remus, hesitated briefly and then ran into Remus' arms. Remus held him close and pressed his lips to his head. He wrapped the young man tightly in his arms as the battle raged around them.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Draco mumbled into Remus' neck. His knees gave out and he found himself supported entirely by his Dad. Remus dropped to his knees and sat Draco back on his heels.

He took Draco's face in his hands and wiped his tears away with his thumbs. He kissed his forehead and held him to his chest. He was too overcome and his throat was too tight to form any of the words coming to mind.

He felt Sirius' hands on his shoulders and looked up and smiled.

"That was a bit too close for comfort, eh mate?" Sirius grinned cockily. "Are ye alright?" He looked from one Lupin to the other and they nodded silently.

* * *

'Where is he?' Juno cried silently, pacing in front of her window. 'He should be here by now!'

She screamed in alarm when the door slammed open and Voldemort stormed into the room. She backed away in terror as he swooped down upon her, an enraged expression on his face.

"Enough time has been wasted!" He roared. "It is time to make you my queen. Time to consummate our marriage." He gripped her arm painfully and dragged her to her bed.

"No!" Juno screamed, kicking at him and punching him with her free arm. She twisted and tried vainly to break free. "Don't touch me! Let me go, you bastard! You vile, filthy, madman! You disgust me!" He threw her down upon the bed, ignoring her rant, as he began to remove her robes.

He was distracted from his task when he heard the front door slam open and the enraged, pain-filled roar of Lucius Malfoy as he entered the manor. With a roar of frustration, Voldemort brought his attack to a sudden halt and he rushed from the room.

Juno curled into herself in shock and humiliation. Tears spilled from her eyes as she whispered, "Severus."

* * *

Severus' mind raced with possibilities, each new thought growing more horrifying than the one before. He slipped around to the back of the manor, relieved to note that the battle seemed to be completely at the front of the grounds. With a wave of his hand, he was cloaked in his Death Eater robes and mask. He slipped into the house and listened hard for any sounds above the roar of the storm outside.

He moved stealthily through what had once been a magnificent kitchen, but was now faded and crumbling to dust from disuse and neglect. He shrugged off a shiver of dread and slowly pushed the door open, which for some ungodly reason had stubbornly remained intact.

'Just to make things easier for me, no doubt.' He snarled to himself.

He peered cautiously around the door, waiting for the next flash of lightening to show him the way. The hall beyond the door was illuminated just long enough for him to determine that his way was clear for now.

He slipped through the door and flattened himself into the shadows beyond. His ears strained to hear the slightest noise and his eyes never stilled as he inched his way forward.

At the doorway to the throne room, he paused once more. He drew a deep breath and adjusted his mask before peering into the massive room. It was empty. He breathed a small sigh of relief, but it still meant he had to be on the alert for Voldemort. He doubted very much that the maniac would risk his life at this point by going outside. That thought only increased his anxiety. For if Voldemort wasn't here in his throne room or outside leading his minions, it could only mean one thing. He was with Juno, wherever that might be.

He crossed the hall on silent, cat-like feet. He peered up the stairs before climbing them, three at a time, his long strides taking him quickly to the floor above. His heart pounded in his chest and his breath hissed. He swallowed hard and forced himself to calm down and think. When his breathing had returned to somewhat normal, he slowly made his way down the upper hall. It had been a while since he had been here, but he knew which room was usually occupied by the evil bastard.

He stood outside the door and prayed that the room beyond would be empty. He didn't know what he would do if she was in here, if he had touched her…hurt her. The horror filling his mind wouldn't let him think of it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly. He sent up a silent prayer and slowly turned the knob. The door opened silently on well-oiled hinges. He slipped into the room and looked around. Empty. A small flood of relief filled him and he quickly left in search of more rooms.

He searched the rooms to either side and across the hall with no luck as far as finding Juno, but with incredible luck that he hadn't come across anyone else either. He prayed that he would remain undetected until he had concluded his search and found her.

He turned sharply, his cloak swirling around him like a black cloud. He headed back the way he had come and further beyond in the other direction.

The atmosphere changed as he entered the opposite wing. The air was fresh here and the damp, musty smell of decay that filled the rest of the manor was gone. Another flash of lightening revealed freshly painted woodwork, new tapestries adorning the walls, fresh flowers in vases and polished floors.

"What the Hell?" Severus murmured quietly as he cautiously moved further into the wing. He felt as if he had entered an alternate universe. Every door in the wing had opened silently and each room had been just as new and fresh as the hallway before it. He began to feel squeamish as his mind revealed possibilities for what exactly this could all mean. His need to find his Lady increased alarmingly.

A dim light filtered through the crack under the next door and his heart hammered painfully in his chest. He closed his eyes and prayed that she was there and that she was…untouched. He stepped inside and silently closed the door behind himself.

She was there, eyes closed, lying motionless on the bed. He rushed across the room. She startled from the sudden movement breaking the stillness.

Her eyes flew open, wide in terror, and as she opened her mouth to scream, he clamped his hand over her. She immediately went crazy, kicking and slapping, her desperate screams muffled by his large palm.

"Hush, love." He whispered and kissed her forehead. "It's just me!"

Juno couldn't hear him in her panic. His soothing baritone refused to register in her frantic mind. It had been too much and her fragile control finally broke. She was beyond recognizing anything other than horror and desperation. All she saw was a Death Eater looming over her and she was desperate to get away from him.

Her eyes were unfocused and she was gasping for breath as panic filled her. She fought desperately with him, kicking and clawing at him in an effort to push him away.

"Juno! It's me!" He said harshly, shoving his mask aside. "I've come to take you home, love! Listen to me!" He held her face and forced her to look him in the eyes. She slowly calmed.

"Severus?" She touched his face with trembling fingers. "It's you! Oh Merlin! It's really you!" She cried as she flung herself into his arms.

"Yes, it's me and it's time to go home." He held her trembling body tightly to him for a few moments.

As he held her, giving her time to calm down before he apparated away, he heard an evil voice behind him and he closed his eyes. He shoved his emotional reactions aside, years of doing just such a thing making it easy for him to fall back on it.

"Well, now. Isn't this a touching scene?" Voldemort smiled cruelly as he slithered further into the room.

Severus stood and turned to face his enemy, the Answerer held tightly in his white-knuckled hand, his mask had slipped back into place. He stepped to his left, protecting Juno with his body.

Voldemort reached out and swiftly snatched the mask away.

"Severus." He sneered, fury barely contained "I am impressed that you came to pay your respects to my Lady, but I am sure she doesn't appreciate your intrusion,"

Severus' blood ran cold. 'He is crazy!' He thought frantically, but quickly took control of his rampant emotions.

"I fear you are mistaken, **_My Lord._**" Severus replied icily. "**_My Lady_** will be leaving here with me." His fingers adjusted their grip on the sword and his left hand twitched in agitation. He felt a gentle tug on his cloak as Juno reached out and touched him.

"That is, of course, presuming that you leave here at all, Severus." Voldemort laughed and before there was time to think, he hit Severus full in the chest with Cruciatus. Juno screamed and scrambled into the corner of the bed, her eyes wide and frightened.

"Hmm…kind of tickles." Severus smirked as he rubbed lightly over his chest where the curse had struck. He was more than a little happy to note that the potion resumed it's protection once the drinker was dry again.

The shocked expression on Voldemort's face was priceless and was quickly replaced by a look of pure hatred. He lunged at Severus with a roar and knocked him to the floor before he could react.

Severus brought his knee up and slammed into Voldemort's chest, breaking the grip he had on Severus' robes. He shot to his feet and as Voldemort advanced to attack again, he came face to face with the tip of the Answerer.

Neither wizard even considered using his magic. Their mutual hatred had become so powerful that both wanted the immense satisfaction of killing the other with his bare hands.

"Very nice, Severus." Voldemort eyed the blade near his left eye and pushed it away with one bony finger. "I prefer this, myself." He added, holding up a gleaming gold rapier that had suddenly appeared from thin air.

"A woman's weapon." Severus jeered mockingly, even though he knew that wasn't the truth. Remus wielded one with deadly accuracy and he definitely couldn't be mistaken as a woman! Severus was merely trying to catch the devil off guard or push him into losing his temper and making a fatal mistake.

"Severus…" Juno cautioned fearfully and he barely spared her a glance, keeping his attention on the madman before him.

"Do you even know how to use it?" He added, pushing Voldemort to his limit.

For an answer, he received another slash, this one cutting across his cheek. Juno yelped in alarm, but Severus merely jumped back in time to avoid losing an eye. He had expected the cut, as he had felt the warning chill that signaled the need to re-dose with the shielding potion. He hadn't the time for it now.

Not giving Voldemort time to form another attack, he returned another vicious slash of his sword to Voldemort's chest, laying open a substantial amount of skin.

The evil madman clutched his chest and roared, lunging at Severus. He simply side-stepped the attack. Voldemort stumbled forward when there was no body before him offering a stop-gap. He whirled on Severus and shot a curse his way. Severus merely waved it away as if it were an annoying insect.

He took a stance and waved the Answerer back and forth, tauntingly.

"Do you know what this is, Tom? Are you aware of what they call this particular blade? The reputation it holds? No?" Severus goaded, his voice dangerously low. He arched his eyebrow, splitting the skin open again and it began to bleed. Voldemort shook his head, his eyes never leaving the blade as it swayed before him. Juno edged closer to the side of the bed, intensely watching the scene unfolding before her.

"They call this sword, the Answerer." Severus stated simply, eyeing it assessingly from tip to hilt . "The reputation it carries, the **_legend_**, is that it drains the strength of the wielder's enemies…just by the mere sight of it. I'm curious, Tom." Severus continued conversationally, "Is it true? Are you feeling your strength wane as I speak?"

He raised the sword above his head and Voldemort's gaze traveled up with it. As Severus made to deliver a fatal blow, a bolt of lightening flashed through the window, connecting with the tip of the blade.

Severus was slammed back against the wall with a nauseating crack. He slid down the wall, a streak of blood marking his trail. As he struggled to remain conscious, Juno's alarmed cry barely registered.

He watched, helplessly, as Voldemort advanced, his eyes glowing with an unnatural light. He laughed maniacally.

"Well, well, well, Severus. It would appear that your toy doesn't want to play with you today." Voldemort crouched before him and lifted his chin with a bony finger. "So, I suppose my answer to your question would have to be, 'No'." He continued mockingly. "I think that I want your toys for myself, Severus."

He was so absorbed in his own speechmaking that it never even registered that Juno was quietly edging off the bed.

Severus watched her surreptitiously, not daring to tip her hand by making a move. He didn't know what she had on her mind. He was sure of one thing, he could do nothing to stop her. He wasn't sure if he should be proud of the fierce determination he saw shining on her face or frightened out of his wits for her because of the foolish chance she was about to take.

It all happened so fast, that his confused senses couldn't understand. All he knew was that, suddenly, Juno was between them, standing over his legs in a protective stance. The Answerer was, miraculously, held steadily in her hands.

She pressed the tip of the blade into Voldemort's throat just enough to pierce the skin. A trickle of blood ran down his throat and disappeared into his robes.

"Back off, you bastard." She growled, her voice shaking in fury. Severus decided he was proud of her. It appeared she was quite able to take care of herself. She was at least holding the bastard off long enough so that he could gather his wits and take up the fight. Not quite ready, he forced himself to move.

"Juno…" He whispered, still trying to clear his head. He reached up and felt the back of his head, wincing in pain as he touched the open wound, already sticky with drying blood.

Voldemort slowly came to his full height, his eyes never leaving the blade pressed to his neck. He swallowed convulsively, betraying his true emotion…fear.

"What do you think you're going to do with that, little girl?" He sneered mockingly.

With a flash of the blade, Juno sliced across his cheek.

"How's that for a start?" She snapped. "I told you to **_back off!"_**

He took a step back, but in the same moment, he took a swing at Juno, his rapier flashing in the light. Severus was on his feet in a heartbeat, before the blade could make contact. Neither Juno nor Voldemort had realized that he had recovered enough to join the fight.

He pushed Juno back forcefully, knocking her back onto the bed. He took the swipe of Voldemort's blade, meant for Juno, across his upper arm. If it would have hit her, it would have killed her instantly. That realization pushed all rational thoughts from Severus' mind.

In a blind rage, his hand shot out and his defensive blast hit Voldemort squarely in the chest. When the blast hit him, he flew across the room. He was slammed into the stone fireplace with such force, that the stones were knocked from the mortar. They fell into a pile of dust and rubble, scattered around the evil bastard. A cloud of dust blew up around him but he didn't move.

Not bothering to see if he had killed the whoreson, Severus snatched Juno and held her tightly to him.

In a flash, they were gone.


	56. Go to Ground

Go to Ground

A shadow on the wall shifted and took shape. Grigori moved away from the wall where he had been standing, watching the scene unfold before him. With his magical signature well hidden, he had stood ready to assist his son if the need arose, unnoticed by the occupants in the room.

'War be damned, family comes first!' He had vowed to himself earlier, when he had floo-ed away from Snape Manor.

With a slight shimmer in the air, his black Death Eater robes and his silvery mask returned to their familiar form. Grigori was, in essence, a chameleon, able to blend into the scenery surrounding him and completely disappear from view to the human eye.

He stood over his **_Lord_**, who was still sprawled, unconscious, on the floor, amidst the dust and rubble of the shattered fireplace. A small, proud smile ghosted across Grigori's face as he thought of the power his son had displayed. It faded just as quickly as he shrugged and his robes fell about him. When he stalked from the room, they billowed around him in a manner that would remind many of his son.

He quickly made his way down the stairs on silent feet, his mind fixed on the next phase of his mission. He startled Peter when he emerged from a side room.

"Grigori!" He squeaked in alarm.

"Do not worry my little friend." He bowed. "It is done."

"Severus has her?" Peter whispered anxiously as he darted a cautious look around the dimly lit hallway.

The tall Russian merely bowed, stating, "Our **_Lord_** requires your assistance." He whirled around and made for the door.

When he emerged a few seconds later, he quickly scanned the battle going on before him. He spotted Remus, a few metres away. He was in the process of disposing of two Death Eaters at once with a well-aimed fire ball. They burst dramatically into flames.

Grigori headed in the direction of the inferno, with a fierce and determined expression on his face, as he aimed his wand at the former werewolf.

"Wolf!" He roared menacingly, drawing Remus' attention, as well as several Death Eaters' who were fighting nearby.

Remus turned to face him, an answering, feral, grin on his face. He bowed slightly to acknowledge the older man.

"Your time here is through!" Grigori growled as a flash of green light flew from his wand. It hit Remus square in the chest. He instantly disappeared from view, the air crackling with magic and the ground scorched where the tall man had once stood. With a satisfied sneer, Grigori turned and entered the fray.

In the distance, Sirius watched in horror, as a beam of green magic engulfed his friend, leaving nothing but air where he had stood.

_**"REMUS!"**_ He roared, running a few steps in that direction, as his friend vanished. The caster of the spell was hidden from view and gone by the time Sirius had a chance to blink.

He turned to Siri and shouted, "Cats away!"

He shot a barrage of red sparks into the sky and every Auror, teen and himself, apparated with a resounding crack.

The battle ended rather abruptly, as the Death Eaters realized their enemy had disappeared. Grigori surveyed the devastation surrounding him. He turned to two men standing nearby, both sporting striped wands.

"Organize clean-up." He ordered sharply. "I want numbers and quickly. Assemble in the throne room as soon as you can." They nodded wordlessly and set to work. He turned and entered the manor, steeling his nerves and preparing to face the ordeal ahead.

* * *

Sirius apparated into Diagon Alley and quickly slipped into the passageway between two shops a few feet away. He ducked behind a pile of old broken crates and a rubbish bin to wait. He watched the street beyond and when the Death Eater that had tailed him from Riddle Manor walked past, searching the street for a sign of him, he fired off a curse. With the Death Eater bound and gagged, he attached a specially made portkey and sent him away, directly to a holding cell at Headquarters. 

With a grim smile and a deep ache in his chest, he apparated to Auror Headquarters and joined the rest of his squadron.

Hundreds of miles away, Siri raced through Hogwart's gates, up to the school and along the corridors leading to the statue protecting the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office. The statue automatically slid aside, recognizing the familiar magical signature of one of the school's most honoured guests. He took the stairs three at a time, not bothering to wait for them to carry him up.

His orders were to report what he knew directly to Albus and get his arse back to Headquarters for debriefing. Not wasting any time on pleasantries, he told the Headmaster all he knew and fled the castle as quickly as he'd arrived.

Draco smirked with smug satisfaction as he entered The Hanged Man in Little Hangleton and walked directly to the loo in the back. The Death Eater that had tracked him from the battlefield refused to enter the Muggle establishment. Draco had counted on that. As soon as he was sure the lavatory was deserted, he apparated away as ordered.

Ron had a bit more trouble shaking his tail. His unwelcome attachment followed him all the way to Hogsmeade Village. It was a little crowded, a fact which he was thankful for as well as annoyed with. His escape was hindered considerably when he had to continually skirt around casual window shoppers and happy people, gathered in small chatty groups, out enjoying the fine day.

He hit upon a brilliant idea when he spotted Honeyduke's Sweet Shoppe in the distance. With renewed purpose, he rushed ahead. He used a quick 'See not, want not' spell to distract the shopkeeper. He slipped down the stairs to the cellar and through the trapdoor. Just as the block slipped back into place, the Death Eater reached the basement and looked around in confusion. The room was empty. Cursing in frustration, he apparated away, knowing that his punishment would be severe, if not fatal.

Ron startled a few passing students as he suddenly appeared from behind the statue of the hump-backed witch. He was sure they hadn't seen him emerge from the secret passageway. Another 'See not, want not' dealt with them on the off-chance that they had. Sparing them a brief nod and a rushed, "Sorry!", he hurried through the castle and out the front doors. A few moments later, he, too, reported to Auror Headquarters.

* * *

Of the sixty-six fighting for the Light, forty-one of them assembled in a large meeting room at Auror Headquarters. The three squadron leaders immediately saw to it that the injured were taken care of properly. 

"Get some medics in here!" Sirius roared as he paced the room, assessing and quickly designating who was to be treated, by order of the most seriously injured, first. The teens sat on a bench, exhausted and unsure of what they should do, other than stare at the chaos around them in mild horror.

"Where's Remus?" Kingsley asked as he surveyed the slowly settling commotion.

"Lost." Sirius bit out harshly, trying to get the word out quickly, ignoring the stab of pain knifing through his heart.

"No!" Jason gasped in shock, overhearing from nearby.

"Yes." Sirius choked out, keeping a tight rein on his emotions as he turned his attention away to tend two more men needing assessing.

"Sirius, I'm very sorry." Jason said softly, placing a warm palm on his shoulder. "I know he was a good friend. I really admired him. He will be missed."

Sirius closed his eyes on the overwhelming pain crushing his chest. He nodded silently as his comrades expressed their sympathy with a gentle squeeze and a pat on his shoulder, before turning back to business.

"Sir?" A voice came from directly behind him and Sirius spared it a glance.

Neville Longbottom stood there, bloodied and dirty. One arm, obviously broken, hung at an odd angle. In the other hand, he held a tattered scrap of black dragonhide.

"Mr. Longbottom." Sirius acknowledged him sharply.

"Sir…Sirius, I picked this up, you know, from there." Neville stammered. "I recognized it, sir, and thought you might want it. I'm sorry, sir, I really admired Professor Lupin." He choked out as he held up the remains of Remus' gauntlet.

Sirius nodded and gently took the glove. "Thank you, Neville. I appreciate your thoughtfulness. You did very well out there today. I'm proud of your efforts…" His voice faded away as even in his grief, he realized that he was rambling on and making the young man before him even more uncomfortable.

"Thank you, sir." Neville nodded as a young medi-witch took him by the arm and led him away to be treated.

Sirius looked around and spotted Draco anxiously watching the door, a hopeful expression on his face each time it opened. Sighing deeply, he crossed the room to where the three young men were waiting.

"Draco." He said quietly as he approached.

"Sirius?" He looked up with a puzzled frown and made his way over to where the older man stood.

Sirius took him by the arm and led him a little further away from the noise and turmoil in the room.

"I don't know how to say this to you, son." He croaked hoarsely and swallowed hard. "Draco…Remus…your Dad. He's gone."

"Gone?" Draco echoed in confusion.

"We lost him, Dray." Sirius whispered and choked down a sob. "He just…disappeared. I'm sorry, Dray. He's…he's…dead."

Overhearing, Siri and Ron stepped closer and in shocked silence, the four men clung to each other in their grief.

Shortly thereafter, a somber debriefing was called to order by Arthur Weasley and Minister of Defense, Simon Timwisk.

Sirius reported their losses in a shocked monotone. He nodded automatically in response to the words of sympathy for their loss and the words of appreciation for their efforts and sacrifices. When they were finally dismissed, the shattered Snape family gathered together and apparated home as one.

* * *

Severus had brought Juno directly into the sitting room of Snape Manor and landed heavily in a crumpled heap on the floor. He held her tightly against him. His cloak settled around them, covering her completely but for one foot, as he curled himself over her protectively. 

Juno had fallen apart as soon as Severus had grabbed her and apparated away. Her hysterical cries had alerted Sonya and Hermione to their presence and they raced from the kitchen.

They barely caught a glimpse of Severus and Juno curled on the floor, when the doors slammed shut and locked. Severus had banned them from the room with a wave of his hand as he fell apart himself.

He scooped Juno into his arms, tears of relief bathing his face. She clung to him desperately as he gently rocked her.

"Oh God, you're back." He cried brokenly. "I've got you back." He frantically began to look her over, carefully inspecting every inch of her body. "Are you hurt?" He asked urgently. "Did he hurt you?"

He brushed the hair away from her face, but all he could see was terror in her eyes and tears of relief washing over her cheeks. He desperately tried to kiss them away. He kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, her nose and temple, finally capturing her lips in a tender caress. He thanked whatever deity was responsible for keeping her safe.

He clutched her tightly against him, vowing to himself that he'd never let her go again. She grasped his face in both hands and pulled him close to her as she sobbed hysterically.

"Oh…God, Sev. It was horrible. I can't…I can't… Oh, Sweet Merlin, please!" She begged, not knowing for sure what she wanted or needed from him. She buried her face in his neck, gasping for breath, clutching his cloak tightly in her white-knuckled hands.

"Hush now, love." He soothed in her ear, softly stroking her hair and rocking her gently. "We're home now, safe at home." She threw her arms around him and they fell to the floor, tangled together in a sobbing, clinging, heap as they released all of the fear and horror they had endured for months.

When the crying grew quiet and they had calmed, Severus slowly rose to his feet, cradling her in his arms. He turned and the doors to the sitting room opened silently. Sonya and Hermione made to rush forward when the doors opened, but when they saw him carrying her out, they stood back in silence and let him pass. Juno was silent, but had her face hidden in his neck, one hand still tightly clutching his cloak.

"Have the others returned yet?" He asked, his deep, milky baritone rumbled quietly beneath Juno's ear. She nestled her head closer to the comforting, familiar, sound.

Sonya shook her head, worrying her bottom lip. He acknowledged her with a solemn nod before pressing his cheek to Juno's head and climbing the stairs. Just as he reached the upper landing, he heard the others apparate in with a resounding crack and he sighed in deep relief. Everyone was safe at home.

* * *

The two women rushed up the hall to the study and froze. The sight that met their eyes was, at first, confusing and then, alarming. 

Four sombre men had appeared in the study, standing in a circle as they had been when they left the meeting room, clinging to each other in grief and pain. They separated as they realized that they were not alone.

Sirius looked furious. His eyes, though bloodshot, were a dark and stormy blue. He was covered in mud and blood, shaking and barely under control.

Draco was staring blankly into space, in obvious shock. His hair was muddy and as gray as his armour. Mud and blood covered him from head to foot, but he didn't appear to notice. He fiddled absently with the switchblade strapped to his forearm. He stopped when he realized what he was doing and dropped his arms helplessly to his sides.

Ron, next to him, was ashen and looked apprehensively toward the two women. He blinked when he focused on Hermione. His sword fell to the floor with a resonating clatter. His shoulders slumped in desolation as he took a step forward. She ran to him and he clutched her as if he were afraid to let her go.

Siri, his rich green tunic smeared with mud, was in tears, sobbing brokenly. His dagger hung limply in his slack fingers. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy from the salty flood, the green irises standing out starkly against the blood shot whites.

Sonya looked from one to the next and she looked around the room in alarm. There should have been five. Sonya could feel deep sorrow, grief, breath-taking pain pressing in on her.

"Remus?" She stepped further into the room. Ron started and shifted closer to Hermione. He shot a guarded look at his fiancée. Quick on the uptake, one hand flew to her face and the other to his arm, clutching at it desperately. He pulled her even closer to his side as silent tears began to slip down her cheeks.

"Where's Remus?" Sonya asked, panic edging her voice. When Siri dropped his dagger and fell completely apart, she turned to Sirius for answers.

"Sirius? Was he detained at Auror's? Was he hurt?" She pressed her hands to her mouth, refusing to consider what her mind was trying to get her to understand. The sadness in the room was trying to drown her, she could feel it's weight trying to crush her.

Sirius couldn't answer, because his throat was so tight, no words could get past it. He went to take a step toward her, but his brain didn't know what to do and his body had even less of a clue.

"Sirius?" Sonya cried softly in a horrified whisper. "Oh God…Sirius, where is Remus?"

Swallowing hard, Sirius stepped over and held out his hand, palm up. On the thick black leather of his own gloved hand, rested the tattered gauntlet. Along one side, clearly etched into the smooth hide was one word. 'Moony'.

The stifling emotion Sonya felt pushing in on her, not her own, was flooded out by a rushing tide of shock and disbelief, as her pain took over.

She looked up and read the truth in his deep blue eyes as she took the glove from his hand. Before he could say a word, her knees buckled and he caught her as she fell apart.

"No!" She wailed. "Oh God, no! Oh…Remus!"

"He's gone, Sonya." Sirius whispered as he sat on the sofa, the devastated woman held closely in his lap. "We lost him…he's gone."

"You're lying." She accused desperately. "He'll be here any time now. You'll see. You're…you're wrong…all of you." She looked frantically at them. She pushed on his chest, hands and arms weak and shaking, as she struggled to break free.

"Sonya…I saw it myself." Sirius said softly, holding her tightly, silently pleading with her to understand. "One minute he was there, fighting the good fight. The next, he just…disappeared…in a flash of green light. Gone."

"No…no…no." Sonya shook her head in denial. She began to tremble and cry. Sirius cradled her close to his chest. Hot, angry, tears slipped silently down his cheeks and into her hair.

* * *

Upstairs in their rooms, Severus and Juno had snuggled up together in a deeply cushioned chair, clinging to each other in silence. 

Sitting up, Juno flashed a watery smile at him and said, "I think I'd like to take a long, hot, bath, love. Do you mind?"

Hiding his surprise at how normal she sounded, Severus nodded. "No…of course not. Shall I draw it for you?"

"Please." Juno smiled more broadly and kissed him softly before she stood and allowed him to get started.

He shoved his unease aside and suppressed a shiver of dread as he watched her move about their room. She pulled a clean nightgown from a drawer and hummed softly under her breath. He hoped that she was just happy to be home, but his inner voice warned him not to be a fool. It urged him to take great care with her until he was absolutely sure she was…unharmed.

When he was sure she was settled in the bath and was in need of nothing more from him, he left her in peace and went to see the others. He was anxious to hear how they had fared and to let them know that Juno was home and safe.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he could hear anguished crying coming from the direction of the study and realized it was coming from more than one person. He hurried toward the room and froze in the doorway as he took in the scene within.

Ron and Hermione stood closest to the door, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Ron looked stricken and pale and Hermione was sobbing quietly into his tunic.

Draco was standing off to the side of the fireplace, a blank look on his face, covered in dried mud and blood from battle. He was obviously in shock.

Siri was sprawled across a chair, sobbing brokenly into his arms.

Severus' gaze traveled to Sirius, who was seated on the long sofa with Sonya in his lap. She was nearly hysterical, wailing into his neck, while his silent tears were bathing his face.

He took another slow, careful, look around the room and quietly asked the question he already knew the answer to, but refused to give up hope. "Where's Remus? Was he delayed?" He asked quietly.

Sirius' head jerked when he heard Severus speak. He reached up and wiped his face and took a deep breath. He unconsciously stroked Sonya's back as he spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry. He's gone, Shadow." He murmured so quietly, so brokenly, Severus wasn't sure he heard correctly.

"Say again?" He leaned forward and took another step into the room.

"He's gone, sir." Ron answered for Sirius, sensing that the man had had about all he was going to be able to take. "We lost him in the battle."

"He was hit with some curse." Sirius murmured blankly. "Simply disappeared…gone…vanished into thin air." He gestured helplessly, a lost expression on his face.

Severus stood rooted to the spot, rocked from his foundation, his mind screaming in denial. His hands clenched tightly at his sides as he felt the magic begin to boil inside him. He began to tremble uncontrollably and suddenly all of the glass in the room shattered. The candles began to flicker and flare, melting them faster than their bases could contain them. An unexplainable breeze began to swirl in the room and the air quickly became heated.

Siri was on his feet in a flash. He raced across the room, wrapping his arms tightly around his violently shaking father. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard on what he wanted to do. He tapped into his own magic. His ability as an Abrogator allowed him to engulf Severus' uncontrolled power; effectively stopping what may have been complete ruination of the recently restored study. Just as suddenly as the destruction had begun, it ended, and Siri heaved a sigh of relief before stepping away.

Visibly taking control of himself, Severus drew a deep breath and let it out slowly, nodding gratefully at his son. He carefully looked at everyone in the room.

"You're sure?" He demanded of no one in particular.

"I saw it happen, Shadow. There's no doubt. He's gone." Sirius answered immediately, his voice choked and thick with barely controlled tears. Severus nodded, accepting his word for it.

"I…uh…" He swallowed and began again. "I brought Juno home safely. She's…er…she's in the bath…uh…fine. Perfectly fine." He stammered, blindly searching for something to say. His mind was reeling with the news and his mouth was doing a very bad job of covering for it.

"I think that it would be best if we don't tell her…just yet…ah…about Remus. Let her get settled in and…uh…comfortable here again…er….unless she flat out asks, you know." He babbled in confusion.

"Professor?" Hermione came and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Are you alright, sir?"

"Fine, Miss Granger…er…Hermione." He blinked in bewilderment as he looked down upon her, before his expression closed off. She gasped as the transformation came over his face. The mask slipped down and shuttered him inside.

Squaring his shoulders, he inhaled sharply and addressed the rest of the room. "We'll get through this just fine. All of us. I must return to Juno. Remember, not a word to her of this until it's absolutely necessary."

"You cold bastard!" Sirius growled, shifting Sonya aside and slowly getting to his feet. "Remus is dead and you can stand there and act like it's business as usual? You are a heartless son of a bitch, aren't you?"

Severus staggered back as if he'd been slapped. The flash of pain etched on his face was quickly covered up by a stony expression.

"There's nothing to be done for him now." Severus said coldly, digging himself in deeper. "I have someone who needs me, waiting upstairs."

As he turned to flee the room, Sirius' instincts took over and he instantly transformed into Padfoot, launching himself at Severus and knocking him to the floor. He lunged at Severus' throat, but sailed overhead as Shadow appeared instantly.

With a roar, he turned on the smaller animal and lashed out with his sharp claws. He caught the dog's muzzle, who ploughed into him regardless, pinning the big cat by the throat to the floor. With another ferocious roar, Shadow twisted his long powerful body and sent Padfoot to the floor with a vicious swipe of his paw. The dog let out a pain-filled whine, but was on his feet and attacking straight away. The black animals rolled and tumbled across the floor, driven by instinct and grief, as teeth and claws scored the wooden floor in their scrabble for purchase on the smooth surface.

The rest of the room's occupants stared in shocked horror as the two of them rolled about on the floor, not really hurting each other, just lashing out in their shared grief. No one moved to stop them, knowing it would be a wasted effort. These two Marauders had always worked through their grief in this way and the rest of them knew to just let them go. It had been that way months ago, when Remus had nearly died, and now that Remus was gone, it was that way once again.

The fight remained bitter and cruel, until, pinned under Padfoot's fangs once more, Severus reverted to his human form, tears streaming down his face. Padfoot immediately released his throat and licked his cheek. Moving away, he transformed and took Severus in his arms, both men clutching each other for dear life.

"I'm sorry, Shadow. That was awful of me to say those things. You're right. Juno does need you." Sirius said softly, holding Sev's head in both hands. "Go and take care of her and I'll take care of things down here."

"I'm sorry…sorry…Merlin…Padfoot…Rem, he's." Severus sobbed, grasping Sirius' wrists tightly, his body shaking once more in reaction to the news. "I don't handle emotional things very well, you know that! I just didn't…I shut it off…you know."

"I know." Sirius pressed his forehead against his last remaining best friend's.

"I need…Juno…" Severus whispered softly, swallowing convulsively as he struggled to regain control over his emotions.

"Go and see to Juno. Is she really alright?" Sirius managed to ask quietly.

"She's alright, not injured or anything." Severus said jerkily. "She's in the bath. I really should go."

"Can I see her?" Siri asked anxiously, looking up from his chair.

"Not yet, son. Give her some time." Severus replied, helping Sirius to his feet. They shared another hug and Severus nodded sharply before disappearing in a swirl of black cloak. Sirius sat down on the floor as Padfoot once more and howled soulfully, expressing his grief over the loss of his best friend.

With a look around the room, the scruffy black dog loped over to the sofa and jumped up beside Sonya. He curled next to her and rested his muzzle on her leg. His blue eyes sadly watched her and he whined anxiously. She absently reached out and stroked his head and scratched behind his ears, comforting him as she soothed herself.

Everyone sat in silence, but for Draco, who stood, mutely, next to the fireplace, lost in his own private thoughts. Soon, Sonya had fallen asleep, exhausted from her emotional distress, her hand buried in the thick ruff on the animagus' neck. Sirius transformed and scooped the sleeping woman into his arms.

"We should probably try to get some sleep. It's been one Hell of a day and things aren't going to be much better tomorrow. We'll need the rest in order to cope." He suggested to the young people hovering around anxiously.

Hermione nodded and tugged on Ron's arm. With a concerned glance at Siri and Draco, he allowed her to lead him away.

Siri stood up and watched as Sirius carried a sleeping Sonya out the door. He turned to Draco and blinked as if only just now realizing the other man was in the room. He had been silent the whole time and Siri felt a twinge of guilt over forgetting he was even there.

"Dray." He moved beside his friend. "I'm so sorry!" He wrapped his arms around Draco and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Siri." Draco murmured, hugging him stiffly in return. "I'm fine, really. Thanks."

"Okay." Siri drawled guardedly, eyeing him warily.

"Really." He insisted, forcing a small smile onto his frozen features. "I'm just going to sit here for a while. You go on and get some sleep."

"You sure? I can stay with you if you need me." Siri offered, watching Draco, assessing him carefully.

"No. Go ahead." Draco gave him a push toward the door. "I'll be along in a while."

"Alright, then. If you're sure." Siri complied, still feeling a little unsettled by Draco's behaviour. "Goodnight."

Draco didn't answer. He had already turned away. He remained resolute, his back to the room, until he was positive that he was alone.

Sparing a glance, to be sure he was alone, he allowed his shoulders to slump. His face became an anguished mask, but he swallowed hard, several times, refusing to allow his tears to fall.

'I hardly knew him.' He growled to himself. 'The others have more reason for tears than I do.' He desperately tried to convince himself that it didn't matter, that he'd be fine without Remus, but an anguished sob burst from his lips.

Siri had stood in the hall and waited, somehow knowing that Draco was far from 'fine' and that he shouldn't take him at his word. When he heard the choked outburst, he immediately returned to the study. Draco had his back to the door and startled violently as Siri placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and pulled him around to face him. Siri wrapped him in his arms and just held him, rubbing his back, until he was able to take control of himself again. When they separated, they silently nodded to each other before Siri gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and left him alone.

Draco straightened his shoulders and shoved the hurt deep down inside. He slowly went about the room, putting things to rights. He picked up the papers that had been blown about when Severus nearly lost control. He replaced the melted candles and cleaned the waxy mess from the floors and walls. He repaired the damage that Shadow and Padfoot's claws had done to the floors and repaired the shattered glass. He took one last look around the room when he finished. His gaze fell to the floor before the sofa and spotted Remus' gauntlet lying where it had fallen when Sirius had lifted Sonya away.

'Sonya might want this.' He said to himself as he bent to pick it up with trembling fingers. His hand closed around it convulsively as he clutched it to his chest and another wave of grief washed over him, staggered him.

He slowly climbed the stairs to his rooms and placed the glove on the table by the bed. He stripped out of his filthy armour and took a stingingly hot shower, scrubbing the grime away until his skin was red. That done, he carefully cleaned his armour and repaired the damage it had incurred during battle. He hung it in his wardrobe and went to work cleaning his weapons. When he was finished, he looked around his rooms, assuring himself all was in order. With nothing left to occupy his hands, he sat on the edge of his bed and stared into space once more.

He picked up Remus' gauntlet and held it to his chest with a hitching sob.

"Dad." He whispered as he allowed the dam to finally burst and his hot tears flowed freely down his face. He fell into the bed and cried himself to sleep, Remus' glove held tightly in his fist.

* * *

When Severus returned to his rooms, he could hear Juno sobbing brokenly and muttering something too lowly for him to make out what she was saying. He pushed the bathroom door open and stifled a horrified gasp. He rushed across the room and grabbed the scrub brush from her hands. She looked up and tried to grab it back. 

"I have to get it off!" She cried. "Give it back to me! I've got to make sure I'm clean for you or you won't want me anymore!" Her cries grew desperate when Severus refused to let her have the brush.

He fell to his knees beside the tub, staring in fascinated horror at the blood-tinged water and the raw, bleeding, skin on Juno's arms, legs, and chest.

"Oh, love, what have you done to yourself?" He whispered as his eyes filled with tears. He passed a hand over her body, healing her instantly. She stared miserably at him, sobbing quietly.

"I had to be clean for you." She explained eerily and he suppressed a shudder. "I was trying to clean **_him_** off me…for you. I didn't want you to think I was dirty."

"You've scrubbed much too hard, let me help you." He said softly as he picked up a soft flannel and began to lovingly wash her tear-stained face. He refused to think about the reasons for her feeling dirty. He wasn't sure if he ever wanted to know.

"There you are." He smiled as he touched her cheek. "My beautiful, beautiful, Lady." She smiled tearfully at him.

"Do you really think so?" She asked shyly. "I feel so ugly, so tainted. I was so afraid that you wouldn't want me anymore!" She swallowed hard and his heart broke.

"I really think so, Juno." He reassured her, dipping the cloth in the water once more. "You've let your bath run cold." He hissed, warming it with another wave of his hand.

"You don't think I'm repulsive and disgusting?' She said in a haunted whisper, staring into the newly warmed water.

"Look at me, Juno." He turned her face up to him and brushed his fingers over her cheek. Love and warmth filled his eyes as he gazed at her. "All I see is you. My Juno, my Lady. Nothing more, nothing less. Just you." He said softly. "If anyone is disgusting and repulsive, it's him, but never you."

Tears welled in her eyes and slipped over her cheeks.

"Would you like me to give you some space or…" He asked, wondering if she might be uncomfortable with him there. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs and gave her a small smile.

"No!" She cried and clutched his arm. "Please…don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." She bit her lip, afraid of rejection. "Please…get in with me?"

Severus didn't reply, but slowly began to grace the floor with his abandoned garments. He peeled layer by layer of clothing away; his armour, the worn leather pants and muddy white blouse, while Juno watched as if in a trance.

When he stepped into the bath, he softly gasped again and muttered, "Still too cold."

He waved his hand once more and steam began to rise from the water's surface. Juno startled with the display of raw power. She looked up at him in wide-eyed awe as he snuggled into the water beside her.

"Sonya had that same look on her face when I…did that…before." He said, stumbling over his words in an effort to refrain from mentioning Remus.

"What? When…?" Juno asked. "What have I missed, then?" She settled on asking instead.

"A fair bit, love, but not now." He sighed deeply, trying to pull her close to him. "Relax and rest now. There's time for me to explain it all later." He replied and she nodded and gingerly settled against his chest, still afraid of rejection, despite the evidence to the contrary.

Severus pulled her closer to his side and held her tightly. She finally relaxed against him and fished around in the steaming water, searching for, and finding, the flannel he had used on her. She reached up and gently wiped the blood and mud away from his face, moving down his arms and chest, bathing him as lovingly as he had bathed her.

"This is new." She murmured as she tugged gently on the lock of white hair. "How…uh…?" She stammered, unsure of how to ask about the change.

"That's a big part of what you've missed." He replied wryly, still uncomfortable with the streak of white in his hair. He pressed her head to his chest. "Not tonight, Juno, not tonight. We're exhausted. Let's just relax and I'll tell you all about it when we're rested."

"Alright, Sev." She agreed with a deep sigh, snuggling even closer to his warmth.

He heated the water a couple of times before they finally moved from the bath to the bed. They curled together and held on tightly to each other as exhaustion finally won them over and they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Grigori stormed into Riddle Manor, he made his way directly to the throne room. He felt a small sense of relief when he spotted Peter hovering near the garish chair, looking none the worse for wear. 

"How it he?" Grigori demanded harshly. "Where is he?"

"He's in his chambers." Peter replied, still trying to control the tremors in his limbs; the after effects of Cruciatus.

"He's furious." He added, accepting a small vial of pale liquid from the older man.

"What's this?" He eyed it suspiciously.

"Something Severus gave me." Grigori replied in a hushed tone as several Death Eaters straggled into the room. "He said it should help."

Peter quickly downed the contents and pocketed the vial. A look of pure amazement came to his face as the potion went to work, soothing his tattered nerve endings.

"What was that?" Peter asked again, unable to believe how good he felt.

"Severus said it was something he developed to counteract the effects of Cruciatus." Grigori whispered. "Take care." He nodded and quickly took his place before the large ugly chair on the raised platform.

Not long after, Voldemort entered the room with none of his usual grace. He stormed over to his chair, fury bathing his face and glowing from his eyes.

"What in all that is Darkness, happened here today?" He roared. He pinned Grigori with a glare that would stop time. "Six! There were only supposed to be six!"

"We reported just what we heard, My Lord." Lucius spoke from his position, having conveniently returned just after the battle ended.

"Did I tell you to speak?" Voldemort shrieked.

"My apologies, My Lord." Lucius bowed, swallowing hard. He darted a look at Grigori and the broad man returned the look, his expression neutral.

Voldemort was in a full-blown rage and he paced before them in agitation. Halting suddenly, he spoke in a calm voice that, all within the manor walls knew, wasn't a good sign.

"I would like to know," He began almost conversationally. "how it is that **_Severus Snape_** was able to waltz in here, sweet as you please, and take that woman out of here right under your noses?" His voice grew louder as he spoke and it roared like thunder by the time he was done.

"I want to know how he was able to get away!" He screamed. "I want to know why he isn't dead! Your orders were to **_kill him_** at the first opportunity. Yet, not only was he able to get in, and out, unscathed, his whole damned family escaped as well!"

No one dared point out to him that he had ordered them to leave Severus to him. As it was, he was punctuating every sentence with a curse aimed at a Death Eater.

He stopped his pacing and shot another curse into the crowd, just for good measure. Three Death Eaters fell to the floor, killed instantly.

"My Lord." Grigori bowed lowly and waited to be addressed. He had been trained well, and knew when he could and couldn't get away with certain liberties.

Voldemort whirled on him, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Speak!" He ordered. "It better be good news, Grigori."

"I believe it is, My Lord." Grigori bowed again, keeping his eyes down-turned. He had no desire to be Legilimized at the moment. "Severus lost one close to him." He said quickly.

"Tell me." Voldemort ordered, a delighted gleam in his eyes, suddenly very interested.

"The werewolf was destroyed, My Lord." Grigori bowed again and shot a warning look at Peter as he gasped softly with the news.

Peter felt a deep stab of pain in his chest as he thought of Remus. He had been the one Marauder that had treated him the best, after Severus.

"Remus Lupin." Voldemort smiled cruelly. "No great loss. He threw his potential and opportunities away when he refused to join us twenty years ago. He deserved to die."

"Yes, My Lord." Grigori bowed and darted another look in Peter's direction.

"Tell me. Who dispatched him to the Great Beyond?" Voldemort enquired. "I may feel like rewarding him."

"We do not know, My Lord." Grigori replied. "It was during the heat of battle. It could have been any number of people."

"Pity." Voldemort said, turning to Peter. "Wormtail, did I hear a sound of distress afforded a useless werewolf?"

"N-no, My Lord." Peter stammered. "I was surprised and most pleased to hear the news that such an important person to Severus was eliminated."

"I'm sure." Voldemort mused, not believing him for an instant. "Crucio."

When he had released Peter from the curse, he went back to pacing for several long moments, before he spoke.

"This was a dismal failure!" He shouted. "How many did we lose?" He fixed Grigori with his piercing gaze, expecting an immediate answer.

"I have not been given my report, my Lord." He bowed and braced himself for what was to come. He wasn't surprised when, a moment later, he was subjected to the Cruciatus curse.

The Death Eater he assigned to report to him was also a victim after coming forward to give Grigori his findings.

Grigori quickly scanned the list, looking for the small dots that informed him of **_his_** losses. 'Fifteen.' He thought sadly. It was fifteen he couldn't afford to lose.

"Well?" Voldemort growled impatiently.

"We lost nearly half, My Lord." Grigori reported. "We lost one hundred and twenty."

"This is unacceptable!' He roared. "He waltzes in here and is allowed to run rampant, invade my home and make off with my intended…" His mouth slammed shut and he turned to look Lucius Malfoy in the eye._**"You!"**_ He snarled viciously. "You _**ruined**_ my plans with your sniveling. She would be mine by now if not for your caterwauling over a minor injury!"

He was in an out-of-control rage and angry red magic crackled through the air. With a wave of his hand, Voldemort sent Lucius to the floor in agony. Every man in the room recognized the curse and cringed in horrified sympathy as the platinum-haired man writhed on the floor, begging for mercy; his testicles feeling as if they were crushed and destroyed by the spell. When Lucius lost consciousness and provided no more entertainment for his Lord and Master, Voldemort lifted the curse. He straightened his robes with a shrug and looked out over his minions.

"Let that be a lesson for all of you in the future." He hissed menacingly and returned to the business at hand.

"Today was a complete and utter failure. We will never win this war if this pathetic attempt to conquer is the best you have to offer. I want results!"

He dismissed all but the Inner Circle. With a sadistic, satisfied grin on his face, he cast Crucio on each Death Eater as he kneeled to kiss his robes.

When the last Death Eater stumbled away, Voldemort turned to the elite group of men waiting before him.

"I see we have lost MacNair." He murmured as he eyed the empty spot in the line. "Do any of you know what happened to him?"

They shifted uneasily, unsure of what would happen if they answered.

Peter stepped forward and Voldemort fixed him with a mild glare.. "You have something to say, Wormtail?"

"Y-yes, sir." Peter stammered. "He was one of three that were assigned to guard the weak area of the dungeons, My Lord. We believe that is where S-Severus entered and killed all th-three m-men there."

"You're telling me that **_Severus Snape_** took on three of my men and**_ bested_** them?" Voldemort roared. "Impossible! He isn't a strong enough wizard for that even **_with_** his fighting abilities." The men shifted anxiously once more, full of dread, not knowing what to expect from the maniac before them.

"I want Severus Snape, his Lady, his spawn, his entire **_family_**…dead! Do you hear me? **_I want them dead!" _**He shrieked, before taking control of himself.

"Eliminate them and do it now." He ordered darkly, in a low and deadly tone of voice. In a swirl of black robes, he was gone.

Peter and Grigori helped Lucius to his feet, but he jerked free of their grasp and apparated away with a crack. Sharing a cautious look between them, the defectors followed shortly behind, thankful they remained in one piece.

* * *

The door to the tower office silently slid open late into the night. Albus looked up from his seat near the fire and smiled gently at his guest. 

"Ah, you've arrived. I was waiting for you." He said softly.

A shadowy figure merely bowed in silence before limping further into the room.

"Yes, well, everything you've requested is waiting for you in your room." Albus shifted a little uneasily in his seat. "I trust you will tell me if you require anything else of me?" He asked, his snowy eyebrows raised in inquiry.

The shadowy figure once again bowed and remained silent.

"Very well, then." He sighed deeply, knowing his guest was determined to go through with his mission. " Sleep well, my friend."

He bade the stranger a goodnight and slowly climbed the stairs to his private chambers.

The shadowy figure stood and watched as the old wizard made his way up the stairs to his bed. He turned and slowly crossed the room, his slight limp more pronounced due to his fatigue. He entered the room next to the massive fireplace and closed the door behind him with a wave of his hand.


	57. Counting the Costs

A/N I'm sorry if this seems awfully short, but it was a very difficult chapter to write and it will be a very difficult chapter to read. This is your tissue alert.

Thanks to 'Ex' for all your help with this, and to 'Dobby' and 'the insolent prat', for the support when I was wrung out, stomped on, and completely flattened by my emotions.

Ms. Padfoot

Counting the Costs

Severus startled awake as soon as he felt someone playing in his hair. He jerked away in surprise, already reaching for the dagger beneath his pillow.

"I'm sorry!" Juno whispered, a horrified expression on her face. Her hand froze in mid-air as she stared down the point of the blade. "I didn't mean to…I'm sorry." She repeated, and pulled her hand away, hugging it tightly against her. "I shouldn't have touched you."

"No! I'm sorry!" Severus exclaimed as he dropped the blade, reached out, and took the fist she clenched to her chest. He gently pried it open, and curled his fingers around hers.

"Hush, love." He smiled sadly, and brushed a lock of hair away from her face as he took note of the fear in her eyes. "It's alright. You merely startled me. We've had to be so guarded lately, defense-mode is an automatic response."

"Things are getting worse." She said quietly. "I could tell. He…he was…livid, a lot of the time. Peter took the brunt of his wrath."

"Don't worry about Peter." Severus snapped. "He volunteered for that life. Don't waste your pity on him."

"Severus!" She exclaimed, jumping to Peter's defense. "I don't pity him! I owe a lot to him. He was good to me. He, and Grigori, placed themselves in grave danger, by getting between Voldemort and me, plenty of times!"

He scooped her closer. "I know that you needed them, and I'm grateful to them for being there for you." He allowed them that much. "It's just that I have a very difficult time forgetting the past, Juno. What Peter did all those years ago, cost me my family, and that part of me will never forgive him."

Juno couldn't argue with him over that. She knew she would feel the same way if the shoes were on her feet. She decided to drop the subject for the time being, and her gaze fell to the snow white strands of hair.

"How…?" She began to ask again as she reached out to lightly touch the lock of hair.

"It's complicated, Juno." He cut her off gently. "Don't concern yourself with it right now. I'll tell you all about it after you get settled in."

"Alright, Sev." She smiled up at him. "I like it." Her smile widened when he pulled a disdained expression. "I take it from the look on your face that you aren't particularly fond of it?" She laughed lightly as his expression grew a little more annoyed.

"While I've always hoped to one day have pure white hair, I was not pleased to start getting it at forty years old." He replied with a growl of disgust. "However, considering the way in which I acquired it, I don't foresee more joining it any time soon."

Juno frowned slightly, wondering what had happened to him in her absence. She was anxious to hear all about it. Now that she was home with him and her family, she had time and she would wait until he was ready to talk.

She curled against his solid warmth, and listened to his steady heartbeat and quiet, rhythmic, breathing. "I've missed you so much." She sighed softly. "I've missed everyone more than I can tell you. How is Siri? Remus? Everyone? Is Remus cured? Did it work like we hoped it would?" She raised up to look him in the eyes, and he quickly schooled his features to mask the pain.

"Everyone is doing great, love." He lied, and forced himself to smile. He pressed her head to his chest and folded her closer. "Remus wa...is cured. Everything went the way I hoped it would. Now that you're home, it's going to be even better." He swallowed hard, and pushed on.

"We've been keeping busy with planning, fighting, waiting." He glossed over the details, still struggling to control the overwhelming grief that was crushing him. He saw no point in telling her that all of their efforts to date, hadn't turned the tide in their favour. Voldemort, at this point, was still winning the war.

"Siri wants to see you." He added, steering the conversation away from dangerous topics. "Everyone does, but Siri was asking right away last night. I thought it best to hold him off until you were ready."

"I want to see him, too." She traced lightly over the thin, red, line on his chest. The slash he had received from Voldemort was still healing.

"Shall we go downstairs and join everyone for breakfast?" He suggested carefully as he watched her finger travel over the healing wound.

"Not yet." She replied quietly. An edgy panic laced her tone, and she stiffened. "I can't face them. I'm not ready."

Suddenly, enraged thoughts of what she might have endured, while imprisoned by the evil madman, filled his head. Forcing the fury from his tone of voice, he took a deep breath and gently said, "I understand. Take your time."

"Thank you." Juno spoke softly, and immediately relaxed against him. "I'll try to see Siri later. I really missed my Sweetie."

"He really missed you, too. We've all been very worried about you, and we're so happy to have you home." He gave her a slight squeeze. "I need to meet with the guys, and hear the details from yesterday." He informed her quietly. "Will you be alright or do you need me to stay with you?"

"No!" She exclaimed. "You go ahead and do what you need to. I'll be fine. You can come back when you're done, if you want." She added hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" He asked, choosing to ignore the tentative addition to her statement for the time being. "I can stay a while longer if you need me to."

"I'm sure, love." She smiled, tracing his elegantly arched eyebrow. "I need some time to adjust to being back here and safe, but, I'm alright."

"I'll have Jemma bring your breakfast. I'll return in a little while, then we can have a talk about what's been going on while you've been gone." He kissed her forehead and rolled out of bed.

"Tell everyone that I said 'Good morning', and that I'll see them soon." She instructed as he tied his dressing gown securely.

"I will." He bent to kiss her again. "Need anything before I go?"

"No. I'm fine." She smiled, and gave him a push away from her. "Go on!" His answering smile faded as soon as he closed the door. Something wasn't right.

The kitchen was empty when he entered a few minutes later, and he took his usual chair. Jemma brought his coffee and waited respectfully for him to acknowledge her. Ever since he had inadvertently blasted her, she was careful not to touch him unexpectedly.

"Is Master Severus wanting his breakfast, sir?" She bobbed quickly when he turned his focus to her.

"No, thank you, Jemma." He smiled. "I'll wait for the others, but there is something you can do for me."

"Yes, sir?" She tilted her head and waited expectantly. The kitchens had been abuzz with news that Mistress Juno had returned, and she was anxious to learn if it were true. "What can Jemma do for Master Severus, sir?"

He leaned down, with a broad smile on his face, and murmured, "How would you like to take Miss Juno her breakfast?" He laughed at the look of pure delight on the little elf's face.

"Oh, yes sir!" She squeaked happily. "Jemma is loving to take Mistress her breakfast, sir! Thank you, sir! Jemma will make all of Mistress Juno's favourites for her, sir!" She scurried away, bowing and bouncing, on tiny, happy, feet; her apron flapping around her little legs.

Severus leaned back with a smile, and took a careful sip from his cup, nodding to acknowledge Ron as he entered, yawning widely. He was soon followed by the rest of the sleepy, sombre, group.

They sat in silence for several long minutes before Sirius took a deep breath to speak.

"How's Juno?" He asked softly. "She ready to come out?"

"No." Severus inhaled sharply as he looked up. "She's…uh…" He swallowed and licked his dry lips. "She says she's not ready to face everyone."

"Face us?" Sirius echoed in confusion. "That sounds as if she's guilty of something or…oh." He snapped his jaw shut as his mind settled on more horrifying conclusions.

"Yeah." Severus said tightly, an angry flush rising from the collar of his robe. "She either feels guilty for some reason, or that son-of-a-bitch did something to her!" He snarled with quiet fury. "I'll kill him with my bare hands. I swear it!" His voice was low, but his tone was deadly.

"We understand how you feel, Shadow." Sirius admitted softly. "His days are numbered. We'll get him and Juno will be fine."

Severus merely nodded, gripping his cup so tightly, it shattered. Unruffled by the small explosion, he cleared away the mess, without so much as a wave of his hand.

Siri studied his father's face intently. He could see that he was working himself into a blind rage, and worried about the consequences should he lose control. "Would you like me to try to talk to her?" He asked softly. "Do you think she might allow me near?"

"I don't know, son." Severus sighed, wearily. "So far, I'm the only one she's let near. She wouldn't even look at Sonya last night. Even though she let's me near, she hasn't said anything about what happened, and I don't know exactly what went on there. I don't want to push. She has to be traumatized, and I don't want to make it worse by pressuring her to talk before she's ready."

"Grigori and Peter both said…" Sirius began to argue.

"Well, Grigori and Peter weren't there every moment of every day, now, were they?" Severus roared, losing his tenuous grip on his control. Everyone grew silent as they waited for him to calm himself.

"I'm sorry." He apologized quickly, letting go of his rage. "I'm worried by her behaviour. I was expecting something…hysterics…anything. She's…too calm…or something. It's not right, you know, not coming out of the room, not wanting to see anyone?" He looked up, anxiety shining in his dark eyes. "Yet she's insisting that she's fine…". His voice trailed away, uncertain.

"Let's just give her some time, Shadow." Sirius reached out and placed a comforting hand on Severus' arm. "She'll work it out, and we're all here to help." Severus nodded in silence, and they grew quiet once more.

After their breakfast was served, and they had eaten for a few more minutes in complete silence, Ron asked quietly, "How many d'ya reckon?" At the curious looks from Sirius and Severus, he added, "How many did we get?"

"Dunno." Sirius shrugged. "Personally, I lost count at twenty. One thing is for certain, we severely underestimated his forces."

"Kingsley said we lost at least a third of what we went in with." Draco spoke for the first time, his voice raspy and sombre. "We can't afford losses like that." They all knew his mind was on one loss in particular, and nodded in silent agreement.

"Have Grigori or Peter reported yet?" Siri asked, glaring mildly when Sirius snorted derisively.

"Not yet." Severus sighed deeply, spinning a new cup, idly, in his hand, and staring into the creamy, steaming, liquid as if the answers to all their questions might be revealed within. "Are you all safe? Anyone get hurt?" He asked, after taking a deep breath.

"Nah, we're good." Ron said quietly. They all darted cautious, grief-filled looks between them.

"Did anyone see what happened?" Severus said hoarsely. "See who…" His eyes filled with tears and he sniffed quietly.

"No, Uncle Sev." Draco barely whispered.

"He just…disappeared?" Severus pinned Sirius with a sharp look, his dark eyes burning intensely.

"Yeah, Sev. Just like that, one minute he was there, fighting beside us, and the next, he was gone." Sirius explained what he had seen. "I was standing right there. There was a flash of green light, and he just vanished!"

Severus shook his head slowly as he tried to take it all in. "Has anyone talked to Sonya this morning?" He asked, pushing his, mostly untouched, plate away.

"Hermione's with her." Ron informed them quietly. "She was going to see if she could get her to come down here. Looks like that isn't happening."

"Give her time." Severus nodded sympathetically. "She's suffering."

"We're all suffering!" Sirius snapped in irritation.

"I know, Paddy. I wasn't making less of our pain." Severus soothed. He knew what the pain from this kind of loss felt like. Sirius hadn't a clue to the utter devastation one went through when losing a life-mate.

Sirius' eyes filled with tears and he choked down a sob. "I can't believe he's gone!" He rasped brokenly, and Severus reached out to grab his shoulder in a vise-like grip.

"We'll get our answers, Sirius." He reassured his friend, his eyes rapidly filling with tears. "We'll know what happened to him. I won't rest until we do."

"Maybe Grigori or Peter will be able to tell us something." Siri added hopefully, his eyes red-rimmed and watering. Draco sniffed softly and wiped at his eyes. Siri comforted him in much the same way his father had done for Sirius.

"Perhaps." Severus agreed, adding, "I'm going to floo-call Albus, and check in with him. Possibly he's heard from Grigori, and can enlighten us further. If not, then he needs to be told about Remus."

* * *

All eyes followed him as he slowly rose and walked from the room. He entered the study, and braced himself for what was to come, no matter which way it was coming from. He threw a pinch of powder into the flames and called, "Albus Dumbledore." The old wizard's face appeared almost instantly, and Severus knew that he had already been informed about Remus. 

"Severus." He greeted the younger man solemnly. "I've heard the news. I'm more sorry than I can express. Remus will be greatly missed. He was a good man."

"Thank you, sir." Severus smiled grimly. "I wasn't sure if you had been told. I...we…are still stunned and not quite able to believe it. We wondered, sir, if you had heard any details? Sirius said he simply vanished when he was struck by a green flash of light."

"I'm already working on getting the answers to our questions." Albus responded quietly. "I will let you know as soon as I hear news."

"Thank you." Severus nodded. "Have you heard from Peter, or my father? Are they safe?"

"I have received news that both are relatively unharmed." Albus smiled sadly. "They were punished, as I'm sure you're aware."

"I was aware only due to my past experiences." Severus replied. "I hope this means that we were successful with the other part of our plan?"

"I'm not sure, child." Albus replied. "Voldemort never seems satisfied with the results he gets. It's one of the side-effects to being a madman, I'm afraid."

"Indeed." Severus agreed readily. "When can we expect to meet with Peter and Grigori?"

"I believe they are planning on a meeting, there at the manor, this morning." Albus replied, sounding a little surprised. "I actually expected them to already be there." He looked off to his side, out of range of Severus' line of sight, and nodded. Turning back to Severus, he said, "I'm sorry, Severus, but I must go. I need to attend to a meeting, here in my office, in a few moments. When I hear more, I will share the information with you."

"Of course, sir." Severus stood. "Thank you."

"Be safe." Albus smiled and disappeared with a faint pop.

Severus sat in the comfortable leather chair and sighed heavily. He rubbed his face, and scrubbed at his red-rimmed eyes. As he stared across the desk into nothingness, he began to shake, and his grief took over. He folded his arms on the desk, lowered his head into them, and began to cry. Taking in great, gulping, breaths, in an effort to regain control, a remote part of his brain acknowledged that he no longer had the ability to close himself off. That small part of him took over, and allowed him to grieve openly for the friend he lost.

Sirius could hear him as he entered the Main Hall. He had been the last to leave the kitchen that morning, having lost himself in his own grief-stricken thoughts. He halted in the open doorway to the study, and stared, open-mouthed, at the sight within the room. He had never seen Severus this way, not in all the years he had known the man, was he one to openly express emotion. He slowly approached the desk, and tentatively reached out to place his hand on Severus' shoulder. He jerked in alarm, and looked up, struggling to bring his mask into place.

"Don't Sev." Sirius said gently. "I think this is one time you can let it go." His face crumpled, and Severus came to his feet. They threw their arms around each other, and fell apart. After a flood of tears, and a few slaps on the back in reassurance, they broke apart, and sat in silence. The only noises in the room, were the ticking of an old Muggle mantle clock that Severus adored, and the gentle crackling of the fire. They were content to sit in silence, in shared grief, lost in their own private thoughts. There would be time for words when the wounds weren't so raw, open, and bleeding.

* * *

Upstairs, Ron and Siri were sitting on the bed in Siri's room in silence. Their eyes were puffy and red from their own crying session. They both had their daggers in hand, and were idly cleaning the spotless weapons, just to find an occupation to keep them from running mad. 

"I suppose we should look for Draco." Siri said quietly, placing his dagger on the table beside the bed. "He left without a word from breakfast."

"Yeah, he was acting awfully strange." Ron agreed.

"He's not accepted this yet." Siri looked up sadly. "It hasn't sunk in. I know it hasn't. It's not going to be pretty when it does."

"I'm wondering how things are going with Sonya." Ron added softly. "I hate to think about how it is down there."

"Hermione will help her." Siri declared firmly. "She's got a way with this sort of thing."

"I've noticed that, too." Ron smiled. "Maybe she should consider doing some form of counseling as a career choice, rather than shoving her nose in books, and doing research all the time!" He laughed softly and shook his head. Siri nodded and joined in with a soft laugh of his own as he stood.

"I think I'm going to search out Dray and make sure he's alright." He announced. "Wanna come with me?"

"Yeah, I think I will while I wait for Hermione. I don't want to interfere down there, you know?" Ron replied.

They found Draco, standing in the middle of Remus' old room, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He seemed very small in the large room that was mostly bare of his Dad's belongings. Remus had gradually moved most of his personal belongings to the north end of the manor, and into Sonya's quarters, as the two of them had grown closer. Many of his books and papers had relocated to the room he'd occupied during his period of illness, and these quarters had been left bare, and minimal.

"Hey." Draco acknowledged them softly as they entered the room and looked around. "Not much left in here anymore, is there."

"Seems a bit empty now that his books and papers are gone." Siri agreed, flipping open a lone book on the desk. "He always had something laying about that he was reading or studying."

"I suppose we could move the rest of it down to the apartment." Draco said quietly. "Give us something to do while we're waiting."

Ron darted a look at Siri, and asked quietly, "While we're waiting? Waiting for what, Dray?"

"For Dad to come home." Draco looked at them oddly, a strange light in his eyes.

"Draco." Siri stepped closer and placed his hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "Uncle Rem isn't coming home. You understand that, don't you?"

"What? Of curse he is…he knows how to get out of this predicament." Draco said, turning to look at them with absolute certainty. "He's an expert in defense! He'll be back as soon as it's safe."

"Dray, he's gone." Siri said more forcefully. "He d…died." He faltered over expressing the finality of the word, but seeing the lost look in his friends eyes, a desire to help overrode his own grief. "He's dead, Draco."

"No! He isn't…he isn't…that word!' Draco stammered, panting as he fought the reality and the grief. "Dead!" He shouted suddenly. "I refuse to believe it! He's coming home, and you won't change my mind about that!" He jerked his shoulder away, and turned to stare out the window. Ron and Siri exchanged another long, worried, look, and moved to stand to either side of their friend.

"Draco, you heard Sirius." Siri spoke softly, warily watching his friend. "Sirius said he vanished into thin air. He's gone."

"That's right! He vanished!" Draco growled fiercely. "There's no body. No proof he's dead! I won't believe it until I see his lifeless body! I won't!"

For a moment, Siri had the terrible impression that Draco had regressed, and was about to stomp his feet, and throw a temper tantrum. After several minutes of tense silence, a despairing sob broke the stillness, and he whispered, "I won't. He's not. He's not!"

Siri wrapped his arms around him as he finally broke down and accepted that Remus was gone. Ron directed a grim smile over Draco's head in Siri's direction. He squeezed his shoulder and nodded his head to indicate he was leaving, and Siri acknowledged him silently.

"He promised he wouldn't leave…he promised!" Draco whimpered softly. Siri sat him down on the window seat and pulled him firmly against his body, trying to exude comfort through his skin. "He didn't say goodbye…I don't even have a body to say goodbye to…" Draco's hoarse voice trailed off and he fell silent.. The rush of air, from deep, shuddering breaths, was the only noise to break the calm of the room.

Draco pulled away after a few minutes and sniffed, scrubbing at his eyes. "I'm…sorry." He swallowed hard and took a deep, hitching, breath. "I just…I keep hoping. You know?"

"I know." Siri's eyes filled with tears. "I'm struggling to take it in. It's hard to think of him not being here."

"What are we going to do, Siri?" Draco whispered, and began to cry again. "How are we going to do this without him? He was the one who got us through these kinds of things!"

"We'll get through it together, Dray." Siri reassured him. "We'll lean on each other, and take strength from each other, and we'll make him proud of us."

"What about the war? Our plans? He had hundreds of ideas, and he's the only one who understands them…or his notes. What are we going to do about that?" Draco asked, sitting up and pulling his knees to his chest.

"You knew him best, along with Sirius. We'll be able to use those plans. We'll just have to work together." Siri explained gently. "Why don't you get together with Sirius and take a look? See what you can come up with." Draco nodded mutely.

"Sonya? What's Sonya going to do? What am I going to do? There's…there's no one for us now…" He asked so softly, Siri almost didn't hear him.

It broke his heart, but a deep, calming, breath, helped to ease his tattered senses, allowing him to come up with another reassuring solution. "There's me…you both have me, and the others. I know that, and you have each other. It doesn't make up for him, but it will help." Again, Draco nodded silently.

"He's really gone, isn't he, Siri?" Draco sobbed brokenly a moment later.

"Yes, Dray." Siri whispered gently. "He's really gone."

"Oh…Dad." The young man broke down again, and Siri held him while he cried.

* * *

Severus left Sirius with his thoughts, and slowly made his way to the north end of the manor. He hadn't talked to Sonya, or even checked up on her, to see how she was holding up. She hadn't joined them for breakfast and he assumed that Hermione was still with her in her apartment. 

He came to a halt outside her door and stood, shoulders sagging under the weight of his grief. He knocked softly, and waited to be invited inside.

"Professor." Hermione greeted him softly, reverting to the title of respect. "Come in, sir."

"How is she, Hermione?" He asked gently, when he looked beyond her to see that Sonya wasn't in the sitting room.

"She won't come out of her room, sir." She replied, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't know what to say to her, or do for her. She refused any breakfast, and I've only just now gotten her to accept a cup of tea."

"Give her time, child." He soothed, drawing a deep breath. "Come. Sit with me." He took her arm and led her to the small settee before the fire. After he saw she was settled and comfortable, he continued. "How are you holding up, Hermione?"

"I'm shocked." She admitted. "I just can't believe it. Do you know anything more about it? Sirius said he simply vanished?" Her troubled eyes, searched his face for answers.

"I haven't heard anything." He shook his head. "I've talked with the Headmaster, and he is already working on finding out what happened. I'm waiting for Peter and Gri…my father…to arrive. Perhaps they will have some news for us."

"How is Draco?" Hermione asked quietly. "Last night he was so lost, I've been worried."

"Draco is struggling, as we all are, to understand this." Severus answered gently. "I don't think he's going to bounce back very quickly. Remus was everything he could want in a father, and I fear he has a very difficult road ahead." Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Sir." She said after a few moments of silence. "Yesterday, while you were gone, Sonya and I made a discovery."

"What's that?" Severus' eyebrow shot skyward and his head tilted in curiosity.

"Sonya was also affected by your release of magic." She reported solemnly. "She's an Empath, Professor."

Severus closed his eyes and released a short, sharp, breath of air. "That would explain why she has closed herself away so completely. She can't control the overwhelming crush of our grief."

"That's what she said, sir." Hermione agreed immediately. "She said that she hadn't learned to control it, and she had to stay away from all of you at one time because it was too much." They both fell silent again.

"Would you like some tea, Pro…Severus?" Hermione asked, remembering to use the familiar, now that she had calmed down.

"No, thank you, Hermione." He smiled grimly. "I really need to see Sonya now, make sure she doesn't…make sure…"

"I know, Severus." Hermione hugged him tightly. "You go ahead. I'll stay out here." He nodded, and slowly crossed the room, entering a short hallway that led to Sonya's room. Hermione watched until he disappeared from view before rising and entering the kitchen to make tea. Her former teacher may not have wanted tea before he visited the woman down the hall, but she knew he'd need it when he returned. If she had learned anything about him in the years she'd known him, she also knew he would have convinced Sonya to come out as well, and they'd both need shoring up by a good, hot, cuppa ,and maybe even some food.

Severus stood outside the door, once again steeling his nerves. It was going to be a rough meeting. He knocked, and waited in silence.

The door opened, just a crack, and he smiled sadly when one eye peered around the door.

"May I come in, Sonya?" He asked softly.

Sonya opened the door, just wide enough to allow him to shoulder through, and she closed it right behind him, and locked it.

"I'm sorry." He told her as soon as she turned toward him. He swallowed hard and sniffed softly. "I know it doesn't help, that nothing will…" He choked back a sob. "I want you to know that I'm here for you, if you need me."

"Severus." Sonya reached out and touched his cheek. "I know you're going to be here for me. We're family and we'll stick together." He nodded silently. "Tell me…tell me what happened. Do you know?" She asked hopefully.

"Not yet." He swallowed. "I'm still waiting to hear from Albus and…"

"Peter and Grigori." Sonya finished for him, and nodded, tugging the belt on her dressing gown tighter around her waist. "Sirius said he simply vanished. Do you have any ideas about that?" She sat on the edge of her bed, and indicated he should do the same.

"No. I don't have enough information to draw any conclusions." He replied, sitting near the foot of the bed, and watching her carefully. It was obvious to him that the true realization hadn't hit yet. She was going through the motions, but she hadn't accepted the facts.

"How is Juno?" She asked suddenly. "I almost forgot! Is she safe? Was she hurt?"

"Juno is fine by all appearances, but she's still in shock, and settling in." He replied. "She's not ready to come out and see anyone. I really didn't expect her to at first."

"Does she know about Rem?" Sonya asked quietly.

"No. I haven't told her that Remus is dead." Severus said the words deliberately, and even though it sounded cruel to his ears, he saw that it was just the catalyst that was needed.

"Oh, God, Severus!" Sonya burst into tears, and he slid over, wrapping her in his arms immediately. "He's gone! He's really gone! What am I going to do now, Sev? What am I going to do?"

"We're all going to get through this together, and, somehow, we'll find a way to move on." He reassured her calmly. "I'm here for you. You have Draco, and the others, we're all here for you. Lean on us now, and let us get you through it."

"I didn't get to tell him that I loved him." She cried brokenly. "I never got to say goodbye. He said…he said, 'See ya later, love.' and he was gone, and, now he's always going to be gone! He said he'd see me later!" She added, almost angrily.

"I know." He stroked her mass of curly hair, and rubbed her back. "He…none of us…ever expected this to happen."

"How are we going to say goodbye, Sev?" She looked up at him, tears streaming from her eyes. "There isn't any…" She swallowed hard…"any body to say it to."

"Don't think about that right now Sonya." He said softly. "We'll figure something out when the time comes. For now, I promise to do what I can to bring his body home. If there is any way at all to do it, I will find him and do it." He vowed, determined to make good on his word. They fell silent for a very long time, holding onto each other tightly.

"Would you join me for a cup of tea?" Sonya asked as she sniffed, and pulled away, wiping her eyes. "Hermione's been after me all morning to eat something or have some tea, bless her." She offered a watery smile.

"I'd love to join you for tea, but, you have to promise to at least eat some toast while I'm here." He looked at her sternly, and she felt comforted by his willingness to take over, and take care of her. She nodded, and he followed her out of the room.

* * *

Later that evening, when Peter and Grigori finally stepped into the sombre study of Snape Manor, Severus pounced on them immediately, firing off a barrage of questions. 

"Did I kill him?" He demanded. "Sweet Merlin! Tell me that bastard is dead! Is he?" He looked desperately from Peter, who he clutched by his collar, over to his father, who was standing silently nearby.

Alarmed, Peter jerkily shook his head in denial.

"Damn it!" Severus roared, his fists clenching and unclenching. He had released Peter so suddenly, and so forcefully, that the trembling man was nearly knocked off his feet.

"Is he at least incapacitated?" Severus ground out tersely, still struggling to get himself under control. "Did I at least slow him down a little bit?"

"He is in a full-blown rage." Grigori spoke softly, mindful of his son's own rage, frustration and grief. "He lost a significant number of followers and he certainly was not happy that you were able to get in and out without much effort."

Severus whirled on him, eyes glittering like black diamonds despite the fact that they were red-rimmed from his tears. "Enough to sway things in our favour?" He asked immediately, ignoring the remark about getting in and out easily.

"How many did we face in all, and what does he have left?" Sirius asked from his place, leaning against the doorframe. He was calmly scraping under his nails with the tip of his switchblade. He stood and took a few steps toward Peter, flicked his wrist savagely, and the blade snapped shut. Peter flinched, well aware of how much Sirius Black wanted him dead.

"He started with one hundred and ten, fifty of which were defectors. Another one hundred and fifty arrived as reinforcements." Grigori eyed the Auror warily, unable to judge just how much the grieving man was in control of himself. Drawing a deep breath, he continued. "This gave him two hundred and sixty by his count. You had him worried, Severus. That many Death Eaters to face six of you?"

"How many did he lose?" Sirius growled before Severus could say anything. Grigori glared at him, annoyed by the intrusion, but putting it off to their need for answers.

"Almost half. Fifteen of them were mine." Grigori answered shortly. "The final count is one hundred and twenty. What did you lose?"

"Too goddamned much!" Sirius roared fiercely.

"Paddy…" Severus warned quietly. "We lost a third." He turned to his father.

"Damn it! We can't afford losses like that!" Sirius snapped, pacing the floor, and flicking his blade open and closed in agitation.

"Calm down, Sirius." Severus soothed. "Thanks to Remus' plan to make this an attack, as well as a rescue, we now have a small advantage."

"A lot of good that did." Sirius growled menacingly. "To take out a handful of them? The risk wasn't worth it now, was it?"

"It's a risk we had to take, Sirius." Draco spoke softly as he entered the room, placing an armful of scrolls and parchments on a low table along the wall. "Dad knew it, and was willing to take it. We all were willing to take it."

"He's right, Sirius." Severus agreed quietly. "Remus knew what we were getting ourselves into. We all knew it. He wouldn't want us feeling as if we had made a mistake."

"I am sorry about your friend." Grigori said quietly, limping slightly as he moved closer to his son. "I enjoyed working with him, and wish I had had the opportunity to know him better. He seemed to be a good and noble man."

"Thank you, sir." Severus nodded, considering the older man. "I wonder, do you know anything about what happened to him at all? Has anyone claimed to be responsible for…for…" He couldn't finish.

"No one has stepped forward to claim the death, no." Grigori replied, surprised to find he couldn't quite meet his son's eyes. "If I hear anything at all, I will pass along the information."

"Thank you." Severus murmured. "We would appreciate any news you might have to report." He stood straighter, and squared his shoulders. "I suppose there isn't anything more we can do for now. Are you and Peter alright?" He added, thinking of the signs of injury he had noted.

"We're fine, Severus. Thank you for asking." Peter spoke for the first time. "Thank you for that potion. It really helped." Severus looked sharply at his father.

"He needed it more than me." Grigori answered, stretching the leg he had been favouring.

Nodding, Severus replied, "I'll see to it that you have more."

"Thank you." Peter responded gratefully. "He's been a right bastard since…you know."

"I'm waiting to hear from Albus." Severus turned back to Grigori. "Have you been to him and reported as well?"

"Yes, I have." Grigori replied. "He has informed me that he has people searching for information on Remus. I do not suppose there is any doubt as to his being dead?"

"No." Sirius put out sharply. "He just disappeared into thin air. Didn't you see it? You were standing right there!"

"I had just come from inside." Grigori explained. "I was still taking in the scene when I heard you shout his name. I did not see anything that can help you." Sirius stared at him in stony silence, eyes narrowed suspiciously, almost positive that the man was lying.

"Thank you. If you recall anything else, please, let me know." Severus was calling a halt to the meeting before Sirius could come to any conclusions, and he let the matter drop.

"I will be sure to keep you up to date." Grigori bowed deeply. "Good evening gentlemen." In a flash of blue-green flames, both men disappeared, and left the three Snape men lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

When Severus had excused himself, leaving Sirius and Draco alone, the younger man took the opportunity to put Siri's good advice to use. 

"Sirius?" He spoke quietly, gaining the older man's attention. "Siri thought that maybe, if you'd want to, that you and I could look over Dad's papers, and see if we can put some plans together."

Sirius nodded, not making any comment.

"I brought them down from his rooms, and I thought that we might take a look this evening?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Sure, Dray." Sirius smiled sadly. "Let's see what you have." He watched the teen as he scrambled from his seat and hurried to grab the papers. When he spread them out on the desk, Sirius rose to join him.

He wasn't prepared for the stab of pain that shot through his chest as his eyes registered Remus' slanted, decisive, handwriting. There were pages and pages of notes and diagrams, others full of ideas and strategies.

However, neither of them could face the task. After briefly flipping through the pages, they put it aside. The proof of how vibrant, and brilliant, Remus had been, was too strong, and their grief was too raw, too close to the surface, and they couldn't go on. They promised to peruse them, in detail, when the time came, and they were better insulated against the overwhelming reminders of the man who had carefully filled each page.

Draco didn't leave the room, and Sirius didn't ask him to. The young blond settled on the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them tightly. He watched the older man discreetly through shuttered eyes.

Sirius returned the shuttered gaze, contemplating the teen across from him, and let his mind wander. It occurred to him, suddenly, that Draco was quite a bit like Remus. He wasn't sure if that was Remus' influence showing in the mannerisms of the teen, or if Draco actually was quite a bit like-minded to Remus.

"You're more like him than you know." He remarked softly. Draco raised bloodshot gray eyes, and stared directly at Sirius. "He used to sit in that exact same way whenever he was upset." Sirius explained, and Draco nodded in understanding. Neither man said anymore that evening, and simply contented himself with his silent companion, until the hour grew late enough to retire.

* * *

When Severus left the study, he returned to their quarters, exhausted, and dreading the one last task he had to undertake…telling Juno about Remus. He had popped in and out throughout the course of the day, to check on her, and see that she was doing well, and not in need of anything. 

Warfare business he'd had to deal with, the emotional upheaval his battered nerves had been subjected to, and his own, overwhelming, grief, had taken their toll. All of his energy had seemed to flow right out through his feet, and he sorely wished he could simply call it a day.

He stepped into the room and stood watching her. She was sitting in the middle of the bed, playing cards, and humming softly to herself. The sight of her, wearing one of his old, much-too-large, jumpers, and a pair of his socks, lifted his spirits, and stirred a reserve of energy, from somewhere deep inside.

"Hello, love." He said softly as he carefully sat on the bed. To his delight, she didn't jump and move away, but, instead, she leaned in close to him to share a kiss and an embrace. "Were you alright in here, alone, today?"

She nodded, but didn't express an interest in ending her self-isolation. Instead, she changed the subject, and asked, "How is my Sweetie? And everyone else, of course?" She kneeled between his legs, and placed her hands on his thighs, waiting expectantly, to hear about their day.

"All fine. Sirius is up to his old tricks." He smiled, hoping that he wouldn't have to try and recall one of those tricks in any detail for her. "Siri's still missing you something fierce, but throwing himself into the plans with Draco and Ron. They're quite a team. Hermione's busy with Sonya, keeping the place running, keeping tabs on the testosterone flying around the old place." He reported, in what he hoped was a convincingly cheerful tone of voice.

"Good. I'll see Siri tomorrow. I promise." She assured him. She fell silent for a few moments, and he took the opportunity to just drink her in, fill his senses with happy thoughts that she was safe, and home where she belonged. "It's not that I don't want to see everyone, it's just…I just want to get things straight in my head first." She explained quietly and he nodded in understanding.

"I don't think they'll mind if you're a bit jumbled. They think I'm keeping you all to myself anyway!" He laughed softly, and pressed his forehead to hers. It took much more effort than it should have to summon such a simple, quiet, laugh. The silence stretched, and grew uncomfortable for him, and he could feel the question coming before she opened her mouth. He closed his eyes, and braced himself for the inevitable.

"Sev, you've told me all about Siri, Sonya, Sirius, Draco, Ron and Hermione. You haven't mentioned Remus at all. You never do. You've told me things about everyone else, but, not once, since I've been home, have you mentioned Remus." She frowned, and looked puzzled. Severus' heart stopped, and he struggled to meet her eyes. "Is something the matter? Was he injured? Is he ill again? Doesn't he want to see me? I know we fought before…well…you know. Is he alright? Has something…" Severus jaw unlocked, and he spoke as his heart started to hammer against his ribs. He interrupted the flow of desperate, alarmed, questions.

"Calm down, Juno, please." He pleaded gently. He couldn't bear the anxious look in her deep, blue, eyes, and looked at her hands, clasped tightly in her lap. "I haven't…haven't told you everything. I'm sorry. Like you said, I wanted to give you the time to get things sorted in your own mind first." He explained carefully, searching, frantically, for the right words. The longer he took, the more desperate Juno's suspicions about Remus' fate became. The fact that she hadn't suspected death made the moment worse by hundredfold, and his heart sank desolately.

"There was an accident." He began again. It was the wrong way to explain, and he hurried on, deciding that it would have to be done quickly, like ripping off a plaster. "Remus was hit by a spell during the rescue. It was green." He reported the bare facts, hoping that it was the best way to go.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Juno asked, aghast to think that Severus would do such a thing.

He shook his head jerkily, and turned to face her, swallowing hard. "I feel as if there's something…pressing on my brain…something…I've forgotten to do, or say…and, Merlin, it's him! I feel as if I forgot to bring him home." His eyes were streaming, his voice breaking and cracking, but he refused to sob.

A strange, disbelieving, frown flickered across Juno's face. She had a feeling that Remus was hiding just behind the door, and would pop out at any moment, and, he and Sev would have a good laugh at her. Looking into Sev's haunted, hollow, eyes, she saw the horrors that only the truth can reveal. Her hands flew to her mouth, and tears flooded her eyes. She shook her head in shocked denial, her tears flowing down her cheeks. Severus gripped her hands as tightly as he possibly could without breaking the delicate fingers.

"Sirius was the only one who saw…Remus just…disappeared. We have no idea who cast the spell, or where his body went, but, there is only one spell that is green." He hadn't wanted to do this. He had wanted to remain strong for her. Regardless, tears streamed down his cheeks, and he could feel his nose fill, and begin to run, as his throat released the broken sob he had desperately tried to contain.

"He's…he's dead?" Juno asked shakily. He could only nod, and hold on for dear life. Juno collapsed onto him, heaving great, horribly racking, sobs. "He can't be…he lived through…" She carried on speaking, but her words were lost into Severus' shirt. He understood her grief, and sadness, that, after all Remus had been through, all that he'd survived, he could just simply die so tragically.

"I'm sorry, love." He whispered and kissed her head. "Remus is gone, he's really gone." They clung together sharing their grief, late into the night, when their exhaustion took over, and pulled them into a troubled sleep.

* * *

The tall stranger paced the perimeter of the Headmaster's office, his limp barely perceptible after acomplete rest. Albus watched him in silence for several long moments. He studied the man, took in his change of clothes, and tried to understand why he had chosen to do so. 

"Why did you choose to dress in this manner?" Albus asked softly at last. "You look like the Grim Reaper or a human form of Dementor."

"Take your pick." The stranger's raspy voice growled as he paused before the older man. "I am here to do a job, and I intend to do it in my own way."

"I know you do." Albus said calmly. "You've made that perfectly clear from the start.I still do not understand your reasons for dressing this way."

"Come now, Dumbledore!" The stranger laughed harshly, it was a hollow sound. "I am sure your keen and penetrating mind can figure it out."

"I assume you wish to keep yourself well-hidden." Albus allowed. "This would seem to offer you that much, but I fear it may also cause you to fail at some point."

"That is a risk I will have to take." The other man snarled.

"After the great loss the Snape family is suffering, your efforts will help them immensely." Albus let the issue of the clothing drop.

"That is why I chose to step in and do this." The stranger answered almost angrily.

"Who are you targeting to start?" Albus asked, steering the conversation to the man's plans.

"That is information that is best kept to myself." The stranger snapped irritably.

"Don't you trust me?" Albus asked, surprised by the answer.

"To trust would be a fool's err." The man said lowly. "You should be more aware of this than most other, mortal, men. Anyone knowing my purposes and my actions, befalls a greater risk to themselves, and poses a greater threat to me and **_that_** I cannot abide. Until my mission is through, I trust no one, not even you, Dumbledore."

"I see. I understand how you feel, even though I'm disappointed to hear that you do not think I can be trusted with knowing your plans." Albus frowned, worry shining in his eyes. "I think it's time for you to go." He added softly as he noted the time.

The stranger nodded in silence, and pulled his cowl over his head, his dark hair hiding his face. In a swirl of robes, he slipped down the stairs. He apparated away as soon as he cleared the gates.

Albus watched until he had crossed the grounds, and disappeared, before turning from the window. Taking to his seat once more, he sat in the silence of his office, the only sounds were the soft whirrings of his spheres, and the gentle snores of the slumbering portraits.

"Be careful old friend." He whispered softly.


	58. The Assassin

The Assassin

He stood silently, waiting patiently, concealed in the shadows of the tall buildings, in the heart of London. His gray robes acted as a shroud, used to hide him in the murky darkness, while he awaited his prey. His weapon of choice for this particular night, was a small, sharp dagger. It wasn't of any particular significance to the man, it didn't carry any special meaning, or any history. He just liked the way it fit his palm, and the control he felt when he wielded it skillfully.

As his unsuspecting quarry stepped into the street beyond, a menacing smile spread across the stranger's face. His eyes narrowed as he watched Quentin Avery pass by, striding confidently up the quiet street in the early morning hours.

Avery had just completed a rather shady, and underhanded transaction, and was on the way to report his success to his Lord. His triumph was to be short-lived, however, as the assassin silently emerged from his shadowy hiding place, and stealthily overtook his victim. He swiftly slit Avery's throat, not giving him the chance to even realize that he was a dead man.

"One down." The shadowy figure rasped hoarsely, a ghastly, yet satisfied, grin on his face. He stood, silently watching, as the man at his feet took his last, gurgling breath. The stranger's head snapped up, and he quickly looked around when he heard a woman scream somewhere behind him. In a swirl of robes, he vanished into the shadows, pausing just long enough to crouch in a soot-blackened corner and watch as people gathered around the body lying in the street. The pool of blood, no longer an ever-widening circle surrounding Avery, slowly seeped into the ground. He heard the horrified gasps and mutterings as Quentin Avery's body was searched for identification, and he was revealed as one of Lord Voldemort's faithful Death Eaters. With another satisfied, and twisted grin, he slipped away in silence, and returned to his sanctuary in the Headmaster's Tower of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His first task fulfilled to his liking, the assassin fell into a deep, contented sleep in the room Dumbledore had granted him use of. His mind, even in slumber, still turned, plotting the demise of his next victim…his next killing.

* * *

The next morning, the headlines leapt from the front page of the Daily Prophet: **_"Prominent Wizard, Quentin Avery, Slain in the Streets of Muggle London, Revealed as One Of You-Know-Who's Supporters!"_**

Sirius had just skimmed the article, gathered the pertinent details, and catalogued them in his mind. As he took a deep drink from his cup, he was joined by Severus and Siri.

"Anything promising in that rag this morning, Paddy?" Severus asked, more from habit, than any hope of hearing a positive answer.

"You might find this headline rather interesting, my friend." Sirius smiled grimly, and tossed the paper across the table. It landed squarely in front of the head of the Snape family, and his dark eyes immediately scanned the headline.

He looked up in surprise, his eyebrow arched familiarly, and asked, "What have we here?" He gathered up the paper, and began to read with interest, his son hanging over his shoulder, reading along with him.

"I'll be damned." Severus whispered softly. "Might we have a champion in our midst? Not only has this…" He searched the page again. "…'Shadowy figure of a man', assisted us by eliminating one of Voldemort's Inner Circle, he has also exposed Quentin Avery to the Ministry as a Death Eater."

"I understood that right away." Sirius replied just as softly. "Did you read the Muggle witness account?"

"Yes." Severus answered. "Miss Janice Beaks, spotted a man, wearing a long gray cloak, standing over the body of Avery. She couldn't get a good look at the man's face because he had a deep hood over his head, and his dark hair concealed him as well. She described him as tall and rather broad. She reported that he had looked up when she screamed, and he slipped into the shadows."

"What does that suggest to you?" Sirius said urgently, his blue eyes glowing with renewed light.

"I don't know about you two," Siri spoke first. "but it sounds like this man might be a Muggle to me."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Sirius agreed immediately, shifting forward in his excitement. "An attack right in the heart of Muggle London? That doesn't sound as if a wizard was responsible for it to me."

Severus, being of the same mind, nodded his agreement. "I think you might be right." He added thoughtfully, "Avery was killed with a Muggle device. The witness reported that the man 'ran away', not that he 'disappeared.' It seems to me, that if it were a wizard, he would simply apparate, even if he did use Muggle means to kill the man."

"He might have simply ran off until he came to a place where he could apparate undetected, you know." Siri commented quietly, his mind working feverishly to solve this new puzzle.

"Hmm…you have a point, Pup." Sirius mused. "However, if it were a Muggle, this might just be a coincidence that the victim was a Death Eater, a Muggle wouldn't be aware of the Inner Circle."

"Or would he?" Severus said cautiously. "Can we really be sure that the Muggles remain oblivious to what is going on around them? Perhaps it was a wizard who left the wizarding world to live among Muggles?"

"Maybe it's even one of Voldemort's own?" Siri suggested softly. "Would one of grandfather's men possibly be doing this?"

"There's a thought." Sirius remarked casually, but it was obvious his mind was turning over the many possibilities. "Do you think Grigori would do something this bold? Without telling us about it ahead of time?"

Severus rubbed a long finger over his lips while he considered the question. "I'd like to think he would let us in on it, if he were." He said quietly. "I'm afraid I don't know him well enough to make a call. He certainly would be in a position to know who was a Death Eater, especially the Inner…" He looked up in alarm as the thought registered. "I think we need to talk to him as soon as possible. If this person is targeting the Inner Circle, and he isn't a part of it, he needs to be warned. Peter, too."

Sirius snorted at the mention of their former friend. "Leave Peter to his own defenses, but I think Grigori should be warned to be very careful." He replied. "Albus should be able to get word to him."

"I'll make sure he's warned." Severus nodded, sharply, choosing to ignore Sirius' refusal to cut Peter a break. He really couldn't blame him.

"I think I'm going to get ready for the day, then pop over to Aurors'. See if Kingsley can tell us anything." Sirius announced, leaning back and slapping his hands decisively on the table. "Who knows? This might be some sort of covert ops we weren't privy to."

"Possibly, but I highly doubt it." Severus disagreed dryly. "This has the markings of a vigilante. That is a Muggle tactic." He continued. "I think I will pay a visit to Albus. I'd be more apt to believe that he would know more about this situation than the Ministry." He chuckled softly in amusement. "While I'm there, I can ask him to contact my father."

"I think you're right, Dad." Siri smiled his first genuine smile since Remus' death. "Would it be alright if I tagged along with you?"

"If you'd like." Severus smiled briefly at his son and carefully folded the paper, lost in thought

* * *

A short time later, Sirius sauntered into Aurors' with most of his cavalier attitude in place, but, perhaps, with a bit more solemnity than usual. Out of habit, he passed right by the front desk, his security clearance ensuring that he didn't have to bother with protocol. Most knew him here, or at least, recognized the legendary man, and let him pass by freely.

He had almost made it to the bank of lifts that would take him to Kingsley's office, when a woman could be heard calling urgently from somewhere behind him.

"Excuse me, sir!" She called. "Excuse me!" She grabbed his arm as he stopped, realizing she was referring to him.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow, quickly assessing her. He made note of her long chestnut-colored hair, pale skin and sea green eyes, in the space of time it took her to form her next sentence. A vague ripple of awareness shivered through his brain. It was immediately squashed as a wave of guilt washed over him for daring to think of such things as beautiful women while he should be thinking of Remus, and getting answers to their questions. He focused his attention on what the woman was saying, and pushed any other thoughts about her away.

"You must register at the desk, and go through a security scan, before you can go any further into the building." She explained, and he smiled.

'Ah. A new one in the ranks.' He thought to himself, understanding immediately. A mischievous twinkle lit his eyes. The Marauder in him was unable to resist an opportunity to cause mayhem, but he was prevented from giving her a bit of a yank, when Molly Weasley hurried over in her typical, anxious flap, to smooth things over.

"No, no, dear!" She exclaimed, worried that Sirius might take offense with the young woman. "Auror Black has Level Six security clearance in all departments. He is allowed to bypass the registration and security measures in place at entry level."

"Oh! I apologize, Head Auror. I didn't recognize you" The young woman exclaimed, her green eyes widening in realization.

"It's quite alright, I assure you, Miss…?" He smiled once more as he waited for her name to be supplied by either woman.

"This is Chandra Spencer." Molly cut in to quickly introduce the two. "She just started this week." She added as explanation for the young woman's error.

"Welcome to Aurors', Miss Spencer." He addressed her warmly. "I'm Sirius Black."

"It's a pleasure, Sir." She gave a relieved grin, recovered from her embarrassment, and shook his hand. "Again, I apologize for the misunderstanding…you could have been anyone, or anyone could have been impersonating you."

"That's a very good point." He shook her hand, and gave her a grim smile in return. "In these times, security should be tighter."

Chandra nodded and returned to her work, and he turned his attention to Molly. "Are you filling in?" Which was his way of asking her if she was there on Order business.

Molly took his elbow and led him a short distance away, so as not to be overheard. "Oh yes!" She said loudly and glanced in the younger woman's direction. "Lately, they can use all the help they can get around here!" The exchange sounded completely innocent, but the two of them knew that things had to be getting very serious if the Order had stepped up it's presence at the Ministry.

Speaking in a hushed tone, she whispered, "Miss Spencer was an Unspeakable." She looked around nervously. "Her identity was compromised and she had to be removed from active field duty. Arthur told me everything last night, and he's meeting with Albus later today. He wants her to be offered initiation into the Order as an agent." Molly spoke quickly and urgently, time was precious and often unavailable in matters of Order business.

Sirius nodded in understanding. "Can I assume Albus will contact me about the matter?"

Molly nodded as they reentered the main hall where Chandra was doggedly working her way through a manual on proper Auror conductivity. A few Unspeakables had transferred over the years, and sometimes it was difficult to break them of their secretive habits.

"How is everyone, Sirius?" Molly asked sympathetically.

"Good…good…considering." He rubbed his face tiredly, despite the fact that it was still rather early in the day. The strain was beginning to show on all their faces. "Is Kingsley around?" He enquired. "I need to run a few things by him this morning and get his take on them."

"He should be in his office for a bit longer." Molly confirmed, adding, "He does have a meeting scheduled this morning with the Minister."

"Thanks, Molly." He squeezed her arm gently. "Miss Spencer, it was a pleasure to meet you." He bowed slightly to the young woman, suddenly aware of the way she smelled, and he mentally shook his head to clear it.

"Sir." She bowed in kind. "It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well.. Have a good day."

He nodded sharply, leaving them to return to their work as he entered a waiting lift. A few moments later, he was seated comfortably across the desk from fellow warrior, and Order member, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the woman was a mere memory.

After the initial greetings were dispensed with, they had settled in their seats, and Sirius got right down to business. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the copy of the Prophet from that morning. He spread it out on the desk before his longtime friend and compatriot.

"Have you seen this?" He asked, stabbing a finger at the headline.

"Yes, this morning over breakfast with Defense Minister Timwisk." Kingsley replied, not bothering to look at the paper.

"Is it ours?" Sirius asked bluntly.

"Ours?" Kingsley's surprised reaction revealed that he had no foreknowledge of the event, and Sirius had his answer before the man said any more. "Not that I'm aware of, Sirius."

"Might Jason have special ops and not told you about it?" Sirius pressed.

"Highly unlikely." Kingsley dismissed the idea immediately.

"Ask him." Sirius demanded. "Sev and I want to know what the Hell is going on."

The older Auror solemnly nodded as he placed his hand over a stack of interoffice memos, and one immediately flew off as he lifted his hand.

"How are things, Sirius?" He asked quietly as they waited. "Is Miss Aesculapius settling back in? How are you coping with Remus' death?"

Sirius swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Juno hasn't come out of seclusion. Sev is the only one she allows near and, so far, she hasn't told him much about the time she was held captive."

"I see. I'm sorry." Kingsley murmured. "I hope, in time, that she'll be able to open up, and talk about it."

"We do, too. She just needs time." Sirius replied, his eyes going out of focus as his mind turned to thoughts of Remus. Kingsley waited silently, knowing that Sirius needed a moment. While he waited, he poured them each a cup of tea.

"It's been a pretty solemn week." Sirius spoke softly after several long minutes. "We're still in shock, can't believe he's gone. You know?" He turned haunted eyes to the tall man across from him. Kingsley merely nodded.

"Sonya hasn't come out of her rooms." He swallowed again. "Hermione Granger, Ron's fiancée, is with her quite a bit. Sev has been in daily contact. The boys are pretty subdued. Draco is…" He trailed off.

"What about you, Sirius?" Kingsley asked gently, knowing how close the two men had been.

"Me? Oh, I'm alright, I guess." Sirius shrugged nonchalantly. "I intend to get some answers. Have you learned anything at all? Questioned all of those useless bastards in Holding? Why is there no body? Where could it have been sent? It had to be sent somewhere! I don't know of any spells that simply disintegrate a body! Do you?" Sirius' voice rose in agitation as his frustration at the lack of answers to his questions grew.

"Calm down, Sirius." Kingsley soothed urgently, knowing how volatile the man could become when unable to get answers to his questions, even more so when the questions were personal. "We're doing what we can to get your answers for you. It's just going to take time to find them."

At that moment, their attention was drawn to the open doorway as Jason tapped on the doorframe.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked by way of greeting, nodding in Sirius' direction.

"Yeah, close the door, and have a seat." Kingsley waved toward the chair next to Sirius.

"What's up?" Jason asked, looking from one to the other, as he settled in.

"This." Sirius pulled the paper closer to the other Auror. "Have you seen it?"

"Read about it this morning." Jason nodded. "Bloody fantastic, whoever he is."

"So, you have no prior knowledge of this?" Sirius pressed.

"None." Jason replied. "It's not ours."

"Do you think that the Ministry would use an Unspeakable in this manner?" Kingsley asked solemnly.

"I suppose they could have." Jason mused thoughtfully. "Merlin knows we need the help!" He scratched at his chin as he considered the idea. "No. I really don't think so. This has all the markings of a vigilante, if you ask me."

"That's exactly what Sev said earlier." Sirius nodded. "He and Siri are off to talk to Albus and see what he might know, or can find out."

"We'll keep our eyes and ears open, Sirius." Kingsley stood, indicating that the unexpected meeting was over. "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I'm late for another meeting."

The three of them shook hands, and Jason accompanied Sirius back to the main lobby.

"Listen. If any of you need anything, you know…" Jason trailed off, uncomfortably.

"Thanks." Sirius nodded, gazing at the floor. "We're still trying to understand."

"I've got a few feelers out. On my own. You know." Jason offered quietly. "So far, we haven't come up with any answers or explanations for you, but we'll keep at it until we do."

Sirius choked back a sob. Jason quickly grabbed his hand, shaking it, surprising him as he half-hugged him, and slapped his back. Too choked up to speak, Sirius merely nodded his acknowledgment of the vow, and the comfort of the sympathetic gesture. He didn't notice the green-eyed gaze of Chandra Spencer as she solemnly observed the emotional exchange. She watched, with an oddly serene expression on her face, as Sirius left the building.

* * *

The floo that led directly from Snape Manor to the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts was open, and Severus simply passed through unannounced, feeling that Albus would have closed it if he wished to be left alone. Siri stumbled out behind him, and he smirked indulgently at his son. Siri shook his head, and flashed a sheepish grin as he dusted the ash from his deep purple mourning robes.

Albus made a startled sound, and as Severus turned to face him, he could have sworn he saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. He suspected that they had just walked in at a bad time.

"Are we intruding, Headmaster?" He asked curiously, staring over the older wizard's shoulder in the direction he had caught the movement.

Albus smiled, recovering quickly, and waved his hand in welcome toward the comfortable chairs before his desk. "Certainly not, dear boy. Come in, both of you." They seated themselves comfortably before him and accepted his offer of tea.

"Headmaster…" Severus began immediately after taking a sip of tea.

"Severus, I've told you to call me Albus on countless occasions. Please, I beg you, stop with the Headmaster business!" Albus cut in wearily, but emphatically.

"Yes, Sir." Severus responded automatically, ignoring the mild glare from the older man. "We came to discuss the event covering the front page of the Prophet." He came straight to the point. "Do you know what this is all about? Are you behind it?"

Albus leaned back in his chair and regarded both of the young men before him. He knew he couldn't explain what was really going on, but he also knew that Severus wasn't going to just let it drop. He leaned forward. "I saw the article in the prophet." He replied. "I don't have anything to add to what you see there."

"So you are involved with it." Severus stated flatly. "What's going on? Is this the Order at work? Are Grigori and his group responsible?"

"Severus." Albus cut in, and stopped the string of questions that were about to spill from the dark-eyed man. "This isn't the Order. I did not order this kind of thing to be done. I do not condone it, and I am not involved. As far as I know, Grigori isn't involved either."

"The Ministry?" Siri cut in incredulously.

"No." Albus replied bluntly. "Do you really think that Arthur would excuse such a thing?"

"A vigilante, then." Severus concluded, equally bluntly. "Who is it? Do you know? Is he merely after Death Eaters? Is my family safe?" Siri's head jerked up in surprise.

"Your family?" Albus repeated, surprise registering on his face as well. "Why wouldn't your family be safe?"

"If this is some vigilante, and you have no knowledge of this person or his motives, perhaps he is after prominent wizards, and not just Voldemort's minions?" Severus suggested, his eyes narrowing as he studied the man before him, attempting to figure out if the old man was keeping secrets. Severus would never stoop to Legilimancy, not that he could overtake Albus anyway, but he was sorely tempted to try it when he concluded that his former teacher was keeping the complete truth from him.

"Severus, I can't reveal what is going on, but I can assure you that your family is safe." Albus sighed wearily, feeling his age to his bones more and more as each new day passed.

"Why can't you reveal what is going on?" Siri pressed before Severus could argue.

"It would endanger my…friend." Albus replied simply, stumbling over the word he used for the mystery man. "Quite possibly, it would endanger all of you, as well. It's a risk not worth taking."

"Am I to understand that this 'friend' of yours is set out to kill off Death Eaters one at a time?" Severus scoffed mockingly. "That is a bit far-fetched, don't you think?"

Albus merely stared at him and remained silent. Severus growled in frustration. It was obvious that Albus knew exactly what was going on, and that he wasn't sharing any details. He was convinced that the flash of movement he saw had most likely been this friend Albus referred to, and he fought the urge to jump up and go looking further into the Headmaster's domain.

"Well, I'm obviously not going to get my answers from you." Severus snapped angrily. "I hope you know what you're doing, and that you are right when you say my family is safe. I do ask one thing of you, however. If this 'friend' is out to rid Voldemort of his forces, would you remind him that there are those who are marked who no longer support that evil bastard? Would you warn my father and Peter to be careful? If you won't let me in on what is happening, at least do me the courtesy of helping me to keep my family safe!" He stood, his anger and frustration barely concealed, and gestured for Siri to come along. He didn't see the sad, and worried, frown on the old man's face.

"Severus." Albus called softly. "Don't go just yet. I have something…" He hesitated briefly. "something that I had made for Remus when we weren't sure he was going to pull through his Lycanthropy treatments." He paused for a moment and closed his eyes before slowly making his way over to a small wooden case on a low table along the wall. He took something small from one of the drawers and held it before him in both hands as he made his way over to the two younger men. "I researched, and discovered, that there was an ancient Lupin Family Crest, and I had this one made specifically for Remus." He said softly as he placed it in Severus' hand. "I want you to be sure that it goes…" He trailed off, not sure where to tell him to put the symbol.

The old wizard bowed solemnly, and in the traditional manner of the ages, offered his respects to the grieving men before him. He traced one finger down his cheek, symbolizing the sorrow for their loss, acknowledging their grief. Next, he placed his palm flat over his heart, and pulled it into a fist, expressing his love for Remus, and his wish for good luck in the after life. He pressed the fist to his lips, expressing his hopes that Remus would find happiness, peace, and freedom in the afterlife, and finally, he bowed once more before Severus and Siri, showing deep respect. When he looked up, he had tears in his eyes, but he was smiling. Severus nodded, too overcome to speak, and closed his eyes on his pain. Siri looked from his father to the Headmaster, and stepped closer to Albus.

"I don't know what all of that was about," He said softly. "but thank you, Sir."

Tears welled up in Severus' eyes and he swallowed convulsively. Siri put his arm around him and immediately offered support. "Thank you, Albus." Severus whispered hoarsely, still struggling to control himself. "I'll see that…see that he gets this."

"I know that you will, child." Albus replied gently, placing his hand on the tall man's shoulder and squeezing gently in sympathy. "Have you made any arrangements for him? A service of some sort?"

A strangled sob was Severus' only response, and Siri hugged him tightly once again, allowing Severus to get himself under control. Speaking for his father, he answered softly, "We haven't had time to work that out, Sir. We're still rather stunned, and full of questions about what happened to Remus. When we've got the arrangements settled upon, we'll pass along the information."

"I want to…" Albus began and paused. "If you would like to have a service here on the grounds for Remus, it could be arranged."

"No." Severus said firmly, under control at last. "He will be honoured from the Manor. I insist." Albus' brow creased in concern. Knowing the explosive tendencies of the young man he loved as a son, he chose not to argue when it was obvious his mind was set.

"As you wish, Severus." He gently squeezed his arm. "Inform me of your plans so that I can pass the information on to the staff in order for arrangements to be made for whomever wishes to attend."

"It will not be a public memorial." Severus replied bluntly. "You are welcome to attend, but it is a private family service."

"Dad, you don't know that's what Sonya wants!" Siri exclaimed. "It's her choice, not ours!"

"It will be a private service." Severus repeated, and his tone brooked no more argument. "Albus, we'll be in touch." He declared and turned to leave. Darting an anxious look in the Headmaster's direction, Siri followed closely behind.

The old wizard sighed deeply, and sank wearily into his chair. "I'm getting too old for this." He muttered tiredly. He startled violently when the dark, raspy voice sounded close to his ear. "This is why this must be done. You see that now, do you not?"

"Yes, my friend, I see. I just hope it isn't a grave mistake." Albus whispered softly, and watched as the man made his way from the tower in a swirl of gray.

* * *

Late that night, Vincent Crabbe, Senior, took his place near the door of a small, rundown shack in the woods close to Riddle Manor. He glanced around the filthy, crowded room, wondering where Gregory was. They were assigned guard duty for the evening, given this order directly from the Dark Lord, himself. Gregory was very late. Everyone else appeared to be there, waiting for their Lord and Master to appear.

Curious murmurings coursed through the assembled group. They were anxious to learn what this meeting was about. The fact that they were called to this ramshackle hovel in the middle of the woods, alerted them to the importance, and secrecy, of the meeting.

As Vincent quietly scanned the group, waiting for Voldemort to grace them with his presence, his mind pondered the recent death of Quentin Avery. He wondered if this meeting might have something to do with it. He made note of the fact that everyone, such as there were left of this elite group, seemed to be assembled, except for his friend and partner.

A sudden knock on the door startled him, and he jumped in surprise. As he turned to open the door, Voldemort appeared at the front of the room. Vincent hesitated, not sure if he would misstep, and upset his Lord, by answering the door.

With an arrogant wave of his hand, Voldemort commanded him to open the door. He swallowed hard and cautiously pulled the door open, peering out into the darkness. There appeared to be no one there. A startled gasp from somewhere behind him, caused him to look down to the ground. There, at his feet, lay the dead body of Gregory Goyle, Senior. A note was held in place by the blade of a wide broadsword that was buried in the dead man's chest. As Vincent bent to retrieve the note with a shaking hand, a whistle of shifting air was all the warning he received before his skull was split in two by a small, sharp hatchet. The thwock of metal against bone was sickening, and several men inside the small cabin nearly lost their dinner as Vincent landed, dead, on the body of his equally dead friend.

On Voldemort's orders, silence was immediate within the room.

"Wormtail, retrieve the note." He commanded quietly enough, but his fury could be detected in the softly issued order.

Peter looked around the room, and hesitantly made his way over to the open door. He dropped to his knees, keeping as low to the ground as he could, and quickly snatched the note that was still clutched in Vincent's hand. He slammed the door closed and made his way to the front of the room. When he handed it to Voldemort with a trembling hand, the Dark Lord silkily directed, "Read it. I assume you know how?"

"Y-yes, My Lord." Peter stuttered, his eyes skimming the note before he began. He swallowed hard and stammered, "Th-that's th-three. C-c-care to g-g-guess who's n-next?" He darted a look to those standing nearby, and a nervous shifting traveled through the meager group.

"Silence!" Voldemort roared, his false calmness giving way to his inner rage. He was furious over these recent developments, and knew it could only mean one thing. There was, once again, a spy in their midst.

The room grew quiet in an instant as all within held their breath, warily wondering what might come next.

"It would appear that we, once again, have a traitor among us!" Voldemort spoke softly once more, but not one man in the room was fooled for a moment. "It is obvious to me that one among you are ensuring that I am thwarted in my efforts to restore pureblooded glory to the world, and rid us of that Muggle-loving fool, and his protégé, Severus Snape!" His voice rose in agitation as his mind turned to thoughts of Severus, a blinding rage threatening to overtake him.

He looked out over their heads, searching for the guilty one among them. Not one man dared to look anywhere but at the floor before him. It would be suicide to spare a glance at anyone nearby, for it would be perceived as guilt, and death would swiftly be brought upon them, no questions asked.

The Dark Lord slipped into the gathering, studying his chosen few. There were not many of them left, and anger surged again. There were only five of the elite Inner Circle left standing, and it infuriated him to think that one of them had betrayed him once more. One of these men was a traitor, and he was going to find out which one it was.

He immediately dismissed Peter Pettigrew from the list of suspects. 'Too cowardly and dim-witted to manage it.' He thought snidely. He considered Lucius Malfoy carefully. 'Ambitious, wealthy…possible.' He passed by him, and continued to assess the rest in kind. When he had weighed the possibilities and added it all up, not one of them stood out enough for him to point the finger at as the guilty party. He growled under his breath in frustration.

He paced as he thought about how his carefully chosen ones had slowly turned or been taken from him. Igor Karkaroff had been the first to defect, and he had been swiftly dealt with. Young and promising, Barty Crouch, Junior had been snatched from him, and mercilessly dealt with by the Ministry. Voldemort's face turned an alarming shade of red as his thoughts turned to Severus Snape, and a murderous rage welled up from deep within.

Severus had been the biggest surprise of all, and the biggest mistake he had made in selecting his Chosen Ones, his Inner Circle. He had been shocked to learn that Severus had turned to the Muggle-loving old fool, while blithely standing at his right hand all the while. When he learned that Harry Potter was actually Severus' son, he had known, with certainty, that Severus had never really been his to begin with. 'No matter.' He thought menacingly to himself. 'I will deal with him, in my own way.' Red magic crackled along the walls, crumbling the ancient plaster, as he thought of Severus and his son.

He pondered over the others he had lost through the years of struggle, and then gazed benevolently at those few left standing before him.

"Perhaps one of you has made a grave error in judgment?" He flashed an oily smile, and the men shifted nervously, holding their breath, ready for the inevitable. "One of you might have said something, to someone, somewhere, without thinking carefully? Hmm?" He continued almost pleasantly, but not one man in the room was fooled.

When no one came forward, Voldemort roared once more, "Which one of you let it slip that we would be meeting here tonight? Which one of you is helping Severus, his family, this…this assassin, and that Muggle-loving idiot, Dumbledore?" He screeched, his tenuous grip on his temper slipping away. He was raging once more, and the magic crackled violently through the room. Still, not one approached, none of them met his eye.

'Cowards, all of them.' He snarled silently to himself.

"No one?" He nearly whispered, reaching the limits to his patience. He drew himself up to his full, and impressive, height. "Very well."

With that, the magic exploded around them, rendering every man in the room unconscious. Voldemort disappeared in a flash of lightening, leaving his Chosen Ones, lying in a defenseless heap on the floor.

Beyond the softly-lit perimeter of the cabin in the woods, the murky shadows shifted, and the night sounds rustled. "Three down. Perfect." A wicked laugh hauntingly echoed through the trees before silence reigned once more.

* * *

All was dark and silent in Snape Manor. Everyone was sound asleep, or at least in their quarters. Juno lay staring at the ceiling, reflecting on recent events, in the stillness of the night. Severus quietly snored beside her, a low rumble from deep within his chest. She smiled softly as she watched him for a few moments. He looked so peaceful, so untroubled, and her breath hitched. She had missed his quiet, solid presence, the warmth of his body next to hers, and the security she felt whenever he was near. It was so peaceful, so normal, and she sighed contentedly.

She had been back for a week. At first, she never thought things would ever be normal again, but Severus' calm, protective presence, had eased her gently back into her place in the family. She, once again, felt as if she belonged here, in this home, in this family, in this life.

She had played houseguest to Voldemort for three long months, a helpless pawn in his sick games. While he had never hurt her physically, he had constantly tormented her psychologically. He taunted her daily with threats to her family, especially Severus. He had entertained her with vividly graphic details of his plans for Severus' demise. He had described with horrifying detail exactly what he was going to do to Severus when he caught him. He told her how he was going to play with him, the way a cat torments a mouse, before he would finally move in for the kill. She had lived in constant fear that the demented bastard would succeed.

She thought back to a week ago, to Severus entering that snake pit, just for her. Thought about the confrontation, the danger he had put himself into, just to save her. She reached out to gently caress his face. He turned his head, and nuzzled into her hand in his sleep. She smiled, and tears filled her eyes as she was flooded with the realization of his love for her. He had placed himself in grave danger, with no thought to himself, no fear of his own death, all for her, simply because he loved her.

She gasped in comprehension. She had done the very same thing, without a second thought for herself! She had read, and heard, of countless instances where men and women had placed themselves between their loved ones and insurmountable danger. In her young, and inexperienced mind, she had thought them complete fools. With clarity, and maturity, she now understood perfectly. She had stood between Voldemort and Severus, when her love was at his most vulnerable, with no thought to her own safety. She would have died protecting Severus in that moment, and she would have done it gladly.

The quiet realization gave her the strength she had been waiting for. She hadn't been able to face leaving the peaceful sanctuary of their rooms. She hadn't had the strength to face the family, and deal with their overwhelming presence, while she was still uncertain of her place within it. She suddenly felt ready to take her place, ready to take up the mantle of Matriarch, and stand strong beside her man, and once again, care for their loved ones.

She swallowed a sob, darting a look at Severus, assuring herself that he would not awaken. She slipped from the bed, made her way over to the tall windows, and gazed down upon the grounds, bathed in pale moonlight. She looked up at the sky, and studied the moon. 'It'll be full soon.' She thought idly. Her thoughts turned to Remus, and her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe he was gone.

The sharp sob she had been holding back, escaped as she thought of losing Remus. Severus stirred in the bed, and rolled over, disturbed by the sudden noise in the silent room. Juno slapped a hand over her mouth and hurried toward the door.

"Juno?" Severus called out sleepily just as her hand closed around the doorknob. "Where are you going?" She couldn't stifle the next sob, and Severus was out of the bed, apparating to her side in an instant, startling her, as she hadn't even seen him move. She was still getting used to the new powers he had, and his sudden, unconscious displays were still unsettling for her. He quickly folded her in his arms, and rubbed her back to soothe her while she cried. She settled into his warmth, and he led her nearer to the fire. They sat on the small sofa, and he watched her carefully, concern clouding his intense gaze. "What is it, Love?" He asked gently, brushing her hair aside.

"I…I was thinking about Remus." She admitted softly. "I can't believe he's dead. We fought! Our last words to each other were in anger, Severus! I never had the chance to apologize for smothering him. He died not knowing that I was sorry for treating him as if he were helpless!" Her tears began again, and Severus pulled her close, simply holding her. He understood she needed to do this, to purge, but his heart was breaking for her.

"Remus knows, Juno." He murmured quietly. "Wherever he is, he knows, and understands, how worried about him that you were. He didn't stay angry, Love."

"Are you sure?" She looked up hopefully, and sniffed.

"I'm sure." He swallowed hard and drew a hitching breath. "He…he was looking forward to bringing you home, and telling you that he was sorry, too." He paused, struggling to control himself before he continued. "He was the one who put the rescue plans together, you know. He drove himself nuts trying to figure out the best way to go about things." He chuckled softly, remembering his friend. "Finally, he simply said, 'Why not just go in and get her'?" He rested his chin on her head and slowly caressed her back as he continued to murmur softly to her. His deep voice, rumbling beneath her ear, was as soothing as his gentle touch. "It ended up being a bit more complicated than simply going in and getting you. Sirius and Ron came up with the idea of making it an opportunity to further the war efforts. A plan was put together to 'leak' information of our rescue plans to Voldemort. The boys set that in motion with Grigori's help. In the end, it was a combined effort, one to get you away from there safely, and another to try to turn the tide of the war in our favor."

"In our favor?" Juno asked softly. "We're losing then?"

"We are." Severus reported grimly. "We've come ahead. He was taken by surprise, and we are considering the effort a success."

"The cost was so high." Juno whispered. "Poor Remus!" She began to cry again.

"I know." He inhaled sharply through his nose, and swallowed hard. "It is a devastating loss for us, but Remus wouldn't be sorry, and he wouldn't want us to be sorry for his sacrifice, either.

"I know that." Juno sniffed and sat up, taking Severus' hand, and giving it a squeeze. "I can almost hear him, you know? Telling us to get on with it, and stop fussing over him!" She laughed softly.

"Are you sure you're alright, Love?" Severus asked quietly, his dark eyes assessing her carefully.

"I actually think I'm going to be fine." She said optimistically, and gave him the truest smile he'd seen since she had returned. "I'm ready to move on. We have a family to take care of, and I'm ready to take my proper place beside you."

"I'm happy to hear you say that." He smiled and kissed her hand. "I've been so worried about you. When you never said anything about your time with that…with…him…I feared the worst possible things imaginable." He confessed, his immense relief evident in his quiet words.

"Thank you for being patient with me. I know you've been worried about what happened to me while I was…there." She replied softly, pressing his hand to her cheek. "Honestly, Sev, he didn't touch me. He didn't hurt me. He just…really, really scared me, telling me the horrible things he was going to do to you. I spent my time there more worried about you, Siri and everyone else, than about myself! Peter and Grigori were there, and whether by accident or by design, they kept me safe from him as best they could, and they did an excellent job of it. I'm more than grateful for both of them."

"I am in their debt, too." He nodded, acknowledging their part in the ordeal. "They kept me sane with news about you. Well, as sane as I could be." He confessed with a wince at the memories. "There were times I was not…nice."

"Oh Severus! You didn't!" Juno cried despairingly, knowing him all too well.

"I did." He nodded solemnly. "I'm forgiven, and the guys were there for me, despite my…issues." Juno threw her arms around him, and held him tight. He wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face in her neck, breathing her in. "I'm just relieved to finally have you here with me where you belong. I missed you so much and I was scared, Love, so scared." He whispered the last.

"Want to tell me about it?" She asked gently, stroking his glossy head.

"Some day, perhaps." He replied softly, tears shining in his eyes. He sniffed and drew a deep breath. "Right now, there are other things that you need to be told. Such as the reasons for this." He leaned back, and tugged on the snow white lock of hair.

"I've been wondering about that quite a lot lately." She touched the silky strands reverently and smiled. "I like it, but, what happened?"

"I turned forty years old." Severus replied wryly, and snorted in amusement when she looked at him in confusion.

He proceeded to tell her all about the events of his fortieth birthday, and what had happened to him when the charms his mother had placed on him at birth, had finally released their hold on his magic. She listened intently as he described the devastation the powerful surge had caused. When he told her of the revelations of the day, she grabbed his hand, and held it tightly, knowing how much it had to have shaken his foundation. When his words finally trailed away, she sat looking at him in utter amazement.

"That's what he meant that day!" She exclaimed, and went on to explain. "The day you came for me, Grigori came to tell me what was going to be happening. When he left he said, 'Be safe, my daughter.' That's what he was referring to, isn't it?"

"I'm sure it was." Severus replied quietly. "There hasn't been much time for us to get to know one another, but he seemed quite willing to accept me. He… he said that he loves my mother to this day." Severus' breath hitched, and Juno knew how much he was struggling with the disturbing news. "I believe him when he tells me that he had no idea about me."

"The Ultimate Light? That is mind-boggling." Juno's eyes clouded with concern for him. "How do you feel about all of this?"

"To tell the truth, Juno, I'm still off my pins about it." He confessed quietly, his voice soft and low, his tone carrying a touch of awe. "I haven't had time to think on any of it, to digest it." He added, with a growl of frustration. "I just want this bloody war to end, and now that it all appears to be on my shoulders, I'm even more than ready to get on with it."

"I know you are." Juno sighed, brushing her fingers over the lock of white hair. She snuggled up close to his side. "I'm ready to come out and live again, Sev."

"The sun is coming up, do you want to come down to breakfast, and surprise Jemma and the others?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her, and pulling her closer. The contented smile on his face was evident in the tone of his voice.

"I want to look in on everyone while they're still asleep." Juno sat up and smiled. "I just want to have a quiet moment with each of them before I'm bombarded. You know?"

"Come on, then. We best get a move on." He stood and took her hand, pulling her to her feet. "Siri will be up any moment, he never sleeps anymore." The couple silently slipped from one bedroom to the next, watching over their loved ones while they slept. Satisfied to see them resting comfortably enough, they made their way to the vast kitchen, where they were immediately set upon by exuberant house elves, falling all over themselves, eager to serve their Mistress and Master.

* * *

A few days later, a tall man, shrouded in a gray cloak and cowl, waited in the meager afternoon shadows of the alley that ran alongside Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour. He was tense and anxious about his next kill. Word of the attacks had spread like wildfire, and his targets were careful not to be caught alone after dark, thus forcing him to make his kill whenever opportunity presented itself.

Alexander Nott was going to be the first one to be taken out in broad daylight, and it was going to be right in the middle of Diagon Alley. With a snarl of frustration, and a swirl of robes, he disappeared further into the alley, and around to the back, only to reappear on the roof, shielded by the colorful turret on the face of the building.

He bared his teeth with a feral grin, the poisoned Shuriken resting loosely in his gloved palm. All he needed to do now, was wait for his target to move within throwing distance.

His eyes narrowed as he watched Nott approach from the far end of Diagon Alley. "Come closer." He snarled darkly. "A few more feet and it'll be all over for you."

Nott stopped to talk with a group of well-dressed wizards. All were identified as Death Eaters by the dark man who watched them, waiting patiently for them to move along. He assumed they were speaking of the recent attacks, especially when they kept a wary eye on the crowds of people milling about the alley, and he smiled with the feeling of power it gave him. He shifted restlessly, and forced himself to be a little more patient.

When the group of men finally broke apart, and went their separate ways, the assassin moved closer to the roofline and waited, the poisoned star ready to be dispatched as soon as his target was within range.

"Come on, a bit more." The stranger muttered, urging his prey onward. "There you go. Good man!"

He stepped out into plain view. He had no other choice. It had to be done this way. He drew his arm back, took aim, and threw the dart with deadly accuracy. It lodged in the Death Eater's neck, and he went down. Almost instantly, his life was over.

"Up there!" A man in the crowd shouted, pointing at the mysterious man on the roof. "He threw it! I saw the whole thing!"

"Someone catch him!" Another man ordered, and the crowd surged forward, filling the alley, and moving to the back of the building.

When the first of the men reached the top, he stopped, and looked around in confusion. The rooftop was empty, but for the lone magical message floating there.

"That makes four."

* * *

In the second week since Remus' death, Juno was ready to become more active with the family, and the war effort. She had approached Severus with her idea of opening up the North Corridor as a hospice and emergency clinic. He had expressed his concern over security issues, but in the end, she won him over. She had simply pointed out the need and he couldn't refuse. It was a simple matter from there for her to approach the Ministry, and plans were made for a team of Aurors to patrol the perimeter of Snape Manor, and Juno was ready to get down to business.

With renewed purpose, she made her way to the sick room, Remus' room. She was brought up short in the doorway. Sonya was sitting on Remus' old bed, his pillow hugged tightly to her, her nose buried in it deeply. Tears were streaming down her face, and she turned sad eyes to her best friend. Juno rushed to her, and Sonya fell apart.

"It still smells like him!" She indicated the pillow. "What am I going to do, Juno?" She cried brokenly. "He's left a huge, gaping hole in me! How am I going to fill that space? There's nothing to take the place of Remus! Nothing can!"

"I know, love." Juno whispered, pulling the heartbroken woman into a comforting embrace. "We're all going to miss him so much, but, Sonya, we know what he'd say. We know he wouldn't want us to give up."

"I know." Sonya's breath hitched. "He was so strong, Juno, so good. I love him, l-loved him, and I miss him so much! I didn't get to say goodbye! How do I go on when I haven't been able to end this properly?"

Juno was silent for several long moments as she thought things over. She knew that they needed closure if they were to ever move beyond this pain.

She drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We should think about a memorial service." She carefully brought the subject out into the open. "We need to acknowledge our loss and say our goodbyes. It's been nearly two weeks since he died."

"I know." Sonya whispered, sitting up straighter, and wiping her eyes. "I'm the therapist. You'd think that I'd be able to handle these things better!" She laughed weakly.

"These things!" Juno exclaimed. "Sonya, you just lost a man who was everything in the world to you! Your professionalism has no place here. You are allowed the process of grieving just as much as the rest of us!"

"I don't know what to do. How to handle it." Sonya confessed softly. "Am I the one to do it? Remus and I didn't have any formal agreements between us. Nothing was official. Is it up to me? Draco? He is legally Remus' son. Or is it up to the guys, his oldest and best friends?"

"You know we all feel you and Remus were together for…were together." Juno stumbled over her words. "What do you want to do?"

"I think I want Severus and Sirius to take care of it for me." Sonya whispered after several long moments. "I just can't, and I don't think Draco can either. He's so lost since Remus died."

"I'll tell Severus if you want." Juno smiled, and wiped a tear from Sonya's cheek.

"Would you, please?" Sonya grabbed her hand. "I have such a hard time talking to Sev. He is so worried about all of us, but I know things about him. I see it in his eyes. He feels so guilty about all of this! I can't put him through it. I know I'll lose it, and he's already done so much for me, I don't want to add that to his burden."

"Hey! It's okay Sonya." Juno soothed. "We're family. We'll take care of you. Remus would want us to, and we will, always. Severus loves you and he'll do whatever you ask."

"I'll tell Severus myself, then." Sonya smiled, and looked up when the man in question spoke from the open doorway.

"You'll tell me what?" He smiled briefly, noting the tear-stained cheeks, red noses, and puffy eyes of the two women before him.

"I want you and Sirius to plan Remus' memorial service." Sonya spoke quickly, desperate to get it all out before she lost her nerve. "I can't face it, Sev. Please! Do it for me?"

He bowed his head to hide his tears, and nodded. "Alright." He choked out, and immediately turned and fled the room

"Oh Juno! What did I just do to him?" Sonya cried in alarm.

"He's alright." Juno reassured her softly. "Just overcome by the honor you've given him."

"Are you sure?" Sonya asked, chewing her lip in worry. "He looked so devastated."

"I'm sure he's alright." Juno smiled. "Give him time. He'll be back when he's under control. He'll want to know what you'd like to do, ask for your approval. Do you have any ideas for him at all?"

"Only one." Sonya smiled, thinking of her Wolfie. "He'd want to be in the rose gardens."

"Oh yes!" Juno exclaimed, agreeing readily. "He would. I could always find Remus there amongst the roses, reading or simply resting. Sev will think of that, I'm sure."

Sonya simply nodded and looked around the room. "Remus left a few things in here." She looked at Juno. "Will you help me gather them up and take them to my rooms? Siri and Draco already brought the last of his things down from upstairs. This'll be the last." She sobbed suddenly, and Juno rubbed her back to comfort her.

"I'll help you, and when you're ready, I'll help you pack it all away." She smiled sadly.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for that." Sonya whispered softly, standing beside the bed. She bent and picked up the tiny wizard teddy bear that Siri had placed there ages ago. "Do you think Siri will want Mewlin back?"

"I don't think so, Sonya." Juno answered. "Perhaps he would like to place it in the…"

"Yeah. Perhaps." Sonya cut her off, and reached for the book on the night table. Conversation ended there, and they cleared the room of Remus' belongings in silence. Juno sadly looked around the sterile room, and pulled the door closed behind her when they had finished. "Goodbye, Remy." She whispered as she followed Sonya to her rooms.

* * *

When Severus fled the room Remus had laid in for months, he made a beeline straight for the Main Hall with the intent of hiding himself away in his lab until such time as he felt ready to deal with Sirius, and the matter of Remus' funeral. He turned into the wide hall that traversed the Manor from front to rear, with his head down, lost in thought. Therefore, he wasn't prepared for when Hermione blindly ran straight into him, hitting him in the chest at full force, nearly knocking him off his feet. He grabbed her arm to prevent her from being slammed to the floor. She looked up, and a horrified expression crossed her face.

"Hermione? What's the matter?" He asked gently, placing his large, warm palm on her trembling shoulder. She studied his grief-lined and troubled face for a moment, and her heart clenched.

"It's nothing." She mumbled, unable to add to his already overburdened load of responsibility.

One thin, elegant hand gently touched her face and lifted her chin, forcing her to look directly into his intense black-eyed gaze. She suddenly felt twelve years old all over again.

"Tell me…why are you crying?" His voice was so quiet and kind, that a fresh wave of tears stung her eyes and washed down her cheeks. She almost wished for the snarling, menacing man of her childhood to appear. At least, with him, her indignation at his abusive behavior would put a stop to her tears.

"Ron…" She drew a hiccupping breath, and steadied her nerves. "It's Ron. He's been acting…off…toward me ever since…ever since…" Tears filled her eyes again.

Severus nodded in understanding, and brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face.

"Come." He ordered softly, taking her elbow and guiding her to a low window seat in the empty sitting room. He sat beside her with a weary sigh, and passed her a tissue that had appeared from thin air.

"Thank you." She whispered, blowing her nose, and taking another deep breath. Severus smiled sadly and waited for her to collect her thoughts. "He's been pushing me away. He won't let me touch him." She sobbed and swallowed. Taking a deep breath, she ordered herself to pull herself together. "He keeps saying it's better this way…that it will hurt less, that I'll thank him in the end." She took another shaky breath, calming a great deal after having someone to confide in. She was shocked to realize that the person she was telling was her former Potion's Professor. "He's so different since…" She trailed off as she thought of how different everyone was, especially the man beside her.

Severus came to understand many things all at once. Ron and Hermione's coldness to each other for the last few days, now made sense. Ron's serious, and overly grim, demeanor was explained, as were Hermione's tears.

"War changes people, Hermione." He spoke softly, meaningfully. "You know that."

"It's as if he's given up!" She exclaimed. "As if he is sure we're going to lose. I know Prof…Remus, was brilliant, and very important to all of our plans. It'll be such a struggle without him, but we can't just give up because he's gone!"

"No we can't, and we won't." Severus declared softly. "We would be pounding the nails in our own coffin if we quit believing that good will triumph over evil. But, if we are to lose, then we won't go down without a fight. We'll have the last word, and the last laugh." He smiled grimly, and she returned a small smile, her first in days. "Why don't you get cleaned up a bit? Then…I happen to know that Siri is bored comatose cleaning knives by himself. What say you give him a hand, hm? He's in the armory." He suggested and stood, offering her a hand up. "I'll have a little talk with Ron, and see if I can't get him sorted."

Hermione merely nodded, but her gratitude was shining on her face. She gave Severus a tight, brief hug, and he gently pushed her in the direction of the armory. "Thank you, Sir…Severus." She said quietly.

"Sir Severus." He repeated with a grin. "I like it."

Flashing him another brief smile, Hermione left him, and he turned his attention to the slammed conservatory door, where he knew Ron was hiding away from the world.

Ron was staring out at the wet, gloomy March weather when Severus entered the room.

"Hermione! Don't you get it?" He snapped, turning mid-rant. "I told you to…hello, Professor."

"Mr. Weasley." Severus spoke so quietly, it was barely heard in the silence of the massive room. Yet, Ron heard the once familiar contempt in the dark, silky tones. "Would you care to explain to me, exactly, why it is that you feel compelled to be a right flaming arse?"

"Back to Mr. Weasley, now, are we?" Ron spat venomously, and turned away from Severus.

"A mark of respect. A courtesy you seem to have neglected recently with regards to Hermione." Severus sneered, his tone, brittle and cold, yet laced with red-hot anger, and Ron swallowed nervously in spite of himself. He turned, quickly masking his surprise. Severus was seated on a small sofa, legs crossed, one hand draped along the back. the other resting comfortably on his knee. Ron hadn't even heard him move.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron snapped indignantly. Severus had been married to a red head. He had been set upon by Molly Weasley on countless occasions. He did not under-estimate a red head's temper, and he now saw that Ron was very much his mother's son.

With that knowledge in mind, Severus waited. He knew quiet, steady contemplation was his only option when it came to handling this situation. It was going to be up to Ron to puzzle it out, and Severus would wait, ready to pick up the pieces when he did. He calmly watched the shifting and conflicting emotions chase across the young man's face. He knew the exact moment that realization hit him.

"What have I done?" Ron choked out as he sat abruptly. "You're right. I have been a right flaming arse." He studied his hands for several long moments, and Severus conjured tea and biscuits, and passed the grief-stricken man a cup. "I've made a mess of things, haven't I, Sir?" He asked quietly, searching Severus' face.

"Aye, that ye have, lad." Severus drawled, in a perfect impersonation of Sirius. Ron smiled, but it didn't quite reach his saddened eyes.

"Is Hermione alright?" He asked anxiously.

"I've seen her better." Severus replied sharply, shooting a mild glare at his companion. "Care to tell me just what it is you're having issues with here? I assume it has to do with Remus' passing." He congratulated himself for getting the words out without an embarrassing display of emotion. However, he wasn't prepared for the emotional breakdown of the young man beside him.

"We really might not survive this war." Ron looked up, tears filled his eyes. "I don't…I can't hurt her that way, leave her behind, still loving me." He choked back a sob, swallowing hard in his struggle to remain in control.

"So, you thought pushing her away was best for her." Severus spoke softly, remembering and understanding all too well where Ron was coming from.

"Yeah." Ron confessed. Severus sighed deeply, and leaned forward, bracing his arms on his knees. He bowed his head, and collected his thoughts before turning his attention to Ron once more.

"Ron, let me ask you something, and I want you to be completely honest with me." He ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Ron nodded, nerves bringing out the title of respect.

"Tell me, what was your true opinion of me while you were my student?" Severus asked, a note of challenge in his voice, as if daring Ron to try and deny the truth.

"You were a right vicious bastard, Sir." Ron replied cautiously. "I don't…" He paused when Severus raised a hand to silence him.

"Have you ever considered that there were reasons for that behavior?" Severus asked gently, not allowing time for Ron to answer. "When I lost Lily, James…Siri…I pushed everyone away, too. I was devastated, and I refused to love anyone or allow anyone to love me. I became that bitter, heartless monster because of it! I hid myself away, behind that cold mask of indifference, and I built the walls deep, and high, around my heart and soul. I created a fortress of malice and hatred to protect myself from being ripped apart like that ever again." He paused for a moment. "I was **_wrong!"_** Severus cried suddenly, startling Ron with his intensity. "Don't let your grief close you off to all of the joy and happiness life can bring you! Don't screw it up the way I did, Ron. Hermione loves you, and you love her. Don't waste a moment that you can be together by holding her at arm's length. Trust your love. Depend on it, and if needs be, defend it to your death! But for Merlin's sake, don't push it away!" He growled lowly, determined to make his point.

By the time Severus was silent, Ron had tears streaming down his face, and he was trembling violently. Severus rubbed a comforting hand on his back, and waited for him to get himself under control.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, I believe you have something pressing to take care of, don't you?" Severus smiled briefly. "Miss Granger is in the armory with Siri. Be warned. She's cleaning knives!"

"Yes, Sir." Ron grinned and stood. "Professor?"

"Yes?" Severus' eyebrow quirked, and he tilted his head curiously.

"You were a bastard, but we always thought you were a brilliant teacher." The young man confessed. "We never really gave each other a chance back then, and, I just wanted you to know that we admired you, even if we did want to hex you six ways from Sunday."

"Thank you for that, but I agree with your assessment." Severus nodded. "We didn't give each other a chance. I blame myself for that. As the adult, I really knew better." Ron nodded and went on his way.

Severus sighed heavily, and rubbed his forehead. Now that he had sorted Ron and Hermione, he could go back to what he had originally set out to do; plan Remus' funeral with Sirius. Cringing inwardly, thinking of the Auror, Severus suddenly felt completely unprepared to deal with all that was being heaped upon his shoulders. Foregoing his planned trip to his lab, and looking dejected and exhausted, he went in search of his last Marauder Brother.

A few moments later, he stood, frozen in horrified shock, in the open doorway to the study. Sirius was seated at the desk, the blade of the dagger in his hand flashing in the firelight as he played a very dangerous game. The knife flew, faster and faster, over his hand, sometimes landing between Sirius' fingers, others hitting them solidly with the tip of the blade. Blood covered his hand, and splattered over the surface around it, but the anguished man didn't appear to notice.

Sirius was muttering under his breath; inconsolable words of anger, confusion, and grief. Severus couldn't make out what the unintelligible words were, but Sirius' voice was full of pain, and the dark man understood without needing to hear what was being said.

Suddenly, Sirius shot to his feet, and threw the dagger at the wall, burying it to the hilt in the plaster next to the fireplace. "Damn you!" He roared with a heartbroken sob as he fell to the floor, his head in his hands. "Damn you, Remus. Damn you." He whispered hauntingly.

Severus rushed to his side, healing his wounds with a wave of his hand as he dropped to his knees beside his friend. The door to the study closed and locked with a soft click as he pulled Sirius into his arms. "Let it go, Paddy." He murmured gently. "It's just us, old friend. Let go."

Sirius threw his arms around Severus, buried his face in his neck, and howled out his pain and grief. Severus took up his burden and rocked his friend until he grew quiet, near exhaustion from the release of his grief.

"Thank you, Shadow." Sirius murmured, pushing away from the taller man. "I've been holding it all in, and I've been so angry with Remus. Tonight, it all came down on my head. I think I've finally resigned myself to the facts. Remus is dead and gone." He finished sadly.

"Sirius, we all feel the same as you." Severus spoke softly. "I'm…I feel as if this is all my fault in some way. That I should have better protected all of you in some way. I am angry with Remus, too. I feel cheated. He was supposed to live a long life, happy and free. He was cheated out of that, too. It's going to take a long time before I understand."

"You know, wherever he is, he's not happy with either one of us, don't you?" Sirius grinned sheepishly, and sniffed, wiping his tear-streaked cheeks on his sleeve.

Severus chuckled warmly. "Oh, I know." He grew solemn as he remembered his reason for seeking out his friend. He cleared his throat and drew a breath. "I came looking for you because…because there is something we need to discuss."

"What's that?" Sirius asked, getting to his feet, and offering a hand to pull Severus to his. The two of them settled comfortably on the leather sofa, each to a corner, turned toward each other.

"Sonya has made a request of us." He swallowed. "She has asked that we plan Remus' memorial service."

Sirius swallowed hard, and tears welled up in his dark blue eyes. "This is really happening, isn't it, Sev? He's really gone." He whispered sadly.

"Yeah, Paddy,. It's real." Severus' eyes were over-bright with unshed tears, and he drew a deep breath in an effort to hold onto his tenuous control. "I…uh…" He looked around the room, helplessly, feeling lost.

"There's no body." Sirius softly whispered. "Will we…do we need a casket?"

"We probably should have that, or something, to represent him." Severus nodded. "What do you think? A casket? A simple urn? I don't know."

"I know that this might sound a bit morbid." Sirius began hesitantly. "I used to think about Rem's passing a lot, especially around the full moon and all. I imagined that the two of us would pick out his coffin. It was always silver-gray, burnished black, like Moony. The lining was the purest white silk. Remus never liked satin. Remember?" He choked over a sob and swallowed it down.

"I remember." Severus smiled sadly. "Will we do that, then? I'm agreeable to a casket like that. I think Remus would approve."

"I think we need to, really, just to give us something tangible in order for us to close…to have closure." Sirius whispered, and Severus nodded silently. Both men were having an increasingly difficult time getting through this ordeal.

"I think we should put him…it…" Severus stammered over his thoughts, not quite sure how to name them.

"We have to say 'him', Shadow." Sirius said gently. "We need to make it real in whatever way we can. It's even more important with there not being physical proof that he's gone."

"You're right." Severus agreed readily enough and sighed deeply. "I think we should put him in the rose gardens on the north end of the manor." He suggested quietly. "He always enjoyed those the most. You could always find him there." Sirius nodded absently, his thoughts in other directions.

"When will we do this?" He asked solemnly, the mellow tenor of his voice heard easily in the still of the room.

"Soon. It's been nearly two weeks. We…we need to move on." Severus murmured.

"Might I suggest on the night of the full moon?" Sirius asked hopefully. "I think he would like that."

"That sounds perfect, Sirius." Severus agreed, smiling through his tears. He looked down as one splashed on the back of his hand, and he wiped it on his robes, the dampness darkening the regal purple to near-black. "Will we go tomorrow and find his casket?"

"Yes." Sirius nodded solemnly, studying the other man carefully, his own purple mourning robes showing signs of his tears. "Should Sonya come, too?"

"I'll ask her, but I don't think she will." Severus sighed and sniffed. "She's gone to ground, she needs time. We all do, and I really think this memorial will help a great deal."

"Will we have enough time to get the word out to everyone?" Sirius asked.

"There will be no 'everyone', Paddy." Severus stated firmly. "His family, and Albus, are all that is required."

"Sev…" Sirius began to argue.

"Just us, Paddy." Severus repeated abruptly. "It's all we can handle. The family has been through enough without subjecting us to a public spectacle. It will be private, just family."

"Alright, Sev." Sirius agreed, knowing better than to argue with him once his mind was made up. "I'm going to call it a night. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Paddy." Severus murmured, his thoughts miles away. He made his way slowly down the Main Hall, and up the stairs, passing right by Juno with unseeing eyes. He was lost in his grief, his overwhelming guilt, and his heavy burden of responsibility.

Juno watched as he passed. She noted the weary stoop to his shoulders, the fatigue lining his face, the sadness in his eyes, and her heart cried out for him. She silently followed him up the stairs, and paused in the door to their rooms, alarmed by what she was seeing. She stood, helplessly watching, when he fell to his knees, and drew a deep, gasping breath as his world came crashing down around him. He buried his hands in his hair, holding his head, and roared in anguish. Unable to hold it all inside any longer, he folded himself over, and gave in to his grief.

Coming to her senses, she raced to him as his magic surged. The candles spluttered and died, and a sudden wind began to howl and shriek. Juno was more scared than she had ever been in her life, not understanding what was happening at first. She wrapped Severus in her arms, and held on for dear life, frightened out of her wits by the display of his raw power.

Siri skidded around the corner at that moment, and fought his way to his father's side. "Da!" He called out over the roar of magic. "Mum, let him go!" He ordered, and pushed her out of the way. He wrapped his arms around his father, and held on tightly. He focused his entire being on the powerful surge emanating from Severus, and began to absorb the waves of uncontrolled magic.

"What is it?" Juno cried in alarm over the shrieking wind that howled and swirled through the room. She watched her son in alarm. "Siri? What are you doing?" She frantically pulled at his arm. He shook his head, and she pressed her hands to her mouth. She watched on, wide-eyed, as the candles ignited, and the wind died away. She listened as Siri spoke softly, solemnly, in his father's ear, and she realized that he had been speaking all along, unheard, as the storm of Severus' magic raged. Severus was sobbing brokenly, and the storm of his grief passed into quiet hiccupping sobs, and eventually he became quiet. His body relaxed, the tension drained out of him. In contrast, Siri was nearly vibrating from the after-effects of absorbing Severus' excess magic. Eyeing him warily, Juno moved closer to take Severus from his arms.

"What did you do?" She whispered in awe. "How did you do that? He was out of control of his magic!" Her shock wasn't allowing her to think logically.

"You just witnessed my 'gift' from the Ultimate Light." Siri smiled at his father, who was now quiet and laying with his head in Juno's lap.

"He's an Abrogator, Love." Severus whispered hoarsely, his throat raw and burning from his agonized screaming. He took Siri's hand and gave it a surprisingly strong squeeze considering his exhaustion. "Thank you, son. This place doesn't need to suffer any more of my abuse." He laughed softly and sniffed.

"An Abrogator?" Juno was excited. "That makes perfect sense! I don't know why it never occurred to me before! Your healing gifts!" She squeezed his shoulder and smiled.

"Don't you have the traits?" Siri asked in confusion. "You're a Healer."

"No, Siri. I'm not." Juno smiled. "I'm a doctor and a surgeon. I'm not a Healer, but you could be, if properly trained."

"I'd like to talk about that sometime, but I think Da needs you more right now." Siri smiled and nodded toward his father. Severus' exhaustion had finally been too great, and he was sound asleep.

"He's exhausted." Juno said softly as she stroked Severus' cheek.

"I know." Siri frowned and whispered quietly so he wouldn't disturb his father. "This has really taken it out of him. We're all stressed, but you know him. He takes the blame for everything, and carries the guilt forever!"

"Well, now that he's asleep, let's hope he stays that way." Juno laughed softly. "Help me get him into bed."

"Sure thing." Siri agreed, and levitated the sleeping man over to the bed.

"Thanks, Sweetie." Juno smiled, kissing his cheek. "I can take it from here. Goodnight."

"G'night, Mum." Siri kissed her cheek. He bent, and kissed Severus' forehead, and whispered, "G'night Da. See you in the morning."

* * *

Soon after, Juno settled beside Severus, and he startled her when he rolled over, and snuggled his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for frightening you earlier." He murmured sleepily, wrapping his arm over her, and tugging her closer to his side.

"I was rather alarmed." She admitted quietly. "It was amazing to watch Siri help you."

"I'm lucky to have him." Severus acknowledged. "He's helped me a few times since I reached my maturity. It's going to take me a while to learn to control this."

"Are you even aware of when you use your power?" Juno whispered, the hint of awe still clear in her voice. "Do you even use it consciously?"

"How do you mean?" Severus asked curiously.

"Well, for instance, are you aware that you apparate from one side of the room to the other? Do you realize that you open and close doors without touching them? That sort of thing."

Severus was silent for a long time as he thought about the things she had said. He shifted onto his stomach, and propped himself up on his elbows. "I wasn't conscious of it until now." He confessed. "Does it bother you? I can try to keep it on my mind and control it better."

"No, Sev." She smiled and touched his cheek. "There's nothing wrong with it as far as I can see. It's a beautiful gift, and you should be proud of it."

He studied her face in the pale moonlight for several long moments. His love for her filled his heart and eased the pain of his grief. He suddenly climbed out of bed and crossed the room to the tall dresser on the other side of the room. He opened the small ebony box that held the sparkling ring he had bought for her months ago. He came back to the bed and took her hand. He bent down and kissed her tenderly as he slid the ring back onto her finger where it belonged. "I love you, Juno, so very much."

Tears filled her eyes as she pulled him closer. "And I love you, Severus." She whispered as their lips met in a gentle caress that soon deepened to a true expression of their love.

* * *

Sonya slipped down the North Corridor on silent feet in the early morning light. She had grown tired of her own cooking, and she was on her way to the main kitchen of Snape Manor in the hopes of being spoiled a little by Severus' kitchen elves.

Expecting to have the room all to herself, she was surprised to find it occupied when she entered. Draco sat in his usual place, a cup of tea, and his untouched breakfast, growing cold before him.

She silently observed him for a few moments, and felt a surge of guilt. She had been so immersed in her own grief, that she hadn't spared a thought for the lost young man seated there.

"Good morning, Draco." She greeted him quietly as she sat beside him.

He turned red-rimmed eyes to her and smiled sadly. "Nothing very good about it, but, good morning." His gaze lowered to the table, and went out of focus as he became lost in his own thoughts.

"How are you doing, Dray?" Sonya asked softly, lightly touching his arm to get his attention.

He looked up suddenly, startling as if just truly realizing that she was there. "Oh, you know…" He answered vaguely.

"I know how it is for me." She replied gently. "I want you to tell me how it is for you, Draco." His face crumpled and fresh tears fell from his eyes as he began to tremble and sob brokenly. "Oh, Draco!" She cried, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him close. "I'm so sorry! I should have been here for you."

"You're suffering too, M…Sonya." He stammered, unsure of what to call her now, unsure of his place anymore without Remus to anchor him.

"Dray…you've been calling me Mum for quite some time now. I'm Mum, just Mum." She chided gently. "We're family, and all we have left of Remus. His family has to stick together."

"I feel so lost." He admitted hesitantly. "I don't know which direction to go in…it was Dad who convinced me that I had to done the right thing in coming here. I know that I have to fight for the what's right, and I will, but…then what? What do we do, Mum? I miss him so much!" He began to cry softly, and Sonya rubbed his back, and pressed a gentle kiss to his head. "I'm sorry…this keeps happening." He waved his hand to indicate the overabundance of tears, and puddle that had appeared on the table as his hand passed over it. "My powers are all over the place, out of control."

"Don't worry about it. Everyone is losing their…grip…somewhat. I had to avoid all of you because of mine. I'm sorry for that, but we're going to get each other through this." She whispered in his ear. "You'll always have this family to call your own, and so will I. I'm going to tell you the very same thing that Severus told me. We're a family. You belong here with us. We belong to each other, that hasn't changed. We will grieve for Remus, and miss him very much, but he would want us to move on with our lives. We're going to do that, together, for Remus." Draco nodded and hugged her tightly before pushing away from her and wiping his eyes.

"Did they tell you…" He drew a deep, steadying breath. "about the service?"

"Yes." She replied, smiling softly. "I asked Severus to do it for me. I wasn't able to handle it. He and Sirius made all of the arrangements for us."

"I'm glad it's going to just be the immediate family and Headmaster Dumbledore." Draco whispered. "I'm not ready to face a mob. Not only that, I don't think Dad would want it any other way, either."

"No, he wouldn't. I think Severus knew, and understood that, and he insisted on it being this way." Sonya agreed. "He feels we've been through enough, and I quite agree with him." Draco nodded and looked up as the man they were discussing entered the room.

Jemma, her blue eyes, red-rimmed, and tear-filled, in her own grief, was by his side, coffee in hand, before he sat in his chair. She had been devoted to Remus, forming an immediate attachment to the quiet man the moment he had moved into the manor. She missed him terribly. Equally devoted to her Master, her eyes grew more sad as she cared for him. One wasn't sure if the little elf had an innate sense of his approach, or if he was merely so much a creature of habit, she could count on him appearing at just the right moment. At any rate, she was always prepared for when he entered her domain, eager to fulfill her duties. Mumbling sleepily, Severus thanked her, and took a careful drink.

"Good morning, Severus." Sonya greeted him.

"Good morning." He murmured quietly, nodding toward Draco in order to include him in the greeting.

"Sir." Draco said quietly, nodding sharply, his formal tone a defensive shield around his fragile emotions. Severus looked sharply at him and assessed him carefully.

"What happened to Uncle Sev?" He asked gently. "Draco, nothing has changed. I much prefer to be called 'uncle' over 'sir'."

Draco's eyes filled with tears. "Sonya's been telling me." He sniffed. "I'm just…"

"I understand." Severus cut in softly. "We're all feeling lost, Draco. That's all the more reason for us to stay close to what's familiar. We are a family, son. We need to stick close. Right?"

"Thank you, Uncle Sev." Draco smiled sadly. "I feel a whole lot better…knowing that I still belong here."

"There shouldn't have been any doubt." Severus replied apologetically. "I'm sorry I didn't do more to make you feel welcome here, make you feel as if you were a member of this family."

"That wasn't it." Draco argued. "With Dad gone, I just wasn't sure where I fit in anymore. You've made me feel welcome here, and I think I'll be okay now." Severus nodded and the subject dropped. His attention turned to the headline covering the front page of the Daily Prophet, and he read ahead before commenting to his companions.

"He's struck again." He reported solemnly. "Listen to this." He began to read:

"Killings Continue: Ministry Stunned as Another Influential Wizard is Revealed as a Supporter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named"

Late last night, prominent citizen and businessman, Rodolphus LeStrange, was found slain in his own home. The murder was reported by Lucius Malfoy, a longtime friend of the LeStrange family.

Malfoy appeared severely shaken when it was revealed that LeStrange carried the Dark Mark, a sign of allegiance to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"I never knew." Malfoy explained quietly, shock evident in his tone. "Rudy and I have been friends for many years, and I am finding this all very hard to believe."

Malfoy went on to explain that he had found his friend, still seated at his desk, in the study of the LeStrange family home. His throat had been cut.

"We had made plans earlier in the day to have dinner together this evening, and keep each other company as our wives are vacationing in the south of France." Malfoy revealed.

Initial investigations into the murder indicated that the attacker gained entrance to the home through the chimney. As is often the practice in many wizarding homes, the wards surrounding the LeStrange residence were of the walled variety, rather than the domed, which tends to be rather difficult to maintain.

When asked about the identity of the attacker, Head Auror Jason Mundy was quoted as saying, "He left his calling card and a note." It was later clarified that the switchblade used to kill LeStrange was embedded in the desk near the dead man's left arm. A note, reading, "This is number five.", was held in place by the knife. We can only speculate as to what numbering his victims means. We will update this story as more information becomes available to us."

"He never knew." Draco snorted derisively. "Yeah right, and I've got snidgets flying out my arse!"

Severus chuckled humorously, and Sonya smiled and shook her head.

"Well, the prophet may not know what the numbers mean, but I do." Severus admitted grimly, his humor short-lived. "He's killing off members of the Inner Circle."

"Severus!" Sonya cried in alarm. "Grigori and Peter…"

"I've already asked Albus to warn them." Severus reassured her quietly, the muscle in his jaw bunching as he clenched his teeth in agitation, and swallowed.

"Do you think we should bring them here?" Draco asked softly. "I know it would tip their hand, but, Uncle Sev, they're so exposed out there!"

Severus rubbed his face as he considered Draco's suggestion, his eyes clouded with worry. "I'd give anything to be able to do that, but we can't afford to lose the advantage we have in keeping them close to Voldemort."

In that moment, Sirius stormed into the room, and slapped his copy of the Prophet on the table near his chair. "Have you seen this?" He snarled, jabbing a finger at the paper.

"We have." Severus replied, with a measured look at his agitated friend.

"Have any of you realized what this bastard is doing?" He snapped as Ron and Siri meandered into the room.

"What bastard would that be?" Siri asked, yawning widely as he spun the paper around to read it. "Oh, he's been at it again, eh?"

"It's quite obvious that he's killing off Voldemort's Inner Circle, what's left of it at any rate." Severus answered mildly.

"No!" Sirius shouted. "Well, yes." He admitted, calming a little. "That's not what I was referring to, however. Haven't you noticed anything rather…odd…about these killings?" He asked urgently.

"Odd in what way?" Ron asked, scratching his head, and smiling as Jemma handed him a cup of tea loaded with sugar, just the way he liked it.

"Did any of you take note of how each killing was executed?" Sirius asked, his voice strained. "Whoever this fellow is, he knows things. About **_us._** Dangerous things."

"What do you mean, Paddy?" Severus asked softly, a sudden gut-clenching dread gripping his insides.

"Look at each murder." Sirius gestured wildly, and began to tick off each point on his fingers. "The first one, Avery, was killed with a dagger. Who in this room favors a dagger? Siri. That's his weapon of choice. Goyle, a broadsword. That's Ron. Crabbe, a hatchet…that's you, Sev. Nott was done with Shuriken, that's me, and now LeStrange with a switchblade. That's Draco! This bastard is making us look guilty of these assassinations! He knows our weapon choices!"

Severus jumped to his feet, his face dark with anger. He stalked from the room, leaving the rest of them to stare after him in confusion. He went directly to the study, the door slamming in his wake. Throwing a pinch of floo powder into the flames, he called, "Albus Dumbledore!"

"Severus?" The old man answered immediately. "What brings you to call so early?"

"You know who is doing this, and I want you to order him to stop!" Severus demanded angrily.

"I can't do that." Albus replied calmly, only infuriating the younger man all the more.

"Albus! He's making it look like we are responsible for these murders! He's committing these crimes using weapons that we specialize in." Severus roared. "What do you think will happen when some dunderhead at the Ministry puts two and two together, here? It isn't going to matter one whit if the men who are being assassinated are Death Eaters. All they'll see is an opportunity to get to me and my family! You **_know_** I'm a sore spot with most of them! It won't matter at all that Arthur is Minister. They'll form a lynch party and come after us, mark my words."

"Severus. Calm down." Albus ordered quietly. "It isn't that widely known that you each specialize in a certain weapon. You only noticed because you are aware of the fact."

"How can you sit there and just…just**_…let _**this happen?" Severus exploded in exasperation.

"I can let this happen, because it needs to be done." Albus replied calmly. "Voldemort needs to be weakened, and this man is ensuring that happens by eliminating the 'leaders' in his ranks. I may not exactly agree with his methods, but we can't win this war without pressing the advantage that these killings are giving us. We need this to happen."

"I understand what we need, but does he have to make it look like my family and I are responsible?" Severus grumbled. "Talk to him…tell him to leave us out of it." Albus remained silent for several minutes.

"I'll talk to him." He agreed at last, knowing it was the only way he was going to keep the young man from doing something rash.

"Thank you." Severus heaved a small sigh of relief. "Have you been able to warn my father and Peter to watch themselves?"

"Severus, think for a moment, my boy." Albus' eyes twinkled suddenly. "Grigori and Peter, nor any of those who support us, are in any danger from this man. He knows who, and what, they are. They are safe, trust me."

"You make it very difficult to trust you when you keep things from me, old man." Severus snarled mildly, and Albus chuckled.

"You will know, and understand, everything when the time comes for it, Severus. Be patient!" Albus said gently.

Severus nodded, calming considerably, knowing that the old wizard was usually right in such matters. "Have you been able to find out anything about Remus?" He asked hesitantly. "Any chance of finding his body? Any news about the spell used on him?"

Albus' eyes grew sad and lost the spark of amusement. "I have been asking my sources for any news I could get, Severus. There isn't any word. I even contacted some old friends in America, asking if there were any new spells or hexes being developed or tested that would…disintegrate…a victim. There isn't anything. I'm so sorry, Severus. I will keep trying, I assure you."

"Thank you, Albus. We appreciate everything you can find out." Severus murmured softly. "I just wish I had something to give them. They're so lost, and struggling to understand."

"We all wish to understand, child." Albus spoke softly. "I'll keep in touch, and notify you of any new developments. I will also have a little talk with my…friend…about his methods of dispatching these men on their way to their final destination."

"I'll see you soon, Albus." Severus replied, sighing in resignation, sounding extremely weary. "The night of the full moon, I would imagine."

"Indeed, I will be there." Albus closed the floo, and Severus returned to the kitchen, where his family looked up expectantly when he entered the room.

"I took care of it." He said shortly, and everyone nodded in silence, knowing there was no need to discuss it further.

Soon after, the room cleared out as each member of the family went off to take care of whatever they planned on doing for the day. They were in a sort of limbo, as if waiting. In a sense, they _were_ simply waiting…waiting for the full moon, waiting for answers to their questions, waiting for the strength to move on with their lives.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy stepped into the middle of Diagon Alley just as the sun was fading away, painting the sky in watercolor hues of pink, yellow and blue, not that he took the time to notice the beauty before him. He was as oblivious to its beauty as he was to the fiery gaze burning into his back. An angry, flashing pair of eyes traced his every move, tracking him, hunting him…hating him. Every step, every pause, was mirrored by his hidden pursuer as the tall blond made his way closer to the news stand to purchase the evening editions of several papers; as was his habit.

The pursuer, a tall, powerful man, leaned casually against a wall, his figure obscured by the growing darkness. He slipped inconspicuously and noiselessly into the alley behind Malfoy, and followed at a safe distance. He was careful not to draw attention to himself as he once again, casually arranged himself to observe Malfoy's approach to the news stand. A large stack of cauldrons hid him entirely as he chuckled softly to himself while he listened to the exchange between Malfoy and the newsman.

"Mr. Malfoy, good evening, sir." The smelly, filthy paper seller sniveled at him with a toothless grin. "How are you this fine evening?"

"Bridgestone." Lucius greeted the offensive, cigar-chomping lout with a sour sneer. "The usual." He ordered shortly, and waited as the man gathered several editions and bound them together with a flick of his scuffed wand.

The vender's rheumy eyes looked around shiftily, and he leaned closer to whisper, "Ain't you afraid to be out after dark, sir?" The grungy man was a lower-ranking Death Eater, and none too intelligent. Malfoy had no more use for him than buying his papers. Despite being a pureblooded wizard, he was a coward. His skills were negligible and his magic weak. He had joined the Death Eaters out of that cowardice, and took shelter in the shadow of those who were more powerful.

Lucius sneered arrogantly, unaware of the sinister grin worn on the face of the man behind the cauldrons. "I'm quite sure I am safe in such a public place." Lucius drawled confidently.

"Nott was killed in broad daylight a few days ago right in front of Florean's shop!" The smelly man exclaimed, looking around nervously, clearly worried that the assassin might be close, and had plans for him..

Lucius rolled his eyes and sneered. "Yes, well, Nott was a driveling idiot who wasn't capable of keeping his wits about him. Much like some in present company" Malfoy drawled mockingly.

The newsman leaned even closer, and Malfoy turned his head away from the offensive odor permeating the air around him. "Our Lord is none too happy, I'll wager, eh?" He winked at the other man and chuckled around his equally smelly cigar.

Malfoy curled his upper lip and snarled. "Don't you ever bathe?" With a cold glare, he took his parcel and stalked away, leaving the man's stench and laughter ringing in his ears behind him.

Malfoy strode straight through the Leaky Cauldron, ignoring Tom's offer to sample the latest ale, while his shadow slipped around the outside of the building. Malfoy emerged on the other side, a dark and dingy part of Muggle London, the danger in the shadows, still hidden, still hunting, still hungry for vengeance. When Lucius apparated away to Malfoy Manor, he was still unaware of the dangerous predator following within a fraction of a second behind. He was becoming more and more excited by the minute. He was going to savor and enjoy this kill immensely.

Malfoy smiled to himself as he reappeared in front of his fine home. A smug comfort settled over him as he beheld the seat to his throne. Behind him, out of sight, the dark stranger held back, and impatiently waited for Lucius to key his complicated wards. A small section, invisible to human eyes, dissolved and Lucius stepped through, oblivious to his uninvited guest. The man slipped onto the grounds, silently, undetected, before Malfoy had the chance to reset the wards. The stranger smiled maliciously. It was obvious to him that Malfoy's arrogance, his over-confidence, and his misguided visions of superiority would bring about his downfall. He looked forward to that moment with great anticipation.

Malfoy disappeared into the shelter of the manor, but the stranger chose to bide his time. This kill had to be right, had to go according to plan. He couldn't depend on luck or Malfoy's incompetence. This was too important, too valuable, too personal.

He waited until the full moon was glowing brightly in the night sky, illuminating the grounds and manor, creating handy, deep shadows to creep in. He leapt from his position in the crook of a tree and sprinted across the lawn to the front door. He drew a deep, steadying breath, and placed his palm upon the door. With a frown of concentration, it opened silently, and he smiled with grim pleasure as he quietly slipped through, and entered the house.

On silent feet, he made his way along the corridor, checking carefully at each door in order to establish in which room the Master resided. With Lucius' location pinpointed at last, the dark figure was free to explore and make himself at home in his chosen waiting place. The fifth door he tried, opened into a grand and stately drawing room. It was clearly "Master only" territory. The air was still and untouched, the room cold and dark. Few scents flavored the air; an old, expensive cologne, traces of rich, expensive wines and fine whiskeys. Not even a house elf would dare enter here without being summoned to do so. Yes. This was the Master's room. This was the stranger's waiting place.

He stalked around slowly, assessing every inch of the room and its contents. Several decanters of amber liquid sat on the sideboard. He paused as his eyes lit upon the bar, and he unstopped one of the elaborate crystal decanters. Strong, old, malt whiskey pervaded his nose, and he breathed deeply, savoring the smell, just as he would savor the imminent death of his unwitting host. However, this wasn't the finest liquor Malfoy had to offer, no, and only the finest would do on such a momentous occasion as would occur on this night. There, on the mantle, sat an old bottle of the most expensive, sought after bottle of rare, illegal, fire whiskey to be found in the Wizarding World. He poured himself a large measure and as it scorched the back of his throat, he, felt a wonderful sensation of debt about to be repaid. The sensation of revenge to be fulfilled.

Another large measure sloshed into the glass. "Cheers." He saluted, and satisfied at last, he draped himself on a comfortable sofa, and propped his booted feet on the low table before him. He calmly sampled his drink, closing his eyes, and enjoying the feel of it burning it's way down his throat. He'd remember the taste of this drink forever, imprinted on his tongue, with the memory of its owner's murder never far away in his mind.

He sat quietly for several minutes, forming his strategy, and waiting. As he contemplated his options after this 'appointment', he heard Malfoy approach, and sprang up, morphing into the gloomy shadows and melting silently away. From here, he could observe for as long as he wished before making his presence known.

His eyes narrowed unconsciously as he set eyes on Malfoy's cold, hard, features when he entered the room. He poured himself a glass of some rich, burgundy wine, and tasted it, rolling it over his tongue before swallowing with a satisfied sigh. He settled himself in a large leather chair near the fire, directly opposite the intruder and sipped at his drink. He admired the fractions of light thrown out by the fire reflecting off the finely cut crystal wine glass.

The fire in the stranger's eyes burned angrily as his rage grew. This killing was personal. He had harbored a deep hatred for the aristocratic pureblood and his many arrogant prejudices. He looked forward to the fight ahead. It was going to be fair, straightforward, and very satisfying.

While he was unaware of being observed, Lucius had opened a folder he carried in with him. It held clippings of the murders, and he read over each account, making comments here and there, pointing out each victim's 'mistakes'. He tired of the folder quickly and settled for commenting upon his superiority in avoiding what had befallen his comrades. His arrogant, self-congratulatory ramblings only served to enrage his observer all the more. His moment had come.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He snarled lowly as he emerged from his shadowy haven.

As Malfoy sighed in satisfaction around another sip from his glass, his gaze settled on the table, and the empty, used glass sitting there. He leapt to his feet and spun around. As if from nowhere, he came face to face with the feral, snarling stranger. The crystal stemware crashed against the slate hearth as it gave way for Lucius' wand.

"Who are you?" He bellowed in outrage, thrusting the wand into the stranger's face. The intruder swept his cowl back from his face, and revealed himself to his victim with a wicked grin. "You!" Lucius roared in outrage as recognition came over him.

"Yes. Me." The tall man's grin turned predatory, his stance, defensive. The challenge was issued without a word spoken.

"The Dark Lord will…" Lucius began to splutter, his mind unable to comprehend the identity of his attacker.

"Will never learn the truth from you." The stranger declared, laughing maliciously. "This ends now."

Malfoy cried in angry outrage and spat out a curse, flicking his wand violently. The assassin dodged the curse easily, laughing as he returned fire. Lucius roared as the curse singed his blond hair. He flung a chair out of his path as he advanced on the stranger, firing curses in rapid succession. In an impressive series of moves, none of them even grazed the assassin's robes as he avoided each one.

Lucius continued to advance, pushing his foe into a corner. The assassin dove between two bolts of magic headed directly for him and hit the floor, rolling away. He came up with his wand glowing and let another curse fly. Lucius was flung across the room and smashed into the paneled wall. He fell in a shower of shattered splinters.

Enraged, Malfoy sprang up with an Unforgivable ready on his lips. It grazed the killer's arm, and burned his robes clean through. They parried furiously, forcing each other back and forth across the room. Over furniture and against walls, sparks flew as their magic clashed, and created strange burns and damage to the room.

Finally, the assassin had Lucius pressed against the mantle, arm choking him across the throat. He snarled in anticipation, and the blond man gasped and sputtered, turning several shades of red, each deeper and darker than the one before. As the job was about to be finished, Malfoy pulled a small, rusty dagger from the mantle and lifted it high above his head. The stranger's eyes widened as he saw its jagged edges, and he hissed as Malfoy plunged the knife into his back. The tall man stumbled back in surprise, losing his grip on Malfoy, and the despicable Death Eater slithered away, gasping for breath. The assassin had felt the knife enter his lower back, but there was no pain. Malfoy grinned malevolently, dropped the bloody knife, and raised his wand.

"You're right." He sneered derisively. "This ends now." With an evil laugh, he summoned a rare and ancient spell to the tip of his wand. This would be a prize victory his Lord would reward him handsomely for.

The spell left Malfoy's wand and zoomed toward the assassin. He ducked as the spell sailed over his head, but it didn't hit the wall. He spun around to find the spell heading straight back at him. He ducked again and rolled away, but already the spell was in pursuit. It missed him as he leapt over a sofa and crouched behind it. The spell bent around, twisted back in a shower of sparks, and charged once more.

Looking urgently around, the assassin's eyes lit upon a solution to his problem, and he carefully positioned himself. The spell raced toward him, head on, and the muscles in the man's legs bunched in anticipation. Inches away, the air sizzled as the spell cut through it, and the intruder launched himself up and backwards. He flipped over in mid-air and levitated across the room. The spell brushed against his chest and bounced away, hitting the ceiling in a shower of sparks and plaster. Malfoy growled in grim determination as his elaborate spell seemed to fail. He charged at the assassin, fists and wand flying.

The stranger caught Malfoy's fists and floored the man with a well-placed shove with his foot. He followed to the floor, pinning Malfoy beneath him. Lucius threw a wild and angry punch, catching his assailant in the side of the head. Disoriented, the assassin found himself flipped onto his back and pinned in turn by Malfoy. With inhuman strength, borne from determination to see this mission through, he lifted the heavier man and threw him, leaping after him and pinning him again. Malfoy reached out, scrabbling for his wand and forced it to the stranger's throat.

The man grabbed Malfoy's wrist and twisted it, forcing it away from his face. He slammed Malfoy's hand into the floor, smashing it until the hand spasmed in pain and the wand rolled away.

Enraged once more, Lucius managed to flip his taller opponent and straddle him, fists flying, the battle suddenly more personal.

The assassin blocked the punches and they rolled along the floor, locked in mortal conflict, each determined to destroy the other. Over and over they rolled until they came up against the sideboard. Glass and liquor rained down over them and blinded the stranger, stinging his eyes. Taking the advantage, Malfoy hauled him up and flung him against the wall.

Thinking he had at last gained the upper hand, Lucius picked up his wand and laughed haughtily as he pointed it at the dark-haired man.

"This ends now, does it?" He advanced threateningly toward the half-blind man, his wand quivering with his anticipatory delight.. When the tip of the wand was millimeters away from the assassin's nose, Malfoy leaned in closer, and hissed, "Well, it ends…with your dea…". The word hung, unfinished, in the air as Malfoy hung awkwardly from the wall, an arrow embedded in it after being plunged through his heart. The assassin had impaled him with his bare hands, not even bothering to draw his bow.

"Six." He whispered, relieved and breathless. He apparated away as the wards crashed down around their dead holder, his blood dripping and slowly seeping into the fine Persian rug beneath his feet.


	59. Revelations IV

Revelations IV

Sonya shivered in the early morning chill, and rolled over, seeking the warmth of Remus' body in her sleep. Reality struck like a bucket of ice water as she awoke to encounter empty space. Tears filled her eyes as she curled into a tight ball of misery. Remus was never going to be there again. He would never again warm her bed, never hold her close, never kiss away her fears, and never make her laugh. She curled around his pillow, hugging it tightly to her. A flood of hot, angry tears bathed her face, and soaked the pillow. 'He left me!' She raged in silence. 'It wasn't supposed to be this way!'

"Why, Remus?" She sobbed into his pillow. "We had it all ahead of us. We had made plans, now that you were cured. We were becoming a family! How could you do this to us? Why now?" A fresh wave of tears overtook her, and she gave in to her immense, and overwhelming, grief. She knew he hadn't left them deliberately, but it didn't stop her from asking, or wanting answers to, her questions.

Sonya's tears eventually dried, and she rolled onto her back. She made a quiet study of the room she had only just begun to share with Remus. Weak, fog-enshrouded sunlight attempted to brighten the gloom of the room, but only managed an indistinct patch across the foot of the bed. A book Remus had been reading lay open on the desk, never to be finished. Some scrolls were piled in a heap in the corner, plans and drawings he had never gotten around to completing. His robe, a gift from Severus and Juno for Christmas, was still draped casually over a chair; his slippers were waiting nearby. The rich red of the robe hurt her eyes; it was much too cheerful. She lunged from the bed, angrily snatching up the offending garment. She stuffed it in the wardrobe, and closed the door with a decisive click, trying to close away her anguish with the vivid reminder of her Love. Tears threatened again, and she drew a deep breath, and let it out.

"Enough now, girl." She firmly admonished, dismissing her anger, and strengthening her resolve. She drew herself up, and stood strong. "Make him proud of you. No more tears." She nodded to herself, and stepped into the shower to begin the ordeal that the day would be.

When she emerged a short time later, her eyes automatically sought out the flash of red on the ornate chair. She shook her head, and a smile softened her features. She reached into the back of the armoire, and drew the robe from its depths. She pressed it to her nose, inhaling the familiar scent of the man it had belonged to, and her heart clenched painfully. She slowly crossed the room, holding it close, and replaced it, lovingly, over the back of the chair. With one last smile, and a tender, reverent caress of the robe's lush softness, she turned and made her way to the main kitchen in the heart of the manor.

* * *

Draco sat, cross-legged and fully dressed, in the middle of his big four poster bed. As with most of the family members, he had been unable to sleep, and had given up trying eventually.

He held Remus' battered gauntlet in his hands, stroking over the smooth hide of the worn palms. He gently traced the engravings on the back and cuffs as he had many times during the long night. He turned the gauntlet over and over, memorizing every crack, scratch and nick on its surface.

He had tried to give the glove to Sonya, but she refused it, and he had decided that he would give it to Sirius. He had cautiously approached the older man, solemnly offering it to him. Sirius had gently pressed it back into his hands, and sadly shook his head. Tears had filled his deep blue eyes, and he had hurried along the hall to his rooms, leaving Draco standing there with a lost, grief-stricken expression on his face.

He smoothed the glove over his thigh, and his gaze fell to the pictures surrounding him. There was an old picture of Remus with Severus, Sirius and James, one of very few. The teens in the photo were bright-eyed, and waving happily, with cheeky, mischievous grins on their faces. They seemed to be so happy and carefree, oblivious to the pain and loneliness awaiting them just around the corner in their lives. A more recent picture, taken the day they gathered in the sitting room to decorate the Christmas tree, showed a pale, but happy, Remus. He smiled and laughed softly at one of Siri's many jokes; Sonya was never far from his side. The last picture belonged to Remus. It was the picture of Moony, he had taken all those months ago, and given to Remus for Christmas. It had been his last official transformation, and Draco was delighted to have captured the image of the beautiful creature. He gently lifted the photo, tears filling his eyes as he gazed upon the massive silver wolf, laying there, totally oblivious to his future.

He traced a finger over the image of the great wolf and sniffed. He drew a deep breath, and gathered the glove and photos in his arms. The old Marauder picture, and the recent Christmas picture, he gently placed atop his wardrobe, arranging them carefully. With the picture of Moony clutched tightly to his chest, and the gauntlet in his hand, he made his way to Sirius' rooms, determined to make the older man accept the glove.

* * *

Sirius stood staring out across the fog enshrouded grounds of the estate. He couldn't see as far as the edge of the cliffs, but he could faintly hear the surf crashing against the sea wall.

His thoughts were on Remus this day, much as they had been for every day of the two weeks that his friend had been gone. Even now, he had a hard time acknowledging that Remus was dead. He couldn't help but hold onto a small glimmer of hope that Remus was out there…somewhere…and trying to come home.

His eyes filled with tears as he angrily cursed himself for a fool. He had watched, horror-struck, as Remus had vanished without a trace. Logic told him that Remus was gone for good, and he choked back a deep sob, swallowing it down, as he had so many before it.

His lonely years in Azkaban had been filled with nightmares of the scene in Godric's Hollow on that awful night. He relived James' and Lily's deaths on an almost nightly basis. His Dementor addled mind conjured terrible, torturous images of their deaths, replayed in a fractured loop, interspersed with the horrific image of the destroyed Godric's Hollow burned into his retinas, and he vowed his revenge on Peter during his long and lonely days in prison. He knew, without a doubt, that the sight of Remus' death would join his nightmares from the past, to be relived over and over in the years to come, and again, he vowed to avenge another brother.

With one last look out the window, and a deep, resigned sigh, he turned away and began to lay out the ceremonial armour, weapons, and the deep, regal, purple mourning cloak he would wear to honour Remus that night. As he fastened the Black Family Crest to the front of the cloak, a quiet, hesitant knock sounded on his door.

"Come in." He called out, not looking up from his task.

"Sirius?" Draco spoke hesitantly. "Is it okay if I…?" He nervously fingered the gauntlet as he stepped into the room.

"Sure, Draco." Sirius replied, warily eyeing the gauntlet. "Have a seat, son." He turned back to his gear, and fussed over it needlessly in order to cover up his sudden rush of emotion upon seeing the glove clutched tightly in the young man's hand. Swallowing hard, he croaked, "Draco, I told you, that glove belongs to you."

"You're his best friend…" Draco began to argue mildly.

"And you're his son." Sirius stated firmly, and turned to glare out his window once more, arms folded defensively over his chest.

"Adopted son." Draco amended, and moved to stand beside the taller man, staring out over the grounds as well. "You've known him longer. You were Marauders together."

"You're a Marauder now, too." Sirius continued to argue softly. "You should keep it." He added quietly, his gaze never shifting from the foggy view.

Draco drew a deep breath and, very softly, delivered his final argument. Holding the worn glove out to Sirius, he whispered, "Dad would have wanted you to have it."

Sirius bowed his head, and his eyes filled with tears. With a simple nod of his head, he took the gauntlet in his trembling fingers, and clutched it tightly to his chest.

"Thank you." Draco whispered, and he turned to leave.

"I've said this before, but it bears repeating." Sirius murmured quietly, looking up as Draco turned back. "You're so much like him. He would have been the only one to find a way to reach me, just as you did now."

Draco smiled sadly and nodded. He quickly left the room before he was brought to tears again. He felt a great flood of relief that Sirius had finally accepted the glove, but to have him tell him how much he reminded him of Remus, brought a crushing ache to his chest, and tears to his eyes.

* * *

Ron sat on the edge of the bed, slowly drawing an oil stone along the blade of an ornate rapier, a gift from Remus. The sound of the slow drag of stone against steel was oddly comforting in the quiet room. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy from early morning tears, and he sniffed softly.

Hermione stood watching him from nearby. Her own eyes rimmed red and puffy from crying. She clutched an ancient tome to her chest. "I can't believe he's dead." She whispered hoarsely for a countless time, in the solitude of their room.

"I know." Ron answered with a small sigh, wiping the blade with a soft cloth, and sliding the compact sword into its protective scabbard. "Is that what you're putting…leaving for Remus?" He asked, indicating the book in her arms, with a short nod.

"Yes. It's the book on Wizard Mythology that Remus gave to me when he learned that we shared an interest in it." She replied, lovingly caressing the worn leather spine.

"Are you sure you want…that you should part with that?" Ron stammered hoarsely. "That's a rare and valuable book."

"I'm sure, Ron." She smiled sadly. "It's the one thing I have that speaks so strongly of Remus for me." She sobbed suddenly. "I'm going to miss him so much!"

Ron was on his feet in an instant, and gathering her into his arms. He held her tightly to his chest, and rocked her gently until she calmed. He never knew what to say to her when she lost control, and he did what he knew to do; he held her until the storm passed.

After a few moments, she grew quiet, and hugged him tightly. "I'm alright, Red." She smiled reassuringly at him, and he kissed her nose.

"You sure?" He asked softly. "Is there something I can do?"

"You've done all I've needed you to do." She hugged him again. "You hold me when I cry, and I love you for that." She laughed softly as his ears turned bright red with a flush of pleasure, and she kissed him tenderly. "I love you, Ronald Weasley."

"I love you, too." He replied gruffly, and cleared his throat. It felt good to hear her answering laugh, and the two of them made their way downstairs.

* * *

Siri picked up the tattered and forlorn wizard teddy that had been his companion in infancy, cherished and lovingly preserved by his father for years, and then passed on to Remus during his darkest days. He lovingly caressed the worn wizard robes, and smiled at the crumpled and lop-sided wizard hat. With a gentle wave of his hand, the robes were restored to their former glory; the deep purple background was bright once again, and covered with glittering silver stars. The little wand was fastened securely to his paw, and glowing with polished warmth. The pointy hat was returned to its crisp state, and proudly perched atop the furry head. With another wave of his hand, seams were mended, and a shiny black, button eye appeared in its proper place on his smiling teddy face. Siri studied his handiwork, and a frown creased his forehead. He hugged the tiny teddy tightly, and tears slipped from the corners of his eyes. With one last look, and another wave of his hand, the toy returned to its tattered condition. "Much better." Siri whispered softly. With a kiss to the frayed ear, he smiled sadly, and placed him on his bed before he headed down the stairs.

* * *

Juno sat, and solemnly observed Severus, in silence. After his emotional outburst days before, he had seemed even more withdrawn, and she was very worried about him. There was a weary droop to his shoulders that told of the great burden they bore. The purple shadows around his eyes, that steadily became darker as the days passed, spoke volumes of sleepless nights, and deep, agonizing grief. His obsidian eyes had lost their bright, intense shine, and were now dull, lifeless tunnels. Deep lines were etched around, and defined, an ever-present frown, and Juno had noticed the slight tremor in his fingers that indicated his alarming exhaustion.

She placed a gentle hand upon his arm and smiled sadly. "Severus." She said simply, drawing his immediate attention. He raised haunted eyes to her. She held his face in her hands, and lovingly caressed his cheeks with her thumbs. "Talk to me, Love. It'll help to share it with me." She urged softly, stroking his hair to comfort and soothe him.

His eyes filled with tears, and he shook his head, quickly turning away to hide his face from view. She knew he was unable to express himself; the emotions were too overpowering. Years of self-imposed exile had conditioned him to push it all down, denying himself human contact, and personal involvement with anyone. He was still re-learning how to open up to people, and admit to needing anyone in his life.

"Don't shut me out, Love." She whispered gently, placing her hand on his arm again. "I know I miss Remus very much, and I realize how much worse this must be for you. Let me in, Severus. Share your grief with me, please, Sev!"

He choked out a harsh sob, and drew a deep, ragged breath. She was on her feet in an instant, cradling his head to her chest. She held him tightly as he threw his arms around her, and let go, crying out his grief and pain. She frowned as she watched him, puzzling over the strange, and slight, change in his appearance. She couldn't quite put a name to it. Before it could fully register in her mind, he was trying to move away, and she was distracted from her thoughts as she held him more tightly to her, unwilling to let him withdraw.

"Shh…" She soothed, stroking his silken hair, and pressing soft kisses to his head. "It'll be alright, Love. We will make it through this together." He merely tightened his arms around her, and drew another deep, shuddering breath, struggling to regain his control.

When he had calmed, he drew away from her, and looked up with a sad smile. "What would I do without you, Juno?" He asked quietly as she sat beside him.

"You're never going to have to find out." She vowed as she kissed him lightly, and he nodded his understanding.

"I feel as if this is all my fault." He admitted softly, staring into his cold coffee. "I've gone over so many different ways I could have used to get you out of there; so many other options to choose from that would have brought everyone home safely. Why didn't they occur to me before?" He cried out, despair and anger ringing clearly in his anguished tone. His fists were clenched tightly on the table before him, and she placed her hands over his.

"Severus." Her matter-of-fact tone snapped his head up, and he focused on her face. "You don't have any way of knowing if there was another way!" She declared firmly. "All of you knew what risks were involved with this! Any one of you could have been the one to sacrifice yourself. It just happened to be Remus. He wouldn't regret it, and I think we dishonour him by making his sacrifice seem too great. He did what he had to for you, for me, for all of us. Be proud of him, Severus! He was a great man, and he believed in all of us, and what we are trying to do."

Severus jerked as if he had been slapped, and anger flared to life in his eyes. He was about to argue when Jemma appeared between them, wearing one of the frocks Severus had given her when she had first come to Snape Manor. In her hands, she carried the pinafore Remus and Sonya had made for her.

With a puzzled glance in Severus' direction, Juno addressed the timid elf. "Good morning, Jemma." She smiled affectionately, hoping to encourage the little elf to speak freely.

"Mistress Juno." Jemma curtsied solemnly. She darted an anxious peek in Severus' direction, and swallowed nervously. "I is…" She faltered, and her huge, blue eyes filled with tears. "I is hearing of Master Remus, and his passage into the world beyond. I is not needing my frock anymore. I is only wearing it for Master Remus. No one else." She bowed her head, and a fat tear plopped onto the neatly folded apron.

Juno's heart broke, and she turned tear-filled eyes to Severus as he gently took the tiny dress from the grief-stricken elf.

"Jemma." He said gently. "We have a special memorial box just for Remus. We are all placing something special in it that reminds us of him. Would you like to place your lovely frock in there as well?"

"Oh yes, Sir!" She cried. "I is wishing to do that, Master Severus, sir."

"Very well." Severus smiled briefly. "Do you wish to attend the ceremony with us?"

Jemma immediately looked alarmed, and began to wring her hands. "Oh…Jemma is bad…bad…bad." She punctuated each word with a slam of her head against the table leg. "Jemma has dishonoured the Master and must be punished."

"Jemma!" Both Severus and Juno cried in alarm, each grabbing a thin arm, and holding her away from the table.

"Jemma." Severus spoke sternly, and the elf came to immediate attention. "You do not discredit me. You honour me by respecting my family, and showing loyalty to all of us. You are not being dishonourable. Do you understand?"

"Master is not angry with Jemma?" She stared goggle-eyed, and open-mouthed, in disbelief.

"No, I am not angry." Severus replied gently. "I am very pleased that you feel this way about Remus. He was a good man, and it was easy for all of us to grow very fond of him. That is not being disloyal or shameful at all." He drew a deep breath, and let it out slowly before clearing his throat, and continuing to speak quietly to the little elf. "Do you wish to attend the service tonight?"

"Oh, no, Sir!" Jemma shook her head so hard, her ears flapped comically against the sides of her head. "Jemma just couldn't, sir."

"Very well, then." Severus nodded solemnly. "Why don't you come with me, and you may pay your respects in private? You may place your gift to Remus in the box if you wish."

"Oh, thank you, Master Severus, sir." She cried, and tears filled her eyes once more. "I is wanting to do that, Sir." She followed him from the room, and down the North Corridor to the small room that held Remus' memorial box on a small, linen-covered table, and he left her to pay her respects alone.

* * *

In another castle, hundreds of miles away, over lakes, fields, and trees, an ancient man stood at the massive oak doors of Hogwarts' Great Hall, feeling every one of his one hundred and fifty-plus years. He dreaded entering the magnificent room. He could feel the sombre silence the students had imposed upon themselves in respect for their former professor. Even if only the sixth and seventh years had been taught by Remus Lupin, the rest knew of him, as his legacy had spread quickly with the announcement of his death.

As Albus Dumbledore pushed the great doors open, he looked up into the gloomy grey abyss of the enchanted ceiling, punctuated by dim candlelight. Deep purple mourning banners, emblazoned with the faint outline of the Gryffindor lion, Remus' house, replaced the usual banners depicting the four Hogwart's Houses. This, the old wizard had expected, but not the sea of students, standing by their seats, heads bowed, each absent of their house colour, wearing instead, a sash of deepest regal purple over their plain black student robes.

Albus felt his eyes grow hot as he walked slowly to the Head Table. He bowed to the Head Boy, Colin Creevey, and Head Girl, Ginny Weasley, who, for today, were seated at the head of their own house table.

Minerva placed a trembling hand on his arm as he stood beside her, tears were in her eyes, and she sniffled softly. The Head of Gryffindor had been deeply shaken by the news of Remus' death. She had a soft spot for the young man that had formed early on and grew as the years passed.

Albus patted her hand in sympathy and understanding, and turned to face the sea of saddened faces before him. The students seated themselves as Albus began to speak.

"Good afternoon." Albus cleared his throat, and looked out over the room. "First of all, let me say, that I am proud of each and every one of you. Your show of respect, honours this school, and the man we are gathered here to remember this afternoon." The rustle of shifting robes, and a soft sniffle here or there, was the only sound in the room other than the Headmaster's voice.

"It has been two weeks since Remus Lupin disappeared from a battle engaging Voldemort's Death Eaters. There has been no word of his capture, and we can only conclude that he has died. His family has requested a private ceremony to mark his passing, but I felt it was important to honour his memory here, at the school he attended as a child, taught at for a time as an adult, and loved, as all of us do." A sudden sob from behind him caused him to pause. He turned in time to see Madame Pomfrey flee the room in tears, and he drew a deep breath. He knew that both of the older women loved Remus as a son, and his loss was tearing them to shreds.

"Some of you will remember Professor Lupin as your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Prejudice, and fear, caused by ignorance, prevented him from continuing to teach, but I do not hesitate to tell you that he was one of the best Defence professors this school has seen in recent memory. I am proud to have known such a fine young man, and he will be sadly missed. Let us take a few moments of silence to reflect upon this man, and the sacrifice he made for all of us in the wizarding world."

Albus closed his eyes and drew another deep breath. His heart clenched painfully when he heard Minerva softly sobbing beside him. He slowly eased himself into his chair, reaching out to the poor woman to hold her tightly as she broke down completely. He prayed that their sacrifices were worth all of the grief they had caused. He did not look forward to the ordeal of the night ahead.

* * *

The fog and misty rain of the early morning gloom had passed into watery sunshine by mid-day. By the time evening approached, the skies had cleared, and the setting sun painted heaven's curtain with a dazzling palette of blues, yellows, and pinks. Slowly the magical colours faded, leaving the eerie and mystical silver light of the moon to illuminate the Rose Gardens at the north end of the manor with shades of cool blue and grey.

None of the occupants in the Snape family ancestral home had taken note of the day, or its shifting, and ever-changing, weather. The mood was understandably subdued. The family was silent for the most part, gathered together, drawing strength from each other. They had eaten a solemn dinner in the formal dining room, consisting of Remus' favourite foods. There was very little to say, but what talk there was, cantered only on the man they were about to 'lay to rest'. When their meal was done, they parted to prepare for the ceremony, agreeing to assemble in the sitting room of Sonya's apartment.

Sirius was the first to arrive at the appointed place and time. He entered and took Sonya's hands, squeezing gently. "How are you holding up?" He asked with a small smile.

"I'm fine, Sirius." She smiled back. "You look magnificent." She admired his ceremonial dress.

He was clothed in his dress uniform, and cutting a rather dashing and daring figure. Ceremonial armour and weaponry took the place of his typical, tough as nails, gear. He wore a new set of the usual black leggings and crisp blue blouse of his work gear, but this set was more formal. Over the shirt he wore his decorated jerkin, displaying the honours he'd earned during his service with the Aurors. His weapon's belt was securely tightened around him, and resting snugly on his trim hips. His long boots came to his knees, and were polished to a high, glossy shine. The gleaming handles of his knives drew your attention to their careful placement in the tops of his boots. His sword, sheathed in its ceremonial scabbard, hung from his waist, and as he moved, the gold tassels swung against his leg. Over all of this, he wore the deep regal purple cloak of mourning. It was fastened with the Black Family Crest, at his throat. Finally, the only item of his armour he would actually wear into battle, his gauntlets. Their familiar shape closed around his arms, and held his wrists firmly.

"Thank you." He acknowledged with a solemn nod and a kiss to her damp cheek.

Upstairs in the Master Suite, reflected in the mirror, was a tall, black-haired man, looking back at himself sadly. He was proud and powerful, emanating a sense of authority, commanding respect for himself, and the family he loved, and so fiercely protected. All Severus could see was a defeated wizard, beaten down, and slowly being crushed by loss, grief, and guilt. His heart beat sluggishly, and slowly thumped in his throat. He swallowed convulsively, his emotions threatening to run amuck, as he thought of the family he'd so painstakingly reunited, and had come to love more than his own life. He felt as if it were all being ripped away before any of them had been given the chance to realize what they had become.

The deep, resplendent purple cloak he wore had once belonged to Artemis Snape, and he wore them with pride. The high collar reached his chin, and fanned his long hair over his back. The deep folds draped over his broad shoulders, and stretched along his tall frame, to brush along the floor when he moved. He reached up with trembling fingers and adjusted the silver clasp at his throat that bore the Snape Family Crest, much like the one Sirius wore. Beneath the cloak, he wore a simply cut, raw silk shirt and black, neatly pressed, pair of trousers that hugged his trim waist. The snakeskin belt with the silver, double 'S' buckle, was the only adornment to break the solid black outfit.

Behind him, Juno was dressed in the same rich colour of mourning and respect. She wore a simple black gown with flowing sleeves and a high lace collar. The ruby heart necklace was her only adornment other than the ring Severus had presented her with when he had proposed.

She studied her man in silence, her heart breaking for him as she realized his struggle to remain strong for all of them. She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently. He turned to her, and pulled the cowl of her cloak over her head.

"It's clear and cold out there tonight." He smiled gently and kissed her cool forehead. "I don't want you to chance taking a chill." She caressed his cheek, and kissed him lightly.

"Come along, Love." She whispered softly. "It's time to say goodbye." He nodded, his eyes swimming in tears, as he led her from the room.

* * *

When the family had gathered in Sonya's rooms, and were ready to proceed, Draco took Sonya's arm, and led the procession from the manor to the North Rose Gardens.

The air was cold, and the rose bushes were gilded with frost. No chairs had been assembled; this was a private ceremony. Albus Dumbledore was the only patch of colour on the whitened landscape. His own purple cloak was worn over a simple white robe with a gold sash, surprisingly subdued for such a flamboyant, and colourful, wizard. He watched as the solemn procession emerged from the shadows of the veranda. He stood beside a simple headstone which bore the words, 'Remus Lupin; Lost, but loved forever.' Below the words was a paw print imprinted in the marble, and below that was etched the name, 'Moony'.

As the family formed a semi-circle around the ornate silver chest resting on a low marble pillar, Albus stepped forward to begin. The moonlight enhanced the white of his hair and beard as he carefully opened the lid. The inside glowed with bright white brilliance as the silk lining reflected the luminescence of the full moon. He smiled as he spotted Jemma's tiny apron in the corner of the box.

He stood back and carefully studied the details and intricate scrollwork of the burnished silver chest. It was clearly old, the silver antiqued by age, the decorations mythical in nature. He didn't take his eyes from the box as he began to speak…

* * *

The tall man apparated just outside the gates. He half-shuffled, half-staggered past the wards, near exhaustion. He slowly made his way across the grounds, nearly drained of every ounce of energy; every muscle screaming in protest as he moved. All he wanted, now that his mission was complete, was to make it back, undetected, to fall into his bed, and sleep his fill.

He edged around the side of the building, limping painfully, hoping he wouldn't meet up with anyone, only to come to a complete standstill, in total shock. He blinked, and surveyed the sight before him. He shook the long hair from his eyes, and pushed off the wall; the rough stone scraping his fingertips. Barely able to stand any longer, his progress faltered as he continued across the lawns.

* * *

"We have gathered here tonight, to bid farewell, and good luck to an old friend, a father, an uncle, a mentor, teacher, and brother." Albus began in a quiet, sad voice which barely reached the ears of his companions. As he reflected on his words, he turned to face the grieving family, and felt a deep, burning pride well up in his old chest.

"Each of you knew Remus in a different way." He continued, his voice stronger now. "Father." He levelled his blue gaze on Draco. "Brother." His crystalline gaze settled on Sirius, Severus, and Juno, in turn. "Uncle." Looking then to Siri, Ron and Hermione with a sad smile. "Lover." His gaze fell upon Sonya as his voice softened. "Mentor, teacher, scholar, warrior, colleague and friend." He spread his arms wide to include himself as he looked over each of them again.

"In each and every form of himself, I saw him perform above and beyond the call of duty. I can say, without hesitation or exaggeration, that Remus inspired in me a pride so strong, it burned. " Albus paused and turned back to the chest. "I watched him grow from the young, inexperienced child I met thirty years ago, into one of the most knowledgeable, bright, and intelligent young minds I have ever known. He became powerful; a formidable opponent, skilled fighter, and a ruthless pursuer of Light. He will be greatly missed by all."

He drew a deep breath, the pain in his chest for this grieving family increasing with each breath. His shoulders dropped, and he bowed lowly, regally, to the ornate chest before him. As he placed the Lupin Family Crest, that Severus had returned to him, in the box; the tall, dark-haired wizard stepped forward, gently took the elderly wizard's arm, and led him into the gathered circle.

Severus solemnly regarded his family and mentor as he took his place before the box. In his hands he held a small vial of muddy brown liquid. He studied it carefully as he formed the words he wished to say. "I am placing this vial into this Commemorative Chest." He began, his words measured and sure. "The vial contains a sample of the cure for Lycanthropy. It is the first such draught in the world to succeed in actually eliminating the curse. Remus was the world's first _former_ werewolf." He lifted his eyes from the precious potion. "Without his blood, suffering, and the intimate knowledge his friendship afforded me into the life of a werewolf, I never would have been able to develop this cure."

He swallowed hard. "Remus…has saved hundreds of werewolves worldwide, and enabled the probable eradication of a terrible curse, centuries old." He sighed heavily. "It seems immaterial now…" A long pause impregnated the crisp air, and Juno focused intently on the tall man before her. She wasn't sure if he would make it through this. She alone knew the extent of his grief and guilt, and she was very worried about him.

"I seem to have lost the enthusiasm I once had for this miracle, indeed my interest in Potions, even, has faltered. Without him here to make me believe in myself, I…" Severus paused again, at a loss as to how to express what he was feeling. "He…was…so much more to me than this cure…so much more than a friend." He stopped again, awkwardly, wondering how to go on, how to say what he was feeling, around a throat squeezed closed by grief. He felt like screaming, but he was afraid if he opened his mouth, the feelings would come billowing out like some giant maw, and swallow them all. His vision blurred and grew black around the edges as his knees buckled, no longer able to hold him up. Juno rushed to him, steadying him with an arm wrapped securely around his waist. "Alright, Love." She murmured softly. "I've got you."

She took his hand and held it tightly as he straightened his spine and pushed on.

"Ever since we were children, Remus has been the best kind of friend to me, irreplaceable, unique, and steadfast. He has been a brother to me, secure in an unbreakable bond. Through thick and thin, blood and water, Light and Dark; Remus was there, supporting, caring, shouting at me or advising me, whichever was warranted at the time, usually shouting." Severus laughed, a sudden sob, broke the soft sound. He licked his lips and swallowed. "Without him, my life would surely have taken a much worse path. I cannot yet see where my life will go in his absence."

He paused, gathering his next thoughts. With a weary sigh of resignation, he continued, "On, I suppose. They say time heals all wounds, but far from healing, I feel as if the jagged edges of the wound left in my soul will remain open and unbearable forever."

Severus' head dropped, and his shoulders shook as he began to cry silent tears. Juno rubbed soothing patterns over his back as her tears bathed her cold cheeks. When she spoke, it was with a clear, unwavering voice. "I loved Remus as a brother, and I always will. He was stubborn and pigheaded, never doing what was best for him, constantly worrying me, and fighting all of my orders for rest and healing. Only I saw his darkest moments before he was cured, the intense pain that would leave him breathless and suffering; the fear and worry he felt for his family if he should die. He wasn't afraid of death for himself, only for those he would leave behind. Only us." She sobbed and swallowed it down, pushing on, her voice carrying a slight tremor. "Despite the pain, the fear, and the never-ending illness he hated, he had a smile, a warm hug, or a kind word, for each and every person he welcomed to his room. Every night he had a kiss and a cheeky wink to give before he closed his eyes. And, every day he always insisted he was fine, and he'd manage to over-exert himself, until finally he was free of my 'tender' care. 'Smothering,' he liked to call it." She laughed when Sirius snorted in amusement, and fresh tears came to all their eyes.

Juno drew a hitching breath, and Severus pulled her closer to his warmth, supporting her in return, as she continued. "I regret that the last time I saw Remus, we fought. My care was smothering him, and I didn't see that he was ready to go out and face the world again. I never got the chance to tell him that I was sorry that I didn't understand. I will remember my stubborn, noble, loving and selfless friend until the end of my days. Goodbye, Remy." She and Severus stepped forward and reverently placed upon the silk lining, the small vial of the Lycanthropy Curative Potion, and the parchment containing its secrets. With a final, solemn bow, the couple backed away, tears gently falling on the silvery grass at their feet.

Siri stepped forward, Mewlin tightly clutched to his chest. He gently placed the tattered teddy in the box, and looked up at the moon. He swallowed several times, then shook his head, and broke down. His words wouldn't come. Severus came forward, folded him in his arms, and held him tight.

Ron and Hermione placed their gifts in the box, softly whispered their goodbyes, and stepped away. Draco was completely shattered, and didn't move. Albus gently took the picture from his hands, and placed it in the chest for the young man, then returned to put an arm around him in support.

Sirius took a step forward, looking unblinkingly at the silver chest. With hands shaking terribly, he placed Remus' gauntlet in the chest. He drew his hands into the folds of his cloak, and dragged his gaze from the glove. He turned to the family, looking with wide, frightened eyes at them all. "There's…there's too much for me to say…" His words trailed away as he crumpled and fell into the shape of Padfoot. The dog let out a soulful whine and pointed his long nose at the moon. A shrill, pain-filled howl pierced the air, squeezing the hearts of all who heard it, as the dog grieved for his lost pack mate.

Draco dropped to his knees, and held his hand out to the dog. Padfoot went to him, and leaned close against his warm body, ears flat to his head, and tail clamped tightly between his legs. Draco curled his arms around the large Grim-like dog, and wept into his soft fur.

A hand caressed the back of his bent head as Sonya took her place before the chest. She reached out a hand, and lovingly traced the ornate carvings with a feather-light touch. A tender, sweet smile graced her face. She unfastened the two ornate, jewelled bracelets from her wrists, and carefully placed them over Mewlin's furry little arms, to forever hold them in Remus' stead.

She smiled wistfully; and gently, reverently, closed the lid, and fastened the lock. She turned with a soft sigh to face her family, her cheeks wet with tears, and vision blurred with those yet unshed. As she cast her gaze over each of them, something caught her eye. She blinked the tears away, clearing her vision.

"Remus…" She whispered weakly. The family bowed their heads as she began to speak. "Remus?" She cried louder, her eyes trained over Severus' shoulder.

"Son…" Severus began in alarm, and started toward her, but Sonya shouldered past him, breaking into a run. The others turned as she raced across the garden, heading toward the patio, where a tall, dark figure was leaning against the wall. One by one, they all took off after her.

"REMUS!" Sonya cried, launching herself at the lone figure in the shadows of the porch. "Oh…God, Merlin help me." She gasped, throwing her arms around him. "It's you…it's really you. Remus…Oh Remus." As her body slammed into his, the added weight sapped the last of his strength, and he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, Sonya still wrapped tightly around him. He returned her passionate kisses with equal fervour, tangling his fingers in her soft curls, and holding her tightly to him. "I love you…have I told you before…because I do." She murmured against his cold lips. Her frantic hands found his face, and her thumbs stroked over his cheeks and forehead, checking, disbelieving, that he was there. He was there! He was solid, and real, and warm, and alive.

"I love you, Sonya. More than you know. So much…" He whispered in a voice hoarse from disuse. Time seemed to stand still as they found each other's eyes, her blue-eyed gaze melding with his twinkling amber one.

Remus pulled himself back up to his full height, leaning heavily on the wall, one arm wrapped around Sonya, as the others stumbled onto the patio.

"Merlin…" Breathed Sev as he saw the face hidden in the folds of the cowl. Behind him, Padfoot barked a sharp warning, and morphed into his human form, taking a defensive stand beside Severus. "Is this some sort of joke?" Severus demanded, suddenly angry. "Who are you? Reveal yourself!"

"Severus…" Remus croaked harshly. "It's really me."

"How do we know it's really you…I saw you die…Merlin…you disappeared into thin air!" Sirius gasped as the reality of this apparition seized him.

Remus smiled his lop-sided, quirky grin as he suddenly found himself staring down the tips of Severus', Sirius' and Draco's wands.

On the point of collapse, exhausted beyond his limits, Remus raised an arm and extended it toward Siri. "Prongs rides again." He replied simply and collapsed into unconsciousness.


	60. Discoveries

Discoveries

Remus regained consciousness with a groan as his eyes rolled open, and he realized where he was. "Oh, for the love of…not here again!" He rubbed his eyes, and startled as Sonya's soft laughter filled his ears.

"Welcome home, Wolfie." She smiled and kissed him tenderly. "How do you feel? Do you need anything?" She studied him carefully, and tried to sort the different emotions she was sensing coming from him. Her skills weren't perfected, but she was getting better at reading people.

"I feel rested," He admitted with a contented sigh. "and there isn't a thing I need at the moment, except to be here with you." Sonya's smile broadened, and he asked in confusion, "Why am I in here again? I feel fine."

"Severus brought you here because we weren't sure what sort of shape you were going to be in. He also insisted on blood tests to prove you were who you appeared to be." Sonya explained carefully. "Juno gave you a full diagnostic, and found residue from the Lycanthropy Potion, proving it was you. You only had a few minor injuries, but you're still going to have a fight on your hands to get her to let you out of her care!" She laughed again, and suddenly sobered. "We are so relieved, Rem! Where were you? What happened? We were sure we had lost you forever!" Tears filled her eyes as she studied his face. She became confused as she sensed an overwhelming feeling of guilt rolling in waves from him. "Rem…?"

He paused and studied her face. He'd seen her in every dream he'd had while on his mission, but in his dreams, her gaze didn't seem so penetrating. With every flicker of her blue eyes, he felt as if his very soul was being read, seen through, and his guilt flared to life once more.

He sat up, shifting over on the bed as he patted it in invitation. She tentatively sat beside him, still watching him closely. Carefully, apprehensively, he reached for her hand. As soon as his fingers brushed hers, their magic sparked in recognition like a charge of electricity between them. The next instant, they were in each other's arms, their lips crushed together in a passionate kiss.

As Remus suddenly rolled with her, crushing her beneath his strong body, Sonya was glad she had placed a strong locking charm on the door the night before. With her last coherent thought, she added a silencing charm for good measure, ensuring they would not be disturbed.

Trembling fingers, fuelled by fervent desire, frantically fumbled with buttons and laces, as the layers of clothing were peeled away. Hungry lips blazed trails of molten kisses along jaw lines, and over throats. Low moans, full of longing, carried them away as they found each other in the early morning glow that bathed the room with sunlight. Whispered words of love and desire rekindled passion's fire, and it roared to life in an urgent joining of their bodies. When they finally fell back into the pillows, sated and content, neither felt the need to speak. Their fingers found each other, and twined together, creating reassuring contact between them.

Sonya was the first to break the comfortable silence a short time later. "What happened Remus? Where did they take you? How could you survive the killing curse?" Her voice was strained and anxious, and her senses picked up on another surge of overpowering guilt coming in waves from her lover. "Remus?" She pressed, when he sat up, bowed his head, and shook it sadly.

"Sonya…" He hesitated, taking her hand, and holding onto it tightly. "During the raid…when we rescued Juno…there was another plan." He began slowly.

"Severus never said anything about another plan." Sonya interrupted in confusion.

"Severus, Sirius, the others…didn't know about it." Remus explained, suddenly wondering how to make her understand what he was about to say. "The plan was to make it appear as if I had been struck down by Avada Kedavra. That way, I would be eliminated as a threat, as it were, allowing me to assume a more important role, take on a secret mission. I wasn't cursed…it was just green light…Grigori was my accomplice. His role was to make it appear as if he had struck me down with the killing curse, and that would be my cue to apparate away to a safe location. He was to do this as soon as Severus had made his break with Juno, trusting that Sirius would carry on the battle without me. As it was, Sirius saw me get hit, and immediately ordered retreat as soon as I disappeared. Grigori reported all of this in a briefing afterwards."

"Grigori…but…" Sonya stammered, confusion growing at an alarming rate. "Who planned this? Why? Where were you all of this time?" She tried to pull her hand away, but he tightened his grip, and held on.

"Sonya, please…just…listen…and try to understand…please." He pleaded softly, and she stilled, focusing on the brilliant gold flecks in his amber eyes. "First of all, I have been, more or less, safe at Hogwarts. Albus knew of this plan, and although he felt I was taking unnecessary chances, he agreed to give me safe haven. He also really let me have it for doing this to all of you, but he understood my reasons for it. Grigori was eager to do what he could to help Severus. He…well, that's neither here nor there at the moment." He hesitated once more. "I laid low for a while, getting my bearings, making sure of my plans, and how I would go about executing them. What I've been doing has been chronicled, reasonably accurately, in the Daily Prophet, every day since." He finished calmly, holding his breath, and waiting for Sonya's response.

"It was you…all of those killings…that was you?" She whispered softly in awe.

"It needed to be done." He insisted defensively.

"Why, Remus?" Sonya asked quietly, tears filling her eyes once more as she sat up and studied his face.

"Voldemort needed to be brought down, needed to be weakened. The best way for that to happen was to eliminate his few truly powerful Dark Wizards, his Inner Circle, and that was what I did." He added in a harsh, unrepentant voice.

"No…I understand that." Sonya cried, tears flowing freely. "But, why Remus? Why did you do this to **_me_**? I thought I had lost you forever! How could you?"

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Sonya! Merlin knows I wanted to tell you. I wanted all of you to know that I was alright, but I knew it could blow up in our faces if I did. I hated to do this, but the risk would've been too high if too many people had known about it." He kissed her face, and cuddled her closer, rocking her gently until her tears subsided.

"Why you?" Sonya leaned out from under his chin to ask. "Why not let Grigori do it? Or Sirius? He's a trained Auror! Even Sev…"

"I was the best choice for this mission, Sonya." He cut her off abruptly. "Remember…Severus already **_had_** a job to do. He was saving Juno from that bastard. The young ones are too inexperienced for this type of thing. For now." He added grimly. "I've always been better at silent work than Sirius. He's a front man. Grigori is going to be needed to back Peter. If he would have been caught, it could tip the balance irrevocably against us. Now, more than ever, we need him on the inside. It would have been too much of a gamble. It had to be me." He explained, pulling her close to his chest.

"You could have told us." She insisted with a hitching breath.

Remus heaved a deep sigh and looked down at her. "You know, for a fact, that Severus and Sirius would never have allowed it, had they known what I was planning. They know, all too well, the risks of going it alone with no support. Sometimes," he tilted her chin to look her in the eyes. "Sometimes, the rules are meant to be broken. Not only that, the whole mission depended on the fact that I was known to be dead…by everyone, not just the Death Eaters. If you'd known I was alive, someone could've figured it out, and then the Death Eaters would know to watch for me. Focus had to be kept away from the family, not only to keep you safe, but to keep the fact that I was alive, secret, until I could complete my mission." He explained simply and with little apology in his tone. He waited an eternity for her to respond, praying he hadn't blown it with her. If she walked away, he knew he couldn't blame her for it. What he had done was heartless and cruel, no matter the reasons for it.

Sonya knew she was taking too long to respond, and she could feel Remus' anxiety growing steadily. She needed time to think clearly and get her bearings. She was upset, very upset, even angry to a point, but did that even matter at all in the grander scheme of things? He was here, with her now, and safe. She understood what he did and why he felt he had to do it, and she trusted him implicitly. She knew he had handled the situation in the best way possible for all of them.

"Alright." She drew a deep breath. "I understand that you did what you had to do. I'm hurt, and I'm upset, but I'm so happy to have you here with me, I'm not going to take a chance on losing you now through senseless anger." Tears were in her eyes again, and she swallowed them down. "If this helps us win this war, and you can come home to me when our world is safe, then this past month has been worth all of the pain. Just don't ever do this to me again!" She added in an unyielding tone, her voice at last, strong and forceful.

"I won't. I swear." His tone was solemn and fierce. "This last month was pure Hell, and I **_never_** want it repeated…for any of us." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "My god, I've missed you Sonya. I never want to leave you again."

She wrapped her arms around him, and he buried his face in her neck, inhaling her sweet, familiar scent. "We know that's not bloody likely to happen now, don't we?" She laughed softly, and he groaned dejectedly, straightening up to look at her beautiful face again.

"Don't remind me." He growled. "I just got back, and I don't want to think about having to leave again quite yet. But soon, Sonya, I swear on Merlin's Mantle, soon, I will never leave your side again!" He sealed his vow with a lingering kiss before reluctantly breaking away and beginning to dress. "I think it's high time I explain myself to the others." He leaned in and kissed her again before making his way to the door.

"Remus…wait!" She cried suddenly, and he turned back to her, his hand on the doorknob. "Do you promise? Really promise? You'll never leave me again? After this is all over…you'll be alright…you'll come back and we'll be together?"

He closed his eyes on the pain and fear he heard in her voice. He knew this was a promise, in all truthfulness, he couldn't make to her. He came back and sat beside her, pulling her into his arms. "Sonya, Love, you know that I can't, in all seriousness, make you that promise. This is a war, there is going to be loss, death is a given and a real possibility for all of us." He said gently, stroking her hair. "I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make sure I have a choice in the matter. I won't give up without a bloody good fight, if it means coming home to you, but I can't promise, Love, that I will make it back. I just can't do that."

Sonya drew a deep breath and nodded. She had known that he wouldn't make that promise. War was too unforgiving and unpredictable to make those kinds of promises. There was no guarantee that any of the six men named in the prophecy would come out alive on the other side, but they would see the end, and they would see the Light triumph over the Dark. They had to hold on to that belief.

"Then promise me this. Promise that, tonight, you will return to me. Promise you will come back to our bed, and just be with me, hold me, whisper to me, love me." She caressed his face and stroked her fingers through his hair, shorter now than before he had left. "Rem, you can't understand what the past month has been like for me, and I need to be sure you're here…really here. No matter what you did, Remy, I love you so much, and I need you."

"That is a promise I can keep." He declared fiercely, kissing their clasped hands. "I love you more than I can bear, Sonya. It nearly killed me having to do this to you. I love you, and I need you, too. Tonight, just you and me, together. I will hold you, whisper to you of my love, and make love with you, all night, if you need me to." He sealed his promise with a kiss that told of things to come, and then he was on his way to face his friends and family.

* * *

Remus made his way to the kitchen, the aromas of bacon and coffee indicated that there would be his best bet for finding his family. On the way, he wondered if the first thing he needed to do was take Draco aside and tell him about Lucius. He dreaded the task, unsure of how his newly adopted son would take the news of his biological father's death. Deciding to take the bull by the horns, as it were, he opted for telling the family the details of his disappearance before talking to Draco about Lucius. He paused outside the kitchen door, and took a deep steadying breath, before pushing it open, and entering the room.

A chorus of greetings met his ears, but only one stood out against the others…"Dad!" Draco launched himself at his father with an excited shout. Remus held him tightly to his chest as the young man burst into tears. Not just any tears, these were the tears of a Watermage out of control. A floodgate had opened, and water was streaming down Draco's face, and from his fingers, soaking them both. Soon it began to pool at their feet, and spread across the floor.

Sirius popped his piece of bacon into his mouth as he stood, and made his way around the table. "I got it." He mumbled around his food, unperturbed by the display, as Siri also came to his feet, just as unruffled. They had become used to bouts of uncontrolled magic, and had quickly adapted to helping each other out with their special skills. While Sirius made short work of dispatching the excess flood into the kitchen sink, Siri placed his hands on Draco's shoulders, and concentrated on stemming the flow of excess magic. With a wave of _his_ hand, Severus had spelled the two men's clothes dry, and they all took their seats, as if nothing miraculous had just occurred.

"Welcome home, Remus." Hermione smiled broadly from across the table. "We're so happy that you're safe, and…"

"Alive?" Remus smiled grimly, ready to get things over with. His eyes shifted to Sonya as she entered the room and took her place beside him. She reached for his hand under the table, and he held on tight. He felt their eyes upon him and he looked around with a small smile. "I suppose you're all wondering what happened?" He said softly, nodding in acknowledgment of their answering nods. "Why don't we eat our breakfast, and then we'll talk." It wasn't a question, it was a directive, and they turned their attention to their plates.

Juno sat staring at him, silently assessing him, her mind on many things. Foremost of these, was that she was relieved to see how good he looked, albeit a bit tired, but healthy and strong. Severus had told her all went well, but she never thought she'd get to see for herself, and she marvelled in silence. She had learned all about the changes that occurred with Severus' birthday, seen the others display their amazing new powers, had been told of Remus' miraculous physical changes, but until she had seen him standing tall before her eyes, she hadn't realized how profound a change it was.

"Remus." She called softly, and he settled his amber gaze on her. Tears filled her eyes, and he was on his feet in an instant, rushing to her side. He scooped her into his arms, and they clung to each other, both of them in tears.

"I'm so sorry, Juno." He whispered hoarsely in her ear. "If I had just listened to you, just stayed here, like you wanted me to. I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

"No, Remus, I was wrong." She looked up at him, and brushed his hair back from his face. "You were right. I should have trusted you more to know what you could and couldn't take. I was smothering you. I know that now. Let's just put it behind us, alright? What happened to me wasn't your fault at all. I should have known better, been more careful." She gave him a watery smile and a soft laugh as he nodded and hugged her tightly.

"You're alright?" He asked after a moment. "Nothing…"

"I'm fine, Rem." She reassured him. "He didn't hurt me. Just scared me with his threats."

"You're sure?" He looked at her intently, eyes narrowed, trying to read her thoughts.

"I'm sure." She laughed a little more, and added, "In fact, I hit him in the head with a fireplace poker, and knocked him senseless."

"That's my girl!" Remus laughed, giving her a hug as Severus leapt to his feet and yelped, "You **_what?" _**Everyone burst out laughing at his outraged cry, and he shook his head, muttering, "Merlin, Manannan and the Founders save us! What am I going to do with you, woman?" He had seen her foolish bravery with his own eyes, but she hadn't told him of this insane deed. Even though he'd never admit it out loud, he was extremely proud her.

"Let's eat, then we'll talk." Remus ordered, sobering suddenly, and returned to his seat. He felt their gazes upon him, but wasn't concerned. He knew they were still trying to believe their eyes, and guilt flooded him again. Sonya squeezed his leg, and he darted a glance at her, to see understanding written on her face.

When they had eaten their fill, Remus suggested they go somewhere comfortable, because he had a lot to tell them, and they made their way to the massive sitting room. They settled themselves in various stations about the room, and Remus paced before the fire, wondering where to begin.

"Just tell us, Moony." Severus urged gently, after solemnly regarding his friend while he paced back and forth, obviously torn over where to begin. "We're here for you, no matter what."

Remus nodded and stopped before the fire. He looked to each family member, settling on Sonya last. She smiled and nodded encouragingly, and he looked down at the floor.

Drawing a deep breath, and blowing it out in a gush of air, he began, "First of all, I wish to say that the only regret I have in what I am about to tell you, is the that I regret the pain and suffering that you were put through. I will not apologize for what I've done, for I believe that the outcome was well worth the risk."

"What are you saying, Moony?" Sirius asked, his dark eyes glittering strangely as he tried to sort out what Remus meant.

"I'm saying that…I was never in any danger…er, well…that's not true. Aww…Hell! I disappeared on purpose!" Remus said in a rush, and held his breath, waiting for the blast.

"You better explain yourself." Severus said lowly, putting up a hand to halt Sirius in his tracks.

"There was…I was…on a secret mission. It's success depended on everyone thinking I was dead. Even you. For that, I'm sorry." Remus explained quietly, darting a look in Severus' direction. His arms had crossed over his chest, and his eyes were glittering dangerously, but he remained silent. "I knew that something drastic was going to have to happen in order to swing this war in our favour…"

"It was you." Severus cut in quietly, understanding dawning immediately on his face.

"Yes." Remus answered bluntly.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Sirius lunged for Remus, but before he could reach him, Sonya stepped in front of him, and blocked Sirius' path.

"Don't touch him, Sirius." She warned. "Sit down, shut up, and listen."

"Sonya, get out of my way! He needs to be taught a lesson, and I'm gonna do the honours!" Sirius roared. "How the Hell could you do that to us? To **_me?" _**He demanded, attempting to reach around Sonya and grab Remus' collar. She shoved at his chest, pushing him back, not allowing him near her love.

"Sirius, try to understand." Remus implored. "Stop for a minute and think! Consider the advantages I have given us. I have wiped out his most powerful weapon, his Inner Circle, knocked the pins out from under him!"

"You did this to us deliberately?" Draco rasped in horrified disbelief. "You put us through thinking you were killed…just so you could…?" He spun on his heel and raced from the room.

"Draco!" Remus called after him, but he never faltered as he sped away.

"I hope you're proud of yourself." Sirius snarled venomously.

"Paddy. That's enough." Severus spoke sharply, and Sirius dropped into a chair. "You should have told us, you know." He said reprovingly, as he turned his attention back to Remus. Sighing deeply, he sat beside Juno, and gestured for Sonya and Remus to sit as well, as he put his arm around Juno, and pulled her close. "Well, there's nothing for it now. It's done. Just tell us what happened."

"First of all, I couldn't tell you. You know that, if you simply put your personal feelings aside, and think about it. The success of this depended on everyone believing me to be dead. If just **_one _**of you would have known what was going on…well, I don't think I need to tell you what could have happened. Someone would have noticed." Remus had very little apology in his tone. "I hated to put you through all of this, but it was necessary in order for me to be successful."

"Bloody Hell, Remus." Ron growled, tightening his arms around Hermione, who was in her usual place, his lap. "Couldn't you have come up with a better way? We've been through Hell the past few weeks!"

"I know." Remus nodded.

"We held your funeral for Merlin's sake!" Sirius jumped to his feet.

"I know." Remus said quietly.

"Your coffin is still out in the damned rose gardens!" Sirius went on.

"I know."

"There's even a marker with your name and everything on it!" Sirius cried angrily.

"I know." Remus growled.

"Do you have any idea what you put me through…what Sonya went through…Draco? Every damned one of us?" Sirius pressed on. "Albus was…"

"In on it, too." Remus cut in quietly.

"What?" A chorus of voices rang out as Siri, Sirius, Severus, and Ron all jumped to their feet in outrage.

Juno stood up. She could see Remus regretted what he had to do, and she knew that all of this was not important on the whole of it. "Will you all please **_sit down_**!" She snapped angrily, frustration making her temper short. "If you will just shut up and listen, I am quite sure Remus will tell you exactly what happened." She turned to Remus and smiled gently. "Go ahead, Love. We're waiting." She sat between Siri and Severus, and took each of them by a hand, looking to Remus once more.

"Grigori came to me…" He began after a few moments.

"Grigori?" Severus asked in surprise.

"Yes." Remus nodded, and waited for more.

"Hush!" Juno elbowed him sharply. "Let him talk or we'll be here all day!" Severus scowled at her and rubbed his ribs, indicating that Remus should carry on.

"Early in the planning for your rescue," He focused his gaze on Juno. "Grigori expressed his worry about the advantage Voldemort was gaining over the Light with each of his subsequent raids. We all agreed that this was evident, and the plans came together for an added facet to the rescue. An attack was set up, and according to Grigori, we could call it a success." He looked to Severus for confirmation, and the tall man nodded in agreement.

"With these Death Eater raids, I began to notice a pattern. He was taking out key leaders in our ranks. Did any of you spot that?" He asked, glancing sharply at Sirius, who shook his head, his attention now fully focused on what Remus was telling them. "An idea formed in my mind, one that would allow me to return the favour in kind. I took this idea to Albus and Grigori, and although Albus wasn't happy about it, he agreed to go along with it as long as it remained successful."

He stood and began to pace. "During the attack on Riddle Manor, Grigori was to make it appear as if I were hit with Avada Kedavra. This would be my cue to apparate away to Hogwarts, where Albus offered me sanctuary during my mission. As I said, he wasn't happy about it, and he really gave me grief over it, too." He smiled grimly.

"When Grigori was sure that Severus had made his way home with Juno, our plan was to go into action, with the idea that Sirius would continue the fight." He smiled grimly at his friend. "As it turned out, he saw me fall, and called an immediate halt to the battle." Sirius nodded gravely, and opened his mouth to speak. Siri put his finger to his lips, and the older man's jaw snapped shut.

"I went straight to Hogwarts, and waited until nightfall before going to the Headmaster's Tower and the room Albus had prepared for me. I took a few days to get my bearings, double-check my plan of action, and basically…rest." He explained gently. "From there, you know what I have been up to. I've seen it in the Daily Prophet every day since I started. I was surprised to note that, for once, they were fairly accurate." He laughed softly. "Last night, I completed my mission. The last of the Inner Circle was taken care of, and I was free to return to my family, and make things right with you. I am truly sorry for what I put all of you through, but I do not regret one thing I have done for the Light. If needs be, I would do it again." He concluded fiercely.

"You still could have told us." Severus insisted quietly.

"No, I couldn't, Shadow." Remus smiled sadly. "You never would have let me."

"Damn right we wouldn't have!" Sirius growled fiercely.

"Not alone, at any rate. You should have let us in, Rem." Severus added reproachfully.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you out of it, but it's done now. I've achieved my goal, and we're now ahead in this war."

"You still should have…"

"He gets it, Sev." Sirius cut him off impatiently, eager to move things along. "Now what?" He added, turning to Remus once more. "Any more tricks up your sleeve?"

"We all have a few tricks up our sleeves," Remus replied cryptically. "but for right now, I need to speak to Draco. It's urgent. I have something to tell him."

"What's that?" Sonya asked, sounding slightly alarmed.

Remus' mouth set in a grim line. "I killed Lucius last night. I need to tell him before he reads about it in the papers."

"Oh dear." Sonya murmured as Remus quickly left the room in search of his son.

* * *

Remus found Draco in the conservatory, standing before the large plate glass windows, staring morosely out across the grounds of Snape Manor. He stopped just inside the door, studying his son, trying to determine his frame of mind.

He sighed resignedly as he took note of Draco's ramrod straight spine; his steadfast refusal to acknowledge him, even though the slight movement of his head told Remus that Draco was well aware that he was no longer alone.

"Draco." He called softly, stepping closer to the younger man.

"What do you want?" Draco asked tonelessly, but Remus took note of the muscles bunching in his jaw as he clenched his teeth in anger.

"I understand your anger, and I don't blame you for being furious with me." Remus continued, carefully stepping closer to his son. "I hate what this has put you through, but I want you to try and understand that I felt it had to be done." Draco blew a breath out his nose, and turned his head further away from Remus, ensuring that he couldn't see his expression, or the tears in his eyes, at all. "You left before I could explain…"

"I don't _need_ your explanations." Draco snapped; the hard, angry edge to his tone making Remus wince with renewed regret. "What I needed was…" He paused, and Remus actually heard him swallow. "I needed you! I needed my **_Dad_**" He exclaimed hoarsely. "I don't understand. I _can't_ understand…how you could do something this horrible to us? To me!"

"Son…" Remus began.

"Don't call me that!" Draco roared with a painful cry, heaving a gasping breath. "I **_trusted_** you! You said…you said…you'd always be there for me! Your dad doesn't do these things. Your dad doesn't leave you. Your dad doesn't let you think he is dead, and then come waltzing back in the door, and…and…just expect it to be all forgive and forget!" Tears were spilling down his face, and he had finally turned to face Remus.

One look at him, and Remus rushed forward, and clutched the young man to his chest. "I'm so sorry, Dray. I never wanted to hurt you this way. I hated what I had to put all of you through." He murmured in his ear. "I love you. I love every one of you, and what I did was for the greater good of us all. I hope I can help you to understand that."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Draco said after several long minutes. Remus closed his eyes in relief as Draco's posture loosened, and his arms came up to hug around his neck. "It was horrible. I couldn't believe it. I refused to believe you were dead at first. Siri…he was there for me, forced me to acknowledge the facts. Son…mom, Uncle Sev…they made sure I knew that I was still wanted here. I didn't know if I fit in anymore with you gone! Do you know how that feels? Have you any idea how far out of balance you threw me? How much I doubted my place in the family? How much I doubted myself?"

"I'll make it up to you." Remus whispered. "I swear I will never intentionally do this to you again, to any of us. I did what I had to do, Draco. What I've been doing has turned the war to our advantage. It was a gamble that paid off in spades, making the risk worth taking. In a war, we all need to do whatever it takes to succeed. You know that."

"I know that." Draco sniffed. "I learned all about it in training. I studied the words, but the practice, Dad? I wasn't ready for the practice!"

Remus released his hold on his son now that he was receptive to the conversation. "Let's take a seat, son. We need to talk about some pretty serious things. I have something I need to tell you right away."

"What is it?" Draco asked, sounding slightly alarmed. "You aren't leaving again are you? You just got back!"

Remus shook his head and smiled briefly. "I have no plans to leave right away. I do have to tell you something, and it is going to be difficult for me to do, because, I'm not sure how you will take it." Remus confessed softly. Draco shifted in his seat and waited for Remus to continue. "You do understand what I have been doing in this time I've been gone?"

"Yes, you were responsible for the Death Eater killings." Draco nodded, a frown of confusion creasing his brow. "So?"

"It's more complicated than that, Dray." Remus explained. "I had specific targets in mind. Did you realize that?"

"The Inner Cir…oh, I see." Draco said as the thought registered. "You killed him, didn't you?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, I did." Remus admitted carefully. "Last night, a little while before I came home." Draco drew a sharp breath through his nose, and inclined his head. "I'm sorry, Dray. It had to be done. I…"

"No…dad, it's alright." Draco reassured him quickly. "He was pure evil and you're right. It did have to be done. I just…I dunno…I'm surprised, I guess."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Remus asked guardedly. "He was your father, despite everything he put you through. I don't want it to come between us at some point in the future."

"I have more of an issue with you making me think you were dead, than I do about you killing Lucius Malfoy." Draco declared flatly. "He was…nothing…to me anymore. You, however, were…are…everything, and I'm so glad you're alive!" He threw his arms around his father's neck and held on for dear life. "I'm so happy you're safe and home where you belong!"

"I am relieved to be home." Remus admitted. "This war is about to heat up. It's time for us to get down to business. Are you with me?"

"I'm with you." Draco smiled grimly. "After all…it has been **_prophesised!" _**His smile broadened into a wicked grin, equally shared by his dad as they made their way out of the conservatory.

* * *

While Remus had his talk with Draco, the others sat watching as Severus paced before the fire, pretty much in the same manner as Remus had moments before.

"What're you thinking, Sev?" Sirius asked solemnly.

Severus looked up as if startled to realize that the others were still there. As his features hardened, he snarled, "I'm thinking that I'd like to have a little talk with my father and the Headmaster." At that, he stalked from the room, leaving the rest of them looking at each other with grave expressions on their faces. They knew for fact, that this was not going to be pretty. Severus was furious and they braced themselves for impact.

"Albus Dumbledore!" Severus roared into the flames after throwing a pinch of the powder into the grate.

"Severus." The Headmaster answered, almost immediately, and Severus could swear the old wizard had been waiting for his call.

"We need to talk. **_Now." _**He ordered angrily. "Bring my father." Before Albus could issue a response, Severus closed the link, and went back to his pacing.

When Albus and Grigori entered the study a short time later, Severus stopped his pacing, and fixed his stormy gaze upon them. "I am quite sure I do not need to explain my reason for calling you here." He growled sharply, adding unnecessarily, "Remus is home." He studied the older men, waiting to see what they had to say for themselves. He couldn't read his father at all. He held an impassive expression, his _mask_ firmly in place. Albus wasn't twinkling in the slightest, and Severus took grim satisfaction from that fact.

When the silence began to stretch uncomfortably, Severus drew a deep breath in an attempt to control his growing anger. "I have tried to find some logic to this exercise as I waited for you to arrive," He began, anger causing his deep voice to still rumble with a low growl. "and I must confess, that although the outcome was a benefit to our cause, I find the risks taken were not worth it. I am appalled at the danger you put him in, sending him out there with no support! What in Merlin's name were you thinking?" He exploded forcefully. "He could have been killed! And **_that! _**How could you do that to his family? How could you put them through thinking he was dead?" Severus was slowly losing control of his temper, his mind on the pain and anguish his fragile family had been put through, not one thought for himself.

"Severus, you of all people, know that sacrifices must be made in any war…" Albus began to defend himself.

"Making his family think he was dead was a little bit much." Severus snapped violently.

"It was for the greater good." Albus stated bluntly, and Severus blew.

"Making them suffer needlessly, thinking he had died, was good? How was making them think he was dead, fucking **_good_** for them? Old man, you are barmy; gone completely 'round the twist!" Severus gestured angrily, waving a dismissive arm at the men as they both exclaimed reprovingly, "Severus!"

He went back to his agitated pacing, shaking his head as an angry red haze descended over his vision. The two older men glanced warily around the room, and then at each other, as the candles began to flicker and dance wildly. Their wary glances turned to expressions of alarm as things began to levitate and swirl around Severus as the planets would the sun.

Severus was mumbling to himself, his anger building, his control over his magic slowly losing its hold. "Of all the half-baked, senseless, idiotic, and **_insane_** stunts you've ever pulled…" he paused and fixed his fiery gaze on Albus. "this was, by far, the worst of them old man. What possessed you to think that making them think he was dead was for the greater good? Putting them through his funeral? Do you know how painful **_that_** was? Well? Do you?" He cried in outrage.

"Severus, it wasn't my idea." Albus calmly defended himself. By now a wind was howling around their heads, and Severus had begun to glow with a bright white light tinged with an angry, red, pulsating aura. He drew a worried breath when Severus pushed on, oblivious to what he was saying.

"Do you know what you've done to them? Sonya was completely lost! Draco…my God….that young man was devastated! And to put his friends through that. Did you _see_ Sirius' face? He was shattered to the point of withdrawing into Padfoot because his human form couldn't take the pain! Juno…do you know what this did to her? She was left with unresolved issues between the two of them, and carrying the guilt on her shoulders!" Severus' voice was harsh with anger, and hoarse with anguish.

Albus decided to face the inevitable, and put up his best defense, before delivering the final straw to this camel's back. "What it put you through, Severus?" Albus offered gently, saying the words that the young man hadn't considered for a moment, until he heard them expressed out loud.

With a pain-filled roar, Severus lunged toward the older man, stopping himself from a physical attack, but Albus found himself pinned to the wall, his head very near the tall ceiling. "**_Yes, to me!"_** Severus shouted over the wind in the room that had grown from a howl to a shriek, expressing his pain far better than any words ever could. "How could you _do_ this to me? Haven't I taken enough for you old man? Haven't I given you _everything I have_? I trusted you to keep my family safe! I trusted you…" He fell to his knees with a heart wrenching sob, rocking back and forth, while the room erupted in renewed chaos. Albus could only watch, helplessly, from his position, firmly planted near the ceiling. Grigori didn't know if he should attempt to approach his son or not. They were mere strangers, despite his immediate parental love for his child.

Just at the moment he decided to try and reach Severus, several people came rushing through the door. Siri was followed closely by Sonya and Juno, and they all came to a careening halt as they saw the storm raging within the room.

Siri glanced at his mother, and she nodded, tears already filling her eyes as she watched her son gently put his arms around his father's shoulders and close his eyes. The two of them continued to rock back and forth as Siri whispered in Severus' ear. His words couldn't be heard over the roar of the wind and the sounds of furniture slamming into the walls.

As Siri continued to absorb the excess magic swirling through the room, the red aura surrounding the two men slowly faded. First to pink, then to its brilliant white glow, and finally, completely disappearing, reassuring everyone that Severus was beginning to take control over his immense power. Smaller objects began to drift to the floor, then larger pieces of furniture dropped into place. Albus was the last to be released from his grip, and he floated gently to the floor, completely unhurt, and seemingly unruffled, from the attack. Grigori immediately moved to his side, anxiously asking, "Are you alright, Headmaster?"

"Yes, Grigori, I am fine." Albus reassured him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be the judge of that." Juno stated bluntly as she waved her wand over him, searching for injuries.

"Juno, I'm alright." Albus insisted gently, taking her arm, and turning her toward Severus. "Go to Severus. He needs you more than we do." He nodded to where Severus and Siri were still huddled on the floor. Sonya was whispering urgently in Severus' ear and he was nodding, his eyes still tightly closed.

Grigori, anxious to explain himself, moved to stand behind Siri and Severus as Juno knelt before them. She reached out to stroke over Severus' hair and caress his face. His eyes flew open, and wordlessly, he moved into the circle of her arms. She held him tightly as he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. She continued to stroke his silky hair and murmur comforts into his ear for quite a while as the others looked on in complete silence.

When he felt in control once more, he whispered his thanks in Juno's ear and kissed her softly. He stood and helped her to her feet as Siri offered a hand to Sonya. They settled themselves in, the furniture back in place, as if nothing had happened, and Severus looked at his father for the first time since his outburst.

"Why would you do this to me?" Severus asked quietly, the hurt still evident in his tone. Siri slipped his arm over his father's shoulder and squeezed him close. On a basic level, he could identify completely with what his father was going through at the moment, and offered understanding, unwavering support.

"Severus," Grigori spoke softly, his accent severely pronounced, expressing his anxiety. "I do not need to explain this to you. You are a father. You know, already, the sacrifices a parent will make for his child." He drew a deep breath and continued when Severus remained silent, a strange light swirling in the ebony depths of his eyes. "When you would not let me help you rescue Juno, I had to do something. Remus came to me with his plan, and I agreed to go along, feeling the same as he did. You will need every advantage that can be given you in this war. You must win this battle." He waited a moment to see if Severus would comment, but the younger man simply sat there, waiting silently, to hear the rest.

"Severus, I did this because you're mine and I love you." Grigori admitted softly. "I want to do all I can to be sure you succeed, be sure you survive! You are my child. My son! I want to make sure we have the time, that has been denied us, all of us," he glanced at Siri and Juno, smiling briefly, "to become a family."

Severus lowered his eyes and nodded. Without saying a word, he stood and left the room. Grigori came to his feet, moving to follow, and Juno hurried to stop him. "Wait! Leave him alone for a while, please. He's alright."

"She's right, Papa Grigori." Siri spoke hesitantly, the endearment still unfamiliar to him. "Dad needs some time to be by himself to brood." He laughed softly and shook his head. "He's on his way to his lab. There's no doubt. He retreats, and brews. It helps him to sort himself out. He'll be fine. We just need to give him time." Juno and Sonya were nodding in agreement, and Grigori sat in his chair once more.

"There is so much I need to learn about him." Grigori sighed in resignation. "I don't know where to begin, and I am anxious to start."

"Very understandable, Grigori." Albus reassured him. "You will get that chance, but you will find it has to be on Severus' terms. He has always been very careful about opening up to people. It will take time and patience."

Silence fell over the room as each of them drew into their own thoughts. After a few moments, Juno stood and said, "Well, as I am quite sure we have more to address here today, would you gentlemen like to stay for dinner this evening?" When they nodded acceptance of the invitation, she smiled. "Great. I'll let Jemma know there will be two more for the meals today." At that, the group broke up, and Albus and Grigori went in search of Remus.

* * *

When Severus didn't appear for lunch, Juno took the first opportunity to fix him a tray, and slip down the stairs to his lab. He looked up from a steaming cauldron and smiled as she entered the room.

"Are you alright, Severus?" She queried as she placed the tray on the desk.

"Fine." He answered softly, counting silently as he stirred the contents of the cauldron before him. "You?" He asked, more out of habit than actually wanting to know, she knew, and she smiled.

"I cut my finger off making your sandwich, but I'll be alright." She smirked when he nodded and mumbled, "That's good."

"Severus!" She cried in exasperation. "You're not even listening to me!" He looked up, and had the grace to look ashamed .of himself. He reached out and pulled her to him, kissing her tenderly.

"I'm sorry, Love." He pressed his forehead to hers. "I have a lot on my mind, not that it's any excuse for neglecting you."

"You're not neglecting me." She argued mildly, hugging him tightly. "You carry a great deal of responsibility on your shoulders. I just don't want you to lose sight of the fact that you don't carry it alone. I'm here, I'll share it with you, always."

"I know." He admitted quietly. "I'm just not…ready for sharing."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright, Sev?" She asked, a worried frown creasing her forehead. "Do you need me to do anything? At all?"

He shook his head, and smiled briefly. "I just need time, Juno. I'm fine. I'll come out when I'm sorted. You know me."

"Yes, I know you." She smiled and shook her head. "Eat something, and try to show your face for dinner tonight. I've invited Grigori and Albus to join us. I hope you don't mind?"

He simply shook his head, and reached around her for the cup of tea. He took a tentative sip, before answering, "I don't mind. There are some things that need to be…discussed. I'll be up in a little while. Don't worry about me so much!"

"But, that's my job, Love." She grinned, and kissed him quickly before turning to leave. "I'll see you at dinner. And open your vents…it smells ghastly in here!" His amused laughter followed her up the stairs.

The afternoon passed quietly enough. Discussion of Remus' mission was set aside in the hopes that when Severus returned they could take it up again. The two older men were given a small tour of the manor, and shown how progress was being made to repair the damage Severus' recent maturation had caused throughout.

Sonya and Juno proudly showed how things were developing along the North Corridor in regards to setting up a trauma/emergency relief centre. The rooms were nearly completed, equipped with the necessary supplies needed in an emergency. They told of their three-fold plan to offer whatever assistance was needed; Juno, and her staff, handling medical emergencies, Sonya, offering counselling to those in need, and Hermione, organizing efforts to assist people with shelter, food and clothing in times of crisis.

Albus was proud of their efforts, and Grigori asked if he might send his troops to them, as he feared they wouldn't be welcomed anywhere else. The women readily agreed to take in any of the defectors that needed to be helped, and Grigori breathed a sigh of relief, knowing his men and their families were cared for.

Juno went on to explain that basically all they needed was for Severus to key security wards between the corridor and the main manor house, and they could announce themselves ready to take in anyone who needed their help.

When the dinner hour came and passed with no sign of Severus, Juno sighed sadly. Remus, picking up the soft sound with his keen hearing, immediately stood and offered to go after him. Juno smiled gratefully as he headed down the stairs.

"He's been down there for an awfully long time." Grigori commented quietly.

"Remus will bring him out." Sirius declared firmly. "He always does."

"Did the two of you get a chance to clear the air?" Sonya asked quietly.

"Yes." Sirius grinned. "It wasn't pretty at first, but we're square now. He has a way of making even something as crazy as this stunt make sense. By the time we were done talking, I had to agree with him, that he had acted in the best interests of the Light, in our best interests, as well. In a way, he was protecting us. Once he made me step outside of my emotions, and think properly about things, I could see the benefits this gave all of us. I think Severus will come around, too."

* * *

Remus approached the lab with some trepidation. Severus hadn't said much to him since his return, and he was unsure of what awaited him on the other side of the door. Cautiously pushing it open, he poked his head around the door, and took in the room beyond. It appeared empty and he wore a puzzled frown. Severus hadn't left the basement all day. That was well known. There were too many people about the manor for him to slip by undetected by someone.

"Severus?" He called out curiously. "Are you in here?"

"Remus, I'm right here! Are you blind?" Severus exclaimed, laughing at the startled expression on his friend's face as he stepped to his right, causing the room, as Remus was seeing it, to shift.

"Merlin's Beard, Sev! What did you do to yourself?" He exclaimed as he stepped forward to inspect his friend more closely. He reached out a cautious hand to touch Severus' arm, and marvelled as he felt cloth and Severus' muscular forearm, but yet, he was looking at the wall beyond the worktable. "How is this possible?" He wondered in awe. "You have blended completely into your surroundings! Is this a potion you've developed?"

"No, my friend." Severus chuckled. "This is another new ability I have, just this afternoon, discovered."

"I recall studying this as part of Transfiguration in school, but I was under the impression that this was ancient magic and no longer existed." Remus added as he circled Severus, examining him from all angles. "This is interesting." He murmured as he moved behind the dark-haired man. "From this side, you look like that wall over there." He pointed toward the door. "From your position, you are partially before the wall, and partially before the door, and that is exactly what you look like back here! This is fascinating!"

"I'm happy to know you're entertained, Rem, but I have a bit of a problem." Severus replied disdainfully. When Remus came to face him, questioning with a tilt of his head, Severus added, "I can't seem to make it stop."

Remus burst right out laughing. "I'm sorry!" He gasped after several minutes in which Severus stood glaring at him, not amused in the least. He wiped his hand over his mouth, as if trying to erase the broad grin gracing his face, and tried to take on a more sombre expression. Clearing his throat as he got himself under control, he offered a weak suggestion, "Have you tried to just think of the way you're supposed to look?"

Severus rolled his eyes and snorted in exasperation. "Of course I have! That was the **_first _**bloody thing I tried to do!"

"Well, just hang on and let me think a minute." Remus grew serious immediately. "I suppose it isn't some spell you've performed upon yourself?"

"Nooo." Severus drawled sardonically. "If I _had_, a simple Finite Incantatum would have taken care of it." Remus nodded, lost in thought.

"Do you recall anything about this…Chameleon…ability from school? Anything that Professor McGonagall told us about it, at all?" Remus asked hopefully, looking dejected as Severus slowly shook his head. "Bollocks." He muttered lowly.

"I can recall that she reported that it was an ability that had died out through the generations." Severus offered, thinking back on his education more carefully. "If memory serves, I believe it was something hereditary, not developed specifically to one particular region or nationality."

"Did your parents have this ability?" Remus asked unthinkingly.

"My mother didn't…" Severus replied, turning to stare at his friend as the thought struck them both in the same moment. "but, perhaps, my _father_ does?"

"I'll be right back." Remus excitedly called over his shoulder as he raced from the lab. "Wait here, and remain calm!"

"I'm always calm." Severus growled, despite knowing the facts were contrary to his statement. He dropped into his old oak chair, heaving an exasperated sigh as he morphed, and took on the image of his surroundings.

Remus burst through the door to the sitting room, startling everyone in the room. "Sorry!" He apologized breathlessly as Juno jumped to her feet.

"Where's Sev?" She asked, alarm lacing her tone.

"In the lab." Remus answered quickly. "He's fine, but I need to speak with Grigori." He nodded to the older wizard. He rose and crossed the room, looking mildly curious. Remus led him into the hall and out of hearing range to those in the room. "What do you know of a transformation process in which you take on the appearance of your surroundings?" He asked urgently.

"Severus has done this?" Grigori asked cautiously, making a correct assumption.

"Yes." Remus whispered in agitation. "He's down in the lab right now. He can't…shut it off." He gestured madly. "He looks like the damned walls, for Merlin's Sake! Do you have this ability? Will you be able to help him?"

"What's going on Remus?" Sirius poked his head around the door, curious to know what was being discussed in low urgent tones. Remus gestured for Sirius to join them, and he hurried to their side.

"Sev has a little bit of a problem." Remus reported, hiding a smirk.

"A problem? What sort of a problem?" He demanded, not seeing any humour in having a 'problem'.

"My son seems to be a Morphmage." Grigori replied, a hint of pride swelling his chest. "A trait he has received from me."

Sirius' brow furrowed as he searched his mind for the definition of a Morphmage. "He's a Chameleon?" He yelped excitedly a moment later as his lessons came to mind.

"Yes!" Remus grinned, unable to keep the Marauder in him at bay. "He's down in the lab, at this moment, unable to change back!" He laughed quietly. "That's why he missed dinner. He wasn't about to come out of the lab, changing to suit his surroundings!"

Sirius' eyes danced with mischievous delight. "I can't let this opportunity pass by. Let's go!" As he made his way toward the kitchen, and the basement stairs, Siri and the others ventured out of the sitting room, their patience at an end. They demanded to know what was going on, and why it was a big secret.

Remus gestured for them to follow along as he explained Sev's dilemma to them, delighting in their amusement. They all halted just outside the door as they heard Severus snarling darkly, "I don't find this funny, at all, Sirius."

"Sev! This is amazing!" Sirius laughed heartily. "Stand over there…I wanna see it again." He demanded with another delighted laugh.

"I will not!" Severus roared, looking disgusted as he caught sight of everyone staring at him in mild shock, and varying degrees of humour.

Grigori stepped into the room, smiling sympathetically at his son. "Please," he turned to the others. "leave us be for a few moments, and I will help him."

"You have this ability?" Severus questioned hopefully.

"Yes, Severus." Grigori smiled again. "I, too, am a Morphmage, a…what is it you say?" He turned to Remus. "A chameleon, no?" Remus nodded as he ushered the others from the room, and closed the door softly behind him.

"What do I do?" Severus demanded immediately. "Is there a spell, or potion, or something I need to do? Take a bath? What?"

Grigori chuckled warmly and shook his head. "First, my child, you need to be calm! It will be alright, I assure you. Take a seat, and just relax for a few moments."

Severus returned to his seat and sighed, staring at his hands as they suddenly looked like the oak of his chair. The only visible feature that was Severus Snape was his dark onyx eyes as he raised them to stare curiously at his father, waiting for instruction.

"Is this the first time this has happened to you?" Grigori asked quietly.

"Yes, that I'm aware of." Severus answered, tension making his voice sharp.

"You must relax, son." Grigori soothed. "When you are calm, I will move you to a neutral place. Do you have a wall that is perhaps, more simple than these?" He waved his arm toward the crowded shelves full of potion's ingredients, plants and supplies.

"There is a room, near the back, that is rather simply decorated." Severus replied, not explaining further what purpose the room had served.

"We will go there and begin." Grigori announced, rising to place his hand on his son's head. As he touched him, Severus' hair returned to the familiar ebony tresses, marked with a streak of white. "Ah." He said with satisfaction. "You are ready. Where is this room?"

Severus led him to Remus' former cell and looked around. The room had been cleaned and repaired after Remus had been brought upstairs, many months ago. There were no longer broken pieces of furniture lying about, or dried blood and claw marks marring the walls and floor. The walls were stone, but had been painted grey. The furnishings were simple and unassuming, designed for comfort more than ornamentation.

Grigori looked around the room, satisfied that it would be appropriate for their needs. "This will work nicely." He smiled briefly and indicated that Severus should take a seat on the bed. Within seconds, he had morphed to a simple white that reflected the spread he was seated upon, and the heavy white bed curtains that were closed on three sides of the bed.

Nodding, a pleased expression on his face, he sat beside his son and immediately morphed in kind. "This is an ability that has passed down in our family through the generations." He began to give his son a lesson in family history, and Severus visibly relaxed. "It is carried through the Rozputka lines, not those of my mother, Genovich. It is a rare gift, a powerful defense, and a rather simple tool to use, once you have mastered it. I have kept it a secret, and it has proved an advantage. You understand, no?" Severus nodded solemnly.

"Well, I obviously need some time to master it. I've been at this all afternoon and haven't made a dent in it!" Severus growled in frustration.

"You are trying too hard!" Grigori chuckled. "Because this is an amazing thing to behold, you assume it is difficult to manage. This is not so!" With that, Grigori closed his eyes and a soft shimmer came over his form. A moment later, he sat before Severus and grinned, "See?"

"What do you do?" Severus asked, anxious to try his luck.

"I simply relax." Grigori replied, morphing to the white of the linens once more. "Close your eyes, child." He ordered, carefully observing his son. "You must relax, Severus." He reached out and rubbed his back, issuing murmured instructions in his ear. "Relax, and simply think of what it is you are wanting to do. It is as simple as that, my child." He watched as Severus' form began to shimmer softly. "That's it. You are doing it."

Severus opened his eyes in surprise, and looked down at himself. He immediately turned white, and Grigori laughed softly. "Blast!" The younger man snarled in frustration.

"Try again, Severus." Grigori ordered. "Take a deep breath and begin again. Close your eyes, shut out the distractions. Think of what you are trying to do." Severus began to shimmer and fade, and Grigori murmured encouragingly. "There you go, my son. You feel it now, yes?"

"Yes." Severus murmured, his eyes tightly closed as he concentrated. "I…it tingles." He whispered in awe.

"You are almost there." Grigori smiled as he watched his son appear before him. "Look and see, Severus." He announced happily.

Severus held his hands out before him, turning them over, examining them, he was back to normal. The look in his eyes was one of wonder as he realized what he had achieved. A small delighted giggle issued from his lips, like that of a small boy who had just caught his first fish. He turned his sparkling eyes to his father, and his smile broadened to a happy grin to see the pride shining on his father's face.

Suddenly, the smiles disappeared, and the look in their eyes grew intense as they regarded each other in silence. Surprisingly, Severus was the first to make a move, and he threw his arms around Grigori in a tight embrace. Grigori closed his eyes, and pressed his cheek to Severus' head. "My son." He whispered softly, stroking Severus' hair. "My son."

They moved apart after several quiet moments, and Severus smiled, feeling a little uncomfortable about his sudden display of affection. He dropped his gaze, and studied his hands in silence as Grigori continued to watch him, his thoughts, only of his son, turning, swirling, sorting themselves in his mind.

"I regret all of the pain and anguish I have put your loved ones through." Grigori spoke softly. "More than that, I regret the suffering I have put you through. I have seen your pain, your worry, your anguish, and I am sorry to have caused even the smallest part of it. You carry your burden well, child. I am proud of you. From now on, we work together; a team, a family, for our freedom, our future. I am with you, always."

"I understand that you, Remus, and the Headmaster, had the greater good of wizard kind in mind when undertaking this mission." Severus spoke just as softly, carefully choosing his words. "I will get over this hurt, in time, but for now, I must put it aside. If I am meant to free these people from this wretched existence, I have no time to be self-indulgent. I must remain focused on what needs to be done. Remus felt this was an advantage, and it has proven to be so. We are in a better position because of it."

A somewhat uneasy silence settled over them, and each became lost in his private thoughts. Drawing a deep breath several moments later, Severus turned and said, "Is there anything else I need to know about this ability?"

With a relieved smile, Grigori nodded, "Yes, I must caution you about where you choose to use this gift. I find I can't manage it when I am near any reflective surface or if I am in direct sunlight."

"Does it cause injury, or are you simply unable to morph?" Severus asked curiously.

"I find that although I have changed, my reflection does not!" Grigori laughed heartily. "The very first time I discovered this…flaw…was on a blistering hot summer's day. I hadn't finished my chores, and I had slipped away, undetected, to take a swim in the pond. When I spotted my father approaching from the distance, I resorted to morphing in order hide from him. He was obviously angry with me, and I hoped to escape his wrath." He leaned back, and crossed his leg, settling in comfortably to tell his story. His son's eyes were fixed intently upon his face. "I stood beside the water, as still as I could make myself, and I morphed into the background, only to snap back to myself a moment later, in utter disbelief, when he grabbed me securely by the arm, and expressed his _displeasure_." Grigori grinned wryly, and went on to elaborate. "He explained to me, later that afternoon, that he could see me, clearly reflected, in the water behind me."

Severus shook his head, chuckling warmly as he envisioned himself as a boy attempting to hide from his Da. "There are many instances where I could have used this gift as a boy!" He explained. "I never quite found a way to avoid my fa…er…" His voice faltered, and he looked down at his hands once more.

"I understand, Severus." Grigori said gently, placing his hand on the thin shoulder. "Artemis was the only father you knew. Do not feel you need to avoid referring to him as such for sake of my feelings. For all of the reasons a boy needs a father, he was there for you, and I would not begrudge him that title." Severus simply nodded, still feeling a little unsettled with the situation.

"What do you say to trying this again?" Grigori asked, changing the subject to something a little less emotional. "Want to give it a go?"

Just as Severus nodded agreement, there was a tap on the open doorframe, and Siri poked his head around the wall. "Everything alright down here?" He asked, his eyes on his father, trying to read him, and judge for himself. Not sensing anything drastic, he shifted his gaze to his grandfather, and stepped into the room. "How's it going? I see you made it back." He grinned at his father, and Grigori put his hand on Severus' shoulder once more.

"He is doing very well." Grigori slapped his back adding, "He was just about to give it another try."

Siri moved over to lean a hip against the bookcase, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Go ahead." He nodded. "I'd like to see, too."

* * *

Upstairs, in the sitting room, the rest of the family had gathered after dinner. Draco and Ron were involved in a serious game of chess, and Albus looked on with some amusement at the fierce expressions on both of the young men's faces.

The women were seated together near the fire, discussing their plans for the Crisis Centre. Juno listened with only half an ear, her eyes going to the doors of the study as she anxiously waited for Severus to return. Siri had left quite some time ago to check up on Severus and Grigori, and he still hadn't returned. She was getting impatient for them to show themselves and reassure everyone that Severus was fine.

Sirius and Remus were before the tall windows, leaning over the long table, pouring over maps and graphs, outlining battle plans and heatedly discussing different strategies for key engagements. During a moment of quiet contemplation, Sirius studied his tall friend in guarded silence.

Remus, not one to miss when one of his oldest and dearest friends was troubled, looked up suddenly, and smiled. "What's on your mind, Paddy?" He asked quietly, glancing at the others in the room.

Sirius grinned briefly, and mused, "You know, I'll never figure out how you can do that."

"With you it's simple." Remus smirked. "Your eyes cross and your tongue hangs out." Sirius laughed and shook his head.

"I am so glad you're back." He sobered. "I didn't know how I was supposed to go on with things, Moony. I really missed you."

"I'm sorry, Paddy." Remus murmured softly, glancing around to see if they were completely alone. "If I could have seen another way to get this done, I would have done it. I never wanted to hurt any of you, but this was important. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"You're forgiven, Moony," Sirius said softly. "but if you ever die on me again…I'll kill you!"

"I assure you, I have no plans for it anytime soon, deliberately or not." Remus declared firmly.

"I've been wondering about something ever since last night, and I'd like to ask you about it." Sirius added a moment later.

"What's that?" Remus tilted his head in curiosity.

"What did you mean by 'Prongs rides again'? He queried. "I have been trying to puzzle that one out ever since things settled down. If you tell me that James is alive, I'm checking myself into St. Mungo's because, obviously, I have lost my mind! Or you have!" The two men burst out laughing, and Remus shook his head.

"I just said that, referring to Siri and Volant, his stag animagus, as a way for you to know for sure that it was really me!" Remus explained in a mildly reproving tone. "The immediate family is the only one to know about that form, and it's familiarity to James' animagus."

"I can see that now." Sirius nodded. "It does make perfect sense to give us a clue that only we would be privy to. I must confess that I wasn't exactly thinking too clearly last night."

"No, I don't suppose any of you were." Remus placed his hand on Sirius shoulder. "I'm really sorry for what I put you through, Paddy. I'll try to make it up to you, I swear I will."

"If this stunt helps us win this bloody war, there won't be a thing you need to make up to me, Remus." Sirius growled. Gesturing at the map before them, he added, "I agree with you on this. Knowing what Voldemort's message is eventually going to say, gives us a tactical advantage. We can focus our attention on these key areas, thereby, keeping our losses at a minimum, both in the ranks and in the civilian population. What else do you see that needs addressing?" He turned a curious eye to the taller man beside him.

"We need to train." Remus replied bluntly. "We're simply not prepared for this battle!"

"What do you have in mind?" Sirius asked as Severus, Siri and Grigori entered the room.

"In mind for what?" Severus asked, stepping over to the table, putting his arm around Juno when she rushed over to stand beside him, relief flooding her face to see he was back in order and calm.

"For winning this war and ridding our world of that maniac!" Remus snarled. "But, please, no more tonight! I have had about all this ole wolf can stand. I need some serious downtime. Let's put this aside until tomorrow, alright?"

"Sure, Rem. Tomorrow, right after breakfast, we'll get down to business. I'm anxious to hear what you've learned from your little adventure, and how we can use it to our advantage." Severus suggested quietly.

"That sounds fine with me, Sev." Remus smiled, looking drained. "We need to get ready for this battle. It's time to quit playing around and kick his ass! We're in a perfect position to do that right now, and the sooner we get in shape for it, the sooner we can get on with living." He declared as Sonya came and put her arm around him. He kissed her head and she smiled up at him.

"Goodnight, everyone." She smiled at the family. "Come on, Wolfie, let's call it a night."

"Alright, Love." He bent and kissed her head. "Goodnight all." He called over his shoulder as Sonya took his hand and led him away, pausing briefly in the doorway. "I'm so glad to be home. I've missed all of you, so much."

They watched them disappear in silence before Albus came to his feet and cleared his throat. "Well, I must return to the school. Duty calls and all, you know." He smiled benignly, moving toward the door. "I trust one of you will keep me apprised of the goings on?"

"Yes, sir." Severus nodded sharply and the old wizard narrowed his eyes and studied the younger man carefully.

"Severus, I truly am sorry for what you and your family have had to endure. I hope you understand that I wasn't pleased with this plan, but I did see the definite advantages it could give you." He explained quietly. "I hope that you can put this behind you, and that our friendship will continue."

"Not to worry, Headmaster." Severus replied stiffly. "Everyone in this room knows that I can be depended upon to do what is for the greater good of us all**_. Don't _**we?"

"Severus…" Albus stretched out his arm, reaching for the younger man. Grigori placed his hand on his arm to stop him, and shot a warning glance at the older man, as if sending a silent message, 'Leave him be.'

"Goodnight." Severus bowed, his eyes riveted on his father's hand, halting the headmaster in his tracks. Nodding to the others, he stalked from the room.

"I'm sorry." Juno murmured. "Goodnight, sir, goodnight everyone." She added as she hurried after him.

With a heavy sigh, Albus turned a weary smile to the last remaining Marauder. "That went better than we could hope, eh?"

Sirius smiled, and nodded in grim agreement. "He'll be fine, sir."

"I hope you're right, my boy. I hope you're right." Albus cast a worried glance in the direction of the stairs as Sirius escorted he and Grigori to the study in order for them to floo away.

When Sirius returned to the sitting room a short time later, it was empty and dark. The rest of the family had made their way to their own beds, after a long, and emotionally draining day. Sirius studied the paintings in the flickering firelight, and sighed heavily, "It begins."


	61. A Period of Adjustment

A Period of Adjustment

Severus awoke before dawn, his troubled dreams bringing his restless night to an end. His thoughts continued to tumble in his mind as he lie there waiting for daylight. He felt adrift, disconnected from everything he once knew, suddenly out of control, and unable to protect those he loved.

With a weary sigh, he rolled over and propped his head in his hand. He watched through hooded eyes as the early morning sunlight spilled across the silk damask coverlet and came to rest on Juno's face. He forced a gentle smile to his lips when her eyes blinked open.

"Good morning." His gravelly voice rumbled as he leaned in for a tender kiss. She smiled sleepily and touched his cheek.

"Good morning." She replied as a small, worried, frown chased the smile away. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." He replied more sharply than he had intended, and his smile abruptly faded.

"Sev, I know you aren't fine." She argued mildly, playing in his hair, combing her slender fingers through the fine, ebony curtain that tended to conveniently shield his face.

He gave a heavy sigh of annoyance and shifted away from her. She knew he wasn't about to dump his troubles on her, but, she also knew he was going through Hell over this situation, and her heart went out to him. She was determined to help the stubborn git get past his pain, and she knew that he knew that, too. She almost laughed, but it really wasn't funny.

"Juno, I'm used to situations like this. It comes as no surprise to me, at all, that the Headmaster has once again done something foolishly dangerous in the name of the Light. He has simply pulled another of his careless stunts, and I will adjust." He grumbled lowly.

"Severus…" She responded firmly. "you may be used to situations like this. You can argue with me all you want to about it," her voice rose, expressing her own outrage over the way he was mistreated, "but, what Albus did; Remus; your father…you will never convince me to believe that you weren't hurt by all of this!"

"Juno…" Severus growled in a tone that said he was warning her to drop it.

"I swear I know you better than you know yourself, Severus Snape, and you are doing **_that_** again!" She accused, pointing out the obvious, which didn't sit well with the obstinate wizard.

"I'm not doing any such thing." He snarled as he rolled out of bed and left the room. The bathroom door slammed shut behind him without so much as a twitch of his finger.

Juno shook her head and sighed in resignation, giving one last volley in his direction before she decided to drop it for the time being. "Hiding in the loo isn't going to convince me either, you know!" She called out and felt somewhat relieved when she heard a quiet, familiar rumble of laughter from behind the closed door.

After a few moments, she rose from the bed and donned her dressing gown, and made her way to the bathroom. She cautiously pushed the door open, and stood, watching him, as he went through his morning routine.

He studied her worried face through the glass as he shaved, and knew he had to say or do something to reassure her. When he had finished his morning ablutions, he turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He drew a deep breath, and smiled. "I need time, Love." He murmured, gently kissing her forehead. "I will admit, grudgingly, _only _to you, that I am hurt and angry about this. You know me so well, I can't keep it from you anyway, but, I have to work it out in my own way. You know I'm not comfortable with spilling my guts." He smiled, but wasn't apologetic for the truth he told.

"You're going to have to talk to them, especially Albus." She insisted. "You were obviously most upset by his involvement. Get it settled soon, Love. Don't let it wait too long." She added the gentle warning.

"I won't." He stared hard at her, his obsidian eyes glittering like diamonds. She caressed his face, and he closed his eyes, nodding briefly. "I'm not ready to confront him. I…I'm not sure…I could…keep my…temper." He confessed, haltingly, unfamiliar with having someone he knew he could confide in. There were many things that had happened to him over the years that not even Albus was aware of. He had been alone too long; there had been no one at all since he lost his flower.

"Why don't you take some time for yourself, right now, first thing this morning?" Juno suggested encouragingly. "Take Abeo out for some exercise! He'd love to stretch his legs, and you always do your best brooding when you're off by yourself." She laughed softly, and he wrapped his arms around her, smiling down into her deep blue eyes.

"You're one smart lady, Doc." He murmured, bending to kiss her lips. "Where will I find you when I return?"

"Probably somewhere along the North Corridor." She replied perfunctorily. "We're nearly ready down there, and just in time according to Molly Weasley."

"I've heard." He replied with a sharp nod. "Perhaps I should key the rest of those wards this afternoon, hmm?"

"I think we'll be all set by then." She agreed. "As soon as those security measures are in place, I can call in staff, and we'll be up and running."

"I'll get right on it as soon as I take that ride." He declared, giving her another quick kiss, and as he left the room, the towel was instantly replaced by soft suede riding clothes. Juno smiled appreciatively, unsure which she preferred, Severus in a towel, or in leather riding boots.

Severus made his way downstairs to the sitting room, dressed for riding, but still undecided about whether or not he should run Abeo through his paces. Working the animal required concentration and focus, abilities he wasn't convinced that he possessed at the moment.

He began to pace before the fire, lost in thought. He paid no attention to the portraits above his head, not even when the image of Siri began to fuss, and Lily crossed into his frame. She gently lifted the crying boy, and settled into a comfortable chair. She murmured softly, and cooed gently to soothe him, never taking her troubled eyes from the baby's father.

"Darling." She softly spoke, unable to bear his tormented pacing a moment longer. He startled and quickly focused his intense gaze on her youthful face.

"Lils." He smiled sadly. "Having a fuss, is he?" He asked, turning the sad smile on the baby in her arms.

"A bit." She agreed. "He'll settle in a moment. I'm more concerned about you. What's troubling you, Love?"

With a heavy sigh, Severus rested his arm upon the mantle, and bowed his head. "It's not as if you don't already know, Lily." He looked up with a rueful smile.

"True enough." She smiled in return. "Which one of them has you this agitated? Remy or Albus?" She pressed gently.

"The Headmaster." He answered without hesitation, unaware of how easily he had opened up to her. "Why does he do these things? I don't understand. I wish I did. It might not matter so much if I could see the point. But what, exactly, is the point in making us all believe Moony was dead? Where is the logic in letting him go on a suicide mission such as this? I can **_not_** understand!" He growled in frustration, his fist clenched tightly, knuckles white, expressing more than an inability to understand a mission.

"Darling, this is me you're speaking to." Lily chided gently. "These are all very real concerns for you, but none of this is the real issue here. I know it, and you know it."

He stalked over to the sofa and sank gracefully onto the soft leather, sighing once more. He rubbed his eyes and buried his hands in his hair, the inky blackness stark against the pale skin. Dragging his hands through his hair, he looked up at the smiling face of his beautiful flower…Lily, his Lils, and shook his head. "As usual, you're right." He grumbled in his familiar way, making her laugh softly, the gentle proof of a woman who knows her man. "It is about me." He confessed quietly, admitting the truth at last.

"Severus, I know how much this deception hurt you." Lily acknowledged softly. "But, Darling, you can't always be the controlling force over every situation. You **_know_** that!" She argued with a soft cry.

That's just it, Lily." He replied quietly. "I **_have_** been the controlling force. I **_have _**been the one who was on the inside; watching, waiting, protecting, and defending all of…" His voice faltered when he was suddenly reminded of what he regarded as his biggest failure, and he swallowed a choking sob, and a hard lump of guilt, .

"Oh Severus, please don't!" Lily whispered as tears filled her eyes. "You did all you could do, Love, please don't. You were doing the right thing. You made the right choices, Sev."

"When I failed you, James, and the boy…" He nodded toward the sleeping infant, "I vowed to myself that I would never let anyone suffer because of my failures ever again." His voice grew fierce. "I have been in control, under control, of everything, since you died, Lily. Now, I feel as if I have lost the ability to do that. I feel as if I am no longer needed or wanted, and I can't understand why I wasn't trusted to know about this!" His voice rose to an angry shout as he jumped to his feet and stormed from the room.

"Oh, my Darling." The portrait whispered sadly as she cuddled her son close to her cheek.

Severus paid no attention to his surroundings as he swept down the Main Hall. He ignored Remus when he called out, "Good morning.", while descending the stairs. He never noticed when Sirius paused in the open doorway to the kitchen, his mouth full of food, waving a cup of coffee in greeting. The doors opened with his silent command, and he made his way across the grounds, leaving the two friends staring after him.

Sirius looked at Remus and blinked. Giving a nonplussed shrug, he returned to the table, Remus in his wake. Neither of them needed to voice his thoughts as each took a seat. They knew Severus was still upset and needed space.

* * *

When the stable doors opened, Abeo looked over his stall, and whickered a soft greeting as Severus stepped into the barn. He began to ready the horse in silence, his thoughts turning in his mind as he struggled to sort his feelings from the facts.

Picking up on Severus' agitation, Abeo shifted his stance and nickered lowly, his withers quivering in testimony to the awareness of his master's distress.

"Ibi puer aliquantum." Severus soothed, gently stroking the muscular neck. "Non solicitudo, Abeo," he continued softly in Latin. "Te habui allatus turbatus, at ceterum te velo teres." Severus smiled as Abeo snorted, and tossed his head as if in agreement. "Te habui incurious tu amices." Severus carried on, conversing in Latin, as he saddled the beast. He apologized with a pat to the horse's flank, "Te tristio." With a soft click of his tongue, he led Abeo out into the yard. He swung himself up onto the horse's back, and set off for his favourite thinking spot…the cliffs beyond Snape Manor.

For several moments the spirited horse required all of Severus' attention. It had been quite some time since the creature had taken an excursion, and he was anxious to stretch his legs. Once they had made a complete pass along the cliffside, Severus turned back and gave Abeo his head. The horse took off like a shot, and raced along the perimeter of the grounds. When Abeo slowed at last, Severus reined him in, and brought him into a slow circuit of the yard, allowing the horse a cool down period.

Trusting that Abeo was sufficiently under control, he let him continue to make his way around the fenced in yard, finally able to turn his thoughts inward. He knew that both Juno and Lily were right, their arguments were sound. Comments that Albus had made the previous night, things that Remus had attested to, all came to mind, now that he was 'listening'.

With a heavy sigh, he dismounted and circled the yard before leading Abeo back to his stall. His thoughts continued to swirl in his mind as he brushed in long, slow passes over Abeo's sleek, black coat. Abeo nudged at him, eager for the treat he knew was to come, and Severus gave a soft laugh as he stepped away. He put the brush on the shelf and turned back to the beautiful creature. He raised his arms, and said, "Go ahead. You know where it is!" Abeo nuzzled over Severus' chest, searching for the apple he knew was there, waiting just for him. Shoving his muzzle into a deep pocket, created especially for this game, Abeo snapped up the crunchy treat. While Severus watched him munching on the apple, he stroked the proud animal, and murmured his thoughts aloud, "I'm going to have to speak with the Headmaster soon…" pop He blinked from sight, only to appear, miles away, standing before the desk of a startled Albus Dumbledore. "…but I'm not rea…" He blinked in surprise, his eyes widening as he stared at his former employer. Albus' eyebrows slowly rose in curiosity, but before he could say a word, Severus rolled his eyes, and grumbled, "Oh for the love of…" pop He instantly appeared at home, standing behind Juno. "…Merlin." He wrapped his arms around her, and quickly forced his mind to go blank. He'd had all of the bouncing around the countryside he could stand for the time being. He sighed in relief and kissed her head.

"Merlin, indeed." She smiled, placing her hand over his at her shoulder. "You worried me, Love. You've been gone a long time." She turned in his arms, and hugged him tightly. "I couldn't always see you out there and those cliffs frighten me."

"I'm sorry I worried you." He murmured, pressing his cheek to her head, and closing his eyes for a few moments. He held her in silence, taking the time he needed to get his bearings, and digest what he had just experienced. The more he thought about it, the funnier it became, and he let out a disbelieving snort, which quickly advanced to a low, rumbling chuckle.

Curious to know what was so funny, Juno pulled away, and asked, "What?" She began to laugh softly as she watched the typically solemn man she knew slowly progress to hysterical laughter. Tears were streaming down his face as he continued to laugh uncontrollably . Juno began to frown in concern as each family member came looking to see what was going on.

When Severus' laughter suddenly shifted to a wrenching sob, Juno grabbed a hold of him and held on tight. His arms came around her and he clung to her, desperately, as he broke down.

Remus was the first to react, quickly realizing what was happening. He rushed across the room, and took Severus' heavy weight from a struggling Juno.

"No!" Severus cried, wrenching away from Remus' grasp and immediately clinging to Juno for dear life.

"C'mon, Shadow." Remus murmured, reaching for Severus once more.

Severus swung his arm at Remus, pushing him away, and Remus caught his arm in his strong grip. Severus struggled to break free, breathing harshly, and shouting hysterically, "No! Let me go! No!"

"Oh Severus." Juno cried, tears streaming down her face as she tried to remain standing with his struggles. She helplessly turned her eyes to Siri, silently pleading with him to help. She needn't have worried, he was already hurrying across the room to his father.

"Let me, Uncle Rem." He quietly ordered, and pulled Remus away. "Da." He called softly, reaching out for the distraught man. Severus lunged into his arms, and with a soft grunt, Siri caught him and held on tightly. He turned his eyes to those gathered in stunned silence, and waved them away. As Remus guided them out, his arm around Juno, Siri closed his eyes as his father completely broke down. He held him up and murmured comforts in his father's ear until he finally calmed.

When Severus took his own weight and made to move at last, Siri released him and watched solemnly as he sat down, and stared into space. He came and sat beside him, and waited for Severus to acknowledge his presence.

When he turned dark eyes to his son at last, Siri offered a small smile, and murmured calmly. "You've been needing that for a very long time, Da. I'm glad you were finally able to let go." Severus ran shaking hands through his hair, combing it away from his face. "You alright now?" Siri asked softly, rubbing his back, concerned for his father's well-being.

Severus gave a brief nod, and looked away, uncomfortable with the situation he had put his son in the middle of. "I'm alright, Siri, just a bit shaken at the moment."

"I got that straight away." Siri chuckled softly. "So, what's going on here?" He asked with a worried frown. "You can tell me. I think of all people, I will understand." He urged, looking up as Juno and Sonya entered the room, distracting Severus away from commenting.

"Severus?" Juno called anxiously as she came straight to him. "Are you alright?" She caressed his face as clouds of doubt and worry swirled in the depths of her eyes.

"I'm fine, Love." He smiled gently. "I just…"

"You just need to go have a bit of a lie down." Sonya cut in, ordering firmly, and her tone brooked no argument. "That was a serious release of a lot of pent up, excess baggage, Professor." Her brows drew together, expressing the gravity of the matter. "And about time, too, I might add."

"I feel fine." Severus argued. Never one to take well to anyone expressing concern for him, he sighed in annoyance.

"Maybe you do feel fine," Sonya conceded, "but I insist. Rest, complete rest, Severus." He growled under his breath. "Now." She added, crossing her arms over her chest, and taking a determined stance.

"Dad, she's right." Siri calmly agreed. "I know that after I finally allowed myself to grieve for Hedwig, and let it all out, I was exhausted. Sonya ordered me to rest, and I did. It made a big difference for me, and it will for you, too." Severus rolled his eyes, further expressing his annoyance. "Come on." Siri came to his feet, and reached out to his father. "I'll walk with you."

Severus huffed, suddenly angry. He didn't appreciate being bullied, especially in his own home. "I am not a child! I do not need an escort to my rooms!"

"Sev…" Juno reached for him, and he waved her hand away. As he stormed angrily from the room, he threw back over his shoulder, "I shall be in my rooms, **_should_** anyone decide that I am needed for something!" The doors slammed, echoing loudly throughout the room and the down corridor beyond, making all three of them jump.

Siri turned to the women and calmly said, "You do realize that he isn't going to rest?"

"Oh, I am very well aware of that." Juno snorted in amusement. "I'll take care of it in a few minutes."

"Giving him enough rope to hang himself with?" Sonya laughed wickedly.

"You're damned right I am!" Juno declared, her hands on her hips, and a determined glint in her eye. "In fact, I'm going to do just that, right now." She announced as she made her way to the medical supply cabinet, muttering under her breath about 'pig-headed men.'

* * *

Upstairs, in their private rooms, Severus stood before the tall windows, staring morosely out upon the grounds. He could see Sirius and Remus, already out there, taking control, giving directions, and overseeing the running of the manor, with it's newly created duties as a safe haven in troubled times.

'I should be out there.' He thought angrily to himself, his scowl deepening. 'This is my responsibility!' He snarled in silence as he paced the room, unaware that he was no longer standing on two feet. Shadow's massive, powerful body had taken over, his sleek, black fur reflecting the fire's glow.

As he prowled past, the door swung open on silent hinges. "Merlin save me…" Juno barely whispered as she set wide, frightened eyes on the beast prowling just inside the room. When the huge cat turned his green eyes on her, Shadow reacted instinctively, and lunged for the woman. In terror, Juno let out a horrified scream, and dropped the cup of tea she had been holding.

In the blink of an eye, Severus appeared, and snatched the cup from mid-air. "Juno." He called to the hysterical woman. She began to tremble and cry, too traumatized to respond. "Juno." Severus repeated more firmly, grasping her lightly by the arm.

"Sev…what?…where?" She stammered, looking frantically around the room for the huge black cat.

Severus' low, rumbling laugh captured her attention, and her eyes widened as she realized that she had been seeing him. "That was you?" She gasped incredulously.

"I'm afraid it was." He flashed her a devilish grin. "I didn't mean to give you a fright."

"You're afraid?" She yelped, clutching her chest in delayed reaction. "Merlin's beard, Severus! I nearly had a coronary!"

He burst out laughing, but quickly sobered. He led her to the settee before the fire, and crouched before her. "That was Shadow, my animagus." He explained gently, his voice soft and gentle as he took her face in his hands. "I'm really sorry I frightened you, Love."

"I'm alright now." She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Show me again, please?" She asked softly, and Shadow instantly appeared before her.

"Oh Severus!" She cried in awe as she dropped to her knees and reached out to stroke the soft black head. "You're so beautiful!" She scratched beneath his chin, and a mischievous grin spread across her face. "You're such a pretty kitty!" The large cat growled lowly, and she laughed. "Oh, now don't be that way." She admonished with a delighted laugh. Shadow's growl transformed to a low, rumbling purr as he rubbed his head against her chest.

After a few minutes, Juno stood up, a look on her face that warned 'don't argue with me', and pointed toward the bed. "Now, get up there on that bed, and rest as you were told to!"

The great cat leapt into the air, and in mid-jump, Severus appeared, crawled up the length of the bed, and settled his head on his pillow with a sigh.

Juno brought him the cup of tea and held it out for him. "I knew you weren't going to follow doctor's orders." She admonished with a shake of her head.

He narrowed his eyes as he took the cup, and snarled, "What's in it, Juno?"

"Don't you snarl at me, Severus Altair Snape! **_Drink_** it!" She snapped, her eyes flashing angrily. He laid there, propped on one arm, and stared at her. Her hands went to her hips, and she glared murderously at him. He knew she was simply worried about him, and he supposed she had been given sufficient reason. He lowered his gaze, and took a significant pull from the cup. She reached out to cup his cheek, and tears were swimming in her eyes as she whispered, "Thank you, Severus."

He set the cup aside, already feeling the lethargy in his limbs from the sedative she had put in the tea. 'Damn, it would have to be one of my own!' He thought as he dragged her down beside him, wrapping her in his arms. Soon, with another soft sigh, his arms fell away, and he slipped into oblivion. Juno kissed his cheek and covered him with a soft blanket. She gently closed the door behind her, knowing that he would be out for several hours, and made her way down to the North Corridor.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Hogwart's Castle, in the Headmaster's Tower, Albus blinked in confusion, and slowly returned to his seat. He was positive that Severus had just appeared before him, and that he had vanished just as quickly as he had appeared. What had the old man confounded, however, was the fact that the young man had just done something that was impossible to accomplish. The former Potion's professor had just apparated both in, and out, of Hogwart's Castle, something that even Albus, as Headmaster, wasn't able to do!

He absently stroked his long white beard as he contemplated what he had been witness to. He had felt the incredible, staggering, power of Severus' magic as soon as he had entered the room. Alarmingly, it seemed that he could make magic bend and shift to his own purposes, but more disturbing than that, it seemed he was able to accomplish this feat without conscious thought, which could mean that Severus was not in complete control of his magic. That frightening realization brought Albus to his feet. He rushed to his fireplace, tossed a handful of floo powder into the flames and called out clearly, "Snape Manor!"

When Albus arrived at the manor, Siri stood by to greet him as he stepped from the floo. "Good afternoon, Headmaster." The young man bowed in greeting. "What brings you to us today?"

"Hello, Siri, my boy." Albus smiled jovially, clearly happy to see the former student, but as he placed a hand on Siri's shoulder, he frowned. "I wonder if I might have a word with your father?"

"Er…" Siri stammered uneasily, unsure of how to answer, considering the upsetting events of that morning, and the fact that Severus was currently…unavailable.

"I understand your concern…" Albus began to explain, immediately assuming Siri's hesitation was simply because of the night before.

"It's not that, sir." Siri cut in quickly. "Well, you see, sir, Dad is not able to speak with you at the moment."

"Isn't he here?" Albus asked, sounding mildly alarmed.

"Yes, sir. He's here," Siri nodded, adding solemnly, "but he's been sent to rest. He's been sedated."

"Sedated!" Albus exclaimed, and turned as Juno entered the study.

"Siri, I wonder if you…" She came to a halt just inside the room. "Albus, good afternoon!"

"Juno, my dear." He crossed the room and took her arm. "What is this all about? Siri tells me that Severus has been sedated? What has happened?"

As the three of them took a seat, Juno drew a deep breath. "We're not quite sure what's going on with Severus at the moment." She glanced at Siri, and then turned her attention to the old wizard. "He's upset, you know, about…"

"Yes, I understand that." Albus nodded sadly. "I'm so sorry."

Juno nodded, and continued. "He decided to take some time for himself, get his thoughts in order, brood a bit…" She laughed and the two men chuckled softly. "He took Abeo out. He was gone for a very long time." She paused and her eyes went out of focus for a moment as she turned events over in her mind. "When he came back, I didn't realize that anything was wrong at first, except he said, 'Merlin.' as he came up behind me. I asked him if he was alright, because he had been gone so long, and he…" She broke off and shook her head.

"Dad had some kind of a breakdown, sir." Siri quietly finished for her, knowing she was too distraught to go further.

"A breakdown!" Albus exclaimed, jumping to his feet in alarm.

"We don't know what exactly was going on." Juno soothed. "We made him rest rather than put him through an interrogation."

Albus paced back and forth, the lines in his ancient face more pronounced as his frown deepened. "I believe I can add a little bit more to this picture of Severus' morning, and possibly explain why he was overwrought." He came and sat down once more, and drew his own deep breath before beginning to share what he had experienced with Severus earlier in the day. "I was in my office, attending to business as is my custom, when suddenly, I heard the sound of someone apparating in. I looked up, expecting one of the house elves, and you can imagine my surprise, when standing before me, was our dear Severus! He was speaking as he appeared, blinked in surprise, rolled his eyes, and said, 'Oh, for the love of…' and he disapparated as suddenly as he had appeared." He leaned back in his chair and smiled briefly as Siri straightened to attention.

"But, sir! Apparition into and out of Hogwart's isn't possible!" He exclaimed. "How did he do it?"

"We will have to wait for your father to explain that to us, I'm afraid, son." Albus shrugged, and turned to Juno. "May I sit with him, please, just for a while?"

"Of course, you may." Juno replied, smiling gently. "He's going to be out for some time, I'm afraid. You may not get to speak with him today."

"That's quite alright, my dear." Albus returned her smile. "I feel it is important for me to be there right now."

"I understand." She nodded. "Will you find your way, or would you like one of us to escort you?"

"I know the way, thank you." He refused her offer, and slowly made his way to the stairs.

Albus slowly approached the closed door. The silence in the upper floors of the manor reflected the seriousness of the situation. He reached out with an unsteady hand and pushed the door open. He waited in the doorway as his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the shuttered room.

The weak patch of light from the hallway was enough to illuminate a path to Severus' bed. As Albus' gaze came to rest on the man lying there, the heavy hand of guilt pressed upon him, making him stagger under its weight. He grabbed the doorframe for support, suddenly feeling as if the floor were going to fall away beneath him.

He was shaken to his marrow to see how vulnerable the proud young man appeared to be, lying there, helpless and unaware, deliberately incapacitated in order to help him cope, and Albus' eyes filled with tears as he slowly approached the bed.

He drew a deep breath and sniffed as he settled on the chair next to the bed. A lock of hair had fallen over Severus' face, and the old man gently brushed it aside, and stroked over the haggard, hollowed cheek beneath it. Even in this slumber, Severus was burdened by his responsibilities, and unable to truly rest.

While he watched over the man he regarded as the son he'd never had, Albus sat contemplating the years that had passed. He began to add up the sacrifices Severus had made in his young life; the losses, the pain, the damage that was done. 'Why had I never seen what I was asking of the boy?' He asked himself with angry recrimination.

"Child, I pray you forgive me." He murmured as he softly stroked Severus' head. "I'm so sorry, Severus." He continued in soothing tones. "I took so much for granted, expected more from you than anyone should have to bear. You are so proud, so strong, and so loyal, I was blind to the fact that deep inside of you, damage was being inflicted." He fell silent then, simply sitting beside the bed, until duty called him back to the school.

When Severus awoke sometime later, darkness had fallen and soft candlelight illuminated the room. The chair was occupied by his son, who had taken station there when the Headmaster departed.

Siri had kept such a close eye on his father that Severus had barely made a sound, and the younger man was leaning forward to greet him as he groggily opened his eyes.

"Hey there." Siri called softly, and Severus' eyes rolled toward him before closing once more. He wasn't quite awake yet, and Siri waited several long minutes before his father moved again

Severus swallowed and licked his dry lips. "Siri." His gravelly voice whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah." Siri smiled and moved closer. "How do you feel?" He reached out to smooth the hair back from Severus' face.

Severus moaned softly, and struggled to clear his head. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes open, and they slipped closed once more. His thoughts drifted lazily; images of the blue sky, dotted with fluffy white clouds, the brilliant emerald green of the lush moors, and a vision of himself lying in the middle of a field of purple heather.

He forced his eyes to open, and growled over the fanciful tripe his mind had graced him with. He blinked several times, more to erase the image than to bring his vision into focus on his son's face.

"Siri." He repeated, his voice more clear, more certain and strong.

"Yeah, Da." Siri grinned. "Are you alright?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, fine." Severus replied automatically, a puzzled frown on his face as his eyes searched the dimly lit room. "I could have sworn...was the Headmaster here?" He asked, feeling disoriented due to the after-effects of the sedative potion Juno had given him. He remembered it had been one he had brewed himself. It was strong and highly effective. He wasn't surprised. He had discovered, long ago, that fresh ingredients produced more satisfactory results than the dried and preserved offerings from the finest potion's houses. Severus took just as much pride in growing and harvesting his own ingredients as he did from creating the most reliable potions to be found.

"He was here most of the afternoon." Siri confirmed, and Severus blinked his eyes open again, surprised to find they had slipped closed on him once more. "He was extremely worried about you, Da. He stayed as long as he could." He added softly, placing his hand on Severus' arm. "Are you sure you're alright? Can I get anything for you?"

"A drink would be most welcome." Severus whispered again, shaking his head as he eyed the cup of tea Siri handed him from beside the bed. "No, thank you. I've had all of the incapacitation I require." When Siri gave him a confused look, he explained. "_That_ is drugged." He said flatly, as a glass of cool water instantly appeared in it's place, and he allowed Siri to help him take a drink. He settled back with a soft sigh, rubbed his face, and yawned widely.

Feeling more clear-headed after the refreshing drink, Severus stretched with cat-like grace and tossed the blanket aside. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat on the edge, shoving his hair out of his face. Siri watched him closely, unsure of how steady on his feet Severus would be. He needn't have worried. The older man knew it would be a few more minutes before he had complete control of his limbs, and he settled comfortably on his bed to wait.

"You alright?" Siri asked again, feeling anxious.

"I will be in a few minutes." Severus admitted honestly. "Give it time."

"Do you need anything?" Siri inquired and Severus shook his head. "Okay, then. So, uh, what's been going on with you today, Dad?"

"I will explain to everyone as soon as I figure that out for myself, but first, I need to…never mind." He caught himself. He was able to stop the words, but the mere thought gave the result.

"Need to what?" Siri began to ask as Severus disapparated with a familiar pop, leaving his son blinking in surprise, and looking around the room in confusion.

When Severus apparated into Albus' office, he found himself sprawled on the floor before the Headmaster's desk. The whole business was beginning to appeal to the Marauder in him, and he couldn't suppress the old, familiar catchword from his youth. "Wicked!" He whispered in awe, a broad grin spreading across his pale features as he raised up on his elbows.

Albus slowly came to his feet, and peered over the desk at the former student who had begun to laugh with delight. "Severus, is that you?" He asked, for lack of anything more intelligent coming to mind in the amazing moment.

"Yes, Albus, it's me." Severus chuckled, pulling himself into a chair.

"We really must stop meeting this way, child." Albus chuckled warmly, the sparkle brightening in his gentle blue eyes.

"Yes, sir," Severus continued to laugh, "we really must." He sobered quickly, and as Albus came around the desk, he cleared his throat. "There is something other than this that brings me here to see you, sir." He began softly. "There are important things I wish to say to you."

"I agree, Severus, we do need to have a serious talk," Albus agreed as he raised his hand to bring the pending discussion to a halt. "however, I believe that at the moment, this little matter might be a bit more pressing than the things that the two of us have to say to each other."

"But, sir!" Severus protested, determined to clear the air with the highly respected man.

"Later, Severus." Albus persisted gently. "I understand, and we will take care of it, but this is much more important right now." He placed a weathered hand on the thin shoulder of the distressed man, and gave it a tight squeeze of reassurance.

Severus nodded, acquiescing almost immediately. He drew a deep breath, and replied, "Perhaps it would be best if we adjourned to Snape…pop

The two men instantly appeared in the centre of the sitting room of Snape Manor, Albus' hand still resting on Severus' shoulder. "…Manor." Severus concluded abruptly, turning to the older man in alarm and grabbing his arm. "Damn it! Are you alright, sir?" His intense gaze raked the Headmaster from head to toe, assuring himself that he appeared to be unharmed.

"You're really going to have to get a grip on that, my boy." Albus remarked matter-of-factly as he pulled a small bag of candy from the pocket of his robes. As he held out the bag to the younger man, Severus yelped in outrage, "**_Albus!" _**

"Raspberry ripple?" Albus offered, nonplussed. Severus rolled his eyes and turned away, swinging his arms in a gesture that stated, 'I give up!' "Relax, Severus." Albus soothed. "I am quite unharmed by this. That was a rather stimulating experience, I must say. Thank you for the thrill, my boy!"

"This is no time to be flippant!" Severus snapped, completely put out by the old man's apparent inability to recognize the gravity of the situation. "Do you realize what could have happened here? This is dangerous magic! I could have…you could have been killed!"

Albus looked up and a small smile came to his face as he shoved the bag of candy into his pocket. He stepped forward and placed his hand on Severus' shoulder once more. "Child, I am fine. There was no harm do…" His words were cut off as Severus suddenly grabbed him up into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, sir!" Severus murmured in the old man's ear. "I was angry. I felt…"

"Severus, you have nothing to be sorry for." Albus soothed, wrapping his arms around him and closing his eyes in obvious relief. "You were understandably upset by what we put you through. We knew you would be, but Remus insisted on doing this alone. I protested, often, but he wouldn't bend." Severus nodded and drew a deep breath, releasing his grip on Albus.

"I understand that now." Severus admitted, stepping away. "Once I took the time to actually pay attention to what you had said, I knew I had been behaving childishly."

"You're being too harsh, Severus." Albus admonished quietly. "Your young family has been through more trials than one should bear in a lifetime. Your anger was not misplaced. I'm so sorry, Severus. If I could have found any other way to do this, I would have."

Not knowing what to say to that, Severus merely nodded and let the matter drop. There were more important things to be done at the moment, and the most pressing concerned protecting his family. The wards needed to be put in place.

Sensing that Severus was no longer focusing on the past, Albus spoke up, "Well, I'm sure you have duties you wish to attend to, so I will take my leave, and get back to that letter to the Board of Governors I was drafting before you popped in." He chuckled warmly and Severus smiled. "Should you need me…"

"I know where I can find you, sir." Severus finished the thought, adding hesitantly, "Albus…I never…thank you, sir. You have always done what you thought was best for all of us. I didn't always appreciate that, but I want you to know that I do understand now. You're a good friend."

"I have made many mistakes, child," Albus admitted solemnly. "but, my intentions have always been to strive for what was right for the greater good."

"I think that is something we share, but I lost focus on that for a bit." Severus laughed softly. "I'll see you to the floo."

"That is quite alright, my boy. I will see myself out." Albus raised his hand. "Juno informed me earlier that you intended to do some final warding on the manor before she opened her doors. Take care of that, and I will touch base with you soon."

"Thank you, sir." Severus replied, watching as the old man made his way from the room. When he had gone from sight, Severus called softly, "Dobby."

"Yes, Master Severus?" The elf appeared in an instant. "What can Dobby be doing for you, sir?"

"Dobby, I wonder if I might impose upon you to gather Sirius, Remus, and the boys, and bring them here, please?" Severus requested politely.

"Dobby will be happy to, Master Severus." With a small pop the little elf disappeared.

Severus drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. He bent over the long table, looking at the blueprints of the manor, surveying the perimeter of the grounds and forming a plan of action that would protect his family. The borders of the estate were well protected by the strong bonds the six men had forged together after they'd collapsed. Severus felt that an inner barrier, comprised of the same six magical signatures, would protect the private living quarters of his family, creating a magical fortress within the magical fortress that was the Snape Estate. All that remained for them to do was take station and begin the warding process, and all would be sheltered.

* * *

Siri stared in wide-eyed wonder at the spot where his father had rested just a moment before. He leapt to his feet, and raced down the stairs, straight to his Godfather. "Sirius!" He yelped, out of breath with excitement. "He did it again! Dad…he went off somewhere again!"

Sirius had turned away from the man he had been talking with when he heard Siri come running toward him. He excused himself, and took Siri by the arm to lead him away from curious ears.

"What happened, Pup?" He asked, keeping his voice low.

"He was awake, and we were just talking." Siri murmured urgently. "He started to say something about the Headmaster, and bam he was gone. He apparated away again!"

"Alright, we'll call the guys together." Sirius reassured him as he looked around for Remus. Spotting him nearby, part of a group of men who were working on erecting tents, Sirius called him over.

"What is it?" Remus asked, gazing in curiosity from Sirius to Siri.

"We need to get Ron and Draco and step inside for a moment." Sirius replied. "Do you know where they're working?"

"Last I knew, they were around front placing protective charms on Sev's roses." Remus grinned and shook his head.

"I'll go get them." Siri volunteered. "Where will you be?"

"I think we'll just gather in Remus' sitting room for the time being." Sirius answered.

"Got it." Siri nodded and ran off to collect his two friends.

"What's going on, Padfoot?" Remus asked, his look guarded and solemn.

"Sev's up to tricks again." Sirius replied, not quite hiding his mischievous grin. The Marauder in him was just as awed by this revelation as Severus was.

"He's apparated out?" Remus exclaimed in a hushed tone, mindful of their surroundings as they made their way to the entrance of the North Corridor.

"It would appear so." Sirius snickered. "Siri was a witness to it. Said he was talking about the Headmaster when all of a sudden he popped out of sight."

"Wicked!" Remus breathed as a toothy grin graced his face, and Sirius grinned back. "We've gotta see this!"

"First we need to figure out where he went!" Sirius exclaimed as the three younger men entered the room.

"Siri told us what's going on." Draco spoke immediately, coming to stand beside his dad. "What do we do? Do you think Uncle Sev is alright?"

"Yeah." Ron piped up. "Do we need to be worried about this or is it something that the Professor will learn to control?"

"I'd say he just needs time to study it a bit and he'll work it out for himself." Sirius replied.

"Sirius! There's more to it than that." Remus interjected. "If mere thought is what has Sev apparating uncontrollably, he's in serious trouble here! Think, man! All he would have to do is **_think_** about Voldemort, and he could end up apparating straight to him!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Rem!" Sirius argued. "He'd have to know exactly where Voldemort is in order for that to happen!"

"We don't know that for sure, Sirius." Siri quietly added. "We have no idea how much power dad even has anymore. Who says he needs to know an exact location to get to it? This is dangerous magic."

Sirius drew a deep breath and put his hands on his hips, lost in thought. "We need to find Sev, and we need to do something about this. You're right, Siri. Anyone have a suggestion as to how we might get this under control for him?"

As Remus opened his mouth to comment, Dobby popped into view and bowed, "Master Severus wishes for all of you to join him in the sitting room, Harry Potter, sir."

"Thank you, Dobby." Siri smiled. "We'll go straight away." The elf bowed lowly once more and blinked from sight.

As the five men made their way up the North Corridor to the main sitting room, each had his own thoughts and questions swirling in his mind concerning Severus.

No matter what any of them had been expecting, the sight that met their eyes, stopped them cold in their tracks just inside the room.

They had expected to see Severus in the room. The fact that he was studying the blueprints he held in his hands wasn't all that remarkable, either. What had them staring in wide-eyed astonishment was the fact that Severus was sitting cross-legged, but floating in mid-air!

"Bitchin'!" The Marauders whispered, sharing a look between them. Broad, excited grins spread across their faces, as they looked at the man hovering before them, seemingly unaware of the power he was channelling.

"Wicked!" Draco barely breathed, his mouth hanging open in awe.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed, the last of the group to come through the door.

Severus looked up from the page in his hands, and blinked. "Shit!" He yelped, arms flailing as he realized his position and suddenly found himself falling through thin air. He landed solidly, but it didn't keep him from laughing at himself as the others rushed over to where he was sitting in a tangle of black robes.

"Dad!" Siri rushed forward, grabbing his arm. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, son." Severus answered, still chuckling, rubbing at his backside, as he came to his feet. "Although, I do believe I may have bruised my Ego!" The group shared a good laugh, and the tension and concern for the man was broken as they automatically gathered around the long table before the tall windows.

With clouds of concern swirling in his grey-blue eyes, Draco murmured, "That's amazing power, Uncle Sev. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I feel fine, Draco." Severus replied quietly, taking notice of the younger man's worried features. He reached out to clap him on the shoulder, and give him a reassuring squeeze. "I will need to work on controlling it, but right now we have more important matters to take care of." He turned back toward the long table in order to glance once more at the plans spread before them.

"Severus!" Remus argued plaintively. "How can you say that?" His brow creased with a worried frown, as he grasped Severus' arm. "You are out of control!" He waved his arms to emphasize his point. "You're apparating with mere thought, levitating, apparently with no effort!" His exasperation was clearly evident in his tone. "Doors open and close at will! **_Your_** will! Merlin's Beard, Sev, this is dangerous!" He was practically shouting at the man, hoping to make the stubborn git see reason.

Severus' face darkened in anger as he looked at his friend. "Remus, I'm fine, alright?" He growled irritably, shaking the other man's hand from his arm and turning away.

"Shadow, with your magic out of control, and you apparating at the mere thought of someone, Volde…" Remus continued to argue softly, his worry bringing his voice to a low rumble.

"I do not wish to be anywhere near Voldemort." Severus growled, and shook his head. "What I do want is to set these wards as quickly as possible, and I want all of you to help me. I want to do this in the same manner as we forged the bond on the perimeter of the estate."

"Severus…" Remus began to speak, and he was cut off as Severus snapped, his black eyes flashing dangerously, "This comes first!"

"I understand that," Remus conceded, "but, are you sure you want me involved in this? Wouldn't you be more comfortable with just Paddy and the boys? Maybe Juno, too?" He looked down at his long, slim fingers, and gripped the back of a chair. He knew that he had hurt Severus deeply, and he wasn't sure that his friend was ready to forgive him for his deception.

"It must be the six of us." Severus replied bluntly. His personal feelings bore no weight now, this had to be done. He felt it in his bones…the prophecy had to be heeded if they were to save their world. "From now on, everything we do, must be together. One entity. Remember the prophecy."

"Severus…" Remus said pleadingly, knowing he had much to atone for.

"Remus, this has nothing to do with my feelings, they are irrelevant." Severus insisted harshly, his eyes shuttered and cold. Remus was simply trying to coddle him, spare his feelings, and he refused to be treated in such a manner. "I will not leave my family vulnerable because of my personal feelings. We must protect ourselves, and it must be together."

Remus sighed in resignation and nodded sadly, knowing that the issue wasn't going to be resolved between them until Severus was damned good and ready. He hoped, in light of the current situation, they would get their chance.

Severus watched as Remus face grew sad, and his anger immediately cooled. "Rem, we'll get our chance." He reassured him quietly. "Right now, this has to come first. Understood?" Remus flashed him a small smile and nodded again, the matter being set aside for the time being. "Now..." Severus turned back to the blueprints, "this is what I've come up with, and I think it will best suit our purposes." His no-nonsense manner commanded complete attention, and the others gathered closer, ready to get down to business.

As he explained his idea, they could see it was a very basic, straightforward approach. Each of them would be positioned at a key point around the perimeter of the private sections of Snape Manor. Then, in the same manner as they had warded the estate, their magic would surround their home and merge to form a formidable barrier that even the strongest wizards would be hard-pressed to break through. When each man had taken his post, Severus closed his eyes in complete concentration, and began the process with the incantation that was familiar to all in the wizarding world.

As with the warding on the exterior boundaries of the estate, golden threads began to weave an intricate pattern as they slowly swirled and twisted toward Sirius. Severus had placed himself just inside the wide entrance to the manor, and Sirius was stationed at the southeast entrance on the end of the South Corridor. When Severus' golden signature approached, he took a deep breath and the verdant beauty of his magical signature began to weave itself throughout the golden strands as they reached him.

Each, in turn, added his own specific magical mark to the tight weave, and as the completed fabric of their magic passed by Severus once more, he felt a surge of power rush through him. When the ripple of magic reached the other members of the household, it washed over them, leaving them feeling dizzy and dazed.

In the trauma centre, where the three women were making last minute preparations, they felt the surge as well. Gripping the edge of a long counter that ran along one wall, Juno passed a hand over her forehead as the dizzy spell hit, taking her completely by surprise. She turned wide blue eyes to her companions and exclaimed, "I **_hope_** that means we're open for business!" Sonya and Hermione laughed weakly and nodded in agreement as they turned to their unfinished tasks.

Siri's rich, purple strands were the last to make the circuit and complete the barrier. When Severus felt the gap that left the manor vulnerable close, he knew he could complete the spell to activate the wards. Closing his eyes once more, he murmured, "Lateo Patronum", and a brilliant, white light suffused the area surrounding him. The backlash from the unexpected burst of magic slammed into him and sent him sailing through the air. He smashed into the solid oak doors to the entrance of the home and fell, unconscious, in a heap on the floor.

Sirius, being the closest one to Severus, immediately headed up the South Corridor to the Main Hall, and the front of the manor, after picking himself up from the floor. Spotting Severus lying in a heap before the doors, he raced toward the still form, only to be knocked back when he ran dead-on into Severus' protective shield.

The others came rushing alongside, and he grabbed Siri as he pushed past him, anxious to reach his father. "Wait!" Sirius yelled in alarm. "The shield! You can't get to him. I tried!"

"What'll we do?" Siri asked, anxiety evident in his agitated pacing and his wide, fear-filled eyes. The others had no answers for him, and he turned to stare intently at the still form. "He looks so helpless." He murmured, as he cautiously moved closer.

"Be careful, Pup." Sirius quietly cautioned. "That's an amazing amount of magic surrounding him, nearly knocked me on my arse!"

Siri nodded to acknowledge that he'd heard him, but his focus remained centred on his Dad. He came to a halt several feet away, swaying under the force of the power emanating from the unconscious man. "Merlin's Beard!" He exclaimed softly in awe. "This is…" He stretched out his arm and touched the immovable force. Siri's purple magic spread in long thin fingers over the entire bubble-like wall surrounding Severus. "Do you see?" He whispered excitedly to the others, glancing over his shoulder as he heard a soft gasp coming from behind him.

The three women had felt the effects the same as the men, and came looking to see what was going on. The soft gasp that Siri had heard was Sonya as she came to stand beside Remus. He automatically wrapped an arm around her and hugged her to his side for a brief moment before he released her, and made his way closer to Siri.

"Use your power, Siri." Remus suggested softly, daring to press a finger at the barrier. Blue magic, as dark as the midnight sky, immediately sparked and he smiled and shook his head. "This is really something to see, but we need to get him up off the floor, and make sure he isn't seriously hurt. Can you…?" He gestured helplessly, and Siri nodded, closing his eyes.

As soon as the barrier fell, Juno rushed forward and knelt beside him, worry creasing her brow as she performed a cursory exam, searching for injuries. "He's got a nasty bump on his head, but I don't see anything worse than that." She murmured. "It's safe to move him. Let's get him to one of the exam rooms so I can look more closely."

"Mobilicorpus." Remus immediately cast the spell and levitated the unconscious man down the hall to the medical ward.

When Juno was satisfied that Severus had suffered nothing more severe than an impressive knock on the back of his head, she took his hand and whispered, "Ennervate." His eyes blinked open and her smiling face was the sight that met his eyes. "You sure are having a rough day, Love." Her smile widened. "You've got a nice lump on your head, but I think you'll live."

"Is everyone safe?" Severus asked immediately, his thoughts on the others before himself as always. "Did anyone else suffer any injuries?"

"Everyone is just fine, Sev, and worried about you." She reassured him gently. "They're waiting outside in the hall. Siri is beside himself."

"Send him in here." Severus immediately ordered, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Juno rushed to steady him as he swayed, not letting go of his arm until she was sure he was stable. "I'm alright, Love. Call the boy."

"We'll be right back." She kissed his cheek. "Don't move from the edge of that bed!" She warned as she slipped out the door. She needn't have worried, he wasn't going anywhere. He reached up and tenderly fingered the knot on the back of his head, wincing as Siri came hurrying through the door.

"Da, thank Merlin you're alright!" He exclaimed, hugging Severus tightly. "I've been so worried."

"I'm fine, child." Severus soothed, rubbing his son's back. "You're sure everyone is unhurt?" He looked to Juno, and then the door as the others spilled through the opening.

"We're fine, Severus." Remus reassured, his smile spreading into a broad grin. "You sure have turned into quite the show stopper. I can't wait to see what you have in store for Voldemort!"

Severus snorted and shook his head, immediately groaning as his vision swam before him. "Easy there, Shadow." Sirius took his arm. "I know where you were standing, and where you ended up. It wasn't a simple matter of tripping over a crack in the marble!"

"I remember." Severus muttered wryly, carefully rising to his feet. "I am going to assume that we are ready to get down to business?" He looked down at Juno expectantly, and she smiled up at him.

"We are ready!" She beamed proudly. "Would you gentlemen like a tour of the place?"

"We sure would!" Ron exclaimed excitedly, wrapping an arm over Hermione's shoulder, giving it a loving squeeze. Juno took Severus' arm and led them on a tour of the facility.

As with any magical building, Snape Manor had the ability to shift and expand to suit the needs of its occupants. So, while on the outside, it would appear to be of a certain stature, by no means small, inside, the home was massive. It hadn't taken much to prepare the building itself to its new duties. The work had come from those living inside, and those volunteering their time, and magic, to prepare a place for people in need.

The room that, at one time, had belonged to Remus during his months of recovery, now served as a small trauma room, complete with surgical cubicles and intensive care capabilities. Juno had hand-picked those she wanted to include as her staff, and all were well-trained and open-minded. She knew that Grigori would be sending his men and their families to her in their times of need. She was determined that they would find a safe haven at Snape Manor.

The remaining guest quarters that had housed Jason Mundy's team of Auror's and Trainees, now served various needs. The room adjacent to the ICU served as a small potion's lab and medical supply room. Anything from clean, sterile bandages to clean, sterile bedding was stored in that part, as well as the equipment and ingredients needed for simple brewing of pain potions and the like. The bulk of the brewing would be done in Severus' labs in the basement, but simple concoctions would be handled on the floor.

Another room was transformed into a day care facility, a small classroom, a large common area where people could gather in the evenings, and a basic kitchenette for preparing snacks and coffee. Molly and Ginny Weasley were going to be supervising this area. Ginny would be running the day care and Molly had volunteered to conduct basic educational classes for the children that would be missing their regular school session.

The room that took up the northwest corner of the manor had been converted into offices for Juno, Sonya and Hermione. It included a reception area that would be staffed full time in order to process the many people they were expecting to serve at any time of day or night.

Sonya's office and waiting area had also been put to use as a small emergency mental ward. She wouldn't be able to keep anyone there on a long-term basis, but she had a safe place for people to go until they could be moved into a larger facility in one of the bigger cities.

Just as the manor had made itself available to its owners' needs, the grounds were put to use as well. The men, and an ever-changing group of volunteers, had seen to erecting large tents. They were set up with cots, tables and chairs, in order to house and feed many needy families. Another tent was erected close to the manor, and its sole purpose was to house clothing, blankets, pillows, and a myriad of other basic household items that might be needed

Satisfied that all was in order, and they were ready to meet this challenge head on, the rest of the family said their goodnights and made their way to their private quarters, leaving Severus and Juno standing, gazing out across the grounds at their little tent city.

Juno drew a deep, satisfied breath and let it out slowly. "It's actually beautiful, in its own way, isn't it?" She murmured softly.

Severus turned her toward him and drew her into his arms. "It's got a certain charm." He admitted quietly. "I'm not thrilled with what it will entail. So many people will need us."

"We have good people willing to step in who are determined to do what they can to make this work, Sev." Juno replied optimistically, and he kissed her softly, suddenly feeling more positive himself.

"You're right." He admitted honestly. "We will win this war. I will do what I was born to do…eliminate that bastard. Tomorrow, I start to fight back." He growled fiercely, and his black eyes shone intensely as they turned their attention out across his home once more. Juno slid her arm around his waist, and he pulled her close to his side. Standing arm in arm, they watched as the sun set on another day.

* * *

Loose translation

"There, good boy."

"Don't worry, Abeo."

"I have been troubled, but I will be fine."

"I have neglected you, my friend. I'm sorry."


	62. Ch 62 Too Close to Home

Smoke and ash filled the air, and Hermione could barely breathe, let alone see well enough to find her parents.

Screaming and shouting were all around, and bodies littered the ground. Some were mutilated beyond recognition, others bore expressions of shocked disbelief frozen on their lifeless faces.

Suddenly, she spotted the office that housed her parents' dental practice, and as she made her way across the street, the entire area was illuminated by a bright green flash of light...

Hermione awoke with a jerk and a gasping breath. Her heart was racing, and she slowly calmed when she recalled that her parents were attending a conference in Paris, France, and were quite safe. 

'Just a dream.' She reassured herself, shaking her head and drawing a deep breath to soothe her frazzled senses. She turned her head and smiled as her gaze settled on Ron, fast asleep, beside her. His soft snoring comforted her and she pressed a kiss to his broad shoulder. "Hey, Red? Wake up, Love." She whispered, smiling again as he groaned sleepily and rolled over. She slipped from the bed and went to use the loo, returning a few minutes later. She snuggled up to his back, wrapping her arm over him and kissing him between his shoulder blades. "Come on, Sleepy head." She teased. "You don't want to be late, do you?"

One eye cracked open and with a wide yawn he mumbled, "G'mornin'. What time is it?"

"Just on seven." She replied, turning back to him after glancing over at the clock beside the bed.

"Well then, I've got loads of time." He dismissed her concern with a smile. Taking her in his arms, he kissed her hungrily, and their passion carried them away.

As they laid in a tangle of arms and legs and bedding, Hermione listened quietly while Ron told her of his assignment for the day. "Sirius told me that our team will be in Muggle London today, just making sure all is as it should be. I thought while I was there, I would drop by your parents' office and make sure it hasn't been disturbed." He kissed her softly and gently caressed her back in slow, comforting circles.

She cuddled closer and placed her hand on his broad chest. "Thank you, Ron." She sighed, snuggling her head beneath his chin, and he frowned as he caught the odd note in her tone.

"Hey," He gave her a slight hug, "what's the matter?" He shifted away in order to see her face.

"Oh, it's nothing really, just a silly dream." She murmured, feeling foolish, but he could tell it was more than _just_ a dream. She was worried about something.

He tilted her chin with a gentle finger, forcing her to meet his eyes. "What happened? Do you want to tell me about it?" He waited, watching her expressions change as she made up her mind.

"Red, it was just a strange dream, extremely vivid, and it woke me from a sound sleep." She admitted at last.

"Tell me about it." He softly encouraged her.

"Oh Ron, it was just a silly nightmare, but Mom and Dad are in Paris and completely safe." A worried frown creased his brow and he gave her the look that said, 'So, tell me already!', and she immediately relented. "Well, all I can really remember is a lot of screaming and chaos, then the flash of light from Avada Kedavra, and silence. I knew it was bad and I felt panicked, but then I woke up." She shook her head and caressed his chest, "It's just worry over the centre and everything." She reassured him with a small smile. "C'mon, let's get a shower." She stood up and tugged on his hand.

"Yes, let's be quick about it, too. Maybe we can get to the breakfast table before Sirius eats everything!" Ron exclaimed following her to the bathroom and closing the door.

She laughed lightly at his jab, but Ron was secretly worried, and the reason he wanted to hurry down to the kitchen wasn't to scavenge for food, but to get to the Head Auror and express his concern. Unknown to Hermione, her parents had returned a day early from Paris in order to surprise her with a visit. Ron was anxious to get to London and make sure they were safe. Voldemort had been targeting Muggles in more and more of his raids, and the death and devastation was getting harder and harder to conceal from them.

* * *

Sirius was already tucking into his breakfast when Ron and Hermione entered the room. "Damn! We weren't fast enough!" Ron exclaimed as he sat down. "I hope you left something for the rest of us!"

"There's plenty left." Sirius replied shortly, and Ron looked sharply in his direction. "Tuck in. We have work to do." Sirius ordered as the rest of the family entered the room and took their places. Ron and Draco shared a guarded look, each knowing that something was going on, but unsure if they should ask just what it was.

Severus looked up sharply, eyes narrowed, as he asked, "Sirius, is there something we need to be made aware of?"

"I'm not sure, Sev." He replied, wiping his mouth and getting to his feet. "As soon as I get to the office, I'll know more. It might be something, it might be nothing, but we need to get a move on it. Gentlemen, let's move." He ordered as he rounded the table and made for the door, Draco and Ron in his wake, still stuffing bits of food in their mouths.

After a brief pause in which they all watched the men leave, Severus turned to Siri and raised an eyebrow. "And you were going to be at Auror's today, why?"

"Well, Jason has someone he wants me to check out as a possible new recruit." Siri nodded. "He thinks she might be a good one to have in the field."

"She?" Remus perked up, suddenly quite interested. While there were more than a few women in the ranks, it was still a novelty when one was noticed enough to get a personal nod from one of the Head Aurors.

"Yes, a former Unspeakable by the name of Spencer." Siri replied. "In fact, I'm going to be late if I don't get a move on myself. I'll see you this afternoon. Where will you be?"

"I need to speak with Albus and my father, but I will be in the lab working on potions for the centre for the rest of the day." Severus answered neutrally. "Remus, I'd like you to accompany me to Hogwarts, please."

Remus looked up in surprise. "Sure, Severus, if you'd like. When do we leave?"

Severus turned his attention to the women. "Are we needed for anything before we head off?"

"Oh no, go ahead." Juno assured him. "We're going to be down at the centre, and quite busy, I fear. We already have a few people straggling in every day."

Nodding sharply, Severus came to his feet and leaned down for a kiss. "You know where I'll be. Call if you need me." Juno nodded and gave him another quick kiss.

"The same goes for you, Miss Troyen." Remus smiled gently as he quickly kissed Sonya and rose to follow Severus to the study.

All the way down the hall to the room, Severus kept telling himself, 'I want to floo to Hogwarts.' He wasn't sure if it would work, but he was willing to give it a shot if it would save him from blinking from one place to the next!

* * *

When the three Aurors apparated into the reception area of Headquarters, the magical alarms were going off and it was madness as teams raced to get their orders and apparate to the heart of Muggle London. Sirius grabbed Philip Carstairs, a young, but seasoned, Auror and paired him with Draco. He kept Ron with himself and the four of them headed out.

They apparated into utter chaos and complete devastation. Screaming and shouting filled the air as well as the sound of explosions that shook the earth beneath their feet. Quickly getting his bearings and taking control, Sirius ordered, "Carstairs, Lupin…head up the street to the north. Contain what you can, apprehend who you can, help whoever is left alive."

"Yes, sir." Both men answered, immediately rushing up the street.

"And for Merlin's sake, keep your head's down!" He shouted after them.

Ron had stood beside him, shock registered on his pale features as he realized where they were standing. He grabbed Sirius' by the arm and shouted, "Sirius! This way…the Grangers! Their office is one block over!"

When they reached the spot where the Granger's dental practice once stood, they came to a complete halt, and stared in shock at the tangled mess before them. Parts of the walls were missing, glass was shattered, and the roof had collapsed in places.

Quickly discharging stabilizer spells, the two men carefully picked their way into the former lobby, and looked around in horror.

The waiting area had held several patients, most had been killed by the killing curse. One man still held a magazine in his hand, the woman beside him, decapitated by a broken plate glass window.

Ron paled even more, and Sirius grabbed his arm. "Get outside Ron." He ordered softly. "I'll take care of this."

"No, sir." Ron swallowed hard and a determined look came over his face. "I need to be here, Sirius. Hermione would want me to…" Sirius nodded and gripped the younger man's shoulder in understanding.

Emily Granger had been killed instantly with Avada Kedavra, as had the receptionist who had worked for them since the office opened. As the two men made their way up the hallway, peering hopefully into each treatment room, their spirits steadily fell. There were no survivors, it would seem.

When a pile of plaster and brickwork fell near the back of the office, both men instantly brought their wand up in defence. They moved, as silently as possible, further along the hall to the small room in the back of the building that served as a kitchenette and break room.

Visible from under the back side of the long table, they could see a pair of man's legs, and suddenly the man moaned, barely heard for the screams from the surrounding area. They rushed around the table, and again were frozen in horrified shock as they took in the sight before them.

"It's him!" Ron rasped harshly, swallowing down a sudden urge to vomit. "Hermione's father. Oh my God, he's still alive."

"Barely." Sirius muttered, crouching beside the wounded man. "Looks like Sectumsempra. We need to…"

"Step aside and let us through!" A man ordered from the entrance to the room. Two more men with a gurney rushed inside and began to attend to Mr. Granger, unaware that their efforts would prove useless.

"We know this man." Sirius stated firmly. "Where are you taking him so that we may contact his family?"

"We'll be taking this one to St. Bartholomew's, and hoping they will have room for him." One man, on his knees beside the fallen man, muttered tersely. "It's bedlam out there. I've never seen such a thing in my life"

As they rushed Mr. Granger to the street and a waiting ambulance, Sirius remembered to ask a few questions, hoping to set the tone for the stories he knew they would need to start planting in these people's brains. "What d'ya supposed it was that happened here?" He asked curiously.

"We haven't heard anything official yet, but from the looks of this, I'd say we're looking at anything from a gas main explosion to a terrorist bombing." The burly man, who had spoken first, threw over his shoulder as he followed the gurney into the back of the van, pulling the doors shut. With sirens warbling, they drove off, leaving Ron and Sirius to fend for themselves. Staring after the ambulance as it sped away, Sirius murmured grimly, "Soon, we won't be able to keep this from the Muggles. They're going to find out about our world and its troubles, and then we're really going to have a mess on our hands!"

The two men headed back into the streets, searching for survivors, watching for trouble from any lingering Death Eaters. They were stopped by a feeble cry as a man weakly called to them, "Please, help me!"

Turning back, Sirius immediately knew that the man was a Death Eater, and his face hardened into an angry mask. "I intend to." He snarled, reaching for the man's wand, and stopping short as he saw the faded remnants of the green and silver stripes that identified him as one of Grigori's Defectors. His features immediately softened, and he offered a grim smile. "Pardon me. I didn't know at first. You are with friends." He assured the man as he reached into the pocket of his jacket, and pulled a small pebble from inside. "This will take you to safety. It's a portkey. Your injuries will be seen to promptly. Good luck." As he pressed the stone into the man's hand, he quickly tucked the wand into the man's coat. "Snape Manor." He whispered softly, and the man disappeared from view.

"We're going to have to watch for that." Ron muttered, looking up as Philip Carstairs came running toward them. Draco was nowhere in sight and Carstairs was obviously in a highly agitated state.

"Draco! They took him!" He choked out, gasping for breath, and clutching Sirius' sleeve. "We were searching for survivors, only a few meters apart, but in sight of each other. Suddenly, neither of us could move. We were frozen in mid-stride. There was this orange flash of light, and he just vanished! We didn't even see them, sir!"

"It's alright, son." Sirius reassured the younger man. "Show us where you were, and then I want you to head back to base. Get yourself checked out by a medi-wizard, file your report with a records officer there, and when you're ready to return to duty, report to Head Auror Mundy for your next assignment."

"Yes, sir." Carstairs nodded. His breathing had returned to normal, and his nerves had been soothed by the calm efficiency of his commander. "We were three blocks up and six over, sir. I'll take you there."

When they reached the area where Draco had disappeared, Sirius dismissed the young Auror, and immediately began to investigate the surrounding trees, searching for anything to tell him where they may have taken the handsome blond.

"Sirius…" Ron's voice was low and urgent. "should I…do you think I could…"

"Oh, yes, Ron." Sirius said apologetically. "Forgive my distraction. Go ahead and attend to matters with Mr. Granger. I would suggest you go to Hermione first." He smiled grimly and clapped a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You can fill me in when I get home. Good luck."

"Thank you, Sir. I think I'd prefer to get Professor Snape and have him with me." Ron informed him, reverting to the title of respect, as was habit whenever he was anxious. "I'll see you later, Sir. Good luck to you, too." Nodding sharply, he disappeared from view, but Sirius barely registered the fact as he began to investigate the disappearance of Remus' son.

* * *

Ron apparated before the gates of Snape Manor and tried to calm down while he waited to be let in. The wall had barely opened to him before he was racing across the grounds, heading straight for the labs in the lower levels of the manor.

He forced himself to take a deep, calming breath before he entered the lab. Remembering that it might not be wise to startle the man on the other side of the door, he knocked lightly, and waited to be acknowledged.

"Come." Severus commanded in a tone that the younger man knew well. The professor was in deep concentration, and didn't appreciate the intrusion. Swallowing hard, Ron pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir…" He began to apologize, when Severus looked up from his task.

Narrowing his eyes, Severus reacted instantly to the pinched look on the pale face before him. "What is it, Ron? Something has happened." He waved a hand over the cauldron beside him, and the bubbling mixture immediately stilled as the stasis spell was cast in silence. As he stepped around the work table, Ron's eyes filled with tears. He was still a young man, not much more than a child, and the trauma of the day was quickly overtaking him. The presence of one of the most stable adults he'd known in his life, allowed him to give in to his distress. "What is it?" Severus hurried closer and took Ron's arm, concern for the former student clouding his eyes.

"The…" Ron swallowed and drew a ragged breath. "When we arrived…" Severus dragged him over, and pushed him into the large oak chair, and a hot cup of tea instantly appeared in his hand. He pressed it into Ron's trembling hands and ordered, "Drink some of that first. Calm yourself, then tell me." Ron nodded and took a drink from the cup, instantly recognizing the calming effects of whatever Severus had put in the tea to settle his nerves.

He drew another deep breath, and in a tone that was flat and emotionless, he began to relay the events of the morning. "When Sirius and I arrived in London, it was mass confusion; fires, explosions in the distance, bodies everywhere…" He glanced up as Severus rested a hip on the corner of his desk. "We raced to…to…their office, but it was too late."

"Their office?" Severus frowned, not following at first.

"Hermione's parents..." Ron explained. "It was destroyed, and…"

"The Grangers?" Severus pressed anxiously.

"Her mother is dead." Ron stated automatically. "Most everyone in the office was dead. It was the most horrifying thing I've ever seen in my life." Ron whispered raggedly.

"Mr. Weasley!" Severus snapped, knowing that the young man was losing focus due to shock. Ron snapped to attention, and swallowed hard. "Her father has been taken to St. Bartholomew's Hospital in London. He was alive, but Sirius doesn't think he'll make it. He said it looked as if they used Sectumsempra on him, sir."

Severus face instantly contorted into a mask of pain, anger and alarm. "We must hurry, Mr. Weasley." He ordered as he came to his feet. "We need to get him out of there. Muggle medicine will not help him. He will bleed to death without magical intervention."

"But, sir, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

"There is no time, Ron!" Severus growled angrily. "We need to move, and **_now!" _**

Severus instantly blinked out of existence, as his magic reacted to his urgency, and apparated him out before the thought even entered the wizard's consciousness. Ron looked around the lab in bewilderment before realizing what had happened, and he raced for the front gate, where he would be able to follow after the older man.

Severus appeared in the alley that ran alongside the hospital. He looked around, getting his bearings, then grumbled, "Damn it!", under his breath as Ron blinked into sight a moment later.

"Bloody Hell, sir!" He exclaimed still winded from his race to the manor gates, "You really need to work on that!"

"Indeed, Mr. Weasley, but at the moment, we have more pressing matters to attend to." With a wave of his hand, Ron's battle armor transformed into the more acceptable attire of jeans, a tee shirt, jacket and trainers.

"Excellent!" Ron obviously approved of the choice. When he looked up, he was taken aback to see his former professor wearing black trousers and a crisp white shirt. "Whoa, sir! You look so different!"

With a scowl, Severus muttered, "They itch!" and he headed for the front entrance to the building, Ron following closely in his wake, struggling to keep the smirk off his face.

As soon as they entered the main lobby, Ron no longer felt like smirking as he was assaulted by the strangest smells and a hushed, yet urgent, air about the place. Everyone he looked at was solemn and dressed in white.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" An older woman smiled pleasantly from her station behind a long counter that indicated that it was 'reception'.

"Yes, you might possibly assist me." Severus stepped forward and gave a small smile to the woman. "We are looking for a man who was recently brought here from the…"

"Name?" The woman sat up straighter in her chair and rested her fingers on the keyboard in front of her.

Severus frowned, but passed her rudeness off to an urgent need to do her duty. "Dr. Robert Granger." He replied crisply, and leaned a forearm on the desk. "We are here to transfer him to a private facility." He added with a business-like air.

He waited as patiently as he could for her to use her computer to locate Hermione's father, but he knew he was running out of time, and fast. "Robert Granger?" The woman looked up at last.

"Yes." Severus stood up as he answered.

"You'll need to go up to ICU." The woman instructed as she came to her feet and leaned over the counter. "You need to go around the corner and get into the first bank of lifts. Take those to the tenth floor. Mr. Granger is in room 47. That will be to your left when you reach the ward."

"Thank you." Severus replied with a sharp nod and the two wizards made their way around the corner to the lifts that would carry them to the proper floor. Severus tried to hold his temper while the box carried them slowly upwards.

"Too bad we couldn't apparate, huh, sir?" Ron anxiously shifted beside the other man. "Be a bit hard to explain how we appeared right out of thin air."

Severus' eyes never left the numbered circles above their heads as he replied, "Bloody primitive."

When the cage rattled open and the doors allowed them to exit, Severus immediately looked for someone who knew what they were doing. He drew a deep breath as it appeared that absolutely no one knew what was going on.

Once again, he made his way to another long counter. This one was manned by a stern-looking woman, dressed in white. Her glasses were perched on the end of her nose, and she was scribbling furiously on a medical chart. Her dark hair was shot through with silver, and her dark eyes were alert, and instantly focused on him as he approached the desk. "Let me speak to them." He ordered quietly, and Ron nodded his agreement, following slightly behind.

"I'll be right with you." The woman informed them as she went back to the form in front of her. Severus' eyebrow shot up, and he stiffened. He was not accustomed to being so cavalierly dismissed and it didn't sit well with him at all.

After a few minutes of waiting, and growing increasingly impatient, Severus cleared his throat, "Excuse me, I have waited long enough. Either attend to my needs or I will speak to your betters."

The woman sighed in annoyance. "Alright." She snapped impatiently. "What do you want?"

Severus' scowl became a glare as he growled lowly, "We are here to see Robert Granger. He is in room 47. However, I have an order here, from his daughter, stating that he is to be released into our care at once." Ron quickly masked the look of dumbfounded shock on his face as Severus handed a formal-looking document over to the nurse as she reached out for it.

"I'll have to call the doctor assigned to his case and he will determine whether or not Dr. Granger is released into your care." She snapped as she snatched the letter from Severus' hand, and hurried away.

Ron tapped his fingers on the counter and when Severus raised an annoyed eyebrow, he abruptly stopped. "Sorry, sir. I'm worried."

"Very understandable, Ron." Severus allowed easily. "As well you should be. I know I am."

"Sir?" Ron asked anxiously as they moved over to the wall and took a seat on a low bench.

"I am not familiar with Muggle medicine, Ron. I don't know what I am up against when I finally get Dr. Granger into my care." He shook his head, his eyes losing focus for a moment. "I hope I can save his life, but we are running out of time."

"I can't believe you did that, sir." Ron said softly, mindful of those around them. "I've never known you to be deceitful. I think I'm rather proud of you for it, though." He grinned briefly.

"I do what I must, young man." Severus answered simply, looking up as a man approached the desk, looking as if he were searching for someone.

"Well, where are they, Beatrice?" He snapped at the woman impatiently. "I don't have time to be waiting around all afternoon."

"Seated there, sir." She replied, nodding in their direction.

Severus sized him up as he approached. He was short and squatty, with a ruddy complexion, blue eyes, and balding pate. The latter was emphasized as the doctor ran his fingers through his hair in agitation. "What is this I hear about your wanting to remove Dr. Granger from my care?" He asked huffily, clearly offended to think that someone was being removed from his care, as if he were incapable of doing his job. The fact that the doctor hadn't been able to do much more than replace the copious amounts of blood the patient was losing, had a lot to do with his perceptions, and his anxiety over that fact revealed itself in his overblown attitude.

Despite understanding the man's distress, Severus was running out of the precious amount of time he had to react and reverse the damage done by the curse. He stood to his full height, towering over the man, making him crane his neck in order to meet Severus' eyes. "His daughter has requested that he be released into my care." He repeated firmly.

The doctor scowled at him, and then read over the letter once more. "Yes, yes, I see that, but this is very unusual. We don't have many patient transfers done in this manner. Not only that, I'm not sure the man could survive being moved anyway." The doctor informed them, hoping that by telling them that much information, they would drop the matter altogether, and leave the man in his care.

Severus' eyes glittered dangerously as he looked down upon the shorter man. "I can assure you, nothing will happen to Dr. Granger. He will be safely transported to the new hospital."

Shaking his head, the doctor made a noise in the back of his throat. "This is most inappropriate. I can't just sign him over to your care. You aren't a qualified medical professional. If anything should go wrong, then I would be in serious trouble!"

Severus was growing increasingly annoyed, and Ron shifted nervously beside him. His mind was racing, searching for a solution to their problem, when he thought, 'Why not? The Professor did it, I can too.' He cleared his throat and boldly stepped forward. "Excuse me, sir. I am Dr. Granger's son-in-law. My wife was too distraught to do this herself, as her mother was killed in the explosion that injured her father. She wrote this letter, asking the Professor and I to deliver it to you. She wished for her father to be nearer to her, and we have made arrangements for him to be treated at a facility closer to our home. I can go and bring her here to you, if you wish, but surely that won't be necessary under the circumstances?" He nervously glanced at Severus, and felt a surge of relief as he registered the approval in the older man's eyes.

"This is highly irregular…" The doctor stalled, his ruddy complexion taking on a deeper hue due to his growing outrage. "We normally only release patients such as Dr. Granger, directly into the care of their primary physician, under the direction of their next of kin." He explained further, glancing at the letter in his hands.

"Clearly, Mr. Weasley qualifies as next of kin. He is here, representing his wife, who happens to be a direct descendant of Dr. Granger." Severus remarked dryly, his face remaining impassive to those who didn't know him well, but Ron knew he was becoming dangerously pissed off. He tilted his chin slightly, giving an appearance of arrogance and wealth and added, "The Weasley's reside at my home. Mr. Weasley assists me with the running of my estate, while he, and his wife, continue their education…"

"Estate, you say?" The doctor interjected rudely, a hint of excitement in his tone. He knew words such as 'professor' and 'estate' meant 'money', and money meant the potential for a donation to the hospital. It only made sense to him that he should be the one to cooperate with the wealthy, especially when he would be rewarded by the board for his success in bringing added funds to the hospital.

"Yes." Severus drawled, feeling smug satisfaction as the Muggle quickly gobbled up the bait. "There is a small, efficient, privately run hospital near my estate. The staff is well qualified to treat Dr. Granger, I assure you."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you're right, Professor?" The shorter man looked up expectantly, waiting for a name.

"Snape." Severus replied sharply, his dark eyes flashing dangerously. "We really need to be moving this along. They are waiting for us with a room prepared for Dr. Granger." Severus pressed, knowing that Hermione's father was in serious trouble, and that every moment that passed without help was crucial.

"Of course, gentlemen." The stocky doctor was suddenly fully cooperative. "I will have Beatrice fill out the release forms, and as soon as they're signed we can make arrangements to transport him to the other facility."

As he hurried away, Severus jerked his head in the direction of room 47, throwing over his shoulder as he rushed toward the room, "Mr. Weasley, we must hurry."

When Ron spotted his future father-in-law, he drew a sharp breath in order to calm himself. It was obvious that the man's condition had deteriorated since he'd last seen him.

"He's worse, sir." Ron murmured as he stepped up to the bed.

"Blankets and all, Ron." Severus ordered sharply, grabbing the edges of the mattress below the injured man. "Got a good grip, son?" He asked quickly, his tone more gentle as he realized how shaken the young man was.

"Aye, sir." Ron replied, and blinked in surprise as he realized they were already in one of the trauma rooms at Snape Manor. "Bloody Hell, sir." He whispered in awe, but Severus had already begun to treat Dr. Granger, and no longer noticed that the younger man was still in the room.

Ron stood back as Severus worked on Dr. Granger. His knees felt weak, and threatened to give way at any moment, as the smell of the curse permeated the air. Stepping to the door, he pushed it open, threw a glance over his shoulder at the professor and Dr. Granger, and then stepped out of the room.

Sonya had just walked out of the supply room, when she was flooded with an overwhelming sense of urgency. Fear invaded her senses, making her grasp the doorframe as she swayed under the sudden onslaught. She drew a deep, steadying breath, and calmed herself, buffering the intensity of the emotions she was feeling.

Searching up and down the long hallway, she noticed the trauma room door opening, and Ron stepping out. He was pale and shaking, and she rushed to his side. "Ron, what's happened?", she asked with alarm as she ushered him to a chair.

"It's Dr. Granger, please hurry, we…the professor…needs Juno." Ron told her shakily, his body trembling in shocked reaction. Sonya spared a quick glance through the window and noticed Severus, frantically at work, trying to help Hermione's father. Turning quickly, she ran to find Juno in another part of the centre.

* * *

Hermione made her way back to the manor from the tent city. She had taken a few supplies to the volunteers who were setting up the stores. As she made her way back to the supply room, she paused at the door to the manor. Ron was hurrying her way, and clearly upset. She noted the frantic look on his face, and stepped inside to meet him as he came to stand before her.

"Ron, what's the matter?" She asked anxiously, realizing that he seemed afraid.

He took her hands in his and swallowed hard. "Hermione, it's...I..." He stammered, unable to force the words past his lips. He knew she was going to be devastated, and he wasn't sure he would be able to help her at all when she fell apart.

"Ron, what's **_wrong_**?" Her voice was immediately strained, and her eyes grew fearful as he began to tremble once more.

"Come with me." He ordered, his voice breaking as he pulled her deeper into the manor, and came to a stop outside the trauma room that was closest to the main hall of the manor.

"Ron, you're scaring me, what's going on?" She questioned impatiently as they rushed down the hall to where Sonya stood just outside the door, waiting as the pair approached

"Sonya?" The question hung in the air as Hermione looked thru the window. A small gasp escaped her as she rushed toward the door. "Mum, Dad?" She cried as Ron caught her arm, and turned her back toward him.

"Hermione, your mother..." He couldn't go on. Tears began to flow down his cheeks when he saw that she understood what he had been trying to say.

Sonya stepped over to her, took her arm, and led her to a chair. "Hermione, sit here." She directed as she gently pushed her down.

Hermione resisted, calling, "Mum, where's my Mum? What happened…" Her tears began to flow as Ron held her tightly to his chest.

"No, Hermione, stay here for now." Sonya commanded, "Juno and Severus are doing everything they can to help your father. Someone will let you in as soon as they can."

Hermione clutched at Ron as she searched his face for answers. "Tell me what happened!" she cried, as she held onto his arms, and began to sob, "Oh, Dad…"

Sonya transfigured three chairs into a sofa, and they settled themselves upon it to wait. Hermione collapsed against Ron and buried her tearstained face into the curve of his strong neck.

Sonya rubbed her back as Ron held her close, and murmured softly in her ear, "He'll be alright, 'Mione. It's going to be alright."

He looked at Sonya then, not really convinced of the truth in his statement. The anguish in his eyes was clearly apparent, as Sonya shared a small smile and a reassuring nod of her head.

Ron closed his eyes and held Hermione closer, rocking her as he would a child. All the while, he murmured words of comfort and love, as the three of them waited for news from inside the room.

* * *

The extent of the curse on Dr. Granger was at its most critical stage. Severus worked quickly to counteract the devastating effects of the Sectumsempra Curse, a curse he had developed and perfected many, many years ago.

There were cuts to the man's face, and neck. His shoulder was ripped open from mid-clavicle to just under his armpit, and hung there by mere strands of flesh. The bared bones shone whitely amidst the vivid, blood-soaked sheets. Severus could see where the Muggle doctors had tried to reattach and repair the ligaments, cartilage, and tissue, but to no avail. Juno would be able repair it in seconds, and it would be just like new.

There was another gaping wound across his lower chest. It had sliced through his left lung and the splenetic artery in its wake. His legs faired no better. The right patella was shattered, and bone fragments pooled in the blood throughout the gaping wound. Severus worked quickly, but steadily, staunching the flow of blood, and repairing all he was capable of doing correctly. He needed Juno!

He had just closed off the artery with the heaviest flow of blood when Juno rushed in, and began to immediately assess the damage, setting to work on the most critical areas first.

The wound to the shoulder was starting to ooze again and she began to reattach the flesh, knit bone, and repair tendons and muscles, as Severus continued working on the spleen and lungs.

"Sectumsempra, is it?", She noted simply as she worked.

"Yes." Severus replied sharply, cursing himself for ever creating such a spell. "The bastards attacked them while they were at work."

He explained, as he continued to work, muttering to himself the list of potions he was going to have to brew.

"But I thought they were at a conference in Paris?" She questioned as she leaned over to press two folds of skin together while Severus fused them closed.

"Yes, well, they were supposed to be. Ron said they decided to come back early in order to surprise Hermione. If only they would have waited one more day. Damn it!" Severus snarled lowly as another flow of blood caught his eye. He passed his hand over the area, and the bleeding immediately stopped.

"What about Mrs. Granger?" Juno questioned as she continued her repair of the shoulder.

"She was gone before she knew what hit her." Severus replied bluntly. "It's a miracle he survived." Severus responded as he closed another gash on the lower abdomen.

"Poor Hermione." Juno whispered. "She's so young!"

"This is just the beginning, Love." Severus reminded her gently. "The worst is yet to come, and I pray we're ready to take it on."

* * *

With the area squared away, and the volunteers in place, Remus felt his presence was no longer needed at the hostel. He bid the men good afternoon, made his way back to the manor, stopping along the way to talk to the children and elderly, who were seated around the area or playing beneath the trees.

As he entered the manor, he picked up the scent of fear emanating from the hallway just opposite from where he stood. He listened closely as he walked forward and heard sobbing and muffled voices. Quickening his pace, he rounded the corner and halted at the sight before him. Sonya, Ron, and Hermione were all seated on a couch. Hermione was crying, Ron and Sonya were talking in low, quiet voices, trying to help soothe her. Remus stooped beside Sonya and laid his hand on her shoulder, "What's happened?" He whispered softly.

Sonya turned and pointed toward the trauma room. Remus stood and looked through the glass. He paled at the sight that met his eyes. Turning back to Sonya, he asked the one question she knew he would, but that she had no answer for. "Will he make it?"

She shook her head and sat back down, "We don't know. No one has come out of the room." Remus returned to her side, and placed his gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder. She turned toward him and she nodded.

Remus grasped Sonya's hand and pulled her from earshot of Hermione and Ron, then began to question the events. "What happened?" His eyes searched her face as she told him all she knew, recounting in vivid detail what Ron had said, explaining that, now, they were just waiting to see if Dr. Granger would survive.

"Did he have a name for the curse? Does he know what they used?" He asked curiously, wanting as many details as he could get.

Sonya searched her memory, then replied, "Sectum...something, I believe he called it. Oh Rem, I don't know!" She whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"It's alright, love. Sev will know." He reassured her, knowing exactly the name of the curse she couldn't pull from her traumatized mind. "Don't worry, Sev can fix it."

As they turned back toward the pair on the couch, the doors to the trauma room burst open, and Severus flew out of the room, heading in the direction of his lab. They jumped when one door banged against the wall. "He really needs to work on that." All four of them whispered softly in delayed reaction. Remus felt a rush of panic as he watched his blood-soaked friend hurrying away. He immediately ran after Severus, following the man through the twists and turns of the manor. "Severus!" he called, "Wait!"

"I can't, Remus! I am out of time!" He threw over his shoulder without breaking stride. Remus increased his pace and caught up to the other wizard just as he began to descend the stairs.

Striding into his lab, Severus began to run down a mental list of the ingredients he would need. The small jars of prepared items immediately began to line up along the counter. Dried herbs and roots settled in neat rows, and tidy piles, within reach. As Severus battled in his mind over the issue of using a pewter or a brass cauldron for brewing the rejuvenation draught, they began to swing back and forth between the shelf and counter, dancing in mid-air as Remus raised a skeptical eyebrow in Severus' direction.

After deciding to go with the pewter, the appropriate cauldron suddenly plopped onto the table, then hovered over a flame as soon as it appeared. An iron cauldron lined up next to that in preparation to brew a potion to assist with healing the heart, lung, and splenetic damage the curse had inflicted. As Severus reached into another cabinet behind the workbench, and carefully placed a crystal cauldron on the counter a safe distance away from the activity, he recalled another potion he could use and decided to brew it in the brass cauldron. It flew to the table, and got in line with the others, seeming as if it were happy to be chosen at last.

"This one is for the final step." He explained, reverently caressing the crystal urn when he noticed Remus' wide-eyed expression as he took in the beautiful piece. "It is a prized possession. It has been in my family for generation upon generation. It passed to me when my mother…" He broke off abruptly, and returned to his work.

"I'm so sorry, Sev." Remus murmured comfortingly. "I don't know what else I can say."

There's nothing to be said Remus." Severus sighed. "It's all in the past now, and I have to keep my mind on the present." Severus gestured at the counter before him, and continued to ply his craft. His swift, precise movements were sheer poetry…graceful and efficient. They were as elegant as the dance of an artist, should anyone care to put a label on it. The tall man was obviously in his element, and Remus stood back and watched in awe as his friend set to work, almost effortlessly, creating the medicines that would restore Dr. Granger to health.

"Do you think you can save him, Sev?" Remus dared to interrupt, and ask the question on all of their minds.

Severus retreated to a supply cupboard, and his voice was muffled as he answered, "I shall try my best, Remus. Right now, it doesn't look promising. I may have been delayed just long enough to be too late."

Remus watched in fascination as Severus appeared, several items swirling around his head as he returned to the workbench with a large bottle of fresh spring water. Stirring rods, vials, knives, and more, settled gently on the workbench before him, ready to serve their 'master' as he brewed.

The cauldrons had lined up on the table, each hovering over a flame. The bottles had all separated and realigned in front of the cauldrons for the different potions. Severus stood thinking, and as he did the bottles began to unstop themselves and then, one by one, add their contents to the appropriate brew.

Remus cleared his throat, and Severus glanced up, his hands continuing to slice the roots before him in precise ½" increments. His eyebrow arched as he cocked his head and smiled. "Saves time this way, don't you think?" Severus smirked as Remus stepped over to the table, and stood silently watching. "Smart arse!" He growled good-naturedly as he sat upon a stool, and Severus' warm chuckle filled the quiet room.

He silently watched as Severus worked, quickly setting all three cauldrons to simmer. He nodded with a deep sigh of satisfaction at last, and settled his bones on the tall stool beside him to wait.

As the brewing took on a life of its own, the two men began to talk, "What was it, Severus? What happened to Dr. Granger?" Remus asked.

Severus shook his head as he spoke, "They used Sectumsempra on them, Rem…**_Sectumsempra!" _**Severus cried in anguish, and ran his hands through his hair, in exasperation. "Of all the stupid, arrogant and asinine, things to do...I never should have developed that curse! I must have been mad!"

"How are we going to explain this?" Remus asked quietly, ignoring the issue of developing the curse, yet, understanding the mounting implications the curse was causing in his friend's life. "The Muggles will eventually catch on, if they haven't already."

"Let's not forget our own world, Remus." Severus growled lowly in disgust. "What do you suppose is going to happen to me when the truth finally reaches their ears about this curse, and who designed it, and then, they associate it with other events in my past?"

"Arthur would never…" Remus began to argue vehemently.

"Arthur isn't going to be able to stop an out-of-control crowd of panicked people, ready to put the blame for their fear on someone, Remus!" Severus exploded angrily, and Remus studied his hands, knowing that what his friend was saying was true.

"Some things will never change." He added softly, and stood as a chime sounded. He lifted the brass cauldron from it's flame, stirred the potion in the iron cauldron 27 times clockwise and set the timer to chime in another ten minutes. At that time, the pewter cauldron would be done, and the iron cauldron would get its last 27 counter-clockwise turns before its final stage. All three would then be infused and simmered in the crystal cauldron until the combination turned a deep, blood red with yellow flecks sparkling through it. As soon as it cooled, he would begin to treat Dr. Granger, and pray he wasn't too late

Returning to the stool, he drew a deep breath and sighed heavily. "I really never expected anything to change, Rem." He confessed softly, rolling the stirring rod between his slender fingers. "This world has made up its mind about Severus Altair Snape, and nothing I do or say, will ever change that."

"What are you saying, Sev?" Remus asked, afraid that the answer would be painful.

"I'm saying, I may have no choice but to take my family and leave this world." Severus replied. "There may never be peace for any of us after this is done and over with."

"Severus, don't be too hasty." Remus reasoned calmly. "You have no real way of knowing how the wizarding world is going to react to all of this." He had to look away as Severus steadily held his gaze with an expression on his face that told him he was being fanciful if he thought that there would be a chance for him to remain. "You've already made up your mind to leave then?" He asked softly, swallowing a sudden lump in his throat.

"I have been con…" Severus paused as there was a sudden knock on the laboratory door. "Come!" He ordered sharply, the tension in his voice still very apparent.

The terse command brought vivid memories to mind for Siri, back to the days when he was Harry Potter, and his Da, was Professor Snape. He pushed the door open and poked his head around, "Da, I'm back from Aurors. I came to….oh, hi there, Uncle Rem." He greeted the other wizard with a smile. "I've heard all about what's going on, and I wondered if I might be able to give you a hand with anything?"

"Not at the moment, son." Severus shook his head. "I've got this almost finished and well in hand…" He rubbed his jaw, and the day's growth of beard made a scratchy sound in the quiet room. "However, you might could lend a hand later, if you like, put a little of your ability to work for me."

"Sure." Siri agreed, settling on another stool beside Remus. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like you to be with me when I begin to treat Dr. Granger." Severus explained. "Due to the combination of herbs and tinctures I've had to use to prepare these potions to heal his injuries, I'm going to be unable to give him anything to ease his pain during the process. I would like you there, with your abrogation ability, to help him as you did Remus. Remove, or at least, neutralize his pain while I work."

"You've got it." Siri nodded. "I'd be happy to help Dr. Granger."

At that moment the last chime sounded and Severus set to work combining the contents of the three cauldrons. Initially, the liquid was a deep purple, and rather thin in consistency. As the crystal heated, and Severus stirred the potion, it slowly began to change colour from the deep purple, to pale lilac, then it changed to pastel blue, darkening significantly within moments. Severus suddenly doused the flames, and levitated the cauldron over to the sink behind him. By the time it settled in the basin, it had become the blood red he expected it to be, and he smiled in satisfaction as he tested the viscosity and found it to be perfect as well.

"Excellent." He murmured softly, a hint of pride in his tone as he began to ladle the contents into vials that would hold the proper dosage. Siri immediately stepped over and began to stopper them as they were filled, and Remus placed them in a small divided carrier.

"I'm going to see if Sirius has made it home yet." Remus announced as the three men made their way upstairs. "I'm curious as to what kind of a day he had after the way it started."

"You know where we'll be." Severus nodded as he and Siri hurried back to where their critical patient lay waiting.

* * *

Hermione's attention focused between two points of reference, the trauma room door, and the end of the long hallway leading from the main body of Snape Manor. Her anxious, pinched features vacillated between tearful fear for her father, and hopeful anxiety that Severus would return with the potion that might save him.

Ron and Sonya had remained close, comforting her, reassuring her, and attempting to ply her with tea and food. She steadfastly refused anything but the tea, assuring them that she'd not keep anything else down.

She had just rose to pace before the door once more when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Severus had appeared from around the corner, Siri half a step behind, and she rushed to meet them. "Professor…" She called hoarsely. "Please, save him, sir. If anyone can, I know you and Juno will do it."

Severus passed the carrier to Siri, who continued into the small room. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and smiled briefly, his expression extremely grave. "Hermione, you know we will try, but I must be honest with you. We've never tried anything like this before. I can't be sure it will work on your father."

"Because he is a Muggle." Hermione nodded her understanding. "I know, sir."

"I just wanted to be sure you were ready for whatever happens in there, child." Severus gave her shoulders a tight squeeze. "I'll do my best. I feel this is ultimately my fault, and I hope I can fix my mistake."

"Sir?" She asked, a confused frown on her face.

"It isn't important right now." Severus shook his head. "This may take a while, try to rest, maybe have something to eat. I'll be back as soon as possible." With that, he hurried through the door to begin the process of treating her father.

Siri was already focusing his power on the prone man when Severus entered the room. Doctor Granger's face was full of pain, though he remained unconscious. With each pass of his hands, the strain in the doctor's face eased a fraction more, and they were relieved that at least Siri's natural healing powers were doing a proper job on the Muggle. The blue glow from Siri's hands illuminated Juno's face as she readied the magical IV that she would try to use to administer each dose of Sev's potion. When she was ready to proceed, she drew a deep breath and held Severus' gaze for a brief moment.

"Go on, Love. Let's see what we're up against." Severus urged softly and held his breath as Juno cast the spell that would create the magical shunt in Doctor Granger's arm. When the perfect little hole appeared and remained stable, she looked up in pleased surprise. "It worked!" Severus exclaimed, letting out his breath. "I can't believe it worked."

"I can't believe it worked either." Juno replied, reaching for a diagnostic wand. "I'm curious as to why it worked so easily on a Muggle, myself." She murmured as she ran another scan over the patient. "Merlin's Beard! Severus…look!" Juno exclaimed excitedly. Rather than the scan showing up in the expected blue aura, Robert Granger's was a distinct green.

"By the Gods…he's a half-blood!" Severus whispered in awe, and Siri stared, open-mouthed, his hands stilled over the prone man.

"How on Earth?" Siri found his voice at last. "Why wouldn't he know he was a wizard?"

"We'll find some answers, but first we have work to do, and I feel much more confident that this will work for us!" Severus replied, containing his excitement as best he could as he began to administer the first dose of the cure.

"Do you still need me to help you?" Siri asked, eager to assist.

"I'm sure Hermione's father would appreciate your special brand of magic." Juno smiled happily. "Go ahead and work on it for a little while. There's no sense in making him suffer just because he's going to be fine!"

It was slow-going, even though they knew it was going to work. The potion could only be administered at one dram an hour and there were twenty-four doses to give. Assuring him that she and her staff could handle things from there on, Severus left her to it, and headed out, looking for Remus and Sirius.

He stopped and reassured Hermione that her father was going to be fine, but didn't bring up his magical developments. He had pressing business to take care of, and didn't want to get into a discussion about the discovery with the curious young woman at the moment.

* * *

Sirius settled on the edge of his bed with an exhausted groan. The shower had felt magnificent, but it had done very little to revitalize him. He wished he could crawl under the blankets and sleep, but that option was completely out of the question for the time-being. They had a full blown emergency on their hands, and the rest of the family needed to be informed.

With a heavy sigh, he began to dress, settling for being able to take care of the gnawing hunger pangs he'd been ignoring for most of the day. He had just put a foot into his boot when a knock came at the door. He hobbled over, and opened the door to the last person he wanted to see at the moment…Remus Lupin.

"Paddy, you look like Hell." He stated matter-of-factly as he entered the room uninvited. "That bad of a day, was it?"

"You don't know the half of it, mate." Sirius grumbled as he finished dressing.

"That sounds ominous." Remus replied, his expression growing grim. "What's going on?"

"Rem, I only want to go over it once, so will you hold off until all of us are together?" Sirius requested softly, knowing the man would be asking after his son at any moment.

"Sure. No problem." Remus agreed simply, his eyes narrowing shrewdly. "What's going on, Sirius? You're hiding something, I can sense it." Sirius made a face and hung his head, studying his hands while he scrambled for something to say to hold his friend off for a little while longer. "Now I know you're hiding something!" Remus exclaimed in alarm. "Sirius…it's Draco, isn't it? What's happened? Where's my son?"

"Rem…I'm so sorry." Sirius began to explain.

"Oh God, are you saying he's dead?" Remus cried in horror.

"No!" Sirius shook his head. "Well, we don't know. He disappeared, Remus, vanished into thin air. There are teams out searching, but we really don't have any clue where to even begin to look for him."

"Oh my God." Remus whispered, sinking onto the bed beside his friend. "What happened? What's the story?"

"Let's get everyone together, and I'll fill all of you in." Sirius sighed wearily. "We're going to look for him, Rem. I promise you, we will do what it takes to get him back." He vowed, grabbing Remus' shoulder in a vice-like grip that told him more than words ever could. He knew exactly what Sirius was doing…blaming himself for Draco's disappearance.

"This isn't your fault, Padfoot." Remus said calmly. "We all knew, going in, the dangers we were facing. Draco knew what he was getting himself into, and he took that risk, willingly."

"I should have kept him with me!" Sirius cried angrily. "If I had, he would be safe at home right now!"

"You have no way of knowing that, Sirius!" Remus argued. "Let's just get the guys together, and we'll figure this thing out. Then we will go out there, and we will find my son as a team…as family." Remus added softly, getting to his feet. Sirius nodded in silence, and slowly rose to follow the taller man out of the room.

"I'm rather surprised by how calm you are, Remus." Sirius remarked quietly as they descended the stairs. "I would have thought you'd be frantic with the news of his disappearance."

"Don't let my outward appearance fool you, Sirius." Remus said softly. "I'm dying inside, but falling apart isn't going to do my son any good. I have to keep it together for my family's sake."

"We'll find him, Rem." Sirius vowed firmly.

"We'll find whom?" Severus asked, startling the other two men as he came around the corner and caught the tail end of their conversation.

"Ah, Ron hasn't informed you either, I see." Sirius shook his head, his expression grim. "We need to get everyone together, Sev. Now."

"Mr. Weasley has been a bit preoccupied as of late." Severus explained calmly. "He is with Miss Granger, awaiting news on her father's condition."

"Have you heard anything, yet?" Sirius asked. "Did he survive?"

"Yes, he survived." Severus smiled. "Juno is seeing to his treatment as we speak."

"He's here?" Sirius yelped excitedly. "How did you manage that one? The Muggles hauled him off before we could even assess his injuries properly."

"You gave Ron just enough information so that we could piece it together, and the two of us went and…took him." Severus shrugged nonchalantly. "Got him out of that butcher shop just in time if you ask me." He added with a growl of disgust, and the other men laughed in understanding. "Enough of that anyway." Severus continued. "Who were you discussing a moment ago?"

"We're going to need the boys in on this one, Sev." Sirius announced, suddenly looking grim. "This is a very grave situation."

"Draco has disappeared." Remus added solemnly. "We need to…" The tall wizard's face suddenly drained of all color, and tears were swimming in his eyes as a desperate urgency swept through his body.

Grasping Remus' arm in a tight grip, Severus' eyes searched the man's face, letting him know he understood. "We'll find him, Rem." Severus declared immediately. "I've already told Ron and Siri to join us for reports in the study as soon as Mr. Granger is settled. I assume Ron already knows about this situation, but perhaps it would be better to call them now, and get our plan to rescue Draco underway? " He suggested as he turned to hurry up the hall leading to Mr. Granger's room


	63. Ch 63 The Escape

Chapter 63

"I assume we're all aware of why we're meeting at this hour?" Severus began in clipped tones, emphasizing the urgency they all were feeling. He looked each in the eye for confirmation before he continued. "Good. Sirius, you're the one who has all of the official information. Why don't you give a brief rundown on what you know, and we'll take it from there?"

Sirius shifted in his seat, and cast an anxious look in Remus' direction. "The news is sketchy at best, I'm afraid." Sirius sighed. "Teams of Aurors were dispatched to the area where Draco was last seen. After a thorough search of the area, we began to spread out in ever widening circles, hoping to pick up a trace of magic that would lead us somewhere. We came up empty."

Remus drew a sharp breath, and Severus looked his way. "We'll find him, Rem." He vowed stridently. Remus nodded, and swallowed down a wave of panic. "Where was he last seen? Who saw him last?" Severus asked, turning his attention to Sirius once again.  
"He was seen in a residential area six blocks north of High Street. Carstairs was partnered with him. We've taken his statement, and his story checks out with everything we've come up with."

"You have doubts about Carstairs?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"I don't trust anyone!" Sirius snapped, revealing one of the traits that had probably kept him alive more times than he could count. "Not where my family is concerned, Moony." He added quietly, softening the harshness of his reply.

"Give us some details, Sirius." Severus ordered, bringing their focus back to the matter at hand. "What did Carstairs have to say about the incident?"

Sirius pulled a slip of parchment from his pocket, and spread it out on the table before them. "This is a map of the area that Draco and Carstairs were patrolling." He pointed to an outlined area on the map. "They had just entered a small wooded area. Here."

"A wooded area?" Severus quirked an eyebrow skyward. "On High Street? Isn't that unlikely?"

"This particular area was hit hard in the last war." Remus remarked solemnly. "There are areas that are underdeveloped to this day."

Severus' eyes clouded, and went out of focus. "I wasn't aware…" He murmured, and Remus squeezed his shoulder. "You had other things to be aware of, Shadow. Don't beat yourself up about it. You can't do it all"

"Alright." Sirius said with a clipped, get-down-to-business tone. "According to Carstairs, he and Draco entered from the street, right along this line of trees." He traced a line on the map that ran parallel to High Street. "He reported that, at first, the area was quiet, but then from out of nowhere, they were assaulted with a barrage of hexes, anything from simple Stupefy to slicing hexes, but no Unforgivables. He gave the order for Draco to stay low, and they took up position, using some underbrush as cover. Apparently, at that point, there was a faint flash of orange light off to their left, and when they turned to see what it was, Draco vanished into thin air."

"Orange?" Siri questioned, raising curious eyes to his father. "What spell casts an orange halo?"

"We don't know." Sirius answered for him, and the group went silent as they thought of what the implications of an unknown spell could mean for them in the coming battle.

"If there were no traces of magic or any other clues as to what happened, how are we going to go about searching for Draco?" Ron asked, breaking the silence.

Sirius had searched his memory, trying to recall anything he'd learned from his lessons, and his training, that might give them a start, but all avenues seemed closed. He wiped a hand over his face, frustrated, and exhausted, after the day's events. He had no answer for the young Auror.

"Dad?" Siri spoke up, his tone thoughtful, obviously onto a possibility the others may not have thought of. "You are the most powerful of all of us. Do you think that you might be able to pick something up that the rest of us can't see or feel, a signature, an aura, or residual magic?"

Remus' face lit up, filled with hope, as he fixed his gaze on Severus. "Sev?" He asked, barely above a whisper.

"Of course! Severus, with your powers, I'm sure you could track him!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly.

Not one to buy into hopeful enthusiasm, Severus merely nodded, and thoughtfully replied, "I can only look around, and try to pick up on something. I can't make you any promises, Remus. You know that." Remus nodded, the light in his eyes fading a bit in intensity. "We have to take some precautions when we're doing this." Severus added briskly. "How populated is that area? Are the Muggles going to be a problem if we try to go in there?" He began to pace, his mind already forming a rudimentary plan of action.

"If we went right now, we'd have a better chance of being undisturbed." Remus murmured thoughtfully.

"That's right, Moony." Sirius spoke up, catching on. "That area is rather deserted, and at this time of night, there shouldn't be anyone around to be concerned with."

"I suggest that we get there, and I will take a look around, and we'll take it from there." Severus remarked dryly. "If we can take it anywhere." He added sardonically, as he turned to leave the room.

"Er...shouldn't we tell someone where we're going?" Siri asked, jumping to his feet, and following closely on his father's heels.

"Naturally, I'm going to let your mother, and Albus know where we are, and what we're up to." Severus replied, as the others joined them in the main hall.

"I need to break this news to Sonya." Remus spoke quietly. "She's not aware of any of this yet."

"I'll go with you." Ron offered. "I need to let Hermione know what's going on, and I want to check on her father, too."

"I suggest we all take care of whatever business we have, and meet back here in twenty minutes." Sirius spoke up, and his tone indicated that it wasn't a request. "Gentlemen…" He added as he turned back to them from several steps up the stairway. "Full battle armour."

A short time later, the group of men apparated into a blind alley three blocks up the street from the vacant lot where Draco had disappeared. They backtracked along the street, keeping to the shadows, in an effort to avoid anyone who might be loitering about.

"Sirius, show me the place." Severus ordered. "The rest of you wait here, and let me look around. Stay out of sight!" He hissed as he and Sirius hurried into the trees.

"According to Carstairs." Sirius whispered hastily. "He was huddled right here, while Draco was a few feet to his left, and behind that clump of trees."

"The aura of the spell came from over there?" Severus pointed in the direction in which the curse had been sent, and Sirius stared at him in disbelief.

"How'd ya know that?" He whispered accordingly.

"I can see an orange halo, just to the left of where Draco was positioned." Severus replied quietly. "If I'm seeing things correctly, they took him deliberately, not simply as an accidental target."

"The question is…took him where, and took him why?" Sirius murmured, watching as Severus began to walk in a semi-circle. "What are you doing now?"

"I am picking up a very faint magical signature." Severus replied, looking up, and away into the distance. There wasn't a thing before them that Sirius could see.

"Is it Draco's?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes." Severus replied vaguely. "but it simply disappears right over there. Strange." He mused as he began to walk deeper into the lot. He reached out a hand, and magic crackled from his fingertips. "Very strange." He murmured again, and Sirius made an impatient noise beside him.

"Well?" He rasped, his voice strained by frustration, and anxiety. "What of it, Sev?"

"Sirius, this section of this plot has been made Unplottable." Severus revealed at last. "I can honestly say that I think there is more going on here than a simple abduction. This was designed for a more widespread use than that, but what? Where are they taking them, and exactly _who_ are they taking?"

"And why?" Sirius mused, focusing on the magic crackling from Severus' hands. "What do you suggest?"

"First of all, I think we need to see how large of an area we're dealing with. Call the others, and let's spread out, and see if we can't possibly map out the blocked area." Severus ordered softly, beginning to walk an invisible line, while making a visible trail on the ground for the others to follow.

"We can't see it, Shadow!" Sirius growled in exasperation.

"I'll do it, then!" Severus snapped in return. "Just get the others, and when I'm done, we'll go from there." Sirius stood, and watched until Severus vanished around the perimeters before he hurried back to collect the rest of the tiny rescue squad.

Severus' task took him deeper and deeper into the wooded lot, and when the small group returned to the original spot, they could no longer see him. "Good thing he left us some crumbs!' Ron grumbled as he stared at the ground, and the thin line sparkling in the overgrown grass.

"Let's catch up." Remus ordered softly, and they trouped around the perimeter of the invisible wall. Just as they spotted their companion in the distance, wand fire erupted all around them, and they were under attack.

Severus turned quickly, and just as he was about to join in the fight, everything went dark when someone hit him over the head from behind. "Gotcha, you traitor!" Castor Prewett stood over the prone body, a maniacal expression of delight lighting his features as the curses flew, and illuminated the area.

The black-haired woman who stood close beside Prewett, looking down on Severus' still form, snarled lowly, "Don't just stand there gloating like an idiot!" She grabbed Severus' arm, and jerked on it, snapping orders, "Take hold, and let's go!"

As soon as Castor had a firm grip on Severus' other arm, he and his cousin, Belltrix LeStrange, blinked from sight. The third member of their party, Narcissa Malfoy, stood looking pale and tragic, staring at the place where Severus had lain. She seemed oblivious to what was taking place all around her, and a moment or two later, she disappeared as well.

Siri was the first to notice that Sev wasn't with them when Sirius ordered them to regroup. "Where's Dad? Wasn't he just behind you, Sirius? I could have sworn I saw him right over there!" He exclaimed, pointing to the spot where Severus had last been spotted.

"You're right, Pup. You did just see him right over there." Sirius reported grimly, unable to meet the young man's eye.. "But, he wasn't alone. I couldn't get to him in time. Castor Prewett, Bellatrix LeStrange, and Narcissa Malfoy just abducted him. I saw Castor hit him from behind, but they disappeared before I could break away, and help him.

"Do you think they knew ahead of time that we were coming here?" Remus asked solemnly, staring intently at the spot where Severus had fallen.

"I'd say they could make a pretty good guess that someone would come, and look for Draco." Sirius replied. "My cousin is a despicable man. He worshipped my brother, and followed him into the Dark Lord's service." He added bitterly. "Fools, all of them."

"He's your cousin, too?" Siri whispered, recalling the tapestry that hung on the wall of 12 Grimmauld Place. So many of the names remained worked into the threads, a testament to the lure of dark magic, and the power it brings. Sirius never answered his question, he began to search the area where the grass had been flattened by his best friend's body.

After several minutes, he stood, and sighed heavily. "We're not going to make any progress on this tonight. Report to Auror's, sign in, and we'll regroup. As soon as we're prepared, we'll start a proper search." His voice was grave, and he placed a comforting hand on Siri's thin shoulder. Looking to Remus, he added, "We'll find them, bring them home, safe. I swear it."

* * *

Draco's head was pounding, and he hurt all over. He vaguely recalled a rather intense 'interrogation', for lack of a better description. His tormentors had been in a 'playful' mood, and he had been their target to practice on whenever he refused to answer their questions. He had lost track of time with no light to judge its passing. He could have been there for several hours or several days. He swallowed, his throat was dry, and parched. He could hear water dripping from somewhere nearby, but it smelled as if it were mouldering, and rather foul. He decided that he wasn't _that_ thirsty. 

He stretched out a hand in the darkness, and realized that he was still chained to the walls, and they were dank, and slimy with mould. He shuddered violently, which didn't help to ease his pain in the least, as a muscle spasm throbbed along the length of his spine. It was all he could do not to cry out in pain. He held his breath, and waited it out.

He strained to hear more clearly what the voices outside the room had to say. Their echoes, bouncing off the walls, told him that he was in a cavernous place. He hoped as soon as he was able to open his eyes, he would learn his location, and his fate. "Reckon his lairdship will reward us for this one?" A gravely voice rasped from the other side of the door.

"Don't be daft, Mac." Another voice snidely replied. "We ain't the likes of those in his favour, his Inner Circle, are we now? We'll be lucky to walk away with a simple Cruciatus for our rewards."

"Aye, ye be right there, mate." The raspy voice agreed, adding, "not that we'd be wanting anything to do with being his pets these days, eh?" He uttered a cackling laugh that ended in a fit of coughing as Draco heard a key scrape in the lock The bright light from beyond the door would have blinded him if he weren't playing possum for his captors. He was determined to remain "unconscious" until he had figured out a few more details of his capture.

"Merlin's beard, Mulciber!" The more refined voice of the two men exclaimed. "What have you done to him?"

"T'weren't me!" The raspy-voiced Mulciber exclaimed defensively. "T'was that Carrow! He's a nutter, that one is! Stupefied the whelp, then tried to get information out of him, he did. Completely 'round the twist if ye ask me! And Castor wasn't any more easy on him than Carrow was."

"Our Lord will not be pleased by this at all." Yaxley, the other Death Eater growled ominously.

"I will not be pleased by , Yaxley?" Voldemort asked as he entered the room, startling the two men.

"My Lord." Yaxley stammered, as he quickly bowed, and stepped aside in order for Voldemort to get a clear view of their captive.

Voldemort immediately burst into manic laughter as he caught sight of Draco chained to the wall. Turning to his wary minions, he simply remarked, "Looks extraordinarily like his father at the moment, doesn't he?" Voldemort reached out, and jerked Draco's head back by grabbing a fistful of blond hair that had fallen over his face. Draco's eyes opened, and he glared at his captor, and sneered boldly, before spitting in his face. Turning away, Voldemort simply wiped his face, and sweeping from the room, he called after himself, "Bring him upstairs. You know which room. I will be there shortly. I have another matter to attend to."

With a flick of his wrist, Mulciber dropped the spells that held Draco fastened to the walls. He fell to the floor, his legs unable to take his weight. Yaxley grabbed a handful of his hair, and yanked him to his feet. "Come on, pretty boy. Let's see what games the Dark Lord has in store for you to play."

"Piss off, Yaxley!" Draco growled. "You and your _Lord_ don't impress me in the least. Both of you are awfully big talkers when you're dealing with an unarmed man. I wonder how tough you'd be fighting on even ground?" The taunt earned him a cuff to the back of the head, and a shove that nearly unbalanced him, and sent him crashing to the floor.

"Just shut your gob, and get moving!" Yaxley ordered, pushing him again. "You know where you are by now, and you know the way to your last stand."

Knowing where he was going did little to make Draco feel less threatened. He knew as soon as he was conscious that he was in Malfoy Manor. He also knew exactly which room he was being led to, and it scared the Hell out of him. He was being taken to the room that his father had showed great pride in, a torture chamber of his own design. Draco knew he was in for a painful death if he couldn't find his way out of this mess. He cast about in his mind, trying to recall if there was a means of escape from the room, but as they entered, he feared there might not be any possible way. The heaviness of the added wards struck him like a punch to the chest, nearly knocking the breath from his lungs.

He was pushed to the centre of the room, facing the gilded throne that Voldemort cherished. There were a dozen or more Death Eaters present in the room, but Voldemort was no where to be seen. There was an expectant air to the room, anticipation, and Draco found it hard to believe that it was because of what was about to be his fate. He wondered where the snake-eyed bastard was, and why he wasn't seated before him, gloating, and patting his own back.

Taking advantage of the general atmosphere of inattention, Draco took in his surroundings. Noting the high-ceilinged beams, he knew that if he could just vault above their heads, he had a good chance of getting himself through the high, narrow windows which provided light to the room. Once back on the ground outside, he knew it was a short, but dangerous, sprint to the high hedges surrounding the perimeter of the estate. Once he had reached the hedges, and slipped through them, he would be able to apparate away from his former home. With his plan of escape formed in his mind, he relaxed as much as his situation would allow, and waited for his opportunity for escape to arrive.

* * *

When the Black's apparated into view in the dusty lane that led to Malfoy Manor, their captive was slowly beginning to regain consciousness. "Ah…decided to join us, ole boy?" Castor jeered. "Did you enjoy your trip?" Before Severus could clear his head, and make sense out of what was happening, Castor hit him with a stinging hex. When he cried out in surprise and pain, Bellatrix cackled with delight, and Narcissa cried out in alarm, "Severus!" 

Prewett spun on his heel, and glared murderously at his cousin. "You must be mad, Cissa! This tosser _killed _your husband! He _betrayed_ our Lord! And you have sympathy for him?" Narcissa hung her head, and huddled into herself, cowering before the two Death Eaters before her. "You always did have a soft spot for this menace, even when we were still in school. He never gave you the time of day, falling all over himself to get to that Mudblood Evans! I never understood it!"

From that point on, Narcissa remained silent as the other two continued to throw curses that were simply meant to incapacitate. Her mind drifted over the past. They were right. She had been in love with Severus since she was a child. She had fawned over him, hung on his every word, and to this day she would give her life for him if she had the chance, but the time wasn't right. She was far out-numbered simply because of the recklessness of her family, and the lack of a conscience they both possessed. She flinched, and repressed the tears that threatened each time Severus made a sound, knowing that they were just crazy enough, that they would kill her, family or not, if she showed any emotion concerning Severus Snape.

They brought Severus to a smaller room not far from the large room where Voldemort's throne was prominent. Severus could see it, through swollen eyelids, as they passed by. The room was empty, except for the chair, and Lucius' collection of 'toys'. He couldn't help but sigh in relief when he realized that he wasn't going in there.

Castor placed him in a full body bind, and suspended him from the ceiling in the centre of the smaller room. As the blood rushed to his head, the painful headache he'd been suffering from, blossomed, and he was sure his head would explode from the pressure. He closed his eyes, and swallowed, trying to clear his mind in order to think of a way to get himself out of this situation.

No one saw the ripple that ran along the south wall of the room, the only sign that the four of them weren't alone. Grigori settled against the wall, waiting patiently for his opening, determined to see that his son made it out of there alive.

It soon became apparent to Grigori that the curses and hexes that his son's captors were using against him, weren't meant to kill, but simply to injure, and incapacitate. The knowledge didn't ease his worry in the least. He knew well enough that Severus was in for far worse treatment than he was receiving at the moment.

He noticed that Lucius' widow was not participating in the torture, and seemed in a near panic. Each time his son cried out, she put her hands over her face or bit down on her knuckles to help keep her silence. When she finally could take no more of the sight of Severus being tortured, she cried out, "STOP! Castor, enough! Leave him alone! Leave him !" She pulled on his wand arm, stopping him from delivering another of many stinging curses.

He pushed her aside as her sister, Bellatrix, used Severus' own spell against him, and a wide gash formed across his chest, and blood gushed forth, spreading over his face. Severus struggled, twisting to keep the blood from filling his nose, and trying to turn his head to the side. Narcissa drew her wand, and shouted, "Episkey!". She knew it wouldn't heal the damage caused by the deadly spell, but it would staunch the flow, and prevent Severus from drowning in his own blood.

Bellatrix shrieked in fury, casting a stinging curse on her sister as Castor shouted, "Traitor! You're next! As soon as I finish with him, both of you will know what happens to those who betray our Lord!"

At that moment, Voldemort, gliding silently, entered the room, and stood watching the entertainment that his willing servants provided him. He slid his snake-like gaze to Narcissa, and regarded her for several moments, making no comment on her obvious distress.

The rage in Grigori's chest was boiling to the surface. He had reached his limits, and was struggling to remain concealed in the room. He had a frightening moment, when he thought it was all over, as Voldemort suddenly swept his gaze around the perimeter of the room. His stare lingered, just to Grigori's right, for several agonizing moments, and Grigori held his breath, not daring to twitch an eyelash for fear of being detected.

Deciding he had been mistaken, Voldemort turned his attention to the events at hand. "Enough! You've had your fun, now leave us!" Castor and Bellatrix ceased their attack immediately, and bowed before their Lord. Narcissa trembled in fear, but showed immense nerve, and refused to supplicate herself before the evil wizard. His head lifted, and he drew a sharp breath in reaction to her audacity, but he made no further comment. For a few frozen moments, the only sound in the room, was the sound of Severus struggling feebly with his bindings, and breathing harshly in an attempt to get past his pain.

"You may leave, but I expect you to be in the other room." Voldemort dismissed them calmly. As Narcissa passed him, making a wide berth, he stepped closer, and commented, "Narcissa, I am sorry for your loss. I shall miss Lucius as well. He was one of my most loyal supporters. I hope that you will take some comfort in knowing that his killer shall be dealt with in an appropriate manner." Narcissa simply stared for a moment, then bravely replied, "I wish you luck in finding the one responsible for my husband's death. However, you are greatly mistaken if you believe that person to be Severus Snape. Senseless killings are your business, not his."

Voldemort whipped out his wand, and pointed it in her face. Her only reaction to the attack was to raise an elegant blonde eyebrow, and stare back at him until he lowered it in silence, his anger once more under control. "Get out!" He hissed angrily, and as soon as she stepped over the threshold, the door slammed with an echoing boom, leaving the two men, and their unknown guest alone in the room.

Voldemort paced a wide circle around his suspended victim, and smiled cruelly. Severus never took his eyes from him, twisting in order to see him as he went out of sight. "I'd remove your bindings, Severus, but I rather enjoy seeing you trussed up, and helpless." Voldemort smirked with delight. It wasn't a pretty sight, snakes were meant to sneer, no doubt.

"Let's not deceive ourselves, Tom." Severus gasped out, still suffering from the effects of his attack. "We both know you're afraid to face me as an equal." He suffered a moment of Cruciatus for his retort, and couldn't stop himself from crying out in reaction. He'd been held under the cruel curses of Bellatrix and Castor for longer than he could remember, and had no strength to hold it in any longer.

"I think I'd mind my cheek if I were you." Voldemort laughed. "You're hardly in a position to get smart with me." He grew silent for several minutes, simply observing his captive. Severus' mind was scrambling, trying to find a way out of this mess, but nothing he came up with proved useful. He knew he was not in any shape to defend himself from the most mild of curses, let alone the master strokes the madman would deliver, and soon. He took small comfort in the fact that Voldemort seemed to be in a chatty mood tonight.

"I'm going to kill your son, Severus." Voldemort announced bluntly. "He will not defeat me. He is too weak!" Despite his pain, Severus burst out laughing.  
"How do you think your little band of rebels are fairing tonight?" Voldemort mused. "The werewolf is dead. Your friend Black, is useless, wasted away as he was in Azkaban for half of his life. You and Draco _Lupin, _are my unwilling guests. Their prospects aren't very good, wouldn't you say?"

Severus' mind was racing. 'Draco was here!' His struggling renewed with this revelation. His thoughts were now focused on the young man, and the horrors he might be facing, and Severus no longer felt his own pain. He barely heard the things Voldemort was taunting him with, as he fought to gain his freedom from the body bind Castor Prewett had placed him in.

"After I kill you, your pretty girlfriend will be Voldemort goaded smugly. "Think about that, Severus, she will be my property. , and I will be free to do with her what I want, as often as I want!" Severus roared in anger, glaring at his captor, blood in his eyes, and the Dark Lord knew he had touched a nerve. Laughing cruelly, he cast Cruciatus on his captive, reminding him to keep to his place before him.

"I'm quite sure that Ms. Aesculapius would enjoy a return to my home. I've had the renovations continue in readiness for her return." He commented, a calculating look on his face. "I'm quite sure she will approve of my choices, as I've made the improvements with her in mind."

"You try to touch her, or my son, I'll kill you." Severus growled lowly, his anger making him unable to raise his voice.

"That will be rather hard to do from the grave, don't you think, Severus? Because, I do intend to kill you before this night is over." Voldemort remarked, hitting him with the Unforgivable curse once more. Fortunately for Severus, it had been the last he could take. Sweet oblivion overtook him, and he slumped, unconscious, in his bindings. "Well, he's no fun anymore!" Voldemort remarked petulantly, and dropped his wand arm. He stared for a moment at the prisoner before him. "Severus, you used to be much more entertaining than this. Such a pity." He added as he glided from the room.

As soon as Grigori was sure they wouldn't be set upon by unwelcome guests, he hurried to save his son. He quickly cast Mobilicorpus as Severus slipped from his loosened bindings, and he gently lowered him to the floor. "Severus!" He whispered urgently. "Come on, son, time to wake up! Ennervate." He sat back on his heels, and waited. Severus emitted a low groan., but otherwise, didn't move.

Grigori took a closer look at his son, and noted the bruises that were beginning to appear about his face and neck. He tried to lift him, and ease his breathing by resting him against his chest. Severus gave another low cry of pain, and Grigori knew that he had most likely suffered several broken ribs.

Grigori began to whisper to his son, "Severus, we have to get out of here! Do you think you can stand?" He received no response, and he began to wonder just how badly the Death Eaters had hurt his child. He searched for a pulse, and breathed a small sigh of relief, it was weak, but steady. Severus was still alive for now. He quickly continued his cursory exam, and noticed that there was a rather large contusion on the back of his head. The minute he touched it, he garnered a violent reaction from Severus as he moaned loudly, and vomited. Grigori knew then, that it was very likely that Severus had a nasty head injury that was going to need medical attention, and soon.

The sound of voices in the hall beyond the door brought a shiver of panic racing through his veins. He picked up his son, and whispered urgently, "Severus, can you hear me, son?" His eyes opened to mere slits, and Grigori could see the small flash of recognition, but Severus didn't make a sound. "Son, we have to get out of here! Can you stand? Are you able to cloak yourself?"

Grigori could tell that he had heard him, but he was barely conscious, and unresponsive. Severus had heard his father, but his voice came from far, far away. He emitted another low moan as Grigori lifted him into his arms. As his father struggled to reach the door on the opposite side of the room, Severus slipped into unconsciousness again.

Grigori crept into the unguarded, and deserted hallway, and hurried as quickly as he could with Severus in his arms, to another door leading out into the vast gardens of Malfoy Manor. The cool night air seemed to bring Severus around again, but Grigori held no hope that his son could manage to apparate in his condition. "So, we will do this the hard way, yes?" He murmured to his son, and as they disapparated, he heard the sounds of voices raised in alarm, and running feet, chasing after them as they escaped.

* * *

Within Malfoy Manor, Voldemort had just entered the large room he had ordered that Yaxley and Mulciber take Draco to await his fate. The group of Death Eaters were placed in a semi-circle around Draco, and as the Dark Lord passed each one, he bowed before him, murmuring subjugating praises. One of the Death Eaters who had been guarding the hall, and noticed Grigori leaving with Severus, came rushing into the room. "My Lord!" He bowed at the last possible second, remembering his place. "My Lord, he's escaped. Snape's escaped!" 

"Impossible!" Voldemort bellowed. "I left him bound, and unconscious. There is no possible way!"

"It's true, My Lord." The guard gasped, out of breath from running to prevent Grigori's departure. "But, he had help."

"Help?" Voldemort sneered. "Who among us would help a traitor like Severus Snape?"

"It was Grigori, My Lord." The guard replied cautiously, knowing there would be retribution, most likely aimed at his person. "Grigori Rozputka."

With a roar of outrage, Voldemort drew his wand, and a flash of fire came directly at Draco. His eyes widened in shock, and he jumped aside at the last possible second. The Death Eater who had been standing directly behind him, took the curse full in the chest, and burst into flames.

The Death Eaters that were standing in the circle, jumped back, not wanting the flames to catch their robes on fire. Draco moved back, keeping his eyes on Voldemort, lest he once again strike. The man lay still on the floor, his screams finally died with him. All that remained was the stench of burning flesh hanging heavily in the air. Draco felt sick, but didn't want to appear weak before this deranged man.

Before he had a chance to fully comprehend what had happened, another fire lash was sent in his direction. He reacted quickly, but not quick enough, and his shoulder took a direct hit. His tunic immediately caught fire, and without conscious thought, he stripped out of the shirt as he rolled to avoid another attack.

Also without conscious thought, he was reaching for his wand, when he remembered that taking it had been the first thing that Strickland had done after they abducted him. He cursed as he dodged another hex, and it occurred to him that the Death Eaters were also attacking now that they had recovered their shock.

A slicing hex was aimed at him from one of the men in the circle. He couldn't recall the man's name, but his smell was familiar, and strong enough to knock him out. As he rolled to the side, the hex that had been aimed at him hit the wall, and bounced, hitting Strickland square in the face. He screamed in pain as his face was slashed open from forehead to cheek.

Voldemort sat on the throne, and watched as this pitiful boy tried to defend himself. He laughed as another one his minions threw a hex at Draco, and he went down, clutching his side.

Strickland was on his knees, holding the side of his head, as the blood poured from the wound. Draco spotted his wand, lying nearby. It had been missed by the others when it had fallen from the man's pocket when he fell to the floor.

Draco rolled, and dodged the numerous curses, and hexes that were being thrown at him, edging closer to the wand laying unnoticed by anyone else.

Voldemort was yelling taunts at Draco, and orders at the Death Eaters. He didn't notice as Draco moved closer and closer to his wand. He dropped to his stomach, and grabbed the wand. 'Now I can defend myself.' He thought, as he picked it up.

One Death Eater noticed he was armed, and yelled, "My Lord, he is armed!"

Voldemort leapt to his feet, and shouted, "Get him, you fools!"

They began to rush at Draco as Voldemort threw another fire lash toward his head. He rolled to the side, and the lash hit the wall, catching the dry wood on fire. The others stopped as they saw the wall burst into flame, and the flames race toward the ceiling.

"GET HIM!", Voldemort shrieked again, but the Death Eaters stood frozen in place as the wall, and ceiling became an inferno, and the intense heat began to burn them.

Draco stood there, and watched as the others began to fall back. They were horrified when they realized that he was still standing there. The wall behind him, a death trap, as was the ceiling, which they noticed had begun to fall. The firelight cast an otherworldly aura all about him. An ethereal smile graced his face, and he looked angelic with his blonde hair blowing in the wind created by the inferno.

Voldemort screamed once again, and the Death Eaters fell back even further. When the wall collapsed, the men looked to their leader for guidance. He was standing on the alter, looking at the young man who was poised in the midst of a raging inferno, yet was unharmed.

Draco gazed back at him, and he smiled benignly. Voldemort fled, unable to comprehend the power emanating from someone so young, and the remaining Death Eaters took flight as well.

Draco stood a moment longer, enjoying his triumph, before letting the water flow from him. "This ought to give old Moldy Pants a thing or two to think about!" He laughed out loud. When the fire was extinguished, he left the ruins of his place of birth, and returned to his new home, where he felt safe, and loved.

* * *

Several people heard the POP of apparition as Grigori and Severus arrived safely at Snape Manor. One of Grigori's men recognized him, and ran into the trauma centre to get help. 

Hearing the commotion from outside, Juno and Hermione rushed out into the long North Corridor, and met the defector who had raced inside. "What's happening?" Juno asked, her voice strained with alarm.

"It's Grigori!" He exclaimed, "He has Severus with him. They're on the lawn outside. Severus is hurt, unconscious."

Not taking any more time to ask more questions, Juno raced for the door, shouting, "Accio wand!" By the time she fell to her knees beside the two men, the wand was hovering, in wait, above her head. "What's happened?" She asked, gasping, and out of breath as she snatched the wand, and began to examine Severus.

"He has been a guest of Voldemort's, but this is the handiwork of Bellatrix LeStrange and Castor Prewett." Grigori reported solemnly. "He has a rather serious injury to the back of his head. You better see to that first."

"I see that. Thank you, Grigori." Juno retorted, her voice strained and anxious. "I'm sorry. Forgive me, I didn't mean to snap."

"It is understandable, child." Grigori soothed. 'I am worried about him, too."

"They've used Sectumsempra." Juno stated flatly.

"Yes. Narcissa Malfoy stopped the flow of blood." Grigori informed her. "I used dittany as soon as we arrived, but it didn't do much."

"It will help a great deal." Juno replied, still searching for visible signs of injury. "Severus didn't have time to brew a stock supply of the potion used to heal these types of injuries. He will need the stop measures that both you, and Narcissa Malfoy, used to help him. Thank you."

"Narcissa Malfoy?" Sirius exclaimed as he, and the others arrived after learning that Severus had returned.

"Yes, but she wasn't a party to any of this." Grigori growled angrily. "She was frightened out of her wits."

"Why don't we get Severus into the wards, and off the lawns, away from onlookers. Shall we?" Remus suggested quietly, glancing across the yard toward the refugees who had come to see what all of the commotion was about.

"Right." Sirius agreed, and as soon as Juno had moved away, he and Remus levitated their injured friend, and transported him to the house, the others following close behind them.

Once he had been settled onto a gurney, and cleaned up a bit, Juno made a proper assessment of his injuries. As each discovery appeared above the bed in eerily glowing light, she read them off aloud, "Fractured cranium, massive contusion to the scalp, several broken ribs, two of them compound fractures." She scanned over his body once more, and added to the list. "A dislocated right shoulder, bruising to the kidneys, and spleen, another hairline fracture to his left pelvic bone. This looks as if he were beaten with a club!" She exclaimed, tears forming in her deep blue eyes. "Oh, Severus," she murmured, gently stroking his bruised cheek, "what have they done to you?"

The list of injuries continued to grow, and glow in the light over Severus' head, and Juno verbally listed each one. "Shattered right patella, broken femur, torn Achilles tendon, and three broken toes on his right foot. You're quite a mess, my love, but I'll soon have you to rights."

Juno drew a deep breath in order to calm her frazzled nerves. She sent a nurse into the corridor beyond, in search of Siri and Hermione. When they hurried into the room, Juno sent Hermione to the labs with orders to brew the potion she would need to heal the injuries caused by the Sectumsempra curse.

After the young woman hurried away, she turned to her son, and murmured, "Sweetie, I need you to help him. Do what you can for him, Love. Make him as comfortable as you can while I prepare for surgery."

"Okay, Mum." Siri nodded, and drew a shaky breath. "Can you hear me, Da?" He whispered softly while Juno rushed about gathering the things she would need: a small vial of dittany to keep wounds under control until she could properly treat them; a bottle of skele-gro to help heal his numerous fractures; several different treatment wands, each one specific to a type of injury; and vials of other potions for pain, blood replenishment, and antibiotics to prevent infection from setting into wounds that took longer to heal.

As Juno set to work repairing the damage, Siri cracked his knuckles, and began to give his father a healing treatment. "Dad, you're back home with us. Mum and I are going to take care of you. You're going to be good as new really soon."

Siri heard his father make a sound as if he had just broke the surface of a lake, and took in a lungful of air.

Draco! Malfoy Manor! 

"Da?" Siri called to his father. "What are you talking about?"

Siri…tell them…Draco is being held in Malfoy Manor! Get him out of there! Severus' urgent, pain-filled, and pleading tone filled Siri's head.

"I will, as soon as I help to stabilize you." Siri reassured him. "Try to relax now. Rest, and let us work, Dad."

Severus remained silent from that moment on, and Siri knew it was because his father had gone deeper into unconsciousness. It was the best way for him to cope with the pain of his injuries, despite the help Siri could give him.

"He's really out of it, Mum." Siri reported as he straightened his spine. "There's nothing more I can do for him that his own body isn't already doing for him. Is there something you need me to help you with?"

"There may be a few moments when I can use an extra set of hands. Would you stick close?" Juno answered, her intense focus on the broken body before her. She had slipped into a professional frame of mind, shoving her emotional connection to her patient into a quiet place, where it wouldn't distract her from the work she needed to perform.

"I'll be right outside." Siri assured her. "Is there anything I can tell them out there?"

"Yes." Juno replied. "He'll live. That's enough for now. I'll fill everyone in when I'm done here."

When Siri stepped into the hallway, he was swarmed by anxious family members, including Draco Lupin. "How is he?" Draco asked before anyone else could say a word.

"Mum says he's going to live." Siri answered, more than a little relieved to see that he would have good news for his father when he next spoke with him. "She's got a lot of work to do, and some of it will take time to heal, even after she has done what she can.."

"So, we just wait?" Ron asked softly.

"Yeah." Siri smiled. "The usual." Turning to Draco, he said, "I must say I'm glad to have you back here!" He hugged Dray tightly before letting him speak.

"It's good to be back." Draco smiled. "I was worried there for a minute or two!" He laughed, his relief evident. "I wasn't sure I was going to be able to make it out alive."

"How did you manage?" Siri asked, sitting on a low bench along the wall. Draco came to sit beside him before answering. "I think that, for the most part, it was sheer luck. He did intend to kill me, especially after he learned that Uncle Sev had escaped. He flew into a rage that only intensified when he discovered that Grigori had helped him."

"Papa Grigori said that they were spotted, and just made it out of there themselves." Siri nodded.

"Oh yeah." Draco agreed readily. "He killed the messenger on that one. Then he came after me. He used a fire lash. The Death Eaters that were in the room with us, scattered straight away. Voldemort went nuts, he didn't care who he was cursing. The place ended up catching fire. I was scared out of my socks, but I stood my ground, smiling benignly, water pouring from my wrists, and quickly filling the room." He shifted more comfortably in his seat, and Siri took the opportunity to ask, "How on earth did you escape?"

"Voldemort fled when the water reached knee high. The Death Eaters were more interested in saving their own skins than to worry about what was happening to me. I took advantage of knowing the place, and vaulted to the beams above their heads. I was out the high tower window, and scaled over to the drain pipe before they even knew what happened. By the time any of them had escaped the flooded room, and came out the nearest door, I was through the hedges, and apparated home!"

"Siri?" A nurse called, poking her head around the door. "The doctor would like you to come in now."

"I'll be back," He told his family, racing for the door. "with good news, I hope!"

"I've done all I can do, Siri." Juno smiled. "He's going to need rest, plenty of it. Are you ready to help me tie him down?"

"When he comes out of it, I have good news for him. That should help." Siri grinned. "Draco's back!"

"What a relief!" Juno exclaimed happily. "Does he need medical attention?"

"I don't think so, but you might want to check him over." Siri shook his head, and slipped up beside the gurney. "Can we put him in a quiet room now?"

"Yes, I've already got the orderlies preparing him a spot." Juno smiled, stroking Severus' silky black hair. "I've ordered him moved to Remus' old room."

Siri. Siri put up a hand to silence Juno's next words when his father's voice whispered in his mind.

"I'm here, Da." Siri murmured quietly. "What do you need?"

Tell your mother that she's done all she can do, except for one very important thing I need. Severus sounded grave, and Siri felt a stab of anxiety.

"What's that? Anything." Siri asked, the strain in his voice evidenced by its sharpness.

Kiss me. The words came softly to his son. I need her to kiss me. 

Siri looked up into Juno's anxious eyes. "What did he say?" She asked, her face pinched with worry, as her mind raced to make sense of the one-sided conversation.

Siri gave her a happy smile, and replied, "He says to tell you that you've done all you can do for him, except that you've forgotten one very important thing."

"What's that?" She frowned in confusion as she echoed Siri's words. "Anything, just tell me."

"He says that you forgot to kiss him." Siri chuckled softly, and stepped aside as Juno immediately moved closer to fulfill the request. She bent low over the gurney, and pressed her lips to the full, warm lips of her man. Somehow she wasn't surprised at all when Severus moaned softly, conscious, and alert enough to slip his arms around her, and deepen the kiss to show his woman how much he needed her.


	64. Ch 64 Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 64 Trials and Tribulations

It was dark in the room when he opened his eyes, blinking in an effort to see more clearly through dry and swollen eyes. With a soft grunt, he murmured, "Juno?"

He heard movement in the darkness, and then heard his father's voice whispering, "She isn't here, child." A rough hand pressed to Severus' forehead, as Grigori moved closer. Severus could make out his shape against the weak light filtering through the windows. "Dad?" Severus croaked hoarsely. "I thought I was home for a moment. I dreamed that I was..." He sighed, and closed his eyes.

"You are safe at home, son." Grigori whispered softly. "I brought you home, and Juno has seen to your injuries, but you need to rest. Sleep now, and all will be more clear in the morning."

"Draco..." Severus whispered gruffly, trying to rise.

"The young man is here, and asleep in his bed, son." Grigori pushed him back into his pillows. "He made a miraculous escape, and I will let him tell you all about it...tomorrow. For now, you are to rest." Grigori added firmly, and his tone told Severus that he meant every word.

"Everyone is home?" He asked softly. "All are safe?"

"Yes, all are here, and safely in their beds. Now sleep!" Grigori's voice held a smile.

"A drink." Severus requested, trying to swallow, his throat parched. "Please." Grigori brought a glass of water to his lips, and held his head while he sipped at it. When his thirst was slaked, Severus closed his eyes, and with a soft sigh, let healing sleep take over.

Grigori lowered his son's head to his pillows, and dared, for once, to allow himself a tender moment with his son as he brushed the thick curtain of hair away from his face. He bent, and placed a brief kiss to the man's forehead. He touched the ravaged face that, in innocent sleep, still held traces of who the child may have been. "I love you, my son." He whispered, before making his way down the hall to the room that had been prepared for him.

Draco kicked his blankets aside with a heavy sigh of disgust. He was exhausted from his ordeal, but found that sleep was determined to elude him. He knew the reason for his restlessness. Grigori had told them of all he had witnessed in his former home, and his mother's involvement. He was frantic, wondering what her fate could have been. Her boldness would surely be punished in due time, and he knew there was little he could do to prevent it.

He lay there, and tried to reason with himself. His mother had chosen to remain with his father, despite knowing who, and what, he was. Draco had admitted long ago, that his father was an animal, and that he couldn't remain under the same roof any longer. Narcissa had chosen to stay with him, and he never understood why. 'Was love so blind?' He wondered silently.

He sighed again, knowing that he had no real answers to his questions. He was simply too tired to sort his mind. He rose, and dressed in jeans and a shirt, and silently padded, barefoot, from his room.

It was dark, and as quiet as it could be considering there were hundreds of people residing in, and about the house. He knew that the common room of the centre was always open, and someone was always there to assist those who straggled in at any time of day or night.

As he passed by Severus' room, he heard soft noises coming from within, and he stepped closer to listen. The one man he had looked up to for as long as he could remember, was softly crying in his sleep. "Lumos minimus." He whispered, and the area near the bed was bathed in dim wand light. He could see Severus tossing restlessly, his face bathed in sweat, and knew he had a raging fever. He turned to study the bottles and vials on the bedside table, and plucked a fever reducing draught from amongst them. "Uncle Sev." He whispered softly, giving his shoulder a gentle shake, careful to avoid contact with his injuries. "Can you hear me?" Severus whimpered in response, and Draco hoped he was alert enough to drink the potion. "Let me help you drink this, Uncle Sev." He urged calmly, lifting Severus' head, feeling an immense surge of relief when Severus promptly drained the vial, and opened his eyes.

"Draco." He sighed, and closed his eyes. "You are safe. I hoped I wasn't dreaming."

"I'm happy to be alive, and home, sir." Draco smiled gently. "You, however, look a little worse for the wear."

"Believe me, child, I have suffered worse." Severus remarked sardonically, not bothering to explain any further. "I am sorry I could not help your mother. I..." Severus turned to look at him, the regret clearly written on his face. "I fear for her life. I'm sorry, I don't know what I can do, if anything, to help her. She has..." His voice faltered, and he turned away from the youthful face before him.

"I know, Uncle Sev." Draco soothed, his tone solemn as he understood what Severus couldn't bring himself to say. Narcissa Malfoy had sealed her fate, and only a miracle would spare her life. "You need your rest. I hope you're more comfortable now." Draco changed the subject, not seeing the point to talking about it any longer. "I'll let you sleep. Would you like me to contact Juno for you?"

"No, thank you." Severus shook his head. "Let her sleep. Her days are too full of one trauma after another to be bothered with me, and my minor aches and pains." He tried to smile, but failed miserably.

Draco nodded, knowing any further show of sympathy would most likely be met with the nastier side of the man in the bed. "Good night, sir." He murmured, dousing the light of his wand, leaving the room once more in darkness. He heard the heavy sigh from the bed, and spared a frown in the general direction from whence it came, before making his way to the large Common Room at the end of the manor.

The Common Room was dimly lit by small lamps placed on the occasional tables situated near each sofa and chair. The wall sconces that offered brighter light during the day, were extinguished late in the evening in order to bring a sense of peace to the area. Draco slipped his lanky frame onto a stool at the bar that ran the length of one wall, and sighed, resting his chin in his hand. He studied the room behind him through the mirror placed above the bar, and was surprised that there weren't a few people in the room. He dropped his gaze to the bar top, and traced idle circles with a finger, his thoughts miles away, and focused on his mother.

He leaned back in surprise when a hand came into view, sliding a cup of coffee to him across the bar. "A knut for your thoughts." Ginny Weasley solemnly smiled, her head tilted expectantly, as she waited for him to respond.

"Ginny?" He blurted, surprised to see the 7th year at the centre. "Why aren't you at school?"

"Classes have been suspended." She replied. "Haven't you heard? The Headmaster sent everyone home, and closed the school, now that it's generally known that Voldemort has targeted it for his great overthrow!" Her voice rose in anger, and tears filled her eyes. Draco felt like joining her, but he was too damned tired to work up the tears.

"No, I didn't know." He murmured softly. "I'm sorry. I...we'll...take care of it, and all of you will be back in no time, grumbling about too much homework, and not enough time in Hogsmeade." He tried to laugh, but it sounded hollow, and insincere, to his ears.

"Are you alright, Dray?" She asked, a deep frown furrowing her brow. "I heard about your ordeal. Do you need to talk or..."

"No thanks, Ginny." Draco shook his head, cutting her off. "Thanks for the coffee." He murmured, gesturing with a wave of the cup as he slid off the barstool. "Goodnight." He added as he turned, and walked away. Ginny stood looking after him for several long minutes, before turning back to the room-sized pantry, and her task of inventorying supplies. "He's gonna catch his death padding about barefoot, and with his shirt all undone that way!" She grumbled as she began to count a stack of tinned soup.

Before Snape Manor had officially opened it's doors to the Trauma Centre, it had seen a steadily increasing flow of those in need. Juno had expanded her staff twice in the few months she had been running the small hospital wing at the end of the North Corridor. Sonya had expanded her efforts as well, even taking on students who had an especially intuitive feel for the guidance most of the helpless needed. Hermione, with her heightened organizational skills, took over administrative duties. Her keen sense of knowing what and where everything was, helped to ease the chaos of a never-ending ebb and flow of residents in the compound.

Juno exited the surgery, slowly peeling off her gloves, and disheartened, tossing them in the bin. She'd lost another one. She leaned against the counter, and closed her eyes. She was so sleepy, but there were so many more waiting for her on the other side of the door. She couldn't afford to stop, there wasn't enough staff to pick up the slack. Everyone was doing whatever they could, but on days like today, it wasn't enough.

Siri came rushing past, looking much older than his nineteen years, due to the toll things were having on him. He spotted her, sagged against the counter, and went to her right away. "Mum, you're exhausted! You need to get some real rest!" It was an argument he'd had with her countless times in the past week. With his dad brought down the way he was, she was caring for him exclusively, and he knew she was worried about him as well. But she had to stop, before she pushed herself too far, and ended up in a bed herself, worthless to anyone!

"I'm alright, Sweetie." She murmured, yawning sleepily. "I just need a minute."

"You lost another one, didn't you?" He eyed her knowingly, and she nodded. He pulled her into a hug, and when he found himself almost holding her up, he had seen enough. "That's it! Off to bed with you, and no arguments! Mum, you can't keep up this pace! You're going to make a mistake, and cause someone to die who need not have! Do you want to live with that for the rest of your life?"

Juno burst into tears, knowing he was right, and she pushed away from his chest. "Alright, Sweetie, just a short break." She agreed once she had herself under control. "Wake me in an hour. I'll be with Sev." She laid her wand on the counter, and staggered through the door. Siri stood watching until she entered Severus' room before he turned, and went back to work, offering his healing powers to any in need of them.

Despite being wrung out from too many hours on her feet, and never having enough sleep, Juno had a difficult time dropping off. Severus wasn't resting well, and she knew he had too much on his mind, the same as she did. She made sure she gave him the strongest sleeping potion she dared to administer considering his injuries, and he fought its effects out of long ago established habits. She rolled closer to him in the charmed bed, and cast a hover charm on him, raising him a few inches off the surface. Her hopes were that he would be more comfortable if his injuries weren't being touched, and aggravated. She reached out, and rubbed his chest, avoiding the wound from the Sectumsempra curse. Murmuring comforting words, softly in his ear, she was relieved when he quickly settled into deeper sleep. With a heavy sigh, she relaxed, knowing at least one of them was getting a good night's sleep.

Her mind kept turning over thoughts of the trauma centre, and the huge undertaking it had quickly become. They hadn't realized how big a responsibility it would become. They hadn't figured on so many people needing so much help and support. It staggered her mind to think that Snape Manor was only one of a dozen such centres, and all were as swamped by the flood of refugees as they were.

She knew that she could be thankful for the back up Hermione offered in running the business side of things. Her ability to make sure records were kept, and properly filed, was a godsend. She was also keeping track of inventories for supplies, potions, and even food! If there was anything that was needed, she knew where it was kept. But, Juno knew she was also exhausted, and worried about her father. She feared the young woman might crack under too much pressure, but she also knew that Hermione was a vital cog in the machinery, and couldn't be spared any more than the rest of them.

Remus and Sirius never seemed to be separated. They could frequently been seen in the sitting room, heads bent over the long table, maps and battle strategies laid out before them. After each engagement between Auror and Death Eater, Sirius would bring home intelligence reports, and more ideas for battle would be planned.

The young men of the family were spread thinly as well. Draco and Ron, being Aurors, were often called out for duty, but the stress was causing them to pay a high price. Draco seemed alright after his imprisonment and escape, but he was obviously worried sick about his mother. In an unofficial capacity, the groups of Aurors had orders to keep an eye open for the woman, and to bring her in if she was found.

Ron was worried sick about Hermione, and the stress she was under with her workload, and the worry over her father. Siri was stretched to his limits just trying to keep up with the flow of patients that needed his help in order to tolerate waiting their turn in line for treatment. If she could be thankful for one thing, she could breathe easier knowing that he was safe at home, and not out there taking risks...yet.

Her thoughts turned to Sonya, and she chewed her lip with worry. Sonya's empathic abilities were a major struggle for her when dealing with the influx of patients. Their emotions ran high, and even though Sonya could filter a lot of the intensity out of her consciousness, she still had to deal with that, in addition to keeping her focus on what was best to help them deal with the traumatic events, and adjust to the changes taking place in their lives due to the war.

Despite the immediate treatment of his injuries, it still took Severus the better part of a week before he was capable of walking. Even then, he required a cane to keep him stable. It disgusted him, and he wasn't shy about making his annoyance obvious. Juno insisted that he take it easy for at least another week, and he insisted that he was capable of doing more than hobble around. Knowing that it would do no good to argue with him, Juno let him out of bed, against her better judgment.

He'd finally escaped the confines of the hospital, and was eager to survey his domain. He hadn't had much opportunity to get out amongst their guests, and he was looking forward to feeling involved.

When he made his intentions known, Juno immediately refused to allow it. "You are not going out there on the grounds where anything could happen to set you back!" She exclaimed.

"Juno, I am fine!" He snarled, anger flashing in his eyes. He hated being coddled! "There isn't a damned thing out there that is going to bring me back down!"

Juno crossed her arms defiantly, and said, "No."

Severus looked away, and sighed in disgust. "I can't keep hanging about, Love." He confessed quietly, his voice soft. "I have to feel as if I am contributing in some way, even if it is to simply be visible."

Juno took a deep breath, and thought for a moment. "Alright. I will let you go wandering about the grounds under one condition."

"Anything." Severus agreed, hoping he wasn't going to regret it.

"I insist that you have someone with you...Sirius, Remus, or Siri." She ordered. "I need to be sure that you're safe. If nothing else, Sev, it will ease my mind to know that you aren't off, alone somewhere, and needing help."

"Fair enough." Severus agreed, offering up a challenge, he knew she couldn't answer. "Who has a few minutes to spare?"

"No one really has a moment to spare, but I will sacrifice Siri for 1/2 an hour. No longer, Severus." She replied, adding solemnly, "We can't spare anyone." He nodded in agreement, conceding to her wishes, knowing that it was unfair of him to be unreasonable at a time such as this.

A short time later, he and his son were making their way down the long corridor, heading for the doors at the north end of the mansion. Severus was annoyed to discover that, what usually was no bother at all, had him nearly breaking out in a sweat from exertion.

Siri was careful not to mention that his father's discomfort was obvious as they made their way at a slower pace than normal. His father was leaning heavily on a cane, depending upon it for balance, much more than Siri was comfortable with.

"I want to see what is going on out here concerning some of the residents complaining about Grigori's men and their family's." Severus revealed, sounding breathless, even to his own stubborn ears.

"Yeah. Remus has been witness to some of it." Siri nodded. "So far, he seems to think that it's under control. I don't know, Dad. I felt it was a little volatile in some of the bunkhouses."

"Have you been a witness to any trouble?" Severus asked, pausing a moment to lean on his cane, and catch his breath.

"You up to this, Dad?" Siri asked immediately, taking Severus' arm. "Do we need to go back?"

"No, child." Severus shook his head. "I just need to catch my wind. I want to assess this problem for myself. Then, I will go back and rest. I promise." Siri nodded, and waited patiently for his father to indicate he was ready to move on.

After several minutes, Severus started off again. As they came out the doors, and stepped into the gardens on the north side of the estate, they could hear voices raised in anger. Severus immediately made for the back of the manor, where the shouting was coming from.

When they rounded the corner of the house, they could see several men, wands drawn, and two of the men were poised defensively, nearly nose to nose.

"Here we go again." Siri blew out a breath in exasperation. "When will they learn?" He growled in disgust.

"I just wish everyone would stop!" Severus snarled, out of breath once again.

As Siri stopped in mid-stride at the sight before him, his father crumpled in a heap at his feet. Before he bent to assist his collapsed father, Siri looked back again at the scene before him. Every man who had a wand drawn, or was poised in a defensive or aggressive stance, was frozen in place...they had just stopped...Severus' wish had been granted.

As a crowd of witnesses began to gather, Siri hoisted his father over his shoulder, and headed back inside, calling for Sirius as he came to the North Corridor. "Sirius! Come quick, it's Dad!" Siri had placed his father on the floor, and was running his hands over the unconscious wizard trying to gauge his status. He grunted then, and shook his head, growling harshly under his breath. "Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn."

"What's going on, Pup?" Sirius demanded falling to his knees beside his best friend. "What the Hell happened to him?"

"He collapsed after he..." Siri shook his head. "I'll tell you later. Right now, I think you and Remus better get outside, and restore some order, or we're going to have a huge problem on our hands."

Juno heard all the shouting, hurried to place a handful of vials on the counter, and raced to see what had happened to Severus. As she came around a corner, she stopped when she saw Siri bent over his father's prone body. A deep purple aura was being emitted from his outstretched palms as he stroked over the length of Severus' body. When the aura pulsated near Severus' head, it turned to a bright, alarming, red, and Juno knew, immediately, that Severus' head injury was not as improved as she had been led to believe.

Sirius looked up as she approached, and he quickly stepped back to allow her access to his friend. Spotting Remus rounding the other end of the hall, he called to him, and Remus ran the length of the hall to get to the scene. "What happened?" He demanded, in much the same alarmed tone Sirius had used.

"His magic was too much for him." Siri replied automatically, without looking up. "He was over-doing it, but when he heard them fighting out there again, he hurried to stop it, not knowing his magic would respond with a simple expression of his wishes."

"Meaning what, Pup?" Sirius murmured, crouching beside the young man.

"Meaning that all he said was, 'I wish they'd just stop!' and they did! They froze in suspended animation simply because he wanted it to happen!" Siri exclaimed. "The force of magic that it took to accomplish that, combined with his injuries, and his overtaxed reserve strength, caused him to collapse."

"What? They just stopped?" Remus asked, disbelief in his tone.

"Yes, I mean, they all simply froze in place." Siri clarified. "I don't know if they're still that way or not. I just hurried to get dad back inside."

Sirius and Remus stared at each other in open shock, and as Siri elevated his father, and made his way back to his room, the two older wizards hurried outside to do damage control. Something this monumental taking place in front of so many witnesses was bound to cause quite a stir.

The crowd was grumbling as to how they had been treated, and one of them seemed to be the ringleader, making noises about Severus being dangerous having that much power. He was mid-sentence, dangerously speculating on Severus becoming the next Dark Lord, when Sirius and Remus arrived on the scene.

Sirius was instantly enraged, and his fists balled up to attest to it as he lunged for the man. Remus calmly reached out, and grabbed his arm, putting a stop to the attack. He levelled a look that warned Sirius off, and told him, in no uncertain terms, that he would handle diplomatic issues.

"Is this how all of you feel about your benefactor?" Remus challenged, staring them down, and the crowd shifted uneasily. He levelled a glare on Duncan LeBron, the man who had made the first move on one of the Defectors. "You speak against Severus in this manner, and yet you are still here with your family, taking advantage of Severus' benevolence. Is this the way to repay someone who has opened his home to you, and given you shelter, food, and protection?"

"Look what he did to us!" LeBron shouted angrily. "Used hexes against us, controlling us as if we are his puppets! Are we to stand here, and just take it because he is benevolent?"

Remus raised an eyebrow, and calmly replied, "No one is keeping you here. You are free to go if you can not comply with Severus' wishes for a peaceful, and safe haven for those in need, and that includes those who have turned away from the dark side!" His voice rose in anger, because he knew this man was trouble. He had already come between him, and a few other Defectors, on several occasions, and was getting fed up with his belligerent, and bigoted attitude. "Mr. LeBron, as I told you, several times before, we welcome those in need here at Snape Manor. However, we can not tolerate bigotry, contempt, and a lack of cooperation amongst all of you. This is your last warning, start something again, and you will be turned away, and no longer welcome to stay." The beefy man turned away, grumbling under his breath, and Remus let him go with a watchful eye.

"That one is going to be trouble, Moony." Sirius growled lowly. "Is he a single, or does he have a family, too?"

"I'm not sure." Remus murmured as he watched the crowd disburse. "I think I'll ask Hermione about it. She keeps all of those records for us."

"She does a Hell of a lot more than that." Sirius murmured, slapping his friend on the back as they made their way inside once they were sure peace had been restored for the time being.

A few days later, a very frazzled, and exhausted, Hermione Granger was manning the reception desk, when a tall, bedraggled man approached her desk. "Excuse me, I'm not sure...but the Commander said I might find my wife here." Hermione sized him up, noting that the tall man would be ruggedly handsome if he weren't as exhausted from battle as everyone else from Grigori's ranks seemed to be when they entered the manor.

The casualties had begun to trickle into Snape Manor's trauma centre before their doors had even officially opened. Hermione catalogued the injuries, and led the injured to the emergency ward. She knew most of them by name, but wanted to be sure she had the right woman.

"Well, let's see if she's here, shall we?" Hermione smiled reassuringly as she picked up the roster detailing all the names of Grigori's ranks. "What is your name?" She asked as she looked up expectantly.

"Carlton." He replied immediately. "Justin Carlton. I'm..." He made to explain.

"I know that." She smiled again as she noted a number beside his name on the list. She picked up another list, and read through the names until she found the corroborating number.

"Is your wife Lynette?" She looked up from the list after spotting the name listed there.

"Yes, Lynette. She's going to have a baby." He swallowed nervously, and reached out to grab the edge of the desk. His sleeve drew back, exposing his Dark Mark, and a woman seated within sight, gasped loudly when she spotted it, and Justin quickly pulled down his sleeve.

"Lynette is here, Justin." Hermione reassured him, and cast a reproving glare in the woman's direction. She made a note to keep an eye on her, as she knew that her husband was Duncan LeBron, the trouble-maker in the camps that Remus and Sirius had warned them all to keep an eye on. "We'll have someone take you to her in a moment. Would you like to clean up a little bit before you go?" Hermione offered.

"Yes, I'd like that very much." Justin smiled gratefully.

Hermione led him to a small washroom, and returned to her desk. She looked around for Freda LeBron, intending to remind her of the rules of the centre, but the woman was nowhere to be seen. Sighing in frustration, she sank into her seat, and went back to her paperwork as she waited for Justin Carlton to return.

He stepped back into her office, and seated himself to wait for an escort. He no sooner settled in the chair, when he was surrounded by a squad of Aurors who had apparated directly to the room. Their wands were drawn, in case of attack, and the young man looked very frightened.

Hermione quickly jumped to her feet, and rushed over to the group, clipboard in hand, beginning to explain that the man was no longer a Death Eater. The Head Auror simply pushed her aside, and in a raised voice told her to stay out of it, that it was a matter that concerned the office of Magical Law Enforcement.

Hearing the uproar from down the hall, Juno finished treating one of the casualties, and made her way toward Hermione's office. Stepping into the room, she noticed four Aurors surrounding a frightened man, and Hermione with a murderous expression on her face.

"What's the problem here, Hermione?" Her voice was soft, but commanding, as she stepped closer to the young Defector, placing herself between him, and the Head Auror.

He drew himself up, importantly, and huffed, "We got a report of a rogue Death Eater infiltrating the centre, and we came to apprehend and arrest him."

Freda LeBron, a short, toady-looking woman, with close set, pig-like eyes, stepped forward, and boldly declared, "That's him! He has the mark...right there on his arm!" She pointed to Justin's left arm, and nodded with a satisfied, and greedy smirk on her face. "I want the reward..." She began to demand, and Hermione turned on her.

Shoving the clipboard under the woman's nose, Hermione snapped, "He is not a Death Eater! He defected. See? His name is on the roster, _**right there**_!" She pointed a finger at the name in the list, and the woman barely looked at the page.

The Head Auror turned to Hermione in disbelief, and ordered, "Let me see that." She handed the clipboard to the man, and his eyes widened as he looked over pages of names. "There are over two hundred names on this list." He replied offhand as he shook his head. He ordered his men to lower their wands, and stand down.

"I'm aware of that fact." Juno replied, her tone frosty. "_And_, I will not tolerate any more underhanded reports from anyone." She flashed a Severus-like glare on Freda LeBron, making it clear that 'anyone' meant to include her especially.

"Well, we have to check out every report, don't we?" The Head Auror exclaimed defensively, looking from Hermione to Juno. "We don't want any more casualties than we already have to deal with, do we?"

"Anyone who comes here for help will not be turned away." Juno declared lowly, her tone measured, revealing her anger as clearly as if she were shouting. "Only the Defectors know of this centre. There will be no Death Eater from the dark side entering here. I can guarantee it!" Her features took on a hard, and unyielding look as she stared at the man in uniform. When he had stood at ease, she nodded her satisfaction.

Turning to Justin, she smiled, and said, "If you'll come with me, I will take you to your new family." She held out her hand to the new father, and led him down the hall to a small maternity ward that used to be a large sitting room in Sonya and Remus' apartment.

When she had seen the young Defector to his wife's room, and presented him with his son, she wished them a good afternoon, and made her way straight to the tents that housed the women and children at the centre. She had the trouble-making, Freda LeBron, and her equally trouble-making, husband, Duncan, on her mind.

Juno came to a halt, unnoticed, just inside the large tent. A group of women were gathered around the woman Juno had come to see. She crossed her arms, and stood silently listening to the woman's tirade against the family, Severus in particular. Juno was angry. Some of the other women had begun to speak out against the Defectors as they became caught up in Freda's diatribe.

When the crowd of women became aware of her presence, one by one, they grew silent, until only Freda LeBron was carrying on with her rant. Juno knew that the woman was angered over being chastised, but that was not an excuse to begin bad-mouthing others in the camp.

There weren't that many of the Defector's wives and children present, and none of them were brave enough to speak out against the belligerent woman. Even when she hurled insults in their direction, they were too frightened to do more than cower in the far corner of the tent. Juno's blood began to boil, but when Freda muttered, "Mark my words...the incident this morning with Snape, this filth he's allowed into our camp, none of us are safe here any longer, unless we are one of his Death Eater cronies!"

The crowd parted as Juno stepped forward, and confronted the trouble-maker. "Mrs. LeBron." She addressed her angrily. "Are you well-fed here? Are you warm, sheltered, and clothed properly?" Freda nodded, confusion etched on her features. "What about your daughters, Penelope and Priscilla? Are they relatively happy here, playing with the other children? Are their needs satisfied? Is their education being served despite the school's being closed down?" Juno continued, and crossed her arms.

"Yes, but..." Freda spluttered ineffectively.

"Your husband? Is he comfortable here under these stressful circumstances?" Juno pressed.

No, but...er...yes, but..." The woman stammered, growing more confused by the moment. She wasn't sure what Juno intended to do, and it obviously worried her. She had been warned, as had her husband, but neither took heed from their benefactors, and they had continued to create trouble.

"Have any of your family been harmed in any way at all?" Juno asked mildly. "Have you suffered any permanent damage while here under our care?" The woman began to shake her head, and Juno went on before she could speak. "I understand that the incident this morning with Severus upset a lot of you." She turned, and looked at the women who were listening avidly. "I assure you, none of us is upset more than he is, or will be when he regains consciousness." A murmur went through the crowd with this revelation. "Severus...we...have opened our home to you. We have made sure you are fed, sheltered, clothed, your medical needs are attended to...and this is how you choose to repay your benefactors? With accusations, lies, subterfuge?" Her voice rose as she became angered once more, and she steadily glared at each woman gathered around Freda LeBron, making sure she looked them directly in the eye.

"The warnings have been given, repeated, and gone unheeded by a select few of you. You were informed that if your actions continued, you would no longer be welcome here at Snape Manor." She drew a deep breath and straightened her spine. "Mrs. LeBron, your family is no longer welcome here. Your actions have proven, quite clearly, that you are incapable of remaining here in a harmonious balance with the others who come to us for help. We can no longer tolerate this bias, and you will have to leave."

"But...my children!" Freda began to wail, and huge, forced tears spilled from her pig-like eyes. "Where will we go? What are we going to do? We've lost our home! Everything!"

"That should have been on your mind when you refused to heed Severus' warning." Juno stated firmly. "I'm afraid we can't afford to keep you here. You will find other refuge such as this, but I warn you, you will find the situations there to be as they are here. These other camps will not tolerate your trouble-making ways. I suggest you think long and hard about that as you pack your belongings and remove yourself from this compound." Turning to address the rest of the women, Juno went on. "Severus and I have opened our home to people in need. The families of these men, who have taken great risk upon themselves, are welcome here just as much as anyone else. If any of you have a problem with that, then you can feel free to find your way to the main gates as well. These men deserve a second chance, and their wives and children deserve to feel safe. They ought to have enough to eat, a warm place to stay, and medical treatment just as much as any of you

As Juno turned to leave, Freda called out, "What about my husband?"

"He will meet you at the gate with Sirius Black." Juno replied, her tone frosty. "Sirius will escort you off grounds, and if you have any problems, he will be sure to handle them in a proper, lawful, manner."

Sonya called an end to the session with her most recent patient, Matthew Cromwell, and smiled reassuringly at him when he asked her when he was going to be able to get past his trauma. She placed her hand on his back, and urged him to be patient, telling him that they would work through it, no matter how long it took.

Sonya's caseload was filled with subjects such as Mr. Cromwell. He had been abducted, and tortured by Death Eaters. When they had discovered that he had been harbouring Muggles, and helping them to escape the Death Eater raids in the small non-wizarding communities in the area, they had attacked in the middle of the night. The Cromwell's had escaped with their lives, but the Muggle family they had hidden in their attic had been slaughtered.

Consequently, Mr. Cromwell had to deal with the traumatic events and the overwhelming guilt he felt for letting his neighbours down. He kept repeating, 'I promised.' Sonya knew it was going to be quite a while before he would get past this fragile state, if he ever did, and her empathic ability made it extremely difficult to remain unaffected by the powerful emotions of her patients.

Matthew's wife, Cornelia, sat waiting for her husband in the outer office. Her face was lined with more than wrinkles from age. Worry for her husband had etched new, ravaging traces on her once pretty face. She and Matthew had always lived a quiet life in the country. They were never blessed with children of their own, and the children of the community became their family.

They had firmly believed in helping their neighbours, no matter they were wizard or Muggle. The family they had been hiding, had come to them in fear. The father, once one of their children, had brought his wife and two small sons to them, trusting them to help them escape a deadly fate. She had been devastated by the attack, but Matthew couldn't seem to get beyond the trauma of losing someone he held so dear.

When the door to Sonya's office opened, she looked up expectantly, and Sonya felt the immediate flood of grief as the woman reacted to the expression on her husband's face. She turned haunted eyes in Sonya's direction, and Sonya sadly shook her head, letting the woman know that there hadn't been any progress during this session. A look of understanding passed between the two women, as Sonya spoke to Mathew. "Next week, Matt, same time. Alright?"

"Yes, Dr. Sonya. Thank you." Matthew nodded in agreement, as Cornelia came to her feet, and took the hand he extended to her.

Closing the door after the couple departed, Sonya expelled a heavy breath and leaned against the door. She turned to Diana, and smiled a weary smile. "One more day behind us." She murmured tiredly. "Why don't you go ahead and take off? My patient load is done for today."

"Are you sure I can't do something more to help out, Sonya?" Diane asked, a worried frown creasing her forehead. "I wouldn't mind pitching in around here for a few hours after work each day if there's something I can do to help."

Sonya grew thoughtful for a moment as she considered Diane's offer. "You know, there might be something you can do to help out." She stated, her eyes growing brighter. "We have an overwhelming amount of paperwork to sift through dealing with the running of the centre. Hermione can't even begin to keep up with it all. Do you think you'd like to jump in and give her a hand with it a few times a week?"

"I'd love to help out!" Diane exclaimed. "I already know what I'm doing when it comes to filling out all of those forms. It's perfect!"

"When would you like to start?" Sonya asked, smiling happily, and feeling immensely relieved, and grateful for the help.

"How about tomorrow?" Diane suggested. "I can plan on staying after work for three hours a night on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Does that sound agreeable?"

"Perfect." Sonya grinned. "Hermione is going to be ecstatic."

"I'll plan on it." Diane nodded. "I'll see you in the morning." She added as she parted when the women reached the common room of the centre and Diane headed for the large double doors at the north end of the manor.

Homelessness knew no bounds, it could strike anyone, anytime, wizard and Muggle alike. As Remus made his way back toward the manor, he passed by a group of men gathered outside the tent that served as a canteen. They were chatting quietly amongst themselves, but one man seemed especially agitated, and was speaking his mind, and getting rather loud.

Remus stopped in his tracks, and sighed when he realized, that once again, the dissenter was Duncan LeBron. The other men had turned their attention to him, but seemed content to listen, rather than join in his rant. "This camp should be for wizard families, not mud bloods and Muggles, and especially not for Death Eaters and their families, even if they have defected!" LeBron snarled lowly. Remus was relieved to see looks of disgust on the other men's faces as they were subjected to the ravings of the man.

Remus stepped over to the group, and as the man turned around, he was brought up short by Remus stance and disapproving expression. Remus drew a deep breath, and flashed a small smile at the men gathered there before he addressed Duncan LeBron. "I want you to listen to me, and think about what I'm going to say, because this is the last time I'll say it." He glanced around at the other men, just in case any of them were having a change of heart about the Defectors. "Ask yourselves this question. What if I needed help? What if I didn't have my powers? What if I were displaced?" His tone was gentle, yet commanding, and the men gathered around him knew he meant business.

"The people who come here for our help are hurting, scared, and homeless. Some of them are injured and in need of medical assistance. Some will have lost everything they own, but the clothes on their backs. It has happened to you. But, what if you needed help only to find every avenue closed by hatred and prejudice? Severus has opened his home to all of you, in order to try to protect you, and make you feel safe. Whether you are Wizard or Muggle, supporters of the Light or defecting Death Eaters, and he will not tolerate any of this Pureblood Only mentality, or any other bias. Everyone who comes here will be helped to the best of our ability, and not made to feel threatened. Is that clear?" The group nodded agreement. Remus turned to Duncan LeBron. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand already! You told me earlier!" The disgruntled man snapped nastily.

Remus regarded him solemnly for several long minutes before the man averted his eyes, no longer able to hold his gaze with the intent golden glare from Remus' eyes. "I'm glad you see reason." Remus retorted mildly, turning to walk away, and nearly slamming into Sirius, who had come to stand behind him.

"LeBron." Sirius snapped sharply. "Gather your kit and come with me."

"Come with you where?" LeBron growled belligerently.

"Off premises." Sirius replied sharply, and crossed his arms. "Your wife and daughters are waiting at the gate for you to join them. I will escort you off the estate. Just to make sure that no harm comes of you, you understand." Sirius explained simply, and slid his gaze to Remus, who was looking a bit stunned. He knew that the threat had been issued, but he didn't really think that Sirius would go through with it. "Juno's orders." Sirius explained, and Remus inclined his head in understanding before excusing himself, leaving Sirius to handle the situation from there.

As Remus entered the manor, and rounded the corner, he met up with Sonya as she and Diane were leaving Hermione's office. "Ready to call it a day?" He asked, smiling at the two women.

"I was ready hours ago!" Diane exclaimed, and waved to the couple as she made her way to the doors. "See you in the morning, boss!" She called as the doors slowly closed behind her.

"How about you?" Remus murmured, putting an arm around Sonya. "Another horrific day for you? You look exhausted."

Sighing heavily, Sonya nodded. "I saw Mr. Cromwell again today, and I'm worried."

"How so?" Remus asked, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"He's not making any progress, Rem." Sonya murmured sadly. "He comes, and he tries so hard to open up, but he isn't getting there. I'm afraid I may have to send him to St. Mungo's, and I didn't want to do that to either Matthew or Cornelia!"

"I'm so sorry, Love." Remus murmured softly. "I know how much your patients mean to you. I understand how personal it can get. But, there is always going to be that one case in many that you just can't win over."

"I know." Sonya sighed heavily. "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to pass on this one. He is such a sweet old man, and I hate that he is going through this."

Remus smiled knowingly. "I see you have made up your mind. When will you recommend that Cornelia commit him to St. Mungo's?"

"Next week, after I try one more time!" Sonya replied, determination strengthening her resolve.

"That's my girl." Remus murmured, nuzzling her curls, and hugging her tightly. "I could use a hot cup of Darjeeling. How about you?" Sonya nodded in silence, and let him lead her away to their private rooms, calling an end to one more day of stressful situations and trauma.

Hermione fell into bed, exhausted, and on edge, but grateful to know that starting in the morning, she would have one more set of hands to help her with the workload. The constant bickering between the Defectors and the others was starting to get on her nerves, and learning that the LeBrons were no longer in residence also set her mind a bit at ease.

It was enough that she was stressed with work. But worrying about her father was beginning to take a toll on her, too. She needed to talk to someone about it, someone professional perhaps, but Sonya was already overloaded with patients. She didn't want to add to her burden any more than anyone else did.

She turned and smiled when Ron rolled over, and mumbled in his sleep. She couldn't confide in Ron any more than she could the others. Everyone had their own set of burdens to bear, and she refused to add to their stress. She kissed Ron's cheek and turned out the small light beside the bed. Gazing out the window, she sighed, whispering softly. "I wonder when my father will wake up?" As she closed her eyes, she decided to talk to Juno in the morning. Perhaps she could give her a more concrete, encouraging answer, and set her mind at ease.

Juno took one more turn over the hospital wing of Snape Manor. All of her patients were resting comfortably, or otherwise settled for the night. She lowered the ward lights, and wearily made her way up the long hallway to the room she was sharing with Severus. The bedside lamp was burning lowly, casting looming shadows on the walls.

Severus appeared to be sleeping soundly, having regained consciousness earlier in the afternoon. He hadn't taken well to the news that he was, once again, relegated to complete bed rest, and she had left him fuming in silence. She felt badly about it, but he could have had a serious relapse from his fall. She couldn't take a chance on him causing permanent brain injury if he hit his head again. It was too soon for him to be freely moving about the place, no matter how much he denied feeling any symptoms from his injuries.

As she settled carefully beside him, he rolled toward her, wrapping his arm over her waist, and pulling her close. "It's about time you decided to come to bed." He grumbled in her ear. "You must be tired. I know I am. I've been lying here waiting for hours, and I'm worn out!"

"Oh hush!" Juno laughed softly as she kissed his cheek.

"You must be exhausted! You missed my lips by a mile!" He laughed lowly, kissing her soundly goodnight. He pulled the blankets over her shoulders, and tucked her snugly beside him before settling down to sleep.


	65. Ch 65 Trouble at Home

Trouble at Home

Sirius sighed heavily, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Ever since Siri had brought this particular Auror to his attention, she had been a pain in his...side. C. Spencer. Chandra Spencer. Former Unspeakable, for which Sirius had a grudging respect. However, as an Auror, she was entirely too aggressive, often acting impulsively, and against orders, and he just knew he was going to be forced into taking disciplinary action.

This was the part of his job he loathed, the administrative facet, the part that forced him to act the part of 'superior'. He was sure of one thing...he'd rather be in the ranks where the playing field was equal, and there were no boundaries between he and his fellow warriors. It was teamwork, and the ranks disappeared in the heat of the battle.

He sighed again as he picked up the report pertaining to her recent shenanigans, and read through it once more. This was the third one Jason had handed him in as many weeks. This time he had growled, "Do something, Sirius...or I'm going to kill her! She has to be put on report. I'd even suggest dropping her back to probationary!" He threw over his shoulder as he stormed from Sirius' office, slamming the door behind him.

Sirius agreed with him on an administrative level, but on the practical side of things, he couldn't afford to sacrifice her involvement as a highly skilled, and extremely efficient, asset to their ranks. "If she'd just quit going off half-cocked!" He snarled lowly, tossing the report back on the desk. He pretended not to hear James' voice echoing in his ears, reminding him of his own issues with recklessness, authority, and following the rules.

He began to pace the floor in front of his desk, considering his limited options. He stepped over to the wall, and studied the duty roster posted there. Searching for her name, he nodded in satisfaction as he headed for the training facilities located on the lower levels of the complex.

Before he even opened the door, he could hear them shouting. Jason Mundy and Chandra Spencer were at it again. Sirius paused to listen, hoping to get a clearer picture of the deteriorating situation between the two people arguing on the other side of the door.

"Spencer, you're heading for an official disciplinary!" Jason roared a warning in anger.

"You wouldn't dare!" Spencer scoffed arrogantly. "I'm the best Auror on your team, and you know it!"

'She's got moxie.' Sirius handed her in silence, admiring her self-confidence, despite knowing that it was a dangerous trait in this case.

"You're certainly not the best when it comes to following my orders or proper procedure when approaching an unknown situation!" Jason argued. "You nearly got yourself and three others killed with that stunt you pulled yesterday! That is unacceptable, Spencer!"

"I calculated the risk, and it was worth taking!" She spat back angrily. "We got what we wanted, didn't we? We brought in several known Death Eaters! Mace was one of them!"

"Getting what we want isn't the point, and Mace was released due to your incompetence." Jason retorted hotly, still angered over losing one of the most vile, and vicious, of Voldemort's minions. "Not only that, the risk wasn't yours to take. If you continue to refuse to follow orders, then I will request for you to be transferred. I've already spoken to Head Auror Black, and apprised him of your actions." Jason continued, his voice lowering a fraction as he tried to reach her. "Do you want to spend the rest of your career pushing a quill, Chandra? Because that is where you're headed if you continue to refuse to follow a direct order like I issued yesterday. Black will only let so much slide, and you really screwed up this time."

"Your orders were stupid, and would have wasted precious time!" Chandra shouted indignantly, ignoring his attempt to make her reconsider her actions. "We were in the perfect position, and I did what was needed! Just because your _**ego**_ can't handle the thought of a woman having more ba...guts than you...!"

Sirius had heard enough, and pushed the door open. The two Aurors turned, and snapped their mouths shut when their superior entered the room. Sirius leaned against the wall in silence as Jason came to stand beside him. "The situation doesn't appear to have improved much, I see." He commented quietly, eyeing the woman in the centre of the arena.

"I can't make her see reason, Sirius. I'm done with her. Take her off my squad. She's all yours!" Jason snarled, throwing his hands in the air, and storming from the room in disgust.

Sirius crossed his arms, and narrowed his eyes, solemnly regarding the chestnut-haired renegade before him. He remained silent as she removed her guards and gauntlets, and slowly approached him.

"Yes, sir?" She said tightly, green eyes glittering dangerously, knowing that the confrontation with authority was far from over. "Did you wish to see me?"

Sirius dropped his arms, and stepped away from the wall. "I now have three reports concerning you in my collection, Spencer." He began softly, quietly, rubbing the side of his nose. A dangerous sign, she knew, from the three previous encounters due to those reports. "They are gracing my desk for the time being." He informed her, his tone low, measured, and even. "I'm quite sure that number four is in the works." He added, jabbing a thumb toward the door.

"Is that right?" Chandra tossed back carelessly, and something dangerous flashed in Sirius' deep blue eyes, which she chose to ignore.

"Yes, Spencer, that's right!" Sirius shouted explosively, losing the grip he held on his frayed nerves, allowing his temper to flare. He fisted his hands on his hips as he glared at her, and it occurred to him that she was nearly as tall as he was. "Are you bucking for an official reprimand? A Disciplinary Order to be put on your permanent record?" He couldn't afford to lose someone as skilled as she was, but if she forced his hand, he'd have to take action.

"No, _**Black**_, I'm not!" She spat back venomously, in total disregard for his higher rank. "I'm trying to win a war. What are _**you**_ trying to do? Win a war or turn out a bunch of parade-formation automatons!"

Sirius drew a sharp breath, and his headache flared ominously. "You are being insubordinate, Spencer." He growled lowly, then shifted his stance in an effort to keep things from escalating out of control. He really didn't want to have to take action against her. She was valuable to them, despite her recklessness.

"Look. I want this war over as much as anyone does, but we can't have our people going off, half-cocked, and taking matters into their own hands. Jason was right, what you did yesterday was completely insane! I read that report, and I could hardly believe my eyes!" He exclaimed in outrage.

"Spencer, you're a highly trained Auror. That alone should have prevented you from acting impulsively." Sirius explained, struggling to keep a tight rein on his temper. "We need order, as much as the chaos of battle will allow, and we can't achieve that if our soldiers can't follow a direct command. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Chandra snapped angrily, and Sirius sighed, realizing he hadn't reached her. "Is there anything else, _**sir**_?" She asked, challenge in her tone, and Sirius wanted to throttle her.

"Keep yourself in line, Spencer." He ordered, the warning clear in his tone. "I won't be able to keep you out of the hot seat if you continue this way. Don't force my hand. I _**will**_ slap you behind a desk faster than you can draw your wand."

They stood glaring at each other for several long minutes, and Chandra was the first to look away. The hatred between them was palpable, and Sirius sighed as she stalked out the door. He had a sinking feeling that there was going to be more trouble with this Auror on the horizon.

* * *

Voldemort sat perched on his makeshift throne in the MacNair ancestral home. He was angry over recent events. Things weren't going according to his carefully laid plans, and as he waited for another report, he called for Peter Pettigrew.

The little man hobbled in, and immediately fell to his knees before him. "My Lord." He whispered, wringing his hands as he anticipated what was to come. He knew he deserved whatever treatment he was dealt, but he sorely wished that he had a way out of the almost daily torture sessions.

Voldemort looked down upon the rat-faced man, and applied Crucio. Pettigrew screamed, and writhed in agony on the floor for several moments until the sadist on the throne stopped. "Why didn't you tell me that Grigori Rasputka was a traitor?" He demanded once again, adding in a low, slippery, and dangerous tone. "I find it very hard to believe that you weren't aware of this, you little rat!" When Pettigrew had no answer, he was once again subjected to the torturous curse. He prayed that Grigori or Severus would take him away from this life, and end his suffering.

Several Death Eaters were gathered in the room, and remained silent as they watched Lord Voldemort take out his anger on Peter Pettigrew. No one spoke, lest they draw the attention of the maniac on the throne, and thus take Peter Pettigrew's place. Growing weary of the game, Voldemort stopped when Peter lost consciousness, and motioned two of his followers forward to remove the man. "Throw him in the dungeons." He ordered. "Then report back to me." Nodding in acknowledgment of the orders, they lifted the prone man, and backed out of the room.

"Where are my reports? How many have left?" Voldemort shrieked as his attention turned to the matter he was most interested in. No one moved as he cast his red-eyed glare around the room and laughed. "So, you are afraid to speak, are you? _**Good!" **_He shouted as he circled the room, looking each man in the eye. "Nolen, where is Nolen?" He demanded, whirling around, searching for the man in question.

Stopping in front of Jeremy Kent, he sneered, "Where is Nolen?" Jeremy Kent stood still, eyes downcast as he answered. "Gathering the reports, My Lord." Voldemort grasped the front of his cloak, and dragged him to the centre of the room. His guts churned, he wasn't fool enough not to be afraid, but he refused to cower before the maniac as Pettigrew had done. With relief, he realized that he was to be spared any of the treatment Pettigrew had endured. He pondered the possible reasons for this change in Voldemort's ritual while the madman raged on.

Voldemort roared orders, demanding that his reports were to be brought to him immediately. With a swirl of his robes, he returned to his throne, and waited impatiently for the messenger, Nolan, to return.

Jeremy waited and watched as Voldemort tortured the messenger who had the dangerous task of delivering the reports. The Dark Lord wasn't pleased with the results of recent raids, and had taken his wrath out on the man. They had suffered major losses in recent days. Jeremy put it down to the more aggressive actions taken on by the squads of Aurors they had encountered.

When Voldemort had sufficiently dealt with Nolan, he dismissed the remaining Death Eaters with a disconsolate wave of his hand, and sat in the middle of the room, pouting petulantly. Jeremy hurried from the room, slipping his wand, with the green and silver stripes, further up his sleeve. He hurried to a secluded area just outside the perimeter of the wards on the MacNair estate, and sent word to his contact on the outside.

* * *

A few days later, Sirius was back in his office at Auror Headquarters, sifting through mounds of paperwork, and trying to make sense out of the conflicting reports as they came across his desk. Most of them detailed raids that fell in line with the original intelligence reports, and their efforts to thwart them were deemed successful in the end.

But, since Severus' escape from Malfoy Manor, erratic cells of attacks had sprung up all over the countryside. They had nothing to do with the initial message Voldemort had designed, and Sirius struggled to figure out what it might mean, if anything at all. His job was to try to make informed decisions, and give that information to strategists who were working around the clock to counteract the Death Eater raids. This was messy, disorganized nonsense, and Sirius didn't like when things became messy and disorganized, and he didn't like it that he had somehow lost control over the situation.

When the message arrived, he read the missive, and threw the report down on the desk. "Damn it! This is the last thing we needed!" He snarled angrily. Retrieving the note, he rushed to the Apparition bays, and apparated to the gate outside Snape manor. Moving quickly past the barrier, he ran to the house in search of Grigori.

* * *

Grigori was making his usual tour of the grounds, having made it his mission to try and stave off any more outbreaks of ill will and fighting among the people residing at Snape Manor. As he was watching the children seated in the makeshift school, Remus Lupin came striding across the grounds and joined him. "I see we have the same idea." Remus smiled at the older man.

"Yes, I need to do something to help my son now that I am no longer able to stay close to Voldemort." Grigori admitted, sounding guilty over the situation, despite knowing that there was nothing he could have done to change it. He refused to leave his son there to die, and he couldn't have freed him any other way. "I thought trying to keep the peace would be something that would benefit all." Remus nodded, understanding the older man's motivation, and they continued their tour together.

As they rounded the corner leading to the mess tent, Grigori stopped when he spotted someone that seemed out of place within the peaceful walls of Snape Manor. "Lupin, that man there. Do you know him?" He pointed toward a burly man seated in the tent, eating breakfast. "He isn't one of my defectors."

Remus looked over to where the man was seated, to see if he knew his name. "No Grigori, I'm afraid I don't know him. He's probably a refugee. I'll ask Hermione. She has all the information on the people residing here."

Grigori nodded sharply, a frown on his craggy face as he struggled to place where he had seen the man before. "I'm sure I've seen him before." He murmured pensively. Remus nodded, acknowledging the comment, and they continued on their way.

Sirius found them on the grounds near the makeshift supply tent. They were on their way back to the Manor when he caught up with them. "Remus. Grigori." He nodded sharply in greeting, getting right to the issue. "This just crossed my desk, read it." He shoved the hastily scribbled note into Remus' hand and waited. Both men read the message, and looked up in alarm.

"The man in the tent. I would bet on it!" Grigori exclaimed, giving Remus a slap on the shoulder as he turned to make his way to the mess tent.

As Remus and Sirius turned to follow, a shimmer within the supply tent caught their eye. In a matter of seconds, the man taking inventory disappeared into thin air. Sirius quickly went on guard. "A trap like the one that captured Sev and Draco! Quickly, set a ward on this area. It could also bring Death Eaters onto the grounds!"

Sirius and Remus worked in tandem to set up a temporary ward, and Grigori began to look for other traps. A faint glow near the back of the confines of the tent, signalled yet another portal. "Here, over here. There is another one!" He called, his heavy Russian accent once again more pronounced in his excitement as he pointed to the area to be warded.

Sirius cast a grim expression at Remus. "We must have help to search the entire estate for other traps. Call the boys. Have them begin to search. Tell them what to look for." Remus nodded, and headed to the Manor.

"Grigori, do what you can until they get back." Sirius ordered, placing a hand on the taller man's shoulder, a calmness coming over him as he went on alert. "I'm making for Headquarters. We need back up. I'll be back with a team." Grigori nodded in understanding, and returned to searching the tent.

* * *

Chandra Spencer entered Auror Headquarters early that morning. She had escaped an official disciplinary order, but knew she had pushed Black to his limits, and dared not push him further. As she moved past the Reception Desk, she noticed that there were Aurors gathering near the Apparition bays. 'Had Voldemort struck again?' She wondered as she approached the group.

David Traft excitedly called to her. "Chandra! Suit up! Battle ready! We're headed for Snape Manor. There's been a breach of security in the compound."

"Snape Manor? What's happened?" Chandra asked, knowing that it had to be something major if it broke the protections surrounding the Snape estate. The wards around that particular home were said to be impenetrable, and she was intrigued.

"Don't know for sure. Head Auror Black ordered us out, and I was told our battalion was to suit up." David replied, pulling his gauntlets over his wrists. "He didn't even stay around to make sure we were ready. He was in and out of here like a sudden summer storm." He called after her as she hurried into the locker rooms to prepare for a fight.

The group apparated as a unit to a spot outside the walls, where Siri met them, and escorted them through the barrier. Sirius was waiting for them near the tent when Siri brought them in. "Okay people, listen up. We have a situation here that calls for your expertise." He drew a quick breath, and looked over the crowd assembled there. There were several murmurs as some speculated as to the what the emergency could be.

"There are traps here in this compound, designed to transport wizard and Muggle alike to the Dark Lord's location. Grigori will show you what to look for. Be warned, in your search of the other tents, one misstep can cost you your life if you step inside the trap. Once you find something, put up a ward, and call either me, Grigori, or Remus. We will take care of it. I don't think I need to caution you to be careful. No unnecessary risk-taking!" He warned, directing his gaze right at Chandra Spencer, and hers turned frosty.

The Aurors nodded as Sirius sent them in pairs to various areas. Chandra stepped forward as the last Auror to be paired up. "Well Black, it looks like I'm stuck with you." She spat, unable to resist goading him. Sirius growled at her as he turned and stormed off across the grounds of Snape Manor. Chandra shrugged indifferently, and headed back to where the others were searching the tent. He hadn't ordered her to follow him, so she wasn't disregarding orders.

She remembered back six months, to the first time she'd met the man. She recalled the encounter with her former supervisor, how abrasive the woman had been, and the fight they'd had. Her subsequent action of sending Chandra to the Head Auror, and his resulting reprimand, had not set well with her by any means. She had come to hate Sirius Black with a passion in the six months since. "Egotistical ass." She growled as she stormed into the tent, and nearly walked straight into a trap.

"Easy there, Spencer!" Siri Snape laughed as he grabbed her arm. "You were nearly our first casualty!"

* * *

Another week had passed, and Severus awoke to the sounds of water running, and a song he'd not heard in quite a long time. He smiled as he lay there, listening to her sing. 'She has a rather pretty voice.' He decided, closing his eyes as he continued to listen. Rising slowly a few minutes later, he swung his legs off the bed, and sat for a moment. 'No dizziness.' He thought as he rubbed a hand over his chest, and winced when the pain shot through him. The wounds from the curse had healed over, but were still sensitive to the touch. He knew it would take time for it to disappear completely. He had designed the curse to have lasting effects, and had to admire the success of his invention.

He stood slowly and walked around the bed. He opened the bathroom door, and peered inside. The steam was thick, but he could make out her lithe body behind the curtain to the shower. He padded

over to the tub, and removed his clothes. Slipping into the shower behind her, he pressed his body against hers as his arms snaked around her waist. He nipped at her, and planted a kiss on her shoulder. "Good morning, Love." He murmured huskily.

Juno shivered as she turned in his arms, and looked him in the eyes. "Is that the best you can do, Severus Snape?" She questioned, a slightly mischievous smile on her lips, indicating that she was in a playful mood.

Severus took her face in his hands, and gave her a long, slow kiss. She moaned against his lips, her longing for him ringing clearly in his ears. 'It's been so long.' He thought, and growled responsively as she pressed her body closer to his lean frame. When she raked her nails down his back, and pulled him closer, his passion flared to life.

The shower lasted much longer than Juno was accustomed to, but she thought, 'What a way to start the day!' She sighed, feasting her eyes on him as she watched him dress.

They went down to breakfast, and afterward the pair took a tour of the grounds. They walked slowly amidst the refugees, a few of which stepped aside, making a wide path around Severus, and he suspected that it wasn't because they were taking care near him due to his recent injuries. He noticed many others begin to whisper amongst themselves as they passed, and he was unsettled as he considered the flashes of fear he saw in their eyes.

"I guess word has already spread about that little incident." He murmured lowly, and sighed in resignation as they passed yet another group that was eyeing him warily.

Juno pulled him around to face her. "Sev, don't worry about it. I'm sure it will be forgotten soon." He nodded, but doubted she was right. His past had never given him any reason to hope for a fair shake at anything, and they continued on their walk in silence.

As they rounded a corner, they saw Sirius, and Chandra Spencer searching one of the tents. Juno shook her head. "Not another threat. I'd hoped those two had found all the traps."

Severus quirked an eyebrow at her in curiosity. "Traps?"

Juno sighed, wishing she'd kept her mouth shut. "Yes, they have been looking for them since Grigori spotted someone he thought he knew."

Severus was immediately upset. "I should have been there to help." He grumbled, feeling a flood of guilt rush through him.

Juno took his hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You were not ready to take on such a task, or the worry, and you still aren't. C'mon, you've had enough exercise for now. Time for a rest." She ordered firmly, and he knew not to argue with her, he'd lose for sure.

Severus eyed her speculatively. "And will the doctor be joining me?" He enquired, a sudden flash of fire in his eyes as his eyebrow arched elegantly.

Juno gazed at him, shook her head, and laughed. "I think that might be arranged."

As they made their way back to the manor, Severus pulled Juno close to his side. "I must send Albus a message concerning Robert Granger. We need to find out about his heritage."

Juno nodded as they walked along. "Perhaps you should floo him when we get back?" She suggested helpfully.

Severus shook his head. "No, I have better things to do when we get back than talking to Albus through the network." The intensity returned to his eyes, and he hugged her close.

"Well then, perhaps an owl, before we... uh...rest." She amended, thrilled to know she'd have his undivided attention for the second time in one day.

"Yes, I believe that would be adequate." Severus smiled, giving her a meaningful squeeze.

When they drew near the tent community, Severus noticed several Aurors milling about. "Hmmm, wonder what that's about?"

Juno looked aver in the direction of the Aurors. "Oh, we had a bit of trouble with the LeBrons creating trouble for one of the Defectors, and his new family. You remember Duncan? The loud mouth who created all of the trouble, getting everyone stirred up against Grigori's men?" She reminded him, and he nodded, clearly recalling the belligerent man to mind. "The LeBrons had to be escorted off the premises. It's probably Sirius making sure it doesn't happen again, by sending a team in to pass along a warning."

Severus chuckled. "Well, Paddy can take care of it, of that, I am certain."

Severus retreated to the study as soon as they entered the house. He wrote a note to Albus, asking what, if anything, the Headmaster had discovered concerning Robert Granger's heritage. Satisfied that all the facts had been revisited in the short missive, Severus attached it to Hercules' leg, and sent him off to Hogwarts.

He saw Juno talking to Sonya as he stepped out of the study, and he sent her a silent, loaded message. Juno shivered, and nodded as Severus started up the stairs. The twinkle in her eyes did not go unnoticed by Sonya.

"You'd best go check on your patient." Sonya teased as Juno turned to look over her shoulder at the retreating form of the tall, dark wizard.

"I'm going." She answered vaguely, the love for the man who'd stolen her heart, shining in her eyes as she watched him climb the stairs to their rooms.

Sonya shook her head. "He has a lot on his shoulders. I don't envy you."

Juno looked over at her, and sighed wearily. "Yes, he does, and I worry for him so much!"

"I know you do." She murmured. Smiling suddenly when Severus' head appeared over the railing, she hugged her friend, and gave her a push toward the stairs as he called, "Coming, Love?"

* * *

Albus was seated at his desk, reading over the research he'd found concerning Robert Granger's family. Stroking his beard, he wondered if the man was still too ill for talking. A sudden, pecking noise at the window brought him out of his thoughts.

Walking to the window, he let the owl in. "Hercules, what have you there?" Albus pulled the note from the owl's leg, and unrolled it, passing a blueberry owl treat to the bird. He read the short missive from Severus, inquiring about his findings, and asking for information as soon as possible.

"No time like the present." The old wizard decided, gathering up his findings, and moving to his floo. Taking a pinch of floo powder, he stepped into the network. "Snape Manor." He called out as he threw the powder and disappeared.

Severus growled as he heard the chimes on the floo network come to life. "Damn it! I should have known the old bugger wouldn't wait!"

"What is it, Love?" Juno asked as she pushed off his chest.

"If I'm not mistaken, _**Albus!" **_Severus snarled, releasing her.

Juno sat up, clutching the sheet to her, and exclaimed. "Now?"

"Yes! Now!" Severus growled once again as he threw back the sheet, and strolled, naked, to the loo.

"Sev, wait!" She called, as she scrambled off the bed, and rushed into the room after him.

Severus was dressing as she came through the door. "Go back to bed. I'll get rid of the old bugger, and be right back." He ordered, wishing with everything in him that he didn't have to leave their rooms. She was so beautiful standing there, looking as ravished as he knew she was.

"Severus, since when can you get rid of Albus that fast?" She questioned, her hands on her hips as she watched him struggle into his boots..

Severus gave her a knowing look. "Since..." He trailed off as he thought about it.

"Uh huh, never!" She stated, as she began to look for her clothes.

"Bugger all." Severus growled lowly, kissed her cheek, and went into their bedroom to wait for her to dress. It had been so long since they'd had time alone together, he was sure if he waited in the loo while she dressed, they might forget they had a guest.

Albus was waiting in the study when Severus and Juno walked through the doorway. "There you are! I was beginning to think I'd have to send out a search party." Albus commented, as he fished in his pocket for a piece of candy.

Severus shook his head, and glared as Albus looked at Juno. "How are you, my dear? You look a bit flushed, not sick, I hope?"

His eyes twinkled a bit too much, Severus decided, as he cleared his throat, and asked, "So, what have you found out about Robert Granger?"

Albus stood, and brought out the notes he'd made, and the official parchments he'd discovered. He placed them on the table in front of Severus. The younger man leaned over them, and read them quickly.

Pointing to the most pertinent facts, the family running away, the birth of the baby, and her school letter never being delivered, Albus murmured, "As you can see, he comes from a very powerful, and influential, pureblood family."

"_Malfoy_?" Severus exclaimed softly, looking up in shock, completely floored by the news. "The doctor and Hermione are _Malfoys?"_

"Yes, child." Albus nodded. "I was quite stunned myself with the news."

* * *

When Albus took his leave at last, the sun was casting a long shadow on the Main Hall of Snape Manor, and the day was coming to an end. Severus and Juno sat in the study, neither one of them settled over the news. Both had been speechless when they'd learned of Robert Granger's heritage, and not a lot had changed since the Headmaster had departed. "A Malfoy! A Malfoy?" Severus whispered, his disbelief still colouring his tone.

Juno looked over at him, and shook her head. "We must tell Hermione of the Headmaster's findings."

"Oh, she is going to love this bit of information." Severus chuckled softly.

Juno looked at him strangely. "What do you mean, Love?"

"The boys aren't the only ones who started off with major issues, Juno. Draco and Hermione didn't hit it off, either. In fact, they have just learned to...shall we say...tolerate...one another, in the past couple years." Severus replied quietly, thinking back on the nasty little snot Draco Malfoy had been for most of his childhood. He smiled as he thought about how much Draco had changed thanks to Remus' love and guidance. "They are at least to the point where they respect each other. Friendship may never happen."

"Oh, dear!" Juno exclaimed in resignation.

"Yes, oh dear, indeed!" Severus shook his head, and sighed as he stood. "Well, I guess there is no time like the present to tell her. Want to accompany me?"

Juno took his hand, and shook her head. "I think something this important better come from you. It might be best to go somewhere quiet with her, and tell her in private." When he nodded in understanding, she smiled, and added, "I'll be down in the Common Room of the complex if you need me."

"Thanks, Love." He smiled, and bent to give her a brief kiss before he went in search of the young witch.

Severus was still digesting the information the old wizard had given him as he made his way down the North Corridor in search of his former student. He found her exactly where he assumed he would, seated next to her father, asleep in her chair. She was there most days when her schedule allowed for it.

"Miss Granger." He whispered, giving her shoulder a gentle shake, and she immediately awoke.

"Yes, Professor?" She shook her head. "Severus?"

"May I speak with you a moment? Please." Severus murmured, keeping an eye on the man in the bed.

"Yes, sir." She replied with a grimace. Some habits refused to die, and she struggled to remember that he was no longer her teacher, and that he had invited her to use his given name.

"Come with me, Hermione." Severus ordered. "I do not wish to disturb your father." With a puzzled look on her face, Hermione nodded, and followed the staid wizard from the room.

When they reached the outer hallway, she inquired, "What is it, Severus?"

He looked up and down the hall, and reached for her arm, guiding her into Juno's cramped office. He led her to a chair, and waited for her to settle comfortably before he spoke. "Miss...Hermione." He began slowly, choosing his words carefully. "When your father was brought here, the situation was extremely grave, and there wasn't time for me to share a discovery I made at that time."

"A discovery, sir?" She asked, her brow furrowed in confusion. "About my father?"

"Yes, Miss Granger." He replied, deliberately formal, in order to get her to snap to attention, and listen, rather than bombard him with questions. "While Juno and I were treating your father's injuries, we made a startling discovery, and I wish to share it with you now that I know more."

"What's that, sir?" She couldn't help interrupting. Her curiosity was piqued, and she leaned forward, eager to hear more.

"We have discovered that your father is a half-blood, Miss Granger." Severus revealed quietly, knowing the shock would shake her considerably.

"What did you say?" She whispered softly, stunned into near silence.

"Your father is of wizard blood, Hermione." Severus explained gently, crouching beside her, and placing his hand on her shoulder. "We don't know if he is possibly a squib, or if he has latent ability, but your father's mother was a pure-blooded witch." He waited patiently for her to digest the news, ready to answer the questions he could already imagine were forming in her mind.

"Sir, how did you find out he is a wizard, what were the signs?" She asked as she turned her attention back to him.

"It showed up in a simple diagnostic scan Juno performed after we began treatment for the Sectumsempra curse." Severus replied simply. "Juno was surprised when he responded so easily to our methods. It seemed odd that a Muggle would do that. We were simply curious, and when his scan registered, it glowed green." At her puzzled expression, he explained, "Half-blood, Miss Gra...Hermione."

"Half-blood." She whispered, connecting with his earlier words. "His mother was a witch."

"Yes." He confirmed for her.

"Do you think he might...think he can..." Hermione stammered, casting an anxious, excited look in his direction. "...or, do you think he is a squib?"

Severus considered the question for a moment. "Did you ever notice strange or unexpected things happening around your home whenever he was around? Did you ever see things happen when he was say, angry? Sometimes magic will reveal itself under intense emotional pressure."

"Well, yes sir, but it was assumed that I was the one responsible for it." She answered quickly. "I remember once, when he and Mum were arguing, a cup rattled, and fell to the floor. But they thought I did it to break up the argument!" Severus burst out laughing, and Hermione jumped, startled out of her wits by the unexpected and unfamiliar sound.

When he had sobered, he explained his laughter. "I'm sorry. It just occurred to me that the only way we're going to be able to answer any questions as to your father's magical ability, is to wait and see if he shows any upon his recovery! None of these things can be narrowed down to him alone!"

"Oh right!" Hermione laughed softly, and drew a breath. "Do you have any idea how long it will be before he wakes?"

"No. I'm afraid not. We've run the complete course of treatment. Now, the rest is up to his body to take care of." Severus replied, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I do have reason to believe that he will make a complete recovery. Before I knew he was wizard, I wasn't so sure."

"Thank you, sir." She smiled and sighed in relief.

"There is more I need to tell you, Hermione." Severus added solemnly. "I trust that, by now, you have no reservations left concerning Draco?"

"Draco?" Hermione queried, a puzzled frown on her face at the apparent change of subject. "None about Draco, sir. We've settled that business. Why do you ask?"

Severus drew a deep breath, and before he could answer, the warning alarms went off in Robert Granger's room. As he and Hermione rushed from the office, Juno passed on a dead run, making it to the room before them.


	66. Ch 66 Revelations V

Ch. 66 Revelations V

Juno was already performing a diagnostic scan on Dr. Granger by the time Severus and Hermione raced into the room. They were relieved to learn that the alarms had gone off to indicate that he had awakened, not something worse.

Severus immediately silenced the alarms, and stood beside the bed. Hermione stood out of the way, and allowed Juno to do her job. She chewed her lip as Juno scanned Robert's vital signs, and quietly relayed her findings to the chart that was hovering at the head of Robert's bed.

A low groan brought everything to a halt as Robert Granger began to stir. "Em? Emily? He murmured, staring in confusion at the two strangers looking down at him with grave expressions on their faces. "Where is my wife? Have you seen her? We…we were bombed, I think…" His voice trailed away in confusion, and his head dropped back to the pillows.

Severus gestured for Hermione to approach, and she hurried over, taking her father's hand. "Daddy?" She whispered, trying to keep her tears at bay, and her voice from shaking. She knew she needed to remain calm for her father's sake. "It's me, Hermione." She whispered softly close to his ear.

"Worm?" He sighed, his voice barely a breath of air. Severus' eyebrow arched as if reaching for the ceiling as he cast a wry glance in his former student's direction, and smirked with delight.

"Daddy, don't call me that!" Hermione chastised, casting a furtive glance in her former professor's direction. She had a feeling she wasn't going to live that one down once the crisis was over! Her attention reverted to her father as he murmured softly, "Where is your mother? Where am I?" He struggled to sit up, and Juno pushed him back into his pillows.

"Please, lie still, Dr. Granger." She smiled reassuringly. "You've suffered some serious injuries, and you'll need to take it easy for a while as they heal."

"Where am I? Who are you?" Robert asked, frowning in confusion.

Hermione squeezed his hand to get his attention. "Daddy, you're in Professor Snape's home. This is Dr. Aesculapius. Juno. She will make sure you're well soon."

"Professor Snape?" Robert squinted in Severus' direction. "From Hogwart's?"

"Yes, Dr. Granger." Severus replied, stepping closer to the bed. "My home is set up with a fully functioning emergency ward. When you were so seriously injured, we brought you here for treatment."

"Daddy, this is the trauma centre I told you about. Remember?" Hermione reminded him gently.

"Yes." He replied, closing his eyes for a moment. "Where is your mother? Was she brought here as well?" Hermione paled, and Juno took her by the arm to steady her.

"Dr. Granger, why don't we take care of you first?" Severus suggested calmly, steering the conversation away from the subject of Emily Granger's whereabouts.

"Alright, we can do that." Robert conceded wearily as he gazed into the dark eyes of the man standing over him. "But, I can see it in your eyes, professor. My Emily is gone." He closed his eyes, and expelled a soft, resigned breath.

Hermione shot an alarmed look in Juno's direction, and Juno shook her head. "He's just asleep, don't worry." Hermione visibly relaxed, and sank into the chair beside the bed, taking her father's hand. "Hermione, your father is going to be doing a lot of sleeping, and he's far from recovered, but I think we can safely say he's out of the woods." Juno heaved a relieved breath as she smiled down on the younger woman. Neither of them saw the strange look in Severus' eyes, as he tilted his head, appearing to be listening to something they couldn't hear.

"Thank you so much for all you've done for us." Hermione whispered as tears filled her eyes. She looked from Juno to Severus, and swallowed hard. "I don't know how he'll manage without Mum."

"We'll help you both get through it." Severus murmured softly, squeezing her shoulder compassionately. "I need to be somewhere, Love." He shared a meaningful look with Juno that told her he was going off to fight, and she gave him a brief nod.

"Alright, tell me later?" She asked anxiously. He nodded, and kissed her forehead. "Be careful." She murmured, kissing him lightly, forcing herself not to cling to him, and beg him to stay home.

"I'll see you later." He declared confidently, reassuring her. She tried not to let her tears show in her eyes as he headed off to join the battle for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Sirius was taking a break from the mound of paperwork before him, grinding the heels of his hands into his eye sockets in an effort to ease the burn he was suffering due to the strain. As he stood and came around his desk to pour another cup of coffee, a Level One Security Alert came in on the fly. He snatched it from the air, quickly opened it, and scanned the words inside.

The message came from a reliable Defector, placed along the boundaries set forth in Voldemort's plan. Sirius had asked Grigori to place some of his men in strategic places along the apparent path of destruction, in order to keep an eye on things. They were depending heavily on Voldemort's loyal Death Eaters to assume these men from Grigori's ranks to be loyal supporters as well. It was dangerous work, but none of the Defectors were under suspicion since Grigori made his move, and not one of them hesitated when ordered to the assignment.

In the message, the Defector told of another attack that Voldemort was planning. The town of Kendall was to be the target. Kendall was a small, quiet town in England. It was mostly inhabited by Muggles, and was off the beaten path. "A perfect target for Death Eaters on the prowl." Sirius snarled as he punched a button, and called key teams to battle.

When everyone had gathered in the lower level training room, Sirius explained the situation, and handed out orders to team leaders. He took a good measure of comfort knowing that Jason and Kingsley were available for duty. He'd gotten used to working with both men, and his troops were familiar with theirs as well. It tended to make things go a little more smoothly, and a lot more successfully, when the individual Aurors were working alongside someone they knew well enough to work in sync with most of the time.

When assigned posts had been distributed, Siri found himself paired with a familiar face. Natalia Ivanovich flashed him a confident grin, and said, "Welcome to the party, Mr. Snape!" They had been posted to the north quadrant of the Town Square, and were under Jason Mundy's command. They were hunkered down at the entrance to an alley between the local branch of the Bank of England, and a small, locally owned, apothecary.

"Natalia, it's good to see you." Siri whispered. "Have you seen a lot of action?"

"A fair bit." She nodded, casting a cautious glance up and down the street. "They're saying this one is a sure thing."

"I've heard." Siri replied sharply. "Dad's been keeping us out of it as much as he can. He wants to make sure we're completely ready. I can't believe I got away for this one!" He laughed softly, and nodded up the street as he spotted Jason making his way toward them. "The commander." He added softly.

Jason was making the circle, issuing last minute orders, warning them to remember their training, and reminding them to keep their heads down. It was his way of letting them know he was concerned for their safety.

Ron and Neville were paired once again due to their skills with strategizing. Kingsley had settled them inside the apothecary, but near the back of the alley. From there, they could continue to make suggestions as to where the reinforcements needed to be placed. There were squads of Aurors out there, and their duties consisted of not only apprehending Death Eaters, and rescuing victims, but reporting back to Ron and Neville so that they could keep the squad leaders supplied with fresh data in order for them to reposition their troops. It was fast-paced, split-second work, and both young wizards thrived on the challenge.

Draco had been assigned to go with Jason, and together they sat on the west side of the square. This was considered the 'entrance' to the small town of Kendall, as it led directly along the path of destruction that Voldemort had been blazing for months. Remus and Kingsley were positioned to the east end of town, leading toward the next settlement along the trail.

Much to Sirius' dismay, Chandra Spencer had been relegated to him. He grumbled under his breath as they sat on the south end of town, "I can't believe Jason saddled me with her again!"

"What did you say, sir?" Her question was whispered so as not to attract the attention of anyone standing nearby, as her eyes remained trained on the centre of town.

"Nothing, never mind!" He snapped as he sat against the wall, and looked to the skies. It was the preferred way for Death Eaters to launch an attack, dropping in on unsuspecting innocents from above, and attacking before they knew what was happening.

Chandra shrugged her shoulders, and kept her mind focused on the task at hand, waiting, like they always did. "Nothing's going to happen tonight!" She whispered irritably.

Sirius glared at her and growled, "I had a reliable source tell me differently!"

"Yes, sir. I've heard all about your _reliable sources!_" She whispered harshly. "I've had plenty of personal experience with your reliable sources, and I've found them to be reliable in only one way, _sir_." She spat venomously. "You can't trust them any further than you can hex one!"

"Sh!" Sirius held up his hand to silence her. The faint sound of air shifting in the stillness was immediately followed by several faint pops. "Apparition! See? I told you!" He whispered excitedly, adrenalin pumping, as he crouched in his home position, low to the ground, ready to cast the first binding spell.

Chandra heard the first few screams, and then she and Sirius took off toward the centre of town. There were fires spreading from house to house, and Muggles were beginning to run everywhere in panic.

Siri and Natalia ran toward the fires. Death Eaters were standing close, casting the heinous "incendio" spell, and laughing with maniacal delight as they watched houses, and people, burst into flame. The two Aurors worked so well together, they instantly went into a tandem order of attack and defend. Siri would bring them down, and Natalia would rush over to portkey the bound man to Headquarters to await transport to Azkaban, where he would remain until tried for his crimes.

The Death Eaters they were engaging rallied quickly, and as Siri brought one down, another one nearby raised his wand to cast the Killing Curse. Natalia took him out before the first word left his mouth, and Siri shouted his thanks as he rolled away from another curse, and returned fire.

When Draco spotted the first fires lighting the sky, he ran into the middle of the square. He quickly set to work, putting out as much of the blaze as he could manage with his power as an Aquamage. He felt a huge surge of relief when he caught the first gush of air from Sirius. He was using his ability as a Cielomage to use air to manoeuvre the water in an even wider blanket of coverage. Remus was using his skills as a Pyromage to set small fires, and direct them into line with the blasts from the Death Eaters, in order to stop the fires from spreading.

Those surrounding the square, Auror and Death Eater alike, stopped for a moment in their battle to gaze in wide-eyed astonishment at the miraculous spectacles taking place before them. The explosion that rocked the ground, brought everyone back to attention, as buildings continued to burst into flames when gas lines ruptured, and added to the destruction.

* * *

When the first explosion had rocked the town of Kendall, and sent flames high into the air, Alana Yarborough looked out the window, and saw several hooded men in dark robes, running toward the centre of town. She watched in horror as several of the figures pointed carved sticks at the frightened people running past, and they were suddenly engulfed in flames. She shuddered in terror while the men in robes burst out laughing as they watched them die.

Her emergency training as a school teacher took over. She had 26 little charges that she was responsible for, and bomb threats were an increasingly frequent reality. She was required as a part of her job to know how to protect them, and move them to safety.

She dropped to the floor, and made her way through the house on her hands and knees, and out the back door of her home. She could hear chanting and shouting from the men in the strange clothes as she crouched low, and made her way to the garage.

Siri crept past the fence, looking back toward where he'd seen a flash of light. 'Avada' He thought, his heart pounding heavily in his chest as he slipped around the side of a building. He hoped the flash of green hadn't been aimed at Natalia, or, if it had, hoped it had missed.

There was a garage between him and the next house, and as he made his way to the front of the structure, he saw someone move. He quickened his pace, but silently advanced, intending to catch whoever it was. As he rounded the corner, he caught sight of a young woman. Her eyes were wide with fright, and she threw her hands up in defence as Siri stepped into view.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Siri murmured softly. "I'm here to help you to safety. If you'll let me." He added with a small smile, hoping he was reassuring her.

Alana wanted to believe the man, wished she could trust the sincerity she saw in his brilliant green eyes. But after the horrors she'd just witnessed coming from similarly dressed men, with the echoes of the terrified screams of her neighbours still ringing in her ears, she was too frightened to trust anyone.

Catching him off guard, she did the only thing that came to mind. She gave him a mighty shove, knocking him to the ground. She began to run for her life, but she wasn't going anywhere! When she looked down, she was stunned to see that she was several inches off the ground, hovering there like a marionette on strings. Looking back, she saw the dark-haired man still lying on the ground, but his arms were raised, palms toward her, and he was whispering strange words she didn't understand.

"Put me down!" She roared in outrage. "Who are you? How are you doing this to me?" Siri whispered again, and her voice was suddenly gone. He slowly came to his feet, and with a wave of his hand, lowered her to the ground. After casting a binding hex on her, he made his way to her side.

"Listen to me!" He whispered urgently, grasping her by her shoulders, and frightening her even further. He winced upon hearing her silent whimper in his head, as she turned wild, blue eyes on him in fear. "I will release you from the binds, but you must promise me that you will be quiet! Understand?" She nodded fearfully, and he continued. "I have no doubt that you've noticed the men in the masks. They are who you need to fear, not me. I'm here to stop them, but I also have a duty to keep you safe. Believe me when I tell you that they are capable of doing much worse to you than a hover charm and a binding hex. I don't think you want to chance drawing their attention. Do you promise to be quiet?"

When she nodded her head, he removed the 'silencio' charm. She immediately opened her mouth to scream, and with a flick of his wrist, she was silenced again. "Quiet!" He whispered harshly. "Unless you wish for them to find you?" Alana frantically shook her head, and Siri pressed a finger to his lips as he removed the spell.

"Who are you? What do you want? Why are these men doing these things, and how can they do what they're doing?" She began to question fiercely. Her voice lowered to a hoarse, disbelieving whisper as she added, "It's like magic…"

"I will explain, but first I need to get you to a safe location. These people kill first and ask questions later!" Siri released the binding spell, and grabbed her hand. "Come with me, and I will make sure you're safe!" He told her. "Is there anyone else in the house?" He asked, as he led her back the way he'd come.

"No one." She replied, as she crouched low to the ground in the same manner he used, and followed close behind him. "My parents were at work, and my brothers were still in school." Siri briefly closed his eyes. He'd seen the school disintegrate into a pile of rubble not long after the attack began.

Siri stuck to the back gardens until he had no choice but to bring the Muggle woman out into the open. He swallowed hard as he looked up and down the street before him, holding her behind him with one cautionary hand.

Just as Siri was about to grab her hand and run, he heard her soft gasp, and turned to see a Death Eater holding her at wand point, with a feral grin on his face. "Let's see how great a Saviour you really are, mate!" He challenged, shoving the tip of his wand into the side of the woman's neck.

A surge of an unfamiliar emotion flooded Siri as the woman turned tear-filled, frightened eyes on him. He could see she was silently pleading for help, and he searched his brain for any shred of an idea as to how he could manage it. Somehow, he knew he could not let her down, he wouldn't let her down. He had promised to get her to safety, and he was determined to do just that.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Alana watched the black-haired man draw a deep breath. The man who was holding the weapon to her throat, made an abrupt movement at the same time as her rescuer dropped to the ground and rolled. In the blink of an eye, he was on his feet with a switchblade knife in his hand. Before she could register what was going on, Siri had sliced the man's throat with one swift swing of his arm. Alana screamed as she was instantly covered in the man's blood. Siri grabbed her hand, dragging her away before she could react any further.

Suddenly, the skies began to darken, and ominous storm clouds filled the sky. All battle ceased as Auror and Death Eater alike stopped to stare at the skies as thunder rolled and lightening flashed. With a deafening roar of thunder and a blinding flash of light, a large, black panther suddenly appeared in the centre of town. Shadow gave a deafening roar, and instantly transformed into Severus, the Answerer ready in his hand. He was in full stride, his cloak beating the air like great, powerful wings behind him as he headed straight for a group of Death Eaters.

When he was a few meters away, the Death Eaters suddenly came out of their trance-like state, and prepared to do battle. With a swift slash from the long blade of the Answerer, Severus caught the next flash of lightening, and felled the entire group with one swing of the blade.

Siri and Alana had reached the centre of town just as his father burst on the scene, and they, too, were stunned to immobility by the display of power. When the Death Eaters dropped to the ground, dead, literally in their tracks, Siri turned to his companion, and nonchalantly informed her, "That's my Dad. He's a bit of a show off these days."

Alana turned glazed eyes in his direction. With the shock from the horrific things she had just witnessed, the thought of the blood that covered her, and now the inexplicable events taking place right before her eyes, she had reached her limit, and dropped in a dead faint.

Siri caught her as she lost consciousness, and fell into his arms. Glancing back at the scene, he shook his head, disappointed with having to leave the action so soon. In a blink, he apparated home with the unconscious woman in his arms, resigning himself to leaving the fight for another day.

Severus stood in the middle of the square, the Answerer reflecting the lightning's flash. His eyes challenged anyone who dared to face him. The wind howled and whipped at his hair, and battle cloak. The pristine whiteness of his blouse glowed in the premature darkness, stark against the black of his armour.

He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned in time to prevent the walls of the town hall from collapsing. The terrified screams of the Muggles hiding inside, barely registered as he focused his attention on the scene before him. It was enough to put an end to the pause in the fight, and the curses began to fly in earnest.

Hearing shouting off to his left, Severus turned to witness several Death Eaters take several Muggles captive. They had hexed the helpless and innocent victims with a binding spell. Almost before he heard the beginnings of Avada Kedavra, Severus knew they were going to cast the curse. He raised his hand, and directed a deflecting spell in their direction, efficiently sending the curse back toward those who had cast it, killing them instantly. The Muggles fell to the ground as soon as their captors died. Aurors arrived and removed the spells, sending the survivors to an outlying shelter.

The remaining Death Eaters scattered after witnessing the power emanating from Severus Snape. None of them wished to remain and fall victim to his next attack. The faint pops of apparition were heard, and the battle had ended for the moment. Severus knew they would attack again, but for the moment the town of Kendall was safe, and in need of being set to rights.

Severus fell to his knees, his head dropping to his chest as the last of his strength left him. The spell he'd cast to deflect Avada Kedavra had sapped the last of his physical strength, and drained a substantial amount of his magical power as well.

Sirius ran to his side, and dropped to his knees beside his friend. Remus and the others arrived seconds later. Teams of Aurors had already begun gathering the inhabitants of the town. "Severus, are you alright?" Sirius asked worriedly. His voice was strained as he placed his hand on Severus' back. He knew Juno would have his mangy hide if anything happened to his friend now!

Holding up his hand, Severus shook his head to clear it. "I'm alright, Paddy, just give me a moment." He opened his eyes after a brief pause, and searched the faces of those gathered around him, looking for his son. A shiver of panic raced through him as he looked into Sirius' eyes. "Where is Siri?" He asked with a note of alarm in his worried tone.

Natalia stepped forward from the back of the group. "He took a Muggle woman he rescued to Snape Manor. I heard him apparate out with her."

Severus acknowledged her with a nod of his head, and then, with the help of Remus and Sirius, he stood. "We need to get this place cleaned up." He informed the group. "You know what to do. Let's get to work. Jason, can your group begin helping the people who have been injured?" He asked.

"Already taken care of, Severus." Jason assured him as he stepped forward. "Standard order. Obliviate, and add new memories."

"Not sure how long that trick is going to hold out." Severus snorted. "Sooner or later, they're going to catch on, if they haven't started already."

"Leave your reports on my desk." Sirius ordered quietly, his expression grim as he silently agreed with Severus' assessment of the growing seriousness of the events unravelling before them. "I'll get to them as soon as I can. Good job, everyone." He called over his shoulder as he and Remus supported Severus' weight, and returned home.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew silently stood against the wall, watching the scene unfold before him. The Loyals had returned from Kendall, and were excitedly reporting the spectacular events that had taken place. He winced as Voldemort grew loud, and shrill, with the bad news.

He grinned behind his mask when the report of Severus' actions at deflecting the killing curse was given..."He _what_?" Voldemort shouted, disbelieving their claims. _"Impossible!" _He screamed again, standing as he expressed his displeasure, taking it out on those that were nearby. Peter remained still, not wanting to attract attention to himself. He was all too familiar with the master's tactics.

Voldemort returned to his throne, and grew silent for a moment. Closing his eyes, he began to whisper so softly that his words could not be understood. Suddenly, those who had been the source of his displeasure were rising from the floor, only to find themselves hitting the walls, and staying there.

"Now then, my _friends." _He began, his tone an oily snarl. "We are going to plan a little surprise, _two,_ little surprises, in fact. Let's see how our dear Severus deals with two attacks! He isn't so powerful that he can be in two places at once, now, is he!" Voldemort dispatched several of the men, and told them to gather the others. "Bring them here, everyone needs to hear this."

When the other Loyals were in the room, Voldemort outlined the plan, two separate towns, two attacks, at the same time. "Let's see him stop them both!" He boasted loudly. "Tomorrow night, we attack." He informed them.

Peter wasn't fool enough to think the meeting was over. Sooner or later, the Master always took out some form of torture on him. Just as he finished his thought, Voldemort called his name.

"Wormtail, step forward." Peter knew it was coming, it was always the same. No matter he didn't displease him, punishment was handed down by rote.

"Yes Master?" He bowed low as he spoke.

"You always did have a soft spot for Severus Snape, didn't you? Don't lie to me!" Voldemort roared in anger when Peter opened his mouth to deny it.

"Please, Master. No, I am loyal only to you!" He was pleading as the first round of Crucio was cast.

Several agonizing seconds, or was it hours, later, the curses stopped. The meeting was over, and as a last cruel gesture, Voldemort had kicked him in the midsection. "Get up you worthless vermin." He snarled as he exited the room, leaving the man lying there to gather his strength.

Peter didn't really know how long it had been. All he knew was that he was in pain, but before he could rest, he needed to get the information he carried to Severus. He made his way to his room, grabbing the vial he had secreted away. Taking his wand, placing it against his temple, he withdrew the silvery strands of memory, and placed them in the container.

When the last were given over, he capped the vial, and made his way to the outer section of the grounds. He began searching for the man he only knew as Justin, one of the growing numbers of Death Eaters who had become loyal to Severus.

He found Justin at the outer boundary. The man seemed nervous, and when Peter grew closer, he knew why. Standing there talking to him, was Malachi Warrick, one of Voldemort's newly inducted Inner Circle Loyals. Justin had noticed Peter's approach, but kept silent.

The men stood talking for several moments more, and then Malachi moved away to return to his section. Peter watched as he left, waiting several moments to make sure he wasn't coming back before stepping out of the woods. "Justin, take this quickly!" Peter pressed the vial into his hand. "Take it to Severus. Don't get caught!" Justin nodded his head, and with a pop, was gone. Peter stood there a moment more, and then transformed. His small, rat form quickly moved through the underbrush in an effort to return to camp before he was missed, and suffered Voldemort's cruelty once again.

Justin Carlton stood outside the gates of Snape Manor, and patiently waited for the wards to scan him, and allow him to pass. As soon as they began to swing wide, he slipped through, and raced to the north end of the manor, where he knew he would find one of the residents, if not the head of the house, himself.

Remus pointed him in the direction of the house, explaining that Severus was in his study. After thanking him, he hurried inside, and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Severus called out, his voice strained. He and Sirius were just getting the numbers reported from the raid, and they looked grim.

Casting an anxious glance in Sirius' direction, Justin approached the desk. "Excuse me, Sir, I don't mean to intrude, but Peter sent me. I assume this is a report from…" He held out the bottle as Severus came to his feet, and took it from him.

"A pensieve?" Severus asked, his eyes piercing and intense, despite his weariness.

"Yes, Sir. Peter's memories of what came down in camp after Voldemort was apprised of the events in Kendall." Justin stated quietly. "I wasn't privy to the scene, I can't tell you anything."

Severus took a small bowl from the shelf behind him, and placed it on the desk. He carefully poured Peter's memories into it, and leaned over, intending to take a look.

"Sir." Justin said hastily. "If I may, before you begin. Peter looked to be in rough shape, and I think that he is victim to Voldemort's frustrations. I wonder, is there something that can be done to help him?"

"I will see that he has something to ease his discomfort before you leave." Severus smiled grimly, and ignored the indignant huff erupting from across the desk. Sirius had stood when Justin entered, and was now standing there with his hands on his hips. Shaking his head in disgust, he turned and stalked from the room in anger, his hatred for the weaker man still strong within him. Severus sighed, resigned to the fact that it seemed as if Sirius would never forgive Peter for what he had done.

Justin warily eyed Sirius as he left the room, and gingerly sat in the chair he had just vacated. As Severus leaned over the bowl once more, he held up his hand, and a small vial instantly appeared. "Tell Peter to drink this down, and then follow it with a full glass of water. He should feel some relief within minutes." He instructed quietly, then looked up. "Justin, if he needs anything else, please let me know. I need him there, more than ever, now that Grigori isn't welcome. I'd bring him out, but he's too valuable to us right now, and I can't afford to do that."

"I understand, sir, and Peter does, too." Justin replied softly. "We're all determined to do our part. I think Peter most of all." Severus nodded, and the younger man departed, anxious to get back to his post before he was missed.

* * *

Siri paced the hallway outside of the infirmary where the young woman he'd saved lie unconscious. He looked through the window now and then, but his view was always blocked by his mum. Pushing his hand through his hair, he sighed and sat down in a chair.

"Why doesn't she let me know something?" He mumbled in agitation. The waiting was getting to him, and he didn't like what he was feeling.

When the door was pushed open, and Sonya stepped out, he stood up. "Well?" He pressed urgently.

Sonya shook her head. "Nothing yet. Still out!" She reported as she walked down the hallway, leaving him to speculate the meaning of those words.

He stood there, and blew out a frustrated breath. "I wish mum would let me help!" He grumbled as he began to pace again, talking out loud to himself. "She hadn't sustained any injuries. Why isn't she waking up?"

He stopped his pacing when he caught sight of his dad coming down the corridor toward him. "Siri, are you alright?" Severus grasped his shoulders in a tight clench, and looked him over thoroughly.

"Yes, sir, I'm alright." Siri murmured as he turned away to sit once more.

"I've been told that you brought someone here to the manor." Severus stated as he searched his son's face.

"Yes, I did, a woman. Mum won't tell me anything about her condition or anything." Siri explained softly. "She wasn't hurt, just…traumatized. I kind of feel responsible for it." He looked up, and Severus could see the guilt in his son's eyes. "Dad, can you…?" He stammered with a hopeful expression on his thin face.

"I'll see what I can do. Wait here." Severus replied with a grim smile. Siri rested his head in his hands, and sighed as his father pushed the door to the room open and disappeared inside

"Hey, Love." Severus murmured as he came to stand beside the bed, and kissed Juno's head. "How are things going in here?"

"She's had a tremendous shock to her system, Sev. She's not coming around as quickly as I'd hoped she would." Juno sighed softly, and curled her hands over his forearm as he wrapped it around her.

"I understand." He murmured into her hair. "You can't simply enervate her."

"No, I don't dare. Who knows what effect it can have on a Muggle." Juno stated.

"There is a certain young man out in the hall, tearing his already wild hair out, worrying about this young lady." Severus smiled. "Is there anything I can tell him to set him at ease? He feels responsible for her."

"Oh my…poor Siri!" She exclaimed. "I completely forgot about him waiting in the hall!" She rushed to the door, and called him inside.

"How is she?" Siri asked straight away. "Has she awakened yet?"

"Not yet." Juno answered solemnly. "I don't know what to do for her. I can't use magic on her. I don't dare!"

"She's just unconscious due to the shock she sustained, right?" Siri queried, his eyes gone out of focus as his thoughts drifted to his Muggle upbringing.

"I believe so." Juno replied. "None of her scans showed any injuries that would bring about an unconscious state. Why, Siri? What are you thinking?" She asked, as she and Severus watched him with curious expressions on their faces.

He turned his gaze on them, and smiled. "I'll be right back! I think I know what can bring her around." He hurried from the room, and returned several moments later, out of breath from running. He handed two small ampoules to his mother, and breathlessly instructed her on their use. "Aunt Petunia was always dropping in a dead faint. We had these on hand, and I even got into the habit of carrying them around in case of emergency. I forgot all about them until now!"

"What is it?" Juno frowned, examining the small glass tubes, and passing one over to Severus so he could examine it. He looked at it curiously, and placed it in his pocket, no doubt intending to break it open, and discover its secrets once he was in his lab.

"Smelling salts!" Siri exclaimed. "You break open the tube, and wave it under her nose. It should bring her straight around."

"Why don't you do it?" Juno smiled. "You know what you're doing, Sweetie."

With a nod, Siri snapped the ampoule open, and quickly waved it under Alana's nose. A moment later, she began to awaken. Her eyes popped open, and the first person she locked gazes with was the imposing figure of Severus Snape. As she opened her mouth to scream, Siri flicked his wrist, silencing her, as he dryly explained, "She tends to want to do that."

Juno hurried to get the young woman's attention, and smiled. "It's alright. My name is Juno. I'm a doctor. Siri brought you here to our home in order to keep you safe. Will you tell us your name?"

Alana turned her attention to Siri, and he released her from the spell. "A-Alana Yarborough. Who are you?"

"My name is Sirius Snape, call me Siri. This is my Mum, Juno," He gestured toward his parents. "and this is my Dad, Severus."

Alana glanced anxiously in their direction, remembering full well the things she had seen the tall, dark-haired man do with a wave of his hand. "It's a pleasure. I think." She said with a frown.

"I'm sure you have many questions, but first, would you like something to eat, or perhaps, a cup of tea?" Juno asked softly.

"Tea would be fine. I don't think I could eat anything at the moment, thank you." Alana replied.

"Siri, why don't you take her down to the Common Room, and fix her up with some tea?" Juno suggested quietly.

"Then, when you are ready, we have unfinished business." Severus added, casting a meaningful look in his son's direction. Siri knew exactly what he was talking about, and felt desolate with the thought of having to obliviate the young woman. He acknowledged his father with a nod, and led Alana from the room.

When Alana was seated comfortably, a cup of tea warming her hands, she turned curious eyes to her companion. He gazed back at her so openly that she dared to begin asking those many questions. "I remember what your father did in the town square." Se stated quietly.

"Yes." Siri replied, holding his breath as he waited for her to continue.

"He's a Warlock, isn't he? Witches and Warlocks are real, aren't they?" She looked up, and drew a deep breath. "Magic is real, I don't mean phoney illusions, and cheap parlour tricks. I mean…what I saw…was really magical."

Siri held up a finger, and swallowed. "First of all, it's Wizard, not Warlock. That term is more likened to mythology." He explained, and she nodded in understanding. "Secondly, yes, magic, the kind of miracle you witnessed from my father today, is real. He has extraordinary power, but he is a wizard, as are the rest of us that are here."

"And where is here?" Alana asked, taking a sip from her cup. "I mean, I know it's your home, but where is that exactly?"

"We are south and west of Kendall." Siri replied. "That is all I am at liberty to tell you."

"Are you going to allow me to go home?" She whispered as tears filled her eyes, and Siri realized that she was frightened to death.

"When things have been made safe for you again, if you wish to go home, I will take you myself." Siri murmured softly, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." She replied, drawing a hitching breath. "I was afraid that you would keep me locked up here."

"Alana, you are not imprisoned here." Siri laughed gently. "But, I do want to be sure that you will be safe at home before I return you."

"Why were those men in masks and cloaks attacking us?" She asked softly. "I don't understand it all, but it seemed to me that you were at war with them."

Siri drew a deep breath, and let it out slowly as he leaned back, and thought of a way to answer her question. "This is a complicated thing, but I will try to make sense of it for you." He leaned forward, and braced his elbows on his knees. "Those men practice Dark Magic. They follow a powerful wizard who uses his magic to terrorize those who are weak. He wishes to rule over our world, and obliterate yours."

"Obliterate!" Alana exclaimed in horror. "Why?"

"Because you are not magical. You are…Muggle…non-magical human beings." Siri replied. "He is pure evil, and my father intends to put an end to his reign of terror."

"So, if this wizard is evil, and he has those who follow him, does this mean that your father is good, and also has those who follow him?" She asked, a puzzled frown on her face.

"That is exactly right." Siri smiled grimly.

"Then you are at war." Alana stated bluntly.

"Yes." Siri answered just as bluntly, and they fell silent for several long moments.

Alana placed her empty cup on the table, and smiled hesitantly in Siri's direction. She took note of his brilliant green eyes, and how gentle they were. "That man was going to kill me, wasn't he?" Siri nodded, knowing exactly who she was referring to. "I want to thank you for saving my life."

"I wish I could have done more." He replied. "You're welcome." He chuckled softly. "You sure didn't want to let me!"

"I'm sorry about that." She chuckled in return.

"I have to tell you something." Siri stated gravely. "When my father comes down here, he will be ready to erase all memory of this place, these events, and us. You will go home with planted memories of the town being bombed or a huge gas main explosion. You will be given something that will explain all of the dead, and missing residents in your town. Told something that will explain the devastation you will see there, and I just want you to know that I'm sorry for all of it. You won't remember any of it, won't remember me, but I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

"Do you know what happened to my family?" She whispered, afraid of what he might say.

"No. I'm sorry I don't have any information for you. My Godfather will fill us in when he returns from Headquarters." Siri explained quietly. "You said your brothers were in school, and that your parents were at work. Where do they work?" He asked, deliberately avoiding the subject of the school. He was sure there weren't likely to be survivors from there.

"My parents own the apothecary on Towne Centre. Dad is a Chemist, and Mum keeps the books for him." Alana answered. "The town was pretty much destroyed. I hope they're alright."

"As soon as Sirius returns, we'll have some answers for you." Siri soothed gently, not sure what to do or say for her in the meantime. "Are you at University or are you working somewhere?" He asked, just to keep the silence from becoming oppressive.

"I'm a school teacher." She smiled. "I teach Kindergarten, but I am qualified to teach all levels up to fifth year. I earned my Certificate three years ago, and I was hired straight from university as the new Kindergarten teacher in Kendall."

"Really, you don't look that old." He said in jest, attempting to keep things light.

"Just how old do you think I am, Siri?" Alana asked. The question hung in the air, and he swallowed several times before answering.

"Um…twenty five…maybe?" He offered, hoping he wasn't too far off base.

"Not until November, thank you very much!" Siri laughed at that, and then she turned a calculating eye on him. "And just how old are you, since we happen to be talking about age?"

"I'll be nineteen in July!" Siri smiled proudly. He stood quickly as Sirius and Severus entered the room. "Dad?" Siri questioned, his voice strained as he understood the meaning behind expression on his father's face.

"Sit down, son." Severus ordered softly, casting his eyes toward Alana in sympathy. "Miss Yarborough, I'd like to introduce you to Head Auror, Sirius Black. He was in charge of the counter attack in Kendal; this afternoon. He is also a member of this family, and my best friend." Severus explained gently.

Sirius sat across from the young woman while Severus spoke, and quietly took an assessment of the woman's stability. She was upset, that was evident, but he also could see that she had taken to her situation well enough that he would be able to deal with her easily. When Severus finished speaking, he leaned toward her, and smiled. "Miss Yarborough, it's a pleasure to meet you." She nodded, and immediately looked to Siri for assurance.

"My Godfather." Siri explained with a smile. "He's a little rough around the edges, but like the rest of us, he can be trusted."

"Impudent Pup." Sirius grinned, and ruffled Siri's hair.

"Mangy mutt!" Siri rejoined, and Severus cleared his throat, bringing the two of them to attention.

Sirius shifted his attention to the young woman before him, and folded his hands together. He hated this part of his job as much as he hated the paperwork. He swallowed, and drew a deep breath. "Miss Yarborough, I regret being the one to tell you, but I have learned that your brothers and your parents did not survive the raid on Kendall this afternoon."

"No! Oh my God, no!" She cried as tears began to spill down her cheeks. Siri immediately put his arm around her shoulders, and squeezed tightly.

Sirius hung his head, and closed his eyes, weary of having to look so many anxious survivors in the eye, and tell them that their loved ones had perished. "I'm so sorry." He whispered hoarsely. "We did all we could, and we will continue to do all we can, but it never seems to be enough, somehow."

"Have you found them…their bodies?" Alana whispered tearfully. "Can I see them?"

"Yes." Sirius replied gently. "You will be brought to them…" He finished uncomfortably, knowing that another stranger would be with her by that time, and their involvement would be over.

"Gentlemen, we have work to do." Severus reminded them sternly, and their expressions became grave.

"Are you going to erase my mind now?" Alana asked, looking fearlessly into Severus' eyes. He darted a surprised look in Siri's direction.

"I could see no point in keeping it from her, and frightening her further." He answered, sounding slightly defensive as he tightened his grip around her shoulders.

Severus narrowed his eyes as he observed the action, then nodded sharply, and turned to Alana. "I don't want you to be afraid. No harm will come to you at all, we are just going to change the details of what happened today in order to keep existence of our world from being known."

"I'm not afraid of you. All of you have been kind, and taken good care of me. But, why?" Alana exclaimed in confusion. "Why don't you want it known, I mean! You're capable of doing _amazing_ things! I've seen it for myself!"

Severus shifted uncomfortably, and warily eyed Sirius. This sort of behaviour from Muggles was something they'd had very little experience with, and he was uncertain as to how he should react. Sirius cocked an eyebrow, and tilted his head as if to say, "Well? What have you to say for that, Severus?"

Siri, showing remarkable insight, answered for him. "Alana, it's great that you're so open to the idea of there being such a thing as witches and wizards. We appreciate your open-mindedness, we really do. However, that way of free-thinking isn't the norm with which we have to deal with. Muggles, for the most part, do not trust us or believe in our existence, and tend to react in fear to our ability…either by avoiding us…or worse." He paused as that grim thought took hold for a moment. "So, it's simply easier for us to remain in our own world, and leave you to yours. And, when we need to, cover up the times when the two worlds collide."

"Well said, son." Severus murmured softly. "Thank you."

Surprising all three men, the young woman tearfully confessed, "But I don't want to forget any of you! I want to learn more!"

After a long pause, during which Sirius and Severus warily eyed the woman, Siri dared to speak his mind. "Dad, what harm would come of leaving her memories intact? Why couldn't we let this one lie where it is?"

Severus ran his fingers along the edge of the long counter, his gaze out of focus, as he thought about his son's suggestion. He supposed there wasn't any reason they couldn't let the matter rest at least for the night at any rate. The young woman wasn't going anywhere, that was for certain. 'Hadn't she just been told that she had nowhere to go?' No one to go to at least, he amended.

Turning to the others, he announced, "I suppose we don't need to rush into anything. We can let the matter drop for the night. Why don't we get some rest, and address this issue in the morning?"

"Thank you." Alana nodded, sounding greatly relieved. "I hope you will change your mind by then."

"You're welcome, Miss Yarborough, but I do not think I will be easily persuaded to change my mind over this." Severus nodded briefly, and turned his attention to his son. "Siri, would you see that she is settled into a room for the night, please? I'll see you both in the morning." With that he turned, and strode purposefully from the room. Sirius followed him, and as he left the room, he turned back, gave them a mischievous wink, and mouthed, "Don't worry!"

Siri turned to Alana with a grin. "Well? Shall I show you to your room, and get you some clean clothes?"

"Please." She smiled gratefully, and followed him from the room.

* * *

Early the next morning, Robert Granger was up, and asking questions. Hermione came looking for Severus, and he went with her to her father's room.

"Good morning, doctor." Severus greeted the man as he entered the room.

"Professor, good morning." Robert replied, reaching out to shake Severus' hand. "I feel I'm up to hearing exactly what happened to my wife and I, and I wonder if you have any official reports?"

Sighing heavily, Severus took a seat beside the bed, and rubbed his nose. "Doctor…"

"Robert, please." The man interjected as his gaze shifted to his daughter when she moved around to the other side of the bed, and took his hand.

"Robert." Severus smiled briefly. "You may call me Severus. The official Muggle report was that a gas main had burst and spread disaster up and down several city blocks. However, as I'm sure you're aware, that isn't actually what happened that day."

"Yes, Hermione had told us that your world is at war, and that the destruction to our world is being carried out by those who follow this evil wizard." Robert replied quietly. "Can you tell me any more than that?" The man's voice was strained, and Severus knew well the crushing pain that didn't allow his rage to surface. He understood the overwhelming grief the man was experiencing with the loss of his wife. He also understood what his question was really asking, and he drew a breath before answering.

"I can only tell you that we know that Voldemort has been targeting mostly Muggle-inhabited towns and villages along a definite path. He is a madman, and his erratic behaviour of late is only proving it more and more. Your area of London wasn't on that planned course, and we don't have any idea why he altered his route." Severus murmured gently. He looked across the bed to Hermione, and shared a meaningful look with her. They all speculated that Voldemort was targeting those who were close to Severus, or Siri, but as yet they couldn't prove anything.

He took her hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze when he saw her tears. "I want to assure both of you that she did not suffer." He continued softly, returning to the immediate matter of Emily Granger. "Avada Kedavra is almost merciful in that it is instant and painless death. I know that offers you very little comfort in return, and I am so sorry."

Robert drew a deep, ragged breath and sniffed, tears filling his eyes. "Thank you, Professor." He gasped as he tried to keep himself under control. "Has she…was she…laid to rest?" He asked, casting his gaze to Hermione.

"Taken care of, Daddy." She nodded. "I will take you there when you're better so that, that…" She drew a hitching breath, and swallowed hard, as tears spilled down her cheeks. Severus tightened his grip on her hand, and she nodded gratefully for his support. "So you can say a proper goodbye. Alright?"

Severus released her hand and stood. "I'll give the two of you some time alone. Hermione, when you're ready, I'll be down in Juno's office. Come and get me, and we'll continue with the rest of this."

"Thank you, Professor." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around her father's shoulders, and held him tightly. Severus nodded, and looked down, uncomfortable with the situation, and he hurried from the room.

Juno was seated at her desk in a rare, quiet moment on the busy ward. She immediately came around the desk when she saw the look on Severus' face. He immediately went into her arms, and drew a hitching, ragged breath. She stroked his head, and murmured comforting words in his ear. Only she knew the toll his burden was really taking on him.

After a moment, Severus pulled back, and looked into Juno's eyes. His own were red, and tear-filled as he thought about the man down the hall, and the loss he'd endured, and the guilt he felt for his part in it all.. He placed his hand on Juno's face in a gentle caress, and sadly smiled at her.

"Are you alright, Sev?" She whispered as she held his hand against her cheek

He nodded and cleared his throat. "I think I'm going to go for a ride, survey the outer boundaries. I need to feel as if I have some kind of control over all of this. If Hermione comes for me, tell her I will return soon, and we will inform her father of the things we've discovered about him."

Juno knew he needed time alone to get his emotions under control, and this ride would help him more than anything she could ever do. She nodded, "Alright, love, go on. I'll tell her." Kissing her forehead, and holding her close a moment more, Severus finally released her, and left the hospital wing.

Striding down the hallway toward the eastern doorway that led to the stables, he exited the house, and slowly made his way to the barn. Abeo snorted, and stamped his foot when he saw his master enter. Severus smiled at the horse, and stooped to pick up an apple from the basket near the door.

Holding it in his upturned palm, Severus pushed it under the horse's nose. Abeo merely turned his head, and whickered softly. "Ah, a sugar junkie, I see!" He laughed softly, and fished into his pocket for the tiny, white cube the horse loved so well. "Here you go then!" He held the cube out to the horse, and it was gone within seconds

Severus retrieved the saddle and bridle, led Abeo from his stall, and began to saddle the horse. Once he'd gotten the bridle set, he placed his foot in the stirrup, and swung himself into the saddle. "Ready for a fast ride, old boy?" Abeo tossed his head, his excitement evident as Severus bent low, and gave the horse's neck a pat. He seemed to understand, and stamped his foot, pawing at the ground. "Alright then, let's go!" Severus clicked his tongue, and with a brief nudge of his boots, the horse took off for the cliffs' edge.

After giving Abeo a good workout along the cliffside, Severus turned him to the perimeters of the estate, and began his customary survey of the grounds. He was making his way along the edge of the western woods when he caught a glimpse of something white through the trees. Turning Abeo into the woods, and approaching cautiously, he peered through the overgrown underbrush, and drew a sharp breath. He'd recognize that hair anywhere. He saw it every day on the head of her son. Narcissa Malfoy was lying beneath an overgrown Blackthorn bush, and his heart skipped a beat as he surveyed the area, assuring himself that it wasn't an ambush.

Quickly dismounting, he carefully approached her, keeping one eye to the woods beyond. She hadn't moved since he'd entered the woods, and she appeared to have simply dropped in her tracks, and stayed there. He carefully reached out to turn her over, avoiding contact with the thorny bush she was hiding under. He could see that she was unconscious, but more than that, she had been severely beaten. "Ciss!" He hissed urgently. "Can you hear me?"

She moaned softly as he rolled her over, but she didn't respond to his call. He pulled her from beneath the massive, overgrown shrubbery, and lifted her over the horse's back. Abeo snorted when he caught the scent of blood from her body, and side-stepped in alarm, whickering lowly in agitation, when Severus placed her over the saddle.

"Easy, puer." Severus murmured softly, soothing the horse with his low tones as he took the bridle, and led Abeo from the woods on foot. Once he was out in the open, he climbed up, and settled her before him, holding her securely against his chest as he turned the horse toward home.

They crossed the grounds at a slow pace so as to keep the ride as smooth as possible for her. Sirius spotted them from quite a distance away, and began to hurry toward them when he realized that Severus was carrying a body.

"Quiesco." Severus commanded, his tone low, and firm. "Eu puer." He praised when Abeo came to a halt as Sirius met them halfway between the house and the stables.

"Narcissa Malfoy." He reported solemnly as he leaned over, and passed her into Sirius' arms.

"Severus…" Sirius murmured cautiously as he looked down at the injured woman in his arms. When he saw the look in Severus' eyes, he clammed up, and pushed the worries he had to the back of his mind. Sirius felt she should be turned over to the authorities, not left to establish herself within the compound, but arguing with Severus about it wasn't going to make a difference anyway.

"I'll take her, Paddy." Severus declared quietly when he had dismounted. He slipped his arms beneath her, and took her from Sirius. Noticing the worry in Sirius' deep blue eyes, he explained, "She tried to help me, Sirius. I owe her something."

Sirius nodded in understanding, and hoped they weren't being set up. "I'll bed Abeo down for you, then, shall I?" He offered quietly, taking the horse's bridle in hand, and turning back to the stables without waiting for an answer.

The doors to the conservatory swung open on silent hinges as Severus approached. He didn't like the idea of going into the main part of the manor with the woman, but it was the quickest way to get her to Juno.

A young medi-wizard, whose name escaped him at the moment, rushed forward when he entered the trauma centre. "Bring her over here, sir." He instructed as he hurried over to a gurney, and began to gather supplies for treatment.

As Severus settled Narcissa onto the exam table, she stirred, and opened her eyes. "Severus?" She murmured softly.

"Quiet now, Ciss. You're in my home, and we'll see that you're taken care of." Severus murmured, taking her hand to his chest, and holding it tightly in order to reassure her. He gently brushed her hair away from her face. "Lie quietly now, and let this young man do his job, hm?" She nodded, and sighed, closing her eyes once more.

He was still murmuring softly to her when Juno stepped into the room a few moments later, and came to a dead halt in the middle of the room as her eyes took in the scene before her. Severus heard her soft gasp, and looked up, smiling as he continued to hold Narcissa's hand.

Juno shoved the stab of pain aside, and reminded herself that she had a job to do. She tried not to think about the way Severus had been standing there, holding Narcissa Malfoy's hand. She scolded herself, reminding herself that he was engaged to her, he loved her, but it still hurt to see him being so gentle and caring with another woman, especially her!

She went to his side, and he stepped away as she began a diagnostic scan, and consulted with the intern across the gurney. She kept her eyes averted from Severus, not wanting him to know the pain he had caused her upon seeing the two of them behaving in such a close manner.

"Severus, why don't you go and find Draco? I'm sure he would want to know his mother has been found." She suggested, inwardly cringing as she realized he had heard the angry edge to her tone, and had cast a sharp-eyed glance in her direction.

"Juno…" He murmured, a note of uncertainty in his tone.

"Go on, now." She ordered lightly, but it rang false to her ears. "By the time you return with Dray, I'll have her fixed up a bit."

"Alright." He agreed quietly, but he knew she was upset. As he left the room, wondering why, the picture became clear, and he groaned as he realized that he was going to have some explaining to do when the two of them were alone at the end of the day.

By the time Draco arrived, his mother had been healed of her injuries, which weren't as severe as they had first appeared. She had been changed into a clean gown, and placed in one of the small, private rooms down the North Corridor. Juno explained Narcissa's injuries to her son, and then left him alone with her, and went in search of her man.

She had checked the sitting room and Severus' study, and found both rooms to be empty. That meant that he was either in his lab or in the conservatory. She went there first, and wasn't surprised to see him in amongst the numerous plants he kept on hand for fresh ingredients.

She drew a deep breath, and struggled to contain her emotions. Logically, she knew she was the only woman in his heart, but she had been so stunned to see him carrying on so intimately with Narcissa Malfoy, that logic was buried by jealousy, and anger. All she could think of was Lucius, and his role in her abduction, the many times he had issued veiled threats, and the fact that _**this**_ _**woman**_ had chosen to remain by his side! And she thought of her own, beautiful and strong, Severus…how he had suffered to the brink of death, and this woman had stood there and _**watched! **_She couldn't understand how he could even be in the same room with her after all he'd been through.

She drew another deep breath, and Severus heard her, looking up sharply to gaze steadily into her eyes. "Juno." He said calmly enough, his voice slightly muffled by the mask he wore over his nose and mouth as he pruned dangerous plants. He set the knife aside that he'd been using, and removed his gloves, mask and robes before entering the seating area of the vast room. She could see the pulse jumping in his throat, and the anxiety in his eyes, and they told her that he knew she was deeply upset.

He gestured to the settee, and she sat down. He settled beside her, and took her hand. Before she could say anything, he began to speak very softly. "I know you're upset, Love. I think I understand why, and I know where it all comes from." He looked into her eyes, and saw the pain and confusion there. He dropped his gaze for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

'If you know where it all comes from, Severus, then how can you stand to even be in the same room with her?" She exclaimed, cursing the tears that were filling her eyes. "Lucius tormented me! He did all of these horrible things…and she _**stayed**_ with him! She _**stood there,**_ and watched them torture you, and now you bring her into our home, offer her asylum, and even go so far as to _**comfort her!!**_ I don't think you do understand how I feel! And I certainly don't understand how you can do this, Sev! Why?"

"I know you suffered at the hands of Lucius, Juno." Severus ground out between his teeth, reminded of how helpless he had been to do anything for her then. "Narcissa had nothing to do with that, and she most certainly had no influence over Lucius! He did what he wanted to!"

"I want her out of our house, Severus." Juno snarled lowly. "I have cleaned her up, healed her injuries, done all I am going to do for her. Now, I don't care where you send her, but get her out of our home!"

"What about Draco?" Severus asked softly, the danger in his tone sounding clearly in the air between them. "Do you want him gone, too?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" She snapped. "What about him by the way?" She added, her anger turning up a notch. "She threw him away, and chose to stick by Lucius. What kind of a woman does such a thing to her child, Severus? Does a woman like that deserve anything at all from you or Draco?"

"I do." Severus barely breathed the words. "Juno, I owe her something in return for what she did for me."

"What she _**did**_ for you?" Juno shouted. "She _**owed**_ you what she did for you! Especially after she stood and let them do what they did! The least she could do is try to keep you alive until you were able to get away."

Severus shoved his hands into his hair, and sighed deeply. He didn't want to say what he had to in order to get her to understand. He sat up and swallowed before he whispered the truth. "She saved my life, Love. Please try to see it from my point of view. I know for a fact, if she hadn't have helped me, I wouldn't have made it. I swear I wouldn't have. They had me down. They were so close, Juno."

Juno grew still as the words sank in, and she reached out to turn his face to her. His eyes were bright with unshed tears, and he whispered pleadingly, "If she hadn't have stopped the blood flow, I would have either bled to death, or drowned in it. She saved me, and Dad carried me out. I owe my life to them both, so please, Juno, try to understand."

She drew him into her arms and cradled his head against her chest. She murmured soothing words of comfort into his ear as she stroked his hair. She should have known he hadn't told her everything. 'Damn him!' She growled in silence. "It'll be fine, Love." She whispered, throwing her anger and frustration aside. "I think I understand now. Do whatever you think you need to for her. I won't interfere or object any longer." She pressed a kiss to his silky head, and held him tighter, suddenly finding herself grateful to the woman on the ward. He sighed softly, snuggling closer, immensely relieved that the confrontation was over.

Siri cleared his throat, and entered the conservatory. "Dad, if you can give Narcissa Malfoy benefit of a doubt in such a manner, why can't you do the same for Alana Yarborough?" He demanded, keeping his tone low. "I think she deserves our trust just as much, if not more, than Narcissa Malfoy."

Severus slowly sat up, and turned to look his son in the eyes. He sifted through the facts in his mind, and could only agree with him. He supposed that with the war on their hands, and their visibility in the Muggle world becoming more and more difficult to conceal, that something had to change. 'Perhaps it all begins with one person such as Alana Yarborough?' He considered the notion.

Siri watched his eyes go out of focus, and relaxed. It told him that his father was listening, at the very least. He waited as he observed the shift of emotions on Severus' face, and tried not to smile. Severus had no idea, but the more he was surrounded by the love and support of his family, the less shuttered his emotions became. The mask of neutrality was finally gone, and Siri could see that his father was going to concede his point, and allow the young teacher to remain at Snape Manor.

As soon as Severus looked up, Siri rushed forward and threw his arms around him. "Thanks, Dad! You won't regret it!"

"I'd best not, young man. I have quite enough to deal with at the moment, thank you." Severus replied dryly, swatting the young man on the backside as he turned away.

After Siri had left the room, Juno turned to Severus and smiled. "How about I get you some tea? You look like you could use it."

"That sounds wonderful, Love." He smiled, and let out a huge breath.

"Then we can head down to Robert Granger's room. Hermione was looking for you quite a while ago." She informed him as she pressed a tender kiss to his warm lips. "I'm sorry I didn't understand at first, Sev. I'm glad I didn't let it go any further, and make things worse. Driving a wedge between us is the last thing I want. But, in my defence, if you had told me everything from the start, this might not have happened. You've got to stop trying to protect me from the ugliness of the world, Love. It's everywhere around us, and, believe it or not, I can handle it!" She smiled, and left him to think over what she'd said while she went to fix a pot of tea.

* * *

Soon after, Severus and Juno were settled in Robert Granger's room with he and Hermione. The pot of tea and some biscuits were on a table near Juno's elbow in order for her to serve. Severus had stopped by the study, and retrieved the documentation that Albus had uncovered concerning Robert's family line. But first, they needed to tell Robert the most surprising news.

Severus cleared his throat, and began. "Dr. Granger…"

"Robert, please!" Dr. Granger insisted once again.

"Robert," Severus smiled, and gave a brief nod. "while Juno and I were in the process of healing your wounds, we discovered something rather remarkable, that up until that time had remained well hidden."

Robert sat up somewhat and raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Something hidden you say?"

"Yes, but before we discuss that, I'd like to ask a few questions about the day you were attacked in your office." Severus announced.

"I already answered Mr. Black's questions, and he's taken my official statement. If you need more, I'm afraid I can't help you, Severus." Robert explained regretfully.

This isn't for any official reason, Robert." Severus explained. "I'm simply trying to find out what I can for personal reasons."

"I see." Robert nodded. "Well, as I told Mr. Black, we were having a typical day in the office. Everything was going as it normally does., when suddenly we heard screaming in the streets. I was in the back, and when I heard someone out front scream, I had turned to go investigate, when a man in a mask and cloak, appeared in the doorway, and cursed me. I felt incredible pain, and blood was gushing everywhere, and I blacked out."

"That was the Sectumsempra Curse." Severus informed him, and Juno placed her hand on his arm when she saw the guilt etched in the lines on his face. "I developed that curse, Dr. Granger, and I have regretted it ever since."

"Don't think on that now, Professor." Hermione urged gently. "That was many, many years ago, and it belongs in the past."

"Miss Granger, I can not leave it in the past, when we are apparently going to be facing it in the present." Severus argued quietly.

"Mr. Black informed me that you and my future son-in-law are responsible for my being here today." Robert broke in, changing the subject.

"Yes, we are. Ronald did an admirable job of convincing that Muggle doctor that he had every right to remove you from that hospital." Severus smiled with the memory. "As soon as I had you here, Juno began to do what she could for you. We didn't know if we would save you or not, thinking that you were a Muggle struck down by a curse. Imagine our surprise when we discovered otherwise." Severus concluded softly, and waited for Robert to digest the information.

When Severus saw the revelation come to life in Robert's eyes, he continued just as softly. "It seems, Robert, that you are a wizard. You took to our treatment methods as only a wizard would, and your wounds healed as only a wizard's would. No Muggles have that power, or the magic required to make the healing spells work. We were amazed, and when Juno ran a scan, your aura revealed your wizard signature to us, and we were able to heal you more quickly."

Robert blew out a breath and sighed. Turning to Hermione, he smiled, "Well now, I guess we know how your powers came to be, don't we!"

"Yes, Daddy!" Hermione smiled, and squeezed his hand.

Severus went on as Robert turned his attention back to the tall wizard. "There are a few things you should know about your family history. When we discovered that you were a half-blood, I contacted the Headmaster with the news." He looked at the sheaf of parchment in his hands, and continued. "He discovered that your grandparents on your mother's side, left the wizarding world in the early 1940's. At that time, there was another Dark Wizard attempting to do pretty much the same things as Voldemort is attempting now." He explained, looking up to see that they were following his explanation.

"That would be the Marlowe side of my family." Robert stated with a hint of uncertainty in his tone.

"Yes. I refer to Robert and Elise Marlowe." Severus confirmed for him. "They came from two pure-blooded families who were also strong supporters of Grindelwald, the Dark Wizard coming to power at that time."

The gears were turning in Hermione's head, and she was trying to remember everything she had ever read about concerning Grindelwald, other than the most important fact, the Headmaster had stopped him cold during that war. She couldn't recall the name Marlowe from anything she'd ever read, and sighed as she turned her attention once more to what Severus had to say.

"Your grandfather, being of pure blood, and a member of the influential family he was, had been ordered to align his loyalties to Grindelwald. Elise, your grandmother, at that time was with child, your mother, in fact. Your grandfather refused to comply with his family's orders, and took his wife and left the wizarding world. Albus has discovered, through a little bit of digging in the archives at the school, that they went to Muggle London, and effectively hid themselves away there."

"But, sir?" Hermione spoke up. "What about his mother's school letter? Wouldn't that have found them? How could they have completely disappeared? Siri's letters found him!"

"Siri was never hidden from the wizarding world, Hermione." Severus explained calmly. "He was merely placed with his Muggle relatives and raised as a Muggle. Robert Marlowe made sure his family was well-hidden, and Sarah's letters were all returned to the school."

"I never had the chance to get to know my mother." Robert said softly, his eyes out of focus as he thought back over the past. "But, as we sit here, discussing these things, a vague recollection has come back to me from when I was a boy."

"What's that, Daddy?" Hermione asked, leaning closer, her eyes sparkling brightly with avid interest.

"I can recall her telling me fascinating stories about a wizard, and his exploits." Robert replied softly. "She filled my head with the most amazing tales of the wonderful things he would do with his power." He looked up, his eyes over-bright. "Do you suppose she was speaking of my grandfather?"

"It's a very good possibility." Severus replied gently. "No one from recent generations knows anything about him. We can only assume that your mother even knew that she was a witch."

They grew silent, and Juno took the opportunity to offer refreshments. As she poured tea, she explained that Robert's injuries were healing quite well, and that as soon as he felt up to it, he would be able to get out of bed and move around.

He admitted that he knew he wasn't quite up to it, and took a sip of his tea, before striking up the discussion with Severus once more. "Severus, is there any of my family left? I think that Hermione and I would like to know that, and possibly contact them."

"It's quite interesting that you should ask that." Severus grinned at Hermione, and flipped through a few more sheets of parchment. "One of the other details I have for you concerns your grandmother's family. It is one that still exists, and it exists in this very household."

"Sir?" Hermione questioned with a confused frown as she considered who their family tie might possibly be. Her gaze settled incorrectly upon Juno, and she shook her head with an amused smile.

When Hermione turned to Severus, he handed her the sheet of paper, and announced, "You are a Malfoy by blood. Draco is your family tie."

"We're Malfoys?" She murmured in awe as she read the names listed on the parchment, the last entry…her own information. "Merlin's beard!" She exclaimed softly. "Does he know?"

"No. I didn't say anything to him. I felt it more important to have you gain the knowledge first." Severus replied.

"This is why you were asking me about Draco!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, child. Do you see why I was concerned?" Severus asked gently. "I was relieved when you admitted that the two of you had settled your differences." Hermione nodded, and handed the parchment to her father, watching silently as he read it over.

Robert yawned widely after handing it back to Severus, and Juno stood, and immediately ordered him to rest. Juno made her way to her office to catch up on the mound of paperwork on her desk, Severus headed back to the conservatory to work on pruning his plants, and Hermione went in search of her cousin, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco sat in his mother's room watching her as she slept. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, and shook his head. "Mother, you need to wake up now. You're worrying me, you know!" He whispered urgently, still unable to believe that she was there, and safe.

She had been unconscious for quite some time. He heard her moan, and then moments later, she sat up, wild-eyed, and panicked. A scream died on her lips as Draco jumped to his feet in alarm, and turned her toward him. "Mother! Mother, you're safe. It's alright now."

She relaxed back onto the pillow, and took his hand in hers. "They tried to kill me." She whispered softly. "But, I managed to get away."

"I know, but you're safe now." He murmured softly, anger flaring hotly in his chest when he thought of his aunt, and the things she had done to his mother.

"Where am I?" She asked suddenly, looking around the room, not recognizing anything.

"You're at Snape Manor, Uncle Sev found you." He stated. She shook her head, and closed her eyes once more. "I didn't realize I'd come this far." She whispered.

Draco pushed her hair from around her face, and kissed her cheek. "You're safe here with us, now."

She nodded and looked once more at her son. "Is Severus alright?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes, Mother, he is recovered." Draco assured her with a smile.

"Good." She replied with a relieved sigh. "I tried my best to help him. I hope you, all of you. know that."

"He told us, mother, you need to rest now." Draco murmured, watching over her as she fell into a light slumber. When she had relaxed into sleep, he made his way down to the Common Room at the end of the ward. He needed a drink after all that had happened.

He sat down at the bar and heaved a heavy, weary sigh. Ginny was there, and they seemed to be the only ones in the place at the moment. She walked over to where he sat, and with a ready smile, asked, "Can I get you something? Tea, coffee, water?"

"Have you got anything a bit stronger?" He asked, his eyes twinkling as he watched her move about the bar.

"Well, don't tell my mother, but I do have a bit of firewhiskey and some brandy." She grinned mischievously. "Which would you like?"

Draco looked into her bright blue eyes. 'Funny.' He thought. I've never noticed just how blue they are.' "I..I think I'll have a bit of the firewhiskey." He stammered, and cleared his throat.

"One firewhiskey, coming right up!" She replied, and turned toward the wall to retrieve a glass. "Here you are, sir, one firewhiskey. Will there be anything else?" She inquired as she slid the glass to him across the bar.

"Yeah, have one with me?" He grinned, knowing that he was offering her a dare. He was filled with delight when she blushed, then nodded, and grabbed another glass.

They sat in companionable silence for a moment, then Ginny spoke up. "How is your mother?"

Draco shook his head, and expelled a breath through his nose. "They did some pretty nasty stuff to her, but she's mending. Thanks for asking."

Ginny placed her hand on his arm. "I'm here if you ever need to talk." She offered gently.

Draco nodded, gulped the last of his whiskey down, and turned to leave just as Hermione stepped through the doorway. "Draco, we need to talk."


	67. CH 67 Muggles, Malfoys and Spies

A.N I want to thank everyone for their patient waiting as I recovered from a computer crash. I was able to retrieve all of my files, but had to wait for the money to purchase an External Hard Drive to save them to. I haven't been able to replace my computer yet. That will have to wait a while longer. I hope you all will feel that chapter 67 was worth the long wait.

Chapter 67 Muggles, Malfoys and Spies

Chandra Spencer was seated in the dining room at the ministry, eating a ham sandwich and reading over her most recent batch of reports, when Sirius strolled in. As was the norm for this time of day, seating was at a premium, nearly every place taken by the hungry lunchtime crowd. Looking around himself, and spotting an empty seat, he grimaced when he realized that the opposite chair was taken by the headstrong woman.

"I should know better than to try to come down here at this time of day!" He grumbled, dropping his tray on the table with a bang that had several people looking toward the sudden noise.

"Black." Chandra commented sharply, annoyed by the intrusion. She turned back to the paperwork, and tried to ignore her supervisor.

"Spencer." He growled, frowning when she only gave him a passing glance. Her insolent behaviour since coming under his command had, at times, bordered on insubordination. "Are those the reports you owe me, Spencer?" He snapped, irritated by her attitude. As was often his thought when they had another encounter, he wondered, 'What have I ever done to her?'

His attention refocused on her as she answered him, barely controlling the rage he could detect in her tone. "Yes, I was just looking them over before I put them on your desk."

"Yes, Sir!" He snapped, narrowing his eyes as his anger flared in reaction to her disrespectful tone. "I am your superior, Auror. Spencer, and you will address me accordingly while on duty. Am I understood?"

"Clear as crystal, _Sir._" She ground out through clenched teeth as she came to her feet. "Will there be anything else, _Sir_?" She asked, her silky tone deceptively pleasant, as she handed the file over to him. She barely held it long enough for him to get a grasp on it before she spun on her heel and moved away.

He stared at her retreating back, then noticed her sandwich, half-finished on the plate. "Spencer, wait!" He called, tossing his napkin aside, and rising to chase after her. "Finish your lunch. Don't go off mad!"

"Only _dogs_ get mad, Sir." She retorted pointedly over her shoulder as she left the room, grumbling under her breath about the 'cur bastard.' Several Aurors making their way to the crowded cafeteria overheard her, and laughingly joked, "Head Auror Black must be at it again!"

Their boisterous laughter came to an abrupt halt as they entered the door to see the man standing there with a glare in his eyes as he waited for them to pass by. He made his way from the room amidst murmurs of "Sir." as the young Aurors skirted him on their way to grab a bite to eat.

Sirius' mind was on Chandra Spencer, and the apology he felt he needed to make as he made his way toward her office. He was caught up in his thoughts, and never noticed the lone man standing behind a column in a quiet recess. The known Death Eater had altered his appearance, and passed by the security measures undetected, and was quietly waiting for the opportunity to wreck havoc.

As Sirius made his way down the hallway toward the office, the foundation was rocked by the blast. It knocked him into someone as he came around the corner, and both went to the floor, wands immediately drawn and ready.

"What the Hell was that?" He shouted, quickly surveying his surroundings. The area was thrown into complete chaos as Aurors flooded the halls, and began to engage the Death Eaters that had set upon them as soon as the initial blast had presented them with a breach in the security wards surrounding the building.

He scrambled to his feet, crouched low to the ground, and began to issue orders. Chandra had her back to him, offering covering fire as he worked to get control over the situation. As the battle moved farther down the corridor and around another corner, he turned to her and ordered, "Stay here!"

"Like Hell I will!" She shouted, reacting to the animosity she was feeling due to his earlier reprimand. She immediately began to move along the corridor behind him, firing off curses that managed to take out two Death Eaters who had begun to take turns cursing an old wizard.

Sirius came to a halt in the middle of the hall, and turned to order the woman to stand down when a stunner from a fellow Auror went wide, glanced off a column and hit him in the middle of the back. Before Chandra could react, the Auror shouted, "Sir!", and rushed forward to correct his mistake, bringing Sirius back around as quickly as he'd dropped him.

As Sirius cleared his head, he glared at Chandra, and growled lowly, "We will deal with this later, Spencer. My office as soon as this is over!" He threw over his shoulder as he raced headlong into the battle.

Order was quickly restored to the building. They managed to take several of the twenty or so Death Eaters into custody, and when the questioning was over, Sirius made his way wearily to his office, and poured a massive mug full of strong black coffee. He knew he needed to steel his nerves for the task ahead. This woman got on his wick more than any of Voldemort's Death Eaters ever could!

He looked up when a sharp knock sounded on his door several moments later. "Come!" He ordered, sitting behind his desk, and opening the folder that was placed before him…Spencer's service record.

"You wanted to see me?" Chandra spoke. "Sir." She added hastily, remembering almost too late to address him properly.

He regarded her, assessing her, before waving at the chair on the opposite side of the desk. "Sit." He ordered, and she immediately bristled. "Please." He added with a sigh, realizing he had offended her. "Would you care for some coffee, Sp…Ms. Spencer?" He inquired, moving toward the table in the corner.

"Yes, I could use something caustic like the coffee around this place." She replied, flashing a grateful smile in his direction.

He told himself that it didn't matter, he wasn't interested in her gratitude. He wanted her respect, which she seemed determined to withhold from him for some unknown reason. He poured another large mug, and quirked an eyebrow at her over his shoulder, "Black? Or dressed up?"

"Better make it black. I work a double. I'll need it." She replied, the slight edge he was used to returning to her tone.

After passing the steaming liquid to her, and watching as she took a tentative sip, he returned to his seat, and pulled the folder closer, reading through the most recent entries placed within. He had submitted most of them himself, and he sighed as he read over them quickly. He flipped past the disciplinary reports, and read over her duty reports, making note of a rather impressive list of successful missions. He knew that despite her inability to follow a direct order, she was good at her job.

Chandra studied the man as he read over her reports. 'He looks exhausted.' She thought idly, then shook herself mentally, refusing to admit she might care, but allowing that it was simply professional concern for a fellow warrior.

When he looked up, suddenly, piercing her with his deep, blue-eyed gaze, she held her breath, preparing herself for the dressing down to come. "You have an impressive record, Ms. Spencer." He allowed, his gaze pinning her to her chair. "However, the disciplinary reports that coordinate with nearly every successful mission, are beginning to cancel it out."

"I calculated the risks, Sir!" She argued, immediately bristling in outrage. "Those risks were worth the success I had in making them!"

"I agree. Some risks are worth taking, Spencer." He snapped, dropping the cool formality he'd tried to maintain, but failed at whenever he dealt with her. "However, the risks weren't yours to decide upon, or yours to take! You were given a direct order, have been repeatedly given direct orders, and you have persisted in disregarding every damned one of them! I can no longer sit back and let it go."

"Let it go!" She shouted, jumping to her feet. "You haven't let anything go! You've been at me at every turn, and I think you've made it personal. **_Sir."_**

"Sit down." He ordered lowly, his voice measured with barely concealed rage. He waited, staring her down, until she finally returned to her seat. "As I said, I can no longer sit back and allow your insubordination. When you return from your three day suspension, starting immediately, you will report for duty to Snape Manor." When she opened her mouth to argue, he held up a hand, and shook his head, glaring across the desk at her. "Until you prove to me that you can follow a direct order, and that I can, therefore, **_trust you, _**you will remain stationed there where I can keep an eye on you! Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir." She snarled angrily, her green eyes flashing fire.

"I'm not talking to hear myself speak, Spencer. If you don't get yourself under control, and do as you were trained, **_as an Auror_**, to do, I will be forced to plant you back behind a desk. Don't waste your talent. You're good at what you do, and we need people like you. But, I can't allow anyone to run roughshod over my authority, disregarding direct orders. Do you understand?" He added, his tone softer, but his meaning clear.

"Am I free to go, Sir?" She asked, her tone frosty, as she came to her feet.

He stared at her in silence for several long moments before nodding. "Report to Snape Manor for duty in three days. Dismissed."

He closed his eyes and sighed as she slammed his door on her way out. With another glance at her file, he flipped the folder closed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He spent the next hour finishing off his own reports, and as he stood to clear his desk for the day, Remus poked his head around the door, and smiled, "I heard you had another run in with Spencer today."

"That woman is going to be the death of someone, Moony." Sirius growled. "I don't know what else to do with her. I've placed her on disciplinary at the house…after a three day vacation." He added angrily. "If she doesn't get her act together, I'm putting her back on desk duty."

Remus assessed his friend solemnly. He knew Sirius took his job seriously, and expected those beneath him to follow an order to the letter. He had always admired that quality in his friend, but it was possible that Sirius was going a little too far with this one, and in the wrong direction.

Spencer had been an Unspeakable at one time, and they were used to acting on pure instinct. It more often as not, kept them alive, and he knew she was good…damned good.

"Might I make a suggestion?" He put out cautiously.

"Such as?" Sirius replied, a guarded look in his eyes, and wary tone to his voice.

"Perhaps, rather than offering up discipline as a way to reach Spencer, you might make further progress by giving her more of a challenge?" Remus offered quietly.

"I'm listening." Sirius murmured, slowly seating himself once more.

"She was an Unspeakable!" Remus exclaimed excitedly, warming to the subject as several ideas on how to make use of her skills sprang to mind. "Use her to your advantage, man! Give her assignments that are on the risky side, but manageable to someone as skilled as she is."

"No." Sirius refused out of hand, not sparing the idea even the remotest thought. "Impossible."

Remus straightened, and thought for a moment. "What are you afraid of, Paddy?" He murmured. "Think she might be better than you?"

"Don't be a daft idiot, Remus!" Sirius retorted. "I don't trust her is all. If I knew I could trust her. If she'd just do something to earn my trust, I might allow it. But at every turn she goes against my authority, and takes too damned many chances with other people's lives! I can't allow that, and I can't see how giving her more freedom to do more of the same is going to make it better."

Remus nodded, still thinking it was a better idea than reprimanding her at every turn. But he could see where Sirius had a valid argument. He was a regiment leader, and he couldn't have those beneath him usurping his authority at every turn. "Alright, then, but at least keep the thought in mind." He stated softly. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah, let's get the Hell away from this place." Sirius sighed, flipping his hand to extinguish the lights as the two men made their way out of the building and into the bright afternoon sunlight.

The day had turned out to be a nice one, and the night promised more of the same as Hermione and Draco walked along the perimeter of the rose gardens at the north end of the manor.

"Draco, there is something we need to discuss." Hermione offered solemnly.

Draco looked at her with a curious eye. "So you said. What might that be?"

"Please listen to what I have to say." Hermione began after taking a deep breath. "The reason we need to talk, is because of a bit of information the Headmaster has come across concerning my father."

Draco nodded, and gestured for her to continue. "And?"

"According to his research, it seems we are related, cousins, if you will." Hermione announced, the excitement evident in her tone, and in the bright sparkle in her eyes.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is, I'm not very amused, Granger. The thought of being related to a…"

Hermione gasped, "Don't you dare call me that!"

"I was going to say a know-it-all, Hermione. You really need to lighten up!" He smirked at her, and apologized for teasing her. "But honestly, Granger, how can we be related?"

"My father is a wizard!" She announced excitedly. "Juno discovered during treatment that he's a half-blood."

Draco shook his head in disbelief. "You've gone 'round the twist on this one."

"No, I haven't." Hermione denied, and added, "It's all in the Headmaster's notes. My father is related to the Malfoys. You'll just have to read it for yourself." She huffed in exasperation. "I'll show you in the morning, if you're interested."

"Well, yeah, I'm interested." Draco replied. "I'm just not sure how welcome…" He paused when she shot a warning glance in his direction. "I was going to say that I'm not sure how welcome any of us will be in the Malfoy family, all things considered." He explained wryly. "We're definitely going to be the black sheep! How's that for a change?" The two of them laughed as they entered the doors to the conservatory at the back of the manor.

"How is your mother?" Hermione asked as they walked along the Main Hall toward the stairs.

"She's much better, thanks to Uncle Sev and Juno." Draco murmured solemnly. "I'm relieved that she's here where I know she's safe."

They bade each other goodnight before going their separate ways when they reached the top of the stairs.

Alana Yarborough had never had a difficult life. The oldest of three children, and the only girl in the family, she had been doted on by her parents until the twins came along. Philip and John had been born eight years after, and she became the big sister. Her father, Steven Yarborough was a chemist with his own little shop situated in the centre of Kendall. His wife, Kelly, took care of the books, and they had settled into a comfortable life in the small town.

It was evident early on that Alana was quite advanced for her age, progressing through her school years at a rapid pace. Leaving school at the age of fifteen, she went straight to university when her A levels were completed. She seemed to race through the classes she needed to become a teacher. After achieving her teaching certificate, she took a much needed vacation, travelling to the US at the age of eighteen. When she returned to England, she settled into a career as a kindergarten teacher, one of the youngest in the Standridge Valley Academy.

At 25, she was still living with her parents while she saved to purchase her own home. When the attack on the small town hit, she had been looking online for possible properties. She had found a small, two bedroom home on one of Kendall's more quiet streets, and thought it would be perfect for her needs.

Tears filled her eyes as she thought of her father. She had called him to ask his opinion on the house, and they had planned to take a look at it together the afternoon of the attack. She began to cry as she thought about her family, wiped out by these evil wizards, and she began to pace the room.

She had every right to mistrust these strangers who had taken her in, but she found that she did trust them, implicitly, and it confused her. She thought about the young man, Siri, who had rescued her. He had shown her flashes of a playful sense of humour, compassion that she felt ran deep within him, and a quiet strength that she suspected he had inherited from his father.

Her mind went to Severus, and she considered his caution where she was concerned. He didn't trust her, and she wondered why someone, with the power over her that he obviously had, would have any reason to be wary of her. She thought of the amazing things she had seen him do, and couldn't understand why he would fear anything! She also couldn't imagine why they would keep their abilities hidden from the world.

As she thought about the older wizard, the things he had said to the others, and the careful way he had handled her, it suddenly occurred to her that he was carrying an incredible burden. Just as any leader in her world suffered under the staggering weight of their station, this wizard struggled with his, and her heart went out to him. Their world, on a fundamental level, to her mind, wasn't any different than hers, and she vowed to do her part to help in whatever way she could, if the solemn wizard would allow her to, she thought wryly.

Thoughts soon turned to her family once again, and her grief took over. She thought about her brothers. Their lives had just begun when they were snuffed out. In their last course of A levels, they were looking forward to going on to university. Philip had intended to follow in their father's footsteps, and become a Chemist. He and her father had made plans to expand with a second store in the next town over, with the intent that he would take over the operation of both sites when her father was ready to retire. John's interests were more technical, and he was looking forward to a career in computer sciences. His ambitions leaned toward the increasingly popular aspects of software development, especially the raging interest in video gaming. Her heart broke as she thought about them, and her grief overwhelmed her, swallowing her whole.

When Siri returned to her room, it was to discover the young woman, sitting in the window seat, staring off into the moonlight, tears bathing her face as she rocked herself back and forth.

He had knocked softly and waited for several minutes. When there was no answer, he opened the door a crack, and called to her. She didn't answer, but he could hear her crying. He slowly entered the room, and crossed to her side. He touched her shoulder, and she turned to look at him. "I'm so sorry about your family, Alana. Is there anything I can do for you?" He murmured softly.

She shook her head, and he took it upon himself to sit beside her. She continued to cry softly, and he wasn't sure what to do for her. He had an overwhelming urge to take her in his arms, and hold her as she grieved, but he knew he didn't dare be so forward. Instead, he placed his hand on her back, and rubbed comforting circles over it as his father would do for him, simply letting her know he was there.

"I imagine you're worried about what will happen to you now." Siri stated gently when she had grown quiet. "Do you have somewhere you wish to go?"

Alana shook her head, and wiped at her eyes. "I don't have anywhere to go. Your father doesn't even want to let me stay here. I don't know what to do." She whispered, and drew a deep, shaky breath.

"I've convinced my father to let you remain here with us until you can get your life sorted." Siri informed her quietly. "He is a sympathetic and compassionate man, but he has plenty of reasons to mistrust, Alana. I hope you won't hold that against him."

"Why would he be mistrustful of me?" She exclaimed in confusion. "He is so powerful! It seems as if he could do anything he wanted to with his power! Why would he have any reason to concern himself with mistrust?"

Siri drew a deep breath, and let it out slowly as he thought about how to explain without going into lengthy details. Deciding to keep to current events, he began to speak. "He has a lot of responsibility, Alana. He can't focus his attention on individual people, he has to be mindful of the whole picture. It gives him a lot to be concerned about, so he is wary of anything or anyone he is unfamiliar with."

"I noticed that he seemed to bear a heavy burden. The look is in his eyes." Alana murmured softly.

"Yes." Siri nodded sharply. "He carries the world on his shoulders, and I'm afraid I'm not being clichéd when I say that. These attacks have proven that to us, and he is troubled." She looked alarmed at his words, and he was glad that she was taking him seriously. "Do you care to know more about my father?" He asked, and continued when she nodded. "He isn't a trained leader. My father is a _teacher_, a professor in a private wizarding school. He teaches Potions, and has a Master's in the art. He's not a military man, like your Royal Army generals, but he has been chosen to lead us in this war, chosen by birth, and foretold by an ancient Prophecy." When she cast a sceptical glance in his direction, he drawled wryly, "Yes, I know, those things are fantasy in your world. Here, they are what you call Gospel."

"So, you're saying that he has no choice in the matter, then?" Alana asked incredulously. "He **_has_** to do this?"

"Oh no. We all have choices." Siri smiled thinking of his former Headmaster. "What he chooses decides all our fate, and he chooses to do what is right, not what is easy."

"He sounds very noble." She murmured softly. "Are you frightened for him?"

"Only when he broods!" Siri laughed suddenly. "When he starts that, we all should be afraid!" She smiled briefly at him, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Will I be able to see to my family's burial?" She asked, suddenly changing the subject, and Siri realized she had worries of her own.

"I'll see what can be done for you in the morning." Siri reassured her. "Perhaps I can take you myself, and see to the arrangements."

"I'd like that. Thank you, Siri." She smiled as tears filled her eyes once more.

"Will you be alright here alone?" Siri asked, his bright green eyes clouding with concern for her. "I can stay until you sleep if you'd like."

"I would like the company, thank you." She murmured as she rose, and crossed to the bed to retrieve the gown he had found for her earlier. "I'll just be a minute." She whispered as she entered the bathroom.

When she returned to the room, Siri had turned the bed down, and lowered the lights. After she had snuggled beneath the sheets, he tucked her in, and gave her a gentle smile. He hesitated for a moment before daring to reach out in a gesture of comfort and brush a lock of her hair aside. "Goodnight." He murmured softly, and settled into the chair by the bed to wait until she had drifted off to sleep.

As he left the room, he paused to gaze at her for a moment, his thoughts all in a jumble. He hoped that she would find her place in the world now that she was alone, and he wondered if that place would be in his world or hers. With a sigh, and a wave of his hand, he plunged the room into darkness, and made his way to his own room at the top of the stairs.

Chandra Spencer was pacing in her temporary quarters at Snape Manor, fuming over being dismissed, and confined to idleness at the home of Severus Snape. She had been surprised when she had been led away from the tents where other Aurors bunked down, and given a room in the Manor itself. Severus Snape's fiancée had been a warm, friendly woman, who welcomed her to their home, and Chandra had to admit she felt less animosity toward her situation, but not necessarily toward the man who had placed her there.

She decided to, once again, go to Black's room, and demand that she be reinstated to active duty. As she stood at his door, fist raised to knock, she hesitated, contemplating not going through with it again. The last time, she felt sure that Black was at the point of hexing her to the next millennium.

Pushing that caution aside, she pounded on the door with all of the force her anger could summon, and demanded, "Black! Open this door! We need to talk. Now!"

From deep within the room, she heard Sirius growl lowly, "Go away, Spencer!"

"I'm not moving until we talk! Open this door!" Chandra demanded, and stood her ground.

The door flew open a moment later, and he stood glaring at her. "Spencer, leave me alone. I've had enough of your mouth for one day. Go to bed!" He slammed the door with such force it reverberated up and down the vast upper floor of the manor.

Stalking back to his bed, Sirius punched his pillows into place beneath his head and grumbled, "Bloody woman has a nerve!"

Chandra stalked back up the hallway, grumbling under her breath about the 'unreasonable cur.'

By the time Juno crawled into bed that night, Severus was already there, and sound asleep. She had stood over him, watching him with a gentle smile on her face, before sliding in beside him. She sighed softly, hating what she was about to do. He slept so little as it was, and now she was going to rob him of even more precious moments of peace.

"Severus." She whispered, hoping he'd be so deeply asleep, he wouldn't hear her, and it would give her an excuse to let him rest, but he stirred as soon as he heard his name.

"What is it?" He asked, instantly alert, and turning to face her. "Has something happened?"

"No, nothing has happened, but I need to ask you about something that has occurred to me." She replied, tracing a finger down his jaw.

"What would that be?" He asked, clearing his throat, and blinking to clear the clouds of sleep from his vision.

"Don't be angry because I'm being suspicious, but, I've been thinking about Narcissa Malfoy, and the way she showed up here." Juno began cautiously, not wanting to anger him due to her jealous outburst earlier in the day.

He rolled over to face her, and she could see the mild warning in his eyes. She inwardly cringed. 'But we're in a war, and we need to be suspicious of everyone!' She argued in silence.

"Don't be angry, Sev, please." She pled softly. "I'm worried is all! I wanted to ask you something that may not have occurred to you at the time you found her. Seeing her hurt may have distracted you to the full scope of the situation."

A guarded look came to his eyes, and he murmured quietly, "Ask me what?"

"You know her very well, I assume." Juno stated, looking up, and biting her lip as the jealousy reared it's ugly head.

"Juno…" He drawled warningly.

"No!" She exclaimed. "It's not that. I wondered if you knew how well, or even if, she could throw off the Imperius Curse?"

He laid there, staring at her, as the words sank in, and he cast his mind back to their school days and Defence classes. He drew a heavy breath, and let it out, then shook his head. "Narcissa Malfoy couldn't throw a quaffle, let alone throw off an Unforgivable." He replied, then threw the covers off, and climbed from the bed. "I'm going." He sighed in resignation as he began to dress.

"I'm going with you, and we're waking Sirius on the way." She declared, and Severus merely nodded, knowing that if Narcissa were under the Imperius Curse's influence, they could very well have their hands full when they confronted her, and tried to remove it. Sirius was the one with formal training when it came to dealing with Unforgivables, but Severus had been top in their class when it came to throwing Imperius off. The two of them would work well together in a situation like this.

He turned and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Thank you, Juno. I hadn't thought about the possibility that she was being used in that way." He kissed her forehead, and the two of them made their way down the hall to Sirius' room.

The knocking at the door brought Sirius instantly awake. "This better be damned important!." He grumbled as he threw back the covers, and barked when the knocking sounded again. "Hold your horses, will ya!"

He shrugged into his robe, and shuffled sleepily to the door. "What!" He snapped as he flung the door wide, and found himself staring into Severus' black-eyed gaze. "Oh, Shadow, sorry. I thought it was that pest, **_Spencer, _**again." He grumbled apologetically.

"Has she been bothering you at this hour of the night?" Severus' eyes lit up at the thought of his friend being rousted from sleep by a woman, and didn't bother to hide the amused smirk.

"Yes, she has, and it's getting damned annoying!" Sirius growled. "I may regret assigning her to duty here by the time she's done."

"I see, well, I'm sorry we woke you, but we need to speak to you. It's rather important or I'd have waited until morning. May we come in?" Severus explained apologetically.

Stepping aside, Sirius let Juno and Severus into the room, and then closed the door. "What's up?" He questioned as he wiped the sleep from his eyes, and scratched the back of his neck.

"Juno came up with some questions about Cissa tonight, some things I hadn't even considered, and we needed to run them past you." Severus looked to Juno, and nodded for her to ask her questions. When she'd finished, Sirius was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, a worried scowl on his face.

"Well, it would be one way for the other side to see what we have. Those types of curses can give the caster the gift of using the victim's eyes to take in all they see." Sirius admitted, not liking the prospect in the least, especially as some of Grigori's men were visible within the workings at the estate.

"Good thing she isn't up and out of that room." Severus murmured, feeling only slightly relieved with the knowledge, as he, too, thought of his father and his men.

Juno nodded in agreement. "We need to know if she has been cursed."

"Shadow, you and I can handle this. If you can tell me what the colour is, the aura surrounding her, I can counter act it, and break it." Sirius declared lowly as he moved about the room, gathering his clothes.

"Unless it is one of the older dark magic curses, Sirius. Then it may be up to the two of us to break it." Severus murmured thoughtfully as he cast his mind over the many tomes he'd read over the years in his quest to learn all he could about dark magic.

Juno sat listening to them discuss their options. She was becoming more and more suspicious that they were going to be leaving her out of this equation, and she wasn't having any of it. "What do you mean the two of you? I plan to help, you know!" She declared indignantly.

Severus turned toward her, his eyes narrowing. "No, you are not!"

"Yes, I am!" She glared back, arguing hotly. Sirius stood back, and watched as the very air crackled between them. "You listen to me, Severus Snape! I **_am_** going in that room with you, come Hell or high water, and you are not going to stop me!" She had taken a step closer to him, and her aura was vibrating with all the determination she held in her tone.

The hairs on the back of Sirius' neck stood on end in that moment, and he knew his friend had best agree with her, or there would be trouble. "Uh, Shadow, I do believe we should let her go with us." He interjected hesitantly.

Severus never took his eyes from Juno's face as he softly agreed. "Perhaps you are correct. I can see a dark aura radiating from her now, and I don't want to be on the receiving end of whatever may come from it!"

Sirius chuckled in amusement, and Severus drew Juno into his arms, kissing the top of her head as he grudgingly agreed. "You may accompany us, but…if I tell you to get out, you **_move_** **_it! _**No arguing. Understood?"

"That's more like it!" Juno declared triumphantly, turning toward the door. "Now, let's go see what we're up against!"

When Sirius was dressed, and fully awake, the trio made their way down the stairs to Narcissa Malfoy's room. "As soon as we get inside, I want you to ward the room, Severus." Sirius ordered grimly. "If she is under the effects of Imperius, we'll have a fight on our hands, and we don't want her loose in here or out on the grounds." 'Foolish sentimentality during war means mistakes get made, and people die.' He snarled in silence, cursing himself for not thinking of the possibility either.

When the three of them entered the room, Narcissa Malfoy wasn't in the bed. Instead, they found her seated before the window, staring out into the night. She didn't turn around to acknowledge their presence.

Severus immediately began the process of warding the room. He was not happy in the least when Juno staunchly refused to wait in the hallway outside. He had tried once more to get her to stay away, concerned for her safety, but she had argued that three against one would be better odds if they had a fight on their hands. He wanted to hex Sirius into the next millennium when he agreed with her argument, citing safety in numbers. Severus shook his head, and a part of him wanted to tear into his friend right on the spot.

"I see you have finally come to me Severus." A deep, chilling voice uttered from the woman's mouth, not hers by any stretch of the imagination. It wasn't even feminine. "And you've brought your minions! How delightful, and typically foolish of you! I admit, however to feeling a bit of disappointment. I was hoping that you would come alone so that I could be done with my mission."

Severus looked over at Sirius, and mouthed the words, 'Castor Prewitt.' He gave Juno a meaningful look, and nodded toward the door. She nodded, agreeing to comply with his silent order. When she was near the door, and relatively safe, he drew a deep breath, and stepped forward. "You've been a busy man, Castor. I thought you had better things to do than play parlour tricks for your Master?" Severus commented idly, focusing his attention on the aura pulsating around the woman's body.

"Oh, Severus, you ought to know better. This isn't child's play!" The voice continued to taunt as the body of Narcissa Malfoy stood, and turned to face him. "The dark lord knows your every move thanks to me, and you all will die, there is no escape." Prewitt taunted menacingly, spitting at them, and beginning to curse as Sirius moved closer.

Narcissa lunged for him, scratching his face, leaving deep gouges in his cheek as she tried to push past him, heading for the door. When she reached the wards, she was thrown back, and with an enraged howl, she turned on Juno.

In a flash, Severus apparated between the two women, and threw up a defensive shield around Juno as he faced down the possessed woman before him. "We're going to finish the job we started on you, Severus, you traitor!" She declared hatefully. "We're going to eliminate your son, so that my Master can take his rightful place. Then we will continue until we wipe out your entire family! Or perhaps we'll start with them, and let you watch as each one is destroyed in as horrific a manner as we can muster!" Castor snarled, attacking Sirius, but failing when he was prepared to defend himself.

"Corpus Prendare." Severus whispered as Sirius came to stand beside him.

"English, Severus, English!" Sirius snarled in confusion.

"Ancient Dark Magic, Sirius. The Corpus Dominae Curse." Severus added sharply, knowing that Sirius would recognize the name if not the definition for the spell being used on the woman.

"Affligere Prendare breaks the curse!" Sirius exclaimed, remembering the details from his Officer's Training.

"Yes, but we need a potion to go along with that spell." Severus added grimly, as the three of them circled, each looking for an opening in order to attack.

"A potion? They didn't tell us about any potion. Are you sure, Shadow?" Sirius questioned, despite knowing that his friend wasn't ever wrong in such matters, and keeping his eye on the blonde woman before them.

"Yes, and it requires blood…**_hers…_**or it won't work!" Severus snapped impatiently, blocking a stunner as it came straight at his head.

"Oh, Severus, I see you _have_ dabbled into dark magic.Perhaps a bit more than you have led us or these with you to believe, eh?" Narcissa laughed evilly.

Severus made no comment, but Juno retorted angrily, "He's a good man, nothing like you or your master!"

Turning her head, Narcissa taunted Juno. "Are you so sure? You've seen his power for yourself! Why, I hear he has become as powerful as Lord Voldemort, himself! He's likely to be as…unforgiving...when provoked, ,I'd wager. That kind of power corrupts even the most honourable of men."

"He isn't anything like that vile creature!" Juno cried, easily upset by the vision before her. Severus looked sharply at her, and snapped, "He's playing you! Don't give him satisfaction, Love." He added, softening his tone when he realized he had spoken too sharply due to his tension.

"Oh, come now, Severus. You know this is the only fun I can have while I'm in this body!" Castor mocked viciously.

Severus looked to Sirius, ignoring the taunts from the Death Eater, and keeping his mind on the business at hand. "Body bind." He ordered forcefully. "Tandem!"

Sirius had moved forward, eyeing the woman before him, ready to throw a binding hex on her. He knew they had to obtain the blood that was needed for the potion, and he made it his personal mission to get it. "Let's hope it holds." He growled as they both shouted, "Petrificus Totalis!", and cords of silvery light flew from Severus' fingers and Sirius' wand.

Taken totally by surprise, Narcissa fell to the floor. "Severus, you know you'll never be able to break this curse!" Castor Prewitt shouted in outrage, casting off the bindings as if they were made of crepe paper. "Give up while you still have a chance!"

"Sirius!" Juno shouted as a coil of tubing from the table in the corner began to wind its way around Sirius' neck like a snake. Before Severus could react, Juno had severed the coils, and Sirius was holding his throat, gasping for breath.

The voice of Castor Prewitt began to chant, and suddenly several shards of glass burst forth from a mirror. It was all so sudden, that the three had no time to react, and two shards lodged themselves in Sirius' leg. Another one hit Juno in the arm, effectively pinning her to the wall.

Severus began to try and deflect the glass, casting it back in the direction of Narcissa, but the shards were shattered by the power that Castor projected, and were immediately turned into a fine powder.

Sirius limped to the wall, and pulled the glass from Juno's arm. She healed it quickly, and then removed the two large shards from his leg. "Damn, that hurt!" He murmured, rubbing his leg after Juno healed his wounds.

"Lucky for you it didn't hit the artery." She replied as she turned her attention to Severus. He had his hands extended, and was expending a large amount of power in order to protect the others in the room from any more curses while they tended to their injuries. His forehead was beaded with sweat, and Juno could tell that he was already tapping into his reserves in the fight against the Death Eater controlling Narcissa Malfoy's body.

"We have to hurry, and get this taken care of before he uses up his reserves." She whispered to Sirius.

"Shadow, what..." His words were abruptly cut off as Narcissa raised her hand, and a flash of light flew from her palm.

"Discerpo lingua!" Castor shouted.

Juno gasped, and went immediately to Sirius' side. She knew what had happened. Castor Prewitt had severed Sirius' vocal chords. Sirius grasped his throat, and looked at her in wide-eyed, alarm, pleading with his deep blue eyes for help.. She shook her head, and calmly reassured him. "I can fix it, but we must get out of here."

Sirius cast a wary glance at Severus, and nodded as he pointed his wand toward the body of Narcissa Malfoy, and concentrated on a binding spell.

Narcissa began to laugh, it was a deep rumble, and chills went up Severus' spine when he heard the next words, "Lapidesco Corpus". Suddenly, a strand of light flew from her fingertips, and Sirius went to the floor, gaping in horror as his right hand was frozen in place, and looked as if it had been turned to stone. His arm began to petrify before his eyes as the curse continued to advance.

Juno was the first to react, and had stopped the progression of the curse, restoring Sirius' hand and arm back to their original state, while Severus kept close watch on the possessed woman.

"Oh, look! The cur wants to play!" Prewitt taunted maliciously.

As Juno came to her feet, silvery strands of light erupted from the possessed woman, and hit Juno on the leg, causing her to gasp and fall. The bone snapped in two, and Sirius took quick action to heal the wound.

The words were barely out of his mouth when another blast slammed into Juno, and the veins in her legs erupted in a shower of blood.

"Severus!" She screamed in pain, and he rushed to help her while Castor Prewitt laughed maniacally.

"I have power that even you don't know of, Severus." The Death Eater taunted maliciously as Severus cast the counter curse, and healed Juno's injuries.

"We need a vial for the blood, Love." He murmured softly, caressing Juno's arm to comfort her. "Go now, and get that for me, will you?" He was desperate to get her out of harm's way. He knew that giving her a task would be the easiest way to accomplish what he wanted. He drew a relieved breath when she nodded, and quickly left the room.

"Shadow, look out!" Sirius shouted as another stray spell made its way toward Severus, and he ducked as the air crackled above his head.

He was astounded that Prewitt had such power until he thought about the possibility that the dark lord was somehow involved in his sudden burst of powerful magic. Narcissa and Severus stared at each other for a brief moment, and a slow, evil smile spread over her features, twisting them into an ugly mask.

It was then that Severus noticed her eyes. They were not the cool blue he'd been used to seeing, instead, they were an inky black. So black in fact, it seemed the whites were completely obliterated. He shuddered, and looked away when he realized that she could actually tell what his thoughts were.

"Sirius," He spoke calmly, his voice a low growl. "Don't look at her eyes. He can read your thoughts."

"Ah, Severus, I see you have found my little modification in the spell." Prewitt chuckled.

"I'm getting a bit weary of this, Shadow." Sirius growled as he deflected another curse. "I say enough is enough, and let's take this bitch out!"

"I agree with you there, Padfoot." Severus nodded curtly as he took a stance, and clenched his fists. "Sometimes you just have to put away the magic. You hold her. This ends now." Sirius quickly cast Petrificus Totalis, followed immediately by a binding hex, before he stepped behind her, and held her in a vice-like grip. Severus walked right up to the woman, and delivered a right upper cut, knocking her out, and Sirius levitated her back to the bed.

"Now, where the Hell is Juno?" He snarled as he looked to the door. Moments later she burst through the doorway. "What took so long?" Severus grumbled, and Juno shook her head.

"I don't know what happened. I was outside the door, and then I was in total darkness." Juno looked down at her hand, and saw the vial in her palm. Rushing forward to collect the blood, Severus and Sirius continued to hold the spell to keep the body contained. When she'd finished, they hurried from the room, and Severus added extra wards to contain the power of Castor Prewitt while he prepared the potion they'd need to complete the spell to free Narcissa Malfoy from his hold over her.

"Severus, what happened to me? I could have sworn I didn't move from this door." Juno shook her head.

"He used a mind control spell to thwart your progress, and make you think you were still standing here. As soon as I put him out of commission, the spell was ended, and you were released." Severus explained gently. "I'm just sorry it took me so long to figure it out." He hugged her tightly. "Are you alright, Love?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just a bit disturbed by all of this." She leaned back, and smiled.

"Shadow, I don't relish going back in there to perform the ritual to free her from this." Sirius murmured lowly. "That was some fantastic shit going on in there."

"I must act quickly. Stay out of that room, and keep anyone else out as well." Severus declared, making no comment concerning their trepidation. He didn't blame them if they chose to remain clear, but he had a job to do. Taking the vial, Severus hurried to his lab, and began working on the potion.

As Sirius and Juno watched his retreating form, he turned to her and questioned, "Did he happen to tell you how, **_exactly_**, he thinks we're going to get this potion into this woman?" Juno simply shook her head, and blinked, wondering the same thing.

While Severus worked in the solitude of his lab, he had considered his limited options where administering the potion was concerned. Just as they hadn't counted on ancient dark magic being used, they hadn't counted on Castor Prewitt having so much power in such a remote situation. He had been nearly impossible to overpower, and having to resort to physical means of controlling him, hadn't opened any doors as to a solution to the problem of getting him to ingest the potion.

By the time Severus returned to Narcissa Malfoy's room, the sun was just beginning to rise over the estate, and he had come up with a plan for tricking the Death Eater into willingly taking the potion. The trouble would come in using the incantation that went in tandem with the potion. They would have to work fast, but he thought it could be done. Barring that, he had Plan B…resorting to physical domination and force. He hated the thought of subjecting Narcissa to such methods, but knew if it were necessary, he'd do it just the same.

"Severus?" Juno jumped to her feet as he approached.

"It's ready." He reported quietly, holding up the small vial of yellow liquid. "Juno, would you please bring Draco here? I think we're going to need his assistance in this matter."

"Draco?" Sirius frowned. "What're you thinking, Sev?"

"I'm thinking of trying to trick Prewitt into thinking that Draco is simply going to enjoy having breakfast with his mother." Severus murmured quietly. "If that fails, we're left with only one option."

"That is?" Sirius pressed anxiously.

"Knock her out again, and use a gavage tube." Severus replied curtly.

"That sounds pleasant." Sirius remarked flatly.

"Mmm." Severus mused, looking up as Juno and Draco approached from the Main Hall. "Draco." He stated, stepping forward to meet them.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Draco asked, casting an anxious glance in the direction of his mother's door. "Is my mother alright?"

"Yes, but I need to speak with you. Have a seat, son." Severus gestured toward the low bench along the wall, and sat beside the younger wizard. "There's a problem with your mother. I think we can eliminate it, but we need your help."

"What kind of a problem?" Draco asked in alarm. "What do you need me to do? I'll do anything to help her."

Severus drew a deep breath, and let it out before he began to explain. "Your mother is under the influence of dark magic, Draco. In order for us to remove the curse, we need her to drink a potion before I can say the incantation to remove it."

"Well, why can't you just ask her to drink it?" Draco frowned in confusion.

"This curse allows the caster to control his victim, and I'm afraid he isn't going to cooperate with us." Severus smiled grimly.

"I understand." Draco nodded, casting an anxious glance to Juno. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to have breakfast with your mother." Severus replied, holding up the vial with the potion in it. "We will mix this in her tea. I need you to get her to drink it for me. Once she has ingested it, I can begin the counter-curse." Draco nodded in understanding. "I must caution you. This curse allows its victim to become possessed by the caster. Don't be fooled into thinking that the person you are speaking to is your mother. Castor Prewitt is shrewd, and he is ruthless. The tiniest hint from you will tip him off, so be careful!"

Draco drew a deep breath through his nose, and calmed his nerves. "I'll do it, sir." He declared, holding out his hand for the vial. "Uncle Sev? What if this doesn't work?"

"The alternative isn't pleasant, but I do have another plan if this fails." Severus assured him calmly.

In that moment, one of the kitchen elves appeared with a tray of food, and Severus mixed the potion into one of the cups of tea. Draco took the tray, and entered his mother's room on silent feet.

"Good morning, Mother." He smiled, swallowing to quell the butterflies in his stomach. "I thought it would be nice to share our breakfast together." He placed the tray on the bedside table, and turned to look her in the eye. He barely managed to suppress the gasp of surprise when he saw the large bruise on her face.

"Good morning, my son." Narcissa greeted him, and smiled benignly, her eyes taking in the tray of food with great interest. She cast a look at the door before turning her attention back to her son.

"How are you feeling this morning, Mother?" Draco enquired, and wiped his hands on his trousers before pulling the chair closer to the bed, and sitting down. "Did you rest well?"

"Fairly well." She replied, looking once more at the tray of food. "What have we to share for our breakfast, Little Dragon?"

Draco turned his attention to the tray of food, feeling a shiver race up his spine. His mother had never called him Little Dragon in his life. It was something Lucius used to call him when he would mock him, and he knew then that this wasn't his mother. He listed the items there on the tray, carefully handing her the cup of tea with the potion in it. "Would you like your tea, Mother? I remember that your day doesn't get properly started without it!" He smiled, waiting for her to take it from him.

His mother slapped the cup from his hand, and a voice he'd never heard before shouted, "Do you think I'm a fool, Severus?"

Severus rushed into the room, shouting for Draco to get out of the way as the room was suddenly filled with a howling wind. He cast a binding hex on the enraged entity before them, and was glad he'd thought to have reinforcements as Sirius, Remus, Siri, and Ron all hurried in the room, casting their versions of the spell. Quick on the uptake, Draco joined in, and focused his spell on his mother's head and shoulders.

Chaos ensued as the six men struggled to control the Death Eater, and subdue him. While Sirius, Remus, Ron and Draco held him under the curse, Siri went to work using his abrogation skills to remove a good measure of power from the foul creature inhabiting the poor woman.

Draco forced himself not to think about what he was seeing, and focused on holding his curse while they worked. Juno hurried over, and began to feed a short piece of tubing down his mother's throat. Severus handed her the second vial of potion, and as she began to pour it into the tubing, he began to cast the spell to remove Castor Prewitt's dominance over Draco's mother.

"Convenit ante ut agglomerare omne ut pellere abrumpere caligo fero clausulae ut corpus dominae." His deep voice could barely be heard, for when the spell was cast, Prewitt's outraged screaming could be heard outside, as the entity was forced from Narcissa Malfoy's body.

As soon as Castor Prewitt had been driven out, Narcissa slipped into a deep sleep. Severus reassured Draco, stating that she would be restored to health, both physical and mental.

After a cursory exam, Juno concurred with his assessment, and Draco relaxed into the chair beside his mother's bed. Juno saw to another tray being brought to the room in order for the young man to have a decent breakfast after his ordeal. She turned to the other men, and pointed in the direction of the large kitchen at the back of the manor, and they all knew better than to argue as they made their way down to breakfast.

Castor Prewitt knelt before the Dark Lord, his head bowed, and his hands trembling. Voldemort was tapping his wand on the arm of the chair he sat in. "Castor, whatever made you think that would work? We are very disappointed in you!" He hissed. "We have now lost another Malfoy to the light, and you will pay for your stupidity."

"We could have used her to see what the camp was like, but..." Castor stammered, daring to defend his actions to the enraged madman before him. "But master, they knew, somehow, that she was under the curse."

Voldemort looked down at the man before him. "Well, we shall have to fix that, won't we!"

Peter scurried off to the side, his small, rat's body fitting underneath a low chair as he sat listening to the Dark Lord. Any news he could pass on to Severus would help to win the war against Voldemort's reign of terror.

Sighing heavily, Voldemort gestured for Prewitt to rise. "You're lucky I know how loyal you are Castor." He remarked idly. "I will spare my wrath for the time being. I expect better things from you in the future."

"Yes, Master." Castor bowed lowly, and hurried to join the ranks gathered in the vast room before Voldemort changed his mind.

"I have news!" Their leader exclaimed excitedly, rising to his feet, and pacing before the group. "I have learned that Grigori Rasputka has gathered a mangy group of stragglers from among us, those not worth the skin their in, and they are now proclaiming loyalty to Severus Snape." He paused and looked out over the assembled Death Eaters, and continued. "I have identified one of these men, and I am going to use him to bring Severus Snape to his knees!"

A cheer rose up among the gathering, and Voldemort bestowed an oily smile upon them, his Loyals, his flock. "Soon, Severus, and the whole of the world will know what it means to be truly afraid. Will know what it is to feel real power! I will tear down their lofty, righteous ideals about Light Magic, and true magic will rule the world! I will rule the world!" The roar of approval was deafening as Voldemort made his way through them to the door. No one noticed as Peter Pettigrew slipped through a hole in the wall and disappeared.

Chandra Spencer heard the talk about what had taken place in the infirmary. She was seated at the breakfast table, going over battle plans and strategies, when Sirius came limping into the room. She looked up as he neared the table, and a grimace came to his face when he saw her sitting there.

"Spencer!" He grumbled in greeting..

"Well, I see the rumours are true!" She stated, trying to push down the concern she felt when she saw that he had been injured.

"What rumours?" He snapped, still feeling irritable after the ordeal he'd just endured.

"Oh, that you were in a dog fight and lost!" She smirked, and the look on his face was priceless as she rose from the chair, and made her way past him, and out the door.

"Bloody menace!" He grumbled as he gratefully took a steaming mug of coffee from Jemma, and thanked her with a brief nod.

"Who's a menace?" Siri questioned as he came strolling into the room.

"Don't ask!" Sirius grumbled, taking a tentative sip from his cup.

"Oh, her!" Siri chuckled knowingly with delight.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius snapped irritably, his eyes flashing angrily in his Godson's direction.

"Oh nothing." Siri replied, turning his attention to his breakfast as the rest of the family made its way to the table.

Alana sat, blankly staring out at the majesty before her, so lost in her grief that the beauty of the sea went unrealized.

Severus watched her as he approached, and knew she was completely unaware of his presence. As soon as Abeo snorted a greeting, she startled violently, and jumped to her feet. When she spun around in alarm, Abeo reared up in surprise, and it took Severus several minutes to get the animal under control. The horse was usually well-mannered, but at times such as this, Severus was reminded of exactly how high-spirited the horse could be.

If Alana had thought that the man was an imposing figure before, seeing him from this new height as he handled the powerful beast beneath him, did little to change her opinion of him. There was no doubt in her mind, Severus Snape was a formidable man.

She quickly returned to the bench, and waited as Severus spoke softly in Latin, calming the horse almost immediately before he dismounted. "I'm sorry that I frightened him." She murmured as Severus came to settle beside her.

"The apology should be mine, Miss Yarborough." Severus replied, watching in amusement as Abeo came closer to investigate the newcomer. "Our rides are usually uneventful, and I have become complacent where controlling him is concerned. I'm sorry he alarmed you."

"I'm fine, Professor." Alana laughed as Abeo shoved his muzzle against her chest and snuffled in curiosity. "He's beautiful!" She exclaimed as she stroked the proud head that was pressed against her. "What's his name?"

"Abeo." Severus replied, explaining further, "Latin for midnight."

"Oh, how perfect." She smiled as Abeo nuzzled her hair, sniffing softly.

"Manners, Eu Puer." Severus murmured, making a small gesture with his hand. The horse immediately moved away, and began to nibble at the sweet grasses that grew along the cliff side, his curiosity in the woman satisfied at last.

Alana shifted her gaze from the horse to his master, and studied his profile in detail. Everything about him was dignified, she concluded. From his aristocratic features, and the tilt of his head, all the way to his regal bearing, he exuded an air of royalty, and she wondered if that might be the case in his world.

He flashed her a brief smile when he turned and caught her studying him in silence. "Is there anything I can do for you, Miss Yarborough? Is there anyone you would like to contact...?" His voice trailed away uncertainly as tears filled her eyes. He felt uncomfortable in situations such as these. He never was able to handle emotional issues with the best of his skills, and wasn't sure he would be able to help the young woman at all.

"No, sir." She whispered, sniffing softly and wiping her eyes. "I'm not sure who would be left alive." She admitted brokenly, sobbing as she buried her face in her hands, not wanting to add to the discomfort she saw on the older man's face.

"I'm so sorry." Severus murmured solemnly, unsure of how to handle the situation. He hesitantly reached and pulled her into his arms, and she went willingly, accepting his comfort and completely surrendering to her grief. He remained silent, allowing her to release her pain and sorrow.

After several moments, she grew quiet, and pulled away. A handkerchief appeared from thin air, and Severus pressed it into her hands in silence, sensing that she might be ready to talk.

"I've lost everyone, Professor." She confessed, once again using his title as she examined her hands.. "My father's family is all gone, and my mother never knew hers. She was an orphan, and raised in the orphanage run by the Catholic church. They were all I had, along with my twin brothers, John and Philip." She looked up at him, and he nodded encouragingly for her to continue. "I don't know where to turn. Everything I've ever known has been destroyed. How does one find the way back from something as devastating as this?"

Severus' gaze slipped out of focus as he considered how to answer her. He thought back on the past, and the incredible mess he'd made of his life when it had been utterly destroyed by tragedy. He sighed heavily, and turned his intense gaze upon the woman. "Do not close yourself off from life, Miss Yarborough. Alana. May I call you Alana?" He added, continuing after she nodded in agreement to his request. "Remain involved with life. Deal with what matters most to you." She wondered what devastation he'd had in his past that made him speak with such conviction, but knew she wouldn't ask such a personal question. She refocused on what he was saying. "You teach, yes?" He quirked an eyebrow in her direction, waiting for her reply.

"Yes. I tea...taught kindergarten in Kendall." She stammered, swallowing hard on the sob that threatened to break through. "I won't be going back there, I suppose."

"I agree." Severus nodded solemnly. "There is very little there that is left to salvage, and the school was completely destroyed. Had I been there sooner..."

"You did what you could, Professor." She interjected softly.

"I see my son has told you a bit about me." Severus smiled briefly. "I'm not trained to be any great leader, and I feel my failings on that score quite frequently. I am a teacher, and as you know, teachers have very little to do with winning wars and saving civilizations."

"Have you always known you would be a teacher?" Alana asked, deciding to change the conversation to something a bit less heartbreaking. "I mean, was there ever anything else you wanted to do?"

"No." Severus allowed immediately. "I love what I do. I miss it now that most of my time and attention is taken up with this war. There is something very satisfying about the artistry to potion brewing that makes me feel powerful, and in control of my own destiny. The process of growing, gathering, preparing and brewing my own solutions, lives in me...is a part of me...and having the ability, and opportunity, to teach my craft to a child...seeing the transformation take place when they are successful, and realize it...there is nothing like it in the world." His voice had taken on a wistful tone, and his features had softened, transforming him from the austere figure she was accustomed to seeing, to an almost youthful child himself. In that moment, she could see his son before her, and her mind shifted focus to Siri. As she studied the tall man, and talked to him, she began to compare Siri to his Father, she could see the similarities, but it seemed to her that Siri was much more open than this man. Probably because of the war she concluded.

"What about you, Alana?" Severus enquired. "Is teaching all you've ever considered as a career?"

"Oh yes." Alana replied, his question bringing her thoughts of Siri to an abrupt halt. "They say that if your first thought upon waking is teaching, if it occupies your thoughts throughout the day, and your final thought as you closed your eyes at day's end, was teaching, then you are meant to be a teacher." She smiled up at him. "I suppose that holds true for any profession."

"Indeed." Severus nodded in agreement. "Juno said pretty much the same thing to me about being a doctor. Sirius, I'm sure, would feel that way about being an Auror as well."

"And Siri?" Alana blurted before thinking, her curiosity getting the best of her, and she inwardly winced when the older Snape quirked a curious eyebrow in her direction before answering. She wasn't sure what to make of the measured, calculating, look in his eyes as he considered his answer.

Realizing he was making her uncomfortable, Severus shifted his gaze once more to the sea. "My son has extraordinary power, Miss Yar...Alana. He has an ability that very few wizards are gifted with. He has the power to heal, and I know Juno would like to see him become a Healer."

"But..." Alana pressed, and Severus smiled at her, sadness reflected in his eyes.

"But, he hasn't had the time or opportunity to explore his feelings on the matter." He replied gently. "This war has put our future on hold." His words were punctuated with a heavy sigh of resignation, and silence reigned for several long moments.

"You're right, you know, when you advised me not to close myself off from life." Alana stated softly. "I don't' know what the future has in store for me, but I know that, now, here in this place, I can be of use to you. Give me an occupation. I want to help, in any way I can, to win this war with you."

Severus settled his intense gaze on her, his surprise barely masked, as her words registered in his brain. He contemplated her offer, and a slow smile spread over his face. "I suppose we could use a teacher around here. Are you up to the challenge?"

"I'd be delighted, Professor." Alana responded with the first genuine smile he'd seen since she'd arrived at the estate. "There is a need for a teacher here. I've seen the families you're harboring, and I think it would do me a world of good to keep busy."

"I must continue my inspection of the grounds, Alana. Will you be alright?" Severus asked as he rose and retrieved Abeo's reins, and mounted his ride. When he was seated, he turned Abeo to face the woman seated on the bench.

"Thank you, Professor." Alana smiled, nodding that she would be fine. "It helped a great deal having a sympathetic ear. I look forward to teaching the children here, and I appreciate all you're doing for me."

"I'd like to say that the pleasure is all mine, but under the circumstances, I feel it is the least I can do, being partially responsible for the devastation in your life." Severus replied, giving her a sharp nod as he pulled Abeo around. With a light nudge of his boot heels, the animal took off at a gallop, racing along the cliffs of Snape Manor. Once again, Alana wondered if he might be royalty in this world of wizards as she watched the manner in which he carried himself astride the proud beast.

Justin Carlton stood beside Grigori, and watched as Severus approached from the direction of the stables. "Good afternoon, gentlemen." He greeted them, turning to Justin, and adding, "How is that son of yours fairing?"

"He's growing by leaps and bounds, sir. We're seeing a hint of magic already!" Justin announced proudly with a broad grin.

"Seems as if he was just born yesterday." Severus smiled and shook his head. "That's one drawback to children, they grow up too fast." Severus turned to Grigori. "Dad, if you have time, I'd like to meet in the sitting room, and discuss a few things with you."

"Sure, Severus. I just have a few things to check on around here, then I'll join you there." Grigori nodded, and slapped Justin on the back. "Shall we get back to work, young man?"

"Yes, Sir." Justin replied, watching Severus shrewdly as he walked away.

As Severus entered his study to gather a few papers from his desk, he was startled to see Peter standing just inside the fireplace. "Pete, you gave me a start." Severus remarked idly as he rummaged in a drawer. "What brings you here? Has something changed?"

Looking around furtively, as if expecting to be hexed at any moment, Peter whispered lowly, "You've got a rat among the kittens, my friend, and I don't mean me!"

LOOSE TRANSLATION OF THE SPELL:

"We come together before this entity to drive out and break this darkness, and bring an end to its control over this body." .


	68. Ch 68 Where Our Loyalties Lie

"Stop speaking in riddles, Peter!" Severus snapped in irritation. "What the bloody Hell are you on about rats and kittens?"

"I learned that someone close to you, here at the manor, is working for the Dark Lord." Peter whispered, darting a glance about the grounds as the two men had left the manor in order for Severus to make his rounds before retiring. "However, I'm not sure if he is willingly providing him with details of your operation or not."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "Someone close to me, you say? Who is it?"

"That, I do not know." Peter shook his head. "I think you are in grave danger, Severus. He knows about Grigori and his men, their loyalty to you."

"Damn. I suppose it couldn't have been helped." Severus sighed heavily. "I just wish we could have kept it a secret a while longer." Pete nodded in silence. "Well, we know for certain that Castor Prewitt's gone from Narcissa, so it isn't him." Severus mused thoughtfully. "Obviously, someone else has been taken, and a Defector would be the most likely choice."

"The Dark Lord didn't say, but I assumed as much. Someone who guards the grounds would be the best target. Don't you think?" Peter offered anxiously.

Severus' gaze cut to the outer perimeter. There were guards along the perimeter near the woods, some of them Grigori's Defectors, and therefore susceptible to Voldemort's influence. "Damn, we drop those wards twice daily!" He grumbled as he thought about how vulnerable they had left the refuge during the excursions into the woods to gather wood for the fires.

"Perhaps you could see who wasn't at their post for a time?" Peter suggested helpfully.

Severus nodded. "Yes, that could be it. When the relief came to take over, there could have been trouble. I will ask Grigori about that." Severus murmured quietly. "Thank you, Pete. You have been a vital help. Be careful. If things get too dangerous…come here…we will manage."

Nodding, Pete suddenly looked toward the campsite. "Have to go now, Shadow, someone is coming." He whispered, and with that he transformed into his animagus, and scurried under the hedges.

Severus didn't spare him another glance as he looked up and spotted Remus crossing the grounds. "Remus." He nodded in greeting as the tall man came to stand beside him. "Just wrapping it up?"

"Yes, at last!" Remus sighed heavily. "I think we're making good progress with these men, Severus. None of them were cut out for war, but they are so committed to this cause. Their determination more than makes up for their lack of skill."

"I'm glad to hear it." Severus murmured, watching as some of the fires were being put out around the grounds. "Everyone seems to be calling it a night, but we need to talk before we turn in. I'll gather everyone together, and we'll meet in the study for a briefing. I've heard disturbing news from Pete."

"I'll be waiting." Remus nodded, and made his way into the manor.

* * *

Sirius spotted her standing guard at the perimeter to the campsites dotting the landscape. He drew a deep breath, and approached, hoping to avoid a confrontation. The constant bickering between them was wearing him out.

"Spencer." He murmured softly, holding out a cup of coffee to her. "I thought you might like a cup. It's been a long day, and an even longer night is ahead of us."

She looked at him, surprised to hear the friendly tone of voice. She had gotten so used to hearing the irritation in his tone, she was beginning to think it was simply the way he always spoke. "Thank you, Sir." She replied, her surprise reflected in her tone. "You're right. I could use a break."

"I wasn't sure how you took it." Sirius explained, reaching into the deep pocket of his battle cloak. "So, I brought some sugar and cream to add to it if you prefer."

Feeling uncomfortable with his friendly tone, Chandra could only mumble her thanks once more, and watch him out of the corner of her eye as she added the cream and sugar to the generously large cup. She studied his profile in the glow of the fires as he observed the residents going about their business, chatting in small, intimate circles surrounding the fires.

He turned suddenly, catching her studying him in the firelight, and she nervously took a sip from her cup. Before she could come up with anything to say to bridge the awkward moment, Severus appeared out of the darkness.

Severus had walked along the perimeter of the estate, looking for Sirius while he made his nightly inspection. Justin Carlton had pointed him in the direction of the front of the estate, and as he rounded the corner, he spotted him chatting with Chandra Spencer. "Sirius, Miss. Spencer, good evening." He greeted solemnly as he came to stand beside them.

"Shadow, making the rounds?" Sirius questioned with a smile

"Just finished." Severus replied shortly, giving a curt nod.

"What's wrong, Sev?" Sirius had noticed the tension in Severus' voice, and knew something was amiss. "Problems?"

"We need to have a meeting, it's rather urgent." The tall wizard murmured as he looked from Sirius to Chandra, and back.

"Alright then, let's go!" Sirius replied, immediately all business.

"Miss Spencer, I wonder, would you care to join us?" Severus turned to her, and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "I have a feeling we may have use of your input, and expertise, in this matter." Severus declared, causing Sirius to stop in his tracks, and turn narrowed eyes upon his friend, the seriousness of his tone raising alarm bells in his head. He immediately began contemplating the many scenarios that would put his friend on edge in such a manner.

"Yes, sir." Chandra replied instantly, eager to be assigned to something useful for the first time since she'd been exiled here by her superior. 'I should have been helping all along, instead of being a lowly watchdog.' She thought, but didn't voice it, glaring instead at the man at her side as they walked along.

"Thank you." Severus nodded sharply, and made his way toward the entrance of the manor. Sirius and Chandra followed closely behind. "The others should be already gathered in the sitting room, waiting for me to arrive."

Sirius kept grumbling under his breath about hotheaded females, and how she'd probably get them all killed. Chandra looked at him with a withering glare, then whispered, "At least _someone_ appreciates my knowledge!"

Sirius' steps faltered for a moment as he glared at her. "You're a hot head, and you fly off the handle at every turn, going blindly into danger like you know what's around the next corner." He grumbled as his pace slowed so Severus wouldn't hear the sniping between them.

"Oh yeah? Well you're too pig-headed to see I have talent. I'll have you know that an Unspeakable wouldn't be an Unspeakable unless they could take care of themselves! You mangy cur!" She snapped back, causing Sirius to growl lowly. "And stop that growling at me! You sound like an old bear!" She snapped in irritation, easily riled by the insufferable man.

Sirius grabbed her arm, and roughly pulled her to a stop. "If you were so hot as an Unspeakable, you'd still be one, too, Spencer! Consequently, I am your superior and you will be respectful!" He whispered harshly in her ear.

Ignoring his dig, Chandra drew herself up and retorted, "Well, you just better remember that I can take care of myself, and have been doing so for almost ten years. _And, when you deserve my respect, Captain Black, you'll get it!_" She jerked her arm free of his grasp, and followed Severus toward the house, leaving him standing there. shock written on his features.

"Spencer!" He growled, causing her to stop. "I want to talk with you after this is over. You got that?" He stated, looking her in the eyes.

Chandra smiled, a simpering, indulgent smile. "Of course, your highness!" She replied and walked off.

Sirius saw red as he realized she had gotten the last word once again! "Damn woman!" He snarled under his breath as he stalked after them.

When they reached the house, Severus stepped aside, and let Chandra enter ahead of him, then he turned and waited as Sirius stepped into the hallway. "Shadow, why did you ask her to attend this meeting?" Sirius hissed quietly, angered to think that Severus had just willingly invited trouble by including the impulsive woman in their ranks.

Severus could tell from his tone that Sirius was pissed. "Because, we might need her help, that's why." He explained simply, but his tone allowed for no argument. Sirius shook his head, and grumbled under his breath before walking into the room.

Remus had spotted the younger set of Snape men as he had come into the Common Room at the north end of the manor. He had explained to them that there was trouble of some sort, and that Severus had ordered everyone to attend. All were waiting patiently for Severus and the others to arrive when they walked into the room.

"Dad, what's going on?" Siri asked, coming to his feet, Grigori rising immediately to his grandson's right.

"Everyone…sit down, please. Make yourselves comfortable." Severus demanded, waving a hand, indicating that they should settle down. When they had quieted, he began. "I've just had a meeting with Peter, and he gave me…"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Sirius growled in disgust, just loud enough to be heard by the tall wizard.

"Sirius?" Severus stopped in mid-sentence, waiting for Sirius to acknowledge him. "Shut up. I don't want to hear one more word from you concerning Pete. Understood? It's time for you to let it go, and focus on what is important right now. His past mistakes aren't what matters in the grander scheme of things, and I've heard enough!" His voice rose to a controlled shout in anger, and rage flared in Sirius' stormy blue eyes, but he didn't speak any further. He knew Severus meant business, and he grudgingly admitted that he was right. This wasn't the time, but soon…

After reassuring himself that Sirius wasn't going to give him further grief, he continued with his report. "As I was saying, I spoke to Peter earlier tonight, and we have a serious problem." He looked each member of the group in the eye before he proceeded. "He has learned that we have a spy in our midst. He didn't learn who it might be, but we assume it to be a Defector." He cast a glance in his father's direction, and saw that Grigori was already shifting his attention to possible culprits. "Pete indicated that this person might be under Imperius, and unaware of his involvement in Voldemort's plans." Severus added gently, and Grigori nodded in understanding, but sighed guiltily, feeling a heavy responsibility for the danger this put them all under.

"How will we flush them out, Sev?" Remus was the first to speak when Severus had gone silent.

"That's why we're here." Severus replied. "If anyone has a suggestion, let's hear it."

"The first thing we need to do is study how we're operating here. Find our weakness, and close the gap." Chandra announced immediately, her thoughts turning to stopping any further infiltration.

"I've already figured that one out." Severus reported. "The wards dropping twice a day to allow for wood to be gathered for the fires, left us vulnerable. I assume that's how they got in here."

"Not necessarily, my son." Grigori announced immediately. "We have several of my men who are balanced between here and the Dark Lord's encampment. Any one of them could have been overtaken at any time, and put under the curse. We would simply have let him through the front door, so to speak." The comment brought a few moments of silence as all became lost in thoughts on how to fix the problem.

"Even if that might be the case, Grigori," Remus replied thoughtfully, "we might be wise to adjust the way we run things around here. Is there some way we can get around having to lower the wards, Sev?"

"I allowed for the lowering in order for wood to be gathered, while using as little magic here as possible." Severus replied. "It was an attempt to remain as undetected as possible now that we have nearly a thousand refugees here. Now that we've become exposed, I see little point to it. From now on, the wards remain intact."

"I agree." Sirius stated sharply. "Until we discover who the leak is, everyone needs to be on alert. Anything suspicious, report to Severus or myself immediately. Do nothing on your own! Is that understood?" He ordered, looking directly at Chandra.

"Yes, sir." She responded tersely, and the others nodded solemnly in agreement.

"Glad we have that clear." Sirius nodded. "Shadow, got anything else for us?"

"Be careful, everyone." Severus murmured. "Let's not take any foolish chances. Keep your heads, and hope we can catch this guy before all Hell breaks loose. It's late. Let's get some rest, and see what tomorrow brings."

As everyone shuffled from the room, murmuring their goodnights, Grigori stood back, and watched his son carefully. His eyes narrowed as he took note of the dark circles under his eyes, and the exhausted droop to his normally broad shoulders. When the room had cleared, he came to stand beside Severus, and sighed. "I am sorry, my son. I feel as if I have brought this added worry to your already overwhelming responsibility. If there is anything I can do to ease your burden, please, don't hesitate to let me know. If you need me to take my men, and set up camp away from these innocents, I will. Tell me what it is I need to do for you."

Severus swallowed hard, and turned haunted eyes to his father. "I feel reassured having you here with us. If you were not close by, it would only serve to add to my worry. We will find this leak, and close it tightly, together." Grigori nodded, and gave his son a warm embrace, slapping him on the back, and adding his goodnight, before making his way to his rooms.

* * *

It had been a long day. Remus had been teaching a few of the refugees how to defend themselves. Sirius had asked for his help with the wizards in residence, most had only had the basics in defence, and Sirius, being the thorough one, wanted everyone on their toes. With the news that Severus had delivered tonight, that was all the more important now. Running his hands through his hair, he rounded the corner in search of Sonya. He'd noticed the lights on in her office from the courtyard, and he made his way in her direction.

Sonya sank into the deep comfort of the over-stuffed chair that graced one corner of her cramped office, and sighed heavily. She'd had another harrowing day of dealing with the traumas of war, and she intended to sit and revel in the stillness.

Her eyes slipped closed, and she allowed her thoughts to drift. Invariably, they settled on Remus. Lately, it seemed, all she had were her thoughts for company as all of the Snape men were rarely home for more than a few hours at a time. Even then, there were so many things they were required to see to, spending time alone together was a rarity.

"Who is this beautiful stranger I see before me?" Remus' deep, gentle voice interrupted her dreaming.

"Remus!" She exclaimed as she shot out of the chair, racing into his strong embrace. He smelled of warm sunshine, and freshly mown grass, and she inhaled deeply against his neck.

"Hello, Love." He murmured softly, his arms tightening like steel bands around her as he kissed her lips. "I've missed you, Sonya." He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers, and cradling her closely to him.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were working in the recreation room, talking as they dried the glasses, and stacked them back on the shelf. They had discussed the job of teaching the younger children, something Ginny had wanted to do as well as running the rec room.

Ron and Draco walked into the room, and sat at the bar. "Hey, you got any food here? I'm hungry!" Ron stated as he stood on the bar rail, and looked over the counter.

"Ronald, sit down, and I'll find something for you!" Ginny groused, and shook her head. "Brothers!" She grumbled, and Hermione laughed.

Draco clapped him on the shoulder. "Better listen to her mate, she can be a tyrant!" He whispered.

Ron shook his head. "I know!" Both young men laughed as they stood and retreated to an empty table.

As Hermione and Ginny approached, they heard Draco exclaim, "I'm telling you, that was close! I knew as soon as she called me "Little Dragon" that she wasn't mother, but Uncle Severus had warned me to play along. Made the hair on my neck stand up, I can tell you that."

Ron shook his head. "I bet!"

Ginny set the ham sandwich in front of her brother, then took a seat next to Draco. "What happened?" She inquired as Hermione sat down next to Ron and listened intently.

By the time Draco had told the whole story, and they had told the two women of their meeting with Severus, the clock was striking two. Ron looked at the group and yawned. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I need my beauty sleep!"

Hermione slapped his arm, and chuckled as she gathered up the plate and glass. and took it to the sink.

"Just leave it there, I'll wash up, Hermione." Ginny stood and started toward the bar, but Draco grabbed her hand before she took a step. "Want some help?" He asked, the look in his eyes told her he was hoping she'd say yes.

She looked at his hand, then up into his eyes, and smiled. "That would be appreciated very much. Thank you, Draco." She replied, and waited while he stood and pushed in his chair.

* * *

Siri climbed the steps to his room, and paused as he passed Alana's door. The lights were still on, but all was silent within as he stood there and listened. Shaking his head, he walked a bit further down the hallway, and was just about to enter his room when he saw a movement at the end of the passageway. The hall was dark, but there was no mistaking the fact that someone was there, and his senses went on alert.

Pulling his wand from his sleeve, he crept slowly down the hall until he reached the dark alcove. As he stepped forward, he saw someone standing beside the window, gazing out at the expanse of lawn, littered with makeshift tents and campfires. "Hey there." He whispered softly, realizing that the 'someone' was Alana, and not wanting to scare her.

Alana looked up, and smiled. "Hey there, yourself." She replied as she looked back out at the lawn. "It all looks so peaceful." She whispered softly.

"I know. They have sacrificed so much, and still they're ready to fight." Siri whispered as he gazed at the people still milling around, talking and laughing amongst themselves.

Alana looked at his profile, and smiled. "Your father has helped them a lot. I can tell."

"Yes, but he still thinks he hasn't done enough." Siri replied, shaking his head sadly.

"What more is there?" Alana frowned, puzzled by his admission. Siri gazed down upon her, and wanted to reveal the truth, but wasn't sure she would understand even if he did. "I don't know, but to hear him tell it, there ought to be something more." He replied instead, and the two of them returned to watching out the window for several long minutes.

"Are you ready to call it a night?" Siri whispered.

"Yes, I was thinking it might be a good idea." She chuckled softly. "You do realize it's after two in the morning, don't you?"

"I know I did!" Siri laughed softly. "I just wasn't sure if you were aware it had gotten so late."

Alana headed back up the hallway, and Siri moved into step beside her. She stopped outside her door, and turned to face him. "Your father has said that I may gather the little ones and teach if I'd like." She smiled, recalling her conversation with the older man.

"I'm happy to hear that." Siri admitted, smiling in return. "You'll be feeling right at home here in no time."

"Yes, I think you just might be right." She replied mysteriously, and added, "Goodnight, Siri. Sleep sweet."

"Goodnight." He murmured softly, a strange shiver running up his spine upon hearing her whispered words. It was several moments before he made his way along the hall to his own rooms.

* * *

Sirius had been fighting a headache all day, and the squabble with Spencer had not helped his head or his mood. she had actually had some good ideas, and pointed them out to Severus and the others, things that he hadn't seen himself. He paused in the hallway, looking for her. She had left the meeting as soon as it was over, ignoring his orders once again. He sighed as he shook his aching head, and entered the kitchen, looking for a strong cup of coffee. As he turned around, he saw he wasn't alone. Chandra Spencer sat at the table, reading a book, a cup of coffee sat beside her.

"Need a refill?" He questioned, and she looked up into his eyes, hers narrowed suspiciously.

"Thank you, yes, please." She replied as she pushed the cup forward, and watched as he took it, poured the stale coffee out and refilled her cup.

"I'm only going to say this once. You were insubordinate, and I don't like your attitude. But, your ideas have merit. Severus likes them, so I think they will be implemented. Don't think you can get away with things like that all the time, got that?" He leaned in close to punctuate his statement, the warning evident in his clear blue eyes.

Clear as crystal, Sir." She replied coolly, and turned back to her reading, dismissing him from her mind. She inwardly sighed when he didn't go away as she had hoped he would.

Sitting across from her, he looked at the page she'd been reading. "Anything good?" He dropped the matter, and changed the subject as he sipped at the hot liquid.

"Just some Muggle book Alana let me read, said it was a romance novel." She replied tightly, eyeing him warily. He was being too nice, and her defenses went on alert immediately. She Knew him, and knew the matter wasn't dropped. From experience, she knew that it would only be a matter of time before he railed at her again, and brought her up short for some infraction! 'Why, I wouldn't be surprised if I found myself on a one way trip to Azkaban!' She thought derisively.

Sirius smiled. "Romance, eh? That sounds interesting."

Chandra shook her head and then laughed. "Well, you'd think so, wouldn't you? But this is all so clichéd, silly actually. I mean, no one really says these things to one another...do they?" She exclaimed incredulously, putting it aside for the moment that he was her boss.

Her question left him at a loss for words. Hell, he didn't know! He'd never actually been in a romantic relationship in his life. Oh yeah, a few one night stands, decades ago, but hearts and flowers were just not his style. 'Then or now.' He thought angrily as his mind cast over his years in Azkaban. He looked at her carefully, and briefly wondered if she had any idea how little time for romance he'd had in his life. He pushed the thought aside. He didn't care what she thought about him as long as she did her job!

The small voice in his head piped up, 'So cur, what is your style, eh?' He shook his head, "Sorry Spencer, I don't really know the answer to that, I'm afraid."

Chandra mumbled, "Neither do I!", and closed the book. Taking the sugar bowl, she placed three spoonfuls into her cup, and stirred before taking a sip. "Thanks, Black, this just hit the spot." She cast a small smile in his direction, and let her guard ease back just a bit more.

Sirius nodded, and took another drink as he watched her. "Everything going alright? Have you found anything unusual around the grounds?" He questioned as he idly spun the large mug in his hands.

"No, sir. I have been checking the outer perimeter, but haven't seen anything unusual. Stray dogs and cats, a few rats, they are all small enough critters not to set off the alarms." Chandra replied, shaking her head.

"Rats, you say?" He remarked, and she puzzled over the amused look in his eyes.

"Yes, sir. I saw a rat, first one I've actually seen, to tell you the truth." She answered.

Sirius thought a moment, knowing who this rat was, but not revealing the identity in case the walls had ears. "Well, if you see any more, just let the cats take care of them." He replied, hiding the swell of rage that filled his chest whenever he thought of Peter Pettigrew.

"I plan on it. I hate rats! I wont be after getting rid of them for you, however!" She shuddered, repulsed by the creatures.

"Sorry to hear that. I was counting on your help to rid us of our vermin infestation." He laughed softly, and she found she rather liked the sound of it. She could see he was teasing her, and smiled at his attempt at a truce. "This would be one instance where I wouldn't mind giving you a little headway in your impulsive behaviour!"

"Well, I can tell you _when_ I see them, but I refuse to help capture any!" She exclaimed as she leaned back in her chair, fully relaxed in his presence.

"Deal." He whispered as he sat back in his chair, and closed his eyes with a low groan. He felt the beginning of his headache coming back. He knew stress was the reason behind the pain, but pushed that aside as he grimaced, he had other things to contend with at the moment. But, his problems seemed miniscule compared to Shadow's. He thought about his friend, and was almost glad Shadow had the responsibilities, and not him, then felt guilty for his thoughts. 'I would gladly shoulder it for him if I could.' He thought suddenly, his love for his friend coming to the forefront.

Chandra heard the quiet groan and watched as he made a face. It was obvious that he was in some kind of pain, but she was afraid to help, in case she overstepped her boundaries. The last thing she wanted to do was break this sudden peace between them. She watched him for a moment longer, then stood, walking around behind Sirius' chair. She hesitantly reached out, and began to rub his temples. "Better, sir?" She asked when he expelled a relieved sigh, .and she continued to rub at his temples.

"Yesssss" He growled lowly, causing a shiver to run the length of her spine. She noticed the obvious pleasure in his voice and smiled.

Her gentle touch was causing all sorts of thoughts to roam free in his brain, thoughts he'd not had in quite a long time, and as one particular thought surfaced, Sirius sat bolt upright. "Best get a move on now, call it a night.." He stammered as he hurried from the room, alarmed by his physical reaction to her touch. He didn't have _those_ kinds of feelings for her, did he? He wondered as he fled the room. She was completely out of control, and a danger to them all with her impulsive nature! And he couldn't afford any other distractions! He completely dismissed the idea from his mind, and allowed his anger and frustration to make her a target once again.

Chandra looked at the spot he'd just vacated and shuddered. She'd never felt this way before, and she was confused by his reactions, and her subsequent feelings. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt a very strong attraction to Sirius Black. One she couldn't quite put a name to because it wasn't anything like the complete offence she had taken to him up to now.

* * *

Severus wearily climbed the staircase to the second floor, and took the right wing to the rooms he shared with Juno. He walked quietly down the hallway, with silent, cat-like grace, bringing to mind the panther he was to anyone who might spot him. The grace was ever present, despite the heaviness of the burden he carried upon his shoulders.

As he opened the door, his gaze immediately settled on Juno, propped upon their pillows. She was reading over a list of reports, the tip of a quill brushing lightly against her cheek as she concentrated on her work. 'It never seems to end!' Severus thought with a silent sigh of resignation.

Despite his weariness, he smiled at the sight of her, and approached their bed. "What have you got there?" He questioned as he settled beside her, and put his arm around her shoulders.

She smiled, but didn't look at him. She kept on reading, even though she tilted her head for him to kiss her cheek. "Good evening to you, too!" She chuckled a few minutes later, gazing into his ebony eyes.

He kissed her properly, then stood, and began to prepare for bed. "Anything interesting in there?" He asked, looking over his shoulder, as he slipped out of his shirt, and folded it neatly.

"No, just a few more tests on Dr. Granger. They all came back normal." She stated as she watched him remove his boots and drop them with a heavy thud to the floor.

"Well, at least _**something**_ is normal around here!" He exclaimed as he pulled back the sheets, and slipped beneath their cool comfort. "Coming to bed, Love?"

"I'll be right back." She smiled as she made her way into the bathroom. She could see he was tense, and knew he wouldn't fall asleep or get any useful rest, if she didn't run interference. When she returned to the room with the bottle of almond scented oil, he smiled, rolled over, and settled in anticipation of the relief she would bring.

* * *

All was quiet at Snape Manor. They say it is always darkest before the dawn, and so it was on this moonless night. The residents had all settled into their beds, the fires were extinguished, and all were asleep but for those posted on guard duty.

Justin Carlton crept silently back toward the manor. He'd accomplished his task, and let the cloaked intruders through the barrier. As he rounded the corner, he heard a small squeak, and saw a flash of mousy brown retreating behind a bush. "Damned rats, gads I hate them!" He grumbled as he shot a curse in the disgusting creature's direction, missing it completely as he hurried back to his post.

The small, furry creature scurried into an unused portion of the manor, and transformed into his human form. He'd finally learned who had opened the wards, and hurried to report to Severus. It had been established that this was where he was to come, should he have news, when he had come the last time. He felt comforted by Severus' show of concern for his safety. He knew he didn't deserve it after all he'd done to the man, and his family and friends, and he'd be forever in the tall man's debt.

A small ward had been placed, by Severus, on the room. Only Peter and himself could breach it. Severus would be alerted immediately when the ward had been crossed, and Peter knew all he had to do was wait.

Sitting in the semi-darkness, Peter watched as the Death Eaters swarmed across the grounds, making their way to the rows of tents where the innocent families lie sleeping peacefully. His keen hearing picked up the whispered conversation of the monsters below in the yard as they discussed how they would proceed. He shook his head in a nervous gesture as he waited for the Death Eaters to invade the area. He could already hear the screams in his imagination, and turned to look at the door when he heard the light tread of the man he was waiting for.

As the door opened, he made out the tall wizard's form as it was reflected by the candlelight of the hallway. "Pete, where are you?" The whispered words were urgent in their tone.

"Shadow, over here, by the chair." Severus, with one thought, caused the curtains to close, and lit a candle as he came closer.

"Peter, what are you doing back so soon?" His question was not surprising in a way, but Peter shook his head.

"I _know_ who the traitor is, Shadow. I just witnessed his betrayal." Peter whispered urgently.

Severus was immediately alert, "Who Pete. Who is it?"

"Justin Carlton, Shadow." Peter revealed solemnly. "He has let in a group of Death Eaters…"

"Impossible!" Severus exclaimed harshly, despite knowing that it was entirely possible that the young wizard had been cursed into service.

"He has, Severus!" Peter insisted. "Listen!"

Suddenly the silence was shattered by an ear-splitting scream, and before anyone could respond, Death Eaters invaded the peace of Snape Manor, and all Hell broke loose.

"Stay here!" He ordered, and disappeared with a faint pop. Peter gaped at the empty spot where his friend had stood, and shook his head. "The Dark Lord is definitely going to have a problem when he tries to defeat Shadow!" He whispered as he immediately apparated away from Snape Manor, awed by the power his friend had been displaying of late.

When he arrived at the tiny hovel he called home, he hurried to the small room off the kitchen, and removed a few loose floorboards. Within the space beneath the floor, he found what he searched for, and quickly began to dress in the clothes he hadn't worn for decades…his own battle armour.

"It is time for me to make a true stand." He murmured, as he once again apparated into the grounds of Snape Manor, this time, his true loyalty displayed for all to see.

* * *

Severus found himself standing in the room he shared with Juno. She was standing beside the window, looking out at the Death Eaters, her fingers pressed to her lips in horror as the green light flashed from their wands, and refugees fell in their tracks.

"Oh Sev, I have to get to the hospital wing!" She cried as she turned to find him standing there in full battle armour.

He was looking at his attire, and shook his head in awe as he realized he'd only thought about it, and here he was, dressed and ready to go. "Well at least it saves time!" He whispered to himself.

"Be careful." Severus cautioned her gently, knowing it was useless to order her to remain in their rooms. "The wards should hold in the main part of the house. If not, head for the safe room. Remember the password?" He smiled, knowing she would, but feeling the need to be sure.

"Yes." She murmured, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Severus."

"I love you, too." He replied, pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead, and closing his eyes as he prayed she would heed his warning. "Be safe, Doc." He grabbed the Answerer, and with another quick, urgent, kiss, he was gone in the blink of an eye.

He appeared in an instant in the middle of the north gardens, and began to fire off curses in all directions. Death Eaters began to rally, and as his loyal supporters entered the fray, the fight began in earnest.

As the Death Eaters swarmed over the grounds, Ron and Draco ran for the formation next to the manor. Severus was there, defending his home, and the innocent lives harboured there. As they approached, they saw that Siri and Remus were already there as well.

Sirius was running toward the group, wand drawn as he parried the blast that almost hit his leg. As the blast from the curse lit the air, he spotted someone crouching in the bushes behind his friends, and swiftly changed direction.

"Shadow, watch out!" Remus shouted as Severus turned, and with his raised palm, deflected a rather nasty hex. The slicing hex returned to the Death Eater who'd cast it, severing his arm at the shoulder as he fell dead, struck down by a blast from Remus' wand in the same moment.

Siri turned to see his grandfather, and his loyal Defectors, heading their way. As they approached, a fresh wave of Death Eaters entered the fray, and all Hell broke loose again.

Grigori and his followers stepped into the circle, and as he approached Severus, he shouted, "Son, they will come in waves! The Dark Lord has issued the order to come at you in waves in an effort to wear you down!"

Severus nodded and advanced as he continued to use his powers against the Death Eaters. Whenever one came close enough, he would cut him down with the Answerer, the clash of the blade ringing clearly over the estate. They began to fall in their tracks, and as Severus thought a curse, it flew from his fingertips, hitting the advancing Death Eaters.

Draco noticed the fires that had started near the manor, and quickly extinguished them with a burst of water from his hands. Ron took the initiative when he saw the Death Eaters near the trees, trying to use them as defending cover. He commanded the trees to crash down upon them, and called several boulders, up from the ground, crushing the enemy crouching behind them.

Siri was firing off round after round of magic, hitting the Death Eaters with hexes and curses. As he took in his surroundings, in search of more trouble, he saw two Death Eaters converging to throw a double curse at his grandfather. "Papa Grigori!" He shouted as he turned with wand in hand, and nullified the strange blue light with a few words.

Watching as the curse dissipated into thin air, Grigori's eyes went wide in amazement. He looked at his grandson, then nodded sharply in gratitude, and continued to fight.

Justin sat in a darkened room in the manor. His hands were clasped tightly over his ears as he listened to the screams of the people dying. "What have I done?" He whispered as he sat cowered in a darkened corner.

'Just what I needed you to do.' Came the strange thoughts inside his mind.

"Stop it, stop it!" He cried as he clutched at his head and wept. The laughter he heard echoing through his mind caused him to reinforce his resolve. His hand went to the wand he'd hidden in his sleeve, and as he brought it to his fingertips, he began to chant the counter curse to break the hold the Dark Lord had over him.

"I will not be used. These are my friends!" He growled low in his throat as he began to fight the hold Voldemort had over him.

"You have no choice. I rule here!" Voldemort's taunting voice echoed in his head.

"No! You don't!" He yelled as he chanted louder, and pointed the wand at his temple. Suddenly, a thin line of indigo shot from the tip of the wand, and Justin fell to the floor, screaming in pain. He heard the answering scream within his mind as the curse broke its hold, and the Dark Lord fled.

* * *

Chandra Spencer silently made her way around the perimeter of the manor, crouching down next to the lush rose bushes that grew at the north end of the estate. There were Death Eaters right in front of her, and she could see Severus, fighting with his bare hands. She had heard that he had infinite power, but up until now had never had the opportunity to witness it first hand.

She had made her way behind the Death Eaters, hoping for a surprise rear attack. She was about to step out, and make herself known, when a hand clamped down on her arm, and another went over her mouth.

She recognized the harsh, familiar voice as it whispered angrily, "I thought I'd find you here!"

She blinked and sagged against him, thanking Nimue that it was her boss, Sirius Black, and not a rogue Death Eater. "I was improvising!" She whispered after he released her.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" He snapped, then toned it down a bit when he saw a Death Eater looking around upon hearing his voice.

"Ready?" She asked as she drew her wand, and ignored his rebuke.

"On three, then?" He nodded as he readied to stand, letting the matter drop once again.

Chandra nodded, and whispered, "One, two, three!" Then they both stood, and raced ahead, hexing and binding Death Eaters in their wake as they made a counter assault from the rear. The more they fought, the further apart they became, and soon were unable to give each other covering fire.

From across the grounds, Chandra watched in horror as a curse was hurled in Sirius' direction. He had just turned to face another flood of Death Eaters, and didn't see it coming straight for his back. "Watch out!" She called loudly, but before he could react, he felt the sting of the curse, and went down. His eyes closed as the blackness overtook him, and he fell in a heap to the ground.

"Sirius!" Chandra cried as she disposed of several more Death Eaters, and ran to Sirius' side. She crouched beside him, relieved to note that he was still breathing, and pressed the special portkey they all carried with them to his chest. "Home." She whispered, knowing Juno would see to his wound, and she returned to the battle as soon as he disappeared from view.


	69. Ch 69 Battles Won

Battles Won

As Peter had warned them, the Death Eaters came in waves. Severus couldn't understand how it was that they could continue to enter the grounds. He had replaced the wards before he even entered the battle, and yet, time and again, they were down. He wasn't sure if they were failing or if they were being taken down in some way. He needed to get to Justin, and put a stop to him.

He tried to keep an eye on everyone as he fought. Siri and his friends were working in tandem, and Severus felt a surge of pride as he watched his son advance upon the Death Eaters. A split second later, he was standing beside his son, and Siri looked over at him in surprise. Severus tried not to be too disturbed by the uncontrolled magic, as he killed the Death Eater who had just tried to cast Avada Kedavra at his son, with one slash of the Answerer's blade. Siri flashed him a wicked grin, and turned his attention to the battle, feeling a little more confident with his father right beside him.

Remus was working with Grigori, and they were also making progress, slowly advancing the line. Remus would aim flaming arrows into concentrations of Death Eaters, making them scatter, and Grigori would eliminate any stragglers by whatever means necessary. As Severus thought of his father, he once again found himself instantly transported. Grigori chuckled under his breath, never breaking stride in the fight, and in his strong Russian dialect, he commented, "You really must work on that, my son."

"Yes, sir." Severus growled, and blinked from sight, once more being transported wherever his thoughts might take him. He scanned the area, spotting Spencer as she fielded curses being aimed at unwitting comrades, and he became worried when he didn't see Sirius working by her side. They had been together when the battle began, a deadly force to be reckoned with.

"Sirius!" He called, firing a stunner into a group of advancing Death Eaters one moment, and standing in the trauma room inside the manor, the next. Juno looked up in surprise when he appeared out of thin air with a pop. He noticed his friend laid out on the exam table before her, and the diagnostic wand in her hand. He prayed Sirius was going to be alright, and instantly returned to the battle, growling under his breath, "Well, that answered that question!"

He was delivered the Sectumsempra Curse as soon as he reappeared on the battlefield, and turned his full attention to the fight, trusting that Sirius was at that moment, getting the best care he could get, and that he would be alright.

* * *

Scurrying past the Death Eaters in his animagus form, Peter Pettigrew had moved along the fringes of the compound until he found the opening in the wards, and raced through. As soon as he'd passed the barrier, he ran toward the house, and the cover of the hedges planted there. He changed back into his human form, and stepped from behind the tall row of greenery just as two Death Eaters he knew came skulking across the grounds. Their plan was to get behind Severus and his army, ring them in, and dispatch them to the Dark Lord.

"Warrick, and Flint, how nice to see you both again." Peter greeted them with a practiced, oily grin. The two men stopped and smiled at the little man.

"Peter, good to see you have joined us in the fight. Come, we must stop them for our Lord." Warrick whispered as he and Flint began to advance.

Peter withdrew his wand, and pointed it at them. "No, gentlemen, I don't think so this time." The looks on their faces were priceless in his estimation as he cast Avada Kedavra before they could react. These two had been the worst among those who had tormented him for years, and he felt the deep satisfaction of finally being vindicated for their actions. He watched as they fell dead, nodded sharply, and moved on.

From his vantage point, bringing up the rear of the small army defending Snape Manor, Peter could watch as Death Eater after Death Eater tried to get in behind the group and disable it. Each time, he used his Death Eater status to reel them in, killing them before they knew what hit them.

As the battle raged around them, Severus noticed Peter flanking their group, fighting on their side, his face fierce and determined as he killed one after another of the enemy. It was the bravest thing Severus had ever seen from the timid little man, and he felt pride and relief swell in his chest as he caught Peter's eye, and quick, understanding nods were exchanged between the two men. A small part of him wished that Sirius could have seen their old friend in that moment, and perhaps been able to find it in himself to forgive the mistakes of the past.

* * *

Draco had helplessly watched as the hex from the rogue Death Eater struck Sirius in the back, and took him down. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, hoping the man he respected immensely hadn't died in that moment. When Chandra had raced to his side, and sent him on with a portkey, Draco was greatly relieved. It meant he was still alive. He had been separated from Ron and Siri, and was now fighting on one of the high outcroppings of rock near the edge of the cliff. His attention was brought back to the battle when a slicing hex whizzed past his head, and he countered another as it followed closely behind the first. With a deft sidestep and a roll, he landed behind a large boulder that offered him cover, and he engaged the enemy in relative safety. The screams and moans of the injured and dying innocent, spurred his anger, and with a determined stance, he advanced slowly and steadily, taking out the Dark Lord's minions one by one.

Remus and Grigori were fighting just to Draco's left, and he spotted the two of them as they advanced. Grigori was moving slowly and deliberately forward, offering covering fire to Remus as Remus used his Pyromage skills to take out small groups of Death Eaters who were advancing toward the house. He knew that the manor had to remain secure at all costs. If they were to invade the home, the damage could be irreparable to them all.

At the other end of the small, advancing defensive army, Ron had his hands full as well. Not only had he lost the back up of Siri and Draco, he was facing several resourceful Death Eaters who had taken to the trees and boulders rimming the estate. They were hiding within, jumping out to attack the innocent, and then returning to the shelter of the outcroppings in order to lie in wait for the next unwitting victims. Calling upon his powers as a Terramage, he set the trees and boulders to work for him. The trees would fall, pinning the Death Eaters in place in order for him to dispatch them, and the boulders would roll over and crush those hidden behind them.

He noticed one especially nasty curse winging its way toward Simon Watts, one of the men Grigori had brought to Snape Manor, and called out a warning. The man wasn't prepared to defend himself, and Ron drew upon his powers, lifted the rock and dropped it on the Death Eater, hiding behind it, who had sent it. Simon Watts went down, killed instantly, and Ron had to take solace in knowing that this Death Eater, at least, wouldn't fell another.

* * *

Justin Carlton burst from Snape Manor, his wand held high as he entered the fight. He was determined to prove to Severus and Grigori that they had not lost him to the Dark Lord. Grigori spotted him as he made his way into the battle, throwing Avada Kedavra at any Death Eater that crossed his path. He was shouting at the top of his lungs, "He can't have me! I'm on the side of the Light! He will not take me!" Grigori turned his attention back to the battle just in time to knock a stream of purple light away from the young man. Justin kept to his course, and stalked straight to the front of the line, wand held high, and his intent clearly written on his features.

"Good to have you back with us." Grigori murmured, as he took a stance beside the young man, and the two of them took up the fight together.

Regrouping, and moving as one, the small army advanced slowly and steadily, pushing the Death Eaters toward the cliffs in order to trap them.

Siri sagged against a tree, sweaty and dirty despite the cold night air. He was tired, more tired than he could ever remember being in his life. He surveyed the landscape of his home, spotting his friends crouched behind an outcropping of rocks several yards away. He nodded to them, and gestured toward the barn across the estate, indicating that Death Eaters had slipped inside.

After taking another careful look around the perimeter, he gathered his feet beneath him, and raced over to where Ron and Draco were providing him covering fire. A red blast from a curse exploded in the rocks just to the south of where they were hidden, and the three young men set up a defensive circle.

"Not exactly what we had in mind when we dreamed of the glamorous life of an Auror, eh guys?" Ron muttered darkly.

"No shit." Draco agreed as he sent an Immobulus Curse toward a stealthy Death Eater that had advanced as far as Siri's former position under the tree. The curse hit the target, and the Death Eater fell to the ground. "Gotcha, you bastard!" Draco grinned as Siri spelled bindings on the fallen man, and sent up the signal for him to be gathered up by the clean up crew.

The three young men raced across the grounds toward the barn, killing and binding Death Eaters in their path as they made their way to the barn. Siri became alarmed when he saw flames erupt from inside, and Abeo began screaming in terror.

Severus could hear Abeo as he whinnied and kicked at his stall in panic, and he immediately apparated to the barn. He couldn't see anything through the thick smoke, and used it as a cover from any Death Eaters who might still be hiding inside the barn. Speaking lowly, he worked quickly to cover the horse's head with a blanket, and calmly led him out through the back stable doors. When he had him safely away from the flames, he pulled the blanket off, slapped Abeo's flank and shouted at him until he ran for the safety of the trees. Draco had already turned on the waterworks and eliminated the fire, but not before the barn was completely destroyed.

"This ends now." He growled in rage when he was sure the animal was clear.

Siri was the closest to his father, and watched as he created a force field along the perimeter behind the Death Eaters. It was amazing to witness his father work with his bare hands to control his magic, and take control over the chaos that filled the estate.

As they advanced, the Death Eaters retreated until they entered the force field, and were trapped within its grip. They tried casting spells at the men before them, but their curses bounced from the walls of the barrier, and killed several of those within, before they figured out what had happened, and gave up without further fight.

With a final wave of his hand, Severus brought the fighting to an end, sending the captured Death Eaters directly into holding cells at the Ministry. From there, they would be processed through, and sent to Azkaban to await trials at a future date.

* * *

While the battle had raged on, activity within the manor reflected that as the hospital wing filled to capacity with the injured and dying. Hermione and Ginny worked together as a practiced team, moving the newer patients into the special ward that had been created just for a situation such as this. Volunteers were busily shifting the less injured and ill into the rooms closer to the main part of the manor. They would need less attention, and the more critical patients would be closer to Juno and her team of medical professionals. Still other volunteers were on hand to care for those in need of minor treatments and care.

Sonya was busily coordinating the moves, taking names, and directing people to the right areas to await treatment. Everything was running smoothly despite the utter chaos, and Juno was proud of her team. She was busy in the surgery, grumbling under her breath over the amount of Sectumsempra Curses she was dealing with. Severus had made sure she had a large supply of the potions she'd need on hand, but the numbers were becoming alarming, and she hoped he had foreseen a problem such as this, and taken it into account.

Between each surgery, she would hurry into the room next door and check on Sirius. The curse he had been struck down with had broken every one of his vertebrae, and she was monitoring his healing as closely as the emergency situation would allow. The fact that he had been sent to her by portkey was upsetting. It wasn't the best transportation option for a person with a spinal injury, and she was worried about his prognosis. Spinal injuries were never easy to call, but the skele-gro she'd had to use on him seemed to be slowly doing the job it was designed to do, re-grow the bones in Sirius' back that had been completely destroyed. She also knew that even if his spine were completely restored, Sirius might not ever walk again, and she carried that knowledge with a heavy heart.

Alana had hurried down the stairs with no second thoughts about it, and offered to help in any way she could. Sonya had smiled gratefully, and asked her if she would take a couple of the women, and see to the frightened children that had been left alone when their parents had entered the fight.

When she entered the Common Room where Siri had brought her that very first night she'd arrived at the manor, she stopped in her tracks, and stared in horrified disbelief. The room was awash in a sea of tiny, frightened faces. Their distressed crying, and calls for their mothers were heartbreaking, and tears filled her eyes. She swallowed hard, and turned immediately to the little blonde girl who was sitting near her. The child was silent, huddled within a warm blanket. "Come with me, darling." She murmured as she picked up the child, and moved further into the room.

There were several women there, trying to comfort the traumatized youngsters. One of them was Justin Carlton's wife, Lynette, and she sat clutching their baby to her chest, and rocking back and forth. Her arm was around another small child, and he had his face pressed against her side, his little hands clutched tightly to her robe.

A red-haired woman hurried over to her, and flashed her a harried smile. What can I do to help you, Love?" Molly Weasley asked, brushing a stray lock of hair from her forehead.

"I'm here to help." Alana replied, turning her attention to the older woman.

"Oh, bless you!" Molly exclaimed. "We could use it!"

"What can I do?" Alana asked, casting her gaze to the room, and wondering how to create some semblance of order in the room.

"Right now, we're just trying to calm the poor dears." Molly sighed. "Do you prefer to work with infants or young children?"

"I'm a teacher, and familiar with small children, but I think I'd prefer to calm some of these infants, and get them sleeping. Would that be alright?" Alana asked quietly.

"That would be fine, dear." Molly smiled, and patted her arm. "There are bottles and formula on the bar, and nappies are on that low table against the back wall. You can see the cots over there," she pointed, "and we have plenty of blankets and dry clothes." With that she left the young woman, and hurried back to work.

Slowly the chaos in the room began to settle as the children were calmed, warmed, and put to bed. As the atmosphere inside the manor calmed, the fighting could clearly be heard outside its walls. Alana sat, quietly rocking a fussy infant, and listened to the shouting outside as it grew dim. She perked up her ears when all went silent, and prayed it meant that the fighting was over.

She could hear men's voices just outside the low windows, and recognized Siri's and Severus' straight away. Grigori's was apparent with its heavy Russian accent, and she knew the men were returning to the house. The battle was over.

She looked up expectantly as the doors opened, and the small group entered the house. Her eyes searched their dirty, exhausted faces, and settled on Siri's sombre expression. The rest of the group passed through to the main part of the house, but he had stopped just inside the door, his eyes fastened on her. He slowly approached, and looked down at the sleeping infant in her arms.

"How are you?" He whispered as he looked up.

"Tired, but I'm better now." She smiled, not wasting time with nonsensical chatter. "I was worried about you."

"We lost a few people." He replied softly. "But, we got 'em rounded up, and sent to the Ministry. We took out more men than we lost."

"I wasn't generalizing, Siri." Alana whispered softly. "I was talking about _you._ Only you."

He sat beside her, and simply stared at her for several long moments. A slow smile came to his face as he reached out to touch her cheek. "I'm fine, Alana. No damages. See?" He stood, held out his arms, and turned before her. She started to laugh, and then burst into tears, and he was back beside her in an instant, pulling her close. "Shhh…I'm alright." He whispered as he awkwardly stroked her hair, trying not to disturb the sleeping baby in her arms. "Here, let me take him." He said, reaching for the infant.

"No, you don't!" Alana exclaimed with a quiet laugh, sniffing softly. "You are a mess, and I just cleaned this little guy up for the night!" Siri sat back and watched her as she placed the baby in an empty cot, then smiled when she turned back to him.

"You're right. I am a bit of a mess." He admitted with a shrug. "I have to take care of some details from tonight, but, if I promise to clean up, would you have breakfast with me in the conservatory later ?"

She studied his face, the handsomeness evident in spite of the dirt and grime. Her heart fluttered, and began to race when she realized that there had been something in his tone of voice that said he was being more than a polite host. "I'd like that very much, Siri." She replied softly, and kissed his dirty cheek before shyly looking away.

"I'll see you in a little while." Siri murmured, touching her warm cheek once more before hurrying from the room.

* * *

Ginny came out of a patient's room, and stopped in her tracks as she spotted Draco leaning wearily against the wall.

"Hey." He smiled, but the solemn look in his eyes remained. "We won." He added, lurching unsteadily away from the wall.

"Are you alright?" Ginny exclaimed in alarm, taking his arm. "Were you hurt at all?" She asked, chewing her lip anxiously.

"Nah…I think I'm gonna live." He laughed, and Ginny could detect a note of hysteria in his tone.

Ginny pulled him along with her, and made her way into an empty room. "You better lie down before you fall down." She ordered pragmatically as she pushed him onto the bed. "Get some sleep, Dray." She murmured softly, brushing a lock of blonde hair aside.

"Stay with me." He demanded softly, doing as she suggested willingly.

"I can't Draco. Others need my help." She replied, tucking the blankets around his shoulders after pulling his boots off, and taking his cloak.

"You'll come back?" He asked in a child-like tone, and her heart softened a fraction when she saw the anxious look in his grey eyes. "I…I need you close to me, Ginny." He confessed softly, and she gasped in surprise. She had been hoping he would notice her for months now, and had almost given up all hope of attracting his attention.

"I'll come back. I promise." She whispered, kissing his forehead. "Rest for now." He nodded briefly, and closed his eyes. With a soft sigh, he drifted off to sleep before she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Chandra had headed straight for the trauma centre, in search of Juno, as soon as the battle had ended. "How is he?" She asked as she came through the doors. Juno turned and looked up, a knowing smile spreading across her face.

"Come with me." Juno ordered as she led the woman down the hall to the quiet room where Sirius lie, still unconscious, and recovering from his injuries.

"How badly was he hurt?" Chandra enquired as she anxiously studied the prone man's face.

"It's bad enough." Juno replied. "Every one of his vertebrae were crushed. Some so badly I had to use skele-gro, and I hope it will be enough."

"Will he…will he recover completely?" Chandra asked, knowing that Sirius could be permanently incapacitated. She also knew he wouldn't want to live that way, and a sudden, deep ache filled her heart.

"I won't sugar coat it for any of you." Juno stated as Severus and Remus entered the room behind Chandra. "What I saw, didn't look promising. I'll know more by morning, when I'll be able to run another diagnostic scan."

"How bad is it, Love?" Severus asked quietly, watching over his friend. "Anything you need from me?"

"I was just telling Chandra, every one of his vertebrae were crushed, some beyond repair, and they had to be re-grown." Juno repeated. "As far as needing anything…how about a hug? I've been worried sick!" He quickly wrapped his arms around her, and squeezed her tight. As he tried to move away, Juno kept a tight hold on him. 'To reassure myself that he's alright.' She told herself, but in reality she just wanted to have him hold her in his arms.

"We're all….well, the rest of us are fine." He amended quickly. "No one suffered any serious injuries. I think a good scrubbing and some much needed rest will do for us."

Sirius could hear voices, one more clearly than the others, closer perhaps. He groaned and tried to turn his head toward the voice. 'A mistake'. He realized as blinding pain shot through his head with white hot intensity.

"He's coming around." A deep voice spoke softly. 'Severus.' He thought idly, as he struggled to the surface of consciousness.

He fought to open his eyes, slowly adjusting to the dim light in the room. More sounds met his ears, indicating that he was in St. Mungo's or some other medical facility. 'Or home.' He thought, memory slowly coming back of the battle, and being struck down.

He blinked several times in an effort to clarify the blurred images before him, and slowly a face became clear; chestnut hair, sea green eyes…and a gentle smile. He frowned, unfamiliar with seeing her smile. Spencer.

"Am I dead?" He rasped hoarsely. "Is this an angel I see before me?"

Chandra burst into tears. "Oh Sirius! I've been so worried about you. How do you feel?" She whispered, struggling to get herself under control.

His frown deepened. 'Sirius?' He thought in complete confusion. 'Not Black? No contempt?' He stared at her for a moment as she wiped her eyes, smearing the grime on her face, and not caring at all about it. 'She's so beautiful.' The thought swam idly through his mind. Realizing he hadn't answered her question, he croaked, "I feel as if a hippogriff is sitting on my chest."

Everyone laughed in relief with that announcement, and Juno pointed to the door. "I need to give him the once over. Everyone wait outside." She ordered gently, taking her wand in hand.

When Juno shooed them all out of the room Sirius was in, Severus turned to go up the hallway to the study. He was expecting some reports from Grigori about the losses they'd suffered in terms of tents and food stuffs. "Hey, where are you going?" Juno questioned, Turning back, Severus smiled at her, "To the study. I'll not be gone too long." He whispered, kissing her head, then setting off toward the room.

Juno stood in the doorway and watched him retreat, and smiled to herself before stepping back inside to check on her patient. After she finished, she allowed Chandra a few minutes with him alone.

There was an awkward silence for several minutes before Chandra spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't alert you quicker."

Sirius chuckled, and was immediately sorry as the action made his chest hurt. His sudden intake of breath had Chandra grasping his hand. "Sirius, what's wrong?" Her worried frown told him more than her words. He knew in that instant that she actually cared about him.

Sirius' eyes slid over her face as Chandra stood beside the bed and held his hand. "Spencer, are you sure you're not just doing all this to get on my good side?" His teasing made her bristle at first until she saw him smile.

"Oh, you, mongrel!" She retorted as she ran her thumb lightly across the back of his hand. Growing quiet, she studied his face. He was pale, and there were lines around his mouth attesting to the pain he was under. "You should try to sleep." She murmured softly.

"Mind's running in a loop." He replied, seemingly out of context with her. "I won't sleep until it sorts itself."

"I hear you." She nodded in understanding. "Are you in pain? Is that potion working at all for you?"

"It's a dull ache. I'll live." Sirius replied, studying her face. "I may never walk again, Chandra." He added softly, using her given name for the first time since they'd met. "Did Juno tell any of you?"

"Yes, she did." Chandra admitted. "Don't think on that right now. Concentrate on the moment, and let the rest take care of itself. We'll get you through this."

"I don't like not being able to move." He growled. "Juno said I need to remain completely motionless for the next 24 to 72 hours. Three days!" He exclaimed suddenly. "I'm going to lose my mind."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Chandra asked softly, sympathy for him filling her. She knew how vital and active he was, and she even had guessed why, but never had given it any second thoughts until now. 'It's like being imprisoned all over again.' She thought sadly.

"I don't know." He murmured, closing his eyes.

She dared to reach out and caress his face, and his eyes flew open in surprise. "I'm going to kiss you, Sirius Black." She declared gently.

"And I'm going to let you, Chandra Spencer." He retorted with a smirk, and they laughed softly as their lips met in a tender kiss.

* * *

Ron walked down the hallway of the hospital ward, looking left and right into the rooms for Hermione. Juno had pointed him in this direction, and he sauntered off to find her, leaving the others standing at the door to Sirius' room.

He could hear her grumbling as he approached the next door. "Bloody, stupid war! Of all the stupid things, those poor children." He looked into the room, and found her standing near the window, looking out across the grounds at the people picking up the pieces, and realigning the areas. She had a roll of gauze in her hands, and turned back toward the cabinet to place the roll onto the top shelf where it could be easily reached.

As she turned toward the cabinet, she spotted Ron, and ran into his arms. "Red! Are you alright?" She questioned anxiously, running her hands over his freckled face, and taking a good look at him, searching for signs of injury.

He smiled at her, and hugged her close. "Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, let's go see what we can find to eat." He murmured, his comment reassuring her more than anything else ever would.

"Yup, you are just fine." She laughed softly "C'mon, lets go!" They walked from the room arm in arm, and headed toward the kitchen.

* * *

Remus walked quietly down the hall toward Sonya's office. Juno had informed him that she was taking care of a few last minute sessions with some of the refugees. He was weary to his marrow, and hoped that she wouldn't be too busy to come home with him for a while.

He opened the door to her office. Sonya was seated at her desk writing several notes, and didn't look up when he stepped in. "I'll be right with you, just have a seat." She directed absent-mindedly as she continued to put her notes in order.

"Oh, don't mind me." He retorted with a smile playing about his lips. Sonya dropped her notes, and turned in her seat. Her eyes filled with tears as she stood, and ran into his arms.

She covered his face with desperate, welcoming kisses, and hugged him close. "Are you alright? Here, sit down. Can I do anything for you?" Her questions were fired one after the other as she led him to the couch, and pushed him down.

Remus laughed. "Yes. No, and sit here with me." He answered quickly, then pulled her into his lap. Their kiss was deep, and full of longing. Remus felt as if he hadn't been home for an eternity.

* * *

Ginny made her way silently into the room where she'd left Draco sleeping. It had been at least two hours since she'd been called away, and she'd told him she would come back. As she pushed the door open, the dim light shone across the room, and illuminated Draco's sleeping form. He was curled on his side, one arm wrapped around the bunched up blankets, and his hair was flopped over his eyes.

Ginny sat in the chair beside the bed, and smiled softly as she watched him sleeping. She reached out, and brushed the hair aside so she could better see his face, relaxed, and youthful-looking once more. She continued to stroke his hair, and when she looked to his face again, he was staring right at her, and she startled with her hand frozen in mid-air.

"That felt nice." He whispered quietly, and passed a brief smile in her direction. "Thank you."

"Do you feel better after getting a little sleep?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Weary to my core." He replied, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "But, I'm hungry, and I think I'll make my way to a shower, then get a bite to eat."

"Sounds like a good idea." Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Join me for breakfast in half an hour?" He invited, his nonchalant tone disguising the hope he was feeling inside.

"A girls' gotta eat." She grinned. "See you in the dining room in half an hour. I'll make sure there's coffee."

"Ah, yes. I definitely could use that!" He chuckled, then kissed her cheek as he made his way from the room. She brought her hand to her face, and sat there watching as he disappeared through the door.

* * *

When Severus walked into the study, Grigori and Peter were waiting for him. "Grigori, Pete, what have you found out?" He questioned as he took a seat. Grigori handed him a few papers with the losses written there, and a list of what they needed replaced. "Alright, we can get these. Have you heard from Kingsley, or Jason?" Severus asked as he set the lists aside.

Peter stepped up to the desk, and placed a parchment on the surface. "This came by owl, it's from the Ministry." He reported quietly.

Severus opened the note and read the contents. Kingsley had taken the town of Redhill out of the clutches of the Dark Lord, and everyone was safe. 'The ones who were left.' He thought bitterly, then he read the losses at the end of the note, and looked up sharply. Grigori caught the sadness in his eyes. "Jason lost Natalia in the battle at Crossgate, but he saved the town." He whispered, remorse tainting his words. "Siri will be devastated. They were friends."

"Son, losses can't be helped. I'm sure Siri will understand that, and will move on in time." Grigori murmured compassionately. Severus merely nodded, more guilt piling on his shoulders, and he shoved it down as he always had. Peter frowned, recognizing the signs, but held his silence. He had felt the wrath of the powerful wizard in the past, and he was not about to do or say anything that would make him a target now.

Instead, he cleared his throat, and said, "Shadow. I better go. The Dark Lord will…"

"Peter…you can't go back!" Severus snapped sharply. "You wouldn't breathe for another second the moment you appeared. By now he knows you were working for the Light!"

"I know, but…" Peter stammered uncertainly.

"You will remain here with my son." Grigori ordered without thinking. "He will keep you safe, as he has all of us who have given him our loyalty."

"Severus?" Peter murmured, still not sure he was welcome in this place, and ready to go wherever he could find safety if he were turned away.

"He's right, Pete." Severus replied wearily. "You may stay here in the complex, but I do not think it wise for you to be quartered here in the manor." He looked up, sadness in his eyes. "I don't wish to cause you any more distress, Pete, but with Sirius here, I just can't. You understand?"

"As long as I can remain here in the safety of your grounds, I will be fine, Severus. Thank you." Peter bowed before him.

"I will find a place for you, Peter." Grigori announced. "Severus, get some sleep, get some food. I will talk to you in a few hours, _after_ you have rested." Grigori scowled, his meaning for his son to take heed of his warning clearly evident. Severus nodded in acknowledgment, but didn't speak to either of them as they shuffled tiredly from the room.

Severus was still sitting there in his chair, eyes trained on some spot in the distance, unfocused, and unblinking, when Juno came to a halt in the doorway. His mind was running in a loop, the battle scenes relived, and reordered, and fought differently each time he replayed them, searching for some way to spare one more life. She watched as, unconsciously, his fists bunched tightly on the arms of his chair, and he closed his burning eyes.

She came to him then, and covered his fists with her hands. He opened his eyes and looked up into her deep blue gaze. No words were needed between them. She simply took his hands, and led him away. Up the stairs to their rooms, he followed like a lost child. She somehow understood that was the case without being told.

He stood mutely before her as she carefully removed his clothes, and led him into the shower. She washed his hair, and he automatically scrubbed himself clean without being prompted. He remained silent all the while she dried him, dressed him, and combed his long hair until it was dry. She had food brought to him, and he ate automatically; all the while, silent and unresponsive.

She turned back the covers, and he settled into their bed. She came around and crawled in beside him, and he curled against her. "I love you, Severus." She whispered as she held him close, and softly began to hum a lullaby in his ears. His shoulders began to shake, and she felt the hot tears flow down the side of her neck as he let go at last, unable to hold it in any longer. He was lost, feeling a heavy weight on his mind, exhausted beyond endurance, and yet he would continue to push on. She alone knew that he would continue to his death if that was what it would take, and she silently vowed she would be with him every step of the way.


	70. Ch 70 Forgive the Past, Look to the Futu

Forgive the Past, Look to the Future

Juno awoke by early afternoon, and carefully left their bed. She paused to gaze upon Severus as he slept peacefully, and she sighed in relief. She was glad he could get some much needed rest after his ordeal. 'If only he could stay that way for a few more hours!' She thought sadly. But she knew it wouldn't last. His internal clock would soon wake him, and he would be back to worrying, and trying to protect them all again. With another sigh, she dressed, and quietly slipped out the door, heading downstairs

The other Snape women were there in the kitchen, except Ginny, and Juno assumed she was still watching over Draco. As they gathered in the dining room to eat, talk turned to the clinic. Hermione had made a list of the things that still needed attending to, and Juno thanked her for taking care of it. "I will ask around, and see if we can get some of the women to pitch in and help you get it sorted." Juno assured her, then turned her questions to Sonya and Chandra. When the most pressing matters had been sorted, they went about their day, waiting to find out what would happen when their men woke up.

Severus rolled over, his hand encountering the empty space beside him. His eyes popped open, and he looked around their room. "Juno!" He called, and when no one answered he sat up, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

The curtains were drawn, and he laughed to himself as he remembered just what time of day it was. He shuffled sleepily into the shower. A short time later, he emerged from their room wearing trim black trousers, and a white shirt, opened at the neck. He rarely wore the heavy wool frockcoat these days, a visual testament to how open he had become over the past year. He strolled down the hall toward the clinic, and found Juno in her office, pouring over a patient file.

When he walked in, Juno glanced at him and smiled happily, approving of the vision before her. "Good morning, sleepyhead!" She murmured quietly.

"You mean good afternoon, don't you?" Severus chuckled warmly.

She came to him, and he took her into his arms, kissing her softly. She hugged him close, drawing a deep breath. "Did you sleep well? Are you rested??" She inquired, her head still against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. It reassured her, and she felt comforted by the sound.

"Mmm" He murmured noncommittally. "So, my love, what have you been up to while I have been sleeping the day away?" He enquired as he held her close, his nose buried in her lilac-scented hair.

"Oh, you know, the usual, after-crisis paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork." She groused, and then sighed heavily.

"Was it….was the count really high?" He whispered, the guilt filling his eyes, and his tone.

"It's always too high, Severus." Juno replied softly. "You know that as well as I do, but we're going to win this one!" She added with conviction. His eyes were filled with sorrow, and he simply nodded.

"And Sirius?" He inquired anxiously. "What's his prognosis?"

"I have good news on that matter!" Juno smiled, and gave his waist a loving squeeze. "There was no permanent damage. He has great reflex and mobility. Now, I just need to keep him down long enough to heal him properly! Give him a week, he'll be up and out of that bed. Give him two, and he'll be back to his usual reckless self!"

"I'm happy to hear it, Love." Severus sighed in relief, his strained features relaxing a fraction. "I need him with me in this fight. I can feel it." He added thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Juno asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Albus speculated that the prophecy he uncovered, actually referred to the six of us." Severus revealed quietly. "We were never sure, but, as this thing draws to a head, I sense that he was right. It feels…I feel…differently when the six of us are fighting together."

"Differently in what way, Sev?" Juno frowned anxiously.

"Stronger, more focused…more confident." He laughed softly, and gave her a squeeze. "I'm starved! What's for lunch?" He asked, quickly steering clear of the serious subject of the war.

"Love, you've missed both breakfast and lunch, but Molly has kept a huge batch of beef barley soup going all day for anyone who wanders in with an appetite. I'm sure she could take care of your hunger for you!" Juno laughed, and took his hand, leading him down the hall toward the Common Room at the north end of the manor.

On the way, they encountered Ron and Siri making their way down the hall in the opposite direction. The two young men were engaged in a serious discussion, and didn't notice the two of them until they were nearly face to face.

Dad!" Siri exclaimed, and rushed ahead to throw himself on his father with a massive bear hug. "You're awake!"

"Yes, I noticed that as soon as my eyes opened." Severus smirked, and Ron snickered.

Flashing a delighted grin, Siri ignored the humorous jab, and explained what their conversation had been about. "Ron and I were just discussing the plans for the next battle. We think we should go over the maps once again, and get a better idea about where the reinforcements need to be."

"I agree." Severus concurred, gripping his son's shoulder, and giving it a squeeze, pleased with how much the young men had matured, and had become a strong force in and of themselves. "When we're all up and about, we'll gather everyone in the sitting room. We'll begin our battle strategy, and see if we can come up with a way to make the wards stronger around the estate. He turned his dark-eyed gaze to Juno. "Do you think Sirius could manage it, or is he still too weak?"

"Too weak for what?" They heard from the end of the hallway.

"Nothing wrong with his hearing!" Severus chuckled, and shook his head in bemusement.

"Shadow, too weak for what?" Sirius called, coming through the door, leaning heavily on two ornate canes. Chandra hovered close by, ready to steady him should he need help.

Severus paused and looked at Juno. She shook her head, and turned on her patient. "Sirius Black! I told you to stay in that bed for at least three more days! What on Earth do you think you're doing!" She shouted, pointing her finger to his room. "Get back in there!"

"Too bloody weak for what?" He snapped, refusing to comply until his question was answered.

"To sit in on a planning session, Paddy." Severus sighed in resignation. "But Juno says you need to remain in bed, so I'll come and fill you in afterward."

Sirius turned his deep blue eyes on Juno. "I can sit in there just as easily as I can prop myself in that bed. I promise I will get right back to bed when it's over."

"His vitals are alright." Juno acquiesced grudgingly. She didn't like making compromises in her patients' care, but these men were so stubborn, she found herself backing down, rather than going head to head, fighting with them. "He is much stronger, so I suppose he could sit in. On a limited basis! We don't need him to overdo it at this stage. He is still in the early days of his recuperation."

* * *

When Grigori stepped into the manor, he noticed right away how quiet it was. He'd risen earlier than the others, never being one to need much sleep, and taken his usual morning walk around the grounds to ensure the safety of those residing in the compound. He mused to himself how much quieter it was now than it had been just a few hours earlier. The, all that he'd heard were screams and groaning from the injured and dying, and shouts of anger from the men doing battle. He hated this war, and hoped that his son would put an end to it soon.

As he rounded the corner, heading toward the sitting room, he encountered Peter. "Peter, where are you going?" He questioned his friend and ally.

"I'm going back to the room Severus fixed for me. I was just getting something to eat. I will not trouble anyone, and I'll stay out of sight." Peter explained nervously.

"You'll be coming with me to the planning session. No arguments. You fought valiantly at our side, and you deserve to be in on the plans." Grigori declared softly, understanding the difficult position the timid man was now finding himself in.

"No, my friend." Peter refused, shaking his head sadly. "There are some that do not think I am trustworthy. I shall go back to my room." The smaller man turned, and started down the hall.

"Peter, that's an order." Grigori chuckled, knowing his friend would not disobey him under the circumstances.

"That's not fair, you know!" Peter sighed and shook his head, smiling at his friend.

"Yes, I know." Grigori chuckled, and clapped him on the shoulder. "Come with me."

Sirius and Chandra sat chatting with Siri and Ron as Severus and Remus stood beside the table in the sitting room. They were waiting on Draco and Grigori to appear so the meeting could start. When the door opened, all talking ceased as Grigori entered the room followed by Peter.

Sirius turned hate-filled eyes on the small man, venom flowing from every line he spat. "Get out, you traitor! You, you vermin! We don't need the likes of you here...Get out, NOW!" He shouted angrily, and began to slowly rise from his seat, cane in hand as if to strike the small man standing beside Grigori.

"Sirius!" Chandra grabbed his arm, tugging on it in an effort to get him to sit down, but he angrily threw her off.

"Sirius, that will be enough!" Severus shouted angrily as he stepped forward, and gave Peter's arm a squeeze, drawing him into the room. "Sirius, Peter has helped us a great deal. He betrayed himself to the Dark Lord, and is under my protection now. He is one of us!" Severus' tone brooked no argument as he glared at Sirius.

"He'll never be one of us!" Sirius growled, and refused to back down. "He is a traitor! He practically killed..." His tirade came to an abrupt halt as he gazed at his Godson, and then at Severus. He could see the pain in their eyes, and knew he'd brought it there again. "I'm sorry, Shadow, I..." He murmured as the sadness came to his eyes, and he looked from Severus to Siri. "Forgive me, please. I should leave." He whispered brokenly as he turned toward the door.

Severus placed a hand on his shoulder, and halted him. "No, Paddy. It's time to bury the dead, and to leave old hatreds behind us. We _must_ unite to fight the Dark Lord. We must not fight amongst ourselves. Peter came here to tell me of the traitor, and to help us fight. He is one of us." Severus' tone was gentle, and he spoke barely above a whisper, but all in the room heard him clearly, and nodded in solemn agreement. "We must trust each other! We are all we have!"

Sirius turned tear-filled eyes toward Severus, and nodded in understanding. He returned to his seat, and murmured an apology to Peter, but didn't look his way again as he tried to resolve the turmoil in his mind. Chandra smiled encouragingly, and rubbed his back to soothe him, but didn't know what she could say to make things better for him.

Severus studied his friend in silence for several long moments before turning his attention to the business at hand. Clearing his throat, he addressed the others in the room. "I think our first order of business is going to be to determine whether or not Voldemort is still on the same destructive path we first mapped out. Dad, have you been tracking these attacks all along?" He asked, turning his dark eyes upon his father.

"I have been, yes. Until recently, he appeared to be following the original plans." Grigori reported, drawing a deep breath and letting it out. "However, these random attacks, such as in Kendall, here at the manor, and other locations, seem to be completely out of line with that plan."

"I thought so, too." Remus interjected, rising, and making his way over to the wall where a copy of Grigori's map was pinned to the wall. "Kendall, Crossbridge, Redhill, and Snape Manor, are not in that direct pathway." He pointed out each location with a green pin.

Siri was studying the map intently, and slowly rose to wandered over to the map. "Dad, do you see what I see?" He murmured carefully. Severus came to stand beside Siri, and he waited as Siri took a handful of green pins, and began pulling red and blue ones off the map, and replacing them with the green pins. Then he grabbed a quill and traced a line, connecting the green pins like a dot-to-dot puzzle.

Siri stepped back after he'd drawn the lines connecting the pins**. **"Da, look, these towns are surrounding the manor. All the Dark Lord has to do is put his followers there, and then attack us from all sides."

"Merlin's Beard!" Sirius exclaimed in a soft whisper as he hobbled over to stand beside Severus, Chandra close behind, ready to offer support. "That's how he found your estate!" The green pins had made a perfect half-moon, completely surrounding the green pin that marked Snape Manor.

"That's exactly what he just did, son," Severus murmured "and with our back at the sea, we have no where to retreat. We were lucky last night, able to turn the tables on them. Now that they have been in here, they aren't going to make a mistake if they get in again."

"Then we need to take the Offence." Sirius replied simply. "Attack before we are attacked. Get him before he can do this again."

"Sorry I'm late." Draco announced, rushing into the room, still wiping his mouth from eating. "I just found out about this, and hurried down."

"We're basically just getting started, Draco." Severus informed him calmly. "Siri has made an interesting discovery." He added, pointing to the map wall. "We were just figuring out what we might do with the information."

Draco moved before the map in order to study the formation the various pins were making, and let out a low whistle. "Good call, Siri" He murmured, stepping even closer to the map, and eyeing it more closely. "Did you notice that there are only two villages that aren't included in this semi-circle?" He pointed out thoughtfully. "Whitbeck, and Wellington."

The rest of the men in the room moved closer to inspect the map, and exchanged worried glances. "He's trying to cut us off." Sirius murmured, angry to think he, a trained Auror, hadn't seen it coming.

"Then we do as you say." Severus declared firmly. "We take the offensive."

"But, how?" Ron questioned in confusion.

"By putting our own people there before the Dark Lord can take over the towns." Chandra replied lowly, nodding her approval. "Sirius, I can go to Headquarters, and secure the help we need, for you, if you'd like? Jason and Kingsley would be our best choices as we've been working with their troops all along."

"I'd rather send Remus." Sirius replied bluntly.

"You still don't trust me, do you?" Chandra growled angrily.

Sirius tilted his head, giving the question serious thought, realizing it was true. He shook his head, "Sorry, Spencer. I'm not ready to trust you. Not with something like this." He grinned when she instantly began to bristle in outrage, and he leaned over to softly whisper in her ear. "Besides, I'd rather keep you here with me."

Their gazes locked, and the rest of the group watched on with amused smirks firmly in place as Chandra's tense features softened and she smiled. All of them had noticed what was right before their eyes, except for Sirius and Chandra, weeks ago. After a few moments, Severus cleared his throat once again. "Sirius, I hate to burst your love-bubble, but could we get back to business here?"

"Sorry, Severus." Sirius mumbled, returning to his seat, and strategically placing his canes between himself and Chandra.

"Sirius is right. Remus, I want you to go to Headquarters and speak with Jason and Kingsley. Fill them in on what we've discovered here today. Put your heads together, and figure out a plan to set this thing up in a believable manner." Severus spoke crisply, all business, and those in the room gave him their full attention. "I'm going to talk to Albus. He can work out a way to possibly get the Order involved in protecting these villages. The first thing we need to be sure of is whether or not these villages are inhabited by Muggles or Wizards."

"Whitbeck is a Wizarding community." Grigori supplied immediately. "I am…was…familiar with that." He stammered, explaining clearly without words how he came to have that information.

"I can poke around while I'm at Auror's, and see if anyone can fill me in about Wellington." Remus offered, and the matter was closed.

"We'll meet back here later this evening, and get this thing in motion." Severus declared. "The sooner we get on it, the better for all of us."

As everyone rose to go about their various tasks, Severus called for Siri to stay back for a moment. He needed to speak to him about Natalia, and wasn't looking forward to it. His son had really hit it off with the young warrior.

When the room had cleared, and they were alone, Siri waited expectantly for his father to speak.

"Sit down, son." Severus ordered softly. "I have some sad news to give you, I'm afraid."

"What is it?" Siri asked anxiously, rubbing his hands on his jeans, and sitting on the edge of one of the leather wingback chairs.

"I've been given the reports on the attacks last night." Severus replied.

"Attacks?" Siri yelped. "We weren't the only ones targeted?"

"No." Severus bluntly answered, and sat in the opposite chair. "Crossbridge and Redhill were also attacked last night. Jason was in Crossbridge with his squadron. Son, I'm sorry, but Natalia was killed during the fighting. I know she was …important…to you. I'm so sorry." Severus' voice had dropped to an anguished whisper, and he placed his hand comfortingly on Siri's shoulder when tears filled the young man's eyes.

"We had become good friends." Siri replied softly. "I'm going to miss her very much. She was a brave and powerful witch."

"Yes, I agree." Severus gave a brief smile, and squeezed Siri's shoulder. "Need anything? Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked gently.

"No. I'll be fine." Siri sniffed, and wiped his eyes, drawing a deep breath and letting it out. "I just need some time alone, I think. Excuse me." Severus watched him leave the room, and heaved a heavy sigh as he slowly rose to follow.

He ventured onto the grounds, inspecting damage, stopping and expressing his regrets to those who were grieving, offering what solace or assistance he could. 'It isn't enough.' He thought, his guilt over feeling responsible growing with each casualty he noted. It still amazed him to realize that none of these people blamed him or held him accountable for their losses. Everyone, even those who had lost everything, declared loyalty and offered support to his cause. He was grateful for that support, and prayed he wouldn't let any more of them down.

'This has got to end!' He thought savagely, feeling helpless, and angry because of it. When he heard thunder begin to rumble in the distance, he was startled to realize that he was the cause of it, and drew a deep breath to calm himself. He decided to find Siri, and make sure he was coping with his sad news. When he spotted him talking to the young Muggle teacher, he smiled, and left them alone. He slowly made his way back into the manor in order to get things together for his visit to Hogwarts.

* * *

Siri stood at the edge of the cliff looking out at the sea. His thoughts about Natalia were swirling in his brain. He smiled through his tears, remembering their first meeting an eternity ago, during their training on the grounds of the estate.

"What a waste." He whispered softly as he continued to gaze at the endless horizon. He didn't notice the presence of Alana until she cleared her throat, and placed her hand on his shoulder, making him jump in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I, I didn't mean to startle you**." **She quickly apologized.

Siri shook his head, dismissing her apology as he wiped away his tears. "Is something wrong?" He questioned, sniffing softly.

"Yes, there is. But it isn't back at the manor." She murmured softly. "It's right here, Siri. Tell me, what's got you so upset?" Alana came closer to him, and placed a tentative hand on his arm, concern written in her eyes.

"Someone I knew was killed last night. The manor wasn't the only location that was attacked." He whispered, his voice shaking with pent up emotions as he looked at Alana. "She was fighting in Crossbridge with a team of Aurors, and was struck down during the battle. We were teamed together during my training." He explained further. "She was a very good friend."

"I see. I'm sorry for your loss, Siri." She said sympathetically, trying to ignore the twinge of jealousy she suddenly felt.

Shaking his head once more, he turned back to look out at the sea. "Thanks, Alana." He whispered quietly. "I'll be alright." She nodded, and started back up the pebbled pathway toward the manor .

"Hey teacher, wait for me!" He called to her, quickly catching up to her in a few long strides.

"Teacher, huh?" She smiled, feeling a thrill race through her veins as she turned to wait for him. Siri flashed her a playful grin as he took her hand, and together they returned to the manor. "Siri…were you…close…to this woman. I mean, closer than friends?" Alana asked hesitantly, unsure if she might be taking too huge of a risk with the subject.

"No." Siri smiled gently. "It wasn't that kind of a relationship. I haven't had time for those kinds of things!" He laughed, blushing slightly over the admission.

"Well, once this war of yours is over, perhaps then you will find more time for those kinds of things." She teasingly chided, and his spirits lifted a great deal.

* * *

Remus made his way to Auror Headquarters as soon as the small group broke up. He went to Jason Mundy's office as soon as he passed security.

"Remus." Jason warmly greeted the tall man. "Things settling down at the estate for you?"

"Yeah…a bit." Remus sighed. "There's a lot of grief in the encampment, and Severus blames himself, as usual."

"I noticed he takes this all too personally." Jason nodded solemnly. "War isn't easy for any of us, but for someone like Severus…I don't know, Remus…it's…dangerous."

"I know what you mean." Remus agreed. "Anyway…I am here for a specific reason. Have you and Kingsley got time to look at something?"

"I can check with him. See what he's up to." Jason smiled, leading the way to his office. "So, how is Chandra working out?" Jason questioned the tall man as they rode the lift down to the lower floors. "I know Sirius was about ready to kill her when he sent her to the manor. Is he getting her under control?"

"Well, she is working out quite well, now that she and Sirius have buried the hatchet, so to speak." Remus replied with a chuckle.

Jason gaped at Remus in disbelief. "Don't tell me it came down to a fight!"

"Oh, quite the contrary! I'd say it came down to something more like love!" Remus laughed at the look on Jason's face. Kingsley arrived in that moment, and the matter was dropped as they settled down to talk about the business at hand.

* * *

Albus had just dismissed the staff from their weekly meeting when Severus literally popped into the room. "Severus, my boy! To what do we owe the honour of your visit?" He exclaimed, quickly recovering from the sudden appearance of the tall, dark-haired wizard standing before his desk. "Lemon drop?" He offered as his eyes twinkled in amusement.

"I apologize, Sir." Severus replied, rubbing his forehead, and sighing in resignation. "I was just telling Juno that I needed to see you, and, well…" He spread his arms open over the expanse of Albus' desk.

"Yes, I know my boy. Still need to work on that I see!" Albus laughed, and invited Severus to take a seat.

"Yes, Sir." Severus smiled at his mentor, and sat in the chair before the desk. "I've come to touch base with you. You know, of course, about the simultaneous attacks on various towns at the same time we were assaulted at the manor?"

"Yes, sad business." Albus shook his head sympathetically.

"I should have been considering that possibility, Albus!" Severus blurted angrily. "I should have seen it coming! After I escaped his clutches, I should have foreseen retaliation! I should have protected them better." He growled, full of self-recrimination.

"Severus." Albus spoke calmly. "There is no way you can foresee the workings of a madman's brain. All you can do is be prepared, and alert. I'm sure that you did the best you could do under those circumstances." Severus lowered his head, and the older wizard knew he hadn't assuaged the young man's guilt over the losses. "Tell me why you've come, Severus."

"We were conferring over this recent attack; studying the reports, looking over the maps, and such." Severus paused, and looked to be sure Albus was following. He continued when the old man nodded. "Siri pointed out that some of these towns created a semi-circle. Snape Manor happens to be directly in the centre. Draco pointed out that there are two towns that haven't been targeted yet, and that is why I am here, Sir."

Albus leaned forward in his chair, and peered over his glasses with concentrated interest. "Go on, what is it child?"

Severus gave him the information he had about Whitbeck and Wellington, and a sketchy idea of what they were hoping to accomplish. At the end of the meeting, Albus had assured him that he would talk to the Order, and see what could be done. "I shall get in touch with you in a few days, Severus. We shall find a way to secure these two villages." Albus reassured him with a gentle grip on his shoulder. "Get some rest, my boy. You look like Hell…should I believe in such places." The twinkle had dimmed in the old man's eyes. The strain was more and more evident as the weeks passed, and his worry for the younger man increased each time they met.

"Thank you, Sir. Now I must..." Albus watched as Severus winked out.

"Goodbye, my boy!" He chuckled, returned to his seat, and murmured, "He really needs to work on that!"

Severus' sudden appearance in the hospital wing startled Juno. "Damn!" He grumbled as he realized what had happened, and rolled his eyes as he spotted Juno.

"Severus! You scared me half to death!" She exclaimed with a breathless laugh.

"Sorry, Love." He replied as he gave her an apologetic kiss.

"I really need to work on that!"

"Yes, you do!" She stated, returning his kiss, and giving him a hug. "What did Albus have to say?"

"He will get back with me in a few days." He replied distractedly, and she knew his mind was on the business of war. "Do you know if Remus is back yet?" He added, quirking his eyebrow in curiosity.

"No, I haven't heard a thing." She replied with a shrug. Nodding, he released her and stepped toward the door. "You could always just 'think' of him, dear, and save yourself the walk." She teasingly chuckled as Severus turned back to her and shook his head.

"No, I need the exercise." He replied sardonically, and bowed, smirking as he went out the door.

"Goodbye, dear!" She called after him. She could hear his hearty laughter as he made his way up the hallway, and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

It was nearly a week before Severus heard anything more from Albus. He was in the conservatory, gathering fresh ingredients to replenish his stock of standard potions when the owl from Hogwarts delivered a message from the Headmaster.

Albus had called the Order together, and explained what they had discovered in the recent attacks. It was agreed that a combined meeting, both Auror and Order was called for, and Albus sent word to Severus, asking for an idea on how soon that meeting could take place.

Severus replied immediately, and plans were made for the meeting to take place two nights later in the large sitting room of Snape Manor. He knew that the six of them named in the prophecy would attend, and that Albus had requested that Mad-Eye Moody, and Arthur Weasley accompany him, while Jason Mundy was bringing Neville Longbottom and Sylvia Blackmore. Kingsley Shacklebolt named two of his top men to accompany him, Sheldon Davis and Brent Summers. Grigori had informed Severus that he would bring Peter and Justin Carlton. Severus had cast a wary glance at his father with that announcement, but after Grigori revealed all that had happened to Justin, Severus conceded that the young man hadn't betrayed them purposely after all, and acquiesced.

Severus was pacing the length of the tall windows at the south end of the sitting room when Sirius entered the room. "Sev." He greeted, as he leaned heavily on his cane.

"Sirius." The taller man replied with a nod. "Giving you trouble tonight, is it?"

"A bit." Sirius nodded. "I overdid it again. Juno's going to have my hide for it, too." He laughed quietly as he settled into a comfortable leather chair, and rested his cane against his knee.

"Give it time, Paddy." Severus murmured softly. "It'll right itself soon if you just give it time."

Sirius' answer to that was cut off as Grigori, Peter and Justin Carlton stepped into the room. "Good evening, gentlemen." Grigori greeted them as he took a seat in the chair closest to Sirius. Severus returned his greeting, but Sirius just glared in Peter's direction.

"There'll be none of that from you tonight, Paddy." Severus growled, pointing a finger in warning. "We have more important things to settle, and old business is going to have to wait." Sirius cast a disgusted sneer in Peter's direction, and then focused his attention on anything but Peter Pettigrew.

Soon, everyone was in attendance, and the planning session began in earnest. When all of the ideas had been presented, discussed, and argued over, they had devised a workable plan for securing the two villages.

They decided that there would be Order members and Aurors planted in the towns of Wellington and Whitbeck. The Ministry would purchase homes from each village, making it look as if Ron, Remus, Draco, Siri, Grigori and Justin were the proud new owners. They would then be connected to the floo network, and warriors could arrive via floo, and begin to blend into the community, several a day, until they had secured the town.

The ministry would set up bunkhouses on the outskirts of each village where the troops could 'reside' while on duty. They would be placed under charms to shield them from the Muggles, and. Voldemort would assume they were Muggle dwellings, and therefore posed no threat to his plans. By the time Voldemort struck again, it would be too late. Trained Aurors and Order members would be firmly established in each location, more than ready to take on the forces of the Dark Lord when they attacked.

* * *

After the meeting was finished, Severus murmured lowly in Sirius' ear, "I need to talk to you."

"Sure thing, Shadow." He replied, and remained in his seat as the others filed out of the room.

When they were alone, Severus took his seat, and gazed at his friend. "Look Paddy, I won't beat around the bush. You have got to resolve this animosity you have toward Peter."

"I'm not sure I can, Shadow." Sirius replied, shaking his head.

Severus sighed heavily and rose from his seat to pace the room. "We have all made mistakes, and Peter knows that what he did was wrong. He thought he was avenging me, misguided as that thought was. He came to me, we talked openly, and we have settled things between us. You've made mistakes in your life, too, Sirius. Give this some serious thought, really think about what I've said. You need to resolve this, before something happens." Severus urged quietly.

"I have made mistakes, I will admit that. But, I've had so much of my life taken away from me because of what the little rat did, that I can't, Sev! I'm sorry, but I'll never be able to forgive Peter." He declared, anger flashing in his stormy blue eyes. He struggled to his feet, and turned his back on his friend, staring hard at the portrait of Lily Snape.

"Sirius, I hope you never regret this decision." Severus murmured softly, watching Sirius for a few moments before turning, and leaving him alone with his thoughts.

"Severus?" Sirius turned, and called to him. "I'm sorry. I just can't do it." Severus nodded in silence, and left the room.

"I'm sorry, too, Paddy, but I can't let it go. I've got to find a way to reach you, and tomorrow, I will try again." He whispered as he left the room in search of Juno.

* * *

Sirius turned sad eyes upon the portrait of his closest friend's wife. She smiled sadly back at him, and shook her head. "You always were a stubborn git." She laughed softly. "Well, both of you were, I suppose!"

"Yeah, always will be, too, I would imagine." Sirius laughed quietly. "What am I supposed to do Lils? I hate him! It burns deep inside me! How do I find forgiveness through all of the rage?"

Lily rose from her seat and approached the edge of her frame. "Sirius, I don't know how you are going to manage to work through this. I only know that it is imperative that you do. This will eat away at you! Destroy you over time!" Lily cried pleadingly. "Please try, Sirius. Don't do it for Sev, or Pete, or even me! Do this for yourself! For your peace of mind. For your future!"

"My future." He whispered, as Chandra's visage flashed in his mind. "Are you so sure there is one for me, Lils?" He murmured, looking to the portrait once more.

"Sirius, I told you, years ago, I don't have an all-seeing eye!" She chuckled warmly, and he flashed a devilish grin that was a ghost from the past.

"Tell me something Lily." He stated, his face solemn in an instant. "Have you forgiven him?"

"Yes, I have." She smiled gently. "Peter and I have settled things between us. It's never too late, Paddy. I'm proof of that."

"How do you find it in you to forgive the person who killed you?" He asked incredulously, unable to fathom that kind of generosity.

"I'm not going to be technical here, and say that Voldemort killed me. That's immaterial at the moment." Lily gently reminded him. "Peter came to me late in the night a few weeks past. He confessed that he should have known, trusted his friends more than he did." She murmured softly.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"He cherished the friendship he shared with all of you, but _Severus_ was the one he felt most attached to." Lily informed him. "When you and James devised your plans, your 'falling out,' poor Peter was crushed. For him, he felt forced to choose between you and Severus. He chose Severus. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She gently pressed him into answering her.

"He felt he was avenging Severus." Sirius nodded in understanding. "So, he never intended for you to be killed?"

"He never intended for any of us to be killed, Sirius!" She cried, sounding angry. "He wasn't thinking through it clearly at all. He only knew that you had hurt Severus deeply, and he retaliated in the only way he felt he could! He went to Voldemort, and told him where James was located. He didn't even realize that Voldemort was after both James **_and _Siri!"**

"And he didn't know that Siri was Severus' son!" Sirius whispered in horror as the tumblers all clicked into place.

"Peter told me how he learned the truth…the same way the rest of the Wizarding world learned the truth…and he was horrified to think that he had caused all of the anguish in Severus' life. He begged me to forgive him for the terrible mistake he'd made."

"And it was that easy for you to do that?" Sirius asked, his troubled eyes filled with sadness, anger, and pain.

"No, Sirius, it wasn't easy!" She exclaimed in agitation. "But, I knew it was the right thing to do. I wanted no regrets, and now, that part of my life is put to rest. You need to make peace with Peter, and find peace for yourself, Paddy." She added softly, and stepped into Siri's frame, scooping the sleeping infant into her arms and returning to the rocking chair.

He watched her for several moments, and when it appeared she had nothing more to say to him, his attention focused inward. He thought about his feelings for Severus, and the way he'd lost Lily. It angered him that Pettigrew had something to do with it. They had always been close as young men at Hogwarts, the Marauders, a band of brothers. They were the best of friends, and then Peter had gone to the other side. He knew the prophecy, knew he had to get himself under control. Their lives depended on it.

"Merlin, what am I supposed to do?" He whispered hoarsely.

"Forgive him, Sirius. Let go of the anger, just let it go!" Lily whispered urgently, hoping he was listening to her plea. "You must in order to survive, in order for the others to survive. In order to defeat the Dark, you must clear your mind of the past!" She sighed softly.

"I will try, Lily. For Sev, and for Siri, I will try." He whispered, looking up to her again.

"No, Sirius. Do it for yourself, Love. You deserve the forgiveness that you're denying yourself as well." She smiled gently, knowing him better than he knew himself.

Her words stunned him to the core, and his mind turned over the revelations her words had brought to life. He _**did**_ blame himself! He always felt he had let Severus and James down when he didn't take the vow of the keeper, ultimately allowing Voldemort to destroy their futures. "Oh Merlin, help me!" He whispered, sinking to the floor as tears filled his eyes.

"Sirius." Lily called to him softly, tears filling her eyes. "I forgive you, too." Her words opened a floodgate, and Sirius fell apart. His tears washed away the pain and anger he'd felt for years. The hatred toward Peter that had burned in his chest, cooled, and he felt free. Truly free…more free than he'd felt the night he escaped Azkaban, and he suddenly laughed. It was a slightly manic, hysterical sound, and he swallowed it down, and drew a deep breath.

When he had calmed sufficiently, he raised his eyes to the portrait once more. "Thanks, Lils. I think I just might owe you my life." He murmured, struggling to regain his feet. His legs were weak, and his back ached intensely, but he was **_free_!** "I'll have that talk with Pete as soon as possible. I promise." Lily nodded and didn't say more as she watched him slowly make his way out of the room.

At the door, Sirius turned to look back at her portrait. "I'm so sorry, Lily. I let you and Sev down…James…" His voice cracked as a sob bubbled up from within.

"I told you, Sirius. All is forgiven." The youthful visage in the portrait smiled gently. "Make peace with Peter. Help Severus with his mission. Find happiness in your life. Promise?"

"I promise, Lily." Sirius whispered as he made his way out of the room.

* * *

Severus lay there in the dark, staring at the ceiling as sleep, once again, eluded him. He sighed heavily, and drew Juno closer to him, kissing her head. He was relieved to note that she was sleeping peacefully. He'd worried about her lately as her workload with the centre increased alarmingly. She had taken on more staff, and many of the refugees were volunteering their services in any way they could.

She had told him of the many men and women who were skilled in all fields; nursing, counselling, construction, even business management. The encampment was slowly becoming a community within itself, Muggle and Wizard, working together, living together, and that revelation made him smile briefly. Good things were already happening in the midst of crisis, and he took great pride in knowing that he had a small part to play in that.

The deep frown returned, and his eyes burned from lack of sleep. He pressed his forefinger and thumb into them to ease the burn, and sighed again. His thoughts turned to Sirius, and the issues he was having with Peter. He didn't know how he was going to reach his friend, but he knew it was imperative that Sirius get past this. He felt it directly affected the outcome of the war. He was almost positive that it was Sirius that the line in the prophecy about the Dog Star clearing his channels, was referring to. 'Clearing his channels?' Severus mused thoughtfully. 'Clearing the air with Peter?' Suddenly he was sure he was right, and it didn't make him feel better knowing it. If he understood the prophecy correctly, they wouldn't be able to defeat Voldemort unless Sirius erased his hatred for Peter. "I have got to try again, and keep trying, until I reach him!" Severus whispered desperately.

"What?" Juno murmured sleepily, not quite coming awake.

"Nothing, Love. Go back to sleep." He whispered, kissing her head again as she snuggled closer to his side, and dropped back into a deep sleep. Listening to her breathing, her breath tickling the side of his neck, Severus smiled and thought about their first meeting, the long days during Siri's recovery, and how much he'd grown to love her. He never thought he would find love like that again after Lily had died, but his future hopes and plans centred around the little dark-haired witch who had stolen his heart.

His thoughts turned to his son, and the young woman that Siri was beginning to fall in love with. He could see it in his son's eyes each time they were with each other. He considered the possibility that they might became outcast in this world, or in hers. He wanted his son to be happy, and felt Siri had dealt with enough heartbreak in his young life. He also knew that there were some wizards who frowned on mixed marriages. It wouldn't be an easy path to walk. He grumbled a curse, and Juno stirred once again before settling beside him.

His attention turned to his father. Grigori had just as much responsibility as a leader for the Defectors, as he did, himself, for the Light. Those few who had turned away from the Dark, looked to Grigori for guidance. They trusted him, and Severus knew that his father had great faith in him, and Severus drew his strength from that faith.

* * *

Grigori stood on the terrace, his shadow blending into the night. He was waiting for the last report from his man on the inside. As he sat on the low wall, he saw a movement off in the distance. With a relieved sigh, he murmured, 'At last!'

"Voldemort is readying the Death Eaters. They will begin to invade the villages two days hence." Nathan Steele reported solemnly, bowing before his captain.

"Thank you, my friend. I knew I could count on you." Grigori murmured, bowing in return.

"Do you think Severus will accept me?" The man questioned. "I no longer agree with the Dark Lord's vision. He has run mad, and this in not the future I had planned."

"This is not the future any of us had planned." Grigori declared softly. "Now, we must take back our lives, and thereby control our own destiny."

"Yes, Sir." Nathan agreed. "Will my family be welcome here?"

Grigori assured Nathan Steele that Severus would indeed welcome him as a Defector, and protect his family has he had countless others. Because he'd come with the information they needed, and had asked for refuge, vowing loyalty to the Light, Grigori knew he would be taken in. He showed Nathan where he could sleep, and Nathan departed to gather his family together.

As he left him, Grigori sighed heavily, and whispered, "I must speak with Severus in the morning."

At the top of the stairs, he paused, gazing down the hallway in the direction of his son's rooms, and wondered how well he was sleeping. Little did he know that at that very moment, Severus' thoughts were in turmoil, as he worried over the rest of the occupants of Snape Manor. Grumbling to himself, Severus closed his eyes, and pulled Juno closer. Sleep seemed to be evading him, but as the clock ticked slowly on, he soon settled, and finally drifted off to sleep.


	71. Ch 71 Making Peace

Ch 71 ~ Making Peace

Early the next morning, Severus rolled over and opened his eyes, only to slam them shut again as the pain stabbed through his brain like a white hot poker. He let out a low groan as he tried to sit up, but a wave of nausea overtook him, and he decided that it might not be such a good idea. He slowly reached out beside him, only to encounter empty space, and another low groan erupted from his chest. Juno wasn't there to help him, and he had a massive migraine. Even the tiny shaft of light seeping through the heavy draperies caused excruciating pain in his head.

He listened for a moment, trying to discern if Juno might be in the adjoining bath. But only deafening silence met his ears, and he grunted softly as he tried to roll away from the windows. He knew better, from past experience, than to try to sit up. It would be all over for him if he did; all over him, the floor, the bed. He whimpered softly, and swallowed down his nausea. He was helpless until someone arrived to assist him.

He opened his eyes to mere slits, and took in the surrounding room as far as his view would allow. Spotting his robe at the foot of the bed, he silently commanded, 'Accio robe.' He smiled when it immediately lifted and floated into his waiting hand. 'Damn, even thinking hurts!' He thought, wincing as the pain in his head blossomed. He immediately closed his eyes, and settled into his pillow.

Juno slipped into the room nearly an hour later, carrying a tray that included tea and the morning paper. She hadn't had a chance to look at it, and thought that she might convince Severus to ease into their day by spending a little bit of time before the fire, alone in their room. She had already noticed that he was sleeping a lot later than he normally did.

A moment later, she took one look at Severus' face, and knew something was seriously wrong. She hurried over to set the tray on the low table before the fire, and when the tea cups rattled in their saucers, Severus rasped hoarsely, "Must you make so much bloody noise! Merlin woman, can't you see I've got a migraine?" He moaned painfully, and she hurried over to his side.

"I'm sorry, Love." She whispered softly. "I'll get you something for it straight away. Can you sit up?"

"No, I don't dare try it. I'll vomit if I do. It's bad, Doc." He murmured, barely a whisper, and swallowed another wave of nausea.

She rushed into the other room, and returned in a moment, a small vial of the potion he needed clutched in her hand. He cracked one eye open when she murmured, "Here you go."

"Three." He muttered, reaching for the one she'd brought.

"Three!" She exclaimed, and he winced in pain. "Sev, one dram is the usual dose."

"I know that." He acknowledged patiently. "But this isn't normal by any stroke of the imagination. Three." He demanded lowly, and swallowed convulsively once more. She didn't like it, but she wasn't going to argue with him. She knew what he suffered through when these headaches struck, and she trusted him to know what his system could handle.

He drained all three vials, and settled back into his pillow once more, waiting for the pain to ease. When he'd recovered sufficiently to rise, he slipped into his robe, and slowly shuffled into the loo. He stopped before the mirror and shook his head at the image he saw there. "The Headmaster is right, you look like Hell!" He grumbled to himself.

"But I still love you." Juno murmured, slipping up behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his broad back. He turned in her arms and kissed her forehead.

"I will always love you." He whispered, releasing her after another tender, lingering kiss.

"I'll wait for you, and we can have tea together." She smiled, and he nodded briefly in agreement.

He set the temperature as hot as he could stand, and let the water work its magic as it relieved his aches and pains. He emerged feeling rested, and pain free. Juno was sitting before the fire, staring into the flames. She looked up and smiled when he came around the end of the sofa to settle beside her. "You look loads better! How do you feel?" She enquired, brushing the lock of white hair aside, and caressing his cheek.

"I feel much better." He replied, sighing heavily as he poured his tea. He glanced at the table, and frowned. "I thought I saw the morning's edition of the Prophet on this tray earlier? Where is it?" Juno's expression was instantly guarded, and she couldn't meet his eye. "Juno?"

She looked into the fire, and murmured softly, "I burned it."

"You burned it?" He repeated, his eyebrow raising dramatically. "Why on earth did you do that? I hadn't the chance to read it yet!"

"There wasn't anything in that rag that you needed to read." She retorted angrily, and looked back at him, her eyes flashing fire.

"I see." He replied guardedly, and sat studying her face for several moments. He let his mind turn over the possibilities, and his expression cleared. "So, what are they saying, Love? That I'm a threat worse than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, hmm?" He smiled grimly.

"Yes." She nodded, and lifted tear-filled eyes to him. "How can they be so cruel, Sev? Can't they see how much this is costing you? How selflessly you're working to protect them? That you're trying to make their world a better place to live?"

"I can't be concerned with what their irrational fears are doing to them." He explained gently. "I have to remain focused on the battle ahead. When I have defeated this monster, then I will deal with the fallout from the ungrateful population. If I back off now, because they are fearful of my power, they will be the ones to suffer for it. I _**have**_ to do this!"

"I know you do, Severus, and that is what angers me!" Juno cried. "They don't appreciate it a bit, and part of me wonders why you care so much to bother with them!"

"Can you honestly not see?" Severus murmured gently, running a finger down her face. "Look around the estate, Juno! _**They**_ are why I do this! They have lost _**everything**_, and yet, they remain here, loyal to the Light, hopeful for a bright future, a future they are depending on me to provide. _**They**_ are the reason I bother, Juno. Do you understand?" He whispered softly, pulling her into his arms. "I can't let them down, and I can't let my family down. Our future depends on the outcome of this war, too."

She nodded briefly, and sniffed before she released her grip on his shoulders. "I love you, so much, Severus. I don't want you to think that I feel you're making a mistake. I know that what you're doing is the right thing, and I promise that I'm going to be by your side, every step of the way." She gave him a brave smile, but inside, her heart was breaking for him. She feared that he had a harder road ahead than any of them had bargained for.

"That's all I could hope for, Love." He smiled, and wiped at a tear on her cheek. "We'll get through this, and when we come out on the other side, it will be better." He promised, and let the matter drop as they sipped at their tea, content to sit side by side in the peacefulness of their room.

* * *

Grigori woke the next morning, made his usual survey of the grounds, stopping to speak with the few early risers he encountered in the encampment. By the time he entered the study in search of his son, Severus was standing at the desk, looking over the numerous papers that were there, sipping at his tea. "Severus, good morning."

"Good morning." Severus murmured with a sharp nod, his gaze returning to the page before him. "everything alright out there?" He asked, absently, as he flipped on page over, and began to read over another.

"As well as can be expected, I suppose." Grigori sighed heavily. "There are many who are grieving still."

"That will be a part of everyday life for a long time to come." Severus murmured lowly, drawing a deep breath, and letting it out quickly.

"I have news from my source inside the Dark Lord's camp." Grigori informed him as he came closer to the desk. Severus set his cup on the desk, and turned his attention to his father. His expression was one of curiosity as he waited for his father to give him the information. "Nathan has learned that Voldemort plans to attack the two towns in question within two days. It will be a surprise attack in the middle of the night, as we've come to expect. He likes to terrify the Muggles, by attacking them at their most vulnerable." Grigori made a disgusted sound, and Severus nodded in agreement over the cruelty of Voldemort's thinking.

"He always did get perverse enjoyment out of those who were weaker than him. He thrived on the destruction, and fed off their fear." Severus remembered aloud. "The coward." He growled bitterly, and Grigori nodded in understanding, gesturing toward the cup on the desk.

"Got another one of those by any chance?" He asked as he moved to settle in the chair before the desk. A steaming cup appeared beside the chair, and he nodded in thanks as he took a tentative sip. "Will you be contacting the ministry?" He inquired setting the cup aside.

"No." Severus replied, easing his lean frame into the chair behind the desk. "Well, yes, I have Remus doing that. He has a good rapport with Kingsley. I will contact Albus and the Order myself." Severus explained as he continued to study the maps. "We must get our people stationed in those villages, set up houses, and secure them for the fighters." He replied distractedly, setting his cup aside, and picking up the map of Whitbeck. Grigori rose, and peered over his son's shoulder, studying the map as well.

"This appears to be a mine." Grigori pointed to a spot on the map. "Do you suppose we might be able to use that to our advantage?"

"Or Voldemort will." Severus replied dryly. "I'll speak with Remus about it later, see what he makes of it. We might simply be better off destroying it." Grigori nodded in agreement, and they continued to discuss the towns for the remainder of the morning, when Severus made his way to Hogwarts to meet with the Headmaster.

Meanwhile, Remus made his way to the Ministry to let Kingsley and Jason know what was going to take place in Whitbeck and Wellington in two days. It was imperative that they purchase those homes, and connect the floo between each one and the Ministry, so that the Aurors could arrive unnoticed by the community, and the Dark Lord's observers, if any were already there, would be none the wiser.

The two Head Aurors agreed, and immediately set to work hand-picking those members of their squadrons they wished to handle this important mission. Once the houses were acquired in the names of Sirius Snape, Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley, Draco Lupin, Justin Carlton, and Grigori Rozputka, the proud new owners 'moved in', opened their floos, and made ready to welcome their troops.

Later that night, Siri paced before the open floo of his newly acquired 'home', and anxiously waited for the group of Aurors and Order members to arrive. It was dark and quiet in the small village of Whitbeck. The streets had become silent and deserted shortly after the sun had set. Even the local pub had closed its doors shortly before midnight.

He stopped before the large front windows, and peered through the heavy lace curtains, gazing up and down the street in curiosity. He knew the others were welcoming troops in the same manner as he was to do, and wondered if their arrivals had begun.

Remus was stationed across town, and Justin Carlton had been given a home above a small general store that was situated near the river that bisected the village.

Siri drew a deep breath, and as he turned to the fireplace, it flared to life, and the first of his guests emerged from the flames. He greeted each one, handing them a map of the area, and then he explained the situation. After they were briefed, they were dispatched to the shadows of the streets to await the first invasion.

As they departed, the floo once again became active, and he heard his father's voice. "Siri, is everything under control there?" Severus inquired, and he waited for an answer.

" Yes, Da, everything is going as planned." Siri called back.

"Alert me immediately if you see any signs of trouble." Severus directed, and Siri acknowledged his request, then closed the floo, and waited for the rest of the Aurors.

When the last of the Aurors had arrived, and the town had been secured, Siri reported to Severus. "Everything is secure, Dad." He wearily gave an account. "I'm ready to stand down for the night."

"Rest while you can, son." Severus murmured quietly. "I'll see you soon."

Severus closed the network, and then turned back to the desk to study the town's layout once more. He already knew every street, every alley, and every natural fortification. His eyes burned from the strain of studying the maps, but he knew he needed to have these locations etched in his brain. It seemed extremely important to him somehow.

He wished he had a map of the town on the calibre of the Marauder's Map. Then he would be certain of knowing when the Dark Lord was approaching. But, alas, that sort of map hadn't been created yet, and James had been the mastermind behind the original. He doubted if even Sirius knew its secrets..

He wondered if Albus knew how it had been developed, but shook his head. "Too late for that anyway." He muttered aloud as he leaned forward in the chair. His eyes returned to the map before him, and widened in shock...there were small footprints moving near the woods along the perimeter of Whitbeck, and he could clearly read, 'Castor Prewitt,' beside them!

Severus slowly came to his feet, still staring in fascination at the map held tightly in his trembling hands. "Wicked!" He barely breathed, before rushing to the floo to warn Justin Carlton of the imminent danger near his station.

* * *

The next day, things were humming at Snape Manor as people slowly got back to work. Much like an active beehive, they each had a job to attend to at the compound, and everyone did their share as best they could. Robert Granger stood in the hospital wing of the house, looking over the list of patients he'd be seeing the next day. After he'd regained his strength, he'd offered his services, and was readily welcomed into the hive by Juno. He had quickly become a part of the team, offering dental services to those in need .

He'd been working nightly with Hermione, training, in order to get his latent powers under control. When he'd first started, it seemed that every time he tried to use his magic, he'd destroy something. As he washed his hands, he chuckled, thinking back to the water glasses he'd tried to move, only to have them shatter into a million pieces. Hermione had patiently repaired them, time after time, so he could try again.

After drying his hands, he surveyed his tiny work station, assuring himself that all was in readiness for morning. He didn't have anyone qualified to serve as an assistant, and it was up to him to be sure everything was cleaned, and organized. Nodding in satisfaction, he made his way to the dining room for dinner.

There were several others already seated there when he reached the room. They were chatting quietly when he entered, and they nodded in his direction, Hermione was there with them, and he flashed a smile and waved as he made his way to his table.

As he neared his seat, Narcissa Malfoy drifted into the room, looking as if she owned the place. She was grumbling to herself about the Muggles as she sat down in her seat next to his, and shook her head. "I just don't know why Severus allows those Muggles to stay here! They are so unrefined, and very ignorant of social custom!" She complained rather loudly.

'Just like a spoiled, petulant child.' Robert thought to himself as he glared at her, and shook his head in disgust. He wasted no time in jumping right on her for her snobbish remarks. "Most of these people had very little to begin with, and they lost everything because of an arrogant and crazed militant deviant." Loathing for the Dark Lord could be heard in his tone of voice, and caused Narcissa to frown in his direction. His temper began to rise when he noticed her reaction to his words as he went on. "And you might consider how they feel about you at the moment!" He put in for extra measure.

Narcissa gave him a look of pure loathing as she sat there. "How dare you speak as if all Pure Bloods agree with that lunatic, and his ravings!" She retaliated, sounding scandalized as she scooted her chair a few inches away from him. "I don't need a Mudblood telling me how to behave, and I couldn't care less how a Muggle feels about me!" She continued in a haughty tone of voice, her body language giving voice to her arrogant sense of superiority as she looked down her nose at him.

Several of the others in the room halted their conversations as they warily listened to see how Robert Granger was going to respond to such a blatant insult. He looked at the woman seated beside him, and raised his eyebrow. "Madam, I don't know all there is to know about this Wizard business, but I know a selfish, rude, and obnoxious socialite when I see and hear one, and lady, you fit that bill perfectly."

Narcissa gasped, and put her hand to her throat, drawing back as if she'd been struck. 'Now, you see here, you...you, Mudblood!" She spat venomously. "I'll not be spoken to in that way! I'll have you know I am from one of the finest, pure-blooded, wizarding families in Great Britain! And you are not fit to wipe my boots!"

Robert Granger pushed his chair back, and glared at her, "Well, madam, not that it's any of your business, but I'll have _**you **_know that I am not a Muggle. I, my dear, am a half-blooded wizard, and for your information, I am, it seems, according to Albus Dumbledore, a member of the Malfoy Family. You do know Albus Dumbledore, I presume?" He declared dryly, and with that revelation, he stood.

"Impossible, why that would mean.." Narcissa gasped, her words trailed off as she glanced in Hermione's direction, and grimaced when she spotted Ron sitting close by her side.

"Yes, exactly!" He retorted. "Accio Water!" He commanded with a flourish of his newly acquired wand, and watched as the water glass sailed into his hand. "So, cool off, _**cousin!" **_He ground out angrily. throwing water in her face. He slammed the glass on the table rather forcefully, and returned to his seat.

Sputtering in surprise, Narcissa looked like a drowned cat sitting there. Regretting his impulsive actions, Robert took pity on her, and handed his napkin over to her.

Draco, Ron, and Siri began to snicker, and soon the others in the room joined in. Narcissa looked rather mortified, and decidedly put into place. No one had ever talked to her like that, much less thrown water in her face. When she had regained a sufficient amount of her dignity, she gathered her shattered sensibilities about her, stiffly rose, and left the room.

"So much for trying to get along." He grumbled, and sighed in defeat as he watched her leave.

Draco spoke up then, trying to set his mind at ease. "She's stubborn, but she will come around. You did her a favour, actually. Bringing her down from her high horse is exactly what she needed, sir."

"Yes, well, I suppose I should apologize later." Robert replied as he regarded his newly acquired family member and chuckled.

"Yes sir, that would be a good idea, _much_ later." Draco nodded in agreement, laughing as he pictured how his mother had looked as she stalked off.

Hermione pushed her chair back from the table, and rushed to her father. When she reached his side, she threw her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. "That was brilliant, Daddy!" She chuckled as she beamed at him.

"Thank you, dear, but you know what happens when I get upset. I'm afraid I may have hurt her feelings." Robert replied, frowning unhappily.

"Yeah, right!" Draco snorted derisively, and shared a broad grin with the young witch.

"Still, Daddy, it was brilliant! Sorry Dray, but I'm rather proud of him for putting her in her place." Hermione shrugged apologetically.

"No worries, 'Mione." Draco shrugged in return, and Hermione's eyes widened in surprise with the familiar use of her nickname. It gave her a small thrill of pleasure to know how much their animosity had died since coming to live in the professor's home. "My mother has had something like this coming for far too long." Draco added calmly. "My father bullied us into our arrogance, brainwashed us into believing that we were above everyone. If she wishes to continue to remain here, with this family, and become involved in the work we do, then she will be the one who needs to change her arrogant ways, and remember who she is, and where she came from."

"Don't be too hard on her, Draco." Hermione murmured consolingly. "You know how difficult it was for you to come around. She's going to need time."

"I know." He murmured softly, staring at the doors his mother had just passed through. "I suppose I should go, and make sure she's alright."

"That sounds like a good idea, young man." Robert nodded with a smile. "I will give her time to settle down, and then I will make amends."

"Good evening." Draco nodded, and made his way from the room.

* * *

Narcissa stood on the patio outside the library, deep in thought. Draco had just left her moments before, and he had left her with a lot to think about. He was right, of course, with everything he had admonished her for. She sighed, knowing that she was the one who had been in the wrong. She silently berated herself for ever forgetting who she was, and where she had come from. The Black family had been proud of their Pure Blood heritage, but Lucius Malfoy and his malicious arrogance had changed her over the years, and she had allowed it.

"No more." She whispered as she gazed out across the grounds of Snape Manor, seeing those in Severus' care in a whole new light. Thoughts of him brought a sharp stab of pain to her heart. He would always hold a special place in her heart, and she once again remembered with regret how she had let an opportunity pass because of her family pressure to remain true to her Pure Blood heritage.

So caught up in her own reflections, she didn't notice that Robert Granger had stepped out of the door, and approached. "Excuse me." He announced, anxiously clearing his throat. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I let my temper get the best of me, and, I hope you won't hold it against me." He offered in a rush of nerves as he stood beside her, and looked out across the yard.

Narcissa continued to gaze out across the lawn with practiced aloofness. She watched the people that were milling about as she thought about what he'd said. After several minutes of silence, she replied, "I, too, apologize for my rudeness." She quickly glanced in his direction, then returned her gaze to the surrounding grounds. "Your admonishment has given me pause, and I find I have much to think about."

Robert nodded once, and turned to go back inside. As he reached the door, he added, "I hope we can put this behind us. It seems we got off on the wrong foot, and I'd like for us to start anew."

Narcissa looked back at him, and gave a brief smile. "I think that can be arranged."

"Good evening, then." He replied, and went back into the house, relieved to know that a truce had been called, and wondering if it would last.

* * *

As dawn broke over the small town of Whitbeck, and the people began to go about their everyday lives, they weren't aware that just a few blocks away, the Aurors and Order members had arrived enforce.

Several men were put under the notice- me-not charm, and they were stationed in shadowy alleys, and on deserted rooftops to await the arrival of the Dark Lord, and his minions. Further information had come to them when it was discovered that Voldemort expressed his intention to become personally involved in these raids. He was more determined than ever to confront the traitor, Severus Snape, and destroy him.

The soldiers were divided into smaller units that would take guard in shifts. At the end of the designated time period, they would be relieved, and could either floo back to headquarters to rest, return to their homes, or stay in one of the houses that were set up as barracks.

After his floo quieted down, and everyone had been sent on their way from his location, Remus stood sipping a cup of coffee while he studied the diagram before him. There was an abandoned mine on the outskirts of Whitbeck, and he was pondering the many possibilities it might hold for them, both good and bad.

He had just decided to contact Severus to enquire if he might join him, and investigate the site, when his floo sprang to life once more. He looked up in surprise when the visitor emerged from the flames. "Sonya?" He exclaimed as she brushed the soot and ash from her clothes.

"Good morning, Love." She smiled, and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "I came to see where you'd be spending your nights." She teased mischievously.

His expression was guarded until he saw her smirk. "Yes, well, believe me, it isn't the Ritz!" He chuckled softly, and pulled her into his arms. "I missed you last night." He murmured, nuzzling her neck.

"I missed you, too." She replied, pushing out of his arms. "But, I'm here to check this place out. What I see so far seems very cosy." She smiled as she waited for him to pick up on her wishes.

"C'mon. I'll give you the grand tour." He smiled, and held out his hand. When they had returned to the sitting room, she sighed wistfully. "Too bad it's all a game, eh, Rem? Your suggestions for the different rooms, and ideas for ways to change things, all sounded so good, but this isn't really yours, and none of those things will ever come about."

"Don't be so sure, Love." He smiled as he reached into his pocket. "This Deed is the genuine article. I figured we couldn't live with Severus forever, and that we'd need a place of our own soon enough; raise a family, grow vegetables, grow old together. What do you say?" He murmured softly as he slowly came to stand before her, the Deed to the tiny cottage held before him so she could see.

"Remus?" She frowned in confusion, unsure whether she were understanding him correctly or not.

"I love you, Sonya." He whispered softly. "This isn't how I planned to do this, but I can't take the time right now to do the whole romantic proposal thing. I love you, and I have to ask, have to know, before I go into this fight. Will you marry me, Sonya? Will you wait for me, and become my wife when we finish this war?"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she nodded, and threw her arms around him. "Yes! I'll marry you! I'll wait for you, Remus. You just better not make me wait too long!" She sobbed, and he held her tightly.

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring." He whispered into her curls.

"I don't need jewellery." She stated bluntly.

"I don't have any flowers, either." He argued.

"Flowers fade and die." She rejoined.

"I can't even fix you a proposal breakfast!" He began to laugh.

"You can't cook anyway." She chuckled, and leaned away. "I only need what I have right here, Rem. Your arms around me, holding me close. I love you, and now, more than ever, I can't wait for this war to be over!"

"I couldn't agree more." He whispered as he kissed her tenderly, and held her for a very long time in the peaceful comfort of their new home.

* * *

Ron yawned widely, and snuggled under the warm blankets as soon as the last of the troops had passed through his floo. The little village of Wellington was slowly coming to life as the sun peeked over the horizon. He knew he had several hours before he would be required to show his face either at Aurors or at the manor, and he intended to catch up on some much needed sleep.

He had just turned over, snuggled deep within the recesses of the blanket. His soft sigh of relief at being able to finally lie down was the only sound in the house. He'd been on the verge of sleep, his mind finally shutting down for slumber, when he heard the whoosh of the floo, and then silence.

He tossed back the blankets, and grumbled to himself as he yanked open the bedroom door. "Now what? This better be good." He mumbled as he looked around the living area for any signs of the person or persons who had just come through.

Scratching his head when he didn't encounter anyone in the living room, he started back toward the bedroom, until he heard a ruckus in the kitchen. Pots and pans were being rattled, and a sudden outburst from within the room was heard.

As he started toward the room, he heard her voice. Pushing open the door, he spotted Hermione, her wand aimed at the pots and pans on the table before her. She levitated them into the cabinets, and then turned back toward the plates, cups and saucers.

"Blimey, Hermione, what are you doing?" He called out from the doorway, causing her attention to be broken, and sending the stack of saucers crashing to the kitchen floor.

"Ronald Weasley, don't do that again!" She responded, more startled than angry.

Ron began to laugh. "Well, you should have told me you were coming!" He replied as he went over and gathered her in his arms. He pressed a kiss of welcome to her head as he stood there holding her.

"Help me clean this up, and then you can show me around." She laughed as she hugged him close for a moment, then pushed back and looked up at him.

"What're you bringing all this stuff here for?" He questioned in confusion as he began to stack the glasses in the cupboard to the right of the sink.

"Well, I thought it might be a good idea to have food prepared, and on hand, for anyone coming through who might want it." Hermione shrugged, rising from sorting some more kettles into a lower cabinet. "I can pop in from time to time, and make sure everything is ready, make more when you need it. That sort of thing."  
"'Mione, no one is going to be here beyond this battle!" Ron explained, shaking his head. "All we're here for is to get everyone here, and in place for when the Death Eaters attack. Then we're going back to our normal routine!"

"But, Red, we could stay here!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. "We talked about a home of our own one day. We can't live with Severus and Juno forever, you know!"

"I know." Ron grumbled, his ears turning red. "I just don't know if this is the right time to do this or the right place to settle down. Didn't know if you'd even like the place." He faltered, warming to the idea, yet rattled by the enormity of the step in the direction of their future. He was extremely worried over the fact that there, very possibly, might not be a future to plan for.

* * *

As the Order members settled into the various towns, Justin had settled into a small shop in Whitbeck with a home above. They had set up the floo there, and the troops would exit through the front of the shop or slip out the side doors, unobserved. He was putting the finishing touches on the counter below, when a man walked in.

Looking up, he immediately recognized the Death Eater, and fished for his wand. He knew there was a good possibility that this wouldn't end well. As he stood behind the counter, watching the man, his hand twitched against the smooth wooden top. "May I help you?" He questioned, keeping his voice even and professional.

"Yes, I'd like to see your supply of Kamerian tobacco, please." The man replied readily enough.

Justin moved to the end of the counter, careful to keep the man in his sights. He opened the drawer, and pulled out a jar filled with the aromatic leaves, ground into a fine cut for use in a pipe, or for rolling into a cigarette. He held it up for the Death Eater's inspection.

"Yes, this is what I need. I'd like twelve ounces please. You can place it in this pouch." The man ordered pleasantly, and Justin relaxed a fraction. But his wand remained ready just inside his sleeve. He had been warned about Castor Prewitt, and he prayed that his status as one of Grigori's men had not been revealed to the man across the counter from him.

Justin measured the tobacco out, and then poured it into the leather pouch, closed it, and handed it over to the man. "That will be seven sickles, please." He murmured as he moved back down the counter toward the cash box.

Jared Hayden pulled the coins from his pocket and handed them over. As he turned toward the door, he stopped and rubbed his chin. Casting a glance at Justin, he inquired, "Do I know you?"

"I don't see how." Justin shrugged, seemingly without care, but his blood ran cold. "I just moved from the Americas, came back home to help my folks run the shop."

"Welcome home, then." Jared replied with a nod, then walked out the door. Justin sank back against the shelves, and heaved a relieved sigh.

"That was too close for comfort." He whispered as he went to the front door, checking the street as he turned the sign around, and pulled the shades down.

* * *

Grigori stood looking out the window of his small home. The place was nondescript, and didn't call attention to itself as it stood on the quiet block. He'd been in contact with his son, and had reported to him of the Order members' comings and goings.

The Order had strategically placed each set of 3 warriors at various locations within the towns to watch for Death Eater activity, and to disperse the troops throughout the towns so that no matter where the attacks began, they would be ready to take them on.

He watched a group of children playing in their yard across the street as the evening sun began to set. He shook his head, wondering if his own son had played such games. 'Surely he had.' He thought. "I must ask him one day." He whispered as he turned back toward the fireplace, and sat down in a chair. Looking at the clock above the mantle, he sighed, another set of Aurors would arrive soon.

* * *

Draco had just finished straightening the display case in his antiques store, when the floo in his office came to life. "Dray, are you busy, son?" The voice of his dad came pouring through the network as Draco stepped into the small room.

"I'm here, Dad. What do you need?" He answered calmly.

Remus outlined the plan for the extra Aurors to be sent through the store floo as well as Draco's home floo network. Draco acknowledged the instructions, bid his dad goodbye,then turned back toward the front to wait.

Locking the front door, he turned the sign around, indicating the place was closed. He secured the lamps, and went into his office. After taking care of the lamps there, he went to the back door, and slipped down the alley that separated his home from the shop the ministry had opened.

He had just stepped through his back door when the floo came to life, and seven Aurors stepped through, looking around the room as they moved closer to the door.

"This way." Draco whispered, opening the door, and pointing toward town. "Stick close to the shadows, and when you get to the end of the street, turn left, go two blocks, and there will be a darkened alley that will lead you to your post." The group nodded their understanding, and quickly left the small cottage.

* * *

As evening fell, tension mounted. All were poised for battle, attending their stations. Those who were not appointed guard duty, were in the bunkhouses set up on the outskirts of each village, waiting for the call to arms.

Severus paced before Siri's fireplace, the animated map of the two villages held in his hands as he watched for one name to appear. Siri waited near the windows, tension in every line of his body as he alternately clenched and flexed his slim fingers.

In the same moment as Severus murmured, "Here they come.", and Siri announced, "There they are.", the first screams of terror could be heard. The battle had begun, and father and son rushed into the street.

* * *

Fires were dotting the hillside all around the town of Wellington. Sirius tried not to think about the fact that the fuel for the fires was clothing and the human flesh within them as he continued to cast curse after curse into the crowd of Death Eaters swarming over the hill in his direction.

He'd lost track of everyone, even Chandra, which didn't surprise him. She never listened to a direct order from him anyway, even if he _was_ ordering her to stick close to his side. He shook his head, and focused his attention back on the battle raging around him.

Off to his left, he heard a familiar voice call out in alarm…Pettigrew. Before he could react, Peter had slammed into him, and knocked him to the ground, taking the Sectumsempra Curse in his place. Sirius lay there on the ground in stunned disbelief for what seemed like an eternity. He knew with one look, the wounds Peter had sustained were mortal. He crawled over, and knelt beside the dying man. Cradling Peter's head in his hands, he leaned down. Peter was trying to say something, but Sirius shook his head.

"Why did you do it, Pete?" He asked softly, the sounds of battle no longer ringing in his ears as he focused his attention on the prone man before him.

"I'm sorry, Sirius." Pete gasped, the death rattle becoming more pronounced in his chest. "I believed Severus and James when they told me of their falling out. I didn't know! It ruined everything between us!"

"I know all of that!" Sirius snapped, and shook his head once more. "No, I meant just now, why did you save me?"

Peter drew another rattling breath and wheezed, "Because, it was the only way I could ever make it up to you. Make up for the destruction I caused in your life. I'm so sorry, Sirius."

"Let me get help." Sirius murmured urgently. "Severus can fix this."

"There's no time, Paddy. This can't be fixed." Peter whispered faintly. "Please forgive the wrong I've done." He closed his eyes, and drew a shallow breath. "Tell everyone…I'm sorry."

"Pete!" Sirius clutched at him, and he opened his eyes once more. "I forgive you, Pete. Rest easy, old friend." He whispered as the dying man drew his last breath. He laid Peter's head on the ground as gently as he could, pressed the portkey to his chest, whispered, "Home.", and the body was gone.

After a few moment's pause, the sound of the battle filled his ears. Sirius picked up his sword with a fierce, and determined growl. His "channels" had cleared at last. He could feel the magic surging through his veins. He hadn't felt the power of his magic for years, and tears filled his eyes as he returned to the fight, killing every Death Eater who crossed his path.

* * *

Hours later, long after the battle had ended, and darkness was once again approaching, Sirius sat staring out over the ocean from the edge of the cliffs of Snape Manor. The ever-present winds whipped at his cloak and his hair, and made his eyes water from the stinging spray that would be forced over jagged rocks and up the wall of rock he stood on. But his thoughts were miles away, and he paid no attention to the majesty surrounding him. He also never noticed his friends as they approached.

Remus and Severus came to stand, each to a side of him, and stared in silence out over the blue green expanse before them. No one said a word, unsure as to what really should be said, and what should be allowed to die with their former friend.

Sirius drew a deep breath, and passed a hand over his eyes before looking at his friends. Severus reached out and gripped his shoulder tightly, and Sirius nodded briefly. In silent agreement, the three of them turned and slowly made their way toward the conservatory doors. They slid open silently as soon as Severus drew near, and Sirius shook his head, and flashed the ghost of a Marauder grin at Remus, still amazed by the show of power.

"Everyone alright?" He murmured as they settled into the overstuffed chairs that were placed near the fireplace.

"No serious injuries to any of the family." Remus replied, his voice low and measured. "How are you feeling, Sirius? We heard about Pete, and what he did to save you."

"Save me! Save me?" Sirius roared angrily. "He's the bloody reason I needed saving in the first damned place!" He stormed from the room, leaving Severus and Remus sitting there, staring at each other in bewilderment, wondering what they'd missed.


	72. Lost and Found

Ch 72 ~ Lost and Found

In the silence that followed Sirius' outburst, Remus blinked and turned to Severus. "So...which one of us is going to field this one?"

Severus' unfocused gaze sharpened as he regarded Remus for a moment. "This one is all mine, Moony." He murmured softly, guiltily, as his gaze turned to the direction in which Sirius had just escaped.

Sirius needed space, he'd had enough of the probing questions, and the sympathy, everyone walking on eggshells around him. He stormed straight out the front doors of the manor and onto the grounds, grumbling as he moved along the pebbled paths that traversed the rows upon rows of Severus' rose gardens.

He was oblivious to the beauty that surrounded him, unable to see through the hatred that filled him and coloured his world. He was just as unaware of the dark clouds swirling over his head, and the darkening skies over Snape Manor.

As he prowled the grounds in an impotent rage, heading toward the cliff, the air around him began to whip at his face, the grass began to bend, and the clouds continued to gather overhead like the proverbial black cloud of doom.

He was enraged at the whole of the wizarding world. They had accused and condemned him for those deaths, despite his declarations of innocence, never looking any further into the matter than that damned finger lying in the street. Never bothering to investigate to be sure that Peter was actually dead.

But even their negligence wasn't entirely their doing. They would never have accused him, even though he was a Black. A member of one of the most influential Pure Blooded families in all Great Britain. A family that was an unwavering believer in that superiority. He had been, and was still, an outstanding Auror, First Class. More so than that, it was well known that he had been outcast by his family because he did not share in their beliefs. No, his doom was all Peter Pettigrew's doing, and he was the only one who could have saved Sirius at any time, and he chose not to do it.

"I hate you, Peter! I hate you! Do you hear?" He shouted above the wind, his head thrown back, and his eyes searching the skies. "I don't care that you threw yourself in front of me. I still hate you for ruining my life!" He despised Peter, and his face was a mask of pure hatred as he stalked closer to the cliff side, and sank to his knees.

He felt the sting of tears in his eyes, and looked heavenward again. The air above him swirled as his mind reeled with visions of the cell he was confined to for over a decade, and the memory of the sounds of the other prisoners, wailing in the night. A small funnel-shaped cloud was growing ominously larger in the distance as it began to move across the field in the familiar side to side whip of a tornado.

As he sat there, oblivious to the dangerous things beginning to take shape around him, his thoughts were of his loss, Lily and James, and of Severus, and the lonely life he had lived, alone in the world but for Albus, and of the Pup, all but abandoned by everyone. "All because of Peter Pettigrew." He snarled lowly, and the wind kicked up once more, and the dark, ominous clouds that matched his mood, settled even lower in the sky.

* * *

Siri sat at his desk, reading over some paperwork he needed to turn in to the Ministry regarding his new home, when the room suddenly grew darker. He looked out the window with a confused frown, and slowly rose from his chair and made his way to the window. As soon as he spotted Sirius on his knees near the cliff, he knew what the dark skies were all about, and immediately apparated to his Godfather's side.

"Sirius." He murmured quietly as he kneeled beside him, and reached out to stroke over Sirius' head. The blue glow of his healing magic surrounded them, and Sirius sobbed deeply as warmth flooded his soul. "Let me help you." Siri whispered as he wrapped his arms around the older man. Slowly, the clouds dissipated, and the funnel cloud dispersed shortly afterward, leaving no one the wiser. Or so it was thought.

Severus had given Alana permission to take a small group of six and seven year old children on a nature walk through the created forest setting on the manor grounds. Lynette Carlton had offered to go along with her, just to ensure safety and supervision while exploring the area, and Alana had welcomed the help and companionship.

They had just emerged from the forest when the weather had turned ominous, and the two women were hurrying the children across the grounds to safety. As they made it into the back gardens, closer to the house, Alana could see two men on the ground near the cliff. She came to an abrupt stop when she realized that one of the men was Siri. Frowning in confusion, she watched as Siri wrapped his arms around the other man, whom she now realized was the Auror, Sirius Black. Lynette came to stand beside her, and looked at the skies as they began to clear just as quickly as they had darkened.

"Look!" One of the children exclaimed excitedly, pointing at the two men. "He's taking his magic away!"

"Taking his magic away!" Alana exclaimed in alarm. "Why?"

Lynette laughed softly, and explained, adding to Alana's confusion.. "Siri apparently is a Healer."

"A Healer?" Alana frowned further confused. "I don't understand."

Lynette looked to the skies once more. "Well, I can't be sure, but, the storm we just witnessed, and its passing, I would say were a manifestation of Auror Black's magic." She glanced at Alana to see if she were following her meaning, and laughed softly. "I see I need to back up a bit and explain further. You see, Severus, and the men who are closest to him, his son, Auror Black, the werewolf…"

"Werewolf!" Alana exclaimed almost shrilly.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I thought you knew. Remus Lupin is a werewolf." Lynette explained gently.

"They aren't re…" Alana began to argue, and then thought better of it. A few weeks ago she hadn't believed in witches and wizards either, but here she was living amongst them!

Lynette smiled gently, and continued. "Remus, his son, Draco, and Ron Weasley, all are extremely powerful men. They have the power to control the elements; earth, wind, fire and water. Severus is the Ultimate Light, his is the Ultimate Light magic, he is the "all" of the prophecy. Siri is the "nothing" of the prophecy, and what this means is that he is an Abrogator, his magic nullifies or controls magic."

"I'm sorry." Alana shook her head. "You are only confusing me more and more. The prophecy? I don't understand this."

"It's simple. Severus was prophesised to lead the wizarding world to safety. He is to rid us of the evil dark magic that is gaining control over our world. He, along with the others, will combine their powers to accomplish this."

"You mean Siri will take away all of their magic? Then what will he do with it? Give it to Severus?" Alana questioned, disbelief evident in her tone.

"Well, I suppose that would be possible, but I don't think that's what he will do." Lynette replied. "I think he will use it to do just as I said, heal people. You see, that is what he was doing to Auror Black. You probably couldn't see his aura, could you?"

"No. I didn't see anything but Siri giving him a hug." Alana admitted quietly, turning to look at the two men who were sitting side by side, talking.

"He wasn't hugging him per se." Lynette continued. "He was absorbing the excess magic that was coming from Auror Black. I'd say he was in some kind of pain, and Siri was helping him past it."

"Oh, how beautiful!" Alana exclaimed softly, turning a soft gaze in the direction of the two men. "But, if he takes away their excess magic, where does he put it? Does he take it in himself? And if he does, won't his magic build up too much?" It seemed as soon as she had one question answered properly for her, she had a dozen flood to mind and take its place!

"I don't know a great deal about Abrogators and Healers." Lynette explained. "We only touched on the subject briefly in school. I do know one thing about them. They are a rare find, and very special."

The two women became silent as they watched the two men gain their feet. Sirius made his way slowly along the edge of the cliff, his eyes on his feet, and Siri made his way slowly toward the two women. "I'll see to these little ones, and meet you back at the tent." Lynette announced, and she herded the children in the direction of the makeshift school as Siri came to stand before them.

"Siri. Good afternoon." She smiled as she passed.

"Good afternoon, Lynette." He smiled as he watched the children file along behind her. "Hey, teacher." He greeted, turning to Alana with a broad grin, and she noticed that he looked a bit tired.

"That was rather impressive if what Lynette just told me is true." Alana murmured quietly, searching Siri's face. "Is it true that you were just taking magic from Auror Black?"

Siri's gaze searched the cliff side, and he watched Sirius as he moved off in the distance. After a few moments, he turned his attention back to Alana, drew a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "I don't like the way you're making it sound, but, truthfully, yes, that is what I was doing." He admitted cautiously.

"Does he become weak? Lose his magic or something?" Alana queried, confusion swirling in her eyes as she struggled to understand this strange phenomenon.

"Well, I guess so." Siri admitted hesitantly. "But, in Sirius' case, it didn't harm him in any way."

"I don't understand." Alana sounded exasperated. She felt Siri was deliberately talking in riddles in order to keep something from her. "What do you mean you're taking away his power, but you aren't hurting him?"

"It's complicated, but I'll try to explain." Siri replied, and took her hand, leading her along the path. "My father reached his full potential as a wizard when he was forty years old. Most wizards reach maturity around my age." He smiled, and glanced at her.

"Was there something wrong with him?" She asked curiously.

"No!" Siri laughed, and quickly sobered. "My grandmother was in love with a man many years ago. When he turned to the dark, she ended their relationship. Years later, they met again, and were together for one, brief afternoon, just long enough to conceive my father." He paused, and glanced in her direction. "Grigori is my grandfather." He stated, and paused again when Alana gasped softly. "Well, grandmother wanted to protect my father from any harm that might come his way due to who he was. Not because of Papa Grigori, although he was part of it, but because of the potential there might be for the power my father could one day wield due to his bloodlines. She used ancient magic, and placed very strong charms and protections over my father, and set them so that his magic would be restrained until he reached the age of forty."

He paused again to be sure Alana was following what he had to say. When she nodded, he went on. "On my father's fortieth birthday, those charms broke, and all Hell broke lose around here when his magic was fully released. The manor was all but destroyed, but more importantly than that…every single one of us in the path of his release were affected by that power."

"Oh my!" Alana exclaimed. "What happened then?"

"Our powers grew." Siri replied, and laughed shortly. "In Remus' case, he literally grew!"

"In size, you mean?" Alana asked incredulously.

"Oh yes." Siri chuckled. "Remus used to be short, 175 centimetres, if you can believe it. But, as I said, we all experienced a surge in our power, and now, at times, we have a hard time controlling it, especially when our emotions are influencing our actions. So, in Sirius' case, he is extremely upset, and the storm clouds you saw forming, were his doing. Sirius is a Cielomage. He has the power to control air."

"So, what were you doing then?" Alana frowned.

"Keeping him from losing control of his magic and possibly hurting someone." Siri shrugged dismissively.

"Where does it go?" She continued as Siri opened the door, and she entered the manor ahead of him.

"I neutralized it." Siri replied.

"What happens if you take away too much of a person's magic?" She asked.

"It can't happen, a wizard can only drain off excess magic, a person's inborn magic is just that, theirs until they die. No one can remove that." He told her as they walked into the foyer.

"Oh, you mean you couldn't take away their magic permanently then?" She pressed for clarification.

"Right, teacher, you're a fast learner!" Siri grinned playfully, and a shiver of awareness raced along Alana's spine.

"You have an amazing gift." Alana murmured softly, and Siri studied her face.

"Uh…thank you." He stammered, swallowing convulsively as he was suddenly acutely aware of how beautiful her eyes were, and how full her lips were as his gaze focused there. He paused a moment before taking a chance and leaning down to kiss her. Just as the kiss began to deepen, a door slammed loudly, off in the distance, and the moment was lost as they flew apart.

Siri tried valiantly to bridge the awkward gap that had been created between them. "Um…Are you busy right now?" He questioned, shifting from one foot to the other anxiously, wondering what she was thinking.

"No, the children were heading for a nap. I'm free for a while. Why?" She asked, her heart pounding madly as she struggled not to touch her lips. His kiss, though brief, had left a lasting impression that she wanted to hold onto for as long as she could.

"Good, let's go get something to eat. Helping Sirius has taken a bit out of me." He replied, hesitantly taking her hand and leading her toward the kitchen, where he knew something good to eat could always be found.

* * *

Sirius had taken up his trek across the grounds as soon as Siri had brought his magic under control. He had assured him that if he needed anything at all, he would help if he could. Sirius had thanked him for the offer, but felt it was his problem to deal with, and he was determined to deal with it on his own.

Work always came first these days, one of the changes brought about due to his past, and he supposed it had a lot to do with growing up, as well. Anger flared in his chest when he considered the fact that he had done most of his growing up caged like an animal, in prison.

As he walked, and fumed, he would stop and take reports from the Aurors and Defectors alike. Even though he knew Grigori kept a close eye on his troops, it never hurt to have all of the information at hand that could be gathered or to let them know that they were being watched from all sides. He couldn't help it. He trusted very few people these days, and he always kept a wary eye on the former Death Eaters.

'It doesn't hurt to keep a close eye on your own troops.' He reminded himself darkly as Chandra Spencer came into view. She made him wary, too, but for entirely different reasons.

His steps slowed as he drew nearer to her, and his mind was churning over his reasons for being on his guard around her. She pissed him off, there was no doubt in either of their minds, or anyone else's who came near! "But why?" He muttered lowly, his eyes narrowing as she reached the next guard up the line, and stopped to speak to him for a moment. Sirius was immediately irritated. 'Skiving off again.' He thought angrily.

He had to admit, if only to himself however, that she was damned good at her job, when she chose to be, but her recklessness worried him. He didn't understand why he would worry about her. It was a trait he shared, and he never worried about his own safety and survival when he let his impulses guide him. He frowned as she turned to resume her post.

The answer began as a little niggling thought, tugging on his brain, and growing until his eyes widened in shock when the truth hit him right between them. "Oh Merlin, why _**now?" **_He growled as Chandra spotted him in the distance. "I can't be distracted by a woman now!" He muttered under his breath. "There's a war to be won!"

"Good afternoon, Sirius." She greeted him, smiling happily.

"You're on duty, Spencer." He growled. "Remember your place."

Her smile faltered, then he saw the anger flare to life in her eyes. "Yes, _**Sir."**_ She sneered, and turned her back on him, facing the perimeter of the grounds.

"I'm getting tired of reminding you to do your duty, Spencer." He snarled close to her ear. "If you continue to shirk your responsibilities, I will be forced to put you on a leave of absence, and send you home. Is that clear?"

"You can't do that!" She exclaimed, turning to look him in the eyes. "I haven't been avoiding my duty, Sir, and you know it! You're simply on some kind of a power trip, and I'm not letting you run roughshod over me because of it!"

Anger flared in Sirius' eyes, and his spine stiffened. "Dismissed, Spencer." He ordered, his voice low and measured as he struggled to control his temper.

"But…" Chandra argued.

"_**Dismissed!" **_He shouted, turning his back on her, effectively ending the confrontation.

She studied his rigid form for several moments in silence before sighing heavily. "Yes, sir." She acknowledged quietly, and walked away. It was such an uncharacteristic response, that it managed to register with him through his anger, and he turned to watch her walk away, his mind once again churning with thoughts of Chandra Spencer.

Sirius eventually made his way back to the bench along the cliff side. His thoughts ultimately returned to Peter Pettigrew, and as he sat there, remembering the events of his life from the day that James and Lily had died, his rage overtook him once more. He was so engrossed in his silent rage that he was unaware of Severus approaching from behind.

"Sirius." He stated, clamping his hand down heavily on the other man's shoulder. Sirius leapt to his feet, startled out of his musings, and whipped around, his sword held in his hands. Severus eyed him warily, and continued. "We need to talk about this."

"There isn't anything to talk about." Sirius snarled, slashing at Severus with his blade, just missing his chest. Severus jumped back, and came around, the Answerer in his grip, summoned without a word spoken aloud. He held it up as Sirius brought his sword crashing down from overhead. When the blades met, the crash of metal upon metal was loud enough to be heard over the roar of the wind that Sirius' power was creating. Severus knew his friend was close to losing control, but he also knew that he needed to work through the problem in some way.

"Sirius, you must let go of this hatred inside!" Severus implored him as their battle continued, and began to draw the attention of the guards. "I forgave him, Paddy." Severus murmured in his ear as they came together, swords crossed over their chests.

"Well, I can't!" Sirius roared in desperation, each declaration punctuated by the clang of the blades. "Not yet!" He glanced toward the approaching guards, and ordered, "Get back to your posts!" They faltered in their path, looking to Severus in confusion. They didn't move until he had nodded in their direction, then they resumed their posts.

"He sent me to prison!" Sirius cried. "He ruined my life!"

"Did he? Did he really, Sirius?" Severus challenged, his voice hard, and his eyes glittering like black diamonds. "You're here. Free. Able to do whatever you want to do with the rest of your life." He growled lowly. "From where I stand, the only one I see ruining your life….is _**you!"**_

Sirius staggered back as if Severus had sucker punched him. His face was a horrified mask of disbelief. "I…I'm just not ready, Shadow. I can't…"

Sensing a change in Sirius, Severus pressed, "I need you to be whole, Paddy. Your magic needs to be whole." Sirius reacted by bringing his blade up once more, and Severus sprang into action, ready to meet the challenge head on.

"Don't you think I know that?" Sirius exclaimed angrily, slashing at him once more, and connecting with his upper arm. Blood began to stain his sleeve, but Severus barely cast a glance at it as he brought the Answerer around to meet Sirius' blade high over their heads.

The moment Sirius caught sight of the blood running down Severus' arm, he faltered, and Severus pressed the point of his blade into his throat. "It's time to let it go, Sirius." He repeated lowly, and knocked the sword from his friend's hand as Sirius sank to his knees with tears of rage, horror, and frustration streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry, Shadow." He choked back a sob. "I don't know what came over me. I can't let this go. I don't know how!"

Severus looked up as the skies began to clear, and gave a heavy sigh of relief. He reached down and pulled Sirius to his feet, and squeezed his shoulders. "I know this is hard to reconcile yourself to, Paddy. But, Peter is gone. There is nothing you can do to get any kind of recompense from his actions. Your best bet is going to be to make up your mind that this is not going to rule you any longer, and get on with your life!"

"Lily basically said the same thing." Sirius sniffed softly. "She told me that she had spoken to Peter, and she had forgiven him for his part in her death."

"I know." Severus murmured. "She told me all about it. She's worried, you know. As am I."

"I promised her that I would speak with Peter, clear the air between us." Sirius stammered. "I intended to, Sev. I did. But the bloody little berk went and got himself killed before I had the chance to work it out between us!"

"Well, I don't know why that should surprise you any!" Severus chuckled softly. "He always did manage to muddle things horribly."

"Aye, he did that." Sirius nodded, and sighed heavily. "I just have no idea how on earth I can reconcile myself to this, and move on."

"Try thinking of the future, my friend." Severus suggested with a meaningful look.

"Lily said the same thing." Sirius nodded. "You two still scare me with that, and she's been gone for years!"

Severus placed his hands to either side of Sirius' neck, and gazed into his eyes. "You've got a chance here, Paddy, for some real happiness in your life. We'll get this little mess with Voldemort sorted, and then I want your eyes on the horizon. Get busy making a life for yourself with someone special."

"I will. I promise." Sirius declared, and the two men embraced for several quiet moments before Sirius released him, and slapped his back. "Back to work, eh?" Severus nodded, and they parted company to go about their business for the rest of the day.

* * *

The three older Snape men had sat together in the study at the end of the day, sharing a glass of wine, and discussing how each of them had begun to feel differently, drawn to the others, and stronger in their presence. Sirius told them how he had felt a shift in his magic right after Peter had died, and the three of them grew silent for several long minutes. Severus and Remus, unsure of what to say to their friend, and Sirius still not 100% sure he had pushed the hatred completely aside.

Severus was the first to break the silence that followed Sirius' admission. "Do you think you are ready to put this behind you now, Paddy?" He murmured gently. "Are you ready to put all of your energy into helping me defeat this bastard?"

"I'm ready, Sev." Sirius nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry I gave everyone such a hard time over it. I'm a hot head, always have been, and you know I have a hard time letting things go."

"No worries, old friend." Severus smiled, fully understanding. "You're with us now, where I need you, and that is all that matters at the moment. We need to be together, focused as one, if the prophecy is correct. The six of us; you, me, the boys, we all need to move together, think together, Hell, maybe even _**breathe**_ together in order to pull this thing off. I'm relieved you're with me. I can feel it coming, and I need all of you more than ever." His dearest friends simply nodded in understanding. No words were necessary between them most of the time anyway. They were best friends, The Marauders, brothers, and their strength as such would remain for all time.

When the three men had finished their drinks, they said their goodnights, and made their way to their respective quarters. Sirius climbed the stairs, weary to his bones after a long day spent fighting with everyone, tending to his duties on the estate, and apparating to meetings with Jason and Kinglsey at Headquarters. The tension mounted all around as they realized that the final confrontation between Severus and Voldemort was drawing near.

He showered and made sure his armour was battle ready before turning in. It was a nightly ritual he tended to more diligently as the days passed. He searched his rooms to be sure all was in order before turning out the lights, and settling into an immediate and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Chandra was fuming over Sirius again. Once again, he had made it clear that he had assigned her to duty within the confines of Snape Manor only to have the power to control her. Right about the time she thought they might actually be moving beyond their initial animosity, he flipped on her, and showed his ass. It seemed to be her fate where Sirius Black was concerned.

She had finished out her shift, despite her dismissal, just before dark, and was making her way to her quarters. "My skills are wasted here!" She muttered under her breath, not paying attention to where her feet were taking her. She encountered Remus Lupin, quite literally, as he exited a tent, and she slammed into his broad chest.

"Oh! Excuse me!" She exclaimed as he grabbed her arms to prevent her fall. "I'm so sorry. I should have been paying attention to what I was doing." She apologized, tugging her tunic into place, and shifting her cloak onto her shoulders.

"Let me guess." Remus murmured, smiling sympathetically. "Had another run in with Sirius. Right?"

Chandra visibly bristled, anger illuminating her features. "That man infuriates me!" She exploded. "I can't understand his reasons for constantly being on my case about everything! There are others in this encampment, of the same rank as me, and he overlooks their infractions that are much more serious than mine!"

Remus regarded her for a few minutes, and considered his options. Should he tell her? Or should he let them figure it out for themselves? "I'm not sure where his motivation comes from, Miss Spencer." He replied after a few minutes, deciding to let them sort themselves. He wasn't the least bit interested in playing cupid. "I do know that Sirius takes his job seriously. Pardon the play on words." He flashed her a Marauder grin. "But, he expects everyone to do their best. Perhaps he feels that you aren't giving it all you could be?"

"I'm good at my job." Chandra argued defensively. "I know I'm a bit impulsive at times, and act before I think things through, but I'm _**good!"**_

Remus couldn't argue with her on that point. Her impulsive actions had brought them successes on more than one occasion. "Miss Spencer, I wonder, do you realize the… Let me start again." He paused in order to form his thoughts more clearly. "Are you aware of the history between us? Severus, Sirius, Peter Pettigrew, and myself?"

"Yes, I have heard the accounts, read the official reports both from the past, and the more recent findings." She nodded her acknowledgment.

"Every one of us had managed to put the past behind us before Pete died, and move on, every one of us, _**except**_ Sirius." Remus explained quietly. "Now that Pete is dead, I think that he has all of this pent up anger, no where to focus his rage, and he is extremely frustrated."

"So he has to take it out on me?" Chandra exclaimed. "That's not my problem, and I'm not going to stand for it!"

Something clicked in his mind, and he smiled mischievously. "I think you just might be right, Miss Spencer. I don't think you should let him push you around or threaten you with his power and authority over you." He pressed cunningly. "He isn't treating you fairly at all, and perhaps he needs to be called on it. I wish you luck." He gave her a little salute, and turned to the manor, leaving her to think about what he'd just said. He prayed that his little manoeuvre would work as he hurried to find Sonya, and clue her in, just in case she needed to step in, and help things get sorted.

* * *

The time had grown quite late, and one by one the occupants of the house had drifted off to their rooms in preparation for sleep. As was his habit, Robert Granger made his way down to the study for a small glass of wine before turning in. He went in, never noticing the other man seated in the high, wing-backed chair placed before the fire, it's embers slowly dying, and casting a red glow around the room.

Grigori cleared his throat, not wanting to startle the man as he stood beside the desk and poured himself a glass of the rich, dark liquid. "Might I get a refill, sir?" He requested quietly, holding up his glass. Robert brought the bottle over and refilled the man's glass, then set it down on the low table between the chairs before seating himself.

As they sat there in the quiet of the room, they could hear the soft noises outside. The muted cries of the babies, and the twittering songs of the night birds, as they floated in on the breeze.

"Ah, the music of new life. What a welcoming sound." Grigori commented softly. "I missed my own son's birth and childhood." He commented as he stared into the fire, and sipped his wine.

"So, you were gone quite a bit from home then, in "his" service?" Robert questioned hesitantly, unsure how the older gentleman would feel about discussing his past.

"No, I didn't know about my son, until..." He looked at the man seated beside him, and then nodded, realizing that perhaps Robert didn't realize who his son was. He leaned forward in his chair, and cleared his throat. "Severus is my son. I don't know if you knew that or not. He is the only child I ever had, but his mother and I, well, she was married to another, and I never knew about Severus until recently."

Robert Granger looked closely at the man, and then smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

"No, no, it's quite alright. I never married. Agnieska, Severus' mother, was the one true love of my life." He murmured quietly. "There could never be another for me."

"I feel the same way about my Em." Robert admitted softly, tears shining in his eyes. Grigori nodded, and raised his glass. "To true and everlasting love."

"Here, here." Robert nodded, and took a sip. "I can see it now, he does resemble you." Robert commented after a moment of studying Grigori's features.

"No, he looks like his mother." Grigori chuckled softly, pointing in the direction of her portrait. "Except, he does have my nose, I can see that."

Robert laughed and refilled their glasses as they sat once again in silence, while the sounds around them faded into the night.

"I heard about your confrontation with Narcissa Malfoy." Grigori confessed, chuckling mildly. "What did you make of her?"

"I honestly thought the woman was a spoiled brat, and that she needed to be put in her place." Robert admitted with a smile. "I confess, I may have been a bit harsh, but she had infuriated me. She seemed oblivious to the good that Severus and his people are doing here, and I felt I needed to open her eyes."

Grigori laughed, and nodded his head. "Aye, she is that to be sure. But you can blame Lucius for that attitude." He added solemnly. "I remember Narcissa before Lucius came into her life. From school. She used to be an extremely sweet and caring person. Lucius ruined her." He spat almost bitterly, and turned his gaze back to the fire.

"Perhaps she simply needs to be reminded of the person she used to be?" Robert mused thoughtfully.

"Perhaps, if she isn't damaged beyond salvaging." Grigori murmured, leaning back and setting his glass aside. "Well, my friend, I am going to call it a night. It was nice talking with you, Goodnight."

As Robert opened his mouth to return the sentiment, there was the sound of a door slamming overhead, and both men looked up in curiosity. "I thought we were the only ones still up at this hour." He murmured as he followed Grigori out the door, and down the hall to their rooms.

* * *

Chandra had stood thinking over what Remus had said to her, and her anger began to build. She stalked into the manor and down the hall to her room. She paced the floor for an eternity, imaging the myriad scenarios that could unfold were she to confront Sirius Black. Most of them ended with shouting, doors slamming, and one of them walking away. Most of them ended with no satisfactory conclusion reached or agreed upon. He was such a bundle of conflicting personalities, she never could be sure which persona she would face.

While she continued to ponder the problem of Sirius Black, she decided to shower and change into more comfortable clothes. She still hadn't calmed down by the time she had dressed, but she knew one thing for certain. Nothing would be solved unless she met him face to face and confronted him. Drawing a deep breath, she steeled her nerves, and made her way up the stairs to the room at the end of the hall.

She paused before the door, and wondered if it were too late to begin at this hour. She shook her head, and knocked, deciding that she wouldn't sleep until things were gotten off her chest. When there was no answer, and Sirius hadn't come to the door after a few minutes, she knocked again, more loudly. "Black!" She called loudly. "Open this door. We have something to discuss, and I'm not going to wait!"

She listened closely, and heard a muffled sound from inside the room. A moment later the door flew open, and Sirius stood there, glaring at her. "What do you want?" He demanded rudely.

"I have something to say to you, and I'm going to get it off my chest before I call it a night." She snapped, trying to pass him and enter the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, pressing his hand to the middle of her chest and shoving her back.

"I said we need to talk." She replied, trying to get past him once more.

"What you have to say to me, can be said from right here." He replied calmly, infuriating her once more. "There is no reason for you to enter my private rooms."

Chandra drew another deep breath, and let it out quickly. "I want to know why you persist in treating me differently than anyone else. I wasn't doing anything this afternoon that warranted your threats, and I resent your treatment."

"I do not treat you any differently than any other Auror under my command." He denied, anger tingeing his voice. "I resent your accusation!" As he turned away from the door, Chandra entered the room closely behind him, and he turned on her in a flash, reminding her distinctly of an animal who suddenly felt threatened. "I did not invite you in here." He pointed toward the open doorway. "Get out!"

"And I told you that I'm not going anywhere until we settle this once and for all!" She shouted at him. "I am sick of you using me as your personal punching bag whenever you need to get over yourself!"

"Get over…!" Sirius shouted back at her. "I have news for you, Spencer. I don't need you or anyone else to help me get over anything!" She was too enraged to realize the threat in his tone,

and advanced on him.

"You are so full of yourself, so sure that you're always right." Her eyes narrowed to mere slits. "I wonder whoever told you that you were so great?"

"You are this close to getting a suspension, Spencer." He spat, his fingers gapped to a hair's breadth apart. "I suggest you get out of here before I follow through with my threat, and send you home. Stand down."

"Don't you dare try to pull rank on me, Sirius Black!" She shouted. "You know damned well that you've made this personal, and I want to know why!"

Sirius growled lowly under his breath, feeling the pressure from some unknown force within him. Why did this woman anger him so? "Get out." He snarled once more, trying to shove her through the door.

"Not until I have some answers!" She shouted, pushing him away, and giving the door a mighty slam that reverberated through the hallway beyond, echoing in the cavernous recesses of the upper floors of the manor. "I want to know just what it is that you have against me! What have I ever done to you, that makes you hate me so much?"

The strangest look came over Sirius' face, and he blinked a few times as the impact of her words struck home. He suddenly lurched in her direction, and she flinched preparing for him to strike, closing her eyes tightly. When the blow didn't connect, she slowly opened her eyes and stood up. Their eyes locked, and he tilted his head, studying her face. She remained quiet, unsure of the change that had come over him, and held her breath.

He shook his head, struggling to clear his mind of the conflicting thoughts swirling in his brain. He reached out and stroked his fingers lightly over her cheek, and swallowed. "No." He whispered softly. "No, Spencer. Chandra. I don't hate you."

"Bl…Sirius?" She stammered, placing her hand over his at her cheek, and it was as if a wall between them had suddenly crumbled and fell as he pulled her into his arms, and kissed the breath out of her.

He dragged himself away, and drew a ragged breath as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Forgive me. I…" He stammered, fearing he may have just crossed a forbidden line.

"Sirius…shut up and kiss me again." Chandra demanded, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him in for another heated kiss.

In the wee hours of the morning, he turned to her, and smiled solemnly. "I'm sorry I took my anger and frustration out on you. It was never my intention to lead you to believe that I hated you."

"I think I knew that." She caressed his cheek. "But, what was this all about?"

He drew a breath and sighed heavily. "The past, Peter Pettigrew. _**Him,**_ I hate!" He spat angrily.

"You have to let it go, Sirius." Chandra murmured tenderly. "You're going to destroy yourself if you let it continue to boil inside you."

"This is getting to be a familiar tune." He chuckled, and tucked her closer to his side. "Help me, Spencer?" He asked lightly, but she could see the sincerity in his eyes. He was asking her, really wanting her to help him through it.

"Got your back, Black." She responded just as lightly, sensing he needed that. "As always, _**Sir." **_He laughed heartily, rolling her onto her back, and kissing her soundly one more time in the quiet of his room before they settled down to sleep.

* * *

After breakfast the next morning, Narcissa left the dining hall and went out to the area Molly Weasley was in charge of. After her talk with Draco, she had pulled herself together, and thought about her place in this world. She was no longer Lucius' wife. She was Narcissa Malfoy. She'd never been one to give up before, and she wasn't going to start now. It was time to define herself to her owns terms, and make a new life for herself. "Molly, I. I'd like to help you. Is there anything I can do?"

Molly eyed her shrewdly, then nodded her head, satisfied by what she saw there on the other woman's face. "Come with me." She replied and led Narcissa into the nursery. "You can help with the bathing and changing of the nappies." Molly informed her. "These children are all war orphans, and we're taking care of them."

Looking around the area, Narcissa made a face dismayed by the sheer number of babies that were there. "So many." She sighed sadly, rolling up her sleeves and tying on the apron Molly had handed her before making her way back to the toddlers.

Several women nodded gratefully in her direction and went back to their work, while Narcissa stood there watching them. She knew nothing about caring for a baby. Lucius had hired a nanny when Draco was born, citing he needed his wife beside him, not at home taking care of a baby during the social season.

She shook her head as she realized that the social season had lasted every day, week in and week out. She was lost amid a sea of crying babies, and knew nothing of comforting them, much less the feeding or changing of the little creatures. She fled the tent, letting the others there know that she wouldn't be back, and requesting them to offer her apologies to Molly.

She wandered through the camp, and tried several other tents. Each one was just as depressing as the first, offering nothing she felt she could do, until she wandered into the tent where Hermione sat. Stacks of notes and folders were on every surface, while Hermione tried to organize the latest batch of notes from the casualties list.

"May I offer my help?" She murmured as Hermione blew out and exasperated, and overwhelmed breath. She looked at the folder closest to her as Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"Thank you, I could use some help!" She exclaimed gratefully, and quickly cleared off a chair in order for the older woman to sit beside her.

Narcissa opened the top folder in the stack before her on the desk. It contained the list of food stuffs they needed to inventory, and keep readily available for the refugees. Her eyes lit up with excitement as she read what was on the page. "I can do this." She exclaimed proudly.

"What's that, ma'am?" Hermione looked up curiously.

Narcissa beamed at her. "I said, I can do this. I know exactly what needs to be done! I know what to order, what to put on the list for each month, and what not to. I used to host parties for Lucius, and Merlin knows I had to do it all! This will be a snap." She announced, her eyes shining brightly as she realized that she had found a place for herself here. She would finally be able to do something to make Severus proud of her, show him that she had changed. "We'll have this place running in no time. I dare say you'll be able to tell Severus everything, right down to the number of rolled socks in his bureau!"

Hermione laughed as she listened to the woman carry on excitedly. "Thank you, Narcissa. I was about to throw my hands up when you walked in." She confessed.

"Let's get started, shall we? What say we begin on this list of food that needs restocking?" Narcissa suggested, turning to the folder once more, not waiting for a reply.

Narcissa spent the next few hours dividing the camp into four main areas, each with a tent for washing, cooking, and a place for eating. She placed each of twelve folders in order; household goods, needs of the camp, right down to the clothes each family would need, and where they needed to go to wash them.

Hermione was impressed at the way she made it all so easy and readily close to the hospital wing, and sleeping areas, even organizing the operations of the makeshift school Alana had started with Lynette Carlton..

Robert Granger had just closed the Dental office for lunch, and walked down the hallway toward Hermione's section of the manor. Thinking to ask her to have lunch with him, he was brought up short when he stepped into the room, and saw Narcissa Malfoy seated behind the desk. She was diligently , working on two folders as she talked quietly to herself. She would read over a few pages, and then place them in either the blue folder or the red one.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt, but is Hermione here?" He enquired.

Narcissa looked up and smiled. "No, sir. I'm afraid Ronald came by and took her to lunch." She turned back to the pages on the desk, and went back to work.

"I say, have you done all this today?" Robert asked, surprised to see that there was, indeed, a desk under the mound of paperwork stacked upon it. "Last time I was here, yesterday it was, this place was an organized mess."

"Yes I have been working steadily for about two hours now." Narcissa replied, looking up, ad regarding him for a moment.

Robert looked at the woman in a new light. "I could use a bit of help myself. Do you think you might be able to help me? My office is such a mess! I...well, I'm not very good at organization. Em used to do all that for me…for us." He stammered nervously. "I can't find anything in the office Severus provided for me."

"Yes, I'd be happy to help you, but I must finish this first." Narcissa smiled reassuringly. "Can you give me another hour or two?" She requested.

"Yes, thank you." Robert replied gratefully as he turned back toward the door. "Shall I come back by and get you? I can show you where my office is." Narcissa never looked up from the desk, and merely nodded. "Yes, please do."

* * *

Grigori's men on the inside had no news to share. Voldemort hadn't even met with them in order to rage at them for their ineptitude. Closed meetings with his select few minions had been all that was going on. Severus grew more and more agitated as time passed, but there was nothing to be done until Voldemort made a move. All had been quiet ever since their victories at Whitbeck and Wellington.

Night had fallen once more over Snape Manor. Everyone was home, asleep in their own beds, and had been for hours. Severus sat bolt upright, and shot straight out of bed, waking Juno.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could make out Severus' shadowy form as he moved about the room, dressing himself for battle, and settling his weapons into place.

When he finally stilled, she asked unnecessarily, "Where are you going?"

He turned solemn eyes in her direction, and murmured softly, "It's time."

"Be safe." She whispered as tears filled her eyes. She came around the bed, and he took her in his arms, and held on tightly.

"I love you, Doc." He whispered in her ear, and kissed her softly. "I'll be back soon." Then he was gone.


	73. Ch 73 The Ultimate Light vs The Dark

Ch 73 ~ The Ultimate Light vs. the Dark Lord

When Severus opened their bedroom door and stepped into the hall, he could see Siri, Draco, Ron, and Sirius emerging from their rooms as well. Hermione and Chandra followed along behind them, and when they all reached the landing, he felt Juno slip her hand in his. As they descended the stairs, Remus, Sonya, Alana and Grigori were coming up the main hall from their quarters on the ground floor.

They gathered together beneath the massive chandelier in the foyer, and stood waiting for some kind of sign from Severus. He drew Juno closer to his side, and took a deep breath. He looked to the other five men mentioned in the prophecy, and spoke softly. "I wondered if we all would feel when the time had come."

A soft rustling of robes could be heard along the corridor, and Severus paused to look up. Others were making their way solemnly toward the group; Narcissa Malfoy, Robert Granger, Lynette and Justin Carlton, Molly and Ginny Weasley, and others from the camps. Draco held out his hand, and Ginny immediately came to stand beside him. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. Molly came to stand between them, and Ron and Hermione.

Taking note of the way in which everyone else was showing their support, Alana slipped up beside Siri, and boldly took his hand. He smiled down upon her and gave her hand a squeeze. Robert stood beside Hermione, and Narcissa stood between Draco and Remus, Sonya was close to his side. Chandra had been quietly arguing with Sirius about joining them in battle, and she brought his arguments to an end with a kiss that effectively ended his whispered tirade.

Grigori spoke solemnly in a clear, deep voice, "Everyone, if you will, please, allow my son to say what it is he wishes to say to all of you before we begin this battle for our freedom." He paused to be sure all had heard him, and then nodded. "Go on, my son. I know there is much you wish to say, but I fear there is little time."

Severus nodded, and then swallowed hard as his gaze reflected inward while he considered his words. When he began to speak, his voice was low and smooth, his tone measured and calm, revealing his inner peace in that critical moment. "My brothers," He paused to look directly into Remus' and Sirius' eyes. "My sons," He turned to each of the young men standing with him, and they nodded in understanding. "Those of you who are within the sound of my voice, who have come to take this stand with us." He took in each of those present who had joined them for battle, but a sudden roar of support could also be heard from outside on the grounds. Juno startled when she realized that Severus could clearly be heard everywhere within the confines of Snape Manor, and tears filled her eyes as pride filled her soul.

When it had settled, Severus began again. "Tonight begins the battle to save our world, to protect it, and keep it safe from a madman who wishes to control our very lives, a man who wishes to decide our destiny for us. I refuse to let that happen. This is our world, and we are free to choose our own destiny. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure that remains so."

He drew another deep breath and continued. "I love my family, my friends, and the world we live in, but I fight for more than that. There are others, millions, who are unaware of the real danger their lives and their world is in because of Voldemort. I fight for them as well. I feel as if I was put on this world to watch over and protect everyone in it, and I intend to do it, though I may not survive the attempt. I am ready to face that possibility for all of you, because you're mine."

The roar that met his declaration was deafening. Remus and Sirius threw their arms around him, and the three men held onto each other tightly. The younger generation of men kissed their women, and their family members who were gathered with them, then made their way to the front doors to wait for the three older men to do the same. Chandra, Grigori and Justin stood off to the side, and the six, The Entity, drew into a huddle, heads bent and arms around each other while Severus continued to speak softly to them.

"I can not tell you everything I feel in this moment. We are all on the verge of willingly sacrificing ourselves for the greater good if that is what is required of us." He paused and drew another deep breath. "We're strong, physically, mentally, and magically. We've passed many trials on our journey to reach this place, and we are ready for the challenge. I love each of you with all my heart. I'm fiercely proud of you. Be strong, keep your heads and we'll get this bastard, and return to our lives."

"You got it, Sev." Sirius nodded, gripping the back of Severus' neck in a strong show of support. There was a round of back slapping and well wishing before Severus excused himself for a moment. He stood before his father, and they gazed steadily at each other.

"Be safe, my son." Grigori murmured softly, the pride in his eyes shining brightly.

"I hope…" Severus stammered haltingly.

"I hope for that, too." Grigori smiled in understanding. "I love you, my child."

"I love you, too…Dad." Severus whispered, and hugged Grigori close for several minutes. "I'll see you out there. Prepare your men." With another tight hug, they slapped each other on the back and Severus turned to Juno.

"I love you, Doc." He murmured, caressing her cheek. "Keep the old place under wraps for me. Watch over them for me, I'll try to be home soon."

"You'll be home in time for tea." Juno quipped lightly through her tears as Severus folded her close. "I love you, Severus. Be careful out there, and get that bastard!" She ordered fiercely as she stepped away from him one last time.

With a brief nod, the six men stood side by side before them, and a unified gasp rose from those gathered as all six of them blinked from view as one…The Entity…joined by the power of the Ultimate Light.

They appeared on the hill overlooking Hogwarts Castle. Severus surveyed his surroundings, his eyes narrowed as he took note of every aspect of the scene before him. Centaurs bordered the Forbidden Forest, their ranks divided between facing the school and fortifying the forest. All were armed and ready for battle, and Severus breathed a sigh of relief. They had never been assured full support from the elusive beasts.

"Centaurs." Remus murmured, his tone revealing his relief as well.

"I see." Severus acknowledged briefly as his eyes scanned the skies overhead. "I noticed that the weather decided to cooperate." He added wryly, and they shared a Marauder grin.

The skies overhead were dark despite the fact that it was nearing dawn. Thunder rumbled, and lightening flashed in the distance, foretelling the storm that was looming on the horizon.

They watched as the massive doors to the castle slowly swung wide, and a stream of wizards, young and old alike, poured forth and took a stand in the front courtyard. Severus spotted Albus amongst them, and frowned when he realized that he was flanked by far too many children to have limited them to only seventh years joining in the fight.

In the blink of an eye, he stood before the Headmaster, and murmured, "Children, Albus?"

"I couldn't do a thing to dissuade them, Severus." Albus replied gravely. "Even their parents are here in support of them."

Severus drew a sharp breath, regarded the old man solemnly, and then nodded in understanding. "Be safe, Albus. Look after the young."

"Good luck, child." Albus nodded, gripping the younger wizard's arm. "I will see you in the Great Hall for dinner, old friend."

Severus returned to his post at the top of the hill, and looked around him once more. "He's coming." He whispered, the Answerer gripped tightly in his fist. The six of them stood in a line, shoulders squared, backs ram-rod straight as they waited while the tension mounted.

There was an eerie silence cast over the crowd. For there to be so many there, waiting, the silence was miraculous to witness. It was as if every living being, man or beast, was holding his breath in anticipation. Severus watched from his vantage point as more arrived, singly or in batches, clearly taking a stand either in support of the Light or the Dark. The battle line was being clearly drawn between Death Eater, Defector, and Auror, Centaurs and werewolves, elves and gnomes. The Giants were divided amongst themselves, and the Dementors circled the perimeter, waiting to see where the victors would reign.

A steady rain began to fall as Severus turned to the younger men in their group. "No wild and reckless chances." He warned them sternly. "Stick to your training. Remember to take your potions, and watch each other's backs. Let's keep this family together now that we've become one."

"Yes, sir." Ron murmured respectfully, He stood proudly with his brothers, his tall frame outfitted in navy and tan armour, his broadsword in hand.

"We will, Uncle Sev." Draco agreed, coming to stand closer to Remus. His gunmetal grey protective coverings were in sharp contrast to his platinum hair and pale skin, but his eyes reflected the steel grey, and expressed his steely determination as he stood there fingering the switchblade strapped to his forearm.

The deep forest green of Siri's tunic and suede trousers was already darkening as the rain continued to fall. He stood tall and proud beside his father, flashing him a wry smile as he lightly tapped his scar. His mind reflected briefly on the past, and the mess that their lives had been due to war, and he vowed to himself that he would do whatever it takes to see his father victorious. They deserved a future full of love and happiness, and this life of war and worry…ended now.

Severus' gaze turned to his oldest and dearest friends. They had been there for him as best as the situation had allowed over the years, and they were beside him now, determined to see this through to the end. Sirius moved closer to Siri and threw his arm over the young man's shoulder. He flashed a cocky, self-assured grin in his Marauder brother's direction while he mentally ran down a checklist of his kit. He nodded as he determined all was in place, and his eyes narrowed in anticipation as he watched the shifting crowd below.

Remus stood close to Draco, his feral grin daring anyone to come between him and his family. He held a switchblade in his hand, the quiet click and schnick of the blade, counting off the seconds ticking by in that final, private moment.

Severus stood, head held high, back straight, shoulders squared, pride emanating from every pore. '_**This**_ was what made the sacrifices worth it.' He thought as he regarded each one. 'These loved ones gathered beside me, those gathered at home; waiting, hoping, praying.' _**This**_ was the reason for his suffering, and he knew he would do it all again, gladly, to see them like this; proud, whole, strong, and ready to take on the nearly over-powering challenge ahead of them.

His gaze travelled to the crowd in the valley below them, and he gripped the Answerer tightly in his fist as he steeled his nerves. He turned back to his friends and gave them a brief, sharp nod as if saying, 'I'm ready. Let's go.' Sirius and Remus adjusted their stance, and returned the nod in silence. Severus regarded the younger men of their force, and pride swelled in his chest. They stood proudly before him, so young, so full of life, and so ready to give that up for the good of all.

He came to stand before his son, and took Siri's face in his hands. He studied his child in silence for a few moments. 'So like his mother.' He thought as he murmured softly, "Take your potions?" Siri merely nodded. "Good. Remember your training. Don't hesitate to use your strength…don't…hesitate!" He cautioned, knowing the gentle soul by nature that was his son. Siri wouldn't kill first and ask questions later. In most cases that could be strength, but in this instance, it could get him killed.

"Dad," Siri murmured quietly. "I won't hesitate to kill. We can't afford it. I'm well aware that we're going into this battle on the losing side." He paused, and Severus merely nodded. They had a true fight on their hands, and at the moment, they were the underdogs.

"I've just got you back. Behave yourself out there, and be safe. Stick close to me, and I'll watch over you." Severus murmured, suddenly recalling his son as a tiny boy, crawling along behind him whenever he was near, and simply needing to be near his Da.

"Yes, sir." Siri cried softly, throwing his arms around his father, and holding on for dear life. Severus closed his eyes tightly on a sudden, crushing wave of fear, and embraced his son. "I just got you…period. Don't do anything foolish, and allow this bastard to win. Be safe for us."

"I will. I promise." Severus vowed softly and released him with a slap on the back. "I love you, Siri."

"I love you, too, Da." Siri smiled, and his chin raised a fraction of an inch in pride.

Remus turned to Draco, and all of the love and pride he had for the young man, was shining in his eyes. "Stick with me; we'll get through this together. Understand?" He cautioned gently.

"Yes, and I'll try, sir." Draco nodded nervously. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, son. Please be careful, your mother and Sonya will never forgive me if I let you get as much as a scratch!" He whispered, chuckling softly as he hugged Draco tightly to his chest.

"Let's get this party started!" Sirius whooped, punching the air with a gloved fist, and in the blink of an eye, the six of them found themselves in the centre of the gathering crowd.

A moment later, all Hell broke loose as Voldemort suddenly appeared before them. He raised his hands in silence, and the crowd instantly stilled. Severus glanced warily around him, and then back at the maniac before him, but before he could gather his senses, Voldemort shouted, "Stupefy!" as he hurled a curse at him that knocked him to the ground. He smiled to himself, pleased by the knowledge he had gained in that moment, but his attention quickly shifted to his son.

"Dad!" Siri shouted in alarm when he saw his father drop like a rock to the ground. He lunged toward Voldemort in a rage, ready to kill him with his bare hands.

Sirius grabbed him by the arms, and hauled him back, murmuring in his ear. "Not to worry, Pup." He soothed quietly. "Your Da is testing, gauging Voldemort's strength. He willingly allowed Voldemort to do that. He's alright." Siri nodded, and Sirius continued in a low murmur, "Rule number one in battle…know your enemy, his strength's and his weaknesses. Remember your training, Pup. It could save your life."

Siri visibly relaxed, and the five men formed a protective barrier behind Severus as he and Voldemort continued to parry curses back and forth, almost as if playing a game. While it was obvious that Voldemort was putting every ounce of power into his curses, and it appeared that Severus was doing the same, all was not as it seemed. Severus was calculating, and had deliberately tempered his parries as he catalogued each one the madman used, giving false hope to the evil Dark Lord. One major advantage Severus had gained was that he had the ability to curse in silence. He had yet to see Voldemort do the same.

"Enough!" Severus snapped when he had learned all he felt he could from the exercise. "The time for playing games is over."

"I agree with you for once, Severus." Voldemort replied, lowering his wand, and standing tall before him. As he went to continue, a wild curse was thrown at Justin Carlton, from a Death Eater in the crowd. Without a second's hesitation, Sirius killed him instantly, without batting an eye. "Thank you. I wasn't finished." Voldemort calmly turned to Sirius, and bowed.

Sirius glared at him, and whipped up his wand in an aggressive move. Severus merely put up his hand in warning, and Sirius lowered his wand. He cast a derisive sneer in Voldemort's direction, causing the wizard to mock him with a low chuckle.

Severus spread his arms out to his sides in a protective stance, and took a step back, forcing those behind him to do the same. He lowered his arms, and waited in silence for Voldemort to make a move. Voldemort turned his red-eyed glare on Severus, and hissed venomously, "The Ultimate Light." Severus' wondered when Siri's scar no longer plagued him, if Voldemort had finally figured things out. His suspicions were confirmed by the sarcastic tone of his voice. "No flowery speeches? No declarations of triumph for your flock?"

"Speechmaking has always been your thing, Tom." Severus replied calmly, angering the Dark Lord with the casual disregard for his self-appointed title. "Personally, I've always felt actions speak louder than words." He watched the tall wizard's spine straighten, and every one of Severus' muscles bunched in readiness for the curse that was sure to follow. He was surprised, however, when Voldemort simply drew a deep breath, and turned his attention to the crowd.

"All of you within the sound of my voice, your attention please." He began, and his voice boomed out over the gathering, and echoed back from the walls of the surrounding hills. "The time has come for change. This weakness which rules over you now shall be removed from power. No more will our blood be diluted by this mongrelised society. Purity shall reign. Superiority shall once more belong to those who were bred to it! The wizarding world will rightfully take its place as the ruling force of the world. I shall bring that change. You will be witnesses."

As if a light had suddenly been switched on, the crowd became animated, and the battle lines were once more clearly drawn between Dark and Light.

Severus raised a mocking eyebrow in Voldemort's direction as the sea of Death Eater's began to shift and change. Those of Grigori's men, who were still ensconced in Voldemort's ranks, were taking their rightful places with their leader, and making it known to the crowd where their loyalties lie. As they passed through the mob of Death Eaters, they removed their masks, and threw them to the ground, along with their cowls.

Voldemort watched the exodus in silence, only turning when the last had joined ranks behind Grigori. He surveyed his numbers, and turned to Severus with smug satisfaction. "You see, Severus? You are quite outnumbered, even with those who hid amongst my loyal followers, joining you." Despite the massive switch in sides, the maniac still had sheer numbers on his side in the coming battle. "Why not give up now, and save your people?"

Severus narrowed his eyes in that moment, and observed the madman before him, then turned to his followers and nodded, giving the signal that they should apparate to their positions. They immediately apparated to their appointed places, each one taking a section of the grounds around Hogwarts to defend. Every soldier defending the Light that day knew that he was possibly fighting a losing battle. They were far outnumbered, but well-trained, and Severus prayed that it would be enough.

Suddenly, Severus was standing proudly at Albus' side. From there, he gave each key member of the prophecy a solemn nod before turning his gaze to his father. Grigori steadily held his gaze for a moment, and then smiled proudly. "Take care my son."

Severus nodded sharply, and punched the air; a gesture the six knew was a signal to begin. Winking, and flashing a cocky grin in Albus' direction, he announced, "Here we go!"

"Be strong, child." Albus stated gravely, but with a solemn smile.

"Keep the little ones near the school, Albus." Severus added gravely. "I do not feel this is their time to die. Let the castle protect them while they are doing their part."

Albus had no time to respond for in that moment, a deafening clap of thunder shook the ground, and Severus sent a bolt of light straight toward Voldemort. He quickly answered in kind, and as the curses began to fly, screams filled the air all around them. The fight for freedom, and the future, had begun.

* * *

As the fighting progressed, the six men from the prophecy found themselves drawn further and further apart. Once again, Severus found himself set upon in batches, whether by Death Eaters, werewolves, or even an occasional group of giants. Voldemort had completely disappeared, and Severus knew this to be his habit, too. He would come on strong in a show of his power, then hide and let his minions do their worst. When they had worn him down, Voldemort would return to finish him off. 'He can try!' Severus amended in silence as he apparated out of the pathway of the giant he had just killed as his massive body fell to the ground.

He reappeared beside his father, and Grigori startled in surprise. "Just checking in, Dad." Severus grinned as he cursed a group of three Death Eaters as they tried to sneak up on them. "If you need to rest, go to the manor. Don't tire yourself and become an easy target."

"I do not need to rest, child." Grigori grumbled lowly as he faced more curses from the opposing forces. "I have never felt so alert or alive."

"See that you remain that way!" Severus laughed. "We have a lot of catching up to do when we conclude our business here!" He disappeared as quickly as he had appeared, and took up the fight from a new position.

From each point he took up, he observed his men. He felt an incredible surge of pride at one point as he watched over his son. Siri was calling all of his skills into play, his invisibility skills the most prominent. When Siri noticed that he was being targeted in batches, he would disappear from view. While his attackers looked about themselves in confusion, Siri took the opportunity to move behind them, and dispose of them as he saw fit. He either killed them where they stood, or he sent them on their way to be held for the war trials to come.

Remus was putting his Pyromage skills to work, teaming up with others in their group. At one point, he and Sirius were using their skills to effectively create a wall of fire that drove the advancing army back to the shores of the Black Lake. Remus would create the flames, and Sirius would use his power as a Cielomage to gently blow the flames and spread them out in a wide path of destruction. Sirius had quickly learned that he didn't need to put much effort into his skill. When they had first attempted the tactic, he had blown so hard, he blew the flames out.

"Merlin's balls, Paddy!" Remus had cried incredulously. "You blew too hard!" They flashed each other a wicked grin, and immediately tried again with greater success.

When Remus would find himself near Draco, the two of them would put their skills to work, creating boiling water and steam to use against the opposition. It worked very effectively against the werewolves, and they were pleased to realize that the Lycans had quickly abandoned the fight altogether, leaving Voldemort's ranks measurably depleted.

Lava, created as Ron and Remus worked in tandem, worked best when used against the giants. It successfully kept them back away from the fragile humans, and limited them to fighting amongst themselves, away from the main battlefield.

Sirius paired up with Draco at one point, and between the two of them, they managed to cover groups of the Dark Lord's minions with freezing rain, creating a coating of ice to effectively bind them in order to send them to the holding cells at the Ministry. That had worked so well, they repeated the action against the gnomes who had taken up being an ankle biting menace to the Light.

As time passed, the rains had moved out, and the sun had begun to shine shortly before it was to set. It bathed the landscape in a fiery sea of light, and Severus surveyed the battlefield in grim silence. Rivers of mud and blood flowed to the Black Lake. Bodies, both Light and Dark, lay strewn upon the land, most of them dead, some dying. He observed his son as he quickly moved over the land, using his Abrogator skills to help heal those he could, and offer reprieve to those he couldn't. Severus' eyes filled with tears as he watched Siri work. There were far too many times that a green light surrounded the body lying on the ground. Siri was using other skills to help those who were beyond helping.

His gaze travelled to the front of the school, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the teachers gather the children and lead them inside while Aurors guarded over them to ensure their safety. He also noted that the centaurs had retreated into the Forbidden Forest, and all around him the sounds of the battle were diminishing. It appeared that there might possibly be a temporary cease-fire among them, but he refused to let down his guard.

After a brief, yet heated argument, it was quickly decided amongst the Team Leaders, Severus, and his men, that they would guard the castle in two hour shifts. Every man was to serve his time, and rest when he could, throughout the remainder of the night. The heated part of the argument came when the group insisted that Severus rested immediately, and take his shift closer to dawn. The Ultimate Light was insisting that he wouldn't require any rest, and that he would be keeping watch over all of them.

Grigori stepped forward, and gripped his son's shoulder tightly. "My son, I know you are determined to see this through to the end. But you need your rest! You can not face this madman in a weakened state. Surely, you must realize that?" He murmured urgently, hoping to make Severus understand that they all were depending on him to succeed. "We need you, the six of you, to be rested, and strong, ready for this final fight!"

"I am ready, Dad. I'm strong, and I will rid us of this menace!" Severus snarled lowly, refusing to budge on the matter.

"Severus." Grigori growled in return. "Rest. Now." It was the first time he had ever issued an order to his son, and Severus was so startled, he simply nodded in compliance, and went in search of a quiet place to sleep.

* * *

During the course of the night, there was sporadic fighting as small parties of Death Eaters would try to sneak closer to the castle. Draco was taking his watch, covering the area close to Hagrid's hut. His eyes searched the darkness, as his ears strained, listening for the slightest sound to alert him to intruders.

Suddenly a large tree limb came crashing to the ground before him. He whipped around, searching the darkness, and discovered that Victor Mace, a particularly vicious Death Eater, had managed to sneak up upon him close enough to attack.

He saw the curse shoot from Mace's wand, and dove out of its path, immediately rolling into his defensive crouch. He fired off an answering curse, and the blast went a bit wide, missing the hulking opponent by mere inches.

He could hear Mace's low rumble of laughter, as he took up position again, and prepared for the confrontation. Mace continued to advance upon him, a feral grin upon his face. ""Well, if it isn't the Little Dragon!" He sneered, taking aim, and firing off the Sectumsempra curse. "Let's see if your blood is as red as your father's was!"

Draco felt a shiver race along his spine as he rolled away in order to dodge the curse, and put some space between them. As he came back to his home position, he fired off an answering sally that grazed Mace's shoulder. He roared in rage as the blood began to soak his sleeve.

Mace took up his favoured weapon, a mace, and he began to swing it from the end of its great chain. Mace was well known to all Aurors due to his vicious methods. He would strike down his victim with his medieval mace, and then take delight in carving his initials into the foreheads of the fallen.

The Death Eater continued to advance, and he was nearly close enough to strike. He repeatedly swung his weapon, and fired curse after curse in Draco's direction. Draco rolled, blocked and dispelled as fast as they came, but wasn't making any progress. Holstering his wand, he drew his switchblade, and Mace merely laughed when he saw the change. He swung the mace above his head, preparing to strike a fatal blow to Draco's head, when Draco released a flood of water, knocking the man to the ground. Before the Death Eater knew what was happening, Draco dropped into another roll, and came up slashing with his blade, severing the jugular. "I'll spare you my mark." Draco sneered as he quickly disappeared into the dark, leaving the man to die alone.

* * *

Sirius shivered and drew his cloak more closely around him. A heavy blanket of fog had settled over the school, and made it hard to see. Several of them had taken up posts in the upper turrets and catwalks of the castle in order to detect anyone trying to advance upon them in the dark.

He heard a noise off to his left, quickly drew his weapons, and dropped into his defensive crouch. His expression cleared when Chandra emerged from the shadows carrying coffee and a satchel with sandwiches in it.

"I thought you might be getting a bit hungry." She murmured, eyeing his wand in one hand and his dagger in the other.

"Thanks." He replied softly as he lowered and sheathed his weapons. "I am hungry, but I could use the coffee more than anything."

"Have you rested?" She asked with a worried frown.

"Next shift." He replied, taking a tentative sip from the large mug she handed him. "Where's Jason located?" He asked, accepting the sandwich she offered.

"He's stationed down by the lake. He's had to deal with pot shots for the most part, but an occasional Dementor will come in a bit too close and he's had to block that." She reported quietly as she studied his face in the darkness.

"How are you holding up?" He murmured gently, his intense gaze raking her from head to toe.

"I've just come off my break, so I'm good to go." She smiled softly. "I'm ready to do whatever it takes to help you eliminate this menace!"

"I've been watching the differing groups, and I wasn't especially surprised when I discovered that the werewolves had abandoned the fight." He admitted gently. "I think that word of Severus' discovery and Remus' cure has somehow gotten out, and they are not inclined to ruin their possible salvation."

"Do you think they might return to side with us?" Chandra enquired hopefully.

"No. It would be too difficult for them to meet with us to discuss it. The battle lines were drawn, and there is no room for negotiations at this point." He growled lowly. "It would be a real plus to be able to include them, but it's just too late." Chandra nodded, and tried to peer into the damp fog swirling around them.

In the ensuing silence, they both heard a soft scuffling noise, and went on alert, wands at the ready. A shadowy figure emerged from the mist, and they both relaxed as soon as they recognized the man. "Grigori." Sirius murmured in greeting as he watched the older man approach, his limp more noticeably pronounced.

"Sirius, Ms. Spencer." He nodded solemnly as he came to a halt and rubbed his leg. "This damp weather does me no good." He grumbled as he rubbed his damaged leg.

"Is it becoming too much for you, sir?" Chandra asked sympathetically. "Could Siri help at all?"

"I was considering asking him to try, but I haven't been able to find him. Do either of you happen to know where he might be?" Grigori asked, his eyebrow arching familiarly, reminding them of Severus.

Sirius smiled knowingly. "Well, if it's his break, he'll be in Gryffindor tower."

"That boy should have been a Slytherin." Grigori grumbled laughingly. "I'll make my way there in my search."

"You should be able to get the password from Albus." Sirius informed him, and Grigori nodded in understanding as he turned away.

"I'm worried about him." Chandra confessed when Grigori had disappeared into the mist. "He seems to be getting weaker, or possibly having more pain as the days go by."

"He's had a very difficult life, Chandra." Sirius replied. "The life of a Death Eater isn't an easy one, even if you were one of Voldemort's elite Inner Circle."

"I suppose you're right." She sighed. "I hope he survives this war, and has a long and quiet life ahead of him. I'm sure Severus will see that he is well taken care of."

"I hope for that for both of them." Sirius murmured in agreement. "They've not had much time to get to know each other and form a bond between father and son." At that point, they fell into an easy silence for the remainder of Sirius' shift.

* * *

Remus was restless and bored, stationed near the castle. He paced the courtyard, and hadn't faced one opponent since he'd returned from his break. He busied himself with igniting his fingertips, and blowing them out, for the better part of an hour before he detected an intruder.

He quickly hid himself from view, and watched as three Death Eaters crept along the perimeter of the courtyard. They were obviously looking for an easy way to enter the castle undetected. As the first of them made an attempt to scale the low wall and lever himself over and into the outer hallway of the school, Remus silently hurled a stunner in his direction, hoping he'd fall to the ground rather than make it over the wall to the other side.

As their comrade fell, the other two in his party let out a raspy shout in alarm as their partner fell to the ground. Remus felt a surge of relief when the man fell as he hoped he would, but now the other two would know where the curse had originated from, and he needed to quickly change his position.

He dropped to the ground, making him a smaller target by keeping his tall frame held as compactly as possible. He rolled, taking a chance that they'd not notice in the dark, but he wasn't as lucky as he'd hoped, and the curses began to fly. "Damn it!" He growled lowly as one landed directly behind him, and another cut him off from the front, effectively blocking his escape.

Before he could form a plan of action, a flash of green light came soaring toward the taller of the two Death Eaters, cutting him down in his prime. Remus quickly looked in the direction the Avada Kedavra had been delivered from, and smiled as his son gave a cocky little salute, and disappeared from view.

Shaking his head, he returned to face the last of the group. The remaining Death Eater had moved closer to his fallen partner, and was about to ennervate him, when Remus shot a fireball in their direction. The blaze effectively cut between the two men, and he managed to bring them both under his control with a body bind. He had pressed a portkey to the chest of one and sent him to Azkaban, just as Draco appeared beside him to dispatch the other.

"Thank you, son." Remus murmured, hugging the young man fiercely to his chest. "I owe you one!"

"No Dad, I owe you." Draco murmured softly, and Remus let the matter drop, knowing that it would take Draco a long time to get past this feeling that he owed him something because he had taken him in, and made him his son.

* * *

Ron stood beside the trunk of a tree, several metres within the Forbidden Forest. He listened silently to the voices that carried clearly through the foggy predawn hours. He had been pacing the edge of the forest, peering into the darkness, fully alert, when he heard voices murmuring in the dark.

He made his way further into the trees until he came upon a group of Death Eaters that had settled there in the clearing for the night. He surveyed his surroundings, taking note of several outcroppings of rock, and the many fallen trees that would easily be taken advantage of in a battle.

Making himself as small as possible, he crept slowly along the perimeter of the clearing, wand in hand. When he had moved to a place where he could remain fairly well hidden, he prepared his attack. He laid flat on the forest floor and softly murmured, "Agito Silicis." Several large boulders immediately responded, sailing through the air, and landing squarely amongst the men in the encampment, killing several in their wake.

The remaining Death Eaters scrambled around in confusion, searching the trees for the source of the sudden attack as they moved closer together.

"Search the trees!" A familiar voice ordered urgently, and Ron recognized the man. It was a former Gryffindor student that he had considered a friend. Simon Fraser was apparently the group's leader, and he was issuing orders in the ensuing confusion.

Ron scrambled backwards into the safety of the forest shrubbery and underbrush. When he was sure he was hidden from view, he aimed another curse into the huddled group, "Agito Selva", then watched as several tree trunks flew across the meadow, and struck the group of remaining Death Eaters. Several were fatally wounded or severely injured. Flashing a smile as he viewed his handiwork, he rose quickly, and sent the signal for the Aurors to move in and gather who was left. As he heard the familiar "pop" of apparition, he entered the clearing, and set to work helping to send the prisoners to Azkaban.

* * *

As soon as the men had left Snape Manor in the middle of the previous night, Juno went on alert, and ordered those she was leading to their posts. She knew it wasn't going to be much longer and there would be a flood of injured and dying filling their halls.

"Narcissa, I want you to take the roster that you created with Hermione, and go around waking those who are to take the first shift." Juno ordered quietly.

"Right away." Narcissa replied, hurrying down the North Corridor to the small office she shared with the younger witch.

"Hermione, it's going to be up to you to make sure that records of each patient are kept as accurately as possible." Juno smiled grimly, knowing it would be a nearly impossible task.

"I will Juno. Pray my powers won't let me down!" She flashed a cheeky grin, giving a bit of hope to the older witch with her show of confidence.

Juno turned to Robert Granger next. "I know you have limited medical knowledge, but I'd appreciate it if you could help as much as possible in that capacity. If nothing else, perhaps you would be willing to simply transport patients for me?"

"Ill do what I can, Doctor." Robert smiled grimly, and made his way down to the hospital wing.

"Sonya." She stated, turning to her friend. "Do you think you would be able to use your ability to help categorize the injured?"

"You mean determine who needs help the most urgently, judging by their pain levels and suffering?" Sonya enquired.

"Yes, something such as that." Juno nodded.

"I can try, but we must also factor in an individual's pain tolerance levels." Sonya reminded her. "Could you spare someone with a basic medical knowledge who could assess the injuries for me, in order for me to make a more logical call? Some who are severely injured and in shock, are not going to register with me as much as someone who is alert, and able to send false signals."

"I have basic nurse's training." Lynette Carlton spoke up. "I'd be happy to assist the doctor."

"Thank you so much, Lynette!" Juno exclaimed. "I appreciate all the help anyone can give. Severus is going to be depending on all of us to do our part." She turned to Ginny and Molly. "I know you are already poised and ready to do what I need you to do."

"We're all set, Love." Molly nodded reassuringly, patting her arm. "We've been busy with keeping the food well stocked, and the things we need for the little ones are on hand as well."

"Thank you, Molly." Juno sighed in relief. "I am so proud of all of you, and I know that Severus is, too."

As everyone moved off to prepare for their battles, Juno turned to Alana, who was standing anxiously nearby. "What is there for me to do, Ma'am? I can hardly be conducting classes at a time like this! Give me an occupation, please. I want to help Severus, and Siri. I feel I owe them so much!"

"We'll find a job for you." Juno smiled reassuringly. "Follow me." As they made their way down the long hallway, Juno stopped several times to peer into a room, then shake her head and continue on her way.

"Juno, I know I've no magical ability, but I'm good at organization." Alana offered hesitantly, becoming anxious when it appeared that there wasn't anything she could do to pitch in and help.

Recalling how calm Alana had been the night the manor was attacked, and how she had managed to soothe so many of the littlest of the children, Juno knew for sure what it was that Alana could do to help. "I have something you can do. These charges are very special, and I know you'll feel right at home." Juno replied, and briskly led the way to a large room off the main hall.

When Juno opened the door, every action stopped as face after tiny face, with expectant hope in their eyes, turned toward the two women. "They need you Alana, and I know I can rely on you to take care of them."

Alana stepped further into the room, and noticed the panicked looks on their little faces as they listened to the goings on outside their room. They sat huddled in groups, and some of the smaller children, toddlers and babies, had tears streaming down their faces as they looked at their older siblings, and picked up on their fears.

"There are so many!" Alana exclaimed softly. "The poor little things are so frightened."

Juno ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "Yes, and I'm so afraid most of them will end up as orphans."

Alana gasped as she looked into Juno's eyes. "I hope none of them loses a parent."

Juno gave her arm a sympathetic pat. "Several already have lost one or both parents." Alana turned back toward the children, fighting the tears that were trying to fill her eyes. Juno wished her luck, and thanked her for her help. Alana nodded absently, her mind already sorting out the needs of the children before her as she took charge over the situation.

* * *

As the sun began to lighten the sky, Severus slowly rose from his bed. He had spent the night in his former chambers, knowing he would find peace amongst the familiar, abandoned rooms. He stood before the mirror, critically studying his features. He briefly smiled as he took note of his repaired nose, and recalled that time in his past. Had it already been two years since his new life had begun? So much had changed, and was changing still.

He drew a deep breath, and let it out. He could feel it in his bones that the moment was at hand. He nodded silently to himself, and stepped into the shower. He thought of Juno and those back home. He wondered if they were still protected, and if they were handling the fall out from the fighting well enough. He couldn't wait until he could return home with his family, to his family, and begin to live a peaceful life. "Soon." He whispered softly as he stepped from the spray, and began to carefully prepare for the coming fight. A moment later, it suddenly occurred to him that all the while he'd thought of those at home, he had stayed firmly in place at the ancient castle. "It's about time!" He murmured wryly, glad he finally had his little issue with apparating at will under control!

When he reached the top of the stairs, leading out onto the grounds of the castle, Albus was standing there, waiting for him. He studied the younger man as he proudly descended the stairs. He was dressed all in black, but for the snow white blouse of his armour. His hair was tied back, and Albus smiled as he recalled a much younger Severus wearing the neat half-tail whenever he would go riding. His weapons glinted off the torches, the hatchet securely at his back. The Answerer, secured to his hip, swung out, catching the light, then swung back to slap against his thigh, with each slow, deliberate step he took.

As he came to stand before Albus, the older man spoke. "The most recent reports show that all have left but for Voldemort and his Inner Circle."

"As I suspected might happen." Severus murmured lowly. "Let me hazard a guess. He has five behind him."

Albus' eyes widened slightly in surprise before he hesitantly replied, "Yes." Severus nodded sharply in acceptance, not needing to explain further. He somehow knew all along the final confrontation would be this way. The force of the Ultimate Light, the six Snape men, against the forces of Darkness.

Hearing a slight movement behind him, Severus turned to see his men gathered behind him. "Dad!" Siri whispered in awe. "You're glowing with a brilliant white light!" Severus quickly looked to those surrounding him, and they all nodded, confirming Siri's whispered declaration.

"The Ultimate Light." Albus beamed a great smile, his eyes twinkling madly. "You're ready now. Good luck." As if on cue, the six men drew a deep, unified breath, and let it out slowly before descending into the pale, early morning light.

Across the grounds, Voldemort suddenly appeared from the heavy mist that surrounded them. He wore flowing, blood red robes, which stood out starkly against his pale, unhealthy pallor.

'He'll be easy enough to spot.' Sirius silently remarked, and startled when Severus' voice filled his head. 'You leave him to me. The rest are yours.'

"I forgot we could do that." Sirius whispered softly.

"I'd rather not do it." Severus remarked dryly. "It tends to startle me, and that can be dangerous."

"I suggest we leave it for when we absolutely have to communicate, and it would be best if no one could overhear." Remus spoke quietly as they came to a halt a short distance from Voldemort and his chosen few.

"Agreed." Severus replied, and the others merely nodded in silence as they eyed their opponent.

"Severus." Voldemort sneered derisively. "You have been a disappointment, and an embarrassment to me. Such a pity, too. You had great potential within my ranks."

"Potential for what, Tom?" Severus retorted with a disbelieving laugh. "An opportunity to be your puppet for the rest of my life? To spend my free time, what there would have been of it, kissing your robes? No thank you. I much prefer the life I have now, and the potential it holds for my future."

"Your future?" Voldemort's high-pitched maniacal laughter rang across the grounds. "Your future will end here today."

"That remains to be seen." Severus replied, the change in his stance telling all who were watching that he was tired of the talk. "I have no wish to stand here and waste my breath. As I have no wand, you will have to excuse me if I don't salute as is proper form."

"No wand?" Voldemort exclaimed in surprised delight. Having never perfected his skills at free-spelling, Voldemort arrogantly assumed that he would have the upper hand. "This fight is going to succeed beyond my wildest dreams!" Severus hurled the first curse before the words died in the air between them, and the final, deciding fight began.

The curses flew from one side to the other, and soon, it became apparent to Severus that this fight had to truly be between the light and the dark. The curses cast by either side, alone, were ineffectual, and he silently made it known to those who stood with him.

"We can not do this unless we do this together.' The words tickled in the other's brains, and they closed ranks around Severus.

'What must we do?' Sirius' voice filled their heads as they continued to lob curses and deflect the answering barrage.

'Close your mind of independent thought.' Severus ordered. 'Follow my lead, focus on my thoughts.'

'We're with you, Dad.' Siri's voice murmured softly.

Severus stood; spine straightened, and simply waved a hand to dispel any curse that came his way. The others stood beside him, and waited for an order. Soon, those facing them noticed that for the most part, the fighting had stopped, and faltered, looking to Voldemort for instructions.

"You're going to make this easy for me?" He sneered in Severus' direction. "So be it." He declared as he sent a curse soaring straight for Severus' chest. Before it could hit the mark, Severus executed a mid-air flip and came to land between Voldemort and his Inner Circle. They were so stunned, they simply backed away.

Voldemort spun around and fired off another curse that aimed to kill and Severus' dodged that as well, ordering each of his men to engage the Death Eater closest to him, and take him out of the equation. With amazing speed and agility, it wasn't long before Voldemort stood alone.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Severus took note of the condition his men were in. Siri was bent over Remus who was lying on the ground, his eyes closed. 'Siri?' He enquired softly in order not to startle the young man while he worked.

'He's alive, Da.' Siri replied in silence. 'Not to worry.'

As he tried to place Voldemort under the body bind, his attention turned to Sirius who was kneeling on the ground, bent over and cradling his arm. He pointed a finger, and Sirius looked up in shock as the pain went away, and his arm was mended. He nodded in silence, and moved to see if Draco or Ron needed any help. They gathered close together at Severus' back and knew they were to simply wait for a sign from Severus now that he was facing Voldemort with no other distractions.

'Spread out and surround us.' Severus ordered silently as Voldemort scrambled to his feet once more, anger emanating from every pore. He began to hurl curse after curse at Severus, who simply stepped aside or waved them away. 'Focus your energy on me.' Severus continued to guide his men while he traded curses with the madman before him. He could feel a peace settle over him as he observed Voldemort slowly losing control over his magic. His curses, no matter how savagely intended, fell short of the mark more times than they connected.

"Mactabilis gravis!" Voldemort shouted as he came to his feet. Severus' eyes widened in alarm as he felt the sudden pull of the Earth's gravity increase to bone crushing levels. He cursed in silence for underestimating the Dark Lord's strength. He couldn't breathe; the pressure was so great on his chest, his lungs couldn't expand to take in air. Voldemort immediately hurled the killing curse, and Severus barely managed to drop to the ground as it sailed over his head.

Sirius raced toward Severus as the other men began to continually fire curses in Voldemort's direction in an effort to keep him distracted, and block any curses Voldemort sent toward the two men. "Repello gravis!" Sirius called forcefully, just as the blackness began to take over Severus' mind. As soon as the pressure eased from his chest, Severus drew a huge, gulping breath, and Sirius helped him to his feet, remaining close until he was sure his friend was recovered sufficiently to take up the fight.

When Severus was ready, his anger showed in every spell he cast. Voldemort had no warning as Severus had the ability to cast any spell in silence. The force of the emotion he put into each one determined the intensity with which it struck the Dark Lord. He grew angrier with each one he suffered, and began to retaliate by hurling curses at the other five men, intending to eliminate each of them.

The curses flew back and forth for hours. The five Snape men worked in shifts, preserving their strength in order to give continual support as Severus battled for their future. He could tell that the Dark Lord was weakening, but had to admit that his enemy was stronger than he had assumed. He sent a stunner straight at Voldemort, but it only managed to throw him to the ground. He had hoped to gain a moment's rest as he was feeling fatigue settle into his bones. In order to do that, he put his chameleonic skills to work, and drew a deep breath when Voldemort began to search for him.

'Sirius.' Siri called in silence as soon as Severus blended into the background. 'I want the four of you to engage Voldemort. I'm going to help dad with my powers.'

'You got it, Pup.' Sirius replied, surprised when he realized he could still detect where Severus was, and the four men moved between Severus and the Dark Lord.

Severus was bent over; his hands braced upon his knees as Siri slipped up behind him, and held out his palms to Severus' back. The blue glow of healing magic bathed them in its light as Siri quickly worked to restore some of Severus' strength. Within moments, Severus felt revived, and ready to take up the fight again. With renewed determination, he stalked directly before Voldemort, and began to chant. "Ego fui fueram satis! Is est perfectus!"

With each pause in the chant's repetition, Severus hurled another curse, and advanced upon the weakening wizard before him. His attack was relentless, and as Severus advanced, soon Voldemort was simply trying to block the spells and scramble out of reach.

The five men who looked on began to cast anxious glances at each other as Severus' voice filled their heads, and they could feel the magic building in the air. 'This is for my family. This is for my friends. This is for everyone in the world of Wizards and Muggles alike. Your reign of terror is now over!'

Soon, a crowd began to gather. The staff stepped out onto the grounds before the great oak doors of the castle, and looked on in silence. Centaurs and others gathered at the edges of the Forbidden Forest, and watched in solemn support. The heads of the merpeople soon surfaced on the Black Lake and the giant squid lazily swam along the shoreline.

A hushed gasp of surprise arose from the crowd when Severus began to glow with a bright light. Voldemort lay sprawled on the ground, pleading for mercy. "Severus!" He cried desperately. "After all I've done for you; how could you do this to me! Everything I did was for your greater good! Surely you must see that? Look at how strong you've become!"

Severus was seeing everything through a red haze. Hatred filled his chest, and he exploded in anger. "Everything you've done for me?" He roared, his voice telling of the anger seething inside. "Do you refer to the torture I endured as punishments for failure to meet your expectations, no matter how unrealistic they were, while you watched on in amusement?"

"Perhaps you refer to the slaughter of my family, and my best friend? Maybe you're referring to all of the torment you've put my son through or the horror you've inflicted upon Juno, simply because I loved her?" Severus slowly drew the Answerer from its scabbard, and shifted it comfortably in his hand.

"Severus," Voldemort pleaded in a quiet, desperate, tone of voice, his eyes trained upon the sword glinting in the late afternoon sun. "I only did what I felt was best for you at all times. Can't you see that?"

The more Voldemort pleaded, the more furious Severus became. Those watching looked on in awe as the air surrounding the two powerful wizards began to crackle with their magic, and flash with bright and colourful lights. Thunder soon joined the magic that was filling the sky, and building to dangerous proportions.

"I'm afraid I don't see how trying to harm everyone I loved, taking them away from me, or worse, could ever be considered what was best for me." Severus growled lowly. "Someone once called me their Angel in Black, and now, I will be your Angel of Death." As he swung the Answerer high above his head, Voldemort hurled the killing curse straight at Severus' chest. In that same moment, a brilliant flash of blinding white light filled the sky, and the air was filled with a horrendous scream when Severus brought the sword down with every ounce of strength he possessed just as the killing curse struck him full in the chest.

Those who were watching, and waiting, never got the chance to witness the evil Dark Lord's demise. As Voldemort's head separated from his body, the brilliant white light intensified until every witness was blinded by its brilliance. Voldemort's body disintegrated with an explosion that sent Severus flying backward into the walls surrounding the castle. He crumpled to the ground, and laid still, a trail of blood marking the path of his descent.

"Dad!" Siri shouted in fear and raced to his father's side. The rest of the Snape men followed closely on his heels, and Albus hurried across the grounds to join them. By the time they had reached Severus' side, Siri was already applying his healing magic. He lifted Severus' head and felt the back of it. Finding a large bump, he immediately began to apply healing magic.

Siri continued to make the slow, familiar passes over his father, and his anxiety grew as Severus remained unconscious. Those looking on grew fearful as the minutes passed. "Come on, Da!" Siri pled softly as he began another pass.

"Is he alive, Whelp?" Remus asked softly as he knelt beside them.

"Yes he is, barely." Siri replied grimly as he continued to work.

"Will he make it?" Draco whispered softly. "That curse did hit him in the chest. I'm surprised he's alive. He might not…"

"I know it, Draco!" Siri snarled, sounding quite a lot like his father.

"Sorry, Siri, I'm just worried." Draco apologized gently.

"I know. I am too." Siri glanced up at his friend and tried to smile. After a few more passes, he sat back on his heels, and hung his head. "I've done all I can." He admitted in defeat as tears filled his eyes. "I don't know what else to do."

The small group gathered closer, and waited in silence for a sign from the prone wizard. Siri leaned over him and tried once more to revive him, but there was no response after several more long minutes.

"Come along, child." Albus murmured gently as he reached for the young man's arm. "We'll take him back to the castle, and see if there is more to be done."

Sirius and Remus immediately cast a spell, and Severus rose up, hovering before them. "I'll take him." Siri stated gruffly, and led the group toward the castle doors. Halfway there, Severus moaned lowly, and Siri immediately lowered him to the ground. "Dad," He whispered softly. "Can you hear me?"

"Siri." He groaned and tried to sit up.

"Lie still for a moment, Shadow." Sirius ordered softly, and Severus eased back to the ground.

"Dad, don't move until I tell you to." Siri ordered softly, his eyes closed as his hands moved over his father once more, sensing the areas that needed attending to. "Mum will need to get a better look at you." He murmured as he opened his eyes and sat back on his heels.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Severus asked, looking carefully at each of his men.

"Only Voldemort." Sirius smirked, and Remus slapped him on the back, and frowned.

"Well, then, I guess I can call this a qualified success." Severus smiled wryly, and immediately winced as he reached up to gingerly finger the bump on the back of his head.

Remus reached down and pulled his friend to his feet. He kept a tight grip on his arm until he was sure that Severus was steady, and then released him, watching closely. As soon as he saw that Severus was going to lose it, he put his arms around him and held on tightly while he cried out his relief, exhaustion and pain.

Albus had immediately put up a smoke screen, allowing for the moment to remain private from onlookers. Siri wrapped his arms around his father, and absorbed what he could of the excess magic that was emanating from his father.

When he moved away, and straightened his spine, Sirius asked, "Alright there, Shadow?"

"I'm relieved that this is finally over." Severus admitted quietly. "It feels good to finally be free."

"What do we do, Sev?" Sirius questioned curiously.

"As far as what, Paddy?" Severus replied, quirking an eyebrow in question.

"Well, making sure he's dead. How do we know for sure?" Sirius frowned in confusion.

"Believe me, Paddy. He's dead." Severus replied solemnly as he took him by the arm, and led him to the place where Voldemort last stood. Pointing to the blackened ground, he continued to explain what had happened. "First, he lost his head, and then, he disintegrated into fragments of light that will never rejoin their brothers. He's gone for good."

"But how do you _**know**_?" Sirius pressed anxiously.

"I can't feel him anymore." Severus explained simply. "Siri, what about you, do you feel his presence?"

"Not a thing, Dad." Siri admitted calmly. "I feel lighter, as if a heavy weight has been lifted from my shoulders."

"That is exactly as I am feeling, too." Severus admitted with a sigh of relief. He drew a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "We have work to do here. Let's get it done, and go home!" As he turned toward the castle, he took two steps, and dropped like a rock, leaving everyone staring at him in stunned silence.


	74. Chapter 74 War Is Over

War Is Over

Remus was the first to react when Severus fell, and he rushed to where Severus laid, face down on the ground. He rolled the prone man over, and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that Severus was still alive, but breathing shallowly. Before he could do more than that, Grigori suddenly appeared beside them to everyone's surprise. He pulled Remus away and stooped to attend to his son. "I will carry my son." He murmured softly, his Russian accent more pronounced than ever, attesting to his concern for his child. He lifted Severus in his arms as if he were as light as an infant, and headed for the doors to the castle.

As they made their way into the castle, Siri hurried to step into line beside his grandfather. "Papa, how did you do that?" He quietly whispered.

"How did I do what, Siri?" Grigori replied, his brow furrowing in confusion as he hurried along the corridor to the stairs leading to the Infirmary.

"You were able to apparate into the grounds!" Siri exclaimed incredulously. "That…well, that's not supposed to be possible!" He laughed suddenly as he realized that both he and his father were capable of the action, so why not his grandfather as well?

"I felt that he needed me, and before I knew what was happening, I was here." Grigori explained as he settled Severus on a bed in the Infirmary, and placed a gentle hand on his son's brow. "I do not recall consciously thinking about apparating, I just felt Severus needed me, and that it was urgent."

"Grigori, some of your men are reporting feelings of freedom, as if a weight has been lifted." Remus informed him, drawing his attention for a moment. "Do you feel that way as well?"

"Yes, I did, and many others I've spoken to have told of this." Grigori replied, turning his attention to Siri once more. "Perhaps you should bring your mother, child." He suggested softly as he stroked Severus' lean cheek. "She may be able to help him." Siri nodded in silence and rushed from the room.

* * *

Juno stood at her desk and gritted her teeth in anger and frustration. "I don't understand why I have to go around serving meals to people like a common house elf!" Narcissa was complaining once again. Every time the arrogant blonde was assigned a task, soon after, Juno would find her waiting to pounce upon her with more bitching and whining, and she was quickly growing weary of the woman. Narcissa would gripe about one thing or another that she felt was unfair for her to be doing, that it was beneath her. Juno had had enough. The constant upset Narcissa caused hindered everyone's efforts to keep the manor running smoothly while Severus and the others were risking their lives.

"Will you shut up?" Juno roared, finally reaching her limits. "I should think you'd be grateful that you're alive and here, relatively safe. If it weren't for Severus, you'd still be in Voldemort's grip where you'd probably be in servitude to a much greater degree than you are asked to be here, that is if you weren't already dead!" Juno was filled with rage over the woman's ungrateful attitude. "You need to remember that Severus put us all at risk by taking you in. He took a chance on you, despite being cautioned by Sirius. He insisted that he owed you something because you had tried to help him, and he wouldn't listen to any warnings about your trustworthiness."

"I can't help it that I was cursed, and sent here to destroy him if I could!" Narcissa cried angrily. "I would never hurt Severus! I lo…" She swallowed, and Juno narrowed her eyes. She knew, unerringly, what the woman had nearly let slip in her distress. Logically, she knew the woman couldn't be blamed for the things that had happened to her, but she couldn't get past the rage she felt toward her because of the danger she had put all of them under. The danger she had brought to Severus, and he had simply dealt with it and let it pass.

She drew a deep breath, and pushed her frustration over Severus' need to protect this ungrateful woman aside. "I can't believe that you have the nerve to complain about every little thing you're asked to do! This is a _**war**_, Narcissa! Those men, my family, are out there, fighting for us, trying to free us and give us a better life, and you're standing here complaining because you are asked to fill a few plates, make a few beds, or help with a group of frightened children!" It was obvious to Juno that this woman had never done a day's work in her life. 'She probably had house elves doing everything for her even when she was a child.' She thought as she watched Narcissa's haughty expression falter

Just as Juno was about to say something more to the woman, Siri rushed in. "Mum, it's Da!" He exclaimed breathlessly. "He's been hurt. We need to hurry!" Juno grabbed her diagnostic wand, her heart in her throat as fear clutched at her breast, and she raced for the door.

"Wait for me!" Narcissa called in alarm, and Juno cut her off. "No! You stay right here, and think about what I'm going to tell you." Juno threatened. "You'd best rethink your situation. Make up your mind to attend to your duties, no matter what you're asked to do. I'm warning you, right now, Severus better _never_ have a reason to regret helping you! Because if he does, you will answer to me! Am I making myself clear?" Juno left on the run, not giving her a chance to reply. Narcissa stood rooted to the spot, mouth agape and speechless until she was alone, then her face crumpled into a mask of despair. "Severus." She whispered as her fear for the man she had loved for years overtook her, and left her gasping for breath, and shaken to the core.

* * *

"What is the situation beyond the castle, Grigori?" Sirius asked quietly, his eyes dark with concern. Deep frown lines were etched on his face as he watched Madame Pomfrey examine Severus.

"We encountered sporadic fighting." Grigori replied, gently stroking Severus' cheek. "We managed to take many Death Eaters into custody. They will await trial in Azkaban."

"You have to quit touching him, Greg!" The old nurse snapped in irritation as she began her scan once more.

"I've told you, repeatedly, do not call me Greg! I am Grigori Milosevich Rozputka…not _**Greg**_!" The big Russian snarled in response, removing his hand from the bed, and settling it in his lap.

"I know you're worried." Poppy murmured quietly, her voice surprisingly tender. "I think he will be alright. I don't detect any damage from the Avada Kedavra, but he has been given a good pounding "I'm not especially surprised to discover that he survived the curse. His son has, so it was very likely that Severus would as well."

"Yes, but I do not wish to test the theory on myself!" Grigori smiled as Juno came rushing into the room.

"Severus!" She cried as soon as she drew near. "What's happened to him?" She anxiously asked as she studied the face of the man she loved, pressing his hand to her cheek.

"Here are the results of my scans, doctor." Poppy replied, showing them to her. "I feel he will come around in due time. The most prevalent problem is exhaustion as you can see."

"Yes, I was aware of that before seeing this chart. Thank you for taking care of him." Juno smiled gently. "Avada Kedavra?" She swallowed hard and looked at the men surrounding Severus' bed. "You saw it happen?"

"We did." Sirius nodded gravely. "He got up, was talking, walking, and assuring us that he'd killed Voldemort…"

"We were blinded by brilliant white light." Remus took up the tale. "We didn't actually witness what happened, only heard it."

"He led us to where Voldemort had last stood, and showed us what remained of the bastard, began to make his way to the castle, and just dropped in his tracks." Sirius added, watching over his friend, an anxious expression tightening his features.

"I think most of the credit should go to Siri." Poppy smiled in the young man's direction. "According to reports, he did a brilliant job of helping Severus by using his Abrogator skills. I've seen evidence in the scans supporting those reports."

"How are you?" Juno went to give him a hug, studying him with an anxious frown on her face. "How are all of you?"

"We're good, Mum," Siri replied, "tired, but unhurt." She looked at each man, and he nodded in agreement.

Time passed slowly, and the small family waited anxiously for Severus to regain consciousness. Juno and Siri traded places, one pacing the floor, the other sitting beside the bed, holding Severus' hand, and talking to him quietly. Remus and Sirius took their leave for a while in the late evening, and reported to Headquarters. They filed their reports, and checked with other squadron leaders to get a more accurate picture of the event. After assuring Arthur Weasley that Severus appeared to be only suffering minor injuries, they returned to Hogwarts to wait for their friend to awaken.

"Wake up you stubborn man!" They heard Juno cry in frustration as they entered the room. "I'm not going to lose you now that this is over! Wake up, damn it!"

"Language, Doc." Severus grumbled softly, and opened his eyes. Juno immediately threw herself upon his chest. She looked up, tears shining in her eyes as she pressed a kiss to his nose. "After all I've been through; I think you could have done better than that!" He complained gruffly as his arms came around her and he held her in a vice-like grip against his chest

"Don't you ever do this to me again, Severus Snape!" Juno ordered, kissing him as she held his face in her hands. "Are you alright? Avada Kedavra? Merlin, Sev, I've been so frightened!" She whispered painfully, and he caressed her face.

"I'll be honest, Love. I'm all in, and ready to sleep for a week. But other than that, and a few aches and pains from being tossed about, I'm alright."

"Promise?" She whispered softly against his lips.

"I promise, Juno." He vowed solemnly, and then wickedly flashed a cheeky Marauder grin. "Now, I believe that my efforts warrant a much more thorough greeting than I received."

"Definitely." She murmured, giving him a kiss that clearly attested to her joy and relief.

When her scans finally showed that Severus was stable enough to move, Juno allowed him to return to Snape Manor only if he promised to go straight to bed and rest. The exhaustion he was suffering from appeared to be his worst issue, but she wanted to be sure that the killing curse wasn't going to do some form of damage that might not show up for a few days.

* * *

As the small group of warriors, Severus in the lead, was spotted crossing the grounds, a shout of celebration rose up from the makeshift camp. The promise to retire straight away was set aside as crowds of refugees spilled across the lawns, respectfully mindful of Severus' rose gardens. They gathered around them, and as they made their way through the throng, they were greeted with murmurings of "Well done.", and "Thank you." Some posed questions, needing reassurance from Severus. "Is it over? Are we safe? Are we free?" Anxious, grateful faces questioned, and trembling hands reached out to touch him with silent reverence.

Despite his exhaustion, Severus knew he needed to calm their fears, reassure them, and make them feel safe before he could retire to his rooms and sleep until he'd had his fill. He made his way to the veranda near the north end of the manor, and climbed upon one of the stone tables that were arranged there, visible to all who had gathered. As he held up his hands, silently requesting that they listen to what he had to say, small fires flared to life, and torches lit the perimeter of the spontaneous gathering.

"Good evening." He spoke calmly, his deep baritone easily reaching every ear through the clear evening air. He cleared his throat, and looked out over the crowd as he gathered his thoughts. "As most of you have probably already heard, Voldemort was defeated today. His reign of terror is now at an end. We are free." A deafening roar rose up from the gathering as they cheered, whistled, and clapped in relief and joy. They quieted instantly when Severus raised his hands. "Please, listen to me. There is much that needs to be done. Many of you have lost your homes and families. I wish you to feel welcome here, and free to stay on the grounds of my home until such time as you are ready to take up on your own once more."

"Are you alright, Sir?" Someone from the crowd called out.

"I am in need of a good night's rest, as I am sure the rest of you are as well." Severus smiled tiredly, and continued. "I know you have more you wish to have settled in your minds, but I ask that you give me time to rest, and get my bearings. When I've had time to assess our needs, I will meet with all of you. Thank you. Good night." He jumped from the table, and made his way into the common room at the north end of the manor, the rest of the small group following wearily behind him.

A small welcoming party was waiting just inside the doors for the heroes to return. Molly and Ginny had prepared a banquet of favourites for them, and insisted that they all sit down to a hot, home-cooked meal. Two women from the encampment, and Narcissa Malfoy were on hand to serve the meal, and as soon as Narcissa entered the room, and set eyes on Severus, she rushed to him.

"Severus!" She exclaimed breathlessly. "You're home! You're safe!" She threw her arms around him and clung to him shamelessly. The others gasped when they witnessed Narcissa's disgraceful display. He gently pried her arms from around his neck, and pushed her to arms' length.

"Mother." Draco growled lowly, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her away from the tall, dark-haired, happily engaged wizard. "Your behaviour is inappropriate!" He added angrily as he eyed the disapproval glaring from Juno, Ginny, and Molly's eyes.

"Inappropriate?" Narcissa scoffed dismissively, pulling Draco's fingers from her arm. "Don't be ridiculous! There is absolutely nothing wrong with welcoming a hero home, and asking after his well-being!" She looked around at everyone gathered in the room, and added, stroking Severus' arm sickeningly. "Severus, you weren't offended in any way, were you? I did nothing wrong!"

"Actually, Narcissa, I would prefer you not throw yourself at me." Severus replied disdainfully, stepping away from her in dismay as he admonished her. "I understand that you were worried about us, and how relieved you must feel now that we are home. But I, too, feel your actions were uncalled for, and that your welcome should have been directed toward your son."

Juno moved closer to his side. Her arm went around his waist as she drew him closer in a possessive gesture that let the blonde know that this man was taken. "Yes, Narcissa, we are all greatly relieved to know that Severus and the rest of the men and women are home safely. However, as his physician, I am here to inform you that he is extremely exhausted. What he needs now is a good meal, plenty of rest, and to be left alone; not to be mauled indiscriminately by those who are not welcome invading his personal space!" Her last statement showed Narcissa that Juno meant business, and that her attention was not wanted, needed or appreciated. Severus was hers and hers alone, and she would fight for him if she had to! "I can assure you that I will be the one to see to anything that Severus requires."

Draco angrily grabbed his mother by the arm and roughly escorted her from the room as the others settled down to their meal. They could hear him berating her for her dishonourable behaviour, his voice carrying clearly back to them until they had turned the corner.

Severus rested his tired gaze on Juno, and smiled. "Thanks, Doc!" He whispered as he leaned down and kissed her gently.

"You're very welcome." Juno replied as she squeezed his waist, possessively pulling him closer.

"Severus. Come and sit down, dear." Molly urged gently, her motherly tone welcoming and inviting. "You look knackered, Love, and you need to eat, then rest. That goes for the rest of you, food and sleep, too!" She ordered, pointing at the rest of the group and directing them to comfortable chairs.

As Molly directed Severus and Juno to their seats, Sirius and the rest began to find their places as well. Chandra had turned to sit across from Remus, when she felt a tug on her hand. "You're sitting next to me. That's an order, Spencer." Sirius whispered, his teasing tone was not lost on her as he pulled her closer to his side. She leaned closer to him and they shared a tender kiss before tucking into the feast before them.

Remus settled in his chair, and looked around the room. Just as he was about to enquire on Sonya's whereabouts, she rushed into the room, and straight to him.

"Wolfie!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around his shoulders, and leaned around to kiss his cheek in welcome.

"Hello, Love." He laughed happily as he pulled her around to sit beside him, sharing a proper homecoming kiss.

Draco entered the room, and halted just inside the door, an expression of uncertainty on his face. Ginny went to him, and took his arm, leading him to his place at the table. Before he settled, he cleared his throat, and addressed the group, his gaze focused on Severus and Juno. "I wish to apologize for my mother's deplorable behaviour this evening." He murmured softly. Severus merely nodded, an understanding look passing between the older and younger man.

Juno immediately came around to his side, and hugged him tightly. "Draco, thank you for all you've done for this family. Don't worry about what happened this evening. I think that this issue has been settled properly." She gave him a meaningful look, and he nodded, smiling in relief. "Now, let this young lady get you something to eat!" She smiled at Ginny, and returned to her place at the head of the table with Severus.

Ginny took her place beside the handsome blonde, and smiled shyly at him as she picked up his plate and began to fill it. He solemnly watched her as she attended to his meal, and when she settled beside him, he turned her to him. He took her face in his hands and gazed steadily at her for a few moments. He bestowed a sweet kiss to her lips, and wrapped her in his arms.

"Welcome home, Draco." She whispered in his ear.

"I'm glad I had you to come home to, Ginny." He whispered in return, and stared deeply into her eyes. Those gathered in the room no longer existed for them as they shared another tender kiss. "You were the one thought I hung onto while I was away. I was determined to see this through, and make it home to you." Ginny threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly for several long moments before she let him go, and watched on as he began to eat his dinner.

Siri had noticed that Alana wasn't amongst those gathered together, and he waited for Ginny's attention to be focused elsewhere before he leaned close, and asked, "Do you know where Alana is?"

"She's probably still in the nursery settling children down for the night." Ginny replied after looking up and down the table for the other woman. "She spends a lot of time down there with those little ones."

"Thanks." Siri replied, wiping his mouth, and rising. Severus looked up, a questioning look in his eyes. "I'll be back in a few moments." Siri replied to the unspoken question, and quickly left the room.

"Red…have something to eat." Hermione whispered to Ron as she began to pile food on his plate. She knew he would be starving, he was always hungry.

"I'm not interested in that, 'Mione." He murmured as he settled in his chair. He drew her closer to him, pressing his forehead to her temple and closing his eyes as he expelled a deep breath. "I only need you right now."

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione cried, throwing herself into his arms as tears filled her eyes. "I'm so happy that you're safe, and home at last!"

"No plans for leaving any time soon, either, Love." He murmured as he nuzzled against her neck, and sighed heavily in relief.

* * *

Siri's eyes settled on Alana as soon as he entered the manor's temporary nursery. In reality, it was more like a makeshift orphanage. Most of the children housed there had lost their parents to the war. When she looked up and met his intense gaze, she drew a deep breath, and fought down a flood of tears. She hurried to place the infant she'd been rocking in a cot, and met him half way across the room.

His face was all she had pictured in her mind as she tended to her charges, waiting for his return. Thoughts of what she would say to him when she saw him had run in a continual loop. Now that he was standing before her, no words would come. He reached out to caress her cheek, and she drew a hitching breath in reaction.

"How are you?" She whispered softly. "Is your father, everyone, safe?"

"We're all safe." He murmured as the tension mounted between them.

"I've been waiting…" She stammered, cut off in mid-sentence as he threw his arms around her and crushed her against his chest, kissing her fiercely.

When he drew away, he pressed his forehead to hers and whispered reverently. "I've been thinking of you since I left, impatient to return. I'm not going to waste one minute more, Alana. I've fallen in love with you. This fight took on a whole new meaning for me when I realized that I love you, and I fought for a future I've never dreamed of having. I fought for you, Alana, for us, and the future."

She looked into his bright green eyes, and saw the love for her shining in his eyes. She knew she had begun to fall for him shortly after he had saved her life, but she had never dreamed he would return those feelings for her. Their worlds were entirely different, and she never dared to allow herself to speculate over what life with him would be like. She reached out with a trembling hand to reverently caress his face, and marveled at how simple it had been for him to admit his feelings to her. She smiled softly, and whispered, "I love you, Sirius Snape."

"I can safely say that I feel the same way about you, Alana Yarborough. I love you." Siri repeated, and gave her a tight squeeze. "Can you leave here, or are you on duty?" He asked as his gaze took in the tiny, sleeping faces in the beds surrounding them.

"I can leave at any time." Alana replied, smiling up into his handsome face. "I've just been spending time here in order to keep busy, and do all I could to support you and your family. I owe you and your father so much."

"Thank you." Siri told her gratefully. "We have a lot of work ahead of us yet. Are you in with me?"

"I'll be by your side all the way." She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder, and taking his hand as they made their way out of the room.

"Have you eaten?" Siri asked as they walked down the long hall.

"I tried to earlier, but just couldn't manage it." She replied, giving her head a quick shake.

"Well, there is a banquet spread out for us in the common room. Care to join us for a late dinner?" He invited, quirking a curious eyebrow at her.

"That sounds wonderful." She grinned. "I'd love to."

When they entered the room a few moments later, Severus waited for them to be seated before he came to his feet. In that moment, a couple of things happened; a full glass of wine appeared before every person there, and Albus Dumbledore suddenly appeared at the opposite end of the table from him, blinking in surprise as he regained his bearings.

Severus picked up his glass, cleared his throat, and swallowed hard. Every eye was trained upon him as they waited expectantly for him to speak. "Before I am ordered to bed by my physician, I'd like to say a few things to my family." He announced with an amused twinkle in his eyes as he gazed at Juno. "First of all, I wish to say that it feels good to be safe at home with all of you here with me." He licked his lips, and continued. "Secondly, here's to us! We did it!" He held his glass higher, and the others raised theirs in salute before they drank to his toast. "Thank you for fighting by my side through it all." His intense, obsidian gaze rested on each man named in the prophecy, and understanding nods were exchanged. "I also wish to thank you, Albus, for years of support, trust, and guidance. I'm not sure I would have succeeded without you."

Albus nodded solemnly, and bowed his head, extremely honoured by the praise. There were tears shining in his eyes as he took to his feet. "I am touched by your praise, Severus. There were times I know I failed you, and I regret those times. I can only hope to be forgiven for them." His gaze rested upon Siri as he spoke, and no one needed to have it explained any further to them.

"We are human, Sir." Severus smiled solemnly. "Mistakes will be made, and forgiveness should rightfully follow. I've loved you like a father for years, and just want to be sure you know." Albus nodded and returned to his seat.

"Dad." He turned to Grigori. "There hasn't been much time for us to spend together, but I hold you in the highest regard. I'm proud of you, proud to be your son, and I love you. Thank you for all you've done to set our world free." Grigori quickly bolted out of his chair, and covered the space between them in three long strides. He folded his child in his arms, and held him close for several long moments. Not one person moved as they waited for the two men to have their moment in peace.

"I love you, my son.' Grigori whispered softly, holding Severus' face in his rough hands and gazing intently into his eyes. "You remind me of your mother, so strongly, and I have found myself caught off guard by that so many times! I am looking forward to spending the rest of my life getting to know you, and the family I never knew I had, my family."

"I want that, too." Severus smiled, and squeezed his father's shoulder tightly.

When Grigori had returned to his chair, Severus turned his attention to Sirius and Remus. "My Marauder Brothers, my best friends, my family, I owe you debts I will never be able to repay. Thank you for standing beside me, for standing in my stead with regards to being surrogates for Siri. Thank you for understanding my reasons for the choices I've made, and supporting me, even though you disagreed with me much of the time. I love you both."

None of the cheeky recklessness was evident from Sirius. Chandra had her arm around his shoulders, and his head was bowed while he struggled with his emotions. Remus was being held in Sonya's arms. He had broken down due to exhaustion, and raw emotions which had overwhelmed him.

Severus waited until his friends had regained control over themselves, and he took up again. "Ron, Draco. I am so proud of the two of you. You have matured into strong young men, and I can see bright futures for both of you now that this menace is eliminated, and the trouble he caused is behind us. Thank you for your part in helping me to destroy him. May your future be full of promise, and happiness follow you for the rest of your days. I love you both." The two young men were in tears, and were being comforted by the young women seated beside them.

By the time he turned to his son, his exhaustion was evident in the shadows around his eyes, and the weary droop of his shoulders, but he was determined to say what he wanted to say and pushed on.

"My son." He whispered hoarsely. "There is much I wish to say to you, more than I can say here tonight. But, I am so proud of you. You were glorious out there today." He croaked, swallowing a sudden urge to sob. "I was honoured to have you beside me through the whole ordeal." Severus paused a moment, getting his emotions under control. "I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you, and pray you have truly forgiven me." Siri began to nod in earnest. "You have become a strong, courageous young man, and I love you with everything in me."

Siri slowly came to his feet, wiping tears from his eyes as he made his way around the table to his father's side. The two of them held each other tightly for a very long time. Juno was crying openly as she watched her men. "I love you, Dad." Siri whispered softly. "Thank you for coming to get me. The way things were for you at the time, I know it would have been easier to turn away."

"No, Siri." Severus whispered just as softly. "I never could have turned away. I know that now. Thank you for crashing through my walls, and opening my eyes to what is truly important." The two of them broke apart, and nodded, putting the past behind them as they looked to a future that promised to be bright.

Severus bowed his head, searching his heart for the words to say to express all he was feeling inside for Juno. He reached down, took her hand, and pulled her up to stand beside him. He kissed her softly, and sighed wearily before he took up again. "Thank you for being the beautiful, stubborn, strong-willed woman that you are." He smiled softly, and squeezed her hand. "Without your determination and commitment, I'm not sure Siri and I would have become as close as we are now. Thank you for saving his life and bringing him back into mine, even though I sent every argument against it I could think of in your direction." Juno kissed his cheek, and hugged his waist, no words needing to be said. He knew all she was thinking and feeling in that moment anyway. She frowned when he swayed slightly on his feet, but he pushed on, and she allowed him to have his say.

"I am sorrier than I can say over the suffering you've endured simply because of who I am." He whispered hoarsely. "Had I known, things may have been different for you. Thank you for sticking with me through it all despite the danger it put you in. I love you, Juno. I love you so much, and I promise that the future will be better than the life that I've given you up to now."

She caressed his cheek, and tears welled in his eyes as he leaned closer and whispered, "I swear to you, Juno. It will be better. I'm so sorry for all of this fear, the danger, and the strife. Forgive me, Doc?"

"Hush now, Love." She murmured, kissing his warm lips. "All will be well. You're home where you belong. Home with your family, and now we can begin to build a life together that won't have this dark cloud hanging over it."

He nodded, and briefly closed his eyes, his exhaustion threatening to overtake him before he was finished. He put his arm around his woman, and cast his gaze over the rest of the members of his extended family. "Thank you, all of you, for your support, your dedication, and all of the hard work you have put in to make my home run smoothly through these difficult times. I realize that there still remains work to be done, and I hope that you will continue to help me finish the work I have to do."

"Severus, you know that you have our support." Molly assured him. "We will remain as long as you have a need for it."

"Thank you, Molly. That means a great deal to me." Severus smiled tiredly, and regarded Sonya a moment.

"You don't need to say a word to me, Sev." She smiled fondly. "We're good." She grinned, and took Remus' hand, and gave it a happy squeeze.

Severus nodded, but spoke quietly anyway. "There are still things I wish to say, Sonya." He drew a deep breath and pushed on despite his growing weariness. "I'm honoured to have been your Angel in Black. I do not know the names and faces of many I have helped over the years, but I was thrilled to know that I was a part of your successful escape from that life. Had I not had a hand in that, my son and I might not be where we are now." He cleared his throat and swallowed again. "You have brought happiness to Remus, and for that I am thankful. I know it is something he richly deserves, and that the two of you will have a long life together, free from more than one demon." Remus nodded, and kissed Sonya's hand as she smiled up at him.

Severus turned his attention to Chandra. She tilted her head, and waited for him to speak. "I'm not sure what to make of you, Chandra." Severus grinned cheekily. "I can't decide if you're a nutter or if you're exactly what this old dog needs." He smirked as he jerked a thumb at Sirius. "Either way, thank you for all you've done for my family, especially Sirius." An understanding look passed between them, and he slumped into his seat.

"That's it, Sev." Juno ordered, having tolerated all she was going to where his well-being was concerned. "Off to bed. No arguments!" She added hastily as he opened his mouth to do just that. She stood, and pulled on his arm. "Come with me, Love." She murmured more gently, and he shakily rose to do as she ordered.

"Good night, everyone." He murmured quietly, and then ordered. "See that the rest of you get some rest as well."

* * *

Early the next morning, Juno awoke to soft rustling noises, and opened her eyes to see Severus stealthily moving about the room as he quickly dressed. She could see he had already showered, his hair was still damp, and she smiled as she detected a hint of curl along the side of his neck. Then she frowned, throwing the blankets off as she realized he was preparing to leave.

"Get back in this bed!" She ordered, pointing a finger at his pillow as she came around the foot of the bed, shoving her arms into her dressing gown.

"I'm fine, and I have things I need to do!" He argued as he pulled his boots on, and stood.

"You took the killing curse square in the chest, Severus Snape! You need to take it easy until I'm…we're…sure that you're alright!" She growled, hands on her hips, and outrage in every line of her body.

"Siri took it in the head, and he's fine! I'll be fine, too!" He waved his arm dismissively, but flashed her a cheeky grin as his cloak floated from the wardrobe across the room, straight to his outstretched hand.

"Severus." Her tone was a warning. She wasn't amused.

"Juno." He parroted mockingly as he prowled nearer to her, the light in his eyes dancing wickedly.

"You need your rest." Juno argued weakly, distracted by the sight of this side of the man she had rarely seen since she'd met him; the man who knew how to play and found joy in a teasing conversation.

"Hmmm…" He murmured dismissively as he towered over her.

"There could be residual effects that we aren't aware of yet." She continued to try to persuade him to stay, despite her weakening resolve as he backed her against the wall.

"Residual effects? Such as what?" He questioned as he placed his hands to either side of her head, and braced against the wall, leaning closer.

"Well…um…" She swallowed convulsively. "Such as weakness…um…possibly seizures…" Her voice trailed away to a sigh as Severus leaned down and gently bit her neck.

"I'm not feeling any of** _those_** things." Severus murmured with a sultry growl. "I'm perfectly fine. I'll prove it to you."

"Oh Hell." Juno muttered, surrendering to him, and he chuckled wickedly as he gave her a heated kiss and promptly apparated away.

"Severus! Damn it!" She called out, rolling her eyes toward the ceiling as she realized what he'd done.

"Language, Doc!" His disjointed voice echoed with laughter. She had just been 'Maraudered.'

* * *

When Severus entered the Ministry a few moments later, all activity ground to an immediate halt as people stopped what they were doing, and stared in open admiration as he walked past. He calmly made his way over to the reception desk, and cleared his throat.

"State your business." The clerk seated there droned without looking up.

"I wish to have an audience with the Minister." Severus replied solemnly. "He will be expecting me."

"Sign here." The clerk ordered as she slapped a form on the counter, without bothering to look any closer to see who she was addressing. Severus signed his name, and slid the paper back across the desk. "Have a seat, and we will tell the Minister that you're here…" She instructed as her gaze fell to the signature at the bottom of the page. When she read the name written there, she immediately jumped to her feet, and exclaimed before scurrying away, "I'm sorry, Sir! I'll inform the Minister that you're here straight away!" Severus chuckled lowly, and paced the length of the desk while he waited for her to return.

"Severus!" Arthur Weasley called as he came up the long hallway that led to his offices. The two men met at mid-point and shook hands, grinning widely at each other. "So, you've done it, I hear." Arthur was saying as he turned and they made their way to his office to speak in private.

"Arthur, I can say with true conviction, and great pride that I eliminated that bastard!" Severus replied, sounding as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"It's been a long time coming, Severus." Arthur stated as he followed Severus into his office and shut the door behind him. "Thank you doesn't quite say it all, but thank you just the same. The world owes you a huge debt of gratitude, and if there is anything that I can do as Minister, I want you to let me know what it is, and it will be done, anything at all, Severus." It was evident in his tone that he meant every word he'd said.

"I haven't had time to assess the situation thoroughly, Art, but I do know that just from what I see on our grounds, there are going to be thousands in need of the basics; food, shelter, clothing."

"We already have people in the field working on those problems." Arthur nodded solemnly. "Let us know more when you have appraised the situation, and we'll help them get what they need."

Severus drew a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "There are children at my estate who are orphaned. We are staffed well enough to give them a temporary home, but I'm not sure if that will be enough." He reported hesitantly. "We can hold out until any family members left living can find them, but these children need a permanent home, and I'm not prepared to provide that. We need help there for sure."

"That one will take a little more work." Art replied carefully. "How long do you think you and your volunteers can hold out? Do you have a muster made out with names or any other information we'd need to locate family?"

"Hermione has been keeping detailed records of everyone who comes and goes from the complex. I will have her pass that information on to you. As far as how long we can hold out? We'll do what needs to be done, Art, keep me informed of your progress." Severus declared, then added quickly, "We have both magical and Muggle children among us. Perhaps you can speak with the Prime Minister and see what he has to say about this situation. He may be able to offer some assistance with the Muggle orphans."

"I'll look into it when I meet with him tomorrow morning." Arthur assured him as he made a note of the item in a report on his desk. "You're sure he's gone?" Art asked, peering anxiously at Severus, needing the reassurance.

"I'm sure he's destroyed, Art." Severus replied solemnly. "He literally disintegrated to dust when I struck him down."

"Struck him down?" Arthur exclaimed. "You didn't kill him with magic?"

"Oh yes, there was magic." Severus replied, nodding earnestly. "But, the Answerer is a powerful weapon, and I used that as a vehicle to channel my power. I focused it through the blade, and it carried out the action to supreme satisfaction."

"There were no witnesses." Arthur murmured cautiously. "No one saw what happened, and we've been wondering, morbid as it may sound."

Severus bowed his head, and drew a deep breath, expelling it slowly. He knew that there would be questions, doubts, and that he would have to tell and retell the tale before he would be believed. He expected it from the wizard world in general, but didn't expect those who knew and trusted him to have doubts. "In the exact moment he hurled Avada Kedavra at my chest…"

"He did what?" Arthur exclaimed in alarm, jumping to his feet and intently examining his friend to be sure he was in one piece. "You're…you've survived it, too." His voice lowered to awe.

"Yes, to my utter relief." Severus chuckled softly.

"Please, continue your story." Art gestured quietly. "It's just that this is the first I've heard of that detail."

"I would have thought that would be the first thing you were told after being informed that Voldemort had been destroyed!" Severus exclaimed mildly. "But, getting back to this, he cursed me in the same moment as I raised the Answerer to strike. Magic had been sparking and flaring since we began to face off. In that moment, a bolt of it struck the blade as I brought it down. I decapitated him, which would have been enough to finish him, but bright light blinded me for a moment, and he just disintegrated, leaving a blackened residue on the grounds of the castle."

"That coincides with the reports I've received thus far." Arthur nodded in agreement. "They are still investigating, of course, and they will want to interview you soon."

"Interview or interrogate?" Severus retorted, unable to keep the bitterness from his tone.

"I understand how you feel, Severus." Arthur smiled grimly. "I hope that things will change for the better now that the truth can be told."

"Truth can be told?" Severus enquired quirking an eyebrow toward the ceiling.

"Well, yes." Arthur frowned in confusion. "It can now be revealed what you have been doing for over half of your life! The world needs to know that there was more to this than your defeat of Voldemort. You've spent your life trying to destroy him, and save our world. I think it's high time that they know exactly what its cost you!"

"No." Severus stated bluntly. "I refuse to allow it, Art. I didn't do this just to be put on display, to have my family put through it. I don't want or need the attention. No."

Arthur gazed at him for several long moments, studying the determined expression on the man's face. His gaze turned to the window when he heard a commotion outside in the streets. He rose and went to the window, and looked down upon the people below who were openly celebrating.

"Come here, Severus." He ordered softly, and the tall wizard joined him at the window. "Do you see that?" He gestured toward the crowd. "It has been like this since you defeated him, and made them free. _**You**_ made that happen. _**You**_ took a chance on making the ultimate sacrifice, just so that could happen. **_You_ **have a right to let it be known exactly what this war has cost you!"

"I don't want it known what this war has cost me." Severus argued plaintively. "I want to plan my future and move on with my life, Art! That's all! I've done what I intended to do, all I was destined to do, and I want to be left alone!"

"Left alone?" Arthur questioned in surprise.

"I want _**this**_ to be left alone." Severus clarified, making a face. "I do not want to be put through all of the dramatic publicity, the meaningless attention. I want my family left alone, too. We have been through enough!"

Arthur drew a deep breath, and let it out. "Alright, I can understand your feelings, and I will try to honour your request. I can't offer you any guarantees."

"You're the Minister for Magic, Art. Make it happen." Severus replied sardonically, rising and making his way to the door. "I will not attend anything that has to do with accolades. Don't even try." Arthur nodded, knowing that the dark-eyed man meant business.

As the door softly closed behind him, Arthur slid open the narrow drawer before him, and studied the Order of Merlin that rested there. "I'm sorry, Severus, but I'm afraid that this is one that I can't let pass." He murmured softly as he closed the drawer and locked the medal of highest honour the Ministry bestowed safely inside.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since that meeting with Arthur. The overblown and often inaccurate articles in The Prophet, telling of his victory, and the manner in which it had come about, had eventually ceased. Severus began to relax, feeling that his wishes would truly be honoured. Progress was being made toward finding family members for the orphaned children. The urgent air about the hospital wing settled into a routine that seemed dull after the chaos of war. He was pleased to note that everyone was looking and feeling rested, relaxed, and truly happy. The world had righted itself, and life was going on.

He finished reading over the reports he had compiled for Arthur, and looked up to check the time as Juno came through the door. "We're on our way, Love." She smiled as she bent to kiss his head. "I'll see you this afternoon?"

"I'll return as soon as this meeting with Arthur is concluded." Severus nodded. "It is my understanding that Albus and Minerva will be attending, and I look forward to seeing them both."

"Give them my love." She smiled again. "Is there anything I can get for you while we're out?"

He looked up and smiled. "Feels good to be able to say that, doesn't it?"

"It feels even better to be able to actually do that!" Juno exclaimed with a relieved laugh. "Anything you need?" She quirked an eyebrow, waiting expectantly for him to answer.

"Only you, Doc." He replied, crossing the room to give her a brief kiss. "I'll see you later."

Juno met the other Snape women in the entrance to the manor and they made their way off the grounds, appearing instantly before the entrance to Ministry Headquarters.

"He's really going to be angry, Juno. I hope this isn't a mistake." Sonya whispered as they made their way to the training arena, which had been converted to a spacious auditorium.

"Of course he's going to be angry, Sonya!" Juno whispered in reply. "But what was I supposed to do? Arthur insisted upon this, the wizard world insisted upon this! We'll just get it over with, and pray it isn't a complete disaster!" She muttered as the doors to the large room opened silently and they entered.

Sirius was waiting just inside the door, nervously bouncing up and down upon the balls of his feet. "He's going to kill us. I just know it!" He muttered anxiously. "Does he suspect anything?"

"Not a thing." Juno shook her head. "He thinks all of you are working, and he thinks all of us are shopping!"

"Oh Merlin, we're gonna die." He muttered under his breath as he led them to the front row of seats arranged before an elaborately decorated stage.

"Mum." Siri murmured, bending to kiss her cheek. "You look beautiful this morning."

"Thank you, Siri." She breathed anxiously. "I hope we don't live to regret doing this to your father."

"It'll be fine." Siri smiled reassuringly. "Above all else, Dad is a gentleman. He would never make a scene or do anything to embarrass himself or us."

"I hope you're right, because I know he is going to be so angry with us!" She whispered as Albus approached, and she turned her attention to him. "Albus how are you?"

"I am pleased to be included in this event. Severus has given so much to this world, lost so much for this victory. Now, it is time he is recognized for his loyalty, and his dedication."

"I agree." Juno smiled, the strain of her anxiety etched upon her face. "I just hope this doesn't blow up in our faces."

"Relax, my dear. All will be well." Albus reassured her as he excused himself, and met Arthur on the stage. "Are you ready, Minister?" He smiled, his eyes twinkling brightly.

"Albus, if we survive this, _**there**_ will be the true miracle of this victory!" Arthur exclaimed softly. "I have given instructions to the staff to explain to Severus that I am overseeing a new batch of trainees in the Auror Training Arena, and they will bring him down. I think we'll be okay with that." Albus nodded briefly, and they parted ways to prepare for the ceremony to commence.

* * *

"Good morning, Sir!" The same clerk greeted Severus as he approached the desk. "The Minister is expecting you, but he is overseeing a group of new Auror trainees, and has asked if I would escort you to the training arena before you proceed with your business for the day."

"Thank you." Severus bowed, giving her a brief smile as he waited for her to come around the desk. She stood nervously by his side as the lift carried them to the lower levels of the Ministry, and he didn't feel like making idle chitchat, so the atmosphere was a little tense. "Good day." He murmured as he exited, and the doors closed behind him.

His expression grew stormy as soon as he entered the arena and realized he had been brought to the Ministry under false pretenses. Arthur rushed to grab his arm as he turned to leave. "Severus." He warned lowly. "You deserve this. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for our world. This is the only way we have to show you our appreciation."

"You could have shown your appreciation by honouring my wishes!" He snapped in anger, but allowed Arthur to lead him into the room. He looked up in surprise as Siri and Juno stood and hurried to join him. "You knew this." He stated lowly, looking intently from his son to his fiancé.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Love." Juno murmured softly. "I couldn't persuade them to leave you alone."

He cast his gaze over to Siri, and the young man shrugged and grinned, unfazed by the glare directed at him. "I agreed with it all along." He replied unapologetically. "I've felt, for a very long time, that you deserved to be recognized for your dedication to this fight. I feel it more than I can say right now, Da." He added softly, and Severus merely nodded, still struggling to control his anger.

He stood there, his features schooled into a mask of neutrality. Not one person in attendance would be able to detect how he truly felt about the proceedings. "Let's get it over with." He snarled lowly, and followed Arthur to the stage. He felt a small measure of relief when Sirius, Remus, Siri, Ron and Draco followed him to seat themselves in the chairs that flanked him to his left and right. "So, we are all to suffer this attention?" He murmured to Sirius.

"We are sorry we did this to you, Shadow, but in our defence, you really left us no choice."

"I didn't want anything from this war, but the chance to live the rest of my life in peace, Sirius!" Severus whispered harshly.

"After today, Sev, that is just what you will do." Remus leaned over and whispered gently as Arthur took his place at the podium, and cleared his throat.

Severus cast his eyes upon Juno, who was sitting in the front row, directly across from him. Tears were brightening her eyes, and pride was shining on her face, though her smile still showed how anxious she was feeling over the situation. She visibly relaxed when Severus smiled back at her, and winked before turning his attention to Arthur once more.

"Good morning." He greeted the assemblage. "Today is a great day for wizard and Muggle alike. Today, we are free from a reign of terror which has lasted for over twenty years. We are free because of one man!" Arthur's voice rose to emphasize his words.

Remus and Sirius each automatically gripped one of Severus' arms as he tensed, ready to spring from his chair, and flee. The words had angered him even further. "Easy there, Shadow." Sirius murmured lowly. "Hear him out."

"One man held the power in his hands to destroy a twisted, demented soul named Tom Riddle who deemed himself lord over us all, wizard and Muggle alike." Arthur paused, and looked out over the crowd. "But, Severus did not get to that victorious day alone." Severus immediately relaxed. "Many sacrificed all for the greater good, too many to mention here today. But we will keep them in our hearts and minds for the rest of our lives. Today, we are here to honour those who remain…"

While Arthur carried on, bestowing certificate after certificate, and medal after medal, to those from the lowest ranks to the highest, Severus grew more and more irritated. He was uncomfortable. He wanted to escape, and even the sight of Juno before him wasn't enough to distract him for long.

"…Justin Carlton." Arthur's voice broke into his silent ranting, and his head jerked up in surprise. "For bravery in the face of death, I award you the Order of Merlin, Third Class." Arthur's voice rang out over the increasingly outraged shouts from the crowd over Defectors being honoured. 'A Defector? Being given an Order of Merlin, Third Class?' Severus turned to stare at Sirius in shock.

The surprises didn't end there, and he began to pay closer attention to what was actually happening before his eyes. As the list of names grew, he began to feel humbled by the sheer numbers of men and women who had made the right choice, and stood fast beside him. His eyes brightened as tears threatened, and Juno pressed her fingers to her lips when she watched her man transform before her eyes. His stony-eyed glare softened to the warm, deep brown that was rarely seen by anyone. His shoulders relaxed, but remained broad and squared. The head tilted proudly, and yet no hint of arrogance could be seen. She thought he was a magnificent sight to see, and she smiled at him through her tears. He acknowledged her with a smile that came easily to his face, attesting further to his change of spirit.

"Grigori Rozputka, for actions above and beyond the call of duty, I award you this Order of Merlin, First Class." Arthur's voice broke the spell he was under, and Severus came to his feet as his father crossed the stage amidst escalating dissension. "Thank you for the risks you took passing information to us while remaining ensconced in Voldemort's ranks. We are forever in your debt." Grigori smartly tapped his heels together, and bowed lowly as Arthur placed the medal over his head, and they shook hands. Grigori immediately approached his son, and embraced him. No words were spoken; there would be time for that for the rest of their lives. Severus returned to his chair as Arthur turned the page of his speech, waiting while Aurors removed the troublemakers.

Arthur turned as soon as peace had been restored, and gestured to two men wearing the ceremonial robes of high ranking Aurors. They carried a long, low table draped in a royal blue cloth, and upon it, rested six ornate boxes. They put the table beside Arthur, and he dismissed them before turning back to his notes, and facing the crowd.

He waited patiently until silence filled the vast room, and everyone was focused on what was to come. He nodded when satisfied and solemnly began to speak. "Years ago, when Harry Potter survived the killing curse, we learned of a Prophecy, and discovered that it spoke of The Chosen One. We assumed that this Prophecy was genuine, and that little Harry Potter would be our salvation." He turned to Siri and they shared a brief smile. "As events unfolded, and came to pass, we discovered that we had been mistaken for all those years. As recently as the turning of the New Year, we did not know that the Prophecy which foretold of Harry Potter's destiny was a Red Herring." He paused as a low murmur passed through the crowd.

"But, when his father celebrated his last birthday, the truth was revealed at last." He took up with his tale when the crowd stilled. "There was another Prophecy, just as ancient as the one we assigned to his son, which suddenly became clear. The real Prophecy told of The Ultimate Light facing the Darkness, not predicting who would be victorious. I would like to read that ancient Prophecy for the first time to the modern world."

Clearing his throat, he unrolled an elaborate scroll, and began to read.

"_A lone star, hidden and cloaked by a Dark Force at first, will now emerge when the son star is renewed._

_That which was born on the last day of the seventh, will bring six powers together as an entity._

_The first two of all and nothing and both together set the destiny._

_The wolf, of the element fire, sire to the water-bearer, discovers an energy stolen by the moon and releases it unto the son._

_The rogue survivor, the Dog Star, mates with air and his channels are cleared._

_The sixth, of both this and another family, graced with Earth magic._

_Together and only together, can they overcome the Dark, joined by the release of the Ultimate Light._

_Previously bound, the powers are released by the ultimate light magic._

_Six powers, one light._

_All must combine to use the ultimate light magic._

_Restrained a-year in good faith by the mother, broken now._

_The end is nigh and whether dark or light remains, the six will vanish."_

"This Prophecy refers to the six men seated before you." Arthur announced, indicating the six Snape men. "Severus Snape is The Ultimate Light that was foretold in the Prophecy. With the support of these men, his family, he destroyed the most evil wizard our world has seen since Grindelwald. With a single blow of his magic sword, after being struck with Avada Kedavra himself, Severus eliminated Voldemort in a flash of brilliant white light, leaving behind only a blackened residue where evil had stood."

While Arthur spoke of his deed, Severus bowed his head, bothered by the glory the speech described. He did not feel glorious. He had killed a human being, and there was no glory in that, no matter how evil the man had been. He looked up, and searched Juno's face. An unsettled look passed between the lovers, and he knew she understood how he felt in that moment. He closed his eyes briefly, and looked up when Arthur reached for the first box on the table.

"Draco Lupin, for your dedication to the Ultimate Light in the fight for freedom, I award you this Order of Merlin, First Class, and present you, additionally, with a promotion to Auror, First Tier." Draco accepted his medal, bowing low, and then shook hands with Arthur and thanked him as he received his first set of bars. As he returned to his seat, Arthur picked up the second box from the table.

"Ronald Weasley, for your dedication to the Ultimate Light in the fight for freedom, I award you this Order of Merlin, First Class, and present you with a promotion to Auror, First Tier." He bestowed his medal and bars upon him, then wrapped him in a warm hug, and whispered, "Mum and I are so proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad." Ron murmured, looking over his father's shoulders at his mother and his fiancée with tears in his eyes.

"Remus Lupin." Arthur announced, and waited as the tall wizard approached. There were so many things he wished to say to the younger man, but knew he couldn't put voice to them for security reasons. "For years of dedication to our cause, and unwavering loyalty and support to the Ultimate Light, I award you with this Order of Merlin, First Class, and Ministry Liaison Certification." He announced as he placed the medal over Remus' head.

"Thank you, Sir." Remus smiled knowingly, and returned to his seat, smiling as Sonya pressed two fingers to her lips, and then waved them at him proudly..

"There that is again!" Siri murmured to his father. "What does that mean? Ministry Liaison? You signed it on my certificate at school."

Severus bent close to his son's ear and whispered, "The Order", and Siri understood at last. It had nothing whatsoever to do with the Ministry! It was an honour bestowed upon those in the Order of the Phoenix!

"Sirius Snape." Arthur announced, and Siri startled back to attention as he came to his feet, nervously wiping his hands on his robes. He stood before Arthur and smiled as Arthur spoke. "For your dedication and loyalty to the Ultimate Light, and your Dad," Arthur grinned brightly, "I award you this Order of Merlin, First Class, and Ministry Liaison Certification." Siri bowed lowly before him, and accepted his rewards, then hugged the older man, surprising him with the sudden show of affection.

Severus' eyes were shining brightly as he watched his son cross the stage. When he drew close, Severus stood, and wrapped his arms around his child, and simply held him. They drew apart and nodded to each other in silence before returning to their seats.

Arthur held the next to the last box in his hands, waiting for the two of them to have their moment before he proceeded with the ceremony. Clearing his throat, he announced, "Sirius Black." When he came to stand before them, Arthur didn't open the box in his hands. Instead, he grinned at Sirius, and said, "I'm afraid we've run out of medals to award you with my good man! So, I hope this won't be a disappointment to you now that you're beginning to double them up!" Everyone laughed, and Sirius shook his head in bemusement. "In all honesty, Sirius, this Ministry owes you a huge debt of gratitude for years of service. For your dedication to this man," Arthur pointed to Severus, and turned back to the wizard before him, "your loyalty to his cause, and your unwavering friendship, it is with great pride that I present you with your second Order of Merlin, First Class, and promote you to the rank of Gold Commander."

Sirius swallowed hard as Arthur pinned the gold bar on the front of his dress uniform, and bowed before him expressing his gratitude. Sirius bowed in return, and shook his hand as Arthur whispered, "Thank you, Sirius."

"Thank you, Sir." Sirius replied, taking to his seat.

An expectant rustling moved through the crowd as all eyes turned to Severus, knowing what was to come. Severus focused his gaze on Juno, and she could see he was still not happy with the entire business. She gave him a brief smile, and turned her attention to Arthur as he placed the final box on the podium before him. He took a deep breath, and let it out, gathering his thoughts before he began his most important presentation of the day.

"Before I present this to Severus, I have a few things I'd like to say." He began. "First of all, I have known Severus his entire life, and it hasn't been an easy one. At the tender age of sixteen, he knew our world was headed for disaster, and he made a conscious choice to put himself in direct contact with the cause of our trouble. He insinuated himself into Voldemort's ranks as a Death Eater, to work for the Light from within the snake's pit."

"Elaborate plans were designed and executed in an effort to protect him when he fell in love with Lily Evans, married and started a family." He licked his dry lips, and continued. "We know of that failure, and we hope that Severus and Sirius have forgiven us for that failure."

Juno watched Severus intently; worried over the emotions she saw flashing across his features. Only she could read them, and know he was near tears, and struggling to remain impassive while Arthur gave his speech. She also knew that Severus wanted to be anywhere but sitting in that chair on display for the entire room, and she smiled sympathetically when he caught her eye, and rolled his.

"Severus continued to spy for us, while dancing attendance on an evil madman, and skillfully keeping any suspicions at bay. He became so practiced at his job, that he all but forgot who he was. That is until, as the Prophecy stated, he 'emerged when the sun star was renewed.' He acknowledged his son, and mistakenly, stood by him in _his_ fight to save our world."

Arthur paused to take a drink and cleared his throat once more. "Excuse me." He begged pardon, and continued. "I've already explained to you how it was discovered that Severus was to be our true hero. I've told you the manner in which he destroyed Voldemort that day. Now, if Severus will please join me, it will be my honour and privilege to reward him."

Severus drew a deep breath and let it out before rising and crossing the stage. His steps were measured, his expression solemn, but surprisingly open as he came to stand before the Minister for Magic.

"Severus Altair Snape, it is with great pride, loyalty, dedication, and respect, that I award you this Order of Merlin, Elite Class." A collective gasp erupted from the crowd as Severus bowed humbly in acceptance of the medal of honour. Never, in recent memory, had the distinguished honour been bestowed upon anyone, and the crowd knew and understood the greatness they were witness to in the solemn moment. "We owe you a debt of gratitude for all you've done for our world that this medal in no way comes near to repaying. Thank you, Severus." Arthur murmured, his emotions overwhelming him as they shook hands. "Would you like to say a few words?" He asked as he released Severus' hand.

"I had not planned to, but after this, I feel there is something I do wish to say." Severus replied. Arthur waved Severus over to the podium, and he stepped back to allow the tall, dark-eyed wizard to speak.

"I'm not comfortable with the attention being directed at me, and I'm not one to make flowery speeches. In fact, I wasn't even aware that this was happening until I arrived this morning!" He turned to glare at Arthur, who shrugged, grinning sheepishly as the crowd laughed quietly. "But, I feel that I do need to let you know that it isn't just the six of us here on this stage that should be recognized and thanked."

"There were countless others behind the scenes who were fighting right along with us. They kept things running smoothly, and that allowed us to focus on our fight for freedom. The men and women who selflessly stayed behind, volunteering to care for the children, and the elderly; those who stood by, ready with medical attention, or a reassuring hand to hold in times of trouble; they too should be lauded for their sacrifices, their help, and even their lives, for some did pay the ultimate price. We are honoured to have had them beside us, and I couldn't let this moment pass without thanking them myself." Flashing a cheeky grin at the crowd, Severus bowed, and concluded, "I can honestly say that I am glad this is over!" Only those closest to him would know that he wasn't referring to the war.


	75. CH 75 The Six Will Vanish

Ch 75 ~ The Six Will Vanish

The work hadnt ended with the end of the war, and for months afterward the Wizard world struggled to find its feet. Snape Manor slowly emptied of its charges, and life was going on. When as many families had been reunited with the children left in the manors care as could be found, an outpouring of love came from both the Muggle and Wizard worlds. Families came forward and willingly adopted these small charges and gave them homes. In a few remaining cases, Muggle families came forward and adopted the last remaining Wizard children, opening the door to more amenable relationships between the two worlds.

Severus began to relax as the days passed by, and everyone noticed the changes in him. Remus and Sirius began to see signs of the young man they knew in the past, and soon Marauder pranks were abundant throughout the home. Weapons training from the past became Sunday afternoon pastimes, and the six of them enjoyed entertaining their women and their guests with a show of skill. More horses arrived, and Severus threw himself into giving riding lessons for those who needed them. Draco and Sirius found themselves pitching in and teaching them as well. The family was already close, but now they were able to fully enjoy their lives.

In the high times of celebration, accolades were further laid at Severus feet. Much to his chagrin, Arthur Weasley announced to the population the results of Severus and Remus work in finding a cure for Lycanthropy. An article appeared in the Prophet telling all: "_The inventor of the Wolfsbane potion has proven himself once again and produced the cure for Lycanthropy. Severus Snape, former Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, spy for Albus Dumbledore, and the man who defeated Voldemort had one his best friends, a werewolf, to test on...and despite setbacks and major scares he has done it"_

He suddenly found himself bestowed with grants and donations from every corner of the world. Funding for further research into cures for other magical maladies came from even the most unlikely sources as those afflicted grew confident of being accepted despite their differences.

Severus had holed himself up in his study with Juno, Sonya and Remus for hours as they went over letters, notes, and findings that came pouring in. They compiled notes, made case lists of the victims of various illnesses and curses, and argued almost constantly. It was nearly six months since the war had ended, before the decision was made as to which malady he would choose to work ona way for the effects of the Cruciatus Curse to be reversed.

He had argued with Remus for hours one evening over the decision. Remus wanted to turn their attention to helping the vampire population. Severus wanted to help the victims suffering from Cruciatus. Remus argued that there was an entire realm of vampires who did not want their curse, just as there had been with the werewolf population. Severus agreed with him, and understood his sympathies in that area, but those who were suffering from the Cruciatus were closer in his heart, and his decision was final.

As they settled into finding their places in this new life, Severus returned often to Hogwarts. Albus was slowing down, considering passing the wand to someone younger. They would discuss his options over tea or a glass of wine, and then the matter would drop. It was a difficult decision for the old wizard. He loved the school, and the children, and that life, but knew he was nearing the end of his time on earth, and had to prepare for that end.

"You would be perfect for this position, Severus." Albus tried one more time one evening. "You know the school, many of the children **_and_ their parents. Youve got that whole Saviour thing going on for you..." He trailed away, a mischievous twinkle sparkling in his eyes as he teased the younger man.**

"I'm going to be much too busy to be bothered with other people's children." Severus sniffed arrogantly, but the twinkle in his eyes matched Albus' in brightness, before he turned solemn. "I really must refuse, Albus. My heart is set on putting my skills to good use, offering hope to those who would benefit."

"You could still teach. There are no rules which dictate that the Headmaster can not also teach classes." Albus reminded him once again as he had many times before. "Who is to say that your skills would not teach the right person to come along and bring that hope because of it?"

"I am the right teacher for that, Albus." Severus replied proudly, knowing he spoke the truth. "But, my heart isnt into being a teacher as deeply as it is into research and finding the cures."

"I know, child." Albus smiled, and leaned back in his chair. "I had to try, you do realize. I would trust you to take over this particular throne."

"Have you given any more thought to my choice?" Severus enquired quietly. "I do think he would be perfect."

"He is the only one so far, other than you, who I feel would be able to take it on successfully." Albus nodded. "However, would he feel the same, and even more importantly, would the castle?"

"I can't answer those questions." Severus smiled. "Only Remus and the castle can give you that information." He chuckled softly. "I would suggest you ask them."

"Yes." Albus nodded, his thoughts already focused elsewhere. "Did you see that small article in the Prophet this morning?"

"Yes, I did." Severus replied, referring to the small blurb that Rita Skeeter had posted in an attempt to start trouble about him.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Albus suggested. "She's just after attention and raising the bottom line in sales."

"Yes." Severus replied shortly. "I'm not inclined to give her drivel much weight, but I will keep an eye on it. I dont want trouble or need it!"

* * *

Several days passed before another article appeared in the Prophet, another alluding to Severus intentions now that he had defeated the Dark Lord. If one read her stories with a shrewd and calculating eye, one would see that she was stirring up a wasps nest for the Snape family in an attempt to bolster sales of the Prophet, and give herself more clout. But most people didnt dig any deeper than what was laid out before their eyes.

Severus appeared before Albus, paper in hand, and ranted over it for nearly fifteen minutes before Albus could slip a word in. "Severus, I know you and I can read into her blather, and see she is bidding for attention. She wants to stir up trouble in order to sell more papers. And I know that most people who read her submissions, don't look any deeper than what appears on the surface. But, I still wouldn't worry about it. It will pass."

But, it didn't pass, it escalated, and soon her lies and innuendos were splashed across the front page, and the more attention she gained, the more outrageous her accusations became. The more outrageous they became, the more the general population began to believe her.

"I knew it wouldn't last." Severus sighed wearily as he slapped the paper on the table one morning. The headline in bold print read: "**_Rise of a new dark Lord_How do we know Voldemort is really dead?"** ?:

The article was centred around the things that Arthur had revealed in his speech the day the men had been honoured for their bravery. Skeeter had deliberately taken that information and twisted it to appear sinister, alluding to the fact that no one had actually seen Voldemort fall. Her dangerous speculations suggested that Voldemort was alive and well living in the body of Severus Snape, the only man to witness his _supposed _destruction.

They tried to carry on and ignore the escalating trouble that surrounded them until one afternoon Remus appeared on the floor of Sonya's office, bloodied and beaten, nearly unconscious. When Diana screamed in alarm, Sonya and her patient rushed out of her office to find her bent over the injured man.

"Remus!" Sonya cried as she hurried to his side. "Call Juno!" She ordered, giving Diana a push to get her moving.

"Is there something I can do to help?" Mr. Cromwell asked quietly, and Sonya looked up in shock. It was the first time he had showed any signs of making progress since she had begun treating him for the trauma of war he was suffering with.

"Yes, please. Would you help me to get him onto the sofa?" She requested quickly, hoping to keep him focused outside himself for a little longer. He nodded and slipped his hands beneath Remus' shoulders while his wife and Sonya took each leg. They settled him comfortably just as Juno came racing into the room.

"Excuse me, please." She murmured to Mr. Cromwell, and he stepped aside. She drew her wand and carefully scanned over her friend, nodding briefly. "He'll be alright, Sonya." She reassured her softly. "He's banged up pretty good, but nothing's broken and there are no serious injuries."

"Thank you, Juno." Sonya sighed gratefully, turning to the Cromwells. "Thank you, both of you, for your help. I really appreciate what you did for Remus." She smiled tearfully. Mrs. Cromwell squeezed her arm and nodded sympathetically, but Mr. Cromwell stepped closer and hugged her to his chest. "He's a good man, doctor, and you are a patient woman. If there is anything more I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask. I am the one who owes thanks here today."

When Severus learned what had happened, he went to Remus immediately to determine for himself if his friend were going to be alright or not.

"Remus, I'm sorry." He murmured softly as he sat across from him. "What happened, exactly. Can you tell me?" He asked solemnly.

"Apparently, they didn't like the idea that I was a werewolf." Remus replied wryly. "Isn't that a kicker? For years, I wasn't bothered once because of my Lycanthropy. Now that I am no longer afflicted, I begin to pay the price!" He snorted derisively, and Severus' face darkened with rage.

"They attacked you because you **_were_ a werewolf?" He growled angrily. "You no longer are a werewolf! What was the point?"**

"There was no point, Sev." Remus replied dryly. "They were thugs, out to make trouble, no doubt gaining courage from Skeeter's tripe in the Prophet."

Severus drew a deep, angry breath, and nodded, knowing it was true, and expecting things to get worse before they would get better. "So, it begins." He snapped darkly. "I knew it wouldn't last. We are never going to be allowed to live our lives in peace. There is always going to be a Rita Skeeter, always going to be gangs of thugs lying in wait, always going to be someone wanting to make trouble for us because of who and what we are."

"What are you saying, Sev?" Remus regarded him solemnly.

"I'm saying that unless we do something to stop this now, it's going to get worse." He snarled, and disappeared from view, appearing before Albus Dumbledore a split second later.

"Severus?" Albus anxiously greeted the younger wizard. "Are you alright, child?"

"Would you like to know the latest?" Severus cried in anger and frustration.

"Latest?" Albus repeated in confusion.

"Remus was set upon by a gang of thugs who didn't like it that he was a werewolf!" Severus shouted in outrage. "Now that he's been cured of his curse, he is being hunted for it! They beat him nearly unconscious! I **_told_ you that I wanted to be left alone! I told ****_Arthur_ that my family deserved to be left in peace! This is ****_exactly_ what I thought would happen if it wasn't left alone!" He raged, pacing back and forth in front of the desk.**

"I'm sorry, Severus." Albus murmured sadly. "If there is anything I can do, let me know. How is Remus?"

"Remus is resting. Juno saw to his injuries, which were mostly cuts and bruises, but the slightest of them was more than he deserved, Albus." Severus growled. "He'll be sore for a little while, but fine. As far as what you can do? I'm afraid too much damage is already done, and there is little we can do to stop what will come of it. We can only hope that it will blow over quickly." The older wizard nodded sadly, and Severus bade him good day as he blinked from view.

Albus sighed heavily, knowing there was one small thing he could do as he made his way to one of his glass cabinets. He opened the door to one, and gently lifted an orb from inside. The mist within was swirling in agitation, and he waved a hand over it, whispering an incantation offering protection before carefully putting it back in place, and closing the door. He wondered, as he walked away, how much more the young man would take before he snapped and did something drastic.

* * *

Rita Skeeter's onslaught slowed over the next few weeks, and everyone, including Severus, relaxed, hoping that the worst of it was over. Remus and Sonya began making plans to move off grounds and take up residence in their new home. The younger generation of wizards were moving forward with their lives. Juno and Sonya went back to their practices. Severus began his research into a way to reverse the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. And Sirius was growing closer to Chandra Spencer. Now that they had time for such luxuries, they could even venture into active social lives for the first time in a very long time.

Sirius and Chandra had just emerged from the finest dining establishment that Hogsmeade had to offer, and were making their way along in the dark, talking quietly, when a curse flew at them from out of nowhere and hit Sirius in the back.

"Sirius!" Chandra called in alarm as a shriek of laughter echoed up from a nearby alley, chilling her to the bone. She turned to see Bellatrix LeStrange emerge from the darkness, wand pointed straight at her chest.

"One down, one to go." She sang maniacally. "You're next!" She shouted as the curses flew. Chandra ducked and rolled, casting a quick glance in Sirius' direction. His eyes were closed, and he lay still on the ground, barely breathing. The curse the madwoman had hit him with was paralyzing him, slowly moving up from his feet, and she knew that soon he would no longer be able to breathe, and then his heart would stop, and there would be no hope of saving him. It would be a slow and painful death, and she knew she would have to quickly get rid of the evil, demented witch if she were going to be able save him. She was not about to lose him now, to the likes of a witch with a grudge, after all they'd been through.

Anger flared in her chest as she turned her attention to the woman who slowly approached him. "How does it feel, cousin?" Bellatrix taunted, and Sirius opened his eyes, studying her in silence. "You are going to know the pain of your slow death. I will avenge you, my Lord!" She called to the heavens. Her voice was maniacal and shrill, and her eyes were glowing with demented fervour.

"You're...looking..." Sirius panted painfully, as he tried to draw air into his lungs. The curse had reached his diaphragm, and he was running out of time. "...wrong...direction...bitch!" He tried to growl, but the fierceness he felt wouldn't come through in his voice without the lung capacity to propel it.

His taunt had just enough bite to give Chandra the right amount of time she needed to do her job She glared fiercely at her opponent, and hurled the killing curse, striking Bellatrix squarely in the chest. "Gotcha, you bitch!" She declared fiercely as the witch dropped in her tracks. She stood over the dead woman's body, and muttered, "Told you not to mess with my man, and I meant it!" She raced to Sirius' side, and quickly applied the spell that would reverse the effects of the curse. She was relieved when he drew a deep lungful of air, but frowned when he immediately lost consciousness.

"Sirius." She whispered softly. "Can you hear me, Love?" She shook him gently, and he moaned softly. She knew he wouldn't be able to move for quite a while, considering how far the curse had advanced, but she wanted him to acknowledge her and simply set her mind at ease.

She looked around, hoping to find someone who would help her contact Severus or even Remus, someone who would be able to come and help her take Sirius home. A few moments later an older couple left the restaurant up the street, and she called frantically to them. "Hello! Would you help me, please? Hes been injured!"

They hurried to her side, and the man knelt down and peered closely at Sirius. "Auror Black!" He exclaimed, recognizing him immediately. "What happened to him?" He asked solemnly.

"We were attacked." Chandra replied sharply. "By her." She jerked her head toward the ground where Bellatrix was lying, and turned back to the man. "Would you help me to get him home, please?" She asked tearfully, looking at the woman who was with him. "I need to contact someone there."

"I'll call from the restaurant." The woman stated, hurrying back inside after Chandra gave her the information she'd need to gain access to the floo.

Within moments, Aurors arrived to take reports, and remove Bellatrix's body, taking it back to headquarters. Chandra stood beside an Auror and was giving her statement with cool, detached efficiency when Severus and Remus appeared. As soon as they stepped forward, a murmur went through the crowd that was gathered, watching the events.

""That's him! Severus Snape, the man who killed the Dark Lord!" Someone murmured lowly.

Another was heard to whisper, "Rita Skeeter says hell **_be_ the next dark Lord."**

Someone else was heard to whisper in awe, "That's the werewolf. But, I could've sworn he was shorter than Snape." Severus glanced at the crowd, silencing them with a tempered glare, and then moved closer to Chandra's side, ignoring the crowd after that. He appraised the situation with Sirius, who still remained unconscious, and then talked with the official handling the investigation.

"He'll be alright, Chandra." Remus soothed, hugging her close as she broke down now that familiar faces were there. "We'll get him home, and Juno will make sure there are no residual effects from the curse. He'll get some rest, and be back in top form in no time."

"Are you sure?" She asked, sniffing softly. She hated that she had lost control, but she was growing to love the insufferable mutt, and she had no control where he was concerned.

"There's no doubt, Miss Spencer." Severus replied, his formal tone soothing her more than any emotional response would ever do. His hand, gently gripping her arm, was a huge comfort to her, and she could feel the strength of his commanding presence with the brief touch. "Ready?" He turned to Remus with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"All set." Remus replied, nodding sharply. "Let's get him home where he belongs."

When Severus was satisfied that all was in order, he and Remus gathered Sirius, supporting him between them in an upright position in order to help him breathe more freely. They disappeared from sight with a faint pop, and Chandra followed in the blink of an eye behind them.

"Bring him in here." Juno ordered from an open doorway when they appeared in the hallway. She held the doors open for them so they could pass by unhindered. "Put him there on the bed." She requested and when they had him settled on the narrow bed, she immediately began her scans.

Nodding quickly, she grabbed another wand, and whispered a few more incantations over him, then gently pulled the sheet up to his chest. "He'll rest comfortably now. By morning he should be back to normal." She announced, and Chandra nodded, tears coming once more. "He's lucky he's so young." Juno declared. "The curse had advanced to a critical point. An older wizard never would have made it. With proper rest, Chandra, he'll be fine." She ordered, squeezing her arm reassuringly.

"He'll have it." Chandra replied softly. "But, I'm not leaving him." She followed along as Sirius was taken to a quiet room for the night. When he was settled into his bed, she made herself comfortable in the chair beside him. True to Juno's word, he was back to normal by morning, and demanding that she release him from her care.

* * *

The very next morning, Severus was once again in a rage, pacing before the desk in the Headmaster's office. "Now we're having to deal with renegade Death Eaters, Albus!" He roared angrily. "Even they are emboldened by the damage Rita Skeeter is inflicting! They are no longer afraid to come into the light, and be seen because they can feel that the general population has turned its collective back on us!"

"I think you are mistaken, Severus." Albus replied calmly. "There are no other reports of Death Eaters performing surprise attacks. I think that this was just a random act from a woman who blindly followed a madman. But if you would like, I will go to the Wizengamot and see if there is some way we can silence her."

"A woman who tried to kill one of her few remaining blood relatives. Severus snorted derisively. "That wild bitch always hung on his every word. I never could understand it! He shook his head, and ran his hands through his hair. "As far as trying to silence Skeeter, Hell, she'd use something like that as another form of attention-getting. It's not worth the mess, Albus, and it would be a huge waste of time."

"Well, I think in Bellatrix's twisted mind, she loved Riddle." Albus mused thoughtfully, and Severus stared in disbelief at his mentor as if he had lost his mind.

"What in Merlin's Realm was there that was even remotely loveable about him?" He exclaimed in exasperation.

"Nothing at all to you or I, Severus, but they were deranged. Who knows what they saw in each other?" Albus explained reasonably. "It is of no consequence. They are both dead, and I don't see any indications that there will be trouble from any remaining Death Eaters. Please try to set your mind at ease, child. As far as the Wizengamot, it was merely a thought, my boy."

"Don't be condescending, Albus." Severus remarked sardonically. "I'm much too old to be referred to as a child."

"Not to me you aren't, my boy." Albus smiled, and Severus snorted and shook his head.

"Just remember my threat, old man." He retorted, flashing a grin and waving as he blinked from sight.

The threat of something more drastic came a few days later with another instalment from Rita Skeeter. "It better stop soon, Albus." Severus warned. "I'm ready to just disappear, and take my family with me. We don't need this shit."

"Severus." Albus cautioned solemnly. "Don't make any rash decisions. You're angry, and rightfully so, but take care that you aren't doing this for the wrong reasons."

"Wrong reasons?" Severus roared in outrage. "Siri is being taunted whenever he goes out in public. It's happened so many times, he's quit telling me about it. The last few times it happened I had to learn about it from Draco! We worked too damned hard to become a family, and I'm not going to allow this to tear us apart! Ron and Hermione came back to the manor less than three weeks after they moved into their new home. It was vandalized, and destroyed, made unliveable! Remus was beaten senseless! And now Sirius was damned near killed! If those are the wrong reasons, I'd like very much for you to explain to me what the right reasons would be!"

"I'm not saying those are the wrong reasons, Severus. They are plenty good reasons for you to rethink your position." Albus replied calmly. "But making these decisions in the heat of anger is possibly a huge mistake. That would be the wrong reason. You need to calm yourself, my boy. Try to step back from your rage, and think rationally." He stifled a sigh of relief when Severus relaxed, soothed by the old man's caring words. "I would hate for you to regret anything rash, child."

"I only want to protect my family." Severus confessed quietly. "I am not afraid to admit that I am frightened by this madness that has come over our world. How can they so easily believe these lies and innuendos? Wasn't what I did for them enough to convince them that I was doing this for their freedom and a better life, wanting nothing in return?" He focused his troubled dark eyes on his mentor, searching his face for answers.

"I would have thought they should know that by now." Albus agreed. "Perhaps if you were to speak out?"

"No! I refuse to play into her hands, and give her even more power over the situation!" Severus snarled, coming to his feet. "Just know that I will not tolerate much more of this Albus. It had better end soon." He warned, and once more blinked from sight.

* * *

Albus sighed regretfully, feeling ancient to his bones. He was becoming very concerned about these events. It had been going on for months, and he knew Severus was nearing his limits in tolerance. He couldn't even hazard a guess as to how it would all play out in the end. He only hoped he wouldn't lose a man he had considered a son since he'd known him as a mere child.

With those thoughts in mind, Albus went against Severus' wishes, and requested an audience with the Wizengamot. He stood before them, and beseeched them to step in and silence the slanderous accusations and innuendos that were being speculated upon in the Daily Prophet, most of them perpetrated by Rita Skeeter in a bid for a better bottom line for the paper.

While they agreed that her motivation was monetarily driven, they had to refuse to step in due to freedom of the press. They could continue to speculate and spread innuendos as long as they never actually came out and made an unsubstantiated claim. So far, all Skeeter had done was pose questions, and make observations, but it was enough to destroy Severus and his family with the power of suggestion.

* * *

The silence from Snape Manor only served to fuel the fire. Venomous taunts filled Rita's columns with Severus' continued silence. She was goading him into a response, and his family kept constant watch, continually soothing his anger in an effort to remain above it all. They, too, knew that he was near the breaking point, and could sense that their lives were about to undergo another major change.

Juno sat brushing her hair late one evening, carefully watching Severus through the mirror. She could see his mind was miles away, and wondered what he was thinking. She could guess it had something to do with his growing insistence upon leaving the Wizarding world behind. She laid the brush aside and went to him, caressing his face.

"What are you thinking, Love." She whispered as she settled in his lap, and his arms came around her. He buried his face in her hair and sighed deeply. He looked into her deep blue eyes and smiled sadly. "I'm thinking of the promises I made to you, and the promises I've had to break since we've been together."

"What are you talking about?" She frowned, not understanding where he was coming from.

"I promised you a wedding when this was all said and done with." He replied sadly. "If we go, the place where we're going, there won't be any wedding. Another promise I've broken."

"Severus, I don't need a grand ceremony." She chided gently. "All I need is you. Just you."

"I wanted so much more for you." He sighed regretfully. "I can't see far enough into the future to know if any of my plans and dreams for us will come true."

"Do any of those plans and dreams have us separated or apart in any way?" She asked softly.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed indignantly.

"Then we will have all we need, Severus Snape; each other, our children, the peaceful existence that we all deserve, together." She declared firmly, kissing the worried frown from his face. "Our future will be bliss with these few simple things. You'll see."

* * *

In the weeks following his last outburst in Albus' office, Severus began to speak privately with each member of the family, sounding them out about whether or not they shared his belief that their only recourse might be to simply leave their world, and find a better life in a place where no one knew of their story.

Sirius, Remus and Ron immediately gave their word that they would follow him wherever he felt best. Siri hesitated a little, his thoughts on Alana. He knew she was comfortable with him, here in this world, but to leave it all behind? Despite the fact that she had no one left in this place, he wasn't so sure she'd be willing to give it up. To that end he sought her out, took her hand, and led her outside.

"I need to talk to you about something very important, Alana." He murmured softly after they'd settled on one of the benches surrounding the estate.

"I'm listening." She replied, studying his solemn expression.

"Dad's asking how we feel about possibly leaving this place." He murmured, gazing off into the distance. "It's a huge decision, and I wanted to make it with your input. I don't know if you..." His voice trailed away as his throat closed with the thought of her not wanting to go with him. Deep in his heart, he wanted to stay with his father, but he didn't know how he would go on if she found she couldn't go with him.

"Siri, I belong with you. Wherever you decide we need to be, whenever you decide we need to go, I'll be with you." She soothed gently. "I love you so much, Siri. Where you are is home to me, and where I belong."

Tears were in his eyes and he nodded solemnly as he wrapped her in his arms. They remained there for several hours, sitting close together, and making tentative, speculative plans for their future, wherever that might be.

* * *

Severus sat in his usual place at the massive oak table in the Manor's kitchen. The most recent copy of the Daily Prophet lay on the table before him. His family was gathered around him, all facing their own copy of the paper, their expressions as guarded as Severus' was furious.

They knew that this morning's offerings from the press tallied up to the final straw for Severus. They were with him in this, as they had been in all that had come before. They knew, before he spoke a word, exactly what he would have to say.

Severus looked up from the page. He hadn't read beyond the headline: "Did Voldemort's Darkness Transfer To Another Host?", and barely noticed the picture of himself below it, but then he really didn't need to. He had read it all before, and each installment just became more and more overblown and outrageous, The escalating paranoia had upended their world again, and they looked to him for guidance in the matter.

"What do we do, Sev?" Remus asked quietly, his arm wrapped protectively around Sonya. "We're with you, no matter what you decide." Sirius and the others nodded in agreement, watching to see what he would do or say.

"We go." Severus said shortly, his fury barely contained. "We no longer have a place here in this world."

"When?" Juno asked, brushing the lock of white hair away from her lover's face, and soothingly stroking his cheek. He had aged drastically since the war had ended, and it was all because of the disappointment he felt in the lack of gratitude and support from their world. His shoulders relaxed at her touch and his face looked less fierce as he smiled regretfully in her direction..

"Today, I think." He said softly, the pain clearly evident in his voice. "We need to find peace, and safety. As soon as you can secure your quarters, we go."

"Secure our quarters?"Sirius asked, his eyebrow raising in question. He glanced at Chandra, and she smiled, nodding to an unspoken question between them, and he knew she was with him wherever he would go.

"Yes. It all goes; the manor, the out buildings, the gardens...all of it, from the wall to the cliff, goes with us." Severus answered with an air of finality to his tone. Those gathered around him nodded their understanding. "You do not have to do this with me." He told them softly, looking each of them in the eye, wanting them to know that they had a choice in deciding their own destinies. "But, I can no longer live in this world. You are all welcome to come along."

Draco cast an anxious glance in Ginny's direction. She hadn't said anything more of her feelings. Their relationship was still in the first stages of getting to know each other. He hadn't given Severus his answer, hoping that Ginny would speak up and give him a clue as to her plans. She gazed steadily at him, still keeping her silence. His heart cracked as he realized, she wasn't going with him, for he also knew he was staying with his Dad and Sonya. Turning to Severus, he announced, "I'll be going with you, Uncle Sev."

Ginny stood abruptly, drawing the eye of everyone in the room as she announced, "You won't be going without me!"

He slowly rose to face her, and whispered, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." She nodded. "Wait for me." She ordered, addressing Severus. "I need to talk to my parents." Severus gave her a brief nod in acknowledgment, and she and Draco apparated away immediately.

"Where are we going, Da?" Siri asked quietly in the silence that followed. He drew Alana closer to his side, assured she would go with him now that they had decided their future.

Severus drew a quick breath through his nose and looked up sharply. "Into the mists."

* * *

Albus leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and sighed heavily. The Daily Prophet lay on the desk before him, the headline glaringly announcing more outlandish rumours and speculations about Severus and the others.

It had been going on ever since the group had finally rid their world of Voldemort's evil influence. It had been nine months since Severus, with his family at his side, had faced and destroyed Voldemort. It didn't take long for Rita Skeeter to take the fear of Voldemort and his dark power, and transfer it to Severus and his family.

Soon there was a frenzy of activity that brought to life a new notion that the Wizarding world needed to protect itself from Severus Snape, just as it had tried to protect itself from Voldemort. They feared his power, their power, despite the fact that the way the power was used was a complete polar opposite to the dark wizard who had struck fear in every heart. Too easily, they had forgotten all Severus and his family had sacrificed to make them free, and they turned on him.

Albus was worried about Severus. Many times over the last few months he had burst into the office unannounced, in a rage, the Prophet gripped tightly in his fist, waving madly as he ranted, and raged, and paced the floor. He had tried to calm the young man, reassure him that things would soon settle down, and urged him to just have a bit more patience. But Severus had never been one to do that. He and his fellow Marauders were all rather hot-headed when treated unjustly, and their sons were also showing signs of following in their footsteps.

A small part of Albus didn't blame Severus at all for his threats. He was concerned that Severus might actually reach a limit, and do as he was swearing he would...leave the Wizarding world entirely, and take his family with him. He feared that this latest pile of manure on the front page just might be the last straw. He steeled himself for another session of Severus' ranting, and hoped he could change the young man's mind one more time.

He was startled from his musing when he heard a small explosion, followed by several more, all coming from his glass cabinets. He jumped to his feet, and descended the few steps into the main anteroom of the office. Smoke filled several of his cabinets, and he rushed to each one, and flung the doors open. When the smoke had cleared, and he could assess the damage, he could see what had happened, and his eyes grew dull and sad.

"Severus didnt come this time." He whispered sadly, his eyes filled with tears, and his shoulders sagged in defeat, his heart breaking.

The various orbs, and spheres that monitored Snape Manor, and each of its residents, as well as those of the family who had taken their own homes, had been completely destroyed. It appeared that Severus had made good on his threat, and had withdrawn from the Wizarding world, taking his entire eclectic family with him.

He made his way to his floo, and attempted to travel to Snape Manor, but the floo couldn't find Snape Manor, and Albus grew alarmed. He floo-called to Mad Eye, Jason, and Kingsley, and ordered them to meet him at Snape Manor immediately. He suddenly hoped that leaving their world was all that had happened, and that the family hadn't been attacked by a mob of vigilantes.

The four of them stood in stunned silence. Where they expected to see a forty-foot high stone wall, they saw open sky, open ground, and the high cliff of the opposite side of the grounds, where they could hear the surf crashing against the walls with a roar. All traces of Severus, and his diverse family, had disappeared. Not only had the family disappeared, but all traces that they, and their home, had ever existed were gone as well.

"When Severus makes a threat, he sure doesn't do it by halves." Albus mused as he turned to his companions. "It would appear he has made good on his threat, and they have left the Wizarding world, lock, stock and Manor." He turned back to the sea, and the four of them stood silently, wondering in their own way..."What now?"

Albus searched for them for the remainder of his days, never able to find them. Stories would filter into their world telling of a magical place where those beset with various curses and afflictions would find themselves cured. They told of going to sleep in their beds only to wake in this beautiful realm among those who would treat them with kindness and affection, curing them with various forms of treatments, only to go to sleep one night, and wake in the morning, back home and in their own beds. None could ever remember where it was they came from or even describe what they had seen any further than remembering that it was beautiful, dreamlike, and peaceful, and a great man watched over them all. He died, never knowing for sure if it was the Ultimate Light of which they spoke. But, he was found that morning, lying at peace in his bed, a note clutched tightly in his hand that read, "All is well."

The Ultimate Light

*A lone star, hidden and cloaked by a Dark Force at first, will now emerge when the sun star is renewed.

That which is born on the last day of the seventh, will bring six powers together as an entity

The first two of all and nothing and both together set the destiny

The wolf, of the element fire, sire to the water-bearer, discovers energy stolen by the moon and releases it unto his son

The rogue survivor, the Dog Star, mates with air and his channels are cleared

The sixth of both this and another family, graced with Earth magic

Together and only together, can they overcome the Dark, joined by the release of the Ultimate Light

Previously bound, the powers are released by the ultimate light magic

Six powers, one light

All must combine to use the ultimate light magic

Restrained a-year in good faith by the mother, broken now

the end is nigh, and whether dark or light remains, the six will vanish*


	76. Ch 76 Revelations VI Epilogue

A/N ~ I'm sitting here tonight, thinking over the past seven years, and simply shaking my head. When I look at what I've accomplished with this story, I am surprised, amazed, and quite proud. I'm surprised because when this began, I didn't know that I had the ability within me to tell such an imaginative story. I was amazed because I didn't realize that I would actually have people enjoy it so much. And now that it is finished, I'm proud of my accomplishment.

Because You're Mine wasn't intended as a full story when I wrote the first chapter so many years ago. I was new to fan fiction and Harry Potter, and had no idea what I was opening myself up to. I only knew that when I began reading the story that JK wrote, I had an incredible sense that Severus Snape was much more than he appeared to be on the surface. In my innocence, I was struck with the notion that he could be this boy's father! That first short chapter was slid out there as a "what if...". Little did I know!

When the reviews began pouring in, requesting me to update soon, I was stunned. Update soon? There is no update soon! At first I thought, Well, I.m sorry to disappoint you, but there is no more. But over the following few weeks, I found myself considering it more and more, and then I found myself updating soon.

I wish to thank all of you for your continued support, and unwavering loyalty, for the in-depth reviews that helped me to remain focused and put forth my best efforts. I truly feel that all of you were a huge part of the inspiration behind continuing Sev and Siri' s story.

I also wish to thank all of you who were behind the scenes, helping me, encouraging me, letting me use you as a sounding board for differing points of view and the best way to present them. Without all of you stepping up to the plate when I needed it, this story wouldn't be the gem I feel it is today. Thank you very much. *Big hugs*

Thank you, everyone, so very much! I hope the epilogue pleases you as well as the story has for all these years.

Ms. Padfoot

Revelations VI ~ Epilogue

A lone figure stands at the edge of the cliff. The savage wind blows his once ebony hair wildly about his head, it buffets against him, and the cloak he wears billows familiarly around him, snapping at his feet. He doesn't stand quite as tall as he once did, but the years have been kind; the cane in his hand is still mostly for show. His loved ones insist upon him taking it whenever he is out on the grounds. He sighs deeply, but the sound isn't heard over the roar of the waves crashing against the rocky walls below him, and he smiles as he recalls his childhood, and the cliffs he once called home.

"Granda!" A small child's high voice calls to him over the din, and he turns to watch the little boy race to his side. "Careful, Severus." The elderly man warns, holding out a cautionary hand. "Not too close to the edge."

The little boy comes to a sudden halt beside him, and cautiously eyes the edge of the cliff, peering into the mist that swirls and shifts around him...the edge of his world. After a few minutes, he turns solemn black eyes to the man beside him, and suddenly, all noise that surrounds him disappears, no crashing waves, no roaring winds, only complete silence remains.

"Granda, why are you so sad?" The little boy dares to ask, knowing that the ancient man is the reason there is complete silence surrounding them. Granda doesn't shout over anything or anyone.

The old man looked down, and smiled without answering, and asked instead, "Would you like to have me tell you another story?"

"Yes!" The little boy exclaimed. "Your stories are the best, even better than Uncle Siri's!"

"They are the same stories, child." The old man laughed softly.

"Yes, I know, but you tell them better!" The boy argued as the two of them entered the rose gardens.

"The story I'm going to tell you today began many, many years ago, when I wasn't much more than a child myself, Severus." He began

June 24, 2167

Editor: The Daily Prophet:

****

Mystery Surrounding the Disappearance of Severus Snape, et al, Explained At Last!!

In a letter addressed to the editor of the Daily Prophet, the mysterious disappearance of Severus Snape over 150 years ago has finally been explained:

Dear Sir or Madam,

Granda died peacefully in his sleep last night, so I feel free to tell his story now, assured of his protection. I called him Granda, but really he was my great-great-great grandfather. But for me, great was more than a generational denominator. My Granda was a very great man, one who the Muggle and Wizarding worlds never appreciated, and will never understand.

Granda was always a supporter and defender of the Light, even when he appeared to be at his darkest. No one ever let him overcome the stigma that had become attached to him due to his duty to the Light, even after he had freed all of you from a madman's grasp!

Over 150 years ago, my Granda, along with his best friends, his son and his son's best friends, joined their magic into one great force. Legends tell of the Ultimate Light, fantastic stories that one can't quite believe due to their amazing revelations. The stories have been passed down through the generations. We've all heard of how the Ultimate Light defeated the evil darkness that was Lord Voldemort, and freed our people.

My Granda, Severus Snape, was that Ultimate Light. He and his family were driven from your world by the same people he had set free. But I wish to let you know that he was never bitter over that. He somehow had known all along what this victory would mean for him, and those who joined him. I often thought upon the past with bitterness on his behalf, but he would gently lay a hand upon my head, and caution me about the dangers of never letting go of past hurts and injustices. Granda was more forgiving than I could ever be.

Despite being driven out of your world, and thrown into self-exile, Granda never turned his back on you as you turned your back on him. His life was spent doing what he loved most; creating and brewing potions. Granda was a Potion's Master, something of a rarity these days with modern methods of brewing with machinery now taking over the craft. A change brought about by the freedom of choice Granda provided for you all, Muggle and Wizard combined.

When my family left your world, their work to better your lives didn't end. They formed the Snape Foundation, despite knowing that it would never be revealed to your world. They took their combined skills, turned their efforts toward ridding the world of many magical curses and maladies.

To make note of the more important discoveries, throughout his lifetime, Granda was the one to bring relief to those cursed with Lycanthropy, first by developing the Wolfsbane Potion, which helped them hold onto their humanity while under the influence of the moon. Years later, with the help of Uncle Remus, who used to be a werewolf, he finally created the cure for Lycanthropy.

He has found a way to reverse the effects of the Cruciatus Curse, bringing sanity to those who were institutionalized for years after being tortured. He has cured Vampirism, discovered a way to retrieve lost memories from the Obliviate Curse, and developed a way to vaccinate against the Imperius Curse.

You sat back and enjoyed the benefits my Granda provided you due to his perseverance and drive. As soon as the whispering began, the lies and innuendos that were spread about him grew. Despite the fact that he had freed your world, you threw him away! Not one person remaining in your world has had the dedication, and determination to do these things to better your world. I wonder, do you even realize what you lost?

Those who saved your world, lest you forget are; Severus and Juno Snape, Sirius and Alana Snape, Remus and Sonya Lupin, Sirius and Chandra Black, Ron and Hermione Weasley, Draco and Ginny Lupin. They are the men who fought to save you all from the madman that was Voldemort, and the women who stood beside them through it all. There are others that stayed with us; Papa Grigori Rozputka, Granda's father, Uncle Robert Granger, and Aunt Narcissa Malfoy, Justin and Lynette Carlton and their son Adam, to name a few.

You never gave them a chance to enjoy the peace they brought to your world, so they fled when you were declaring that Granda was a dark wizard. Well, I can tell you, he wasn't dark, he was a powerful, yet kind and gentle man. My Granda was the greatest man I ever knew.

The others in my family took their skills and specializations, and also strived to better your world. Grandma Juno and Uncle Siri used their skills as doctor and Healer to work beside Granda, and treat wave upon wave of those being brought to us for help.

Aunt Sonya provided the psychological treatments many of these people required after being cured, so that when they were returned to their homes and families, they would be able to better cope with their newfound freedoms.

Aunt Hermione and Uncle Remus put their extensive skills to use by doing what they could to help Granda research hundreds of plants, extracts, other medical findings in the fields with which he was working, and anything else they could discover to further Granda's cause.

Aunt Alana and Aunt Ginny took over teaching the many children who were brought to us while they were under our care. Granda insisted upon them not suffering a gap in their educations while they were being helped. They were wonderful teachers, but, **_he_ was the greatest teacher I ever had.**

The most important job, other than the work Granda performed, was executed by Uncle Sirius, Aunt Chandra, Uncle Ron and Uncle Draco. These four people, who were skilled Aurors in your world, former Unspeakables, or trained warriors, were the ones responsible for safely and secretly bringing you to us, and safely returning you to your homes after Granda had given you freedom from these curses.

Not one of the original family ever turned their backs on you. Their children, grandchildren, and beyond, have also given their lives to further the cause. As new curses and afflictions have come to plague your world, my family has continued the work Granda started so many years ago, and I now strive, sometimes in vain, to fill Granda's shoes.

At first, there were just the six couples, but as the years passed, their family grew. I am descended from Granda and Grandma Juno's son, Severus Altair II. The honourable name has been proudly passed down from generation to generation, and still lives today in my own grandson, who is now five. None of us has felt the desire or need to rejoin your world. We are content to do our work from the safety of the mists.

There were some who saw Uncle Sirius, and the others when they'd return various people They spoke to them, asking for sanctuary. Granda always permitted them to join us. They were teachers, doctors, lawyers and others who contributed to our world. They brought their families, and our numbers grew and flourished. We are now a vast community, hidden in the mists, but we are never far from your world. We are happy here, secure in the knowledge that we did all we could to help even though you turned your back on us. Thus our lives go on, happy with the choices the Ultimate Light made for us all those years ago. We hope you can live with the choices you've made.

I have made mention of the mists several times in this letter, and perhaps I should explain this to you as well. Do you recall the legend of Manannan and his great sword, The Answerer? Do you recall hearing of the powers that he had as an elemental wizard? How it was said that he could escape his enemies by disappearing into the mists, and that this was how he protected Ireland and the Isle of Mann from those who would destroy them?

The six men foretold in the Prophecy of the Ultimate Light were Elemental Wizards. Each of them possessed the power of Fundamental Magic. Granda, as the Ultimate Light, was all-powerful, the all the prophecy spoke of. He was also a direct descendant of Manannan. When he decided to leave the Wizard world, he actually took the entire cliff side of his home, Snape Manor, and moved it into the mists. It never touches the Earth...it hovers in the sky to this day, and can not be seen from the outside world.

One of my favourite stories Granda told was of the Legend of Manannan. He would pull The Answerer from its ornate scabbard, and gently caress it as he spoke. "This sword belonged to Manannan Mac Lir, Guardian of the Isle of Mann. No enemy could survive this sword's thrust. This sword has a name, Severus." He told me reverently, his voice low and soft, his eyes black as night, and glittering intensely. "The Answerer." He held it out to me, and I felt very special when he allowed me hold it in my hands.

"Manannan was a weather wizard, descended from the ancient Irish race, the Tuatha de Danann, who, long before history began, retreated into invisibility, leaving Ireland to the mortals." Granda went on in his quiet, gentle way. "Manannan's special domain was the sea. There, his powers were supreme. It is said, that he had a boat that knew his destination without prompting, and that he travelled there easily without sail or oar."

I can recall hanging on his every word as he related the legend to me. "In an armour that shone brightly as the sun, he rode his horse, Enbarr ~ meaning Splendid Mane ~ over land or water. The mere sight of this sword was said to have caused the strength to drain from his enemies. I know this to be true, because that is exactly what happened when I used it to destroy the evil wizard who tried to take over the world beyond the mists." He informed me with a sad, far away look in his eyes.

Granda had great powers, and he revealed that he had inherited them from his ancestor. One of the most amazing of these powers was the ability to cloak himself or anyone else at will. He told me, "When Manannan cloaked himself or any other person, in his magic mantle, it extinguished them from view. As long as he lived ~ some say he is living still ~ his kingdom was invulnerable. When enemies approached, he shrouded the island in the mists. His enemies would sail past, unaware that he was there. He could raise storms at will. He would toss wood chips into the sea and make each chip grow into a magnificent warship. He could, it was said, conjure one hundred armed men from each of his troops!" Granda's voice would grow strong as he spoke of his ancestor's exploits.

"In times of peace, he was a provider of prosperity. He cultivated fish as if they were cattle. When pigs were slaughtered, the bones re-formed themselves into prime, living beasts. He was the happiest and most generous of wizards and he made all those around him happy as well."

"He sounds just like you, Granda." I told him innocently, and Granda's voice grew softer still as he finished his story. I leaned closer to him, straining to capture every word as he spoke of Manannan's love for his people, and I somehow knew he spoke of the love he had for the Wizard world as well.

"Manannan had a fatherly fondness for the Irish people, a race he kept under a watchful eye. He trained the country's young warriors. He provided them with powerful weapons and healed their battle wounds. Those who had acquaintance with him usually came away better, wiser wizards."

"It is said in some circles that Manannan, along with Taliesin; Math and, of course, Vainamoinen, were bearers of the flame that was to shine the steadiest at the last; Merlin the Enchanter. It was as if Merlin gathered unto himself all of their various powers to serve one purpose: the making of the last great kingdom of the old Britons."

"That kind of sounds like you, too,Granda." I had exclaimed full of wonder as I gazed with new-found awe at him. "You have all of those powers, too!"

"So it would seem, child." He had replied mildly with a smile. "When I was a young man, I could not accept that it all could be so black and white, but in my lifetime, I have learned that if you open your mind, even something as vague as the mists that surround this realm will become clear." So it was that my Granda used his powers to better your world while he protected all that he loved.

Many, many years ago, I overheard a man speaking with Granda one day while they stood in the rose gardens that Granda loved, waiting for him to go home. He had just been rid of his curse to Vampirism, and Granda was waiting for Uncle Sirius to spirit him home. The man asked Granda, his voice full of awe as he considered the world surrounding him, "What makes you do this? Why would you give so selflessly of yourself, wanting nothing from us in return?"

Granda smiled in his gentle way, and murmured, "Because Youre Mine."

I watched as the man shook my Granda's hand, and thanked him once more. Granda waved his hand, and the man fell into a deep sleep. Uncle Sirius and Aunt Chandra came moments later and took the man back to your world.

Granda sighed, then looked around the area until he spotted me, and waved in my direction, urging me closer. I came over to him, and we took a stroll through his rose gardens. He talked of many things, mostly about your world. He confessed that he sometimes missed it, but mostly he sadly told of how he felt he was treated rather unjustly. He said that was why he'd left, because your world wouldn't give him a chance, but he forgave you, even in exile, cut off from the world he loved, he forgave you, protected you, and did all he could to better your lives.

But, I digress. We were happy, we wanted for nothing, but I noticed sometimes he'd get a sad, faraway look in his eyes, and I knew something was troubling him. I asked Uncle Siri about it once. He told me of a great wizard who Granda loved and missed terribly, named Albus Dumbledore. I know in later years, when Granda would get that look, tears would gather in his eyes as he thought about the old wizard.

When I was much older, he confessed to me that one of his biggest regrets was never getting the chance to see his very dear friend and mentor before he died. I choose to believe that they have picked up their friendship as if it had never left off, now that they are together on the other side of the veil.

Thanks to Granda's example, I see now that Happily Ever After all depends upon how you perceive it.

Severus Altair Snape VI


End file.
